Life is Full of Surprises
by Kira michi
Summary: Kenpachi/OC, Byakuya/OC, and Hitsugaya/OC. Don't like, then don't read. No flaming. Didn't mean for it to be this long! X3 Completed!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach, but I do own my OCs.

**Warning** – Swearing.

**Pairings** – Kenpachi/OC, Byakuya/OC, and Hitsugaya/OC.

-:-

Cheers and yelling could be heard from an area in the Rukongai, a large crowd surrounding two people. Both men fought furiously, swinging the swords they had. People screamed at them, all cheering, all grinning at the fight they were witnessing.

Three people stood on top a building, gazing at them.

Red eyes blinked out of boredom.

"Look, another fight." The person drawled, a deep sigh leaving her mouth, sitting on the side of the building with her legs dangling over the side.

"Boring." One of them said, waving her hands with a sigh. "Why can't there be any stronger fighters here?"

"Because they are all just weak." The last said, standing straight with a tired look on her face. "Why can't we just go to another part of the Rukongai? Perhaps one that is quiet."

"'Cause in the quieter parts of the Rukongai is _too_ quiet!" The one sitting on the side of the building snapped, the one in charge of the trio, grinning widely. "Fights are fun, aren't they?"

"Not really." The one standing with their head tilted said, blinking several times. "It hurts when you get cut, ne?"

"So? That's just the thrill of the fight!"

"Can't you two be more quiet?" The tired one asked, rubbing her head.

"Just take a damn nap, then!"

One of them had black spiky hair that reached her shoulders, pointing in every direction. Her name is Hisako Riko, having dark red eyes. The one who was tired had short red hair, her name is Chiharu Kaori. She had brown eyes, always lazy and tired. The one who seemed quiet had long blonde hair. Her name is Shigeko Kayo. She had blue eyes, really shy towards other people she never met.

They stared at the fight with boredom written on their faces. Riko rolled her eyes. She's seen better fights than this. What was said next sent the three into silence.

"...Isn't today the graduation ceremony?" Kaori asked, looking tiredly at the other woman.

They all jumped and turned, jumping off the building and sprinting down the dirt roads, their eyes wide. Yep, that's right. These three, are new graduates of the shinigami academy. They had been given several days off the academy before graduation and were allowed to go back to the Rukongai. These three, never having a home before, decided to travel the Rukongai. It was a good thing they weren't that far from the Seireitei.

They ran down the streets, seeing other students running towards the Seireitei, as well.

"Why didn't you two tell me what today is!" Riko yelled, glaring at the other two.

"You didn't ask us." Kaori responded, a yawn escaping her mouth as she gazed at the Seireitei. "It's your own fault for not knowing. Don't blame us."

"DO YOU WANT ME TO KILL YOU?" Riko yelled, glaring at the tired woman.

"You won't."

"You arrogant...!" Riko growled, still running as fast as she could.

"Do you think we'll be late?" Kayo asked, running alongside the tired woman. "If we do, do you think they might punish us?" She asked, furrowing her eyebrows worriedly.

"Don't worry! If they do, they'll die by my hand!" Riko yelled, grinning widely as she narrowed her eyes, snickering darkly. "Hurry up! If we _are_ late, it's going to be a pain in the ass!"

"Do you need to yell?" Kaori asked, rolling her eyes as she sighed.

"DO YOU WANT ME TO KILL YOU, DAMMIT!"

-:-

They made it, thankfully, and by the end of the ceremony all the students were walking out of the hall, heading for the noticeboard the teachers had put up. The three women walked beside each other, blinking curiously.

"Didn't we let the school decide for us which division we go to?" Kaori asked, her hands in her pockets, stopping to stare at her friends curiously.

"Yeah." Riko said, shrugging lightly. "So what? It won't matter."

"If I happen to remember, you always got into fights. And which division is it that gets into most fights?" Kaori asked, delicately raising an eyebrow, only to pause and yawn loudly.

Both Riko and Kayo frowned before narrowing their eyes in concentration. Kayo smiled brightly.

"It's the eleventh!" Kayo said, feeling the tired woman pat her head.

"Right." Kaori said, giving a lazy smile.

"I really doubt they'd send a woman to the _eleventh_ division." Riko said, a blank look on her face with her hands on her hips, giving a frown. "Look. I'll show you."

After walking towards the noticeboards, a lot of the students looking at it, some jumping for joy and others cursing loudly. After most of the students started leaving, the three walked up to the board. Riko frowned and tried looking for her name.

There were a total of thirteen boards on the wall, each one representing the thirteen divisions of the Gotei thirteen.

Kayo stared at the board in front of her, looking for her name. Once she found it she smiled brightly and jumped, clapping her hands together. She ran towards Kaori, seeing her staring blankly at a board.

"I got into the tenth division!" Kayo yelled, jumping and hugging her friend with a bright smile.

"Good." Kaori said, patting the woman's head. "I'm in the sixth division."

They heard sputtering, both turning their heads and raising their eyebrows, seeing Riko standing in front of one board, her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open. Kaori and Kayo tilted their heads, walking towards their friend curiously, seeing her stare at one board intently. When they both saw what board she was looking at, and when they saw her name on said board, they covered their mouths and smiled widely, their shoulders shaking from trying to keep their laughter in.

It was no use.

They started laughing out loud, gaining other students' attention.

Riko stared at the board with wide eyes, ignoring the two she was going to beat up later. She stared at her name intently, like it was going to disappear, and slowly started looking up, staring at the division written on top the board.

Eleventh division.

Her eye twitched.

"You gotta... BE KIDDING ME!"

-:-

**A/N** Hello! :3 It is I, Kira michi, the crazy author that loves comedy! :D Yes, I've made another Kenpachi, Byakuya, and Hitsugaya pairing with OCs. If ya don't like it, then Too. Damn. Bad. And to be truthful I like the pairings I made with my other stories? :3 Kenpachi, Byakuya, and Hitsugaya are just great. I know I have other stories I have not updated, but don't blame me. I hit a serious case of writer's block. So, there may be a chance one of 'em might get deleted. If the title sucks... then it sucks.

Also, no flaming! I hates flaming!

But please, point out my mistakes so that I can fix them. Thank you! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** I thank the people below for reviewing. Much obliged, peoples! :D

**Wolfsbane706** – Thank you so much. -sniffles- I'm so happy you think I'm a good author. -cries happily-

**girlX901** – Thank you for the review! :D And thanks for the wonderful comment!

**Black Cat Angel** – Thank you so much for reviewing! =D

**rosewhip889** – Thank you for one of the ones to review the first chapter! :D Much obliged. And of course. No sane woman would _ever_ want to go there. I probably would, though. :3

**purplepup17** – Thank you! :D And yes, I've hit a writer's block. ( -.-) And the title is cool? :o Thank you! :D And you're going out of town? Okey doke! Can't wait until you come back. =D

**ultima-owner** – Got that right.

**praeses** – But it's so hard to write the next chapters. ( -.-) I've been stuck for a while now. Really sucked. And thank god you like the title. I was scared. I like Kaori being lazy. :3 She's calm. And Kayo is just too cute. I just wanted to add another cute girl, except this time shy. :D And yes, Riko is exactly, almost, like Shun. Because I can't imagine Kenpachi with a woman that doesn't fight back. :3 And I like the violent type of girls, too! :D Not in real life, though.

**tigergirl93** – Thank you for the awesome review. -eyes shine- It really means a lot. And yes! :D Kenny is awesome! So awesome it's hard to describe how awesome he is. =D

**The Happy Emo** – Thank you for the review! :D And no letters yet? All right. You'll all know about how these women are in future chapters. =D

**Sombody Cool** – Recreate Captains' Love...? :o Maybe. :]

Hello! :D It is I, Kira michi, delivering another story! And if Riko acts like Shun... then yes! :D She is! I just like the whole violent, angry woman for Kenpachi. Not the whole soft, sweet woman. Too... mushy for me. :p Thank you all for reviewing and those for favoring my story. It's awesome. =3 Also, my mouse sucks. I need to push the button several times to go where I want. -pouts- It sucks.

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach, but I do own the three women.

**Warning** – Swearing.

-:-

Twelve years had passed since Aizen was defeated. Everything had changed since then. But everything had went on as normal. A new Central 46 had been chosen. Taichos were picked to be the new Taichos of the divisions that had no Taichos twelve years before. Everyone who was involved in the war had returned to their lives and lived normally.

Everything was back to normal, and peaceful.

Except what was going on at the shinigami academy.

The Head of the school sat calmly in his office, reading an article, raising his eyes to the door of his office, hearing yelling and stomping. He sighed and closed his eyes, sitting straight and looking at the door. It slid open, in walking a very angry looking woman and her two friends trailing behind her.

"Why the hell am I going into the _eleventh_ division!" Riko yelled, slamming her hands on the desk, her eyes wide with rage. "Do you know what the hell kind of division it is!"

"Yes, Hisako-san, I am aware of what the eleventh division is, but you had left me no choice but to put you in that division with all your reckless fighting." He replied calmly, seeing the woman clench her hands.

"RECKLESS FIGHTING? So what? Because I happen to enjoy letting my anger out by beating the crap out of people I have to be put in that division! One that's full of men and no women!" Riko yelled, curling her upper lip and clenched her teeth tightly together. "Do you know what you're even doing!"

"Riko, maybe you shouldn't talk to him like that." Kaori said, staring blankly at the woman.

"Be quiet!"

"Hisako-san,"

Riko turned her head and glared at the man, seeing him stare at her impassively, obviously not feeling any remorse for putting her in the most feared division in the Seireitei. She shook in anger, narrowing her eyes dangerously and curling her upper lip. The bastard!

"Though you may be enraged for my decision, you must consider that no other division loves fighting more than the eleventh division. And since you love fighting, as you say, I have had no choice but to put you in the eleventh division." He said, a cold look in his eyes that made the three shiver.

He's encountered Hisako Riko countless times. She wasn't that hard to forget. With all her yelling and threatening, it was amazing he had to check up on her class almost daily to make sure she didn't get into fights.

"Even with that, I will give you some advice. Most of the students that graduate and are sent to the eleventh division do not stay very long before they are sent back. Zaraki Taicho says that they are not strong enough." He said, seeing the woman blink.

"Who's the Taicho of the eleventh division?" Kayo asked, raising her eyebrows slightly, taking a hesitant step forward.

"...Zaraki Kenpachi." He answered, seeing all three women widen their eyes. "Now, please leave. I have work that needs to be done."

All three women walked out of the room, their eyes still wide. Kaori and Kayo sent their friend sympathetic looks, seeing her stare at the floor with her eyes comically wide, her mouth slightly parted.

"_That_ guy? I was aware of what the eleventh division does, but I didn't know the Taicho was _that_ guy!" Riko yelled, kicking the wall out of anger, her eyes wide as she clenched her hands.

Kaori rolled her eyes.

"It will be fine." Kaori said, her hands in her pockets, a bored look on her face.

"Fine? Did you say _fine_? IT'S THE DAMN ELEVENTH DIVISION!" Riko yelled, her hands clenched tightly as she barred her teeth, her eyes narrowed dangerously. "I'll die!"

"It'll be okay, Riko." Kayo said, giving the woman a smile.

Riko opened her mouth to argue before faltering, looking away with a frown. She muttered curses before stomping away, both her friends closing their eyes and sighing, walking after her. Even though she was a woman, everyone was scared of her.

It was just outright amazing she didn't kill anyone while at the academy, not that she would. She's not that mean.

After receiving the required uniforms for being in a division, they all changed and started their way through the Seireitei, trying to find their divisions. New recruits started their way down the streets, all trying to find their divisions.

Kaori sighed when she heard Riko complaining to Kayo, the woman listening quietly the whole time.

"I mean, why send me there? The only female? I heard the lieutenant there is also a female, but she's just a kid. If I go there, I'm going to get mounted. I just know it." Riko said, looking ahead with a pale look.

"...Mounted?" Kaori asked, raising an eyebrow with a tired look on her face.

"Do you want me to kill you?" Riko asked, giving her friend a dark glare, her upper lip curled.

"Not really." Kaori sighed, looking to the side while rolling her eyes.

"Do you know where the tenth division is?" Kayo asked, looking at her friends curiously. "We've never got to wander around the Seireitei before, so how do we find our divisions?"

"Pure luck." Kaori answered, her hands in her pockets.

Riko snorted, her arms folded over her chest, looking down every street they past. Riko was taller than the other two, 5'9. Kaori was slightly smaller than her, reaching the height of 5'7. And Kayo... she was smaller than them. She was 4'5.

They walked down the street, trying to find their divisions.

And as Kaori said... it was pure luck that they found the sixth division first. A small smirk spread across her face, turning her head, a gleam in her eye as she stared at her friend. Riko frowned while Kayo smiled.

"Bye bye." Kaori drawled out, waving lazily as she walked into the courtyard of the sixth division.

"She's too lazy." Riko muttered, rolling her eyes before starting down the street once more. "C'mon, Kayo. I'm not going to leave you wandering blindly looking for your division."

"Thank you." Kayo said, closing her eyes as she smiled brightly.

Riko frowned and started looking for the building. Kayo trailed behind her, noticing that other students were looking around as well, some even walking out of dead ends. The Seireitei was like a maze. So confusing.

"Damn. The damn academy should have given us maps, or something." Riko muttered, walking out of a dead end with a scowl on her face. "This place is too complicated."

"I wonder how people find their way around?" Kayo muttered, jumping onto a wall and looking around the area. She blinked and smiled brightly when she found the tenth division. "There it is!" She yelled, pointing in the direction of a building.

Riko smirked and jumped onto the wall, staring at the building.

"So it is. Well, you should go, if you don't want to miss the entrance ceremony. Jeez, these ceremonies suck, hm? Well, you go and I'll continue to look for the eleventh division. If the tenth division is close, the eleventh must be close, as well, right?" Riko asked, raising an eyebrow as she glanced at her friend.

"Maybe." Kayo said, giving a nod and a smile.

Everyone didn't bother Kayo because of her small stature and how cute she looked. Riko couldn't help but smirk when she saw her running towards the building. She started walking on the wall, walking with a bored look on her face, blinking and raising an eyebrow when she saw the eleventh division insignia on the building not too far away.

She jumped off the wall and started making her way in the direction, wondering what time it was.

-:-

Kaori stared blankly as the Taicho of the sixth walk in front of the entire group of new recruits. She rolled her eyes and sighed when she heard some of the women around her sigh admiringly at the Taicho.

She never did care for looks.

She never cared for anything, really.

She just liked sleeping most of the time.

She put her hands in her pockets, just wanting the ceremony to be over. The man spoke in an emotionless tone, not even meeting anyone's eyes. Kaori stared before looking up in thought. Kuchiki.

Weren't Kuchiki's one of the four great noble clans? She rubbed her chin thoughtfully, her eyes glazed over, so tired. Yeah, they were. So, that meant this guy was a noble, wasn't he? She gave a slight frown.

Oh, great.

Nobles were the one thing she hated most in the world. They were so stuck up. Because of her high marks in the academy the nobles tended to talk down to her, like they did with Riko. They didn't even think about talking down to Kayo, lest they get beaten up by Riko.

Even though Riko was always angry and yelled at everyone, she protected the small woman.

It was kind of cute.

But, yeah. Nobles tended to taunt her while she was in the academy. Despite her lazy nature she excelled in most of her lessons. What she truly excelled in was kido. She wasn't really good with the sword. Which just sucked. She was good at shunpo, but she still hasn't mastered it.

She closed her eyes and sighed, hearing the Taicho dismiss everyone.

She raised her head and eyebrows slightly. Huh. She didn't hear a thing he said. She shrugged lightly, going to find the front of the division to find out which room she would be staying in. She walked forward with her hands in her pockets, closing her eyes for a second before opening them.

She walked into someone.

She stumbled back before staring at who she walked into, her eyes slightly wide. Cold eyes stared back at her. Kuchiki Byakuya. She wasn't shocked that she walked into him. She was shocked he didn't moved out of the way.

Most of the time in the academy when someone would see her walking they got out of the way.

She sighed and rolled her eyes.

As expected of nobles.

Noticing the stare she was receiving, and the shocked looks from everyone else, she sighed and bowed forward, her hands still in her pockets, not even showing her respect to the man.

"I apologize, Taicho. I had not seen you." Kaori said, standing straight and making her way out of the room, people moving out of her way.

Byakuya stared after her coldly, turning and heading for the exit, Renji blinking several times, having seen what happened. That woman didn't even look scared of the Taicho. Wow. Took guts to walk into the head noble of the Kuchiki clan and poorly apologize.

-:-

Kayo was small compared to everyone else. She stood on the tips of her feet, trying to see who was in front of the crowd. She blinked when she saw the Taichio of the tenth, Hitsugaya Toshiro. Wow. She never saw a Taicho before.

Since twelve years had past by, Hitsugaya had grown several inches, now 4'7. When he first started growing, no one even noticed. One of the Taichos then made a joke about a sudden growth spurt.

The blond haired woman tried to see past the crowd, but she was too small. She gave a small frown before trying to look over people. She sighed and stayed put, clenching her hands and pouting. She was so small.

She hated her height.

At least Riko and Kaori protected her from others.

Amazingly, despite her small stature she excelled in Hakuda, hand to hand combat. She wasn't good with the sword, nor was she good in shunpo. But she was good enough in kido. People often underestimated her because of how small she was, but she would show them.

She still didn't know the name of her sword.

She frowned sadly and lowered her head, hearing the Taicho introduce himself. Hitsugaya Toshiro was a prodigy. She knew that. She heard a few stories about the Taichos while she went through the academy.

Her eyes sparkled.

The Taichos were great.

She wished to be as strong as them someday.

She wouldn't mind being at least friends with a Taicho in the future. But she was so shy it was hard to make friends with anybody she met. She furrowed her eyebrows and looked up when she heard the Taicho dismissing everyone.

Kayo winced when people pushed past her, stumbling backwards. A pair of arms caught her, making her blink and glance behind, widening her eyes when she saw a beautiful woman standing behind her. Her face turned red from being so close to someone she didn't know.

"Are you okay?" She asked, giving a smile.

Kayo widened her eyes and hesitantly nodded, stepping away from the woman and bowing down, turning and running towards the exit. Matsumoto Rangiku blinked and tilted her head. She seemed very quiet.

The blonde haired woman ran down the hallway, putting a hand to her chest. That was scary.

Nobody's been that close to her in forever. Well, somebody she didn't know. She looked up, looking down the hallways. She needed to find the front so she could find out where she had to go.

She walked down the hallways, looking back and forth, a small smile on her face all the while.

-:-

When Riko walked onto the eleventh division courtyard, every head turned towards her, making her stop and frown, looking around the area. She raised an eyebrow in question before making her way through the courtyard, wondering where she had to go, her hands inside her pockets, a bored look on her face.

She walked forward, trying to ignore the looks she was getting. She frowned deeply and growled, walking up the steps. Ah, this place was too new. Where the hell was she supposed to go? She walked down the porch, still frowning deeply.

After five minutes of walking, she found it, but when she opened the door... once again, every head turned towards her.

Every man in the room frowned in confusion, some actually tilting their heads, all staring at the woman that walked in and interrupted the ceremony. The Taicho, Zaraki Kenpachi, frowned and narrowed his eyes when he saw the woman. Kusajishi Yachiru, fukutaicho of the eleventh division, blinked several times and tilted her head.

Riko blinked.

"...WHAT'RE YOU STARING AT?" Riko yelled, her eyes wide with rage, making every person in the room jump.

"Why're you here?"

Riko frowned and glared at the bald man that stared at her. She clenched her hands and curled her upper lip, her eyes still wide with rage. They were all still staring at her.

"I'm one of the new recruits."

Every person in the room was quiet before they started bursting with laughter, making the woman flinch and shake in anger. Riko growled and started grinding her teeth together.

"Yeah, right!" One of the men yelled, shaking their hand. "A woman? Here? At the eleventh division! Stop kidding! A woman is too weak to be here!"

Riko flinched. What did he say? That same person walked towards her, placing a hand on her chin and tilted her head up. She widened her eyes, her irises growing small, the veins in her eyes visible. He was _touching_ her.

"Looky here, woman. No female can be here because they can't even lift a swor-"

He was cut off.

Why?

He went flying across the room. Everyone in the room widened their eyes, the Captain still frowning. They glanced at the man, seeing him still on the wall before hitting the floor. They turned their heads towards the woman, widening their eyes when they saw a dark aura around her, her arm outstretched and her hand clenched into a fist.

Riko looked up, her upper lip curled.

For the first time, in one hell of a long time, the subordinates of the eleventh division... were a little scared of a woman. They all stared at the woman when she unsheathed her sword, pointing it at the crowd, a grin spreading across her face.

"Who else has a problem with thinking women are weak?"

-:-

"You got a room near the back of your division?" Kayo asked quietly, staring at her friend.

"Yeah." Kaori said, walking forward while rubbing the back of her neck tiredly. "My Taicho's a noble." She said as an afterthought, rolling her eyes and sighing.

Kayo gave a small frown.

"But you don't like nobles."

"Exactly."

Kayo furrowed her eyebrows, staring at her friend with a worried look on her face. Kaori wasn't too fond of nobles. Perhaps it had something to do with their past? But having a noble as a Taicho was a no no. She looked up and shook her head with a small pout. Kaori tended... to be a little rude towards nobles.

And that was unintentionally.

"Where do you suppose the eleventh division is?"

"Huh?" Kayo blinked, brought out of her thoughts and glancing at her friend.

"...Where is the eleventh division?" Kaori asked, her eyebrows raised with a questioning look in her eye.

"Oh, I think Riko went this way." Kayo said, pointing down one street. "I sensed her come this way when I went to the tenth division."

Kaori nodded, both walking silently down the street. It wasn't awkward, seeing as they were spent most of the time together. It was a comfortable silence. They walked until they finally found the eleventh division, not knowing whether to go in and find their friend or wait outside.

They chose the latter, considering the division they stood in front of.

Kayo stood silently, her hands clasped in front of her, Kaori leaning against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest, a yawn escaping her mouth. The smaller woman glanced at her, wondering why she did not simply go to bed.

They both raised their eyebrows when they heard screams, looking ahead and staring at the building.

People ran down the porch, all screaming.

Both women furrowed their eyebrows with confusion.

They raised their heads and straightened their backs when they heard a yell they knew too well. Riko came running around the corner, her eyes wide. She skidded to a stop and ran down the steps, running through the courtyard.

A blur ran after her.

It crashed into her back, both rolling on the ground.

Both Kaori and Kayo widened their eyes and glanced at each other, questioning in their eyes. They looked back, seeing that their friend had come to a stop, swirls in her eyes. They blinked when they saw the small person on her back.

There was... a fukutaicho's badge on her arm.

They widened their eyes with shock.

_She_ was the fukutaicho of the eleventh division?

"Where are you going, Red-chan? Ken-chan wants to talk to you!" She yelled, staring at the woman under her and smiling brightly, an innocent look on her face as she grinned widely.

Riko turned her head and widened her eyes with horror, looking pale.

Red-chan...? Did she just call Riko Red-chan? With amazing strength, the small fukutaicho picked up the 5'9 woman, making both women snap their eyes wide open while Riko started yelling at the small pink haired fukutaicho to put her down.

"No, wait! That bastard is gonna kill me-"

Riko's voice was cut off when they both disappeared, both Kaori and Kayo's eyes still wide with shock at what they just witnessed. They blinked several times, not really knowing what to do. The red haired woman cleared her throat.

"Wanna get something to eat?"

**Review? Was it good? Bad? Horrible? D:**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **I thank those below for reviewing. Much obliged.

**Black Cat Angel** – She hates them because of an incident that happened in her past. But I won't reveal that yet. :D

**Wolfsbane706** – Thank you! I'm glad it was funny. :3 I like funny.

**katiegirl101199** – Yeah, though different events will happen in this story! :D And yeah, the whole goody goody girl for Kenpachi isn't really what I like. What I _do_ like is the violent girl who fights against him! :D That's always good. :3

**rosewhip889** – Yup. She's going to have a rough time at the division. XP

**praeses** – Long reviews. You always write long reviews. :3 Thankies. And thank god you agree that Kenpachi needs a woman that fights back. :3 I'm not a big fan of the happy go lucky girl for him. Too... eck. And yes! :D I thought why not have Kaori hate nobles. That would be great. And I needed another cute girl. :3 And writer's block... I hate that for a while now for a few stories. It really suuuuuuuucks.

**ultima-owner** – Yuppers.

**Sombody Cool** – Yeah, I know. XP Though there will be different events. -nods- I hope you continue to read this story! :D

**Shadow Mistress-of death** – I'm glad you like it! :D

**purplepup17** – Glad you like that part! =D And yeah, I probably would've done the same thing. :3 And Kenpachi doesn't want anything to do with her, just wants ta know why she's there. :3 And you have chocolate! :D Lucky~!

Ah, I'm so exhausted. D: If you see any mistakes, please point them out so that I can fix them. Thank you.

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach, but I do own the three women.

**Warning** – Swearing.

-:-

It was safe to say... Riko felt like she was staring death in the eye.

She stood in the office that belonged to the Taicho of the eleventh division, Zaraki Kenpachi, her eyes wide all the while as she looked the man over. She's heard about the Taichos, but she's never heard of their appearances.

She looked at the man's hair, seeing it slicked back, his eye patch, his scar and the clothes he wore. Hell, his hair much have been longer than hers. The hair would have made her start laughing, but this guy looked dangerous, no matter how _ridiculous_ he looked It was all ruined with the small girl on his shoulder, but hell, he still looked scary.

He glared at her, his mouth in a tight line and his eyes narrowed.

"What's your name!" Kenpachi barked, giving the woman a glare.

"Hisako Riko." She answered, returning the man's glare, but it probably had no effect.

She didn't care if he was a Taicho. His glare intensified when she glared back, grabbing a piece of paper and looking at it. He narrowed his eyes when he found her name. Shit. This woman was actually supposed to join _his_ division? A woman? He looked up and glared at her, seeing her eyes closed, her eyebrow twitching as she inwardly cursed.

"Listen up!" Kenpachi snapped, seeing the woman open her eyes and stare at him with a hard look. "I don't take in weaklings! Later on, I'm going to have every damn recruit go against one of my men. If you can't even beat whoever you're up against, you're going back to the academy!"

"Yeah! You have to show Ken-chan you're strong or you're going back to school!" Yachiru yelled, grinning widely.

Riko widened her eyes with shock. Back to the academy? She finally got out! She didn't want to go back in! She nodded quickly, seeing the Taicho give her a cold look. She looked to the side and frowned. Man, was he gay or something? Was that why he didn't accept any women?

She glanced at him from the side of her eye and narrowed her eyes, seeing him glare at her.

Was he gay?

She cleared her throat.

"So, uh... when's... the thing?" Riko asked, raising an eyebrow, trying to seem as fearless as she could.

Hell, she bet even the most toughest man would be scared from one look at this guy. One look at him and his crazy hair and they would start shitting and pissing themselves at the same time. She would be more tough than that! Kenpachi rolled his eyes out of annoyance, making Riko frown. Bastard.

"In fifteen minutes!" Yachiru chirped, giving the woman a bright smile.

"WHAT? Where?" Riko yelled, staring at the fukutaicho in shock. "Why didn't you say anything!"

"You didn't ask!"

Riko slumped her shoulders and gave the small fukutaicho a blank look. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She had a feeling if she did that, the Taicho would maul her. She slowly glanced at the Taicho, seeing him glare at her, silently telling her to get out. She quickly turned and left, clenching her hands. She restrained calling him any names in a whisper. He might hear her and kill her.

Oh, this was off to a _great_ start.

-:-

Both Kaori and Kayo sat silently together, eating quietly. They couldn't really blame Riko for not joining them. She was in a scary division anyway. The red haired woman turned her head, staring outside with a blank look on her face. Kayo stared at her and looked at the table, furrowing her eyebrows, a little hesitant to ask the question she had.

"...Kaori...?"

The taller woman turned to face Kayo, seeing her widen her eyes when their eyes met. Even though Kaori didn't meant to, she always looked scary, even though she looked tired. Kayo smiled nervously.

"Can you tell me about your Taicho?" Kayo asked quietly, giving the woman a small smile.

Kaori's expression went dark before sighing, grabbing something off her plate and eating it before staring at Kayo.

"Uh... all the other women find him attractive." Kaori said, rubbing the back of her neck, trying to recall anything about the Taicho. "Uh... he's a noble... he has black hair... he has a haori... he has a shihakusho..."

"You didn't really look at him, did you?" Kayo asked, a blank look on her face.

"Not really."

Kayo sighed and shook her head.

"My Taicho is that prodigy, Hitsugaya Toshiro. He's kind of small." Kayo said, taking a sip from her drink.

Kaori stared with a bored look on her face, leaning forward and resting her cheek on her palm with her elbow on the table. She raised an eyebrow. Like _she_ was talking. She was smaller than most people she knew.

"Well, should we head back to our divisions?" Kaori asked, standing up with a frown. "I get the feeling we're not going to see Riko anytime today."

Kayo nodded and stood up. After paying for their meals they left, walking down a street, looking around the area. They haven't been anywhere except for the academy. And they weren't allowed to wander around the Seireitei. So this was quite new to them.

"My Taicho has white hair." Kayo said, pointing to her own hair, giving her friend a smile.

"Does he?"

"Yeah! He also had turquoise eyes." Kayo added, closing her eyes and giving a bright smile.

Kaori gave a small smile, patting the smaller woman's head, hearing her giggle. Kayo was too cute for her own good. Several men have asked her out on dates, but she could never talk to anyone she didn't know. She was incredibly shy.

"I wonder what the Taicho of the eleventh looks like...?" Kaori muttered, looking up in thought. "We've only heard about how strong Taichos are. We never heard of their appearances."

"Well, if he's the Taicho of the eleventh division, then he has to have muscles, ne?" Kayo asked, tilting her head, trying to think how the man looked, seeing as she never met the man.

"I think I heard someone say he was taller than most people."

They both started listing ideas of how the Taicho looked, looking up in thought and trying to visualize how he looked. But once they were done, they both widened their eyes a paled. On a side note, what they visualized the Taicho of the eleventh was _nothing_ how he actually looked.

Kayo furrowed her eyebrows.

"I hope Riko will be all right."

"She's always all right." Kaori said, a deep sigh leaving her mouth. "What keeps her safe is what she hates a lot. And she hates is when _any_ male touches her."

-:-

Riko's fist smashed into someone's face, her eyes wide with rage.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

All the men close to her immediately moved away after she punched the man that was _man_ enough to... grope her ass. She jumped on him and punched him repeatedly, her eyes wide with rage. No one touched her! Especially not a man! Someone pulled her off, still struggling to attack the man on the ground. She tensed, her eyes dilating, noticing it was another man touching her.

She pushed herself out of his grip and turned to face him, only to cover her eyes when bright light flashed in her eyes.

"What the hell?" Riko muttered, uncovering her eyes, seeing the man glare at her, as if offended by what she just did. "Who the hell are you?"

"My name's Madarame Ikkaku, third seat of the eleventh division. Why the hell are you getting into fights?" Ikkaku asked, giving the woman a glare, receiving one in return.

"Why? That bastard grabbed my ass!" Riko growled, pointing to the unconscious man. "...Ho, shit. I knocked him out?" She muttered, like she just noticed, which she did.

"Even so, that's no damn reason to fight!" Ikkaku yelled, giving a scowl. "You're one of the new recruits, right? If so, get in line! We're getting started."

Riko curled her upper lip and narrowed her eyes, muttering curses before walking over to the line of new recruits. Those who knew her and seen what happened moved away from her when she stood in line. The woman glared at them before looking ahead with a scowl, only to freeze when she saw the Taicho walking towards them to watch.

Damn!

She didn't like him.

The third seat started calling people to walk up and fight with a member of the eleventh division. Riko had to frown when people smirked at her, clearly underestimating her. She clenched her hands by her sides and shook in anger, narrowing her eyes.

Oh, they were going to pay.

One after another the new recruits fought. Some were beaten into the ground, others were just great enough to stay. She watched as most of the recruits argued with the third seat, after having been told they have to go back to the academy. She frowned. She didn't want to go back to the academy. If she did she would have to stand that damn head of the academy.

"Hey, woman!" Ikkaku yelled, seeing as she was the last one.

"My _name_ is Riko!" She growled, giving the man a very pissed off look.

"C'mon and get over here!" Ikkaku yelled, ignoring the woman's outburst, giving her a glare.

Riko curled her upper lip and growled, walking towards the man with her hands clenched by her sides. She stood in front of her, giving a deep frown. He nodded at her and motioned someone to walk forward. When Riko turned, she widened her eyes comically and looked the man over.

"Holy shit, he's fucking tall." Riko muttered, staring at the bald man that stood across from her. She narrowed her eyes until they were almost slitted, snickering and pointing at the man. "Hell, he's so fat, he probably can't even get over her-"

She widened her eyes when a sword went over her head, cutting off several strands of her hair. She looked upwards, seeing the man give her a grin, raising his sword over his head. Her eyes remained wide, blinking several times while she paled. People around her snickered, some even making bets against the woman.

She frowned.

"Fuck."

-:-

Kaori stared tiredly at the man that stood in front of her, his eyes cold. Oh, great. She ran into the Taicho again. She sighed and moved to the side, bowing with her hands still in her pockets.

Byakuya glared at her before walking past her, his haori trailing behind him.

The red haired woman stood up and snorted, walking down the hallways, heading for the room she was given. She hoped she wouldn't run into the Taicho anymore. She wasn't that fond of nobles, as she had mentioned before.

She paused in step and looked in one direction, raising her eyebrows slightly.

"Hm... Riko must be having fun." Kaori drawled, walking forward with a loud yawn leaving her mouth.

She turned, opening the door to the inside of the building, closing it behind her and walking down the hall, seeing some of the new recruits walking into their rooms. When she got to her room, she paused when her hand grabbed the handle, looking up with a tired look on her face, seeing several men stare at her.

"...What?" Kaori asked, narrowing her eyes with a small frown coming to her face.

They all blushed when she stared at them. All four men stared at her intently, one of them walking forward, making Kaori put her hand back into her pocket, staring at the man blankly.

"C-Chiharu-senpai..." He muttered, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

Kaori stared at him blankly, waiting quietly for him to continue. When the man looked up, his eyes connecting with her's, his blush turned a deeper color. Wait a minute. Kaori narrowed her eyes, recognizing these men.

"W-We were just wondering if-"

"No." Kaori said, cutting him off, her eyes now cold. "Leave. Don't talk to me again."

All four men widened their eyes, staring at her in shock. Kaori didn't give them another glance. She walked into her room and slid the door closed behind her. She looked up and sighed, tilting her head. She didn't know why, but she was asked out monthly. It was a nuisance. She didn't know what there was to like about her.

She scoffed, walking over to her bed and laying down, folding her arms behind her head.

Those four that were outside her room had been nobles. She narrowed her eyes while she stared at the ceiling. Nobles. Ugh. They made her angry. Just the word noble made her furious.

She curled her upper lip, glaring at the ceiling.

She may have hated nobles, but Kayo or Riko didn't. They didn't really mind nobles. She closed her eyes, letting out a loud yawn. She opened them a second later and sat up, reaching into her robes, pulling out a pipe.

She had a nasty habit of smoking, which Kayo did not like. She frowned. She showed it one time by throwing her pipe away.

Kaori lit up her pipe, putting it in her mouth and inhaling. She exhaled and stared at the ceiling with a blank look on her face. She wouldn't mind going to another division. If her Taicho was a noble, she wasn't going to be happy.

She sighed deeply.

"Such a pain."

-:-

Kayo walked on the porch, her sleeves going past her arms, blinking several times while looking down the hallways. Where was her room again? She opened one of the doors and walked down the hallway, only to pause when she heard another pair of footsteps behind her. She turned, widening her eyes when she saw that tall woman from before.

She gasped and stumbled back, tripping over one of her feet. Matsumoto widened her eyes and grabbed one of her arms, preventing her from falling. Kayo's face turned red when the other woman touched her, quickly standing straight and moving away.

"Oh... You're that one from before." Matsumoto said, staring at the other woman with slightly raised eyebrows. "What's your name?" She asked, giving a bright smile.

Kayo widened her eyes, staring at the woman in front of her, swallowing hard when she continued to stare at her. She was _extremely_ shy. Really shy, which meant she could not talk to anyone she did not know.

She stayed quiet.

Matsumoto blinked and tilted her head.

"Uh... What's your name?" Matsumoto repeated, wondering why the woman wasn't answering her.

Kayo reached into her robes, pulling out a pad and a pencil, seeing as she couldn't use a brush. Matsumoto tilted her head, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion, seeing the small woman scribble something down before handing the notepad to her.

_Kayo Shigeko_

"...Are you mute?" Matsumoto asked, tilting her head questioningly.

Kayo blinked and shook her head. She grabbed the pad and wrote something down, handing it to the fukutaicho again, saying that she was just shy. Matsumoto read what she wrote and nodded.

"Okay, then. Well, you can go now." Matsumoto said, giving a bright smile.

The small woman hesitantly nodded, turning and running down the hall, her eyes wide. She knew who that person was now! It was the fukutaicho of the tenth division! She ran until she found her room, sliding it shut behind her, her eyes still wide.

She put her hands on her cheeks and closed her eyes, her face still red. She met the fukutaicho of the tenth division. A small smile crossed her face. It was so great and scary at the same time.

She met a fukutaicho.

Amazement shined in her eyes, closing her eyes and smiling brightly, walking over to her bed. Before she could lay down, she paused and looked up, blinking several times. She tilted her head.

Riko was fighting.

She gave a small smile, laying down on her futon, staring at the ceiling. She had heard the eleventh division specialized in combat. It was a good thing Riko excelled in Zanjutsu, the art of the sword.

She closed her eyes, continuing to smile. She was grateful for Riko.

-:-

Riko's foot smashed down on the man's face over and over again, her eyes wide with rage, her teeth clenched together. Everyone stood back, all their eyes wide, not knowing what to do.

"You wanna slap my ass again, huh!" Riko yelled, continuing to hit the man's face.

Someone grabbed the back of her robes, making her pause and start to struggle, yelling at whoever it was to put her down. People started running towards the man on the ground, helping him up.

"Hey! Put me down, you son of a-"

Riko froze and went still when she saw the Taicho glaring at her. Oh, damn. Whatever she was going to say, or finish saying, died in her throat, biting her bottom lip. She was going to be sent back to the academy, wasn't she? She closed her eyes tightly, waiting to be told the news, when she was dropped and hit the ground, widening her eyes and blinking several times.

"You're staying." Kenpachi grunted, turning and stalking away.

Riko blinked several times, sitting on the ground, wondering if she heard right. When she did she started grinning widely, actually considering on jumping for joy before shaking her head.

She froze.

He touched her.

She shrugged it off, just this once. So what if he touched her. She wasn't getting sent back to the academy! She grinned, only to frown and turn her head, widening her eyes when she saw a large group of men glaring at her.

She frowned and sighed.

"...Shit."

She ran around the corner, a large group of men running after her. She grinned widely, glancing back, seeing all the men glare at her and yell curses at her. She cupped a hand over her mouth.

"C'mon! Surely you can move faster than that, right!" Riko yelled, snickering darkly.

"Hey, fuck you, bitch!"

"Get back here so we can beat you into the ground!"

Riko smirked and jumped in the air, spinning around, kicking her leg out, her foot connecting with someone's face. All the men chasing her widened their eyes when she landed on the ground. She quickly turned and started sprinting across the courtyard.

All the men were quiet before running after her, all yelling once more, leaving the unconscious man behind.

The Taicho watched from the porch, the fukutaicho holding onto his shoulder, both watching as the woman ran from the large group of men, laughing all the while. Kenpachi frowned. Having a woman in his division was a nuisance. Women were weak.

He turned and walked into the building, Yachiru staying behind and deciding to watch, cheering _Red_-_chan_ on with a bright smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** I thank those below for reviewing. Much obliged, people.

**rosewhip889** – Yes, she does! :D Thank you so much for reviewing! =D Makes me very happy.

**ultima-owner** – Well, yeah. What were you expecting? Riko to be as strong as a Captain? She just got outta the academy.

**Black Cat Angel** – Thank you! :D

**praeses** – I see. I only leave about one, two sentences for a review. But thank you for the long reviews. :3 Yes, she does. Not a pipe, as in one of those pot smoker pipes, but a pipe... like Kukkaku smokes? :] And everyone's scared of Kenpachi. :D But sooner or later, Riko will forget her fear of the man. :] And I surely hope I find a way around the writer's block. D:

**purplepup17** – I know. :D Just thought I'd make her think that. :3 And yep. Does not like 'em, one bit. And Kayo is so cute. =w= And... you have a penguin? :o

**katiegirl101199** – Thank you! :D I likes comedy. :3

**Sombody Cool** – Thank you for the review! :D I knoooow. Sad thing is, I just can't imagine Kenpachi with _anyone_ but a violent woman. Strange. Thank you once again. :D

**Hioni** – Holy smokes! :D It's been a while, hasn't it? And that's a scary thought. D: But hi! =D And yeah, a lot of people see the similarities between the two. :D So nice to hear from you. :3

**Melbookgrl** – Okey doke.

Oh, my god! D: I missed Ken-chan's birthday! My internet was cut off for over a week! I was so sad! -bawls loudly- I missed his birthday. ( -.-) I finally updated something.

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach, but I do own the three women.

**Warning** – Swearing.

-:-

_One Week Later_

Kaori sat on the steps of the sixth division, holding onto her pipe with the tip in her mouth, seeing Kayo stand in front of her. She stared at her blankly, waiting for her to talk. Kayo pouted her lips and glared at the pipe.

"What?" Kaori drawled, giving her friend a tired look.

"...We still haven't seen Riko." Kayo said, glaring at the pipe.

Kaori raised her eyes and made a small noise, taking the pipe out of her mouth and blowing out smoke. She sighed deeply and stood up, flipping the pipe over and watching as the ash fell out.

"Okay, let's go see her." Kaori said, putting the pipe in her robes and walking forward, putting her hands inside her pockets.

"Can you _try_ to quit smoking?" Kayo asked, furrowing her eyebrows and staring at her friend worriedly.

"Maybe one of these days I will."

Kayo frowned and gave her friend a glare, clenching her hands by her sides. She really hated it when she smoked. It was a bad habit. If she even tried touching it, it was like Kaori was a whole other person. She was scary if anyone tried to take her pipe.

She still remembered that time she threw her pipe away.

She paled and gulped, walking along side her friend. Even when she didn't mean to, Kaori still managed to look scary. She looked at her friend from the side of her eye, seeing the red haired woman look straight ahead with a blank look on her face.

She looked so tired yet intimidating at the same time.

Was that even possible? She looked at the ground and pouted her lips, furrowing her eyebrows in concentration. She didn't really know anyone who looked as tired and intimidating as Kaori.

"Are you okay?"

Kayo blinked and looked up, seeing Kaori stare at her, her eyebrows raised slightly.

"Oh, yes." Kayo said, nodding with a bright smile on her face.

Kaori raised an eyebrow before shrugging it off, both walking down the street. After a week, they almost managed to get around. They had to ask directions for a few times, but they were getting around. When they finally found the division they were looking for, they walked onto the courtyard, pausing and frowning when every head turned towards them.

They glanced at each other uncomfortably, looking forward.

Before they could go forward, someone put a hand on Kayo's shoulder, making her tense and widen her eyes, keeping very still. Kaori paused in step and turned her head, her eyes cold, seeing a man holding onto her friend's shoulder.

"Hey, little-"

A fist connected with the man's face, sending him flying and skidding on the ground, coming to a stop, now unconscious. Kaori and Kayo widened their eyes, staring at the man, turning their heads, seeing Riko shake her hand with a frown, staring at her hand, which was a little red.

"Riko." Kayo breathed, widening her eyes as she smiled.

Riko looked up, staring at the small woman, giving her a smirk. She still shook her hand. That guy's face was hard. That's what she has been doing most of the week. Punching anyone that gave her a hard time.

"Well, I see you're okay." Kaori said, giving her friend a blank look.

"Ah, be quiet." Riko said, giving the tired woman a frown.

Kaori was about to retort before blinking, staring at the item Riko held. She stared at it for a long time, looking at her friend, seeing her frown when she saw what she was looking at. Kayo stared at the item, as well, tilting her head. They all stayed silent, staring at one another.

"Riko... why do you have a broom?" Kayo asked, looking at her friend curiously.

Riko frowned deeply and glared straight ahead, clenching her hands.

"I was given cleaning duty."

Both Kaori and Kayo gave their friend confused looks, seeing her glare at them, as if daring them to say something. She was given cleaning duty? Riko sighed and looked at the sky with a frown. She remembered when she was given cleaning duty.

_A Week Earlier_

"Cleaning duty?" Riko asked, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"Yeah. The Taicho said if you're going to continue punching anyone that so much as pokes you, you have to be punished." Ikkaku said, holding out a broom for the woman, giving her a frown. "So he gave you cleaning duty for two months."

Riko stayed quiet, staring at the man, her eyes wide.

"Did you say for two months?"

"Yeah."

She continued to stay quiet, making Ikkaku raise an eyebrow, about to ask her why she was suddenly quiet, when...

"WHAT?"

_Present_

Riko frowned deeply at the memory, making Kaori raise an eyebrow at the sudden quietness. She sighed, rolling her eyes, taking one of her hands out of her pockets and rubbing the back of her neck.

"Well, we came to invite you to lunch." Kaori said, seeing her friend raise her eyebrows slightly.

"I could use some lunch." Riko said, leaning the broom against the wall, heading for the gate.

"Hey! Hisako! Where the hell do you think you're going!"

Riko froze and widened her eyes, turning her head, seeing the third seat glaring at her from the porch, widening her eyes a little bit more before sprinting out of the courtyard. Both Kaori and Kayo blinked before using shunpo, catching up to their friend.

-:-

The black haired woman ate quickly and loudly, gaining a lot of people's attention. Kaori stared at her friend in disgust while Kayo ate in silence, staring at her friend. After five minutes of hearing those noises from the violent woman, Kaori's eyebrow started twitching.

"Riko..."

When the black haired woman looked up, she felt a shiver go through her when she saw the dark look she was getting from Kaori. She frowned and sighed.

"What?" Riko asked, sitting straighter, giving her friend a bored stare.

"You're eating too loud." Kaori said, narrowing her eyes.

"Can you eat more quietly?" Kayo asked, giving the black haired woman a smile.

Riko frowned before nodding, glaring at the red haired woman. But since she was done eating she pushed her plate away from her, resting her cheek on her palm, giving her friends a blank look.

"So... what have you two been doing over the past week?" Riko asked, trying to make conversation.

"I've been training." Kayo said, giving a bright smile.

"I've been trying to avoid contact with the Taicho of the sixth division." Kaori said, grabbing something off her plate and sticking it in her mouth, chewing quietly.

"...Why?" Riko asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because her Taicho's of nobility." Kayo said, sticking her chop sticks in her mouth, chewing on her food before swallowing it.

"And that's a problem because...?"

"She doesn't like nobles." Kayo said, raising her eyebrows, giving her friend a look.

"What the hell is it with you not liking nobles? They're not bad, you know. If you see a noble come around the corner, you turn around and go the other way. If a noble talks to you, you become cold. I mean, what the fuck is up with that?" Riko asked, giving her friend a frown.

"I don't like them for a specific reason." Kaori said, narrowing her eyes. "Like _you_ should be talking. What about you? If a man even pokes you, you punch him."

"So? It's a reflex!"

"Just like me."

"How the hell is hating a damn noble a reflex?"

"How is hitting any man that touches you a reflex, as well?"

Both women gave each other dark looks, the entire room now tense. Kayo didn't seem to notice, eating quietly, glancing between two of her friends, blinking several times. Riko scoffed and looked away while Kaori narrowed her eyes.

"Idiot." Kaori muttered, putting something in her mouth, chewing quietly.

"Shut up." Riko said, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, trying to calm down.

"Riko,"

The black haired woman turned her head, seeing Kayo stare at her curiously, raising an eyebrow and asking what she wanted.

"How does your Taicho look?" Kayo asked, tilting her head.

"Uh... How he looks?" Riko asked, seeing the small woman nod with a bright smile. "Well, he has spiky hair," The red haired woman raised an eyebrow, both her and the small woman looking up in thought, trying to visualize the man. "He's scary, that's for sure, he has an eye patch covering his right eye. Maybe he lost an eye or something, I don't know. He wears a haori that's ripped at the sleeves and the bottom. Plus, he's tall."

Both Kaori and Kayo widened their eyes when they finally visualized the Captain, both swallowing hard and paling.

"You seem to remember him clearly." Kaori said, giving her friend a blank look, looking a little pale.

"No one can forget him." Riko muttered, looking to the side with a frown.

"Why?" Kayo asked, tilting her head, giving her friend a smile.

"...He... He just freaks me out." Riko said, looking up with a pale look on her face.

Soon all three were leaving the restaurant, all conversing happily. Well, if Riko frowning and Kaori being tired considers being happy. They all waved farewell to each other, heading in three different directions, heading for their divisions.

-:-

Kaori walked ahead, reaching into her robes, pulling out her pipe. She stuck it in her mouth, digging around her pockets to light it up. She frowned and sighed, finding nothing, rolling her eyes. Great. Nothing to light up her damn pipe. When she looked forward, she paused and raised an eyebrow when she saw a man walking down the street, and there were... horns on his head.

She tilted her head, giving the man a strange stare.

Why did he have horns?

She shrugged, taking her pipe out of her mouth, pausing and narrowing her eyes. Now she remembered. Before she left the restaurant Kayo hugged her... which meant... _she_ took her matches.

Her expression went dark.

"That little...!" Kaori groaned out of annoyance and put a hand over her eyes, giving a small frown.

"...Need a light?"

Kaori uncovered her eyes and looked to the right, seeing the horned man staring at her, making her raise an eyebrow, looking at his hand and seeing him hold out matches to her.

"Oh, thanks." Kaori muttered, grabbing the matches, sticking her pipe in her mouth and lighting it up.

"No problem." He said, walking away, holding a pile of papers. "Keep the matches."

Kaori raised an eyebrow and nodded, waving to the man appreciatively before putting the matches in her pocket, walking towards the sixth division, inhaling deeply before taking the pipe out of her mouth and exhaling.

When she finally found the sixth division, she walked onto the courtyard, heading towards her bedroom, trying to ignore the sounds of metal hitting metal around her.

She gave a small frown, sticking her pipe back in her mouth.

She excelled in kido, but the lowest mark she got was for Zanjutsu, the art of the sword. It wasn't her fault she wasn't good with fighting with a sword. Most people in the class could beat her.

She even remembered that time she went against Riko.

She shook her head and sighed. Riko was the most skilled in Zanjutsu in class and could knock anyone out in five or ten minutes. No matter how much she trained with her sword, she just could not get better.

Even a blind person could knock her sword out of her hand.

The red haired woman walked up the steps, heading for the barracks while rubbing the back of her neck. She turned to the left, only to pause and narrow her eyes, immediately turning to go the other way.

Why the hell did she keep running into that Taicho?

She turned her head slightly and gave a small frown, taking her pipe out of her mouth and exhaling, seeing Byakuya walk into the building, snorting before looking ahead. What she wouldn't mind transferring. Thought it was a little too early to transfer.

She sighed, muttering a curse.

-:-

Kayo blinked several times, staring at the fukutaicho of the tenth division, looking past the woman, trying to get to her room. She looked back at the tall woman, seeing Matsumoto smile at her.

"Hello, Kayo-chan." Matsumoto said, her arms behind her and leaning forward.

The small woman stepped back and made a face at the name, not particularly fond of nicknames. And why didn't she cover her chest? Kayo's face turned red in embarrassment, trying to take a step away until the woman grabbed her arm, making her widen her eyes.

"I'd like to get you to talk to me, Kayo-chan!" Matsumoto exclaimed, giving a very bright smile.

Kayo furrowed her eyebrows worriedly, about to shake her head to refuse until she was being dragged down the hallway, her eyes still wide. She tried to pull her arm out of the fukutaicho's grip, but she refused to let go!

So, she let herself be dragged, tears running down her face comically.

When the woman stopped, Kayo tried to get away, but then she heard a door slide open and was dragged inside, her eyes still wide with horror. She almost screamed when she was picked up by the woman and placed on a couch, looking up and seeing Matsumoto grin.

"Okay! Now, I'll go get you some tea to help settle you down." Matsumoto said, turning around and heading for the door.

Settle down? She was just picked up and then... Kayo looked at the floor and sighed, pouting her lips slightly. She turned her head, her eyebrows still furrowed, only to snap her eyes wide open and freeze.

Someone was staring at her.

Kayo stared at the person before jumping, getting on the floor and bowing down to the person. Oh, god. It was the Taicho, Hitsugaya Toshiro! She looked up and held up her hands, silently telling the Taicho she was sorry and didn't mean for any of this to happen, about to head for the door.

She froze when the door slid open, seeing the fukutaicho walk in with a cup in her hand.

"Okay, Kayo-chan! Sit over there so we can-"

"Matsumoto." Hitsugaya said, giving the woman a cold stare.

"Yes, Taicho?" Matsumoto asked, looking at the small Taicho with a smile still on her face.

"Why... is she in here?" Hitsugaya asked, indicating the other woman in the room, who he had to add looked really scared at the moment.

"I'm trying to get her to talk to me." Matsumoto said, pouting her lips a little. "She's so shy that she has to write notes just to talk to me-"

"I do not care. She is not supposed to be in here." Hitsugaya said, looking at the small woman, seeing her widen her eyes when their eyes connected and seeing her look away.

Though he had to admit, she did look shy.

"But, Taicho!"

"No buts! Get her out of here." Hitsugaya ordered, turning his head to find her, only to pause when he saw her tip toeing for the door, trying to seem as indiscreet as possible.

"But, Taicho~!" Matsumoto whined, grabbing the woman quickly and holding her in front of her. "Just look at her! She wants to talk to me, too." She said, furrowing her eyebrows.

Hitsugaya stared at her blankly before staring at the woman, seeing her shake her head furiously, giving him a pleading look. He sighed and closed his eyes, opening them a second later and giving his fukutaicho a frustrated stare.

"I said get her out of here."

Matsumoto pouted while Kayo sighed out of relief.

"Fine, then we'll have to go somewhere else~!"

Kayo widened her eyes and inwardly screamed, reaching out for something to grab while she was dragged towards the door. She didn't want to talk to anyone! She just wanted to go to her room!

-:-

Riko swept the courtyard, a blank look on her face, gathering all the dirt in one area, her eyebrow twitching every one in a while. Two months. Two fucking months she was on cleaning duty. She paused before hanging her head and sighing.

"Pain in the ass." Riko muttered, continuing to sweep.

She flinched and widened her eyes with rage when someone kicked the dirt, turning her head, seeing a group of men smirk at her, clenching her hands and curling her upper lip. She gripped the broom tighter, facing the group, about to hit them when...

"Hisako!"

Riko froze and turned, seeing Ikkaku glare at her. She scowled. It was like he was keeping her under surveillance. She turned, sweeping up the dirt once more, still frowning. She picked it up and walked towards the nearest garbage, throwing it in there, a deep frown still on her face. After making sure it was all gone, she turned, heading for the broom and grabbing it.

The small group smirked, pointing at her and staring at each other.

A broom connected with one of them, the man hitting the ground. Both the other two widened their eyes, turning their head, seeing a wide grin on Riko's face, holding the broom with one of her hands. She bent her legs and motioned them to attack.

They both narrowed their eyes and unsheathed their swords, running forward, swinging their swords. Riko widened her eyes, her eyes dilating, bending down and swinging the broom, hitting the man on the right, swinging it again and connecting it with his head, sending him unconscious. She stood straight and kicked backwards, hearing a grunt and something hitting the ground, turning around and smirking.

The other man was on the ground, clutching between his legs.

She narrowed her eyes and snickered, pointing at the man.

Ikkaku frowned and narrowed his eyes.

"Hisako!"

In the next ten minutes Riko stood in the Taicho's office, glaring at the floor, Ikkaku just having told the Taicho what she had done. Ugh, she felt like she was in school. So what if she hit them with a broom? It wasn't like she killed them. She paused. She kinda hoped she didn't give them a concussion.

Kinda.

Kenpachi frowned and rolled his eyes from what he was told. Damn. This woman got into more fights than he did each day. Was he going to have to send her to anger management or something? But the only thing was that he noticed she didn't like it when any of his subordinates touched her. He glared at the woman, seeing her glare at the floor.

"You're on cleaning duty for four months." Kenpachi said, ignoring the small fukutaicho sitting on his desk.

"WHAT?" Riko yelled, looking up with wide eyes, her jaw hanging open. "But... two months is long enough! Why can't any of these dumbass idiots... do... it..." She went quiet after seeing the man's expression go dark.

She looked at the floor and looked to the side, giving a deep frown.

"Just shut up and fucking do it." Kenpachi said, folding his arms over his chest and giving the woman a hard look. "Just because you're a woman, doesn't mean I'll take your shit like everyone else does."

"Yes... sir." Riko muttered, giving a salute before turning. She paused. "... Do I leave now?"

"Yes!"

Riko jumped and ran out of the room, running down the hallway with a pale look on her face with a broom in her hand. Ikkaku scoffed and rolled his eyes, his arms folded over his chest. Yumichika, sitting on one of the couches, delicately raised an eyebrow.

"You seem to be keeping a close eye on her." Yumichika commented, seeing both the Taicho and third seat turn their heads to glare at him. "Is it because she's the only woman?"

"...Kinda." Ikkaku said, shrugging lightly. "She seems kind of clumsy, but she's at least good with a sword."

"Yeah." Kenpachi said, rolling his eyes, leaning his elbow on the desk and resting his cheek on his palm. "Now get the hell out or do some paperwork."

Both Ikkaku and Yumichika frowned while Yachiru started grinning.

-:-

Riko glared straight ahead, a deep frown on her face. Kaori and Kayo stared at her before glancing at each other. They stared at their friend once more, wondering why she looked so angry. They were sitting on the side of a street, the skies getting darker by the hour.

"What's the matter with you?" Kaori asked, raising an eyebrow tiredly, her pipe in her mouth.

"...I hate that man." Riko said, her voice eerily quiet while grabbing a pebble.

Out of anger, she threw it and hit the other wall. What she wasn't counting on was the pebble to ricochet off the wall and hit her eye. She grabbed her eye and started cursing loudly. Kaori snorted while Kayo covered her mouth to hide her smile.

"Nice." Kaori said, a small smirk on her face.

"Shut up." Riko muttered, lowering her hand and glaring at the ground.

"What did your Taicho do?" Kayo asked, tilting her head and blinking curiously.

"He gave me cleaning duty... for four months." Riko said, hanging her head and staring at the ground with an angry look on her face. "I already hate it at the eleventh division."

"Why don't you just transfer to another division?" Kaori asked, blowing out the smoke, staring at the sky with a bored look on her face.

"Well... I asked the Taicho if I could... but then he said I can't leave and the only place I'll be going is the academy."

Both Kaori and Kayo widened their eyes, glancing at each other.

"I think he's gay." Riko suddenly said, looking up in thought. "Maybe that's why he doesn't like any women in his division."

"I don't think he is."

Both Riko and Kaori turned their heads, staring at the small woman, seeing her blink several times when they looked at her and smiled brightly. The black haired woman frowned while Kaori blew out smoke.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think he's homosexual." Kayo said, holding a finger in the air, tilting her hair. "I heard several people in the academy say he's..." Her face turned red and lowered her head. "That he's like an animal in bed when he's with a woman."

Riko and Kaori widened their eyes, their faces turning red. Riko snorted before she threw her head back and started laughing, making both the other two blink and stare at her.

"Hell, I thought he was gay this whole time!" Riko yelled, giving a wide grin.

"Well, now you know." Kaori said, giving a light shrug.

Kayo gave a smile before lowering her head, staring at the floor hesitantly, furrowing her eyebrows. Both Riko and Kaori stayed quiet, looking at the sky.

"Kaori..."

The red haired woman turned her head, seeing Kayo stare at her worriedly.

"...Did your family find you?"

Kaori's eyes hardened while Riko narrowed her eyes, staring at the sky calmly. The red haired woman clenched the hand that wasn't around the pipe, turning her head, glaring at the sky.

"No. And I hope they don't." Kaori said, clenching her teeth tightly together.

Kayo furrowed her eyebrows and looked at the ground, giving a small sigh. Riko looked to the side and rubbed the back of her neck. She looked to the other side, staring at the red haired woman.

"I find it a bit ironic." Riko muttered, seeing that the red haired woman's expression was dark. "That you really dislike nobles so much to push them away... yet you're a noble yourself."

Kaori's fist smashed near Riko's head, the black haired woman staying still, a calm look still on her face. Kayo furrowed her eyebrows, staring at her friend with a worried and scared look on her face.

"I'm not!" Kaori snapped, narrowing her eyes dangerously. "...I'm not."

"...Fine." Riko said, giving a light shrug with a smirk. "You don't have to bite my head off."

Kaori retracted her hand and leaned against the wall, putting the tip of her pipe in her mouth, glaring at the ground. Kayo put a hand on her arm, feeling that she was tense. She furrowed her eyebrows. Riko stared at the sky. What she said next made Kaori and Kayo stare at her blankly.

"...Who's your family anyway?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N** I'd like to thank those who reviewed. Much obliged.

**ultima-owner** – Uh huh.

**Black Cat Angel** – Maybe. :3 You never know.

**purplepup17** – Yep. I'd be scared if I was being dragged around by a person I didn't know. And yeah. I'd hafta guess being a noble is bad. D: I wouldn't want to be one. And cool. :D Despite my age, I have a whole load of stuffed animals. :3

**praeses** – As usual, long reviews, even if it was supposed to be short. I know. Riko's evil. D: And yes, she is. :D And yes, I love it that Kayo stole the matches. I'm not a very big fan on smoking. XP Four months on cleaning duty... dun dun duuuun. D: Akon is the guy with the horns. =D And I hope to get past it! I wrote a little more but then I got stuck again. ( -.-)

Ah... well, those who read my other story, all three of you, I... to be truthful... I have no clue what to write. I'm not really into the writing mood with that one. I'm finding it... boring, which is a bad thing. 'Cause, I'm sure someone remembers this, if I become bored with a story, I tend to hold off on it, and then completely forgetting it and deleting it. D: But I thank you four for reviewing this story. Much obliged. :]

And I finally got a new mouse! :D

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach, but I do own my OCs.

**Warning** – Swearing.

-:-

"...What?"

Kaori stared hard at the other red head standing across from her, her expression very dark, her pipe sticking out of her mouth and her hands in her pockets. Renji grinned nervously and looked to the side, wondering how a lazy person could even look scary.

"The Taicho... he noticed your picture in your file and said you've been the one that's been disrespecting him and he wants you to address him-"

"I refuse!" Kaori snapped, curling her upper lip and narrowing her eyes.

"What?" Renji asked, widening his eyes and staring at the woman with a shocked look on his face. "B-But Kuchiki Taicho is a... Taicho! And all Taichos are supposed to be respected!"

"Kuchiki Taicho may be a Taicho and is very well respected by everyone, but I will _not_ respect him. I do not respect anyone that is of nobility." Kaori said, scoffing before turning and walking away.

Renji blinked and stared after the woman, rubbing the back of his neck and sighing. So that's it. She didn't like people of nobility. Now that he thought about it, those few times he's seen her and saw someone of nobility talking to her, she would just brush them off and walk away.

So that was it.

He paled.

He can only imagine how his Taicho will react. Several minutes later Renji gave the Taicho a nervous grin, standing in front of his desk.

"What did you say, Renji?" Byakuya asked, his face surprisingly cool, keeping his ever cool demeanor on.

"She doesn't like anyone of nobility." Renji repeated, sitting at his desk and holding a form. "And, uh... she said she refuses to respect anyone that's a noble. Sorry, Taicho, but maybe we should just leave her alone. She got scary when I told her you wanted her to treat you with more respect."

Byakuya narrowed his eyes and grabbed a form, his mouth in a firm line. Is that so? Just because she dislikes people of nobility she thinks she doesn't need to treat him with more respect? Impudent woman.

Renji saw the look on his Taicho's face.

Which is why he paled and immediately looked away.

Talk about scary.

He never met anyone as scary as the other man in the same room as him, but he actually got scared when that woman gave him a dark look. He shivered before grabbing another file. He raised his tattooed eyebrows. Wow! Talk about coincidence. He stared at the file of Chiharu Kaori.

He stared at it long and hard before shaking his head.

Nah. She seemed mad as it already was. He set the file aside and grabbed another, looking over the new recruits. He paled and kept his head down, knowing his Taicho _really_ disliked it when someone did not address him properly.

Elsewhere, Kaori sat outside, smoking her pipe quietly, ignoring those that walked by with their friends. She suddenly felt a shiver go through her and pale, turning her head slightly, trying to find the source of who it was.

No one was around.

She swallowed hard.

Maybe it was a mistake going to the sixth division.

-:-

Kayo... couldn't believe it. She stared blankly at the woman in front of her. Matsumoto Rangiku. The fukutaicho of the tenth division. She closed her eyes, actually irritated, her mouth in a firm line.

"Can you say "Rangiku?" Matsumoto asked, giving a bright smile.

She... was actually talking to her like she was a child.

Not only that. She had actually disobeyed the Taicho and brought her into the office. She lowered her head and sighed, furrowing her eyebrows and pouting her lips. Who knew a fukutaicho actually acted like this?

She certainly didn't.

Why couldn't she just leave her alone? She was nothing special.

Other than not talking to many people, she just wanted to be left alone! She cried comically, tears running down her face. Matsumoto was in the middle of trying to get her to talk when the door slid open.

She froze and looked up with a smile, turning her head.

Hitsugaya paused and narrowed his eyes, staring at his fukutaicho and the other woman. Kayo stared at him with wide eyes, scared of being caught. When their eyes connected, she quickly looked to the side, her face burning red from meeting another's eyes.

That was a bad habit.

Whenever someone looked in her eyes, she always avoided them.

"Matsumoto..." Hitsugaya said, his expression dark. "Instead of trying to get a quiet girl to talk to you, at least _try_ to do paperwork!"

"But Taicho~!"

When Hitsugaya's expression became darker, Matsumoto squeaked and jumped to her desk, grabbing a form before making up some random excuse and running out of the office. Hitsugaya's eyebrow twitched. What he wouldn't give to have _someone_ at least _help_ him with the paperwork!

Kayo blinked several times and tilted her head, confused as to what just happened.

She stood up and bowed to the Taicho, making her way to the door, sliding it open and walking out. Hitsugaya stared after her. She has not said a single word the two times he has seen her.

She really is shy.

He shook his head. He had no time to be thinking about this woman. He needed paperwork to do. He walked towards his desk and sat down. He stared at the door. If Matsumoto wasn't back in ten minutes, he was going to make her stay there all night to finish her share of the paperwork.

Kayo walked down the hallway, making sure to stay out of the fukutaicho's way.

She didn't even know her long, yet she already irritated her.

She pouted.

She was _not_ a baby.

There was no need for the fukutaicho to talk to her as if she was a baby. She huffed and continued her way down the hallway, her hands clenched by her sides.

-:-

"Excuse me?" Riko asked, her expression dark.

"I would like to make you more beautiful!" Yumichika exclaimed, flipping his hair with a bright smile on his face, sparkles around him. "I think that every woman should be beautiful, but of course, no one could match my beauty."

"No." Riko said, staring blankly at the man.

"WHAT?" Yumichika screeched, staring at the woman in shock.

Riko sat by herself in the mess hall, all the top seated people sitting in another opposite from her. To be truthful, she didn't notice them at all until the fifth seat walked up to her. And now he was talking about beauty to her. She gave him a blank stare, her eyes narrowed and her mouth in a grim line.

"I don't really care if I'm beautiful or not." Riko said, a piece of meat on the side of her cheek(She's a messy eater). "So why don't you go back over there and... talk about beauty to them." She said, pointing to the other group.

The Taicho, fukutaicho, and third seat watched with mild interest, seeing Yumichika rub his chin and stare at the woman closely. Riko frowned. What the hell was he staring at? She widened her eyes when he suddenly leaned forward, the black haired woman unconsciously moving back, frozen.

"Wha-"

"From what I hear, you don't like it when men touch you, hm?" Yumichika asked, giving the woman a smile.

Riko blinked several times, dumbfounded. Whoa, whoa, whoa! What's with the sudden change of subject? She froze and widened her eyes when he suddenly grabbed her chin, tilting her head up. Everyone else in the mess room went quiet, all staring, knowing from just a short time this woman did not like it when _anyone_ touched her.

Ikkaku and Kenpachi narrowed their eyes and raised an eyebrow when they saw the woman's eyes remain wide. Yachiru blinked several times.

Her fist went forward, the fifth seat quickly moving to the side. He widened his eyes when she was about to jump him, until someone grabbed the back of her robes, that someone being the Taicho. Yumichika blinked and tilted his head, staring at the woman that breathed heavily, staring at him with a crazed look in her eye.

"Hmm... She _really_ doesn't like it when a man touches her." Yumichika said, shaking his head and tutting. "It's like a complete change in her personality." He snapped his fingers with a gleam in his eyes. "I know! I'll teach you how to enjoy men touching you!"

Everyone in the room paused, Riko now calm.

She stared at the man with wide eyes, her mouth parted slightly. She started struggling, trying to get the tall man to let her go. Yumichika chuckled darkly, his face shadowed over. Riko's eyes grew wider, paling.

"HOLY HELL! LET ME GO!" Riko yelled, trying to get the Taicho to let her go.

But then something _really_ strange happened.

When her hands touched his to get him to let her go, she widened her eyes, her face turning bright red, now suddenly limp in his grip. Yumichika blinked and tilted his head, the only one that had seen what happened.

She blushed?

-:-

Kaori tilted her head, raising an eyebrow, seeing the fukutaicho training.

She watched as he swung his sword, the way his body moved. She was envious. She couldn't fight with a sword. She narrowed her eyes and turned, reaching into her robes, pulling out her pipe. What she wouldn't give to fight like that.

She was envious of anyone that could fight like that.

She was especially envious of Riko. Even though she was not as good as a Taicho, she was still envious. The way she moved almost gracefully when she would swing her sword...

She scoffed, sticking her pipe in her mouth.

She was still a bitch, though.

She lit up her pipe, walking forward, heading for the stair case, a blank look on her face. She paused and looked to the side, narrowing her eyes. She had a strange feeling.

She stayed silent before moving towards the stair case, sitting down and staring at the sky. It was true. She was of nobility. She didn't really care. She didn't want others to know she was of nobility, so she changed her hair style and chose her nickname for her first name. But from most of the years of traveling with Riko and Kayo, she's gotten so tired.

They knew right from the start she was a noble.

She had expected them to just leave her in that hellhole, but Riko took her and Kayo with her.

She stared straight ahead with a far away look, her eyes soft.

She rubbed the back of her neck, blowing out smoke from the side of her mouth, staring blankly at the sky once more. She sighed and closed her eyes, pulling her eyebrows together.

Kaori remembered when she met Riko and Kayo.

She remembered it clearly.

She looked up, only to narrow her eyes and frown, seeing the Taicho heading for the entrance, which was right where she sat. She quickly stood up and practically sprinted away. From what she's learned from that fukutaicho, this Taicho hated being disrespected.

Ugh, typical of nobles.

She paused and looked up in thought, rubbing her chin, her pipe still in her mouth. Man, it's been so long since she knew how to act all high and mighty. Was it typical? She shrugged.

Didn't matter.

She grabbed a hold of her pipe and exhaled. She widened her eyes when someone ran by, knocking her pipe out of her hand, watching as it hit the ground. She blinked several times, bending down to reach for it, when another person came running by, stepping on it.

Kaori widened her eyes with horror.

The man that broke her pipe stopped and turned, seeing what he stepped on.

"Oh, shi-... I'm sorry. I didn't see that there." He said, giving the woman an apologetic smile. "I can pay for tha-"

He and the other man that was running widened their eyes and screamed when they saw a dark aura surrounding the woman. Kaori clenched her hands and walked towards the two, her eyes wide with rage. Later, everyone in the division heard screams of horror.

-:-

Kayo sat in her room, staring at the ceiling. Her room was so plain. Maybe she could paint the walls. She smiled brightly before pausing and looking ahead with wide eyes. But that meant asking for permission. And that meant asking the Taicho. And that meant talking to someone she didn't know!

She shook her head furiously.

No!

She would just have to leave her room as it is.

She still had to keep a lookout for the fukutaicho. Seeing as how she was so intent to get her to talk, it wouldn't surprise her if she suddenly just walked into her room and grabbed her. Wait... She knew where her room was.

And she chose her room to hide in.

She slid her window open and jumped out, walking down the porch, her eyes still wide. In just a little while, the fukutaicho of the tenth division freaked her out. She was already scared of her.

When she heard someone grumbling she blinked and looked back, seeing no one. She put a hand to her chest and sighed out of relief, looking ahead, only to freeze when she saw someone heading her way.

The Taicho.

She was about to turn, until...

"Ah, found you~!"

NOOO!

Kayo widened her eyes when she was suddenly in a bone crushing hug, unable to breathe. Her face turned bright red when she found out where she was. She struggled to get loose, starting to get a little woozy without any air.

"Matsumoto! There you are!" Hitsugaya yelled, glaring at the woman.

"Oh, hi Taicho." Matsumoto said, giving the small white haired Taicho a smile.

Kayo went limp in her grip, swirls in her eyes. Hitsugaya opened his mouth to scold his fukutaicho about her lack of work, again, when Matsumoto suddenly handed him the woman she was holding.

"Wha- Matsu-"

"She's passed out, Taicho! I have to go get her water!" Matsumoto yelled, turning and running down the porch.

Hitsugaya stared after her, a dark aura surrounding him. One day, _one_ _day_, he will get her to do her damn paperwork! He blinked and looked down, seeing the woman stir away. He scowled. She _didn't_ need water. When she opened her eyes, she blinked and looked up, her eyes connecting with his.

"Matsumoto has-"

She screamed loudly, her face bright red, turning and running down the porch. Hitsugaya's eyes were wide, blinking several times. What on Earth has just happened? He raised an eyebrow before shaking his head, on the hunt to find his fukutaicho.

Kayo stood around the corner, her hands on her cheeks, her eyes still wide. He _touched_ her. Someone she didn't know _touched_ her.

Tears ran down her face comically.

-:-

Riko stared blankly at the man in front of her, ignoring his rantings. Apparently, he meant getting _used_ to being touched by a man. Like hell she was going to enjoy it. Since this bastard seemed to like the spotlight, he was doing this... in the front of the division, everyone in the entire courtyard watching.

Her face burned red with embarrassment.

"How... embarrassing." Riko muttered, looking to the side with a deep frown.

"Okay! Did you hear what I said, Riko-chan?" Yumichika asked, facing the woman with a wide smile on his face.

"R-Riko-chan?" She said, her eyes wide with shock, staring at the man like he was crazy, at the same time her blush turned a deeper shade of red.

Forget embarrassment, this was humiliating!

"I said we must get you to get used to men touching you. In order to do that, we need a volunteer!" Yumichika exclaimed, spinning around and seeing every man in the courtyard put their arms up.

Riko stared at the man, her jaw falling open.

Was this really happening? It was so sudden. Hell, she wasn't even here for two weeks and this fruitcake thinks he can just magically get her to get used to a man touching her? She let out a wry laugh. Like _that_ was going to happen.

"No, you're all too ugly. Oh, well. Ikkaku, please come over here!" Yumichika yelled, staring at the bald man with a bright smile.

"Wha- Why me?" Ikkaku asked, giving the other man a scowl.

"Because you're the only one who won't grope her, so please come over here." Yumichika ordered, waving the man over. "Are you ready, Riko-cha-"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Riko yelled, her eyes wide with rage.

She winced when a fan hit her head.

"Now don't yell. It's not beautiful." Yumichika, holding the fan in his hand and giving her a hard stare.

Riko held her hand, shaking in anger. Did he just fucking hit her with a fan? She frowned and stood straight, slowly nodding. She wasn't strong enough to take on a fifth seat. Hell, she probably wasn't strong enough to take on a tenth seat.

Ikkaku glared at the woman he stood in front of, seeing her glare back. It was quite obvious they weren't fond of each other.

"Okay, Ikkaku. All you have to do is poke her." Yumichika said, his hands on his hips, watching with a smirk and a dark gleam in his eyes, determination set on his face.

Everyone in the courtyard gave him blank looks. Poke? Kenpachi sighed and rolled his eyes while Yachiru giggled. Ikkaku smirked, narrowing his eyes, seeing the woman give him a wary glance.

His finger touched her forehead.

Riko took a deep breath, trying to calm down and chase away the urge to pound this man into the ground. No matter who it was, she wanted to kill any man that touched her. She flinched when he poked her again. What the hell?

Ikkaku was having too much fun.

He repeatedly poked her forehead with a grin on his face. It was fun making this girl infuriated. A vein pulsed in Riko's temple, her eyes wide with rage, her head moving slightly back when the man would poke her forehead.

"Uh, that's enough Ikka-"

Riko's head smashed against Ikkaku's, everyone widening their eyes abnormally large when the third seat fell down, unconscious. She knocked him out! They glanced at the woman, seeing swirls in her eyes, a red mark on her forehead, falling back. She's out, too! Yumichika sighed.

"We'll have to work harder."

Son of a bitch! Riko heard _that_.

-:-

_Sixth Division_

Kayo widened her eyes at what she was witnessing. She had managed to sneak away from the tenth division without the fukutaicho noticing, but when she went to go see her friend... she came upon _this_.

Kaori glared at the two on the ground, seeing them writhing in pain, holding up a roll of bandages. She gave an evil smile, ignoring those that watched, narrowing her eyes, seeing the two widen their eyes with horror.

"Oh, dear... you two seem to be hurt." Kaori said, with an eerily happy tone and with fake kindness, of course. "Please, allow me to bandage you two up."

A dark gleam was in her eyes, her expression really dark.

"Kaori?"

She blinked, her expression now calm and looking tired, turning her head and lowering her arms, seeing Kayo standing in the crowd. Kaori raised her hand, dropping the roll of bandages.

"Hey, Kayo." Kaori said, a blank look on her face.

Everyone that was staring at her in shock and fear... stared at her, dumbfounded. Kayo walked up to the taller woman, looking up at her with a questioning gaze. The red haired woman raised her hand and pointed at the two still on the ground.

"They broke my pipe." Kaori said, her expression dark when she glanced at the two. "**No** **one**... touches my pipe. Now you two are going to buy me a new one... understand?"

The two nodded, tears rolling down their faces comically. Kayo blinked several times before giving a small smile. So that's it. They broke Kaori's pipe. A bright smile came to her face. Thank god!

She really hated that pipe.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N** I thank those that have reviewed. Much obliged. :D

**Black Cat Angel** - I feel sorry for the men. :3

**The Happy Emo** - An iphone? :D How cool! I wish I had one. =3

**praeses** - I managed to update one of my stories! :D I'm so happy, man, I could cry! 'Cept I won't, 'cause it would be very strange. :3 Thank you for the wonderful review. :D

**rosewhip889** - Really? :D I'm also uncomfortable with someone touching me. But I don't punch them. And yep, she has been all along. D: Dun, dun, duuun. I also feel sorry for Kayo. I'd probably run and try to hide.

**purplepup17** - Thank you for the wonderful review. :D And yes, I have writer's block. ( -.-) It's getting better, though. =3 I should be done soon. I hope I am.

**SolaceWollstonecraft** - -eyes shines- Thank you. :D

**TwilightAnimeLover21** - :D Thank you so much! It is very much appreciated. =3

**SwirlzSmile** - =D Thank you very much! You're so very nice. :D

Ah, they already put Christmas commercials on the air, which is weird because they started viewing them in the starting of November, which was nowhere near Christmas. -.- But, y'know. Happy times of the year. I just hope my ma ain't gonna get drunk. I should be glad I don't drink. :]

**Disclaimer** - I do not own Bleach.

**Warning** - Swearing.

-:-

Kayo blinked several times, holding a spare uniform, a towel, tooth brush and toothpaste. She wore her sandals, wearing her white sleeping kimono, staring at the person standing in front of her. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes and look away.

The fukutaicho was standing in front of her.

It had been two weeks since she screamed and ran from the Taicho. Thank god she hadn't seen him since.

"Why don't we take a bath together?" Matsumoto asked, giving her a bright smile.

Kayo stared at her for a long time before giving her a dumbfounded look, a look she has given the woman too many times. What? Why invite her to take a bath? She doesn't even know her. She was about to shake her head to decline, but without waiting, again, the fukutaicho grabbed her and dragged her away with a bright smile.

She was too intent on making her talk to her.

So, there she was, sitting in the tenth division women's bath house, sitting beside the fukutaicho. Her head was lowered, her face shadowed over. Her eyebrows were pulled together, a frown on her face, a very unusual look on her face.

She was... irritated.

She wasn't used to people trying to get her to talk to them. She was used to people just leaving her alone. She looked up, turning her head, seeing a content smile on the fukutaicho's face, obviously relaxing in the bath.

"So, did you come from the Rukongai?" Matsumoto asked, glancing at the woman, giving her a smile.

Kayo nodded.

"Do you have a family?"

She shook her head.

"Oh, well, most people from the Rukongai don't have families." Matsumoto said, shrugging her shoulder lightly, taking a deep breath and breathing calmly.

Then why ask? Kayo lowered her head and sighed, her hair tied up. She never met anyone as energetic as this woman. Kaori was so lazy and Riko always wanted to be left alone.

"When are you going to talk?" Matsumoto asked, giving a small pout.

Kayo shook her head, closing her eyes and looking away. After they went for a nice soak, they washed their hair, Kayo avoiding to look at the fukutaicho. She wasn't used to people with Matsumoto's body type. She also wasn't used to being shoved between someones breasts just to be hugged.

She closed her eyes and shuddered.

She was soon walking down the hallway, with the fukutaicho.

She sighed deeply, her eyes closed, hanging her head. She hoped her friends were doing better in the other divisions.

-:-

Riko swept the corner of the courtyard, a blank look on her face, trying to sweep all the dirt into one area. She paused and looked around, raising her eyebrows slightly, seeing that no one was out. She grinned widely before leaning the broom against the wall, starting to do stretches.

After stretching her legs she started running along side the wall, deciding to do several laps around the division compound before continuing her task of sweeping up the courtyard, again.

She took a deep breath, a scowl etched onto her face, running calmly.

She turned her head to see Ikkaku running beside her.

She jumped and widened her eyes, seeing the man smirk, his sword propped onto his shoulder, running along side the woman. Riko immediately glared at the third seat, her upper lip curled whole the third seat looked amused, making the woman shake in anger.

"What're you doing here?" Riko asked, seething in anger.

"Just checking up on you." Ikkaku said, giving a light shrug. "If the Taicho knows you're not doing your job, he'll be pissed. But if you wanna run, I won't tell." He said, giving the woman a smirk.

Riko frowned and slowly nodded in gratitude. She _never_ wanted to see that man angry. She paled when she looked up in thought, wondering _how_ he would look if he was angry. Yeah, she'll admit it. She was scared of that man. He just looked like he can break anyone is half.

"We can all tell you're scared of him." Ikkaku said, as if reading her mind, making her stare at him with a shocked look. "Wouldn't surprise me if the Taicho knew himself. But don't worry. He's pretty relaxed with everyone. Puts fun before work."

"...Really?" Riko asked, raising an eyebrow, always hearing how Taichos worked very hard.

"Yeah." Ikkaku said, giving a smirk.

Riko looked ahead. Wow. She never knew that. So that tall Taicho was pretty much lazy, huh? Great. No work for her. Oh, wait. That's right. She rolled her eyes at her own sarcasm. She has cleaning duty. She growled before noticing something.

The third seat was running faster.

She picked up her pace, her eyebrows pulled together in concentration. Ikkaku raised an eyebrow before smirking, also picking up his pace. What they both didn't know... was the Taicho was watching them from the front porch, a blank look on his face the whole time, watching as they would run by.

What the hell were they doing?

Both the third seat and the... no seat, it should be, were sprinting around the division, running as fast as they could. Ikkaku was practically panting already, along with Riko, running along side each other as fast as they could go. But... Riko tripped over a small pebble, widening her eyes when she crashed into the third seat, both toppling to the ground and yelling out curses.

"Dammit, Hisako! Watch what you're doing!" Ikkaku yelled, laying on his stomach, the woman on top of him, his eyes wide with rage with an angry tic mark on his head.

"Ah, shut u-"

Riko went quiet all of a sudden, making Ikkaku raise an eyebrow and turn his head, wondering where the damn witty comeback went. He widened his eyes slightly when he saw Riko's face bright red, holding onto the back of his shihakusho.

"...What're you-"

Riko actually let out a scream and jumped back. She then ran, making Ikkaku blink several times. What the hell just happened?

-:-

Kaori felt scared... for the first time in a while, but she kept her face neutral. The Taicho was in front of her, telling her, actually shocking her when he spoke, that he _really_ did not appreciate being approached in such a disrespectful manner.

"From now on, when you see me walking by, you are to bow to me appropriately." Byakuya said, giving the woman a dark look, one that would make anyone shiver.

Kaori kept her expression impassive.

"Yes, sir."

She never would have expected this noble to suddenly walk up to her and actually complain he was pissed that she did not show him the proper respect. To do that he must really be pissed. She couldn't help but smirk, finding it amusing she was annoying this noble.

She turned and walked away, making Byakuya narrow his eyes.

That woman was starting to anger him.

He turned and walked down the porch, seeing people bow down to him as he walked by, like they should.

Kaori rolled her eyes and sighed, reaching into her robes, pulling out the pipe those two men had bought her, giving a small snort before putting the tip in her mouth. She saw a flash in the distance and turned her head, raising an eyebrow curiously.

Oh, damn.

It was going to rain.

As soon as the thought left her mind she saw a raindrop hit the ground, soon starting to rain heavily. She leaned against the railing, watching as the rain hit the grass in the inner area of the division, smoking silently.

No one was around, thankfully.

She stared at the rain with a bored look on her face, already seeing some puddles around the small grassy area. She looked around, seeing no one, narrowing her eyes before putting out her pipe and taking her socks off.

She stepped onto the ground, feeling the mud between her toes, her hands inside her pockets. Her hair and clothes were already soaked, small droplets falling from her hair, staring at the ground.

Raining reminded her so much of first meeting Riko and Kayo.

A small smile graced her lips.

Without even considering the mud, she sat down, tilting her head upwards to stare at the dark skies, her wet strands sticking to her head. How many years has she known them now? She narrowed her eyes, her mouth curving into a smile.

A little over thirty years now.

-:-

Kayo blinked several times, holding the pile of paper she was just given. Hitsugaya gave her a hard stare, his arms folded over his chest with a scowl plastered on his face, tapping his foot. The woman furrowed her eyebrows in worry. Did she do something wrong?

"You're not in trouble." Hitsugaya said, his eyes hard. "But seeing as how intent Matsumoto is on getting you to speak to her, I want you to hand her this pile of paperwork and ask if she can do it."

Kayo widened her eyes.

"But I can't talk to anyone I don't know!"

Hitsugaya blinked and raised an eyebrow while Kayo kept her eyes wide, staring at the floor in shock. She _spoke_ to him. She was just too scared to meet that fukutaicho again, who seemed intent on always hugging her.

She looked at the Taicho, furrowed her eyebrows and nodded.

Hitsugaya gave her a strange look and nodded back, turning around and heading for his office. Kayo glanced at the pile of papers she held, crying comically. That would mean being pushed into the valley with no air.

She shuddered before making her way down the hallway, deciding to look for the fukutaicho.

Once she did find her, she widened her eyes when she saw dozens of bottles around the woman, parting her lips and gawking. She was drinking... in the middle of the day.

She furrowed her eyebrows when she saw that she was passed out, sleeping on the couch.

In the office.

She bit her bottom lip, seeing that the Taicho wasn't back. What should she do? She swallowed nervously, staring down at the woman, who still did not cover her chest. Kayo looked away, her face bright red.

So inappropriate.

She walked over to the fukutaicho, shaking her shoulder, her eyebrows furrowed. She didn't wake, but she turned over, knocking her hand away. Kayo pouted her lips, shaking her shoulder again.

She looked up with a distressed look on her face, taking a deep breath.

She leaned close, opening her mouth, when another voice sounded.

"Matsumoto."

Kayo jumped and widened her eyes, feeling like her heart just jumped out of her chest, turning to see the Taicho. She would have screamed, but she covered her mouth, seeing the dark look on the Taicho's face.

She swallowed hard and shivered when she saw him slowly hold his fist up, shaking in anger, his eyes shadowed over.

He looked really scary!

He took a deep breath, making Kayo blink and furrow her eyebrows.

"MATSUMOTO!"

-:-

Riko frowned, holding the broom in her hand and glaring at the rain from the front of the division, standing under the roof. How the hell was she going to sweep the damn courtyard if it was raining? She sighed, turning around and heading into the building, taking her sandals off and making her way to the closet where she had taken the broom from.

On a side note, she had been outside when it started raining.

So she was soaking wet.

She growled, seeing a small puddle around her when she grabbed a dry broom. When she shut the door and turned, she paused and stared down at the fukutaicho, who stood in front of her with a wide grin on her face.

"Uh... Hi... fukutaic-"

She widened her eyes when she was picked up, letting out a small surprised yell before closing her mouth, looking down, about to ask what she was doing when the fukutaicho started running down the hallway, a large grin on her face.

She was promptly thrown into a room and hit the floor, her eyes still wide.

"...What the _hell_ just happened?" Riko muttered, glancing at the door.

When she turned her head, she gave a frown when she saw both the third and fifth seat standing in the middle of the empty room. She looked around, only to pause when she saw the Taicho also in the room, leaning against the wall with a blank look on his face, soon joined by his fukutaicho. The hell was going on? She frowned and turned her head, seeing Yumichika motion for her to walk to him.

She did what she was silently told, seeing a frown on Ikkaku's face, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Uh... why am I-"

"For another lesson." Yumichika said, giving a bright smile, only to frown when he saw a blank look remain on the woman's face. "You _have_ to smile once in a while."

"I barely smile." Riko said, giving a deep frown. "And why do I have to do these lessons? I highly doubt that a few lessons will get me used to men touching me." She said, giving the man a look.

"Don't you trust me?"

"Not really-"

"Then let's continue~!" Yumichika exclaimed, ignoring the woman. "Now, Riko-chan, if you may place a hand on Ikkaku's shoulder."

"Wait. What?" Riko asked, raising an eyebrow, wondering why it was the other way around.

"Well, Ikkaku told me that you don't really like touching men yourself." Yumichika said, closing his eyes and shaking his head. Her jaw fell open. "So we must get you to get used to touching men yourself."

"You _know_?" Riko asked, staring at the bald man like he had two heads, her eyes comically wide.

"Well, Yumichika told me you went red when you touched the Taicho. So when I told him you went red when you accidentally touched me, we kinda already understood." Ikkaku said, a blank look on his face.

Riko's eyes remained wide. Holy shit. That's the first time anyone's noticed. She growled when Yumichika grabbed her hand and placed it on Ikkaku's shoulder, a deep frown remaining on her face, trying to remain calm.

These so called _lessons_ were a pain in the ass.

-:-

Kaori walked down the hallway, ignoring those that gave her stares as her wet state. Droplets fell from her hair and clothes, wearing no footwear, carrying her sandals and socks. She figured she'd take a bath before doing anything else for the day.

The expression on her face hadn't changed.

She stared ahead blankly, heading to her room and grabbing a spare uniform and towel before heading to the sixth division bathhouse for women. She hadn't been there for more than two weeks, but it seemed everyone knew not to get in the way of the tired woman.

Not after the way she roughed up those two that broke her pipe.

One that she paid for with her own money.

She narrowed her eyes, her expression growing dark, making people move to the sides and pale. It took her forever to get that money to pay for the damn pipe. She even remembered watching it on a merchant's table when she passed by with Riko and Kayo.

They had been walking through one of the districts in the Rukongai when she suddenly stopped and stared at the pipe. She remembered Kayo asking what was wrong while Riko stood a little farther away, an impatient look on her face the whole time.

She managed to pay for it a few weeks later.

It was the first time she had desired to smoke. She never really cared about smoking before she set her eyes on that pipe. And now she pipe she had in her robes wasn't the one she paid for herself.

She closed her eyes, irritation etched onto her face.

After she had told Riko what happened with her pipe, the woman only started laughing and told her it was her fault for not watching it properly. She clenched her hands, her eyes dark. It wasn't her fault.

That friend of hers was so rude, it irritated her to no end.

Once she made it to the bath she quickly went in and settled down, still glaring straight ahead. She stared at the ceiling, a blank look now on her face, noticing some women were taking baths, as well.

She was glad both Riko and Kayo didn't care she had once been of nobility.

When she had told them, Riko simply said if she wanted to be a noble, she should go back to her family. She threw a fit after that.

_I'm never going back to that family again! I am not a noble!_

Both Riko and Kayo had stared at her in shock before the taller woman snorted and walked away. Not knowing what to do, she had followed after her, noticing the smaller woman was walking after her, too.

She was also glad most didn't know she was of nobility.

She sighed contently and closed her eyes, a happy smile on her face, soaking in the bathhouse.

-:-

Riko's eyes twitched irritably, sitting against the wall with her friend, in the same place they had sat before. It had stopped raining and the sun was setting in the horizon, everything now a little dry. Both Kaori and Kayo stared at her, waiting for her to speak, both knowing something was bothering her.

"...I'm getting lessons!" Riko spat, glaring at the dark sky.

"Lessons?" Kaori asked, raising an eyebrow curiously, her pipe in her mouth.

"...The fifth seat, amazingly intrigued at how I can't stand to touch men or when they touch me, decided to give me lessons to get used to them touching me." Riko said, scoffing and closing her eyes, curling her upper lip.

"...That's strange." Kayo commented, giving a confused look to her friend.

"I know." Riko muttered, folding her arms over her chest and snorting.

"Not even two weeks..." Kaori muttered, rolling her eyes. "I'm amazed your Taicho threatened to send you back to the academy if you wanted to transfer to another division." She said, quirking a brow curiously.

"The fifth seat said it's because my fighting skills... aren't yet perfected!" Riko ground out, punching the ground and growling to herself, grinding her teeth together.

"He said that?" Kayo asked, raising her eyebrows, parting her lips slightly in shock.

"Yeah." Riko said, huffing before looking away from her friends. "Fucking insult towards me."

"At least he decided to let you stay. The Headmaster said he sent anyone who wasn't strong back to the academy." Kaori said, taking her pipe out of her mouth, looking at the sky.

Riko remained quiet, only seething. After saying it was getting dark, they all stood and went back to their divisions, all wanting to eat before going to bed.

Their day could have gone better.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N** I thank you four for reviewing. Much appreciated. :D

**purplepup17 –** Thank you for the support! :D I'm so glad you've reviewed this story along with my other one. :]

**Black Cat Angel** – Yep. Sooner or later she's gonna attack Yumichika.

**praeses** – Your grandmother passed out on the toilet? :o I'm just so glad my mom didn't drink this weekend. :] And wow. Almost Christmas. Then it's going to be the New Year. Years are just passing by.

**rosewhip889** – I like her. :] She's so serious and tired it's almost funny. X3

I thank you four for reviewing! :D You four are my favorite now! =D

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach.

**Warning** – Swearing.

-:-

"_What_?"

Riko stared at the man across from her with a dark look on her face, holding the broom in her hand, seeing Yumichika give her a bright smile. Her eye twitched. She had been trying to do her duty of doing the damn cleaning around the division when this guy suddenly walked up to her and said he had another lesson for her.

"We are going to try to get you to hug Ikkaku." Yumichika said, giving the woman a wide smile.

"...Huh?" Riko asked, her eyes now wide, staring at the man like he was insane.

Hug? Her? Hug someone? Was he nuts? The last she hugged someone was _years_ ago. She stared at him with a long hard look, seeing his smile falter before he frowned. Riko raised an eyebrow, giving a frown, hoping he was joking.

"Okay, that's it. I think these lessons are... absurd!" Riko exclaimed, giving the man a dark look, her upper lip curled. "Giving me a few lessons isn't going to suddenly make me comfortable with men touching me."

Yumichika seemed to consider this.

"Would you feel more comfortable if it were someone else?" Yumichika asked, raising his eyebrows.

"No! I don't feel comfortable with _anyone_ about this!" Riko snapped, her eyes wide with rage and shaking in anger. "How would you feel in my situation!"

"I would feel elated someone as beautiful as me would be teaching myself." Yumichika responded, giving a bright smile while flipping his hair.

Riko gave him a blank look.

Huh?

She groaned out of annoyance and rubbed the side of her head, rolling her eyes. This was ridiculous. There was no way she was going to do this. It was too... crazy! Not once has anyone offered to help her with her _manphobia_.

A while later she found herself in the room she was in before, with the third and fifth seat. She sighed and hung her head, a blank look on her face. Ikkaku glared at her, making her glare back when she looked up, both really not liking each other.

"Okay, Riko-chan, just hug Ikkaku-"

"NO!" Riko yelled, shaking her head and holding her arms out, her eyes wide. "Are you friggin' nuts! The last time I hugged someone was over fifty years ago! And it was a woman!" She snapped, shaking in anger and giving the fifth seat a dark look.

"Oh, shame then. Ikkaku, hug Riko-chan." Yumichika said, looking at the third seat.

"No." Ikkaku said, giving his friend a scowl.

"You are both too stubborn." Yumichika said, sighing dramatically and shaking his head.

Both Ikkaku and Riko gave him glares. The woman snorted and turned, ignoring the fifth's seat's yelling. Like hell she was going to hug someone who constantly pissed her off. What she wasn't expecting was the door to slide open, walking right into someone. Her eyes were wide, slowly looking up, seeing the Taicho glaring down at her.

Shit.

Shit.

Holy shit.

Yumichika blinked. Oh, yes. That's right. He requested the Taicho and fukutaicho to come down to watch his _wonderful_ lesson.

Both he and Ikkaku turned their heads when they saw Riko already across the room with her back against the wall, her face bright red, giving a nervous grin. Kenpachi snorted before walking into the room, the small fukutaicho jumping off his shoulders and landed on the floor, running further into the room while the tall man slid the door shut.

"Hi, Red-chan!" Yachiru yelled, waving her arm wildly towards the woman.

"Hi... Kusajishi fukutaicho." Riko muttered, a deep sigh leaving her mouth.

Did that mean she _had_ to do the lessons?

-:-

Kaori looked at her sword with a frown, a serious look on her face, holding the grip with both hands. She swung down, wincing at the uncomfortable feeling in her arms. Ugh. This was impossible. She dug her feet into the ground, standing in the training grounds, and swung her zanpakuto once more.

She widened her eyes when her hands slipped and the sword went flying into the air... right... towards... the fukutaicho.

Her eyes remained wide, even when the butt of her sword bonked the fukutaicho's head.

She went rigid when he grabbed his head and suddenly turned around, his eyes wide with rage and his teeth clenched tightly together, glaring around the training grounds comically. She would have chuckled or something... if she wasn't the one he was looking for.

He glared at her.

Kaori sighed and slumped her shoulders slightly when she saw him grab her sword roughly and stomp over to her.

"Watch what you're doing!" Renji snapped, shoving the sword roughly, and _carefully_, in front of the woman.

"...Uh... Yes." Kaori muttered, taking her sword, her mouth in a grim line. "Forgive me. I was trying to learn how to use a sword."

Renji blinked twice and raised an eyebrow curiously.

"You don't know how to fight?" Renji asked, finding it a bit strange someone graduated from the shinigami academy without learning the way of the sword.

"I can fight _fine_. I just cannot use my sword." Kaori said, her eyes cold as she glared at the weapon she held. "I would give _anything_ just to use this sword."

"Hmm... Maybe I can teach you." Renji said, resting his sword on his shoulders, raising an eyebrow, waiting for a response from the woman.

Kaori blinked and raised her eyebrows, her eyes slightly wide, staring at the man across from her curiously. Him? The fukutaicho of the sixth division... teaching her how to fight with a sword? She stared at the man with amazement and gratitude.

She bowed lowly in front him, making him jump slightly and raise his tattooed eyebrows.

"Thank you, Abarai fukutaicho! I would appreciate it if you were to teach me!" Kaori exclaimed, staring at the ground determinedly.

Renji blinked several times before waving off her gratitude, telling her he was simply trying to help her, but she remained serious and looked deeply grateful to him. He sighed and nodded, seeing her give a nod back.

"Well, first you need to keep a firm grip on your sword."

A dark look crossed over her face.

"I _know_ that."

Renji paled and nodded, inwardly cursing at himself. He had seen how scary she could look before, yet he offered to teach her how to fight? He sighed and told the woman she needed to relax her shoulders slightly, to which she started questioning why would relaxing help her.

He gave her a blank stare.

He read in her file that she had scored high marks in all her classes except for Zanjutsu, the way of the sword, yet she didn't the most basic things? She was going to be a hard case.

Kaori blinked and delicately raised an eyebrow, curious as to why the man had a look on his face.

Did she do something?

-:-

Kayo struggled and pushed against the fukutaicho, trying to breathe.

Matsumoto found her and was currently hugging, and suffocating, her. She sighed and stayed still, waiting until the woman let go. It had been almost a month now since she had been in the tenth division, and she had _yet_ to talk to the fukutaicho.

When she was finally released, she took several large deep breaths, her eyes closed and eyebrows furrowed.

"What do you want to do, Kayo-chan?" Matsumoto asked, giving the woman a bright smile.

Kayo opened her eyes and looked to the side, irritation on her face.

"I know!" Matsumoto exclaimed, her smile growing, widening her eyes with happiness.

The smaller woman sighed and waited for whatever the woman wanted to say.

"We'll go drinking!"

Everything in Kayo's head went to a screeching stop, turning her head and staring at the woman like she was crazy. But they were working! They couldn't just drop everything and just go drink.

Apparently, she didn't know the fukutaicho.

Before the small woman could protest, Matsumoto had already grabbed her and was on her way. Kayo furrowed her eyebrows, being dragged by the woman, sighing and lowering her head. How did this woman become a shinigami? Or fukutaicho for that matter.

She eyed the woman with a curious stare.

She found herself sitting in front of a table, sitting in a room in the tenth division with no one around, and seeing a cup set in front of her. She furrowed her eyebrows and looked up, seeing the fukutaicho already taking a sip of hers.

She didn't drink that much.

It was obvious to Matsumoto.

She watched as Kayo picked up the cup uncertainly and stared at it for a long time before taking a small sip. She widened her eyes and swallowed the liquid before coughing, tears coming to her eyes.

Matsumoto gave her a small smile.

"...It tastes funny."

The fukutaicho widened her eyes, her jaw falling open, staring at the small woman in shock. She spoke. She actually _spoke_. Kayo licked her lips, staring at the liquid with a small frown, apparently not noticing that she had spoke.

Kayo had tasted sake a few times in the past, but she never got drunk.

Riko and Kaori _loved_ drinking. She didn't see what was so great about drinking. It tasted funny and burned her throat when the liquid went down. She was surprised she didn't puke when she drank it.

She took another sip and recoiled.

It tasted so gross.

"How can you drink this?" Kayo asked, her voice soft and quiet.

She wasn't expecting the excited squeal from the woman, widening her eyes, finding herself in another bone crushing hug. What triggered this? She struggled, her eyes closed tightly, pushing against the woman.

Why didn't she know something called personal space!

-:-

Riko had finished the damn lesson.

Keeping her hands on the third seat's shoulders for ten minutes was long, but it seemed to satisfy that damn fruity man. She had trouble just keeping calm. But since she was done, she was now outside, cleaning.

Well, _supposed_ to be.

She was swinging her sword, her eyes narrowed and mouth in a firm line. She was still having trouble from slashing to moving to a pierce. She scowled. She bet these guys could do it with a snap. While she, even though still inexperienced, couldn't do it! She practically growled.

When she turned to swing her sword again, she froze and widened her eyes, her jaw falling open when she saw the Taicho glaring at her from the front of the division, the fukutaicho on his shoulder. She quickly sheathed her sword and jumped over to the broom, sweeping animatedly.

Shit!

She better not getting a couple more months of cleaning! She continued to sweep the dust into one area, freezing and shivering when she could sense the tall man walking closer to where she was. He wasn't going towards her, was he? She scoffed. Nah.

"What were you doing?"

She jumped and widened her eyes, suddenly frozen. Oh, crap! She turned, now sweating for her life, about to apologize for whatever she did, when she paused and stared blankly at what was going on. The Taicho was talking to another man who was sitting on the ground while leaning against the wall.

She sighed dramatically. She was going to live.

"Sorry, Taicho, but I couldn't help but stare at her. Ya shoulda seen how she was moving with tha' sword."

She paused. Her? She looked around the area. She was the only "her" in the area besides the fukutaicho. She continued to sweep while discreetly staring at the two, giving a small frown of confusion.

"I thought I gave orders that if anyone even _looked_ at that woman, they would sleep outdoors for two fucking weeks." Kenpachi said, giving the man a dark, dark glare.

Whoa, whoa, whoa! What? Riko raised an eyebrow in confusion. The Taicho gave orders to everyone to not stare at her? Why the hell would he do that? It had been a while for some men in the division since they've... slept around, and the Taicho did not trust them. The man started sweating and gulped, nodding to the tall intimidating man. Huh. The woman looked up in thought. Why'd he look scared if he had to sleep outdoors?

Well... considering the division, it wouldn't surprise her if it meant with no clothes on.

Her face turned bright red and violently shook her head. Wrong place to go, Riko. She continued to sweep, looking up and pausing, noticing the windows were dirty. She gave a frown. How dirty was this place?

She sighed out of annoyance. Since she was given cleaning duty, she might as well clean the windows.

If she looked at the Taicho... she would have paled, since he was glaring at her.

He had seen her straying from her work. If she did that again, she was sleeping on the floor. Yachiru tackled the woman to the ground and asked what she was doing, which Riko responded by yelling she couldn't breathe from the sudden tackle.

-:-

Kaori panted heavily, sitting on the ground, sweat rolling down her face.

This was impossible. Renji gave a frown, his sword resting on his shoulder. That was only a light workout and yet she was practically out of breath. She wasn't kidding when she said she didn't know how to use a sword.

He suddenly shivered and turned his head, widening his eyes when he saw his Taicho glaring at him from the porch. Dammit! He forgot all about the paperwork.

"Uh, listen Kaori, I gotta go." Renji said, seeing the woman look up and stare at him. "But we can practice tomorrow."

"Yes, sir." Kaori said, giving a nod and a bow.

Renji nodded before sheathing his sword and running towards the building. Huh... he never figured her to be polite to people of high ranks. Guess she only seemed rude when it came to people of nobility.

Kaori glared at her sword and wiped her forehead, sighing deeply. What she wouldn't give to have the sword skills of a fukutaicho. She closed her eyes with irritation. She wouldn't mind having the strength of a Taicho, but it would probably take _years_ just to get as strong as them.

She snorted and looked at the sky, watching as the clouds slowly went by.

It would take years just for her to probably get as good as the fukutaicho.

She sighed and hung her head, laying back and folding her arms behind her head, opening her eyes and lazily staring at the sky. What she wouldn't give... just to forget about her past. Her eyes hardened, the sides of her mouth going downwards in a frown.

Not one day...

Not one day passed by that her mind wouldn't stray to that bastard.

She clenched her teeth tightly together and narrowed her eyes, glaring at the sky. She truly hated that man. Along with anyone in the household. She took a deep breath before pushing herself to a stand, yawning loudly before walking towards the building, deciding to take a nap.

She paused in step and turned her head slightly, staring into the distance, her eyes slightly wide.

She sensed something that made her freeze, but as soon as she felt it, it disappeared. She narrowed her eyes and frowned before continuing on her way, her hands in her pockets.

No.

She was probably just tired.

She did, however, raise her eyebrows ever so slightly when she sensed Kayo's reiatsu. She slowly tilted her head to the side, raising an eyebrow questioningly, wondering why the woman's reiatsu felt... a little different than how it usually was.

-:-

Now she knew why.

Kaori and Riko, who she picked up along the way, stared wide-eyed at the scene in front of them, their lips parted slightly in shock. Riko's red orbs and Kaori's brown ones stared in shock and bafflement as that gazed at the scene closely, wondering if they were actually seeing this.

Kayo... was drunk.

And they meant _drunk_. Kayo wasn't really a drinker. She barely drank at all. But, at the moment, a flush was taking up most of her face with a goofy smile on her lips, laying on the table in front of her, her eyes closed.

Both her friends still stared with shock.

They didn't even glance at the fukutaicho sprawled on the floor.

"..."

"..."

Riko started laughing loudly, slapping a hand to her forehead, her eyes closed tightly as a large grin appear on her face. Kaori turned her head and gave her a glare, seeing her friend fall to the floor and hit the surface repeatedly, practically crying from how hard she was laughing. She continued to laugh hard, hitting the wall, having trouble holding herself up.

"Be quiet. We have to take her to her room." Kaori said, giving her friend a bored stare, her hands in her pockets.

"She's drunk... S-She's drunk!" Riko yelled, her eyes wide with glee as she tried keeping her laughter in. "She's drunk!" She yelled, falling to the floor in a fit of laughter.

Kaori was starting to get irritated.

Sighing, she walked over to the table and picked up the small woman, seeing Kayo open her eyes sleepily. She gave the goofiest smile Kaori ever saw her give anyone, wanting to chuckle but keeping her expression impassive.

"Hi... KAORI!" Kayo yelled, flailing her arms.

She had yelled so loud it made the red haired woman widen her eyes and back away and managed to snap Riko out of her laughing time. Both women stared at the small drunk with wide eyes, not knowing what to do after that, seeing as she never really yelled before.

"...Are you okay?" Riko asked, raising an eyebrow questioningly while giving a deep frown.

"I'm fine!" Kayo yelled, giving a wide grin to both women, wiggling her little body.

Riko made a face, really unused to her friend being like this while Kaori gave a small smile of amusement. A few minutes later they were both trying to help Kayo to her room, but seeing as they never visited her while she was in her room... they had no idea where to go.

"Kayo, where's your room?" Kaori asked, glancing down at the small woman, holding one of her arms to steady her as they walked.

"Huh... I-Isn't it right there?" Kayo asked, her voice a bit slurred, pointing down the hallway.

Riko stared blankly in the direction she pointed in, turning her head to give the small woman a frown. Kaori sighed and slumped her shoulders, having no idea where to go now.

"I-I-_I_ wanna sleep wi-with R-Riko-chan." Kayo said, pointing to the black haired woman.

The taller woman stopped and turned her head, her expression murderous, making Kaori shiver before shaking her head.

"I... don't think she'd like that, Kayo." Kaori said, giving the woman a tired stare.

Well, c'mon! Think about it. She hasn't slept in a bed with anyone for _years_. There were only so few times she even let _them_ sleep in the same bed as her. Kayo furrowed her eyebrows, tears welling up in her eyes, her lips trembling.

"Do not even _think_ about cry-"

Riko didn't get to finish, getting cut off by the loud wailing from the girl.

Both women jumped from the sudden sound, Riko immediately asking Kaori how to shut her up. Or her precise words were, "Should I knock her out?" which was starting to irritate the tired woman. She sighed and rubbed her forehead, getting a headache.

"Kayo, where _is_ your room?"

"Um... that way?"

"...You ended your sentence with a question."

"...I know?"

"You did it again."

Riko was already walking down the hallway, a deep frown on her face.

"Riko, where are you going?"

"Home. I didn't come all this way just to escort our damn drunk friend to her room."

"So y-you finally think of the eleventh division as your home!" Kayo yelled, giving a bright smile, holding tightly onto her friend.

Riko stopped and slowly turned her head, her eyes wide with rage with her face dark. Kaori paled and shivered before gulping and walking after her. She black haired woman still glared after them as they walked by, scowling deeply.

"Should we ask the Taicho if he knows where her room is?" Kaori asked, turning her head, seeing the taller woman shrug. She narrowed her eyes and frowned. "You could help, you know."

"I know."

Kaori gave her friend a dark glare, almost falling over when Kayo suddenly felt like laying down in the middle of the hallway. Riko snickered, which earned her a glare.

Once they found the office, they knocked, waiting quietly.

When the door opened, the two tallest women looked straight ahead, only to frown when they saw no one. They heard a cough, both looking down.

"Huh... Who'd have thought the Taicho was so sma-"

Kaori punched Riko's shoulder, nearly knocking her over. She had heard about the tenth division Taicho and knew from others that he was really sensitive about his height. He gave all three of them glares, wondering why he was interrupted from almost finishing his paperwork.

"Good evening, Hitsugaya Taicho." Kaori said, giving a low bow, silently scolding the smaller woman when she grabbed her hair. "I was hoping if you could perhaps show us where Kayo Shigeko's room is."

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow, still frowning. Polite. He glared at the other tall woman. She was not. When he looked forward, he widened his eyes slightly when he saw that shy woman... drunk. He parted his lips slightly in shock before frowning, glaring at the two sober women, ignoring the drunk woman's muttering.

"I do not have time for this! Leave so that I can finish my paperwork." Hitsugaya ordered, not wanting to do something so foolish as to point someone in the right direction when he has something more important to do.

Riko's eyes gleamed.

"Perhaps you'd rather we leave her here so you can escort her yourself." Riko said, a large smirk spreading across her face.

Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes.

He soon found himself digging through his files, grumbling about being interrupted and finding his fukutaicho drunk, _again_. He gave directions to the two women escorting the drunk woman, glaring after them as they left.

"Bye bye, Hitsugaya Taicho~!"

He paused.

Was that... that shy woman?


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N** I thank those that reviewed. Much obliged. :D

**SwirlzSmile** – Why? And yes, she does act a lot like Yuri. :3

**Black Cat Angel** – XD I just love writing about people getting drunk. X3

**rosewhip889** – Ooooh! :D I can't wait to write Riko when she's drunk.

**praeses** – Yep! :D My mom didn't drink all weekend... until last night. ( -.-) And on a weekday, no less. Thank you for the review. Much appreciated. :D

**purplepup17** – Ah, I wish I could go out to eat. Unfortunately, there are no restaurants here. Thank you for the review! =D

Okay! Morning. Okay. Sleep. Okay. Mom. Drunk. On a weekday. _Not_ okay. I swear, my mom doesn't even _try_ to quit drinking! I told her last night, come home. And what the hell does she do? Stay out all night. I'm about to fucking go insane!

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach.

**Warning** – Swearing.

-:-

Kaori was snoring softly, her blanket covering her upper body and uncovering her lower part, sprawled all over her futon and her hair in a mess. About ten minutes later she groaned, pushing herself up and staring at the window.

What time was it?

She pushed herself into a stand, walking over to the small table in her room and grabbing one of her uniforms, taking off her sleeping kimono and slipping her shihakusho on. When she glanced at the small mirror in her room, she frowned when she saw she had bed head.

She combed her fingers through her hair, nodding when it was good enough before heading towards the door. She paused and glanced at her sword, narrowing her eyes. She put it through her sash, walking out of her room and heading down the hallway.

Before she could walk into the mess hall and find something to eat, Kaori found herself being dragged backwards, her eyes wide with shock.

When she turned her head, she found it was the fukutaicho dragging her.

"C'mon, Kaori! We have training to do." Renji said, walking forward, not even considering the woman might not have eaten.

"B-But-"

"No buts! We have to do this before my break is over."

Kaori sighed deeply, letting the fukutaicho drag her until they got to the training grounds. Considering who the Taicho was, she wasn't surprised if he would be mad if the fukutaicho was late for work. When they finally made it to the training grounds, Kaori stood straight with a tired look on her face.

_I wonder if she always looks like that?_

Renji was knocked out of his thoughts when he saw the woman's face darken when he was staring at her too long. He cleared his throat and straightened up.

"Okay, you remember everything I told you yesterday?" Renji asked, raising his eyebrows slightly.

"Yes." Kaori said, nodding to the man while unsheathing her sword.

"You also need a good grip on your sword... okay, then." Renji said, giving a nod when he saw the woman give him a glare at his remark on what happened before.

The fukutaicho's been training her for four days now. She was grateful, but every time he would say to grip her sword tighter. She knew that. She looked around the area, seeing the sun setting in the horizon.

Shit.

She slept for two hours, which meant she would be up a little longer than usual.

_This_ is why you never take naps during the day, Kaori.

She sighed and rubbed the side of her head tiredly, wondering if she would be able to sleep early that night. She narrowed her eyes and tightened her grip on her sword with both her hands, seeing the fukutaicho bend his knees.

She observed his stance, trying to imitate him.

He knew she had special trainers in the academy, since she told him, and _they_ couldn't even train her. He just waved it off and said he could teach her, despite that she couldn't really use a sword.

Her face went red from remembering that she almost stabbed one of the trainers.

That was a bad time.

-:-

Kayo was sitting outside, holding an ice pack to her head with a small frown on her face. Matsumoto came walking outside, sitting next to the small woman on the stair case to the building. She sighed, giving the small woman a smile.

"I hope you're okay." Matsumoto said, her smile growing.

"I have a headache. Of course it's not okay." Kayo replied, closing her eyes and sighing.

"Ah, you spoke again!" Matsumoto said, giving a wide grin.

"I tend to talk to those who I have already spoken to. Since I already talked to you, while drink I may add, I am okay with talking to you now." Kayo said, opening her eyes and wincing when the woman squealed happily.

"Aw, you have an adorably cute voice~!"

Kayo wanted to tell her how much she irritated her, but prevented herself from doing so. She did not like telling others mean things. Kaori didn't do that, either. But Riko... she told people how they made fun of her.

"I have had this headache all day because you wanted me to drink with you, again." Kayo said, having no say in what she wanted.

The day before and the day before that the fukutaicho dragged her to go drink before she could decline. So she's been drunk three days in a row. What made it worse was that she would not let her have one day of peace.

She doesn't like drinking.

Couldn't the fukutaicho tell?

"Wouldn't Hitsugaya Taicho be mad if you get drunk again?" Kayo asked, feeling tired just from spending time with the woman.

"Ah, that's okay. He won't mind!" Matsumoto said, waving her hand and smiling.

She begged to differ. Kayo stood up, seeing a questioning stare in the fukutaicho's face, telling her she was going to lay down. She never had such a bad headache before. She walked down the hallways, feeling tired, closing her eyes momentarily.

When she opened them again, she paused and furrowed her eyebrows when she saw the Taicho walking down the hallway with a frustrated look on his face. She had a feeling why he looked like that.

When he saw her, he narrowed his eyes and slowed to a stop.

"Have you seen Matsumoto fukutaicho?" Hitsugaya asked, knowing the fukutaicho was hanging around with this woman because she wanted her to talk.

Kayo turned and pointed towards the entrance, seeing the Taicho nod before making his way towards the door, a scowl taking up his features. The woman stared after him, a little guilty of telling him where the fukutaicho was, but shrugged it off before making her way to her room.

When she made it to her room, she laid down, closing her eyes, holding the ice pack to her head. She groaned and sighed deeply.

She didn't want to drink anymore.

-:-

"The eighth division?" Riko asked, raising an eyebrow curiously while holding a broom in her hands.

"Yes, the whole division is going over there for the weekly drinking night." Yumichika said, giving the woman a bright smile, all standing in the courtyard.

Riko blinked once and glanced behind him, seeing most of the division behind him, glancing at the Taicho, fukutaicho, and the third seat before staring at the fifth seat once more. So... they drink at the eighth division?

"Okay." Riko said, shrugging lightly.

At least she'll be able to clean in peace.

"You are coming with us."

"Huh?" Riko stared at the man with a frown, narrowing her eyes.

Before she knew it Riko walked down the street with the most scariest look on her face that it made a lot of the other division members step away from her. She was kind of hoping to have the division to herself for a few hours. Hell, she didn't even know the eleventh division drank at the eighth division once a week.

"Cheer up, Hisako." Ikkaku said, walking alongside the woman with a scowl. "Be glad that everyone's staying away from you."

"I'm a little strange when I drink." Riko said, looking to the side with a frown.

"We all are."

She looked to the side with a deep frown, looking upwards and nearly jumping when she saw the Taicho walking no more than two feet from her. She froze, looking straight ahead with wide eyes, turning stark white.

It was no surprise she was scared of him.

"Red-chan!"

She almost fell when the fukutaicho jumped on her head, making her scowl and look upwards, seeing the small girl sitting on her head. Yachiru gave her a wide grin, one that made Riko almost smile. Instead, she gave a toothy grin.

"Do you like fighting, Red-chan?" Yachiru asked, jumping from the woman's head to the Taicho's shoulder.

"Kinda." Riko answered, giving a shrug. "I've always found it interesting. So you could say I love it." She said, a wide grin spreading across her face.

Yachiru grinned widely while Yumichika sighed. He muttered to himself that she had no trace of femininity within her. Hearing him, she turned her head, her eyes wide with rage and hands clenched by her sides. Yumichika gave her a smile in return, making it seem like he hadn't been talking about her at all.

What an arrogant bastard!

But back to what they were going to do when they got to the eighth division... she never knew the eleventh and eighth division drank together. Were they friends? Riko raised an eyebrow and frowned with confusion.

-:-

Kaori stared at her sword, her eyes narrowed as she scowled.

After six years of having this sword, she still hadn't learned its name. Seeing as she just got out of the academy, it wouldn't surprise her. Neither of Riko or Kayo knew their swords names anyway. She raised an eyebrow and raised her head slightly.

She wondered who would learn their swords' name first.

She highly doubted she would know her zanpakuto's name.

She laid back, laying on the floor in her room and folding her arms behind her head, sighing quietly. She stared at the ceiling tiredly, trying to resist the yawn that wanted to escape her mouth. No one else in her room, she let it out.

Jeez. She had a nap and she was still tired.

She stretched and rolled over on her stomach, blinking several times before closing her eyes. It was impossible for her to stay awake for a whole day, but she managed.

Strange thing was, when she was serious she would stay up all day, even all night.

She sighed deeply and relaxed her body, knowing it was night, so deciding to sleep. Wait. She crawled over to her futon and kicked off her sandals and socks. _Now_ it was time to sleep.

Relaxing her body, she closed her eyes and let sleep take over her.

Her door slid open.

"Wake up, Kaori! Kuchiki Taicho said I could take the rest of the day off." Renji said, walking into the room with a frown, not about to tell the woman that the Taicho actually told him he was useless when it came to paperwork and kicked him out of the office.

Kaori's eyes snapped wide open, dark circles under her eyes and her orbs small. A dark aura hovered over her, pushing herself up, slowly turning her head to glare at the fukutaicho.

Renji froze and shivered before giving a nervous grin.

He should have went to go see Rukia instead.

Kaori followed after the fukutaicho, dark circles still under her eyes, looking really tired. Oh, god. This was worse than torture. In all the six years she's been in the academy, not _one_ person has woken her up from her sleep.

Otherwise, they _died_.

She would have growled, like Riko always did, but she remained quiet.

She stood in the training grounds, the lighting just bright enough for her and the fukutaicho to see each other and the ground they stood on. She unsheathed her sword, resisting the yawn that wanted to escape her mouth.

"Okay, I'll make the first move and you'll try to block it." Renji said, gripping his sword tightly and narrowing his eyes.

Kaori bent her legs and nodded, narrowing her eyes and frowning.

It'll be a miracle if she could even block him.

-:-

"You haven't seen her?"

Hitsugaya sighed out of frustration, seeing the quiet girl shake her head and lower her gaze to the ground. Where was Matsumoto? He had went to Shigeko thinking that his fukutaicho might be with her, but amazingly she wasn't.

She had went into the office with a happy smile, saying that the woman in front of him finally spoke to her, albeit drunk.

He nodded to the small woman, seeing her bow before turning to walk away.

He sighed and turned, knowing where his fukutaicho might be. When he found the room, he folded his arms over his chest and scowled, glaring at the woman sitting on the floor, holding a small sake bottle.

He tapped his foot on the floor, seeing Matsumoto raise her head and look around, obviously hearing his tapping. When she turned she gave a wide smile.

"Hey, Taicho!" Matsumoto exclaimed, holding the small bottle out. "Want some?"

"No!"

Kayo peeked around the corner, her eyebrows raised, watching as the Taicho yelled at the intoxicated fukutaicho. She was also wondering where the fukutaicho had gone, seeing as she never woke her up to suffocate- _hug_ her.

Did she drink everyday?

She turned, about to walk away, until a hand was clamped on her shoulder, nearly making her scream. When she turned her head she saw the Taicho giving her a dark look, one that made her shiver.

"You're going to help me." Hitsugaya said, narrowing his eyes as he scowled, really angry with his fukutaicho.

Kayo blinked two times.

Huh?

"There is a stack of paperwork I need to deliver, too much for me to handle on my own." Hitsugaya said, clearly saying he went to look for his fukutaicho to help him, but since she was drunk she couldn't.

He actually asked the first person he saw for help.

"It needs to be delivered tonight."

Before Kayo could have a word, or write something down, she was pulled forward before silently walking after the Taicho, her eyebrows furrowed. How big was the stack of paperwork?

She slowly looked up, staring after the Taicho.

After a month, she hasn't really gotten a good look at the Taicho. She raised her eyebrows slightly and tilted her head. Wow. She was almost as tall as him. Who'd have thought.

Seeming to know what she was thinking, Hitsugaya turned his head and gave her a glare, seeing her quickly look away.

Kayo closed her eyes tightly.

He was scary!

-:-

"So, you are the woman of the eleventh division." Kyoraku said, giving a lazy smile.

Riko nodded with a frown, holding a sake cup in her hand. Apparently, not wanting her to be surrounded by men, the Taicho from the eighth division invited her to sit by him, which also meant by the Taicho and fukutaicho of the eleventh division. She looked him over, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

_Who_ dressed like this?

Not wanting to seem rude, seeing as he was a nice man, she took a sip from the cup, looking at the night sky with a bored look on her face. What was so great about the sky? It was just a bunch of stars and a big rock.

"Hey, Hisako!"

She blinked and turned her head, raising an eyebrow.

A large burly man grinned at her, making her frown.

"I bet when yer drunk, you can't even fight! Or maybe ya can't fight at all, seein' as we never seen ya fight!"

Riko flinched, her eyes wide with rage and her upper lip curled.

"WHAT?" Riko yelled, standing up and glaring at the man with an enraged look on her face. "DO YOU WANT ME TO KILL YOU, YOU FAT BASTARD!"

The man flinched now.

"Fat bastard? Well, you're... you're... a little bitch!"

"Oh! Oh, you wounded me, man! Look, my feelings are hurt now!" Riko yelled, giving a wide grin. "Well, you know what! For calling me a bitch, you can kiss my ass!"

"Gladly!"

Riko threw her cup, which connected with the man's face, instantly unconscious. She growled and narrowed her eyes, which made a lot of people avoid her stare and look somewhere else. She was pulled down, widening her eyes and turning her head, seeing the Taicho glaring at her.

She quickly looked away, sweating profusely.

People poked the prodded the unconscious man with sticks, their eyebrows raised slightly. The woman had quite the arm to knock him out with a cup.

"I can see that you like the eleventh division." Kyoraku said, giving the woman a lazy smile.

Riko snapped her head over to the man, her jaw falling open. _Like_ the eleventh division? Everyone else, including Kenpachi, stared at the man like he was crazy. Kyoraku only gave them a grin while Nanao closed her eyes.

Her Taicho was able to see things most people were not able to see.

-:-

"She's a lively girl, isn't she?" Kyoraku asked, lifting the cup to his lips and taking a sip.

"More like annoying." Kenpachi muttered, rolling his eyes.

Kyoraku only chuckled in reply, looking forward to see the woman holding her sword, a wide grin on her face, a tall man standing across from her with his sword out as well.

"A lovely girl, I must say." Kyoraku commented, only to wave his hand when he saw his fukutaicho glare at him.

Kenpachi snorted. Her? Lovely? He watched with a bored expression when he saw the woman kick the man's chest, making him stumble back a few steps before he swung his sword towards her. Both Taicho turned their heads when they heard footsteps, all the people in the lawn and watching the two fight, seeing Hitsugaya and a small woman trail after him.

"Kyoraku Taicho, Zaraki Taicho." Hitsugaya said, giving the two a nod, hold a pile of papers.

Kenpachi only grunted in reply.

"Ah, Hitsugaya Taicho. What brings you here this lovely evening?" Kyoraku asked, giving the small Taicho a lazy smile.

"I have come to deliver the paperwork you need." Hitsugaya said, holding said paperwork.

"Ah, yes. Just set them on the porch for now. I will have some of my subordinates take them." Kyoraku said, waving his hand with a grin.

Hitsugaya and the small woman did what they were told. When Kayo turned her head to see what the commotion was, she instantly smiled brightly when she saw Riko. She ran across the lawn, gaining all three of the Taichos' attentions.

Riko stood straight, grinning widely, about to swing her sword once more, until something crashed into her side, sending her crashing and rolling on the ground a few times.

"Dammit, who-" Riko stopped and frowned when she saw her small friend on top of her, giving her a wide smile. She groaned and sat up, giving the small woman a glare. "What are you doing here?"

Kayo muttered something, which made Riko raise an eyebrow.

"You came here with your Taicho? For what?"

She muttered something once more, everyone watching with baffled looks on their faces.

"To deliver paperwork? I thought Taichos delivered paperwork with their fukutaichos or something?"

She muttered again.

"...The fukutaicho... is drunk?"

A blank look crossed over Riko's face when she saw Kayo nod. She sighed and stood up, helping the smaller woman up, giving her an annoyed stare when she saw her smile again.

"You should go to sleep." Riko said, giving the woman a frown.

Kayo pouted, clenching her hands. She's not a child! Knowing what she was thinking Riko gave her a dark glare, which made her go rigid and nod, turning to jog away towards the Taicho.

Riko snorted and narrowed her eyes. If Kayo took the time to notice, she would have seen the flush on the woman's face. She had been drinking, tipping to the side for a moment before standing straight.

Kayo stood in front of her Taicho, bowing to him for the night before running down the porch, going back to the division. Hitsugaya stared after her with a frown. From what he just saw, that woman had to be her friend.

Really?

_That_ woman?

He raised an eyebrow before shrugging, nodding a good night to his fellow Taichos, seeing them nod back before he turned and strode down the porch.

Back at the sixth division, Kaori laid on the ground, dark circles under her wide eyes. Renji stared down at her, shaking his head with a frown, wondering how a light workout could get her so tired.

"I'm going to die." Kaori muttered, feeling so exhausted.

**Uh... my muse has run short for my other story... D: Dun, dun, duuuun.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N** I thank those that reviewed. Much obliged. :D

**Black Cat Angel** – Thank you so much for the review. =D Much appreciated.

**gnarley** – Holy smokes! :D Haven't seen your name in a while, man! To be a little honest, I thought you were dead or something when you didn't update any of your stories. XD

**rosewhip889** – I know! It's so annoying. ( -.-) And when Kaori gets drunk, it will be funny. :]

**praeses** – I also liked the part with the eighth and Kyoraku. :3 He's funny. And yeah, my mom was doing okay this weekend... until last night she had to urge to drink. And wow. I wonder if my mom's gonna drink this Christmas? Never know until it happens.

Okay! Christmas is supposed to be a happy time, but I am miserable! D: My mom isn't even _trying_ to quit drinking! And other than that, my favorite cousin got completely drunk in another town and wasted all her money, so she can't get back. But I have my i-pod, and that's all I need. :3 Sadly.

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach.

**Warning** – Swearing.

-:-

_A small child was standing near a pond, looking at the water with large, curious eyes._

_She gasped and smiled brightly when she saw a koi fish swim by. She bent down, on her hands and knees, and tried reaching for the fish, her arm not long enough to even touch the water._

_She heard a chuckle, turning her head, seeing a man standing on the porch with a smile on his face._

"_Are you having fun?" He asked, stepping onto the grass, walking towards the small girl._

_She smiled brightly and nodded, widening her eyes when she fell forward. The man widened his eyes and walked towards the pond, furrowing his eyebrows when he saw the girl sitting in the water, sniffling while rubbing her eyes._

_The girl whimpered while the man dried her off, giving her a smile._

"_You're okay. You're alright." He said, giving the girl a soft smile._

_She wiped her eyes and nodded._

_He tilted his head and smiled, blinking when he heard the door slide open and turning his head, giving a smile when a beautiful woman walked into the room. The small girl smiled brightly, running over to the woman, hugging her leg._

"_Momma!"_

_The woman looked down and gave the child a soft smile, making a blush stain the girl's face. The man stood up, giving the two a smile._

"_Kaori! Wake up!"_

The red haired woman slowly opened her eyes, dark circles under her eyes, giving the fukutaicho the scariest glare she could muster. Renji reeled back, widening his eyes at the dark look he was receiving. Kaori sighed and pushed herself up to sit up.

Renji told her to get dressed and meet him in the training grounds, earning a nod from the woman.

As soon as he left, Kaori looked at her hands, a frown on her face, the one she had been using to try and grab the koi. She stayed quiet, sighing deeply before standing and grabbing her shihakusho.

She thought of him as a great man when she was a child.

Her eyes were suddenly cold, dressing in her shihakusho, grabbing her sword and walking out of her room, her mouth in a grim line. She clenched her hands by her sides, trying to calm down.

Remembering that she would be training, she sighed out of frustration.

She almost passed out several times the night before. Why couldn't they at least take _one_ day off? She hasn't trained this much since... well, she hasn't trained this much before.

She sighed and rubbed her eyes tiredly, walking down the hallway. When she looked up, she widened her eyes slightly before inwardly cursing. Why did _he_ have to be walking in her direction?

Kuchiki Byakuya walked down the hallway, an emotionless look on his face.

He had seen the woman walking down the hallway, a look of distaste crossing his features momentarily before his expression went back to normal. When he saw her look up, he expected the hated look on her face.

They both walked past each other, their eyes narrowed, mouths in firm lines.

Their eyes met for a moment, dislike shown in both their eyes, before they continued on. Kaori had her hands in her pockets while Byakuya walked with his head held high.

-:-

Riko swept the floor inside the eleventh division with a bored look on her face, a yawn escaping her mouth before stretching her arms above her head. She ignored the few men walking by, probably going to go eat, sweeping the dirt into one area. She looked up and sighed, looking at the long hallways.

This was going to be a _long_ day.

Plus she had a headache. She groaned and held her head, closing her eyes. She froze and snapped her eyes wide open, slowly turning her head, growling when she saw Yumichika prancing down the hallway.

Damn.

Walk past her, walk past her, walk past her!

"Hello, Riko-chan~!"

Damn!

She turned around, giving the man a glare. He ignored it and smiled brightly, flipping his hair. She rolled her eyes out of annoyance. Him and his damn beauty. Why couldn't he just leave her alone? It better not be another _lesson_.

"We have another-"

"NO! I don't want another damn lesso-"

"Ah, now, come on." Yumichika said, walking around the woman and pushing her forward. "Today, you are going to hug Ikkaku."

"WHAT?"

Several minutes later Riko stayed against the wall in the room they decided her lessons were to be, both Ikkaku and Yumichika giving her blank looks. Every time they tried to approach her she would growl at them, like she was actually an animal.

"I am _not_ hugging him!" Riko growled, pointing at the bald man. "Hell, I'd rather hug Zaraki Taicho himself, dammit! I am not going to hug someone who always pisses me off-"

"Well, that's too bad, because he and the fukutaicho went to the Rukongai." Yumichika said, giving the woman a smile.

"He did?" Riko asked, raising her eyebrows slightly.

When he nodded she put a hand against her chest and sighed out of relief. At least she wouldn't be seeing him for a while. Both Ikkaku and Yumichika glanced at each other when she looked relieved.

"You gotta at least be normal around the Taicho, y'know. He's actually very relaxed." Ikkaku said, giving the woman a blank stare.

"Does he glare at you every time he sees you!" Riko snapped, shaking in anger and giving the man a glare. "He looks scary and _is_ scary!"

"Well, we have to admit he is not very happy that you are apart of his division." Yumichika said, seeing the woman give him a look that said, "See?" He gave her a frown. "But everyone in the division treats him with respect because of his strength."

"Yeah, them! Not me." Riko said, shaking her head with a snort, looking to the side with a frown.

Ikkaku frowned before smirking. "Wanna hug?"

Riko snapped her head towards him, her eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

"What? No! Wait... Wait... Get the hell away! No! No! Don't come any closer, dammit!"

-:-

Kayo ate quietly, alone, sitting at one of the tables in the mess hall of the tenth division. Well, she _was_ alone. Until the fukutaicho sat at the same table as her, dragging the Taicho along.

An irritated look crossed over Kayo's face.

What now?

A similar look crossed over Hitsugaya's face, being forced to sit down by his fukutaicho. He had been in the middle of his paperwork when Matsumoto suddenly screamed, "Lunch!" and dragged him out of his office and brought him down to the mess hall. They were about to sit at a random table until she spotted this woman.

"Hello, Kayo-chan." Matsumoto said, giving the woman a bright smile.

Kayo stared at the fukutaicho before glancing at the Taicho. She didn't say anything before going back to eating. Matsumoto pouted while Hitsugaya sighed out of frustration before eating, wanting to go back to his office.

The small woman didn't really have anything to do that day.

She should go see Kaori.

A small smile came to her face.

She winced when she heard a squeal of happiness from the fukutaicho, looking up only to widen her eyes when she saw Matsumoto's arms outstretched, her chest getting closer to her face. Her eyes continued to grow wider when she got closer, until...

"Matsumoto!"

The fukutaicho paused and turned her head, not seeing the small woman sigh out of relief. Hitsugaya gave his fukutaicho a glare.

"Can't you see she doesn't want any hugs?" Hitsugaya asked, raising an eyebrow.

Matsumoto glanced at the small girl, seeing her give her a nervous smile. Kayo has never seen the fukutaicho fight yet, but she dare didn't underestimate her. She _is_ a fukutaicho, after all.

"Well... Taicho, do you know Kayo-chan?" Matsumoto asked, turning her head to give the small Taicho a smile.

"Yes." Hitsugaya said, nodding while continuing to eat.

"Really? How?"

"Through you."

Hitsugaya and Kayo gave the woman blank looks, wondering how she didn't know that. They sighed before continuing to eat. Matsumoto smiled before blinking, staring at the two, watching as they ate quietly while sitting across from each other.

Her eyes shined.

They looked...

"So cute together~!"

They both looked up, staring at the fukutaicho questioningly, wondering what the outburst was for. Matsumoto only gave them an excited smile, one that made them stare at her strangely. They shrugged it off before eating again.

-:-

Kaori winced and stretched her arms, walking down the street. That man was brutal. She felt so tired. She sighed deeply and looked forward, trying to find the tenth division. She thought why not spend some time with her friends.

She paused and looked at the sky.

Rain.

She narrowed her eyes, her hands in her pockets, imagining rain falling from the sky. She sighed, walking forward. Maybe she should just go back to the sixth division. Memories went through her mind, ones that made her face grow dark.

She scoffed before turning, heading back to the sixth division.

She had no idea what to do.

The fukutaicho was working, so he couldn't train her, she didn't feel like training for nothing, her friends were probably busy, plus she was tired but didn't want to sleep.

She sighed irritably. This was starting off to a fantastic afternoon. She rolled her eyes and strolled down the street, reaching into her robes and pulling out her pipe. She never really walked around the Seireitei yet.

She raised her eyebrows.

Maybe now was a good time.

Or maybe a nap.

Oh, so many things to do, but not knowing what to do. She walked down the street with a tired look on her face, taking her pipe out of her mouth and yawning loudly. She was so damn tired.

She shrugged before she disappeared, using shunpo several dozen times before ending up in front of the sixth division, panting slightly. Oh, she was still inexperienced to use shunpo so much times.

She took a deep breath before walking forward.

Forget about the walk, she just wanted to take another nap. Walking into the building, taking off her sandals first, she walked down the halls, heading for her room. When she looked up, she raised an eyebrow, seeing the fukutaicho picking up papers on the floor.

She walked over to him with her hands in her pockets.

"Uh... fukutaicho Abarai, is something wrong-"

"Kaori! Quick! Help me and pick up these papers!" Renji yelled, grabbing paper after paper on the floor.

Kaori raised an eyebrow questioningly before shrugging and following the order, picking up the papers as fast as she could. She blinked when she heard the fukutaicho saying something about the Taicho killing him if he didn't deliver the papers on time.

She rolled her eyes, picking up the papers, until she noticed the fukutaicho staring at her, making her frown at the next thing he said.

"...You smoke?"

-:-

Where was the damn bucket?

Riko frowned, holding the broom in one of her hands. She shrugged, deciding to look for it later and going to clean the courtyard. When she walked into the courtyard, she paused and raised an eyebrow when she saw both the third and fifth seat sitting on the front steps. Ignoring them, she walked down the steps, going to work.

"Oh, there she is. Hey, Hisako!" Ikkaku yelled, seeing the woman pause and stare at him with a frown. "Can you do kido?"

Riko stared at him blankly.

Did they even _look_ at her file? Of course she couldn't use kido. Hell, she got the lowest marks out of everyone in kido class. Seeing her look, both Ikkaku and Yumichika stood up.

"To verify that, you must _show_ us you can't use it." Yumichika said, his arms crossed over his chest, seeing the shocked look on the woman's face. "We look down on kido."

"Are you nuts? If I use kido, it'll explode in my face." Riko said, giving a deep frown.

"Then you'll have to show us that's true."

Riko's mouth fell open. What? She looked around, seeing everyone staring at her, seeing that they were completely serious. Her eyes remained wide, looking at her hand. She furrowed her eyebrows and held her hand out to the side, closing her eyes and wincing.

"H-Hado thirty-one... S-Shakkaho."

Everyone around the area jumped, widening their eyes when an explosion happened around the woman. When the smoke cleared, Riko's eyes were wide, her body now black, making both Ikkaku and Yumichika look at each other and know. She can't use kido, thankfully.

That was when the Taicho and fukutaicho came back.

Kenpachi raised an eyebrow when he saw the woman, seeing her stagger before spinning around, facing him. She raised her hand to her forehead, giving a salute, making everyone in the courtyard give her a strange look.

"H-Hello, Zaraki Taicho, Kusajishi fukutaicho." Riko said, her eyes still wide, coughing out smoke. "So glad ya got back safely."

That was all she said before falling forward, swirls in her eyes.

Kenpachi stared at the woman with a frown of confusion, Yachiru blinking several times, both turning their heads to stare at the third and fifth seat. Yumichika shrugged his shoulder.

"She can't use kido."

From the ground, Riko's eyes snapped wide open, turning her head and glaring at the two.

"I hate... you two."

-:-

Kayo stared at her sword, blinking twice.

She wished she knew its name. Or at least what gender it was. She looked up in thought and blinked several times. Did zanpakuto have genders? She nodded to herself, her finger against her bottom lip.

"Kayo-chan~!"

She froze and widened her eyes, sitting on a porch with her legs dangling over the side, quickly jumping and laying on the ground, covering her head with her hands. Please, don't find her! Please, don't find her!

She listened quietly, her eyebrows furrowed with worry and a bit of fear flashing through her eyes. She wasn't even breathing.

But as soon as she heard a pair of footsteps go right by, she sighed out of relief and closed her eyes, relaxing on the ground. She pushed herself off the ground and brushed all the dirt off her robes.

As soon as she looked up... she paled.

Matsumoto stared at her with a hard stare, her arms folded over her chest and her lips pursed. Kayo swallowed. She looked serious. The only time she's ever seen her serious since she's been there.

"Why were you hiding?" Matsumoto asked, her face set in a serious, serious look.

"I... I... dropped my zanpakuto." Kayo said, bending down and picking up her sword, giving a nervous smile.

She furrowed her eyebrows and started sweating when it looked like the fukutaicho didn't believe her. Oh, god. She knew how her strength just from the way she hugged her, but if she was mad...

Kayo gulped.

She might _die_!

"Okay, then~!"

Kayo blinked, once, twice, and three times. She believed her? Oh... okay...

"What is it you want, Matsumoto fukutaicho?" Kayo asked, tilting her head furrowing her eyebrows.

Was she in trouble?

"I was wondering if you wanted to drink with me again-"

"NO!" Kayo screamed, covering her mouth in the next second, shocked at herself that she yelled so loud. "I-I mean, Matsumoto fukutaicho, I don't really feel like it. So, no thank you." She said, bowing to the woman.

"Oh, okay. I'll ask someone else, then." Matsumoto said, pouting before prancing away.

Kayo stared after the fukutaicho, putting a hand to her chest and letting out a sigh of relief. She lowered her head, a sweat drop on the side of her head, thinking she couldn't last another night of drinking with the fukutaicho.

She might pass out again.

-:-

Riko dunked her head under the tap, water spilling on her hair, seeing black soot go down the drain. She grumbled and cursed, narrowing her eyes and standing straight before turning her head, seeing both Kaori and Kayo staring at her with curiosity.

"What...?" Kaori raised an eyebrow with confusion, tilting her head slightly to the side.

"...I was ordered to use kido." Riko said, a deep frown on her face.

"...But you're horrible at-"

"I _know_!" Riko growled, glaring at the red haired woman.

"Why did they get you to use kido?" Kayo asked, furrowing her eyebrows worriedly, her arms in front of her chest.

"To make sure I can't do kido, 'cause they look down on that, and if they made me do that just for the hell of it, I'm gonna kill them." Riko said, narrowing her eyes as her frown grew.

"...Wanna get something to eat?" Kaori asked, raising her eyebrows slightly.

Riko's eye twitched before rolling her eyes, grabbing the towel she had and putting it on her head. She leaned the broom against the wall before facing her two friends, holding her hand out, indicating she wanted them to lead and choose a place.

Kaori nodded, her hands in her pockets and her pipe hanging out of her mouth, turning to walk away.

Riko turned her head, staring at the entrance, making sure no one would see her leave and abandon her cleaning duty. She froze when she saw Ikkaku, with Yumichika, walk out the front entrance, turning his head when he spotted her. He narrowed his eyes and frowned.

"Hey, Hisa-"

"HAUL ASS!" Riko yelled, sprinting out of the courtyard.

Both Kaori and Kayo paused in step, staring after their friend before slowly, and really embarrassed, walking out of the courtyard with red blushes on their faces, their heads lowered.

Ikkaku scowled, rolling his eyes while Yumichika shook his head at the woman's immaturity.

"How angry do you think the Taicho's gonna be when he finds out she ditched cleaning duty again?" Ikkaku asked, turning his head to see his friend close his eyes and shrug lightly.

"We will find out when he comes back from the Taicho's meeting."

-:-

All the Taichos stood in the meeting hall, all staring straight ahead, some having their eyes closed, some not even listening. Talk about _rude_. The Soutaicho spoke in a monotone, everyone and some trying to listen.

It wasn't their fault the meetings were boring.

Now, the one who took over the third division was Rojuro "Rose" Otoribashi, given back his rank by Central forty-six. The one who once again was the Taicho of the fifth division was Shinji Hirako, also given back his previous rank. And the ninth division was taken over by Kensei Muguruma, the same with him.

(I'm not sure if they're the current Captains, but eh. It doesn't matter.)

Though they may have been vizard, they had been given their ranks back. The rest of the vizard were in the Seireitei, as well.

The Soutaicho was still without one arm, and so was Soi Fon, but they had proved themselves to keep their ranks.

After an hour of standing and listening, the meeting was finally dismissed. They all walked down the hallway, as usual, all avoiding each other, besides Ukitake and Kyoraku of course. When they all walked outside, the sun shined in their eyes, some grumbling out of annoyance while others simply smiled.

Byakuya walked forward calmly, heading for his division to do more of his paperwork, the same with Hitsugaya. And Kenpachi... he'd probably take a nap or something.

There was, once again, nothing to speak about at the Taichos' meeting. Some even wondered why bother showing up if they're just going to stand for an hour. They all took separate streets to head to their divisions, some waving goodbye to each other before disappearing out of sight.

When Byakuya walked down the street, his expression instantly grew dark when he saw that disrespectful woman walking down the street, looking down both ways, obviously lost. What he wouldn't give to have her go in another direction, or on the other side of the Seireitei. She seemed to have realized he was coming, immediately tensing and practically jogging down the street, away from him.

Besides Kurosaki Ichigo and Shihoin Yoruichi, he has never actually felt annoyance towards anyone who was so disrespectful. Besides that, his expression remained impassive, walking forward.

Elsewhere, Hitsugaya walked down the street, his eyes narrowed and mouth in a firm line. Was Matsumoto drinking again? His face darkened when he thought about it. That lazy woman. Despite knowing each other for years, she has not once willingly tried helping him with the paperwork.

He might just have to tie her down and _make_ her do the paperwork.

And spill all her sake down the drain.

Knocking himself out of his daydream he looked ahead, only to blink and raise an eyebrow questioningly. It was one of his subordinates, who looked a little lost. What was her name?

He finally remembered her name when he got closer after a few minutes.

"Shigeko." Hitsugaya said, seeing the woman jump and face him, her eyebrows furrowed. "Are you lost?"

When he saw her nod he felt annoyance and frustration before motioning the woman to follow him. She quickly nodded and bowed before doing so, her heart pounding from being nervous around the Taicho.

Elsewhere, Kenpachi walked down the street, wondering where Yachiru was, when he heard grumbling, raising an eyebrow with a frown before ignoring it. Just when he passed another street, someone walked into him, immediately looking down with a very pissed off look on his face.

"Hey! Watch it, you bas..."

Riko widened her eyes abnormally large, taking two large steps away from the Taicho, seeing him narrow his eyes, silently asking why she wasn't at the eleventh division and doing the cleaning. She quickly held up her hands with a nervous grin on her face.

"I-I-I-I know I'm supposed to be cleaning, but... I was..."

Shit! What could she say? The more time she stayed quiet, trying to think of an excuse, the darker the glare seemed to get. Dammit! Think!

"I gotta go!" Riko yelled, running down the street, out of there faster than the man could blink.

Kenpachi glared after her, his hands clenched by his sides. By not doing what he ordered, she was just asking for more months on cleaning duty. As soon as he got back, he was going to find her and beat her senseless!

Riko ran even faster when she felt a shiver go down her spine.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N** I thank those that reviewed. Much obliged. :D

**praeses** – Nope. She's sucks at kido. Xp And... yes. They got lost because the Seireitei is a maze. D: My cousin's an alcoholic, so it doesn't surprise me that she doesn't have any money to get back here. ( -.-)

**Black Cat Angel** – Thank you for reviewing. :D

**gnarley** – Great to see you back! =D Yeah, everyone's scared of Kenpachi. Except for a few. :] And I felt so weird when I typed "Bosom" ( -.-) It was so strange. And don't worry. Byakuya and Kaori will talk... eventually.

Whoa! People think I'm gonna discontinue my other story? D: No way. It's just so boring at the moment I don't wanna write another chapter until I... get bored or something and write it... out of boredom? Well, the main thing is, I'm not gonna just discontinue it! :D

Side note, this chapter is a little weird... for Kenpachi... and why?

You'll find out.

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach.

**Warning** – Swearing.

-:-

Both Kaori and Kayo stared at their friend curiously, waiting for their food, momentarily glancing at each before staring back at their enraged friend. Riko tapped her finger on the table, glaring straight ahead with a very scary look on her face. They stared at the bandages on her face and arms, glancing at each other once more curiously. What happened?

One more month.

One more month added to her fucking cleaning!

"It's all your fault." Riko growled, glaring at the two women, blaming them for her cleaning duty. "Since we all finished eating and left in different directions, we got completely lost, and by a stroke of _luck_, my Taicho found me!" She growled, her upper lip curled and her hands clenched.

"It's our fault?" Kaori asked, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"You guys invited me to eat!" Riko snapped, shaking in anger.

"...You agreed to come with us."

"Shut up!"

"Well, I also got lost after we separated yesterday." Kaori said, a deep sigh leaving her mouth, rolling her eyes out of irritation. "I almost ran into my Taicho, as well."

"My Taicho helped me get back to my division." Kayo said, furrowing her eyebrows and lowering her head. "But he looked so angry I wanted to run away from him."

Riko scoffed, glaring straight ahead with a deep frown set on her face.

"...I hate my Taicho."

"So do I."

"I'm scared of mine."

It was safe to say... they weren't fond of their Taichos. They couldn't even spend ten minutes in the same room as their Taichos without getting scared or irritated. Riko was scared and annoyed of her Taicho that she wanted to actually hit him with the broom she always seemed to have. Kaori didn't want anything to do with her Taicho and wanted to kido his ass along with that stuck up personality of his. Kayo... was scared of her Taicho.

Enough said.

When they started eating, Kayo looked at her red haired friend.

"Kaori..."

The redhead looked up, staring at the small blonde curiously.

"Um... Are you getting any better with your sword skills?" Kayo asked, tilting her head to the side slightly.

Riko raised an eyebrow curiously while Kaori sighed.

"No... I can't even swing fast." Kaori complained, slumping her shoulder, a dark aura hanging over her.

"Hold on, hold on!" Riko said, holding up her hands, noodles hanging out of her mouth. "By the sounds of it, it sounds like you're training yourself again with your zanpakuto."

"She has a fukutaicho teaching her." Kayo said, giving a bright smile.

"What?" Riko said, her jaw hanging open. "Hell, when I asked you if you wanted me to teach you, you shot me down. But I find out a fukutaicho's teaching you? What the hell's with that?"

"One... he's a fukutaicho and is more experienced than you. Two... you're too rough when fighting. And third... Well, I'd rather have another person teach me than you."

Riko glared at Kaori, who only gave a small smirk in return.

"...Do you want me to kill you?"

"No thanks."

-:-

Kaori sighed out of annoyance. Her training was going nowhere. After ten minutes they start she's already panting and on the ground. She closed her eyes and hung her head, the sides of her mouth going downwards.

It was no use.

Maybe she just wasn't made to use a sword.

She stopped in step, standing in the street. In the next second, her hand shot out, punching the wall, her eyes wide with rage and a dark aura hanging up above her. Dammit! Why couldn't she use a sword?

Snorting, she walked down the street, her hands shoved in her pockets, clearly sulking.

"Kaori!

The red haired woman stopped, looking up and raising her eyebrows slightly, wondering who would call her. Both Riko and Kayo went to their divisions, so she knew no one else who would call her.

When she saw Renji, she tilted her head slightly before walking forward, seeing the fukutaicho running down the street. It was too late to do any training. She narrowed her eyes, a frown coming to her face. But if they were... she was going to _kill_ him.

"Yes, Abarai fukutaicho?" Kaori asked, seeing the fukutaicho slow to a stop in front of her.

"Uh... The Taicho noticed something when you helped me pick up that paperwork yesterday." Renji said, panting slightly, standing straight, staring down at the woman.

"...And that is...?" Kaori asked, raising one brow questioningly, having no idea what the man was talking about.

"You, uh, were helping me pick up the paper that I dropped, thank you for that by the way." Renji added, seeing the woman nod. "But when I brought the paperwork to Kuchiki Taicho he noticed one form was missing. Do you know anything about that?"

Kaori frowned and narrowed her eyes in concentration. Renji frowned and tapped his foot impatiently on the ground. If she didn't have it and the Taicho found out he actually lost the form he was _dead_!

"Oh!"

When she made that sound, Renji grinned in anticipation.

"You left one form behind, but since it was so late I took it back to my room. I was going to bring it to you this morning but it must have slipped my mind." Kaori said, remembering that paper in her room.

"Great!" Renji exclaimed, giving the woman a relief look. "I know this may seem a lot, but I have plans with a couple of friends, so I need you to deliver that form to Kuchiki Taicho for me."

"That's alright... wait... what?" Kaori asked, giving the man a shocked stare.

"I gotta go, but make sure you deliver that form." Renji said, giving the woman a nod and running down the street.

Kaori watched with a dumbfounded look as the fukutaicho ran down the street, watching him until he disappeared out of her vision. She didn't move. She blinked several times. She replayed his words in her head several times.

She had to... what?

-:-

Kayo walked down the street, her head lowered and her hands clasped in front of her, her eyebrows furrowed. Remembering her conversation with Kaori, she narrowed her eyes slightly. She wished she had a fukutaicho train her. Like Kaori, she was hopeless when with a sword.

There was no way she was asking Matsumoto for help.

She shivered and closed her eyes from the thought of that woman trying to train her. She couldn't imagine anyone else other than Riko and Kaori training her. Though, Kaori couldn't use a sword as well.

She sighed out of relief when she saw the tenth division, walking into the courtyard.

She widened her eyes when someone crashed into her, sending her to the ground, falling onto her bottom(Also rarely use that word) and blinking several times. When she looked back up, she saw two men fighting, widening her eyes and quickly scrambling away.

Why were they fighting?

Kayo stood still, looking around when she noticed a crowd starting to gather, all looking as baffled as her. And some of them cheered.

She felt relief fill her when she saw the Taicho push himself through the crowd, demanding why a fight broke out in his division. As soon as he was there, Kayo turned and decided to go to her room.

She wished she was as strong as a Taicho.

But since she just got out of the academy, it would take a _long_ time until she was as strong as a Taicho.

Before she could even get to the building, she was pulled into a bone crushing hug, widening her eyes before she began to struggle.

"Kayo-chan~! I saw what happened. Are you okay?" Matsumoto asked, holding the woman tightly.

Oh, god!

She was going to die! She continued to struggle until the fukutaicho let go, taking a deep breath, glancing up at the woman. She blinked twice when she saw the woman's expression.

Matsumoto stared at her with furrowed eyebrows, looking genuinely concerned. Kayo furrowed her eyebrows and tilted her head to the side slightly, confused. She was only shoved. Nothing else happened to her. So why was she staring at her like that? She gave a small smile.

"I'm okay, Matsumoto fukutaicho." Kayo said, bowing down to the fukutaicho.

The fukutaicho smiled out of relief, making the small woman stare at her with confusion. She didn't worry her, did she? But why would she be worried over her? They didn't even know each other long.

Kayo bowed down to the fukutaicho once more.

"I'm sorry, Matsumoto fukutaicho, but I'm going to go to my room." Kayo said, pointing towards the barracks.

When the fukutaicho nodded she nodded back before walking away, her eyebrows furrowed with confusion written on her face. She didn't get it. She glanced back at the fukutaicho, seeing her order people to go back to what they were doing before.

She didn't even know her long.

-:-

As soon as Riko made it to her division she was already sweeping the porch, the blank look remaining on her face. When she got there, she was actually surprised to see the fukutaicho alone. She shrugged it off and immediately started cleaning.

She rubbed her arms, scowling.

Hell, she didn't want to be caught not cleaning again.

Who knew he could be so mean? She swept the porch with a bored look on her face, raising her eyebrows slightly when she heard noises. Riko looked up with a frown of confusion, knowing everyone was inside, either drinking or sleeping.

"Get away."

"But Ken-chan!"

"_Don't_ call me that!"

Riko paused and stayed quiet, blinking when she saw the Taicho walk into the courtyard. She looked at the person following him, widening her eyes when she saw the woman practically rubbing herself on the man.

"Get off." Kenpachi ordered, glaring down at the woman before walking towards the building again.

"But... Ken-chan!" The woman whined, pouting her lips at the tall man.

Riko snorted with laughter, covering her mouth a second later. She froze when she saw both people stare at her, inwardly cursing. Shit! They heard her. The brown haired woman, who was following the tall man, immediately glared at her. She grabbed the man's arm, who pushed her away.

"Who is that, Kenpachi? How come you didn't tell me about her?" She asked, her hands clenched by her sides and facing the Taicho.

Kenpachi rolled his eyes out of annoyance before continuing on towards his division. The woman started whining, making Riko raise an eyebrow questioningly. Huh. She didn't know the Taicho was in a relationship. Since the Taicho wasn't paying attention to the woman she started waving her arm.

"See you tomorrow, Ken-chan!"

As soon as he was on top the steps he clenched his hands and growled, making Riko blink.

"Hey, Zaraki Taicho, I didn't know you were in a..."

Riko went quiet when the Taicho glared at her, quickly going back to sweeping. Jeez. He didn't need to give her a pissed off look. She was only asking a question. When she looked back up, after checking if the Taicho was gone, she paused and raised an eyebrow when she saw that woman still in the courtyard.

She gave a deep frown when she saw that she was glaring at her.

Why the hell was she staring at her like that?

-:-

Kaori stared at the form that was sitting on her table, standing straight, a blank look on her face. She closed her eyes, opening them a second later and looked at the ceiling, a sigh leaving her mouth.

Damn.

She grabbed it and walked out of her room, walking down the hallway, a dark look on her face that meant if anyone talked to her she was going to snap. She walked down the hallway slowly, feeling like she was being sent to death.

It was no secret she hated the Taicho. Everyone knew.

Some girls even walked up to her and asked why she hated him. They scoffed at her when she would answer. She honestly did not see what was so great about the man. He was... attractive enough.

Maybe it was power?

She frowned in confusion before looking up, scowling when she saw she was already in front of the office that belonged to the Taicho of the sixth division. She swallowed hard, feeling her heart pounding in her chest.

She's rarely interacted with the Taicho before. Slowly, and shaking, she raised her hand and slowly bowed, pausing for several long moments before knocking. She took a deep breath.

"Chiharu Kaori... sir."

For the first time in a long while, Byakuya actually dropped his brush and snapped his head up, his eyes wide for a moment before going back to normal. What was that woman doing there? She had no business with him. He composed himself, picking up his brush on the floor, glaring at the ink stain on his haori.

"Come in."

Kaori walked into the room, her head lowered, a look of distaste written on her face, closing the door behind herself and walking further into the room. She looked at the Taicho, silently asking him if she was supposed to bow.

"What is it?" Byakuya asked, an impassive look on his face, giving the woman a glare.

"Oh... uh... Abarai fukutaicho asked me to deliver this form." Kaori said, holding up the paper.

There it was.

Byakuya nodded and looked at his desk, seeing the woman straighten her back and walk forward, placing the paper on the desk. For a moment, their eyes met, both narrowing their eyes. The woman then noticed something.

"Uh... is that an ink stain on your haori, Kuchiki Taicho?" Kaori asked, staring at the black spot on the haori, frowning in confusion. Seeing his glare, she raised her hands in surrender. "I'll take my leave, Kuchiki Taicho. Good night."

She was about to leave before catching herself, bowing to the man before making her way to the door. When she got outside, she sighed out of relief.

If she had only known the Taicho did the same inside the office.

-:-

Kayo sat in her room, staring outside her window, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. The only people she knew that were ever worried about her was Kaori and Riko. So why was the fukutaicho worried about her?

She's only known her for a month.

There was no reason for her to be worried over her. Kayo closed her eyes and sighed.

She pushed herself up into a stand, deciding to go for a walk, turning towards the door and sliding it open. She walked down the hallway, seeing so few people still out, walking with her head lowered.

She walked outside, a small smile making its way onto her face after seeing no one in the courtyard. She sighed and walked over to the steps, sitting down, looking at the moon and smiling. She clasped her hands together, tilting her head slightly.

The moon was so bright.

She blinked and raised her eyebrows when she heard the door behind her slide open, turning her head, seeing the Taicho walk out with a pile of papers, grumbling once again about his fukutaicho.

"If she at least helped then I could go to sleep early. I swear, that woman is..."

Hitsugaya shook his head, heading for the fifth division, frowning deeply. Before he could get down the first step, he blinked and stared down at the woman sitting on top of the small stair case. Huh. He didn't see her because of the papers.

Kayo widened her eyes when their eyes met, quickly looking away.

"...You're Matsumoto's friend, right?" Hitsugaya asked, almost dropping the pile of papers.

The small woman seemed to consider it, glancing at the Taicho and giving a nod. He nodded back.

"Well... you'll be my substitute fukutaicho for the time being tonight."

Kayo blinked, slowly tilting her head to the side and furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. A... substitute fukutaicho? What was that? She jumped when the Taicho almost fell back.

"Here." Hitsugaya said, holding out a part of the pile.

The small woman furrowed her eyebrows before grabbing the pile, having no idea what to do. What on earth was a substitute fukutaicho? Did that mean she had to help him deliver paperwork?

But she thought other subordinates delivered them. Well, considering it was night, all the people who normally delivered the paperwork were probably drinking or sleeping. She held the papers close, looking at the Taicho questioningly.

"I need you to help me deliver these." Hitsugaya said, his eyes narrowed, serious, as usual.

Kayo blinked several times before nodding. The fukutaicho was probably drinking again. She walked after the Taicho, staying a good distance away, still a little afraid of him. She furrowed her eyebrows and stared at the back of his head.

He was scary.

-:-

"Who are you!"

Riko frowned, staring at the woman that stood in front of her. She towered over this woman. She continued to stare at the woman with a blank look on her face, holding the broom in her hand, tapping her foot impatiently. When was she going to leave? All she had to do was throw this dust in the garbage and she was done.

The small woman had long brown hair, tied into a ponytail in the back. Riko couldn't help but make a face at seeing the woman's cleavage, which she was showing off proudly. Her chest was bigger than the black haired woman's, but she didn't give a damn. All she cared about was her leaving.

"I said who are you!" She demanded, her hands on her hips, giving the taller woman a glare.

"...Hisako Riko." She answered, her mouth in a firm line. "Now can you leave? I have to-"

"I'm not done!"

Riko sighed out of annoyance, rolling her eyes. Unknown to both of them, a group of men were watching from inside the building, all their eyebrows raised in curiosity. Ikkaku and Yumichika were there, including the Taicho and fukutaicho. Yachiru was even glaring at the smaller woman.

"She followed you again?" Ikkaku asked, turning his head to stare questioningly at the Taicho.

"Yeah." Kenpachi grunted, glaring at the woman through the window.

"Now I'm going to tell you this once!" The woman said, pouting her lips. "Leave my Kenpachi alone!"

"...Wha...?" Riko raised an eyebrow questioningly, tilting her head, giving a frown of confusion.

"Kenpachi is mine!"

Riko, finally knowing what she meant, widened her eyes and stared at her like she was crazy. _What_? Was this woman serious? The small brown haired woman narrowed her eyes and raised one of her hands, poking the taller woman's chest.

"I mean it! If you go near my Kenpachi, you'll regret it!" She said, repeatedly poking the woman's chest.

"...Don't touch me." Riko said, her voice eerily quiet.

"Not until you say you won't bother my Kenpachi!"

A loud screech came from the area after that, all the men that were watching widening their eyes. The brown haired woman ran out of the courtyard, holding her eye, crying her eyes out. Riko glared after her, holding up her fist. She snorted before glancing at the broom. She growled before walking into the building, her hand clenched tightly around the broom.

"Dumb bitch." Riko muttered, walking down the hallway with a frown set on her face.

Everyone stared after her, all their eyes remaining wide, all shocked. Yumichika blinked before smiling.

"I think I have a solution to your woman problem, Taicho." Yumichika said, seeing the tall man stare at him, a pleading look almost seen on his face. "Since she's obsessed with you and refuses to leave you alone, I think I may have just thought of a way to get her to leave you alone."

"Kill her?"

"No! Get into a relationship." Yumichika said, his smile growing as he narrowed his eyes.

"But I don't want to be in a fucking rela-"

"Not a real one." Yumichika said, shaking his finger while smirking, seeing confusion on the Taicho, fukutaicho, and third seats' face. "We need someone to act like your girlfriend."

They all continued to stare at the man with confusion.

"...Who?"

"Who did Aina just threaten?"

They all stayed quiet.

"..._No._"


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N** I thank those that reviewed. Much obliged.

**gnarley** – I would stalk Kenny. :3 I'm just _that_ creepy. XD And Bya Bya was annoyed with our little tired girl. Xp

**Black Cat Angel** – Oh, it's going to be great! :D Thank you for reviewing every chapter this far in the story. Very much appreciated. :D

**BestFriend09** – Thank you! :D Very much obliged to have you review the last chapter. :3

**rosewhip889** – Thank you for the review. :D

**praeses** – Yep. He promised himself he would beat her when he found her. X3 -eyes shine- And thank you. I love that drawing. :D Amazingly, didn't take long to draw it. =D

Ah, don't you just _love_ critiques? They're helpful, but hurtful. Which is why... I HATE MY SENSITIVITY! D: Why can't I just deal with a couple critiques? Damn myself! I thank anyone who reviews this chapter. ( -.-)

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach.

**Warning** – Swearing.

-:-

The next day, Riko was outside early in the front of the division, sweeping again, glaring at anyone that littered. She was given cleaning duty, and wanted it to be _kept_ clean. She swept all the dirt into one area, sweeping it towards the garbage.

"Hisako."

The woman blinked and looked up, seeing Ikkaku and Yumichika walking towards her, making her frown and stand straight, cocking an eyebrow.

"What?"

"The Taicho wants you in his office." Yumichika said, giving the woman a smile.

Riko immediately frowned.

"He's not going to give me more months on cleaning duty is he?"

"No! Get your ass in his office!" Ikkaku snapped, his arms folded over his chest, giving the woman a glare.

"Fine. Jeez." Riko muttered, glancing down at the dirt before walking towards the front entrance, holding the broom.

Ikkaku glared after her while Yumichika rolled his eyes and sighed, both walking after the woman. The bald man frowned and glanced at his friend, wondering if the woman would even go along with his crazy plan.

Fucked up plan, he should say.

He was surprised the Taicho even agreed to do this.

Riko blinked, sitting in the office, on one of the couches. She frowned, tapping her foot on the floor, waiting for anyone to walk into the office. Why was she there? Was she in trouble? Is it because of that mess in the mess hall? She started sweating, swallowing hard. Was he going to beat her? Different scenarios went through her head, thinking of her death.

She folded her arms over her chest, leaning back, taking a deep breath.

"RED-CHAN!"

She snapped her eyes wide open and jumped off the couch, turning to see the fukutaicho sitting on the couch with a wide grin on her face. She frowned before looking up, immediately freezing when she saw the Taicho glaring at her. Oh, shit! Was she going to die? Was she going to be sent back to the academy?

She widened her eyes with horror.

She didn't want to go back there. She'd rather stay and lick the toilets than go back there! She looked past the Taicho, seeing both Yumichika and Ikkaku staring at her. Wait... _everyone_ was looking at her closely. She frowned. Did she do something big?

"Uh... Why am I here... Zaraki Taicho?" Riko asked, giving a nervous grin. "Is it because of that mess in the mess hall? Because I was going to go clean that up!"

"Shut up!" Kenpachi snapped, seeing the woman freeze before nodding.

"Now, Riko-chan, sit down." Yumichika said, seeing the woman pause and stare at him with a frown before doing what he said. "We all know you hate cleaning the division... so we were wondering if you would like to do us a favor and get out of cleaning duty?"

Riko raised her eyebrows questioningly. Get out of cleaning duty? She leaned forward, very interested now, not even considering what kind of _favor_ she would have to do, and nodded. Yumichika nodded, he and the others standing in front of the woman.

"Wonderful! Now listen, this is what we want you to do."

It was quiet in the room, except for muttering.

...

...

...

"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT?"

-:-

Kaori walked out of the sixth division building, dark circles under her eyes, a deep frown on her face. For the first time, in one hell of a long time, she couldn't sleep during the night. She kept imagining herself strangling the fukutaicho for what he made her do.

And that's what she did when she found him in the training grounds.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Kaori yelled, shaking the man, her hands wrapped around his neck.

"H-Hey!" Renji yelled, pushing himself away from the woman, rubbing his neck with a frown.

"Because of _you_ I had to face that... that... _man_!" Kaori growled, narrowing her eyes dangerously and frowning deeply, clenching her hands tightly and grinding her teeth together.

Renji raised an eyebrow curiously. This is the first time he's ever seen her so enraged. Man, she must have really hated the Taicho. Come to think of it, the Taicho seemed a little more cold this morning.

Did they both hate each other?

Kaori sighed out of annoyance before unsheathing her sword, deciding to train since she was already in the training grounds. She glared at the man when he told her to keep a firm grip on her sword.

"_I know._"

"I'm just telling you."

Renji gave the woman a shrug, seeing the woman's glare intensify before she swung her sword. There was still an uncomfortable feeling in her arms, making her frown. Renji told her to relax her shoulders, seeing her shoulders slump slightly, sighing when he saw she was still a little tense.

He kept telling her how to swing, which she was trying to do, frowning when he saw she was barely making any progress.

When he looked up, he froze, seeing the Taicho walking towards him.

Shit!

The paperwork!

Always the damn paperwork!

"Sorry, Kaori, gotta go... again." Renji said, sheathing his sword and running past his Taicho, not wanting to be scolded again.

Kaori turned her head, her eyebrows raised, confusion written in her eyes. But what about her training? When she saw why he left she tensed and narrowed her eyes, her shoulders shaking in restrained anger.

When Byakuya spotted her, he immediately narrowed his eyes, giving her a cold stare.

They were the only ones in the courtyard, the air suddenly very cold, both giving each other cold glares. The Taicho turned, walking towards the building, going to see if that fukutaicho of his was doing his job.

Kaori yelled in frustration.

That bastard!

-:-

People watched, all their eyebrows raised, staring at the small woman. The blonde haired woman narrowed her eyes, raising one of her hands, resting the other near her side, curling her fingers into fists.

She threw punches at an imaginary enemy, kicking her leg out quickly, quickly flipping in the air and spinning around, kicking her leg out again. She balanced on her hands, flipping back several times, standing on her legs and bending her knees, about to kick out until she almost fell at the sudden squeal.

"Oh, my god! I didn't know you knew hand to hand combat, Kayo-chan!" Matsumoto exclaimed, walking towards the woman with a wide smile on her face.

Kayo sighed and furrowed her eyebrows.

She should have trained in the training grounds instead in front of the division.

"It's in my file, Matsumoto fukutaicho." Kayo murmured, lowering her head and looking to the side.

Hand to hand combat _is_ what she's best at. She was still uncomfortable around the fukutaicho, after telling the Taicho that she thought of her as a friend. She still wasn't comfortable with how... provocatively she dressed and how much she drank.

So how could she possibly view her as a friend?

When she looked up, she saw the fukutaicho giving her a smile, making her sigh and stand straight.

"Is there something you need, Matsumoto fukutaicho?" Kayo asked, her arms behind her back.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just happy you think of me as your friend." Matsumoto said, her smile growing when she saw the woman snap her head up, her eyes now wide.

Kayo's face turned red. How did she know?

"Taicho told me."

She hung her hand and slumped her shoulders. Matsumoto grinned and patted her head, which made Kayo pout her lips. The fukutaicho was her friend... Holy... She widened her eyes. She made a friend.

Wow.

"MATSUMOTO!"

Both women blinked, the fukutaicho widening her eyes and looking towards the building.

"Tell the Taicho I'm sick!" Matsumoto whispered, running in another direction, making the small woman blink several times.

What was she doing? She froze when she heard the door slam open, turning her head, seeing the Taicho walk out of the building. Hitsugaya scowled, scanning through the courtyard.

Where was she?

He was getting tired of her always skipping out on the paperwork. He walked down the steps, sensing Matsumoto's reiatsu not far away, quickly turning and walking in the direction he sensed her. He paused and raised an eyebrow when he saw Matsumoto's little friend raise her hand and open her mouth, as if to say something.

Nothing came out.

She closed her mouth and looked away, which made Hitsugaya go on his hunt once more.

-:-

Riko stared at all four people, her arms folded over her chest, giving a small frown. She had stayed quiet for ten minutes. Yumichika glanced at the clock. Eleven minutes now. She opened her mouth before closing it again, her eyes narrowed in concentration.

"So... let me see if I got this right." Riko muttered, tilting her head to the side slightly. "You're telling me... you want me to act as if I'm in a relationship with Zaraki Taicho... 'cause he has... a _stalker_?"

They all nodded.

"...A stalker?"

They nodded again.

"...How in the _hell_ did _he_ get a stalker?" Riko asked, lifting an eyebrow and giving the top seated people a dumbfounded look.

"Oh, you know. He screwed her so hard she got obsessed." Ikkaku said, waving his hand dismissively.

Riko's eyes were wide, staring at the man in shock. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Kenpachi was glaring at her, his arms folded across his chest, giving a deep frown. He saw her take a deep breath and then...

"ARE YOU NUTS?" Riko yelled, glaring at all three men, not even daring to glare at the fukutaicho, lest she get beaten up again. "W-We don't even like each other! Hell, we glare at each other every time we cross paths! And... And... why me?" She asked, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"'Cause you're the first one we seen." Ikkaku asked, only to be smacked by his friend.

"Ikkaku!" Yumichika whispered harshly, giving the bald man a glare. "We chose you, Riko, because we think that because of the Taicho's problem, and I personally think, you two would be suited for each other."

Riko gave the man a blank look.

"...Huh?"

Even Kenpachi gave the man a strange look. Was he stupid or something? Them? Suited for each other? Riko gave an exasperated sigh, holding her head in her hand, frowning deeply. This was crazy.

"...And we're doing this why?" Riko asked, a defeated look on her face.

Yumichika smiled brightly when he saw the look. "Because we need to drive away the Taicho's stalker. You see, she's been obsessed with him for five years."

Riko's jaw fell open, widening her eyes comically. _That_ long? Holy shit. Despite such a serious conversation, the sides of her mouth twitched, which made the expression on the Taicho's face grow dark. She cleared her throat.

"A-And how are we going to do this, crazy as it is." Riko muttered, looking to the side. "I have _never_ been in a relationship, so I don't have a clue how to act!"

Everyone gave her incredulous looks. Really? Yumichika shook his head and smiled again.

"I'm going to give you two lessons on how to act as a couple." Yumichika said, giving a bright smile. "You know, as in kissing, touching, hugging, and so on and so forth."

Riko stared at the man long and hard in horror, her mouth hanging open.

"NO!"

-:-

Kaori laid on the grass in the forest part of the Seireitei with her arms folded behind her head, staring at the blue sky with a tired look on her face, sighing deeply as she relaxed.

She was actually lost.

She didn't want to admit that, though.

She hummed a little tune, closing her eyes, listening to the sounds around her. She heard several birds singing, raising her eyebrows in approval, hearing other sounds but not bothering to open her eyes to see what it was.

When she felt something land on her stomach, she opened one eye, making a confused sound when she saw a bird on her stomach.

Wow.

She closed her eye again, very much relaxed, forgetting about everything else around her. She heard someone walking on the grass, opening her eyes and raising an eyebrow with a frown, turning her head to see who it was.

"You look comfortable." Riko said, giving the woman a grin.

"What do you want?" Kaori asked, a frown set on her face, pushing herself up and watching as the bird flew away.

"Just had to... get away from the division." Riko muttered, a pale look on her face as she looked at the sky, a deep frown on her face as she sat down, joining the woman to relax.

"Why?"

"You don't want to know."

Kaori raised an eyebrow in question before shrugging it off. She laid back down, folding her arms behind her back, which made Riko snort and roll her eyes. Lazy. She raised an eyebrow before smirking.

"You say a fukutaicho's training you?" Riko asked, her smirk growing when she saw her friend nod.

"Yeah. What of it?"

"How is it?"

"Tiring."

Kaori opened her eyes and stared at the sky, a deep sigh going past her lips. Especially when they had to swing back and forth. It was so uncomfortable.

"Still hate your Taicho?" Riko asked, laying back as well, watching a bird as it flew by.

"Yeah... you?"

"...I have to... we... it's complicated." Riko muttered, sighing deeply and shaking her head.

"How so?" Kaori asked, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"I'll tell you when I have it all... thought out." Riko said, making a face, having no idea how to explain her situation.

As soon as the fifth seat said he was going to give lessons to her _and_ the Taicho, she took off running and decided to go see the first person she sensed, out of her two friends, which happened to be Kaori.

"...How do you think Kayo's doing?" Kaori asked, turning her head to glance at her friend.

"No clue. Haven't seen you or her because of the damn cleaning duty."

"I think she said that fukutaicho of the tenth keeps hugging her."

"So?"

"She has a big bust and says she nearly suffocates her."

Riko started laughing, which made a small smile appear on Kaori's face. It's always nice to hear her laugh every once in a while.

"That's not true!"

Both women blinked and turned their head, seeing Kayo standing near a tree, a pout on her lips. They both pushed themselves to sit up, watching as their small friend walked towards them, sitting down as well.

"Hello." Riko said, giving the small woman a grin, which made her face turn red.

"Matsumoto fukutaicho only hugs me because I'm her friend." Kayo said, furrowing her eyebrows, suddenly embarrassed about referring someone else as a friend.

"...You're referring someone else as a friend?" Kaori asked, raising her eyebrows in shock.

Kayo's blush went a deeper shade of red, slowly nodding. She whined when Riko ruffled her hair, pushing her away hand, giving her friend a cute glare. Riko only grinned, laying back on the ground.

Kaori smiled before laying back as well. Kayo tilted her head to the side before laying on her side, looking in the distance. The red haired woman narrowed her eyes and frowned, glancing at her friends.

"How did you guys find me?"

"How else? Sensed your reiatsu."

"...How did you get here?"

"There's a little path over there that leads to a street." Kayo said, pointing in one direction.

Kaori looked in the direction she pointed in, dropping her head, putting a hand over her eyes and groaning out of frustration. Riko only grinned while Kayo furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"You're kidding!" Kaori yelled, rolling her eyes at herself.

God, how could she be so ignorant?

"Nah, I used that path." Riko said, snickering as she grinned.

"...Shut up."

"Ah, screw you, too."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N** I thank those that reviewed. Much obliged. :D

**rosewhip889** – They're so mean. ( -.-) But helpful. Unfortunately, I still haven't read those two reviews from that person. I'm too scared. Xp

**praeses** – She has a poor sense of direction. ( -.-) Poor girl. Yup. :] I've been drawing ever since I was a wee little thing. Nah, I'm just kidding. Since I was eleven, I think. I'm not so sure. But I've been drawing for as long as I remember... and make little doodles in class. :3

**gnarley –** I'd love to stalk Kenpachi. :D But sadly, he'd probably kill me if he saw me. I'm not very good at being discreet. And it's so great that you're reviewing... and updating some of your stories. :]

**Black Cat Angel** – Yeah, that would be so funny! XD

Oh, damn. I have a Christmas song stuck in my head. ( -.-) So sad.

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach, for that belongs to Tite Kubo, the greatest artist on Earth. :D

**Warning** – Swearing.

-:-

Kaori snored softly from under the covers, stretching before relaxing again, groaning softly before opening her eyes. What time was it? She stayed laying down for several long moments, closing her eyes again, about to go back to sleep, until she heard someone knocking on her door.

She groaned out of frustration, pushing herself up and walking towards the door.

She slid it open, glaring at the one who was knocking, seeing that it was a small man with short black hair. She compared their heights, almost snorting out of laughter when she saw she was taller.

"Uh... Kaori?" He asked, seeing the woman nod. "Oh, good. I found you. Uh, Abarai fukutaicho wanted me to tell he won't be able to train you for a while because he has left for a mission."

"Oh..." Kaori nodded, seeing the man bow before turning and walking away.

She slid her door closed, raising her eyebrows. So Renji was gone, huh? She smirked before laying back down, deciding to sleep. She tensed when she heard another knock on her door.

Dammit!

When she slid the door open, she had to blink when she saw Kayo.

"...Why are you here so early?" Kaori asked, rubbing the side of her head.

Kayo blinked and raised her eyebrows in slight shock.

"It's one in the afternoon."

Kaori blinked several times before groaning, turning around and grabbing her shihakusho. Kayo slid the door closed behind her, looking up, only to cover her eyes with both her hands when Kaori took off her sleeping kimono.

Did she always have to do that in front of her?

"So, why're you here this afternoon?" Kaori asked, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"I wanted to see you." Kayo said, not wanting to say her actual reason, which was getting away from the fukutaicho for a while.

She was getting a little too... she was... hugging her more than before! Tears ran down her face comically. Which meant she wasn't able to breathe when the fukutaicho would hug her.

"Do you have any training today?" Kayo asked, taking a deep breath to calm herself.

"No, Abarai fukutaicho went on a mission." Kaori said, sighing at nothing to do for the day.

"...Do you remember some of the moves he showed you?"

"Vaguely. I'm not getting any better." Kaori said, lowering her head and sighing.

"Oh, because I was going to ask for some help." Kayo said, furrowing her eyebrows and sighing.

Kaori glanced at her friend and furrowed her eyebrows slightly. She didn't like seeing Kayo looking so sad. She looked up in thought, trying to think of who could try to teach them how to fight. She frowned when only one person came to mind. She opened her mouth, a bit hesitant, considering who it was.

"Do you wanna ask Riko?"

-:-

"...Why do you have a broom?"

"...I'm used to grabbing it after I leave my room, all right?" Riko said, glancing at the broom before leaning it against the wall, a deep frown on her face. "This is so... humiliating." She muttered, walking further into the room.

She glanced around the training room, snorting when she saw the Taicho standing tall and proud with his arms folded across his chest. He was avoiding her look. The third and fifth seat were there, but the fukutaicho wasn't. Wonder where she went? She stood ten feet across from him, still frowning and inwardly cursing them all to hell.

Why couldn't they just kill that stalker or something?

Just call it an accident.

"Okay! I'm glad you made it, Riko-chan." Yumichika said, walking towards the two with a bright smile.

"Fuck you."

"I'll take that into mind. Now, since you two have no experience in the romance relationship department," He ignored the way the two snorted and glared at him. "I want you two to be around each other twenty four seven, okay?"

They both widened their eyes, staring at the man like he was nuts. Which he probably was. Them? Together twenty four seven? Riko held her face in her hands. She didn't know if she could do this? In ten minutes from being around the man she would probably be black and blue. Nope! That's it! She'd rather clean than do this!

"So long!" Riko yelled, turning and walking towards the broom.

"If you do this... you can beat anyone that gives you a hard time." Yumichika said, his eyes gleaming.

Riko paused before turning, the frown _still_ on her face. She folded her arms across her chest, growling to herself, standing ten feet from the Taicho. She wouldn't even touch him with a stick!

"Now I need you to hold hands so you can get used to it." Yumichika said, seeing both people tense.

...But she was supposed to hold his hand?

Riko stiffly glanced at the Taicho, seeing that he was glaring at her. Shit! The gods hated her apparently. She closed her eyes and growled before slowly walking towards the Taicho, her hands shaking. When she stood two feet in front of him, she cursed before reaching for his hand, which he held out. Everyone that was there... stared blankly at the woman.

It's been two minutes and she was still reaching for the hand.

Riko took a deep breath before finally grabbing the man's large hand, completely freezing up and widening her eyes. Yumichika clapped at the accomplishment while Ikkaku snickered. They didn't miss the uncomfortable look on the Taicho's face, though.

"And... okay, you can let go!" Yumichika said, giving a bright smile.

Riko instantly jumped away from the Taicho, breathing heavily. Ikkaku rolled his eyes. Who knew she could be so childish?

Kenpachi frowned and closed his eyes, clenching his hands. Yumichika was getting too carried away. The only reason he was even putting up with this shit was so that crazy bitch doesn't bother him again. He'd rather have an idiot who didn't like men touching her rather than have that crazy bitch.

"Now I want you, Riko-chan, to hug the Taicho."

Oh yeah... he was getting carried away.

Riko stared at the man in horror.

"W-Wait! You don't even know if Zaraki Taicho likes having his... girl hugging him at all!" Riko yelled, waving her hands quickly. She looked at the tall man, her eyes wide. "Do you like having people hug you!"

"No."

"There!" Riko yelled, putting a hand to her chest and sighing deeply.

"But what if Aina wants proof you two are _together_? You need to at least get used to touching him." Yumichika said, raising his eyebrows, looking smug right at that moment.

"I will kill you... ALONG WITH YOUR LESSONS!"

-:-

Kayo stared intently at the ground, her eyebrows furrowed, deep in thought. Kaori walked alongside her with her pipe sticking out of her mouth. If Riko trained them, it would be great, because she knew Riko. But then again... Riko was rough and always ordered them to keep on fighting.

She imagined Riko turning into a dragon and eating her, which made her pale.

"If we had Riko train us, we would be fine." Kaori muttered, shrugging lightly. "Though she'd work us to the bone. Even so, she's the only one we know that would be willing to train us."

"Do you think Riko has something better to do?" Kayo asked, looking at her friend questioningly.

"Maybe. She does nothing but clean at the eleventh division."

They were wrong.

When they made it to the eleventh division, they both frowned slightly when they didn't see the woman sweeping. So, they followed her reiatsu. They walked down the hallway quietly, making sure to avoid the subordinates of the eleventh division and opened the door where they sensed their friend.

What they saw... made their eyes bulge.

Riko... was hugging... _hugging_... her Taicho!

When the door slid open everyone in the room turned their heads. When Riko saw who it was, she widened her eyes comically and quickly jumped away from the Taicho. Took a whole ten minutes for her to just hug him, really reluctant.

"Kaori... K-Kayo..." Riko muttered, her jaw hanging open.

Both women stared, slowly sliding the door closed.

"WAIT! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" Riko yelled, reaching for the door, everyone in the room hearing running in the hallway before it got farther away.

She lowered her arm, her eyes shadowed over while her eyes gleamed. Yumichika clapped his hands.

"Okay, we need to continue, Riko-cha-"

"THAT'S IT!" Riko yelled, turning around, glaring at the man, ignoring when everyone jumped. "I can take the embarrassment and all this shit! But humiliating me in front of my friends _crossed the line_." She growled, her eyes wide with rage.

"Now, now, Riko-chan, you don't want to embarrass yourself in front of the Taicho." Yumichika said, holding his hands up and chuckling nervously.

Riko growled and narrowed her eyes.

Screaming could be heard from within the room, along with a few crashes.

Elsewhere, Kaori and Kayo finally stopped running, putting their hands to their chests and taking several large breaths, their eyes still wide. What they saw... shocked the hell out of them.

"D-Did you see that!" Kayo exclaimed, standing straight, staring at her friend in horror.

"I was there! I saw!" Kaori yelled, her eyes wide with shock, leaning against the wall for support. "I didn't think Riko and her Taicho were... oh, my god!"

"W-Why do you think she would do that!"

"I don't know! Riko isn't one to sleep with someone just to get a high rank! She isn't one to sleep with anyone at all!"

Both women glanced at each other, their eyes remaining wide, looking like they just saw something horrible and out of this world. Which... was kinda true. Since they have _never_ seen Riko hug someone before.

Even through all the thirty years they've known her.

"We-We just must have been hallucinating." Kaori muttered, nodding to herself. "Yeah... we must've been. Oh, hell, I hope we were."

Kayo was covering her face with her hands, blushing at having seen her usually cold friend hugging someone. Oh, take a deep breath Kayo. She wasn't kissing him. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself.

"M-Maybe... she likes him?"

Both women blushed, staring at each other in horror.

Poor fools had no idea how wrong they were.

-:-

Riko growled, glaring daggers at the black haired man. Kenpachi held her back with a blank look on his face. It didn't even take much to hold her back. She struggled, trying to get to Yumichika. Since he thought, hey, they're in a "relationship", so why not hold her back himself? So, there he was, holding back this woman.

Fake relationship, he had to add.

Yumichika was against the wall, part of his shihakusho ripped off, breathing heavily.

She still had that crazy look in her eyes.

But when she realized he was holding her, she froze and stayed still, swallowing hard. Yumichika regained his composure, standing straight and fixing his clothing, clearing his throat.

"Okay... well... I think that's all for today." Yumichika said, nodding, now knowing the woman was capable of a lot more than threats.

Both Kenpachi and Riko sighed out of relief. When Ikkaku stared at them, he snickered when he saw that his Taicho was still holding the woman. She pushed herself away from the man and walked towards the door, only to pause and frown when she heard Yumichika call her.

"You and Taicho Zaraki need to be together twenty-four seven, remember?" Yumichika said, giving a wide smile.

Oh, he was having too much fucking fun!

Both people glared at him while Yachiru jumped through the window with a wide grin on her face, just having heard what the man said.

"I'm going to have a mommy!"

Riko's jaw dropped. This was getting _way_ too out of hand!

"U-Uh, Kusajishi fukutaicho, we aren't-"

"Sure." Kenpachi said, giving a light shrug, just wanting to leave as soon as possible.

Riko snapped her head in his direction, her eyebrows pulled together in a mad state. He wasn't making this any _easier_! Oh, man. This must have been the first time in years she's ever felt so tired. She rubbed her forehead, frowning deeply.

"We're going to eat." Kenpachi said, glancing at the woman with a frown.

Riko paused and stared at the Taicho blankly.

"Well... good. Hope you have a good time."

"You're coming with us, you little shi-"

"Ah!" Yumichika stepped between the two, giving them stern looks. "You need to call each other by pet names. No bitch. No bastard. No rude names of any kind, okay?" He frowned when the Taicho opened his mouth to object. "You want to get rid of Aina for good, don't you?"

Kenpachi shut his mouth and clenched his hands. He was going to beat Yumichika after this was all over. He paused and looked up in thought, wondering what he would ever call the damn woman.

"...Love bunny!" Riko said, snickering to herself. "Honey bunny!" She threw her head back and started laughing, waving her hand at the Taicho. "N-Nah, I'm just kidding!"

If he survived this, he was going to beat the woman first! Ikkaku rolled his eyes at the way Riko was gasping for breath. Sure, this was all amusing, seeing as the Taicho had to come up with a pet name for the woman, but she could at least come up with a good name.

"Why the hell can't we just call each other by our names." Kenpachi said, glaring daggers at the fifth seat.

It didn't seem like him to just call her a pet name.

"Oh, fine." Yumichika said, folding his arms over his chest and pouting.

Riko closed her eyes and frowned.

She can't believe she even agreed to this just to get out of cleaning duty.

-:-

Tears ran down Kayo's face, holding a sake cup, a flush taking up her features. Kaori stared at her blankly, also holding a sake cup, her eyebrows raised slightly. As soon as they caught their breath, Kayo suddenly said she wanted to drink. So there they were, in a bar in the Rukongai.

To be truthful, Kaori was shocked she wanted to drink.

"W-What if Riko an' her Taicho love each other!" Kayo yelled, her lips trembling as she whimpered.

"They haven't known each other to feel a pathetic emotion towards each other." Kaori said, staring blankly at her friend, wondering how she could get so drunk... after one cup.

"Then she won't need us anymore!"

"Didn't you hear me?"

"Will we need ta find someone ta love, as well!"

"Uh..."

Kaori looked to the side with a frown. Who knew Kayo acted like _this_ when she was drunk? She sighed before lifting the cup to her mouth. But the liquid splashed in her face when Kayo suddenly grabbed her shoulder.

"W-What if she doesn't want to be our friend anymore!"

"She won't do that." Kaori said, an annoyed sigh leaving her mouth.

"What if she does." Kayo muttered, looking towards her friend with a pout.

Oh, yeah... she was drunk.

"She won't."

"But what if-"

"She won't!"

"Ah, why are you being so mean ta me!" Kayo exclaimed, tears welling up in her eyes as her lips trembled.

Kaori cringed at the look, looking away and sighing. She gave a small frown when she saw several people move away from their table. She was causing this much ruckus because she _might_ think Riko doesn't need them? As if.

It was Riko who needed them.

She looked up in thought. Maybe. She wasn't sure.

She got annoyed of the two of them fairly quickly when they were always with her, but she's never told them to get lost. Her mind went blank, slowly turning her head to look at her friend, staring at the spot where her friend was sitting.

She was gone.

She turned her head, seeing Kayo pay for the drinks, giving a small frown.

_What_ was she doing?

She stood up, walking towards the smaller woman, shoving her hands in her pocket, staring down at her friend.

"Kayo-"

"We have ta go see R-Riko!" Kayo exclaimed, stumbling towards the exit.

Kaori stared after her friend, turning her head, seeing several people chuckling to themselves. She narrowed her eyes before walking after her friend, sober enough to... think straight. Kayo, however, was not able to do that.

So, wanting to see what Kayo was going to do, Kaori followed after her.

-:-

Riko frowned deeply, tapping her fingers on the table, her irritation growing when she saw people looking towards her and whispering to themselves. And why were they doing that? Because she... was sitting right beside... the Taicho.

A growl came from the back of her throat, which made Kenpachi roll his eyes.

He was going to beat Yumichika into the ground if this plan worked.

They tables were situated all around the room, near the walls, all the tables pushed together. Three walls of the room, besides the wall with the only exit, were occupied with tables and the subordinates of the eleventh division. And the Taicho was sitting where everyone could see him, on the opposite end of the exit.

Riko turned her head, looking past the third seat, and gave the fifth seat a glare. Yumichika avoided her look and rubbed his bruised cheek, closing his eyes, tears running down his face comically as he thought about his perfect face being ruined.

"This is nuts!" Riko whispered harshly, turning her head to glance at the Taicho. "No one'll believe that we're in a relationship! Do _I_ believe it? No! I have a feeling this plan is going to go straight down to hell." She muttered, grabbing her cup and sipping her sake, glaring straight ahead.

"...You talk too much." Kenpachi muttered, ignoring what the woman said.

Riko flinched.

Oh, he was being a bastard!

She turned her head, opening her mouth, about to yell a whole lot of _colorful_ words, until she snapped her mouth shut. Wait! Who the _hell_ was she just about to yell at? She looked away, taking another sip, trying to keep as still as possible.

"Red-chan, are you going to pay with us all day tomorrow, too!" Yachiru yelled, sitting on the other side of the Taicho, bending over to look past him.

"Nah, I have to clean..." Riko blinked and raised an eyebrow.

Holy shit.

She was already used to saying she had to clean?

She ignored the snickering coming from the third seat, clenching her hands and growling. They were all bastards. This guy, that guy, the bald bastard beside her, the fucking huge guy on the other side. She narrowed her eyes, her mouth in a grim line. Had she took the time to notice, she would have seen the Taicho sit straighter, along with the other top rank shinigami.

"I mean, yeah, I'm going to play with you guys all day tomor-"

Riko widened her eyes when Kenpachi suddenly wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. So close their bodies were touching. She stayed still, her eyes remaining wide, feeling the urge to attack this man. But hell, he probably wouldn't even feel it if she punched him.

"Ken-chan!"

The black haired woman raised her eyebrows and looked towards the door, seeing someone walked into the room. She widened her eyes. It was that woman from before! Wait... it was the stalker!

Her jaw fell open.

Damn!

When Aina looked up, her smile faltered, seeing _her_ Ken-chan holding that woman she had threatened to stay away from him! She pouted her lips and narrowed her eyes, the room suddenly quiet as some of the subordinates smiled in anticipation. Riko looked at the ceiling and sighed.

"You!" Aina yelled, pointing at the woman with an enraged look on her face.

Riko frowned and pushed the man's arm away, giving him a glare before directing it towards the woman. She tapped a finger to her chest, raising an eyebrow curiously. Aina stared at her like she was stupid and nodded.

"Yes?" Riko asked, tilting her head slightly, giving a small smirk.

"I thought I told you to stay away from my Ken-chan!" Aina shrieked, her hands balled into fists by her sides.

"Well, I'm sorry to tell you, I don't really listen to brats." Riko said, her smirk growing when she saw the woman's face turn red with embarrassment.

"How... How... How dare you!" Aina yelled, glaring at the woman as her shoulders shook in anger.

Riko grinned, seeing the woman seethe. People were glancing between her and the small woman. Aina childishly stomped her foot on the floor, which made the taller woman snicker. Yachiru looked between both women, her eyebrows raised. Kenpachi... didn't have a clue what to do. Tell the annoying woman to leave or just eat.

"He's mine!"

"Well, you're too late, kid." Riko said, giving a wide grin with a lazy look in her eyes. "He didn't seem interested in you before, so why even bother now? Besides," Her eyes gleamed. "I bet a little kid like you couldn't even pleasure him properly."

Everyone stared at her in shock, interest and horror written on their faces. Aina's face turned completely red, her eyes wide as she stared at the woman. She shrieked at her to come to her, which made Riko raise an eyebrow before shrugging.

"I'll be back... honey bunny." Riko said, giving the Taicho a large grin.

Kenpachi visibly flinched.

Damn her.

Riko stood up, walking on the table, ignoring the snap from Yumichika for her not to walk on the tables, and walked towards the woman, her eyebrows raised slightly. Aina glared at her, her lips pursed, sticking out her chest proudly. Riko scoffed and looked away in disgust, which made the smaller woman flinch.

"What?" Riko asked, still looking away from the woman.

"You're my Ken-chan's new partner?" Aina asked, a cold look still on her face.

Riko frowned in confusion. _New_ partner? She slowly turned her head and narrowed her eyes, seeing the Taicho stare at her blankly. _Just_ how many of these partners did he have?

"I have chased them all away, so you should not be a problem." Aina said, a smug smirk appearing on her face.

"...Really." Riko muttered, staring down at the woman.

Everyone else in the room strained their ears to listen, some even leaning forward to try and catch a few words. Kenpachi already knew what they were talking about. He rolled his eyes and sighed. The dumb bitch was threatening "his" girl. He rolled his eyes once more at the word.

Like hell she was his.

He turned his head and gave Yumichika a glare.

Both women muttered to themselves.

"I have enough power to get you to transfer to another division." Aina said, closing her eyes and smiling.

Riko blinked and raised her eyes slightly. Ah, she was a noble.

"So?"

Aina looked taken back, shaking herself out of her stupor and giving the woman a glare once more.

"That means I can make you leave my Ken-chan alone!"

"And?"

"U-Uh- Ah- I... Ken-chan is mine. He doesn't even like you!"

Riko couldn't exactly argue with that.

"He's only using you!"

...She was absolutely right, right there.

Riko shrugged carelessly. As long as she didn't have to clean anymore, she was fine with all this. When she glanced at the woman, she couldn't help but smirk at the annoyed look she was getting. Aina opened her mouth, probably to say something else, when suddenly...

"RIKO!"

Everyone in the hall paused, all looking around. Wasn't anyone that was there. Riko paused and narrowed her eyes. Wait a sec... She recognized that voice. The only door in the room slid open, everyone turning their heads to see who it was.

Riko widened her eyes.

Was that... Kayo?

The small drunken blonde walked into the room, staggering to the sides several times, everything in the room blurring together. Everyone stared at her, all as confused as Riko. She stumbled forward, staring at the brown hair with a tired look in her eyes. Riko didn't have brown hair... did she? She roughly shoved Aina out of the way, walking forward until she bumped into the person she was looking for.

Riko stared down at her friend with a frown of confusion on her face, seeing the woman look up and stare at her closely.

"Riko!" Kayo exclaimed, smiling brightly. "'M glad I finally found ya!"

"...You are?" Riko asked, wondering why her friend was drunk.

"W-Why didn' y-ya tell me you an' yer Taicho were in love!" Kayo yelled, tears running down her face, lightly hitting her friend's chest. "W-Why don't ya need me an' Kaori anymore!" She yelled, wailing loudly.

Riko's eyes were wide, a blush of embarrassment taking up her features. Everyone else in the room widened their eyes and tensed, all glancing at the Taicho, seeing that his features were hard.

What the _hell_?

"What are you-"

"Don't you need us anymore!" Kayo yelled, still hitting the taller woman's chest.

Riko raised an eyebrow, slowly looking up, seeing tears welling up in Aina's eyes. Why did she look like that?

"You two love each other?" Aina asked, whimpering quietly, tears overflowing in her eyes.

The cup in Kenpachi's hand broke, but no one noticed.

"Uh-"

"I-I won't give up!" Aina yelled, turning and running towards the door, crying loudly.

Kaori slid open the door, moving to the side, staring at the woman that ran by. She turned her head and sighed when she saw Kayo continually hit Riko's chest. She walked further into the room, her hands in her pockets, standing two feet from the two.

Riko noticed her and narrowed her eyes.

"Is she drunk?" Riko asked, motioning the small woman.

"Yes." Kaori said, giving a nod.

"...Were you drinking?" Riko asked, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

"...Yes." Kaori said, giving another nod.

"How much did you have?"

"Just one cup."

"How much did _she_ have?"

"...Two cups."

Riko raised an eyebrow. Just two cups? She sighed and rolled her eyes, raising her hand. Kaori and everyone else widened their eyes when the tall woman suddenly hit Kayo, knocking her out. She grabbed the small woman before she hit the floor, picking her up, giving Kaori a glare.

"Take her home." Riko said, her mouth in a grim line. "I already have to put up with a lot of shit." She muttered, rolling her eyes.

"All right." Kaori muttered, grabbing the smaller woman and holding her with that blank look remaining on her face.

Riko muttered several curses, turning, walking to where she was sitting. Kaori turned, walking towards the exit, wondering how much longer she would have been able to stand Kayo being drunk. Riko walked on the table before sitting in her spot, folding her arms over her chest and snorting. She already didn't like that Aina.

"So... already in love with the Taicho, eh?" Ikkaku asked, giving the woman a smirk.

Riko flinched and widened her eyes with rage, jumping at the third seat, kicking him several times.

Kenpachi rolled his eyes and sighed before grabbing the sake bottle.

Oh, yeah... he was definitely going to clobber Yumichika.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N** I thank those for reviewing. Much obliged. :D

I'm sorry. I would reply to you all, but right now I'm tired, went through a shitload of crap with my mom 'cause she's drunk, sick and tired of this damn holiday, and just wish to get a few damn hours of sleep. And I'm going to have to say... wow.

Eight people actually reviewed the last chapter. :] I feel happy, despite my drunk mother, who doesn't know how to stop yelling!

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach.

**Warning** – Swearing.

-:-

"What now?"

Kaori frowned when she saw the Taicho walking towards her. It had been two whole weeks since she saw Riko, well, hugging her Taicho for some odd task. Riko had went to her and Kayo the next day and explained her situation. It was strange why she even agreed to such a task.

Really.

Acting as a Taicho's girlfriend is so irresponsible... but funny.

And all just to get out of cleaning duty.

Kaori rolled her eyes and faced the Taicho, wondering why he would even talk to her after two and a half weeks. It wasn't her fault she didn't like him. He just had a stick far up his ass.

As he got closer, Byakuya narrowed his eyes at the same time the woman did, both glaring at each other.

"Yes, Kuchiki Taicho?" Kaori said, her eyes cold, giving the man an emotionless look.

"I have come to inform you that you cannot lay around the division whenever you like. This is the sixth division. I expect you to do some work." Byakuya said, having heard from his fukutaicho that after he trains this woman she goes right to sleep.

Not that he wanted to know in the first place.

Renji would just start talking about their training sessions as soon as he gets to the office.

"But I've been training-"

"_Training_ is not _work_." Byakuya said, giving the woman a cold glare.

"Thanks for informing me." Kaori mumbled, looking to the side with a blank look, wondering how a man could be so uptight.

Training _is_ work. She sighed and closed her eyes, irritation written on her face. Why couldn't he have sent Renji instead? He already came back the day before. She nodded, about to turn and walk away. Not before bowing first!

Just as she was about to bow, a stack of papers was in front of her face.

Kaori blinked and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"You will deliver this to the thirteenth division." Byakuya said, his eyes cold the whole time he was standing near the woman.

The red haired woman frowned before nodding, standing straight and grabbing the stack of papers. She turned and started walking down the steps, a scowl on her face. Where was the thirteenth division anyway?

Byakuya glared after her before turning, heading for the office. All of the new recruits were already working besides that woman. She could train when she finds her own time. Now Renji... He narrowed his eyes.

How dare he say he had too much to work on.

He had to find that woman and get her to deliver those papers himself. That woman should be glad he gave her a job that didn't take long to finish.

-:-

"You have to help me!"

Kayo blinked several times, the fukutaicho holding her arms and staring at her with a nervous look on her face. She was walking down the porch, hoping to get to her room and grab her sword to try and train, when she was suddenly tackled by the fukutaicho.

"With what?" Kayo asked, furrowing her eyebrows worriedly.

Matsumoto grabbed her hand and dragged her inside the building, pulling her down the hallway. Kayo gave a small frown, wondering what would have happened to make the fukutaicho so nervous.

She found out when she got to the office.

Kayo widened her eyes, staring at the large group of paperwork scattered all over the floor. She parted her lips in shock.

"What happened?" Kayo muttered, stepping into the room.

"W-Well, the Taicho gets stacks and stacks of paperwork each day, and he left three days ago to see his grandmother in the Rukongai, because I insisted on it that he gets a day off, and when I came in here and shut the door too hard... they all fell over." Matsumoto said, a pale look on her face as she stared at the papers on the floor. "And he comes back tonight."

Kayo widened her eyes.

The Taicho gets so much paperwork.

"W-Well, why am I here?" Kayo asked, turning to see the fukutaicho giving her a bright smile, one that made her furrow her eyebrows worriedly.

"I need you to help me sort and sign them." Matsumoto said.

"B-But that's the job for a Taicho and fukutaicho!" Kayo exclaimed, shaking her head and taking a step back.

"Please, Kayo! You're the only one I can go to who I know won't blab to the Taicho!" Matsumoto yelled, on her knees, begging the woman.

Kayo gave her a blank stare. Only one that won't blab to the Taicho, or she was too quiet to even _talk_ to the Taicho? She furrowed her eyebrows and closed her eyes when she saw the pleading look she was getting from Matsumoto.

She couldn't really deny a request from a friend.

As soon as she nodded, she heard a loud squeal and was being hugged from the much taller woman. She sighed. This was going to be a _long_, long day.

-:-

Riko glared at her sword, sitting on the ground in the courtyard in front of the building. She folded her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes, wanting to at least _hear_ something from her sword.

"C'mon... C'mon..." Riko grabbed the sword and started shaking it. "TALK TO ME!"

Kenpachi rolled his eyes, sitting two feet from the woman with his legs crossed and his arms folded over his chest. Since Yumichika said they had to get to know each other and spend more time together, which they thankfully didn't have to when going to bed, they were getting pissed off with each other more and more each day. At least they didn't have to see each other when they go to bed.

"Why won't it talk to me!" Riko growled, turning her head towards the Taicho, giving him a frustrated glare.

Kenpachi gave her a blank look. He even managed to cope with her outbursts. He shrugged and looked away, which made Riko flinch and shake in anger. Why couldn't he even help! She growled before staring at her sword, frowning deeply.

Why won't it talk?

She froze when the Taicho suddenly put her in his lap, her eyes remaining wide before she frowned, still glaring at the sword. That little stalker was there again, eh? She was a nuisance. She shivered. Ugh, she was already used to the Taicho just grabbing her and making it seem like they were _together_.

That was not good.

"Ken-chan!"

Kenpachi growled and narrowed his eyes, unconsciously squeezing the woman he held. He relaxed his grip when she snarled at him. He was getting tired of that little annoying bitch. Including the one he was holding. He actually wanted to shove her away. He looked up when that small woman ran around the corner, faltering when she saw him holding the annoying idiot who always yelled.

"Hi, Ken-chan!" Aina yelled, giving a bright smile. As soon as her eyes landed on the black haired woman, her expression went dark. "And you."

"Yeah, hi, whatever." Riko muttered, waving her hand, still glaring at her sword.

Kenpachi discreetly glared at her, growling under his breath. Riko froze when she heard the growl and immediately looked up with a nervous grin on her face.

"Ah, hello, kid!" Riko said, giving a wide grin. "I was just here with K-Kenpachi. And trying to talk to this sword!" She growled, kicking her sword, which was on the ground.

The Taicho growled. She always stuttered every damn time she tried saying his name. She wasn't being convincing! He turned his head, narrowing his eyes when he saw Yumichika and Ikkaku watching from the porch, both grinning with amusement. Aina glared at the woman once more.

"You don't have to right to call him Kenpachi." Aina muttered, her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"If it happened to escape your mind, kid... We're in a... _relationship_." Riko said, wincing at the word. "Now get lost. I'm trying to talk to my sword." She said, waving the small woman away, glaring at her sword once more.

After so much yelling, the annoying stalker finally left. As soon as she was out of sight, Kenpachi pushed Riko out of his lap with a frown, giving her a glare.

"DAMMIT! DO YOU HAVE TO DO THAT EVERY TIME SHE LEAVES?"

-:-

Kaori walked down the street with a tired look on her face, rubbing the side of her head. Ugh. It took her about half an hour just to find the thirteenth division and another half hour to find the sixth. Where was all her luck now?

When she walked into the sixth division, about to go to her room to take a nap, she was immediately dragged with her legs on the ground.

When she turned to see who it was, she frowned when she saw Renji.

Training...?

Right now?

"Abarai fukutaicho..." Kaori muttered, letting the man drag her.

"I'm back, Kaori! Now we can start training." Renji said, grinning widely as he walked, not even bothering to tell the woman to walk.

"Great..." Kaori muttered, looking to the side with a blank look.

She was going to die by five in the afternoon... or evening... whichever. She just knew it.

When they got to the training grounds, Renji stepped back to let the woman stand. Kaori sighed and pushed herself up to a stand, dusting off the back of her pants. She looked at her side, seeing that she didn't have her sword.

Relief filled her.

Maybe she can leave.

"Sorry, Abarai fukutaicho, but I forgot my sword." Kaori said, giving a small smile.

"That's alright. I took the liberty of going to your room and getting it." Renji said, holding out her sword.

_Curse you._

Kaori glared at him before grabbing her sword, putting the sheathe in her sash before unsheathing her sword, standing straight with her shoulders relaxed. Renji smirked. Her stance was a little better than when she first started.

When she first started she was so tense.

"Okay, now try to attack me." Renji said, unsheathing his sword and digging his feet into the soil.

"Never occurred to me to do that." Kaori said sarcastically, her eyes narrowed.

She was going to be dead tired by the end of the day.

-:-

Hitsugaya walked towards his division with a stern look on his face. It was great seeing his grandmother after so long. Even though Matsumoto slacked off on work, she knew when he needed a break.

He walked by those that bowed to him, hoping to finish a little bit of paperwork before calling it a night. Walking through the courtyard, he walked up the steps and into the division. He can only imagine how much paperwork there was.

He closed his eyes and sighed.

Walking down the hall, he spotted the office. When he slid open the door, he widened his eyes, looking all over his office. It was spotless! Where was the paperwork? Considering Matsumoto, he looked under the couch, seeing nothing. He stood up and scratched his head.

Did Matsumoto finish the paperwork?

No... that didn't seem possible.

He paused when he heard snoring, looking around the office for Matsumoto. Wait. He heard two sets of snores. He frowned before walking over to the other couch, looking behind it.

Matsumoto laid on her back, snoring loudly with her arms spread out.

He frowned when he saw her before looking at the other person, blinking when he saw it was that quiet woman.

She laid on her side, curled up, her thumb in her mouth.

He raised an eyebrow at the childlike way she was sleeping before nudging Matsumoto with his foot. The woman groaned and waved her hand. He scowled and sighed out of annoyance.

"Matsumoto!"

The tall woman opened her eyes blearily before pushing herself up into a sitting position, staring sleepily at her Taicho before smiling brightly. Hitsugaya frowned, knowing what was about to come.

"Taicho! You're back early!" Matsumoto yelled, hugging the small Taicho.

"Release me, Matsumoto." Hitsugaya ordered, pushing the woman off of him and fixing his clothes. "Where is the paperwork?"

"It's done." Matsumoto said, a proud look on her face.

"...No really. Where is it?"

"Taicho! I'm insulted! This is the last time I ever do anything nice for you." Matsumoto said, huffing before she looked away, closing her eyes and pouting her lips.

"So... you really did it?" Hitsugaya asked, raising an eyebrow suspiciously. For all he knew, she could have found a new hiding spot.

"Yep! With the help of Kayo-chan." Matsumoto said, looking down at the woman with a wide smile. "She was really helpful. She worked so hard she fell asleep after we were done."

Hitsugaya frowned. So... the quiet woman helped Matsumoto? That was nice of her.

-:-

"What?" Riko asked, staring up at the Taicho with a baffled look on her face. "Bring Kusajishi fukutaicho to the Rukongai to find a candy shop?"

"Yeah." Kenpachi grunted, staring down at the woman with a bored look.

"Why can't you do it?" Riko asked, giving the man a glare.

Hell, she knew they were supposed to fake a relationship, but to actually do stuff for him... that was crossing the line. She opened her mouth to argue, but snapped it shut when she saw the Taicho narrow his visible eye.

"Alright! Fine! Ya don't have to glare at me every damn time I try to yell." Riko muttered, turning and walking towards the door.

She paused and looked down to her right, seeing Yachiru smile up at her. She gave her a frown, a deep sigh leaving her mouth. She couldn't eat a lot of candy right? Oh, how she is a fool.

Riko walked after the fukutaicho with her hands in her pockets, a bored look on her face, deciding to to follow the small pink haired fukutaicho for now. And when she tried directing the small fukutaicho, she vowed to herself... to _never_ do that _again_.

She paled and swallowed. Who knew the small girl could be so... scary.

So, after finally finding their way out of the Seireitei and into the Rukongai, Yachiru said she should at least let Riko _try_ and find the candy shop since she did all the _work_. Riko frowned deeply. This is exactly why that damn man should have just went with his fukutaicho.

"Do you like Ken-chan?"

Everything inside Riko's head went to a screeching stop.

She turned his head and stared at the fukutaicho with shock, her eyes as wide a dinner plates and her mouth hanging open. Yachiru stared up at the woman curiously. Riko continued to stare at her in horror.

"NO!"

"Why?" Yachiru asked, furrowing her eyebrows as a sad look crossed her face.

Riko cringed at the look, quickly looking away with a frown. Damn. How can she explain this to a kid? "Oh, sorry fukutaicho Kusajishi. Zaraki Taicho and I are only pretending to be together to get rid of his crazy stalker!" She snorted. Like hell she'll say that to a kid. How the hell did the man even _get_ a stalker?

She was knocked out of her thoughts when the fukutaicho dragged her forward, raising her eyebrows when she saw they were going into a candy shop. Oh, wow. They found one.

But after only ten minutes... all of Riko's money was spent.

Yachiru grinned widely, holding a large bag of candy, while Riko walked after her with a dark aura hanging above her. She frowned and closed her eyes while sighing. Did she always spend this much when getting candy?

She almost pitied Kenpachi.

"You didn't answer my question, Red-chan." Yachiru said, glancing up at the tall woman.

Damn!

"Uh... well... w-we... uh..." Riko looked to the side, not really sure how to say it. "We're just doing this because Zaraki Taicho wants to get rid of that crazy bitch." She said, snorting.

Yachiru blinked.

"I know."

Riko paused.

Then why ask?

"I mean, why don't you like Ken-chan?"

She just said!

"Uh... because he's my Taicho... and I'm a little scared of him." Riko admitted, rubbing the back of her neck uncomfortably. "Have you noticed how scary he is?" She asked, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"Nope!"

Riko shrugged lightly.

"But he's really fun." Yachiru said, smiling widely. "We always have each other."

Riko glanced at the fukutaicho, a blank look on her face. Must be nice. All she sees is an angry bastard that wants to kill her! She growled and narrowed her eyes, looking pale. Sooner or later, he _was_ going to kill her.

She could tell from how annoyed he looks every time they're near each other.

-:-

As a bird flew overhead, a brown haired man covered his eyes with his hand and looked up, smiling when he saw the bird. Nature was so beautiful. He lowered his arm and walked forward, smiling at a couple children as they ran by.

The first Rukongai districts are so peaceful.

What he wouldn't give to walk around the Seireitei one more time.

"Well, time to head back before the Boss gets worried..." He muttered, about to turn.

He paused and widened his eyes slightly, staring in one direction intently. His heart beat fast, staring at one person. He narrowed his eyes slightly and tried getting a closer look. It couldn't be... He stared at the back of a black haired woman, his eyes looking over her features. She was tall for a woman.

He looked at the black clothing, seeing that she was a shinigami. He just needed her to turn. Both she and another shinigami were looking into a shop, but the taller shinigami shook her head. Just as it looked they were about to walk in, the man widened his eyes when he saw a Taicho walking towards them.

And hell, was he _tall_!

The tall man said something, gaining both of the other two's attention.

When the smaller one ran towards the tall man, the woman turned. Just as she did, the brown haired widened his eyes and parted his lips in shock. He let out a small chuckle. When the woman turned around and scoffed, he started grinning when he got a proper look of her.

Who'd have thought...

He started chuckling before turning around, walking through the small village, still grinning. Just as he was out of sight, he stopped and narrowed his eyes.

"Wait till the boss finds out... Riko's still alive."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N** I thank those who have reviewed. Much obliged. :D

**GothicFlowers AndEmoButterflies** – Thank you! :D Makes me happy to see a fan review. And I have absolutely no clue. I'm kinda stuck. Xp And thank you again. :D

**gnarley-** – Thank you for reviewing! :D And Christmas was great... for five minutes.

**praeses** – Yep, sooner or later... Kaori's going to kill someone. D: And yes! "Boss" is a bad thing. I thank you for reviewing every chapter. :D It makes me happy every time I see your reviews. And I'm not scared now! :D

**Black Cat Angel** – Thank you for reviewing! :D

**lollipopswithcream andpie** – _Getting_ better? D: I see. ( -.-) And who the man is, you will eventually find out! :D Thank you so much for the review.

Ah, yeah... Christmas pretty much sucked for me. First... one present... socks... And they weren't even from my mom. Then, mom gets fucking drunk, _again_. Then, my little brother camps out on Christmas day. And now... mom annoying me. And this stupid mutt loves my mom, and my mom hates her, so right now she whining really loud! AGH! Okay, that's it! I hate Christmas now, as well as my birthdays! And valentines! And mondays.

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach.

**Warning** – Swearing.

-:-

"_I have no money." Riko said, giving the fukutaicho a blank look._

"_But I want that!" Yachiru yelled, pointing at the huge lollipop in the store, having spotted it as they walked by._

_Riko shook her head._

"_I don't have any money."_

"_I have some!" Yachiru said, giving the woman a bright smile._

_The tall woman stayed quiet for a moment before narrowing her eyes dangerously. She had what...? She sighed and nodded, making the fukutaicho grin widely, both about to walk into the store to buy the lollipop._

"_Hey."_

_Both people paused and turned their heads. Riko frowned while Yachiru smiled brightly when they saw their Taicho walking towards them. The fukutaicho ran towards the tall man with a bright smile._

"_Taking your time." Kenpachi said, glancing at the woman with a glare._

_Riko scoffed and turned around, her arms folded over her chest._

"_So? Doesn't matter. I bought the fukutaicho her candy." Riko said, closing her eyes as her frown grew._

_She opened her eyes a second later when she shivered, quickly looking up and around the area. It felt like she was being watched. She narrowed her eyes before following the Taicho, her hands clenched by her sides._

That was the day before.

"You have to do something besides sit in your office all day." Riko said, laying on the couch in the Taicho's office.

"Shut up."

"There's other stuff to do, y'know."

"Shut up."

"Do you have to tell me to shut up every time I try suggesting something for you to do?"

Kenpachi growled and glared at the woman, seeing her stare at him blankly before looking away. The idiot was even getting more tough and even stood up to him a little. Riko looked to the sides, thinking of a way for them to at least have fun.

"If you wanna do something, get lost." Kenpachi said, giving the woman a bored gaze.

"Oh, I would _love_ to, Zaraki Taicho, but apparently, to get rid of your crazy stalker... I have to stick around you most of every damn day." Riko said, giving the Taicho a glare. "You should be glad I even agreed to do this crazy thing."

"Oh, yeah. I'm _so_ glad." Kenpachi muttered, looking to the side with a deep frown on his face.

Riko growled and narrowed her eyes, opening her mouth to yell at the man, just as the Taicho glared at her. She shut her mouth and frowned, huffing. She was really starting to hate this guy. Kenpachi still glared at the woman. Sooner or later, he was going to kill her.

-:-

Kaori stared at the papers blankly, standing in the Taicho's office. He had summoned her, which she thought he was going to yell at her, and gave her a stack of papers. She sighed and slumped her shoulders, making Byakuya narrow his eyes while Renji cringed.

"Can't I get you tea or something?" Kaori asked, holding up the pile of papers. "It took me an hour just to deliver the papers yesterday."

"You are expected to do the job I have given you." Byakuya said, reading over some forms.

The redhead narrowed her eyes and clenched her hands, accidentally crumpling up the papers. She widened her eyes, quickly running out of the office just before the Taicho could have her head.

Renji sighed and shook his head.

"Taicho, you have to try and get along with her." Renji said, holding a brush in his hand and a form in the other.

"I will do no such thing." Byakuya said, closing his eyes and scoffing.

"Taicho, she may give you a hard time because maybe someone of nobility gave her a hard time in the past." Renji said, shrugging his shoulders lightly, staring at his Taicho with raised eyebrows.

"That gives her no reason to give me such behavior." Byakuya said, giving his fukutaicho a cold glare.

"Kuchiki Taicho, I'm just saying that I will talk to her if you _try_ to act nice to her." Renji said, giving the other man an exasperated look. "Who knows? Maybe she'll develop an unhealthy undying love for you."

"I do not need that in my head, Renji."

"Sorry." Renji said, clearing his throat with an uncomfortable look on his face. "B-But you should be glad she doesn't stare at you like all the other girls, huh?" He grinned when he saw the Taicho pause and nod. "She told me she doesn't really care about looks."

"We are supposed to be working, Renji."

"Sorry again, Taicho."

Both people stayed quiet, one working while the other kept glancing at the other.

"She doesn't seem to be getting anything I teach her, though. It took about two weeks for her to get the stance right."

"Renji."

"Sorry, Taicho."

Renji closed his eyes and sighed. She was also very tired. It took her _five_ minutes the day before to be gasping and wheezing for breath. She should really work out more.

Oh, yeah.

He should go see Rukia later on.

-:-

Kayo furrowed her eyebrows and blinked a couple times.

Matsumoto was getting her to help her carry several boxes to a storage room. She didn't know there _was_ a storage room. She carried one box, but it was really heavy. All the others weighed the same. But Matsumoto... was carrying three.

Kayo paled and shivered.

She wondered how strong the fukutaicho was.

"Thank you for helping me, Kayo-chan." Matsumoto said, turning her head and smiling at the smaller woman.

Kayo smiled and nodded. She could only see off the top of the box. And this box probably weighed more than her. She closed her eyes and sighed, following after the fukutaicho.

The fukutaicho was her only friend at the tenth division.

Which is why she probably always stayed near her.

She widened her eyes when the fukutaicho suddenly stopped, taking a step back, her eyes growing wider when she tripped over her one leg. Clumsy! She closed her eyes tightly, ready to be squished under the heavy box, when a hand pressed against her back.

She sighed out of relief.

When she turned her head, she widened her eyes and froze when she saw the Taicho.

She quickly scrambled away and hid behind the fukutaicho, her eyebrows furrowed with worry. He stopped her from falling with one hand. How strong and scary!

"Ah, Taicho!" Matsumoto exclaimed, giving the small man a smile.

"Matsumoto, what are you doing?" Hitsugaya asked, giving the woman a glare. "You have paperwork to do."

"I know, Taicho, but I have to clear stuff that was inside my desk." Matsumoto complained, pouting her lips and furrowing her eyebrows.

Kayo blinked and glanced at the box she was carrying.

What was so heavy that was inside her desk?

"Care to help us, Taicho?" Matsumoto asked, holding out the boxes she carried, giving the Taicho a puppy eyed look, which had no effect on him. "Please? These boxes are _so_ heavy!"

"Well... fine."

Matsumoto smiled brightly, but then flinched when Hitsugaya grabbed the box Kayo was carrying. Oh, how rude! Kayo smiled gratefully at the Taicho, furrowing her eyebrows and bowing down in respect.

Taichos were so strong and cool.

She couldn't believe she was so close to a Taicho.

She stood straight and walked over to the fukutaicho, grabbing one of the boxes, seeing a grateful smile on the fukutaicho's face before the Taicho led the way, since the fukutaicho forgot where the storage room was.

-:-

Riko stood a good two feet from the Taicho, her arms crossed over her chest and scowling. Kenpachi looked away from her, a deep frown on his face, both standing in the office. Where was Yachiru? If she didn't get there soon, they were going to kill each other. Or... the Taicho was going to kill the woman. Ya know, since he's a strong guy.

"Why do you always glare at me?" Riko asked, turning her head and giving the man a snarl.

"Because you're annoying."

Riko flinched before clenching her hands. Oh, what a bastard! She growled before stomping towards the door. Kenpachi stared after her and snorted and looked away. She could leave for all he cared. They didn't even give a shit about each other anyway.

He was about to walk back to his desk, but then he froze, quickly turning around and walking out of the office, grabbing Riko's wrist. The woman jumped and turned, about to yell at whoever it was but grunted when she was shoved against the wall. When Riko looked up, she froze and widened her eyes when she saw the Taicho leaning over her.

"Wha-"

"Shut up!" Kenpachi growled, looking to the sides with a snarl.

Riko shut her mouth, immediately tensing when she sensed one particular reiatsu in the area.

"Ken-chan!"

"...Shit." Riko muttered, rolling her eyes with annoyance.

Aina ran around the corner, narrowing her eyes and pursing her lips when she saw both Kenpachi and Riko. How dare they kiss in the hall! Kenpachi was hunched over so she couldn't really see the two very uncomfortable people, both avoiding the others' stare. They paused when they heard whimpering before a loud wail, then retreating steps.

"...Is she gone?" Riko whispered, trying to look past the tall man.

"Nah, she's still here." Kenpachi muttered, frowning deeply while looking to the side.

"How do you know?"

"I had to train myself to fucking sense her reiatsu because she sneaks into my house!" Kenpachi growled, narrowing his eyes dangerously.

Riko's eyes were wide. Holy shit. She sneaks into his house? She looked to the side with a frown. How creepy. They both stayed still, still waiting, until... they heard snickering. They both blinked and turned, seeing Ikkaku grinning at them.

"Watcha doin'?" Ikkaku said, grinning like an idiot.

Kenpachi immediately moved away while Riko jumped the third seat, both yelling at each other while they tried punching the other. Kenpachi frowned and rolled his eyes. Idiots.

"I'll kill you, you bastard!"

"I'm only saying what I saw!"

"_You saw nothing!_" Both Kenpachi and Riko snapped, glaring at the third seat.

Ikkaku grinned, laying under the woman while she held his leg.

"I wonder what Yumichika would say?"

"SON OF A BITCH!"

"AH, DAMMIT! THAT HURT!"

-:-

Kaori stared blankly at a group of woman swooning after the Taicho as he walked by.

She stared at them before glancing at the Taicho. She didn't see what was so great about him. She tilted her head and narrowed her eyes in concentration, trying to think. Maybe it was the long hair?

She stayed silent for a few moments before nodding.

Yeah, it _had_ to be the hair.

The only person Kaori has ever considered beautiful was...

She widened her eyes before shaking her head. Dangerous territory. She turned and across the courtyard, grabbing her pipe and putting it in her mouth, grabbing her box of matches. Just when she was about to light it, the pipe was taken out of her mouth.

She widened her eyes.

Wha...?

Her expression went dark, her eyes dilating and her eyebrows pulling together, her eyes shadowed over. Renji grinned, holding the pipe in his head and looking it over. He never smoked before, nor did he know anyone that did. Well, except the Taicho from the eleventh division.

Ah, yeah. He was a sixth seat over there before becoming a fukutaicho. He smiled dumbly.

Good times.

When he glanced at Kaori, he widened his eyes and paled at the scary expression on Kaori's face. He dropped the pipe out of surprise and a bit of fear, taking a step back and holding his hands up in surrender.

Kaori bent down and snatched her pipe, giving the fukutaicho a glare before putting it back in her mouth.

"It's like you don't want anyone touching your pipe." Renji said, folding his arms over his chest and frowning.

"It's because I _don't_. Only few people have held my pipe before." Kaori said, narrowing her eyes. "And I would beat those people."

Renji widened his eyes and gave the woman, and friend, a look. Kaori huffed before looking away, taking a puff before blowing out the smoke. She only let Riko smoke from her pipe because... well, she can beat her up.

And Kayo would only grab her pipe to throw away.

"Well, let's train." Renji said, giving the woman a grin.

She glared at him.

"After you smoke. Jeez."

-:-

Kayo sighed, sitting on one of the couches in the office quietly.

She shivered, slowly turning her head, seeing the Taicho working quietly. Ah, why did Matsumoto leave her alone in the same room as him? He was scary! She furrowed her eyebrows and lowered her head, clutching her hakama tightly from being nervous.

Why hasn't he kicked her out yet?

He said so before himself. No one besides Matsumoto and the Taicho were allowed in there.

She wanted to leave.

And where was Matsumoto!

When the door slid open, she felt relief fill her when she saw the fukutaicho walk into the room. It was quickly squashed when she saw her put down a bottle of sake on the coffee table between the two couches.

Kayo widened her eyes.

"...Ah?"

"Matsumoto! What are you doing!" Hitsugaya snapped, glaring at his fukutaicho and the bottle she had brought in.

"Aw, c'mon, Taicho! I finished a whole pile of paperwork by myself." Matsumoto said, beaming at the Taicho.

"I don't care if you did a measly pile of paperwork, but if you did a whole days worth, I would actually _let_ you drink in here!" Hitsugaya growled, glaring daggers at his fukutaicho.

Matsumoto sniffled as her eyes started welling up with tears, but it had no effect on Hitsugaya.

Kayo stared at the woman curiously, tilting her head to the side, blinking several times. Why was she making that face? Hitsugaya hadn't hit her or said anything that was insulting. The fukutaicho continued to whine, but Hitsugaya kept on saying, "No."

"But, Taicho~!"

"_No_, Matsumoto."

Matsumoto pouted and crossed her arms over her chest, huffing and looking away from the Taicho. Kayo blinked again. Why was she acting like this? It didn't make any sense.

Or perhaps she wanted the Taicho to pity her and let her do what she wanted?

That seemed most reasonable.

But the Taicho said that he didn't want any drinking in the room, therefore _no one_ can drink in the room. But... if she were to act this way around her friends... then maybe they would do what she wanted? While she was pondering over the fukutaicho's behavior, Matsumoto clenched her hands and pouted. The Taicho was being so difficult!

"Please~?"

"No."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N** I thank those who have reviewed. Much appreciated! :D

**SwirlzSmile** – That would be a cool fight. :D

**lollipopswithcream andpie** – Oh! That's you! I didn't realize with the different name. :] And you will eventually find out who she thought was beautiful. :D

**praeses** – Dun, dun, duun. Even though she's fictional, shhh, don't tell her, I think I would be scared of Kaori. And no! Riko didn't break his leg! She's still too weak to do that. _I_ wouldn't mind sneaking into his house. :D But I'd probably die. And, nah, you don't talk too much. :D

**Black Cat Angel** – Um... None of them were in love with a noble.

**gnarley- – **Thank you! :D Very great to hear from you again.

**Scarlette Shizuru** – Thank you! :D

**GothicFlowers AndEmoButterflies** – Thank you for the present. And I like all of them equally. :3

Holy smokies! It's so hot in here. ( -.-) And my back tooth is chipped, so I have to go to the dentist and get it fixed. Damn! I have a feeling they're going to freeze my mouth. One reason why I don't like the dentists. Xp

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach.

**Warning** – Swearing.

-:-

Kaori frowned, standing in the training grounds with the fukutaicho. She sighed deeply, her hands in her pockets and the usual bored look on her face. Renji had a hopeful expression on his face, one that made her feel uneasy.

"Can I see your pipe for a second?" Renji asked, holding out his hand.

"Why?" Kaori asked, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

Renji gave her a blank stare, which made her frown before she dug in her robes and pulled out her pipe, handing it over. The fukutaicho smirked, glancing at the woman.

"I think I figured out a way to train you." Renji said, seeing confusion cross the woman's face.

"How?" Kaori asked, raising an eyebrow curiously.

She froze and widened her eyes when Renji crushed her pipe in his hands, seeing it break into two.

Renji widened his eyes and quickly unsheathed his sword, blocking the attack from Kaori. Her sword was unsheathed as well, her eyes wide with rage, her lip curled back and a dark aura hanging above her. Hell, this is probably the only time he's ever seen her have another emotion other than boredom on her face.

"You bastard!" Kaori yelled, swinging her sword repeatedly at the fukutaicho.

"K-Kaori, you have to swing a bit-"

"SHUT UP!" Kaori snapped, swinging faster.

Renji's eyes were wide, trying to block the attacks. Holy shit! She was attacking a bit... more better than usual, but she wasn't giving him any time to react. He grabbed her wrist, knocking her sword out of her grip and grabbed her arms.

"Calm down, Kaori!" Renji yelled, glaring at the woman.

"I'll kill you, you bastard! Let me go! I'm going to take my sword and shove it right up your as-"

Renji covered her mouth with his hand, a pale look on his face.

Who knew Kaori could get so angry over a pipe?

Kaori continued to struggle, shaking her head back and forth, trying to get his hand off her mouth. Someone was watching. And that person stared blankly at the scene. She got angry... all because Renji broke her pipe?

Byakuya closed his eyes before continuing on.

He knew she was childish from the start.

The day before they had finished so much paperwork, Byakuya gave Renji a day off.

"I'll buy you a new pipe if you can take me down!" Renji yelled, still glaring at the woman.

Kaori stared at him in shock.

"Me? Take you down? If you happen to forget, Abarai fukutaicho, I just got out of the academy!" Kaori yelled, still struggling. "Now, let me go! I'm going to murder you, you bastard!"

Renji shivered.

Kaori was a dangerous woman.

-:-

Kayo smiled brightly, watching as two birds sat in the tree, both seeming to look at her and tilting their heads. She loved animals. She turned, staring at the sky with a slight frown on her face.

When she turned, about to head back inside, she blinked when she saw the Taicho heading towards her. Oh, no. Couldn't he see? The fukutaicho wasn't with her!

"Shigeko." Hitsugaya said, seeing the woman blink and bow down to him. "Do you happen to know where Matsumoto fukutaicho is?"

She shook her head sadly, seeing a frustrated look cross over the Taicho's face. He nodded, turning and walking away. Where was that woman? She better not be drinking with Shuuhei and her friends again.

She should concentrate on the paperwork.

While he was trying to find Matsumoto, Kayo was trying to remember where the fukutaicho was. She must be suppressing her reiatsu if the Taicho can't find her. She closed her eyes and sighed.

She walked towards the building, her eyebrows furrowed.

Maybe she should go see her friends.

The thought made a small smile cross her face, walking inside the building and down the hallway. Both her friends were important to her. She had known Kaori longer than Riko, but she didn't mind.

Without them, she didn't know what she would do.

A memory flashed through her head, seeing Riko sitting in a dark with, looking outside with a serious look on her face while it rained outside.

The memory made Kayo pause in her steps and furrow her eyebrows.

She shook her head before walking down the hallway, deciding to head to her room and see her friends later. The past was the past. The only thing she needed to worry about was the future.

Just as she turned around the corner, she blinked.

"Matsumoto fukutaicho?" Kayo muttered, tilting her head to the side.

The woman jumped and turned, seeing the small woman staring at her questioningly. She smiled sheepishly and put a finger to her mouth, silently telling Kayo to be quiet.

"Hitsugaya Taicho is looking for yo-"

"I know!" Matsumoto whined, a panicked look on her face. "I can't let him find me! I accidentally ruined his papers with ink and now he's trying to kill me!"

Kayo blinked several times. She highly doubted that the Taicho would actually kill her.

-:-

Kenpachi slowed to a stop and frowned, glaring at the dead end.

He turned his head when he heard panting, his frown growing when he saw Riko running up to him, bending over and panting heavily. She looked up with a frown, giving him a scowl.

"Taicho, not everyone is as fast as you." Riko said, sweat rolling down her face.

He glared at her before looking ahead with a frown. Riko looked ahead as well, a blank look crossing her face. An awkward silence fell over the two. The woman opened her mouth before closing it.

"...It's a dead end."

"I know!" Kenpachi growled, turning and stomping out of the street.

"Hey, that's alright, Zaraki Taicho. I ask people for directions all the time." Riko said, giving the tall man a grin, hoping to at least try and knock him out of his bad attitude. "Ya don't have to get mad."

He glared at her again, which made her frown and start muttering curses.

"...Why'd we leave in a rush again?" Riko asked, scowling deeply and hoping to at least try and have a conversation with the man.

"'Cause that crazy bitch was heading to the division." Kenpachi said, walking down a street, frowning deeply.

And that meant he left his little navigator behind. Riko sighed and rolled her eyes, walking after the Taicho. She didn't understand why _she_ also had to come. Why couldn't he have gone alone? She stopped and paused.

"We're lost." Riko stated, giving the man a glare.

Kenpachi snarled, turning around and stalking up to the woman, grabbing the front of her robes harshly and glaring straight into her face. Riko swallowed hard. Damn. Just because she's spent a lot of time near the man did not mean she had conquered her fear of him.

"How 'bout you just shut the hell up." Kenpachi said, his voice dangerously low.

"...Yes, sir." Riko said, giving a curt nod.

He released her and turned, walking down the street. Riko frowned and glared after him before scoffing. This was still nuts. This whole pretending to be in a relationship was just crazy. Why she even agreed is a mystery to her. Well, she knew, but she didn't like it.

"Why don't ya just smack some sense into that kid and tell her to leave you alone?" Riko asked, looking down one street and cursing under her breath when she saw it was a dead end.

"You don't think I haven't done that?" Kenpachi growled, glaring straight ahead.

Whoa, he actually spoke to her.

"...Taicho... can I have permission to beat her?"

Kenpachi paused and looked up in thought. He'd love to see that. But as soon as she poked his arm, waiting for an answer, he said no and glared at her, seeing her frown.

Damn.

-:-

Kaori panted heavily while _Renji_ was on the ground. She stood straight, holding her sword tightly and narrowing her eyes to get ready. The fukutaicho saw this and quickly started waving his hands.

"W-Wait, Kaori! Stop!" Renji yelled, seeing the woman pause and stare at him with a dark look on her face. "Okay, that's it for today!"

He widened his eyes when he saw her bend her knees.

"A-And I'm going to buy you your pipe!" Renji yelled, giving the woman a nervous grin.

And just like that, as soon as the words came out of his mouth, she relaxed and sheathed her sword. Renji gave her a stunned look while she sat down cross-legged, giving him a tired stare.

"Good." Kaori said, giving a slight nod.

Renji continued to stare at her with a dumbfounded look while Kaori gave him a blank stare.

"...What the hell was that!" Renji yelled, leaning forward with an excited grin on his face.

Kaori blinked and raised an eyebrow, not sure why the man was getting excited in any way. She frowned slightly, giving the man a questioning stare, tilting her head slightly to the side.

"I-I mean yesterday, you could barely swing right! But after I broke your pipe you were swinging- Oh, man! I didn't think actually breaking your pipe would make you fight so..." Renji couldn't finish, still grinning.

Kaori stared at the man strangely.

"Are you okay?"

"Maybe I should break your pipe more often." Renji muttered, mostly to himself. When he noticed the woman start reaching for her sword, he gave her a stern stare. "Hey, be glad I'm buying you a pipe."

"Breaking valuable stuff of mine isn't a professional way of training me." Kaori said, giving the fukutaicho a glare.

"Valuable stuff? It was a pipe." Renji said, giving the woman a blank stare. "Besides, everyone needs to try and quit smoking once in their life, right?"

"No."

Renji gave her a glare, which she returned. He sighed and shook his head. Well, at least he managed to get her to fight longer than usual. She would be passed out ten minutes after they would start and he would have to wake her up.

"Anyway, we have to try and figure out a way for me to train you." Renji muttered, frowning with a frustrated look on his face.

"Maybe I can imagine you breaking my pipe and me beating your ass."

Renji rolled his eyes while Kaori stared at him with a serious look on her face.

-:-

Hitsugaya looked up, seeing Matsumoto _actually_ doing her paperwork with a bored look on her face. Well, he found her. He would have smiled, if she didn't have that bottle of sake on her desk. He sighed before continuing his paperwork.

"Taicho~!" Matsumoto whined, pouting her lips.

"You're not going."

"Not that, Taicho." Matsumoto said, still pouting. "Why can't Kayo-chan come in here?"

"Because she is not _supposed_ to be in here."

"But Taicho... you and her would make such a cute couple~!" Matsumoto squealed, standing up with a wide smile on her face.

Hitsugaya promptly dropped his brush and stared at Matsumoto in shock, his jaw hanging open and a small blush of embarrassment on his face. He shook his head and started sputtering.

"What nonsense are you talking about, Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya snapped, giving the fukutaicho a dark glare.

"C'mon, Taicho! Don't tell me you haven't noticed how cute Kayo-chan is." Matsumoto said, giving her Taicho a pout with her hands on her hips.

Hitsugaya gave her a blank look. She sighed and rolled her eyes. Apparently, he didn't notice. Really. Even though he was a prodigy, couldn't he notice the most simplest things? Like when beautiful women were in front of him.

She huffed and looked to the side.

_She_ was one of those beautiful women.

"Yes, I admit Shigeko is a cute one, but you should know of all people I do not care for such things." Hitsugaya said, giving his fukutaicho a glare and glancing at her paperwork.

Matsumoto gasped and smiled brightly, staring at her Taicho with so much happiness on her face Hitsugaya thought she might pass out or something. He frowned. He didn't like that smile.

"So you _do_ admit she's cute~!"

Matsumoto held up a fist with a wide smile. Great! Now if she can only get Kayo to _not_ be scared of her Taicho, then maybe she can get the two together. Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

Now he didn't like the look in her eye.

"What are you up to, Matsumoto?" Hitsugaya asked, standing up and giving his fukutaicho a glare.

"Oh, nothing~!" Matsumoto said, waving her hand with a kind smile.

When she turned, her smile turned darker, feeling giddy inside. Now, all she had to do was try and figure out a way for Kayo to see their Taicho as a nice guy. She pouted and sighed. But it wouldn't be easy. She turned and stared at the small Taicho.

Since he always looked serious.

-:-

"Please!" Riko begged, actually on her knees in front of the Taicho.

Kenpachi blinked and frowned, holding a cup of sake and sitting with Ikkaku and Yumichika on the porch, staring at a great scenery with trees, grass, and a few birds on the ground. But it was all interrupted because of this idiot.

"Let me back on cleaning duty! Anything to get out of this!" Riko yelled, pushing herself up, giving the man a pleading stare. "Please! Dammit, I'll even kiss you to get out of this!"

Kenpachi gave her a frown while Yumichika closed his eyes and shook his head. Ikkaku snorted with a smirk. Hell, she was even _bowing_. Riko clenched her hands, hope written all over her face while she bowed in front of the large man.

That was it!

She couldn't take it anymore!

Anymore lessons from Yumichika, all the glares from the Taicho, and that crazy stalker and she was going to lose it! She had her hands held together in front of him, looking like she was praying. But she got one answer. And it made her frown and curse.

"No."

"Why not!" Riko snarled, giving the Taicho a glare. "You hate me, I hate you, why can't we just end this so called "relationship?" She asked, frowning deeply.

"Believe it or not, you little idiot, I need you to get that woman away from me." Kenpachi said, giving the woman a very scary and murderous glare. "So, you either sit down and drink, or I'll throw you towards those trees."

Riko's eyes were wide.

In the next second, she was sitting beside the Taicho, pouring herself a cup. Ikkaku snickered while Yumichika smiled, taking a sip from his cup. Riko frowned and turned her head to glare at them.

"I noticed something." Ikkaku said, turning his head to stare at the room, having to look around the Taicho just to see her. "You're pretty tall for a woman. Not as tall as that lieutenant from the fourth, but tall."

"Shut up. I don't care about appearances." Riko said, giving the man a glare. "Why the hell do you think I don't question your bald head, you bastard?"

Ikkaku flinched and gave the woman a glare. Riko smirked and took a sip from her cup. Kenpachi glanced at her and frowned. He really didn't like her. Besides her being scared of him, he was really getting tired of her angry attitude.

"So... did the crazy kid get here yet?" Riko asked, glancing at the tall man.

"Nah."

"Okay." Riko said, shrugging lightly with a grin. "...Permission to beat her!" She yelled, wanting to get out of the deal she made.

"No."

"Dammit! Why? Ya don't like her!"

"'Cause she's a damn noble and she can get you back into the academy."

Riko frowned and leaned back against the wall. Damn. She sighed, not noticing the man freeze beside her. Kenpachi frowned and turned his head, seeing that the woman was slightly leaning against him. He scoffed and looked back at the scenery.

-:-

A tall man with long, that reached his shoulders, spiky gray hair smirked, walking through a forest, his hands stuffed into his pockets. He whistled a little song, the sun shining above. He walked into an opening, nothing but a grassy field seen for miles. He continued on, still whistling.

Standing still, he looked up, a wide smirk on his face.

Raising his hand, he touched something in the air.

An entire manor appeared, the man smiling before sliding open the front door and walking inside. As soon as the door slid shut, the manor disappeared from sight.

One tall man smirked with his arms folded over his chest and leaning against the wall, watching as the gray haired man walked by.

"So, how's the Boss' little girl?" He asked, giving a wide grin.

"That's none of your business." The gray haired man said, turning his head and giving the man a smirk. "But... I discovered a little something while in the Seireitei. Would you like to hear?"

"Sure." The taller man said, shrugging lightly while pushing himself off the wall.

"You'll have to come with me when I tell the boss." He said, turning around and continuing down the hallway.

The taller man scoffed, following the other man. People stopped and bowed down to them, both walking quietly around the huge manor. Standing in front of a door, the gray haired man knocked three times.

"What is it, Nikito?"

The gray haired man, Nikito, smiled and slid open the door, walking into the room with a wide grin on his face. The tall man behind him walked in with a smirk on his face, as well. Another man was in the room, but the shadows covered him. He looked up with a cold look in his eyes.

"Well, boss, you look wonderful." Nikito said, looking really happy. "I think you'll be glad to know what else I found out."

"What is it?" The man asked in a low voice.

"I confirmed it was Riko that Hibiki spotted in the first Rukon district." Nikito said, seeing the man's eyes widen. "Not only is Riko in the Seireitei, but both Chiharu Kaori and Shigeko Kayo are there, as well."

The other tall man widened his eyes.

"Them, as well?"

"Well what did you expect? Those two were dependent thirty years ago, so it is understandable that they would stick by Riko when Riko ran away with those two." Nikito said, giving the man a blank stare.

The tall man snarled.

"Ichirou, Nikito, stop it."

Both men stopped and turned, both blinking when they saw the man smirking widely, his eyes narrowed and turning to look outside. Nikito grinned.

"Wow, boss, we haven't see you look so happy in thirty years." Nikito commented, tilting his head while chuckling. "Does this have anything to do with Riko?"

"'Course it does." Ichirou said, giving the man a frown. "She's the only one that made him happy." He said, narrowing his eyes and frowning. "Though she pissed me off when she left."

"She still does make me happy. Knowing she got so far to become a shinigami has made me tremendously happy." The tall man said, smirking coolly. "I'll get her back, along with those other two."

Both Ichirou and Nikito smirked, giving a curt nod before bowing and walking out of the dark room. The tall man narrowed his eyes and smirked, turning his head and opening the window, looking in the direction of the Seireitei.

Back in the Seireitei, Riko frowned and narrowed her eyes, glaring at the sky.

"I don't like this feeling." Riko muttered.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N** I thank those who have reviewed. Much appreciated.

I would reply to those who have reviewed, but... I'm tired. As simple as that. Oh, and by the way... I got four critiques in the last two months... Really sucks. They're helpful, but a pain in the ass. If I get one more... I'm taking a break! :3 From all my stories.

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach.

**Warning** – Swearing.

-:-

_Three Weeks Later_

"Oh, no, oh, no, oh, no, oh no!"

Kaori ran down the porch, horror written all over her face. She apologized to those she ran into, still running, wondering if she was going to die. She didn't mean it. She was just going to take a little nap! She ran until she saw the office, skidding to a stop.

She walked in without knocking.

"Kuchiki Taicho! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it! I was just taking a little nap before taking those papers to the fourth division and when I woke up they were go-"

"What happened to the paperwork?" Byakuya said, looking up with a cold look in his eyes.

"I-I was just laying down on the grass and when I woke up to deliver the paperwork... it was gone!" Kaori yelled, staring at the man with fear. "Please don't kill me!" She yelled, getting on her knees and bowing low to the man.

"...Kaori..."

The redhead paused and looked up, seeing Renji sitting at his desk, seeing him stare at her with slightly wide eyes. He cleared his throat, still seeing fear on Kaori's face and that she was looking mighty pale.

"Uh... I found you sleeping before so I took the papers myself and delivered them." Renji said, giving a nervous chuckle.

Kaori stared at the fukutaicho with a glare, her arms by her sides, still on her knees. She sighed and pushed herself up, closing her eyes and clearing her throat. An awkward silence fell over them.

"...Bye." Kaori said, heading for the door.

"Chiharu."

The redhead froze, widening her eyes and looking to the side. She slowly turned her head, staring at the Taicho, seeing him stare at her with an emotionless look on his face. Didn't he have any emotion? She turned, bowing down slightly.

"Yes?"

Byakuya held out a pile of paperwork. Kaori sighed out of relief, walking over to the desk. She thought he was going to kill her. She grabbed the pile, bowing to the Taicho and fukutaicho before leaving the room.

As soon as she shut the door, she breathed another sigh of relief.

That man was scary. Even though she hated those who were of nobility, she didn't dare want to piss off a Taicho. She paled before turning and walking down the porch, holding the papers close to her. Just before she could take another step, she shivered and turned, narrowing her eyes with a frown.

Shrugging it off, she continued on.

Where was she supposed to go?

-:-

Riko frowned, sitting across from the Taicho, both sitting across from each other on the couches. Kenpachi narrowed his eyes. He was doing nothing at his desk, about to sleep, when this idiot suddenly called him over.

"Okay... Zaraki Taicho," Riko said, seeing the man glare at her. "I know it's no surprise we hate each other and this stupid deal, but maybe we can at least _try_ to cooperate around each other."

Kenpachi didn't budge or say a thing. Riko frowned. See? _This_ is what she hated about him. He was too quiet. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down before she even tried jumping across the coffee table to attack the man. Not that she could.

"Here's what we should do." Riko said, giving the man a snarl. "I'll ask you a question, you answer. Then you ask me a question, then I answer. Get to know each other a little bit, kay?"

Kenpachi stayed silent. That wasn't actually a bad idea. He gave her a curt nod, seeing her grin. When he didn't say anything, she took that as her cue to start. She took a deep breath.

"What happened to your eye?" Riko asked, glancing at the eye patch on the man's face.

"I didn't lose my eye." Kenpachi said, giving a deep frown. "It's a seal that suppresses my reiatsu."

"Oh, wow." Riko said, raising her eyebrows. "So you must be... like, really strong, hm?" The man nodded. "Can I see your eye?"

"No."

"Fine. Now you go." Riko said, leaning back with her arms crossed over her chest.

"..." Kenpachi looked up in thought. "Why don't you like men touching you?"

"Because I don't!" Riko snapped, snarling while cursing. "It's been that way for as long as I could remember. If a man touches me, I friggin' feel like throwing up. It's as simple as that. Okay... why is your hair spiky and long?"

"Because it feels natural. Why don't _you_ like touching men?"

"...'Cause it's weird for me, alright? I never really touched a guy." Riko said, a frown etched across her face. "Now, why don't you like any women in your division?" She asked, leaning forward with a scrutinizing look on her face.

"'Cause they're weak." Kenpachi said, seeing the woman open her mouth. "Except for a few."

Riko shut her mouth again, shaking her head lightly. Holy shit. She was just about to yell at him.

She paled and shivered before waiting for the man to ask his question.

She cleared her throat and stared at the man with a serious look on her face, trying to act professional, even though she didn't need to. But this guy was dangerous, and one wrong move could send her to the fourth division.

She swallowed hard.

That wouldn't be good.

"Why are you such a bitch?"

Riko flinched and held up her fist, glaring at the man. She was _really_ considering on punching this bastard.

-:-

Kayo furrowed her eyebrows, sitting in a restaurant the fukutaicho invited her to. But she didn't meet Matsumoto when she went there. She saw the Taicho. Both people avoided the others' stare.

But she had a bad feeling.

Hitsugaya frowned, looking around the restaurant. Where was Matsumoto? She managed to bribe him into going to lunch, that if he went she would do part of the paperwork. He looked towards the entrance, still frowning. Where was she? He knew she took her time, but almost twenty minutes passed.

He sighed out of irritation, glancing at the entrance every now and then.

"Do you just want to order, Shigeko?" Hitsugaya asked, looking up and staring at the woman.

Kayo hesitantly nodded, also glancing at the entrance. Where was the fukutaicho? She didn't like this at all! Being alone with a serious man was scary. She closed her eyes tightly and took a deep breath. Glancing at the Taicho, she widened her eyes when she saw a murderous look in his eyes. She could hear him muttering.

"I'm going to find that woman and..."

His voice trailed off when he noticed Kayo staring at him with fear in her eyes. He cleared his throat and sat straight, asking her what she wanted. Just when she was about to point to it, he sighed and closed his eyes.

"Shigeko, you either tell me what you want or you don't eat." Hitsugaya said, seeing the girl falter.

He was getting rather tired of her not talking to him.

"Uh... just a bowl of rice is okay." Kayo said quietly, looking down with a small blush of embarrassment on her face.

Hitsugaya raised his eyebrows at how quiet she was before shrugging it off and waving someone over for their order. He glanced at the door once last time, giving a frown when he still saw no sign of his fukutaicho.

Where was she?

She was taking longer than usual. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously, glaring at the entrance. She had been acting very unusual lately. And it seemed he was stuck alone with Shigeko more than usual. He frowned.

This felt like a trap.

He stayed quiet, listening for the usual loud voice of his fukutaicho, but... nothing. No sound.

Just the usual small talk between people.

Well, except for him and his subordinate.

Who still hasn't said a word, he noted.

-:-

Kaori sighed loudly, sitting near the veranda and leaning against the wall.

Ugh, when she became a shinigami, she figured it would be exciting. But hell, she was so bored she wanted to sleep every day. She stared at the grass, seeing several birds fly overhead in the sky. It was peaceful.

Kaori eyelids started getting heavy, trying to keep them open.

"Chiharu."

Her eyes popped open, blinking several times before turning her head towards the owner of the voice. She sighed and raised her eyebrows to show she was listening, staring at the Taicho of the sixth division.

"What are you doing?" Byakuya asked/stated, giving the woman a cold stare.

"...Sitting?"

"Where is that paperwork?"

"Delivered it."

Kaori couldn't help but smirk when she saw the irritated look on the Taicho's face, seeing him close his eyes and move on. The redhead stared after him with a frown before sighing.

"Kuchiki Taicho."

Byakuya stopped and turned his head slightly to the side, just enough to see the woman. What did she want now? Kaori stared at him with a tired look on her face, almost looking like she was about to pass out.

"...Sorry for giving you a hard time." Kaori said.

No emotion crossed over Byakuya's face.

"Why are you apologizing?" Byakuya asked, as if finding this all a trick.

"...No one deserves to be given a hard time."

That was all she said before closing her eyes, snoring softly, her head lolling to the side. Byakuya stared at her before continuing down the veranda, ignoring those that bowed to him. Walking into the office and sitting down, he grabbed a form, looking up and seeing that Renji wasn't in the room.

Where was that fool now?

He shook his head lightly. It didn't matter. At least it would be quiet now. He started working in silence, reading several forms that involved several fights with the eleventh division.

No one deserves to be given a hard time...

What did she mean by that? He narrowed his eyes before lightly shaking his head. He shouldn't dwell on it. She was half asleep when she said that. She'd be back to being rude the next day.

His silence was interrupted when Renji slid the door open with his foot, walking in with a pile of paperwork. He gave the man a grin.

"Hey, Taicho!"

Byakuya sighed. When would he ever get peace?

-:-

Riko sat in the mess hall with a frown on her face, sitting across from her Taicho. He was also frowning, giving her a glare, food sitting in front of them both. Yachiru sat beside the large Taicho, eating large spoonfuls from her food. She seemed oblivious to the two glaring at each other. They both turned their heads when Ikkaku and Yumichika sat at the table, placing a deck of cards on the table.

"Let's play." Ikkaku said, giving a smirk.

Riko cocked an eyebrow before sitting straight, seeing several cards placed in front of her. Oh, she was playing, too?

After about half an hour of playing, both Ikkaku and Yumichika were frowning, staring at their cards intently like they were going to change. They folded, throwing their cards on the table. Complete garbage hands. They glanced at the other two, their frowns growing when they saw their poker faces.

Man, they were both stoic.

No emotion was on their faces. Kenpachi stared at his cards, feeling the need to smirk, but restraining himself from doing so. Had had a three of a kind. He glanced across, inwardly cursing when he saw the woman's face void of any emotion.

Riko was inwardly grinning. Yes! Two of a kind!

When she showed her cards, she gave the man a smirk, seeing him frown and glare at her cards. Almost _everyone_ in the room was watching, all widening their eyes with shock. Their Taicho... _lost_!

Kenpachi narrowed his eyes, dealing the cards again, hearing the woman sigh.

"Can't we just call it a fair game? I want to go take a nap." Riko said, slamming her head against the table.

"Shut up."

Riko looked up, her chin still on the table, grabbing her cards and staring at them. She practically wanted to jump in the air out of happiness when she saw the cards.. She sat straight, putting three cards back and drawing three more. Kenpachi put two back and drew to more.

Kenpachi frowned.

Nothing.

Shit.

Riko almost felt like bouncing in her seat. She had a flush! Even though she was getting excited about winning, and going to take a nap or go on a walk, she kept her face stoic.

They both showed their cards. Riko grinned widely while Kenpachi cursed. The whole room widened their eyes and stared at the cards once more. Their Taicho lost again!

"YES! Take that, you bastard!" Riko yelled, pointing at the Taicho while jumping to her feet.

Silence. Nobody said a word. Hell, even Yachiru's eyes were wide. Riko froze, now sweating profusely, thinking if anyone would show up at her funeral. Kenpachi narrowed his eyes dangerously, standing up and reaching for his sword. But as soon as his hand touched the grip, Riko turned, ran, and jumped out the window.

Nobody said a word for five whole minutes.

Ikkaku started laughing loudly.

"Holy shit! She actually called you a bastard!" Ikkaku yelled, giving his Taicho a smirk.

His smirk faltered when he saw a murderous glare on the man's face when Kenpachi turned his head to stare at him. Everyone stayed still and silent, lest they get beaten up by the most feared Taicho in the Seireitei.

-:-

Hitsugaya was on a hunt.

What was he hunting? Matsumoto. He was going to find her, scold her, and ask her where the hell she was. She had not come to the restaurant at all. Even when he sent that hell butterfly for her. He even waited with his subordinate for forty-five minutes.

Kayo trailed behind him silently.

She was scared.

Not only did he keep glaring at anything he looked at the whole time she was in his company, he ordered her to follow him and help him look for Matsumoto since it seemed the fukutaicho was always with her.

"Where do you suppose Matsumoto is?" Hitsugaya asked, turning around and giving the smaller persona a stern stare.

Kayo jumped. "Uh..." She looked at the floor. "...The office?" She muttered quietly, furrowing her eyebrows.

She looked up when the Taicho started walking, not knowing whether to follow him or not. She slowly started walking after him, her head lowered and her arms by her sides. She was so nervous.

She never met anyone as serious as him.

When they made it to the office, Hitsugaya slid the door open, his eyes snapping to Matsumoto's desk. He had to double take and widen his eyes when he actually saw _his_ fukutaicho... working.

"Ah, Taicho! And Kayo-chan, too?" Matsumoto asked, smiling brightly.

"Matsumoto! Where were you! We were waiting for you at the restaurant!" Hitsugaya snapped, walking into the room and giving his fukutaicho a dark glare.

Oh, he's saying "we." Matsumoto smiled widely. So cute.

"Oh, I forgot." Matsumoto said, waving her hand dismissively while inwardly giggling on the inside.

It was about that her Taicho should start taking interest in dating. She faltered when she saw Hitsugaya's fingers curl into fists and his frown growing. Uh, oh. She looked to the side, staring at Kayo, seeing her staring with a frightened look on her face.

"Taicho!" Matsumoto exclaimed, standing up and giving the man a disapproving stare. "You should not scare a lady!"

"What lady-"

"Her!" Matsumoto said, pointing in Kayo's direction, who only looked like she wanted to disappear.

"Shigeko? Why should I care what she thinks?" Hitsugaya asked, still glaring at his fukutaicho with a murderous intent rolling off of him. "If you think you can weasel your way out of this, then-"

"But I'm doing the paperwork."

Kayo blinked, glancing at the Taicho, seeing the look on his face that said he was having trouble on what to do. He closed his eyes and sighed, uncurling his fingers and folding his arms over his chest.

"Fine. But if you do this again-"

"I won't!" Matsumoto said, holding up her hands and shaking her head with a smile.

She inwardly smirked.

_I'll get you two comfortable around each other._

-:-

"Tell me, what do you know about her?"

"Her? I don't know. She was one of the new recruits and refused to talk to anyone. Gets pretty mad, though."

"That so? Anything else?"

"Nah... Wait, she doesn't know the name of her sword yet."

"Really?"

Nikito smiled widely, turning his head and looking up, staring at the black haired woman who leaned against the wall while breathing heavily. He narrowed his eyes and grinned, turning around and walking out of the courtyard.

Not knowing the name of her sword meant she wasn't good enough yet.

Great!

He smirked.

He walked down the street while whistling a small tune, a little hop in his step. The boss was going to be so happy.

"Nikito Yamato!"

Nikito stopped and turned, giving a large smile. A smaller man ran towards him, his glasses almost falling off and his short messy black hair sticking to his head from sweat, doubling over when he made it to the man and panting heavily. He looked up and frowned.

"Third seat, you have to stop running away!"

"My bad." Nikito said, waving his hand with a grin.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N** I thank those who have reviewed. Much appreciated. :D

**Scarkette Shizuru** – She sure did! :D

**Black Cat Angel** – Thank you. :]

**lollipopswithcreamandpie** – Thankies! :D Man, I haven't used that in a while.

**praeses** – Tell me about it. I was so stressed about the exams I was snapping at anyone that made me mad. Xp I liked it when I wrote Riko jumping out the window. =3 I was actually giggling to myself. Xp And to be truthful, I want another critique to I can take a break. ( -.-) But I'll probably still try to write the next chapter anyway.

**xXMai. HanakoXx **– Thank you! :D And you will find out in the future if I can type fast enough!

**dragonrain618** - Thank you! You'll find out soon enough... but I like to keep that for in later chapters, so probably not soon enough... thank you! :D

**Evil Pineapple** – Thank you! But it, sadly, won't be anytime soon. ( -.-)

Thankies to all those who have reviewed! Very much appreciated. :D Now here's the bad news. For my story, Can't Hurt The Ones You Love... hell, I barely even started the next chapter. To be blunt, I'm stuck and being outright lazy. Xp Really sucks.

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach.

**Warning** – Swearing. And another cliffhanger.

-:-

Aina stomped towards the eleventh division early in the morning.

She sensed that _woman_ already up and around. Oh, she hated her! She took her Ken-chan! She was going to give her a piece of her mind! No one messed around with her. Her lips were pursed and her eyebrows were pulled together when she walked into the courtyard of the eleventh division.

She could already see people training.

There!

There she was!

She spotted that tall woman stretching her arms and her legs. She narrowed her eyes dangerously and marched towards her. Just when she was about to open her mouth to unleash hell, she widened her eyes when she saw the woman pick up _two_ heavy bags of sand. Her jaw fell.

Riko blinked, sensing someone behind her, turning around and seeing no one.

She cocked an eyebrow before shrugging, getting ready to start running twenty laps. After doing her morning exercise, since she was going to spend another day with the grouchiest man ever, she tossed the two bags on the ground, hearing a loud '_thud_', and sighed.

She rubbed her back.

That hurt.

"Did you notice Aina?"

Riko blinked and turned, staring at the fifth seat, seeing him give her a smile. She nodded a good morning to the man, which he returned, before frowning in confusion.

"The kid was here?" Riko asked, having not seen the small woman.

"Yes, she was right behind you, about to scold you I assume, when you had picked up those two bags." Yumichika said, giving an amused smile. "I think you scared her off."

Riko smirked before turning around, staring at her sword on the ground. Her smirk was replaced by a frown. She still couldn't hear anything from her sword. Which really sucked ass. She heard Yumichika clear his throat, turning her head to stare at him questioningly.

"I hear the Taicho has been giving you a hard time." Yumichika said, raising his eyebrows curiously.

"No shit."

"I believe I have a solution for him to stop being mean to you." Yumichika said, seeing the woman unconsciously lean forward to listen. He smiled. "You have to fight him."

Riko's eyes snapped wide open in an instant, her mouth falling open.

"WHAT?"

Was the man nuts! He'd kill her with just a flick of his wrist!

-:-

Kaori stared at the ceiling blankly. How the _hell_... did she get in her room? She frowned in confusion and pushed herself up to sit on her futon. Last thing she remembered was sleeping near the veranda.

She sensed Renji's reiatsu on her. Probably his doing.

She sighed loudly before laying back again. She was just glad he wasn't training her as much as he did before. She was so exhausted with all the training. But thankfully, since that time he crushed her pipe, she's been getting better.

A little.

She closed her eyes, feeling that it was a little too early, when her door slid open.

She clenched her hands.

She was getting tired of people waking her up.

"Renji! Stop walking in here without knock-"

Kaori snapped her mouth shut and widened her eyes, seeing the _Taicho_... at her door. What the hell...? Why was _he_ there? He looked around the room, as if looking for someone. He didn't seem happy. He shot her a glare, making her go rigid.

"Why are you not working?" Byakuya asked, narrowing his eyes dangerously.

He was having trouble finding his fukutaicho.

"I-I just got up." Kaori said, giving a small nod, as if confirming her story herself.

Byakuya gave her one last glare before leaving, on the hunt for his lazy fukutaicho. He had figured he had gone to train that woman again. Seems he was wrong. Meanwhile, Kaori was staring at her open door. She gave a frown before standing, noticing that she was already in her shihakusho.

She sighed, walking towards the door and shutting it behind her, rubbing the back of her head while walking down the hallway.

She's been feeling uneasy for a couple weeks now. The sides of her mouth went downwards. She didn't like it. And to top it all off, the Taicho was sending her on more runs to drop of paperwork.

She stopped and hung her head.

"Kaori, let's train!"

She opened her eyes and narrowed them dangerously.

But first, she was going to kill the fukutaicho for overworking her!

-:-

Kayo swung her sword as best she could, frowning slightly when it felt wrong. Maybe it was her stance. Before she could change her stance, she was hugged from behind, widening her eyes and already struggling.

"Ah, Kayo-chan! You're already up!" Matsumoto squealed, hugging the smaller woman tightly.

Kayo sighed and relaxed, already knowing she couldn't fend off the woman. She sighed dramatically when she was released, turning around to stare at the fukutaicho curiously.

"Did you see Hitsugaya Taicho today?" Matsumoto asked, smiling widely.

The small woman shook her head.

Matsumoto pouted her lips and sighed, confusing the small woman. Kayo furrowed her eyebrows and tilted her head. Was she _supposed_ to see the Taicho? She didn't get it. Was she in trouble? She widened her eyes and gasped.

What if she was!

What did she do? Would she be punished?

Tears started welling in her eyes as they grew larger and started to mist over. Matsumoto noticed this and immediately started panicking.

"Kayo-chan! What's wrong!" Matsumoto exclaimed, not knowing what to do.

"Am I in trouble?" Kayo asked, big, fat tears rolling down her face.

"Oh, no! Nothing like that!" Matsumoto exclaimed, shaking her hand dismissively with a nervous smile on her face. "You're not in trouble at all."

"I'm not?" Kayo asked, wiping her eyes while sniffling.

"Not at all."

A relieved smile crossed over the small woman face. Matsumoto frowned and looked towards the building. She at least expected her Taicho to thank her for setting up a date for him.

But, despite how smart he was, he didn't seem to know he was on a date.

She sighed and shook her head.

Her Taicho seemed so oblivious sometimes.

"Matsumoto!"

"I gotta go."

-:-

Kaori walked alongside Kayo, both heading for the eleventh division to pick up their friend. And by pick up, they meant wait outside the division and outside the gates.

When they got there, they could immediately hear yelling and screaming, both pausing and slowing their steps. They shared a look and frowned in confusion before waiting against the wall across the gate.

"AGH! GET LOST!"

They raised their heads and eyebrows slightly when they heard the familiar loud voice of their friend. They saw their friend punch a man out of the way from where they stood, seeing her stomp towards them with a frown.

She stood in front of them, looking down on them since she was taller than the two.

"What happened?" Kayo asked, furrowing her eyebrows worriedly.

"Ah, a fight broke out because I wanted to leave." Riko muttered, rolling her eyes. "Apparently, Zaraki Taicho doesn't want to face the kid by himself. Really stupid, though."

Both Kaori and Kayo shared a glance.

Wow.

Must be tough in the eleventh division.

Soon all three were walking down the street, not really sure what to do. They would eat, but that's they seemed to do when they spent time together. Riko raised her eyebrows slightly. She actually wouldn't mind eating.

"I could show you what I learned from Abarai fukutaicho." Kaori suggested, shrugging lightly.

She wasn't good enough yet to go against anyone strong, but-

"Okay!" Riko yelled, giving the smaller woman a wide grin.

Kaori and Kayo paused in step, turning their heads, staring at their friend in shock. No... oh, no. She misunderstood her.

"N-No! Wait, Riko! I didn't mean-"

"You didn't mean what?" Riko asked, now scowling. "Just _show_ us?"

Kaori held her hand ups, taking a step away and nodding, which made Riko roll her eyes and sigh. Kaori didn't really trust Riko and that anger of hers. Sometimes she just lashed out for nothing.

"Then let us see your _great_ moves." Riko said, folding her arms over her chest with a frown.

"I don't appreciate the sarcasm." Kaori said, giving her friend a stern stare. "Now I don't feel like it, since you're mad."

"I'm not mad."

"You are."

"Am not."

"You are."

"No, I'm not."

"_Yes_, you are."

"_No_, I'm not."

"I can tell. You're mad."

"I _am_ not!"

"You can't hide it from us, Riko. We can tell, and everyone else, when you're mad."

"I'M NOT MAD!" Riko yelled, giving the woman a dark glare.

Kaori gave her a blank stare, raising her eyebrows slightly. Riko frowned and scoffed, turning away and walking down the street. Kayo stared after their friend before turning her head and giving her friend a questioning stare.

"Did you get better?" Kayo asked, tilting her head to the side slightly.

"...Little bit." Kaori muttered, frowning slightly with a sigh leaving her mouth. "I'm sure I'm not as good as Riko."

Kayo nodded in understanding before they walked after their friend. The thought of either of them going against their violent friend was enough to make them shudder. They still didn't know what to do around each other.

They mostly just trained in the academy and they wandered the Rukongai when they were together.

So it was safe to say... they had absolutely no idea what to do.

So, they decided to go for a walk around the city.

-:-

"What the _hell_... are you doing?"

Riko frowned, standing behind both Kaori and Kayo with her hands in her pockets, staring down at the two. They were picking something off the ground when they found a grassy area.

"What do you think?" Kaori asked, turning her head to give her friend a cold glare. "We're picking flowers." She said, holding up a yellow lily.

Riko rolled her eyes with a sigh, taking one of her hands out of her pockets and rubbing the back of her neck. They were like little kids. Kayo picked several flowers, sitting on the grass, smiling brightly. Kaori saw her smile and smiled gently.

Kaori only smiled whenever Kayo smiled.

Riko frowned.

It kinda pissed her off.

She scoffed and looked to the side, scowling. What? She didn't like smiling at her? She friggin' saved her all those years ago, dammit! She growled and kicked an imaginary pebble on the ground.

"Riko, aren't they pretty?"

The black haired woman blinked and looked down, seeing Kayo hold out the flowers she picked, that bright smile remaining on her face. Riko faltered before frowning and grunting with a nod. For some reason, she couldn't bring herself to get mad at Kayo.

It was weird.

"Ah, forget it, Kayo. Riko has no sense of beauty. She doesn't care about stuff like that." Kaori said, giving the woman a smirk.

Riko flinched and gave her friend a dark glare.

"Hey! Shut up! I do, too, have a sense of beauty!" Riko snapped, her fingers curled into fists and her upper lip curled in a snarl.

"Do you? You always wake up and start your day without even fixing your hair, which is why your hair is always sticking in every direction. You always spit. Which is disrespectful, I should add. And you have absolutely no respect for elders." Kaori said, raising her eyebrows like she just proved her point.

Riko's face was dark, barring her teeth like a dog.

Kayo furrowed her eyebrows and took several steps away from the woman.

She didn't like it when they were like this. They were always fighting. Even though Kaori is a very lazy and serious person, she never passed up a chance on pissing off Riko.

Both people stood straight, walking towards each other.

They both glared at one another, making Kayo close her eyes and sigh.

"You're always so angry." Kaori said, giving her friend a dark glare.

"You're always so damn tired and complain about wanting to sleep." Riko said, frowning deeply.

They smashed their foreheads against each other, glaring dangerously at each other while trying to push the other back. Kayo shook her head lightly before continuing to pick flowers, like this was normal.

"Kaori!"

The redhead blinked and turned her head, making Riko fall forward and hit the ground. Kayo jumped and instantly started asking the woman if she was alright. Kaori raised her eyebrows when she saw Renji running towards her.

"Abarai fukutaicho." Kaori said, nodding in a greeting.

"Hey, Kaori, I was wondering if you wanted to train." Renji said, giving the woman a grin.

Kaori blanched. She didn't want to! Renji noticed the two women, blinking and turning his head. The small woman widened her eyes and avoided looking into his, a shy look taking up her features. The other one rubbed her forehead. But when she turned her head, he widened his eyes and froze.

This woman... had a much scarier look on her face than Kaori did.

As soon as Riko turned her head, she glared at Kaori, but directed at the other redhead, confusion showing in her eyes. But the man froze when she looked at him. Apparently, he couldn't see the questioning in her eyes.

Ah, who the hell cared?

She always had a scary look on her face.

She pushed herself up and dusted her pants.

"Uh... maybe another time. I just want to spend this day with my friends." Kaori said, giving a nervous chuckle, holding up her hands and furrowing her eyebrows.

"Ah, okay. Oh, yeah, Kuchiki Taicho has a lot of paperwork today." Renji said, frowning slightly. "So, you may need to go on a lot of errands tomorrow."

Kaori frowned and slumped her shoulders.

"Fantastic." Kaori said sarcastically, looking to the side.

"Kuchiki Taicho?" Riko asked, raising an eyebrow curiously with her and the other woman watching the exchange between the two.

"The Taicho of the sixth division." Kaori answered, rubbing her forehead. "Got it, Abarai fukutaicho."

Renji nodded before turning, waving to the woman in goodbye before running to head back to the division. Kaori frowned while Riko and Kayo glanced at each other.

"Didn't that man have a wife?" Riko asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Who? Abarai fukutaicho?" Kaori asked, turning to stare questioningly at her friend. "I doubt he does."

"Not him, dumbass! I'm talking about that Taicho of yours." Riko said, giving a deep frown and a roll of her eyes.

"Kuchiki Taicho?" Kaori asked, lazily raising an eyebrow, a tired look crossing her face.

Huh.

About time she started looking tired.

"Yes, I heard he had a wife that passed away a long time ago." Kayo said, nodding her head slightly. "I heard from other students he was devastated but didn't show he was in any pain."

Kaori blinked and raised her eyebrows lightly.

She never heard about that.

"Must have loved her a lot to go on a sixty year dry spell, eh?" Riko asked, grinning widely.

Kaori shot her a glare. Does she really have to talk like that? It was really annoying. She sighed and turned, walking down the street, grabbing the bouquet of flowers Kayo gave her. So... the Taicho had a late wife.

She narrowed her eyes.

She didn't even know that man could even _love_.

She felt anger swell inside of her at the mere thought of that man. She seethed, her mouth in a tight line and her eyebrows pulled together. When she glanced back, she had to double take when she saw a crown made of flowers on Riko's head.

Riko glared at her, daring her to say something while Kayo smiled brightly.

The sides of Kaori's mouth twitched.

She started laughing, along with Kayo, which made the tall woman flinch and start yelling very, very colorful words.

-:-

Even though their day was short, they had a lot of fun together. Now they were on their way to the sixth division to drop off Kaori. Then drop off Kayo and then Riko can go back to the eleventh division to get yelled at by that ass of a Taicho.

"I heard an event is coming up." Kayo said, looking up at the redhead.

"Me, too." Kaori said, looking up lazily. "I heard that it was an event for all the divisions in the Gotei thirteen but only a limited amount of people could attend."

"What kinda event?" Riko asked, glancing down at the small woman curiously.

"I don't know." Kayo said sadly, lowering her head.

Riko shrugged, all three continuing on. It really sucked Kaori had a bad sense of direction, but with three of them together they were slowly getting there.

When Kaori looked up, she sighed out of relief when she saw the sixth division come into view.

She was rather getting tired of walking around aimlessly.

She was going to take a nap when she got to her room and try to sleep all night. Ah, she could already feel the soft blanket wrapped around her. Riko and Kayo shared a look at the expression on their friend's face.

She was actually smiling.

Stupidly, Riko had to add.

Getting to the gate, Riko and Kaori nodded to each other while Kayo smiled brightly. Kaori returned her smile.

"See ya." Riko said, standing beside the small woman with a bored look on her face.

"See you later, Kaori." Kayo said, smiling widely.

The redhead smiled and nodded, turning around and heading into the courtyard. She stopped in mid-step, making Riko and Kayo pause and stare at her strangely.

Kaori slowly started widening her eyes with horror.

She couldn't breathe.

Two people stood out in the courtyard, both wearing clothing fit for those of nobility. One had short black hair while the other had long red hair tied up, both wearing red kimono with gold and blue designs on them. They both turned, as if sensing her there.

Kaori's eyes grew a little wider.

Riko raised an eyebrow questioningly, frowning at the redhead's behavior. Kayo furrowed her eyebrows worriedly. They looked past the woman to see what she was looking at. Kayo gasped and widened her eyes.

"What?" Riko asked, glancing at the small woman. "What's there to be shocked about? Who're those two people that are staring at Kaori anyway?" She asked, staring at the two nobles.

Kayo's bottom lip trembled, her eyes wavering, breathing fast. She stepped back until she was behind Riko, making the tall woman frown in confusion.

She swallowed hard.

"They're... Kaori's parents."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N** I thank those who have reviewed. Much appreciated. :D

**gnarley- –** Our dear Kaori hasn't been in contact with her family for _thirty_ years now.

**SwirlzSmile** – Thank you. :D

**lollipopswithicecream andpie –** Yeah! I know! D: I wouldn't want to be in her shoes right now.

**dragonrain618** – Thank you for the wonderful review. :D

**Kori Neko Tenshi** – Thank you for the review! :D I think it is safe to say Kaori is shocked out of her mind.

**praeses** – Exams are horrible. D: It really sucks for me because I have the worst memory in the history of mankind! Even when I study most of the night and right before the test nothing comes to mind. Xp And winter really sucks. Especially for us way up here! It's really cold.

**Scarlette Shizuru** – That's right! Poor Kaori's in trouble. ( -.-)

**TheTruthWrappedInsideTheLies** – Thank you. :D And you'll find out in this chapter! :D

**BestFriend09** – I'm sorry for the cliffhanger! D:

**SingingSyd – **Yep. :D

**rosewhip889** – Yep. Not seeing parents after thirty years is a bad thing. Xp

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach.

**Warning** – Swearing.

-:-

Kaori wished this whole thing was a dream.

She took two steps back, her eyes still wide and her lips parted in shock. There was no way... no way she was seeing her parents in front of her. She shook her head lightly. She had to be dreaming.

She _had_ to.

There was no way... her parents were actually in front of her.

The tall man across from her had a cold look in his eye, gazing at her with a slight frown on his face. His face was well-defined, with a strong chin and sharp features on his cheekbones. His dark, intense gray eyes made her shiver.

She paid no mind to the woman behind him, but she still looked the same the last time Kaori had seen her.

Her long red hair was tied into a low ponytail, her bangs hanging on the sides of her head, soft brown eyes gazing at the other woman. Her soft lips were pulled into a small frown, her eyebrows furrowed slightly and her hands clasped in front of her with the sleeves pulled over her hands.

Her mother.

The cold man was her father.

The head of the nobility family.

The Chiharu clan.

Kaori trembled slightly, her fingers curled into fists, swallowing hard. Kayo had her arms close to her chest, her eyes also wide, shuddering breaths leaving her mouth. Riko frowned and narrowed her eyes, glancing between two of her friends in confusion.

"It has been a while." The man said, his face still cold.

Kaori nodded slightly. "It has."

Her eyes hardened and set her mouth in a tight line, pulling her eyebrows together. She really hated the man in front of her. He didn't react to the cold look on her face. He narrowed his eyes slightly.

Byakuya had been walking by with his fukutaicho before slowing to a stop, delicately raising an eyebrow when he saw that insufferable woman staring at the head of the Chiharu clan. They were well known, despite being of lesser nobility. They had a daughter the head of the Chiharu clan had disowned.

They never found her.

The head of the Kuchiki clan narrowed his eyes. Why were they staring at his subordinate?

"Why're they staring at Kaori like that?" Renji asked, frowning slightly while the man in front of him silently thought the same thing.

Chiharu Kenta and Chiharu Mariko.

Kaori clenched her hands tightly until her knuckles turned white. Her parents. The ones who disowned her for a silly reason. She felt anger swell inside at her just from staring at her father.

No...

He wasn't her father anymore.

People around the courtyard were whispering and pointing at them, all of them watching in curiosity. Kaori narrowed her eyes slightly. Damn. He had to do this in front of a crowd.

"How did you find me?" Kaori asked.

"By your name, of course." Kenta said, no emotion crossing his face. "But for the last thirty years I had been searching for you using your original name. I did not consider searching for someone that went by that nickname your mother had given you."

Riko's eyebrows rose. Wait... what?

Nickname?

"I should be glad you still use our last name... Kaoru." Kenta said, his mouth in a firm line.

Kaori's jaw clenched, trying to control herself.

"That's not my name." Kaori said, her hands trembling slightly.

Kenta didn't say a thing. He looked past the red haired woman, staring at the two that watched. He narrowed his eyes when he saw the small woman, his eyes hardening when he looked at Riko.

"I see you have stayed with that woman." Kenta said, looking at the small woman.

Kayo widened her eyes and took several steps back until she was behind Riko. The tall woman had an unusually serious look on her face, her mouth in a firm line. What the hell was going on? Kaoru? Not her name? Why did the nobles act like they knew both Kaori and Kayo?

No...

Rather... _how_ did they know them?

Riko clenched her hands.

"Why would I part with her when she was the only one who cared about me." Kaori said, her voice cold. "Don't speak like you expected me to leave her."

"She had worked for us all those years ago. She is nothing of importance." Kenta said, seeing his daughter curl her upper lip. He looked past her, staring at the tall woman. "You seem to know my daughter. Are you the one who corrupted her?"

Riko curled her upper lip and clenched her teeth tightly together. Bastard.

"I don't like what you're implying." Riko said, sneering at the man. "I didn't do a thing to your... _daughter_."

Kaori cringed at how Riko said it. Couldn't she realize she was no longer this man's daughter? That she hated him with all her being? She heard a scoff, turning her head to glare at the man across from her.

"I should have known you would have a friendship with a woman that is rebellious." Kenta said, giving a small sneer. "Women like her often repulse me."

Riko frowned and growled while Kaori widened her eyes with rage.

"You just can't talk about them like they're not there!" Kaori snapped, stomping towards the man with her hands clenched tightly together. "I don't want you here! Leave me alo-"

A slap resonated around the area.

Kenta had slapped Kaori's face with the back of his hand. No emotion crossed his face. People watching widened their eyes and gasped softly. Byakuya, who had been watching from the top veranda, widened his eyes slightly in shock. Renji put his hands on the railing and glared at the man.

"What's he doing?"

Kaori caught herself, raising a hand to her cheek, her eyes wide with shock. She trembled slightly and turned her head to glare at the man.

Riko's eyes were wide with rage before she narrowed them dangerously and ran forward with Kayo behind her. Kenta glanced at her before waving his hand. In the next second, subordinates from the second division surrounded the two with their swords pointing at them.

Riko and Kayo paused, widening their eyes.

People started exclaiming while Kaori gasped when she saw the two of her friends. She didn't know what to do. Her parents found her, after thirty years. Both Riko and Kaori were trapped. She clenched her teeth together, her eyebrows furrowed.

What could she do?

"Kaori..."

The red haired woman paused, hearing the soft voice, slowly turning her head to stare at the woman behind the man. The woman gazed at her sadly, her eyebrows furrowed. Kaori stared back at her with wide eyes, at the one person she ever considered beautiful.

She blinked several times when she felt her eyes sting with tears.

Without saying anything, she turned and ran out of the courtyard and down the street. Riko turned her head with a frown.

"Kaori!" Kayo yelled, disappearing from the middle of where she was trapped and running after her friend.

Riko didn't move, even when the the swarm of shinigami around her sheathed their swords. She turned her gaze back to the noble, her face set in a serious expression. Kenta stared back at her with a frown. Slowly, a smirk spread across her face.

"I don't give a fuck who your are, noble," Riko said, smirking widely. "But I can tell you this... I was not the one who corrupted your daughter, as you said, but... I have to say... this is the first time I ever seen Kaori so pissed off."

Kenta narrowed his eyes, his frown growing.

"Never seen so much hatred in her eyes before, either." Riko said, a dark chuckle leaving her mouth before she shoved her hands in her pockets and turned, walking out of the courtyard.

Kenta's eyes hardened while Mariko closed her eyes sadly.

"What is going on?"

The two turned, seeing Byakuya walk towards them with an emotionless look on his face and his fukutaicho trailing behind him.

"Forgive me, I did not know you were there." Kenta said, bowing his head lightly. "I was only here to reacquaint with my daughter whom I had not seen for a while."

"Daughter?" Byakuya asked quietly, staring at the man without an emotion on his face.

"But the only one who you were talking to was Kaori." Renji pointed out, seeing the Taicho turn his head to silently tell him to shut up.

"Yes. _She_ is my daughter." Kenta said, not bothered that the fukutaicho spoke up.

Renji stayed silent before widening his eyes with shock.

"Are you saying... Kaori's a noble!" Renji yelled, his jaw hanging open.

Byakuya's eyes had widened a fraction before he regained his composure. Kenta nodded to confirm what the fukutaicho had said. He and Mariko bowed to the Taicho before making their leave, everyone in the courtyard staring with confusion.

Someone had watched the whole ordeal.

Nikito smiled widely, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

What was this now?

-:-

Kaori panted heavily after running so long, falling to her knees and hands, angry tears running down her face. She closed her eyes tightly, clenching her teeth tightly together. Damn him. Damn him to hell!

She jumped when she felt a hand touch her shoulder, turning her head to see Kayo kneeling beside her with a worried look on her face. Kaori tried to will the tears to stop, but they kept coming. A strangled sob left her mouth. Without asking for permission, Kayo hugged her.

Riko stood behind them with a frown.

"So... when were you going to tell me your real name, _Kaoru_?" Riko asked, scoffing lightly.

Kaori turned her head, making Riko blink and raise her eyebrows slightly when she saw the tears. She faltered and narrowed her eyes.

"I... he... I had been disowned by my family because-"

Riko help up her hand with a frown, stopping Kaori from going on. The redhead paused and blinked, confusion crossing her face. The black haired woman curled her upper lip and snarled.

"I just asked why you didn't tell me your real name. Not why your family disowned you." Riko said, putting her hands in her pockets. "Don't get all sentimental."

Kaori blinked and furrowed her eyebrows, nodding slightly.

"I gotta go back to the eleventh division. I'll see you two another time." Riko said, walking past the two with a nod.

She stopped when she felt a grip on her hakama, turning her head and looking down, seeing that it was Kaori. Seeing the pleading look on the woman's face, Riko cringed and frowned. She sighed, an uncomfortable look crossing her face before bending down and placing a hand on her friend's head.

"Don't let this bother you, Kaori." Riko said, frowning slightly. "You know I'm not very good a comforting, but I'll tell you this as a try at it. It's friggin' weird seeing you sad, so stop it."

Kaori and Kayo blinked before they let out small laughs.

Riko still frowned.

"Thank you, Riko." Kaori said, wiping her eyes.

She didn't thank her for comforting her for her "comforting". She thanked her for letting her stay quiet about her past. Riko nodded and stood, waving goodbye before walking down the street. Kayo looked after her before turning her head to stare at Kaori.

"Are you going to be okay, Kaori?" Kayo asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

Kaori lightly shook her head.

"No... that bastard finally found me." Kaori muttered, sitting on her knees. "I can't hide from him anymore. I don't know what to do."

-:-

Riko frowned in confusion, seeing that no one was in the courtyard. She scratched her head while looking around the area. Where was everyone? She jumped and raised her eyebrows when she heard cheering.

She turned her head, seeing that it was coming from where the Taicho announced news.

Which was rare.

She walked towards the building, hearing the cheering grow louder. What was going on? A fight or something? She walked up the steps and slid open the door, trying to seem inconspicuous.

Every head turned towards her when she opened the door.

She inwardly cursed and frowned.

"Ah, Hisako! Just the person we need!" Ikkaku yelled, giving the woman a grin.

Riko frowned and raised an eyebrow in confusion before sliding the door, walking further into the room. She stared at the third seat and narrowed her eyes, silently asking him what he wanted.

She was still angry at the thought of that... _man_ thinking _she_ corrupted his _daughter_!

She ground her teeth together tightly, clenching her hands by her sides. He was an arrogant man! Ugh, what she wouldn't give to have her hands wrapped around his neck and shake him continually.

Ah, that would be a dream come true.

And the fact that she actually seen Kaori so _angry_ shocked her enough to make her speechless! She actually wanted to laugh during that moment, but she stopped when she saw the hatred in her friend's eyes.

Riko frowned and narrowed her eyes.

Over the thirty years they've known each other, she has never seen such a look cross over the usually tired woman's face. And Kayo looked scared when she saw both of those nobles. No... just that man.

She was scared when she saw that man.

She was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't realize that the third seat asked her a question. She jumped and stared at the third seat, giving him her full attention. Ikkaku frowned and rolled his eyes, making Riko frown.

"I asked... would you like the join our team?" Ikkaku asked, giving the woman a smirk.

Riko blinked and raised an eyebrow in confusion. Team? What the hell was he talking about? She heard people around her sigh hopelessly, some shaking their heads and rolling their eyes. She stayed quiet and listened to what the third seat meant.

She blinked several times after he was finished.

"...Huh...?"

-:-

Kayo walked down the street with a sad look on her face, her eyebrows furrowed and her lips slightly pouted. Poor Kaori. She closed her eyes and sighed, lightly shaking her head. She knew Kaori's parents because... she used to serve them.

Sadness flashed through her eyes.

Kaori couldn't handle being a noble when she was with her family, especially when-

"Kayo-chan~!"

The small woman widened her eyes when she was shoved into the fukutaicho's chest, struggling to breathe. Oh, god! Not again! She tried to breathe, aware of eyes on her, feeling so embarrassed.

"Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya snapped, glaring at the woman with a scowl. "Release her and get over here!"

The fukutaicho pouted before doing what she was told and sauntered over to the small Taicho. Kayo took a deep breath and furrowed her eyebrows. She couldn't handle being deprived of air so much.

When she looked up, she blinked, seeing most of the subordinates in the courtyard, all looking at the Taicho and fukutaicho. She glanced at the two questioningly, wondering what was going on. Were they going to be given missions?

Matsumoto glanced at her once more before her eyes lit up, a bright smile crossing her face.

"Taicho!" Matsumoto yelled, grabbing the small Taicho's shoulders and turning him to face her. "You should let Kayo on out team! With her on our team, we're sure to win!"

"Matsumoto...!" Hitsugaya growled, giving the woman a glare.

"Come on, Taicho!" Matsumoto whined, giving the Taicho a pout. "Look at her! Doesn't she just scream cute!" She yelled, holding her hand out to the small woman.

Kayo's face burned red with embarrassment, her head lowered with her mouth pulled into a frown. She gave the fukutaicho a questioning stare, seeing Matsumoto blink, as if she just realized the small woman needed an explanation. She smiled and started explaining, everyone else in the courtyard paying close attention while the small woman blinked several times.

What...?

-:-

Kaori's fist hit the wall, her eyes wide with rage.

Ugh, she hated that bastard! She stomped down the street with her back slouched and her hands clenched tightly into fists by her sides, her face darkened. Her teeth ground together, her upper lip curled and her eyebrows pulled together.

Huh... this is the most emotion she had in a while.

When she saw the sixth division come into view her frown deepened. What's worse was that she was going to the division that _man_ was in charge of. Ugh, just the thought of him pissed her off.

She was seeing too many people she hated!

She walked into the courtyard, still stomping. She had also failed to notice the large group of people in the courtyard, as well, all looking at the Taicho and fukutaicho of the sixth division. But she turned her head when he name was called.

"Chiharu Kaori!"

"WHAT?" Kaori roared, snapping her head in the direction where she heard the voice, her eyes wide with rage and her teeth clenched tightly together.

People jumped and widened their eyes at the woman in shock. This was the first time... they ever heard her yell. Or looked pissed off, for that matter. People moved away from her, all kind of a little scared of her.

Renji was holding a slip of paper, his eyes wide while he stared at Kaori in shock, standing next to a see through box with hundreds of other slips of papers. Byakuya stared at her with a cold stare, standing next to the box on the other side.

"Uh..." Renji didn't know what to say.

The fact that she was someone of nobility still shocked him, but she actually _yelled_. Really loud, he had to add.

"What is it?" Kaori asked in an eerily quiet voice, her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Y-You've been selected to be on a five man team." Renji said, his eyes still wide.

Kaori raised an eyebrow, still frowning deeply before standing straight. A... five man team? What did that mean? Why were all the other subordinates in the courtyard anyway? It didn't make any sense.

Renji blinked when he saw her look. Oh, right. She wasn't there for the explanation.

And the fact that she just got out of the academy meant she didn't know about the yearly event. He gave her a grin, still seeing that pissed off look on her face, standing tall.

"Okay, here's what's going on."

While he went on explaining, Kaori furrowed her brows and frowned in confusion. They were having... a what?

-:-

All three of Riko, Kaori, and Kayo blinked, staring at the ones that gave the explanations, all three confused. Ikkaku, Matsumoto, and Renji stared at them expectantly, all three waiting for their answers.

"A week..." Riko started, her eyes wide with shock.

"...A _whole_ _week_..." Kaori said.

"Of games?" Kayo muttered, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"A whole week of games?"


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N** I thank those who have reviewed. Much appreciated. :D

**Scarlette Shizuru** – Uh huh... Yeah... nice... Clearly, I did not think how it would sound. ( -.-) But, what's done is done! :D And I'm just too lazy to go back and change it.

**rosewhip889** – Thank you! :D If I was Riko, I would have killed him, as well. But sadly, I'm not. ( -.-)

**lollipopswithicecream andpie** – :D I know. He's so mean. D:

**TheEspadaSisters** – She did. ( -.-) Poor thing. And thank you! :D

**Kori Neko Tenshi** – I know! I'm excited myself! :D

**dragonrain618** – I can't wait to write it! :D I'm a little excited.

**praeses** – I already got several reviews that he's an ass! :D And oh, my god. The snow is up to your _waist_? Wow! I don't think I can handle that. I hate winter, too. I wish the snow was already melting. Xp

**TheTruthWrappedInsideTheLies** – They call her Kaori for a reason, because her mother gave her the nickname. :] I'm excited to write about the games!

Yeah! :D A contest of all the divisions! Yay! Cheering all around! Yippee! I'm excited! And to be truthful, I'm really disappointed to barely see any good stories about Kenpachi. Xp It seems my stories are the only ones that people read! But one day I'll read a great story about Ken-chan! :D Oooh, I can barely wait. For now, please enjoy this chapter. =D

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach.

**Warning** – Swearing.

-:-

"So, the whole Seireitei takes a week off... to play games?" Riko asked, stuffing rice into her mouth without a care about how she looked. "What the hell's with that?"

"It started three years ago." Kenpachi said, giving the woman a glare and ignoring the two shocked looks from his third and fifth seat that he decided to explain. "Old man Yamamoto felt that people in the Gotei thirteen were starting to get lazy because there are no more enemies for us to fight, except for the usual hollows. So, he decided that for one week, each year, everyone should just blow everything off and choose five people from each division to be a team representing that squad. Almost like it's a workout for us."

"It is also a requirement that both the Taichos and fukutaichos should be apart of the team." Yumichika said, giving the woman a disgusted look at the way she was eating. "So, the Taichos have to choose three other people to join the team. But, since the Soutaicho had invented this, he decided that no one participates from the first division and he will watch the games."

This_ is the event?_

Riko gave them incredulous looks, very surprised and stunned. Just one week to do nothing but games? That was nuts! And this was thought of by the _Soutaicho_? Who the hell was the Soutaicho, anyway? She inwardly shrugged. Didn't matter.

"I still don't get it." Riko said, frowning in confusion, not noticing rice around her mouth. "Why do you want me to be apart of the team?"

"We need a _mature_ woman in our team." Ikkaku said, giving the woman a smirk.

Riko gave him a blank stare. They needed a... _what_? She narrowed her eyes dangerously and curled her upper lip, her shoulders shaking in restrained anger. Ikkaku and Yumichika paled at the look on her face, slowly inching away.

"Find yourself another teammate." Riko growled, standing up and stomping towards the door.

All three of Yachiru, Ikkaku, and Yumichika widened their eyes, actually needing the woman on their team to show the other divisions they actually _had_ a woman in their division. While they were trying to figure out a way for her to stay, Kenpachi stared after her with a frown, turning his head and taking a sip from his sake cup.

"There's prizes to those who win first, second, and third places." Kenpachi said, like it was an afterthought.

Riko paused in step, her eyes slightly wide, slowly turning her head and staring at the Taicho with large eyes. Yumichika had to say he was impressed. Who knew his Taicho was so smart. He, of course, knew he was incredibly smart, despite what some people say about the man.

"...Prizes?" Riko asked quietly, her eyebrows raised curiously.

"Yeah. The teams who win the games and are placed first, second, and third, get to go to the World of the Living for two whole weeks." Kenpachi said, feeling a smirk spread across his face. "All expenses paid."

Riko's eyes widened, her jaw dropping.

She was suddenly at the table, sitting down across from the Taicho, a large grin stretched across her face.

"I'm in!"

-:-

"I was selected to be on a five man team?" Kaori asked, giving a small frown of confusion, staring at the fukutaicho questioningly.

"Yeah. The other two have already been selected." Renji said, sitting beside the woman, both seeing near the grassy area in the division. They both had their legs through the wooden bars, holding onto the bars, as well, both relaxed. "Kuchiki Taicho is supposed to choose them himself, but he decided that instead of doing that, we should draw names from a box with everyone's names on it."

"Quite a coincidence I was chosen." Kaori said, shrugging lightly and turning her head to stare at the moon. "I didn't even know the Seireitei held events such as these."

Renji stayed quiet, staring at the woman closely. Now that he noticed... she had a look on her face that was closely similar to most nobles he met. And the way she spoke... How did he not notice it? Kaori turned her head and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Kaori asked, frowning in confusion.

"Ah, nothing." Renji said, waving his hand dismissively. "...So... I'm guessing what happened this afternoon with your... father... is a personal subject?"

Kaori stiffened before sighing. "You saw that?"

"I'm sure people are spreading rumors by now." Renji said, shaking his head with a sigh. "Kuchiki Taicho saw it, too. Life must have been hard... if you ran away, from the looks of it."

"...I was disowned." Kaori said, resting her forehead against one of the bars. "All because I didn't want to marry someone I didn't know."

Renji gave her a shocked look. She was talking. That was a good thing. But... her family actually disowned her because she didn't want to marry someone? He frowned, suddenly uncomfortable, seeing the somber look on the woman's face. He paused before raising his hand, resting it on her shoulder.

Kaori raised her head, staring at his hand before glancing at him. He was quiet before giving her a smile. Kaori blinked before smiling back.

"Thank you... Renji." Kaori said, turning to look at the moon. "You're the only one who'll listen to me. One of my friends already knows my situation. My other one doesn't want to hear it... You're the only friend I have besides those two."

"I should be honored." Renji said, taking his hand back and grinning widely.

He jumped and gave the woman a surprised look when she hit his shoulder. She gave him a smirk, making him give her one in return. They looked back at the moon, both talking casually, both comfortable now that they had gotten that over with.

Byakuya had heard what she said.

He narrowed his eyes, walking in a different direction than the one where he originally was going, which was where that woman and his fukutaicho were.

"...My real name is Kaoru." Kaori said, staring at the moon, not seeing the shocked look from the other redhead. "But I've been called Kaori for so long, I've gotten used to it."

"Why do you call yourself Kaori?"

"...Because my mother gave me that nickname." Kaori muttered, staring at the moon silently. "She said she wanted to give me a name other than Kaoru, she said she wanted to call me a name only she could call me, so she replaced the "u" at the end of my name with an "i" and called me that ever since."

"So... should I call you Kaori or Kaoru?" Renji asked, giving the woman a smirk, flinching when she punched his arm.

"Kaori."

-:-

"Okay, you three can go now." Hitsugaya said distractedly, looking through his paperwork.

All three bowed. One man and a woman were beside Kayo. She didn't even know how the fukutaicho convinced the Taicho she should be on the team, but she didn't want to! She furrowed her eyebrows and sighed.

Before she could turn and leave, she was being pulled towards the fukutaicho and into a hug, struggling to get loose. Not again! She sent the Taicho a pleading look, which he caught.

Hitsugaya saw the look the small woman sent him, sighing and rolling his eyes, sending his fukutaicho a glare.

"Matsumoto, release her. She can't breathe." Hitsugaya said, seeing the woman's face turn slightly red from being deprived of air... for the third time that day.

The fukutaicho pouted before doing what she was told, _again_. When she released Kayo, the small woman took a deep breath, putting a hand to her chest, sighing out of relief. Out of reflex, she sent the Taicho a grateful smile.

Matsumoto smiled brightly when she saw the smile, glancing between the two.

Hitsugaya blinked and raised his eyebrows slightly when he saw the smile. Well, that's a first. Seeming to know what she was doing, Kayo widened her eyes and lowered her eyes to the floor, blushing out of embarrassment.

_Oh, that's so cute~!_

Matsumoto wanted to squeal out of happiness! Yes! Little Kayo was slowly starting to get used to being around the small Taicho. Now, she needed to conduct a plan for those two to spend more time around each other. But what?

Wait...

The games...

Her eyes started shining. Matsumoto, you are a genius! She clapped her hands together, making the other two jump at the sudden sound, and rubbed them together with a mischievous smile on her face.

Hitsugaya frowned and narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

That look was in her eyes again.

One that made him feel cautious, like she was up to no good. Kayo blinked and glanced between the Taicho and fukutaicho, confused by the expressions on their faces. She furrowed her eyebrows and tilted her head. Was something wrong?

Seeing her chance, she slowly inched towards the exit, hoping to get some sleep.

She almost cried when she was pulled into another hug and sent the Taicho another pleading stare.

Hitsugaya sighed. This was becoming a routine.

-:-

"Hell, I didn't even know about this yearly event." Riko said, the next morning, sitting in the mess hall of the eleventh division. "Where do the winners even go when they win?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, last year, I heard the winners had went to a place called Miami." Yumichika said, a faraway look on his face. "I just wished we could have went instead of the seventh, fifth, and thirteenth divisions. Oh, before I forget, only the people who participate get to go on the trip."

"And the winners can choose any amount of people to go with them." Ikkaku said, drinking water, since it was the morning.

"Really?" Riko muttered, opening her mouth and eating a rice cake.

She jumped when the seat next to her was taken by the large Taicho, giving him an annoyed glare before going back to eating. Yachiru ran to the table with a large bowl, sitting down and grabbing a spoon before eating the fruit in the bowl.

"Well, I never thought I'd see the day when you two are comfortable to sit next to each other." Yumichika said, giving the two an amused smile.

Both Kenpachi and Riko sent him glares before they went back to eating. When Riko turned her head slightly she widened her eyes when she saw a chimaki on the Taicho's plate, a steamed rice cake. Her mouth watered before she narrowed her eyes.

"Hey! Look at that!" Riko yelled, pointing past the Taicho with wide eyes.

Everyone at the table turned their head in the direction she was pointing in. In a swift movement, she reached for the rice cake and stuffed it into her mouth, trying to swallow it whole. When the group didn't see anything, they all turned back to their food. Kenpachi frowned, noticing something was gone from his plate.

He turned his head, giving the woman a dark glare when he saw that her mouth was full.

Riko swallowed the rice cake, coughing and hitting her chest. Oh, bad move. She shivered, turning her head, seeing the tall man giving her a dark glare. She gave him a nervous grin.

"We already have the schedule for the week." Yumichika said, seeing the Taicho looking hostile and hoping to get his mind off about beating the woman.

"Already?" Riko asked, frowning in confusion before grabbing the piece of paper the fifth seat offered to her. A blank look crossed her face when she saw the first activity. "...Irensei?"

"...Yeah." Ikkaku said, frowning deeply.

"We're playing... Irensei?" Riko repeated, staring at the name of the game. "...A board game?"

"Yeah! Isn't it fun!" Yachiru yelled, giving the woman a wide grin.

Riko continued to stare blankly at the paper. She set it down and rubbed her forehead with a sigh. This was so stupid. Much more insane than pretending to be in a relationship with the Taicho to ward off his stalker... Which she had to admit she'd forgotten.

-:-

Kaori walked through the hallway with an exhausted look on her face. She didn't even realize the time last night. She had spent so long talking to the fukutaicho, she didn't even realize it was _two_ in the morning.

She groaned and rubbed her eyes.

She was so tired. When she walked through the front entrance, she could immediately feel eyes on her, narrowing hers and turning her head, seeing some people standing together and whispering. They were pointing at her.

Oh, _great_.

She rolled her eyes out of annoyance, walking down the steps, deciding to at least take a walk.

"Hey, Chiharu!"

Kaori stopped in mid-step and turned her head, seeing two men standing together and giving her smirks. She narrowed her eyes, her mouth in a tight line, seeing them both making their way towards her.

"So, we found out _you're_ a noble, as well." One of them said, smirking widely.

Kaori's face darkened.

"And after all those years of ignoring us and criticizing us in the academy." The other said tauntingly, snickering to himself.

"And it turns out... _you're_ the one who that _lowlife_ disowned."

Kaori clenched her hands, trying to calm herself down. Both people started laughing and pointing at her. Before they knew it, someone hit their heads, both holding their heads and groaning in pain.

Kaori blinked and raised her eyebrows.

She didn't do that.

"Now, now, gentlemen, you should know that you can't be rude to a lady, hm?"

Kaori stared at the man, her eyes slightly wide. She didn't know who this man was. Why was he suddenly helping her if they didn't even know each other? The man smiled, seeing both people turn their heads and glare at him.

"What's your deal, man!" One of them yelled, giving the man a glare.

"Don't just think you can just hit us and not get away with it!" The other yelled, jumping towards the man.

A second later, both men were on the ground, the taller man standing above them with a grin. A chuckle left his mouth, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Kaori's eyes widened. Wow... This guy is... strong.

"I'm Yamato Nikito." He said, holding his hand out to the woman.

"Oh... Uh... I'm Chiharu Kaori." She said, taking his hand with a confused look on her face.

Nikito's smile widened, closing his eyes.

"So nice to meet you, Kaori. I just couldn't let those two pick on someone as beautiful as you." Nikito said, seeing the woman's eyes widen in shock. "But, you see, I have to deliver this paperwork." He said, holding up a pile of papers with a sigh. "I hope to see you soon."

"Um... bye." Kaori said, seeing the man walk by her and up the steps.

She tilted her head. He seemed nice.

-:-

Kayo looked through the schedule, tilting her head when she saw some of the games they would have to "play." She closed her eyes and sighed. She didn't know shinigami did _this_. She figured it was work, work, work.

She sat near the grassy area within the tenth division, looking over the schedule. On the second last day they had to race. A blank look crossed her face. The events seemed so... juvenile.

"They didn't have to make the events so childish." Kayo murmured, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I agree with you."

Kayo jolted and screeched.

"Calm down, Shigeko!" Hitsugaya snapped, giving the woman an annoyed glare.

Kayo put a hand over her heart, feeling it thump quickly in her chest, her eyes still wide with shock. Oh, god! What was wrong with him? Why were all Taichos so quiet! She turned her head, giving the Taicho a glare that didn't even faze him.

Seeing the glare, Hitsugaya gave her a blank stare.

"You should thank Matsumoto fukutaicho, Shigeko." Hitsugaya said, seeing the woman blink and stare at him questioningly. "She said you are quite attentive and can hold your own. That might be an advantage to us."

Kayo raised her eyebrows. Advantage? So, the other two must have great qualities. She hesitantly nodded.

"Because of how highly she spoke of you, I agreed to let you on the team." Hitsugaya said, rolling his eyes, still hating the yearly event.

But he needed a vacation.

All he was doing recently, or should he say _years_, was work by himself in the office without _any_ help from Matsumoto. He had to admit he was getting rather tired of it. Or what those brutes from the eleventh division say, he was going to go fucking insane from work!

He would have chuckled to himself if Kayo wasn't there.

"You better take it easy today, Shigeko." Hitsugaya said, giving the woman a stern look. "All those that work hard before the events are always disoriented and tired so they can't concentrate."

Kayo nodded to the Taicho.

Without meaning to, she gave him a smile, making him blink when he saw the curve of her lips. Catching herself, she widened her eyes and turned away, feeling so embarrassed for doing that. What was wrong with her? She never smiled at people she didn't know.

Or scared her, in the case.

Hitsugaya gave her a frown before walking down the porch, on the hunt for his fukutaicho.

Again.

-:-

In the sixth division courtyard, Kaori narrowed her eyes and frowned when she saw dozens of nobles surround her. She recognized some of them. They were in the academy in the same year she was.

They were taunting her.

"I bet you didn't expect some of us to find out _you_ are a noble yourself!" The leader said, a large grin on his face.

Kaori's expression didn't change. In fact, no emotion crossed her face. The leader frowned hesitantly before giving her a glare. Kaori sighed out of boredom and turned her head, rolling her eyes.

"You nobles really piss me off." Kaori said, turning her head to give the man a dark glare.

His eyes widened with rage. He had the nerve to speak like she _wasn't_ of nobility? He turned his head and nodded to one of his lackeys(funny word), seeing the other man nod before he rushed forward, about to grab the redhead.

Kaori narrowed her eyes.

Before he could even get to her, however, someone poked several places on his body. He widened his eyes and fell to the ground, struggling to move. Everyone around the redhead widened their eyes and took a step back in shock.

Kaori blinked. "Kayo..."

The small woman stood on top the man who couldn't move, an innocent look on her face. She gave Kaori a smile, which she returned.

"Shit! It's Shigeko Kayo!" Someone yelled, the group turning and running.

Before the leader could get away a fist rammed into his face, sending him flying and hitting the ground several times. Both Kaori and Kayo blinked and widened their eyes, seeing the leader groan and push himself up, pain obvious on his face.

The group that had been taunting Kaori widened their eyes with horror when they saw who it was.

"What the fuck's going on?" Riko asked, glaring at the group with a pissed off look on her face.

"Riko." Kaori sighed, a look of relief crossing her face.

"You all should consider yourselves lucky Kaori didn't scorch your asses!" Riko yelled, seeing the group tremble under her gaze. "What the hell's wrong with you? You all know Kaori had the highest marks in kido!"

Everyone glanced at the redhead, seeing a blank look on her face.

Kaori Chiharu, her kido above that of an average shinigami.

"If you all don't want to fight me, get the hell out of here!" Riko yelled, unsheathing her sword. She saw most of the group pale before running, but before one person could, she held her sword out. "Except for you."

She turned her head, glaring at the leader who threatened Kaori, her sword pressed against his throat. He gulped, sweating profusely. Riko may have not been as strong as a third seat, or fifth seat for that matter, but she was known for being too rough and sending several students to the fourth division.

"Just let him go, Riko." Kaori said, a blank look on her face.

"What! But-"

"One, he's not worth it, and two, you're going to get in trouble if another person is sent to the fourth division by you." Kaori said, raising her eyebrows slightly, like she won the argument.

Riko paused and frowned deeply before releasing the man and inwardly cursing. The man stumbled away, almost looking like he was about to cry. The black haired woman snickered before turning to the other two, giving them a glare.

"What the hell, Kayo? I thought I told you not to do that anymore!" Riko snapped, pointing to the man still laying on the ground, now immobile for a few more minutes. "And you, Kaori! Why the hell didn't you do anything!" She yelled, practically growling like an animal.

"They weren't of any importance." Kaori responded, widening her eyes and paling. "Shit! I'm starting to sound like him!" She yelled, pulling at her hair.

Riko and Kayo stared at her, the first having a blank look on her face while the latter furrowed her eyebrows worriedly. She blinked before smiling widely. The other two blinked, as well, all three opening their mouths.

"_I'm on a team for the event!_"

At the same time, they all paused and stared at one another.

They frowned and narrowed their eyes.

"What?" Riko asked, frowning deeply in confusion.

"...I'm on the team representing the sixth division for the events." Kaori said, her eyes narrowed.

"I'm on the team representing my division, too." Kayo muttered, staring between both her friends.

"So am I..." Riko muttered, giving the other two a withering stare.

Instantly, all their eyes lit up, all three narrowing their eyes, competition shining in their orbs. They all frowned, but nodding and turning, walking away with determination shining in their eyes.

Riko, Kaori, and Kayo all thought the same thing.

_I'm going to win!_

**Okay, people! This may be kind of stupid, but I want you readers, yes, you, to decide what games our girls will be playing! :D Please don't feel disappointed. I'm not very good at deciding stuff for myself. Xp**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N** I thank those who have reviewed. Much appreciated. :D

**lollipopswithicecream andpie** – I wish I could go to a wonderful place! :D That would be cool. I feel so sad for Kaori, though. Poor thing.

**SwirlzSmile** – Got that right. And wow... What if old man Yamamoto actually thought this way. D: That would be cool.

**amaya-tsuki-chan** – Soccer...? That would be cool! :D Thank you! Man, I can almost imagine the Taichos playing soccer. XD And thank you for the review.

**praeses** – Capture the flag... :D Yes! I'll use that! Thank you! :D And yep! One of the reasons why she excelled in hakuda, hand to hand combat. And wow! D: That much snow... I don't think I can handle that. And we have snow almost all the time here. Wow. It must be bad where you live.

**Kori Neko Tenshi** – Thank you! :D

**gnarley-** – Competing against someone like Riko... Oh, my god! I'll die! D: Yeah! :D But having the sixth, tenth, and eleventh division win seems too... cliché. I'll figure something out! :] I like Kayo. =3 I also like Kaori. She's cool, in my opinion. :D

**Kotohime Haku** – Three legged races...? Wow, I actually thought about writing that before I asked the readers what kind of games they should play. :D Awesome.

**TheBeginingsEnd** – Strip poker... 0.0 Uh, I think I would be too embarrassed to write that. o/o But thank you for the suggestion.

**dragonrain618** – Yes! :D They're all competitive! :D And he's up to no good! D:

**Shiro-Pon** – Charades? :D Thank you for the review!

**TheTruthWrappedInsideTheLies** – Of course it won't tear their friendship apart. They're the best of friends! :D

Okey doke! I have almost all the games in my head pictured! Which is a weird image. But other than that, I have it all planned out! Now's the task of writing it. Xp But I _will_ write it! Also, still stuck with YCHTOYL, long title. So, don't expect an update from that story in a while. Xp

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach.

**Warning** – Swearing.

-:-

A blank look was on Riko's face.

She had been sleeping in her room, when she heard the door slide open. Thankfully she was under the covers, but she sat up with the blankets covering her head. She gave the top seated people of the eleventh division a frown, sitting with her back slouched, looking tired.

"...What?" Riko asked, frowning deeply.

"What do you mean what? Get ready! The games will be starting in an hour!" Ikkaku snapped, giving the woman a glare.

"...Games?" Riko asked, tilting her head slightly in confusion. She raised her eyebrows slightly. "Oh... Yeah... I'll get ready."

She stood up, the blanket falling from her head, raising her hand and putting it against the side of her neck. Just when they group was about to leave, they paused when they heard a loud 'crack'. They all turned, staring at the woman in shock.

Was that her?

She raised one of her arms, all four people staring at her, hearing a loud crack when she pushed her arm back. They heard several pops from her legs when she started stretching. Riko sighed loudly and rubbed the back of her neck, walking around her room, looking for her shihakusho. She jumped when she heard a loud gasp and turned her head, seeing Yumichika's expression, one of horror.

"...What?" Riko asked, raising an eyebrow curiously, still looking for her uniform.

"You don't brush your hair!" Yumichika screeched, ignoring the sighs from the other two men.

"No." Riko answered, giving the man a blank stare. "I don't even have a brush."

All of a sudden, Yumichika reached into his robes and pulled out a comb, in the room and forcing the woman to sit down. Riko's eyes were wide, perplexed. She made a pained look when the man started combing her hair.

"Ah, shit! What the hell're ya doin'! Pulling out my hair!" Riko snarled, her eyes wide with rage.

"It is not my fault you do not brush your hair!" Yumichika snapped, trying to brush through the large knot, glaring at it.

Kenpachi and Ikkaku stared blankly at the scene, hearing the woman snarl at the man to leave her hair alone. After twenty long minutes, Riko's hair was finally combed, but that didn't stop it from still looking spiky.

But at the moment... she was trying to strangle the fifth seat while the Taicho held her back with a blank look on his face.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Riko yelled, struggling against the grip of the Taicho, glaring at the fifth seat with murder intent rolling off of her. "That fucking hurt!"

"You should brush your hair more often." Yumichika said, standing behind the third seat with a frown.

"You know what! Maybe I should cut off all of your hair!" Riko said, a maniacal grin spreading across her face.

Yumichika gasped dramatically, clutching his hair protectively while Kenpachi and Ikkaku rolled their eyes. Yachiru just grinned widely and laughed. After a while, Riko finally calmed down and was released. She glared at them before stomping into her room and sliding the door shut, looking under her futon and seeing her shihakusho.

How did it even get under there?

-:-

Kaori frowned, being dragged by the fukutaicho. After she had gotten dressed and been ordered by Renji to get up because there was only one more hour before the games started, he started dragging her when she took too long.

She was forced to sit at a table, a large amount of food placed in front of her. Renji sat down across from her and started eating. Still, no emotion crossed her face.

"...What am I doing here?" Kaori asked, tilting her head slightly

"What do you think? Eating." Renji said, giving the woman a frown. "We're going to be going against the thirteenth division for the first match. We gotta try and beat them!" He said, a determined look on his face.

"Why?"

"Because we need a break." Renji said, lowering his head with a sigh. "Especially the Taicho. He's working too hard."

"Don't speak of that man." Kaori said, her expression turning sour. "I hate him, along with all the damn nobles in this place." She muttered, reaching for a piece of fruit and putting it in her mouth.

"You should cut him some slack, Kaori." Renji said, giving the woman an annoyed stare. "He's not your father." He paused when he saw the glare he received. "I mean, he's not like your dad."

"He sure as hell acts like him, though." Kaori muttered, grabbing the cup of water placed in front of her and taking a sip. "...I hate him." She muttered, narrowing her eyes while staring at the table.

"Who? Kuchiki Taicho?" Renji asked, raising a tattooed eyebrow curiously.

"The head of the Chiharu clan." Kaori muttered, scoffing lightly. "I _should_ have changed my last name. Damn me for my stupidity."

"Here, here."

Kaori sent the fukutaicho a glare, seeing him give her a smirk. He was getting too used to talking to her in a casual way. She frowned. All because they were friends. They were colleagues! They had to treat each other as such.

She nodded with a slight frown on her face.

But the man seemed so laid back. She started eating, still looking so very tried.

Seeing her expression, Renji started to have doubts about her. Maybe they should have picked someone else. Kaori was lazy, _really_ lazy, and was always tired. He must have stared at her too long, because she started glaring at him. He gave her a nervous grin and started eating.

"...Are you sure you want to participate?" Renji asked, glancing at the woman.

"If it means having a chance of going to the World of the Living, then yes." Kaori said, giving a slight nod. "I want to go so much, I won't even mind if Kuchiki Taicho goes."

"...Yeah." Renji said, giving the woman a blank stare. "Speaking of Kuchiki Taicho, looks like he's here to pick up the teammates." He said, nodding his head past the woman.

Kaori blinked and turned her head, seeing the Taicho walk into the mess hall, his eyes scanning the room with a cold look on his face. She almost wanted to walk up there and slap him, just to at least get an emotion from him.

Her frown grew when she saw him look towards her and the fukutaicho, silently telling them to follow him.

Ugh, she hated him.

-:-

Kayo walked after the Taicho and fukutaicho, her head lowered and her eyebrows furrowed, so nervous. This was almost like a mission... sort of. She stared at the floor with a small frown on her face.

But if she was going to compete against _both_ Riko and Kaori... so be it.

Her eyes shined determinedly.

She would win, even if it meant she had to stand up against both her friends! Her mouth was in a firm line and her eyebrows were pulled together. Hitsugaya had seen her expression changed. He merely blinked lazily with a frown.

From what he remembers in her file, he had read she had really excelled in Hakuda, hand to hand combat. None of her classmates could beat her, except for one that was almost as good as the small woman.

He had forgotten who it was, but he felt a little satisfied to know she excelled in Hakuda.

Despite being great in that section, he heard the teachers had a little trouble getting her to stop pushing pressure points in other students and making them immobile. How did she even find out about that?

Those who joined the second division learned about the pressure points when they _enter_ the division.

So, how did this woman learn them?

"Do you like her?" Matsumoto whispered, seeing the Taicho stare at the woman.

"Matsumoto!"

He was getting tired of her being like this! Work was more important than romance in the Seireitei. And he wasn't even interested in Shigeko! He gave his fukutaicho a dark glare, seeing her give him a smile.

Kayo blinked and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

Why were they whispering? She shrugged lightly. It probably was about the events. Nervousness crept back to her. She furrowed her eyebrows worriedly. What if she didn't do good?

What if she lost most of the challenges?

She widened her eyes with horror. And then she would let the division down by doing so. Tears started welling up in her eyes, furrowing her eyebrows. And then she would be an outcast.

And no one will like her!

And both Riko and Kaori would be disappointed in her! And the fukutaicho! And the Taicho! She would dishonor the entire division! The tears started running down her face, whimpering quietly.

Matsumoto blinked when she heard the whimpering and started panicking when she saw the state Kayo was in.

Hitsugaya, however, sighed out of annoyance.

-:-

When all the contestants made it to the area where the events were supposed to take place... three particular people gaped and widened their eyes. The area was huge! There were a total of sixth tables and hundreds and hundreds of shinigami were already there.

"Why the hell are all these people here for a simple board game?" Riko asked, a bewildered look on her face.

"Why? All these people are here to cheer on their team!" Yumichika exclaimed, holding up a fist with determination burning in his eyes. "Most likely all the members of the eleventh division are already here."

Riko gave the man a blank stare.

"...For a board game?"

Kenpachi turned his head and glared at her, silently telling her to shut up. She was annoying the hell out of him. If she doesn't stop it he's gonna hit her. Idiot. What happened next stunned the group.

"Calm down, Zaraki Taicho." Riko said, giving the man a snarl. "We're here to play games, not try to kill each other. So let's go!" She yelled, a determined grin spreading across her face before she walked forward.

The other four had their eyes wide open with shock.

"Shit..." Ikkaku breathed, his eyes wide. "...She's not scared of you anymore."

"Amazing..." Yumichika said, a perplexed look on his face. He suddenly smiled. "My lessons worked!"

Kenpachi gave him a glare. He doubted it. They spent so much time together he was surprised she hasn't tried hurting him yet. He wouldn't mind actually dropping her from the roof. While he walked after the woman with a faraway look on his face, daydreaming him dropping the woman, another group passed them.

Kaori frowned, seeing one of the other teammates hold his hand out to her, a goofy grin stretched across his face.

"Hi! My name is Hibito Taru." He said, shaking the redhead's hand.

"Nice to meet you." Kaori muttered, a blank look on her face.

Taru faltered at the look on her face, nodding slightly before looking away with wide eyes, feeling a shiver go through his body. Right behind Byakuya, Renji snorted with laughter. Didn't surprise him that he got scared.

Kaori was scary, even if it wasn't intentional.

"I am Kishina Nana." The other teammate, a female, said with a kind smile.

Kaori felt the sides of her mouth twitch. Nana? She would have chuckled, but she decided against it. The other two teammates swallowed hard before moving away from her when they saw a murderous look cross her face.

She spotted people she recognized.

People she wished weren't there.

Kaori's cold eyes met Kenta's, both glaring at each other. What were _they_ doing there? Now that she noticed, a lot of families were there. She frowned. She hated the events already.

In another location, the team representing the tenth division settled down at a long table.

Kayo's head was lowered before she turned her head to the side, observing the other two people she had not met yet. From what she learned, they were twins. Funika Seika and Funika Renta. They were... funny.

They often had grins on their faces and were very, very... perverted.

Kayo lowered her head with a blush on her face.

Her Taicho chose _these_ guys?

"Hey, Taicho!" Renta said, elbowing the smaller man's side with a grin. "Ever tapped that?" He asked, nodding towards the fukutaicho.

Hitsugaya's eyebrow twitched while both Renta and Seika laughed hysterically. Kayo closed her eyes and furrowed her eyebrows with a sigh. How embarrassing. When she opened her eyes, she blinked when she saw five boards placed on the five separate tables they were sitting at.

When she looked up, she saw a tall man sit across from her.

People from the seventh division.

When Kayo looked up, she gasped softly, her eyes shining when she saw the Taicho of the seventh division. Komamura sat down across from Hitsugaya and nodded to the smaller man, receiving one in return.

He was... so... _cute_!

A bright smile crossed Kayo's face, her eyes shining brightly.

People that were around their table widened their eyes and blushed when they saw the usually quiet woman smile. Hitsugaya widened his eyes and gave the woman a surprised look. She was _smiling_?

Kayo widened her eyes and lowered her head with her face burning bright red in embarrassment.

She shouldn't have done that.

-:-

Amazingly, some shinigami had popcorn with them. But forget about that. Around the participates for the games was a _stadium_, hundreds of shinigami watching with excitement on their faces and some cheering for their divisions. A total of six tables were in the middle of the stadium, all the teams seated at the tables they were situated in.

Everyone turned their heads and quieted down when they saw the Soutaicho on the stand.

"Welcome to the third annual division games." Yamamoto said, hearing cheering all around the stadium. "The first of the events is Irensei. Tomorrow will be another event. Place the boards on the tables."

They all listened while the old man explained the game of Irensei. Kaori sighed out of boredom, looking to the side with her eyes half-lidded. The man across from her blinked, not sure what to do.

Kayo avoided looking at the person across from her, making the man frown and give her a glare.

Riko had a blank look on her face, scratching the side of her head lazily. The man frowned when he saw her look.

Jeez. How long was he going to talk? They just wanted to play the damn games and go back to their divisions to rest and eat. Yamamoto briefly glanced at the teams, seeing the Taichos and fukutaichos all look either stoic or smiling.

He nodded slightly.

"Let the games begin."

People around the stadiums started cheering while the teams narrowed their eyes determinedly.

Second division vs. Fifth division

Third division vs. Ninth division

Fourth division vs. Eleventh division

Sixth division vs. Thirteenth division

Seventh division vs. Tenth division

Eighth division vs. Twelfth division

Riko frowned deeply, staring at the board closely with narrowed eyes. Wait... Now she remembered this game. She turned her head, a blank look crossing her face. An intimidating air hung over the members of the eleventh division and a calm air hung over the fourth division. Riko frowned and scoffed.

She looked down and stared at the board. The other man was playing black, so he had to go first.

When he finished, she grabbed a piece and moved it, a smirk spreading across her face.

Kenpachi frowned deeply, sitting across from the Taicho of the fourth division. He grabbed one of his pieces and moved it, growling when he heard people continue to cheer. They were only playing a damn board game! This didn't have the cheer all the time!

Kaori stared blankly at the board, moving one piece, waiting for the other to make his move. She used to play this a lot with Kayo. The man across from her hesitated, glancing at the woman and inwardly cursing, seeing that her expression was stoic.

Byakuya kept his face stoic, seeing a kind smile on Ukitake's face, slowly turning his head to stare at Rukia. She was on the team representing the thirteenth division? He narrowed his eyes and gave the kind man a cold glare, seeing Ukitake smile sheepishly.

He did not want her in these games.

Kayo calmly moved a piece, smiling when she saw she already had four across. The man across from her frowned deeply, tapping his fingers on the table irritably, trying to come up with a strategy. Why couldn't he come up with anything! He sent the woman across from him a glare, seeing her look up to stare at him.

He had to blink when he saw her give him a smile.

He shook his head before moving a piece.

Hitsugaya had a blank look on his face, moving piece after piece. He still thought all of this was foolish. Normally, tournaments of Irensei took two hours. Which was tiring. And against all the other teams, it would take a good six to eight hours before they were done.

But damn, he needed the vacation.

-:-

She felt like sleeping.

Kaori tried to stifle the yawn, but it came anyway. The man across from her gave her a blank stare. He kinda wished she would stop doing that. She's been yawning for the last forty-five minutes.

And he already lost six times in a row!

A dark look crossed his face, seeing the woman glance briefly at the board before moving a piece, looking at the sky next. She was starting to piss him off. He wanted to reach across and slap her, if it would get an emotion on her face.

"Your turn." Kaori said, seeing that the man hadn't made a move and was still glaring at her.

"Yeah, yeah. Be quiet!" He snapped, looking over the board.

Kaori looked to the side with a bored look on her face, scoffing lightly. Jeez. It was just a game. No need to get so discouraged. She turned her head, looking at the amount of times the others won.

Huh. Not too bad. Though, out of all of them, the Taicho won the most.

She clenched her hands and narrowed her eyes before looking back at the board, moving a piece, and winning the game. The man across from her slammed his hands on the table, his eyes wide with rage and cursing loudly.

"Whoa." Kaori said, raising her eyebrows slightly. "Calm down."

"_You_ calm down!" He snapped, giving the woman a glare.

Huh... A boy version of Riko.

The sides of Kaori's lips curled, making the man blink before his face turned bright red. He widened his eyes and put a hand over his face, trembling slightly. Get a hold of yourself, Kenshin! This woman is nothing!

He would beat her!

"Your turn."

"Would you stop saying that!"

Elsewhere, Kayo looked at the board with furrowed eyebrows, trying to find a way to win. The man across from her frowned impatiently, tapping his fingers on his other arm, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Anytime now would be fine." He said, scoffing lightly.

"S-Sorry." Kayo murmured, grabbing a piece and moving it. "...Uh... I win."

The man widened his eyes and stared at the table, seeing that she had seven across. His jaw hung open. She won seven times now! They reset the game, the man giving the small woman a glare the whole time.

Before they could start, however, they had to stop and move to another table to go against another team.

Before Kayo left, she bowed to the man and moved.

The man glared after her with a frown before walking after his teammates.

"AGH! I'm thirsty!" Riko complained loudly, walking after her teammates and leaving the gaping man.

He stared after her with impossibly wide eyes. She won... _twelve_ times!

"Shut up!" Ikkaku snapped, glaring at the woman.

"_You_ shut up!" Riko growled, giving the man a dark glare with her upper lip curled.

"Will you neanderthals be quiet!"

Both people blinked and turned their heads. Kenpachi inwardly cursed and growled when he saw who they would have to go against. The damn twelfth division. While he was cursing, Riko's eyes were wide, staring at the Taicho.

"...Who the hell're you?" Riko asked, staring at the Taicho with shock.

Clown, was the first thing to enter her mind.

"I see the only woman in your division, Zaraki, is as ruthless as you." Kurotsuchi said, rolling his eyes. "I am the twelfth division Taicho, Kurotsuchi Mayuri."

"WHY THE HELL'RE YA COMPARIN' ME TO THIS GUY?" Riko yelled, pointing to the tall man with rage in her eyes, leaning close to the mad scientist and breathing heavily.

Kurotsuchi gave the woman an annoyed glare, seeing that she was too close for comfort. Kenpachi growled before grabbing the back of the woman's robes and tugging her down to sit in her seat. Riko growled before glancing across at her opponent.

She eyed the cigarette he had in his mouth.

The hell...?

"...Third seat..." Riko whispered, seeing the bald man next to her turn his head to stare at her. "...Are people from the twelfth division smart?"

"Are you serious? Of course, they're smart." Ikkaku whispered back, giving the woman an annoyed glare.

Shit... They were going to lose.

-:-

Kaori let another yawn escape her mouth. She was losing at the moment, but she really didn't care. But from the glares from her teammates, she had to guess _they_ did. Renji frowned and inwardly cursed.

Shit!

If she didn't even try, they were most likely going to be last.

And with all the Taichos working hard most of them probably wanted the vacation. Think... what could he say to make Kaori try harder? He rubbed his chin, moving one of his pieces at the same time, his eyes narrowed in concentration.

He blinked.

Wait...

"Kaori..." Renji whispered, seeing the woman turn her head to stare at him sleepily. "...If you win, you can go on vacation and sleep all you want."

Kaori widened her eyes before turning her head to stare at the board determinedly. Renji smirked before moving one of his pieces, inwardly thanking himself for the idea.

But because she slept so much it wouldn't surprise him if other people had told her the same thing.

Just as she won the game, surprising the person across from her, the Soutaicho told everyone to stop in a calm voice. Amazingly, everyone heard him. Riko was in the middle of reaching across the table to strangle the man, Kayo was just beginning a new game, and Kaori... finally laid back and closed her eyes, making people give her blank stares.

"Are we done?" Kayo asked, her voice very quiet when she turned towards the Taicho.

"Yes! They'll tell us the results on the last day." Matsumoto said, giving the smaller woman a bright smile. She blinked. "Oh! Taicho! Can you walk Kayo-chan back to the division? I think she still can't find her way around the Seireitei! Thank you!"

"W-Wait! Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya yelled, seeing his fukutaicho run away before he could utter another word.

His mouth hung open. That damn woman...! He glanced at Kayo, seeing that her eyes were wide, probably confused by what happened, and then at Momo, seeing her head towards him.

Damn...

"I don't think I've ever been this tired of playing games." Riko said, standing up with a loud sigh.

"What makes you say that?" Yumichika asked, pushing himself up to a stand.

"I've played a lot of games a while back, sometimes I even played twenty-four hours straight." Riko said, missing the surprised looks from the others. "But this... is nuts." She said, walked towards the exit.

Most of the crowd left.

Thank god.

She didn't want to play anymore games! She never sat in one place for so long! She wanted to eat and go to sleep. But as soon as she walked past the Taicho from the twelfth squad, they glared at each other, making everyone pause and take large steps away from the two. She also hated this bastard!

Kaori was sleeping.

Renji stared down at her with a blank look on his face before nudging her with his foot. She stirred, but didn't wake. He rolled his eyes before turning his head, seeing that the Taicho was glaring at them. And he was in a bad mood.

"Kaori, wake up-"

"_Kaoru_."

In an instant, Kaori opened her eyes, her expression now cold. She pushed herself into a sitting position and slowly turned her head, frowning slightly. Kenta stared at her coldly, his wife standing behind him silently. The redhead narrowed her eyes.

"What do you want?" Kaori asked coldly, a little venom in her voice.

Even Renji had to shiver.

But the man didn't even wince. He didn't make any movement or show any emotion. He narrowed his eyes, the air around him seeming to grow colder. Mariko gazed at the redhead sadly, her eyebrows furrowed and her eyes soft.

"Your performance today was dreadful." Kenta said, seeing the redhead tense. "I want a better performance tomorrow from you."

Renji would have chuckled, if the atmosphere wasn't so tense.

Too bad Kaori had no idea what was planned for the next day.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think I had to try hard for _you_." Kaori said, actually feeling the need to growl. That was bad. She was picking up bad habits from her friend. "But if it's for you, then I guess I won't try at all."

Kenta narrowed his eyes. If looks could kill... Kaori'd be dead at the moment.

"You will not shame the Chiharu clan." Kenta said firmly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, _Chiharu-san_, but if I remember clearly, I am no longer apart of the Chiharu clan!" Kaori practically spat, standing up and walking past the two, her hands clenched tightly into fists by her sides.

"...You cut your hair."

Kaori paused and turned her head, seeing that her father wasn't even facing her. Renji had been walking after her when he heard the comment, turning his head and staring at the man questioningly. She cut her hair?

"Of course, I did!" Kaori snapped, her eyes narrowed dangerously. "I didn't want anyone to remember me, so I had to try and change my appearance."

"..." Kenta didn't say anything.

He turned and walked past the redhead and fukutaicho, his wife right behind him. Kaori ignored the saddened look she got from her mother, rage still surging inside of her.

"I hate him!" Kaori yelled, practically shaking in anger. "I hate all of them!"

"Uh... well... do you want to know tomorrow's event?" Renji asked, in hope of changing the subject and having the woman return to being the lazy woman he was used to seeing.

"Sure." Kaori said, still frowning.

What he said made her pause and stare at the fukutaicho questioningly.

"Charades."

**I'm sorry about any mistakes! Sorry it wasn't longer... the game, I mean.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N** I thank those who have reviewed. Much obliged. :D

**TheBeginingsEnd** – I know. I'd probably die of embarrassment.

**Kori Neko Tenshi** – Nah, I'm trying to come up with big events. Unfortunately, I needed help with some events, so I asked the readers! :D I'm too pathetic to come up with my own. ( -.-)

**lollipopswithicecream andpie** – I know. I hafta come up with better games. -3- And yes! :D They will! It will just take some time.

**gnarley** – We unfortunately don't have acting class. ( -.-) Wish we did though. And I'd have to say Akon won. D: He _is_ smart. And cool. :D Yep, yep. Too cliché. And I've already decided who would win! :D Yay.

**SwirlzSmile** – Yep. Weird, eh? :D

**Scarlette Shizuru** – It'd would have been cool... if it was longer. ( -.-) And there will be! :D And I'm looking for more... uh, extravagant games! :D And I've already thought of it all. :D

**TheTruthWrappedInsideTheLies** – They disowned her all because she wouldn't marry someone she didn't know. ( -.-) Poor girl. And her mother still loves her. :D She's just... more nicer than her dad.

**Dragon-of-Writing** – I know! D: I always, _always_, rush through and don't even check for mistakes! I look for them after I put it online. ( -.-) And thank you! :D At least your review wasn't as mean as others. -3- Had it been, you would have given me the chance to go on a hiatus for all my stories. :D I'm too sensitive. It sucks.

**praeses** – Yes! :D But please, don't find this a little strange, but, uh... how do you _play_ Capture the Flag? Holy smokes! D: That's a lot of snow! I'd like to go to Barcelona. =3 I went there once. It was _so_ hot! D: But the fountain was so damn cool. =D

**dragonrain618** – It would have... if it had been longer. ( -.-)

**Canadian Shiro** – Thank you. :D

**rosewhip889** – 0.0 Mass homicide? That's kinda scary to see.

**Shibien11** – Here's the next chapter! :D Please don't be disappointed! D:

**Rainbow R** – Aw, man. I feel so disappointed because the game isn't even that long.

Ah, hoy hoy! :D Kira michi here, and I am sorry for not updating sooner! But, hey, at least this chapter is long, right. :D But the sad thing is... the game isn't very long. I'm so sorry! -sobbing hysterically- Please don't hate me!

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach.

**Warning** – Swearing.

-:-

"...Charades?" Kaori asked, sitting in the mess hall with the fukutaicho, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"Yeah. Y'know, that game humans play in the World of the Living." Renji said, stuffing food into his mouth. "You have to act out what you pick and your teammates have to figure out what you are."

"Huh..." Kaori muttered, bowing down before standing up, leaving the table.

Renji waved to her, still eating. Kaori smirked before stepping out of the room, a sigh leaving her mouth, walking down the porch. When she looked up, she frowned when she saw the Taicho heading her way.

Shit, was the first thing to enter her mind.

"Kuchiki Taicho." Kaori muttered, nodding to the Taicho.

She paused before bowing. That's right. She didn't forget. All subordinates were supposed to bow down to their Taichos. She sighed and looked to the side, a blank look on her face. When she stood up, she jolted when she saw the Taicho in front of her.

And he was taller.

Wow.

She frowned and stared at the Taicho closely, seeing that he wasn't walking past her, like he usually did. Byakuya stared at the woman with a scrutinizing eye, seeing her squirm uncomfortably under his eyes.

"What?" Kaori asked, taking a step away from the Taicho with a frown.

He didn't say anything.

He looked away from her and walked past her, making her raise an eyebrow while staring after the Taicho in confusion. Well, that was weird. She rolled her eyes before continuing on.

"You did awful yesterday." Someone said, smirking at her as she walked by.

He fell back when her fist connected with his face.

Still, no emotion crossed her face. Everyone that was around the man widened their eyes and took a step away, giving the woman incredulous stares. Kaori didn't care what they said. But they were saying things that sounded similar to what that bastard said.

Anger flashed through her eyes.

What she wouldn't give to kill him!

Out of anger, she picked up the man she punched, holding him in the air, everyone widening their eyes comically when she started shaking him wildly. People started panicking, having no idea what to do since they've never seen the most laziest subordinate of the sixth division act like this.

Kaori narrowed her eyes dangerously and threw the man on the ground, stomping away, thinking how it would be to kill that man she had once called a father.

-:-

"So, since we're teammates, we decided to eat with you!" Renta yelled, giving the small woman a grin. "So, do you mind if we eat with you, Kayo-chan?"

"Um..."

"Renta!" Seika snapped, glaring at her brother. "You're scaring her!"

"Am not!"

"You are so!"

"I _am_ not!"

"You are!"

Kayo blinked, watching as the two siblings argued with each other. They set down their plates and wrestled with each other on the floor, one trying to pin the other down. The smaller woman furrowed her eyebrows. What could she do?

"Funika! Stop it right now!" Hitsugaya snapped, being dragged by his fukutaicho into the room.

"Sir!" They both yelled, standing up and giving the small Taicho salutes.

Hitsugaya gave them glares before being forced to sit right beside Kayo, directing his glare at his fukutaicho next. Both Seika and Fenta raised their eyebrows at seeing both small people sitting next to the other, both snickering to each other.

"What?" Hitsugaya asked, turning his head to glare at the two.

"Nothing, nothing!" They said, waving their hands with wide grins on their faces.

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow but said nothing, staring at the food he picked out before his fukutaicho dragged him and pushed him into the seat across from Matsumoto's friend. Renta slid across the seat and sat beside Kayo, grinning down at her.

Kayo paused before giving him a small smile.

Instantly, his face went red, looking away with wide eyes and quickly starting to eat. Seika glanced at her sibling and smirked, raising her eyebrows. Renta glared at her before going back to eating.

"So... Hitsugaya Taicho," Seika said, smirking down at the small Taicho, who she was sitting next to. "Got a girlfriend?"

"...Where are you going with this?" Hitsugaya asked, giving the woman a suspicious glare while inching away from her.

Renta started snickering while a blank look crossed over Seika's face. She leaned close and whispered in his ear with a cat like grin on her face. Hitsugaya listened with a frown, soon widening his eyes at the same time his face turned red, glancing at Kayo. When Seika moved away, he gave her a glare.

"Sit at another table."

-:-

Ikkaku and Yumichika had been eating in the mess hall, when all of a sudden, Riko walked over to their table with a tray and sat across from them with a scowl on her face, her shoulders hunched up.

"Okay, here's the thing," Both people glanced at each other before looking back at the woman. "If I even try to fight that gorilla of a bastard, he will not only possibly break every bone in my body, he will kill me!" Riko snapped, slamming her hands on the table before stuffing a soba bun into her mouth.

"...But still, if you don't want him to keep on picking on you in an immature way, you have to-"

"Punching my arm really hard was immature?" Riko asked, her eyes wide with rage while rubbing her arm, which was sporting a really dark bruise.

"...Yes. But back to the matter at hand, if you try to fight the Taicho, he'll leave you alone if you can at least wound him." Yumichika said, giving the woman a smile.

"...He'll kill me." Riko said, frowning deeply while stuffing her face.

"Ken-chan won't kill you!"

Riko scowled and turned with a bun sticking out of her mouth, widening her eyes and paling when she saw the scariest man she's ever met. She instantly frowned and glared at the Taicho of the eleventh division, seeing him roll his visible eye and sit down next to her.

The air was tense.

Ikkaku and Yumichika glanced at each other, seeing both Kenpachi and Riko staring straight ahead and not looking at each other. Though Riko was still stuffing her face.

Riko froze and widened her eyes when she saw the Taicho lift his hand, quickly relaxing when he grabbed a bottle of sake. Good. She was still safe. She grabbed the bottle next to her tray and took a sip.

She really hated him.

Blank looks crossed Ikkaku and Yumichika's faces.

How would anyone believe both Kenpachi and Riko are in a relationship... when their hatred for each other was so damn obvious? They kept glaring at each other and would clench their hands and restrain themselves from hitting the other if the other pissed them off.

Yachiru pouted and gave the two a cute glare, but they didn't notice and kept glaring at each other with murderous intent rolling off of them in waves.

People around them paled and gulped while they tried to eat.

Kenpachi and Riko both stood up at the same time and made their way to the door, pausing and looking at each other before glaring at each other once more and going opposite ways. Ikkaku rolled his eyes. Annoying.

-:-

The next day... was awful.

They had to act, including our three main girls of course, in front of a large crowd. Riko sat on the ground, staring at the sky with a bored look on her face. Kaori was leaning against the wall and stared ahead with a blank look on her face. Kayo... was trying to get out of the hug from... both Renta and Seika, who gushed over her.

She didn't know what it was about her that made people want to hug her!

Tears ran down her face comically, to which both Renta and Seika noticed and started blaming each other, soon tackling the other to the ground and punching away.

Hitsugaya had to yell at them to make them stop.

Kaori continued to stare straight ahead, staring at nothing in particular. She heard someone clear their throat, turning her head and instantly scowling when she saw her parents walking towards her.

Damn... damn, damn, damn.

"What?" Kaori asked, giving the two a glare.

"Do not talk to us in such a manner." Kenta said, giving the redhead a cold glare. "I'm hoping to expect a better performance today from you."

Kaori's expression darkened.

Out of anger, she blew a raspberry.

Not even a blink from the man.

Her gave her a cold stare before turning and walking away. Kaori narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips, glaring at the back of the man while her clenched hands shook from restrained anger.

Byakuya glanced at her hands before looking away.

Charades...

Why do such a foolish thing?

Riko groaned loudly, falling back and spreading her arms out, glaring at the sky with a snarl. This was so damn stupid. When she was agreed to be apart of the team, she never expected they would have to act.

She cringed.

She was a horrible actor. Or actress. Whichever.

Ugh, this really sucked. And it was because of that _group_ over there! She sat up and glared at the Taicho, fukutaicho, third seat, and fifth seat, curling her upper lip and shaking in restrained anger.

"I hate you!" Riko yelled, snarling loudly that was making people step away from her.

"Aw, we love you, too!" Ikkaku yelled, giving the woman a smirk.

"SHUT UP!"

-:-

"YEAH! Let's do it, Kayo-chan!" Renta yelled, holding the woman's hands tightly in his own with a wide grin on his face. "Can we do it?" He asked, holding a hand to his ear.

"...Yes?" Kayo answered quietly, furrowing her eyebrows slightly.

"Of course we can!" Renta yelled, standing straight with his hands on his hips, and if possible, his grin widened. "We will win and get to go to the World of the Living so we can-"

"Shut up!" Seika yelled, smacking the back of her brother's head. "You're scaring her! Look at her! She's practically shaking like a leaf 'cause of you!"

"She's not scared! She's shaking out of unrestrained excitement!" Renta yelled, holding up a fist with a smirk.

Kayo inched towards Matsumoto and Hitsugaya, her eyes wide with worry and a little fear. Matsumoto smiled and patted her head, trying to reassure her. Hitsugaya rolled his eyes when the two siblings tackled each other to the ground, _again_.

Kayo looked to the side and smiled brightly when she saw Riko walking behind her team, holding up one of her arms.

"Riko!" Kayo yelled, the smile on her face making everyone widen their eyes.

Renta and Seika's face turned bright red, Matsumoto snickered, and Hitsugaya stared blankly. Riko paused and turned her head, quirking an eyebrow and staring at Kayo with a questioning stare. Seeing the smile on Kayo's face, she shrugged and started walking towards her.

Both Renta and Seika widened their eyes, their jaws falling open when they saw the woman drawing closer to the smaller woman. Both black haired people, who had small ponytails in the backs of their heads, gawked at how tall this woman was.

Sure, she wasn't as tall as that fukutaicho from the fourth division, but she was still tall.

Cute, little innocent Kayo knew this woman? A woman that looked really intimidating?

They glanced at each other with wide, brown orbs.

Kayo ran up to Riko and jumped, hugging her tightly while the tall woman just glanced down and stared at her small friend with a frown.

"Hey, Hisako! Hurry your ass up!" Ikkaku yelled, glaring at the woman.

"Shut up, you bald bastard!" Riko yelled, turning her head and giving the man a snarl.

"I'm not bald!"

"Tell that to your shiny head!"

Riko smirked and snickered, seeing the third seat glaring at her before stomping away. She turned her head and patted Kayo's head before turning and walking away. The small woman smiled before turning, widening her eyes when both Renta and Seika hugged her.

"_Aw, you're so cute~!_" They squealed, wide grins on their faces.

"Kayo."

Both twins blinked and turned, soon widening their eyes comically and screaming when they saw an intimidating woman staring down at them. Not only did she look intimidating... she also looked tired. Kayo looked up and smiled brightly, seeing Kaori standing in front of them.

"Kaori." Kayo said, closing her eyes and smiling.

"What, uh... what're they doing?" Kaori asked, glancing at the two twins curiously.

"We're hugging her." Seika said, grinning widely.

Kaori gave the woman a blank stare. She already didn't like her. And... she didn't like the guy kneeling in front of her. She raised an eyebrow curiously while people around them looked on in question at what the man was doing. A blank look crossed over Seika's face before she put her face in her palm.

Renta was holding Kaori's hand with a wide smile on his face.

Those from the sixth division team raised an eyebrow at what was happening.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." Renta said, a wide grin across his face.

A blank look crossed Kaori's face. She slowly tilted her head to the side.

"...Huh?"

Seika smacked the back of Renta's head at the same time the Soutaicho started speaking. Kaori took her hand away, patted Kayos' head, and made her way towards her team. What a weird man.

"I LOVE HER!" Renta yelled, grinning widely while holding his hand out to the redhead.

Kaori froze in step, her eyes wide, turning her head to stare at the man in shock while people looked on in curiosity. Seika jumped her brother after his "declaration," and started beating him for saying such a stupid thing.

Kaori's face burned red before she practically jogged to the others.

So embarrassing!

Riko raised an eyebrow curiously while Kayo lowered her head in embarrassment of her teammate.

-:-

In the end, all the teams were in their own areas and the rest of the teammates had to figure out what the person acting was and each team had someone writing down the scores and supervising.

Riko raised an eyebrow when she saw what she had to be, staring at the piece of paper in her hand.

This was _really_ stupid.

"Zaraki Taicho!" Riko whined, actually grabbing the Taicho's left arm, discreetly squeezing his arm tightly, and staring up at him with pleading eyes. "Can't I leave and do the event tomorrow instead?"

Kenpachi growled and resisted the urge to push her away, turning his head. Aina was watching, apart of a team, with rage and jealousy burning in her eyes. He growled again and glared down at the woman that seemed to notice his crazy stalker.

"...Can I go?"

"No. And get off."

Riko scoffed and let go, glancing at the card with a blank look on her face. She inwardly cursed and read the word once more. Why was she even doing this? Why were the teams even doing this? The word on the card made her face turn red with embarrassment. It said... _ballerina_.

"C'mon! Try to guess what the hell I am!" Ikkaku yelled, flapping his arms like an idiot.

"A bird!" Yachiru yelled, giving the man a wide grin.

It was Kaori's turn. She walked in front of her team and yawned loudly, rubbing the back of her neck tiredly. Byakuya and Renji felt embarrassed, especially the normally stoic noble.

Kaori was just standing there.

"C'mon! You're supposed to act!" Renji snapped, seeing the woman glance at him.

"I am." Kaori said, giving the man an annoyed glare before scoffing.

She got on all fours, staring ahead with a blank expression on her face, a mewled. People around the area gave the woman a blank stare, some of their eyes wide. What the _fuck_ was that supposed to be?

"A lion." Byakuya said, no emotion crossing his face.

People glanced at him, their eyes wide. A lion? She _mewled_.

Kaori nodded and stood up, dusting her hakama.

He was _right_?

Both she and the Taicho stared at each other, both instantly giving the other a cold stare. People shivered and looked away, the two still glaring at each other.

Renji caught their looks and sighed, closing his eyes and shaking his head.

Wait a sec...

He narrowed his eyes and looked up. Kurotsuchi has mentioned to him once, when he was delivering paperwork, that he had developed a new kido... something that binds two together.

Renji narrowed his eyes.

"Hmmm."

Kayo furrowed her eyebrows, seeing Hitsugaya standing in front of the group and spinning around continuously. She tilted her head. What was he supposed to be? And from the look on his face, it looked like he was getting mad.

"Tornado?" Kayo muttered, confusion obvious in her eyes.

Hitsugaya instantly stopped and nodded.

And for guessing correctly, Matsumoto, Renta, and Seika gave her hugs, all suffocating her until Hitsugaya snapped at them to stop it.

They now had a total of fifteen points!

"Yes! We're definitely gonna win!" Renta yelled, holding up a fist with a grin.

"Most of the other teams have twenty points." Seika said, giving her brother a blank stare.

"Shut up!"

"Gorgeous!"

People paused and looked up, staring at the one who yelled. A blank look crossed Kaori's face when she saw that man on Kayo's team waving at her with a wide smile on his face. She moved closer to the Taicho and stepped around him so she was no longer in Renta's line of view.

"Will you go out with me!" Renta yelled, giving the woman a wide grin.

Seika slapped a hand to her face, shaking her head, a little ashamed of her brother.

"Sweetie!"

Kaori closed her eyes and frowned, her face burning red with embarrassment. She opened her eyes and turned her head when she heard laughter, her eyes growing wide with rage when she saw Riko pointing at her and laughing.

Ugh, she hated it when she laughed at her!

Kaori frowned.

She hated that idiot.

-:-

Finally! They were done! After _two_ hours.

Kaori walked down the steps with an exhausted look on her face, Riko way ahead of her with a pissed off look on her face, and Kayo trying to get away from Renta and Seika so they didn't hug her anymore.

They hugged her more than the fukutaicho.

A yawn escaped Kaori's mouth, pausing and raising her eyebrows when she felt a hand on her shoulder, turning her head. A tall man stared down at her with a frown. The top of his hair was white and the rest was black.

Cool.

"...Do I know you?" Kaori asked, a blank look on her face.

He flinched. "It's me! Kenshin!"

"...Oh!" Kaori raised her eyebrows when she remembered him. "You're the guy that kept getting mad yesterday."

Kenshin frowned and gave her a blank stare. Little rude, ain't she? He closed his eyes and turned his head to the side. He held out his hand, making Kaori look down and stare at it.

"You were... great yesterday." Kenshin said, a small blush staining his face.

"Oh, thanks." Kaori said, shaking the man's hand with a smirk.

"Whatever." Kenshin said, looking away with a stubborn frown.

He looked away from her again and walked by her with his head held high, making Kaori raise her eyebrows and tilt her head before shrugging. Renji clapped her shoulder with a wide grin.

"Great job today!" Renji said, walking with the woman. "I loved the part when you had to act like a monkey."

"Shut up."

Kaori turned her head and frowned when she saw the ever stoic Taicho walking two meters from them. What she wouldn't give to ram her sword right up his as- Oh! She froze when she saw Renji glare at her, most likely knowing what she was thinking.

"I'm going to meet up with my friend. I'll see you later, okay?" Renji said, giving the woman a smirk.

"Okay. See you." Kaori said, holding her hand up and seeing the fukutaicho make his way towards a small woman, both smiling at each other.

She sighed before freezing, remembering the Taicho. She sighed once more and looked at the sky with a defeated look on her face. Well, she would at least try for the fukutaicho to be friends with the Taicho. Or be on friendly terms. There was no way in hell they were going to be friends. She made his way towards the stoic man.

"Great work today, Taicho!"

Byakuya stopped at the happy voice and turned. He, the usually emotionless man, had to double take when he saw it was that lazy woman that always seemed to be tired. Kaori was grinning at him. _Grinning_. Was there something wrong with her? Did she mistake him for someone else? He gave her a suspicious stare.

Was this that woman that he despised?

"I bet you were one of the greatest Taichos out there!" Kaori said, feeling the need to puke, but restraining herself from doing so.

She walked up to the Taicho and actually clapped his shoulder. She froze, seeing that the Taicho's eyes widened a fraction, staring at her like she had two heads. Kaori tried to keep calm. She was _touching_ him. She obviously hadn't been thinking how to try and strike up a conversation with the man.

"I hope we do good tomorrow, Taicho!" Kaori said, still grinning.

"...Remove your hand."

"Gladly!"

Kayo walked after the Taicho with her head held low, her eyes wide the whole while. Matsumoto left her alone with him, _again_. He was so scary! She closed her eyes and frowned.

She didn't know why the fukutaicho seemed insistent that she accompany the Taicho back to the tenth division.

She could find her way back on her own.

She pouted at the same time her eyebrows drew together, not liking the idea of spending so much time with the Taicho. He was so scary. How can anyone stand being alone with him? But... was she being too mean?

She furrowed her eyebrows and nodded slightly.

She was.

She was being too mean by just labeling him off as a workaholic and being cold to others. Which was true, but maybe he was nice? Kayo glanced at the Taicho, her eyebrows still furrowed.

Sensing her stare, Hitsugaya turned his head.

Kayo jumped and quickly looked down with wide eyes.

Scary!

"Are you okay, Shigeko?" Hitsugaya asked, raising an eyebrow at how she seemed to look away every time he looked at her.

"Y-Yes!" Kayo stuttered, nodding with a nervous smile on her face.

Hitsugaya stopped and gave the woman an annoyed glare, seeing her stop as well and widen her eyes and look at the ground. He rolled his eyes and gave an exasperated sigh, facing the woman with a hard expression on his face.

"Shigeko." Hitsugaya said, seeing the woman look up with worry on her face. "You have been at my division for several months now, have befriended Matsumoto and have been in my presence for a while... and to be quite truthful, and no offense, it's making me angry when you won't look me in the eye or speak to me."

Kayo furrowed her eyebrows and was about to look down before pausing. She raised her eyes to the Taichos and nodded.

"...S-Sorry, Hitsugaya Taicho." Kayo said, her hands clasped in front of her.

Hitsugaya nodded. "Just try little by little to get used to me. I can still see you're scared of me."

Kayo froze and widened her eyes. He knew? She lowered her eyes to the ground and apologized to the Taicho once more, to which he held up his hand and waved it off and said not to worry about it before they both left again.

Riko sighed tiredly. That was just awful. Seeing the Taicho glare at people when they giggled at him was funny, but scary at the same time. She was walking beside the Taicho now... _Great_. She groaned and rolled her eyes out of annoyance.

She was getting tired of spending so much time with him.

Someone walked up behind her, making her alert, along with the other high ranking seated officers of the eleventh division. She turned, her eyes wide and alert and her eyebrows pulled together. A hand was placed on her cheek and an arm wrapped around her waist.

"What beauty~!"

Riko widened her eyes while the others stared on with looks that said they... really had no idea what to do at the moment. The man that held her was tall and had spiky, red and black hair, and from what Riko could see, he had a ponytail in the back that seemed to stick in every direction. He grinned down at the woman. For some odd reason, there were sparkles around his face. When he opened his eyes, green orbs stared down at the woman.

He stepped back and bowed before the confused woman, giving her a smile.

"My name is Haku Sinaka, I am the third seat of the ninth division." Haku said, grabbing the woman's hand with a bright smile on his face. "May I ask for your name, my lady?"

My lady? Third seat? Ninth division? He was holding her hand? Riko sputtered, not exactly sure what happened in the last minute, staring at the man in shock.

"Uh... H-Hisako Riko."

"Riko! What a fascinating name!" Haku exclaimed, standing straight with his eyes closed and his hand on his chin while in a thinking pose.

What the hell?

Riko raised and eyebrow and glanced at the others, seeing them shrug while the man rambled on about her name. And what the hell was with this beauty? She wasn't beautiful. She was okay looking, but hell, beautiful? That was just crazy.

Riko frowned and gave the man a glare.

"How 'bout ya just leave me alone!" Riko snapped, giving the man a dark glare, one that made most people pale and tremble.

Haku glanced at her and raised his eyebrows. The other members of the eleventh division were thinking he was going to run and hide like all the others did, amazingly because of the woman's glare, but he just stood there.

"Such ferocity! Just what I love in a woman!"

All the others widened their eyes at the same time their jaws fell open. Riko stared at the man in shock.

"W-Wha...?"

"Tell me, are you seeing anyone?" Haku asked, leaning close to the woman and smirking.

Riko moved back with wide eyes. She never encountered anyone like this before. Seeing anyone? She frowned once more and gave the man a glare, opening her mouth to say no, until a thought crossed her mind. She _was_ technically in a relationship, a fake one, so if she said she was, maybe he would leave her alone.

She smirked.

"I am, actually." Riko said, crossing her arms over her chest as her smirk grew.

"Ah, shame." Haku said, a pout on his lips. "May I ask with who?"

Riko pointed at the Taicho behind her with her thumb. Haku glanced up and stared at the intimidating Taicho with raised eyebrows. Kenpachi was frowning. He already hated this idiot. He'd probably forget about him the next day.

"I see." Haku said, a defeated look crossing his face. He stood straight and held the woman's hand close to his chest and smiled brightly. "Well, tell me when you two separate! I must be off now. I hope we see each other again, my sweet."

He turned and sauntered off. Riko was still grinning and turned.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" Riko said, walking past the others really fast, her eyes wide with horror and confusion.

The rest of the men stared after her while Yachiru was smiling with a faraway look on her face.

"Uh... What now?" Ikkaku asked, glancing at the Taicho.

"...Kill her." Kenpachi said, a very dark look on his face.

"Taicho!" Yumichika snapped, giving the taller man a glare.

Kenpachi scoffed and rolled his eyes before walking after the woman, kind of hoping she would find the division and he won't spend hours trying to find the damn building. After halfway to the division, it was then Riko noticed she hadn't attacked the man when he touched her. She was in shock and awe all the way back to the division.

**I'm SO sorry! I wanted and tried to make it longer but I couldn't! Which just sucks. XP Please, please don't hate me!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N** I thank those who have reviewed. Much obliged! :D

**SwirlzSmile** – Sorry! But it's better than writing -:- all the time. Sorry.

**Kori Neko Tenshi** – I know. It's crazy! D: And I'm sorry, but I already have all the events planned out in my head. D:

**Scarlette Shizuru** – I know, man! About time, right? :D And wow, I just realized, Riko _does_ curse a lot. D: How did I not see that? I should try to tone it down. And she's cheerful 'cause of the games! :D

**rosewhip889** – XD That would be funny and scary at the same time.

**TheTruthWrappedInsideTheLies** – I know! It's crazy! D: She didn't even punch him. And nope, poor little Kayo hasn't spoken to the twins yet. But she will! Because I intend to keep them around! =D

**praeses** – Wow! :o Long review, man! Thanks for the explanation, really helps a lot! =D And you're so lucky~! I wish it was warm here. -3-

**ShatterTheHeavens** – Aw, that's alright. :D And I will make this the funniest story I ever wrote! Besides I Blame You For This. =3

**Dragon-of-Writing** – Oh, no! That's okay. I make them all the time. And I promised myself for the next person to write a mean critique I would go on a hiatus. So far... none. But it's great! :D

**TheBeginingsEnd** – XD I agree.

**jinxedpixie** – Ah, thank you so much! That really means a lot to me!

**dragonrain618** – I know. I loved writing that part. =3

Yes! Finally, right? :D A little heads up. I'm going outta town for a while and won't be able to update. I know. Sucks. XP Sorry for any mistakes!

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach.

**Warning** – Swearing.

-:-

"...WHAT?" Riko yelled, both she and the Taicho glaring at the fifth seat with rage in their eyes.

Nobody likes people being loud in the morning. Ikkaku, sleeping on one of the couches in the office to rest up, opened one eye and glared at the ceiling. A few curses went through his head before he pushed himself up and rubbed his head before turning to glare at the trio, wondering why they were so loud.

"What? What the hell is it now?" Ikkaku asked, tapping his fingers on the back of the couch.

Riko jumped when she heard him, as if she didn't know he was in the room as well. Which was true. She didn't see him at all. But Kenpachi went right down to business.

"This bastard," Kenpachi nodded to the fifth seat. "Wants us to go on one of those _dates_ humans go on."

Ikkaku blinked. Once. Twice. And then he threw his head back and started laughing. Ah, that makes up for waking him up from his nap. Until Riko jumped on him and started beating him.

"Shut up!" Riko yelled, shaking the man roughly. "The mere thought of going on one of those damn dates with _that_ guy," She pointed to the frowning Taicho. "Makes me sick to my stomach!"

Kenpachi glared at the woman. Did the damn woman even know he was in the room? She turned her head and gave him a glare. Apparently she did.

"What the hell is today's event anyway?" Riko asked, giving the group a scowl.

She refused to think about that "date" thing.

"Uh, Capture the Flag or something..." Ikkaku muttered, waving his hand dismissively. He glared at the woman still on top of him. "Now get off."

Riko gave him a glare before jumping off, turning around and giving the Taicho a glare then directed it at the fifth seat. Yumichika looked away and sipped at his tea, ignoring the heated glare he was getting.

"Well, are we going?" Riko asked, closing her eyes and scowling before she turned and walked towards the door.

"If you two go on a "date"," Both the Taicho and woman tensed and growled. "Then those two admirers of yours will probably leave you alone.

"AH! You said probably!" Riko yelled, pointing at the man with a grin. "Which means it won't work!"

"And it might."

Riko frowned and gave the man a dark glare. Bastard loved watching them act like idiots, didn't he? Kenpachi scoffed before walking out the room, the rest of the group following behind him. Riko frowned and looked to the side before staring at the backs of everyone, since she was behind the group.

"...What's Capture the Flag?"

-:-

Byakuya was irritated.

Anyone could tell just by one glance at the stoic noble. The source of the thing irritating him was walking beside him. The woman that was walking beside him. He actually felt the need to push her away, but that wouldn't be professional now, would it?

"All I'm saying is that we should do our best." Kaori said, giving the man a fake grin, feeling so incredibly stupid.

But she was doing this for that fukutaicho. He wanted her to be on at least better terms with the bastard, so she was going to try for that idiot of a friend. She tried not to sigh. If she did, it would show that she was hating what she was doing.

"So let's do our best, right Taicho?" Kaori asked, holding up a fist with a wide grin on her face.

"...Leave."

Kaori frowned. Rude bastard.

Had both taken the time to check out their surroundings, they would have noticed the other redhead and the other Taicho walking around the corner. Renji was smirking while the Taicho beside him was chuckling darkly.

"Who are my test subjects?" The Taicho asked, grinning widely.

Kurotsuchi.

"Please don't call them that." Renji said, shaking his head while sighing. "Over there." He said, nodding to the two people walking beside each other.

"Oh, a Taicho." Kurotsuchi said, a wide grin spreading across his face in glee. "Thank you, Abarai fukutaicho." He said, taking a step forward.

Renji frowned and groaned. Maybe this was a bad idea. Kurtosuchi was muttering a small incantation and held out his hand to the two. Both Byakuya and Kaori blinked when they felt a burning sensation on one of their wrists, the right being Kaori and the left being Byakuya's. While Kaori looked, Byakuya kept walking forward.

Kaori shrugged before trying to strike up another conversation.

"Did it work?" Renji asked, glancing at the Taicho curiously.

"Oh, yes." Kurotsuchi said, grinning widely. "But I should mention, the kido will remain for two weeks." He said, turning around and walking away.

Renji widened his eyes and gawked. Ho-ly shit. They... were going to _kill_ him.

-:-

Matsumoto was happy.

It was that simple.

Not only did she see both Hitsugaya and Kayo talking, though quietly, to each other, she didn't have to drag the Taicho to the table Kayo was sitting at. He just got his food, didn't see her, and made his way towards the table the small woman was sitting at. And Kayo even _smiled_ at him!

Matsumoto felt like squealing out of happiness.

"All's going good, I assume?"

The fukutaicho blinked, hiding from around the corner, and turned, seeing her other two teammates. Renta and Seika grinned at her, making her blink several times before she smiled and stood straight.

"Yep!"

Both twins looked around the corner and grinned. They snickered and rubbed their hands together with evil grins on their faces. Matsumoto saw their looks and furrowed her eyebrows before going to get her food.

"They're talking to each other, which is good." Renta said, nodding slightly.

"But they're still not comfortable around each other." Seika said, also nodding slightly.

They glanced at each other and smirked.

"G-Good morning, Hitsugaya Taicho." Kayo said, giving the white haired Taicho a smile.

"Good morning, Shigeko." Hitsugaya said, sitting down across from the woman and glancing around. "Matsumoto is not here yet?" He asked, glancing at the woman questioningly.

Kayo shook her head.

Hitsugaya frowned. That's strange. She was always there before him and always sat with Kayo. And what Seika said before was still bothering him. He frowned and narrowed his eyes, glaring at nothing in particular.

"_You know, I think you and Kayo-chan would look so great together. A lot of people think so."_

Hitsugaya scoffed and closed his eyes. Dating... hah! He would rather get his work done than be interested in something so trivial. Work was more important than romance. He opened his eyes, only to snap them wide open when he saw Kayo leaning in close with large, curious eyes.

"Are you okay, Hitsugaya Taicho?" Kayo asked, furrowing her eyebrows worriedly. "You've... been sitting there for five minutes without touching your food."

"I-I'm fine!" Hitsugaya snapped, quickly eating his food to show he was alright.

Kayo slowly nodded before sitting back down and quietly eating.

-:-

Riko growled with her arms folded over her chest, her upper lip curled, and her foot currently pressing Haku into the ground. He started laughing nervously and kindly asked the woman to remove her foot, which earned him another kick.

"Leave. Me. Alone!" Riko growled, kicking the man several times after she finished growling.

She turned and stomped towards her teammates, only to freeze when Haku grabbed her and held her tightly in a hug, which made her start trying to push him away.

"Ah, Riko-chan! I hate to part from you already!" Haku exclaimed, ignoring the hand that was on his face, which was trying to push him away.

Before Riko could attack, she blinked when someone grabbed the back of her robes and Haku's before they were forcibly separated. Haku was promptly thrown through the air before landing on someone, sitting up and blinking several times in confusion. Riko stayed quiet before flinching, knowing who it was that grabbed her.

She slowly turned her head, widening her eyes when she saw a murderous look on Kenpachi's face.

"Stop wasting our time." Kenpachi growled, glaring at the woman in his hand.

Riko grinned nervously before nodding.

She frowned when she was dropped, landing on her feet before crossing her arms over her chest and following the tall son of a bitch. She blinked. No, wait. She meant Taicho.

"Riko!"

The woman stopped and blinked before turning her head, smirking when she saw Kaori at the entrance to the area. Renji walked in, just in time to see Kaori raise her hand in greeting before walking towards her friend. He widened his eyes.

Oh, no.

"Uh, Kaor-"

Byakuya stumbled backwards, widening his eyes slightly in confusion before regaining his composure. He raised his left arm, delicately raising an eyebrow when he saw a gold band around his wrist before tugging. This time, Kaori stumbled backwards.

Kaori frowned and tried walking forward only, only to stop and raise an eyebrow when her right arm was held back, like someone was holding her. She turned and raised an eyebrow when she saw a gold band around her wrist.

"What the...?" Kaori muttered, holding up her arm with a questioning stare on her face.

A gold light attached to the band, making Kaori frown and follow it, only to stare at another band.

That was attached... to the Taicho's wrist.

Byakuya and Kaori stared at each other with wide eyes, glancing at their wrists again before staring at each other once more.

Both of them narrowed their eyes dangerously before turning their heads, staring at the place where the fukutaicho was, seeing that he was now gone. Renji ran from the two with wide eyes, pumping his arms and legs to run faster and already panting.

He'd rather avoid them until the start of the game than face them right now.

Kaori's eye twitched, the veins visible in her eyes and clenching her hands tightly until they were shaking.

"RENJI!"

Kayo walked behind the Taicho with her eyebrows furrowed before she jumped at the loud voice, unconsciously grabbing Hitsugaya's sleeve. The Taicho blinked and glanced at his arm with a raised eyebrow before shrugging and glancing around, trying to find out who had yelled.

All the teams looked up when they heard a bell, all glancing towards the screen the Soutaicho had the twelfth division set up.

Riko raised an eyebrow and blinked when she saw who they had to go against, wondering why the others cursed.

Byakuya and Kaori were talking heatedly, the woman amazed that he looked angry but pissed at the same time, both not even glancing at the screen.

Kayo still stood behind the Taicho while they both glanced at the screen, Matsumoto and the twins grinning at the two.

Event: Capture the Flag

Sixth division vs. Third division

Eighth division vs. Fifth division

Eleventh division vs. Second division

Fourth division vs. Thirteenth division

Seventh division vs. Twelfth division

Ninth division vs. Tenth division

Rules: Win two times to win, tag the person in your region to put them in "jail", no blood shed, no cheating, and absolutely no killing(Directed at the eleventh division)

"...Wow. Second division. Nice, eh?" Riko asked, smirking at the other teammates.

She widened her eyes and froze when they all turned and gave her glares, even Yachiru. She stuttered, not sure why everyone started glaring at her in the first place, seeing them all frown.

"Second division is full of stealthy people, idiot!" Ikkaku snapped, giving the woman a dark glare. "Hell, they never lost this part of the games yet!"

"Huh... Well, I guess we're shit outta luck, eh?" Riko asked, raising an eyebrow before shrugging.

She smirked and narrowed her eyes. She loved challenges.

In another area, both Byakuya and Kaori were still talking quietly but angrily.

"What the hell is this?" Kaori whispered harshly, holding up her right hand with a dark look on her face.

"I should be asking you." Byakuya said, narrowing his eyes dangerously.

"Maybe you had that idiot fukutaicho of yours to do _this_!" Kaori snapped, holding up her arm with eyes wide with rage.

Byakuya scoffed and looked to the side. "As if I would ever request such a thing. I should be accusing you for this, seeing as you always want to, as you say "Get back at that bastard." He said, seeing the woman stare at him in shock.

Kaori scowled and clenched her hands tightly into fists.

"Well, I didn't even think Abarai fukutaicho even knew how to use kido..."

She trailed off, both her and the Taicho now thinking. Well, they knew he was bad at kido, so then how...?

"Kuchiki Taicho."

Byakuya turned, his expression still dark, and glared at the one who interrupted such an important matter. Taru, another teammate, widened his eyes at the dark look and paled, gulping loudly.

"Uh... we go first." Taru said, chuckling nervously.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes. Now? He walked past his subordinate, leaving behind Kaori while she muttered to herself and tried to figure out when the kido was placed, when she was suddenly pulled forward. She frowned and cursed the Taicho before following, glaring at the gold band around her wrist.

In another area, Kayo stared at the screen with furrowed eyebrows, wondering how good the ninth division was. Hitsugaya frowned and narrowed his eyes. He should be glad. Ninth division isn't known to be stealthy or gifted fighters in Zanjutsu. But their Taicho was strong.

He turned his head after feeling the small woman grab his sleeve once more, giving Kayo a reassuring smile, despite the smile being small. He blinked and raised his eyebrows slightly. Did he just... smile? Kayo caught it and gave a smile back.

"So cute." Seika and Renta whispered, holding each others hands with wide grins on their faces, just witnessing the two share smiles with each other.

All the teams turned and walked up a long case of stairs to sit in an area reserved for them. Riko frowned with confusion before blinking and raising her eyebrows when she saw a large screen appear in the middle of the stadium.

She froze when she saw who she was sitting next to.

"Hey, clown Taicho." Riko muttered, smirking when she saw the Taicho of the twelfth division turn his head and glare at her. "You make that?" She asked, nodding her head towards the screen.

"Yes, I did."

"Hm... Impressive."

Kurotsuchi had every right to look smug right there.

-:-

"Why are we out here?" Kaori asked, glancing around the forest with a frown.

"Well, we're playing Capture the Flag, so we decided to play in the forest part of the Seireitei for a challenge." Renji said, motioning towards the trees. "Plus, the trees can shield us so we can hide and try to get the flag. This is _our_ flag." He said, holding up a bandana tied to a pole before sticking it in the ground where he stood.

"Ah... Renji."

"Yeah?" Renji asked, turning around to look at the woman, only to pale and widen his eyes with horror.

Both Kuchiki Baykuya and Chiharu Kaori, two scary people, glared at him with murderous intent rolling off of them, holding up their arms to show the gold bands around their wrists.

"_How do we undo this?_" They asked in unison, both glaring at each other next for talking at the same time.

"Uh... Well..." Renji grinned nervously while rubbing the back of his neck.

Silence.

Both Byakuya and Kaori stared at the man for a long time with wide eyes.

"WHAT?" Kaori yelled, reaching forward and grabbing the front of the man's robes and started shaking him roughly. "Do you know what this means! I'll be stuck to the side of _this_ man," She pointed to the Taicho. "For two whole weeks!"

"Renji, I demand you find a way to undo this." Byakuya said, giving his fukutaicho a cold glare. "If you do not, I will tell you now... you will regret ever doing this." He said, his expression dark.

Renji widened his eyes and paled.

Kaori blinked and raised her eyebrows when she heard a buzzing sound, turning her head a seeing tiny little machines flying around them, one focusing close to her face. She stared at it with wide eyes before trying to make a grab at it, only to frown when Byakuya turned his head and glared at her.

"You will be coming with me." Byakuya said, turning and walking deeper into the forest.

"What? Why?" Kaori asked, walking after the man with a frown.

Byakuya held up his hand to show the gold band, giving the woman an irritated glare, seeing her part her lips and raise her eyebrows before she nodded. Kaori turned her head, glaring in the direction where Renji went. It was all _his_ fault.

Kaori frowned when she suddenly lurched forward, both her and the Taicho disappearing. When they reappeared in another area, her eyes were wide, leaning against a tree, the Taicho hiding behind another tree, the gold binding reaching fifteen feet, enough distance between them.

"Don't... do that again." Kaori said, making a face while putting a hand to her stomach.

Byakuya shot her a glare, silently telling her to be quiet.

She nodded and pretended to zip her mouth shut. That just earned her another glare. They both narrowed their eyes and kept quiet. They heard rustling, both looking serious when they recognized that the reiatsu wasn't one from their own team.

"Bakudo number one, Sai." Byakuya muttered, holding up a finger with narrowed eyes.

-:-

"Cool." Riko muttered, a wide smirk stretched across her face when she saw the fukutaicho of the third division fall down with his arms pinned behind his back.

She was kind of confused as to why Kaori was hanging around the Taicho when she told her she hated the man, but eh. It was her choice if she wanted to be friends with the Taicho.

Obviously, she got it wrong.

"So... what's so great about the second division?" Riko asked, glancing to the person next to her, frowning when she saw it was her Taicho.

He frowned and opened his mouth to tell her, when the other man next to her beat him to it, which earned him a glare from the intimidating Taicho.

"The second division is known for their speed and stealth. It's no surprise they have yet to lose to anyone in this particular event." Kurotsuchi said, rolling his eyes and giving the woman a glare. "Be quiet."

"...You should be glad I'm sitting next to my Taicho. Because if he wasn't here, I'd pummel you." Riko said, giving the man a glare.

He scoffed. "As if you can do that."

Kenpachi grabbed the woman when she made a jump for the man, reluctantly putting her in his lap to calm her down, making her freeze and widen her eyes. Yachiru grinned from beside them, watching the two with giddiness.

Kayo blinked, sitting behind the eleventh division, tilting her head when she saw her friend in the Taicho's lap.

"...Cute." Kayo muttered, smiling softly.

"What was that?" Hitsugaya asked, turning his head and staring questioningly at the woman.

"I-I said cool!" Kayo exclaimed, pointing at the screen, seeing Renji punch someone unconscious and drag them over to their "jail."

She widened her eyes.

...So ruthless.

Hitsugaya stared at the screen, narrowing his eyes when he saw Kayo's friend trailing after Kuchiki. He frowned. Normally that man didn't let anyone follow him, so why was he letting this woman? And from looking around he guessed other people were also wondering.

People started cheering when they saw Kuchiki Taicho grab the opposing team's flag and use shunpo, dragging the woman with him.

In the forest, Kaori started throwing up after the Taicho stopped using shunpo. Ugh, it felt nauseous when someone else dragged you while using shunpo. She heard a '_ding_'.

_One point for the sixth division!_

She smirked and clapped a hand on the Taicho's shoulder.

"Alright, Taicho!"

Kaori froze and retracted her hand, staring at her hand like it was infected.

People started cheering once more when the sixth division scored another point, moving to the next round. The next couple of rounds people watched in awe as people fought and tagged people and put them in jail and retrieved the flags. Such stealth and power.

_Next teams, the eleventh division and second division!_

Riko smirked and stood up with the other teammates.

Kayo and Kaori widened their eyes slightly before smirking, or smiling in Kayo's case, leaning forward with their eyes shining in anticipation. They watched as their friend turned and walked after her team, a large smirk spread across her face. Kaori narrowed her eyes and smirked, ignoring the Taicho beside her.

Well... this was going to be interesting.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N** I thank those who have reviewed! Much obliged! :D

**SwirlzSmile**

**Scarlette Shizuru**

**TheEspadaSisters**

**rosewhip889**

**praeses**

**yukicole02**

**ShatterTheHeavens**

**dragonrain618**

**TheBeginingsEnd**

**jinxedpixie**

**TheTruthWrappedInsideTheLies**

**Kori Neko Tenshi**

Know what sucks about going outta town? An alcoholic mother. The whole time we were there she drank, drank, drank, and fucking drank! AGH! It pisses me off just thinking about it! And the damn video store was moved and we couldn't find it, and the damn book store didn't have any good books! It really sucked. The only highlight of being there was seeing my family.

Sorry for mistakes and I swear, no goddamn flaming! I had a bad enough week with only two hours of sleep last night 'cause my drunk mother wouldn't shut up!

AGH!

And sorry about not replying to all of you!

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach.

**Warning** – Swearing, a little bit of fighting.

-:-

Riko frowned, her hands on her hips, watching as all the men in her team argued with each other. She rolled her eyes. They were currently in the forest, amazed the Taicho even knew the way, and now that they couldn't shed blood, the _manly men_ were trying to figure out how to fight.

"I say we just use our swords!" Ikkaku argued, glaring at anyone that opposed to his suggestion.

"But we would lose this part of the events if we did that." Yumichika said, shaking his head lightly while his hand was on his chin.

"Doesn't matter. We won't be able to go to the next round with that little woman and her team against us." Kenpachi grunted, rolling his eyes out of annoyance and his arms folded across his chest.

"...Why don't we just hit 'em with our sheaths?" Riko asked, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

Everyone glanced at her, making her frown and uncomfortable at the unwanted attention. Yumichika slowly started nodding while both Kenpachi and Ikkaku snorted and rolled their eyes, like that was crazy. Yachiru blinked and glanced at the Taicho, seeing as he made all the decisions. Riko snarled.

"Fine, then! You come up with a better idea, ya dumb bastard!" Riko growled, turning around and crossing her arms over her chest, scowling. "And let me guess? Since I'm the woman I have to guard the flag?"

"Yep."

Riko's frown grew.

"Yes, thank you, Riko-chan!" Yumichika exclaimed, gaining everyone's attention. "We'll have to use our sheaths to attack instead of our blades! That way, we might have at least a little fun. Thank you." He said, nodding to the woman.

Riko's cheeks tinged red before she looked away and quietly told him to shut up. Yumichika blinked before smiling. How cute. She got embarrassed.

"Okay, we need a plan." Yumichika said, nodding his head slightly and seeing everyone look towards him except the woman, since she already knew her part. "I think the fukutaicho should retrieve the flag while we try to ward off the other team so she can get to it."

"...When are we starting?" Riko asked, turning her head and giving the man a glare.

"In a few minutes I think."

_Start!_

"Or now I suppose."

Riko stood where she was, seeing everyone run off deeper into the forest. She rolled her eyes, her arms still crossed over her chest and looked to the side while sighing. This was just perfect. All she had to do was stay there and wait for them to come back with the flag. If they did.

She turned her head when she heard a buzzing sound, seeing something fly towards her until it was in front of her face. She raised an eyebrow slowly before smirking, about to grab it until it moved back.

She frowned.

She reached out and easily grabbed it, staring at it with a raised eyebrow. She twisted it in all kinds of directions, trying to figure out what it was. She looked up and released the tiny machine when she heard a loud yell and something hit the ground.

What was that?

-:-

"Holy-"

Kaori's mouth hung open, seeing the Taichos of the eleventh and second fight each other, the large Taicho having knocked down a tree with just his sheathe. Byakuya didn't seem impressed. She turned her head and gave him a glare, receiving one in return.

"C'mon, Kuchiki Taicho! At least _try_ to have fun." Kaori said, rolling her eyes and glancing back at the screen. She smirked. "Or are you unable to?"

"What did you say?" Byakuya asked, turning his head to give the woman a cold glare.

"Nothing." Kaori said, waving her hand with a smirk.

She chuckled and narrowed her eyes. Hell, if she knew it was this much fun to tease the man she would have tried it a long time ago. Byakuya narrowed his eyes, feeling his irritation rise when he heard her chuckle.

Renji paled, sitting next to the two.

He could practically see sparks between them as they glared at each other. And anyone near them shivered. Just imagine how he felt? He was sitting next to them.

"How about you be quiet?" Kaori asked, closing her eyes and sighing. "Oh, wait. You always are. My mistake."

Despite being such a immature insult, Byakuya's jaw slacked and narrowed his eyes, breathing as calmly as he could. Kaori giggled while her shoulders shook, covering her mouth a second later and widening her eyes.

Did she just... _giggle_?

Byakuya and Renji sent her surprised stares, seeing her frown and glare at the screen.

Kayo widened her eyes when she saw the fifth seat slam someone into a tree, her mouth falling open in shock. They were so strong. She jumped when the Taicho of the eleventh division let out a frightening laugh, unconsciously grabbing the Taicho's sleeve with wide eyes.

Hitsugaya glanced at his side, staring at the hand, noticing she seemed to be doing that since he confronted her on getting to know him better and stop being scared.

Both Kaori and Kayo frowned when the screen suddenly changed to Riko, seeing her stand still next to the flag with a bored look on her face. In fact... it looked like she was about to fall asleep.

-:-

Riko sighed deeply, staring ahead with her arms crossed over her chest. Their _flag_ was a rusted sword. Whoever it belonged to, she didn't want to know. Who'd even want to grab it? They might get hurt if they do. She closed her eyes and sighed again.

She snapped them open and turned, seeing someone dressed in black grab the sword.

She widened her eyes when the figure jumped passed her.

"Shit!" Riko cursed, turning and running after the person.

People at the stadium smirked, like they were expecting the flag to be stolen, except what happened next... stunned almost everyone.

The subordinate of the second division ran swiftly and fast and jumped towards a branch, only to widen his eyes when he felt a hand around his ankle, turning his head in time to see Riko give him a snarl before she slammed him into the ground.

Before he could recover, she slammed him into a tree.

Then another.

And another.

Riko widened her eyes when she saw that he didn't have the rusted sword, turning her head, seeing another person running in another direction. She let go of the man's ankle and ran after the other quickly.

"Dammit!" Riko growled, disappearing after using shunpo.

The figure smirked, seeing that he was almost in his region, about to deliver the flag until Riko appeared in front of him, making him widen his eyes and turn. Riko turned her head and curled her upper lip before running after him again, her feet moving quickly.

-:-

Renji's eyes were wide, along with a lot of others, watching as Riko ran across the forest.

"Shit... she's fast." Renji muttered, his eyes still wide with shock.

"Well... she _did_ score the highest mark in Zanjutsu." Kaori said, watching the screen with a smirk. "The highest score out of everyone in the academy."

Renji sent her a surprised stare, looking back at the screen.

Back in the forest, Riko slammed her leg against the man's shoulder, watching as he hit the ground and quickly grabbed the sword and turned. That better not happen again. She ran back to where she previously was, a scowl on her face.

She stopped and widened her eyes, staying still.

She frowned and sighed.

"Shit."

Soi Fon stood ten feet from her, a serious look on her face. There was on thing Riko _did_ notice about the woman. She only had one frickin' arm! Riko's jaw dropped, seeing the Taicho narrow her eyes.

Riko frowned and narrowed her eyes.

"Who the hell are-"

Riko widened her eyes and coughed violently before doubling over, holding her stomach. Soi Fon stood behind her, holding the sword in her hand with a look of indifference on her face. She disappeared while Riko panted heavily.

Shit!

When did she hit her?

She was fast.

She growled before pushing herself into a stand, walking through the forest with a snarl on her face.

When she made it out in the clearing, everyone from the eleventh turned their heads and gave her glares, well, except for the fukutaicho.

"Well, well, well. There she is." Ikkaku said, scowling at the woman. "The person that was _supposed_ to protect our flag." He said, holding up the "flag" that the Taicho of the second division returned.

Riko curled her upper lip in a snarl and narrowed her eyes dangerously. The Taicho was glaring at her, a defeated look was on the fifth seat's face, and Yachiru was trying to grab a butterfly.

"We should have let Ikkaku guard it instead." Yumichika said, sighing and shaking his head.

A twitch from the woman.

"If we didn't let the idiot watch it, we might have at least won a point." Kenpachi said, looking to the side with a scoff.

A flinch.

"We should have just let the other team attack her as a decoy." Ikkaku said, rolling his eyes with a frown.

Another twitch.

"Maybe I should have watched the flag." Yachiru said, a bright smile on her face.

_She's_ criticizing her, too?

Riko clenched her teeth tightly together, her shoulders shaking in anger and lowering her head.

Back at the stadium, both Kaori and Kayo widened their eyes slightly, both swallowing the saliva that gathered in their mouths. They both thought one thing, and one thing only and voiced it.

"Uh, oh."

_Start!_

Their eyes grew wider.

Riko's eyes were wide with rage, hearing the others talk, but it sounded muffled. Her hands were clenched tightly into fists until her knuckles turned white and her posture was stiff. She imagined the scene with her and the Taicho from the second division over and over in her head.

The veins in her eyes became visible, her breathing becoming more erratic, and her teeth grounding against each other.

She threw her head back and gave a loud yell, one that made birds start flying from the trees and making everyone jump, including those from the stadium.

She turned and ran through the forest quickly, so quick people didn't even know she was gone until the Taicho from the eleventh division cursed.

"That idiot!" Kenpachi growled, curling his upper lip and narrowing his eyes. He turned his head and stared at his third and fifth seat. "Let's go and save the little idiot! Yachiru, stay here!"

"Aye aye, sir!" Yachiru chirped, jumping down on the ground.

Back at the stadium, Kaori narrowed her eyes and smirked, making Byakuya narrow his eyes when he suddenly saw her relax.

"Things are going to get interesting now."

-:-

Riko ran past the trees quickly, her eyes still wide with her eyebrows pulled together, her feet moving fast. Her eyes snapped to the side when she saw something move in the trees and jump towards her. She snarled and grabbed her sword.

"Get lost!" Riko growled, swinging her sheathed sword.

Her sheath made contact with the stealth member, hitting his neck and quickly knocking him out when she banged her head against his before she began running again with anger burning in her eyes.

She knew she wasn't thinking clearly.

Hell, she didn't even register that she was running through the forest yet.

She narrowed her eyes, sensing a total of three reiatsu around her, quickly grabbing her sword again before swinging it around. She heard three loud 'thumps' and continued forward.

Kenpachi slowed to a stop with Ikkaku and Yumichika behind him, blinking and widening his eyes slightly when he saw the fukutaicho of the second division along with two other men groaning in pain and pushing themselves up.

"Shit." Ikkaku breathed, his eyes wide. "Hisako did this?"

Kenpachi narrowed his eyes before running forward. That little idiot!

Riko ran through the clearing, seeing the "flag" the other team had and grabbed it before running again. She didn't even pause to consider that the "flag" the second division had... was a black toy cat.

People in the stadium widened their eyes with shock through the whole thing they were witnessing.

She knocked people out from the _second_ division!

The black haired woman kept running, despite the fact that her legs felt like rubber and that she was about to pass out from not breathing properly, narrowing her eyes when she saw four people jump towards her. She growled before jumping, seeing someone kicking their leg towards her.

She quickly grabbed the ankle before slamming the man towards their teammate and ramming her elbow against someone's stomach and knocking the breath out of them and sending them to the ground. For the last person she grunted when he kicked her shoulder and made her flip through the air until she landed on the ground.

She looked up, seeing everyone stand and get into fighting positions.

She cursed.

Damn.

How the hell was she going to get through this?

She blinked and widened her eyes slightly before narrowing her eyes and frowning. She held her hand up when they surrounded her and jumped towards her.

Back at the stadium, both Kaori and Kayo blinked.

What was she doing?

"Hado thirty-one,"

Both women widened their eyes. What the _hell_ was she doing!

Riko smirked. "Shakkaho!"

An explosion happened around her and sent the members of the second division flying back and hitting the trees, all coughing and falling to their knees to try and clear their lungs. Riko ran out of the smoke with a serious look on her face, running through the crowd.

But black soot covered a little part of her face and arms and her clothes.

She quickly jumped to the side, seeing a leg kick out right where her head was moments ago. She didn't even react to seeing the Taicho of the second division. Her eyes were still wide with rage and her breathing was still out of control.

Soi Fon narrowed her eyes when she noticed the behavior.

This wasn't the same person she crossed paths with a while ago.

"Calm down." Soi Fon ordered, her hands clenched.

She couldn't take any chances. She got into a fighting position, seeing the other woman bend her knees. What came next went too fast for Soi Fon herself.

-:-

"Dammit! I thought you said she was this way!" Kenpachi growled, turning his head and giving his two subordinates a dark glare.

"She was supposed to be!" Ikkaku yelled, looking around the area. "Wait... she's going that way." He said, pointing in the direction their "flag" was in.

The group frowned before running in the direction, wondering what the hell was going on. When they got to the area where their flag was, they blinked and slowly widened their eyes with shock.

_One point for the eleventh division!_

The stuffed toy cat was in Yachiru's hands, a bright smile on her face. Riko leaned against a tree with her head lowered, panting heavily and wheezing while sweating profusely. They all stared at her with wide eyes, wondering how she even got the flag.

Back at the stadium, everyone's eyes were wide with shock at what they just saw.

The screen began replaying the scene.

_Soi Fon jumped towards the woman and kicked her leg out, getting Riko's side and seeing her skid across the ground before jumping towards her hand and reaching out, trying to grab their "flag." What she wasn't expecting was Riko to suddenly grab her arm and fling her through the air._

_She flipped through the air, her feet connecting to a tree before kicking off._

_Riko grunted when her foot connected to her stomach, sending her flying backwards and breaking down a tree when she connected with it. Soi Fon smirked before walking towards her and reaching down to grab the toy cat she owned, but will **never** tell anyone._

_What she wasn't expecting was Riko to grab her wrist and throw her through the air. The same action happened again. Soi Fon jumped off the tree, about to attack the woman for doing such a thing, when Riko appeared in front of her in the air._

_She quickly punched several places on Soi Fon's body, making the Taicho widen her eyes when she fell to the ground._

_Riko landed on the ground and ran through the trees, leaving the Taicho lying there. She couldn't move. A rookie mistake. Soi Fon's eyes remained wide. That girl actually immobilized her by punching her pressure points._

_She narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth._

Kaori and Kayo's eyes were wide with shock, hearing nothing but silence all around. Hell, the redhead expected it to be interesting and exciting, but she never expected... _that_! She beat a Taicho... A fucking Taicho!

Back in the forest, Riko panted heavily with her eyes closed and her hands on the tree to steady herself.

She slowly opened her eyes.

...What the hell just happened?

"...What was that!" Ikkaku yelled, suddenly in front of the woman with a wide grin on his face, holding her shoulders to steady her.

Riko widened her eyes.

"Wha-"

"You got us a point!" Yachiru yelled, jumping on the woman's back and wrapping her arms around the woman's neck to give her a hug.

"I-I'm not even sure what I just did-"

"Wonderful, Riko-chan!" Yumichika exclaimed, closing his eyes and grabbing the woman's hands. "You simply did wonderful!"

"Uh-"

"I can't believe what you did!" Ikkaku yelled, giving the woman a pat on the shoulder.

"Um-"

Riko's eyes were wide, still panting heavily and sweating profusely, not really sure what she just did. She saw what happened but it... didn't actually feel like she did it. Plus... she was sore all over already.

She fell back, still panting and hitting the ground, staring at the sky with an exhausted look on her face.

"Lemme alone... we're going to lose, so I'm just gonna..."

She closed her eyes and rolled over, relaxing but not sleeping. The Taicho of the eleventh division stared at her with wide eyes.

She actually got them a point.

He narrowed his eyes. But what she did was out of pure rage. Most likely from them talking about how she screwed up. Plus, with what she just did she exhausted herself and probably won't be able to move for a while.

He rolled his eyes before walking over to the woman before picking her up. Riko snapped her eyes wide open before squeaking out of surprise, being placed on the Taicho's shoulder.

"We're gonna lose the next point anyway." Kenpachi said, seeing the questioning stares from the others.

_One point for the second division!_

_Second division wins!_

"See."

They all turned, seeing that both the toy cat and the rusted sword were gone. They rolled their eyes while Riko slumped against the Taicho's shoulder, still panting heavily. Ikkaku and Yumichika glanced at her, seeing her frown when Ikkaku ruffled her hair.

"I'm not a kid." Riko muttered, giving the man a glare.

She then passed out.

"Seems she exhausted herself." Yumichika said, closing his eyes and smiling.

Kenpachi rolled his eyes once more before they started heading towards the city. Yachiru grinned at Riko from the other side of the Taicho's shoulder, reaching over and patting the woman's head.

-:-

One person stared at the screen with a smirk, his eyebrows raised and his arms crossed over his chest. Well, now. He leaned back in his seat, hearing nothing but stunned silence all around.

Nikito narrowed his eyes and smirked.

That's quite a nice bit of information he got.

-:-

Kaori's eyes remained wide, still shocked, slowly turning her head and staring at Kayo, seeing the same look on her face. It would be her turn next. She turned her head and stared at the Taicho, seeing that he was looking as stoic as ever.

"...Kuchiki Taicho...?"

Byakuya turned his head and stared at her.

"...Do you know how Renji even placed a kido on us?" Kaori asked, raising an eyebrow and tilting her head.

Byakuya stared at her blankly before turning his head, seeing that Renji was trying to get through the crowd and away. Both he and Kaori narrowed their eyes before standing up and walking after him.

"Renji! Get your ass back here!"

* * *

**Tired. ( -.-)**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N** I thank those who reviewed. Much obliged. :D

**praeses** – If she was real, I would never want to anger her. D: Yep. I didn't want it to be cliché and have them win. Second division is great at stuff like that! :D I wish I was.

**Kori Neko Tenshi** – Yes, she does! =D

**jinxedpixie** – Ah, thank you so much! :D And you will know in this chapter! =D

**ShatterTheHeavens** – Comedy is my specialty. :D

**Scarlette Shizuru** – Thank you. :D But, uh... what's Law of Ueki? And I would have made her more insane, but then it would have taken too long to write. XP I know, I'm lazy.

**Alex274** – Ah, thank you so much! X3

**solarfalcon** – Ah, you're the one that drew the fan art, right? =D

**TheBeginingsEnd** – Yup. XD No surprise there. She's obsessed. D:

**azure blue espeon** – Thank you so very much! =D And I would... if I didn't already have all the events in my head already. ( -.-) I planned a scavenger hunt for the next event, actually. :D

**lollipopswithcream andpie** – Hello! :D It's great to see you again! And wow, you got grounded because of a grade? D: That's bad. XP Must be harsh.

**vanillatwilight132941** – Thank you so much! =D Ah, it makes me happy to see a new reviewer. =3

Hello! It's me! Sorry for the late update, but man, there's something wrong with ffnet! D: It's like, messed up or something. Took me a while just to update that other story. XP But please, enjoy. =D

Sorry for any mistakes!

And damn! One hell of a long chapter!

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach.

**Warning** – Swearing, and a little fighting.

-:-

Byakuya and Kaori glared down at one person.

Well, two, actually.

One that was responsible for _thinking_ of putting the binding spell on them and the other for _doing_ it. Kurtosuchi rolled his eyes while Renji paled and gulped. They found out who placed the kido on them. Renji was just the "mastermind" behind it all.

"Why did you do it?" Kaori asked, leaning forward towards the fukutaicho with a murderous look on her face.

"B-Because you two weren't getting along with each other." Renji said, a nervous grin spreading across his face.

"_That's_ why?" Kaori asked, narrowing her eyes dangerously. "You stuck me with _this_ guy for two whole weeks because we did not get along well? Are you... Are you frickin' kidding me!"

"Kurotsuchi Mayuri, how do we undo this kido?" Byakuya asked, giving the other Taicho a cold glare. "I have not seen a kido like the one you have placed on us."

"Well, of course. I invented it." Kurotsuchi said, a large grin spreading across his face.

Kaori widened her eyes and reeled back when she saw the grin. Talk about creepy. While she looked scared, Byakuya widened his eyes just a fraction, staring at the other Taicho in shock. He invented this?

"Can we undo this?" Byakuya asked, suddenly narrowing his eyes dangerously.

"You can't. I made it so that not even someone of Taicho-class can undo this kido." Kurotsuchi said, smiling in satisfaction when he saw both his fellow Taicho and the woman stare at him in shock. "If you two are so desperate to be apart I can cut off the arms that connect you two."

"Cut his." Kaori said, pointing to the Taicho with a frown.

Byakuya sent her a glare. Renji groaned. She wasn't making this any easier.

"Do you realize how difficult this man is?" Kaori asked, her voice eerily low while she leaned in close to the Taicho of the twelfth division.

Kurotsuchi frowned and leaned back. Renji widened his eyes. Did she have any idea who she was threatening? Well, she told him that she didn't know how any of the Taichos looked but she knew how they acted.

Too bad she had no idea she was threatening the most craziest Taicho.

"I will go insane just by being near this guy for _one_ day." Kaori said, placing both her hands on either side of the Taicho's seat, seeing his frown deepen when he glanced at her hands. "And you're telling me we can't undo this kido?"

"Yes."

Kaori narrowed her eyes dangerously and curled her upper lip in a snarl. Renji widened his eyes at the look, his first time seeing such a look from the woman, and scooted away slightly. Kurotsuchi narrowed his eyes.

"Move away, woman."

Kurotsuchi and Kaori glared at each other with dark looks on their faces. The redhead moved away and turned to grab something before walking down the steps. Byakuya glared after her.

Foolish woman.

Kenpachi, Ikkaku, and Yumichika stared down at the sleeping woman with frowns, wondering when she was going to wake up. Yachiru just poked the unconscious woman with a stick. Riko snored softly, laying on her back with her arm hanging over her face, now out like a light. They all turned their heads when they heard someone walk down the seats and stand over the woman.

Kaori stared blankly down at her friend, the "rope" long enough for her to stand next to the woman. She held a cup of water in her hand. The people from the eleventh division raised an eyebrow at the cup.

What was she-?

She tipped it over and watched as the water hit her friend.

Riko's eyes snapped open when she felt the cold water hit her and started sputtering before she sat up quickly. She shook her head, feeling water drip down her back and from her hair. She turned her head, ignoring the shocked looks from those around her, and gave her friend a glare.

"What the hell!" Riko snapped, seeing her friend stare blankly at her.

"You got out of control again, didn't you?" Kaori asked, not even apologizing for spilling water on her friend.

"So what! You spilled water on me!" Riko yelled, standing up and giving her friend a glare. "What the hell did you do that for!"

"'Cause you did _that_." Kaori said, her eyes narrowed dangerously.

Riko stood up and smashed her forehead against Kaori's, seeing Yumichika and Ikkaku widen their eyes from the side of her eyes. Kaori widened her eyes slightly before narrowing them and pushing back, both glaring at each other.

"What has you so damn pissed?" Riko asked, curling her upper lip and gritting her teeth.

"Nothing that concerns _you_." Kaori replied, clenching her hands.

"Yeah? Why do you look like you want to murder someone?" Riko asked, narrowing her eyes suspiciously, trying to push the redhead back.

"I don't."

"Really? You got that pissed off look on your face."

"No, I don't."

"Something your Taicho did?"

"_No_."

Riko smirked, seeing Kaori's eyebrow twitched. She blinked and looked down, making the redhead frown in confusion and stumble forward when the taller woman stood straight. Before she fell Riko caught her wrist.

"What's this?" Riko asked, frowning in confusion at the gold band around the redhead's wrist.

Kaori put a hand over her face and sighed out of relief for not falling and turned her head to see what her friend was looking at... only to widen her eyes to the size of saucers. Her jaw fell open, quickly moving back and pulling her wrist out of Riko's hand.

"Nothing!" Kaori snapped, giving her friend a dark glare.

Riko frowned, which made Kaori freeze and widen her eyes. She was serious.

"It's not nothing if you suddenly snap at me." Riko said, taking a step forward and narrowing her eyes when she saw her friend take a step back, hearing her laugh nervously. "Now what the hell is that?"

"N-Nothing." Kaori said, grinning nervously while sweat rolled down the side of her head.

Riko curled her upper lip and growled warningly. Kaori's eyes grew wider before she gulped. She opened her mouth and told her angry friend everything. When she was done... Riko's eyes were wide.

"...Can't you undo it?" Riko asked, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"...No." Kaori answered, frowning deeply.

Riko stared at her before glancing upwards, staring at a stoic man before snorting. So they were stuck together. She suddenly smirked. The irony. Kaori said she didn't want to be anywhere near that man, now they were stuck together.

She started snickering but quickly stopped when she noticed the glare coming from Kaori. She cleared her throat.

"So... you two are stuck together?" Riko asked, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"...Yes."

"Then just wait until the kido disappears." Riko said, shrugging lightly. "If you can't do anything, there's no use getting upset."

"Couldn't you have offered better advice?" Kaori asked, giving her friend an exasperated stare.

"Not really."

Kaori sighed and lowered her head with a frown. She stayed silent for a moment before nodding to her friend and walking back up towards the Taicho, not really having a choice but to be near him. Riko stared up after her before smirking.

She changed the subject.

She turned and sat down, quickly slumping over and closing her eyes. Kenpachi rolled his eyes. She was still exhausted.

-:-

Kayo furrowed her eyebrows when she stood in the forest, rubbing her arm nervously. What if she didn't do so good? She closed her eyes and bit her lip. What if- She felt someone pat her arm, blinking and turning her head, seeing Renta grin down at her.

"Don't worry, Kayo-chan! You'll do fine!" Renta said, grinning widely.

Kayo blinked before smiling softly, which had both Renta and Seika blushing furiously and gushing over the small woman. Hitsugaya's eyebrow twitched when he heard the two cooing and seeing them hug the life out of the small woman.

"Will you stop it!" Hitsugaya snapped, glaring at the twins. "We need a plan."

"We smoke 'em." Renta said, holding a smoke bomb with a wide grin on his face.

Hitsugaya gave him a blank stare.

"No."

He paused when he felt a tug on his sleeve, turning his head and staring down at the small woman, seeing her stare up at him with a shy look on her face with her head lowered.

"Hitsugaya Taicho... I can watch the flag." Kayo said quietly, her eyebrows furrowed worriedly.

Hitsugaya blinked before giving her a small nod, seeing a small smile spread across her face before she nodded, as well. Seika grinned stupidly. Oh, how cute!

Matsumoto almost squealed out of happiness.

She didn't know how Hitsugaya managed to get Kayo to talk to him, but he did it! Now just a couple more steps before they were in a wonderful relationship! A bright smile spread across her face.

"Just imagine how sex would be for those two." Renta whispered, smirking at his sister, who smirked back.

Matsumoto grabbed the backs of their robes and gave them dark glares, seeing them both widen their eyes and pale at her looks, grabbing at each other.

"W-We were just kiddi-"

"R-Renta... Seika..."

Both people blinked and turned their heads, hearing a small voice, staring down at the small woman with wide eyes. They glanced at each other before staring back at the blonde woman. Did she just... talk?

"Yeah?" Seika asked, her eyes still wide with shock.

"...Do... you two have seats?" Kayo asked, her eyebrows furrowed and her fingers fiddling with each other, staring at the ground with a shy look on her face.

The twins grinned widely and wrapped an arm around each others' shoulders.

"_'Course we do!_" They said, leaning in close to the woman. "_We're the third seats of the tenth division!_"

Kayo widened her eyes, amazement shining in her eyes. They were the third seats? A bright smile spread across her face, widening her eyes when both Renta and Seika squealed and hugged her, rubbing their cheeks against hers.

Hitsugaya snapped at them to get off of her, feeling as if it was a chore just to tell them and his fukutaicho to stop hugging the small woman.

-:-

Riko stared blankly at the screen.

"...What are they doing?" Riko muttered, raising an eyebrow curiously when she saw the twins hug her small friend. "When they get back here I'm gonna-"

"You are Hisako Riko, correct?"

The black haired woman blinked, along with the rest of the members of the eleventh division, all turning their heads. Riko's eyes snapped wide open at the same time her jaw fell open, staring at the person who called her in shock.

The Taicho of the second division.

Soi Fon stared at her with hard eyes and her hand clenched by her sides. Oh, god! Riko could already imagine being tortured to death. A nervous grin spread across her face.

"Uh... yeah?" Riko asked, chuckling nervously.

"...I want you to fight me." Soi Fon said, serious.

Those around her widened their eyes and gaped at her. The one that was the most shocked was Riko, her eyes wide with horror. She could have fainted right there, but the serious, and angry, stare she was getting was making her on edge.

"Uh... I don't think that's a good idea-"

"I want to know if what happened before was a fluke." Soi Fon said, her mouth in a firm line, a murderous look on her face.

Riko scoffed. "Of course it was a fluke. I was blind with rage, woman. I-I mean Taicho." She said, seeing the small woman's face darken.

"Are you scared?" Soi Fon said, actually _smirking_ at the other woman.

Riko widened her eyes with rage.

What did she say?

She stood up and faced the woman, seeing Ikkaku and Yumichika stare at her in shock from the side of her eyes, frowning deeply. Soi Fon stood straight, trying to seem intimidating to the woman. But from her short stature... Riko stared down at her with a blank look on her face.

Man, was she _small_.

"Fine. But don't blame me if I'm panting and sweating in five minutes." Riko said, waving her hand with a scoff.

_Start!_

"Damn!" Riko cursed, glaring at the screen.

"We will do this now." Soi Fon said, turning around and heading for the stairs.

"Now? But my friend is about to-"

"_Now_."

"But..." Riko frowned and narrowed her eyes, walking after the Taicho.

She turned her head, giving Kaori a side glance, seeing her nod. She'll tell her what happened when she came back. The redhead smirked, looking back at the screen, seeing Kayo standing in front of the flag, which was a fan with a dragon design on it, before it changed to another area.

Kenpachi frowned and rolled his eyes before following after Ikkaku and Yumichika, seeing them stand up to follow the woman.

-:-

Kayo fiddled with a piece of thread on her sleeve, her eyebrows furrowed. She looked up and stared in different directions where she sensed the Taicho, fukutaicho, and the third seats. Her eyes widened just the slightest.

She never would have guessed the twins were the third seats.

They were just so... goofy.

She smiled and closed her eyes.

Somewhere else in the forest, Renta jumped in the air and kicked his leg down, hitting the back of someone's head and smirking when he saw him hit the ground and making dirt fly into the air.

He landed on the ground and held up a fist.

Someone hit the back of his head.

"Stop fooling around!" Seika snapped, giving her brother a glare.

"Hey, at least I'm doing something!" Renta snapped, holding the back of his head with a pout on his lips.

"We have the stop the other team from getting the flag, dumbass!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Well, stop acting like one!"

While they were fighting, they failed to notice the person Renta had kicked get up and run past them, along with two others.

From the stadium, people stared blankly at the screen.

What the hell was that?

They just ran by them.

Back in the forest, where our cute little girl was standing, she stared at the sky, smiling when she saw several birds fly by. She just loved animals. She tilted her head at the same time her smile grew, only to pause and widen her eyes.

Three people jumped towards the "flag", all of them smirking at the thought of a small woman watching it and thinking they were going to get the flag.

From where Kaori was watching, she smirked.

Kayo quickly narrowed her eyes and jumped before quickly kicking her legs out, hitting all three men and sending them flying and crashing into trees. She walked over to one and poked him, hearing him curse. She then walked to the next one, and the next, and poked them, as well.

Next she pointed to the "jail" they were to stand in, seeing them frown before they made their way towards it.

They all stood in there, including the _fukutaicho_, all frowning.

Kayo gave them a small smile, seeing their frowns grow.

Back at the stadium, people gawked, all their jaws hanging open.

While they were shocked such a small woman could take down three people at the same time, Riko was on the ground, panting and wheezing with wide eyes, seeing the Taicho from the second division stand over her.

"Hm... so it _was_ a fluke." Soi Fon said, her eyes hard and cold while she stared down at the woman.

"...Shut up." Riko muttered, pushing herself up.

"Still, I would like to propose something to you, Zaraki." Soi Fon said, staring at the tall man, hearing him grunt while he stared down at her with a frown. "I would like you to transfer Hisako Riko to my division."

People blinked and stared at the woman.

Riko was standing up with her hands on her knees, her eyes wide. She snorted, staring at the woman like she was crazy.

"Are you out of your mind? There's nothing stealthy about me." Riko said, rolling her eyes.

"And she's not that good at shunpo." Ikkaku added, though he wasn't really sure about that.

Riko sent him a glare.

"It's her choice." Kenpachi said, shrugging carelessly with a disinterested look on his face.

Soi Fon then turned her head to stare at the black haired woman. Riko blinked before frowning deeply and looking up in thought, rubbing the back of her neck. She _did_ want to go to another division, but there was actually nothing stealthy about her. In fact, she would stink at being stealthy. She sighed. And plus, she was already starting to like it at the eleventh division.

"Nah."

Kenpachi raised an eyebrow and glanced at the woman, seeing an exhausted look remain on her face, seeing Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Yachiru send her shocked stares, as well.

"Thanks for the offer, though." Riko said, waving her hand to the small woman.

"Hm. Shame. You would have made a great addition to my division." Soi Fon said, nodding to the tall woman before she turned and walked back up the stairs.

Riko stared after her, only to fall and hit the ground, panting and wheezing again.

"Ugh, I'm gonna die!"

The other members of the eleventh division rolled their eyes.

-:-

Kayo stared as the three members ran through the forest, unable to stop them, turning her head and staring at someone that towered over her. Kenshin frowned and narrowed his eyes, holding up his sword.

She furrowed her eyebrows, seeing him bend his knees.

He jumped forward and slashed his sword to the side, only to widen his eyes when he saw the small woman disappear. He turned his head, his eyes growing wider in a comical way when he saw her standing on his sword, seeing her blink several times as she stared at him.

She kicked her leg out, hitting his chin and making him stumble back. She landed soundlessly on the ground, her hands still clasped in front of her, staring up at the tall man. He gave her a glare, tightening his grip on his sword and swinging it downwards.

Kayo moved to the side, her eyes large when she saw a few strands of her hair cut.

She watched as the strands fell, bending backwards when his sword slashed sideways.

By the way he was swinging, the wounds he would give her wouldn't be serious, but she still needed to be careful. Still bending backwards, she kicked her legs out, widening her eyes when he grabbed her ankle, picking her up and about to throw her against a tree until she wrapped her leg around his arm and twisted her body, quickly grabbing his shoulders, seeing his shocked stare. She landed on her feet, and using all her strength, threw him over her and sent him flying and hitting a tree.

Kayo stood straight, blinking several times.

She narrowed her eyes and bent her knees.

Kenshin stood straight and shook his head, gritting his teeth when he glared at the woman, quickly widening his eyes when she ran forward and hit several places on his body with open palms before quickly kicking his side, sending him flying through the air and hitting the ground several times before he came to a stop.

He widened his eyes.

He couldn't move.

Renta and Seika ran past several trees, holding a flag with wide eyes and quickly skidded to a stop, staring down at the fallen man with wide eyes, sending the small woman a shocked stare next.

Renta bent down first.

"Tag." He said, giving the man a grin when he poked his shoulder.

_One point for the tenth division!_

Renta and Seika grinned widely, seeing Kayo widen her eyes with shock, amazed they got a point, before the man grabbed Kenshin and dragged him over to the "jail." Hitsugaya and Matsumoto ran towards them, staring down at the man first before glancing at Kayo.

"...I protected the flag." Kayo said, closing her eyes with a small smile on her face.

"Great! Thank you, Kayo-chan!" Matsumoto yelled, giving the small woman a tight hug, which had her gasping for breath.

"Matsumoto." Hitsugaya said, rubbing his eyes with a sigh.

Matsumoto pouted and released the small woman. Kayo put a hand to her chest and gave the taller woman a small smile, which made the fukutaicho blink before returning the smile. Renta and Seika scooped the woman up and gave her tight hugs.

"_Aw, you're just so adorable~!_"

"Funika!"

They both moved away from the smaller woman with pouts on their faces. Hitsugaya rolled his eyes and groaned. They just needed one more point from the other team so they can win and go to the next round. For this event, there were two rounds. Since it would take too long for this event, the Soutaicho decided that two rounds would suffice.

The teams that won would gain great points.

And would most likely go to the World of the Living.

Uncharacteristically, he held up a fist with a shine in his eyes. They were going to win and go there! He needed a damn vacation anyway.

He glanced at the immobile man, narrowing his eyes, turning his head and glancing at the small woman, seeing her smile nervously at the twins while they spoke to her.

"Shigeko." Hitsugaya said, seeing the woman turn her head and stare at him. "You will be coming with us. Funika, you will be watching the flag."

Kayo blinked and widened her eyes slightly while both Renta and Seika glanced at each other with frowns of confusion on their faces, not quite sure who he was talking to. The blonde furrowed her eyebrows worriedly.

Five minutes later, she jumped when someone yelled _start_, seeing Renta stand near the flag, turning her head and seeing Seika turn and run, motioning her to follow. She nodded and ran after them. What can she do?

A troubled frown made its way onto her face.

-:-

"I'm so tired." Riko muttered, staring at the sky with wide eyes and dark circles under her eyes.

"Well, you did waste a lot of energy today." Yumichika said, smiling down at the woman. "How about you take it easy today?"

"...Okay." Riko said, closing her eyes, about to go to sleep.

"Not here, idiot!" Ikkaku snapped, giving the woman a glare.

Kenpachi rolled his eyes before pushing Riko off the seat, hearing her hit the surface. She pushed herself up, her eyes wide with rage, turning her head and giving the man a snarl.

"Hey, what did-"

He gave her a glare, which shut her up and made her frown before she sat down, staring at the screen with a blank look on her face.

Kaori widened her eyes, seeing someone jump towards Kayo, sighing out of relief when she saw the small woman disappear and reappear behind the man. Byakuya stared with a stoic look on his face, which was starting to irritate the woman.

"...How about smiling?" Kaori asked, pointing to his face.

Byakuya gave her a cold stare, which amazingly didn't faze her. She gave him a blank stare, raising an eyebrow, waiting. He resisted the urge to sigh and glanced at the screen, ignoring the stare he was receiving.

_One point for the tenth division!_

_The tenth division wins!_

Kaori widened her eyes and glanced at the screen, her jaw falling open. She missed it! She gave the man a glare, blaming him at the moment. He ignored her, as usual. Kaori groaned and put a hand against her face. Well, at least she seen what Kayo had did.

That was good enough.

-:-

After three hours, they were _finally_ done.

Riko was just struggling to keep her eyes open, way too exhausted.

The teams that had won were the second, sixth, and thirteenth divisions.

Kayo furrowed her eyebrows and stared at the ground sadly, feeling a hand on her head and looking up, seeing Renta grin down at her. He was always patting her head. She gave him a small smile, seeing his grin widen.

Kaori sent Riko a smirk, seeing a blank look on the black haired woman's face, feeling a little proud her team won instead of the usually angry woman's team. She turned her head, seeing Kayo walking over to them.

She just needed the damn stoic man to wait for a few more minutes.

From where she was standing it looked like he was going to pop a vein.

He actually agreed to stay for a few more minutes until she was finished talking with her friends. Her conversation skills were getting better, just a tad bit. She was managing to talk to the man without yelling in anger.

"Jealous?" Kaori asked, giving her friend a smirk.

Riko stared at her blankly. "Over what? That you're always tired?" She asked, letting out a yawn.

"Hisako! C'mon!" Ikkaku yelled, giving the woman a glare.

"Just wait!" Riko snapped, giving a glare.

She rolled her eyes and groaned, rubbing her eyes, making both Kaori and Kayo blink and stare at her worriedly. What she did before _really_ tired her out. Kayo raised her hand and patted Riko's head, which earned her a confused stare.

Riko shrugged.

"So what was-"

"Ken-chan~!"

Riko's eyebrow twitched, narrowing her eyes and sighing out of irritation, turning around and seeing a murderous expression on Kenpachi's face. Oh, god. She rolled her eyes and made her way over to him, standing next to him with her arms crossed over her chest and the most tired of looks on her face.

Aina ran towards them with a bright smile on her face, which quickly turned sour when she spotted the black haired woman.

Kenpachi stared at her with distaste while Riko looked... well, like she was about to pass out.

"You were so great, Ken-chan!" Aina exclaimed, giving the man a bright smile.

He frowned.

Kaori and Kayo glanced at each other at the woman's behavior. Their eyebrows rose when they figured out who she was. It was the _stalker_.

"Yeah, he was wonderful." Riko muttered, staring ahead with a disinterested look on her face.

"Something has been bothering me for a while." Aina said, pursing her lips and narrowing her eyes, looking between the two. "You two _say_ you're in a relationship, but I've never seen you two kiss or do anything normal couples do."

Riko was instantly wide awake. Both she and the Taicho froze, along with the rest of the group.

"W-W-What're ya talking about, kid?" Riko asked, grinning nervously. "Of course we are! We-We just aren't all lovey dovey like all the other couples. Y'know, it would be too mushy for us. Right, K-Kenpachi?" She asked, giving the man a nervous stare.

"Y-Yes!" Yumichika exclaimed, stepping in front of the two. "They just don't like showing their affection out in the open."

"Yeah!" Riko yelled, chuckling nervously. "W-We keep all the great kisses for the room!"

She paused.

What the _hell_ did she just say?

Kaori snorted with laughter while Kayo widened her eyes at the same time her face turned bright crimson.

Kenpachi gave the woman a glare, seeing that her face was bright red, stuttering and trying to come with an explanation. He turned his head, giving the smaller woman a dark glare with his arms crossed over his chest, narrowing his eyes when he saw her eyes narrowed in suspicion, curling his upper lip in a snarl.

Riko held up her hands and attempted to explain their "relationship" to the smaller woman, and widened her eyes when she was suddenly picked up by the front of her robes.

She was about to ask what the Taicho was doing, when his lips smashed against hers.

She widened her eyes at the same time her whole face turned red, opening her mouth in shock. What was he- She shivered when she felt his tongue slide into her mouth, deepening the kiss.

All those around them widened their eyes and gaped, even the usually stoic Taichos of the sixth and tenth divisions.

Kaori and Kayo's mouths hung open, their eyes as wide as dinner plates.

Ikkaku and Yumichika gawked and stared in shock.

Yachiru blinked before grinning.

Aina's eyes remained wide.

The Taicho kept the kiss going, which was starting to fry Riko's brain. She hesitantly moved her tongue against Kenpachi's, trembling when he growled in approval. After a few long moments, they parted.

Riko gulped down much needed air, her eyes still wide and her face still bright red, her chest heaving.

When she was set on the ground, she stumbled back, her eyes remaining wide and shocked beyond imagination.

Kenpachi licked his lips, a smirk soon spreading across his face. He actually enjoyed that. He stared down at the woman, his smirk growing, seeing that she was still trembling, her eyes still wide and her face turning a deeper shade of red. He turned his head, giving the other shocked woman a grin.

"That enough for you?" Kenpachi asked, seeing tears fill the woman's eyes.

Aina turned and ran, bawling her eyes out.

"T-Taicho..." Ikkaku said, staring at his Taicho in shock, his jaw hanging open.

Kaori started laughing, slapping a hand to her forehead, pointing at her friend, seeing that she was still trembling.

"How'd it feel?" Kaori asked, slapping her hand against her friend's shoulder with a wide grin on her face.

She paused and faltered when Riko didn't respond, seeming like she was frozen. Riko stared straight ahead, still shocked.

_H-He just... He just kis... Oh, god! Why did he- Oh, my god! That was... That was one hell of a kiss._

Riko stayed frozen in one spot, her eyes remaining wide.

She stiffened when the Taicho lowered himself until his face was in front of hers, still smirking, and if possible, her eyes grew larger.

"You okay?" Kenpachi asked, his smirk growing.

Riko widened her eyes at the same time the blush on her face turned another shade darker, quickly taking over a dozen steps backwards.

"O-Oh, y-y'know, I actually h-have to be going somewhere right now!" Riko yelled, glancing at her bare wrist. "Yep! I'm gonna be late. Bye!" She yelled, turning and quickly running out of the stadium with impossibly wide eyes.

Kenpachi narrowed his eyes and grinned, which had every member of the eleventh division staring in shock and puzzlement.

He turned and walked in the direction where the woman went, still grinning, quickly asking the stunned third and fifth seats where she went.

Kaori and Kayo's eyes remained wide.

"D-Did... Riko blush?" Kaori asked, still shell shocked.

Kayo slowly nodded.

Kaori shook her head, still shocked, but glanced at the Taicho with wide eyes.

"How are we gonna go to sleep?"

Byakuya shook himself out of his stupor, quickly narrowing his eyes and turning his head, watching as his fukutaicho ran out of the stadium after Kaori asked her question. One word went through his head, and it was a word he rarely used.

Damn.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N** I thank those for reviewing, much obliged. :D

**princess moon shadow** – Thank you! XD

**yukicole02** – Thank you so very much!

**CaribbeanTrinidadian** – Okey doke! He's awesome. =3

**praeses** – Ah, thank you. :D Renta and Seika are my comic relief. Unlike Taichos' Love, these girls are going to have friends, like the twins for example. =D The other story... they never made friends with anyone else besides the Taichos and the people the Taichos know.

**gnarley- –** Wow! :o You went to London? Lucky~! I wish I could go there again. =3

**Zlorecile** – Oh, wow! =D I read your story! It's cool. =3

**Dragon-of-Writing** – I know! I was thinking, "I need a funny ending" and that was all I could come up with. XD The thought of Byakuya even swearing makes me giggle.

**TheBeginingsEnd** – AH! D: Something dirty? Oh, god! No! It's not dirty at all! Nothing like that! Oh, god! D:

**Scarlette Shizuru** – I bet so. XP And ffnet is working again. I'm so happy. -sniffles-

**ShatterTheHeavens** – I would so draw that. :D

**jinxedpixie** – I know! I was grinning the whole time while I typed the scene. XD And now ffnet is fixed! Yay! -throws confetti in the air-

**lollipopswithcream andpie** – Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Reaching its climax? Do you mean finish? D: Then I should probably explain something at the end. And wow. Harsh parents. D:

**SwirlzSmile** – I notice you're full of questions. X3 And I try to answer in every chapter. XP Well, let's just say the rope is long.

**dragonrain618** – Thankies. =D

**Kori Neko Tenshi** – The same way dogs sleep. Nah, I'm just kidding. XD

Yay! Ffnet is working again! Wonderful! Now, I just have to try and write the next chapters to each of my stories, which is gonna be hard.

I'm sorry for any mistakes!

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach.

**Warning** – Swearing.

-:-

Byakuya stared down at the tired woman, seeing that her back was slouched and her hands were stuffed into her pockets. He narrowed his eyes. He was not going to let this slob walk into his home while looking like that.

"Stand straight." Byakuya ordered, seeing the woman glance at him.

Kaori raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"I refuse to have you walk into my estate while looking like you came out of the gutters. Stand straight and take your hands out of your pockets." Byakuya said, an impassive look on his face, seeing the woman widen her eyes.

Came out of the gutters?

Kaori's expression darkened.

Here's the plan for the two "best friends." Since Byakuya refused to spend the night at his division, he reluctantly decided that the woman should stay at his manor for the time being. They would sleep in his room, but she would sleep on a separate bed.

Which was good, because she would most likely rather sleep on the floor than in the same bed at the stoic man.

She straightened her posture and took her hands out of her pockets, giving the man a glare before turning her head to stare at the manor. She raised her eyebrows slightly, impressed. Way better than the other manors she saw before.

"...We going to bed?" Kaori asked, raising an eyebrow curiously, actually hoping she would go to bed soon.

"No."

Kaori paused and narrowed her eyes. She sighed and frowned deeply. She wanted to go to bed. She walked after the Taicho with a tired look on her face, really furious. Though she wasn't showing she was.

"Then what're you gonna do-"

"_What are_." Byakuya corrected, giving the woman a glare. "Do not speak like that in my household."

Kaori stopped, narrowed her eyes, and tugged her arm back, watching with satisfaction when she saw the man stumble backwards. He caught his footing and turned his head, giving the woman one of the darkest glares he's ever given anyone.

"Do not do that."

"Aw, c'mon! I bet when you were a kid, you had fun. Y'know, like _laughing_." Kaori said, giving the man a smirk. "Or smiling. Or even getting mad."

Byakuya's expression remained the way it was, turning around and walking down the hallway. Kaori rolled her eyes with a groan and walked after him, wondering how it would be for the next two weeks of being beside the most boring man in the Seireitei.

-:-

Riko paced around her room, her eyes remaining wide and holding her head, muttering to herself. A blush still stained her face, scratching her head, almost tripping over her futon. She closed her eyes tightly, resting her hand on her table.

It cracked under the pressure of her grip.

HE KISSED HER!

Riko's jaw fell open, her eyes insanely wide. She grabbed her hair, shaking her head to get the image out of her head. Oh, god! Why did he even do that? The bastard! He could have showed the damn kid they were in a "relationship" another way!

She fell to her knees, her eyes closed with a sigh escaping her mouth.

"That oaf..." Riko muttered, staring at the floor.

She took a deep breath and opened her eyes, pushing herself into a stand, going to get something to eat before going to bed. She needed something to eat or she was going to starve.

Ten minutes later, she walked into the mess hall, only to freeze and widen her eyes.

Shit!

The Taicho was sitting at a table with the fukutaicho, third, and fifth seats. She jolted when Yachiru turned her head and grinned at her. She turned and ran for the door, only to be tugged back.

"Red-chan!" Yachiru yelled, giving the woman a wide grin while walking back towards the table.

Everyone turned their heads when they heard the fukutaicho, Riko's eyes growing wider when she saw the Taicho turn his head and give her a smirk. Oh, damn! He never did that before! She tried taking her hand out of the fukutaicho's grip, but she wasn't letting go.

"Uh, Kusajishi fukutaicho." Riko said, grinning nervously. "I-I was just about to go to bed."

"But you were coming in here to eat." Yachiru said, confusion crossing her features.

Riko frowned when she was suddenly shoved into a seat, giving the fukutaicho an annoyed stare and looked ahead, quickly snapping her head to the side. She froze, seeing that she was sitting right next to the Taicho.

Her eyes grew wide, seeing Kenpachi smirk down at her.

"I HAVE TO GO!" Riko yelled, blushing furiously before running towards the door and down the hall.

Kenpachi's smirk widened.

-:-

Kayo tried to get out of the grip of both Renta and Seika, hearing them squeal loudly while they held her. She furrowed her eyebrows and tried to wiggle out, but to no avail.

"Funika." Hitsugaya said, walking past them with a frown.

Both of them pouted and released the small woman, grinning down at her.

Kayo put a hand to her chest and took a deep breath, nodding to the third seats and seeing their grins widen before they walked away to get something to eat. The small blonde smiled before turning her head, seeing the Taicho sit down at a table with his food.

She bit her lip before picking up the food the twins asked her to set down before they jumped her and hugged her tightly.

She sat down across from the Taicho, lowering her head and fiddling with her fingers.

"...I'm sorry, Hitsugaya Taicho." Kayo said, furrowing her eyebrows sadly.

Hitsugaya blinked and raised an eyebrow curiously.

"For what?"

"For not winning the last game." Kayo said, actually feeling the need to cry for not doing a better job.

_Stop cry-_ "That's okay." Hitsugaya said, shrugging lightly.

Kayo blinked and tilted her head. What was that just now?

It sounded like someone else was talking. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow with a frown, seeing the troubled look on his subordinate's face. He sighed.

"It's okay. We were against the second division, anyway. We would have lost." Hitsugaya said, trying to make things better.

Well, _trying_.

But it worked, a little. Kayo smiled and looked at her food sadly. She just wished she was more stronger. She knew kido, but not as good as Kaori. She wasn't at all good with Zanjutsu. She was at least good with shunpo.

The only thing she was really good in was Hakuda, hand to hand combat.

She wasn't strong enoug-

_Stop puttin' yerself down!_

Kayo blinked and widened her eyes slightly, looking around the area with a curious look on her face. Who said that? She kept looking around the area with furrowed eyebrows, making Hitsugaya frown in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Hitsugaya asked, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"Uh... nothing." Kayo said, shaking her head with a smile.

She reached for her chopsticks with a frown.

Who said that?

-:-

Byakuya groaned slightly, his arm outstretched, trying to pull it back under the blanket. Another groan sounded in the room. Kaori frowned, her arm outstretched painfully, and tried to pull it back. This little tug of war went on for a while until the noble woke up.

The Taicho sat up and turned his head, giving the woman a dark glare, seeing her roll over and snuggle under the blankets. Well, he couldn't very well dress if she was still sleeping, now could he?

He stood up and walked over to the woman.

"Chiharu."

Kaori frowned and groaned, pulling the covers over her head. Byakuya narrowed his eyes before calling her again. She didn't move or respond. His lips tightened. He looked to the sides and around the area, as if making sure no one was watching, before he grabbed the side of the bed and flipped it over.

"AH!"

Kaori pushed herself up, her eyes wide, looking around as if she was just taking in everything, muttering questions.

"Get dressed." Byakuya said, turning around and heading for his closet.

The rope was long enough for Kaori to stand on the other side of the room, which is where the beds were. On opposite sides of the room. She sighed and rolled her eyes before picking up her shihakusho, taking off the sleeping kimono the servants gave her, since the cold bastard said he refused to have someone wear rags in his house.

She frowned. She hated him.

After how long of glaring at each other and insulting one another, they finally made it to the stadium.

Where they were going to _kill_ the fukutaicho of the sixth division.

"Finally!"

Kaori blinked and turned, seeing Riko walk towards her with a smirk. The redhead raised an eyebrow before glancing around the area, wondering where the "man of Riko's life" was. Not that he was.

Just that... kiss came out of nowhere.

The redhead sent the black haired woman a smirk.

"Wipe that smirk off your face." Riko said, giving a snarl.

"Where's your "boyfriend?" Kaori asked, smirking widely while shoving her hands in her pockets.

She frowned when she heard the Taicho clear his throat, which made her roll her eyes before taking her hands out of her pocket.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Riko snapped, giving her friend a glare while her face burned bright red.

"So that kiss was-"

Riko reached over and grabbed the front of Kaori's robes, pulling her forward until her face was directly in front of her. The redhead widened her eyes, seeing the dark look on Riko's face and shivering when she heard her growl in a warning.

"That _kiss_," Riko spat, gritting her teeth. "Was nothing."

"Sure didn't look like nothing." Kaori said, smirking despite being in a dangerous situation. "But from where I stood it kinda looked like you gave a little tongue, as well." She said at the same time her smirk grew.

"SHUT THE _HELL_... UP!" Riko roared, her eyes wide with rage.

After she finished yelling she started panting heavily, giving Kaori one of the darkest glares she ever gave anyone. Kaori's eyes were wide, along with several people who saw. Kayo stood off to the side with her jaw hanging open, having been about to greet the two.

"There is nothing going on between us, all right? He just did that so that little shit can leave him alone. And if I hear one more person say something about me being with him, I'm gonna go crazy." Riko said, a maniacal grin spreading across her face. "And if you make fun of me anymore, I'm gonna kick your ass."

"What if _I_ tease you?"

Riko blinked and widened her eyes when she heard the gruff voice near her ear, turning her head and widening her eyes abnormally large when she saw the Taicho of the eleventh division giving her a smirk.

A blush spread across her face.

"GOTTA GO!" Riko yelled, running through the crowd quickly.

Kaori blinked, seeing the Taicho grin before walking after her friend. Whoa. What was _that_?

"Kaori."

The redhead blinked and looked down, seeing a questioning stare on Kayo's face.

"Why is Riko... acting different?" Kayo asked, tilting her head with a small frown on her face.

"I have no clue. I haven't seen her act like this before." Kaori said, shaking her head with a frown of confusion on her face.

-:-

Riko, Kaori, and Kayo frowned in confusion, staring down at the pieces of papers their Taichos held with curious gazes.

"Why do we have a list of stuff?" Riko asked, staying as far away as she can from her Taicho, but able to see what was on the paper while squinting her eyes.

"It's a scavenger hunt." Yumichika said, sighing and shaking his head. "So ugly."

She rolled her eyes before taking another step away from the tall man.

"...I noticed another thing about you." Ikkaku said, narrowing his eyes while staring at the woman. "You seem to really like games."

Riko blinked.

"So?"

"You won most of the games."

"Let's get started!" Riko said, turning around and walking away with a large grin on her face.

Ikkaku frowned. It was just a simple damn question. Everyone went quiet while they listened to the instructions on the screen, all frowning and waiting so they can get started, finish, go home and sleep all night.

Well, Kaori actually wanted to do that.

She was still tired.

They had five hours to gather what was on the list before they were to go back and give what they had gotten. And whoever got what first would win points.

There were a total of ten items on the list.

_Something kept in a wooden form, forever has he had it from the moment he was born_

_Something fuzzy and soft and black, always kept in a room that is forbidden to enter in a sack_

_Something small and round and makes a sound_

_Something white and black, and has a symbol on the back_

_Something with a sharp end, and kept in a place where the eleventh division do not want to spend_

_A small instrument with strings and kept with care, belonging to a person with blonde hair_

_White and inherited, always on a person's head_

_Something fluffy and small, belonging to someone tall_

_Something flowery and pink, always on someone who drinks_

_Something green and soft, always with someone who can give someone a cough_

Kayo furrowed her eyebrows. What were most of these? Were these riddles? She frowned worriedly. She wasn't so good with riddles. She was rather bad at figuring out puzzles.

"We're gonna lose." Renta said, staring at the list with a frown.

Seika smacked the back of his head.

Kaori frowned, glancing at the items on the list. What the hell was this? Something white and black with a symbol on the back?

She didn't know what most of these were.

Riko narrowed her eyes and frowned, staring at one line intently. Something fuzzy and soft and black. Didn't she have something like that before...? She widened her eyes when realization shined in her eyes.

"That's it!" Riko yelled, hitting her fist on her outstretched hand with a smirk.

Everyone glanced at her, only to blink when she turned and ran out of the stadium quickly. Ikkaku frowned, along with the others, before running after her, yelling that they wanted to know what was what.

Kaori watched them, frowning and narrowing her eyes.

"Damn."

One thing Riko was really good at... games.

Never once did she beat her at a card game.

Some of the Taichos raised their eyebrows before walking out of the stadiums, some already knowing what they had to get. Kayo frowned, walking after the Taicho with a confused look on her face.

-:-

"Why are we here?" Ikkaku asked, glancing at the second division with a frown.

"Shut up. Do you know where the Taicho's room is?" Riko asked, glancing at the group with a frown.

"Soi Fon Taicho's room? It's that way." Yumichika said, pointing in a direction with a look of confusion on his face, wondering why the woman led them there.

"Show me." Riko said, suddenly smirking.

Yumichika frowned worriedly. Go _into_ Soi Fon Taicho's _room_? Was she insane? They would be mutilated if the small woman ever found out they went into her room. Well, it was a house, but they would die if they went into her room.

Uncertainly, he led them to the Taicho's house, the group widening their eyes when they saw the woman run right in. They all glanced at each other, not sure what to do but follow her.

In another area, Kaori frowned and narrowed her eyes, one of the clues bothering her. Some white and inherited, always on someone's head. Inherited... Could be something that belongs to a noble?

Nobles always inherited stuff.

She scratched her head with a frown.

A beaten Renji followed after them, bruises already forming on his cheeks, forehead, and chin. As soon as Kaori saw him, she jumped him. And the Taicho didn't even try to stop her. He frowned.

"Where are we going?" Kaori asked, frowning in confusion.

"We're following the Taicho." Renji said, shrugging lightly with a frown, giving the other redhead a glare.

Kaori sighed.

Elsewhere, Kayo glanced at the fukutaicho, her eyebrows furrowed in worry. She wasn't too good at games. And she had no idea what most of the stuff on the list meant.

"What do we do? I don't even know most of these." Renta said, staring at the list with a frown. "Figure any of them out yet, Taicho?" He asked, glancing at the small Taicho with a raise of his eyebrow.

"Not yet. But I think I know what the ninth one is." Hitsugaya said, staring at the list with a frown. "But most likely, someone's already figured it out and took it. But we'll just go and check."

"What is it?" Matsumoto asked, tilting her head while blinking curiously.

Hitsugaya sighed. "It's Kyoraku's kimono."

-:-

Kenpachi, Yachiru, Ikkaku, and Yumichika's eyes were wide, staring into a beige bag that Riko held out with a smirk. They were currently staring into a bag full of black stuffed toy cats.

In a sack.

"This is it?" Ikkaku asked, raising an eyebrow. "How much can one person have? There's more than a dozen in here."

"How... did you figure it out?" Yumichika asked, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"Well, I grabbed that black toy cat when I was full of rage yesterday." Riko said, rubbing the back of her neck with a grin. "That piece of paper said "something fuzzy and soft and black, always kept in a room that is forbidden to enter in a sack." And, well, it's in a sack." She said, holding up the bag.

"Good. Let's get the hell outta here before that little woman catches us." Ikkaku said, rushing towards the exit.

Riko nodded and walked after him, only to frown when she felt a large hand ruffle her hair, looking up and seeing the Taicho give her a smirk before walking outside. She frowned and raised an eyebrow, missing the knowing smirk on Yumichika's face.

"Let's go, Riko-chan." Yumichika said, directing the woman outside.

Elsewhere

"What?" Byakuya asked, giving the redhead a glare.

"It's that thing on your head!" Kaori said, pointing to the Taicho's kenseikan. "You inherited it, right? And it's always on your head from what I see. And it's _white_." She said, raising her eyebrows.

"I think it is, Taicho." Renji said, frowning in confusion. "It fits the description."

"How can you be so sure?" Byakuya asked, giving the woman a dark glare.

"I'm not. But it seems to fit." Kaori said, shrugging lightly.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes, giving the woman a cold stare and resisted the urge to sigh, reaching up and slowly taking out his kenseikan. Kaori grinned, seeing the Taicho's annoyed stare, staring down at the item he held.

Nana blushed and widened her eyes when she set her eyes on the Taicho, seeing that his hair was down, but Kaori didn't react.

"So, how do you put it on?" Kaori asked, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"I will not tell someone like _you_."

Kaori frowned.

Always with the insults.

Elsewhere

"It's this!" Seika yelled, holding up the Taicho's sword with a grin.

Hitsugaya frowned and tried grabbing his sword, frowning with irritation when the woman held up her arm with a smirk. Kayo blinked and furrowed her eyebrows. His sword? Why would she think it was the Taicho's sword?

"Why would it be my sword? It's not green." Hitsugaya said, frowning deeply.

Renta held onto a pink kimono they managed to nab from the eighth division Taicho. They just clubbed him with Renta's zanpakuto, grabbed the kimono, and ran like hell.

"But this is." Seika said, grabbing the green sash with a smirk. "And it's with someone that can give someone a cough." She said, both she and her brother snickering.

Hitsugaya blinked.

How did he not see that?

He wasn't amused that they were making fun of the fact that he had an ice type zanpakuto, but how did he not see something so simple? He nodded and looked at Renta, seeing the tall man salute before grabbing the sash and holding it.

"I can hold your zanpakuto, Hitsugaya Taicho." Kayo offered, staring at the Taicho with that ever present shy look on her face.

"No, that's alright." Hitsugaya said, holding his sword with a stoic look on his face.

Kayo nodded her head, glancing at the list the Taicho held up.

Elsewhere, again.

Kenpachi glared down at the woman with his eyes narrowed dangerously. He curled his upper lip in a snarl, seeing her stare at him expectantly, raising her eyebrows and waiting. He shook his head stubbornly.

"C'mon! We just need one of 'em." Riko said, frowning deeply.

"No."

"It's just a damn bell." Riko said, rolling her eyes at the man's behavior. "You can just put it back on later."

Ding, ding, ding!

She got it right!

"Something small and round and makes a sound." Yumichika said, raising his eyebrows with shocked. "She's right, Taicho. Your bells do fit."

Riko suddenly grinned.

"That's it!" She yelled, glancing at the others. "The stuff on the list all belong to Taichos!"

Everyone raised their eyebrows.

"Really?"

"Well, for one, there were a sack full of stuffed toys that belonged to a Taicho, and now we found another thing that belongs to a Taicho." Riko said, walking over to the Taicho and quickly grabbing a bell from his hand.

Kenpachi frowned.

Riko grinned.

There were twelve teams. Getting at least two things on the list was a good thing.

But now they needed a third item.

"I agree with Ikkaku's comment before." Yumichika said, staring at the woman closely. "You _are_ very good at games. And you said something about playing a game for twenty-four hours straight before."

"I like games. So what?" Riko said, shrugging lightly.

"We just need one more item." Kenpachi said, frowning deeply at the thought of losing his bell.

-:-

_Four Hours Later_

By now, most of the teams had made it back to the stadium. The first ones to make it back was the twelfth division, of course, the second was amazingly the eleventh division. And so on and so forth.

All the teams laid out the items they collected.

"That was a cruel thing you did." Kyoraku said, rubbing his head and frowning at the prodigy.

"I needed to do what I needed to do."

Yamamoto stared at each item, his fukutaicho looking through the list and nodding.

"Two items are not here." Sasakibe said, glancing at his Taicho.

"Yes." Yamamoto said, nodding his head.

"Oh!"

Everyone turned their heads when they heard the voice, seeing Riko hit her fist on her outstretched hand with a wide grin on her face. She turned towards her Taicho with a smirk.

"Zaraki Taicho, I need your haori." Riko said, seeing confusion cross the man's face.

"Why?"

Kaori and Kayo frowned in confusion, staring at their friend questioningly. Good thing she wasn't blushing around the man anymore, at the moment. She was too caught up in the game.

"Just give it." Riko said, frowning deeply.

Kenpachi frowned and rolled his eyes, taking his haori off and handed it to the woman, seeing her grab it, fold it, and place it with their small pile. Everyone glanced at Sasakibe, seeing him nod before he checked something off.

They all widened their eyes.

Of course!

"Something white and black, and has a symbol on the back."

A haori is white and the symbol on the back is black. Some of the Taichos frowned, wondering why they didn't think of it. The one the most outraged was Kurotsuchi. It was so simple! And yet that buffoon figured it before him!

Unacceptable!

"They just missed one." Sasakibe said, glancing at the Head Taicho.

Yamamoto nodded.

All the teams nodded their heads, all turning, about to head back to their divisions since the day's event was done. Hitsugaya paused and raised an eyebrow when Kayo walked up to the Soutaicho.

"M-May I borrow your... staff for a moment, Soutaicho?" Kayo asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

Yamamoto stayed silent and nodded to Sasakibe, who checked off the last item on the list. Hitsugaya blinked and widened his eyes, seeing Kayo place the staff in their pile.

"Something kept in a wooden form, forever he has had from the moment he was born."

Hitsugaya's eyes remained wide.

The staff was in a wooden form and the Soutaicho has probably had his zanpakuto spirit since he was born. Hitsugaya's parted his lips. How did Kayo figure that out? The small blonde woman walked past him, her gaze on the ground in front of her. Hitsugaya frowned before walking after the small woman, grabbing his sash for leaving.

Item one: The Soutaicho's zanpakuto

Item two: Soi Fon's stuffed cat collection

Item three: Kenpachi's bell

Item four: A haori

Item five: A needle from the fourth division

Item six: Rojuro's small guitar

Item seven: Byakuya's Kenseikan

Item eight: Komamura's dog

Item nine: Kyoraku's kimono

Item ten: Hitsugaya's sash

* * *

**A/N** Okay! There's something I want to ask you readers! No, sadly, this story is nowhere near the ending! I know, sucky, right? But I want you readers, yes, you, to decide whether the characters have their vacation right after the events are done, or after the whole plot?

Yeah, I know.

The main plot hasn't even started yet. XP


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N** I thank those who have reviewed. Much obliged. :D

**SwirlzSmile** – Awesome. :] And teachers get annoyed of your questions? D: Meanies!

**Scarlette Shizuru** – I know. :D I guess it becomes a habit to tell someone to stop hugging the life outta someone. XD

**princess moon shadow** – XD I loved writing that part.

**lollipopswithcream andpie** – I can't believe I forgot what climax meant. ( -.-) Thank you so much for reminding me. :D Very much appreciated.

**azure blue espeon** – Thank you. =D If it didn't write this, I'd probably only get two. XP

**jinxedpixie** – Goody. :D People want the vacation first. =3 I'd probably be terrified and happy if Kenny was smirking at me! :D And you'll have to wait and find out. =3

**TheBeginingsEnd** – What a great idea! =D Thank you so much!

**Dragon-of-Writing** – I know, eh? :D Just the mere thought of Byakuya doing such a thing is crazy! D: Yes, yes, yes! :D Great! Thank you for the vote. =3

**Kori Neko Tenshi** – I'm sorry... you mean the plot happens when they get to the Senkaimon? :o

**ShatterTheHeavens** – Yup! :D It was fun, but tiring. ( -.-) And another vote of going to the world of the living! :D

**TheTruthWrappedInsideTheLies** – That's alright. =] And you hafta wait and find out later. =3

**CaribbeanTrinidadian** – Thankies! =D I loves this story now. =3

**praeses** – I've probably only done one scavenger hunt before. And I really sucked at that. XP I'm no good at them. And thankies. =D Spent a good ten minutes thinking about them. :] I like Renta. He's funny. And we have another vote for world of the living! :D

**dragonrain618** – And we have another vote for the world of the living! =D Thankies for reviewing. =]

**gnarley** – London's a great place. =D Did you see big Ben? =D Awesome clock tower. And yay! We have one more vote for the world of the living! XD I know. =3 The very thought of someone treating Byakuya like he's gunk on the bottom of your shoe is nuts. D: And I likes Kayo, as well. =3 She's so adorable.

Ah... yeah... I found out there's wireless near my house! :D Aw, yeah! XD Please, enjoy this chapter! And I drew a picture of Riko! =D Looks _so_ awesome! Well, to me.

Sorry for any mistakes! DX

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach.

**Warning** – Swearing.

-:-

Riko's eyes were wide.

The Taicho had both his hands against the wall on either side of her. Riko blinked several times, her eyes remaining wide, not quite sure what to do. She looked to the sides, trying to find an escape. Nothing. Where can she go? He had her trapped! Maybe she can... no, she'll get stuck. She turned her head, staring at the Taicho with wide eyes.

Damn.

"Uh... something you need... Zaraki Taicho?" Riko said, grinning nervously.

The tall man suddenly grinned, showing his fangs which made Riko stare in awe, never noticing those before. Hell, he hated her four days ago! She chuckled nervously, trying to inch away. _Trying_ being the key word.

She felt like crying.

She couldn't move.

"Taicho!"

Riko suddenly shoved him away with wide eyes, seeing Ikkaku walk around the corner. The bald third seat paused and raised an eyebrow when he saw the grin on the woman's face and the bored look on the Taicho's. Not that that wasn't strange, it was the fact that they were _together_. In the same area.

He frowned but smirked a second later.

"We better go to sleep now, Taicho." Ikkaku said, seeing the tall man frown and roll his eyes.

Riko frowned. "Sleep? Why?"

Ikkaku rolled his eyes and produced a piece of paper from his robes, handing it to the woman and seeing her grab it. She unfolded it and stared at it, staying quiet for a long time.

She frowned once again.

She looked up and gave the third seat a blank look.

He gave her one in return.

Riko frowned once more and glanced at the paper, both men staring at her with frowns and waiting for a reaction. What? She didn't read the damn paper or something? It had all the events for the week.

Riko raised an eyebrow.

Well, Kaori wasn't gonna like this.

Not one bit.

-:-

The next day all the teams went to the stadium at five in the afternoon. Or evening. Whichever. Some were frowning, obviously never reading the paper to see what the day's event was and stood in the large area uncomfortably.

"What're we doing today?" Renta asked, scratching the back of his head.

Hitsugaya sent him a glare.

Why did he not know?

Seika smacked his head before pulling a paper out of her robes and showed it to him. He glanced at it and pouted, not liking what he was seeing they had to do. Kayo furrowed her eyebrows and tilted her head curiously, wondering why they looked like that.

"Aw, this one?" Renta whined, pouting his lips. "This one takes too long and is _way_ too boring."

"...What is it?" Kayo asked, furrowing her eyebrows with a curious look on her face.

Renta grinned down at the woman and rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's... an all nighter thing."

Kayo blinked. All nighter?

In another area, Kaori frowned, staying away as far from her Taicho as she could. Which wasn't very far. Damn. She turned her head, giving Renji a dark glare, seeing him looking pale.

The fukutaicho frowned.

Both his Taicho and Kaori were glaring at him.

He sighed. This was for the best. He did this because they would get on better terms with each other than always talking about how they hate each other behind their backs. He frowned. And they always did that.

But since they're stuck together, they can't exactly bad talk about the other person, now can they?

He smirked.

He felt so smart.

But he was shit out of luck at the same time.

All the people in the teams turned their heads when the screen suddenly appeared in the middle of the stadium, some frowning in confusion when they saw the sign tell them to get into six lines in the middle of the stadium.

Kaori frowned in confusion.

"What the heck...?" Kaori muttered, walking after the Taicho.

What were they doing?

As soon as they stood in a straight line, all those in the sixth division glanced at Kaori with hopeless looks, knowing she was the one that always got tired. They frowned and sighed, seeing a confused look on Kaori's face.

"Listen, Kaori..." Renji whispered, seeing the other redhead turn her head to stare at him. "We... uh, today's event is... to stay up as long as we can until there's only one person left."

The woman blinked before slowly widening her eyes.

"WHAT?"

-:-

Standing in the same place for two hours straight... whew! Most of them wanted to sit down and relax, but they were scared to move lest they get disqualified. All sixty people standing either yawned, cursed quietly to themselves, or glared straight ahead, all standing still.

In short, it was boring.

Riko frowned and glared straight ahead, her arms folded over her chest while tapping her foot. She liked games, but jeez. This was just so boring. There was nothing to do. She sighed and shook her head.

What can she do?

She turned her head, widening her eyes when she saw the Taicho smirk at her when she glanced at him.

Her posture stiffened and she looked straight ahead with wide eyes, her face bright red. Why was he acting like this? He hated her just a couple days ago. Until he kissed her. The blush on her face turned another dark shade.

Which was embarrassing.

Since he did it in front of a whole damn crowd!

She frowned deeply and narrowed her eyes. He owed her for doing that. She knew he was angry that little idiot was so obsessed with him, but he didn't need to go _that_ far! She closed her eyes. What she wouldn't give to make him bend out and POW! He goes flying over the Seireitei. She smirked to herself.

In another area, Kayo tried stifling a yawn, covering her mouth when she didn't succeed.

She furrowed her eyebrows and sighed. It was only going to six o'clock, but she was getting tired, fast. She's never had to stand in one spot for so long. She turned her head, trying to spot her usually tired friend, wondering if she either fell asleep or looked like she was about to pass out.

When she spotted her... it was neither, amazingly.

Kaori was staring straight ahead with a blank look on her face, but she did look a little tired.

Sure Kaori was tired, but she didn't know what she could do. There was one thing keeping her up though. It started with a "B" and ended with "itch." She smirked and turned her head, staring at the Taicho, seeing him narrow his eyes when she suddenly looked at him.

What was she staring at?

He gave her a cold stare, seeing her smirk widen before she looked away.

She sighed.

She was tired, but this was easy. All she had to do was keep her eyes open and wait for everyone to go to sleep.

"...I'm gonna kill you." Kaori said, glancing at the Taicho.

Byakuya remained indifferent. "Why do you say that?" He said, giving the woman a glare.

"I am not good at staying up late!" Kaori snapped, her hands clenched tightly into fists. "I rather suck at it. Look! People are already starting to sleep in the stadium!" She said, seeing someone yawn from the seats and close their eyes.

She scowled.

This really sucked.

But she'll have to put up with it at the moment.

-:-

Kenpachi frowned, staring straight ahead, glancing at the sky with a bored look on his face. Yachiru was able to get distracted easily. The little goof. Right at the moment she was trying to see how long it would take to irritate Ikkaku by throwing little stones at him.

The third seat was still calm, amazingly.

He turned his head slightly, staring at the woman, seeing her stare straight ahead with a bored look on her face. How anyone was able to have an angry personality like hers was amazing.

And she was a woman.

Some of his subordinates were even scared to approach her.

Even though they have been in the fake relationship for several months now, he's never taken to time to check her out. His eyes roamed up and down her body, smirking when he saw her tense, most likely feeling his eyes on her.

She turned her head and stared at him, giving him a glare.

"What?" Riko asked, frowning suspiciously. "...Do I have something on my face?"

"No." Kenpachi said, sending an amused smirk at her.

"Then why the hell do you keep staring at me!" Riko whispered harshly, shaking a fist at the man.

"...'Cause I like the reactions I get." Kenpachi said, sending the woman a grin, seeing her narrow her eyes at the same time her face turned red. "Like that one, for instance."

"If we weren't supposed to stand here like this, I would jump you." Riko muttered, giving the man a dark glare.

"And do what?" Kenpachi asked, still grinning at the woman.

It was no surprise he was having fun teasing her. Riko's face turned red, taking a deep calming breath and looking straight ahead. She froze and narrowed her eyes, seeing Haku waving towards her with a wide grin on his face in another line.

She gave him the middle finger in return.

"...I could kill him if you want." Kenpachi said, smirking at the woman.

It pissed Riko off to no end that he was teasing her. It was amazing he was even teasing at all! She gave him a glare before looking straight ahead. Kenpachi's smirk grew. If he had known teasing her would be so much fun, he would have started it when he first saw her. However, when he first saw her he was pissed they sent a woman to his division.

He was still pissed, but was slowly getting over it.

He turned his head, glancing at the ground and trying to guess how far apart they were. If he had to guess it would be about two feet. He smirked. _Just_ enough room for him to do this.

Riko widened her eyes and squawked, moving forward slightly. She snapped her head to the side, her eyes wide with rage.

"Did... DID YOU JUST SLAP MY ASS?"

-:-

Kaori raised an eyebrow when she heard the outburst, turning her head and seeing Riko giving her Taicho one hell of a scolding. Hell, kids would probably piss themselves if she yelled at them.

She rolled her eyes and sighed.

Byakuya may have now been showing it... but he was irritated. And the cause of it was standing right beside him, all his problems starting beside him apparently. He's never felt so irritated as much as he was at the moment. Just the mere thought of being stuck to such a lazy woman made him furious.

Once these events were done he was going to give Renji the punishment of his life.

He was used to such kind behavior from everyone, especially the women. But this woman... didn't even treat him with respect. Not one ounce of respect. He narrowed his eyes, glaring straight ahead. No one has ever treated him with disrespect before.

And she was a noble!

A _noble_.

And she acts like _this_!

A dark aura hovered over him, making everyone around him pale. Except for the irritating woman. He sent her a cold stare, seeing her stare ahead with a tired expression on her face. And he couldn't rely on her to stay awake.

Just from knowing her for a short time did he already know she was a tired person.

Worse than Kyoraku himself.

He knew he shouldn't be talking about another Taicho so rudely, but it was true. It was rare for anyone to even make him so on edge. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm his racing heart.

And now she was teasing him.

_Teasing!_

No one has ever _dared_ to tease him before in his life, except for that Yoruichi.

Lest they be punished, severely.

And he couldn't very well do that with this woman attached to him. And they both dreaded the thought of being near each other twenty-four seven. It kind of even made Byakuya a little nauseous.

No.

He didn't need to get so angry over nothing.

He took a deep breath.

"Just smile a little." Kaori said, sending the man a smirk.

Do. Not. Kill. Her.

-:-

Hitsugaya stared straight ahead with a blank look on his face. This was the event he dreaded the most. Not only did it take so long, it always made him tired. He stifled the yawn that wanted to escape, rolling his eyes when he heard both Renta and Seika muttering to each other and snickering.

They were most likely making jokes.

How those two even became third seats, he had no idea. And he _made_ them the third seats.

He turned his head when he heard a yawn, staring at Kayo briefly before looking straight ahead once more.

What Seika had said to him still made him furious.

There was no need for romance. He scowled. The thought of romance made him want to laugh. People should concentrate on work instead of petty stuff like that. He turned his head, giving the twins a glare.

They both snickered and continued to whisper to each other, pointing to one person, probably making fun of him.

He rolled his eyes.

And why would they think he would want to go out with Kayo? She was so quiet. He's never met someone so quiet before in his entire life. He frowned and clenched his hands. She never spoke much and only spoke when he spoke to her or she wanted to say something.

This was nothing.

He didn't need to over-think this.

It was just a couple of perverted people thinking he needed to relax and get into a relationship. He scoffed. He wouldn't do a crazy thing like Zaraki did. Yes, everyone heard he got into a relationship. It spread like wildfire. Everyone in the Seireitei probably heard it in a couple hours alone.

He didn't need that kind of publicity. He heard people kept walking up to the intimidating man and asking him if it was true. The thought of any of the Taichos in a relationship was crazy enough! Well, except for Kyoraku, but he wasn't technically in a relationship with Ise.

He turned his head slightly, staring at Kayo, seeing her close her eyes slightly and take a deep breath.

He admitted to Matsumoto before that she was cute, but that was just to shut her up.

But now that he got a good look on her, he had to say that was true.

She _is_ cute.

He widened his eyes and looked straight ahead. What are you thinking, Hitsugaya! You never thought like this before! He shook his head and took a deep breath. No, all you said was that she was cute.

Nothing serious like asking for her hand in marriage.

He snorted. Saying someone's cute is nothing.

Despite thinking such a thing... his cheeks tinged red.

-:-

_Six Hours Later_

Most of the people were gone now.

Riko had an exhausted look on her face, staring straight ahead with dark circles under her eyes. She turned her head and frowned, seeing that the Taicho was still standing. Yumichika left, saying he needed his beauty sleep. Ikkaku was still standing, but he was yawning now. Yachiru left.

Damn.

Only three members of the eleventh division were still standing.

She frowned, seeing the Taicho turn his head slightly, catching her look, and gave her a smirk. She closed her eyes, her face flushing, and looked away. She was hungry, not to mention _tired_!

Ugh, this was gonna bite her in the ass tomorrow.

She stayed up late before, but hell, it was already going to one in the morning. And she had to stay in the same spot for so long. She glanced around the area, seeing about fifteen people left standing.

Some of the Taichos left.

She yawned loudly, shaking her head lightly and feeling her eyes water from yawning.

Amazingly, _Kaori_ was still standing.

She stared straight ahead with a blank look on her face, no longer teasing her Taicho. Hell, she wasn't even thinking. Renji stared ahead with an exhausted expression on his face. He held up his hands.

"That's it! No more!" Renji whined, turning around and walking away. "I need sleep!"

Byakuya narrowed his eyes.

He was going to be punished, _severely_.

He needed this vacation more than ever, especially with this woman bothering him.

Not even a blink from Kaori.

She was just concentrating on keeping her eyes open.

Just a row behind, Kayo rubbed her eyes and yawned.

Both Renta and Seika saw this and cooed, stupid smiles on their faces, both looking tired. They both yawned loudly a second later.

Hitsugaya stared straight ahead with a frown, refusing to give up. Like the other Taichos, he _needed_ this vacation. He was getting tired of working. He let a yawn escape, just this once.

Matsumoto had given up a long time ago and was now sleeping.

He was envious.

He would have told Kayo she could go to sleep, but he didn't. He couldn't risk her going to sleep. Renta and Seika might give up soon and he needed everyone he got. But the urge to lay on the ground to sleep was strong.

He frowned.

He needed something to distract himself.

Renta turned his head, seeing the Taicho's look and raised his eyebrows.

"If you want, Taicho, you can think of naked chicks."

Hitsugaya turned his head and gave his subordinate one of the darkest glares he could muster, seeing Renta give him a grin before he looked away with a snicker. One of the qualities he hated about the twins.

They were too damn perverted.

-:-

_Three Hours Later_

Ikkaku had given up.

Kenpachi felt the need to give up, as well. He turned his head, seeing Riko stare straight ahead with her black slouched while looking incredibly exhausted. He let out a yawn, seeing that most of the crowd had left. He wouldn't mind going to sleep.

Maybe he should give up.

Unlike the other stuck up Taichos, he didn't really care if he went to the World of the Living for a vacation. He didn't even do any work at all. He glared at the dark sky, wanting to leave.

There were less than ten people now.

Probably about seven.

"I have to go to sleep. I'm sorry." Kayo said, bowing down to the Taicho with an apologetic look on her face before she turned and walked away.

Now six.

And even more shocking, _Kaori_ was still standing!

Renta frowned, his sister having left hours ago, yawning loudly. He shook his head and sighed, giving the Taicho a small smile before he turned and also left, too tired to continue standing.

Now five.

Ten minutes later, Hitsugaya gave up.

That's it.

No more.

Sleep was much more important than this.

He turned and walked away, feeling regretful, but needing sleep. The others watched as he walked away, all frowning deeply. They wanted to leave, too. But they wanted to win so badly.

Oh, wait.

One more person wanted to leave.

"So long!" Riko yelled, turning around and stumbling away. "I have more important shit to do instead of this." She muttered.

She fell down, immediately snoring away.

Kenpachi rolled his eyes when he heard her, shrugging lightly and turning around, also giving up. Before he left, he picked the woman up and started walking. He actually didn't know where to go, because of his bad sense of direction.

Whoa.

Two people left together.

And since they were apart of the same division...

_Sixth division wins!_

Scattered clapping was heard around the stadium.

Byakuya blinked. They won. He felt himself relax slightly, just the thought of going to sleep sounding really great to him. He heard a thud, turning his head, seeing Kaori laying on the ground while snoring loudly. He gave her a blank look.

He had give her credit.

She stayed up much longer than he thought.

Sighing lightly, too exhausted to act like himself, he reluctantly picked up the woman, turning around and heading to his estate to get some much needed sleep. His eyes glazed over, walking towards the exit.

He hated this part of the events.

* * *

**A/N** People voted and told me their opinions! =D And we're..., cue drums roll... having the vacation right after the games! =D YAY! Now cheer! XD Nah, I'm just kidding, but thank you for telling me what you wanted!

Now... for the next... and last... game. D:

Which won't be a game.

Gasp! D:


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N** I thank those who had reviewed. Much obliged! :D

**SwirlzSmile** – Sewing? Cool. I haven't sewn for a while now. =3 Ah, you saw my picture? :D Thank you so much!

**Scarlette Shizuru** – Willpower is what kept Kaori going! :D And yeah... I should have made a bigger outburst... oh, well. XP Next time. Thank you so much for reviewing. =D

**lollipopswithcream andpie** – I know! D: If she was stronger, she'd kick his ass. And I find both Hitsugaya and Kayo cute~! =3 And Kaori... I'm sure she wants to kick Byakuya's ass. :D

**TheEspadaSisters** – Thanks a lot for reviewing! :D

**xXxSecretSmilerXxX –** Thank you for reviewing! =D But, uh... you said you made a new account. So who is this? :o

**Dragon-of-Writing** – Thankies for reviewing! :D And I hope it's exciting. X3

**princess moon shadow** – Thank you! :D

**gnarley** – Awesome. :D I only saw it once when I went. =3= And I have an awful memory, so what is Musical Wicked? :o And yep. The games are nearing the end! DX And I'm pretty sure Kenpachi would have done something perverted. X3 And I'm so glad that Kaori's teasing someone! =D

**Kori Neko Tenshi** – XD I know. And thanks for reviewing. :3

**TheBeginingsEnd** – Yeah! Should have wrote Renta using an airhorn. D:

**jinxedpixie** – =D I liked that part. And yep. You're right about that part. =D And I don't think I'd be able to stay up long. DX I get tired pretty quickly. XP

**praeses** – Kaori's amazing when she is forced to stay up late. :D And I loved writing that part. =3 And yep, Byakuya is going to do that. Renji will never see the light of day! DX And yep. School sucks. XP I don't wanna go anymore!

**CaribbeanTrinidadian** – Thankies! =D

**ShatterTheHeavens** – I know. =D I should have let her tease him. DX And if Riko tried to attack Kenpachi, she'd probably get beat up. D:

**solarfalcon** – Me, too. Probably. :D

**dragonrain618** – ...=D That would be great! I should do that. =D

Yay! Another chapter! There's something wrong with my computer, so I have to use my laptop to write, or type, the next chapters. And know what's creepy? Having an old woman push the hair out of your eyes and hold your hands. And I'm pretty sure I mentioned before that I hate people touching me, so it was very uncomfortable. XP And she was _drunk._

I'm sorry about any mistakes! DX

**Disclaimer –** I do not own Bleach.

**Warning** – Swearing, fighting.

-:-

Riko snored softly with the blanket covering the upper half of her body while her bottom half was uncovered. A stream of light shined through the window, hitting her legs. She frowned uncomfortably before rolling over, slowly opening her eyes with a dark look on her face. Ugh, she didn't want to get up. She stayed up way too long the day before.

Wait...

Hold on a sec...

How... did she get into her room when she passed out in that stadium? She frowned. In fact, this futon was a little bit bigger than hers-

Her eyes snapped wide open, quickly sitting up and staring at her surroundings. Where the _hell_ was she? She blinked, staring around the area with a confused look on her face, her eyes remaining wide the whole while. She didn't recognize this place. Did she get up and walk to some random place last night? She looked down and sighed out of relief when she noticed she still had her shihakusho on, minus her socks and sandals.

She jumped when she heard someone slide open a door, her eyes growing to the size of dinner plates, quickly getting up and trying to make a break for it.

Just when she slid open a window and was about to jump out, she froze and widened her eyes when she heard someone clear their throat. She cringed and slowly turned, her eyes still wide and her limbs still frozen. But once she spotted who it was, she instantly narrowed her eyes dangerously and curled her upper lip in a snarl.

Kenpachi smirked from the door.

"Zaraki Taicho!" Riko snapped, turning around with a scowl. "Where the hell am I?"

"My house." Kenpachi answered, his smirk growing when he saw the woman widen her eyes and immediately blush profusely.

Oh, god! How the hell did she get there? Riko's jaw hung open. Dear, god! They didn't-

"Didn't do a thing." Kenpachi said, answering her unasked question.

Riko sighed and put a hand to her chest. Good. If they did anything, and she highly doubted they will, it would be _really_ awkward. She groaned and held her head with a frown, frowning deeply.

"What happened last night?" Riko asked, rubbing the side of her head.

"You fell and went to sleep."

"Wait... fell?" Riko asked, frowning and raising an eyebrow, giving the man a perplexed stare. "What do you mean by fell?"

"I mean exactly what I'm saying." Kenpachi said, giving the woman a glare. He wasn't sure, but he could have sworn she sighed out of relief when she saw him glaring at her, like he was back to being himself. "You just passed out and fell."

A blank look crossed Riko's face.

She fell?

She sighed and rolled her eyes at herself. How more cliche can she get? She paused. Wait a minute... Here she's chastising herself for falling down just to sleep and yet she was in her Taicho's room with the Taicho inside the room...

Her jaw fell open.

The Taicho smirked when he saw her panicked look. Riko widened her eyes when she saw the Taicho's smirk.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no! No!" Riko yelled, crossing her arms over her chest and making an X, shaking her head back and forth quickly. "Nothing weird is gonna happen between us, you bastard!" She yelled, pointing at the man.

She widened her eyes and covered her mouth. Oh, no! She called him a bastard! Her eyes still wide, she slowly glanced at the Taicho, feared of being killed, only to blink and frown when she saw that he was smirking. He didn't bring her to her room because... well, he got lost and had no idea where her room was.

"Finally getting used to me, eh?" Kenpachi asked, walking forward with a grin.

Riko widened her eyes and quickly stepped back, holding up her hand with a nervous chuckle.

"W-Wait, Zaraki Taich-"

Her eyes grew wider when he suddenly trapped her between the wall and himself. Oh, this was not good. Definitely not good. Maybe... he was acting like this because he hasn't had contact with a woman because of that little idiot? Her eyebrows rose. Maybe that was it! She opened her mouth with a grin, about to tell the tall man that maybe she thought of why he was acting strange, when...

He kissed her again.

-:-

Riko stomped all the way to the stadium with a red face and the coldest of glares, her hands clenched by her sides. While she was obviously pissed off, Kenpachi trailed behind her with a smirk. He managed to kiss her when she opened her mouth, which was just as appealing as the first. Maybe even better.

"...I hate you." Riko muttered childishly, her face still red.

His smirk continued to grow.

Riko growled, both members of the eleventh division walking into the stadium. The black haired woman frowned when she felt someone wrap their arms around her, looking down, seeing Kayo send her a smile. She grunted.

"Riko, how come you're twenty minutes late?" Kayo asked, stepping back and furrowing her eyebrows worriedly.

The angry woman's face turned red.

"...'Cause."

Kayo blinked while the Taicho of the eleventh division grinned. Riko frowned and looked around the area, raising an eyebrow. She was expecting Kaori to be with Kayo. Where was she?

Elsewhere, Kaori was standing beside Byakuya with the deepest of all frowns on her face. He said he was not going to let her do what she wanted. Which meant not seeing her friends. She narrowed her eyes and curled her fingers into fists, turning her head and giving the man a dark glare, pursing her lips.

"What are we supposed to do today?" Kaori asked, sighing with a shake of her head, knowing that now matter how angry she was she wouldn't be able to hurt the man.

"Not us. You and the other two." Byakuya said, his eyes closed with a stoic look on his face.

"...You're not making any sense." Kaori said, a blank look on her face.

Byakuya opened his eyes and gave the woman a hard stare. "Today's event is about fighting. The Taichos and fukutaichos are not allowed to participate. You must fight today, by yourself."

Kaori's eyes were wide.

"...Huh?"

"What?" Riko asked, giving her teammates, and kind of considered friends, an excited grin.

"The last day is when everyone fights one on one, except for the Taichos and fukutaichos." Ikkaku said, carrying his sword on his shoulder with a smirk. "I figured you'd be happy to hear about that." He said, snickering at the excited look on the woman's face.

"Damn right!" Riko said, a large grin spreading across her face. "I haven't had a fight since... well, I guess when I fought against my friends in the academy." She said, a sigh leaving her mouth.

"What about those other fights at the division?" Yumichika asked, delicately raising an eyebrow with a smile.

"I mean a _decent_ fight." Riko said, almost pouting. "All those other ones were to show if I can stay in the eleventh division." She said, waving her hand with a frown.

"I can fight you." Kenpachi said, sending the woman a smirk.

Riko suddenly paled while both Ikkaku and Yumichika sent questioning looks to their Taicho. She quickly shook her head and denied while Yachiru blinked. The fukutaicho glanced at the woman before glancing at the Taicho, blinking several more times before grinning widely.

In another area, Kayo's eyes were wide with her eyebrows furrowed in worry. What if she didn't do so good? What if she failed? What if they beat her easily and she ruins the tenth division's good name? Tears ran down her face comically.

What if-

_Ah, ya piss me off when ya say that yer weak!_

Kayo's eyes grew wide.

That voice again! She quickly looked around the area with wide eyes, trying to find out who had said that. But she was thinking what she had said. She furrowed her eyebrows. So who heard her? A troubled frown made its way to her face.

Hitsugaya looked around the area with his arms crossed over his chest, trying to locate those two idiots, Renta and Seika. He scowled and turned his head, stopping when he saw the troubled look on the blonde's face. He cocked an eyebrow at the expression.

What was that look for?

In another area, Kaori grabbed Byakuya... and actually started _shaking_ him.

Byakuya's eyes were wide, seeing the woman's enraged look, really shocked that she grabbed him, but shake him? He narrowed his eyes and grabbed her hands, holding them up in the air. He widened his eyes just a fraction before letting go of her hands.

"I'm gonna get my ass kicked!" Kaori snapped, giving the man a glare. She held up her wrist, showing the gold band. "Never mind that, what about _this_! I can't fight if we're friggin' bind together!" She snapped, her eyes narrowed dangerously.

Really, she's never acted so mad before.

Completely out of character for her.

"I believe I have a solution to that."

Kaori blinked and turned her head, quickly widening her eyes and jumping behind the Taicho as a source of protection when she saw the Taicho of the twelfth division grinning at her. Scary! Byakuya sent her a glare before directing it at his fellow Taicho.

"What is it?" Byakuya asked, giving his fellow Taicho a cold glare.

"I can separate you two for exactly thirty minutes four times for one day." Kurotsuchi said, holding up four fingers with a grin. He smirked when he saw them lean forward. "No, that does not mean I can fully separate you two. I can only separate you just for this day, after this day, I can no longer separate the two of you."

They deflated and frowned, sending each other disliked looks. Kurotsuchi looked between them, finding that the fukutaicho of the sixth division was right. These two truly hated each other with a blind passion. His grin grew. Then they wouldn't like what he discovered in his lab. They frowned and raised one eyebrow when they saw his expression, both staring at him.

"What is it?"

-:-

All the teams, except for the Taichos and fukutaichos, stood in the stadium, all waiting silently. Kaori was almost crying tears of happiness, looking at her bare wrist. Unfortunately, this was only temporary since that creepy Taicho said he was testing a theory to see if he can actually separate them. Her face darkened. But what that creepy Taicho said... greatly annoyed her. No, scratch that. It made her furious! She frowned and narrowed her eyes, her expression growing darker.

"Whoa, calm down, will you?"

The redhead turned around, seeing Riko make her way towards her with her arms crossed over her chest with Kayo trailing behind her. Kaori clenched her hands, giving the taller woman a glare. Calm down?

"No."

Riko rolled her eyes and shook her head while Kayo grabbed onto the tall, black haired woman's sleeve, covering her mouth with her sleeve.

"Is something wrong?" Kayo asked, staring at the redhead with a questioning gaze in her eyes.

"...Well, I learned something interesting about two minutes ago." Kaori said, shoving her hands in her pockets and looking at the sky. "Since Kurotsuchi Taicho, the bastard, never used the kido he placed on me and Kuchiki Taicho on a _Taicho._.. he said he had discovered last night and _since_ Kuchiki Taicho is a _Taicho._.. the kido will take longer than two weeks to dissipate."

Wow.

She used Taicho a lot.

Riko raised an eyebrow. "How long will it take to disappear then?"

"...A month."

Both the black and blond haired women widened their eyes with shock and gawked, their jaws hanging open. A month? Did she say a month! Despite such a thing, the sides of Riko's mouth curled upwards, which made the expression on Kaori's face darken.

"Funny." Riko said, a large grin stretched across her face.

Kaori frowned before opening her mouth to tell her _friend_ something that would surely piss her off.

"...HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

When most of the Taichos and fukutaichos turned to see what was going on... they saw both the black haired woman and redhead trying to push each other back with their foreheads smashed together, dark auras hanging above the two. Kayo stared at her two friends and shook her head with a sigh.

Everyone around the area paused and turned their heads when they heard a bell, looking towards the sky when the screen appeared, all blinking when they saw their names. Kaori blinked with a bored look on her face, not really caring who she went against, her forehead red from smashing hers against her friend's. Kayo blinked, her hands clasped in front of her, trying to figure out who she would be up against in the first match. Riko stared blankly at her name, checking to see who she would go against, quickly widening her eyes and smirking widely.

Oh, this was going to be good!

Without the Taichos and fukutaichos in their teams, there were a total of thirty-six shinigami. Most of which were high ranking shinigami. There were eighteen fights in total at the beginning. Then the people who advances go to the next round. All in all... it was like a tournament.

Two people walked towards the fighting grounds in the middle of the area, almost the size of a _football_ _field_, because of how big the stadium is, and walked up the steps to take their places.

Kaori frowned, attached to the Taicho once again. That creepy Taicho said that if he kept on separating them at the moment, they would use up one of their "free passes" as he said it. Bastard was writing down notes during the time. Byakuya sent her an annoyed stare from the side of his eye, can't believing he was attached to her once again. He really disliked her.

"...Don't blame me if I lose the first match." Kaori said, staring ahead with a blank look on her face.

Byakuya closed his eyes and resisted the strong urge to sigh.

"I'm not strong enough." Kaori said, looking to the side and staring at the Taicho. "So we might not go to the World of the Living."

_Jeez, you gotta stop talking like that~!_

Kaori blinked.

"Stop talking like what?" Kaori asked, staring at the stoic man with a raise of her eyebrow.

Byakuya opened his eyes and stared at her with a blank look.

"I did not say anything."

Kaori blinked and frowned in confusion. Okay... if he didn't say anything, then who did?

In another area, Kayo rubbed her arm nervously, seeing that her fight wasn't for ten more battles. The one now was just finishing. She furrowed her eyebrows, swallowing hard. What if she lost on her first try? She widened her eyes before tears started rolling down her face comically.

"Ah, don't worry, Kayo-chan! You're gonna do fine!" Renta yelled, grabbing the woman and giving her a tight hug.

Kayo widened her eyes, trying to get loose and gasping for breath. Seika smacked the back of her brother's head, giving him a glare when he released the small woman and rubbed the back of his head while giving his sister a pout. They both started wrestling a few seconds later, trying to pin the other.

The small blonde blinked before smiling at the two, used to their banter now. She frowned a second later and looked downwards. She was curious. When she would be thinking that she would do awful in something, she heard a voice no one else would hear. So there were two options.

It was either one, it might be her zanpakuto, or two... she was going crazy.

She blinked.

Maybe she should try to communicate with her zanpakuto, just to check.

_Hello? Hello, zanpakuto... man or woman. Can you hear me? Are you there?_

Kayo listened intently, furrowing her eyebrows when she heard nothing. She looked down with wide eyes, her lips parted slightly.

_Maybe I _am_ going crazy?_

_Hah! Ya crack me up sometimes, cutie pie!_

Kayo widened her eyes and screamed, falling backwards in shock and making everyone look towards her with wide eyes. Hitsugaya's eyes were wide, wondering what just happened. Renta and Seika jumped and stood, reaching to help the small woman up.

Elsewhere, Riko was sitting next to the Taicho, reluctant of course, almost jumping in her seat in unrestrained excitement. Ikkaku smirked, sitting on the other side of her, seeing the large grin stretched across the woman's face. Kenpachi gave the woman a blank look, rolling his eyes from the look on her face.

"You look like excited." Ikkaku said, snickering at the woman's look.

"Hell, yeah, I am!" Riko said, grinning widely while narrowing her eyes until they were almost slitted. "I saw who I was going to be pinned against."

"Who?" Yumichika asked, glancing at the woman with a raise of his eyebrows.

"...That kid that's obsessed with Zaraki Taicho." Riko said, pointing to the Taicho while her grin grew.

The rest of her teammates widened their eyes and stared at her, Yachiru's eyes wide before she suddenly grinned. Riko narrowed her eyes and snickered. Now, she had a chance to kick that little brat's ass. She frowned when she felt a large hand ruffle her hair, pushing the hand away and giving the Taicho a glare.

Kenpachi gave her a smirk.

"I'd love to see that."

Riko blinked before grinning widely. She held up her fist and smirked, almost wanting to get that little kid just to beat the crap out of her. Her fight was the fourteenth. Ugh, these people should hurry up and kick each other's asses already! She took a deep breath to calm down, only to snap her eyes wide open when she felt the Taicho's hand running down her leg.

Her jaw fell open at the same time a blush spread across her face.

She swallowed hard, feeling the Taicho rub his thumb inner thigh, a shuddering breath leaving her mouth. She shook her head before grabbing Kenpachi's hand and shoving the limb away with her eyes wide with rage, still blushing furiously, feeling her rage rise when she saw the Taicho's smirk.

"GET LOST!"

-:-

Kaori stood up and shook her hand with a blank look on her face. It was her turn now. Kurotsuchi was nice enough to separate them again. Which was just fine with the both of them. When she walked down the stairs she saw Kayo give her two thumbs up with a smile, giving her a smile in return. She gave Riko a nod when she saw her give her a nod.

When she got to the bottom of the stairs, she made her way towards the fighting area, walking up the short stack of stairs, seeing her opponent on the other side of the stadium. They walked towards each other until they were a few feet in front of each other.

The other person bowed, making Kaori raise an eyebrow before she bowed in return.

In the crowd, Kenta stared at the screen with a serious look on his face, his wife standing beside him with a worried look on her face.

"Let's get started!" The man across from the redhead yelled, giving the woman a smirk before he unsheathed his sword.

He faltered and frowned when no emotion crossed Kaori's face. The redhead sighed and rubbed the side of her head, her other hand shoved into her pocket, looking to the side with a blank look on her face. The man flinched and gave her a glare, holding his sword tightly in his grip.

_Start!_

He yelled and jumped forward, swinging his sword sideways. Kaori moved her head to the side with a blank look on her face, holding her hand up in front of the man's face. He blinked and widened his eyes.

"Hado number one, Sho." Kaori muttered, a blank look remaining on her face.

The man widened his eyes before he was suddenly pushed back by an invisible force, blinking several times after he hit the ground, wondering how he let that woman attack him with a low level kido. He growled and pushed himself up, rushing towards the woman and raising his sword in the air. Kaori pursed her lips, seeing the blade shine from the sun. She jumped and flipped backwards, her hands still in her pockets, kicking the man's chest and sending him skidding backwards.

Landing on her feet, she took her hand out of her pocket and held up her hand towards the man.

"Hado thirty-one, Shakkaho." Kaori said, narrowing her eyes, her eyes suddenly growing cold.

The black haired man jumped to the side, smirking when the kido went past him, turning his head. Kaori rushed towards him and brought her fist forward, hitting his stomach, knocking his breath out of him before he stumbled backwards. He looked up with a snarl, widening his eyes and doubling over, dropping his sword and grabbing his "family jewels."

Kaori smirked and raised her eyebrows while almost every man watching winced and groaned, some even grabbing _their_ "family jewels."

Riko started laughing, pointing at the scene while Kayo's eyes were wide with shock. Oh, god! That must have hurt.

"Ooooh, that _had_ to hurt." Renta said, wincing with a frown.

Kaori narrowed her eyes, that smirk wiped off her face, rushing forward. People widened their eyes and winced every so often when they heard a punch or a groan. There was even a girlish scream from the man.

He narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

"Don't take me so lightly, girl!" He yelled, grabbing the woman by the front of her robes and raising her in the air. He smirked. "I got ya."

Riko grinned.

"Dumb bastard."

Kaori narrowed her eyes and smirked, seeing the man blink at the look on her face.

"Idiot." Kaori muttered, raising her hand.

He went flying back when Kaori hit his chest with her hand, her hand glowing bright blue, raising it in the air to stare at it before the glowing died down. Kido _is_ her speciality. She raised her head, widening her eyes when the man sliced off several strands of her hair, jumping backwards. She gritted her teeth, moving to the sides quickly when the man swung his sword repeatedly.

Damn it.

She sighed.

She was kind of hoping he would be lazy.

She jumped on the blade and kicked down, the man's sword hitting the ground, and quickly punched the man. Before he could recover, Kaori held up her hand and muttered a small kido spell before it went off in his face. He fell back. Kaori stared down at him before turning and walking towards the stairs.

The man was knocked unconscious from the kido blasting from close range.

Kaori sighed out of relief, glad he wasn't that strong.

Someone like a third seat would probably kick her ass. Probably even kill her. She paled, ignoring the cheering from around the large area. She frowned. Back to the Taicho she goes. She turned her head slightly, feeling intense eyes on her, quickly narrowing her orbs when she saw her father and mother. She scoffed and turned her head, walking down the steps.

Kayo smiled out of relief.

She was okay.

Thank god.

Riko frowned. She knew that person against Kaori wouldn't win. He probably didn't even have a seat. She shrugged and smirked. Kayo's fight would be next after another fight or two. She grinned. She couldn't wait to fight that little idiot.

Aina widened her eyes when she suddenly shivered.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N** I thank those who have reviewed. Much obliged. :D

**Riley Killer** – Ah! :D Thank you so very much! Your review gets me right here... hitting my heart, just so you know. XD

**princess moon shadow** – Thankies. :D

**Kori Neko Tenshi** – I know. But I had to think of a way for both her and Byakuya to get to know each other. =D

**lollipopswithcream andpie** – I know. XP I just love making my OCs uncomfortable. XD And Kaori's your favorite? :D Awesome.

**gnarley** – AH! =D Thanks for reminding me~! I know, poor Riko. =3= But, if I am to make any progress, I must make Ken-chan a pervert. XD And Renji would probably be dead by now if he was a fukutaicho. Thank you for reviewing! :D

**CaribbeanTrinidadian** – Thankies for reviewing! =D

**SwirlzSmile** – I've never sewn by machine. :D I've always sewn by hand, which is the only way I know how to sew. And yep! A fight for the last event! :D Yay! And thank you so much! =D -cries tears of happiness- It makes me happy when someone compliments my drawings. And Kayo fights in hand to hand combat. She, uh... can't fight with a sword. XP And I like to think of Kenpachi as the teasing type and "coming on" type of person. =D And I have no idea! D: My file is in my computer, but I can't get on! DX

**Twinklefeather** – Ah! Thank you so much! :D And it will be soon... maybe... hopefully... haven't planned it out yet. DX

**BestFriend09** – Thankies! X3

**TheBeginingsEnd** – XD I bet she will! Ah, that will be scary. D:

**Scarlette Shizuru** – It's all random! X3 When I don't call one character a name... it's a nobody. XD So, yeah. All random people going up against random people.

**TheTruthWrappedInsideLies** – OH! =D Thanks for clearing that up. X3 And I'm not sure. DX

**jinxedpixie** – Soon... maybe... yeah... And yes, she is. X3 I likes all of them.

**praeses** – Thankies. Yes, she is! :D And you're absolutely right. She's getting too frustrated of being near Byakuya and her whole family thing. =3 And yep. If I was Kaori I'd probably murder Renji right on sight. X3 And Aina _will_ get her ass kicked! =D And I'm glad I'm not the only one who's uncomfortable with people touching. XP

**Reflected Moon** – Thank you so much! :D It's makes me feel happy when someone compliments my story. X3

AGH, that drunk mother of mine can't hold her liquor, which is why she's friggin' drunk in the living room. One or two drinks and she's off in crazy town. Ah, I can't wait to move out.

Sorry for any mistakes! DX

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach.

**Warning** – Swearing and fighting.

-:-

Renji clapped a hand down on Kaori's shoulder with a smirk, despite being covered in bruises, seeing her give him a small smile. Byakuya's eyes were closed, looking unimpressed as usual. Kaori turned her head and frowned when she saw his look. She turned her head and gave Renji a grin, both she and Byakuya bind together once more, before she slammed her fist against the Taicho's leg.

Byakuya jumped and widened his eyes, turning his head and giving the woman one of the coldest glares ever.

If he could, he'd kido her. He ignored the stinging from the punch, closing his eyes once more and lowering his head. He muttered one word that made Kaori widen her eyes and turn her head, staring at him in shock.

"Bitch."

Kaori's jaw hung open. Did he just... swear?

Byakuya refused to open his eyes and stare at her. He was shocked at himself. He swore. For the first time in a long time. He remained stoic. Kaori continued to stare at him with shock before frowning, thinking she was hearing things. She looked back at the fukutaicho and started talking with him, since the Taicho never would.

Elsewhere, Riko frowned at the same time her eye twitched, her arms crossed over her chest. The reason she was mad, again, was because Kenpachi had her pressed against a wall with a wide smirk on his face. Her cheeks turned red, closing her eyes and gritting her teeth. He said he wanted to talk and she foolishly believed him.

"...I'm gonna kick your ass one of these days!" Riko growled, her teeth grinding together.

"I highly doubt that you could." Kenpachi said, smirking down at the woman, seeing her blush go another darker shade. "Just a few days ago you wouldn't blush around me. Now look at you, you're blushing so much." He said, a dark chuckle leaving his mouth.

Riko shivered at the chuckle, closing her eyes with irritation before snapping them open.

"_You_ hated me a few days ago!" Riko snapped, giving the man a dark glare. "What the hell changed everything!"

Kenpachi grinned wolfishly. "That kiss."

Riko's entire face turned red, her frown growing. The look made the Taicho chuckle, the sound only making Riko's blush go another dark shade. She huffed and closed her eyes, holding her head high and trying to remain calm. Her eyes snapped open when she felt a pair of lips smash against hers, her face turning red once more. Damn idiot!

"Ah!"

Both people blinked and turned their heads, the Taicho getting pissed off, both blinking when they saw Aina. Her eyes were wide and filling with tears, her lips trembling. Riko blinked before looking upwards with a defeated look on her face and sighed. Damn idiot had bad timing. Kenpachi stared blankly at the small woman before grinning an evil smile, wrapping his arm around Riko's waist and pulling her forward, crushing her against his chest.

Riko widened her eyes, her face turning red.

_H-Holy shit... Does he have any ounce of fat?_

Riko's kept still, feeling nothing but muscle from the tall man. She blinked when she heard whimpering, turning her head and seeing tears roll down Aina's face. She frowned. Shit. The brown haired woman started bawling loudly, turning around and running away. Riko pursed her lips and closed her eyes, staying silent for a moment before pulling her arm back.

Kenpachi was still smirking before he jumped, winced, and moved away, rubbing his side with a frown. Riko rubbed her fist with a frown. It actually hurt to punch him. She looked up, smirking when she saw the Taicho glaring at her. She shrugged and walked around him, walking away with a wide smirk on her face.

The Taicho blinked several times, his eyes slightly wide.

Did she just... hit him?

-:-

Kayo furrowed her eyebrows, trying to talk to her zanpakuto again. But it wasn't responding. She closed her eyes and pouted her lips. Renta was fighting right now. She opened her eyes and glanced at the screen, seeing the tall man twirl around with a goofy grin on his face, people laughing around the stadium that he easily avoided an attack.

Renta grinned widely, twirling around when his opponent rushed towards him, kicking the other person's back and sending him crashing to the ground. He snickered when the man snarled and stood up, rushing towards him and swinging his sword. The tall man hummed as he spun around like a ballerina, playing with the man.

"AGH! Yer pissin' me off!" The other man growled, his eyes wide with rage.

"Ah, ah, ah." Renta wagged his finger back and forth with a smirk. "Use your indoor voice."

"We're fuckin' outside!"

Renta narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips, the air around him suddenly growing colder. The man across from him widened his eyes when he saw the murderous look on the taller man's face. Before he knew it, he was knocked out from behind, falling forward and hitting the ground.

Cheering went around the stadium while Renta grinned widely.

He held up his arms as he made his way back to his seat, advancing to the next round.

Hitsugaya and Seika rolled their eyes while both Matsumoto and Kayo smiled brightly. As soon as Renta sat down, he widened his eyes and blushed profusely when Kayo gave him a hug, blinking several times before rubbing the back of his head with a grin.

"It's your turn, Kayo-chan." Renta said, giving the woman a reassuring smile.

The small blonde widened her eyes and swallowed hard before hesitantly nodding. She got up and rubbed her arm nervously, making her way down the stairs. Kaori waved to her as she walked by while Riko stared at her with a blank look on her face. Well, wasn't _she_ reassuring.

She walked down the steps slowly, hearing some people whistle at her, which made her cringe and close her eyes.

How embarrassing.

_So... zanpakuto person... what's your name?_

Kayo furrowed her eyebrows, waiting to see if her zanpakuto would respond.

_Ain't the time ta tell ya._

She widened her eyes, almost screaming again. She put a hand to her chest, her eyes still wide, can't believing it responded to her. She furrowed her eyebrows and pursed her lips, looking at the blue sky with a sad look on her face, still walking forward.

_Why not?_

Kayo listened intently, sighing out of sadness when it stayed silent, walking up the steps. She walked forward, heading towards the middle of fighting area. When she looked up, she blinked, staring at her a very... large man. And when she large, she didn't mean about height. Well, he was actually _really_ tall! And very muscular.

Riko's eyes were wide, along with Kaori. The black haired woman gawked. He was _way_ taller than Zaraki Kenpachi!

The large man gave the woman a smirk, seeing her walk up until she was ten feet from him, clasping her hands together in front of her.

_Hmm... If ya want ta show yer serious 'bout knowin' my name... then show me today that ya deserve it._

Kayo widened her eyes slightly before giving a small nod.

"Ya gotta be kiddin' me! Ya'll gave me a shrimp!" The man yelled, turning his head with a large grin on his face.

He turned his head and stared back at the woman, hearing some people laugh at his outburst, blinking when he saw the small blonde stare at him before giving him a small smile. She bowed down in front of him, waiting for the signal to begin. Riko and Kaori, getting over their shock from the large man, smirked and narrowed their eyes.

_Start!_

The man yelled and raised his arm high in the air, holding his sword tightly, quickly swinging down. Kayo narrowed her eyes and stood straight, moving to the side quick. She grabbed his arm and turned, narrowing her eyes and yelling loudly, flipping the large man in the air, watching as he flew through the air and landed on the ground on his back.

Stunned silence.

Nothing but silence around the large area.

All the people watching gawked, besides two people, Riko and Kaori.

The man stood up, his eyes wide with shock, trying to figure out what happened, and turned. Kayo yelled and jumped forward, pulling her fist back and thrusting it forward, hitting the man's face and making him stumble backwards, kicking her legs sideways, sending him stumbling to the side. She landed on the ground, looking up with a serious look on her face.

Renta and Seika widened their eyes when the screen went close to Kayo's face.

Her eyes were cold and her mouth was in a firm line, no longer looking shy.

Hitsugaya's eyes were slightly wide. He knew she was the top student in Hakuda, but that was...

Kayo disappeared, making her opponent blink. He turned, grabbing something in the air, holding onto Kayo's leg. The small blonde blinked, not even fazed, before she was slung through the air. She twisted her body and landed on the ground, flipping backwards several times before coming to a stop. She ran forward, seeing the large man grin before he swung his sword sideways, the sword inches from her face. She jumped in the air and landed on his shoulder, blinking several times before kicking her leg out and jumping backwards, seeing the man grab the side of his face and give her a snarl.

Kayo smiled brightly and giggled.

The man glared at her before raising his leg high in the air, some people screaming out in distress, and brought it down. Kayo looked up and blinked cutely, raising her arms.

She caught his leg.

People widened their eyes with shock, all their jaws dropping.

Riko smirked and narrowed her eyes, her forearms resting on her legs with her back slouched. She grinned widely and snickered. Kayo wasn't the top student in Hakuda for nothing. Not only did she excel in Hakuda, she had enough strength to stop a large boulder from hitting her.

Kayo narrowed her eyes and gave a loud yell, lifting her arms above her head, swinging the man over her head, watching as he flew in the air. Before he could hit the ground she jumped towards him, kicking her legs sideways, hitting his side and sending him in another direction. She landed on the ground and jumped off again, thrusting her arm forward and hitting his chest, landing on the ground again and jumping. Right above him, she kicked her leg down, sending him crashing towards the ground.

She landed on top of him, staring down at him with a curious look on her face.

She jumped back when he swung his sword, wincing and grabbing her upper arm, turning her head, staring at her arm with a small frown on her face. Blood ran down her arm.

She jumped back when his sword came crashing down, dust rising into the air when his sword made contact with the ground. She looked up and widened her eyes, seeing swing his sword again. She jumped to the side, her eyes growing wider when he grabbed the front of her robes and lifted her high into the air. Before she could get loose he slammed her into the ground, cracking the concrete under her.

She coughed out when her breath was knocked out of her.

Riko and Kaori stared with narrowed eyes and their mouths in tight lines, people gasping when the large man raised the small woman and smashed her into the ground again.

He slammed her into the ground over and over again.

Renta and Seika moved forward with wide eyes, both of them clenching their hands and trying to stay seated.

The black haired woman watched, Riko, stared with an emotionless expression until a large grin spread across her face.

"That's how most of Kayo's opponents lost..." Riko muttered, mostly to herself, narrowing her eyes until they were almost slitted. "They underestimated her."

Kaori smirked and narrowed her eyes.

Kayo's eyes were cold, shoved into the ground.

She suddenly disappeared from the man's grip, making him widen his eyes and quickly began looking around for her. Kayo blinked, her hands clasped together in front of her, staring at the man with a raise of her eyebrows. People around the stadium began laughing and snickering.

"...You're not very smart, are you?" Kayo asked, standing on top the man's head.

She jumped when he tried to grab her with his hands, landing on his shoulders with her legs hanging in front of his chest. She smiled before wrapping her legs around his neck and flipped backwards, slamming the large man into the ground. She jumped away and faced the man, holding up her fists with her lips pursed and eyes narrowed.

He turned over and pushed himself up, giving her a frustrated glare.

Kayo narrowed her eyes and slammed her fist into the ground.

Everyone widened their eyes and gawked once more when the ground cracked.

Kayo picked up a large piece, making people drop their jaw, and threw it towards the man. He sliced his sword through it, widening his eyes when Kayo appeared in front of him and quickly brought her fist forward. It connected with his face, sending him stumbling back.

He snarled, reaching forward to grab her when Kayo jumped up, landed on his arm, jumped again and kicked both her legs out, both her feet connecting with his face. She kicked one leg out repeatedly, hitting his face over and over again, making him take a few steps back every time she kicked his face.

He growled and grabbed her leg, slamming her into the ground.

Kayo winced and closed her eyes tightly, feeling the hard grip around her leg. If he squeezed anymore...!

She held her hand out, directly in front of his face, seeing him blink and stare at her hand.

"Hado, thirty-one, Shakkaho!" Kayo yelled, feeling energy in her hand.

When it connected with his face and put all her weight in her hands and kicked back, hitting a certain spot in the man's body. He grinned, about to swing his sword when he dropped his blade. He widened his eyes, glancing at his arm with shock.

He couldn't move it.

Kayo grabbed the front of his robes with both her hands and threw him over her head, her arms in the air with a bright smile on her face.

People watching had their eyes wide.

That man was probably three times the size of her and she _lifted_ him!

The large man swung his sword quickly with his left hand, the small woman dodging each other swiftly and quickly. She jumped back when he kicked his leg out, looking up with narrowed eyes but her orbs grew small when she saw the man holding up his hand, hearing him muttering a chant. She turned to run, quickly widening her eyes when she saw the kido blast from his hand.

A large cloud of dust flew into the air when it hit, the man smirking widely and chuckling darkly.

"Not very fast."

He widened his eyes and turned his head, seeing the woman standing on his shoulder with her arms folded behind her back. She gave him a smile. He narrowed his eyes dangerously, about to grab her except what happened next went too fast for him. Kayo stood five feet from behind him, her back facing his.

His eyes were wide, falling forward.

Kayo stared straight ahead and clasped her hands, walking forward with large innocent eyes.

_Shigeko Kayo wins!_

Riko grinned widely while Kaori smirked, feeling themselves relax slightly.

Matsumoto put a hand to her chest and sighed out of relief while both Renta and Seika exhaled dramatically, both crying tears of happiness. Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes and folded his arms over his chest, watching as the small woman walked up the stairs. When Kayo got towards them, she gave them all a small smile.

"OH, KAYO, MY LOVE!" Renta yelled, grabbing the small woman and giving her a tight hug with tears running down his face comically. "I thought he was going to beat you, but I'm so glad you're okay!"

Kayo's eyes were wide. Did he just say... my love?

Seika smacked the back of her brother's head, making him release the small woman, before she jumped him, both siblings punching each other and trying to make the other give up. Kayo stared down at them before smiling softly, giving a bright smile to Hitsugaya. The Taicho nodded to her, seeing her nod before she went to sit beside the fukutaicho.

"Good work, Kayo." Matsumoto said, rubbing the small woman's head.

"Who knew you could be so cold!" Renta yelled, standing up and waving his hand with a grin, yelling out of pain when Seika jumped onto his back and bit onto his head, both falling to the floor.

Kayo blinked before giving the two a bright smile, seeing them pause and blink, staring at her from the floor, Seika still biting onto Renta's head. They gave her bright grins. Ah, she was so cute! Kayo stayed silent and looked at the floor with narrowed eyes.

Will it talk to her now?

_Zanpakuto, will you tell me your-_

_Now I don't appreciate ya callin' me "zanpakuto"._

Kayo widened her eyes and started apologizing immediately.

_Oh, my god! I'm so sorry! I'm terribly sorry! I didn't mean-_

_Okay! That's enough! Jeez! Ya apologize too much._

Kayo blinked. She does?

_Yeah._

She jumped, widening her eyes. She forgot when she was in the academy they had said that a person's zanpakuto can hear everything a person is thinking. She pursed her lips and stared at the floor, blushing in embarrassment.

_Ah, yer too cute fer ya own good~!_

Kayo's blush turned a darker shade.

_Even though ya fought good... I cannot tell you my name yet._

Kayo blinked and widened her eyes slightly before looking down and giving a slight nod. Renta stared at her, blinking and raising an eyebrow curiously. What was she nodding for? He shrugged before ruffling her hair with a wide grin on his face.

-:-

"Holy shit." Renji muttered, his face covered in bruises while his eyes were wide with shock. "She was pretty good." He muttered, rubbing the bruise on his cheek that was inflicted by the other redhead.

Kaori nodded, still smirking. She got the highest mark out of everyone in Hakuda, which is one of the reasons most students left the small girl alone. She was amazingly serious in a fight, despite always being so shy. She frowned and paled. But she kind of felt sorry for whoever went against Riko, if they had no seat. If they had a high seat, Riko was in trouble.

Bad thing about Riko, she was rough in every way.

Riko grabbed Ikkaku's arm, put her foot against his rib, and started pulling roughly. Ikkaku yelled out in pain while Riko's eyes were wide with rage. Kenpachi and Yumichika rolled their eyes. All Ikkaku said was that Riko better start acting jealous of Aina and keep holding onto Kenpachi, which obviously made her furious.

"I'm not gonna do that!" Riko yelled, pulling harder.

"AGH!"

"Riko-chan, if you do this it will probably make Aina go away." Yumichika said, shaking his head when the woman now pinned down the bald man, who was now in a choke hold.

"Or make her jealous!" Riko yelled, repeatedly kicking the third seat's back.

"...Possibly." Yumichika said, giving a small nod.

Riko sat down and growled, her hands clenched by her sides while she took a deep breath to calm herself down. Kenpachi rolled his eyes and sat beside her, seeing Yachiru jump into the seat next to his. She gets mad too easily. He just wanted to see her kick that little idiot's ass. He smirked and narrowed his eyes.

The black haired woman tapped her foot on the floor impatiently, curling her upper lip in a snarl. Waiting was a bitch. Just two more damn fights and she can get her hands on that kid. She grinned widely and snickered darkly. She could hardly wait.

She turned her head and gave the Taicho a dark glare, seeing him stare at her blankly.

Good.

He was back to himself, for the moment. She frowned and narrowed her eyes, giving him a stern stare. For some damn reason he kept teasing her. Her eyes started burning with her anger. And it kept pissing her off! She huffed and looked away, gritting her teeth and clenching her hands.

She frowned when she felt a hand on her head.

_Aaaand_ he was doing it again.

She yelped when he ran his hand down her back, turning and smacking his arm with a snarl on her face and her eyes wide with rage.

"STOP THAT!"

Kenpachi smirked, seeing the blush on the woman's face. She turned her head and grinned when she heard that the fight was done, making him frown and roll his eyes once more. She was too damn excited about the fight. He looked at the fight, waiting silently with a blank look on his face, deciding to leave the woman alone, for now.

Elsewhere, Kayo blinked and furrowed her eyebrows. Wasn't it Riko's turn after this fight? Kaori was thinking the same thing, her eyes narrowed and her mouth in a firm line. They kind of pitied who went against their battle crazed friend.

People cheered around the large area as they gazed at the fight, some jumping up and down.

"That was a good fight." Kaori muttered, seeing several members of the fourth division carry the unconscious man away.

_Next fight! Saruka Aina against Hisako Riko!_

Everyone around the area started cheering loudly. Aina blinked, already on the fighting area, raising her eyebrows. Did they say... Riko? She narrowed her eyes and gave an evil smile, standing in the middle of the fighting area.

"Eh? Why're ya looking so happy, kid?"

Aina screeched and jumped away, her eyes wide with shock when she turned around, seeing Riko give her a smirk with her arms crossed over her chest. She pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes, giving the black haired woman the darkest glare she could muster.

It was returned twentyfold.

She widened her eyes and shivered, seeing Riko give her a large grin after she glared at her.

She narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips again, giving the taller, much taller, woman a glare.

"Ken-chan is mine!"

A blank look crossed Riko's face, sighing and rolling her eyes out of annoyance. She scoffed a second later. Her eyes shined, a smirk spreading across her face before she laid her eyes on the smaller woman, seeing her glare. She narrowed her eyes and snapped her fingers.

"Tell you what, kid." Riko said, a crooked grin spreading across her face, seeing the smaller woman blink. "If you can beat me in this fight... then you can have Zaraki Kenpachi all to yourself. What do you say?" She asked, raising an eyebrow with a smirk.

Aina widened her eyes and blushed while onlookers frowned in confusion, having no idea what the woman was talking about.

"...Have Zaraki Kenpachi...?" Hitsugaya muttered, a perplexed look on his face with his arms crossed over his chest.

While all the Taichos and fukutaichos, and pretty much everyone else present, were confused, Kenpachi's eyes were wide with rage. He curled his upper lip in a snarl, his arms crossed over his chest, his reiatsu steadily rising with his anger. His shoulders started shaking in restrained anger.

WHAT?

"R-Really?" Aina asked, a bright smile coming to her face.

"Yeah." Riko said, a wide smirk spreading across her face. "But that's only if you can beat me."

Aina smirked. "It won't be a problem, then! I happen to be the twelfth seat of the seventh division!" She said, closing her eyes and holding her head up high.

"Twelfth seat, you say?" Riko asked, raising an eyebrow with a frown. When the other woman nodded a wide grin spread across her face, her eyes still narrowed. "Won't be a problem for me. If you had been something like a ninth or seventh seat, I'd probably lose."

Aina blinked and frowned. Won't be a problem? She had a seat while the fool didn't! She narrowed her eyes and unsheathed her sword, holding it with both hands. She faltered and pursed her lips when Riko made no move. The taller woman narrowed her eyes and smirked.

"Let me teach you a little lesson, kid. Never underestimate your opponent." Riko said, reaching into her robes.

Aina blinked several times cutely, making Riko frown and raise an eyebrow. Shit. She was cute one. She groaned. She always had a problem with cute looking girls. For some reason she could never hurt them severely enough. But it didn't matter. Since this idiot pissed her off so many times she won't have a problem beating her ass.

Everyone blinked and stared in confusion, even those from the eleventh division, when Riko pulled out bandages from her robes and started wrapping her hands. Aina frowned and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, watching as the tall woman wrapped her both her hands in bandages.

"What... are you doing?" Aina asked, staring at the other woman questioningly.

"Wrapping my hands. What's it look like I'm doing?" Riko asked, frowning deeply. "If I don't, it's gonna hurt later on."

Once Riko finished wrapping her hands she unsheathed her sword and held it with one hand, narrowing her eyes at the same time her smirk grew. Aina frowned and pursed her lips, holding her sword tightly.

"Ken-chan is mine!"

"Ya keep telling yourself that." Riko said, suddenly snickering. "But if you forget... he's still mine." She said, narrowing her eyes and grinning, a small blush spreading across her face at the same time.

_Ugh, I can't believe I said that._

Kenpachi blinked, staring at the screen with a frown while both Ikkaku and Yumichika were gawking in shock and horror, still not believing the deal Riko made with Aina. The Taicho suddenly smirked, narrowing his eyes with his arms still crossed over his chest, leaning back in his seat.

He was starting to take an interest in that woman.

Before he was only teasing her because of the reactions he got. Yeah, he was telling her the truth before. But now... He grinned.

That idiot better win, otherwise he'll kill that little bitch and take that angry woman as his own.

Riko widened her eyes and suddenly shivered before shaking her head with a frown. She narrowed her eyes and smirked, seeing Aina give her a glare, her face set in a serious expression.

"You better give me one hell of a fight." Riko said, her smirk growing. "If you don't, you're gonna regret it."

"Believe me, I'll kill you." Aina said, giving the woman an evil smile.

Both women narrowed their eyes, a grin spreading across Riko's face and a frown crossing Aina's.

_Start!_


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N** I thank those who have reviewed. Much obliged! :D

**Riley Killer** – I'm so sorry about the cliff hanger! D: I have a bad habit of making them. As I'm told repeatedly by my readers. :D But I'm glad you liked it! =D

**princess moon shadow** – Thankies. :D

**xXxSecretSmilerXxX** – Sorry, didn't recognize the name. Which is why I got confused. =3 And he cannot tell her because the time is not right! D: Aw.

**SwirlzSmile** – I knows. =D Same for me. Too complicated. XP Awesome! :D I hope to see your drawings. =3 Yeah, he's a serious guy! Not the all sappy guy. XP Which I'll admit, I made him all sappy in my very first story, which I deleted. X3 Ah, it was embarrassing.

**TheBeginingsEnd** – Yay! :D

**rosewhip889** – =D And wow! D: Two jobs?

**TheEspadaSisters** – I likes Kayo. =3 She's so awesome. And strong! :D

**lollipopswithcream andpie** – Cliffys are bad, but I can't stop making them! DX And Riko's gonna kick her ass! :D

**praeses** – Kaori beat Renji up. =D And Kayo is so awesome! :D Renta is my comic relief, along with Seika! And of course Riko will kick Aina's ass! She must! And yeeess! D: Living with my mother is hell... metaphorically speaking, of course. And it must be tough for you, as well. D:

**jinxedpixie** – I know! DX I'm sorry! I have a bad habit of ending everything in a cliffy. And yep! :D I think I would fear Riko more after this chapter. D: And that's alright. Everyone rambles. =D

**Dragon-of-Writing** – Yes, he did! XD And she will figure it out in the future! :D Hopefully soon. And I'm glad, too. :D I just have to try and move everything along in the trip. XP And I would, too, but he's her friend, and she can't kill him. XP

**Kori Neko Tenshi** – I know. =3 I couldn't resist the moment. =3 And it will be a grand fight! :D

**ShatterTheHeavens** – Riko's fight will be awesome! :D I hope it will! D: And I also like the teasing! :D It's so cute and funny. XD

**CaribbeanTrinidadian** – Thank you! =D

**dragonrain618** – Kayo is great! :D

Yay! Another chapter! :D Yay! Now, I have a feeling this story is gonna be longer than my other stories, amazing, right? D: So... should I make this story into two parts? Or just leave it? :o

I'm sorry for any mistakes! DX

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach.

**Warning** – Swearing, fighting.

-:-

Okay, I left out an important thing at the beginning of the event. Sorry! So, the fighting area is like a large concrete stage, and if one opponent falls over the edge and hits the ground the person not on the ground wins. If one opponent forfeits, the other wins. If one is knocked unconscious the other wins, and so on and so forth. And absolutely no killing!

Now, back to the fight.

-:-

Aina yelled and jumped in the air, bringing her sword down with all her might. Riko blocked it easily with a bored look on her face. This is it? She figured that she would be a little bit stronger. Aina landed on the ground and repeatedly swung her sword, her frustration growing when the taller woman blocked each other while moving back slightly.

The small brown haired woman raised her sword and swung down. Riko scoffed before swinging her sword upwards. Aina widened her eyes and grunted, skidding backwards, digging her feet into the concrete to stop herself. She looked up with wide eyes.

One attack made her skid back...?

She widened her eyes when Riko jumped forward, swinging her sword down with a smirk on her face. She held up her sword and blocked it, narrowing her eyes and gritting her teeth when her knees almost gave way. Riko raised her sword and swung repeatedly with a wide grin on her face.

Aina was on defensive, jumping back and blocking each attack as quickly as she could, her eyes wide with shock.

How can she not be hitting her?

She has a seat while that fool didn't!

It didn't make any sense.

She widened her eyes and gasped when Riko reached forward and grabbed the front of her robes, lifting her in the air. Aina narrowed her eyes and swung down, gritting her teeth with the black haired woman blocked her attack. Riko was frowning now.

"This is it?" Riko asked, narrowing her eyes at the same time her frown grew. "I thought you would be at least strong enough to inflict some damage on me." She said, curling her upper lip and scoffing. "So show me... how strong you are!" She yelled.

She suddenly turned and hurled the woman towards the sky, hearing her scream loudly. She smirked and stabbed her sword in the ground, jumping off the surface. She jumped high in the air until she was right above the brown haired woman. Aina widened her eyes, seeing the demonic grin on Riko's face until she flipped and slammed her leg against her abdomen, knocking the breath out of her. She was hurled towards the ground.

When she made contact a large cloud of smoke flew into the air.

Riko flipped around in the air and pulled her fist back, a large grin spreading across her face. When she made contact the cloud of smoke grew larger, making people widen their eyes. This was a serious fight. If it wasn't, they never wanted to fight that black haired woman. Aina flew back out of the dust, hitting the ground several times before coming to a stop.

She groaned and gritted her teeth, pushing herself up and looking upwards.

Riko walked out of the smoke with a smirk on her face, looking extremely satisfied. She hasn't let loose like this for a long time. She narrowed her eyes and grinned, seeing Aina stand up and hold her hand up with anger burning in her eyes.

"H-Hado thirty-three,"

A blank look crossed Riko's face. Why does everyone know how to use kido when all hers exploded in her face?

"Sokatsui!" Aina yelled, blue light glowing in her hand before it blasted and went towards the other woman.

Riko smirked. Inches from her face... she moved to the side, watching as it went by and hit an invisible shield around them. Aina widened her eyes. She dodged it? She gasped when Riko disappeared, looking around the area with wide eyes, her hands clenched tightly around her sword.

Where was she?

Aina raised her head before jumping from where she stood, seeing Riko's foot hit right where she had been standing moments ago. She sucked in a quick breath when she saw the concrete crack from under the woman's foot. The black haired woman turned with wide eyes and a large grin on her face.

Aina widened her eyes and coughed violently, flying backwards.

Riko grabbed her ankle and slammed her into the ground.

"C'mon!" Riko yelled, giving the woman a grin. "I thought you were gonna kill me! I thought you wanted to hurt me! Then what the hell is this?" She asked, roughly grabbing the woman's hair and lifting her up. "You can't even lay a damn finger on me!"

Aina gritted her teeth and closed her eyes tightly. She's never had a fight like this before. She opened one eye, staring at the woman with anger, seeing her giving her a smirk. She hated her. She hated her with her whole being. Something gleamed in Riko's eyes, her smirk growing.

"Guess I'll just hafta make you more angry." Riko said, grinning widely. She let go on the woman and raised her leg, smashing her against the ground. "Guess what that Taicho of mine and me did everyday." She said, smirking down at the woman.

Aina opened her eyes and gave the woman a hated glare while those from the eleventh division frowned in confusion. Kenpachi raised an eyebrow. She was either going to say how much they talked about beating the idiot or that he talked about how much he hated the small woman.

"We'd fuck each other senseless everyday." Riko said, smirking down at the woman. "Sometimes even five times a day."

Or neither.

Those from the eleventh division widened their eyes and gawked, all knowing that was a lie. What shocked them was that she lied so easily when she was always embarrassed about saying such things. Kaori's eyes were wide, not knowing whether to laugh or sigh. Kayo's face was bright red, covering her eyes.

Aina narrowed her eyes dangerously before she held her hand up, making Riko frown and raise an eyebrow.

"Hado thirty-one, Shakkaho!" Aina yelled, watching with satisfaction when it connected with the woman.

Riko snarled and stepped back, her eyes closed tightly and trying to wipe her face. Shit! She was an idiot for forgetting the little dumbass knew how to use kido. She opened her eyes slightly, everything bright and blurry, trying to find the small woman. She gritted her teeth. She couldn't see shit.

"Hado thirty-three, Sokatsui!" Aina yelled, holding her hand out to the woman, still looking angry.

Riko closed her eyes, waiting.

She could hear cheering, a few birds flying overhead, and... footsteps. Her features hardened, bending backwards. People watching widened their eyes when the kido went right past her, just a few inches from hitting her. Riko opened one eye slightly, everything slowly clearing up. She blinked several times, seeing the kido right above her, standing straight when it went by.

Her mouth was in a firm line and her eyes narrowed.

"You're gonna regret hitting me with that kido." Riko said, wiping the soot off her eyes with a snarl.

She held her hand up and grabbed the blade that was inches from her face, seeing the hatred burning Aina's eyes. Riko suddenly smirked, throwing the blade aside, kicking her leg out. Before Aina could double over in pain Riko punched the side of her cheek, watching with satisfaction when she went flying back.

She narrowed her eyes and smirked.

She glanced at her hand, the one she used to grab the blade, scoffing when she saw the bandages soaking in blood.

"Shit." Riko muttered, rolling her eyes.

She looked up, seeing Aina run towards her. The brown haired woman narrowed her eyes, swinging her sword out, almost smiling when she hit the black haired woman's arm. She swung her sword quickly, hoping to get the woman again.

Kaori frowned and narrowed her eyes.

Hold on a sec... She hit her? From how fast she was running and how slow she swung her sword, Riko could have easily dodged that. She sighed and rolled her eyes, realizing what her friend was doing. She wasn't attacking... because she was testing the small woman's strength.

That's what she disliked about Riko so much.

She always played with her opponents while the redhead and Kayo were actually serious in a battle. There were only so few times that she's actually seen the tall woman serious in a fight. She clenched her hands and sighed, seeing Riko skid back.

Sometimes she wished she was like Riko, in strength.

Sometimes she wished she could beat her ass and snap her out of it.

Riko jumped back when she saw the small woman swing her sword, her eyes narrowed and her mouth in a firm line. She moved to the sides when the woman swung her sword out of anger. She frowned. Fighting out of anger wasn't really a good thing. And she learned out the hard way.

Aina growled before smacking Riko's cheek.

Riko widened her eyes before grabbing her now red cheek, looking shocked. Did she just... slap her?

She frowned before pulling her arm back, seeing Aina widen her eyes, and quickly brought it forward. Only... it wasn't a slap. It was a punch. Aina stumbled back and held her cheek, her eyes wide with rage, her little body shaking out of anger. Riko grinned.

"You... You bitch!" Aina snapped, rushing forward and swinging her sword rapidly.

Riko dodged every single slash, a lazy smirk on her face. Jumping up, she landed on the small woman's shoulder and kicked backwards, hitting the back of the woman's head and making her stumble forward. Aina grabbed her head and turned, giving the other woman a dark glare.

That was _it_!

She held her sword out, seeing Riko frown and raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"Snap her neck," The black haired woman frowned and narrowed her eyes. "No hari Chokyo!"

Riko widened her eyes. She was releasing her zanpakuto? Shit! She jumped back, widening her eyes and wincing in pain, looking backwards. Blood dripped down on invisible lines, making her frown and narrow her eyes. What the hell...? She turned her head, looking serious, seeing Aina give her a smirk, her sword in the shape of a normal katana, except the handle was purple was covering her entire hand.

"..."Needles of Torture," eh?" Riko asked, raising an eyebrow with a frown. "Funny name."

"Says the person with a boy's name." Aina said, pursing her lips and giving the other woman a glare.

Riko's eye twitched.

"WHAT?" Riko roared, her eyes wide with rage and her hands clenched by her sides.

A boy's name? She curled her upper lip and started shaking in anger, lowering her head, the sun shadowing her face and making her look more demonic. Kaori and Kayo's eyes were wide, their jaws hanging open. They knew a couple things Riko _really_ disliked... and that woman just said one of them.

Aina paused and blinked, seeing Riko stand straight, towering over her with a snarl on her face.

She widened her eyes and coughed out in pain, flying back when Riko suddenly punched her abdomen. Before she could even hit the ground, Riko hit her again. And again. And again. People widened their eyes, seeing the tall woman slam the small woman against the ground, standing over her with a low growl escaping her mouth.

She raised her arm to attack, only to widen her eyes when random small parts in her back spurted with blood. Her limbs trembled, her eyes snapping to the sides. Aina smirked and pushed her arm away, stepping back and dusting herself off.

People frowned when Riko stayed in the same position.

What the hell...?

Riko frowned and narrowed her eyes. She couldn't move. Why the hell couldn't she move? Her eyes snapped forward, seeing blood drip down on more invisible lines. She narrowed her eyes.

So, that was it...

She sighed and rolled her eyes, seeing a proud smirk on Aina's face, clenching her hands and pushing upwards. Whatever was binding her broke, narrowing her eyes when she heard a sound similar to glass breaking. Aina widened her eyes and gasped, holding out her sword. Riko grabbed her wrist and pulled her up, her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Pretty cowardly sword you have." Riko said, a grin suddenly breaking out onto her face.

Aina blinked and widened her eyes when Riko smashed her forehead against hers. She stumbled backwards, her eyes still wide, feeling her head throb in pain. That hurt! When she glanced at the other person she was shocked to see a blank look on her face, not seeing a pained look.

Riko glanced at her arm, narrowing her eyes when she saw blood dripping out of small holes.

She smirked.

"So... that's your sword's ability." Riko muttered, looking up with a grin on her face. "Needles of Torture," means that your sword probably shoots something similar to needles. In short, it shoots something skinny and long, like needles that's too narrow to see, am I right?" She asked.

Aina's eyes were wide with shock before she narrowed them and held her sword out. Riko gritted her teeth and disappeared. The brown haired woman smirked, the handle of her sword glowing before it shot something out of the blade.

Riko widened her eyes and glanced back, staring at her leg, seeing blood drip down.

"Shit...!" Riko muttered, curling her upper lip and scoffing.

"No matter how much you run, my needles will catch you." Aina said, narrowing her eyes and giving a dark smile. "No matter how many times you break them, I'll send more. Just face it. You lost!" She yelled, giving the other woman a grin.

Riko frowned and clenched her hands, giving the smaller woman a dark glare. Aina smiled darkly and stood straight, remaining arrogant. Riko stared at her for a long time, lowering her head with her bangs covering her eyes, her jaw set. Kaori and Kayo stared, both their eyes slightly wide, nothing but silence around the large area, all watching intently.

"...You really are an idiot."

Aina paused and narrowed her eyes with a frown.

"What did you say?"

"...Can't you tell... when someone's holding back?" Riko asked, narrowing her eyes with a smirk.

Riko's reiatsu suddenly sky rocketed, making Aina widen her eyes, her knees almost buckling under her. People widened their eyes, all the members of the eleventh division jumping up and cheering loudly. Hitsugaya raised his eyebrows slightly in mild surprise, along with some of the Taichos.

Her reiatsu had to be that of an eighth or seventh seat.

Riko kicked her leg out, breaking out of her bindings, running quickly towards the woman with a large grin stretched across her face. Aina widened her eyes, holding out her sword, her eyes growing wider when she saw Riko's face inches from her. She jumped back, holding her hand out, muttering a chant.

Riko grabbed her wrist, slamming her knee against her abdomen, saliva flying out of Aina's mouth when coughed violently. Aina narrowed her eyes, her hand glowing a white color, hitting Riko's chest and sending her skidding back.

She jumped high in the air, holding her hand out.

Riko looking up with a wide grin on her face, bending her knees, wincing when Aina held her sword out, shooting more of her little needles and binding the black haired woman to where she was standing. The tall woman scoffed, glaring at the woman.

"Pain in the ass."

Aina held up her hand once more, her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Sprinkled on the bones of the beast!" Kaori widened her eyes. A sixty level kido? "Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm." Riko snarled and started thrashing around, managing to get her left arm loose. "The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle! Hado sixty-three, Raikoho!" Aina yelled, yellow light glowing in her palm.

It blasted from her hand, heading straight for Riko.

The black haired woman widened her eyes and cursed, just as the kido hit. Dust and rubble flew into the air, some people cheering while others stayed silent.

Kayo gasped and covered her mouth, widening her eyes while Kaori leaned forward with wide eyes. No!

Aina landed on the ground with a smile on her face, narrowing her eyes. She stayed silent, watching with intense eyes, waiting for any movement. Seeing none she huffed and turned with a smile, holding her sword behind her. She felt happiness fill her, closing her eyes with a bright smile on her face.

"It's done." Aina said, almost skipping away.

"Hoh...? What's done?"

Aina stopped and widened her eyes, quickly turning around, staring at the smoke with horror. No, that couldn't be her. She was supposed to win. She widened her eyes, seeing some of the smoke part and seeing the bottom part of the black haired woman's face, seeing a smirk.

"That was a sixty level kido..." Aina muttered, her eyes impossibly wide. "She's supposed to be..."

"I'm supposed to be what?"

Riko's foot stepped out of the smoke, her other one following. Aina stared in horror when she saw Riko walking out of the smoke with her arms folded behind her back, looking unharmed. How can this be? No one can come unscathed from a sixty level kido. She swallowed hard, taking a hesitant step back.

"Sure, that was a really strong kido. But face it, kid." Riko said, looking up with a lazy smirk on her face. "You're not strong enough to use such a strong kido. If you had been using it's whole power, I should be unconscious right now. Well, it _did._.." She closed her eyes and smirked, moving her arm from behind her. "Do this."

Aina widened her eyes, seeing that Riko's entire left arm was burnt.

She blocked it...?

Riko grinned and raised an eyebrow.

"I was able to block it because it wasn't at its full power. I should be glad." Riko asked, shaking her left hand and wincing. "Shit. It hurts like a bitch, though."

Aina's eyes were wide. She blocked her kido, which meant... she was stronger than her. Her eyes grew wider, opening her mouth.

"I-I forfei-"

Two fingers were shoved into her mouth, widening her eyes when she saw Riko giving her a dark grin, the sun silhouetting her face. She gagged when she was smashed against the ground, staring at the black haired woman in horror, feeling tears sting her eyes.

"Aw, now where's that tough act?" Riko asked, giving a mocking sympathetic smile. "I'm not gonna let you finish those words. I want you to finish this fight. Now. If you don't, I'm gonna be hunting down your ass until you do. You did say you "love" Zaraki Taicho, didn't you? Then why don't you try and win to take him." She said, narrowing her eyes and giving a large smirk.

Aina trembled, feeling tears run down her face.

"Holy shit." Ikkaku breathed, his eyes wide with shock. "Who knew Hisako actually fought like this...? She actually made that little bitch cry."

Yumichika's eyes were also wide, along with all the other members of the eleventh division.

Riko took her fingers out of Aina's mouth, hearing her cough violently, stepping back and staring down at the small woman. Aina panted heavily, giving the taller woman a hated glare, standing up. She held out her sword and narrowed her eyes. She raised it above her head and yelled, swinging it down.

The black haired woman widened her eyes and grinned, seeing something glint off the sun, making its way towards her. She jumped in the air, jumping past the needles, pulling her arm back and bringing it forward. Aina held up her sword, making Riko frown when she punched the side of the blade. The brown haired woman skidded back, digging her feet into the concrete.

When she looked up, she narrowed her eyes, seeing Riko jump towards her. She looked past her and smirked, seeing the side of the fighting area. She held her hand up, a blue glow surrounding her hand. Just when Riko was in front of her, she hit her chest with everyone she had.

Riko widened her eyes, skidding back, trying to dig her feet into the concrete.

Shit!

How much damn energy did that little brat put into the last one? She turned her head slightly to look behind, a smirk spreading across her face. She held her right hand out, grabbing her sword, digging it further into the ground to stop herself. Once she came to a stop she ran towards Aina quickly.

The brown haired woman widened her eyes, taking a firm hold of her sword.

She widened her eyes, looking to her side, seeing blood spurt from her shoulder. Before she could get over her shock, Riko stabbed her sword into the concrete, turning around and punching Aina's back with everything she had. The brown haired woman widened her eyes, flying through the air.

Her eyes grew wider... when she flew out of the fighting area, hitting the ground hard. She stayed laying down, staring at the sky in shock. She sent her over the edge with one hit. Realization shined in her eyes. If she wanted to... that woman could have ended the fight when it started.

Riko walked towards the edge, swinging her sword to get the little bit of blood off, smirking down at the woman.

"That was a good fight." Riko said, her smirk growing. "Thanks."

_Hisako Riko wins and advances to the next round!_

The entire eleventh division started cheering loudly, all jumping up and pumping their fists in the air. Riko jumped and turned, her cheeks tinged red with embarrassment, scratching the side of her cheek. Aina pushed herself up into a stand, looking to the side and seeing some members of the fourth division running towards them. She turned her head and stared up and Riko.

"Uh... Hisako-sama."

Riko's eyebrows rose, sending a shocked look at the small woman. Did she just... call her Hisako-sama? She raised an eyebrow with a frown before jumping off the fighting area, sheathing her sword and facing the smaller woman.

"Yeah?" Riko asked, sending a suspicious stare at the small woman.

"Please... take good care of... Zaraki Taicho." Aina said, staring at the ground with furrowed eyebrows.

Riko gave the small woman a blank look.

"...Huh?"

"I-I-I hope you two get married and have lots of babies together!" Aina wailed, tears running down her face comically.

Riko widened her eyes, feeling her entire face burn red with embarrassment, the blush taking up most of her features. She froze and went rigid when Aina suddenly hugged her, still crying loudly. She swallowed, looking to the side with wide eyes, looking down at the woman. Kaori and Kayo's eyes were wide, both their jaws hanging open.

She was _hugging_ her!

She was hugging _Riko_!

"Uh... there... there." Riko said, patting the woman's head while still looking very uncomfortable. "Now, uh... get away."

"Hisako-san, Saruka-san! We're here to heal your injuries." Someone said, giving the two a small bow.

Riko grunted and held out her left arm while the other members of the fourth division asked Aina to sit down, since she was more injured. Riko frowned, holding out her arm, seeing two men healing the burnt limb. She slowly turned her head, staring down at the small woman, seeing a saddened look on her face.

She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Okay, you're done, Hisako-san." The man working on her arm said, giving her a nod.

Riko grunted and turned, walking away, already seeing two people fighting.

"RED-CHAN!"

Riko widened her eyes and looked up, feeling her breath being knocked out of her when Yachiru crashed into her, rolling back several meters with wide eyes. People around the area stopped cheering and stared at the scene with wide eyes. Yachiru's face appeared in Riko's vision.

"You did it, Red-chan!" Yachiru yelled, grinning widely.

"...Kusajishi fukutaicho." Riko muttered, a blank look on her face.

"Come on! Ken-chan wants to thank you!" Yachiru yelled, pulling the woman up to a stand with a grin, dragging her away.

Riko sighed before pausing. Wait. Thank her? How? She narrowed her eyes suspiciously, suddenly stopping. Yachiru was still running, in the same place, not even realizing they stopped. A blank look crossed Riko's face, lifting her arm, also lifting the small fukutaicho, staring at her.

"Thank me how?" Riko asked, raising an eyebrow with a frown.

"You know!" Yachiru yelled, giving the woman a wide grin. "Give you lots of kisses, marry you, and give me a baby sister or brother!"

Riko's eyes were wide, a blush spreading across her face. But in order for her to get a baby, and it was rare for someone not of noble blood to get one since people of nobility had a higher chance of getting one, she would have to... The blush turned another shade darker. She dropped the fukutaicho and turned.

"Goodbye."

"Red-chan! Come back!"

-:-

Kayo raised a hand to her chest and sighed out of relief, glad her friend was okay. She was sad to know that she got burnt. She pursed her lips and furrowed her eyebrows, watching as her friend got dragged by the fukutaicho. Poor Riko.

She turned her head, furrowing her eyebrows and tilting her head to the side when she noticed she was sitting right beside Hitsugaya. Where did the fukutaicho go? She turned her head, blinking with a small confused frown on her face when she saw the fukutaicho sitting on the other side of her.

"Oh, I like the air better over here." Matsumoto said, waving her hand with a bright smile on her face.

Kayo blinked and furrowed her eyebrows before hesitantly nodding, not quite sure what the fukutaicho meant. She blinked when she heard a snicker.

_Ah, my naive little master._

Kayo blinked and frowned.

What did she do?

In another area, Kaori sighed and closed her eyes, feeling relief fill her when she saw Riko struggling to get away from the fukutaicho of the eleventh division. She was alright. She felt a smirk cross her face. The idiot. She didn't know what she would do if Riko lost.

Or worse, died.

Kaori suddenly paled and shook her head.

She relaxed her body, only to tense when she touched the Taicho, shooting him a glare before she moved away. Byakuya returned her glare, the air around the two cold. Renji shivered and moved away, rolling his eyes and sighing. Maybe he gave them a reason to fight each other instead of making them get along with each other. Kaori frowned. She hated him.

_Oh, now that's not nice. Why don't you cut him some slack?_

"I'm not going to cut him some slack!" Kaori snapped, turning her head to glare at the fukutaicho.

Renji frowned and looked to the sides uncomfortably.

"I... didn't say anything."

Kaori frowned and raised an eyebrow before shaking it off. Whoever said that was an idiot. She'd never cut the man some slack. She hated all nobles and would never be nice to them, even if they were family.

_He's not your father._

Kaori paused. She didn't say what she was thinking outloud. She frowned and looked around the area, seeing people talk to each other and cheer. So who said that? She narrowed her eyes and turned towards the fight, biting her lip.

"...You don't always have to hit me every time you see me." Renji muttered, rubbing his cheek with a frown.

"You deserve it."

-:-

Riko stared at the Taicho nervously, her eyes wide with a blush covering most of her features. Oh, god. The fukutaicho managed to drag her upstairs and now she was standing next to her seat, having no idea what to do. Kenpachi gave her a smirk, watching with satisfaction when her blush went another shade darker.

"How was the fight?" Kenpachi asked, still smirking at the woman.

"O-Okay." Riko said, looking to the side with a frown, the words of both the fukutaicho and the kid bothering her. "Uh... do you think the kid will leave you alone now-"

"No."

Riko gave the man a blank stare. That was an immediate response. Kenpachi was frowning. Even though they all heard that little crazy woman was going to "give" Riko to him, he didn't trust her words. A stalker just doesn't give up like that. He looked to the side when he saw the woman about to sit down.

He grabbed her wrist, making her widen her eyes, and pulled her down to sit on his lap.

Riko frowned.

"...Let me down."

"No."

"I mean it."

"No."

"Let go of me."

"Nah."

"I mean it...!"

"Nope."

"Let. Me. Down!"

"Nah."

A loud smack came from the area.

Riko was sitting in her chair with her arms crossed over her chest and a big frown on her face. Ikkaku and Yumichika covered their mouths, their eyes wide with tears gathering at the sides, trying to contain their laughter in. Yachiru blinked and tilted her head.

Kenpachi sat in his chair with a frown on his face, his right cheek having a red hand print on it.

"Bitch."

"Bastard."

She slapped him.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N** I thank those who have reviewed. Much obliged. :D

**Riley Killer** – Thank you so very much! :D I appreciate the review. =]

**Zlorecile** – So glad that little joke made your day. :D

**princess moon shadow** – Goody. :D

**lollipopswithcream andpie** – Yay. :D She's so awesome. X3 And yup! :D I got a lot of free time. =3

**gnarley** – Ooooh, you went to a dance? :D Sounds nice. We don't have anything like that here. XP And I loved writing that part. X3 And she will hear hers soon! =D

**Twinklefeather** – All shinigami have zanpakuto spirits. So yes! It will talk to her soon! :D

**xXxSecretSmilerXxX** – Yep. It was a good thing Aina was weaker than her. :D Otherwise she would have been seriously hurt. D: And it will talk to her soon! :D

**SwirlzSmile** – Awesome. Can't wait. :D And sappy Kenpachi... XP And yay! :D Thank you for complimenting my writing. It's _way_ better than when I started. XP But I'm still not good enough. -pouts- XD Little Kenpachis running around would be funny. And because my muse is starting to get away from me with that story! D:

**BestFriend09** – Thank you. =D

**Scarlette Shizuru** – Yeah, I know, but I just thought I'd make Aina make Riko mad. :D

**kanna yamamoto** – Uh... thank you? Whatever you just said.

**rosewhip889** – Thank you. :D I just wanted Riko to hit him for real just once. Well, if she _did_ hit him for real, he would kill her. D:

**Dragon-of-Writing** – Thank you so much! =D I just couldn't resist writing, or typing, that. X3 And wow. Sixty chapters and it was only the middle of the story? D: Wow. Guess I'll just leave it. :]

**TheBeginingsEnd** – XD

**praeses** – Yay! :D I liked that chapter. =3 It was so very full of awesomeness! :D And I just like Yachiru. :D She's so cute. =] And amazingly Kayo is still oblivious to what Matsumoto is trying to do. D: And yes, I'd say Renji deserved the beating. X3 And I wanted Riko to at least hit him for once. :D And thank you for the idea. :D And it's never easy here, especially with a woman that can't hold her liquor. XP

**CaribbeanTrinidadian** – Okey doke. :D

Okay people, Riko's zanpakuto _will_ talk to her. Soon! And oh, my god! D: Part of Kenpachi's fight with Nnoitra with dubbed now! :D AH! I almost wanted to do a fan squeal when I saw it! :D Just a few more episodes until they dub the rest of the fight. X3

And I'm sorry for any mistakes! DX

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach.

**Warning** – Swearing, and fighting.

-:-

Kayo slammed her leg against the other woman's head, an innocent look on her face. She balanced on her hands, watching as the woman fell back, a bright smile crossing her face. People started cheering loudly. She stood up and smiled happily, making almost everyone watching blush profusely. Renta and Seika jumped, both cheering.

_Shigeko Kayo wins and advances to the next round!_

Riko grinned widely and leaned forward while Kaori smirked. The redhead managed to get to the next round, but she wasn't really sure if she'd win the next fight. It was Riko's turn now.

The black haired woman stood up, but then...

"I forfeit!" Someone yelled, standing up and waving their arms wildly.

Riko widened her eyes, along with everyone else, all turning their heads to stare at a man that was twice the size of the black haired woman. Riko's eyebrows pulled together, ignoring the announcement that she won by default, giving the man a dark glare.

"WHAT?" Riko snapped, curling her upper lip in a snarl. "What the hell do you mean you forfeit!"

"I don't wanna fight against a crazy bitch like you!"

Riko narrowed her eyes dangerously, the aura around her getting colder, making people shiver and try to shift away. Forfeit because he didn't want to fight her? Before she could walk forward to kick his ass, she froze and growled when the Taicho grabbed her hips and forced her to sit on his lap.

"Zaraki Taicho...!" Riko growled, turning her head to glare at the man.

She widened her eyes and blushed profusely when he grabbed the back of her neck and smashed his lips against hers. Always with the damn surprise attack! She looked away, gritting her teeth while the blush remained on her face. Ikkaku and Yumichika smirked, both amused, never seeing the Taicho act like this towards any woman. Kenpachi smirked.

Calm down, Riko told herself, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. He was only teasing her. And if he groped her or anything like that she was gonna smack him. Strange thing is... he's strong enough to stop her little hits, but he lets her hit him. Why?

A blank look was on Kaori's face, from where she was sitting.

She was a little surprised Riko's opponent forfeited, but eh. What did she care? As long as it meant it would speed this whole thing up, she was fine with it. She was already getting tired. Her eyelids started getting heavy, closing them and leaning forward. Byakuya and Renji were looking straight ahead when Kaori tipped forward. These fights were making her tired.

Out of instinct, Byakuya grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back, making her snap her eyes open and shake her head. Renji blinked and raised his tattooed eyebrows, giving the Taicho a shocked stare that he actually helped the other redhead.

While the fukutaicho was shocked, Byakuya sent the woman a glare. He was attached to someone who wanted to sleep most of the day.

He couldn't wait for a month to pass. This was one of the reasons he hated his reiatsu. Since he was a Taicho, his reiatsu was obviously much stronger, and he couldn't believe it when that fool of a Taicho told him that the reason he and the redhead are stuck together is because of how strong his reiatsu is.

Once the kido disappeared he would be back to being cold to the woman.

He froze and went still when Kaori rested her head on his shoulder, snoring softly. Renji grinned from where he was sitting, almost snickering when he saw the Taicho shift his shoulder to try and push her away. All it did was move her slightly before her head was in her lap. Renji covered his mouth with both hands, a wide grin on his face, trying to prevent himself from laughing.

Oh, he should have had one of those cameras humans use.

Kaori snored softly, refusing to move while Byakuya tried to push her off.

In another area, Kayo struggled against Renta's hug. He was crying now and was saying he didn't want her to get hurt anymore. She appreciated that he was worried, but... she couldn't breathe. Hitsugaya looked up from where he was sitting, seeing that Kayo looked a little blue.

"Funika."

"NO!" Renta yelled, tightening his grip on the small woman. "I'm never letting her go! If I don't let her go then she won't get hurt! Please don't fight anymore Kayo!" He yelled, crying comically.

Hitsugaya stood up when Kayo started gasping for breath with wide eyes, making Renta freeze, along with everyone around him. Hitsugaya looked up and gave Renta a dark glare, seeing the taller man widen his eyes before he released the small woman.

Kayo stumbled back and put a hand to her chest, taking a deep breath. She turned her head to give the Taicho a grateful smile, only to snap her eyes wide open and pale when she saw the glare concentrated on Renta, moving away from the tall man.

"Funika," Hitsugaya said, his hands clenched by his sides tightly. "I am ordering you from now on not to hug Shigeko anymore. Got it?"

Tears ran down Renta's face comically before he nodded rapidly, covering his head in case he got hit. Matsumoto and Seika blinked, having known the Taicho longer than Kayo, both shocked he went to such lengths. They both smiled brightly in the next second. How cute!

"I-It's okay, Hitsugaya Taicho." Kayo said, smiling warmly. "I don't mind if Renta hugs me."

"Kayo..." Renta said, tears running down his face. "You're such an angel!" He yelled, about to give the small woman a hug.

Until Hitsugaya hit his head with his sheathe.

Renta fell to the floor with wide eyes, both Matsumoto and Seika cringing when they saw the whites of his eyes, knocked unconscious. Hitsugaya sat down and gave them both dark glares, one that said, _if you hug her anymore and I have to stop it I'm going to punish you_.

They both widened their eyes and shivered, nodding rapidly.

Kayo blinked cutely and tilted her head.

"...Did I do something bad?"

-:-

Kaori stared down at the unconscious woman with a blank look on her face, turning around and shoving her hands in her pockets before she started walking. People started cheering loudly, some even jumping, and some even whistling at the woman.

_Chiharu Kaori wins and advances to the next round!_

Renji's eyes were slightly wide, seeing the redheaded woman walk off the fighting area. She's holding up much better than his originally thought. Nana had already lost. And so did their other teammate. Now both of them were relying on the cold woman.

She was much stronger than he took her for.

When fighting, she was still lazy, but she was also very serious and very much awake.

The screen appeared in the middle of the stadium, the rest of the people still fighting, everyone seeing their names going up and down quickly until they stopped, showing who was next and who was fighting who. Kaori didn't bother glancing at who she was fighting, since it wouldn't matter.

In reality, she just didn't care.

Whether she lost or not didn't matter. She looked to the side with a cold look in her eyes, staring at one particular man, seeing him narrow his eyes when she looked at him. Kenta closed his eyes and lowered his head, shaking his head slightly, making Kaori frown.

She hated him.

"Kaori! You're still fighting!"

The redhead paused and looked up, seeing Renji staring at her with an intense look on his face. She frowned slightly before turning, walking back to the fighting area. Still fighting? This little tournament must be coming to a close if she was already fighting again.

Kayo's eyes were wide, leaning forward, making Matsumoto stare at her and furrow her eyebrows.

"Kaori..." Kayo muttered, shaking her head lightly.

The redhead walked until she was in the middle of the fighting area, staring ahead blankly. Whoever she went against didn't really matter. If it was a third seat and they beat, then they beat her. It was as simple as that. But going to the World of the Living...

She frowned.

If they didn't go, that meant that she didn't get to sleep.

(She wants to go because of _that_!)

She heard footsteps behind her, but ignored them. She frowned when she heard the snicker from the other person.

"Well, now... Wasn't expecting this."

Kaori turned her head, her eyes growing wide when she saw Riko standing ten meters from her. She parted her lips and gritted her teeth, taking several steps back. People started frowning when they saw the fear shining the the usually bored looking woman's eyes. Riko raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Aw, why look so scared, Kaori?" Riko asked, raising her head. "I thought you weren't scared of fighting me anymore."

"...We haven't fought in a while." Kaori said, narrowing her eyes and gritting her teeth. "Just don't go assuming things."

"I just thought you didn't want to fight." Riko drawled, a lazy grin spreading across her face.

"Yeah?" Kaori asked, raising an eyebrow with a frown. "Me always turning down your requests to fight didn't give you a clue?"

"...I'm gonna kick your ass." Riko said, a large grin spreading across her face.

They both stood still, standing exactly ten meters away. Kayo furrowed her eyebrows and clasped her hands in front of her. She was hoping they wouldn't fight. Kaori was almost as strong as Riko. But Riko has been fighting for years...

_Start!_

"Bakudo four, Hainawa!" Kaori yelled, holding her hand out with narrowed eyes, a yellow rope of energy making its way towards the other woman.

Riko smirked and jumped in the air, dodging the attack, and unsheathed her sword, raising it high in the air before bringing it down. The redhead frowned and jumped back, gritting her teeth with anger burning in her eyes. She didn't like fighting Riko. She was too rough and never knew when to stop.

Kayo trembled slightly.

Kaori never won a fight against Riko. There were times when Kaori actually walked up to the intimidating woman and demanded for a fight, but she was always hurt by the end. She knew Hakuda, she was excellent in kido, but her Zanjustsu wasn't that great.

"Kaori..." Kayo whimpered, her eyebrows furrowed with worry.

The redhead moved to the sides quickly, dodging the attacks from Riko. She knew she was just playing with her. If she was serious she would have hit her from the beginning. There was _that_ much of a difference in their strength. Kaori narrowed her eyes, her mouth in a firm line.

"Why don't you try being serious for once?" Kaori asked casually, still dodging the attacks.

"Why? 'Cause it's more fun to drag it out!" Riko yelled, her eyes wide with excitement.

Kaori widened her eyes when Riko appeared behind her, kicking her back swiftly. She hit the ground, putting all her weight in her hands and flipping over, quickly turning around and holding her hand out. She yelled out a kido, seeing Riko dodge it with a smirk on her face.

"You're still a child." Kaori said, looking to the side with a scoff.

"WHAT?" Riko snapped, widening her eyes with rage and curling her upper lip. "The fuck do you mean by that!"

"...You just act too childish for me to take you seriously." Kaori said, closing her eyes with a smirk.

Kaori snapped her eyes wide open, turning her head slightly, seeing a blade pressed against her neck. Riko narrowed her eyes with her mouth in a tight line. The redhead stared at her with wide eyes, seeing Riko lean closer until their faces were close together.

"Want me to be serious?" Riko asked, her eyes growing cold. "Fine, then."

Kaori grunted and widened her eyes, blood spurting from her shoulder. Her eyes snapped to the side. When the hell did- Blood spurted from her other shoulder. She quickly jumped away with wide eyes, gritting her teeth and glaring at the black haired woman. Riko stayed still and raised her sword with a smirk.

"I thought you wanted me to be serious. Now look." Riko said, raising an eyebrow as her smirk grew. "You looked scared enough to shit your pants."

Kaori narrowed her eyes and clenched her hands.

"I won't fight you as seriously as I did with that kid." Riko said, narrowing her eyes with a grin. "But that doesn't mean I won't beat your ass hard into the ground."

"...That sounded perverted." Kaori said, a blank look crossing her face.

"WHA- WHAT THE HELL!" Riko snapped, shaking in anger. "I'm trying to be serious because you were complaining and now you're saying what I just said sounded perverted! You friggin' idiot!" She yelled, pointing at the other woman. "_You're_ the pervert for even bringing that up, dumbass!"

Kaori narrowed her eyes.

"_I'm_ the pervert? You told that kid you sleep with your Taicho _five_ times a day." Kaori said, narrowing her eyes and smirking when she saw her friend's face turn bright red. "That's pretty perverted, don't you think?"

"T-That was just to rile her up!" Riko growled, her blush turning another darker shade.

"Are you sure?" Kaori asked, raising an eyebrow questioningly. "Maybe you actually _do_ want to sleep with your Taicho."

She widened her eyes when Riko's reiatsu started to rise, her eyes wide with rage with an obvious twitch in her eyes, and her hands clenched tightly by her sides. Kaori frowned and sighed, looking upwards. Well, she was asking for that. Riko growled and narrowed her eyes, curling her upper lip with a bright blush on her face.

Kaori narrowed her eyes and raised her eyebrows, smirking when she saw the blush.

She jumped back when Riko swung her sword, wincing when she managed to get her cheek. Was she trying to cut her head off? She held her hand out, narrowing her eyes.

"Hado four, Byakurai." Kaori muttered, seeing her friend look up.

Riko widened her eyes when a lightening bolt fired from the redhead's finger, about to jump away, only to wince and give a snarl when it went through her left shoulder. Shit! She grabbed her shoulder with wide eyes, her eyebrows pulled together and her lip curled up in a snarl. She turned her head, giving the redhead a dark glare.

"Can I try something?" Kaori asked, seeing the woman blink and raise an eyebrow with a frown. "I've been working on something for a while and you're a perfect person to try it on."

Riko narrowed her eyes before closing her eyes with a smirk.

"Try it on me."

People blinked, some frowning in confusion. This wasn't really a fight. If they had to guess... it was like they were training.

Kaori held up her hands, narrowing her eyes and clenching her jaw. Riko stood still with a smirk on her face, holding her sword by her side in case she needed it. Kayo's eyebrows were still furrowed, biting her lip worriedly.

"Ye lord!" Kaori yelled, narrowing her eyes dangerously. "Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man!" Kayo widened her eyes and gasped. Byakuya widened his eyes slightly. A _seventy_ level kido? "On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens. Hado seventy-three, Soren Sokatsui!" She yelled, holding her hands out.

Riko narrowed her eyes, seeing two attacks blast from Kaori's hands, heading straight for her. She jumped in the air quickly, wincing when it got her foot. Damn. Kaori widened her eyes, blood spurting from her back, turning around. She was fast, that was for sure, Kaori thought, seeing Riko standing ten feet from her.

"Pretty nice." Riko commented, smirking lazily.

"...It was a failure." Kaori said, giving her friend a blank stare, despite blood rolling down her clothes and hitting the ground. "That wasn't even half the power it has."

"Then you're weak~!" Riko called out, giving her friend a wide grin.

"Shut up!" Kaori snapped, narrowing her eyes dangerously.

"I knew it didn't have half its power when you fired it." Riko said, narrowing her eyes with a smirk. "...But it friggin' hurt." She said, holding up her foot for her friend to see with a frown.

A smirk spread across Kaori's face, which made Riko flinch. The redhead widened her eyes before unsheathing her sword, blocking the attack from the black haired woman. Riko widened her eyes slightly when her blade connected with Kaori's.

She blocked it...?

A wide grin spread across her face. Kaori narrowed her eyes and cursed. She shouldn't have done that. Now that Riko knows that she's quick enough now to at least block her attacks...

Riko swung her sword rapidly, making the redhead grunt and step back every time her friend swung her blade. Kaori frowned. She was getting out of control. Stepping back and dropping her sword, she held up both her hands, a light glow surrounding them, and brought them forward, hitting her friend's stomach.

Riko grunted, flying back for several meters before hitting the ground several times.

She opened her eyes and stared at the sky for a few moments before flipping back, seeing Kaori's foot land right where her head was a few seconds ago. She smirked and threw her sword to the side, reaching into her robes and quickly wrapping her hands, moving to the sides when Kaori tried to kick her.

Once her hands were wrapped, she brought her fist forward, seeing Kaori put her arms in front of her.

The redhead widened her eyes when she skidded back. What the hell? Riko's punches weren't this strong before. She frowned when she came to a stop. It was probably due to always punching those men to get out of her way.

Both Riko and Kaori looked up, their eyes narrowed dangerously, a smirk on the black haired woman's face while a frown was on the redhead's.

They both disappeared.

People blinked, seeing two blurs head towards each other and jump back when they hit, heading all over the fighting area. They become visible for a second in midair, Riko pulling her arm back with a smirk and Kaori narrowing her eyes, holding her hand out. She shot a kido before Riko punched her stomach, making the redhead grit her teeth before they disappeared again.

The next time they reappeared, Riko punched Kaori's right cheek, sending her flying back and hitting the ground hard several times.

Riko shook the hand she used to punch the redhead, frowning slightly.

This was why she always wrapped her hands. Her knuckles started bleeding from punching too hard. She glanced at the hand, frowning and giving a scoff when she saw small parts of the bandages turning red. She looked up, only to fly back when a hit kido her, crashing into the ground and making rubble fly into the air.

Kaori panted heavily, narrowing her eyes and cursing.

She didn't have the strength or stamina to go against Riko.

She was already getting tired.

Her eyelids started lowering, her feet stumbling to the sides. She always got so tired after each fight, even if she went against a weak person. And quickly losing blood wasn't helping. She panted and looked up, everything getting blurry. She saw a black blur stand up and walk towards her, picking something up on the way.

Kaori cursed and took several steps back, almost falling down.

Riko stood in front of her with a frown, holding her sword in her right hand loosely. She knew Kaori had her limits. And every time she reached her limit she got tired. So tired she would sometimes fall right to sleep in the middle of a fight. She narrowed her eyes before kicking her to the side roughly, hitting Kaori's ribs.

Kaori widened her eyes, hearing a sickening 'crack', flying towards the edge and going over, hitting the ground hard.

_Hisako Riko wins and advances to the finals!_

The redhead winced, holding her side. A wry chuckle escaped her mouth. Well, that certainly woke her up. Having a rib broken by your own friend would always be a bitch.

"Idiot." Riko said, jumping down and landing by her side. "...You're too weak."

Kaori smirked. "Such encouraging words from someone's own friend."

Riko narrowed her eyes, turning around and walking away. Kaori gritted her teeth, starting to sweat, her hands trembling slightly. Would she ever beat her? She closed her eyes tightly and ground her teeth together to keep from screaming, ignoring the members of the fourth division surrounding her and beginning to heal her.

_Aaaaw~! That was pathetic._

Kaori's eyes snapped open.

She stayed silent, staring straight ahead, swallowing hard.

_...Who are you?_

Kaori frowned and narrowed her eyes, hearing nothing. Maybe she was hearing thi-

_It is not the time to tell you._

Her eyes widened, feeling her heart stop for a second. Was that... her zanpakuto?

-:-

Kayo furrowed her eyebrows, standing in the middle of the fighting area, her hands clasped in front of her. A person from the second division was in front of her, someone more experienced in Hakuda. She stared shyly at the man across from her, seeing him stand straight with his arms folded behind his back.

"My name is Shigeko Kayo." She said, bowing down to the man across from her. "Please, be nice to me."

Mostly all the men watching widened their eyes and blushed profusely. Renta was leaning forward with a wide grin on his face.

"She's so cute." Renta muttered, a goofy smile spreading across his face.

Hitsugaya stared blankly, despite the small tinge of red on his cheeks. The man across from her remained stoic, but slowly and surely... a blush spread across his face, staring straight ahead. Riko grinned widely and snickered while Kaori smirked, now fully healed but can't move around much.

_Start!_

Kayo moved to the side, seeing the man throw something, a cute curious look on her face as she blinked rapidly. She smiled brightly and giggled, making the man pause before he narrowed his eyes and jumped forward. Kayo moved to the side quickly with a wide smile on her face, never really quite fighting someone that excelled in Hakuda. She placed her hands on his shoulders when he kicked out, making him blink, kicking off the ground and flipping over.

Landing on the other side of him, she yelled loudly and threw him over her.

He flipped in the air and landed soundlessly on the ground, making her blink.

"That's amazing!" Kayo said, a bright smile spreading across her face once more.

The man blinked, seeing Kayo clasp her hands in front of her and bow.

"I hope you can teach me." Kayo said, looking up with a warm smile on her face and soft eyes. "Please be gentle with me."

Almost every single person in the large area widened their eyes and blushed profusely, even Riko and Kaori, all staring at the woman in shock. Hitsugaya's jaw hung open, his face burning bright red. Kayo moved forward, instantly in front of the man's face. He widened his eyes and grabbed her, his eyes growing wider when she twisted her body, her feet on the ground, and smashed him against the surface.

Kayo pouted her lips and furrowed her eyebrows.

"How come you're not fighting back?" Kayo asked.

The man on the ground blinked and frowned, seeing tears actually filling Kayo's eyes. He narrowed his eyes a second later.

This girl was dangerous, no matter how innocent she looked.

Kayo widened her eyes when she was suddenly flung through the air, twisting her body enough to put one foot on the ground, able to stop herself. She ran forward quickly, flipping through the air and bringing her foot down, the concrete cracking under her foot. She looked up, finding herself under the man.

She blinked.

He was flying through the air in the next second, hit hands landing on the ground before he pushed off and landed on his feet. Kayo's foot connected with his stomach, kicking her leg out rapidly with a curious look on her face. She jumped and kicked both her legs out, sending the man stumbling back.

She jumped and started spinning, kicking her leg down, hitting the man's head.

She landed on the ground, getting into a fighting position, only to pause and blink when the man fell back.

She furrowed her eyes and pouted her lips.

She knocked him out?

_Shigeko Kayo wins and advances to the finals!_

Riko grinned and Kaori smirked, the redhead wincing and holding her side with a frown. Kayo blinked and widened her eyes slightly. Finals? The brightest of all smiles came to her face, making people widen their eyes and blush when the screen focused on her face.

The screen asked the last four people to walk onto the stage, making them frown before they all got up.

Ikkaku and Yumichika frowned.

They actually had no idea how they lost.

Renta stood and gave him sister a smirk, seeing her give him a glare.

Riko, Kayo, and Renta walked down the stairs, heading for the fighting area. Someone else trailed behind them, his arms crossed over his chest with a smirk on his face. They all stood in the fighting area, all their eyes narrowed. Renta gave Kayo a grin, seeing her give him a smile.

Since there were an uneven amount of people, the last four people had to fight until there was only one person left.

_Start!_

Riko bent her knees, about to attack, only to widen her eyes when she saw both Kayo and Renta flying back and hitting the ground, already on the outside of the fighting area, both losing. Her eyes were wide, looking to the other person who was there. She frowned before reaching for her sword.

"Wait." He said, holding up his hand.

She paused and raised an eyebrow with a frown.

"May I release my zanpakuto first?" He asked, giving a smile.

Riko frowned and narrowed her eyes, everything suddenly growing serious. What? Why the hell was he asking her? How strong was he? He just knocked both Kayo and that third seat out of the fighting area just with a flick of his wrist. She nodded slowly.

He smiled.

"Steal it," He said, looking up with a narrow of his eyes. "Fomusutira."

People blinked and frowned in confusion when only the hilt of his blade changed colour. That was it?

Riko frowned, giving the man a frustrated glare, reaching for her sword, only to stop. She blinked, staring at the man for a long moment. People started frowning. Nothing was happening. The man just folded his arms behind his back and smiled, both him and the woman staring at each other.

Riko's eyes slowly started widening.

Kaori frowned and narrowed her eyes, leaning forward with a frown. What was going on?

A shuddering breath left Riko's mouth, taking several steps back with eyes wide with horror, almost trembling now.

Nikito smiled, the person standing across from the black haired woman.

He narrowed his eyes and smirked when he saw the look on her face. He took a step forward, heading for the woman, seeing her widen her eyes and take several steps back. He walked up to her until he was in front of her, staring down at her.

Riko's eyes wavered, shaking now, staring at the man with horror.

He reached up and touched her cheek, seeing her go rigid and swallow hard.

He narrowed his eyes and chuckled darkly.

"Get... away..." Riko said, her hands trembling.

"...No matter how much you act tough... you're still scared of him." Nikito said, narrowing his eyes at the same time his smirk grew. He leaned closer. "He finally knows where you are... Riko."

Riko moved back, tripping over her leg and landing on her bottom, looking up with wide eyes. She trembled, looking away from his eyes. People started frowning in confusion. Kenpachi, Ikkaku, and Yumichika narrowed their eyes and frowned, wondering what the hell was going on.

Nikito smirked and stepped back, holding up his arms.

"I forfeit."

_Hisako Riko wins by default!_

People started complaining loudly, some confused by what they just saw. Kayo looked over the edge, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, wondering what happened to Riko. Kaori was thinking the exact same thing, standing up with a frown.

Nikito walked towards the stairs, only to stop and look down at the woman with a smirk, seeing her staring at the ground with wide eyes.

"Aw, you don't remember me?" Nikito asked, feigning hurt, furrowing his eyebrows and pouting his lips.

Riko slowly raised her eyes to the man, her eyes still wide with fear.

"Who... are you?"

Nikito smirked. "I won't tell you. But you'll know soon enough." He said, narrowing his eyes as his smirk grew. "I hope you have a good day today." He said, walking away.

Riko stayed seated where she was, her eyes still wide with horror. Slowly, she shakily got to her feet and walked towards the edge, her eyes still wide. Kayo walked up to her when she walked down the steps, trying to reach out, only to flinch when Riko hit her hand away.

"R-Riko?" Kayo asked, furrowing her eyebrows worriedly. "What happened?"

"...Nothing... Nothing at all."

* * *

**A/N** Finally! D: Thank god I'm done. If you think I rushed through this chapter... then yes. I want this story to started moving forward! =D


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N** Thanks to all those who reviewed. Much appreciated. :D

**TheBeginingsEnd** – XD Kenpachi in a Hawaiian shirt? That would be hilarious to see. XD

**solarfalcon** – Yep! :D He's awesome. =3

**lollipopswithcream andpie** – I felt bad for making them fight. ( -.-) But it was either Riko vs Kaori or Riko vs Kayo. X3 And yes! From this day on Kawaiiness is a word! :D

**Kori Neko Tenshi** – Yes, it is! :D It starts right after their vacation. =3

**SwirlzSmile** – Yeah, I'm still having trouble on describing stuff. XP But I'll get better. Hopefully. :3 And little Kenpachis would _destroy_ the world! D: And yes! The main plot will start several days after they get back! :D

**gnarley** – D: Drinking? Oh, no! And if it was me I would forfeit, too. Not that I can fight. XD And I absolutely love writing that part. :D And Nikito is the bad man! D: Or is he? :D

**jinxedpixie** – And it does! :D You will just hafta wait like everyone else. ( -.-) And uh... made a little itsy bitty mistake. D:

**princess moon shadow** – Thankies. :D

**Twinklefeather** – She'll get better. And nothing like that! D: This one's a tad bit different. :3 And they didn't know what was going on because of Nikito's zanpakuto. Which I will reveal in later chapters. :D

**BestFriend09** – Aw, thank you. :D

**Alex274** – And I'm sorry. ( -.-) You won't find out for a while.

**xXxSecretSmilerxXx** – You will find out in later chapters! :D And Riko vs Kayo would be so cool. =D

**Scarlette Shizuru** – You will find out who he is later. :D And yes, he will have a big role. And I'm trying, but Byakuya and Hitsugaya are being too mean! D:

**praeses** – And I likes Kayo. She's so cute. And the fight was so awesome! I had to cover my mouth to stop the fan squeals. XD I'd forfeit if I went against Riko. D: She's scary. And I loved writing that fight. X3 And Nikito's power will be revealed in the future! :D

**ShatterTheHeavens** – Thank you. =D And Kayo would be totally suited for the second division, if she knew how to fight with her zanpakuto. XP And a fight between Riko and Kayo would be so awesome. D: And yes! Nikito made her scared, that's for sure. And I will reveal his power in later chapters. OoOoOoOo! :o

**CaribbeanTrinidadian** – Um... okay? Thank you. :]

**dragonrain618** – Thank you. :D And his part is not for a while. =3= But he will appear once more after their little vacation is over.

**Dragon-of-Writing** – Whoa! D: That's so long! Longer than any of the stories I made. But if I put them all together, it'd probably be longer. But wow! D: That's a long story. And thank you. You're so kind! :D

Oh, god! Oh, god! D: I messed up people! I totally messed up! It will be explained in the beginning of the chapter.

Sorry for any mistakes! DX

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach

**Warning** - Swearing

-:-

Okay... here's the thing... I thought I had seven events... but I actually had six. So, yeah... let's just say the seventh day is for relaxing, eh? So sorry!

-:-

All the teams were in the middle of the stadium, all waiting for the results so they could celebrate and go home. Really, fighting all day really tires one out. Everyone stayed standing, except for those who were too injured to stand, all chatting with each other quietly. The people from the eleventh division frowned, staring at the woman.

"...What's wrong with her?" Ikkaku asked, frowning at the quiet woman.

"I'm not sure." Yumichika said, shaking his head and holding up his arms. "She's been quiet ever since that man released his sword."

"...What do you think his release even was? All it did was change a little." Ikkaku said, frowning in confusion. "Maybe it manifests people's fears. Because shit... she looked pretty scared when she stared at him."

"I don't think that's what its power is. "Form Stealer" I believe is what it was called." Yumichika said, closing his eyes with a sigh. "Whatever it was, it really scared her. Have any of you ever seen her look so scared before?" He asked, looking at the others, seeing them all shake their heads.

"You know," They all froze. "I'm standing right next to you guys and you aren't exactly being quiet." Riko said, turning her head and giving them all a dark glare.

They all looked away, trying to act like they hadn't been talking about her when she was two feet away from them. Riko frowned and narrowed her eyes, her arms crossed over her chest before scoffing and looking away. Idiots. It was like they never even noticed she was right beside them.

An exhausted look was on Kaori's face, holding her side and rubbing it tenderly. Damn that Riko. She doesn't always have to be rough when she fights. She gritted her teeth and winced, trying to ignore the throbbing from her side. She turned her head, staring at the Taicho.

"When can we leave?"

"When they are finished putting up the results." Byakuya said, his head lowered and his eyes closed, remaining as stoic as ever.

"I'm tired." Kaori muttered, closing her eyes briefly before opening them, amazed the cold man even responded to her. "Is it soon?"

She frowned when he didn't say a word, closing her eyes and trying to calm herself before she jumped him and started beating him just to get a reaction out of him. Ugh, how can people like this guy? He was so damn miserable. She frowned before leaning in close to him, trying to find out what made woman attracted to him.

Nothing.

She leaned closer and squinted her eyes.

Nothing.

"What are you doing?" Byakuya asked, opening his eyes and giving the redhead a cold glare, seeing that she was right in front of his face.

"...Trying to figure out what makes you attractive." Kaori answered, not moving from her spot, looking all over his face. "So far I can't see anything." She said, a blank look crossing her face.

People snapped their head towards the woman and widened their eyes with shock, all their jaws hanging open. Can't she see how handsome the man is? Was she nuts? Does she have no sense of beauty or something? Kaori yawned loudly, tears gathering at the sides of her eyes and rubbing the back of her neck.

Apparently not.

Kayo furrowed her eyebrows and rubbed her arm nervously. What if they didn't win and couldn't go? She took a deep breath and looked at the ground sadly. She didn't know why they even let her join the team at all. It was thanks to the fukutaicho's help, but she just wasn't-

_I swear, I'll bring ya in here an' smack ya if ya keep talkin' yerself down!_

Kayo widened her eyes and jumped.

_I'm sorry!_

_An' stop apologizin'! It pisses me off!_

_I'm sor- I mean... thank you?_

Kayo closed her eyes and took a deep breath, wringing her hands together. She jumped when she felt a hand on her head, opening her eyes and turning to see Renta and Seika giving her wide grins, both ruffling her hair. She gave them a small smile, which made them start hugging her with happy smiles on their faces.

The twins froze and widened their eyes, still hugging the small blonde, slowly turning their heads, seeing Hitsugaya giving them a dark glare. They gave nervous grins before releasing the small woman, taking a step away from her.

Kayo sent them a confused stare, confused as to why they moved away.

She blinked and turned, seeing the Taicho glaring at them. He directed it at her next, making her widen her eyes slightly and shiver. She looked to the side for a moment before giving him a warm smile. She then furrowed her eyebrows next when he looked away. Did she do something?

Hitsugaya frowned, a small tinge of red covering his cheeks.

All the teams turned their heads when the screen appeared, showing the results of the first game.

_For Irensei, the teams that scored the most!_

_First place: Twelfth division_

_Second place: Thirteenth division_

_Third place: Tenth division_

The subordinates of those divisions cheered loudly and started jumping. All the other divisions frowned and cursed, mostly those from the battle crazed eleventh division. They were even saying that they should recount the results. Hitsugaya smirked, glad they at least placed third. Renta and Seika held up their fists and grinned while Kayo smiled brightly.

The screen showed the next set of results for the game of charades.

_For Charades, the teams that scored the most!_

_First place: Eighth division_

_Second place: Third division _

_Third place: Tenth division_

Renta grinned widely. They got third place twice! That was a good thing. Riko frowned and tapped her fingers on her arm impatiently, her arms crossed over her chest, narrowing her eyes while Kaori pursed her lips and clenched her hands. She needed this damn vacation. Anymore time near this stone cold man and she was going to go nuts.

_For Capture the Flag, the teams that scored the most!_

_First place: Second division _

_Second place: Sixth division _

_Third place: Thirteenth division _

Soi Fon smirked and narrowed her eyes, expecting nothing less. Kaori turned and gave Riko a smirk, receiving a glare in return. Byakuya closed his eyes after seeing the results and lowered his head, looking as... well, boring. Most of the other divisions started booing and complaining at the results.

_For the scavenger hunt, the teams that scored the most!_

_First place: Eleventh division _

_Second place: Tenth division_

_Third place: Twelfth division _

A lot of scattered clapping was heard around the stadium, all their eyes wide with shock when they saw who scored top place. Hell, even Kenpachi's eyes were wide with shock. Ikkaku and Yumichika gawked, glancing at each other with their jaws hanging open.

"YES!" Riko yelled, holding up a fist with a wide grin on her face.

She widened her eyes and froze, seeing people around her glance at her at the same time her face turned red with embarrassment. She looked away with a frown, ignoring the amused smirks from the others. Kayo sent the tall woman a warm smile, turning her head to see a pout on Kaori's face.

_For the fourth event to stay up the longest, the teams that won!_

_First place: Sixth division _

_Second place: Eleventh division _

_Third place: Tenth division_

Kaori blinked several times in bafflement? They won that event?(Yep, she didn't know.) Renji clapped a hand on her shoulder with a wide grin on his face, seeing her give him a confused stare before a smirk spread across her face. Riko and Kayo paused, staring at the team that won first place, kind of curious who won.

_For the last event, the teams who won!_

_First place: Eleventh division _

_Second place: Fifth division _

_Second place: Tenth division _

All the people in the stadium started cheering loudly, which made a lot of people wince and close their eyes. Riko held up a fist with a grin, seeing both Ikkaku and Yumichika look away with frowns. Everyone went quiet when the screen went black for a moment, deciding who had the most points.

_First place... Tenth division!_

Kayo blinked and widened her eyes slightly before a bright smile came to her face. All those from the tenth division started cheering loudly. Hitsugaya smirked and narrowed his eyes. Seems like he was getting his vacation. About damn time.

_Second place... Eleventh division!_

(To be truthful, I had no idea both the tenth and the eleventh divisions would score the highest.)

Everyone blinked before cheering could be heard from the area where most of those from the eleventh division sat. Riko blinked at the same time her eyebrows rose, frowning when she felt the Taicho ruffle her hair. She pushed his hand away and gave him a glare, seeing him smirk.

She looked away with a red face, snorting.

_Third place... most of the teams got the same result, so we will announce third place to the division that had the most enthusiasm. The thirteenth division!_

Most of the teams cursed that the thirteenth division won two years in a row while people cheered loudly. Ukitake rubbed the back of his neck with a smile while both Sentaro and Kiyone argued who was better.

Kaori frowned and slumped her shoulders, a loud yawn escaping her mouth. Damn. She was hoping to go on vacation. Byakuya and Renji were thinking the exact same things, both glaring straight ahead. They, even the Taicho, kind of wish they were also going. The redhead turned when she saw Kayo rushing towards her with a bright smile.

"Kaori!" Kayo yelled, jumping and hugging the redhead. "We got first place!"

"Yeah." Kaori said, giving the short woman a small smile.

Byakuya delicately raised an eyebrow when he saw the smile, also seeing Renji's shocked look, never knowing she could look... well, not so tired. Kayo gave her friend one of the happiest smiles she ever gave anyone, proud of herself. Kaori raised her eyebrows before smiling.

"Do you want to come, Kaori?" Kayo asked, giving her friend a curious stare.

Kaori grinned. "Okay."

Count of Kayo to ask. Riko would probably ask her at night or something. She paused at the same time a blank look crossed her face, making Kayo furrow her eyebrows questioningly, wondering what was wrong. The redhead slowly turned, staring at the Taicho, amazed and shocked to see a ghost of a smirk on his face.

"...You gotta be friggin' kidding me!" Kaori growled, glaring straight ahead while grinding her teeth together.

Kayo widened her eyes and took a step away from her friend, seeing the murderous look on the redhead's face. Kaori looked down, still grinding her teeth together, seeing the questioning and fearful stare from her friend, before pointing to the Taicho with her thumb. Kayo furrowed her eyebrows before glancing at the gold band around her friend's wrist and followed the gold energy rope with her eyes before it landed on the other gold band.

She blinked before understanding shined in her eyes.

The Taicho of the sixth... had to come, as well.

Kaori turned around and gave the Taicho a dark glare, her upper lip curled in a snarl and her eyes narrowed dangerously with her hands clenched by her sides.

"Listen, Kuchiki Taicho! Just 'cause we have no choice but to go together... **you better not drag me out of bed**." Kaori said, the most demonic look crossing her face.

Byakuya actually felt a shiver go down his spine but remained stoic, ignoring the pale looks on everyone's faces around the tired woman. Kaori glanced at Renji and asked if he wanted to come, seeing a wide grin spread across his face before he nodded.

"Can he come, too?" Kaori asked, nodding her head to the fukutaicho.

Kayo smiled and nodded, turning around and running towards Hitsugaya to ask him. Kaori pursed her lips and tapped her fingers against her arm, her arms now crossed over her chest, wondering how this can get any worse. Byakuya turned and decided to leave at that moment, satisfied enough that he was leaving, and tugged the woman along.

Kaori frowned, walking after the man.

What she wouldn't give to throw a stick at him. Or a big rock. Or knock him out from behind and stuff him in a closet and lock it on the outside. Not that a simple lock would do anything.

The rest of the day and the next day were for relaxing, so almost every person grinned in anticipation. They knew what this meant.

"PARTY!"

-:-

Kayo furrowed her eyebrows worriedly, seeing all three of Matsumoto, Renta, and Seika holding out a cup full of sake towards her, their faces flushed from drinking. They were trying to get her to drink, but she didn't want to. She moved back and gave a nervous smile.

"C'mon, Kayo-chan!" Renta yelled, wrapping his arm around the small woman with a goofy grin on his face. "Just have a little drink!"

"It won't kill you!" Seika yelled, holding up her cup with a bright smile on her face.

But it'll make her act like an idiot.

"Funika! Matsumoto! Stop making her try to do stuff she doesn't want to do." Hitsugaya said, walking into the mess hall with a scowl, going to get some food before going back to his office to do some work.

"We were only gonna put one of those human dresses on her." Renta said, pouting his lips.

Hitsugaya sent him a dark glare, seeing him continue to grin. Stupid thing about the twins, they were scared of him when they were sober, but when drunk they were completely fearless. They even gave him hugs that one time they were drunk. Boy, did it take a while to melt the ice off of them.

"Bet ya'd wanna see that, eh, Taicho?" Seika asked, a wide perverted grin stretched across her face.

"Do not go there!" Hitsugaya snapped, rolling his eyes and walking away.

When he walked past the table the next time with a bowl full of food, he paused and widened his eyes when he saw Kayo tipping to the sides with a flush on her face and a goofy smile across her lips. He stared at her, dumbfounded, knowing he didn't call a lot of people this but... what a lightweight.

"Hitsugaya Taicho~!" Renta called, waving his hand to the small Taicho. "Why don't ya come an' drink with us!" He yelled, like the man couldn't hear him.

"No-"

"C'mon, Taicho~!" Matsumoto whined, giving the Taicho a pout. "We won and get to go on a vacation~! Why don't you just relax and take a drink?"

"I said no." Hitsugaya said, directing a glare to his fukutaicho before leaving, wanting to do the rest of the small amount of paperwork before leaving.

"Hitsugaya Taicho, it'll be fun!" Kayo yelled, a bright grin spreading across her face.

Hitsugaya paused and stared at her before turning and quickly leaving. Kayo blinked before tears started welling up in her eyes, making both Renta and Seika jump before they started patting her head when she started whimpering. Matsumoto smiled. How cute.

He blushed.

Hitsugaya walked down the hallway with a frown, seeing a couple of drunks walking his way and wave to him, a small blush staining his face. What was wrong with him? His face would always heat up when Shigeko would smile at him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Maybe he was getting sick.

He was allowing everyone to drink, just for this day. They better not blame him if they got hangovers the next day, which they will. He blinked when he heard footsteps behind him and turned, seeing Kayo run towards him. He blinked with a frown, seeing her pant and double over.

"Hitsugaya Taicho..." Kayo said, looking up with a bright smile. "Matsumoto fukutaicho said you left this behind." She said, holding up the Taicho's... sword?

Hitsugaya frowned.

He didn't take that off- He paused when he looked up, seeing Matsumoto and the twins looking around the corner with grins on their faces, trying to be discreet. But would it be considered discreet... when half their bodies were peeking around the corner? The Taicho gave them a blank stare.

They were drunk.

No doubt about that.

He gave them a frustrated glare. He knew what they were doing. They were trying to get him together with the woman in front of him. But as he said before there was no time for romance. It was work, work, work, and guess what? Even more work. And he highly doubted the small woman even knew what they were trying to do.

"Uh, thank you." Hitsugaya said, reaching out to grab his sword.

What he wasn't expecting... was Kayo to tip backwards and hit the floor, already snoring. He snapped his eyes wide open, hearing running noises and looking up, seeing the small group of "spies" had gone. He looked back at the woman. She passed out. He gave a frown. Did this mean he was going to have to bring her to her room?

As he said before... what a lightweight.

-:-

Kaori's eye twitched. She was eating with the entire Kuchiki family. It was a good thing the Taicho had explained their situation, leaving out the part that they were stuck together because they didn't get along. But other than their situation, the Kuchiki family was telling her how to eat.

"Sit straight, girl."

"Take your elbows off the table."

"Take your hands out of your pocket."

"Don't chew with your mouth open."

Just to clarify, she wasn't eating with her mouth open. Kaori's eye twitched, glaring straight ahead and past the Taicho's sister. Adopted sister, if she was correct. Rukia, sitting across from the redhead, both sitting beside the Taicho(He was sitting at the end), blinked and looked to the side, seeing some of the elders look up and tell the woman what to do. She felt bad for her. The Kuchiki clan was so harsh. But she couldn't just speak up and tell them to leave the woman alone.

"Byakuya-sama, you should have gotten someone with more table manners." One said, scoffing lightly before eating.

Byakuya remained stoic, eating quietly, giving the redhead a side glance. Well, he could say this was not looking good. Kaori's expression had gone from dark to demonic. He was well aware of her situation, knowing she was from a noble family, but the family members of the Kuchiki clan did not.

"Yes, perhaps someone with more respect-"

Kaori's hands slammed on the table. "SHUT UP, YOU OLD COWS!" She yelled, one of the most demonic looks on her faces.

She stood up and went for the door, sliding it open and shut behind her, taking a few deep breaths to calm herself down. The people in the room had their eyes wide with shock, even Rukia, while Byakuya still looked composed.

"Do not bother yourselves with her outburst. She has quite a short temper." Byakuya said, still eating quietly.

"Ah, fuck you, you bastard!"

"I will go and talk to her." Byakuya said, standing up after seeing directed glares at him. He made his way to the door and opened it, giving the redhead a glare. "Chiharu, if you talk to the elders like that anymore, I will-" He paused and widened his eyes just a fraction.

Angry tears slid down Kaori's face, her arms folded over her chest and trembling slightly. When she looked up and frowned and wiped her eyes, a quiet curse leaving her mouth. Byakuya composed himself once more, giving the woman a glare, repeating what he said about disrespecting the elders.

"Yeah, yeah." Kaori muttered, hiding her eyes behind her hand. "...One thing I'm glad about being disowned by my family. I didn't have to worry about how I ate."

Byakuya remained silent.

"...I'll just wait out here." Kaori said, sliding down the wall with a sigh and hanging her arms over her knees.

"You must eat."

"Oh?" Kaori smirked, looking towards the Taicho. "If I wasn't mistaken, I'm sure I heard concern in your voice, Kuchiki Taicho."

Byakuya gave her a glare. "Fool."

He turned and faced the door, giving the woman a side glance, seeing her frown and sigh before standing. She had no choice in the matter. They walked back into the room, most of the elders giving the woman glares when they saw her back was slouched and her hands were in her pockets.

"I apologize for my behaviour." Kaori said, taking her hands out of her pockets and straightening her posture. "Ever since I was disowned by my family I have not been very fond of nobles. I'm sorry." She said, sitting down with a blank look on her face.

"From the sounds of it, girl, you make it seem like you are of nobility." One said, giving the woman a pointed stare.

"I am."

The elders widened their eyes slightly, looking towards the head of the family and seeing him close his eyes and eat. Clearly he was not interested in that little fact. Kaori frowned and sat straight, trying to eat in a delicate manner. But when she opened her mouth wide open to eat, she snapped it shut, seeing Rukia shake her head slightly. Kaori gave her an appreciated smile, seeing her blink before giving a small nod.

"Which family are you from?"

Kaori blinked and turned her head with a blank look on her face. "The Chiharu clan."

"The one that had lost their child?"

"Yes."

The elders nodded and went back to eating, making Kaori discreetly roll her eyes at the questions. She frowned next when she saw Byakuya giving her a dark glare. She grinned in return, receiving a small frown.

Fool.

-:-

A cup slammed against the table, making everyone jump and glance at the woman. Riko frowned, her face flushed and her eyes glazed over. People snickered and laughed, obviously drunk, while the top seated people weren't anywhere near close to being drunk. Riko gave the Taicho a glare.

"Why are ya always kissin' me!" Riko yelled, standing up and stumbling over to the large man, seeing a bored look on his face. "It's pissin' me off! If I was strong 'nuff I'd kick yer ass!" She yelled, poking the Taicho's chest over and over again.

Kenpachi rolled his eyes. She was drunk.

"Don't ya roll yer eyes at me!"

Ikkaku snickered with a smirk on his face while Yumichika shook his head, taking a sip from his sake. Yachiru had gone to bed, since it was _way_ past her bedtime when Kenpachi caught her trying to take a sip from a sake bottle. Riko stood on top a table, yelling at the top of her lungs and almost falling down.

"At least she drank lot." Ikkaku said, shrugging lightly.

It had been about seven when the entire division of the eleventh started drinking, slowly going towards twelve, and almost everyone was drunk, besides the three top subordinates, minus the fukutaicho. They got drunk quickly from having too many drinking contests. Idiots. They rolled their eyes when Riko tripped over one leg and fell off the table, yelling who pushed her.

"Something her friend said to me is bothering me." Yumichika said, raising his eyebrows slightly.

"What?" Ikkaku asked, taking a large gulp from his small bottle.

"Well, that redheaded woman said... not to let Riko-chan drink in public." Yumichika said, a confused look crossing his face. Seeing the quizzical looks from the other two, he added. "Saying something about her getting too hot when she's drunk."

"Wish she'd get hot for me." Kenpachi said, a lecherous grin spreading across his face.

"It's weird, Taicho." Ikkaku said, raising an eyebrow at the man. "Not even a week ago you hated the woman. Now you're lusting after her like a teenage boy with raging hormones. What's up with you?" He asked, frowning in confusion.

"...Not sure." Kenpachi said, a frown crossing his face. "Something about that kiss was bothering me, but I liked it. Kinda like... it was an innocent kiss." He said, rubbing the back of his head. "Not sure how to explain it."

"Innocent?" Yumichika asked, delicately raising an eyebrow with a smile. "You gave her a kiss that made her brain dead for a few moments."

Kenpachi smirked. Both Ikkaku and Yumichika rolled their eyes with small smirks on their faces. Riko pushed herself off the floor, a glazed look in her eyes, standing straight. Suddenly, an uncomfortable look crossed her face, grabbing the front of her robes. Several men around her frowned in confusion, tipping to the sides.

"It's hot in here."

Almost every man in the room paused when they heard that, all turning around towards the woman, seeing her staring straight ahead with her back slouched and a frown on her face. Kenpachi, Ikkaku, and Yumichika frowned, glancing at each other momentarily before glancing at the woman. It's hot?

"It's too hot." Riko said, grabbing the side of her robe.

Everyone was immediately floored when she tried taking off her kosode, the coat, all widening their eyes and leaning forward with grins. Ikkaku was immediately in front of her, pulling her kosode back together and ignoring her whine before he grabbed her and ran for the door. Kenpachi and Yumichika stood up, heading for the door. But before the Taicho could leave, he turned his head and gave one of his darkest glares, seeing everyone in the room pale.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Ikkaku yelled, smacking the woman over the head.

"It was too hot in there!" Riko whined, rubbing her head while closing her eyes. "An' ya don't hafta yell."

"I have every damn right to yell!" Ikkaku roared, shaking the woman back and forth. "You _never_ do that in font of a crowd!"

"...Do you do that every single time you are drinking?" Yumichika asked, delicately raising an eyebrow, ignoring the questioning looks from the other two men.

"What did I say 'bout yellin'?" Riko asked, holding up a hand in the air with a frown, missing the blank looks directed at her. "An' yeah. It gets too hot fer me when I drink, so I take off clothes until it's starts gettin' cool." She said, staring at the group of men with a flushed face.

The small group widened their eyes. _Every._.. time?

"Can I take off my clothes now?"

"NO!" Ikkaku yelled, hitting the woman over the head again.

"That hurts! Stop that!"

"NO! I'm gonna beat the sense into you!"

Both Kenpachi and Yumichika frowned and rolled their eyes when the two started throwing punches, Ikkaku yelling out of pain when Riko bit his leg. Weren't _they_ the best of friends? But still, they couldn't believe it. Someone actually took off their clothes when they drank because it was too hot?

"AGH! You have sharp teeth!"


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N** I thank those that have reviewed. Much obliged. :D

**gnarley-** – Me no like drinking. XP And Kayo _is_ cute! :D And Kaori snapped because it reminded her of being with her family. Aw. D: And Riko... I just couldn't resist writing that part. XD

**Kori Neko Tenshi** – Of course he is. :D His team did win. I would love to go on a trip. X3

**lollipopswithcream andpie** – Kawaiiness is such an awesome word. =3 And the Kuchiki family is... eh. XP

**SwirlzSmile** – ...That was... awesome. D: It was just one little sentence, but that was so awesome. It'll take me years to get as good as _that_! But I'll keep on trying. :3

**princess moon shadow** – Thankies! =D

**xXxSecretSmilerXxX** – Yep! :D Amazing, right. D: And if she did strip... I can probably imagine Kenpachi killing anyone that saw. D: If I had dinner with the Kuchiki clan... nah, just the thought of me eating with them is too unreal. XD And I feel sorry for Kaori. And I _made_ her! D: And Kayo is too cute. :3

**TheBeginingsEnd** – Running through the Seireitei naked... D: I would be traumatized if she did that.

**TheEspadaSisters** – Yep! And after Kayo repeatedly told herself that they might not win. X3

**rosewhip889** – Thank you. :D I just couldn't help it. X3

**amaya-tsuki-chan** – Thank you. :D Appreciate it very much. And yes! :D She will!

**CaribbeanTradadian** – XD That would be hilarious to see!

**ShatterTheHeavens** – Yep! They all get to go to the World of the Living! :D And that's why I said before that when Riko gets drunk... it's funny and wrong. D: And I beg Kenpachi wouldn't have minded, at all. X3

**Dragon-of-Writing** – Thank you. X3

**dragonrain618** – Kayo drunk is too cute. :3 And I just loved writing the part when Kaori yells at the elders. :D And Riko taking off her clothes when she's drunk is... too funny to describe. XD

**praeses** – Me, too. XP Essays suck. XD If Byakuya and Kaori showed they cared for each other that way, it would be funny. And yeah... i reread the chapters over and over again and realized I only had six events. XP Oh, well. And wow! D: You got sunburn? In April?

**jinxedpixie** – Yep. Weird, right? :D And they were having drinking contests! =D If I was in a drinking contest... I'd probably lose after the first drink. XP

**Scarlette Shizuru** – Imagining Kenpachi in a Hawaiian shirt... would have me laughing for days. XD And yes! Finally! Some progress with those two. A little, though.

**Dreamerboy84** - Thank you! :D And a disturbing though. D:

Hello! :D Kira michi here! There's a new arc in Bleach! Yay! But some people are pissed! D: Oh, no! I just love the fillers. =3 Don't judge me!

I'm sorry about any mistakes! DX

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach.

**Warning** – Swearing.

-:-

Ever woke up with your head pounding and every colour of the rainbow in front of you? That's how most of the people from the eleventh division felt. Ever woke up beside someone you never met before? Nah, just kidding! Maybe. You never know. Anyways, the sunlight shined through the open window, hitting a certain someone in the face. Riko scrunched her face cutely before opening her eyes wide, her eyes uncharacteristically large and innocent.

She instantly narrowed them and scowled, holding her head with a groan. Damn headache. Damn people. Damn hot night. Damn everything. She pushed herself up and rubbed the side of her head, her eyes closed and trying to soothe her aching head. The peaceful atmosphere made her relax before she stood up and started stretching. She looked down and frowned in confusion, seeing that her robe was completely open in the front.

Raising an eyebrow, not bothered about... well, being half naked, and pulled it back together before walking around her room to find her shihakusho. Five minutes later she walked out of her room while rubbing the back of her head with a yawn escaping her mouth, heading down the hallway. She blinked and paused, seeing over a dozen men passed out on the hardwood floors.

She rolled her eyes before stepping over anyone in her way, hearing loud snores all over the building. Jeez. Was anyone even awake? Walking on for ten minutes in silence she finally made it to the office, staring at it blankly.

"Hisako Riko. Coming in." She said, sliding open the door.

She blinked, seeing both the Taicho and fukutaichos' desks were empty, turning her head to see Ikkaku and Yumichika lounging around the two couches, both groaning lightly while they rubbed their heads. She walked over to them, standing over Ikkaku's head, his head resting on the back of the couch, staring down at him with a blank look on her face.

He removed his hand, which was covering his eyes, just enough to see out of one, staring at the woman while his feet were propped onto the coffee table. He raised an eyebrow with a frown when he saw the blank stare. His frown grew and gave her a glare, his head aching.

"...Where's the Taicho and fukutaicho?" Riko asked, continuing to stare down at the bald man.

"Eh... he and the Taichos that are going went to a meeting to discuss where we're going and all that. We gotta go there soon." Ikkaku said, waving his hand dismissively. He stayed silent for a long moment. "Do you... remember anything yesterday?" He asked, giving the woman a scrutinizing stare.

"...No."

"...You stripped... almost every... single... one... of... your clothing." Ikkaku said, his face turning red as his frown grew, the air in the room becoming tense, the other man also becoming red.

Riko looked to the side slowly. "...Seems about right."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT'S ABOUT RIGHT?" Ikkaku yelled, standing up and turning around to face the woman, cringing slightly. "I tell you you took off your damn clothes and you act like it's an everyday thing! What's wrong with you!"

"Well... I do it every time I drink, so it doesn't affect me anymore." Riko said, the blank look remaining on her face.

"...Are you serious?" Ikkaku gawked, staring at the woman like she was crazy.

Riko glanced at him before smirking, making him frown. His frown grew when the sun shined off his head, seeing Riko wince slightly. Everyone was so damn intent on making him mad by always flinching when the sun shined into their eyes.

"Anyways, know where we're going?" Riko asked, jumping over the back of the couch to sit down, frowning when the bald man tried pushing her farther away from him so he could get more room on the couch.

"I just said they left to discuss the travel plans and that we have to leave soon."

"So... soon?" Riko asked, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"Fuck it. Let's go now." Ikkaku said, pushing himself up into a stand.

Riko grinned and stood up while Yumichika sighed and removed the bag full of ice on his head, standing up and flipping his hair. All three went for the door and walked down the hallway, stepping over people that were passed out.

Really.

There was so much passed out people.

-:-

The sun was shining brightly, hitting the extravagant Kuchiki manor, birds flying around and drinking the water from the pond in the garden. Overall, it was peaceful. Except for the dark aura radiating from the master's room. Everyone stayed away from there, all shivering when they felt it. In the room Byakuya glared down at the sleeping woman with one of the coldest looks on his face.

She was sleeping.

And he was summoned by the Soutaicho to discuss the plans with the other top seated people that were going, since he was invited, by the redhead in front of him. Every time he tried waking her, she would wave her hand and say, "This day is for relaxing. Leave me alone." and would go right back to sleep.

He needed to leave.

But how?

Suddenly... a rare dark gleam shined in his eyes. A ghost of a smirk graced his lips, staring down at the woman, seeing her shiver before she snuggled under the blankets. Five minutes later, she was wide awake.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

Kaori tried getting loose, being dragged on the ground with her right arm being outstretched, Byakuya striding ahead with that same ghost of a smirk on his face, ignoring the shocked looks from people they passed. This may seem immature, but it was the only way he could get her out of bed. The redhead thrashed around wildly, giving the man a glare, trying to grab onto something to stop them. They passed several streets before the woman finally stood up.

Before she could tug on the energy rope... Byakuya used shunpo.

They got to the first division using shunpo a dozen times. The Taicho stood in front of the office to the first division Taicho, walking in when the door opened. People turned towards him, about to greet him before pausing, seeing the woman stumble into the room, her hand covering her mouth. Kaori gagged, looking very, very, very nauseous.

"I... am gonna kill you." Kaori said, just before running over to the edge of the room and retching over the edge, everyone making face at the woman.

Well, the nice and warm feeling over everyone, except for a few people, was ruined. A bird flew through the air and landed on Kaori's head, looking to the sides before flying away again, flying over the Seireitei. Kaori didn't notice, retching once more. All the Taichos and fukutaichos, ignoring the woman that had no choice to be there, most of the high seated people knowing their situation, and got ready for the meeting.

However...

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Kaori yelled, suddenly jumping towards her Taicho.

Byakuya swiftly moved to the side, seeing the woman give him a glare before she jumped towards him again, and again, and again, and once again. Kaori growled, the most demonic aura hanging over her, her eyes wide with rage with dark circles under her eyes and her hands clenched tightly by her sides. People shivered at the look.

Kaori fell back and started snoring again, making people stare down at her before frowning.

Wait... is she serious? Or was she kidding? They stared at her for a long moment before looking back at the Soutaicho, seeing that he was staring at the redhead. He looked back at the group. Kayo walked up to her friend and stared down at her, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Don't worry, Kayo-chan~!" Renta yelled, sliding up to the woman. "I'm sure your little friend will be fine!"

Kayo blinked and turned, staring at the man. She gave a small nod, staring down at the woman before reaching out to shake her awake, only to blink when she heard a loud voice. Well, two actually.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO FRIGGIN' KICK MY ASS!"

"STOP ACTING LIKE AN IDIOT, THEN!"

"WHAT?"

Kayo looked towards the door. That was- The door was shoved open, a tall woman walking through with a scowl on her face, two people walking in after her. She directed her gaze to the redhead on the floor, curling her upper lip in a snarl. Before anyone knew it... she kicked the sleeping woman, making Kaori sit up and hold her head, tears gathering in her eyes.

"Get your lazy ass up!" Riko snapped, glaring at the woman.

People widened their eyes and gawked, even the members of the eleventh division. Kaori turned, her eyes narrowed dangerously and her upper lip curled, giving the black haired woman a dark glare. Riko stared down at her with a frown, her hands on her hips and an intimidating air hanging over her.

"What's wrong with you!" Kaori snapped, standing up and banging her head against her friend's.

"I'm not the one sleeping on the damn floor." Riko said, pushing her head against the redhead with a scowl on her face.

"I don't kick people when they're sleeping!"

"Why the hell were you even sleeping on the damn floor!"

"I was tired and Kuchiki Taicho literally dragged me out of bed!"

This earned the Taicho some stares.

Riko paused and looked down, a wide smirk spreading across her face before she stood straight, making Kaori stumble forward slightly. The redhead looked up with a frown, narrowing her eyes when she saw the amused look she was getting before following her friend's gaze. Her face turned as red as her hair. Her sleeping kimono.

Soon, they both on the floor, Riko screaming out of pain when Kaori bit her arm really hard.

"You little shit!"

"Enough!" Yamamoto snapped, making both women pause and stare at him. "You two will stand away from each other and stay silent for the rest of this meeting!"

"...Who's the old fart?" Riko asked, raising an eyebrow with a frown, missing all the horrid and shocked looks from the other people residing in the room, shivering when the man narrowed his eyes.

"That's the Soutaicho." Kaori muttered, standing up with wide eyes, rushing across the room.

Riko stayed silent, staring at the old man, seeing that his glare was concentrated on her. She widened her eyes and paled, standing up and rushing over to the others, standing behind the Taicho of the eleventh division with impossibly wide eyes. Kenpachi rolled his eyes with a bored look on his face. Idiot.

"Now, for the beginning of the meeting, we must choose a place for all of you to-"

"Let's go to a tropical place!" Matsumoto said, a bright smile on her face.

Kaori gave the woman a blank stare. Who died and made her boss? People started murmuring and nodding.

"As long as its in a secluded place, I don't care." Kenpachi said, a bored look remaining on his face while his arms were folded inside his robes.

_Well, isn't he fun?_, Riko thought, giving the man a blank stare and a roll of her eyes. People shrugged, not really caring. Sasakibe nodded and wrote down the things people listed off, a total of _twenty-four_ people going. So obviously they needed a big place with a lot of rooms in a secluded area, but with a shopping mall around the area they could get to, and it needed to be tropical with a beach near where they were going to stay. Whew. Gonna be hard to fi-

"I have found a place." Sasakibe said, standing next to someone from the twelfth division with a computer in her hands.

Um... yeah...

"Then let's go~!" Renta yelled, sliding over to the doors with his socks, since the floor was slippery enough for him to slide across the.

"Not yet."

"Aw." Renta pouted and deflated.

Kayo covered her mouth and giggled, seeing the man turn his head to stare at her and grin, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Hitsugaya directed a glare at him, seeing him widen his eyes and pause and quickly lower his head with a pout. Matsumoto smiled. Either Hitsugaya was aware of it or not, but he was jealous.

So cute~!

"You will be provided with the necessities you will all need on your trip. Money, clothing, and-"

"Can I choose my own clothes!" Matsumoto yelled, holding up her arm with a bright smile. She grabbed the small blonde. "And Kayo, too!"

Riko and Kaori looked up, dark auras hanging above both of them, slowly turning their heads to give the woman a dark glare. Kayo widened her eyes and gulped. Though they didn't show it, they got quite jealous really fast when someone tried to befriend her. Tears ran down her face comically when Matsumoto hugged her. She wasn't making this any better!

Yamamoto sighed. "Yes, Matsumoto fukutaicho. You will all be allowed to choose your own clothing. To do so, you must go to the twelfth division to tell them what kind of clothes they are to give you before you leave. For those who do not want to choose their own clothing will spend the rest of the day as you see fit."

The members of the eleventh division shrugged, not really caring while most of the woman held up their arms. Kaori frowned, seeing Byakuya hold up his arm slightly in the air. Not too high, but enough for the Soutaicho to see. Was he serious? He was going to pick out his own clothes?

She rolled her eyes.

Guess that meant she was going, as well.

Ukitake had invited both Kyoraku and Nanao. Ikkaku had invited Iba, Kira and Hisagi. Kayo invited Kaori, Byakuya, and Renji. Hitsugaya invited his childhood friend Hinamori. So, a lot of people, hm?

"You may all go. We will set everything for your arrival in the World of the Living." Yamamoto said, seeing the people that weren't Taichos bow before they headed to the door.

Kaori walked after the Taicho with a frown, wondering why he even wanted to pick out his own clothes, when someone grabbed her hand. She blinked and turned, looking down at the person with a dark look in her eyes. Byakuya turned his head slightly when he felt the woman stay put, feeling the need to roll his eyes at what he was seeing. Renta was down on one knee, holding the redhead's hand with a wide grin on his face.

"Ah, you look beautiful as always!" Renta exclaimed, a bright smile on his face. "Even in a sleeping robe, you make any room shine when you walk in!"

At the moment a dark aura hovered over Kaori, a twitch in her eye.

Thankfully, Seika had seen what he was doing before clubbing him over the head with her sheathed zanpakuto, instantly knocking him out, and dragged him towards the door. Kaori rolled her eyes and sighed, walking after the Taicho once more. She frowned and pursed her lips when she saw that fukutaicho from the tenth division dragging Kayo down the long hallway, sparkles seeming to shine around the woman.

Poor Kayo.

Now she knew why she said she almost always suffocated with the fukutaicho would hug her.

-:-

Kaori glanced around the area with slightly wide eyes, fascination shining in her eyes at all the machines and jars full of things she's never seen before, the hallways lit up brightly as the group walked down the way to where they had to speak to the ones getting their gigais ready. Kayo held onto the redhead's side with wide eyes, seeing that some of the rooms were dark and seeing unimaginable things. She paled and whimpered, feeling her grip on Kaori was gone, widening her eyes slightly.

Hitsugaya was frowning. Matsumoto made him tag along. He didn't have to choose his own clothes, but he had to tag along.

Damn.

He blinked and looked to the side, seeing that Kayo was holding onto his right arm with wide eyes, keeping close to him. He widened his eyes and blushed, looking away with a frown, not wanting to glance at the smaller person. Matsumoto smiled brightly. How cute.

"...Kuchiki Taicho... why are you gonna choose your own clo-"

"_Going to._"

Kaori glowered at the man. "Why are you _going to_ choose your own clothes? Why don't you just let the twelfth division choose and then buy the clothing in the World of the Living?" She asked, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"I do not need peasant clothing."

"...Nice." Kaori muttered, rolling her eyes with a frown.

When someone walked out of a room with big eyes and had... well, green skin, she screamed and clung to the Taicho like her life depended on it. Byakuya frowned and coldly told her to remove herself from him, which she quickly did.

Damn that Riko.

She was lucky she didn't have to tag along.

Kayo widened her eyes, seeing a man with chains all over him walking down the hallway in their direction. She held onto the Taicho tightly, whimpering quietly and tears welling up in her eyes. Hitsugaya frowned and shifted. His arm was falling asleep.

"I can take her, Taicho." Renta offered, widening his eyes slightly when the small woman squeaked and held on tighter.

Hitsugaya's eyebrow twitched before he nodded, his arm completely asleep now. Renta grinned and grabbed the small woman, making the Taicho flinch when he picked her up bridal style. Did he really have to carry her that way? He looked ahead with a deep frown on his face and a dark aura hanging above his head.

Discreetly, both Renta and Seika gave each other thumbs up with wide grins on their faces.

Renta groaned out in pain when Kayo held on tightly, missing the smirk that crossed Hitsugaya's face. For a little thing she had quite the grip.

For most of the afternoon the twelfth division asked what kind of clothes the group would like when they would go on their trip. Kaori stood behind the Taicho with a frown, hearing him tell the subordinate of the twelfth division what he wants for clothing. She scoffed. Didn't want peasant clothing.

Wouldn't asking the twelfth division for clothes be considered peasant clothing?

Well, she didn't know. She yawned loudly and rubbed the back of her neck, freezing when the Taicho gave her a warning glare from the side of his eyes. She nodded and stood straight, resisting the urge to put her hands in her pockets. Man, it was like he was her boss or something. Which he technically was, but she bet someone didn't have to be with their boss twenty-four seven.

A subordinate from the twelfth division was walking by before suddenly stopping.

Looking up, the light glinting off his glasses and hiding his eyes, he stared at the red haired woman for a long moment, some people frowning when the room suddenly got tense. The black haired man stared at the woman before smiling.

"Hello~! Are you one of the people that's going to choose their own clothes?" He asked, walking up to the redhead with a wide smile on his face.

Kaori blinked and glanced at him. "Uh... no. I'm here with my Taicho."

"Are you sure? I'm sure there are clothes you would find delightful." He said, holding up an arm to the hundreds and hundreds of clothes on the racks.

"I'm sure." Kaori said, giving the man a blank stare, kind of getting annoyed. "I'm fine."

"All right, then." He said, giving a nod to the woman. "Have a good day." He said, walking away from the woman with that bright air around him.

The air around him suddenly darkened when he stepped out of the large room, looking up with a smirk before pushing his glasses up. He walked down the hallway, holding the pile of paperwork he had been ordered to deliver for Akon. People greeted him and bowed down to him as he walked by.

His smirk widened.

"Well, well, well... So far Nikito's only confronted Riko, but he hasn't even scared the other two." He muttered, walking out of the building while shaking his head and tutting. "Hmmm." He rubbed his chin before looking up with a smile. "At the moment I have to come up with a plan after they come back from their trip."

He narrowed his eyes and turned his head, hearing a chuckle.

"Talkin' ta yerself again? A very bad habit of yers." Someone said, leaning against a wall with their arms crossed over their chest and the shadows covering their figure.

"What do you want?" The black haired man asked, giving the other man a glare.

"Jus' came ta ask how the plan's comin' along." He said, walking out of the shadows, spiky purple hair on top his head and grey eyes staring at the man. "But from the sounds of it, it sounds like yer jus' gettin' started. Now, now, now." He tutted, wagging his fingers back and forth, like he was disciplining a child. "Ya know the boss won't be happy ta find that out."

"He won't say a thing! If he knows that his little "Riko-chan" is going on vacation, he won't punish me. He'll want her to go, anyway." He said, looking away with a huff.

The purple haired man smiled. "...Nikito sure is takin' his time, ain't he?"

"...Yes. He probably doesn't even know we're thinking up a plan."

"Aw, now that hurts my feelings!"

Both men turned their heads upwards, seeing Nikito standing on top a wall with a wide smirk on his face. The black haired man narrowed his eyes while the purple haired man raised his arm with a wide grin on his face. Nikito jumped off the wall and landed on the ground, staring at the two.

"I hadn't known you two returned from your... "missions." Nikito said, giving the two a bigger smirk. "Boss contacted me and told me you two were also going to try and take back Riko."

"Whew!" The purple haired man exclaimed, blowing a strand of hair in front of his face. "Nothin' gets past you, eh?"

"This is mine." Nikito said, narrowing his eyes and giving the two a cold stare, the smirk remaining on his face. "I better not find out you two are scheming behind my back. If you are, you two are dead. Understand?" He asked in a cheerful tone.

The purple haired man smirked. "Whatever ya say, sir."

"...Hiroto." Nikito said, staring at the black haired man.

The man, Hiroto, narrowed his eyes and frowned, clenching his hands by his sides.

"Yes, sir!" Hiroto ground out, giving the man a dark glare. "Just because you are the boss's right hand man does _not_ mean you can order any of us around."

Nikito chuckled darkly. "And you say you're a scientist. Surai, do you think he's as smart he says he is?" He asked, glancing at the purple haired man with a smirk.

Surai snickered. "I don't think I should answer that."

Hiroto huffed and turned, walking away from the two. "You imbeciles."

Nikito narrowed his eyes and smirked while Surai turned and walked away with a little skip in his step. While the three stood together dark auras hovered over them. If someone had crossed their while they had been speaking they would have sensed something wrong with the three, something that would make anyone wary of them. Nikito turned and walked down another street, all three going their separate ways.

Both Hiroto and Surai narrowed their eyes and smirked.

Like they'd actually listen to him.

-:-

The next day all the people going begrudgingly pulled themselves out of bed, even Kaori, and started getting ready to go to the World of the Living. Some were excited, some were tired, and some wanted to punch people that bothered them. The sun was shining brightly, almost like every other day, no breeze. Just the perfect weather for leaving on a vacation.

Kaori frowned, walking after the high and mighty Taicho of the sixth division while they walked through street after street. Despite the two hating each other, there was a calm and comfortable air surrounding the two, the sunlight's warmth engulfing the two. Byakuya stopped and turned his head slightly to the side, making the redhead raise an eyebrow before glancing back, seeing Renji running towards the two.

"Fukutaicho." Kaori muttered, bowing her head to the man.

"Ah, we're going on vacation, just call me Renji." He said, giving the other redhead a grin.

"Okay." Kaori said, giving a small nod before walking after the stoic man. "What did you do yesterday?"

"Ah, I hung out with Rukia." Renji said, rubbing the back of his head with a grin. He frowned and blinked in confusion when he saw the other redhead smirk. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Well... what did you do yesterday?" Renji asked, raising a tattooed eyebrow curiously while holding a small bag in his hand.

"Well... I wanted to go to sleep, but Kuchiki Taicho felt the need to go to work and finish the small amount of paperwork. Let me tell you... I almost wanted to beat him after he woke me up." Kaori said, a dark expression crossing her face. "I was asleep on the couch, and when he woke me up we went to his manor, ate, and then went to bed... but I couldn't fall asleep."

Renji widened his eyes slightly, walking beside the woman. He knew her for quite a while, and when she didn't get any sleep... she was a monster. He looked ahead with a pale look on his face, remembering all those times he woke her up to train.

Ah, awful times.

"I hope you didn't do anything to him." Renji said, giving the woman an accusatory glare.

Byakuya stared straight ahead with a blank look on his face. Did they not know he was even there?

"Nah. He would kill me if I did." Kaori said, rolling her eyes with a sigh. "...Probably bury me somewhere once the kido wears off."

"...Really sorry about that." Renji said, sweating profusely when both the other people turned their heads and stared at him.

He yelled out in pain when Kaori punched his arm, really hard.

Fifteen minutes later they had gotten to the Senkaimon, seeing that some people were already there. Kayo turned her head and gave a bright smile when she saw her friend, quickly running towards her and giving her a hug. Renji raised his eyebrows when Kaori didn't even budge.

"Did Riko come yet?" Kaori asked, glancing down at the small woman.

Kayo furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head.

Kaori rolled her eyes and sighed, walking after the Taicho when she felt a small tug on the energy rope. Typical of her. She always took her time. Either that or she had gotten lost. Kaori was just glad she was with the Taicho. If she wasn't she might've lost her way.

They stood in silence, murmuring to each other, the entire group waiting for the last people to show up. Bags were stacked among each other near the Senkaimon, names written on little tags attached to the baggage, letting people know which bag's was whose. Both Kaori and Kayo blinked, turning their heads, sensing their friend's reiatsu.

What they saw... made their eyes bulge.

Riko frowned, her cheek propped onto her palm, her elbow pressing against the Taicho's back. She was on his shoulder, and he was enjoying every damn minute of it. Yachiru grinned at the woman, telling Kenpachi she wanted candy when they got to the World of the Living.

"You better shut up." Riko said, glaring down at both her gawking friends as they past them.

When she was set on the ground, everyone now present, they all went towards the bags and grabbed the ones with their names on it, all ready to go. Riko squawked when Kenpachi slapped her ass, one of the reasons why she tried attacking him earlier, which was the result of her ending up on his shoulder. He did it so she would calm down, which was stupid.

She turned and gave the man a snarl.

They all turned towards the large double doors, seeing it slowly open. Instantly, hell butterflies appeared by everyone's sides, all heading for the gate to go to the World of the Living. Once they got through and the doors were closing, Riko paused.

"Where we going anyway?"


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N** I thank those that reviewed and favoured my story. Much obliged. :D

**princess moon shadow** – Thankies. =3

**xXxSecretSmilerXxX** – I know. Crazy, right? Even I wouldn't call him that. D: Oh, she'll choose clothes that suit Kayo's personality. X3 I know! D: Does he want to die? I think so. And you stayed up all night doing homework? D:

**BestFriend09** – Thank you. :D She's awesome. X3

**SwirlzSmile** – Really? D: Damn. My writing is _still_ confusing sometimes. XP Really sucks.

**Kori Neko Tenshi** – XD I think so.

**Dragon-of-Writing** – I hope she does! :D But if she did... she would die. D: The zanpakuto rebellion arc is my favorite, too. =3 So awesome. Sucky part was that Kenpachi was only in a few episodes. XP

**ShatterTheHeavens** – Byakuya probably liked waking her up like that. :D Teach her for always making him angry. XD And I know. D: Something bag will happen when they get back! Dun, dun, duuuun. In Hawaiian outfits? XD That'd be funny to see.

**solarfalcon** – Poor Kaori. ( -.-) She still doesn't like nobles. I just loved writing that part with Riko and Ikkaku. XD I like writing about Hitsugaya and Kayo now. They must like each other! :D And I'm not really sure... but did you write forever the cuteness? :o

**dragonrain618** – Thankies. =D

**praeses** – Yep! :D Two more bad guys! Gasp! D: If she can break concrete, I can imagine her grip _is_ hard. XD Keeping the remote from your cousins. Yep, teach them for drinking too much, hm? X3 And Byakuya will always be cruel. D: And sunburns... does that mean there is no snow where you live? Because if there isn't, lucky~! D: There's still snow up here.

**jinxedpixie** – Vacation time~! :D

**Dreamerboy84** – Thank you. :D

**CarribeanTrinidadian** – I will~! =D

**Zlorecile** – Yes, he did. :D And maybe. X3 A jealous Kayo... hmmm. Never thought about writing her like that. =D

Aw, now there's no wireless near my house. =3= Guess they figured out I was using their wireless without paying. XD Anyway, mom's out, getting drunk, as usual. Basically, the superintendents of the school were kind of telling the parents that all the kids that go to school were _too_ stupid to get into university. -.- And I go to that school. So, I'm pissed off and wondering what I'm gonna do when I graduate.

And I thank all those that review every chapter. Really, I can cry tears of happiness! =D

Sorry about any mistakes! DX

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach.

**Warning** – Swearing.

-:-

Riko, Kaori, and Kayo gawked at what they were witnessing. Soon all the hell butterflies disappeared while the entire group stood outside, all staring at one building. All three girls were staring at the beach with a wonderful view of the ocean. This was... nice. Beautiful, they should say. No other buildings than the one they were heading to and sand all over. Kaori frowned and turned, seeing Hitsugaya Taicho hold up his hand in a certain spot, all the rest of the shinigami gathered around the area. If they remembered, they were somewhere in a place in Hawaii.

Kaori widened her eyes slightly when she saw over two dozen gigais appear.

"...Wow." Kaori muttered, walking over to the crowd.

Both Riko and Kayo turned their heads, walking after their friend, raising their eyebrows when they saw gigais of themselves standing in one spot and looking forward with blank looks on their faces. All three of the friends frowned and glanced at one another, having no clue how to even get inside. Discreetly, they glanced at the others, seeing them just go right into their gigais. They stared before glancing at their own, grabbing them uncertainly before going inside.

Their first thought... it was _tight._

Riko, Kaori, and Kayo shifted uncomfortably, stretching their arms and legs while they checked out what they were wearing at the same time. Both the black and red haired women raised an eyebrow while Kayo's face turned red with embarrassment.

She was wearing a frilly pink dress with white stockings, white shoes, and her hair tied up in the back with a few loose strands in the front. There was even a big, pink bow to tie her hair back. The dress reached her knees and the sleeves reached her wrists, the frills around her collar, the end of the dress and the ends of the wrists. Overall... she looked cute.

Renta widened his eyes and dropped his jaw before he and his sister jumped the small woman and started gushing over her.

Riko blinked several times, still frowning, staring at the clothes she was wearing. She was wearing dark jeans with a red tank top, black sneakers, and had wrist bands around her... wrists. She glared at the necklace around her, holding it up for her to see and snarled. She reached up and touched her head, taking off something she was feeling up there, holding a pair of sunglasses in front of her. She shrugged before putting them over her eyes.

Kaori's eye twitched. She was wearing a bright blue skirt that reached a little higher than her knees and a matching blue tank top. She grabbed the pink scarf around her neck and stared at it, frowning slightly and wore little green pumps. She frowned and folded her arms over her chest, looking to the side with a huff. She looked so... She just didn't like the clothes one bit. She tapped her foot on the sand, almost falling over when she lost her footing.

"We're staying there." Ukitake said, pointing to the large building with a smile.

"No friggin' duh." Riko muttered, rolling her eyes with her arms crossed over her chest.

She yelped when Kaori smacked the back of her head. The redhead almost fell, holding the heavy bag and walking after the group, very unused to walking in pumps. Riko walked past her with a smirk while Kayo heaved up her bag, obviously much weaker in a gigai.

"I can take it, Kayo-chan." Renta said, giving the small woman a smile.

Kayo glanced at the man before shaking her head, picking it up herself and placing the strap on her shoulder, walking after the group. Her and the Taicho from the tenth division looked like little kids. Hitsugaya, being the first team that won, reached into his pockets and pulled out a piece of paper with a frown. He had to be truthful. He didn't think up these backgrounds.

"Okay... here's our stories." Hitsugaya said, seeing everyone pause to stare at him. "Shigeko, Hinamori, and I are to stay in the same room as friends for a little trip," He ignored the nudge he got from the male third seat from his division, also ignoring the perverted grin. "Matsumoto and Ise fukutaicho are to stay in one room, also staying as friends. Zaraki and Hisako are to stay in the same room as a couple on a getaway trip with their "love child" which is Kusajishi fukutaicho."

Riko widened her eyes at the same time her face turned ten different shades of red while Kenpachi smirked, both Kaori and Kayo smiling to themselves. The tall woman ran to the small Taicho.

"WHAT? W-W-What do you mean... as a couple?" Riko asked, shaking with horror on her face. "I had to act as if we were in a relationship back in the Soul Society and now you're telling me I have to act like we're in a relationship in the World of the Living? In the... same room?" She squeaked, her face turning a darker shade of red.

"Yes." Hitsugaya said, not disturbed. "Madarame, Ayesagawa, Renji, Iba, Kira, and Hisagi are to stay in the same room for a break from college. I expect only drinking a few times on this trip. Ukitake and Kyoraku are to stay as friends going on a trip across the country. Both of the Kuchikis are to stay for a trip from the family to themselves and Chiharu is to stay with them as a family friend."

Kaori immediately frowned.

"And Renta and Seika are to stay alone. I don't trust you two with anyone."

"What? That's so mean, Taicho!" Renta whined, giving his Taicho a pout.

After finishing up with everyone's backgrounds they all headed for the building, some people happy and some people pissed.

"I wanna go swimming!" Matsumoto whined, pouting her lips and lugging along her big luggage, which was oddly bigger than the others.

"You can go after we check in!" Hitsugaya snapped, giving his fukutaicho an annoyed glare. "Or until you buy a swimsuit!"

All three of our girls frowned in confusion. Swimsuit?

"I don't want to stay in the same room as you, Kuchiki Taicho." Kaori said, glaring at the man with a frown on her face. "Can't you ask someone else to trade places with me? Or I can gladly sleep outside." She said, a wide grin spreading across her face.

"The kido is still in effect, even if we are in gigais. You will not trade places with anyone." Byakuya said, holding his bag and walking forward with a stoic look on his face, which always seemed to be on his face. "I also highly doubt you would sleep on the ground."

Kaori frowned and inwardly cursed. Damn. It was like he can read anybody in just a few minutes. Renji smirked and snickered beside her, quickly yelping out of pain when she punched his arm. She had to stop doing that! It was pissing him off! He gave her a glare, walking ahead of her, glad for the pumps she was having a hard time walking in.

Riko growled, walking towards the building with her bag on her back, ignoring the large Taicho walking beside her. Move faster legs! She didn't want to be beside him. Her frown grew, suddenly looked pale. Sharing the same room... as the man that had enough guts to grope her, something no man has ever attempted. AGH, she can already imagine all the horrors.

Kayo was still blushing, embarrassed of the clothes she was wearing. Seika stared at her with a pout before looking up, blinking when she saw Hitsugaya just standing three feet from the woman. She nudged Renta, seeing him blink and turn to stare at her. Once he saw what she was looking at he grinned.

He raised his arm... and pushed Kayo.

The small blonde woman widened her eyes before stumbling forward, making Hitsugaya turn his head when he heard her little yelp. Turning, he caught her in time, missing the twins rushing past them with wide grins on their faces and their shoulders shaking in restrained laughter.

Damn those twins!

"Are you okay, Shigeko?" Hitsugaya asked, seeing the small woman nod and push herself into a stand, bowing down to him apologetically.

Instantly, all three of Matsumoto, Renta, and Seika frowned and seemed to hit the air with their fists, all silently cursing. Kayo _still_ wasn't getting it.

When they walked into the building, sliding the front door open, the air was... peaceful. Instantly, all of them seemed to relax at the same time, looking around their surroundings. There were at least two dozen tables at one end of the room, four chairs at each table, with a chandelier at the ceiling, lights shaped like candles all around the chandelier. Plants were all over the room, letting the group know that whoever owned the place liked plants. They looked at the front, seeing a computer on the counter, all walking up to it with frowns on their faces, glancing around.

"Hey! Is anyone here!" Renji yelled, yelping when the other redhead smacked him.

"You scared me!" Kaori snapped, giving her fellow redhead a dark glare.

It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. So when he yelled she jumped in the air.

"Oi!" Riko yelled, hitting the counter top with a frown. "Anyone her-"

"Yes?"

She gave a loud yell when someone walked out of the back room, putting a hand over her heart and taking deep breaths. Shit. That scared her. Everyone blinked, seeing a small old elderly couple walk out of the back room. And when they meant small, they meant small. Hell, they were probably Hitsugaya's size, probably a little smaller.

The elderly woman gave the group a smile, her hands clasped in front of her, grey hair tied into a bun and wearing a purple kimono. Her husband had a grey moustache with a hat covering his head, wearing a green kimono with his arms folded behind his back.

"Are you the large group checking in today?" She asked, giving the large group a warm smile.

"Yes." Hitsugaya said, giving a small nod, the woman sort of reminding him of his grandmother.

"Well, aren't you just a handsome boy." She said, seeing the small "boy" frown. She turned. "Nobu."

"Yes?" Someone asked, a man in his twenties sliding open the door with a raise of his eyebrows, brown hair on top his head. He looked up and blinked, seeing the unusual looking crowd. "Oh, are these the people checking in?"

"Yes." The elderly woman said, giving a small nod.

Kaori blinked. Huh. Cute old lady.

"Some of them seem to be here to have a _experience._" She said, sending the group a small wink.

Everyone widened their eyes, some even blushing. Make that _perverted_ old lady! Nobu closed his eyes and shook his head with a sigh, walking up to the counter and greeting the first person with a smile. Kayo was looking forward, standing next to the Taicho with the fukutaicho from the fifth division on the other side of him, both staring at the tall man. She blinked and turned her head, seeing a woman with long black hair walk into the room, sweeping the floor.

When she looked up, she widened her eyes and jumped, holding the broom closer to herself when she saw the large group.

Kayo blinked and tilted her head. She was a shy person.

The woman that was sweeping quickly turned and left the room with a red face. Some people glanced around the room, noticing it was very quiet. Must be a place where people don't often go to. Which probably meant this elderly couple probably didn't have much workers.

Kaori frowned and looked to the side, wishing she had pockets, the Taicho now at the counter and talking to the man. She wanted to sleep. Which was the only reason she wanted to come here. She pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes, tapping her foot on the floor impatiently. Nobu smiled at the three before telling them where their room was.

Next was the "couple."

Riko frowned, tapping her fingers on the counter while giving the brown haired man a glare. She wanted to go. And leave the room immediately and avoid the Taicho for the rest of the day so she wouldn't have to face him. And check this place out at the same time. She blinked and raised an eyebrow, seeing that the old lady was staring at her intently. Riko looked to the side uncomfortably with a frown before glancing at the elder.

"Uh... What?" Riko asked, giving the woman a deep frown.

"...Can you come closer?" She asked, giving the tall woman a smile.

Riko raised an eyebrow.

What?

She turned her head, seeing that both Kaori and Kayo were standing together, seeing them shrug and silently told her to go closer to the woman. Riko frowned before leaning over the counter, staring at the woman questioningly. What came next was surprising.

The old lady reached up and... pinched both her cheeks, hard.

Riko widened her eyes.

"You are absolutely adorable." She said, giving a warm smile.

Riko moved back and rubbed her cheeks with wide eyes, giving the elderly woman a shocked stare, no one _ever_ doing that to her before. Kaori started snickering, her shoulders shaking uncontrollably. Riko turned and gave her a dark glare, ignoring the smirk from the Taicho.

"...You remind me of my daughter." The old woman said, seeing the black haired woman turn and give her a questioning stare.

The old lady looked down and gave a sad smile, making Riko frown. Her daughter...?

"Oh, where are my manners!" The woman exclaimed, chuckling and waving her hand. "I am Kiku, and this is my husband Akio. I hope you enjoy your stay here." She said, giving a small bow with a smile.

Some people bowed back to her. Once they were done, Riko followed her Taicho with a frown, still rubbing her cheeks and giving Kaori a glare as she walked by. Once they were all done they walked up to their rooms. And large group of men staying together in the same room were given the largest room.

Lucky bastards.

-:-

Riko gawked, staring at the one bed in the room in horror while the Taicho looked around the room with a bored look on his face. A queen sized bed pressed against the wall, a couch on the opposite end, a large window to show a nice view of the ocean, and a black box sitting on top a stand. Yachiru grinned and jumped on the bed, jumping up and down, wearing a shirt with a pink cat in the front and a pink skirt, a bright smile on her face all the while.

"We're staying in here, Ken-chan!" Yachiru yelled, like the man didn't know. "Jump on the bed! It's fun!"

"Ah, Kusajishi fukutaicho." Riko muttered, a nervous grin spreading across her face. "If Zaraki Taicho jumps on the bed... he'll probably break it." She said, visualizing the man actually jumping on the bed, which was a weird image.

"Aw, Ken-chan's not _that_ fat." Yachiru said, pouting her lips.

Riko gave the fukutaicho a blank stare and sighed, walking further into the room and setting her bag down. She zipped it open, blinking and frowning when she saw a book on top of everything. Grabbing it, she stared at the title for a long moment before raising an eyebrow.

_Meanings in the World of the Living_...?

She shrugged before putting it in her back pocket, small enough to fit in the pocket. The room suddenly got tense, making her pause and flinch, turning around, seeing the Taicho shred something into little pieces and growl. She raised an eyebrow and stood before picking up one of the shredded pieces.

It was a bright yellow color.

The sides of her mouth twitched upwards, a smirk spreading across her face. When she looked up she widened her eyes and froze, seeing a dark aura hovering over the Taicho, giving her a dark glare with a snarl on his face. Okay. He didn't like bright colors. She turned and stared at the window, staring at the beach.

She's never seen the ocean before.

It looked... nice.

"Red-chan! Let's go check out the water!" Yachiru yelled, grabbing the tall woman's hand before dragging her out the door and down the hallway.

Kenpachi, left alone in the room, frowned before walking after them. Idiots. They left him behind. Riko almost fell several times, her eyes wide with shock that even in a gigai the fukutaicho still had quite the grip. She stumbled when they ran outside and walked onto the sand, looking up and already seeing some people walking around.

She blinked when the fukutaicho let go and ran towards the water. When she finally got towards the salty water... she jumped in with her clothes. Riko widened her eyes and parted her lips, staring in shock when the fukutaicho splashed around. She was still in her clothes! She sighed and closed her eyes, glancing around the area. So this was the World of the Living.

"Hey." Kenpachi muttered, walking up behind the woman with his arms crossed over his chest and a frown on his face. He cursed when he saw the fukutaicho. "Shit. How the hell is she gonna clean those damn clothes?"

"Ah, she's a kid, Zaraki Taicho." Riko said, waving her hand dismissively. "Just let her do what she wants... At least... I think she's a kid." She muttered, looking up in thought with a frown.

Riko glanced at the clothes the Taicho was wearing, seeing that he was wearing black jeans and a large leather jacket with a frown on his face. He was wearing brown shoes. And look at that. His hair was still the same, along with that eye patch still over his eye.

"...What?" Kenpachi asked, giving the woman an annoyed glare.

Riko blinked and raised her eyebrows. Wait a sec... He was acting like the bastard she was used to seeing. She continued to stare at him, noticing his hands were staying in his crossed arms, the frown on his face, and the dark glare he was giving her. Was he going back to hating her? A grin spread across her face.

"Nothing!" Riko yelled, turning her head upwards, blinking and raising her eyebrows. "What's that?" She asked, pointing to something flying high in the sky.

Kenpachi looked up, staring at what she was pointing at. "I think it's called a plane."

Riko grinned, amazement shining in her eyes. The tall man glanced at her before rolling his eyes with a smirk. She was like a kid in a candy store. Which he actually had to bring Yachiru to once they got to the city. If he remembered where they were staying, it took about an hour long drive to the city.

He should get Yachiru before she makes an even bigger mess of those clothes, not that he cared. But that bitch Kurotsuchi would make a big fuss.

As he walked by, he slapped Riko's ass once more, hearing her squawk and grab her behind, turning her head and giving him a glare.

"Stop doing that!"

-:-

"Get up."

"No."

"Now."

"No."

As soon as they got to the room, Kaori dropped down on one of the two beds, refusing to move. Byakuya glared down at her while Rukia inched towards the door, giving the two an incredulous stare. She's never seen her brother act like this before. It was... nice that he was acting a little different.

A suit.

He was wearing a fancy suit in the middle of the day.

"I _will_ drag you out of this bed." Byakuya said, giving the woman a cold stare.

Kaori turned her head slightly, giving the man a glare.

"I dare you to."

Kaori groaned out of annoyance five minutes later, in the arms of her Taicho. This would have been romantic... if the two had any feelings for each other. What she wasn't expecting was him to just grab her and carry her down the stairs. Apparently, he was impatient to see what their surroundings looked like. Her face turned red when she saw the elderly woman smiling at the two. Oh, god. She probably thought they were a couple.

"Okay, I can walk myself!" Kaori snapped, getting out of the arms of the Taicho.

She scowled and walked out of the building, staring at the large beach for a long moment before walking down the porch and down the steps. Byakuya walked after her, taking in his surroundings with a stoic look on his face. This was acceptable enough. He narrowed his eyes slightly when Kaori bent down and scooped up some sand in her hand, watching as it fell back to the ground.

She was like a child.

An annoying one.

Without meaning to, his eyes wandered up and down her body. Now that he's noticed she actually has very large brea- Whoa! He widened his eyes slightly and looked away, walking away from the woman as far as the energy rope would let him. Where on Earth did _that_ come from? A dark aura hung over him, glaring straight ahead. He must be feeling ill.

"Ah, if it isn't Byakuya." Kyoraku said, walking up to the black haired man with a smile.

Byakuya turned and gave the man a dark glare, silently telling him to leave him alone. Kyoraku pouted. Ah, he missed the fun energetic Byakuya when he was younger. He sighed and shook his head, turning his head to stare at the redhead. He smiled.

"Ah, she looks like she's having fun." Kyoraku said, seeing the redhead piling sand into a small hill.

"I do not care what she does." Byakuya said coldly, looking away.

Kyoraku frowned. Someone was grouchy. He sighed and shook his head, walking away to go find Nanao. It would be better if they all had bathing suits. Then they wouldn't feel like they were dying in this heat. Kaori smiled, bending down and pushing the sand to form into a small hill. It was peaceful. The sun was shining brightly, its warmth engulfing everyone standing on the beach, and there was a slight breeze. It was nice.

"...You can make a sculpture if you wet the sand."

Kaori turned and blinked at the Taicho. "Really?"

Byakuya nodded, no expression crossing his face when he saw the redhead smile and glance at the sand before standing up, pointing at the water and asking if they could get some so she can make one. He closed his eyes and nodded, missing the grin before they both walked towards the ocean.

A comfortable silence fell over the two.

-:-

"My name is Hinamori. What's yours?"

Kayo stared at the taller woman, blinking several times before reaching out to grab her outstretched hand. Hinamori smiled at the small woman. She was so cute! And she's met some incredibly cute people in her life. But she furrowed her eyebrows worriedly when the small woman didn't say anything.

"Her name is Shigeko Kayo." Hitsugaya said, placing his bag on one of the three double beds. "She gets really shy that she can't talk to anyone she doesn't know."

Kayo blinked and turned her head, staring at the Taicho with slight shock in her eyes. Slowly, a small smile graced her lips, giving the Taicho a warm look. Hitsugaya glanced at her momentarily before quickly looking away, unpacking his clothes with a red face. He _must_ be sick. Yeah, that had to explain it. He nodded to himself.

"Really? Then how did you get her to talk to you?" Hinamori asked, pouting her lips.

"I befriended her." Hitsugaya said, rolling his eyes.

Kayo's smile brightened when she heard that. She made another friend. She blinked and looked downwards, furrowing her eyebrows when her heart started racing. That's strange. She wasn't running or anything like that. She walked towards the window and looked down, smiling brightly when she saw that both Riko and Kaori were on the beach. Quickly walking up to the Taicho and telling him where she was going she ran out of the room and down the hallway.

The dress was too frilly.

Why did the fukutaicho pick it?

Hinamori smiled. "She's a nice person."

"Yeah. Are you going outside, too?" Hitsugaya asked, turning his head to stare at his childhood friend with a hard stare, looking as serious as always.

"Yep!"

"I'll come with you."

Outside, when Riko turned, she widened her eyes when Kayo jumped towards her, knocking both of them down. The black haired woman growled and glared at the sky. She sighed and told Kayo to get off, sitting up and rubbing her back and brushing her hand through her spiky hair to get the sand out.

"Where's Kaori?" Kayo asked, giving the tall woman a smile.

"...I don't know." Riko said, shrugging lightly.

Kayi frowned slightly before scanning the beach, smiling when she saw Kaori, making... something. She furrowed her eyebrows before pushing herself to a stand, widening her eyes when a strong gust of breeze blew by, blowing her dress up. She shrieked and pushed it down, her face burning bright red and tears welling up in her eyes. Riko's eyes snapped wide open, glancing around and glaring at anyone that saw.

Man, talk about cliché, right?

Hitsugaya's eyes were wide, a blush staining his face.

Why did he choose that time to come out of the building?

"_Ah, Taicho's a pervert~!_" Renta and Seika called out, both grinning at the white haired Taicho from a distance, having seen what happened.

"SHUT UP, YOU TWO!"

Hitsugaya closed his eyes and groaned out of annoyance, walking down the steps and in the opposite direction where Kayo was. Renta and Seika frowned, both giving the Taicho annoyed stares. Maybe they should make them kiss. Suddenly... both of them widened their eyes slightly.

They glanced at each other with wide grins on their faces and snickered, both narrowing their eyes until they were almost slitted.

-:-

For the first day there it was all about taking in their surroundings and settling in instead of trying to go to the city. They all wandered the beach, some wanting to go swimming, but sadly... no bathing suits. Night came around and some people went to bed without food. Some people stayed up and tried figuring out what some stuff was.

Some... had no idea how to sleep.

Riko stared at the bed with a frown, her arms crossed over her chest and her foot tapping on the floor repeatedly. She turned her head, seeing the Taicho staring at her with a frown, waiting to see what she was going to do while Yachiru was snoring away. The air was tense. She couldn't do it.

"Guess I'll take the couch." Riko said, shrugging with a nervous grin on her face.

Kenpachi rolled his eyes before pushing her towards the bed, giving her a glare that was silently telling her to shut up and lay down. Riko frowned and narrowed her eyes, glancing at the bed with a red face. She watched as the tall man walked around the bed, crawled in, and laid down. She stared at his back before glancing at the bed once more, biting her lip nervously. She had to admit it. She did not trust him right now.

"You better fucking get in or I'm gonna force you."

She crawled under the covers and turned away with wide eyes, her heart racing and her hands trembling slightly. Shit. She wasn't sleeping anytime soon. And considering the fact she hasn't shared a bed with anyone before _really_ wasn't helping. She took a deep breath and tried to calm her racing heart. He wouldn't do anything... right? Despite the fact that he's groped her almost every damn day since that infuriating kiss. Her face burned bright red, closing her eyes with a scowl.

She opened her eyes when she heard something from the next room, looking up with a frown. When she heard snoring she turned her head, raising her eyebrows when the Taicho was already asleep. Wow. That was quick.

_Thump! Thump! Thump!_

She hit the wall! "Hey! Stop it in there! I'm trying to sleep!"

In the next room... Kaori was jumping on the bed with a blank look on her face. Byakuya's eyebrows were uncharacteristically pulled together, his eyes closed and laying on his side. At the moment a dark aura hovered over him as the woman jumped on the bed. She started doing that after Rukia had fallen asleep on the other bed. He ignored the bed sinking in on the other side and the squeaking from the springs.

Ignore it.

This was only payback for dragging her out of bed.

Kaori continued to jump, wanting to annoy the man as much as she could. Since she really didn't know either of the Kuchikis she decided to sleep on the couch. Despite not looking like it, it was actually very soft. She couldn't wait to sleep in it. But first... she had to piss off this man. A smirk crossed her face when she heard him groan out of annoyance.

Byakuya's lips tightened, never facing anyone annoying as this in a long time.

"Stop that." Byakuya ordered, not facing the woman so he didn't see that arrogant look on her face.

"Stop what?" Kaori asked, her smirk growing at the same time amazed he didn't try stopping her before. "You're _gonna_ have to be more specific."

She widened her eyes when he turned and grabbed her ankle, screaming when she fell back and hit the back. She sat up and turned her head, giving the Taicho a dark glare. What a bastard! She never expected him to do something so damn childish!

Like she should be talking.

She was jumping on the damn bed just a few moments ago.

"I oughta-"

"Rukia is sleeping." Byakuya said firmly, turning his head to give her a dark glare. "Go to sleep before I make you."

"...I dare you to try it." Kaori said, narrowing her eyes and giving the man a glare.

What she wasn't expecting... was for him to hit her neck, which promptly knocked her out. He gave her a glare, seeing that she was laying on his bed. He wasn't going to bring her to the couch, and pushing her off the bed sounded _really_ nice to him. He held his hand out, actually going to push her off his bed, but what came next made him widen his eyes.

Kaori reached out... and grabbed him, wrapping both her arms and legs around him. She snored softly, her face _way_ too close to the Taicho's. Byakuya stared at her with wide eyes, an emotion he hasn't shown in a long time, trying to get her to unwrap herself from around him.

Well... how was he going to sleep now?

He continued to struggle while the room across from theirs had eerie sounds coming from within.

Kayo's eyes were wide, holding her pillow tightly in her arms while she and the other two stared at the television. After getting over her fascination with the television a scary movie had started. If she remembered it was called "Texas Chainsaw Massacre." She leaned forward, her eyes growing wider, seeing the girl walk into the basement, seeing her friend or boyfriend on the table.

Oh, god.

Hinamori was also hugging her pillow, both girls looking pale while they watched the movie. Hitsugaya, however, stared with a blank look on his face, munching on a bag of chips the old lady was nice enough to give them.

Both Hinamori and Kayo leaned forward, both their eyes growing abnormally large, both their hearts racing when they saw the large man walk down the steps. Even his walk was scary. The watched as the woman hid under the table where the man was tied up, both wishing she didn't die.

"Ah, don't hide there." Hinamori whispered, making the Taicho in the room roll his eyes.

If possible, both of the girls' eyes grew larger when the saw the large man hold a chainsaw in his hand. What was he- They both screamed loudly when he turned it on and rammed it through the man's chest, both jumping towards the Taicho and holding him tightly, both trembling.

Hitsugaya's eyes were wide before he frowned.

"I told you not to watch this." Hitsugaya said, sighing out of annoyance.

"We wanted to watch a movie before going to sleep." Hinamori said, her eyes still wide. "...But I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight."

Kayo nodded along with her, trembling as she watched the movie. Hitsugaya stared blankly at the screen before his eyes snapped wide open. Kayo had her arms wrapped around him. He swallowed hard and looked at her from the side of his eyes, seeing the fearful look on her face.

Jeez.

They _really_ shouldn't have watched this movie.

He flinched when both girls screamed loudly, making him frown and glare at the screen. Damn you, movie. Damn you to hell. Because of you he now has to endure two girls screaming his ears off.

What a _fantastic_ night.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N** I thank those that have reviewed. Much obliged. :D

**The Happy Emo** – Holy smokes! :D Haven't seen you in a while! Great to see you, man. =D

**princess moon shadow** – Thankies. :D

**BestFriend09** – I _loved_ writing the end of the chapter! :D I found that movie scary. D:

**SwirlzSmile** – Thank you. :D And yeah, they're saying that most of the student's won't be able to go to university. XP I'm gonna have to do upgrading when I graduate. XP

**TheBeginingsEnd** – XD I never even thought about that. And yes, one day she will do that. Hopefully he won't kill her. D:

**rosewhip889** – I know. Having the life squeezed out of you, I bet someone would be angry. X3

**xXxSecretSmilerXxX** – Kayo is way too cute~! :D And that movie freaked me out, as well. D:

**TheEspadaSisters** – Me, too. D: Horror movies are too scary for me. Well, scary movies are _supposed_ to be scary. XD But I could barely sleep after I had watched it. D:

**CaribbeanTrinidadian** – Thankies. :D

**praeses** – Damn right it's scary! D: I couldn't stop watching it when the movie started. I couldn't even fall asleep right away at night. Too scary. XP Kayo is too cute. And dare I say it... might even be _cuter_ than Yuri. D: And of course they'll be havoc between Riko and Kenpachi. X3 I will make them cause havoc for one another. And I like the perverted old lady, as well. =D Yup, Byakuya and Kaori still get irritated with each other. And the twins are coming up with a plan. Dun, dun, duuuun. D: And lucky~! There's still snow up here. XP

**jinxedpixie** – Yep. Poor, poor Riko. But I couldn't resist. X3 And Hitsugaya will be having an... eventful morning, little bit. And Kaori... =D

**ShatterTheHeavens** – Oh, there will be a lot in store for our little three girls. :D I'll make sure of it. Mwuhahahahah!

**Kori Neko Tenshi** – Oh, oh, oh! :D Good idea!

**Twinklefeather** – Kaori will do the most unimaginable thing in the history of mankind. D: Just exaggerating, but yeah. And yeah, let's just say that she looks old enough and has undying love for the man, eh? :D

**Dragon-of-Writing** – Thankies. =D I know~! D: Seeing Kenpachi's zanpakuto would make me so damn happy. :D

**Yanza** – Thank you. =D I love writing the scenes with them. :]

Hello. :D Kira mich here. Okay, here's the thing. Should I rate this story rated M because of Riko's little potty mouth or something? :o I'm a little confused.

Sorry about any mistakes! DX

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach.

**Warning** – Swearing.

-:-

Hmm...

This was nice.

The breeze blew the curtains to the sides, making the sunlight shine on the redhead's face, the salty air from the sea oddly relaxing. The blankets were so soft. Kaori smiled and snuggled closer to her large pillow, wanting to stay in bed all day- Wait a minute... Was it... _moving_? She frowned with her eyes still closed, touching the "pillow," noticing something was off. She slowly opened her eyes and stared at her "pillow."

It stared back at her.

Byakuya and Kaori stared at each other, dark circles seen under the Taicho's eyes and Kaori's eyes wide open. She screamed, let go of him, and moved back before falling over the edge. Byakuya closed his eyes for a second, actually relishing the scream, and pushed himself in a sitting position. Kaori slowly looked over the edge of the bed, staring at the man with wide eyes, shocked beyond anything. Her face was still red, the peaceful air now shattered.

"...What happened?" Kaori asked, fearing the answer.

"After I had knocked you out last night you had latched yourself onto me and refused to let go." Byakuya said, getting off the bed and standing up. "That was not acceptable."

"Damn right it isn't acceptable!" Kaori yelled, standing up and giving the man a glare. "Why didn't you push me away!"

"...You have a strong grip."

Kaori blinked before frowning. Damn. Damn, damn, damn! Damn you to hell, Kuchiki Byakuya! She gritted her teeth and narrowed her eyes dangerously, giving the man the darkest glare she's ever given anyone.

Byakuya shivered, but ignored it, grabbing his suitcase and looking through his clothes. Too tired to be in a suit, like the one he wore yesterday, he grabbed casual clothes. He grabbed a pair of jeans, a white button up shirt and a black coat. He turned his head when he heard a 'thump', seeing that the woman was laying on the bed.

"Get up." Byakuya said, pushing himself into a stand and heading to the bathroom.

"...Yeah... I'll be right... zzzzz."

Byakuya paused. Did she just... zzzzz? He rolled his eyes. Actually _rolled_ his eyes. He stayed silent, surprised at himself for doing such an action before he stared at the bath and shower head. He narrowed his eyes, staring at the shower head.

How can he turn that on?

Kaori was snoring lightly when she heard the shower in the bathroom turn on, making her jump and snap her eyes open. What the hell...? She yawned and stood up, walking across the room and grabbing her suitcase, zipping it open to check out what kind of clothes she had.

She pulled out a pair of baggy black shorts and a red tank top, raising her eyebrows. Since the bastard was already using the bathroom, she started undressing quickly and threw the outfit she picked out on, grabbing a pair of socks. Human clothes were weird.

Kaori yawned loudly and rubbed the back of her neck, walking back to the bed and laying down.

Rukia must have left earlier. She wasn't in the room. The redhead stayed silent before narrowing her eyes. Then she must have seen them before she left. She groaned and rubbed her face, glaring at the ceiling between her fingers. Why couldn't she have just slept on instead of waking up and... snuggling up to _him_?

Surprisingly... a small blush spread across her face.

Kaori sighed and rolled her eyes, glaring outside the window and at the blue sky. She shouldn't hate him. She _knew_ that. She shouldn't hate Byakuya Kuchiki. He and all the other people of nobility did nothing to her. But she... couldn't help it. Just knowing that someone from a noble family was talking to her or was even near her made her furious.

Her lips tightened and her hands clenched. She held up the hand that was covering her face, staring at it for a long time.

She shouldn't treat the Taicho like he was an asshole all the time, which he was.

She stayed still when she heard the door open, staring at the ceiling with a blank look on her face. Byakuya walked out of the bathroom, feeling refreshed, glancing at the woman momentarily, satisfied to see that she was dressed instead of still sleeping.

Kaori pushed herself into a stand and faced the Taicho with a serious look on her face, seeing him stare at her with a stoic expression. She was going to _try_ and stop acting so rude to him, but first...

She slapped him.

Byakuya widened his eyes and stumbled back, raising a hand to his cheek and giving the woman a shocked stare. No one, in his whole life, had ever done such a thing to him. He gave her a dark glare, silently asking her why she did that. Kaori frowned.

"For waking up next to you and because I think you're a pervert." Kaori said, turning around and heading to the door. "Let's go."

Byakuya's eyes were wide. Did she just... call him a pervert? He narrowed his eyes and walked after her, discreetly rubbing his cheek. He hoped no one would notice the red mark on his cheek. For once, in a very long time, Kaori was greatly satisfied.

She smirked, almost skipping down the hall.

-:-

In the next room, Riko's right arm was across the Taicho's chest. Kenpachi cocked his head to the side slightly, staring at the appendage for a long moment before glancing at the woman. She was sleeping soundly. Yachiru was gone, which was strange. He had woke up just a few moments ago and found the usually angry woman like this.

Sometime during the night, or probably when Yachiru left, she had moved towards him and put her arm over him. At the moment she was snuggling up to him. He smirked. He couldn't wait to see her reaction. He glanced at her once more, noticing that she actually... had an innocent look on her face when she slept.

Her eyes were closed, her eyebrows not usually pulled together like it always was during the day, and her lips were parted slightly. And, of course, her spiky hair was spikier than usual from tossing and turning all night. He raised his hand and rested it on her head, smirking when he heard her groan of annoyance. He removed his hand and put it on the back of his neck, frowning when his neck didn't crack.

Shit. That would annoy him for the rest of the day.

He froze and frowned when Riko seemed to move closer to him, shivering when he felt her hot breath on his arm. The Taicho frowned and shifted, removing the arm that was between her body and his own, rolling his eyes when she moved closer.

About time to wake up now.

He grabbed her arm and shook her, seeing her scrunch up her face, which made him grin before he shook her more forcibly. She muttered something incoherent in her sleep before she slowly opened her eyes.

Riko frowned when she found she was staring at a beige kimono. The hell- She froze when she saw it move, her eyes instantly growing wide. Hell no. She slowly removed her arm, and then just as slowly pushed herself into a sitting position, slowly turning her head to see the Taicho smirking down at her. Her eyes still wide, she let out a yell and fell off the bed, letting out a curse when she hit her head on the carpeted floor.

"You... bastard!" Riko yelled, standing up and giving the large man a glare, her hands holding her head. "What the hell were you doing! Trying to molest me while I sleep!"

"Now _I_ didn't do a thing to you." Kenpachi said, sending the woman a smirk. "_You_ were the one that moved towards me and cuddled next to me." He said, seeing the woman widen her eyes and stare at him incredulously.

Riko growled and curled her upper lip, the usual angry look crossing her face, hunching her shoulders up and shaking in anger. A loud _smack_ came from within the room.

The black haired woman grabbed clothes from her bag before she made her way to the bathroom, slamming it shut behind her. Kenpachi growled as he stood in the room, rubbing his cheek and clenching his free hand. Damn bitch. Even if she was in a gigai she still hit hard. He rolled his eyes and glanced at his bag, snorting before he dug through it.

Riko emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later, the air now tense, but when she walked out she widened her eyes and blushed profusely. The Taicho... was getting dressed. Meaning, he was half naked. She stared at his chest momentarily before slamming the door shut once again, standing in the bathroom with wide eyes, raising a hand and touching her face. Dozens of curses escaped past her lips, shaking her head.

He... is really fit.

She closed her eyes and shook her head. No! Don't go there! Oh, god! That dumbass!

"Idiot!" Riko yelled, grabbing the door knob and turning it before swinging the door open, giving the Taicho a glare, glad to see he was fully dressed. "You just don't undress like that!"

"What the hell was I supposed to do? Go out with my sleeping kimono?" Kenpachi grunted, rolling his eyes with his arms crossed over his chest. "Just shut up and let's go." He said, heading for the door.

Riko narrowed her eyes dangerously and growled, stomping after the man. Before he could get to the door she managed to get around him and stood in front of him with her arms crossed over her chest and one hell of an angry look on her face.

"You better not tell anyone." Riko said, seeing the man roll his eyes.

"Whatever." Kenpachi muttered, about to grab the door knob to leave to room.

"Are you going to keep it to yourself or what?" Riko asked, holding her arm out and preventing the Taicho from reaching the door. "Because let me tell you... I've never held anyone in my life!" She growled, her hands clenched tightly into fists.

Kenpachi frowned before he smirked. "I'll keep it to myself... if you do a little something for me." He said, taking a step forward.

Riko widened her eyes slightly, unconsciously taking a step back. A little something? She gave a nervous grin and a laugh, holding her hands up to try and keep the large man away while he still advanced towards her.

"S-Something?" Riko asked, staring up at the man with wide eyes.

Kenpachi shrugged. "A little kiss should do. But that's not much, is it?" He asked huskily, making the woman's face turn bright red.

"A k-kiss?" Riko asked, her eyes still wide. "Uh..."

"Fine, then. I'll just tell Ikkaku and them what you did." Kenpachi said, grabbing the door knob and turning it.

He stopped the motion when Riko put a hand on his wrist, making him turn his head to stare at her. The black haired woman stared back at him with a red face, her eyebrows pulled together and her lips in a grim line. If she had taken the time to notice, she would have noticed she was touching him without flinching.

"Fine." Riko muttered, glancing at the floor with a frown, now suddenly shy.

Kenpachi smirked.

-:-

Hinamori and Kayo... were sleeping in Hitsugaya's bed. The Taicho himself glared at the ceiling with a red face, cursing whoever found this funny. They had stayed up for a very long time before sleep claimed them, while they were still in his bed. And they were refusing to let go.

Calm down, Hitsugaya.

This was nothing.

Ugh, if his third seats caught them like this they would have a field day. He had fell asleep before them, but he guessed they must have still been holding him during the night. He rolled his eyes and sighed, waiting for one of them to wake up so he can stretch his stiff muscles. Groaning came from his right side, where Kayo was sleeping, turning his head slightly to see her face.

Oh, wrong move. Her face was too close to his.

Hitsugaya widened his eyes, his face turning a darker shade of red, noticing that if he moved his head forward just a few more inches their lips would- NO! Take your head out of the gutters, Hitsugaya! He watched as the blonde slowly opened her eyes, her blue orbs connecting with his turquoise ones, both staring at each other for a long time.

Kayo's eyes snapped wide open.

Next came a loud scream that echoed around the area.

Hitsugaya widened his eyes when she jumped off the bed while Hinamori's eyes snapped open, rolling over and falling off the bed. Rushing footsteps were heard in the hallway before their door was slammed open, both of Kayo's friends standing there with anger burning in their eyes.

"What happened, Kayo?" Kaori asked, her eyes narrowed dangerously.

Byakuya walked up behind her with an angry look on his face. She dragged him along with her. Hitsugaya rolled his eyes and groaned. _Just_ what he needed.

"N-N-Nothing!" Kayo exclaimed, waving her hands quickly with a red face. "I just... saw a spider." She said, closing her eyes with a nervous smile gracing her lips.

Blank looks crossed both Riko and Kaori's faces, both glancing at each other momentarily before staring back at their friend. Kayo smiled warmly at them in return. They sighed before closing the door, walking down the hallway to go back to their tables to eat.

Kayo rubbed her hands together and glanced at the Taicho.

"...I'm sorry, Hitsugaya Taicho." Kayo muttered, staring at the floor with a blush staining her face.

"It's... understandable." Hitsugaya said, standing up and stretched his legs.

"...What happened?" Hinamori asked, her eyes still wide.

"Both of you were sleeping in the same bed as me."

Hinamori blinked before understanding shined in her eyes. She smiled at the two before she stood up and made her way towards her bed, opening her suitcase and rummaging through it. Kayo stared at her before cringing and glancing at her bag. She was kind of dreading of what she would find. When she zipped it open, she blinked and widened her eyes, seeing dressed of all kinds with skirts and shirts.

So, basically, the clothes that Matsumoto chose would make her look like a loli-shota.

She looked at the clothes uncertainly before grabbing something and holding it out in front of her, furrowing her eyebrows and pursing her lips. Everything was mostly pink. Even her sleeping clothes last night. Some people had brought modern sleeping clothes and some brought sleeping kimonos. Matsumoto chose modern for her.

Tears ran down her face comically.

She wasn't fond of dresses. Ever since Renta and them forced her into one. She waited to go to the bathroom, Hinamori now in it and dressing. She smiled to herself and looked down. She was a nice person. She liked her.

She was pretty, too.

A sad smile crossed her face, furrowing her eyebrows and staring at the clothes in her lap. Before she had been taken in by the Chiharu family to be a servant her family would call her ugly and say she would never find a husband. She didn't know where they were nor did she remember their names or faces. But she was glad she had befriended Kaori.

"You can go in now, Kayo." Hinamori said, walking out of the bathroom with a smile.

Kayo looked up and smiled brightly, jumping off the bed and heading for the small bathroom. The fukutaicho of the fifth division smiled. She was so cute and sweet.

Hitsugaya rubbed his eyes with a sigh, shaking his head slightly to wake himself up. All they did last night was scream, scream, scream, tremble, scream, hug the life out of him, and even more screaming. He's surprised he hasn't gone deaf already. He had picked out a pair of white jeans and a black shirt. He wasn't going to go all crazy with clothes like Matsumoto might do. He looked up when the door to the bathroom opened, about to head towards it before pausing and widening his eyes slightly.

Kayo had a bright blue frilly dress on, much like the one she had yesterday, except this time there were two pigtails in her hair tied with matching blue bows. Hitsugaya's face turned red, which made Hinamori blink when she saw it, her hair in a ponytail.

She blinked once more before smiling brightly. How cute!

"I... am going to go eat." Kayo said, bowing to the two and giving them a smile before rushing towards the door.

Hitsugaya stayed seated before quickly making his way to the bathroom with a scowl. He was just sick. That was it. He was only sick. It _had_ to be it.

-:-

"Will you stop pinching my cheeks!" Riko yelled, glaring down at the small elderly woman while rubbing her cheeks with a frown on her face.

Kaori snickered across from her, eating something called pancakes. They tasted wonderful with this syrupy stuff. Which is, y'know, _called_ syrup. Riko sent her a dark glare and curled her upper lip, stuffing a fork full of eggs into her mouth.

"I can't help it. You are too adorable." Kiku said, sending a warm smile at the woman.

Both Riko and Kaori choked on their food, both pounding their chests with wide eyes. Once Kaori's airway was cleared she started laughing and slapping a hand to her forehead. Riko growled before reaching over and smacking her head.

"Me? Adorable? I think there's something wrong with you, Granny." Riko said, curling her upper lip in a snarl. "Someone like Kayo is adorable. Not me." She said, rolling her eyes with a scoff.

"Yeah. When Riko is considered adorable I'll be six feet under." Kaori said, smirking before flinching when her friend hit her head again. "Will you stop that? It's annoying."

"Stop friggin' insulting me then." Riko said, grabbing a sausage and opening her mouth wide before stuffing it in her mouth and eating angrily.

"...How can you consider a sloppy eater like her adorable?" Kaori asked, raising an eyebrow curiously while staring down at the elderly lady with a frown.

"Shut up." Riko said, pointing her butter knife threateningly at her friend.

Kaori stared blankly at the dull knife, raising her eyes to her friend and raising her eyebrows slightly. Riko frowned before lowering the knife and grumbling to herself. She paused when she noticed the elderly lady still looking at her closely.

"What?"

"If I may... aren't you a little too young to have a child already?" Kiku asked, tilting her head slightly in question.

"Hey! I'm not _that_ young!" Riko snapped, slamming her fists on the table. "What the hell do you mean?"

Kaori rolled her eyes. And this woman considered Riko to be adorable?

"That man you seem to love," At that point Riko spit out the water she was drinking with wide eyes while Kaori stared at her blankly before grabbing a napkin and started wiping her face. "He's a little old, isn't he?"

After hacking and almost choking Riko stared down at the woman with a blank look.

"...He is?" Riko asked, looking up in thought and rubbing the back of her neck. "Not really. At least... I don't see him as an old guy. Just someone... who kinda I like spending time with." She muttered, a small smirk spreading across her face before she frowned. "And greatly pisses me off."

"...Love is beautiful." Kiku said, giving the two a warm smile before turning to leave.

"W-WAIT! IT'S NOT-"

"She's gone." Kaori said, giving her friend a smirk. "So... you like spending time with your Taicho, hm?"

Riko growled warningly at the same time Kayo descended down the stairs. Riko was still glaring at Kaori before glancing at her small friend, widening her eyes slightly and parting her lips. The redhead frowned before turning, raising her eyebrows when she saw the small woman make her way towards them with a happy smile on her face. But then...

Renta and Seika slid towards her and hugged her.

"_You look so cute~!_" They yelled, both grinning widely.

The twins widened their eyes and froze, both sensing a pair of dark auras behind them. They gulped and looked back, both widening their eyes abnormally large when they saw Kayo's friends glaring down at them with murderous looks on their faces.

"Who're you?" Riko asked, giving the two a dark smirk.

They started paling and sweating.

"Never seen you two before." Kaori said, her eyes narrowed dangerously.

An intimidating air hung over the two, making the twins hold onto the smaller woman tighter.

"...They're my friends!" Kayo squeaked out, her eyes wide and trying to breathe.

Instantly, as soon as the words passed through her lips, the intimidating airs were gone and relaxed looks crossed both Riko and Kaori's faces. Renta and Seika's eyes were wide, glad they were friends with the small woman. If not, they would be scared beyond anything. And they were third seats.

Both women turned and walked back towards the table, seeing most of the occupant's in the room staring at them with wide eyes. When the twins released Kayo and hugged each other while crying comically the small woman ran towards the table and sat down next to her friends.

"...I slept soundly." Riko muttered, rolling her eyes with a frown. "Hell of an event afterward." She said, her face turning red when she remembered... that damn kiss.

"...I slept soundly, too." Kaori murmured, glaring straight ahead with a dark look on her face.

"Me, too." Kayo said quietly, giving a small nod.

They all lowered their heads with frowns, their bangs covering their eyes and small blushes on their faces.

Yeah, right.

Waking up next to their Taichos was a shock. Riko growled and narrowed her eyes, stuffing the rest of her food in her mouth while cursing that man to the bottomless pits of hell. Kaori took a deep breath to calm herself and also stop herself from trying to insult the man. She had to get out of that habit. Kayo slapped her cheeks lightly and shook her head, wondering why her heart was racing when she remembered waking up next to the Taicho.

"There is a swimsuit store just a ten minute walk from here." Kiku said, nodding to the fukutaicho of the tenth with a smile.

"Oh, great!" Matsumoto exclaimed, clapping her hands together with a bright smile. She ran towards the small woman in the blue dress, grabbing her arm. "Let's go, Kayo-chan!"

Riko and Kaori looked up with a raise of their eyebrows, the first quickly choking and widening her eyes and the latter just widening her eyes instead of making a fool of herself by choking. They both forced themselves to look away from the woman's chest.

"Shit... they're huge." Riko muttered, snorting with a raise of her eyebrow.

Kaori hit her. "Don't say that."

"Can my friends come?" Kayo asked, glancing at the fukutaicho questioningly and pleadingly.

"Sure!"

Both the black and red haired woman blinked and looked up.

...What?

-:-

All three women widened their eyes, staring inside their store with shock. They glanced at each other momentarily before looking at the swimsuits. To be truthful, they thought that these swimsuits might... be a little to revealing. Aren't all of them?

"...I'm leaving." Riko said, turning around with a frown.

"Nah, wait." Kaori said, grabbing her arm with a smirk. "This might be interesting."

Riko curled her upper lip and snarled. Shit. Kayo walked further into the store with furrowed eyebrows, having no idea what to do. Matsumoto had brought almost all the women, actually forcing some. Seika was standing near a stake of swimsuits with a frown, glancing through them briefly before moving somewhere else to look. The fukutaicho from the eighth division was there. Almost all the females were there.

Riko scanned all the swimsuits in a few seconds, looking ahead with a frown.

"I'm leaving." Riko repeated, turning around to leave.

Kaori grabbed her arm once again and started looking through the swimsuits with a smirk. Byakuya stood outside with a cold look on his face. Insufferable woman.

"Oooh! Pick this one, Kayo-chan!" Matsumoto exclaimed, holding out a pink one piece swimsuit.

Kayo stared at the pinkness for a long moment before making a face. Pink again? But seeing the excited smile from the fukutaicho made a small smile crossed her face and she nodded. Matsumoto smiled brightly and ran to the cashier to ask for a smaller size.

Riko grabbed a swimsuit then grabbed the next, then the next, and the next, and so on and so forth. Let's just cut it down short and say she wasn't even looking at them. Kaori frowned and rolled her eyes, grabbing a red two piece swimsuit before shoving it into her friend's hands.

"Take that one." Kaori muttered, looking for one she could take.

"What? I can choose one myse-"

"Take it." Kaori said, turning her head to stare at her friend.

Riko shivered before rolling her eyes with a sigh and nodded. Jeez. Talk about grouchy. She walked over to the person standing near the cash register, asking for one of the swimsuits she held in her size with a frown. The sooner she got one the sooner she could leave.

Kaori looked at one after another until a blue one caught her attention. She raised her eyebrows slightly before shrugging and grabbed it. It was better than nothing.

After ten minutes she walked out of the store with a bag, turning her head to smirk at the noble. He stared straight ahead while still looking stoic. She opened her mouth to make an insult before catching herself, widening her eyes slightly and shaking her head. No! No more of that!

"Uh, we gonna go?" Kaori asked, almost smacking herself at the same time the man opened his mouth. "I mean _going to_ go?"

Byakuya paused and nodded, both turning and heading back towards the hotel. Riko was already at the hotel, staring blankly at both Ikkaku and Yumichika staring at her with expecting looks on their faces. She frowned.

"What?"

"You gonna show us that thing?" Ikkaku asked, nodding towards the bag.

"No." Riko said, giving the man a glare. "I'll show you when I put it on."

"Fine." Ikkaku said, shrugging lightly. "Oh, yeah. Taicho said we're all deciding on going to the city when the girls get back." He said, seeing the woman blink.

"We are?" Riko asked, raising an eyebrow curiously.

Ikkaku gave her a blank stare like she was an idiot. She frowned before heading for the stairs to put the bag away. Pretty soon everyone was there, all waiting in front of the hotel with bored looks on their faces while some were excited to go to the city.

"...You are so lucky to be attached to Kuchiki Taicho!" Matsumoto exclaimed, staring at the redhead with a bright smile.

Kaori turned her head and stared blankly at the fukutaicho. Well... that just came out of nowhere. A sigh left her mouth, rolling her eyes with her hands in her pockets. What was so great about being near hi- STOP! She _had_ to stop doing that. Riko frowned, seeing the fukutaicho from the tenth division giving her a pointed stare. She saw the woman nod towards the redhead.

Riko frowned. "Uh... Yeah, Kaori!" She said, walking up to her friend and smacking her shoulder. "You should be glad to be stuck with such... a hot ass!" She exclaimed, giving her friend a grin.

Kaori gave her a stare. A hot ass?

Riko was still grinning before she froze, turning her head to see the Taicho of the eleventh division giving her a glare. She looked away with wide eyes. Shit. He looked angry.

"Okay, folks." Kiku said, walking out of the building with a smile. "My grandson will get the shuttle ready and drive you to the city."

Some people frowned in confusion. Shuttle?

Ten minutes later people found themselves staring at a large vehicle. Our three girls stared at it with wide eyes, Kaori even reaching out to touch it. People turned their heads when the doors opened, seeing Nobu sitting inside with a smile. Everyone walked inside and took their seats, some even shoving others out of the way to sit next to the people they wanted to sit with.

"Uh... What're we gonna do when we get there?" Riko asked, glancing at the Taicho across from her with a frown, sitting next to the bald third seat. "I've, uh... never been to the World of the Living."

"No shit." Ikkaku said, rolling his eyes with a frown. "You just joined the Gotei thirteen several months ago and the Taicho sure as hell didn't give you an assignment to go to the World of the Living. And why the hell do you get to sit beside the window?"

Riko sent him an annoyed stare.

"...I'll throw you out this window." Riko said, pointing to the slightly open window, which was obviously too small for her to shove him through if she carried out her threat.

Ikkaku rolled his eyes.

"We're gonna go to the candy store!" Yachiru yelled, standing up in her chair with her hands pressed against the window to watch the scenery.

A blank look crossed Riko's face. Okay, then.

"...So, uh... I'm guessing I'm stuck with you when we get there?" Kaori asked, glancing at the man who was sitting across from her.

"Yes." Byakuya answered, clearly not happy with the situation.

"Fine." Kaori said, shrugging lightly. "Probably be better than wandering around mindlessly." She said, rolling her eyes slightly, knowing that she'd probably get lost with her sense of direction.

"Yes."

She sent him a glare. "...I would just _love_ to-"

"Kiss him?" Kiku asked, turning to give them a smile.

Kaori screamed, having never seen the woman sitting across from her. She raised a hand to her chest while she took deep breaths. She was just scared that the woman's voice came out of nowhere that she never really heard her. Byakuya, however, did.

He closed his eyes with irritation and lowered his head. What an irritating woman.

Sitting elsewhere, Kayo rubbed her arm nervously, sitting beside Renta. She's never been to the World of the Living. What was she supposed to expect? She closed her eyes tightly and tried not to panic.

_Calm down._

_Oh... hi._

_Yeah, yeah. Jus' relax an' don't panic._

_Better said than done._

Kayo took a deep breath and turned her head to look outside, her eyes growing wide when she saw the ocean. She smiled brightly as she gazed at the water, gaining Matsumoto's attention, who was sitting across from her. The fukutaicho smiled.

"_I hope I find a store full of candy._" Both Renta and Seika said, both drooling slightly.

Around the shuttle, people rolled their eyes. People stayed silent until Riko frowned.

"Wait... is she gonna cut off the chapter here?" Riko asked, pointing to the sky with a frown.

People paused and glanced at her.

"I think so." Kaori said, giving a small frown. "This chapter is already long enough."

"But we haven't even gotten to the city yet~!" Matsumoto whined, pouting her lips.

"OI!" Riko yelled, standing up and pointing in a random direction. "You better not cut the damn chapter here!"

Uh... Holy shit. I think they're talking to _me_.

"Yeah! You can't cut it off here!" Renta yelled, standing up and widening his eyes. "I haven't seen any chicks yet!"

Seika smacked the back of his head.

"KM! Get your ass down here!" Riko yelled, glaring in random directions.

Holy- Uh, yeah, so they were heading towards the city. Fifty more minutes left until they reached their destina-

"You better not fucking finish that paragraph and leave the damn readers hanging!"

Fifty more minutes until they reached their-

"Didn't you hear me!"

Destination so they can-

"You better fucking stop narrating!"

So they can observe and travel the city and-

"You better not end this chapter!"

SHUT UP! They're going to the city for the rest of the day! There!

"WHAT? Hey, you-"

Thus, this chapter comes to an end.

"BITCH!"


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N** I thank those who have reviewed. Much obliged. :D

**SwirlzSmile** – Yep. Sucks. XP I also loved writing the ending. X3

**xXxSecretSmilerXxX** – Yep. No one has enough guts to slap them. D: Kayo is adorable. Such a cute thing. X3 I loved the ending. XD And nope, haven't seen it yet. D:

**TheBeginingsEnd** – Thank you. :D

**Alex274** – Yeah, Hitsugaya is adorable... with all that seriousness.

**BestFriend09** – Thank you. :D I loved the ending, as well. And I loved writing them next to their Taichos. XD

**TheHappyEmo** – I loved writing the ending. XD And I love Byakuya and Kaori. :D Don't see too much stories of a girl that actually hates the all cool Byakuya. :D

**TheEspadaSisters** – I loved the ending. =3 And a jealous Kenpachi... D: Scary! And the zanpakuto's just a lazy talker. :D Also kind of angry that Kayo doesn't stand up for herself. XP

**Scarlette Shizuru** – Thank you. :D I just couldn't help myself. X3 And that would have been a better way of ending the chapter, as well. Shoulda done that. XP

**Dragon-of-Writing** – Me, too. :D

**jinxedpixie** – Yep... I'd probably actually run away if they were real. D: I'd be too scary. And I just couldn't help but write that scene with them in the morning. XD Yep, never really know who's cuddlers until you know them. =3 And good luck on your test. :]

**Kori Neko Tenshi** – Someone actually slapping Byakuya... :D I couldn't help myself with that. XD

**CaribbeanTrinidadian** – Sorry it took me a while to update. =D

**ShatterTheHeavens** – Thank you. =D I liked that part especially. :D And I'd be deaf if I was in Hitsugaya's shoes. XP And too much pink is... ugh. XP

**praeses** – You have a break? D: Lucky~! Someone actually slapping Byakuya... I just can't see it. XD And yep... too bad Kayo doesn't like pink. XP And Riko and Ken-chan... =D And I just loved writing the ending of the chapter. XD Couldn't help myself. And wow, you made ice cream in class? D: So lucky~! I want some ice cream now. X3

**dragonrain618** – Thank you. Couldn't help but write that. =D

**princess moon shadow** – Thank you. :D

**Twinklefeather** – Thankies. And no, she isn't. But that would be so cool! =D

**solarfalcon** – Thank you. :D I loved breaking the fourth wall. :3 Though it's probably going to be the only chapter where I break the fourth wall... and a little bit in this chapter, as well. And you're drawing Kaori and Kayo? :D Thank you so much!

**Hyourinmaru165** – Thank you. :D My favorite part of the chapter was the ending. :3

**Anasih Ikihcuk** – Byakuya getting drunk... That would be so damn awesome to see! =D

Hi! :D Sorry for the late update. My brother wanted to watch videos on youtube, which is what we did most of the time. But it was getting kind of boring so I told him not to, so I wrote the next chapter. :D

Sorry about any mistakes! DX

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach.

**Warning** – Swearing.

-:-

"Damn Km..." Riko muttered, walking down the steps of the shuttle with a frown.

"Hey, we're starting. Stop cursing the author." Kaori said, giving the black haired woman a glare.

Aw, how mean.

When all three of our girls looked up, they blinked and widened their eyes slightly, looking at the buildings with fascination shining in their eyes. Kaori raised her eyebrows slightly, staring into one store that had packs and packs of cigarettes. Her eyes shined at the same time a smirk spread across her face. Kayo turned, blinking before smiling brightly when she saw a store full of teddy bears. Riko stared at one store full of games, raising her eyebrows before smirking.

They _had_ to go there.

"Let's go to a candy store, Red-chan!" Yachiru yelled, jumping off her Taicho's shoulder and landing on the ground. She grabbed the woman's hand and turned, trying to walk away with a wide grin, but she blinked when she didn't budge. "Red-chan?" She asked, turning to see the tall woman looking intently at one store.

Ikkaku and the rest of the members from the eleventh division frowned in confusion before looking in her line of vision.

"Ah, sheesh." Ikkaku muttered, rolling his eyes with a frown. "I knew she liked games, but this is-"

"Simply crazy." Yumichika finished, shaking his head when he saw the woman try to walk across the street.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon-"

"No." Byakuya said, giving the redhead a cold stare. "I will not allow any smoking."

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please-"

Byakuya closed his eyes and resisted the urge to groan. She just got ten times more annoying. She was currently on her knees with her hands holding each other and staring at the man with large pleading eyes. The look was very uncharacteristic, which he had to admit was making him sick. He opened his eyes and gave her a glare, seeing her narrow her eyes when she saw his look. Which meant a big N. O.

"...Please."

"No."

Kayo glanced at the redhead briefly before looking towards the store with all the stuffed animals. Her eyes grew wide when she saw a giant blue bear. She glanced at the group, seeing them talk to each other and try to figure out what to do for the rest of the day before heading back to the hotel. She turned and started walking across the street, nobody even noticing she left.

"I say we go get candy first." Renta said, staring at his sister with a pout.

"I want to get some souvenirs first." Seika said, giving her sibling a glare.

"We can get candy, call them souvenirs and eat them and tell whoever we were getting them for that we lost them."

Seika gave him a blank look.

"...That makes no sense."

"I know, right." Renta said, sending a grin at his other half. He turned before blinking. "Where's little Kayo?"

Instantly, two dark auras hovered over two people. Both Kaori and Riko turned, their eyes narrowed dangerously, the latter's upper lip curled in a snarl, both staring at the twins. Both Renta and Seika grabbed each other and held on with wide eyes, both staring at the women.

"**Where is she?**"

Kayo smiled brightly, her eyes shining as she looked at each and every teddy bear she passed. Some little kids stared at her with large eyes when she walked by, some people even cooing at how cute she was. The small blonde woman, though looked like a child to everyone, blinked and tilted her head when she saw a small blue bear.

She clasped her hands together at the same time her eyes shined.

How cute~!

She grabbed it and held it in her hands, a wide smile stretched across her face with a small blush covering her cheeks. It was so adorable. She turned her head and stared at the purse with the long strap at her side, which the fukutaicho gave her. Kayo reached inside and started digging around, pulling out a wad of money.

She smiled.

After paying for it she walked out of the store with a wide smile on her face. When she looked up, she blinked and widened her eyes slightly before suddenly smiling brightly when she saw a store full of animals. She walked across the street, minding her own business.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN SHE LEFT?" Riko roared, glaring at both the twins.

"_W-W-W-W-We don't know w-where she went, but sh-she left!_" Renta and Seika yelled, both trembling under the woman's hard gaze.

Riko growled and narrowed her eyes dangerously. Hitsugaya was frowning. He was frowning because Zaraki's subordinate was being too loud... and that his subordinate was also missing. Where could she have went? They were all together and no one noticed she had left until the twins pointed it out. He was knocked out of his thinking when he heard screaming, widening his eyes slightly when he saw the twins under the tall woman while she held one of their arms and pulled them back painfully.

...What a ruthless woman.

"Did you see... where she went?" Riko asked darkly, giving the twins an evil smirk.

They both shook their heads wildly while onlookers watched in puzzlement. Apparently, that was the wrong answer. They screamed out in pain when she tightened her grip. Kaori stared blankly before glancing around the area. Where could that little person have gone? Renta frowned and looked up, blinking when he saw Kaori's worried look. He narrowed his eyes and stood up, once he felt a little better after almost being bent in half, and held up a hand with a determined look on his face.

"I'll-"

"I'll look for her." Hitsugaya said, giving the redhead a disinterested look.

Renta frowned.

Damn.

His last chance at showing off for the cute redhead and the damn short Taicho has to volunteer.

"Thank you." Kaori said, sending the white haired Taicho a grateful smile.

Damn you, Hitsugaya Toshiro!

Oh, shit. He said it out loud. Renta sent his Taicho a nervous grin, seeing the small Taicho sending him a dark glare. Riko growled and started grinding her teeth together. One look at the murderous look and the twins took off so quickly no one noticed for a few long moments that they left.

"We are leaving. Come, Rukia." Byakuya said, turning and walking down the street with a stoic look on his face.

He was getting quite tired of that woman stalling them. Kaori mocked his words before reluctantly walking after him with his sister. Oh, yeah. Don't include her. Damn friggin' noble and their- STOP! She _had_ to stop doing that. She sighed and shook her head, already feeling tired. Especially how that old coot kept mistaking her and the bastar- _Taicho_ as a couple.

Jeez.

She _had_ to stop doing that.

"...Where are we going?" Kaori asked, raising an eyebrow curiously. "Or you guys going?"

"There's a chappy store somewhere in this place!" Rukia exclaimed excitedly, a bright smile crossing her face.

Kaori raised an eyebrow questioningly with a small frown on her face. A chappy store...? What the hell was a chappy? She tilted her head slightly to the side and scratched the side of her head. She heard of that but she can't remember what it is. But it's popular among female shinigami. Why couldn't she remember? She shrugged.

She'd find out when they'd get there.

"Let's go to a candy store!" Yachiru yelled, grinning up at the tall man with a wide grin on her face.

Kenpachi grunted, which was a yes, before looking up. He frowned and glanced over their small group, noticing one person wasn't there. He growled and glanced at the store full of games with his hands clenched by his sides. That woman was a nuisance.

Riko looked around the store with a wide grin on her face. Her eyes shined, an innocent look crossing her face. She shook her head and frowned, going back to how she usually looked, which was always looking pissed. She paused in step when she saw a strange looking contraption, seeing two people standing on the platforms and moving their feet while they stared at the screen.

She raised an eyebrow with a frown and looked at the top, reading what it was called.

_Dance Dance Revolution...?_

-:-

Kayo smiled at the puppies, seeing them jump on the window and wag their tails as they stared at her. Aw, she wanted one. She blinked and raised her eyebrows. Maybe she can take one...? But she had to ask first. And she didn't know if they would allow a living soul, even if it is an animal, to go to the Soul Society.

She pouted her lips and turned, blinking when she saw no one where the group had been standing.

She walked out of the store and looked around the area, furrowing her eyebrows worriedly. Where was everyone? Where was Riko? Where was Kaori? She widened her eyes, feeling her heart start to race. Where was Hitsugaya Taicho? Matsumoto fukutaicho? Renta and Seika?

Tears started welling up in her eyes, hugging the small blue teddy bear to her chest.

To everyone she just appeared to be a lost child. And what do you do when you see a lost child? Simple. Either walk by or try to help out. Which was too bad, because Kayo couldn't talk to people she didn't know. She turned her head, staring at a tall woman with a shy look on her face.

"Are you lost?" She asked, giving her a smile.

Kayo nodded. She blinked and jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, turning her head and sighing out of relief when she saw the Taicho of the tenth division giving her a hard stare. Oh, he wasn't happy. The small blonde furrowed her eyebrows and bit her lip.

"She's not lost." Hitsugaya said, staring up at the woman with a glare before he turned.

Kayo swallowed hard before following him, giving the woman a small wave, holding the small bear closer to her chest. When she looked up, she widened her eyes and stared at the Taicho with a nervous smile when she saw him giving her a glare from the side of his eye. Yep, he was mad. Big time.

"Shigeko, you do not just wander away by yourself." Hitsugaya said, closing his eyes and shaking his head with a sigh.

Kayo furrowed her eyebrows and lowered her head.

"I'm sorry, Hitsugaya Taicho." Kayo murmured, biting her bottom lip and rubbing her arm.

"Don't do it again."

She winced when she heard the anger in his voice, lowering her gaze to the ground. She didn't mean to leave. She just wanted... to check out the stores. Tears ran down her face comically. Hitsugaya cocked an eyebrow when he heard a whimper, turning his head to see his subordinate wipe her eyes while still crying comically.

Really?

She was crying?

Hitsugaya closed his eyes with a groan before coming to a stop to rub his eyes. He couldn't handle much more of this. This was a vacation and the first thing he has to do is look for the person his damn subordinates are trying to, as humans would say, "hook him up with?" He rolled his eyes and jolted when the small blonde walked into his back.

Kayo widened her eyes before taking several steps back and started waving her hands around wildly and apologizing.

A blank look crossed Hitsugaya's face.

_Stop friggin' aplogizin'! I _will_ bring ya in here and beat ya!_

Kayo widened her eyes and squeaked, quickly nodding to herself, which brought a confused look to Hitsugaya's face. He rolled his eyes and sighed, turning and walking away with a scowl, wondering what he can do now that he found her. He had wanted to walk around with Hinamori so she didn't get lost. But Matsumoto most likely brought Hinamori along with her.

So what now?

"Ah!"

Hitsugaya stopped and turned, seeing the small woman smiling brightly and looking across the street. He followed her line of vision, frowning when he stared at a store filled with a variety of pastries. Kayo blinked and tilted her head, staring at one type of food that had some kind of cream on it.

"You want to go there?" Hitsugaya asked, glancing at the woman with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Uh... only if you want to." Kayo muttered, lowering her head and fiddling with her sleeves with a small blush on her face.

Hitsugaya closed his eyes and turned his head away from her with a frown, a small blush covering his cheeks. He was only sick. That's the only reason his face felt hot. He sucked in a quick breath and shook his head and glanced at the woman.

"Let's go." Hitsugaya said, walking across the street.

Kayo looked up and smiled brightly before following the Taicho.

He was only sick, that's what he kept telling himself.

-:-

Kaori stared wide-eyed at the store she was in, seeing all kinds of stuffed toys, stuffed rabbits actually. She glanced at the dark haired woman, seeing her rushing around the store with excitement. The redhead raised an eyebrow with a frown, walking towards a large stuffed animal, staring at it blankly.

"Cute." Kaori muttered, rolling her eyes before facing the Taicho. "So, uh... do you like this kind of stuff?" She asked, waving her hand around the store.

She frowned when he didn't say anything, turning around and continuing to wander the store. Well, wasn't she with the most funnest guy ever? She rolled her eyes before staring at one toy, raising an eyebrow when it looked like it was smiling cutely at her. She shuddered. Creepy.

When she turned, a blank look crossed her face when she saw Rukia holding a large pile of stuffed animals.

"Are you ready, Rukia?" Byakuya asked, giving his sister a stoic stare.

Rukia nodded excitedly. The stoic man nodded and turned, walking towards the cash register while the redhead rolled her eyes. Well, he was nice to her, wasn't he? But for the redhead, psh! He might as just tell her he hates her and throw her in the sewers. She raised her eyebrows and blinked when she heard something.

She looked upwards and narrowed her eyes. It was a catchy tune with people singing. Music? She tilted her head.

It sounded nice.

She blinked when she felt her foot tapping along with the music. A small smirk spread across her face, raising her eyebrows slightly in appreciation while her hands were in her pockets. She wanted to hear more music like this. She walked up to the woman that just finished ringing the noble's stuffed animals.

"Excuse me." Kaori said, seeing the woman turn her head and stare at her. "What's this music called?"

"Oh, it's, uh... called "We R Who We R" by Ke$ha." She said, giving an excited grin.

Kaori raised an eyebrow. Who was that? She shrugged before nodding a thanks to the woman. She turned when she felt a tug on her wrist, seeing that the Taicho was giving her a cold stare from the entrance. She walked towards them with a sigh, feeling so tired from walking.

She wanted to sleep.

She yawned loudly and shook her head before a thought crossed her mind. She raised an eyebrow. She _talked_ to that woman back there.

"Kuchiki Taicho," Kaori murmured, seeing the man turn his head slightly and stare at her from the side of his eye. "...I just talked to someone who spoke english. I know for a fact that I can't speak english. So how did I...?"

"Kurotsuchi Mayuri." Byakuya said, looking forward with a composed look, ignoring the blushing women he walked by. "He has modified the gigais so that we can understand any language and speak any language."

Kaori gawked. "Nice." She said, smirking to herself.

Byakuya resisted the urge to raise his eyebrow. He's noticed she says "nice" a lot. He straightened his back slightly. He's noticing things about her, which was definitely not a good sign. He narrowed his eyes slightly before closing them and taking a deep breath. He wanted the kido gone, now. He frowned slightly. He supposed he could try and remove it at night.

"Ooooh, let's get something to eat." Kaori said, staring at a restaurant with a smirk.

"Oh, yeah." Rukia said, giving a small nod, still grinning with excitement as she held bags full of stuffed rabbits and other materials.

"Fine." Byakuya said, closing his eyes and giving a small nod.

Kaori frowned and rolled her eyes. Always the same and boring reaction from him. She rubbed her chin for a moment, narrowing her eyes and thinking to herself. She didn't want to be stuck with an emotionless jerk for the rest of the month. She smirked before walking over to the man and slapped her hand on his shoulder, seeing Rukia's eyebrows rise from the side of her eyes, giving the man a grin.

"C'mon, Taicho! Just give a smile for once!" Kaori said, seeing the man give her an annoyed stare.

"...Remove your hand."

"Not until you smile." Kaori said, giving a wide smirk. "I'm not moving my hand until you smile."

She was like a child. Byakuya gave the woman a glare before glancing at her hand. No one has dared laid a hand on him, not like best friends, like he's seen Renji do to his friends. His glare intensified, but she remained grinning and refused to move her hand. His glare wasn't have an effect. Kaori frowned when he removed her hand by force.

"Fine... you win, for now." Kaori said, narrowing her eyes as a smirk spread across her face. "But I _will_ get you to smile."

Rukia blinked rapidly. No one's _ever_ made a promise like _that_ to Byakuya Kuchiki.

-:-

Riko stared at the contraption with wide eyes, seeing several kids walk onto the platform, put something inside and start pressing on the arrows. She raised an eyebrow before glancing at the screen, blinking when she heard music. She grinned. It sounded catchy. It was dark in the room and it was filled with about a dozen kids and several adults.

She watched as the two kids moved their feet on the arrows, glancing at the screen and noticing their were moving their feet and pressing on the arrows that came up on the screen. Riko raised her eyebrows slightly before smirking. So, basically, they were dancing. Interesting.

One of the kids cursed when they lose and both jump off.

The tall woman raised an eyebrow, wondering how they made the machine work, and glanced at a small contraption. She observed several kids as they put in money and out came coins. She raised her eyebrows. So that's what they put in.

After getting money she walked up to the weird contraption and stared at it for a moment before getting on the platform and put money in. Several teenagers were talking to each other before one nudged another and nodded to the woman. Riko jumped when a voice suddenly yelled.

"_UH OH, LOOKS LIKE SOMEBODY'S GOT __**DANCE FEVER**__!_" The black haired woman raised an eyebrow. Dance fever? "_JUST HOP ON TO THOSE PLATFORMS AND LET'S GET THIS STARTED!_"

Riko did what the machine told her to do, missing the looks of several kids staring at her with curiosity. She pushed one of the arrows and jumped when she heard the machine yelling once more.

"_ALRIGHT! IT'S BOOGIE TIME!_"

The woman frowned in confusion. Boogie time? She glanced at the screen when she heard music blaring from the speakers, raising an eyebrow when she saw the arrows moving upwards. She moved her foot to the right arrow and raised an eyebrow when the screen said "Marvelous."

Riko suddenly started grinning.

"You sure she's in here?" Ikkaku muttered, glancing around the place with a frown.

"She was fucking fascinated with the place. She's gotta be here." Kenpachi grunted, rolling his eyes with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Taicho, there's a group of people gathering over there." Yumichika said, observing the large group of teenagers with a raise of his eyebrows. "Perhaps she is over there." He said, glancing at the tall man.

"Let's get candy after this." Yachiru said, a wide grin stretched across her face.

Kenpachi grunted before the small group walked towards the commotion, wondering why that damn woman liked games so much. When they got to the group, they blinked and even widened their eyes when they saw... that _Riko_ was in the middle of the crowd. Her body was moving with the rhythm as her feet moved quickly over the arrows, a look of concentration on her face. She moved gracefully and twirled on the small stage. Kenpachi blinked and raised an eyebrow.

What the hell...?

She then jumped and slammed her feet on two arrows as the song came to an end. Riko looked up with a wide grin, feeling adrenaline coursing through her veins, never feeling anything like that before. She jolted when she heard cheering and turned, seeing a group of people grinning at her.

"That was awesome!" A teenage boy yelled, jumping forward with a grin. "Where did you learn to dance like that, bra?"

Awesome? Bra? Riko quirked an eyebrow before turning her head. She widened her eyes and instantly froze when she saw the members from the eleventh division. She grinned nervously, seeing their gawking faces, feeling kind of embarrassed that they saw her. She walked over to them and stared at them with a frown and crossed her arms over her chest, suddenly finding the window fascinating.

"That was..." Yumichika still gawked.

"...Amazing." Ikkaku said, suddenly sending the woman a smirk. "Wonder if you move like that in bed."

Riko instantly tackled Ikkaku and pinned him down, continually kicking his back over and over again with rage burning in her eyes. Yumichika shook his head and sighed at their childishness while the Taicho was glaring at the two. He wanted to leave and get back to that damn hotel.

"Now let's get candy." Riko said, standing up and clapping her hands together with a smirk.

"...Bitch." Ikkaku muttered, pushing himself up with a frown.

"You deserved it." Riko said, sending the man a snarl. She grinned. "Let's go."

Kenpachi seemed to sigh out of relief and turned, ruffling the woman's hair as he walked by. Riko growled and glared at him before walking after him. She closed her eyes and scowled, ignoring the smirks from the third and fifth seat.

-:-

After five hours the whole group was gathered around the shuttle, waiting for the little old lady and her grandson to head back to the hotel. After they did get back they were on their way to go back and relax. Riko eyed the huge bag Yachiru had, seeing the fukutaicho drooling as she held it. Kayo held the small blue bear close to her with a smile, which had both Renta and Seika gushing over her. And Kaori... well, she was snoring in her seat.

She had been walking too long.

When they got back, Byakuya was tempted to leave her, but that would also mean that he would have to stay.

"Chiharu." Byakuya said, giving the woman a cold stare.

"Hn..." Kaori mumbled, her eyes still closed.

"Get up."

The redhead frowned before she opened her eyes and pushed herself into a stand. She yawned and walked by the man with a scowl, giving Renji a glare when she saw him giving her a smirk from his seat.

Night came fast.

The stars lit up the sky, everything went quiet, and one person stood outside with her back facing the building and her hands in her pockets. Riko stared at the starry sky with a small frown on her face, her eyebrows still pulled together, and a sigh leaving her mouth. She didn't know what to do.

Memories from that person, just a few days ago, entered her mind. His smile, the way he looked at her right before he released his sword... and what she saw afterwards.

She curled her upper lip and narrowed her eyes, clenching her hands inside her pockets. Who the hell was he-

"Excuse me." A hand landed on her arm.

Riko jumped and screamed, turning around to stare at the small elderly woman with wide eyes. She put a hand to her chest and took several deep breaths. Holy... Did she really have to just pop out of nowhere? She sent the small woman an annoyed glare, folding her arms over her chest with a frown.

"What?" Riko asked, scoffing at herself for getting scared so easily.

"Oh, those other folks had asked me to come out to fetch you." Kiku said, sending the woman a warm smile. "They are actually on their way to the hot springs."

"Hot springs?" Riko asked, raising an eyebrow with a confused frown, standing tall while staring down at the woman.

"They are attached to the hotel." Kiku said, giving the woman a nod.

"Oh, okay." Riko said, shrugging lightly before heading for the building.

She stopped when she felt a hand on her arm, turning her head to stare down at the elderly woman. Kiku stared up at the tall woman closely, staring at her for a long moment. Riko frowned and looked to the side briefly before glancing back at the owner of the hotel. She was kind of giving her the creeps.

"...You... have been through a lot in your life... haven't you?" Kiku asked.

Riko blinked before frowning and narrowing her eyes.

"Gotta go." Riko muttered, turning and heading for the building.

Half an hour later, the black haired woman found herself sitting in the outdoor hot springs with the rest of the women on the trip, a frown stretched across her face. Kaori was smiling dumbly, taking a deep breath while looking very relaxed. If someone told her before that this place had a hot spring she would have already come here. Kayo had her eyes closed, sitting in the hot springs with a towel wrapped around her.

"So... what did you do today?" Matsumoto asked, giving the small blonde a smile.

Kayo glanced at the fukutaicho before smiling.

"I say we compare the size of our breasts!" Seika yelled, giving a wide grin.

All the women in the hot springs turned away from the black haired woman, all frowning. Matsumoto sent the third seat a glare, receiving a grin in return.

In the area next to theirs, all the men were relaxing, some conversing with each other and taking in the night sky. Kyoraku took a deep breath with a wide smile, telling Ukitake to sit out of the water for a while before jumping back in, because frankly... the man almost passed out. The Taicho turned towards the eleventh division Taicho and raised his eyebrows.

"So...? How is it with Riko?" Kyoraku asked, seeing the man open his eyes and turn his head to stare at him.

"Okay." Kenpachi grunted, giving a shrug.

"Yeah... yeah." Kyoraku said, giving a nod. "Is she being nice?"

"Do you like them feisty?" Renta asked, giving the tall man a perverted grin and raised his eyebrows a few times. "Cop a feel yet?" He asked, making rude gestures in front of his chest before he snickered.

"Do you want to be confined to your room all night?" Hitsugaya asked, giving the man a dark glare.

Kenpachi rolled his eyes. The third seat took a deep breath and turned his head. He raised an eyebrow when he saw a hole in the wooden wall, pushing himself into a stand and getting out of the hot water. People minded themselves, not caring what he did while he peeked through the hole.

Renta's eyes snapped wide open before he suddenly grinned.

Kaori opened her mouth wide open and yawned, wiping her eyes with a tired look on her face. Once Riko saw the look she rolled her eyes with a scoff. Jeez. She always got tired, fast. She wondered what even tired her out in the first place. Kayo furrowed her eyebrows, starting to feel a little hot now. Maybe she should get out. She started to stand, which caught her friend's attention.

"Getting out?" Kaori asked, seeing the small blonde nod. "I'll come with you." She said, standing up and yawning loudly. "And maybe go to bed."

Renta grinned widely from the other side of the wall, seeing the redhead stand.

"Drop the towel... drop the towel... drop the towel..." Renta muttered, his hands pressed against the wall.

"...What are you doing?" Ukitake asked, glancing at the black haired man with a confused look on his face.

Renta jolted and pressed against the wall. Everyone blinked when they heard a loud _crack_, all glancing at the wall the third seat was pressed against. Slowly, the wall started to tip over, which made all the men widen their eyes. When it landed on the ground... all the women instantly turned their heads towards them. Some of the women screamed and bent down in the water to try and cover themselves while the rest stared with wide eyes, all wearing towels.

Renta eyes remained wide, curses going through his mind at being caught.

He grinned charmingly at the women.

"Ladies."

Riko raised an eyebrow before standing up, making everyone stare at her. She tilted her head upwards and grinned, narrowing her eyes and giving the third seat a dark look, which made his eyes snap wide open once more. Kaori narrowed her eyes and clenched her hands into fists while the rest of the women stood up.

"Well, well, well." Riko said, cracking her knuckles with her hand, giving the third seat a dark grin. "Seems we got pervert on our hands."

All the women's expressions darkened, all giving the third seat dark glares. Renta widened his eyes and stood up, holding his hands up.

"W-W-W-Wait! I was just... trying to cover this hole!" Renta yelled, pointing at the hole in the wall. "A-A-And... and... You don't believe me, right?"

"No."

"...I suggest you run." Ikkaku said, giving his fellow third seat a smirk.

Renta widened his eyes, seeing all the women step out of the water, and started panicking. He smirked. He knows what will buy him more time. All the women widened their eyes and blushed profusely when he removed his towel... That's right... he removed his _towel._ That little piece of cloth that shielded his manhood from everyone.

Kayo widened her eyes and covered them with her hands, feeling so embarrassed of seeing _that_.

"Aw, gross! I didn't wanna see that!" Seika yelled, covering her eyes with a frown.

When all the women uncovered their eyes they frowned when they saw that the man was gone. In a few seconds they were all out of the hot springs, running through the hotel and yelling loudly. The rest of the men in the hot springs frowned before shrugging and going back to relaxing.

"...That was nice to see." Kyoraku said, a wide smile stretching across his face.

"Yep."

"Kyoraku!" Ukitake said, giving his long time friend a glare.

"GET BACK HERE!"

"Sure don't want to be him, though."

All the men nodded in agreement.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N** I thank those that have reviewed. Much obliged. :D

**SwirlzSmile** – Yeah, I suck at that, too. XP I'd probably miss every arrow. And I couldn't help with the teddy bear. X3 And you have a violin exam? :o I tried playing the violin, but I got too lazy... and missed all the classes... and can't play anything... But good luck. :D

**princess moon shadow** – Thanks a bunch! :D

**xXxSecretSmilerXxX** – Yep, Renta does not make right choices, at all. Except when he's fighting. He's amazingly serious. D: And Seika... yeah, I felt a bit embarrassed over her part. DX Yep, cute girls should get a cute stuffed animal. And your mom made you give away your stuffed animal collection? D: I, amazingly, still have mine... and I'm _eighteen._ D: And Ke$ha... had condoms with her face? D: Ew.

**Scarlette Shizuru** – Yep, Renta makes the wrong decisions all the time. No surprise that he's a bigger pervert than his sister. X3

**Kori Neko Tenshi** – Yes, he did. XD

**jinxedpixie** -

**ShatterTheHeavens** – Yep. Too much chappys isn't a good thing. Well, it'd probably be good for Rukia, but no one else. D: And maybe. :] I think Kenny would be a jealous person. :D

**praeses** – I liked writing the end. I think every story needs a funny pervert. X3 And you have an OC named Kiku? :o Whoa, talk about coincidence. :D And you have no snow? D: Aw, man! The snow is just starting to melt here. XP It sucks. And it gets _way_ too hot here in the summer, another sucky thing. XP

**solarfalcon** – Awesome. :D And thanks. I'm trying to make her stop viewing her Taicho as an ass... which, y'know... he kinda is. XD

**TheBeginingsEnd** – I love them, too! :D I couldn't help but make Renta say that after a few moments of silence. XD

**Twinklefeather** – AW! DX Get your mind out of the gutters, man! Or woman. They had the towels on while they were in the hot springs. Man, I should've pointed that out... Eh, too late. But I'll definitely be more careful in the future. Thanks. :D

**Anasih Ikihcuk** – Really? Awesome. Can't wait to read it. Is it gonna be Bleach? :D

**BestFriend09** – Thank you. =D I just love writing about Renta. :D He's just so awesome.

**Dreamerboy84** – Yep, that man's a poor, poor guy. :]

YAY! :D Happy Birthday, Kayo-chan! =D Yep, that's right. It's Kayo's birthday. Well, actually it was four days ago, on the twenty-sixth. So, it should be Happy Belated Birthday, Kayo! :D So damn sorry about missing your birthday... -cries comically-

Sorry about any mistakes! DX

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach.

**Warning** – Swearing.

-:-

Renta groaned and rubbed his cheek with a frown.

Seika gave him a blank stare from across, both sitting at a table together while the women in the room all glared at him. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. She would have been more discreet at peeking at the men than he did at the women. She suddenly grinned. And she got a good glimpse at Ukitake Taicho the night before.

"Your fault, y'know." Seika said, giving a light shrug.

"...I wasn't expecting _you_ to join in on beating me." Renta muttered, giving his sister a glare while pouting.

"Eh, I didn't want to be left out." Seika said, giving a wide grin and a raise of her eyebrows.

Renta frowned and scoffed, going back to eating his breakfast while wincing ever so often. He blinked a few minutes later when he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning his head to stare down at the small blonde. He grinned widely.

"Ah, good morning, Kayo-chan!" Renta exclaimed happily, holding up his arm in a greeting.

Kayo furrowed her eyebrows sadly, seeing the bandages covering the third seat's face and arms. Renta continued to grin before faltering at the look and raised his eyebrows before tilting his head slightly. Seika blinked several times, a piece of a fruit sticking out of her mouth, staring at the small woman questioningly.

"...I'm sorry." Kayo muttered, looking at the floor sadly.

"...Eh?" Renta raised an eyebrow curiously, seeing the woman's small hand grasp his large bandaged one and hold it softly in both hers. He raised his eyebrows. "Oh! There's no need to worry about these, Kayo-chan! I deserved them." He said, rubbing the back of his neck with a grin.

"...But-"

"Hey, now. No buts!" Renta said, waving his hand with a smile. He poked the woman's nose with a smile. "I know I act pervertedly most of the time, but I have to agree with some women that I act way out of line and deserve a good beating once in a while. So don't feel bad about it." He said, sending the woman a grin.

Kayo stared up at the tall man before giving a small nod. Seika grinned and grabbed the small blonde's arm and tugged her to sit down beside her. The small woman blinked before closing her eyes when the taller woman rubbed her head.

"Man, I never seen anyone act so nice to this idiot before." Seika said, nodding to her brother with a grin. "I bet he'd want his wife to be like you."

"S-S-S-Seika!" Renta yelled, giving his sister a glare while a blush stained his face. "Don't talk about that!"

"Yeah, Renta's been talking to me for several years how he'd like his wife to be." Seika said, waving her hand with a smirk. "But, y'know, guys never get the girls they actually want. Sometimes the girls are cruelly taken away from the men that truly love them." She said, a sad smile spreading across her face, thinking of Kuchiki Taicho's situation.

Renta frowned and looked to the side, quickly widening his eyes when he saw most of the women watching. Oh, shit!

"Seika! Maybe you better zip it before you reveal too much information!" Renta snapped, the blush taking up his entire face.

Seika grinned evilly. "He also said that he wanted to marry someone for who they are, not what they look like. He said he wants a wife that will love him for who he is, pervert and all." She said, shrugging with a smirk.

Women blinked from around them, all raising their eyebrows.

"Seika!" Renta snapped, giving his sister a dark glare. He stood up. "Seika likes Ukitake Taicho!" He yelled, giving a wide grin.

Seika widened her eyes and blushed before also standing up. "Renta peeks into every female bathroom he passes!"

"One time Seika cupped another woman's breasts to compare with hers!"

"Renta likes to read perverted books!"

"So do you!"

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

They both tackled each other to the floor and started wrestling with each other, biting each others' limbs. Kayo blinked before smiling warmly. To think that Renta actually thought about things like marriage. That was so cute. All the other women thought so, too, some actually feeling a little guilty about hitting the man.

Hitsugaya rolled his eyebrows, eating pancakes while sitting next to his childhood friend.

A calm atmosphere covered the entire room while the sunlight shined through the windows and warmed the air. While it was calm for everyone else, the twins were still tackling each other to the floor.

Someone watched with a frown.

No, it, amazingly, wasn't Riko, who always frowned.

This person was shorter and had longer hair with a blue cap covering their heads. Brown eyes watched the crowd from the entrance to the stairs to go upstairs. No one had noticed her yet, all to absorbed in their own conversation. The small person shook her head, her long brown hair tied into two pigtails.

"What a bunch of freaks!" She muttered, rolling her eyes.

Instantly, every head turned towards her. But that didn't make her snap out of her arrogant attitude. She was a twelve year old girl with her hands on her hips and gave a frown, wearing dark blue overalls with shorts and wearing a white tank top underneath. People frowned at her words.

"I mean, we clearly have incest goin' on over here." She said, motioning towards the twins.

Both Renta and Seika widened their eyes before they separated with disgust written on their faces. Kaori, who was sitting beside her Taicho, raised an eyebrow and gave a small frown. What a rude little kid. Almost reminded her of someone.

"That guy has white hair." She said, pointing to the Taicho of the thirteenth division with a raise of her eyebrow. "That guys has _spikes_ in his hair." She said, pointing to the Taicho of the eleventh division, who growled and gave her a dark glare.

Someone cleared their throat from behind the girl, but she didn't notice.

"That kid over there has white hair, as well!" She yelled, which made the small white haired Taicho scowl. "That guy has feathers and that guy's head is _way_ to bald! It's so damn shiny it's making my eyes hurt."

Ikkaku scowled while Yumichika frowned, both giving the girl a glare, along with Hitsugaya. Who the hell did this kid think she was? She couldn't just go there and start insulting them when they did absolutely nothing to her. The brown haired girl frowned deeply.

"That brat over there has _pink_ hair. What the hell!" She yelled, making a disbelieving sound.

Yachiru blinked before pouting, giving the human a cute glare.

"Hey."

"That chick over there has boobs bigger than my head. Get breast reduction, woman!" She yelled, making a disgusted look while the fukutaicho of the tenth division widened her eyes at the insult.

"Hey, kid."

"This hotel sure got a lot of freaks this year!" The small girl yelled, closing her eyes and scoffing.

"Move."

"Why couldn't you guys have just chosen another hotel, I mean-"

She widened her eyes when someone roughly grabbed her shoulder and turned her around, facing a tall woman that had one hell of a pissed off look. Her eyes grew wider, parting her lips at the dark look this woman had.

"I said _hey_, you little shit!" Riko yelled, glaring down at the small girl. "Don't you have any fucking manners! Don't stand in front of the friggin' stairs!" She growled, pushing the girl away and walking towards the counter.

The small girl's eyes remained wide, shocked. Most of the people she insulted smirked before going back to eating. Riko hit the counter several times, glaring at the door that led to the back room.

"Hey! Granny! I'm hungry!" Riko yelled, curling her upper lip in a snarl.

"Wha- Don't call my grandma that! Only I'm allowed to call her that!" The small girl yelled, walking up to the tall woman and giving her a glare.

Riko turned her head and snarled. "Does it look like I give a shit?" She growled, hitting the counter again. "Hey!"

"Yes?" Kiku asked, standing behind the tall woman with a smile.

Riko jumped and widened her eyes, turning to glare down at the small elderly woman. Kiku smiled warmly at the tall woman, which made the usually angry woman flinch and ask for her food. Kiku nodded past her, which made Riko turn and frown when she saw her food on the counter. She grabbed it and walked over to where the eleventh division was sitting.

"Who's that?" The small girl asked, giving a deep frown.

"Oh, that is Hisako Riko. She is here with her loved ones." Kiku said, not noticing the tall woman freeze before she went back to eating.

"...I don't like her." She said, giving the tall woman a glare.

"Oh, you don't like anyone. Ever since your mother passed away." Kiku said, a sad smile crossing her face. "I'm sure you will like these folks, Chisa."

The girl, Chisa, frowned and glared at the crowd before turning to leave. She didn't care what they did, as long as they left her alone. Riko was eating with a frown, the image of her waking up again while snuggling up to the Taicho leaving her in a foul mood. She frowned when Ikkaku clapped a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, aren't _you_ great with kids." Ikkaku said, smirking at the woman.

"Shut up. The little brat wasn't moving and I wasn't gonna stand there all day." Riko said, curling her upper lip in a snarl. "What are we doing today?"

"Eh, we decided to stay here today." Ikkaku said, shrugging lightly. "Taicho doesn't like going out."

Ah, that explained why he was in such a foul mood the day before. She continued to eat, frowning when she felt someone's eyes on her and turned, seeing that it was that little girl. Riko scoffed and rolled her eyes before going back to eating. Little brat.

"Smile. Frown. Smile. Frown. Smile. Frown. Smile. Frown. Smile." Kaori said, smiling when she said smile and frowning when she said frown, staring at the Taicho the whole time.

Byakuya ignored her and continued to eat. It wasn't as good as his cooks, but he supposed he will have to deal with it for now. He paused when Kaori used her two index fingers and pushed the sides of his mouth upwards to try and make him smile. It only ended up in him pushing her hands away.

"Come on!" Kaori groaned, giving the man a frown. "Just give a small smile and I'll leave you alone."

"I would much appreciate it if you left me alone completely." Byakuya said, giving the woman a cold stare.

"Aw, I wish I could, as well, Kuchiki Taicho... but I can't." Kaori said, shrugging lightly with a smirk. "So... just friggin' smile for once in your damn life! I will force you myself. I'll... tickle you just to get you to smile." She said, leaning in close to the man and narrowing her eyes.

Byakuya stared at her blankly for a moment before continuing to eat. Kaori frowned. He pushed her hands away once more when she tried using her index fingers to try and make him smile again.

"Okay ladies!" Matsumoto yelled, standing up and gaining everyone's attention. "Let's get our swimsuits on!"

Riko stared blankly, along with Kaori, while Kayo widened her eyes when the fukutaicho grabbed her arm and ran towards the stairs with her. Renta paused before grinning widely. Swimsuits? He held up a fist and grinned. Yes! Pervertedness coming back! He raised his hand to his chin and snickered. He couldn't wait to catch a glimpse of Matsumoto.

But that redhead...

A goofy smile spread across his face.

"Pervert~!" Seika sang, skipping by her brother with a grin.

Renta flinched before he began yelling at his sister. Chisa frowned and snorted, her arms crossed over her chest when she saw everyone walking towards the stairs. She growled when she saw the tall woman walking by her, not even glancing at her.

"Old hag." Chisa muttered, freezing when the saw the woman turn her head slightly to stare at her.

Riko curled her upper lip and scoffed before walking forward and heading for the stairs. To be truthful, she had no idea how to put that swimsuit on. She jumped when she heard a loud squeal come from upstairs, wondering what the hell made that sound. Upstairs, Matsumoto clasped her hands together and gave Kayo a bright smile.

Kayo was wearing the pink swimsuit.

She had her hands folded behind her and her gaze lowered to the floor with a blush covering her face. Oh, she was so cute~! It was a one piece swimsuit and it suited Kayo so much. One pigtail was in her hair, her bangs brushed to the right side, making her so adorable. Matsumoto smirked and narrowed her eyes. She wondered how her Taicho would react to Kayo looking so cute now. She raised her head and smiled before glancing at the door.

Hitsugaya opened the door with a scowl, having no choice in the matter about putting on this trunks, since Matsumoto would actually force it on him. He paused and widened his eyes, staring at Kayo with his jaw hanging open. Kayo jumped and blushed when she saw him, lowering her gaze to the floor once more.

Matsumoto pouted when Hitsugaya slammed the door shut.

What now?

Hitsugaya frowned, glaring straight ahead while his face burned bright red. Damn that Matsumoto. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to remain composed. This was nothing. He's seen Matsumoto in her swimsuit, so this should be nothing. He opened the door and quickly walked by the small woman and slammed the door shut to the bathroom.

Kayo blinked and tilted her head.

Did she do something?

She widened her eyes when the fukutaicho suddenly started undressing, turning around and covering her eyes with her face turning bright red. What was wrong with her! She was in the same room! She shook her head while she heard a snicker in her head, which made her frown.

_Shut up._

_Aw, don't be like that. She's a lovely lookin' lady._

Kayo shook her head wildly. Stupid zanpakuto! Once the fukutaicho was done, the Taicho had opened the door but then slammed it shut once again when his eyes landed on his damn fukutaicho, Kayo was dragged out of the room and down the stairs to go play on the beach. Most of the men blushed when they saw Matsumoto rushing by.

"What should we do first, Kayo?" Matsumoto asked excitedly, almost jumping with joy.

"Uh... I want to wait for my friends." Kayo said, glancing at the building.

"Okay. We'll play truth or dare later." Matsumoto said, running away happily.

Kayo blinked and tilted her head questioningly. Truth or dare? She shrugged and turned, smiling brightly when she saw Kaori walking out of the building, walking alongside her Taicho. She wore a blue two piece swimsuit. There were no special designs on it but it seemed to suit the usually tired woman. Kaori smirked and raised her hand when she saw the small woman, ignoring the man she passed by.

Renta stared after the redhead with wide eyes.

Just when Byakuya was about to walk by, he paused and narrowed his eyes when he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned, seeing the third seat staring at him with wide eyes. He gave him a glare and silently told him to let go.

"You... are so lucky to be stuck with her." Renta said, pointing after the woman with a goofy smile on his face.

Byakuya felt like scoffing at that. Lucky? As if. He walked after the woman, deciding to let her speak with her friend for now. He closed his eyes and blocked her image from his mind, wondering why that damn fukutaicho of his even bothered putting a kido on them when it only made things worse.

"Riko come out yet?" Kaori asked, folding her arms over her chest with a raise of an eyebrow.

Kayo shook her head, which made the redhead roll her eyes. The members of the eleventh division walked out of the building, all giving the twelve year old dark glares. She glared in return before she folded her arms over her chest and huffed.

"...Why don't you wear trunks like the rest of us?" Yumichika asked, closing his eyes and looking away from what his bald friend was wearing. "That thing is ugly."

"Shut up!"

Kenpachi rolled his eyes, his arms crossed over his chest with his hair down. He frowned and looked away from the elderly woman, getting grossed out that she was staring at him. Yachiru ran towards the water quickly, which made him roll his eyes once more. If she got sick and started complaining she better not blame him. He turned when he heard footsteps behind him, pausing and widening his eyes slightly.

Riko stomped towards them with a scowl on her face and her hands clenched by her sides. She was wearing the red swimsuit, but her back was covered by the white button up shirt she was wearing with short sleeves.

Both Ikkaku and Yumichika stopped bickering when they noticed her, both raised their eyebrows and widening their eyes in shock. Just as she walked by she pointed at them threateningly and gave them a dark glare.

"_Don't._.. say a thing." Riko said, stomping by them with a blush of embarrassment on her face.

All three of them stayed silent, staring after the woman with wide eyes. Kenpachi narrowed his eyes and smirked, walking after the woman with his arms still crossed over his chest. Both the third and fifth seat glanced at each other before rolling their eyes.

The black haired woman walked towards her two friends and stood beside them with a glare on her face, seeing them both give her smiles. She snarled at them and looked to the side with a growl. If they said a thing about how she looked she wouldn't hesitate to hit them.

"...I think you look pretty." Kayo said, sending a warm smile at her friend.

Riko stayed silent.

Okay, if _Kaori_ said anything about how she looked she wouldn't hesitate to hit her.

"...Looks nice." Kaori said, an amused smirk spreading across her face.

A second later and loud yell came from the area.

Kaori rubbed her head with a frown and gave her friend a glare, wondering why she even hit her when she was just teasing. Jeez. She glanced at the shirt Riko was wearing, rolling her eyes with a sigh. Riko had a very toned body, but she was still self-conscious about who looked at her. She smirked. She bet she was very self-conscious about one person staring at her. Most likely her Taicho.

Riko frowned and gave the redhead a glare. What the hell was she thinking about?

Kayo was smiling at her two friends... when she was suddenly hugged from behind. She widened her eyes and started struggling, seeing both her friends glance at each other before looking at her and the person that was 'strangling' their friend. Really, was the woman trying to kill their friend or something?

"So... I'm gonna go." Kaori said, turning to face the Taicho with a frown. "...Are we gonna... _going to_ do something?"

"I have no plans today." Byakuya said, his eyes closed and his head lowered.

"...You going to smile?"

"No."

"Damn."

Kaori stalked after the Taicho, giving the man a glare while she clenched her hands into fists. She _will_ get him to smile. She just has to do it before the kido wears off. Emotionless bastar- STOP! Damn, what was with _that_? She shook her head with a frown. She had to get out of that habit, jeez.

Riko frowned with her arms crossed over her chest, watching as her small friend's struggles were becoming more weak while the busty woman was explaining what they were going to do for the rest of the day. Maybe she should help? She was just about to do that, when someone blew air against the back of her ear. She jumped and let out a surprised yell, turning to glare directly in the Taicho's smirking face.

"What the hell!" Riko growled, clenching her hands and restraining herself from trying to attack the man.

She paused and widened her eyes when she noticed how close their faces were, taking two large steps back. Damn bastard.

Kenpachi's smirk widened, standing up to his full height, which made Riko look upwards to stare at him. She narrowed her eyes and frowned. She didn't like that look on his face one bit. Not one friggin' bit. He lifted his hand and twirled his finger, silently telling the woman to turn around, making the woman raise an eyebrow in confusion before doing what he ordered.

A loud yell came from the area, and then a _smack_.

And our air deprived little friend was finally getting the much needed air she wanted, taking in deep breaths while she kneeled on the ground. Oh, god! She hated it when she did that. Matsumoto was still smiling, seeming not to notice that her friend was gasping for air. Jeez, seriously. The girl's practically coughing.

"Kayo! You should get the Taicho!" Matsumoto yelled, turning around to smile at the girl, a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"...But I thought you said he didn't like the heat?" Kayo murmured, furrowing her eyebrows and tilting her head while still taking in deep breaths.

"...He needs a tan." Was Matsumoto's pitiful reply.

"O... Okay?" Kayo said, standing up and making her way towards the building, glancing backwards to stare at the fukutaicho uncertainly.

"...Oh, fukutaicho~!"

Matsumoto blinked and turned, raising her eyebrows slightly when she saw both Seika and Renta standing together, both grinning at her. Oh, this couldn't be good. Though they were the third seats they were quite... well, they were airheads. The fukutaicho made her way towards them, ignoring the perverted grin that crossed Renta's face when he stared at her chest, reminding herself to beat him later.

"What is it?" Matsumoto asked, seeing the two glance at each other and smile widely.

"Oh, I think you're gonna want to listen to this." Renta said, his grin growing wider with his arms crossed over his chest.

Simultaneously, almost every person frowned when they felt unease wash over them. But it made Hitsugaya narrow his eyes suspiciously while Kayo shivered before she continued on forward.

Matsumoto's eyes shined brightly.

"Oh, that's perfect!"

-:-

Kayo was sitting on the sand and was piling a small part into a hill, a small smile gracing her lips. The Taicho said he didn't want to come out, which made her sad for a little while but that was his choice. She didn't have any power over him. She blinked when she sensed someone's reiatsu quickly making its' way towards her, turning her head to see Seika running over to her with wide eyes.

"Kayo! Hitsugaya Taicho needs your help!" Seika yelled, hauling the small woman to her feet and grabbing her shoulders while staring at her in horror.

Kayo furrowed her eyebrows. "With what?"

"H-He was helping the old perverted coot to get a bowl from the top cupboards but he fell and hit his head and he won't get up!" Seika yelled, seeing the small woman widen her eyes. "You have to go to him, now!"

Kayo, having no idea what to do, nodded and quickly began running towards the building. Seika turned her head and smirked before she began running and ran right by the small woman to get to her position. Meanwhile, Renta ran into the building, seeing the Taicho reading a book with a bored look on his face while a smoothie sat in front of him.

"Taicho!" Renta yelled, slamming his hands at the table with wide eyes.

Unfortunately, that move made the table shake and the cup topple onto its side and splashed the smoothie on the Taicho's lap. Renta's eyes remained wide before he looked to the side briefly and back to the Taicho, who immediately stood up when the cold drink landed on him and began glaring at his subordinate.

"WHAT!" Hitsugaya snapped, holding the wet fabric away from his skin so he didn't get cold.

"Uh... K-Kayo!" Renta yelled, pointing towards the beach with his bandaged arm. "S-She suddenly fell and now we can't wake her up! Come on!" He yelled, running towards the door.

Hitsugaya frowned.

What?

Why didn't they just get the woman water or something? She was probably only thirsty. He sighed and jogged towards the entrance, or exit, and rolled his eyes. His subordinate was probably only being dramatic, as always, and perverted. Wait. Perverted... He probably was eyeing Kayo while she was passed out.

He began sprinting now.

He couldn't let that happen!

Renta was frowning, seeming to know what his Taicho was thinking. Running out of the door he stood against the wall beside his sister and smirked, seeing Kayo run up the stairs. The twins grinned at each other, just as the Taicho ran around the corner and Kayo ran down the porch. At the same time, they stuck their legs out, which both Hitsugaya and Kayo tripped over...

What came next made their eyes snap wide open.

Both Renta and Seika then sprinted away, not without taking a picture of course for a souvenir, and began sprinting down the beach and towards the water while laughing like crazy people.

When Hitsugaya and Kayo tripped, they were directly in front of each other. And since they're almost the same size...

Their lips crashed together...

That's right.

They kissed.

Enter: A happy idiotic author.

Every single person on the beach turned their heads when they felt the two shinigamis' reiatsu spike. Kaori and Riko widened their eyes and gawked, including every other person, seeing the two quickly separate themselves. Hitsugaya and Kayo stared at each other in shock, their eyes wide and almost trembling.

_My first kiss,_ Kayo thought, her eyes wavering as her heart pounded a million miles per hour.

_She- I- I cant believe- We- _

Well, Hitsugaya couldn't really think properly as he stared at his subordinate.

Kayo looked downwards with her eyes remaining wide, a blush covering her entire face. She was sure her face was the color of a tomato, but she didn't care. She kissed someone, accidentally. Not just anyone. Her own Taicho! Oh, god! What can she do now? She closed her eyes tightly and bowed.

"I'm sorry!" Kayo yelled, running towards the stairs to go to the room and maybe lock herself in the bathroom from all the embarrassment.

Hitsugaya turned his head and started to reach out for the woman before he widened his eyes and brought his arm down. Oh, god! This may be out of character for him to say, but oh, _fucking_ god! He kissed his subordinate! His shy subordinate! He kissed someone that's so shy she would probably lock herself somewhere for the entire trip so she doesn't have to face him. He widened his eyes and shivered when he felt two dark auras behind him, turning his head to see Kayo's friends giving him dark glares from the beach.

He paused before he looked upwards in defeat.

"...I'm going to kill those idiots."

On the beach, both the twins glanced at one another and pointed at each other with both their hands winked at their sibling, both grinning widely.

"_Score one for the twins!_"


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N** I thank all those that reviewed and favoured this story. Much obliged. :D

**SwirlzSmile** – You used to play piano? :o I love the piano. :D But, sadly, not enough money to buy one. -pouts- And yes! :D They would make an adorable couple. X3 Just imagine: A very shy girl and a very stoic looking boy walking along side each other. Strangely, they're adults.

**princess moon shadow** – Thank you so very much! :D

**SilverSwallow** – Yes, they did! :D It made me so happy to write that. X3

**BestFriend09** – Ah! :D Thank you so much! That gets me right here! I... I'm pointing to my heart, just so you know. But thank you very much! =D

**Scarlette Shizuru** – Omake... Yeah, that would be awesome. :D

**TheEspadaSisters** – Couldn't think of any other way for them to kiss. And let's face it, Hitsugaya would never willingly kiss someone. XP

**yukicole02** – Yuppers! :D It made me happy. X3

**praeses** – Yep, they are dead. :D And I would also say that... but I'm too happy. :D And yes, he did! =D Though I should be happy about it because Riko might kill me. D: And yes! :D Soon Byakuya will be smiling... hopefully. And yep. Renji... to be truthful, I forgot all about him. D: And Ikkaku's wearing that thing he wore in that episode. XP Yuck. And cool. :D And so lucky~! The snow is just starting to melt here, which means water everywhere. XP

**Kori Neko Tenshi** – Yep... They're boned. XD

**Anasih Ikihcuk** – Sounds nice so far. :D And yeah, they're dead. X3

**xXxSecretSmilerXxX** – I know! D: Amazing, right? Too bad those twins are dead. DX Yep... I'm making sure to make that kid a brat. XD Evil? Yep. Smiron. XD Funny. Aw, I would be devastated if my mom gave them away. D: And that's so gross. XP Good thing I didn't see it. And whoa! D: That was just mean! People never think before assuming.

**jinxedpixie** – ...Wha...? D: That... That was just mean! Nah, I'm just kidding! XD Yeah, I know. My writing's getting a little rusty, I should say. XP Which just sucks.

**Dragon-of-Writing** – XD That was a funny review! It made me smile. :D

**Dreamerboy84** – XD I grinned like an idiot the entire time I was typing it.

**Twinklefeather** – She's gonna be scared. D: And nope. She's another woman's kid. And Riko as a mother...? D: Too horrifying.

**ShatterTheHeavens** – Run, Hitsugaya, run. D: And I waited for something like this forever! :D Torture next...? That is awesome! :D I love torturing them! Y'know... not gruesomely. I know, too much chappy. X3

**Tailsdoll123** – Yay! :D Thank you! And mine are all three. X3 Well, all of them. :D

**Sadarkangel** – Me, too. :D They're awesome. X3

**Alex274** – Thankies! :D And finally, right? :]

**dragonrain618** – I knows. I love those twins. X3 And Yes! :D Finally, right! I just can't see Hitsugaya willingly want to kiss someone. XP

**Matchstick800** – Ah, thank you so very much. -cries comically- That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me. And comedy's my thing! :D Except, sometimes it's not. XP

Yay! :D I just saw a video of Ichigo's voice actor saying, "Rukia, I love you." AAAH! XD Fangirl squeal time! Oh, man, peoples. D: I just found out I'm in the top 15 Bleach authors by total words written. And I'm the thirteenth. D: A total number of 883, 726 words. Oddly, I'm very proud of myself. :] I saw a lot of authors that gained a lot of their stories favoured and got a lot of reviews. It was cool to see. :D

I'm sorry about any mistakes! DX

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach.

**Warning** – Swearing.

-:-

"...I think we should get drunk." Seika muttered, glancing at her brother and seeing him nod.

At the moment... the two were receiving death glares from three people. Hitsugaya stood in front of them with the darkest, and they meant the darkest, of all glares he's ever given anyone, his hands clenched by his sides. He was really considering on freezing them for the rest of their trip. Riko stood over them with her eyes wide with rage, almost actually about to attack the small Taicho before he explained what happened. Kaori stood on the other side, a dark look on her face.

To put short... the twins were fucked.

They grinned nervously, both moving towards each other as a source of protection, which really wouldn't do a thing. Because three against two... They were gonna die. They screamed and hugged each other tightly when Riko raised her fist. To be truthful, they were more scared of this woman than the other two. She was friggin' scary!

"Kayo... you made her kiss her Taicho." Riko said darkly, leaning in close at the same time a dark smirk spread across her face.

"Now she won't come out of the bathroom." Kaori said, also leaning in close. "What are you going to do about it?"

"_...Drink and celebrate!_" They yelled, both grinning widely.

Riko reached forward and wrapped both her hands around their throats, everyone that was observing widening their eyes when she lifted them up with amazing strength, holding them in the air while they flailed their arms wildly. Riko's eyes were wide with rage, her upper lip curled and her eyes wide with rage. A dark grin spread across her face at the same time she narrowed her eyes.

"Two third seats... I wonder," Riko leaned in close to them, seeing them widen their eyes. "Who would win in a fight?"

"Bloody hell!" Renta yelled, widening his eyes.

"Shit!" Seika yelled, also widening her eyes and freezing up.

At the same time, they both dug their feet into the sand, grabbed the wrists that were around their throats, and flipped backwards, making the black haired woman widen her eyes when she was flung through the air. She flipped her body and landed on her feet, looking up with a wide grin. The twins widened their eyes and turned, about to make a run for it until Kaori stepped in front of them with her arms crossed over her chest.

"...We're quite protective over Kayo, you know." Kaori said, staring at the two with a hard gaze. "And making her do something that really mortified her is, well... not a good thing." She said, walking forward menacingly.

The twins widened their eyes and backed away while chuckling nervously. Oh, god. They were going to die. They had no idea they would catch on so quickly that it was them that made them kiss. Which they still had a picture of. They held each other while they glanced at the three menacing people.

"_...Matsumoto fukutaicho was all for it!_" They yelled, both grinning widely.

Hitsugaya's expression darkened, turning his head to glare at his fukutaicho, who was trying to sneak away. Riko and Kaori narrowed their eyes and frowned, the first cracking her knuckles. Renta swallowed hard before glancing at his sister.

"You're about to feel what I felt last night with _her._"

Seika gulped.

"Matsumoto."

The fukutaicho froze and widened her eyes, turning around with a bright smile. Hitsugaya's expression remained the same, still looking so hostile it can made a middle aged person crap their pants. Which is, y'know, really just gross. As much as people defecating is interesting, let's just get back to how much in trouble the fukutaicho was. Matsumoto smiled sheepishly.

"But you two are just so cute together~!" Matsumoto whined, seeing the expression on the Taicho's face grow even darker.

"Wait... What?" Riko turned her head and gave the fukutaicho a look of disbelief. "Together?"

Kaori's eyes were also wide, including the people that were watching. Yeah, right! The usually grumpy Taicho wanting to get into a relationship? That was just crazy. Outright crazy. No way in hell would that little guy want a girlfriend. He was always focused on work, work, and work.

"Matsumoto...!" Hitsugaya growled, clenching his hands into fists and seeing his fukutaicho's eyes widen. "Come with me." He ordered, heading for the building.

Matsumoto blinked and furrowed her eyebrows. Whoa... He was really serious. She slowly followed him, seeing both Renta and Seika staring after her with worry. She widened her eyes when the violent woman jumped the two, hearing the two scream out in pain. She followed after the Taicho, taking a brief moment to glance back at the twins, seeing that they were both pinned under the woman while she held the backs of their necks.

"Matsumoto!"

She jumped once more at the anger in the Taicho's voice before running after him. Once they were in the building, standing near the tables where no one was, Hitsugaya folded his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes, still facing away from his fukutaicho. He was not happy. That much was obvious.

"Taicho...?" Matsumoto murmured, furrowing her eyebrows worriedly. "I only wanted you to try and get together with Kayo because I think it would do you goo-"

"Matsumoto, you know that I will only focus on work." Hitsugaya said, still not facing his fukutaicho.

"Yes, Taicho... but-"

"I don't want you or the third seats trying something like that again." Hitsugaya said, his back _still_ facing the woman. "Am I clear?"

Matsumoto lowered her gaze. "Yes, sir."

Taking his silence as him ordering her to leave she turned and headed for the exit, glancing back briefly to see that the Taicho's shoulders were tense. She sighed and walked out of the building. Hitsugaya glared straight ahead and narrowed his eyes, letting out an annoyed groan and turned, heading for the stairs.

He paused when he turned his head and looked out the open door, seeing that the black haired woman had Renta in a choke hold and had her foot pressing Seika into the sand. As he said before, what a ruthless woman.

He walked up the stairs and down the hallway, ignoring the still looking tired Ukitake as he walked down the hallway, both walking past each other. Wow. He didn't offer him candy. He walked until he was in front of his room, giving a frown before he opened it and walked inside, staring at the bathroom door that was still closed. He sighed once more.

"...Shigeko." Hitsugaya said, walking towards the door and standing in front of it.

From within the bathroom Kayo jumped and widened her eyes. Oh, no. It was the Taicho. She was huddled into a ball on the floor and sat against the wall with her arms wrapped around her legs, looking towards the door with wide eyes.

"Y-Yes... Hitsugaya Taicho?" Kayo murmured, in a very shaky voice.

Hitsugaya frowned at the way her voice sounded, glaring at the door. It was very tense now. Ah, he hated situations like this. Well, he hasn't actually been in a situation to apologize to someone for accidentally kissing them. Damn those twins. He was going to freeze them for a month when they get back to the Seireitei.

"...I apologize, Shigeko, for what happened before." Hitsugaya said, staring intently at the door with his arms crossed over his chest. "Obviously, I wasn't thinking that they would go that far with... us." He murmured, actually blushing and shaking his head.

"...Go far with what?" Kayo asked, in a very quiet voice.

So... she didn't know. Which meant he had to explain. Damn.

"Uh... you may have been unaware of it," Hitsugaya actually said 'uh', very uncharacteristic, and very nervous on his part. "But Matsumoto and Funika have been trying to," This was kind of difficult to say, actually having never saying anything like this before. "But they have been unsuccessfully trying to... pair me together with you."

"...What do you mean pair?" Kayo asked, furrowing her eyebrows at the way he sounded, and kind of nervous to hear the answer.

"Um... Romantically." Hitsugaya said, now looking anywhere but the door.

Kayo's eyes snapped wide open? Romantically?

Outside, Hitsugaya grumbled to himself and rubbed his eyes, wondering how the shy woman was going to take it and jumped when the bathroom door slid open, seeing the small blonde walk out of the bathroom and stare at him.

"B-But I thought Taichos needed to concentrate on work?" Kayo asked, her eyebrows furrowed worriedly. "Why would they even think of having a Taicho get romantically involved with someone?"

"...That's what_ I_ was saying!" Hitsugaya exclaimed, nodding along with the woman.

"All a Taicho needs is to concentrate on work and to protect the Seireitei." Kayo said, nodding to herself with a serious look on her face.

"Yeah!"

Wow, he was actually agreeing with someone that sounded sane for once. Someone not so intent on hugging the damn life out of him or annoying the hell out of him. Like those three outside he was considering on punishing, severely.

"But... I think everyone needs to experience love once in their life." Kayo murmured, looking down at the floor with a small blush on her face. She quickly looked up and started waving her hands around. "N-Not that I was talking about you or me, but someone else! Like..."

Kayo furrowed her eyebrows and looked up in thought, actually having no clue who to name off. She didn't really know who should experience love. She glanced at her hand and held up a finger. Well, there's Riko... and Kaori... That's two, so... just...

"...Well, other people." Kayo said, tilting her head in confusion.

Hitsugaya blinked before smiling in amusement, having no clue he was actually smiling at all in the first place. When Kayo looked up she blinked at the smile, raising her eyebrows slightly before also unconsciously smiling back. At the same time they both looked away and blushed, shaking their heads.

That wasn't good.

Also, at the same time, they narrowed their eyes.

Damn those twins.

-:-

Kaori watched as Riko slammed both the twins into the ground while she held one of their legs, her arms crossed over her chest and a bored look on her face. Well, she didn't really know the twins but she had to say they deserved it. Oh, now Riko was shaking them.

"Well... she is a strong one."

The redhead turned and looked down, seeing the elderly woman watching with slightly wide eyes. Well, she should be shocked. Bet she wasn't expecting one of the people renting their rooms to suddenly start beating up other people. In a very scary way. She nodded and shrugged lightly, seeing that Riko was panting heavily and the two third seats groaned out in pain. The tall woman started walking towards them, about to cause more damage until she felt a hand on her arm, making her turn her head and stare down at who touched her.

Kayo stared up at her with large, innocent eyes.

Riko raised an eyebrow with a frown, finding it odd she already got over what had happened a little while ago. The small woman murmured something to the tall woman, everyone seeing Riko raise her eyebrows and give a small shrug and a nod. Kayo smiled before she walked over to the twins, seeing them stand and try to run before she called them.

The twins paused and glanced at her, both blinking when she asked them to follow her. Hitsugaya frowned and opened his mouth, now outside, about to tell the twins what their punishment was but paused when Kayo held up her hand and smiled at him. Leading the twins away from the group she turned and smiled at them.

"...They're about to have the shit scared out of them." Riko muttered, a smirk spreading across her face.

Kaori nodded.

People frowned from around them, all glancing at the woman questioningly. Scared? By _Kayo_? When they glanced back at the three talking, quite curious as to what was going to happen, they saw the small woman talk to the two and smile brightly.

Apparently, what she said... made the twins widen their eyes and pale.

"Okay?" Kayo asked, tilting her head and giving a wide smile.

"Y-Yes!" Renta yelled, nodding rapidly with wide eyes, both he and his sister gulping.

Forget what they said before about that tall woman being scary. _Kayo_ was scarier! The small woman bowed to the two before she began running to her friends with that bright smile still on her face. When she stood in front of them Riko raised an eyebrow with a frown.

"What'd ya say to them?"

Once Kayo told them they both winced. Riko jumped once more when she felt a hand on her lower back, turning around and snarling at the elderly lady. Dammit! She was getting tired of this woman always, always, _always_ walking up behind her!

"What?" Riko growled, frowning when she saw her redheaded friend give her a glare.

"Would you like to try some of the cake I made?" Kiku asked, sending a warm smile at the tall woman, which made the usually angry woman frown. "I baked it just this morning."

Riko and the other two frowned in confusion, all glancing at each other questioningly.

Cake?

Ten minutes later, they found out what it was. They all sat around the table and stared down at this... cake stuff. They eyed it curiously, staring at the cream and the fruit on it, all glancing at each other uncertainly. They turned their heads to see Kiku staring at them with an expecting stare, and her husband watching with an amused look. The three friends glanced at each other once more, actually having no clue what to do.

Unfortunately, Byakuya was also there, drinking a cup of tea since he had no choice but to accompany the woman, and since the small elderly woman insisted that the redhead eat some of her "wonderful, delectable," as she labeled it, cake with her "adorable" friend.

Hesitantly, all three women picked up their forks and poked the cake curiously before they all grabbed a piece. They glanced at each other one last time, like they were being forced to eat poison and never see each other again, and took a bite. Their eyes shined at the same time their taste buds went wild. When Byakuya looked up he made a disgusted look when he saw all of them eating like their life depended on it. Which meant wolfing it down.

Sickening image.

He closed his eyes and lightly shook his head.

All three of the women held out their plates with wide grins on their faces, cream also covering their mouths.

"_Can we have more?_"

-:-

The next day...

Byakuya glared down at the red haired woman, dressed in blue jeans and a white button up shirt, feeling the need to be casual that day. She refused to wake up. He even _touched_ her to try and wake her up. Maybe he should shake her awake. He was just about to do that until her eyes slowly opened, her gaze going over to him.

"...Get away." Kaori muttered, turning around and pulling the blankets over her head.

"Get up." Byakuya ordered, giving the woman a cold stare. "I-"

"_I_ have a _very_ bad headache!" Kaori growled, lowering the blankets to turn and give the man a glare. "So if you try to get me to get up again, I'll beat the crap outta you." She threatened, turning around and pulling the covers over her again.

Byakuya felt that overwhelming need to roll his eyes again. Did she think he would take her threat seriously? He scoffed lightly and reached down to actually shake her awake when her hand latched onto the front of his shirt and brought his face close to hers, seeing her dark glare.

"...I will go downstairs to eat, but I will not go out." Kaori murmured, her voice dangerously quiet.

Byakuya's eyes were slightly wide before he gave a slight nod and stood straight. This woman was doing a lot of things not even Hisana did. He paused and kept quiet, ignoring the woman that was picking out clothes while holding her head. The man narrowed his eyes and glared straight ahead. Why on earth was he even comparing his late wife to... this _fool_?

"Know what? We're not leaving so I'm not dressing up." Kaori muttered, deciding to wear a white kimono for sleeping clothes.

She turned and winced, raising a hand to grab the side of her head. Ugh, she hated headaches. She followed after the Taicho while still holding the side of her head, closing her eyes and letting out a pained groan. This was a really bad headache. She walked down the stairs, walking after the bastard of a Taicho. She would have stopped herself from calling him any name, but this headache was putting her in a foul mood.

After walking downstairs she looked up, seeing Riko snarling at her Taicho and slamming her hands on the table and also saw Kayo sitting with her Taicho while she looked down with a red face. Huh, the Taicho also had a red face.

She walked forward, thinking about what she was going to order when she heard... barking?

She turned her head, wondering where that noise was coming from, widening her eyes when she saw... a big dog run around the corner. Really big dog. It ran through the entrance and jumped when it saw her, making her widen her eyes impossibly wide when she saw it jump on her. She hit the floor, really hard, letting out a pained groan when her head collided with the floor. Her eyes snapped open when she felt a the dog lick her face.

Everyone turned their heads and blinked when they saw the dog wag its' tail happily and continued to lick the redhead's face.

"Boomer!" Nobu yelled, running around the corner and widening his eyes when he saw the dog. "Boomer, get off her!" He yelled, grabbing the dog's collar and tugging him away from the woman.

Riko smirked and started snickering, seeing her redheaded friend push herself up into a sitting position with one scary look on her face. Kaori turned her gaze to the dog and narrowed her eyes, seeing the dog continue to wag its' tail when she stared at it. Her head pounded painfully, making her close and eyes and rub her head with a groan.

"I'm so sorry!" Nobu yelled, holding the large dog back. "He's a great dane and it's... really hard to hold him back." He said, his voice strained.

"Boomer!" Chisa yelled, walking around the corner with a frown. "Come!" She yelled, pointing in front of her.

The great dane turned and walked towards the little girl, sitting down in front of her. Nobu frowned and let out a sigh at his little sister. The dog always listened to her, but never him. He turned to apologize to the woman that Boomer jumped on, only to snap his eyes wide when he saw the darkest glare on the woman's face. Kaori's eyebrow twitched, glaring straight ahead while her head pounded.

"Have fun?" Riko asked, a wide grin stretched across her face. She frowned when she saw the redhead turn to glare at her next. "Whoa, calm down."

Chisa looked up when she heard the voice, quickly narrowing her eyes and giving the woman a glare.

"Old hag." Chisa murmured, petting the dog's head.

"That's it!" Riko growled, slamming her hands on the table and standing up. "I can take bullshit from my Taicho and these assholes, but I won't take it from a little shitty brat! You, get over here!" She snarled, glaring at the little girl.

Chisa widened her eyes and turned, running down the porch as quickly as she could. Riko stomped after her while growling, almost every person staring after her with wide eyes. Kayo blinked several times before grabbing her cup of this amazing stuff called juice and took a sip.

"...Sorry... Kayo..." Renta muttered, sitting at another table while he and his sister looked at the small woman while still looking pale.

Kayo smiled at them, tilting her head and closing her eyes.

The twins paled once more when they remembered her words, quickly looking away and going back to eating. Hitsugaya frowned and raised an eyebrow curiously, Hinamori also blinking in confusion, both wondering what the adorable woman had said to scare _them. _Hitsugaya widened his eyes. He called her adorable? No, sure she was adorable, but he thinks she just looks-

"Are you okay?" Hinamori asked, seeing that the small Taicho started sweating profusely.

"Y-Yeah, fine." Hitsugaya muttered, going back to eating with wide eyes.

Get over it, Hitsugaya. This is nothing. That accidental kiss was _nothing._

Kaori frowned when she sat down and rubbed her head once more, her frown growing when she felt someone clap their hand on her shoulder. She turned her head, seeing Renji give her a grin. She glanced at his hand momentarily before folding her arms on the table and resting her forehead on her arms. The other redhead frowned and glanced at the Taicho.

"What's wrong with her?

"She has said she has a headache." Byakuya said, seeing the meek shy woman put a pot of tea on the table and several cups before she sauntered away. "And she said she would, as she said, "beat the crap outta me." He said, quoting after the woman and pouring himself some tea.

Renji widened his eyes, not only shocked that the woman threatened the Taicho but that the Taicho himself quoted what the woman had said.

"Ah... I... I see." Renji murmured, glancing down at the woman, seeing her wince and hold her head.

"Can... Can we just go back to the room after we eat?" Kaori asked, glancing up with a pained look on her face. "This is the worst headache I've had in a while."

Byakuya kept quiet, staring at the woman with an expressionless look on his face, seeing Renji nod rapidly out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head and gave his fukutaicho a glare, seeing him grin sheepishly and look away while rubbing the back of his neck. He glanced back at the woman, seeing her staring at him with an almost pleading look in her eyes. He stared at her for a moment longer and raised his glass.

"Fine."

"...Thank you." Kaori murmured, resting her head on her arms again.

"That headache must be killing you if you asked to go back to the room." Renji muttered, raising his hand and patting the woman's shoulder.

"...Yeah..." Kaori said, closing her eyes with a sigh.

Renji frowned and glanced at the Taicho, seeing that his eyes were closed while he sipped his tea. Well, this was kind of an improvement. If The Taicho was still annoyed of the woman he would have said no when the woman asked if they can go back to the room.

Riko walked back into the building with a frown, seeing the eyes of the eleventh division staring at her. She snarled at them before getting into her seat and glaring straight ahead, a smirk soon spreading across her face. They blinked and turned towards the entrance, seeing that small girl, Chisa, walk back into the building while rubbing her arms, her clothes and hair messed up. Riko clicked her tongue and leaned back in her chair.

"I haven't felt that good in a while." Riko said, closing her eyes as her smirk grew.

"Old hag." Chisa murmured, giving the tall woman a glare.

"Keep walking, kid, and I might not hurt you." Riko said, sending a grin at the girl.

Chisa frowned deeply and continued to walk on, the great dane trailing behind her happily. Ikkaku raised his eyebrows and glanced at the woman, seeing her eat the food she left behind to run after that girl. Kenpachi stared blankly at the woman and rolled his eyes, seeing from the corner of his eye that Yachiru was grinning at the woman.

"...You really know how to handle kids." Ikkaku said, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up. If that brat keeps on calling me an old hag I'll throw her off the roof." Riko said, curling her upper lip in a snarl.

Ikkaku blinked and chuckled nervously. "You're kidding about that, right?"

Riko kept silent and continued to eat.

He blinked once more. "...Right?"

"Kayo!" Matsumoto yelled, grabbing the small woman and giving her a tight hug.

The small blonde widened her eyes and quickly started struggling against the hug, unable to breathe. Why won't she stop hugging her? Matsumoto was smiling brightly, just wanting to hug her little friend, before she froze and widened her eyes. She glanced down, seeing that the Taicho was glaring at her. A glare that was silently ordering her to put the woman down. But that wasn't what was making her shiver. She turned her head and widened her eyes, seeing that Kayo's redheaded friend was giving her a dark glare.

She quickly released the small woman, who was suddenly going limp.

Kayo took a deep breath and closed her eyes with a relieved sigh leaving her mouth. She almost passed out. When she turned her head she blinked when she saw that woman that was sweeping the day they got there, seeing her sweeping once again with a shy look on her face. Oh, she was a shy person, too.

She turned when she heard a chair scrape against the floor and turned her head to see Kaori heading for the stairs with her Taicho while holding her head. She furrowed her eyebrows and parted her lips. Was she okay?

Riko stared after her friend with a frown, a light scoff escaping her mouth.

-:-

Kaori laid on the couch in the room, holding her head with her eyes screwed shut. Everyone was gone, except for a few people. Byakuya was sitting on the bed, reading a book with a stoic look on his face, closing his eyes with irritation every time the woman let out a pained groan. He reopened his eyes and looked up, narrowing his eyes when he noticed the woman was trembling slightly.

She must be getting sick.

"...You should sleep." Byakuya said, the first to speak in an hour.

A whole hour of not saying anything.

Kaori lifted her hand and stared at the man, the room feeling too hot for her to sleep. She couldn't stop trembling, too. Ugh, she hated it when headaches got this bad. The fact the man was even talking to her made her a little speechless. She let out a sigh and closed her eyes.

"I would, Kuchiki Taicho... but it just hurts too bad." Kaori murmured, taking a deep breath. "Maybe if I stay still long enough..." She said, staying still and fixing the pillow under her head.

She breathed slowly, trying to ignore the painful pounding in her head. Byakuya stared at her for a moment longer before standing up and walking over to the window and opening it. He stayed still, feeling the breeze hit his face and took a deep breath through his nose.

Why was he trying to help her?

Gods knows he dislikes her greatly. He narrowed his eyes slightly and turned, walking towards the bed to sit down. So why was he even trying to help her with a mere headache? It won't kill her. He paused when he heard soft snoring, turning his gaze to the woman and seeing her chest rise up and down slowly.

At least she won't talk or complain to him.

He sat on the bed and stared straight ahead, his expression hard and his mouth in a firm line. How could he have compared this woman to his late wife? They were nothing alike. Hisana was sweet and always smiled. This woman was cold and always had a tired look on her face. Their personalities were nothing alike. Nothing about them both were alike. Not their looks, smiles, or even the airs around them were alike.

No one could ever replace Hisana.

No one could compare to Hisana.

"...Hn..."

He turned his head slightly and stared at the woman, seeing that her eyebrows were furrowed and her mouth went downwards.

"...Fath... I... hate you..." Kaori murmured, her eyes moving behind her eyelids, a pained look crossing her face.

Byakuya stared at her silently with that stoic look still on his face. She was talking about her father. Had her family disowning her really made her into such a cold person? Did she really care that they disowned her? Was she covering it all up by saying she hated the Chiharu family? How could she have gotten through okay?

If he had been disowned by his family what would he-

Why was he even thinking about this? The slight breeze blew his hair to the side, making him close his eyes. He reopened them a second later and looked around the area, as if checking to see if someone was peeking at him. In a moment... he fell back against the bed and spread his arms, staring at the ceiling with a blank look on his face. Sometimes even _he_ was tired of being all high and mighty.

"...Cap'n...Kuch..."

He had to assume she was mumbling about him. He turned his gaze to her and narrowed his eyes. He can also assume she's thinking about how much of an "ass" he was. Which she was always thinking about.

"I'm... sorry..."

The sides of his mouth went downwards, which made him look towards the ceiling once more. I'm sorry? She's sorry for what? Always disrespecting him? Not even his wife disrespected him. He closed his eyes and let out an annoyed groan, raising a hand and touching his forehead. There he goes again.

Why is he comparing his beloved wife to this... barbarian?

He stayed silent, his eyes remaining closed and his hand still on his head, his breathing soon evening out, feeling his wrist tingle slightly. In a few minutes he was asleep, as well, nothing but soft breathing heard in the room and the slight breeze blowing the curtains aside.

-:-

Kaori opened her eyes slightly, everything fuzzy but quickly clearing up the more she blinked. At least her headache was gone. She hated those kinds of headaches that were a pain in the ass. She pushed herself into a sitting position and rubbed her forehead, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. Huh. She kind of figured the Taicho would wake her up and demand to go eat. She turned her head slightly and opened her eyes, blinking and raising her eyebrows when she saw that the Taicho was asleep.

...How long were they even asleep?

She turned her head and looked out the window, noticing that the sun was high in the sky.

Quite a while.

Must be the afternoon now. If she had to guess, they probably fell asleep around ten in the morning.

She sighed and rubbed the side of her head, closing her eyes with a frown and leaning back. That was a really bad headache before. When was the last time she had one that bad? Not since that time four years ago she thought about her fath-

Kaori opened her eyes and narrowed them, letting out a light scoff and looking at the ceiling. Standing up, she made her way to the bathroom, glaring straight ahead when her head pounded a little. Damn. She thought her headache was gone, completely. Oh, well. She could use a few more hours of sleep.

When she walked out of the bathroom she glanced at the Taicho's feet, raising an eyebrow when she saw that he was still wearing his shoes and socks. She looked upwards and sighed, shaking her head and questioning herself about what she was going to do. She bent down and started untying the Taicho's shoes, a blank look on her face all the while.

She'll take off his shoes, but not his socks.

He'll kill her enough for just touching him.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

A loud crash came from outside.

Kaori jumped and widened her eyes, at the same time Byakuya snapped his eyes open, both glancing towards the window when they saw sand fly into the air and hearing the yelling from all over the area. Who was that? The redhead blinked before looking upwards and sighing. Oh, god. She knew who that was.

Riko.

She stood up and walked over to the window, glancing outside. A blank look soon crossed her face when she saw... Riko grab that little girl and tied rope around her very tightly with a very evil grin on her face. Oh, Riko, Riko, Riko... Why did you always do this?

"...You untied my shoes."

Kaori flinched and narrowed her eyes, turning her head slightly to stare at the Taicho from the side of her eyes. It was a statement. She shrugged and nodded, looking back outside and seeing Kayo run towards Riko to try and stop her from torturing the girl any longer.

"Why?" Byakuya asked, glancing at the shoes by the bed.

"'Cause. I imagine sleeping in shoes would be uncomfortable." Kaori said, smirking at what she was seeing.

Riko climbed a tree and tied the rope to a branch. Now the kid was kicking and screaming at someone to let her down.

"...Well, I'm hungry." Kaori said, standing straight and rubbing the back of her neck with a sigh. She turned and gave the man a grin. "Want to get something to eat?"

Byakuya stared at the grin for a moment before closing his eyes and giving a slight nod. He stood, about to walk ahead until Kaori stepped in front of him with a smirk and took the lead. He gave her a glare and followed her, closing his eyes with an irritated look on his face. A very rare look. This woman was making him show emotions he hasn't shown since he was a child. That was an annoyance. He opened his eyes and stared at her back, the sides of his mouth going downwards.

No one can compare to Hisana.


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N** I thank those that have reviewed. Much obliged. :D

**princess moon shadow** – Thank you so very much! =D

**jinxedpixie** – Meanie! DX Meanie! Nah, I'm only joking. XD And... an "okay" chapter? D: That... makes me think very lowly of myself. ( -.-) I'm losing my touch. AGH! DX NOOOO! But eh, at least you were being honest, right. :D Just... don't be _too_ honest. My sensitive heart won't be able to take it. ]X A trait I hate about myself. XP Damn you, sensitivity!

**ShatterTheHeavens** – I probably wouldn't be able to do that to a kid. D: I'd be too scared to get in trouble. And yes! Finally! Some progress. X3

**SwirlzSmile** – Awesome. :D Yeah... can't get one without going out of town. DX This town has no keyboards. XP And what Kayo said... will remain a secret. :] And I love the relationship between them. X3

**xXxSecretSmilerXxX** – What little Kayo said will remain a secret. X3 And wow. D: You had to pick up your mom that late... well, send a cab for her? Must suck. My mom comes home banging on the door like we're deaf. XP And yep! They're really overprotective of her. X3 So cute. And you fell asleep? 0.0 What time ya fell asleep?

**Scarlette Shizuru** – Yep. If I was him, and that'd make me a boy, I'd probably be doing the same... or something. Well, I'd probably be too dense to see it. DX But he's finally making some progress! :D

**Riley Killer** – Riko as a mother... 0.0 The horror.

**Kori Neko Tenshi** – Yep! :D Pretty soon, by the time they leave, they'll be married with three kids and a pet... Nah, I'm kidding! XD

**TheEspadaSisters** – Kayo's words will be kept secret. :] And Kaori... so cool. X3

**Dragon-of-Writing** – Yep. Never underestimate someone by appearance. X3 And yeah, Bya Bya! Hisana would want you to move on! X3 It's been over sixty years, in this story, already!

**praeses** – It's raining? D: All the snow is just starting to melt here. XP Which means it's wet. Yuck. And thank you. It's about time I started focusing on Kaori and Bya Bya. X3 Bya Bya needs love, too. XD And no, you do not want to know what Kayo said. D: SAT? D: Oh, no! I'd probably fail that. XP Good luck! :D

**CaribbeanTrinidadian** – I liked that part. XD

**Anasih Ikihcuk** – That's a really interesting name. :o Does it have a meaning or something?

**Alex274** – Yeah... X3 Byakuya needs to get over it soon.

**Tailsdoll123** – Uh huh. Riko would probably die if she threatened Yachiru. Or anyone else for that matter. D:

**solarfalcon** – I liked writing that little part. XD And what Kayo said is... causing bodily harm. :]

**dragonrain618** – Me, too! :D And I just love 'em. X3 I wonder if there are other stories that have women disrespecting Bya Bya. :o

**Twinklefeather** – 0.0... Really? I actually thought I pretty much sucked at keeping the characters in... well, character. XP But that means so much to me! =D It makes me a little proud of myself. =3

**MiravsStella** – *eyes shine* Thank you so much! =D Those are the most kindest words anyone has ever given me! It makes me want to cry out of happiness! =D Thank you so very much! :D

**Alexmommy** – Thank you so very much, man! :D

Oh, man! :D I just found a fantastic artist in deviantart, but sadly, only draws pairings of Ulquiorra and Orihime. But they look so awesome! X3 I'm very jealous! I hope to become as great as him or her in the future! :D Please, enjoy this chapter. =3 And whoa! :o Long chapter! =D

I'm sorry about any mistakes! DX

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach

**Warning** - Swearing

-:-

"LET ME DOWN FROM HERE!"

Riko smirked widely with her arms crossed over her chest, watching as the girl struggled violently against the rope from the tree. Teach that little shit for always calling her an old hag. She turned, seeing Kayo giving her a disapproving stare. What? Was she expecting her to just take the little brat's shit? She scoffed and looked away with a scowl, closing her eyes with irritation. Chisa glared at the woman and started thrashing around. That old hag! Doesn't she know she might get arrested for doing this to her!

She blinked and widened her eyes when she heard a crack.

She turned and let out a gasp when she saw that the branch was breaking. She turned and stared at the tall woman with wide eyes, seeing her talking to the small woman with a frown.

"H-Hey! The branch is breaking! Help me down!" Chisa yelled, her heart racing.

Riko turned her head upwards and stared at her before smirking.

"Apologize, then." Riko said, cocking an eyebrow with a grin.

"A-Are you kidding! This branch is breaking! I could break my neck!" Chisa yelled, giving the woman a dark glare.

Riko shrugged with her arms crossed over her chest. "Break your neck, then. If you don't apologize, I ain't helping."

Chisa widened her eyes comically. "You crazy old hag! I'm not gonna apologiz-" She jumped when she heard the branch crack again. "Okay, okay! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make fun of you!"

Riko raised her hand and motioned for her to continue with a smirk still on her face.

"I'm sorry I called her an old hag! Now can you help me-"

She widened her eyes and let out a loud scream when the branch broke, closing her eyes tightly and waiting for contact. Her eyes screwed shut, slowly opening her eyes when she didn't hit the ground, staring at the sand with wide eyes. First thing to enter her mind was that she was alive.

"...Gotcha." Riko said, holding the branch with a wide smirk on her face.

Chisa's eyes remained wide, seeing that she was several centimetres from hitting the ground. This crazy chick had fast reflexes. She turned her head and gave her a dark glare, opening her mouth to start yelling at her when Riko turned and threw the branch, with her still attached to it. She let out a yell when she hit the ground, struggling with the bindings.

"I helped you from hitting the ground." Riko said, seeing the girl turn her head to stare at her. She smirked. "I didn't say I'd help you with that rope." She said, turning around and heading towards the building. "See ya later."

Chisa widened her eyes.

"HEY! Get back here, you crazy idiot!"

Kayo furrowed her eyebrows and watched as her friend walked by with that smirk still on her face. But... what about the girl? She glanced at the girl, seeing her struggle against the rope. Feeling sorry for her the small blonde ran towards her and bent down when she was next to her, untying the rope. Chisa blinked and turned, seeing the "girl" helping her. When she was untied she pushed herself away and glared at the ground.

"...I hate that woman more than anyone else I met." Chisa muttered, her hands clenched tightly into fists. "...She... She reminds me too much of her!" She yelled, closing her eyes tightly.

She pushed herself up and ran, making Kayo widen her eyes and reach out for her. She furrowed her eyebrows and retracted her hand, lowering her gaze to the ground, feeling the warmth coming from the sun as it shined brightly in the sky. Reminds her of who? She turned her head, seeing Riko snarling at her Taicho while shaking in anger.

Who does Riko remind her of?

"How about I stick my foot right up your ass!" Riko growled, seeing the Taicho smirking down at her. "And wipe that goddamn smirk off your face before I fucking wipe it off myself!" She yelled, shaking her fist at the man.

"How about you calm down instead?" Kenpachi asked, poking the woman's forehead, which made her eyes widen with rage.

Ikkaku and Yumichika grabbed the woman, just as she was about to jump the man and unleash her anger on him, both struggling to hold her back. When someone pissed her off, _jeez_, was it hard to hold her back. Riko snarled at the man, reaching out to grab him and _try_ to beat him up. He was pissing her off more and more each damn day!

"I'd just love to grab my sword and hit you over and over again with it!" Riko snarled, shaking in anger with her hands clenched by her sides.

"...Why don'tcha then?" Kenpachi asked, giving the woman a grin.

"Why don't I what?" Riko asked, giving the man a frown and shrugging the two off of her.

"...Hit me with your sword." Kenpachi said, seeing the woman widen her eyes and gawk at him.

Riko's jaw hung open, staring at the man like he was crazy, which he was. She's weak! She probably won't even be able to wound him at all! Hell, she'll probably only end up just whacking him with her sword and he wouldn't even be able to feel it! She jumped when she felt a hand on her arm, turning her head to give the small old lady a glare.

"WHAT?" Riko growled, curling her fingers into fists by her sides.

Riko glared down at the woman, folding her arms over her chest and waiting.

"Your friend wants you." Kiku said, giving that warm smile to the woman.

Riko raised an eyebrow and walked around the woman, turning her head when she saw her redheaded friend sitting at a table. She walked towards it and stared down at her, raising an eyebrow with a frown, waiting for her to speak. Kaori gave the woman a glare, which had no effect on the woman.

"Can you be quiet?" Kaori asked, giving the woman a roll of her eyes. "I can hear you from inside. Jeez."

"I'm just over there!" Riko snapped, pointing towards the entrance. "Why the hell're-"

"I could hear you from upstairs."

"...Shut up."

-:-

"...She's not a very good drunk... is she?" Renta murmured, glancing at his sibling and seeing her nod.

Kayo had a very goofy smile on her face, standing up and trying to hug her black haired friend. Riko grinned widely, a flush covering her entire face. Kaori was also, oddly, drunk, as well with a flush also covering her face. They were all outside, roasting this fluffy stuff called marshmallows. And somebody brought this stuff called beer.

Tasted gross.

"Y-Y-Ya... are so clumsy." Kaori slurred, seeing the small blonde laying on the sand.

"...Shuddap." Kayo murmured, curling into a ball and staying on the ground, closing her eyes.

She soon started snoring. Riko laughed loudly, giving her friend a wide grin while she slept, even though she was awake a moment ago. Hitsugaya shook his head and rolled his eyes, holding his marshmallow over the fire while holding a stick. Kaori appeared to think she was holding hers over the fire, as well, but if she had taken the time to notice... she was holding it over the sand with her eyes closed. Byakuya stared at her blankly and felt that need to roll his eyes again, holding his marshmallow over the fire.

He couldn't believe he was participating in roasting this... fluff.

Kenpachi stared blankly at the woman when she stumbled to the side, holding her stick tightly, trying to find the fire. He grabbed the back of her shirt and tugged her back when she got dangerously close to the fire.

"'E-Ey! W-Wha' was that fer?" Riko slurred, turning her head to give the man a glare.

He was hoping that it was cool outside for her, so she didn't start stripping. Like that time at the division. Actually, he wouldn't mind if she stripped, just for him. He gave the woman a glare, seeing her jut her lips out, almost pouting before she sat down on the sand and held her stick out. Had she taken the time to notice... there was no marshmallow on her stick. The man rolled his eyes once more before he grabbed her stick and stuck a marshmallow on it.

"Oh, uh... thanks..." Riko muttered, putting the marshmallow directly in the fire.

Byakuya turned his head when he heard muttering from the redhead, who he was reluctantly sitting beside, seeing her staring in one direction intently. He delicately raised an eyebrow curiously. What was she looking at? He looked where she was looking, seeing absolutely nothing in sight.

"Kuch Taicho..." Kaori said, grabbing the man's shoulder and pointing in the direction where she was looking. "Do ya see that?"

People sitting around her raised an eyebrow and looked where she was looking, all frowning in confusion. What were they supposed to be looking at? Riko turned her head and let out a snicker, her shoulders shaking as she laughed. Ikkaku frowned at Riko's marshmallow, which had caught on fire.

"When Kaori's drunk... she hallucinates." Riko said, a wide smirk stretched across her face.

Everyone then soon gave the redhead blank stares.

Renji rolled his eyes, sitting beside Hisagi and Kira. She drank a few times, but that was just a few sips before she left. And now that he knows she hallucinates when she drinks... that was just strange. He kind of wondered how she acts when she's full blown drunk.

Riko stood up and jumped onto the log, standing there for a few moments. Ikkaku stared at her blankly when she moved one of her legs, and from that little movement it made her trip over her own leg and fall backwards. The bald third seat rolled his eyes and ate his marshmallow, hearing the woman yell, "Who pushed me!"

Kaori started snickering, a large grin stretched across her face when she heard her friend.

Hitsugaya let out a sigh and stood up, eating his marshmallow quickly and picking up the small blonde, ignoring the grins that crossed his fukutaicho and third seats' faces. Riko watched as he walked by with Kayo, his childhood friend trailing behind him and asking if the small woman was okay. She stood up and turned, stumbling away.

Kenpachi turned his head slightly and frowned. Yachiru was sitting beside him, holding a big stick which had a lot of marshmallows on it with a wide, excited grin on her face. What the hell was she doing?

"...I hate you..." Riko murmured, her head lowered and her hair covering her eyes. "...Reta."

That was all she said before she fell over, already sleeping and snoring away. Kaori had stopped snickering when she heard what Riko said, her features now hard while she stared straight ahead with a small frown on her face. She let out a sigh before she glanced at her friend.

"...Maybe ya should take her ta her room." Kaori said, looking at her friend's Taicho.

Everyone frowned. She _did_ know... that she wasn't even _looking_ at the Taicho, right? The redhead was looking in the distance, a patient look on her face and waiting for the man to respond. Wow. People rolled their eyes until the tall Taicho stood and walked over to the passed out woman, grabbing the back of her shirt and hauling her up. He was about to place her on his shoulder, until...

"WAIT!" Kaori yelled, standing up and pointing at the man. "...Ya carry yer loved ones bridal style." She said, snickering to herself.

Kenpachi gave the woman a glare and placed the woman on his shoulder, walking towards the building and ignoring the raspberry the redhead gave him. Renji sent a blank look at his fellow redhead, seeing her sit and turn her head, giving him a grin. He wasn't used to her being like this. He was used to the bored and tired woman, not this... goof.

Kaori let out a sigh and sat back down, turning her head to give the Taicho a grin.

Byakuya paid her no mind.

He was not gonna talk to someone that was intoxicated. Though he's only seen her like this once. He widened his eyes slightly and went rigid... when Kaori gave him a tight hug with an impossibly wide grin on her face. People instantly stopped talking with each other and stared at them with wide eyes, all their jaws hanging open.

"C'mon, Kuch Taicho~!" Kaori whined, closing her eyes and removing herself from the man, leaving her arm wrapped around his shoulders. "Jus' relax an' drink! This is a vacation fer cryin' out loud!" She held a can of beer in front of the man's face. "Please?"

"No-"

"You have to smile first then I'll take it away!" Kaori yelled, standing up and pointing at the man with a crazed look in her eyes and in her very animated rant, her teeth were pointy, shoving the can in the man's face. "I'll even force ya ta drink this stuff if you don't smile!"

Byakuya gave the woman a dark glare, turning his gaze to his fukutaicho, who immediately sighed and rolled his eyes before he stood and walked over to the woman. He grabbed her and situated her under his arm, walking towards the building with Byakuya trailing behind them. Kaori struggled and started yelling that she wanted to see that "stone cold" man to smile.

People watched them with wide eyes.

Rukia, sitting next to Rangiku, blinked before smiling.

That was... interesting.

-:-

_Darkness..._

_Lightening..._

_Rain..._

_The soft pitter patter on the roof while the raindrops hit every surface in the area..._

_Someone, sitting on by the side of the room and leaning against the wooden wall, slowly opened their eyes and turned their head and looked out the window. A stoic look was on the person's face, no expression crossing their face. One leg was laid out in a V shape and the other was propped up, their arm resting on their knee with their forearm hanging. The person turned their head, black strands covering over their red orbs, mostly in the middle of their face._

_Yelling..._

_People were yelling..._

_The figure closed their eyes with irritation when they heard someone slam the person that was making all the ruckus against the wall, yelling at the person that they were disrupting the business and heard the voices getting farther away. The person opened their eyes once more, turning their head to look out the window._

_The room was bare, except for the one futon, a few game boards on a table, and a single sheathed sword resting on a small statue._

_...It was getting noisy again..._

_The figure looked towards the pair of fusuma doors with a slight look of irritation crossing their face. The person narrowed their gaze when they heard the noise heading straight for the room they resided in. What was going on? The figure stayed still, a cold look on the person's face._

_The fusuma doors slid open..._

Riko opened her eyes and glared at the ceiling, letting out a loud groan and rubbing her temples. Ugh! She heard a snicker, which made her curl her upper lip and turn her head to give the Taicho a glare, seeing him giving her a grin while he stood up, holding some clothes in his hand. So, he woke up before her, huh?

"Shuddap." Riko muttered, grabbing the covers and pulling them over her head, staying still.

Kenpachi rolled his eyes with a smirk, turning and throwing the clothes on the couch. He turned his head, his smirk growing, feeling the need to tease the woman. Riko was laying on her side with a deep frown on her face, trying to ignore the pounding in her head. She was also a little thirsty. She blinked when she felt the covers move, frowning in confusion and turning around, only to come face to face with a smirking Kenpachi. She widened her eyes.

Before she could let out a loud, very loud, yell of surprise and humiliate herself by falling over the bed again, which she has done every time she woke up to find herself cuddling next to the man, the Taicho wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her against his chest. Riko went rigid, her eyes remaining wide and her hands shaking.

_Oh, fuck! Oh, fuck, oh, fuck, oh, fuck, oh fuck, oh, fuck, oh fuck_-

"Watcha... doing?" Riko asked, a nervous chuckle escaping her mouth.

The covers were down. Which made Riko blush profusely that she could see the Taicho's arm wrapped around her. She closed her eyes and clenched her hands, trying to stop herself from doing anything more embarrassing, which she had to admit... this took the cake. Kenpachi gave a wolfish grin, about to do something to make that cute little blush go another shade darker... when the door opened.

They both froze.

Kiku opened her mouth to speak before staring at the two, seeing them stare at her with wide eyes. She blinked several times before a warm smile spread across her face.

"Don't mind me. Continue on where you left off." Kiku said, covering her mouth with a smile and shutting the door.

Riko's jaw dropped, staring at the door with impossibly wide eyes. That perverted old coot! They were doing nothing like _that_! She growled and pushed the Taicho's arm away, which made him frown and quickly scrambled towards her bag, trying to decide which clothes to wear. And that fukutaicho wasn't there _again. _Was she trying to leave them alone in the room?

She turned. "I'm gonna kill you."

Kenpachi rolled his eyes with a deep chuckle.

Ten minutes later, they were both dressed and ready to get something to eat. She let out a yawn, wearing a dark blue shirt with long sleeves and a grey vest, wearing dark jeans and sneakers. Kenpachi kept quiet, wearing baggy jeans and a leather jacket. He seemed to like leather. Riko frowned, about to head towards the door until she saw the Taicho staring at her intently, making her frown deepen while she stared at him in confusion, seeing a dark gleam in his eye.

"...What?"

A few seconds later a loud yell sounded from within the room, the door soon opening and the woman rushing out of the room with wide eyes, quickly running down the hallway. She ran down the stairs. When she got to the bottom she slipped and fell, seeing people looking up from their tables and stare at her questioningly. Kaori raised an eyebrow, an ice bag resting on her head and a toothpick sticking out of her mouth while Kayo tilted her head, sitting next to Hinamori. Riko quickly stood and ran out the door with her eyes remaining wide.

Why was she-

Kenpachi walked down the stairs and immediately walked out the building, a big smirk on his face the whole time.

People nodded in understanding.

Idly, some people stood and walked towards the entrance, all peering outside. Riko was running around the Taicho, pointing at him threateningly while he just walked towards her and tried grabbing her. She jumped back and started running again, quickly climbing a tree and giving the man a dark glare.

Kaori smirked and started snickering, turning around to head back to her table. For some reason, and she had no idea why, the Taicho had been glaring at her non-stop since they woke up. She let out a sigh, wondering what she did to deserve that.

(She doesn't remember.)

She sat down and stared at the Taicho with an irritated frown.

"...I'm sorry?" Kaori said, asking a question than apologizing, having absolutely no idea what she was even apologizing for anyway. "...What did I do!" She snapped, seeing the man keep on glaring at her while he sipped his tea and ate his food quietly.

"...Plenty enough." Byakuya said, not even looking away from the woman, so he can keep giving her a glare.

What she did embarrassed, actually _embarrassed_, him in front of the group last night. And she had the gall not to remember? How dare she. He was only going to say this once, because of how enraged he was with her, but damn her. Damn her to hell! He narrowed his eyes, his mouth in a tight line, feeling that rare spark of anger course through him. Kaori frowned, seeing the dark look she was receiving, looking away to eat in silence.

"Kaori... you're a lousy drunk." Renji said, sitting across from the woman with a roll of his eyes.

"Hi, Renji." Rukia said, sipping on her juice box.

Renji nodded at her, giving his fellow redhead a glare, seeing her frown in confusion. Clearly, she had no idea what he was talking about. Kaori sighed and took the ice bag off her head, which amazingly stayed up there, and put it on the table. She let out a yawn, closing her eyes and rubbing her eyes.

Renji widened his eyes when he saw the childlike look on the usually serious woman's face, seeing tears pricking the sides of her eyes.

Byakuya noticed, as well, but kept the glare on his face.

Kaori turned her gaze to the side, raising an eyebrow in confusion when she saw the landlady, Kiku, staring at her with a warm smile. Why... was she staring at her like that? She turned her head, still staring at the elderly lady, her eyes narrowed with a frown. For some reason, that look gave her the creeps.

Riko stomped into the building with a red face, her teeth grinding together. When she heard Ikkaku snicker she quickly hit the back of his head, which made him hiss in pain and grip his head, since they were much more weaker in gigais, and stomped over to a table and sat down with a scowl. Kenpachi walked into the room with a smirk, walking towards the woman as her scowl grew.

After a lot of yelling and cursing from the woman, the room was finally quiet.

Ukitake closed his eyes and smiled, taking a deep breath and smelling the salty air from the ocean. Ah, this was what he needed. Some peace and quiet from everything. Too bad he couldn't stay outside long before passing out from the heat. But the peace was what he needed.

He blinked when Hitsugaya walked up to him with a frown.

"Ukitake... do you have any candy?"

The question made every single person in the room instantly go quiet, all staring at the prodigy with shock. Did they hear right? Still in shock, Ukitake produced candy from his pant pocket and gave it to the white haired boy, his eyes remaining wide, seeing Hitsugaya nod and turn, handing the candy to Kayo, who instantly smile brightly.

Riko and Kaori blinked, seeing the exchange, both frowning in confusion before they smirked.

Cute.

The sun was up and shining brightly, the warmth engulfing everyone when the sunlight shined through the windows. Boomer walked into the building and went straight for the redhead, which made her frown at the white dog when it placed a ball on the table. She stared at the object with a glare, glancing at the dog and seeing it wag its' tail. She shrugged lightly, standing up and walking to the entrance, pulling her arm back and quickly bringing it forward. Renta and Seika were walking by, both widening their eyes when they saw how far the ball went, seeing the dog quickly run out and ran after it.

Kaori clapped her hands and turned to go back and sit at the table with her grouchy Taicho.

After half an hour, Kiku pulled the redhead and her Taicho, and violent woman and _her_ Taicho to the side, seeing them all staring at her silently. Riko folded her arms over her chest with a scowl, waiting for the elderly lady to say something. Kiku gave them a warm smile, which made them all a little impatient.

"Riko," The tall woman grunted. "Can you dance?"

Kaori snorted in laughter, her shoulders shaking lightly.

"Dance? I can't dance worth spit." Riko said, scoffing with a roll of her eyes.

"Can you?" Kiku asked, seeing the redhead shake her head. "Hmm... can you two gentlemen dance?" She asked, seeing one nod and the other shrug.

"Nope." Kenpachi said, rubbing the back of his neck.

So, basically, only Byakuya knew how to dance. And why was she even asking if they can dance? It made no sense whatsoever. They all frowned when Kiku motioned them to follow, all reluctantly doing so towards the back room. When she opened the door their frowns deepened when they saw a large room.

"And this is for...?" Kaori muttered, staring blankly at the woman.

"I am going to teach you how to dance." Kiku said, turning to smile at the group. "Except for this handsome man, of course." She said, nodding to the Taicho of the sixth division.

The four slowly turned to look at the elderly woman, staring at her with wide eyes. Kiku continued to smile while Nobu, who was walking by, shook his head and sighed. That woman... Always thinking that "couples" needed to learn how to dance. The group stayed silent.

"S-Say what?"

-:-

Kayo piled sand into a small castle, using a bucket, patting the top and using a stick as a flag. She turned her head and furrowed her eyebrows, wondering where her two friends were. It didn't usually take them this long to finish eating. She turned, smiling when she saw Hinamori also making a castle.

Hitsugaya sat in the building, sitting at a table and eating an ice cream sundae and hearing someone shuffling in the back room. There must be more than one. He closed his eyes and continued to eat, savouring the taste, finding it delicious. When he opened his eyes he instantly scowled, seeing the twins staring at his sundae from over the table, both smiling goofily and drool dripping out their mouths. And strangely, it kind of looked like they had tails that wagged back and forth wildly.

"...Get away."

Renta and Seika pouted, and even more strange, their animal ears pressed against their heads while they gave him puppy dog eyes.

Hitsugaya ignored them and continued to eat his sundae.

"Hitsugaya~!" Hinamori whined, looking through the door and pouting, the small blonde walking up next to her. "Come outside and make a sand castle with me and Kayo."

"...No." Hitsugaya said, closing his eyes and scowling.

As if he'd take a step outside in that heat.

"...If Hitsugaya Taicho doesn't want to come out don't you think we should leave him alone?" Kayo asked, glancing at the fukutaicho of the fifth division with furrowed eyebrows.

Hinamori pouted before she nodded, turning to wave at her childhood friend before turning and telling Kayo they should get back to their sand castle with an excited smile. Kayo smiled brightly and nodded, both turning and running down the porch, both looking like children... but much older than how they looked. Hitsugaya continued to scowl before taking a bite from his sundae.

The twins blinked before grinning at each other.

Did their Taicho just blush when Kayo spoke up about leaving him alone? Because they think he just did. They snickered and reached out for the sundae when their Taicho wasn't looking, both widening their eyes and freezing when Hitsugaya turned his head to glare at them.

In the back room, which was strangely a room for people to dance in, Byakuya and Kaori stared at each other with distaste. They had to dance with each other? Why? Well, considering that old perverted coot said that this was a "couples" thing she must have assumed they were in a relationship. Which was obviously wrong.

"So... where am I supposed to put my hands?" Kaori asked, raising an eyebrow with a frown and looking at her palms, like they were going to tell her.

"Give me your left hand." Byakuya ordered, only doing this because of that landlady.

Kaori looked up and held up her left hand, doing as he instructed, and frowned when he grabbed her hand and held it in his. She then went rigid when he put his hand on her waist. She looked upwards with a blank look and a sigh leaving her mouth. Damn that old lady. Damn her. She put her other hand on his shoulder when he said so, telling her when to move her feet.

Kaori wasn't looking at him.

Because she was too busy staring at her feet and watching out for his in case she stepped on them and he started glaring at her coldly like he did before. She snorted out of laughter. And she highly doubted he would even make a pained face if she _did_ step on his foot.

"You cannot dance." Byakuya stated, giving the woman a stoic stair, his feet moving swiftly across the floor, ignoring the love sick smile on the elderly woman's face.

"No shit." Kaori scoffed, rolling her eyes. She froze. "I mean no. I haven't exactly kept up my dancing skills since I was disowned!" She whispered harshly, giving the Taicho a glare. "Now shut up. I'm trying to make sure I don't step on your feet." She looked back down and stared at their feet.

Byakuya, once again, felt that need to roll his eyes.

"AH, son of a bitch!"

The two stopped and turned their heads, seeing Riko rubbing her foot while she hopped on the other, giving the tall man a glare while the man himself smirked in amusement. From the looks of it it seemed that Kenpachi stepped on her foot and he didn't give a damn.

"You heavy bastard!" Riko yelled, giving the man a dark glare. "Do you have any idea how much you weigh! Ya coulda broke my foot or something!"

Kenpachi shrugged. "Do I look like I give a damn?"

Riko growled while grinding her teeth together, clenching her hands tightly until they cracked, which made Kaori widen her eyes slightly. Whoa. They cracked on their own. In anger she jumped and tackled the man to the floor, making him widen his eyes and grabbing the front of his clothes, bringing him forward until his face was in front of hers, a very enraged look on her face.

"Look here! If you don't stop acting like such a bastard, I'll- Mmph!"

Kaori and Byakuya widened their eyes, still observing the two, seeing the Taicho give the woman a quick peck and give her a grin. Riko jumped off him and started yelling loudly, pointing at him while snarling and barring her teeth like an animal. She closed her eyes with irritation, her upper lip still curled upwards and taking a deep breath.

"C'mon!" Riko snapped, holding up her hands with a frown, a blush taking over her face. "Let's get this over with."

"Yeah, yeah." Kenpachi grunted, pushing himself into a stand with a frown.

Hell, he'd be embarrassed if Yachiru caught him doing something like this.

He grabbed the violent woman's hand and put his hand on her waist, a blank look on his face, actually looking a little pissed about doing this. So did Riko, if the twitch in her eye said anything.

Byakuya, once _again_, felt that need to roll his eyes after observing the two. He straightened his posture, seeing the woman blink and immediately look at their feet, both dancing. Well, one was trying while the other moved like a professional. The other two in the room, however...

"AGH! Dammit! If you step on my feet again I'll kill you!"

Kaori rolled her eyes at the outburst. Typical of Riko to- She widened her eyes when she tripped, making the Taicho stumble forward. The redhead caught her footing, letting out a relieved sigh when they didn't topple to the floor. Byakuya gave her a glare before standing straight, telling her to keep attention and started moving around the room once more.

He should just be glad she hasn't stepped on his feet.

The redhead was busy looking at their feet that she didn't realize the Taicho removed his hand from her side, quickly telling her to move to the side, which she did. She blinked when he twirled her around and put his hand back on her side, which made her blink several more times.

"...Impressive." Kaori said, a wide grin stretched across her face.

She hated to admit it... but she was actually having a little bit of fun.

Byakuya nodded, like he didn't need to be told that, and continued to dance. He looked up slightly when he heard music suddenly play, seeing Kiku finish putting the song on and walked towards the two that were having trouble dancing. She started yelling at them, which made them jump and stare at her in shock that the old, quiet woman was actually yelling.

"Stop fooling around and straighten up!" Kiku snapped, seeing the two do as she ordered while still shell shocked. "Hold her tightly!"

"But if he holds me tightly he's gonna grope me-"

"Too bad! That's what couples do!"

Kenpachi smirked while Riko frowned, doing as she instructed. The dark haired woman looked to the side uncomfortably, growling softly under her breath when he pushed her flush against his chest. Damn you all. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, reopening her eyes to give the man a glare.

"Step on me with your big feet again and I'll-"

"I won't." Kenpachi grunted, rolling his eyes with a scoff. "Now let's get this over with so I can have a nap."

"With your woman?" Kiku asked, a wide smile on her face and making the woman snap her eyes wide open.

Kenpachi grinned. "Sure."

"SHUT UP!"

"...They should be silent." Byakuya said, turning his gaze to give the three a dark look.

"Yep." Kaori said, still looking at their feet. "...You must have learned how to dance a long time ago. Here I'm trying to avoid stepping on your feet." She murmured, jutting out her lips, almost looking like she was pouting.

Byakuya nodded slightly with his eyes closed. He reopened them and stared straight ahead, not even glancing at their feet. Wait... He was speaking with her. He was _speaking_ with this woman he found annoying. Not watching what he was doing, which was rare, he widened his eyes slightly when his legs connected with Kaori's, making them both trip and fall to the floor. The other three in the room looked up when they heard the crash, all blinking at the two on the floor.

"Ow..." Kaori groaned, holding the back of her head.

Byakuya quickly pushed himself up and closed his eyes. He tripped... He, Kuchiki Byakuya, actually tripped. He turned his head and gave the woman a glare, blaming her for tripping him. The redhead pushed herself up into a stand, still rubbing the back of her head.

"Okay... shall we keep going?" Kaori asked, glancing at the Taicho with a curious gaze.

"Yes!" Kiku yelled, making both the nobles, though one of them wasn't a noble anymore, turn their heads to stare at her. "One of you still don't know how to dance. You must keep practicing until you can."

Kaori let out a sigh.

Byakuya gave the elderly woman a dark look. He was seriously considering on placing a kido on her. He sent a dark look to his fellow Taicho, who started snickering while he stared at the stoic noble.

"Ya tripped." Kenpachi said, a wide smirk on his face. "Wait 'til Yachiru hears this."

"...We are leaving, Chiharu." Byakuya said, immediately heading for the door with the redhead trailing behind him while still rubbing her head with a frown. "And Zaraki... if I were you I would not be talking so smug. You have stepped on your dance partner's feet at least ten times now. You are that one that is very clumsy." He said, heading out of the room with a ghost of a smirk on his face.

Kenpachi immediately frowned, growling when he heard Riko snickering.

"He got ya there, Taich- OW! Now you did that on purpose, you bastard!"

-:-

**This little part I wanted to type for a while and couldn't get out of my head. Enjoy. :D This is a completely random thing! X3**

-:-

Riko clenched her hands, sitting on top the roof of the eleventh division with a frown on her face, gritting her teeth while she glared at the Seireitei. Damn him! She closed her eyes and curled her upper lip, her shoulders shaking from restrained anger. A soft breeze blew by, blowing some of her spiky strands to the side while the sun started setting, just peeking over the horizon.

"Damn you, Zaraki Kenpachi!" Riko growled, wiping her eyes with a snarl.

"I didn't do shit." Kenpachi growled, walking on the roof towards the woman with a frown. "_You're_ the one that suddenly started yelling shit at me and saying you're confused and all that! Little bitch." He murmured, giving the woman a glare.

"I _am_ confused, bastard!" Riko snapped, turning her head to give the man a snarl. "And get lost! I'm thinking!"

Kenpachi scoffed. "Ya can think while I stand up here."

"I'd rather think with you all the way across the Seireitei!" Riko yelled, standing up and pointing in a random direction. "Now go!"

The Taicho gave the woman a frown, which said he wasn't going to do what she ordered. She growled before walking towards the other side of the roof, standing with her hands clenched by her sides and her glare directed at the ground, her mouth in a firm line. Kenpachi gave the woman a glare before he clenched his hands.

"Are you gonna say something or what?" Kenpachi asked, rubbing the back of his neck with a growl, needing to crack his neck. "You gonna explain what all that confused shit is or something? Because you said that in front of a whole fucking crowd!"

"Idiot!" Riko yelled, turning to give the man a dark look. "I don't want to tell you!"

"And why the hell not!"

"Because I lo-" Riko widened her eyes and covered her mouth.

Oh, no! Kenpachi widened his eyes slightly before frowning and walking forward. Riko looked up with wide eyes and gave a nervous chuckle, looking at her bare wrist with a nervous grin on her face.

"Oh, look at that! I'm gonna be late for-"

Kenpachi grabbed her wrist and gave her a glare. "What were you gonna say?"

"Nothing!" Riko snapped, giving the man a frown. "Now let go!"

"Not until you tell me what you were about to say!"

"I wasn't gonna say shit! Now let go of me, you bastard!"

"Tell me what you were going to say-"

Riko growled. "I was going to say I love you! There! I said it! Now let me go!" She yelled, wrenching her arm out of the man's grasp.

Kenpachi widened his eyes slightly, seeing the woman take several steps back and stay still. Riko stared at the surface of the roof with wide eyes, her eyebrows pulled together and a frown on her face, her hand clenched around the wrist the Taicho held. The tall man frowned and took a step forward. He reached out, about to grab her wrist so he can pull her towards him and-

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on there!_"

Like a movie, everything paused and started going by in strips, the image soon disappearing.

Three people stood, staring at each other, the one with glasses blinking several times while holding several pages in her hand. The two that stood across from her frowned, looking through several papers with disbelief on their face, and a little disgust. They then looked at the one wearing glasses, their eyes still wide with frowns on their faces. The ones that looked a little pissed were, amazingly, Kenpachi and Riko.

"Yes?" Km asked, raising her eyebrows with a wide smile on her face.

"_I _confess to him?" Riko asked, a disbelieving scoff leaving her mouth. "I bet it'd be a little fucking longer if I were to confess to him, since I never experienced love before-"

"HEY!" Km yelled, pointing at the much taller woman. "No swearing when I'm around!"

"And what's with the damn sunset? Couldn't this have happened in a bit more real setting? Like what if this was happening in the middle of a rainstorm? Or when we're fucking close to death or something?" Riko asked, giving the author a glare.

"Rainstorm?" Km asked, raising an eyebrow with a frown. "Like hell I'm gonna have this happen in a rainstorm. And do you really think I'd let you two die? And stop criticizing me. I'm a sensitive person. And I happen to know more about romance than you."

"You don't know shit about romance! Look at this!" Riko yelled, pointing to the page with a scowl. "You have me and him suddenly go into the room and "make love?" What the hell! You're an idiot!"

Km's face was red, looking to the side and glancing at the woman again.

"Your point?"

"My _point_ is you need to think up another different setting for me to suddenly confess my "feelings" for him! And I highly doubt that Zaraki Taicho would say, "I love you, too." She said, in a deep voice, trying to impersonate the man. "He doesn't look like anyone that would fall for anyone just like that!"

Km frowned, glancing at the tall man, seeing him giving her a dark glare, completely agreeing with the violent woman. Km's eyes started welling up with tears, which made them both blink and flinch. She started whimpering and wiping her eyes, her lips trembling while her shoulders shook. She shook her head and slowly nodded.

"Okay..." Km murmured, her eyebrows furrowed and her head lowered. She looked up with a dark gleam and a wide smirk on her face. "But you can't say anything of what I'll write... **Okay?**" She asked darkly, her face seeming to grow darker.

Both people frowned, shivering slightly, giving the woman a dark glare.

"Okey doke! I'll change it for when you two finally confess your undying love!" Km yelled, twirling around with a bright smile on her face, sparkles seeming to shine around her while tears ran down her face comically. "Now, if you don't mind, I must go to the others." She said, walking around them with a wide smile.

They both glared after her, seeing her walk towards Byakuya and Kaori, handing them a stack of papers. The two read through them, both frowning slightly and staring at the papers before glancing at the woman.

"Hold on..." Kaori muttered, giving the woman a confused stare. "...He comes in on a white stallion and confesses to me and we ride off into the sunset?"

"...Have a problem with that?" Km asked, a wide grin stretched across her face.

"Several." Byakuya said, closing his eyes and straightening up. "I highly doubt I would think higher of her than I did my late wife."

"Yeah!" Kaori said, completely agreeing with the man. "He's still in love with her."

Hitsugaya and Kayo, standing behind the two, glanced at each other with slightly wide eyes, wondering how their "confessions" would be.

"Wait... Where did he even get the stallion?"


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N** I thank those that have reviewed and favoured my story. Much obliged. :D

**xXxSecretSmilerXxX** – Ah, that part was just a little random thing. X3 Absolutely nothing to do with the story line. But I loved writing it. XD Yep. Then we start yelling like there's no tomorrow. And wow. :o That's bad. You went to sleep five in the morning? D: Whoa.

**Alex274** – I loved writing that part. X3 A little random thing.

**SwirlzSmile** – I _would_ order online... if I were rich. X3 Oh, it's a completely random thing! XD Couldn't help but write it.

**Yanza** – I loved writing that part. X3 And Reta is a boy's name, it's the guy's last name actually. And he will be revealed in the future! :D I'm hoping soon.

**rosewhip889** – Thank you. :D I had fun writing it. And that will remain a mystery. D: And whoa! You got kicked by a horse? Musta hurt like... _a lot_.

**dragonrain618** – I loved the ending, as well. XD And Byakuya tripping... never heard of! D: And Reta will be revealed! Soon, maybe! Hopefully... Soon!

**Anasih Ikihcuk** – AH! =D I never noticed that before! That's so cool. X3

**Kori Neko Tenshi** – Thankies. XD

**ShatterTheHeavens** – Yep. Hallucinates when drunk. Strange, right. XD And yeah, that man needs to loosen up. X3 I just loved writing that part! :D

**CaribbeanTrinidadian** – XD Yep.

**Justalittlebatty13** – Thank you so very much! =D

**praeses** – Oh, wow. I don't think I'd be able to wake up that early. D: I loved writing the ending. X3 And I don't think so. :o I love writing them when they're drunk. X3 And you shall find out who Reta is... soon, hopefully. Komamura dancing... XD That'd be hilarious to see. And Ukitake is awesome! :D And yep. Tuberculosis. Poor guy. DX And yay! =D I hope you get good marks.

**jinxedpixie** – Oh, I would just _love_ to see an episode of Kenpachi dancing! XD But it's be _so_ weird at the same time.

**princess moon shadow** – I would also pay to see that. XD It'd be funny to see.

**Dreamerboy84** – I loved writing the ending. X3

Wow! D: Already almost to forty chapters and I _still_ haven't started on the main plot yet. AGH! DX This sucks! I obviously hadn't thought it would take this long. But I need to write faster. So I'll have a few days pass by in every chapter now until they go back to the Soul Society.

I'm sorry about any mistakes! DX

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach

**Warning** - Swearing

-:-

The door that led to the room where the Kuchikis resided and the one redhead opened, a struggling Kaori hanging on the door knob while Riko tugged on her legs, the Taicho watching from the bed while holding a book with a blank look on his face. They both yelled loudly, the violent woman just opening their door and let herself in to ask the redhead for a fight. Who flat out refused. So now she was trying to force her.

"I can't fight!" Kaori yelled, clawing at the floor. "I'm stuck to this guy!" She shouted, nodding to the stoic man.

Riko frowned and started growling, making Kaori widen he eyes and shiver at the dark look on the woman's face, a dark aura radiating off of her. Jeez, she was acting like she hadn't fought in a few years or something. The violent woman let go and sauntered down the hallway with a deep frown on her face.

Kaori sighed out of relief, crawling into the room and shutting the door. She collapsed on the floor and closed her eyes. She had been sleeping when Riko suddenly yanked her off the couch and dragged her towards the door. Idiot.

"...Get off the floor." Byakuya ordered, getting slightly annoyed that someone was actually laying on the floor.

Several people went to the city while most of the group stayed behind and relaxed. Kaori grunted and stood before walking over to the bed and collapsed on it. Byakuya closed his eyes with irritation. Was she trying to make him mad? He moved his leg and nudged her arm with his foot, the sides of his mouth going downwards when he heard a snore. He nudged her again, letting out a soft sigh when she didn't budge.

He stood up from the bed and walked around, picking up the woman and walking over to the couch and setting her on it. Kaori immediately hugged the pillow with a goofy smile on her face. No one around, Byakuya _rolled his eyes_ and turned, heading back to the bed to read.

He ignored the mumbling coming from the woman, opening his book and flipping to the page he was on. He read the book for half an hour before setting it down and heading to the bathroom. When the door clicked Kaori jerked up, her eyes slightly wide. She relaxed and laid back down, glancing around the room and seeing no sign of the Taicho.

She looked around the area before standing up, glancing around the room once more.

Seeing no one, she held up one hand and and the other, in the same pose she was in the day before when she was dancing with the Taicho. She started moving around the room, looking at her feet to see if she was moving right. She let out a curse when she bumped into the couch, turning her head to give it a glare before she continued on. She was so busy dancing, or trying to, she didn't hear the click from the door.

Byakuya walked out of the bathroom after washing his hands, delicately raising an eyebrow when he saw the woman.

She was even humming a little song to herself while she danced, her eyes closed with a smile on her face. She bumped into the table, cursing quietly to herself. Byakuya continued to stare at her before the sides of his mouth curled upwards unconsciously in amusement, watching as the woman straightened up and started dancing once more. When she hit another object that was in front of her a chuckle escaped his mouth, which made him widen his eyes slightly.

Did he just... laugh?

Kaori jumped when she heard him, turning to stare at him with her eyes wide and her jaw hanging open.

"Damn! I thought you were taking a bath or something!" Kaori yelled, covering her face with her hands. "Aw... That was embarrassing." She murmured, an embarrassed grin appearing on her face while she closed her eyes and furrowed her eyebrows.

Byakuya shook his head lightly to stop himself from smiling, walking further into the room with a stoic look back on his face. Kaori was still grinning with an embarrassed blush on her face, rubbing the back of her head while he walked by her and towards the door.

"Come, Chiharu." Byakuya said, making the woman blink and glance at him curiously. "I will ask the landlady if we can use the back room once more."

Kaori blinked several times before an involuntary smile crossed her face. Byakuya blinked at the smile, turning around and opening the door and heading out, the redhead following after him with an excited grin on her face. For some reason dancing just made her really happy.

-:-

Riko opened the door to the room she was residing it, a big frown on her face. She was obviously bored. Her eyes snapped over to the man laying on the bed, her eyebrows pulled together, which was how they usually stayed, and frowned. She walked over to the bed and laid down, staring at the man's back.

"I'm bored!" Riko whined, knowing the man was up and jutting her lips out in a pout.

Kenpachi frowned with his eyes closed. She poked his back when he didn't respond to her, her frown growing when he didn't do anything. She was bored! She continued to poke his back repeatedly, not considering he might maul her if she continued to annoy him. Riko smirked widely when she heard him growl warningly. She reached out with her index finger stretched out, about to poke him, when he grabbed her wrist.

She jumped and widened her eyes.

"Leave me alone." Kenpachi said, turning around to give the woman an annoyed glare.

"But I'm bored!" Riko growled, shaking her head and giving the man a frown. "At least tell me something to do that might satisfy my boredom!"

Oh, he can think of several things, but he wanted this damn nap and she was putting him in a foul mood by keeping him awake. He growled and pulled the woman on the bed, making her lay down and giving her a glare while he sat up.

"You either leave me alone right now or I'm gonna make you yell my name." Kenpachi said, giving the woman a glare.

"Yell your name? Why the hell would I-"

Riko widened her eyes and froze when she saw a dark gleam in the man's eye, a smirk spreading across his face while he reached out for her. She was across the room in a second, opening the door and giving the man a wave with a grin.

"Okay, see ya later, Zaraki Taicho!" Riko yelled, slamming the door with wide eyes and a blush covering her face.

Kenpachi smirked before he laid back to go back to sleep. That was one way to get rid of her. Riko walked down the hallway with a deep frown on her face, her hands shoved into her pockets with her back slouched. That man was a pervert. A friggin' pervert! She closed her eyes and curled her upper lip, her entire face red. The nerve of that bastard! No one has ever dared to do that to her! Asking such a thing.

Riko bit her lip and clenched her hands.

_You really are annoying._

"Who the hell said that!" Riko yelled, turning around and glaring around the area with a snarl.

_I did._

"WHO?" Riko yelled, quickly looking around the area, seeing no one at all.

She frowned when she heard a scoff, still looking around the area.

_You are a stupid one. You don't even know I am, do you?_

"Am I supposed to?" Riko asked, gritting her teeth together and looking down the hallways.

When no one responded she frowned before continuing down the hallway, her hands clenched by her sides. Whoever that was pissed her off. She walked down the stairs and blinked, watching as Kiku walked by with an apron on. Curious, she followed the elderly woman, who stopped and turned. Riko then looked to the side with her hands in her pockets, trying to act casual. Kiku smiled warmly at the tall woman.

"Ah, Riko. Do you want to help me bake a cake?" Kiku asked, seeing the woman turn her head slightly to stare at her.

"...Bake?" Riko asked, raising an eyebrow with a confused frown.

What the hell was bake? Riko kept frowning and looking up in thought that she hadn't noticed Kiku walk up to her until she grabbed her hand and started leading her to the kitchen. Riko's eyes were wide, staring at the woman's hand that was wrapped around hers, her posture stiff while she followed the woman.

This woman had guts to just grab her.

"Uh... How do we... _bake_**.**.. a cake?"

-:-

Kayo drew a picture in the sand, blinking with large eyes and putting her finger against her bottom lip. She started drawing again with a small smile on her face, drawing a dog in the sand and looking up, seeing Boomer sitting in front of her. She smiled softly, seeing the dog wag its tail happily.

Hitsugaya pulled back, trying to get his male third seat to frickin' let go and stop dragging him towards the water. He started yelling threats at the grinning third seat, but then widened his eyes when the tall man suddenly picked him up and threw him towards the water.

Kayo, who was drawing near by, widened her eyes with shock.

"RENTA!" Hitsugaya roared, standing up from the water while soaking wet, so angry he actually used his third seat's given name.

The dark haired man turned and ran, cackling like a mad man the whole time. He's also a dead man. Kayo rushed up to the Taicho when he walked out of the water, one very pissed off look on his face.

"Hitsugaya Taicho, are you okay!" Kayo yelled, her eyes wide with shock at what her friend had just done.

"Fine. Just wet." Hitsugaya said, glaring straight ahead. "I'll be fine after a bath."

"Do you want me to get a towel?"

"Please."

Kayo nodded and turned, running towards the building quickly. Hitsugaya frowned and shook his head, little droplets flying everywhere while he grumbled under his breath. That idiot was seriously going to be punished. Or perhaps he could get Kayo to threaten him. Because, as much as he hated to admit it, he never got Renta to pale that much as Kayo did the day before. Whatever she said to the twins.

He turned his head and gave his fukutaicho a glare when he heard her suddenly laugh.

Kayo ran out of the building and jumped off the porch, landing on the sand and running towards the white haired Taicho, who was still near the water. When she got near him she held out the towel, which he immediately took and began wiping his face and trying to dry his hair as much as he could with the white towel.

Matsumoto felt like squealing out of happiness.

So adorable~!

_Aw, don't you two make a cute couple._

Kayo widened her eyes and immediately pursed her lips with her eyebrows pulled together, looking so very adorable instead of angry. Why did he have to talk now? And she found it a little strange that her zanpakuto was a man when she was a girl. Very strange, indeed.

_Shut up!_

_But ya do. Ya know what? I approve of this guy. Give 'em yer flower~!_

Kayo blushed profusely, sputtering nonsense with wide eyes. Hitsugaya raised his eyebrow curiously, the towel covering his head and watching as the small blonde closed her eyes and shook her head with her hands on her cheeks. This was strange. She's been reacting to something when nobody does or says anything inappropriate. He raised his eyebrows. Maybe she finally made contact with her zanpakuto.

That had to explain that two or three times he's seen her glare at nothing when nobody said anything and when she started blushing like crazy.

He smirked, a little proud of his subordinate, and walked by her while ruffling her hair to go and take a warm bath.

Kayo blinked when she felt his hand on her head, turning around to see him walking away. People that were nearby widened their eyes slightly in shock at the affectionate action the normally cold Taicho just did. The small blonde blinked rapidly several times.

Slowly and surely... a blush spread across her face.

Matsumoto blinked before a bright smile crossed her face. Oh, my god! She blushed! Shigeko Kayo was actually _blushing_ at what her Taicho just did! Who she had no feelings for way before. And when any woman crossed paths with Hitsugaya Toshiro they all immediately wanted to hug him, but this cute small woman did no such thing. And now there might be a little bit of a spark now.

Kayo touched the top of her head and bit her bottom lip, that blush remaining on her face.

-:-

"I haven't had that much fun in a long time." Kaori said, walking down the hallway with a wide smile on her face and her arms behind her back.

Byakuya looked at her from the corner of his eyes, a little speechless to see the smile on the usual tired woman's face. She mostly had a deadpan look on her face, which he assumed most people were scared of. He thought she couldn't even smile _at all_. She probably thought the same about him. After hearing her speak he closed his eyes and raised his head.

"Dancing for me is nothing." Byakuya said, feeling a little prideful.

"Hoh?" Kaori narrowed her eyes and smirked. "Is Kuchiki Taicho boasting about himself?" She asked, leaning in close to give the man a grin.

Byakuya gave the woman an annoyed glare, closing his eyes and turning his head away. Kaori closed her eyes and snickered, that grin remaining on her face. The Taicho reopened his eyes and turned his head, seeing the rare look of happiness on the woman's face. He looked away.

"You seem to boast most of the time yourself." Byakuya said, walking forward.

"Psh! Yeah, right." Kaori scoffed and closed her eyes. "Why would I boast about myself? You're a Taicho." She said, closing her eyes with an envious grin on her face. "I wish I had even half your strength."

"I am sure you will." Byakuya said, widening his eyes slightly at himself.

Did he just _say_ that?

Kaori blinked and raised her eyebrows in shock, seeing the man close his eyes and walk forward quickly. She suddenly grinned and walked faster to keep up with his speed, slapping a hand on his shoulder, which made him reopen his eyes and turn his head to stare at her hand.

"Thanks, Kuchiki Taicho." Kaori said, a wide grin stretched across her face. "You're actually an okay guy... when you want to be." She said, looking to the side after rolling her eyes.

"You are not a ball of sunshine yourself."

Kaori blinked and turned her head to give the man a shocked stare, seeing an equally shocked look on his face at his own words. The sides of her mouth curled upwards before started laughing, making her widen her eyes and cover her mouth. Byakuya stared at the woman with slightly wide eyes.

She _laughed_.

The redhead blinked several times before her shoulders started shaking and she closed her eyes. Byakuya frowned and gave the woman a glare. She removed her hands and started laughing, which made the Taicho narrow his eyes. Her laughing was getting infectious. The sides of his mouth curled upwards involuntarily, unknown to her.

"I can't believe you said that!" Kaori said, laughing to the point that tears were pricking her eyes. She stood straight and let out a sigh with a grin. "I haven't laughed like that in... _years_!"

"I can tell." Byakuya said, the smile wiped off his face.

Kaori sent him a grin. "Wow, Kuchiki Taicho... I kind of feel honoured you're talking to me." She said, elbowing his side with a snicker.

Dancing must have put her in a good mood. After ordering her not to elbow his side again, to which she nodded and shrugged, they started walking down the hallway, both actually _talking_ to each other. Unknown to them both someone had been watching.

Renji looked around the corner with wide eyes.

Did he just imagine that? Was he going crazy? Or did Chiharu Kaori actually _laugh_ and Kuchiki Byakuya was teasing? Renji rubbed his eyes and blinked several times to see if he was actually seeing things right. Maybe he _was_ going crazy? The redhead stood straight and rubbed the side of his head.

Did he imagine that or did it actually happen?

Maybe he needs to lie down for a bit.

-:-

Kenpachi yawned loudly, walking down the stairs with a tired look on his face, having just woken up. His hair was down, making him look more menacing, and looked around to try and find Yachiru. He frowned, seeing Abarai walk up the stairs with wide eyes, like he had just seen something traumatic.

He walked towards one of the tables and sat down, rubbing his eyes with another yawn escaping his mouth. He wouldn't mind for some sake right about now. He opened his eyes when he heard a voice coming from the back room, turning his head to stare at the door and frowned. That voice sounded like... Riko.

He stood up and made his way to the back, opening the door and following the voice.

"So I have to stir it?"

"Yes."

He opened the door where he heard the voices from, blinking and raising an eyebrow at the sight he saw. Riko was wearing a pink apron with flowers on it, a frickin' _apron_, while stirring a bowl with white stuff in it with cream on her face, a grin stretched across her face. She was actually _grinning._

Both her and Kiku turned when they heard the door open, the frown on Riko's face turning into a grin.

"Taicho, we're baking a cake!" Riko said, running up to the man and holding the bowl out. "I'm making the cream to put on it." She said, grinning like a kid on Christmas day.

"I can see that." Kenpachi muttered, frowning at the way the woman was acting.

A smirk soon spread across his face when he saw the excitement in the woman's eyes, which usually had fire in them. Now that he's thought about it he hasn't really seen her do anything for a hobby. He just ordered her to clean the division when she started pissing him off.

"Taicho?" Kiku asked, seeing the two go rigid.

"Uh, yeah!" Riko yelled, turning around the give the elderly woman a grin. "We call each other... pet names? I call him Taicho and he calls me-"

"Woman." Kenpachi said, nudging the woman's ass with his foot and gave a grin.

Riko turned her head and gave the man a glare with a blush covering her face. Kiku blinked before covering her mouth to hide her smile. She turned and opened the oven door, not seeing Riko whispering harshly to her Taicho to stop touching her ass, to which Kenpachi slapped her ass, which made her snarl at him.

"It's done." Kiku said, taking the cake out of the oven.

Riko ignored the smirking man, which made him frown, and turned her head with a grin, walking towards the counter. She kept stirring the bowl, setting it down when Kiku told her to, watching as the small woman put it on the cake with large, curious eyes. Kenpachi frowned before walking towards the table in the room and sat down on a chair, propping his elbow on the table and watching the two with a bored look on his face, seeing the small woman cut the cake.

Where was Yachiru?

He shrugged. He'd find her later.

"Taicho, want a bite?" Riko asked, holding out a plate with a grin on her face.

Kenpachi looked at her before shrugging and giving a curt nod. The grin on Riko's face widened before she walked over to him and set the plate down, handing him a fork. He grabbed the fork and stared at the cake, turning his gaze to the woman and seeing her stare at him with a wide grin, waiting. He took a piece and put it in his mouth, chewing on it and raising his eyebrows.

"It's good."

If possible, the grin on Riko's face widened, the air around her seeming more cheerful. Kiku smiled at the two before making her way to the door, leaving the two alone. The tall woman turned her head when she heard the door click close, turning to give the man another grin.

"...Why're ya looking at me like that?" Kenpachi asked, frowning at the grin.

Riko closed her eyes and smirked. "I baked that cake."

Kenpachi blinked and stared down at the cake. It was good. He raised his hand and ruffled the woman's hair, which made her frown and shove his hand away. He couldn't help but give a chuckle that she was proud for making the cake. Riko heard his chuckle, a wide grin stretching across her face.

-:-

Hitsugaya sneezed, sitting on his bed with a frown. Damn that Renta.

Kayo opened the door and walked in, jumping when she saw the Taicho, raising a hand and resting it on her chest. Hitsugaya glanced at her, watching the television to see if there was anything good on. The small blonde sent him a smile before walking over to her bag and started looking through it. He sneezed once more.

Kayo looked towards him. "Are you okay, Hitsugaya Taicho?" She asked, furrowing her eyebrows worriedly.

"Fine. Just a little cold." Hitsugaya said, watching the television with a bored look on his face. "Nothing to fret about. I'm sure it will be gone tomorrow."

"But what if it gets worse?" Kayo asked, standing up and giving the Taicho a panicked look. "What if you get hypothermia? What if you get-"

"I'll be _fine_, Shigeko." Hitsugaya said firmly, a little scared that she was taking this matter seriously.

"...Are you sure?" Kayo asked, walking forward and placing a hand on his forehead with her eyebrows still furrowed.

Hitsugaya went rigid. Nothing! This was absolutely nothing! She was only touching his head! This meant nothing to him! His mind overloaded, falling back and hitting the bed, now unconscious, making Kayo widen her eyes and start panicking once more.

When Hitsugaya gained consciousness he opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling, feeling a washcloth on his forehead. Another thing he noticed was that a blanket was covering him. He wasn't cold, but he only felt dizzy and hot. And this blanket wasn't making it any easier.

_Hot...!_

He kicked the blanket off and pushed himself into a sitting position, the washcloth falling off his head, glancing around the room. He blinked, seeing Kayo laying on her bed while curled up, her eyes closed and her thumb, strangely, in her mouth. She was sleeping. He raised his eyebrow at the childlike way she was sleeping.

He caught her sleeping like that before.

He closed his eyes and frowned, shaking his head. He never seen a someone as old as her, though he doesn't know how old she actually is, sleep like that before. It was actually kind of... cute.

No! get your mind out of the gutter, Hitsugaya!

Not that he was thinking anything perverted, but he couldn't afford to have thoughts like this. And if his fukutaicho or third seat's ever found out he thought Kayo was cute... he'd never hear the end of it. A deadpan look crossed his face at the thought of those three. He'd rather kick their asses, yes he would, than admit to them he thought Kayo was cute.

He widened his eyes and shook his head. No! He didn't actually think that way of her! It's just that-

He sneezed, making him frown and sniff.

"Damn cold." Hitsugaya murmured, glancing at the small blonde to see if he woke her up.

Nope. Still sleeping. He frowned before he stood up and made his way to the bathroom. He washed his hands after doing his business, sneezing once more, which made his frown deepen. Damn. After wiping his hands he walked out of the bathroom, seeing the small woman remain sleeping.

It was still early, which meant that they probably haven't been sleeping long.

Well, he was actually knocked unconscious because of the other person in the room, but he wasn't going to tell her that. She almost started crying after panicking for his health. He walked over to his bed and grabbed the washcloth, walking back towards the bathroom to wet it.

_Cute lil' guy._

In her sleep, Kayo frowned, having heard what her zanpakuto said. In the bathroom Hitsugaya immediately scowled and glared straight ahead. He shook his head and frowned, wondering where that came from. He shrugged and walked back towards the bed and laid down, placing the washcloth on his forehead.

He should take another nap.

-:-

Kaori frowned when Riko ruffled her hair, sitting across from her with a smirk at dinner. The redhead touched her head and gave her friend a glare, wondering what had gotten into her to do that. Because she knows for a fact that Riko rarely ruffles someone's hair. Kayo blinked, drinking juice and staring at her friend curiously.

"What was that for?" Kaori asked, trying to fix her hair.

"Eh, I just wanted to do that." Riko said, shrugging lightly with a smirk. "But I heard something weird today from the redhead fukutaicho." She said, narrowing her eyes as her smirk grew, leaning forward. "I heard that Chiharu Kaori... actually _laughed_ today."

Kaori immediately frowned.

"No, I didn't."

"Liar." Riko said, a wide grin stretched across her face.

"I'm not."

Kayo blinked, watching as the two bickered back and forth like an old married couple. She had woken up just twenty minutes before with the Taicho still sleeping soundly. And now she was hungry. Riko started arguing with Kaori that she was lying when Ikkaku ruffled her hair when he walked by, giving the woman a smirk. The dark haired woman snarled at him.

What's with ruffling people's hairs today? Jeez!

"I'm tired." Kayo murmured, closing her eyes and sighing.

"Didn't you wake up a while ago from a nap?" Kaori asked, raising an eyebrow curiously with a tired look on her face. "I still didn't even have my nap today."

Both Riko and Kayo sent her surprised stares, their eyes wide with shock and their jaws hanging open, like that was the most horrible news they ever received. Kaori frowned at their dramatic responses. What? It's not like she said she was dying. Sheesh. It was like they were teasing her about the fact she took a nap almost everyday.

Which was true.

But jeez.

"Know what...?" Riko muttered, looking out the window with a frown. "I'm kind of missing the Soul Society."

"Me, too." Kaori said, nodding with a light shrug and grabbed her cup full of water and took a sip.

Kayo nodded, as well, agreeing with the other two that she also missed the Soul Society. Hitsugaya walked down the stairs with his hair messed up, walking over to one table and sat down, glaring straight ahead with a frown. He directed his glare to his grinning third seat, whose grin widened when he saw the Taicho staring at him.

Damn him for giving him this cold.

It wasn't serious, but it annoyed him.

"I've... been hearing a voice." Kayo murmured, seeing both her friends turn their heads to stare at her while they looked at the menu.

"...You saying you're going crazy?" Riko asked, giving her friend a frown.

"No." Kayo pouted and gave her friend a cute glare.

"...You mean you're zanpakuto is starting to talk to you?" Kaori asked, raising an eyebrow curiously, seeing her friend smile and nod her head. "Huh... me, too. Sorta. Haven't heard it talk to me since that little tournament."

"Wait... both your zanpakuto are starting to talk to you?" Riko asked, seeing her two friends nod. She frowned. "That ain't fucking fair! Mine hasn't even spoke to me!"

_Imbecile._

"Who said that!"

Both her friends frowned and glanced at each other. No one said anything to her. They raised their eyebrows and glanced at their friend, seeing her looking around the area to try and find the person who called her a name. She wasn't very smart, was she? They smiled anyway.

"You're an idiot, Riko."

"WHAT?"

-:-

**Another random little thing. X3 I had so much fun with the last one I could help it. XD So don't blame me! Blame my imagination. XD**

-:-

The six main characters of the story lounged around in one room, either eating, reading, or laying down. Riko read a book with a pair of reading glasses on her face, leaning back on the couch and looking oddly serious. Kaori laid on one couch, laying on her side with her cheek resting on her palm and her elbow propped onto the couch, her eyes closed with a toothpick in her mouth. Kayo smiled brightly, staring into the large bowl full of fruit, licking her lips. Kenpachi's eyes were closed, sitting on another couch with his arms crossed over his chest and a frown on his face. Byakuya was also reading a book, a stoic look on his face. Hitsugaya was also sitting on the couch, his head tilted back and breathing softly, strangely asleep.

(Whew! Long paragraph!)

The door slammed opened, making everyone look up, or jerk awake in Hitsugaya's case.

"I got it!" Km yelled, sliding into the room and holding up a stack of papers with an excited grin on her face.

All the characters frowned.

They sighed and stood up, walking towards the woman and grabbing the stacks of papers she handed them. Kenpachi and Riko read one, Byakuya and Kaori read one, and lastly, Hitsugaya and Kayo read one. They all frowned

"_No._"

"WHAT? What did I do wrong now?" Km asked, falling to her knees and gripping her hair with her eyes wide.

"Well, for fucking one,"

"I said no swearing when I'm around!" Km yelled, pointing at the tall woman.

"You want me to confess after we "make love." What the hell did I say about that!" Riko snarled, giving the woman a glare.

"I just thought Ken-chan would like that." Km said, trying to look innocent, but the sides of her mouth curled upwards.

Riko frowned and narrowed her eyes, turning her head to see a smirk on the Taicho's face. Her expression instantly darkened, giving the man a glare. He frowned and rolled his eyes when he saw her glare, giving a glare to the author. Km pouted and lowered her head with a frown.

"I do not think I would confess to her in front of my entire clan." Byakuya said, giving the author a glare.

"And did you happen to forget I hate nobles?" Kaori asked, also giving a glare. "I don't think I'd stop glaring at them if Kuchiki Taicho was trying to confess."

Km's saddened look grew.

"I'm sorry, but... I don't think I would confess in front of a large crowd." Kayo murmured, closing her eyes and gulping at the thought.

"And I highly doubt I would even do this in front of people, at all." Hitsugaya said, giving the woman an annoyed glare. "How did you even come up with these? And where did the flowers even come from? Did you happen to explain that?"

Km's saddened look grew again, her eyes large and welling up with tears and her lips trembling. Everyone frowned when they heard her whimpering. She stood up grabbed the papers from them, stomping towards the door.

"FINE! I'll come up with something else!" Km snapped, opening the door and turning around. "MEANIES!"

She slammed the door behind herself.

The characters stayed silent before going back to what they were doing, not caring in the least that they pissed off the author of the story.

"Che. Did she actually think I would just look at you with loving eyes and say, "I love you?" Riko asked, scoffing while staring at her Taicho with a disbelieving stare.

"Nope." Kenpachi said, smirking in amusement.

"She wanted Kuchiki Taicho to go down on one knee and confess his love." Kaori said, rolling her eyes with a snort. "Like you'd actually do that, right?"

Byakuya nodded in agreement, going back to reading his book.

"She wanted me to do this in front of my fukutaicho and third seats." Hitsugaya said, rolling his eyes with a scoff. "I would never do that in my life."

Kayo nodded with a small smile.

...Meanies.


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N** I thank those that have reviewed and favoured this story. Much obliged. X3

**xXxSecretSmilerXxX** – Yep! :D Kayo is so cute. X3 And Kaori is embarrassed to be caught doing such a thing... I'd be, too. X3 And something reminded you of an accident? :o And a dent was in the cake? D: Huh... Well, I bet it tasted good anyways. :D

**SwirlzSmile** – Yeah! :D That would be so awesome... To have my own piano. X3 And I love writing the ends. XD

**praeses** – Yeah, but I'm taking too long! DX It really sucks. I NEED to go faster. And Riko baking a cake... XD And I bet I would also be traumatized to see Byakuya smile. And see Kaori laugh. And yes! The zanpakuto are talking to their masters! :D About time, right. =D And Kaen Hebi... I miss him too. DX I really need to try and get over that writer's block.

**Kori Neko Tenshi** – I know! D: So close, too!

**ShatterTheHeavens** – Not even I would have guessed Riko loved baking and Kaori loves to dance now. And I _created_ them. D: But I like to think they have their own consciousness. :D And I just love Kayo. X3 So cute.

**pacificatlantic –** Ah! :D Thank you! It makes me happy to see a nice review. =D

**CaribbeanTrinidadian** – Okey doke! =D Thanks for the review!

**Dreamerboy84** – Thank you. XD Loved writing it.

**dragonrain618** – The thought of Byakuya even teasing is crazy! D: The man can't even make jokes that well. But when he does it's so cute. X3

**jinxedpixie** – You guessed right! :D Kayo's zanpakuto is very crude.

**GoldenYarn** – Ah, thank you very much. :D

**vanillatwilight132941** – D: You... are the nicest person... ever! I feel like crying after I read your review! Thank you! =D It made me incredibly happy!

**princess moon shadow** – Thankies, as always! :D

**solarfalcon** – I know! X3 I loved it. And Hitsugaya is a smart guy. :] But if it was me, I'd probably never figure it out. And Renji... so lucky to see that. :D And Riko has a new hobby on this trip! :D

**TheBeginingsEnd** – Thank you. :D I love this story now. :] Even more than the other one. D:

**Alexmommy** – AAAAH! XD You're the one that drew that picture? Thank you, thank you, thank you! You made my day when I saw that picture! It made me want to dance... but I can't dance. But I wanted to when I saw that picture! X3 I love you for drawing that picture! =D

**templar627** – Thankies. :D

**Music and things** – Thank you so much for drawing. :D

AAAH! :D Someone drew Riko, Kaori, and Kayo! X3 It looks so awesome. And I thought I was gonna be able to write this chapter faster, since I wouldn't have anything to do, but that excuse of a mother kept asking to use my laptop. XP Dumb alcoholic. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter... and don't kill me for taking too long to get to the main plot! DX And another long chapter. X3

I apologize for any mistakes! DX

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach

**Warning** - Swearing

-:-

Chisa frowned and glared at the tall dark haired woman from the deck, sitting on the stairs with boomer. She didn't like her. She didn't treat her like everyone else did, with sorrow and pity, since she lost her mother. She was one of the few that actually treated her with annoyance and yelled at her. She clenched her hands on her legs, her hands trembling.

She... reminded her so much of her mother.

She closed her eyes tightly, her posture tense. She reopened her eyes and gave the tall woman a glare when she heard her yelling at her redheaded friend. She hated her and every person that reminded her of her mother. Her mother always grinned at her and tried to teach her everything there was to learn about to world, and always yelled at those that teased her, kid or adult. She tensed when the tall woman walked up the stairs with her two friends, growling at them, completely ignoring her.

"...Old hag." Chisa muttered, staring at her lap with a frown.

She widened her eyes when someone grabbed the back of her shirt and hauled her up in the air, turning around to come face to face with a very angry Riko.

"What the hell did I say about calling me that!" Riko snapped, grinding her teeth together.

"She's only a kid, Riko. Just leave her alone." Kaori said, her hands in her pockets with a tired look on her face.

"Kid or not, I'm not gonna take her shit." Riko said, leaning in close to the girl and curling her upper lip.

"...I hate you." Chisa muttered childishly, her head lowered. She looked up and gave the woman a dark glare, tears pricking the sides of her eyes. "I HATE YOU!"

Riko blinked and frowned, the little girl getting out of her grasp and running away. She raised an eyebrow and turned towards her two friends, seeing them blink and shrug. She rubbed the back of her neck and looked in the direction where the little girl ran. She shrugged.

If she hated her why should she care?

She turned and smirked. "Gonna dance?" She asked, seeing her redheaded friend frown.

"Shut up."

Kaori turned, a smirk spreading across her face. She didn't think she would ever like dancing. But it just felt so... Words couldn't describe it. She closed her eyes and grinned, making Kayo blink and raise her eyebrows when she saw the expression. The small blonde then smiled warmly.

_Aw, yer smilin'._

Kayo jumped and widened her eyes, raising a hand to her chest to steady her racing heart. She didn't like it when he just spoke out. She pursed her lips and glared straight ahead, her hands clenched by her sides, making her two friends frown and glance at each other questioningly. Riko motioned to the small blonde with a questioning look on her face, seeing Kaori shrug.

_I would very much like it if you didn't just speak out._

_Then how would ya get ta know me, eh? I think I should talk when I want ta._

Kayo frowned when she heard the zanpakuto snicker.

_But then again, yer the only one that knows me best, kid._

_I'm not a kid!_

Kayo pouted her lips and closed her eyes with irritation on her face, making her friends frown and glance at each other once more to silently ask what was going on with their little friend. Kayo's expression kept on changing from angry, embarrassed, flustered, and almost to the point of crying.

"...I think her zanpakuto is talking to her." Kaori said, giving the taller woman a blank stare.

"Ah." Riko nodded in understanding. "...Does she know she's making faces?"

"Probably not."

Kayo shook her head and frowned, ending the conversation with her zanpakuto. Riko and Kaori smirked, seeing her glance at them with a pout, both patting her head, the action making her frown and give them a cute glare. The tall woman blinked and turned, raising an eyebrow when she saw a woman watching them from a cliff. She continued to frown before following her friends, asking what they were going to do now.

When night came... Well, let's just say all three of them were flushed while they drank.

Riko grinned widely, along with Kaori, the smaller of the three just struggling to keep her eyes open. Kenpachi rolled his eyes, sitting beside Yachiru while they ate, ignoring the woman snickering from across the room. Byakuya tried sitting across the room, as well, away from the woman, his arm outstretched lightly from the binding. Hitsugaya closed his eyes and shook his head, glaring at his fukutaicho when he saw her skipping around the room with a big flush on her face.

"...Do you see tha'?" Kaori muttered, pointing at the wall with a goofy smile on her face, staring at... nothing. "It's a fish." She said, snickering to herself.

"Ah, yer hallucinatin' again." Riko said, waving her hand with a grin.

Kayo's head hit the table, soon snoring away. Hitsugaya frowned and closed his eyes with a sigh. He stood up and walked over to the table, picking up his subordinate and giving anyone a dark glare that smirked at him. He was only helping his subordinate because she was too intoxicated to walk... or wake up.

"...It's gettin' kinda hot in here, huh?" Riko asked, glancing around the area with glazed eyes.

Ikkaku, who was sitting near by, widened his eyes and rushed around the room, opening all the windows and even opened the door. Riko, who was getting ready to take off her shirt and making mostly all the men in the room grin, paused before sighing out of relief. Kaori started snickering, her eyes closed and her hair messed up.

"I wanna fight~!" Riko whined, closing her eyes and jutting her lips out in an almost pout.

"I wanna sleep~!" Kaori yelled, furrowing her eyebrows. "But Kuch Taicho is gonna get mad at me, an' I hate it when he's mad! He's gotta take that stick outta his ass sometime."

Both women burst out into laughter, both widening their eyes when their chairs tipped back, laughing even harder while they laid on the floor. Renji blinked with a frown before smirking, others doing the same, watching as both women pushed themselves into a sitting position.

Kaori stood and held a finger in the air. "I... am a shinigami!"

Everyone widened their eyes and gawked. Kiku looked up from her crossword puzzle, furrowing her eyebrows questioningly.

"Shinigam-"

"Ah, Kaori, thinking up crazy things again!" Renji yelled, laughing forcibly and slapping the woman's back, quite hard, ignoring her whine. "How about you _shut up _and go to bed _now_?" He said, giving the woman a dark glare.

Kaori blinked. "'Kay."

She then fell backwards and hit the floor, already snoring softly. Riko snickered. Renji rolled his eyes with a sigh, glancing at his Taicho and seeing him close his eyes and stand, picking the woman up and following the stoic man. The ones that remained up all sighed and took a deep breath.

Riko then fell over, also passed out, which made Kenpachi frowned and glare at her from his seat. She was an idiot.

-:-

The next morning Kayo pursed her lips and let out a whine, holding her head and glaring at the ceiling. Curse you, alcohol. She rolled onto her side and closed her eyes once more, going back to bed and hoping to get some sleep. She frowned when she heard her zanpakuto humming cheerfully. She was going to kill him!

_La la la la~!_

Her eyes snapped wide open with anger.

"SHUT UP!" Kayo yelled, sitting up and glaring straight ahead.

Both Hinamori and Hitsugaya jumped, both holding a pile of clothes and giving the woman a shocked stare. Her zanpakuto started laughing loudly while Kayo's face turned bright red with embarrassment. She lowered her gaze to her lap and blushed furiously.

"...I'm sorry!" Kayo yelled, covering her eyes with her hands. "My zanpakuto won't shut up~!" She whined, looking up and whimpering.

_That's 'cause annoyin' ya makes ya so cute~!_

Kayo's blush turned another shade darker. She closed her eyes and frowned. Stupid zanpakuto! Hitsugaya blinked. This was an improvement. If her zanpakuto was speaking to her on a regular basis that meant she was probably close to learning its name. She widened her eyes with rage and started squirming in the bed, glaring straight ahead with her teeth clenched together.

"He keeps teasing me~!"

Both Hitsugaya and Hinamori glanced at each other with slightly raised eyebrows. Sounds like a difficult zanpakuto.

"Perhaps _he_ wants you to speak with him." Hitsugaya said, seeing the small woman blink and look up.

_Ding, ding, ding, ding! He's got it right! Give the kid a prize!_

Kayo blinked and tilted her head, furrowing her eyebrows worriedly. _Speak_ with her zanpakuto... but what can she do? How is she supposed to learn his name? She grabbed her hair and started tugging on it, lowering her head and closing her eyes with a pout. He's so mean and he doesn't listen when she tells him to be quiet.

_Aw, that ain't true. Imma nice guy~!_

_No, you're not!_

Kayo let out an annoyed groan, standing up from her bed with her eyes closed, her lips pursed, and her eyebrows pulled together, walking towards the door and slamming it shut behind herself. Both Hitsugaya and Hinamori stared at the door, both hearing the woman's voice get farther away as she argued with her zanpakuto. The small blonde gritted her teeth, hearing her zanpakuto snicker and then started laughing loudly.

"Kayo?"

The small woman blinked and turned, seeing Kaori standing near her door with a slight raise of her eyebrows, her Taicho standing beside her with his eyes closed and his head lowered. Kayo blinked before looking down, widening her eyes and blushing furiously when she saw that she was wearing her pyjamas.

"Eh? What the hell're ya doing?"

She turned, her blush turning another shade darker when she saw Riko walk out of her room with a frown and her hands shoved into her pockets. Kayo then blinked. Wait... She ran to the tall woman and grabbed her hands, making the dark haired woman blink and raise an eyebrow.

"What are yo-"

"Riko, I need your help!" Kayo exclaimed, staring at her friend pleadingly while tears pricked at the corner of her eyes.

The tall woman blinked once more before frowning.

Ten minutes later the two were sitting at a table downstairs, Riko's eyebrow cocked with her arms folded over her chest and Kayo staring at her pleadingly. Kaori sat with them, drinking tea while staring between the two with a bored look on her face.

"...You want me to try and help you communicate with your zanpakuto?" Riko asked, frowning in confusion. "How the hell would I know? I don't even know my zanpakuto's name... And I'm pretty sure that's who was insulting me all night." She muttered, glaring straight ahead.

"Why don't you get someone who knows their zanpakuto's name to help you?" Kaori suggested, a little amazed that the tall woman already figured out her zanpakuto was speaking to her.

Also a little surprised that her zanpakuto's insulting her.

"But... who can I ask?" Kayo asked, her eyebrows furrowed with a small frown on her face.

Riko turned her head. "How 'bout that little Taicho of yours."

Hitsugaya immediately began glaring around the room, his senses telling him someone was making fun of his height again. Kayo blinked and lowered her gaze to the table, furrowing her eyebrows. She _could_ ask him. And he did know his zanpakuto's name, obviously, seeing as he is a Taicho. And all Taichos, besides Zaraki Kenpachi, knew their zanpakuto's names.

She nodded.

"Oka-"

"Listen ladies~!" Matsumoto yelled, gaining all of the women's attention. "Kiku has just agreed to take us out and give us a makeover!"

All the women blinked, some raising their eyebrows and shrugging.

Riko, however...

"Gotta go!" Riko said, rushing towards the stairs with wide eyes.

She widened her eyes when the fukutaicho of the tenth division suddenly stepped in front of her, an unusually dark smile on her face. For some odd reason Riko felt scared. She took a step back and let out a nervous chuckle, not really wanting to get a makeover, as this woman said it. She blinked. Wow... She had to be at least an inch taller than the fukutaicho.

A few seconds later the fukutaicho of the tenth dragged Riko out the door while she clawed at the floor and tried grabbing something to hang onto.

"Holy shit! You're stronger than you look!"

Kenpachi and the other members of the eleventh division stared at the woman, seeing her hang onto the potted plant, but it fell over and she was soon being dragged across the floor once more. She shot them a glare, seeing all their amused looks.

"ZARAKI TAICHO! HELP ME, YOU USELESS BASTARD!"

Kaori stared blankly, glancing at the Taicho with a frown. She was attached to him. How can she even leave?

"Come on." Kiku said, staring at the redhead with a smile.

"Uh... I can't..." Kaori said, looking to the side. "I can't leave him alone." She said, pointing to the stoic Taicho.

Kiku smiled. "Ah, young love."

Kaori flinched and gritted her teeth. She knew how Riko felt now. She widened her eyes when the old woman suddenly grabbed her arm and forced her to stand up. Byakuya stared after her blankly, reading a book, glancing at his wrist. It slowly started outstretching, making him let out a sigh, glad no one heard, before he stood and started following.

"Ah, no men allowed." Kiku said, noticing the man following.

"Uh... I can't go anywhere without him." Kaori said, seeing the woman glance up at her questioningly. "I... Well, I just can't go anywhere else without him."

"Well... I suppose it will be all right, as long as he doesn't see you change your look." Kiku said, covering her smile with her mouth and giggling.

Kaori raised an eyebrow curiously, glancing at the Taicho questioningly, seeing him stare blankly at her before he walked by them, making the redhead roll her eyes before following. Renta looked around the corner, tears running down his face comically.

"...Lucky bastard."

All the women watched as Byakuya walked on the shuttle, sitting down next to a window with no one sitting beside him. Kaori moved to sit on the other side of the aisle, until Kiku grabbed her and forced her to sit beside the stoic man.

"Couples should sit together." Kiku said, giving the two a warm smile before going to sit down elsewhere.

"We're not a couple!" Kaori snapped, grinding her teeth together. She turned towards the man. "If she keeps on mistaking us as a couple, you're going to have to hold me back... because I might kill her!" She growled, narrowing her eyes dangerously.

Byakuya stared at her. "...I give you permission."

Kaori blinked. "...What?"

-:-

Riko frowned, walking after Kayo as they walked down the stairs of the shuttle, turning her head to give the fukutaicho of the tenth division a dark glare. She scoffed to herself. Get a makeover? She'd rather puke than have a makeover. She was all right looking already. She should head back?

She was about to turn to head back to the shuttle and stay there until they went back when Kiku grabbed her hand.

"Let's go, Riko." Kiku said, making the tall woman groan out of annoyance.

Kaori snickered when she saw the two and Kayo giggled, making the stoic man follow them want to roll his eyes. The sooner they got back the sooner he can relax and finish his book. While they were in a store, he leaned against the wall and opened his book, his eyes scanning the page he was on.

So... she travels around the world to go to the one she loves?

Yes... Kuchiki Byakuya is reading a romance novel.

Riko frowned, holding the clothes the small old lady was piling in her arms, her frown growing the more the pile grew. Kayo was in the same situation with Matsumoto. They both glanced at each other and closed their eyes while sighing, feeling sympathy for one another.

Kaori looked through the racks of clothes with a blank look on her face.

She didn't get why they were there. They'll just go right back to how they usually dress. She closed her eyes and frowned, her eyebrow twitching before she reopened her eyes and gazed at the clothes. She wasn't really one to wear a lot of feminine clothes. Neither was Riko.

Definitely not Riko.

"Okay, go in there and try on those clothes." Kiku said, pushing the tall woman into the changing room.

"But I don't know which ones to try on." Riko said, actually looking very scared.

"All of them~!"

"...C-Come again?"

Kiku closed the door and covered her mouth while giggling. Kayo let out a surprised shout when Matsumoto pushed her into a changing room, as well, and shut the door, telling her to try on clothes with a bright smile. Kaori frowned when Kiku then walked up to her with a pile of clothes, making her look upwards and sigh in defeat.

She wanted to leave.

And go to sleep.

Oh, and there's making Kuchiki Byakuya smile.

She made a look of distaste when she noticed all the clothes the small woman was giving her were dresses. She also noticed she gave dresses to Riko, as well. She sent Kiku a suspicious stare.

Was she giving her these on purpose?

Riko walked out of the changing room, wearing a long red dress that reaches her ankles and showed her back, her arms folded over her chest and a deep frown on her face. She did _not_ look happy. Kaori widened her eyes slightly and raised her eyebrows in shock while Kiku nodded in appreciation. The tall woman's eyebrow twitched, turning around and heading back into the changing room.

"...I never thought I'd ever see that." Kaori muttered, amazement shining in her eyes.

She then snickered.

But it was hilarious to see.

As soon as the thought left her head a growl came from within the dressing room, which made her smirk widen. After all the women had chosen one dress each, our three girls amazed it took almost an hour for the others to choose a dress, they then went to a hair salon. Again, Riko struggled.

When she was forced into her seat she snarled at the woman that walked towards her.

"Uh... maybe we shouldn't let Riko get... her hair fixed." Kaori said, glancing at the fukutaicho of the tenth division with a bored look on her face. "I'm scared she might... maul that woman trying to get close to her."

Byakuya felt like groaning out of annoyance. To be truthful, he had thought this little thing would only take half an hour. It took all the women an _hour_ just to choose one simple dress. Which greatly irritated him. Ugh, forget formalities. It made him fucking cranky that they only chose _one_ dress _each_ after a whole _hour._

"It'll be okay." Matsumoto said, sending a smile at the redhead. "Besides, I think she'll be happy when she sees the results."

"YOU BETTER GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!"

"...Yeah." Kaori muttered, a blank look on her face.

"Uh, Derek." The woman who was trying to go near the violent said, glancing at the man leaning against the counter while reading a magazine. "Can you take her? She seems... feisty."

The man, Derek, looked up and glanced at the woman with a bored look on his face. He widened his eyes and gasped dramatically, pointing at the scowling woman, who was gripping the armrests of the chair tightly to the point of almost tearing them. Riko frowned and narrowed her eyes, seeing the man walk towards him and look at her from different angles. When both Kaori and Kayo turned when they heard the gasp they widened their eyes abnormally large.

A _man._.. near _Riko._

Alarm sounds started ringing in their heads.

"Hmmm, from the looks of it it looks like you don't even brush your hair." Derek said, shaking his head while tutting.

"That's 'cause I don't." Riko said, giving the man a wary glare.

He gasped. "How- A woman should brush their hair every single day! When was the last time you brushed it?"

"...Hell if I know."

Derek frowned and tutted once more, reaching out to grab a strand of her hair. Riko narrowed her eyes dangerously and curled her upper lip in a snarl, moving away from his hand. From the looks of it it would look like she would lash out if he touched her, which she would do. Before he could touch her, Kaori grabbed his hand.

"...Maybe you should have a woman do it." Kaori said, giving the man a hard stare. "She doesn't take too lightly to men touching her in any way. But I will say this... you're lucky. If you _had_ touched her... your pretty little face would be ruined." She said, raising her eyebrows with an amused smirk crossing her face.

Derek blinked before grinning widely and waving his hand dismissively.

"Ah, don't be so paranoid. I'll just give her a quick snip and she'll be the most beautiful woman in town~!" Derek chirped, a bright smile on his face.

He reached out to touch Riko's hair again, not seeing the woman lean away from him and narrow her eyes dangerously and curl her upper lip. She growled warningly when his hand continued to advance. Kaori and Kayo's eyes continued to grow wide, both looking pale. Derek's hand touched Riko's head.

A loud screech came from within the salon.

-:-

In the end... most of the women ended up having to hold the violent woman down while she thrashed violently as the workers tried fixing her hair. When they were finally done, her hair was straight. But since her hair has always been spiky and never been brushed some strands refused to stay down.

Kaori's hair was also straight, frowning at the fact they actually cut some of her hair off.

Kayo's hair was curled, a pout on her face while looking embarrassed, her gaze on the floor. She didn't want her hair like this~! Tears ran down her face comically. Riko stomped by them both with a snarl, pointing threateningly at the women that held her down, seeing them turn and try to run until Matsumoto announced they were going to another place.

Riko let out a snarl.

She wanted to leave!

Never mind the fact that they actually tied her hair back in a red ribbon!

She turned her head and gave her redheaded friend a glare, seeing her giving her a smirk. Next... they were getting their makeup done. And this time, Riko _really_ struggled. She started cursing loudly, earning a lot of disapproving stares from onlookers, thrashed violently, and tried to make it to the shuttle so she can stay there until they leave.

"C'mon. It'll be fun." Kaori said, giving her friend a smirk while her hands were shoved in her pockets, not even helping the women struggling to hold the violent woman back.

"Fuck you!"

"...She must be really mad to swear at me." Kaori said, glancing at the small blonde and seeing her nod.

Riko slowly started walking towards the shuttle, even with the group of women holding onto her. Like hell she was going to endure anymore of this! She'd rather get groped by Zaraki Taicho than get all pretty! She paused and blinked, feeling a hand on her arm and looking down, seeing Kiku smile up at her.

"Why don't you just come with us?" Kiku asked, closing her eyes and smiling softly.

Riko stayed quiet.

"Fine." Riko said, standing straight and folding her arms over her chest, knocking all the women away.

All the women gawked. She said _yes_! After how long of trying to get her to calm down? Kiku walked down the street with the violent woman walking after her, her arms crossed over her chest and a deep frown on her face. Kaori and Kayo stared after her with wide eyes. They then glanced at each other.

The power of a little old lady...

Amazing.

Matsumoto was having a blast, Seika was frowning, Kaori was frowning, Kayo didn't know what to do, and Riko... well, she wasn't happy with the results.

Riko stared at her reflection in the mirror with wide impossible eyes, her jaw hanging open. Her eyelashes looked darker, there was a little bit of blush on her cheeks, she had red lipstick on her lips, and it looked like she was pale. Which she was. Riko narrowed her eyes and curled her upper lip, gripping the chair she was sitting on.

"I'M LEAVING!"

She started stomping towards the door with her hands clenched by her sides, seeing Kaori giving her a blank stare from the side and seeing Kayo furrow her eyebrows. If she put up with anymore of this crap she might go nuts! Never before in her entire life did she do something so... _embarrassing_!

Riko's face burned bright red, still snarling with a twitch in her eye.

Byakuya looked up from outside the building, still reading his book, watching as that violent woman stopped by with several others running after her to make her go back and finish. He shook his head lightly before going back to reading his book, wondering why they even insisted on taking that woman when it was obvious she did not like such things.

"PUT ANYMORE OF THAT STUFF ON MY FACE AND I'LL BEAT THE CRAP OUTTA YOU!"

See?

-:-

Byakuya kept reading his book, even on the way back to the hotel, not even glancing at the women around him. Since he didn't care. He flipped through the pages while Kaori, who was beside him, grumbled and cursed quietly. She did not like this, at all. Hell, she had half a mind to walk right up to that busty fukutaicho and slap her.

Not that she would.

She might die if she did that.

Riko, however, was trying to do just that. Except she didn't want to slap the fukutaicho, she wanted to _punch_ her! Kayo tried to push her friend back, giving her a nervous smile and seeing Matsumoto try to get to the other side of the shuttle while looking pale.

"Move, Kayo! I'm gonna kick her ass!"

Yeah, that line speaks for itself.

Seika frowned, not really used to prettying up. Ah, she can already see her brother laughing his ass off from one look at her. She hasn't dressed up all pretty in... well, never. She doesn't like all that pretty, foofy stuff. She stuck out her tongue and rolled her eyes, knowing the fukutaicho might get mad if she tried taking her makeup off.

Riko growled and narrowed her eyes, sitting beside Kayo, who was keeping a hold on her so she didn't try to attack the fukutaicho again.

When they got to the hotel Kiku had them go through the back so they can get dressed and surprise the men. Byakuya walked around the building and walked through the entrance. He was glad for this kido. That energy rope was able to go through solid objects.

"Kuchiki Taicho~!" Renta yelled, standing up and giving a large grin. He held up a bowl of food. "Mister Akio is showing us how to make chicken teriyaki!" He shouted, an excited grin stretched across his face. "...Very quiet fellow."

"Yeah, help us make some." Kyoraku said, holding a chicken with a grin.

"...No." Byakuya said, refusing to do such a thing.

Kenpachi rolled his eyes, trying to make this thing out of boredom. Yumichika refused to touch a dead carcass and Ikkaku had concentration etched all over his face. Hitsugaya frowned, following every direction the old man gave, looking very, very serious.

Yachiru pouted, sitting beside the tall Taicho, bored without all the women around.

That old coot said that no children were allowed to go.

Everyone looked up when they heard a loud curse come from the back of the building. They shrugged a second later, going back to making their chicken... well, _trying. _When the back door slid open everyone looked up, seeing Seika walk out with a red face and a frown. Renta blinked and raised an eyebrow.

"...You look familiar." Renta said, making everyone either slap a hand to their face and give the man a deadpan look.

Really?

"Shut up!" Seika growled, folding her arms over her chest with a frown.

Renta widened his eyes, standing up and rushing to his sibling, looking her up and down. His eyes grew wider when he realized who it was, a wide grin slowly stretching across his face and making Seika frown deeply. He threw his head back and started laughing, making her sister growl and pull her fist back. It connected with his face, making him stumble back and trip over a chair while everyone watched with wide eyes.

Seika snorted and walked further into the room, Nanao Ise walking in after her.

Kyoraku widened his eyes and gawked, a small blush covering his face, seeing Nanao looking ahead stiffly with a small blush covering her face, as well, looking embarrassed. He jumped towards her with a wide grin, the fukutaicho producing a book out of nowhere and hitting him with it before he could grab her.

Poor man.

Kiyone walked out with a wide grin, looking directly at her Taicho, who blinked and smiled. Sentaro gawked at her, staring at the long blue dress she had on.

When Matsumoto walked out... almost every man widened their eyes and blushed profusely. She was wearing a long purple dress that hugged every curve. Hitsugaya gave her a glare, wondering why she bought such a dress, knowing she was only showing off.

Kayo walked out next with an embarrassed blush on her face and her hands clasped in front of her. Hitsugaya widened his eyes and gawked. She wore a white dress, wearing matching white shoes, her hair hanging over her shoulders and curled, much like Matsumoto's. Hitsugaya looked away with his eyes remaining wide. She was only cute, that's it! Not that he was saying she was cute, which she was, it was just that-

While Hitsugaya was battling with himself Kaori walked out with a frown, immediately heading for the stairs.

Renta stood in front of his with a red mark on his cheek and a wide grin on his face. The redhead immediately gave him a glare. Renji raised his tattooed eyebrows in shock at seeing the woman dressed up. He was floored when Rukia walked out with a black dress.

"You look lovely." Renta said, giving the redhead a suave smile.

"Out of the way." Kaori ordered, a dark, very dark, look on her face.

Kaori wore a black dress that hugged her curves and wore black high heels, her hair straight and had a bracelet around her wrist. Byakuya let out a small sigh, wondering what all the commotion was, and looked up briefly. When he saw the redhead he widened his eyes slightly, shocked to see her wearing such clothes. And he didn't notice the entire trip?

Riko walked out from the back room, pointing at people that gawked at her.

"_Don't_ say a thing!" Riko growled, pointing at her gawking Taicho, third seat, fifth seat, and grinning fukutaicho. "Don't tell my I'm beautiful!" She spat, pointing at the fifth seat. "Don't make fun of me!" She then pointed at the third seat. "And don't you _fucking_ laugh!" She growled, pointing at her redheaded friend.

She wore a red dress that showed her lean back, the side of the dress showing her legs and wearing red high heels, which she could not walk in. Her hair was straightened, her hair tied back in a ponytail with a red ribbon, and wearing makeup.

She stomped towards the stairs to rip the dress off and put something else on.

She tripped, thanks to the heels.

Kaori grinned widely before she started snickering. Riko turned her head and gave her a snarl, pushing herself into a stand and wobbling to the stairs. She grabbed the railing and made her way up the stairs, not seeing the Taicho blink before he smirked and stood up and made his way towards the stairs.

"Seika!" Renta whispered, loudly, seeing his sister turn her head and give him a glare. "Maybe you should talk to Ukitake Taicho now!"

"Like hell I will!"

"Fine. Then maybe I will." Renta said, standing straight and fixing his hair with a grin.

Seika scoffed and rolled her eyes. Yeah, right. Her brother isn't gay. But the more he tried to make himself irresistible the more she began to suspect that he was bisexual. When he made his way to the Taicho Seika gripped the back of his shirt.

"Fine!"

Renta grinned widely.

Kayo raised her hands to her cheeks and kept blushing profusely, seeing Hinamori give her a smile, also dressed up. She felt so embarrassed. Why couldn't they have dressed up some other time? Or not dress up at all? She didn't want to be seen like this. She looked up, seeing Renta make his way towards her and widened her eyes when he picked her up and gave her a tight hug.

"AW, you're so cute~!"

"Funika!"

Renta frowned and turned his head, seeing Hitsugaya give him a dark glare. That glare meant that he did not trust him, at all. The third seat pouted before he set the small woman down. Kayo covered her eyes with her hands, still feeling so embarrassed to see anyone staring at her. Hitsugaya frowned before he stood up and made his way towards her, ignoring the wide grin his third seat sent him.

"Shigeko, you can take that off." Hitsugaya said, sending a suspicious glare at his fukutaicho. "I think Matsumoto did this to show off."

"Thank you, Hitsugaya Taicho." Kayo said, bowing down and heading towards the stairs with her face still red.

"PERVERT!" A loud yell came from upstairs.

People blinked and looked at the stairs.

Upstairs, in the room where the Taicho of the eleventh division resided, with his fukutaicho and subordinate, both he and the woman were on the bed. Riko's eyes were wide with her eyebrows pulled together and her upper lip curled in a snarl, the Taicho on top of her with a smirk on his damn face.

"...Once I get loose I'm gonna pound that look off your face!" Riko growled, struggling against the man's grip.

"I'd love to see that." Kenpachi said, giving the woman a large grin.

"Oh, just you wait!" Riko growled, narrowing her eyes dangerously while gritting her teeth.

Kaori, who was stomping past their room to change and get out of the clothes she was wearing, with the Taicho trailing behind her, paused when she heard loud crashes come from within the room. Then came a, "Calm down, woman! I ain't gonna make fun of you any-" then a, "Too damn late for that, asshole! Get back here so I can kick your ass!"

Both Taicho and subordinate glanced at each other curiously.

What was that?

Another crash came from within the room. Kenpachi stepped out and slammed the door shut behind himself, holding onto the doorknob and turning his head to give the two a nod. Byakuya frowned and opened his mouth to ask before forgetting about asking and walked forward, having to pull the woman forward with the kido. Kaori frowned and widened her eyes when she stumbled, cursing the heels to hell.

Kenpachi watched as they left, raising an eyebrow when he saw Byakuya momentarily glance at the redhead when she walked through the door first. Huh... He didn't take that stuck up bastard to check out women- He tightened his grip on the doorknob when the woman tried opening it.

"Open the fucking door, bastard! I'm gonna kill you!"

He frowned. Like he'll let that happen.

"This is embarrassing." Kaori said, looking through her bag with a frown. "And this makeup can't get washed off so I don't know how to get it off." She said, looking up with a frown and grabbing a pair of long shorts and a baggy shirt, standing up and kicking off the heels. "You're so lucky you're a guy."

Byakuya hummed and opened his book, his eyes skimming through the pages.

He narrowed his eyes. Strange. He didn't hum...? He was getting a little too relaxed around the woman. Because he knows for a fact he doesn't hum. He eyed the high heels and had to wonder for a moment... how can women walk in them? When Kaori walked out of the bathroom she let out a relieved sigh, glad that she wasn't wearing that dress anymore.

"...Can't get the damn makeup off, though." Kaori murmured, frowning to herself.

"Yes... a real shame." Byakuya said sarcastically, still reading his book.

"...Shut up."

Kuchiki Byakuya... was being _sarcastic._

The horror.

In the next room...

"Ah, you should thank me, Kayo." Matsumoto said, sitting on the little blonde's bed with a proud smile on her face, and still wearing the dress. "I bet by tomorrow the Taicho will be drooling after yo-"

"I don't want to be in a relationship, Matsumoto fukutaicho." Kayo said, trying to wash the makeup off her face, wearing a sundress. "This was the most embarrassing thing I have ever done."

"What? Come on, Kayo~! You two are so cute together." Matsumoto said, giving the small woman a pout.

Kayo's back was facing the fukutaicho. So when she turned her head with a frown and her eyes narrowed, it made Matsumoto widen her eyes and freeze, suddenly paling. She looked... angry. And as much as it embarrassed Matsumoto to admit... she got a little scared.

-:-

**Blame my imagination again! XD**

-:-

Km was busy typing away at her computer in her room, a deep frown etched onto her face and wearing jeans and a baggy shirt. She rubbed her chin for a moment before she began typing again. When she heard a knock at her door she turned and frowned, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"Come in."

Riko, Kaori, and Kayo walked in and gave her glares.

"...You wrote this chapter as payback... didn't you?" Kaori asked, a dark look on her face. "Making us wear dresses and makeup and high heels... which hurt by the way?"

Km blinked before a wide smile crossed her face, her expression suddenly becoming dark. Riko flinched and snarled, clenching her hands by her sides and giving the author a dark glare. Kayo pouted her lips and also glared, along with the redhead, all looking very pissed. Besides Kayo. She only looked cute.

"No... Whatever gave you _that_ idea?" Km asked, giving them all an evil smile.

"You little bitch!" Riko growled, pointing at the smaller, yet strangely young looking, woman. "Do you have any idea how embarrassing it was!"

"...Yes." Km said, a wide grin stretched across her face. "Maybe next time you don't _piss off_ the author, eh?"

Riko scoffed. "I hardly think of _you_ as an author, bitch!"

"Stop calling me that!" Km snapped, standing up and pointing at the tall woman with a twitch in her eye. "It ain't nice!"

"Well, what do you want me to call you, hmm?" Riko asked, a dark gleam in her eyes while she smirked. "Kim?"

Km frowned. "You don't pronounce my name like that. It's pronounced K... M... Like the letters. It isn't pronounced Kim."

"How do you know?" Kaori asked, also smirking. "Just put an "I" between those letters and it's pronounced like Kim. What if some people didn't pronounce it K and an M? What if they've been pronouncing it like Kim?"

"Yeah, right. If I wanted my name pronounced like _that_ I would have called myself Kim." Km said, letting out a scoff. "It's KM, idiots."

"But what if people _are_ pronouncing it like Kim?" Kayo asked, giving a smile.

"It ain't working. You three might as well just leave." Km said, waving them away. "Go on, now. Shoo! I have the next chapter to type up."

All three of the characters frowned and turned, walking out of the room and leaving the author alone. Km continued to smirk with her arms crossed over her chest, watching as the door closed. As soon as it clicked she was at the computer with wide eyes.

"People don't actually pronounce my name as Kim, do they?"


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N** I thank those that reviewed and favoured this story. Much obliged. :D

**princess moon shadow** – Thanks a bunch! :D

**vampire13princess** – I know. D: Talk about oblivious. X3 And yay! :D I like being called Km. X3

**Scarlette Shizuru** – Oh, don't worry. :D I have that planned. She actually learns his name in this chapter. =D

**SilverSwallow** – Yep. Riko's awesome. :] I also like Kaori and her cool demeaner, more like lazy. And Kayo. Kayp's too cute to hate. X3

**SwirlzSmile** – I just loved writing that part. X3 Byakuya can get mad, too. XD And you think of Kim? D: I knew it!

**CaribbeanTrinidadian** – I personally think all stories need pervs. X3 To make the story funny. Except for serious stories. Serious stories need to be... well, serious. X3

**Kori Neko Tenshi** – XD Funny review.

**solarfalcon** – I liked that part. X3

**praeses** – Yep, I love writing them when they're drunk. X3 A two page long essay? D: Wow. I don't think I'd be able to do that. I hate school, too. But I'd bet it'd better than going to a healing centre for four frickin' weeks. DX And I like her zanpakuto, as well. :D And how is Riko getting insulted by her zanpakuto figurative? :o And yep... my revenge on them. X3 And I just love the twins.

**pacificatlantic** – Aw, that makes me feel so happy! :D And I just love writing. X3 Though I do hope I can get better. :o

**Dreamerboy84** – Oh, goody! :D Thank you.

**Music and things** – Thank you. :D I love writing them. X3

**Anasih Ikihcuk** – Um... Yeah... I don't want them to be on vacation long, so I'm gonna have them leave in a few days. And if I had them do that it would take too long. DX I'm sorry!

**girlX901** – Whoa! :D I haven't seen you in a while, well your name. How you been? :D And no, she is not.

**TheBeginingsEnd** – D: You thought of my little initials as Kim? Ah, that's all right. :D And I also hate shopping. XP Unless it's movies and books.

**jinxedpixie** – XD That was very descriptive! I loved that little sentence. And I bet Kiku would do that, which would be very scary. And it would be sooo funny if Kenpachi did cook. XD Be very weird, seeing him in an apron and a chefs hat... XD And you pronounced my name as Kim at first? D: I knew it. Just put an "i" between those words and it's Kim. XP

**xXxSecretSmilerXxX** – I like Kayo's zanpakuto. X3 And Derek... He's never going to touch Riko's hair, ever. D: And I'm starting to like how Kaori and Byakuya's relationship is going. :D Even though they're not quite friends yet. And I just _love_ tormenting Hitsugaya. X3 He's so serious I just have to tease him. And I bet it tasted great. :D Aw, I want cake now. DX

**Tailsdoll123** – Yep. X3 Matsumoto is... too girly for me. But she's funny.

**Shadow-Chan 4** – I like her, too. :D And the other two. I love all three of them. X3 And yes! There will be more scenes of them in the next chapter, too. :D

**vanillatwilight132941** – XD I just couldn't help it. I have no clue what kind of books Byakuya would read, so I chose romance. X3 And thankies. =D

**dragonrain618** – I just love Byakuya in this story. Still serious, but I will _try_ and make him more... relaxed. :D It's just so hard for me to try and write him all calm like. XP

**Tomorrow's Whisper of Sorrow** – I knew it. My initials _almost_ look like Kim. XP And I love your name. :D

Holy smokes, people! D: The river's water, which is right beside my town, is starting to rise, fast. All the snows melted, thank god, but it melted fast this year. And I don't think I've ever seen the water rise this fast before. It might flood the field again, which is right between two hills. Wow. Just amazing. D: Also, I proofread my chapter before putting it up. Which is good for me, because I just put it up right after I finish. XP

I'm sorry for any mistakes! DX

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach

**Warning** - Swearing

-:-

..._I'm gonna kill 'em_, Kenpachi thought, a frown etched onto his face.

At the moment both Riko and Yachiru were taking up the bed, with him _right_ at the friggin' edge. They both snored loudly while their bodies were spread out. He let out an annoyed groan and sat up, turning his head to give the two a glare. He ran a hand through his hair, deciding to let just let it be for the day, and got up and walked towards the door. He didn't want to spend hours just fixing his hair.

He turned his head when he heard a groan, seeing Riko roll over... right over the edge. The Taicho smirked, hearing her yell a loud curse, which thankfully didn't wake the small fukutaicho, and pushed herself up while rubbing her head. She climbed back onto the bed and laid down, already snoring away.

Kenpachi rolled his eyes and shut the door behind him, leaving the two sleeping.

Downstairs, Renta spun around with a wide smile, the only one up and holding a broom. He hummed to himself, rather loudly, spinning around the room while sweeping. Ah, if only there were music. When he opened his eyes he blinked, staring at a peculiar machine. He blinked several times before skipping towards it, bending down and staring at it closely.

..._Play_...

Renta blinked before pushing the button. He widened his eyes and grinned in amazement when it started playing music. He stood straight and spun around, about to continue cleaning... if he didn't freeze when he saw someone staring at him. He continued to grin with his eyes wide, staying frozen. Kenpachi stared blankly at him.

Renta screeched and started waving around the broom.

Kenpachi continued to stare at him with a look that clearly said, "What the hell are you doing?" Renta grinned with an embarrassed look on his face, rubbing the back of his neck and looking up. Ah, this was embarrassing.

"Uh... Just dancing... and cleaning, Taicho." Renta said, giving a wide grin.

Believe it or not, but this idiot in front of the intimidating Taicho had actually been apart of the eleventh division a few years back. He got transferred when his sister recommended him to Hitsugaya. Now the short Taicho was kind of regretting his decision since the two of them always teased him.

"...Yeah." Kenpachi grunted, looking around the area and seeing no one else.

"Oh, yeah. People don't wake up until ten, because... you know... vacation." Renta said, shrugging lightly with a grin. "But me? I've been waking up early for the entire trip and tried cleaning up. Because miss Kiku said that business isn't so great at the moment. So I'm trying to clean." He said, looking around the area.

The Taicho grunted again and walked further into the room and sat down at a table. He'd go back to sleep, but he was pretty sure those two took over the bed. Renta continued to grin at him, staying in one spot. In one quick movement he shut off the stereo.

"Soooo... How's your sex life?" Renta asked, raising his eyebrows as his grin widened.

The tall man sent him a glare. That's what he hated about this idiot. He talked about such things so naturally, like it was no big deal. Kenpachi looked away, which made Renta blink and raise his eyebrows in curiosity. He then walked over to the Taicho and leaned in close, which made the Taicho narrow his eyes dangerously.

"...Haven't had sex, huh?"

Renta screamed loudly in the next moment.

Strangely, no one stirred.

Another person was up, though. Little Kayo was digging through her bag, looking for one particular item that she heard could get her out of her gigai. She pulled out a green pill with a wide smile, turning and tip toeing towards the door and turned to see both Hitsugaya and Hinamori were still sleeping. She stepped out of the room and quietly closed the door behind herself, running down the hallway with socks.

She ran down the steps with an excited grin on her face.

She froze when she got to the bottom, seeing Riko's Taicho stepping on Renta and pressing him into the floor. The man struggling to get away grinned when he saw her, giving her a wave before letting out a pained yell. He turned and gave the Taicho a glare.

"That hurts!"

"It's supposed to."

Kayo's eyes were wide, watching as the Taicho lifted his leg several times and kicked the goofy man. Renta was left laying on the floor after the tall man was done with him. Kenpachi turned and grunted at the small woman, seeing her slowly nod at him with her eyes still wide. She glanced at Renta momentarily before bowing to the Taicho and ran towards the door and stepped out.

"...Help me!" Renta yelled weakly, holding his arm out while trembling, crying comically to himself.

"...I'm glad you transferred out." Kenpachi said, giving the man a dark glare with a snarl.

"Aw, just admit, Taicho." Renta said, suddenly standing and unhurt, giving the man a wide grin. He walked forward... and _actually_ gave the tall man a _hug._ "You miss me being at your division~!"

"...Let go before I-"

"Okay!" Renta yelled, holding up his arms and stepping away with wide eyes. "...You miss me." He said, giving the man a grin.

Another loud scream came from the room.

Kayo stood outside, her socks on the porch and standing on the sand. It felt cold. She held up the green pill, staring at it before putting it in her mouth and swallowed it. Do not bite it! Once she swallowed it, she popped out of her faux body, widening her eyes and holding up her arms, staring at her shihakusho. She smiled brightly and hugged herself. It felt good to be a shinigami again~!

She glanced at her sword and took it out of her sash, sitting cross-legged and laying it across in front of her.

Okay, now she should talk to her zanpakuto.

She closed her eyes and put her hands in front of her, taking a deep breath and clearing her mind. She hadn't talked to Hitsugaya yet about her zanpakuto, but she was going to try and communicate with him by herself. She stayed silent and breathed softly and evenly, calming herself and relaxing.

_...The hell're ya doin'?_

_Uh... communicating with you?_

_By sittin' in the sand?_

Kayo frowned and opened her eyes, glaring straight ahead. He was so mean. She was trying to talk to him. Well, she actually was, but she didn't know any other way to get in her inner world. Inside her inner world, her zanpakuto blinked before smirking.

_Come in here... huh?_

The small blonde blinked before letting out a surprised gasp, feeling a rushing feeling. Her eyes closed and her head lolled forward, her hands folded in front of her and her legs stilled crossed, her sword shining for a moment for it died down. Renta stepped out of the building, rubbing the side of his head with a frown.

"Mean, mean man." Renta murmured, shaking his head and looking forward. He grinned and raised his arm. "Kayo! Do you want to get something to eat?"

He frowned in confusion when she didn't say anything, walking down the porch and down the small case of steps and kept on until he was in front of the small woman. He crouched down and stared at her with a raise of his eyebrows, staring at her face. He turned his gaze to the gigai, which was sleeping on the sand, and smiled.

"Finally." Renta said, rubbing the woman's head with a wide smile. "Finally spoke to it, eh?"

-:-

"...Wake up." Kaori said, a little surprised look on her face.

Oddly, _Kaori_ was the one waking up Kuchiki Taicho. Rukia had woke up and left already, saying she was going to find Renji, and Kaori stayed in bed, waiting for the usual cold voice to wake her up. But hell, it was about ten and nothing. So, here she was, staring down at the sleeping man with a blank look on her face. She reached forward and shook his shoulder.

Nothing.

"Kuchiki Taicho~!" Kaori sang, wincing and shaking her head at the way she sounded. "Kuchiki Taicho, the building's on fire!" She yelled, staring at the man closely for any signs of life.

Nothing.

Just to make sure she checked his pulse. Yep, still alive. She grabbed both his shoulders and shook, hard. Byakuya snapped his eyes open and gave the woman a dark glare, seeing her stare at him blankly before sending him a grin. Being cranky, he _shoved_ her away. Kaori stumbled back and hit the dresser, rubbing her back with a frown.

"That was mean." Kaori said, sending a glare at the man.

All he did was turn over and pull the covers up. The redhead blinked before raising an eyebrow curiously, stepping forward and staring down at the man. He was going back to sleep? She scratched the side of her head and tapped her foot, thinking to herself. Was this really Kuchiki Taicho?

"Uh... Taich-"

"Leave." Byakuya ordered, his eyes closed and his eyebrows pulled together, in a bad mood at being woken up.

Kaori blinked and frowned. She was hungry, and she sure as hell couldn't go without him. She suddenly smirked. Byakuya, trying to go back to sleep, snapped his eyes wide open when he felt the covers being lifted up and felt something curl against his back. Oh, that better not be that woman. He turned around, seeing that the redhead's eyes were closed and she was curled up. He sat up in the next second.

"I'm up."

The redhead opened one eye and smirked.

Soon they were both walking down the hallway, a very grouchy look on Byakuya's face and a happy smirk on Kaori's, heading down the stairs and towards a table. Renji jumped out of nowhere and slapped Kaori's back with a grin, which made her wince and frown.

"So, how was last night?" Renji asked, sending a smirk at the redhead.

Kaori's face instantly darkened. She was not happy last night. She spent hours trying to scrub off that makeup, and the cold man beside her had the nerve to say, "Turn off that light." when he was trying to sleep. Well, he had every right to say that, but she wanted that makeup off.

She blinked when she walked by the entrance, pausing in step and raising an eyebrow when she saw Kayo sitting on the sand in her shinigami form. What was she doing? The energy rope was long enough, thank god, for her to walk across the porch and reach the small woman. She shivered at the cool breeze, wishing she had a jacket or something, walking across the sand barefoot. When she got towards Kayo she frowned in confusion when she saw that her eyes were closed.

"...Kayo?"

The small blonde didn't stir.

Kaori stood straight and rubbed the side of her head with a frown. Why wasn't she moving?

"What's wrong with her?"

She blinked when she heard the voice, turning her head to see Riko staring down at the small blonde with a frown, her hands shoved into her pockets. Kaori stared at the angry look on the violent woman's face, wondering what got her so mad, and shrugged lightly. She didn't know.

"...She's sleeping?" Kaori suggested, staring down at the small blonde with furrowed eyebrows. She blinked, staring down at the zanpakuto. "...Or talking to her zanpakuto..."

Riko turned her head and stared down at the zanpakuto, her frown growing.

"...Mine won't stop insulting me at every chance." Riko said, curling her upper lip and clenched her hands into fists, glaring straight ahead while snarling. "I knew I would have to try and gain his name, but he won't shut u-"

"It's a man?" Kaori asked, sending a shocked stare at her friend.

"Yeah. Why?" Riko asked, still looking very angry.

"...Mine's a woman."

Riko frowned in confusion. Wait... Was hers being a man mean something? Kaori stared at her with a smirk before heading back to the building, glancing at Kayo worriedly. Riko stared at Kayo momentarily, turning her head and staring at the cliff with a frown. She narrowed her eyes before turning around and walking after her redheaded friend.

-:-

Kayo groaned and pushed herself up, rubbing her head and opening her eyes and blinking several times to clear her vision. Where was she? She looked around the area and frowned, seeing that she was in a grassy plain, a soft breeze blowing by and making her frown when she saw no one.

"...Hello!" Kayo yelled, cupping a hand over her mouth.

Her voice echoed around the area, furrowing her eyebrows and standing up. She dusted her pants, wondering where her zanpakuto was. She screeched loudly, someone blowing a puff of air behind her ear, quickly jumping away and turning around. She blinked when she saw who scared her.

A tall man stood across from her.

His arms were crossed over his chest, black spiky hair on top of head and red orbs staring at the woman. He wore a loose blue kimono with dark blue flower designs that showed his chest, making Kayo blush when she saw his exposed chest and saw that he was very fit, covering her eyes. He chuckled, scratching his stomach and walking forward in long, lazy strides. A relaxed smile was on his face, staring down at the small woman while standing in front of her.

His hair blew to the side from the wind, his kimono swaying with the wind.

"...Wanna know my name that much, eh?"

Kayo blinked and uncovered her eyes, looking upwards and slowly nodding, staring at the zanpakuto with a worried look on her face. The zanpakuto stared down at her with a smirk before closing his eyes and grinned.

"Yer not strong enough."

The small blonde widened her eyes with shock, staring at the tall figure as he turned and walked away.

"But... why!" Kayo yelled, running forward and grabbing the zanpakuto's sleeve, seeing him stop and turn to stare down at her with a slight raise of his eyebrows. "I _am_ strong enough! I'm strong! I need to know your name so I can-"

"Are ya stronger than that violent friend of yers?"

Kayo blinked and furrowed her eyebrows, staring at the tall figure with her eyes remaining wide, her grip slowly loosening on his sleeve. She hung her head and stared at the ground with her arms limp by her sides, slowly shaking her head and answering his question. He stared down at her with cold eyes.

"Are ya stronger than a Taicho? Stronger than a fukutaicho? Stronger than even a tenth seat? No... Yer not."

Kayo winced and blinked several times to get the tears out of her eyes. It hurt to hear that. But... it was true. She stared at the ground with her shoulders shaking with strangled sobs escaping her. She reached up and wiped her eyes with her arm, struggling to remain calm.

"...Whoa, what I said wasn't _that_ mean, cutie pie!" He said, waving his arms quickly.

Kayo then started crying comically, which had the tall figure widen his eyes and start panicking. He closed his eyes and sighed, turning around and walking away, making the small blonde furrow her eyebrows when he got farther away. He stopped and turned, staring at her with a raise of his eyebrow.

"My name is... **-shhshhhhhs-**." He said, making the woman blink.

She couldn't hear what he said.

The wind suddenly got stronger when he said his name. The zanpakuto stared at her with a frown, letting out a sigh and turning. He started walking forward once more, which made Kayo widen her eyes slightly. He was leaving? Before she knew it she started running after him with wide eyes, feeling a sense of loneliness the farther he got. The zanpakuto didn't react when she ran into his back and grabbed his kimono, holding on tightly while trembling slightly. He stared forward calmly with an expressionless look on his face.

"Please... don't leave." Kayo murmured, holding onto his kimono tightly.

"Why should I stay if ya can't even hear my name, kid?" He asked, blowing a strand of hair out of his face.

"Because... Because... I know you best!" Kayo yelled, closing her eyes tightly. "You must be so lonely... You must have been lonely when I didn't know your name or spoke to you! This place is so big... and you have no one to talk to you... I'm sorry! I'm sorry for not trying to communicate with you sooner, zanpakuto!"

He stayed silent.

"...My name ain't zanpakuto, cutie pie." He said, suddenly smirking. "My name is-"

-:-

Chisa sat with Boomer on the sand, scratching behind his ear with a wide smile on her face. She blinked when she heard someone seat themselves behind her and let out a loud sigh. She turned her head and instantly gave the person a glare. Riko stared at her with a frown, her forearms hanging over her knees, letting out a scoff and rolling her eyes.

"What do _you_ want, old ha-"

The small girl widened her eyes when Riko suddenly reached out and held her wrist, staring at her closely with a cold look in her eye. Chisa shivered and stared at the tall woman. The violent woman stared at her long and hard, standing up and pulling her with her.

"Hey, what're you-"

"How'd your mom die?" Riko asked, giving the small girl a hard stare.

"That's none of your busines-"

"I said... how did your mom die?" Riko asked, leaning forward and giving the small girl a cold glare, tightening her grip around the girl's wrist.

"She died in a car crash!" Chisa yelled, trying to back away with wide eyes. "Now let go!"

"...I ain't your mom." Riko said coldly, seeing the brown haired girl freeze and stare at her in shock. No expression crossed the violent woman's face. "I'm not the one that died in that car crash. I'm not the one you should be taking your anger out on, and neither should anyone else. I... am not your mother."

Chisa stayed silent, seeing the woman let go of her and turn around, heading towards the building. She was breathing heavily, tears stinging her eyes and curling her fingers into fists, staring at the woman with anger. She wiped her eyes and continued to breathe hard.

"You... You act like her!" Chisa yelled, seeing the woman pause. "You remind me a lot of my mom! She loved me a lot! And-"

"But I am not your mother." Riko said, turning around and giving the small girl a cold stare. "I didn't raise you or give birth to you. You take your anger out on others because you blame others for your mother's death. It was no one's fault. It was an accident. So stop giving me shit and try acting like a happy little girl." She said, turning around and leaving once again.

Chisa frowned and closed her eyes tightly.

She hated her!

Riko continued to walk towards the trees, walking for a few more meters before stopping to lean against a tree and fold her arms over her chest, staring straight ahead with a scowl. She narrowed her eyes and curled her upper lip.

"There. I did it."

"..._A bit harsh._"

A soul appeared from behind several trees, staring at the black haired woman with a frown. Brown hair was on top her head, spiking in ever direction, longer than the violent woman's own hair. Brown orbs stared at Riko disapprovingly, letting out an exasperated sigh and shaking her head.

"I don't care. I don't need that brat giving me shit because she thinks of me as you." Riko said, letting out a scoff.

"..._All three of my children have been taken in by my mother. It doesn't surprise me my mom sees you as her daughter, either. I'm kinda surprised myself. I didn't think I'd see someone who looked a lot like me._"

"Screw you. I don't look anything like you." Riko said, gritting her teeth and pushing herself off the tree, turning and walking away. "I'll try and talk to that brat again, but no promises."

"..._But we give off the same protective energy._" The woman muttered, looking down with a small, sad grin.

Riko raised an eyebrow, seeing that Kayo was still sitting in the same spot. It was noon now, and people said she was there way before they were up. So how long was she going to stay in there? She let out a loud sigh and rubbed the side of her head, ignoring the kid she walked by, seeing the hated glare she was receiving from her.

_I can never see you as a mother._

_Shut up! Why're you talking to me now? You didn't talk to me all day yesterday!_

_Because I refused to acknowledge you while you were wearing that ridiculous outfit._

Riko growled and narrowed her eyes, glaring straight ahead. After how many years of trying to talk to her zanpakuto he insults her, all the friggin' time. She groaned out of annoyance, turning her head to see Kaori smirking at her Taicho. The tall violent woman paused and raised an eyebrow curiously.

"I bet I can get you to smile." Kaori said, pointing at her Taicho with a smirk, both sitting on a bench together. "And if I do... you have to give me that scarf." She said, pointing at the scarf next with a raise of her eyebrows. "How much is that, by the way?"

"It is enough to buy ten manors." Byakuya said, eating a banana, which made the woman stare at him with a deadpan look when he had it.

Kaori widened her eyes and whistled. Wow. Just imagine what she can buy with that much. She started imagining herself with food, which made her make a face and stare straight ahead with a frown. She wanted to buy food? She glanced at the man, seeing that his kenseikan was out of his hair, a wide smirk spreading across her face.

Byakuya was in the middle of eating his banana, which is weird, he didn't see the woman raise her arm. And before he knew it, Kaori was ruffling his hair, which made him widen his eyes.

"Aw, ain't you cute?" Kaori asked, giving the man a wide grin.

"Remove your hand."

"Smile."

"No."

"Smile then I'll remove my hand."

"No."

"Smi-"

"No."

"C'mon!"

"No."

"Jeez! Will you just sm-"

"Get back here you idiot!"

Both Byakuya and Kaori turned their heads, the redhead widening her eyes when she saw Renji stick out his leg, tripping someone, and that person went right for her. He crashed into her, making the bench fall back and both hit the ground. Byakuya had stood up when he saw what happened, so he was unharmed. Kaori groaned, laying on her back and opening her eyes to glare at the sky.

Apparently, the gods didn't want her to make Byakuya smile.

"Renji!"

Kaori turned her head, hearing the voice right beside her. She blinked and raised her eyebrows, seeing that it was the fukutaicho of the ninth division. He stood up and scowled, seeing Renji run away. He turned his head, staring down at the redhead, seeing her push herself up.

"...Sorry." Shuuhei said, holding his hand out to help the woman up.

"Oh, no problem." Kaori said, taking his offered hand and standing up. "It was Renji's fault." She said, her expression suddenly going dark.

Somewhere, where Renji was hiding, he shivered.

"Name's Hisagi Shuuhei." He said, shaking her hand and nodding to her.

"Chiharu Kaori."

Both shivered and glanced at the object radiating a dark aura. Or rather, the person. A dark aura hung over Byakuya's head, and even he didn't know why he was suddenly in a foul mood. He was fine a moment ago, even when that nuisance of a woman ruffled his hair and tried getting him to smile.

"Uh... Well, I'm going to find Renji. It was nice to meet you." Shuuhei said, nodding to the woman once more before running away with a scowl on his face.

Kaori waved after the man. Wow. She met another fukutaicho. She smirked to herself and turned, widening her eyes slightly when she saw Byakuya giving her a cold stare. Whoa, whoa, whoa! What did she do to deserve this? He gave her a glare and turned, walking away, still not sure why he was feeling furious. Kaori trailed behind him with a frown.

Aw, what an adorable couple.

Riko let out a loud yawn, watching as they walked by while both looking extremely pissed with one another. She glanced at Kayo, seeing that her eyes were still closed. The violent let out an annoyed sigh, rubbing the side of her head, wondering when she was going to get up. Because from where she was sitting it looked like the small blonde was sleeping.

"Hisako, what're you doing?" Ikkaku asked, plopping himself next to the woman on the sand. "...Taicho's taking a nap, just so you know."

"Eh, waiting for Kayo to move... And I don't care what that guy does." Riko said, glaring straight ahead with a scowl.

"Huh... it doesn't usually take this long for someone to learn their zanpakuto's name when the wielder finally comes in contact with their zanpakuto." Ikkaku said, nodding with a fond look on his face. "Could be a possibility that your friend is fighting hers or something. Or time goes slower in her inner world."

Riko sent him a shocked look, which made Ikkaku frown uncomfortably at the expression he was getting.

"...Smart."

Ikkaku nodded before flinching. "The hell's _that_ supposed to mean!"

Kayo's eyes snapped open, standing up and making the two widen their eyes and jump, their hearts racing from the sudden movement. The small woman picked up her sword, gaining almost everyone's attention. Kaori had stopped when she saw her friend move, watching with wide eyes, making Byakuya stop, as well.

She grabbed her zanpakuto and stared at it before running towards the water, making everyone stare after her.

The small blonde unsheathed her sword, holding it with both hands hands and pursing her lips. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, trying to remain calm so that her zanpakuto... didn't get mad at her for being too damn happy, his words.

"Uh..."

_Say it with pride, dammit!_

Kayo jumped at the sudden voice and nodded. "S-Slice it..." Her face burned bright red. "Tekisenko." She said, almost trembling now from being so nervous.

Her zanpakuto grinned widely from inside her inner world, leaning against a lone tree in the middle of the grassy plain with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"How's it feel, kid?"

Kayo widened her eyes and let out a surprised gasp when reiatsu suddenly radiated from her zanpakuto, her eyes remaining wide when it started glowing and changed in shape. When the light died down she blinked and raised her hand, staring at a blue chakram with shock written all over her face. She had her shikai...

She smiled brightly.

"I have my shikai! I have my shikai!" Kayo yelled, jumping up and down excitedly.

Riko and Kaori gawked, their jaws falling open and their eyes the size of saucers.

Kayo started spinning around happily, staring at her weapon with a wide smile on her face. Hitsugaya, who had been walking by, raised his eyebrows slightly in mild amazement. Well, she learned her zanpakuto's name quick. Riko widened her eyes with rage and stomped her foot.

"That isn't fucking fair! Mine won't frickin' give me his name!" Riko yelled, clenching her hands tightly and glaring at the small blonde.

Instantly, both Riko and Kaori turned towards the building with frowns on their faces, going towards their rooms to get a little small pill so they can get out of their damn gigais and try to learn their zanpakuto's names. Byakuya shook his head lightly, walking after the woman and wondering why he even tolerated her.

"Good work, Kayo!" Renta yelled, suddenly appearing out of nowhere and giving the small blonde a wide grin. "I'm very proud of you! And to show I'm proud of you, I shall give you something that is called a french kis-"

"RENTA!" Hitsugaya roared, giving the third seat a very dark glare.

The third seat chuckled nervously. "I-I... was only kidding."

_Kid... kill 'im... I mean it... kill 'im. He annoys the shit outta me._

_Tekisenko! No, I won't!_

Renta shivered and turned his head, seeing that Kayo was shaking her head furiously. He blinked several times and frowned, suddenly walking away from the small woman and oddly fearing for his life. Kayo blinked and looked up, pursing her lips. Though, she'd need to ask Hitsugaya Taicho how to control her shikai.

Tekisenko blinked and raised his eyebrows before smirking.

Well... this would be interesting.

-:-

**Blame my imagination! X3 Also, Tekisenko is "Enemy Piercer" Nothing special but I just like how it sounds. X3**

-:-

Riko and Kaori glared at their zanpakuto with scowls on their faces while Kayo, the lucky one, sat on the couch with a wide smile on her face, hugging her zanpakuto tightly. Aw, poor girls. They all turned their heads towards the door when it slid open, the author sliding in with a wide grin on her face.

"How did you like this chapter?" Km asked, wiggling her body with that grin remaining on her face.

"Fucked up!" Riko growled, pointing at the small blonde. "Why is she the only one who gets to know her zanpakuto's name!"

"'Cause." Km said, smirking at the woman. "And I said no swearing when I'm around!"

"...You seem to be in an awfully good mood today." Kaori said, giving the woman a suspicious stare. "Why?"

"Can't someone be happy?"

"Not when that someone looks pissed off everyday."

"...I don't always look mad." Km said, pouting at the woman. "And I'm happy because I got a critique."

Riko was about to eat a sandwich, but froze when the words came out of the author's mouth. Everything came to a screeching stop, all three women sending the author shocked stares, all their jaws hanging open and looking like they just saw a monster. Kaori suddenly stood up and gripped the smaller woman's shoulders, who was only an inch smaller.

"Are you okay? Are you fine? Do you feel like crying? Was it harsh? Was it horrible? Was it... Why..." Kaori suddenly frowned. "_Why._.. are you grinning?"

The other two suddenly crowded the smaller woman, giving her a shocked stare, seeing her grin widen.

"Hold on." Riko said, leaning in close to the woman and scowling. "Why... do you look happy... after getting criticized?"

"Because what this critique said is true!" Km yelled, throwing her arms in the air and giving another grin.

All three women stared at her with frowns. Kayo reached up and touched the author's forehead, which made her frown. Km suddenly produced a computer out of nowhere, which made all the women widen their eyes and glance at each other before reading the note the author was pointing at.

"...True." Riko said, shrugging lightly with her arms crossed over her chest. "She _does_ repeat stuff too much."

"And she keeps asking questions to the readers." Kayo murmured, nodding lightly with a small smile on her face.

"And she almost never proofreads her own stories." Kaori said, nodding with a smirk.

"I _didn't_ say agree with her!" Km growled, glaring at all three of the characters she created. "Jeez! I'm sensitive enough as it is. Hearing my own characters say that hurts me right here!" She said, hitting her chest while crying comically.

"...Your heart's actually right here."

"...Shuddap." Km said, giving the redhead a deadpan stare. "But I was impressed." She said, grinning widely with her arms crossed over her chest. "After I said I would go on hiatus if someone sent me another critique no one sent me one for months. But now someone finally has and I see that they're right! I have to get better!" She said, hitting her fist on her outstretched hand with a grin.

All three women stayed silent.

"...I think she's sick."

"Yeah. _Km_ actually happy after getting a critique? Can't be good."

"Aw, you guys are mean."

"Yeah... You hold her while I knock her out and we get her checked."

"Wait... What?"

"Okay."

"H-Hold on. Get away... Get lost! Get back! AGH, let go of me, you idiots! Hold on! What're you gonna do with that lamp-"

A loud crash came from within the room.

"Let's go to the fourth division now."


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N** I thank those that reviewed and favoured this story. Much appreciated. :D

**Scarlette Shizuru** – Okay, I put in what it means. :D It means, "Enemy Piercer." It's nothing all that great but I think it sounds awesome. X3

**ShatterTheHeavens** – I'm proud of Kayo, as well! :D The first to learn their zanpakuto's name! =3 And thank you. I hope you get one. :D I'm no good at being critical. XP

**SwirlzSmile** – Aw. Oh, well. It looks kinda like Kim anyways. :] I'd like to have a chakram. Not to really use, but I'd bet it'd be cool to have one. :D And, uh... Yeah... I did rant when I read it but then I began to reason with myself that she was true. :] And I _really_ have to proofread my stories. XP

**Kori Neko Tenshi** – Yep. XD Thought I would switch it up.

**girlX901** – My computer crashed. DX It has a virus and now we have to send it out! I'm using the laptop the school provided for me. :3 And I love Renta, as well. He's so fun to write. X3

**xXxSecretSmilerXxX** – Yes, she did! :D And your brother slapped you? 0.o Wow. And Kaori _WILL_ get him to smile! :D I'll make sure of that. X3 And Hitsugaya... He's so serious it's adorable, even. :D And yep, Renta, the happy go guy, was in the most scariest division. :o

**princess moon shadow** – Hitsugaya strangling Renta... DX Oh, no!

**pacificatlantic** – Kayo is an awesome little person. X3

**praeses** – Kingdom Hearts... haven't played that game in a while... I miss playing it. ( -.-) Ah, I see. Riko's zanpakuto... doesn't really like her attitude. D: Yep, haven't seen the river for the past two days, so I have no clue if it rose or went down. Hope it went down. D: Yep, Tekisenko is someone that gets irritated, fast. Usually because Kayo keeps putting herself down. DX Yep, I'd probably die if I tried hugging Ken-chan... I'd still hug him anyway. X3 And goody! :D I remembered someone saying that they liked Hisagi. :D And yep, Byakuya was jealous and he didn't even know why. X3

**TheBeginingsEnd** – Me, too! X3 Poor guy didn't even realize it. I used to play Kingdom Hearts... until it got scratched! DX I miss playing that game! With all the disney characters and all that. ( -.-) And yeah, I guess he does talk like Gin. :o

**jinxedpixie** – The last time Kenpachi had... any tail... was when that crazy Aina started getting obsessed with him. DX Poor Ken-chan. And Byakuya didn't realize he was jealous. X3

**CaribbeanTrinidadian** – 0.0 Wow. Okay, I'll write faster. Man, I better write faster! DX I need to get to the main plot!

**Dreamerboy84** – I'm glad she got it, too. I just wish I could have come up with a better name. D: But Tekisenko is awesome. :3

**vanillatwilight132941** – I like Kayo's zanpakuto, as well. X3 I know~! DX They're mean to me! -eyes shine- Thank you! :D Your review made me happy. :]

**dragonrain618** – I like Tekisenko. X3 He's so awesome. I wish I had his personality. :3 And they will eventually learn their zanpakutos' names. :D Eventually. And poor Byakuya. DX Feeling jealous and not even realizing. And Byakuya smiling would be a dream come true. :]

**AnelinaBellerinaIsTheBOMB** – Yep! :D Kayo is the first to learn her zanpakuto's name! X3 Yay. And yuppers. I feel sorry for Chisa. DX Ah! You're her brother. :D Awesome. =D

**Dragon-of-Writing** – Thank you. :D I love writing the endings now. X3 And thank you. :D Spent a good few minutes trying to come up with his name. X3 It sounds so awesome. And Byakuya will be getting a lot of unwanted attention. X3

**Sadarkangel** – Oh, he won't kill Renta! DX Renta is too awesome to kill off. X3

Aw, man! My computer won't turn on! It does turn on but it won't go to the damn logon prompt! XP Darn you! And I also found several cartoons I used to watch as a kid! :D Ah, childhood memories are great. :] And AGH! DX Orihime's making me mad in the new chapters! Tite Kubo should just kill her off!

I'm sorry about any mistakes! DX

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach

**Warning** – Swearing and Fighting

-:-

Kayo furrowed her eyebrows, seeing Hitsugaya frown across from her with his arms crossed over his chest, giving her a scrutinizing look. Was he not going to help her? What if he didn't say okay? What if he thought she was pathetic? She blinked, remembering what Matsumoto had done before, but had no effect on the Taicho. Her eyes grew large and watery, jutting out her lips and furrowing her eyebrows.

Hitsugaya quickly turned around in his seat, covering his red face with his hand.

Damn that Matsumoto.

Yep, he's blaming her.

He sighed. "You have to learn how to control it on your own, Shigeko." Hitsugaya said, giving the woman a firm stare, seeing her deflate. "Besides, I don't think your zanpakuto would like me helping you."

_Heh! Kid ain't very smart, is he?_

"Tekisenko!" Kayo snapped, pursing her lips and glaring straight ahead.

Hitsugaya blinked and raised his eyebrows when he saw her glaring upwards. Kayo didn't like it when he always made fun of other people, especially her friends. Sure, he can tease her, but no one else! Her frown grew when she heard Tekisenko sigh loudly.

_What? I can make fun of yer friends, but not yer precious Taicho?_

_He's not precious to me!_

_Yeah? Well, why're ya makin' such a big friggin' deal, huh?_

Kayo blushed, which made Hitsugaya's eyebrows raise once more. He let out a sigh, shaking his head lightly and giving the woman a stern stare, watching as her blush got darker and darker while she shook her head furiously. He couldn't teach her how to control her shikai, she had to do that on her own.

_Maybe you should reconsider._

Hitsugaya blinked. Hyorinmaru? Reconsider? Did he mean reconsider about helping his subordinate? He narrowed his eyes and scowled, his expression suddenly growing dark. What was he thinking? She is supposed to help herself, not get others to help her. When he knocked himself out of his musings his frown grew, seeing Kayo staring at him with wide eyes.

"What?"

"Y-You look mad... Did I do something wrong?" Kayo asked, furrowing her eyebrows worriedly.

"Oh, no, you didn't do anything." Hitsugaya said, shaking his head lightly and feeling himself relax when he saw the small blonde sigh out of relief. He stayed silent for a few moments before sighing. "Fine, I'll help you."

Kayo blinked before smiling brightly, which had Hitsugaya blushing profusely. He still glared straight ahead with his arms crossed over his chest, his face growing more red when Kayo stood up and gave him a hug. This. Is. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. It doesn't affect him.

Riko stomped into the room, which gained everyone's attention, seeing her hold up her sword and give it a glare. She turned and chucked it outside, her hands clenched tightly by her sides while growling to herself. Kenpachi stared at her blankly from a table, resting his cheek against his palm and his elbow propped onto the table. She'd been trying to talk to her damn zanpakuto since yesterday.

"Damn zanpakuto!" Riko growled, narrowing her eyes dangerously. She flinched. "Oh, yeah! Well you're an imbecile, too!" At this, people raised their eyebrows. "WHAT? You can stay out there for the rest of the fucking night for all I care! Oh, yeah, fuck you, too!" She turned and stomped up the stairs, in her shinigami form.

"...I don't think it'll give you it's name if you do that." Kaori said, giving her friend a deadpan look from a table.

Riko paused before stomping back down the stairs and out the door. Kaori rolled her eyes with a smirk. She then turned her head to stare at the Taicho of the sixth division, seeing him give her an annoyed stare. For the past half hour she's been staring at him and asking every once in a while to smile. And every time he has said no.

It was starting to irritate Kaori.

"Just smile and I'll leave you alone."

"...No."

Kaori let out a sigh and rolled her eyes, leaning back in her chair and giving the man a frown. Byakuya gave her a blank stare, going back to drinking his tea and ignoring the woman. To add to her frustration she managed to talk to her zanpakuto but she wouldn't give her her name. The redhead glared straight ahead.

She was annoying.

"...How did you get your zanpakuto's name?" Kaori asked, giving the Taicho a curious stare.

Byakuya stared at her for a moment. "...I will not help you."

"Damn!" Kaori murmured, shaking her head with a scowl. "...Why not?"

Byakuya closed his eyes with irritation. Why did she insist on annoying him? Kaori seemed to realize what she was doing, raising her eyebrows before smirking to herself. She started groaning and laid her head on the table, enough noise to make the man open his eyes and glare at her, the redhead giving the man large, pleading eyes that further annoyed him. She started whimpering like a dog, which made him narrow his eyes just the slightest, which the redhead saw.

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty, pretty please?"

"No."

"...Please?"

Byakuya clenched his hands under the table, feeling his irritation rise. If she said one more thing-

"Please?"

"I said no, for the last time, Chiharu Kaori!" Byakuya hissed, giving the woman a dark glare.

The redhead widened her eyes and backed away in her seat when he hissed, including all those that heard the usually quiet man. Byakuya regained his composure and closed his eyes, going back to drinking his tea and ignoring the woman. Kaori bit her bottom lip before reaching over and patting the man's shoulder as a way of calming him down. It only made it worse. Byakuya grabbed her hand and shoved it away, refusing to meet her eyes.

Kaori frowned.

Jeez.

"...Sorry." Kaori murmured, giving the man a pout and looking away.

_Aw, you apologized~!_

Kaori blinked and looked forward, raising her eyebrows before scowling. What did _she_ want? She flinched when she heard her zanpakuto suddenly whining, her eye twitching the more she whined and pretended to cry. The redhead slammed her fists on the table.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Kaori yelled, breathing heavily while grinding her teeth together.

_Just saying that you should be nice to Kuchiki Taicho~!_

A blank look was on Kaori's face before she started trembling with anger and narrowed her eyes, curling her upper lip and growling. She started yelling loudly, which was gaining everyone's attention, yelling something along the lines of, "What do you know, you dumb old broad!"

Byakuya stared at her with a blank look on his face.

"Calm down."

"You tell _her_ that!" Kaori growled, shaking in anger and curling her upper lip in a snarl.

"To whom are you speaking of?" Byakuya said, giving the woman a serious stare, discreetly trying to tell her with his eyes that she was... kind of embarrassing him.

"My zanpakuto, that's who!" Kaori snapped, glaring straight ahead. "She's such a whiny little brat that she won't shut up for more than two minutes! And the fact that she keeps saying, "_Be nice to him~!_" so girlishly is so irritating!" She yelled, slamming her hands on the table.

She growled and narrowed her eyes dangerously, a dark aura hanging above her head. People paled when they saw her murderous expression, which grew darker the more she heard her zanpakuto whine. Riko, who was walking by, simply raised an eyebrow before shrugging and walking up the stairs.

"No, I won't." Kaori murmured, a twitch in her eyes now. "Nope. You can forget it, I won't be nice to him. I'm trying the best I can here." She said, standing straight and folding her arms over her chest and closing her eyes with a huff.

"...Is she crazy?" Nobu whispered, glancing at the Taicho of the sixth division curiously.

"...Yes."

-:-

"Okay, okay, okay... tell me your name~!" Riko murmured, wiggling her fingers over her zanpakuto, once again outside and trying to get him to tell her his name.

_...What on Earth are you trying to do? Hypnotize me?_

"...Shut up." Riko said, giving the blade a glare.

Elsewhere, both Hitsugaya and Kayo, in their shinigami forms and out of those gigais, faced each other. The white haired Taicho let out a sigh and looked upwards in defeat. He still didn't know why he was doing this, but... He narrowed his eyes with his arms crossed over his chest, giving the small blonde a serious stare while she smiled at her zanpakuto.

"Okay, Shigeko. Release your zanpakuto." Hitsugaya ordered, waiting for the woman.

"_Won'tcha buy me dinner first?_" Kayo asked, giving a bright smile.

Hitsugaya blinked and raised an eyebrow curiously, seeing the woman blink and widen her eyes, covering her mouth. Won'tcha? He was sure the petite little woman did not say that. The small blonde seemed to realize what she said, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. And the fact that she said he had to buy dinner... could only mean a date...

Hitsugaya widened his eyes at the same time his face turned bright red, raising his hand in front of his mouth and clearing his throat.

"Carrying on, release your zanpakuto." Hitsugaya repeated, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

Kayo still had a confused look on her face before raising her head and giving a nod. She murmured the release phrase, her sword changing into her shikai. She held onto the chakram, giving the Taicho a nervous stare, seeing that he was studying her shikai with such intense eyes it made her scared.

"Hmm... You have a dragon chakram." Hitsugaya said, giving a curt nod.

_Yeah, no shit, kid._

Kayo frowned when she heard Tekisenko. Did he always have to do that? A "yes" came from the zanpakuto. The small blonde then blinked and sent a curious stare at the Taicho, furrowing her eyebrows and tilting her head. A dragon chakram? She glanced at her shikai, seeing that it was entirely blue except for the three black bindings between the three blades where she could grab onto.

"Yes. A chakram is mostly used for throwing." Hitsugaya said, seeing amazement shining in the woman's eyes. He turned his head and looked around the area, glancing at the ocean. "The ocean is the place that is the most safest bet. You can't possibly hit anyone."

"So... I throw it out there?" Kayo asked, glancing at the Taicho and seeing him nod.

She tightened her grip on her shikai and pulled her arm back and brought it forward quickly.

_Wait, kid! Yer s'posed ta throw it like-_

Her chakram hit the water a few times before stopping and sinking in the water. Everyone who was watching and was on the beach stayed silent while Kayo stared at the place where she last saw her zanpakuto. Hitsugaya stared wide-eyed, clearing his throat.

"...Maybe land was a better option." Hitsugaya murmured, glancing at his subordinate.

Kayo turned with tears running down her face comically. "Riko~!"

The black haired woman blinked when she heard Kayo call her, the frown on her face growing when she had a bad feeling about the pleading look on the blonde's face. Fifteen minutes later Riko was standing on the beach... soaking wet with a scowl on her face. Kaori pointed at her friend and laughed so hard to the point of tears running down her face, Byakuya only having an irritated look on his face. Riko stomped down the beach and towards her friend, shoving the chakram in front of her and stomping towards her zanpakuto.

She shook her head, water droplets flying everywhere, muttering a few curses.

She then pointed threateningly at the Taicho of the eleventh division when he walked outside and gave her a frown of confusion at her state, daring him to say something about how she looked.

Kayo bowed down to her friend in appreciation, turning around to see Hitsugaya glaring straight ahead.

"Throw it towards those trees." Hitsugaya said, pointing towards a place where no people were.

The small blonde nodded and turned, both Renta and Seika observing from the sidelines while drinking smoothies. They screamed loudly and clutched at each other when the chakram went flying towards them, hitting the ground... two... feet from them. Tears ran down their faces comically.

Kayo widened her eyes with shock.

People paled around the area before standing up and rushing towards the building. Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes and frowned, shaking his head. The only way she could control her shikai is for her to fight against someone. Wait... He turned his head, seeing Zaraki giving Kayo's friend a smirk while the violent woman growled and snarled at him.

"Hisako." Hitsugaya said, approaching the woman and seeing her turn her head to give him a curious stare.

An almost jealous look crossed Kenpachi's face when the small Taicho started talking to Riko.

"Yeah?" Riko asked, facing the small Taicho and raising an eyebrow.

"I need a favor."

Riko blinked and frowned in confusion.

Kayo was trembling with wide eyes, looking very pale while Kaori looked the same. Riko stood across from the small woman with a blank look on her face, her blade resting on her shoulder. Kenpachi, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Yachiru watched from the porch, all raising their arms and cheering the woman on, besides the Taicho.

"I-I-I-I have to fight her?" Kayo asked, pointing to her friend with impossibly wide eyes.

"_Go on, Kayo! You can do it!_" Both Renta and Seika yelled, giving the woman two thumbs up each with bright smiles on their faces. "_Kick her ass!_"

Riko growled and sent them a glare.

"_But YOU can do better!_" They yelled, giving nervous grins and chuckling quietly.

They glanced at each other with wide eyes. That woman was scary.

"Yes. If you want to improve and hope to control your shikai you have to be in battle. Once you get the hang of using your shikai you can practice on your own." Hitsugaya said, standing off to the side with his arms crossed over his chest. "You can start now."

Kayo opened her mouth to protest to this idea but she couldn't utter one word. Because of the sword that was swung just a few inches from her face. She widened her eyes and jumped away, turning her head to see Riko smirk at her before she began swinging her sword wildly, the small woman struggling to avoid each attack.

"C'mon! Attack!" Riko growled, swinging in every direction. "If you attack then that damn zanpakuto of yours will tell you what to do! Now hurry up and attack!"

Kayo widened her eyes and held up her chakram when Riko swung upwards, widening her eyes when it was knocked out of her hands. She wasn't always good when fighting with a weapon. She looked forward, seeing the violent woman grin widely and jump forward, swinging her sword swiftly. The small woman kicked her arm away and jumped in the air, kicking out rapidly and making the taller woman grunt and cross her arms in front of her to block the attacks.

"Holy shit..." Ikkaku breathed, staring with slightly wide eyes. "That little woman moves fast."

Riko grinned widely and grabbed Kayo's ankle, making the woman let out a gasp before she was slammed into the ground, letting out a cough before she put all her weight in her hands and turned around. The black haired woman widened her eyes when the small woman wrapped her arms around her head, Riko flailing her arms wildly. Kayo tipped backwards and slammed the woman into the ground, jumping away and grabbing her shikai, turning around to give the woman a serious look.

"Eh...? You're not fighting seriously, Kayo." Riko said, pushing herself into a stand and turning around to stare at the small woman. "If you were serious... you could have done a lot more damage."

"I'm only doing this to learn how to control Tekisenko." Kayo said, pursing her lips and pulling her eyebrows together.

"Sheesh... rub it in my face." Riko muttered, a blank look crossing her face.

She sent her zanpakuto a glare before directing it at the small woman. She then shrugged before jumping towards the woman, swinging her sword rapidly and making the small woman widen her eyes before she jumped back. She was swinging too fast. Riko grinned widely, swinging in every direction and making the woman take a step back the closer she got. Kayo let out a small cry when Riko's blade went across her cheek, a red line now marring the woman's face, making the tall woman pause and hesitate.

Kayo narrowed her eyes and pulled her arm back, throwing her chakram forward.

Riko quickly moved to the side, watching as the weapon flew by and gave her friend a smirk. She raised her sword again, about to swing and making the small woman widen her eyes.

_Kid!_

Kayo gasped when she heard the voice.

_Repeat after me!_

The small woman stayed silent, seeing the blade come down. She narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips, her reiatsu spiking slightly and making Riko narrow her eyes when she felt it. What the hell was she-

"Tsuisuta!" Kayo yelled, closing her eyes tightly and waiting for something to happen.

Riko frowned. "Tsui-?"

She widened her eyes and turned around, staring at the chakram, feeling reiatsu radiating from it. Wind began swirling wildly around the weapon while it flew through the air, the wind becoming stronger and stronger. Kaori widened her eyes and slammed the doors shut before anyone could see the twister forming in the sky. Riko stared at the twister, watching as it became bigger and bigger to the point of her almost being pulled it.

She cursed and stuck her sword in the ground, turning around to see Kayo standing in one spot while everyone else present tried staying on the ground.

"What the hell is-"

Riko widened her eyes when her feet came off the ground, her grip on her sword slipping and letting out a loud curse before she flew towards the twister. Kaori widened her eyes and called out her name. A blank look crossed her face soon after when she heard yelling.

"HOLY FUCK! SOMEONE STOP THIS! I'M GONNA BE SICK!"

Kayo widened her eyes comically, seeing twister go towards the ocean, the chakram still suspended in the air, making her smile before she saw a black blur fly around the twister. She clenched her hands into fists and closed her eyes tightly, willing the twister to stop. The wind died down and the twister dissipated, the small blonde blinking when she saw the chakram flying towards her, raising her arm and catching it. She stared at it and smiled brightly before she jumped happily.

When she opened her eyes she blinked and widened her eyes comically.

Riko flew out towards the ocean, flying through the air and letting out one last curse.

"FOR FUCK SAKE'S-"

She hit the water.

Everyone stayed silent on the beach, all watching with wide eyes. While impressed that the small woman learned how to control her zanpakuto in such a short time, but still had a long ways, watched as the woman out in the sea swam to the surface and began yelling threats.

"When I get back there I'm gonna take that damn weapon of yours and stick it right up your-"

They tuned everything out after that.

Kayo turned around and gave the Taicho a bright smile, seeing him give her a curt nod. He widened his eyes and flinched when she gave him a hug, his face turning red. He then scowled when he saw the small crowd, pushing the woman away and muttering, "A bow would have been enough." He frowned when Renta scooped the small woman into a tight hug.

"Good job, Kayo~!" Renta yelled, setting the woman on the ground and patting her head. "Just imagine if you two were fighting seriously."

Kayo smiled and nodded, turning around to see that Riko was still swimming towards the shore. Wow. She went a long ways. She blinked and closed her eyes when she felt a hand on her head, turning to see Kaori giving her a small smile. The small blonde smiled brightly.

"Ah, don't worry about Riko." Kaori said, waving her hand in a dismissive manner. "She doesn't like hurting you anyway."

Kayo nodded with a grin.

They blinked and turned, seeing Riko walk out of the water, dripping wet once more, stomping towards the building with a scowl. She ruffled Kayo's head as she walked by, still looking very mad. Once she walked by the small crowd she sneezed. Kaori grinned widely.

"See?"

"Ah, shuddap." Riko said, giving her friend a glare.

-:-

Riko sneezed loudly the next day, sitting on the beach with a deep frown on her face. Curse that cute, little person. She let out a loud sigh, frowning and slowly turning her head to give the person next to her a glare. Chisa's mother gave her a grin. Damn... Why?

"What do you want?" Riko asked, giving the woman a frustrated glare. "If it's about talking to your kid, then-"

"_It's about talking to my kid._"

"Damn."

"_Listen, I can tell just from meeting you that you don't like it when people get attached to you._" She said, giving the taller woman a glare. "_But Chisa... she's been so lonely ever since I passed away in that car accident. She doesn't even try to make friends anymore._"

"...And how am I supposed to fix that?" Riko asked, giving a deep frown.

"_...Become her friend, is all I could come up with._" She said, giving a light shrug.

Riko frowned and let out a groan. Jeez. She had a fight yesterday, got thrown out into the ocean, and now she had to make friends with a bratty girl that saw her as her deceased mother? What a life. She let out a sigh and stood up, giving a curt nod, seeing the soul give her a grin.

"...I'll punch that grin off your face."

"Who're you talking to, old hag?"

Riko flinched and growled, glaring straight ahead before directing the glare towards the small girl, seeing her raise an eyebrow with a frown. Chisa looked where the tall woman had been looking at previously, staring directly at her mother but sadly, she couldn't see her. The soul looked down sadly, which made Riko narrow her eyes slightly before she groaned.

"Is there anything you like doing?" Riko asked, giving the small girl a glare.

"...Wha-"

"Well?" Riko asked, seeing the girl falter.

"Uh... I like getting ice cream." Chisa said, giving a frown. "There's an ice cream shop just fifteen minutes from here." She said, pointing towards the road.

"Let's go." Riko said, walking ahead of the confused girl.

They stayed silent for the first five minutes down the road. And another five minutes. Chisa glanced up at the woman, giving another frown of confusion. She jumped and quickly looked away when she saw Riko look down at her with a serious look on her face. Despite having different personalities, her mom and this woman made her feel... safe. Even with this crazy chick always yelling at everyone.

When they got to the ice cream store Riko raised an eyebrow at the stuff they were serving. What was this stuff? Chisa muttered that she wanted a chocolate one, hearing the woman grunt before she walked forward to pay for it. Riko had no clue what ice cream was so she was going to get this chocolate one, as well. The small girl waited outside, leaning against the wall and staring at the ground.

"Look! It's Chisa!"

The small girl frowned and looked upwards, seeing a group of boys and girls walking towards her with smirks. She pushed herself off the wall, about to go inside the shop until one of the larger boys stood in front of her.

"Still being mean?" He asked, giving a mock pout. "That's not nice. I thought we were friends."

"We're not." Chisa said, trying to walking around the boy until another stood in front of her.

"Still angry that clumsy mother of yours got killed because of her driving?" He asked, giving a smirk to the girl.

Chisa narrowed her eyes dangerously and frowned. She shoved him away and tried walking in the shop until one of the girls shoved her back against a tree. She looked up and clenched her hands, breathing heavily when they all smirked at her and taunted to her about her mother.

"She wasn't even that pretty anyways."

"You should be glad that you even have a place to stay at!"

Chisa closed her eyes tightly, biting her bottom lip. They always made fun of the fact she had neither mother or a father.

"Hey."

All the kids blinked and turned around, all widening their eyes when they saw a tall woman frowning at them. They stayed where they were, all getting scared from just the anger radiating off the woman. Apparently, the woman didn't like that they didn't move. She narrowed her eyes and curled her upper lip.

"Are you all deaf or something!" Riko yelled, giving the kids a snarl. "Move outta the damn way!"

They all immediately moved away, watching as the tall woman walked forward and handed Chisa one of the ice cream she held. Riko paused before handing her the other one, seeing the small brown haired girl frown in confusion and glance up at her.

"...Who pushed her?" Riko asked, turning around and giving the kids a glare.

They stayed silent and backed away. Riko's eyes snapped over to one of the boys, seeing him freeze and turn to run. Before he could get away her hand lashed out, grabbing the back of his clothes and hauling him up, making Chisa and the rest of the kids widen their eyes.

"All right... who the hell do you think you are to push around other kids?" Riko asked, seeing the boy stare at her with wide eyes, trembling like a leaf. "Well? I asked you a question, brat!" She growled, clenching her hands and leaning forward. "Answer."

"S-S-S-She doesn't have a mom!" He yelled, tears running down his face.

"So? I don't have one either. You gonna make fun of me, too?" Riko asked, a dark smirk spreading across her face.

The boy started shaking his head furiously, seeing the woman frown and narrow her eyes. Carelessly, she threw him on the ground and turned, walking towards the small girl and grabbing the ice cream she handed her, staring at the snack with curiosity. Chisa stared up at her with wide eyes, all the kids running away from the two.

"Why-"

"Let's go." Riko said, walking down the road with a blank look on her face.

Once her tongue touched the ice cream she raised her eyebrows.

It's cold.

She jumped and widened her eyes, stumbling forward and glancing backwards, seeing Chisa giving her a tight hug from behind. What the hell...? She continued to frown before letting out a sigh and patting the small girl's head. When two minutes passed by she started frowning.

"...Okay, there's a limit. You either let go or I'll make you."

She frowned when the small girl didn't budge.

"...Can we go now?"

-:-

"What?"

Riko gave Chisa a frown, sitting beside her on the beach, both talking to each other. Though, Chisa was mostly talking. And what the small girl just said surprised and shocked the woman, though she didn't look it. She _did_ look a little mad, though. Chisa let out another sigh and rolled her eyes.

"You're the submissive one." Chisa said, seeing the woman raise an eyebrow. "You and that big guy. He's the dominant one and _you're_ the submissive one."

Riko scoffed. "Yeah, right. I can kick his ass anytime of the day." She said, waving her hand with a grin.

"...Can you?"

"No."

But she fought back. If you called slapping him every time he groped you fighting back... She frowned and glanced at the small girl and gave her a suspicious stare.

"How do you know about these things?"

"I watch T.V. Don't you?" Chisa asked, sending a curious look at the tall woman. "...And why didn't you like it when I compared you to my mom?"

"...I don't like it when people get too close to me." Riko said, looking away and licking her ice cream once more.

"Why?"

Several flashes went through Riko's mind, seeing dozens of women smiling at her, dozens of men smirking at her, and one of her staying in one room all the time. She shook her head and frowned, turning her head to stare down at the girl that was staring at her.

"...I'd rather not say." Riko said, pushing herself into a stand when she finished her ice cream.

"I don't like people being around me 'cause they all pity me." Chisa said, looking downwards and giving a scowl when she saw that her ice cream was melting.

"Not everyone pities you." Riko said, giving the girl a blank stare. "Like me for instance. I yell at you when you piss me off." She said, seeing the girl stare at her before giving her a wide grin. "...And I won't hesitate to punch that look off your face, either."

"Riko!"

The tall woman blinked and turned around, seeing Kaori and Kayo waving to her. Huh. She was about to walk towards them when she caught Chisa's look, pausing and giving a frown. Riko sighed out of annoyance before sitting back down, waving the two away in a dismissive manner, seeing them pause and glance at each other before shrugging. Chisa blinked, watching the two turn and walk away.

"Anything else you like doing?" Riko asked, giving the small girl a blank look.

Chisa blinked several times before sending the woman a smile. Riko frowned at the smile, unused to seeing the normally frowning girl looking... happy. She watched as the small girl widened her eyes and quickly looked away with a scowl, the tall woman staying silent. A smirk slowly made its way onto her face.

-:-

"Huh... Riko's spending time with that kid." Kaori said, looking out the window from a table in the building, watching as her friend built a sand castle with that little girl.

"Riko doesn't like spending time with kids, though." Kayo murmured, tilting her head and furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. "What do you think made her change her mind about Chisa?"

Kaori shrugged carelessly, glancing through the window once more and seeing Riko flinch before she grabbed Chisa and started pinching her cheeks, hard. The small girl flailed and started yelling at the woman to let her go. Oh! The redhead glanced at Kayo, seeing that she was also looking through the window.

"Kayo, how do you make someone smile?" Kaori asked, raising an eyebrow curiously.

To be truthful, Kaori didn't even know how to make someone smile. She wasn't good at jokes and she had no clue how to make someone feel happy.

"...Smile at them?" Kayo asked, tilting her head and giving her friend a curious stare.

"Huh... I should try that." Kaori murmured, looking downwards with a frown on her face.

She turned around, staring at the Taicho that was at the next table, seeing him look up from his book when he felt her eyes on him. She sent him a smile. He stared at her blankly before going back to his book. Kaori scowled and hit the air with her fist. Damn. She _will_ get him to smile.

"Smile."

"No."

She groaned out of annoyance and stood up from her seat, sitting across the Taicho and giving him a scowl. Byakuya ignored her, continuing to read this mystery book now, raising an eyebrow delicately when he read the page over. Kaori waved her hand in front of him, which made him frown and glance at her.

"...How about smiling?" Kaori asked, sending him a smirk.

"For the last time... No." Byakuya said, giving the woman a cold stare.

"You said that last time. I'm still asking." Kaori said, her smirk growing the more she saw the irritation in the Taicho's eyes grow.

"You are ordering. I will not follow anyone's orders but the Soutaicho's." Byakuya said, going back to reading his book.

"...So if _he_ ordered you to smile, would you-"

"No."

"Damn!" Kaori growled, hitting the table and giving the man a scrutinizing stare. "You know if you just smile I won't bother you anymore? We only have two days left here and I highly doubt you would give me the time of day with all the work you do in the Soul Society... even if we're stuck together." She murmured, rolling her eyes.

"Then you will just have to try harder." Byakuya said, taking a sip from his tea.

He paused and stayed silent. _What_ did he just say? He glanced at the woman, his cup still on his mouth, seeing the woman stare at him with slightly wide eyes before a wide smirk spread across her face and she narrowed her eyes. He closed his eyes.

He should not have said that.

-:-

**Blame my imagination again! X3 And "Tsuisuta" is "Twister," just so you know. X3**

-:-

"KENNYYYY!"

The Taicho of the eleventh division frowned and quickly moved to the side, a black blur rushing past him and hitting the wall. Riko, Kaori, and Kayo widened their eyes, watching as the author slowly fell back and hit the ground. Byakuya and Hitsugaya stared at her blankly, wondering how someone could be so... clumsy.

"...I'm fine!" Km yelled, standing with her arms in the air and a large grin on her face. She cleared her throat and suddenly produced six stacks of papers out of nowhere. "Here ya go! The next chapter!"

She then threw it at all of them. They all caught it in time, thankfully, and sent the woman glares. She grinned in return.

"Why are you all happy and smiles?" Kaori asked, giving the woman a frown, opening the small booklet and looking through it.

"Because I found something that I watched when I was a kid." Km said, her grin growing wider while she spun around happily. "The Three Caballeros~! With Donald Duck and them~!"

"...The three Caba-wha?" Riko asked, raising an eyebrow curiously while giving the woman a frown.

"...Nothing... meanie." Km murmured, sending a pout at the woman. "Anyways, you read that and I'll be on my way~!" She said, turning around and about to run away.

Until Kaori placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hold on... I'm supposed to be blushing around Kuchiki Taicho now?" Kaori asked, pointing at the Taicho of the sixth division with her thumb and giving the smaller woman a glare. "I don't want to."

"...Uh... I don't think that's your choice." Km said, giving the woman a frown. "This is my story and we need you two to be getting used to each other and liking each other! Look! It's already chapter forty-two and you two are still getting annoyed with each other! This is by far a slower process than my other stories." She muttered, looking to the side with a scowl.

"HOLD ON!" Riko yelled, grabbing the woman and pulling her over to her. "It says here I have to hug Zaraki Taicho? I don't wanna do something so stupid!"

"Uh-"

"It says I'm supposed to kiss Hitsugaya Taicho on the cheek." Kayo murmured, looking through the pages with wide eyes. Her face turned bright red. "I don't think I can do that!" She yelled, looking really panicked.

"Um-"

"Hey! I'm barely in this chapter!" Kenpachi snarled, giving the woman a dark glare. "What the hell's with that! I was barely in this chapter, too!"

Weird. She didn't take him to want to be in chapters a lot.

"U-Uh-"

"I don't want those twins around me." Hitsugaya said, giving the author a glare. "Take them out of the next chapter."

"I-"

"I do not want that woman trying to make me smile." Byakuya said, a dark look crossing his face.

Km's eyes stayed wide, all six of the main characters sending her dark glares, except for Kayo, all complaining about the pages they read. The pages the author worked so hard on. Her lips started trembling, seeing them read through the pages.

"What this? I'm supposed to try and kiss Zaraki Taicho now?"

"I'm not hugging him to try and make him smile!"

"I don't want Renta and Seiko hugging me~!"

"No way in hell am I gonna let that woman try to dominate me!"

"Why am I trying to help Shigeko control her shikai? You know, as well as I do, all shinigami must learn to control their zanpakuto by themselves."

"I do not want that woman hugging me."

Tears ran down Km's face comically, hearing them all complaining loudly and pointing to the pages that made them angry. Riko snarled when she saw something she didn't like, directing a glare towards the author, ignoring the pout on the woman's face.

"This chapter's a pain in the ass!"

Km twitched, her expression growing dark, quickly grabbing the stacks of papers and throwing them into a garbage can that wasn't there before. All six of the main characters paused and widened their eyes in shock at what they just saw, seeing the author clap her hands together to get the imaginary dust off.

"Fine! I'll work on something else!" Km snapped, turning her head to give them a glare and stomping away. "MEANIES!"

All six characters stayed silent before nodding.

"_Good._"

"And the next chapter is the last chapter for your vacation!"

"_Good._"

"...Bastards!"

The six characters widened their eyes slightly in shock. Did _Kira michi._.. just say bastards?


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N** I thank all those who reviewed and favoured this story. Much appreciated. :D

**princess moon shadow** – Yuppers. :D And thankies for the review. :]

**Kori Neko Tenshi** – Yes, he did. Too bad he didn't realize until after he said it. X3 I just love how he is sometimes.

**ShatterTheHeavens** – Me, too. :D I started thinking and thought, "What if..." and that's what popped into my head. X3 I also love her zanpakuto, as well. :D And yes! DX Byakuya needs to loosen up, a lot! And he will. :D Only around certain people. And if Matsumoto saw Kayo hug Hitsugaya... then Kayo would probably pass out from air deprivation. D:

**Yanza** – Yeah, I found it while looking at youtube. Well, I didn't find it. But I stumbled upon it. :D Felt good to watch that. X3 And sadly, Riko and Chisa bond one last time in this chapter. DX And Byakuya _needs_ to smile. I'll make sure of it. :D

**jinxedpixie** – Yeah. :D Riko can't hit a cute person unless they tick her off. X3 Other than that, thank you for reviewing! :D Very much appreciated~!

**xXxSecretSmilerXxX** – Yes, she did! :D I had so much fun writing that. X3 And yep. D: But thank god they weren't seriously hurt. :] And I needed progress, even though it was little, so I had Kaori smile at Bya Bya. X3 I found it adorable. And Riko is so awesome. X3 I don't like kids, either. XP Except for my little cousins. :]

**AngelinaBellerinaIsTheBOMB** – Everyone has their favourite. :] Mines all three of them. X3 And wow! :D Yours and Kayo's birthdays are on the same date? Awesome. :D

**SwirlzSmile** – I knew it. X3 I'd like to use a chakram. :D That'd be so awesome. :3 Yeah, after half an hour I finally got enough guts to read it. X3 And found... it was right. :D I still need to work to get better. :] And nope. She barely spends anytime with kids so she doesn't know what to do with them. X3 And Riko beating up a shark. XD

**CaribbeanTrinidadian** – Yes, they do. :] I think every story needs an angry person. X3 But if there isn't and the story is good, yay. :D

**Scarlette Shizuru** – Awesome. ( '.' )b Thankies. :D

**TheBeginingsEnd** – I loved writing it. X3 And yes, I've seen that episode. XD I absolutely loved that part. :]

**praeses** – Goody. :D I like making people grin. :3 And I like Kayo's zanpakuto. :D But when Riko finally gains her zanpakuto's name... X3 And yes! She needs to be killed! And I have just the idea how... Nah, I'm just kidding! X3 But Tite Kubo should kill her off for the hell of it. She's too damn whiny. XP Yeah, I noticed that Chad only seems to get hurt. :o And he's supposed to be really strong, physically. And sadly, I've only played Kingdom Hearts II. XP And I can't wait for the third one! :D

**dragonrain618** – Yeah... an adult beating up kids... D: And I loved writing their little fight. X3

**Sadarkangel** – Don't worry... I will. :D

**solarfalcon** – Ah, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! :D That picture was so awesome! X3

**Mi-chan1991** – Yep. I thought it was about time they started spending time with each other. X3

AAH! XD I saw episode 324 of Bleach~! It had Kenpachi versing his Reigai~! I love every moment of it! And oh, my god. D: I think I almost cried when I thought his Reigai beat him. DX He's just too awesome to kill off. D:

They changed the whole profile thing on here. I was thrown off for a little. X3

I'm sorry for any mistakes! DX

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach

**Warning** - Swearing

-:-

"What was that?" Riko asked, giving the brown haired girl a dark smirk, pinching one of her cheeks.

"I didn't mean to call you old hag! Let go of me!" Chisa yelled, flailing her arms wildly. "I'm sorry!"

Riko frowned and let go of the girl, standing straight and crossing her arms over her chest. She snorted and turned, walking towards the building when Kiku called the both of them for dinner. Chisa scowled before following the woman, staring up at her with large eyes.

"...You're pretty." Chisa said, giving the woman a grin.

Riko glanced at her with a frown and snorted. She didn't say anything and walked into the building, seeing people sitting down and getting ready to eat. Chisa walked towards the table with Nobu and Hana, her sister, waving to the tall woman and seeing her nod. When Riko sat down with the members of the eleventh division she frowned when she saw them all staring at her.

"...What?"

"You spent time with that kid you hate." Ikkaku said, giving the woman a quizzical look. "Why the hell would you do that?"

"...Her mother asked me." Riko said, staring blankly at the group, seeing them all give her quizzical looks, silently asking why the mother was still around. "She said she doesn't want to go until her daughter has at least one friend." She said, rolling her eyes with a scoff.

Kenpachi rolled his eyes, as well, reaching over and ruffling the woman's hair. He smirked when she shoved his hand away and snarled at him. Riko growled and narrowed her eyes, giving the man a glare, seeing him continue to smirk while they waited for their food. She hated it when he did that. And it was only a few weeks ago he started getting interested and they've been in a "relationship" for a few months!

Wait...

Chisa said something before.

Something shined in her eyes, blinking several times before a wide smirk spread across her face. She propped her elbow on the table and resting her chin on her palm, giving the man a smirk, seeing him frown when he saw her look. He didn't like it. He froze and suddenly straightened up when he felt her leg rubbing his inner thigh, glancing at the woman to see her giving him a grin. What the hell is she doing?

Ikkaku smirked and glanced at the Taicho, about to tell him something about the sandwiches he bought when he went to the city, only to pause and frown at the look the man had on his face, like he was struggling with something.

The Taicho started tapping his fingers on the table, giving the woman a dark glare, seeing her grin widen. If she moved her foot any higher, she- Kenpachi stood and turned, heading for the stairs and quickly leaving. Yachiru, Ikkaku, and Yumichika blinked and turned, their heads, glancing at the woman with curious gazes.

"...What did you do?" Ikkaku asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"Nothing." Riko said, leaning back and folding her arms over her chest with a smirk.

_Well, I have to say... that was fun_, Riko thought, snickering to herself. Kaori sighed loudly at another table, giving the Taicho a glare. She'd been trying for five hours straight now. And after five hours... nothing. He won't even give a damn smile! Byakuya ignored her, waiting for the food quietly, also ignoring his fukutaicho who sat next to the woman. Renji glanced between them and rolled his eyes.

Rukia also glanced between them, noticing the rare look of irritation on her brother's face.

Wow.

Kayo smiled at Renta, seeing him put the salt and pepper shakers together and said that it was he and his sister.

"I'm the pepper one." Seika immediately said, giving her brother a smirk.

Renta scoffed. "Psssh! As if I care about that!" He said, waving his hand and grabbing the salt shaker. "Salt is so much better than pepper. For one, salt is such a lovely color, it's not hot, and it tastes great with everything." He said, screwing the top off.

He then... poured some... in his mouth...

People sent him strange looks while he snapped his eyes open and ran towards the closest open window, spitting the salt he foolishly put in his mouth. Seika snickered as her brother sauntered back to the table and drank all his water, sticking his tongue out after he drank everything in one gulp. Kayo smiled and rubbed his arm soothingly, sitting beside the tall man. Renta sent her a grin and ruffled her hair.

"Aw, you're so cute~!" Renta murmured, giving the small girl and hug.

_Damn right~!_

_Tekisenko!_

Kayo smiled at the man. They both widened their eyes and shivered, turning their heads to see Hitsugaya glaring at them from another table. Renta slowly removed himself from the small blonde, holding his hands out as if to calm to Taicho and tell him he wasn't doing anything.

The twins smirked at each one another and gave each other a thumbs up.

But it wasn't working~! They needed the Taicho to be _really_ jealous. So jealous he sees red and wants to kill... Well, not _that_ mad. They both rubbed their chins, both drooling when they saw steak being placed in front of them, thinking to themselves and forming a plan. Seika blinked and raised her eyebrows, a large grin crossing her face. Renta blinked when she motioned him to lean towards her, which he did, hearing her whisper her plan in his ear. He didn't grin with excitement like he usually did.

He stayed silent.

"_No._"

-:-

The next day the sun shined brightly in the sky, the birds chirped, a soft breeze went by... and there was a very pissed off person. Kenpachi glared down at the woman, who stared up at him from the bed, his arms crossed over his chest and his hands clenched. Riko blinked before sending him a grin.

"...What the fuck was that last night?" Kenpachi asked, grabbing the woman by the arm and hauling her up.

"OW!" Riko snarled, glaring at the hand around her arm, turning her head to give the Taicho a glare. Processing his question she then smirked. "Oh, nothing. Just thought I'd... see what's down there...?" She murmured, frowning to herself.

She glanced at his crotch before looking away and covering her red face with her hand. Ugh, why did she look there? Curiosity, perhaps. Because, well, let's face it. She's never seen one. Yep. That's right. The violent woman with an angry attitude... is a virgin. May seem cliche, but there was a reason for it. For now it will remain a secret.

Kenpachi groaned and rolled his eyes.

"...Bitch."

Riko immediately scowled and glared up at the man. Did he always have to call her that? Why didn't he call her by her nam- Hold on... Now that she's thought about it he's never called her by her name. She raised an eyebrow before sending a suspicious stare at the man that was digging through his bag with a scowl.

"...You never called me Riko." She said, giving the man a glare. "Why?"

"'Cause I don't want to." Kenpachi said, standing up and heading to the bathroom.

Riko scowled, glaring after the man and snorting. Her eyes shined darkly at the same time they narrowed dangerously. She'll _make_ him call her by her name. She dug through her bag and quickly grabbed clothes, pulling them on and turning to glare at the door. Yachiru was gone, again. It kinda seemed like she wanted her and the Taicho to be alone together. The woman stayed silent before shaking her head.

Nah.

"Taicho!" Riko yelled, banging on the door, frowning when she heard the man groan out of annoyance. "This is our last day here right?"

She heard a grunt, taking that as a yes.

"...So what do we do?" Riko asked, staring blankly at the door.

When the door opened she looked upwards, seeing the Taicho giving her a glare with his arms crossed over his chest. She frowned when he moved her to the side and walked right by her. Damn. Well, she could at least spend the rest of the day with Kaori and Kayo. And maybe spend some time with that kid- She widened her eyes when she was suddenly pulled back, finding herself on the bed with the Taicho on top of her.

Her face instantly turned bright red.

"W-What're you-"

"You asked what we should do." Kenpachi said, giving the woman a smirk.

"I didn't mean anything like _this_!" Riko snapped, curling her upper lip in a snarl. "Now get up before I... I kick your ass!"

Kenpachi frowned, giving the woman a hard stare. Riko looked to the sides before giving the man a nervous grin, trying to move back when he leaned in close to her. She let out a nervous chuckle, still grinning, seeing the man give her a wide smirk. Oh... that didn't look good. Despite being nervous her heart fluttered. She swallowed hard when the Taicho narrowed his eyes and gave her a grin.

"Uh-"

She didn't get to say anything before the Taicho smashed his lips against hers. Riko widened her eyes and blushed. Oh... damn!

Elsewhere, Kayo smiled at Renta and Seika, seeing them pushing sand into one spot to form a small hill. Oh, they were so cute. When they weren't being perverted. Hitsugaya stood at the entrance to the building, drinking his soda with a straw with a frown on his face. Matsumoto pouted and whined, saying she didn't want to go back home.

Kaori gave the Taicho of the sixth division a frown, seeing him give her a glare in return, both staring at each other. He _still_ hasn't smiled _yet_! And it was really pissing her off. The redhead pursed her lips, seeing the glare intensify when she stood and walked over to him.

"Smile!" Kaori snapped, actually _hitting_ the Taicho's head.

Byakuya instantly stood up and gave the woman a dark glare. Kaori stared at him with a frown, both leaning in towards each other with dark auras hanging over their heads. Renta, who walked inside to get a drink, blinked and raised his eyebrows, not at all scared of the two.

"...Get a room, you two~!" Renta said, giving the two a grin before going through the back room to get a glass of water.

"SHUT UP!" Kaori yelled, turning her head to glare at the door. "Dumb... idiot!" She growled, her hands clenched by his sides.

Byakuya had to agree that he was a fool. He looked back at her and opened his mouth to scold her for hitting him, the first to do that in years without being in a serious fight, but paused and raised his eyebrows slightly. A small blush stained Kaori's face, scoffing and shaking her head at the idea of being in the same room as this man while being... intimate. She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth.

She didn't need that in her head.

"...You are blushing." Byakuya stated, staring at the woman stoically.

"No, I'm not!" Kaori snapped, covering her cheeks with her hands while scowling. "And that guy is... is... a dumbass!" She growled, snapping her eyes to the back room.

"_Dumbass!"_

"_Stop calling me that!"_

Kaori blinked, shaking her head and rubbing her forehead. Where did that come from? She doesn't even remember where she heard that. Byakuya narrowed his eyes slightly at the confused look that crossed the redhead's face, turning his head when Renta walked out of the back room. He sent them a grin before dashing outside quickly, having a feeling he was in trouble.

"...Smile." Kaori said, glancing at the Taicho from the side of her eye.

"No."

"You know you could say something instead of "No." all the time. It's annoying when you say that with that blank look on your face." Kaori said, grabbing the man's face and trying to make him smile.

She frowned when he smacked her hands away from his face, the woman rubbing her hands. Byakuya turned away from her, his expression suddenly hard. His face was tingling. He didn't like that. Kaori frowned when he turned around and walked over to another table and sat down.

"...What's the matter with you?" Kaori asked, raising an eyebrow curiously. "If it's about trying to make you smile I'll stop for a moment." She said, sitting down and letting out a loud sigh.

"...Do not touch me again."

Kaori cocked an eyebrow before shrugging. "Sure."

Jeez. Tou_chy_.

Byakuya didn't want to look at her, it was obvious. He had finally gotten used to the fact that they were stuck together for another two weeks, but he didn't like that he was getting used to her being around. She even had the nerve to hit him. And he didn't punish her. Out of annoyance he started tapping his fingers on the table, making the redhead quick a brow at the action.

Okay...?

When did Kuchiki Byakuya ever tap his fingers? Kaori frowned in confusion before smirking. She started tapping her fingers, as well, her smirk growing when she saw the Taicho's fingers stop for a moment before they began tapping against the table once more. Byakuya narrowed his eyes slightly when he heard the woman also tap her fingers, deciding to ignore it.

Kaori grinned and stopped her movements before tapping in a rhythmic beat. Byakuya closed his eyes with irritation, reopening and turning his head to give the woman a glare. She shrugged, still smirking, and stood before walking towards the entrance. Byakuya frowned when she tried tugging him along, taking a deep calming breath before standing up and following after her. Kaori walked out and smirked, seeing Kayo standing on the beach with her hands clasping together.

The small blonde observed the twins with a smile, watching as they smacked each others hands and tried to show the other how to make a hill. Which made a lot of people roll their eyes.

This was how they were spending their last day?

Renta frowned nervously and looked around.

"Is he here?" Renta asked, rubbing the back of his neck while sweating, a lot.

"Not yet. Damn." Seika said, giving a deep frown and looking around the area. "And why are you so nervous?"

"I think you know _exactly_ why I'm _nervous_!" Renta snapped, hitting his fist on the ground while scowling.

"Aw, c'mon~! I thought you'd be ecstatic to do something like this." Seika said, a large grin stretching across her face.

Renta kept scowling, making Seika frown once more.

Kaori smirked and ruffled Kayo's hair, making her purse her lips and try to fix her hair. The redhead let out a loud sigh and sat down on the sand, running a hand through her hair and letting out a loud yawn. Riko walked out of the building with a scowl, stomping down the porch and towards her friends, ignoring the tall smirking man that walked behind her.

"Hey." Riko said, standing behind her two friends with her arms crossed over her chest.

Kaori and Kayo turned and nodded to her and looked back forward. They snapped their heads backwards and stared at their friend with impossibly wide eyes. Riko frowned when they continued to stare at one spot for one long time, which was beginning to unnerve her.

"...What?" Riko asked, giving the two a dark glare.

At the same time both Kaori and Kayo raised their arms and pointed to the violent woman's neck. Riko frowned and quirked an eyebrow, both women forcibly turning her around so she could see her reflection off the window. Her eyes snapped wide opened when she saw a red mark on her neck. After staring at her reflection for a few long moments she narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"Hey, Taicho." Ikkaku said, nodding to the tall man that walked towards them with a frown. "Fukutaicho's over there, playing in the water." He said, nodding to the fukutaicho with a scowl.

Kenpachi grunted with a frown. Just as he was about to sit down someone crashed into his back, knocking him to the ground. Ikkaku and Yumichika snapped their eyes wide open, watching as Riko hauled the Taicho up with amazing strength and tugged him close until their faces were close together. She did _not_ look happy.

"I... am going to... _kill you_." Riko said darkly, the most demonic look on her face.

Kenpachi glanced at her neck, having a clue why she was angry before sending her a smirk. Riko snarled before grabbing the front of his clothes and turned, people snapping their eyes wide open and gawking when she actually _threw_ the man. Thankfully, and strangely, the Taicho landed on his feet and turned, giving the woman a wide, playful grin.

Byakuya and all the other Taichos simply raised an eyebrow at the man's strange behaviour.

Riko, however, flinched and curled her fingers into fists and growled. She narrowed her eyes dangerously, seeing the man raise his hand and motion for her. She grinned darkly and cracked her knuckles.

Kaori and Kayo watched with wide eyes, both glancing at each other.

Huh...

That was interesting.

Kaori smirked when she heard Riko yelling all kinds of curse words at the intimidating Taicho.

Renta and Seika watched with wide eyes, watching as the violent woman picked up a big stick and tried hitting the man. Wow. She didn't seem to care about rank. Seika turned her head and grinned when she saw Hitsugaya walk down the stairs and peer outside to check what the commotion was. She nudged Renta, making him frown and glare at her.

"What?" Renta asked, rubbing his arm.

Seika nodded towards the entrance of the building, making her brother turn and snap his eyes wide open. He looked upwards with furrowed eyebrows. Oh, no. He sighed with a depressing air around him, Seika pushing him towards Kayo. He snarled at her and cleared his throat, standing next to the blonde with one of his arms behind his back.

"U-Uh... K-Kayo..." Renta muttered, giving the small woman a wide, nervous grin, lowering his arm and putting it behind his back with the other.

"Yes?" Kayo asked, giving the tall man a smile.

Hitsugaya frowned, watching as the tall man moved to the side when the violent woman swung the stick. He rolled his eyes. What is that fool doing? Why is he even acting like this around her? He knows for a fact Zaraki Kenpachi doesn't act like that around women. Well... he hasn't actually seen him with any women, but he had to guess he didn't act like that.

"Yoo hoo, Taicho~!" Seika yelled, waving her arm with a grin.

Hitsugaya let out an annoyed groan and turned his attention towards her. Renta glanced at the Taicho with wide eyes, sweating profusely. He took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Kayo." Renta muttered, closing his eyes tightly.

Kayo blinked. "Sorr-"

Kayo's eyes snapped wide open when Renta suddenly... smashed his lips against HERS! Kaori's eyes widened with shock at the same time her jaw fell. Riko's eyes went impossibly wide, dropping the stick she was holding. Hitsugaya, however, was the most shocked. He widened his eyes before he narrowed them dangerously.

Tekisenko started laughing loudly in Kayo's inner world, hitting the ground repeatedly to the point of almost crying.

_HAHAHAHAHA! Oh, god! I can't believe he-he-he kissed ya, kid! I can't- HAHAHAHAHA!_

"FUNIKAAAA!" Hitsugaya roared, the most angriest look on his face.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Renta yelled repeatedly, running away quickly with wide eyes. "It was Seika's idea!"

Kayo covered her mouth with her hands while Hitsugaya actually started running after his third seats, yelling threats of all kinds. Riko and Kaori's eyes were still wide with their jaws hanging open. They soon both narrowed their eyes dangerously and clenched their hands.

"GET BACK HERE!" Riko yelled, running after the third seats with her friend.

Kayo blinked several times with wide eyes before closing them and shaking her head. She let out a sigh before walking forward with her hands clasped in front of her, both Renta and Seika screaming loudly when Riko kicked her leg out and almost hit them. The twins screamed loudly, seeing Hitsugaya reach into his pocket and pull out a green pill. Their eyes grew wider the more they saw it go towards his mouth. When they looked forward they blinked, seeing Kayo standing in front of them.

When they ran by her they both widened their eyes and coughed when Kayo punched their stomachs, rather painfully. They doubled over and breathed heavily with wide eyes, everyone watching with their jaws hanging open. Hitsugaya paused, not knowing what to do now.

Kayo glanced down at the twins and smiled, the air around her suddenly growing dark.

-:-

"...Remind me to _never_ piss off Kayo again." Renta murmured, putting an ice pack against his head with a groan.

"Same." Seika said, leaning against her brother while looking black and blue.

Kayo watched as they stumbled away with a smile, her hands clasped in front of her again, turning around and giving her two friends a soft smile. Riko and Kaori's eyes were wide, along with everyone that saw, both glancing at each other with shock. Wow. They weren't really expecting her to give them a beating. Hitsugaya stared at the woman with a shocked stare before regaining his composure.

"...Wow." Chisa said, standing next to the violent woman and making her jump from her sudden appearance.

"Don't do that!" Riko growled, glaring down at the small girl.

Chisa smirked, which made the tall woman narrow her eyes and frown. Did she always have to look at her like that? It kind of ticked her off. She sighed and rolled her eyes, ruffling the small girl's hair and making her pout.

"Where did you learn to fight?" Chisa asked, glancing at the tall woman with a curious gaze.

"...Someone taught me how to fight a long time ago." Riko muttered, looking to the side with a frown. "Since then I've been teaching myself."

"...Just how old _are_ you?" Chisa asked, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"It's a secret." Riko said, giving a wide grin.

Chisa blinked before frowning at the answer. Kaori and Kayo coughed and looked to the sides, their ages also a secret. Along with every other shinigami. Riko frowned when the small brown haired girl grabbed her hand and tugged her in a direction.

"C'mon, Riko! There's this place I want to show you!" Chisa said, giving a wide grin.

Riko blinked before following the small girl, shoving her hands in her pockets and walking after the girl. Kaori stared after her with a raise of her eyebrows, tilting her head slightly to the side before smirking. She frowned when she felt a tug on her wrist, rolling her eyes before following the Taicho into the building.

"Uh... Shigeko." Hitsugaya said, actually a little hesitant to walk up to the woman. "Are you... alright?" He asked, frowning at the fact he was asking if someone was okay besides his childhood friend.

Kayo blinked before smiling. "Yes."

Hitsugaya nodded. An awkward silence fell over them. The Taicho rubbed the back of his neck while Kayo looked downwards. Matsumoto smiled brightly, feeling the need to squeal out of happiness. They were so cute~! Instantly, they both glanced at her and shivered, having a bad feeling.

Elsewhere, Riko frowned, walking after the small girl up a hill. Where were they going? She let out a sigh, turning her head to stare at the ocean before glancing back to stare at the hotel. They were getting farther and farther away. Ugh, she should have stayed behind. But then again that little brat wanted to show her something. Chisa stopped on top a hill, looking towards the ocean with a wide smile on her face and turned to grin at the tall woman.

Riko stopped walking until she was beside the small girl, glancing at the ocean with a frown. Huh... nice view. She looked around the area with a raise of her eyebrows, seeing most of the island from where they were.

"Nice view, huh?" Chisa asked, looking around with a grin. "I used to come up here with my mom all the time."

Riko stayed silent before sighing. "Kid... you have to try and start making friends."

Chisa frowned and turned her head, staring at the tall woman with a questioning look in her eyes. Riko stared down at her with a frown and her hands shoved in her pockets. She turned her gaze slightly to the side, seeing Chisa's mother standing near a tree to observe them. She grinned when Riko stared at her.

"Why?" Chisa asked, giving the woman a glare. "I'm fine with my family. I don't need anyone else."

"...I said the same thing." Riko said, looking towards the sky with a blank look on her face. "Only... I didn't have a family... nor did I have any friends." She turned her head slightly to stare at the building. "Until I met those two."

"...You mean your friends?" Chisa asked, looking in the same direction. "But... you can get new ones."

"...I said before... I don't like people getting attached." Riko said, turning her head to give the girl a hard stare. "Those two are an exception."

"What about your boyfriend and your kid?"

Riko's face instantly darkened.

"Get the hell over here!"

"I'm sorry!"

Riko growled, pinching the girl's cheeks really hard while she flailed around and tried to get loose. Tears ran down Chisa's face comically. The violent woman frowned and closed her eyes with her upper lip curled in a snarl before letting go of the small girl. Chisa pushed herself away and rubbed her cheeks.

"First, shut the fuck up!" Riko snarled, making the girl widen her eyes and jump. "Second, stop being so fucking isolated! Open up! Make friends! Stop fucking being so damn depressed! You just have to move on from whatever's making you so damn sad!"

"I'm not sad-"

"Shut it! You may think you're hiding it, but everyone can see you're still sad about your mom dying!" Riko snapped, seeing the girl wince. "...You're going to try and make friends?"

"I don't know how-"

"WELL TRY!" Riko roared, seeing the girl comically widen her eyes and quickly nod. "Well...?" She asked, narrowing her eyes dangerously, seeing the girl's eyes continue to widen and her skin pale. "Are you?"

"Y-YES!" Chisa yelled, quickly nodding.

"Good." Riko said, giving a curt nod. "Let's go." She said, turning around and heading back downstairs.

Chisa frowned and blinked, turning around to see if someone was staring at her. Seeing no one she hesitated before running after the woman. Riko snarled when she ran into her back, turning around to glare down at the small girl. Chisa smiled nervously, pointing back with her thumb and saying she felt like someone was watching her. Riko scoffed before walking back down the hill, turning her head slightly to see Chisa's mother give her a grin and a thumbs up.

"You're, uh... you're not good with kids, huh?"

"Either shut up or I'm gonna-"

"Okay!"

-:-

Kaori frowned, sitting on the Taicho's bed with her legs crossed. Byakuya didn't want to be stuck with her anymore, so at the moment he was trying to get rid of the kido. Byakuya also sat on the bed with his legs oddly crossed like Kaori's, his index finger pointed out and touching the energy rope, his eyes narrowed in concentration and his reiatsu spiking every now and then. They were both in their shinigami forms and were both comfortable.

"...It's weird seeing myself pretending to be asleep." Kaori said, glancing at her gigai with a frown. "Can't we just put our gikongan inside them and let them wander around?"

"No."

"You gotta at least say something besides "No." Kaori said, sending the man a blank look. "Anyway, getting close?" She asked, glancing at the rope.

"No. And I will not be close if you keep talking." Byakuya said, sending an annoyed stare at the woman.

Kaori scowled before laying back with her arms folded behind her head, closing her eyes and putting her leg over the other, tapping her foot lightly. Byakuya glared at her before going back to work. It had been an hour now since he's been trying. The redhead frowned. Why couldn't he just say he couldn't do it?

"...Close now?"

"_No._"

"Ah? Is that irritation I hear?" Kaori asked, giving the man a smirk.

"...Go to sleep."

"Nah, I don't feel like it." Kaori said, pushing herself up and giving a grin. "Annoying you sounds so much more better."

Byakuya looked up and gave the woman a glare, seeing her give a wave in return. He actually wouldn't mind using kido on her if it would make her shut up. He decided to ignore her and continued using his kido on the binding, his eyes narrowed in concentration and his mouth in a tight line. The redhead watched his hand before glancing at him, raising her hand and resting it on his head.

"...Remove your hand."

"You need to relax." Kaori said, giving the man a smirk. "You take a break and I'll try to make it go away." She said, grabbing the energy rope and staring at it.

"You don't have enough reiatsu." Byakuya said, seeing the woman frown.

"Yeah, thanks for having _so_ much faith in me." Kaori said sarcastically, giving the man a blank look. "Fine. You keep trying."

Byakuya grabbed the energy rope and started using kido once more, feeling his irritation grow that he couldn't break free from a kido. Staying with this woman, as well. He gave her a glare, seeing her frown when he suddenly looked at her.

"...What?" Kaori asked, not liking the glare.

He glanced at the energy rope once more, making the woman frown and narrow her eyes. She pursed her lips and folded her arms over her chest, watching the energy rope closely. So far nothing new. She sighed before grabbing it from the Taicho, ignoring the sharp look he gave her.

"Stop getting mad over nothing." Kaori said, holding the energy rope before bringing it closer to her face. "I'll just-"

Kaori jumped and widened her eyes when he teeth sank into the energy rope, feeling a shock go through her body, taking it out of her mouth with a frown. She opened her mouth and blew out black smoke. Byakuya gave her a blank stare, glancing at her hair to see that it was slightly darkened. She tried... _biting_ the energy rope. The fool.

Still... it was slightly funny.

The sides of his mouth curled upwards, a small chuckle leaving his mouth. His eyes widened just a fraction when he heard himself and quickly composed himself. By the time Kaori glanced at him that stoic look was back on his face. She frowned and narrowed her eyes before pushing the energy rope into his face.

"You do it." Kaori said, standing up and heading to the bathroom. "I have to get this taste out of my mouth."

When she walked into the bathroom, Byakuya let that smile cross his face once more before he grabbed the binding and started using kido.

That's twice she made him smile now.

-:-

The next day Riko frowned and glared straight ahead. Both Kiku and Chisa were hugging her while she held her bag in her hand. Kaori smirked at her while Kayo smiled, both amazed she was letting people hug her. Renta grinned at the landlord, seeing him give him a nod. The man was real quiet. Hana bowed down to them, some people bowing in return. Riko tapped her foot on the ground and closed her eyes while frowning.

"...I gotta go... _now_!" Riko growled, feeling to two finally detach themselves from her.

"Ah... Thank you all for coming here." Kiku said, giving everyone a warm smile. People bowed down in return and nodded. "It was nice having you all here. I hope we meet again in the future. Especially you, Riko. You made Chisa so happy while you were here." She said, smiling up at the frowning woman.

Riko scoffed. "She was a little brat."

"Do you need a ride up to the airport?" Kiku asked, seeing some people tense.

Riko frowned and opened her mouth to ask what an airport was when Ikkaku slapped a hand over her mouth, making her flinch and widen her eyes with rage. He frowned. She _still_ didn't like him touching her? And after how many of those damn lessons?

"Uh... No thanks!" Ikkaku said, giving a nervous grin.

He turned his head and shot a glare at everyone so they could explain. And for once, but only for the moment, he was going to ignore the black mark on the woman's neck. He'll ask her about it later.

"We, uh... We actually have a ride!" Renji said, giving a wide grin. "Yeah, they should be here soon." He said, glancing at the road with a raise of his tattooed eyebrows.

People murmured in agreement and nodded. Kiku smiled once more and gave everyone a bow. Riko stared down at her with a frown and glanced at Chisa, seeing her give her a wide grin when she glanced at her. She snorted before turning around and walking down the steps. Chisa stared after her before jumping from the short case of stairs and giving the woman a hug.

Riko frowned, seeing Kaori shoot her a smirk and seeing Kayo smile.

"...All right... _All right_!" Riko snapped, turning around to give the girl a glare. "I got enough hugs today. Now let go!"

Chisa stepped back and gave the woman a wide smile.

"Gonna miss you." Chisa said, seeing the woman quirk a brow while frowning. "...Old hag." She said, turning around and quickly running for the building with a grin.

"HEY!" Riko yelled, turning around and glaring after the small girl. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!"

"Old hag, hurry up." Kenpachi grunted, walking after the group with a bored look on his face.

Riko snarled after him, turning around to give him a glare.

"Yeah, yeah!" Riko growled, stomping after the man.

Kiku smiled at her husband before turning around and heading back into the building. Renta waved wildly to the old man, receiving a wave in return. Ah, he was going to miss that quiet old coot. Kaori patted the Taicho's shoulder with a grin, seeing him shoot her a glare. She beamed at him, snickering when she saw the irritation shining in his eyes.

"Finally going back~!" Matsumoto said, closing her eyes with a wide smile. "...I hope they finished the paperwork."

Hitsugaya scowled. He was getting rather tired of her lazy attitude. Kayo smiled at Hinamori, the two walking beside each other and talking to each other quietly. When Hitsugaya glanced back she blinked before sending him a warm smile. He quickly looked away with a frown.

He was getting tired of always feeling his face go hot when she would smile at him, as well.

Kayo blinked and furrowed her eyebrows before tilting her head. Did she do something? When everyone glanced back to see if the family was gone they all reached into their pockets and pulled out their gikongan, all swallowing them and popping out of their gigais. Hitsugaya frowned before putting up his hand and putting a kido over the gigais to hide them so people from the twelfth division can get them.

Urgent to leave, _Kenpachi_ was the one that opened the gate.

People shot him surprised looks, seeing him walk through the gate and into the Precipice World. Riko rolled her eyes before following, people walking in after her. The large group walked calmly with tired looks on their faces. Ukitake smiled at Kyoraku.

"This was rather fun." Ukitake said, closing his eyes and almost grinning. "It was nice not having to worry."

"You said it. I wish we could have stayed longer." Kyoraku said, tipping his hat upward with a smile. "But Yama-jii would probably make a fit."

They both chuckled to themselves at the thought of the old man yelling at them for slacking off.

Seika grinned widely, telling her brother how much candy she got, which made Renta frown and pout.

"...I ate all mine."

"Hah!"

When they got to the other side the gate opened up, all walking outside and all taking a deep breath. They stayed still for a moment and just breathed the air before walking forward to head back to their divisions. Someone walked towards them with a smile. When Riko looked up with a frown and widened her eyes and froze, making Ikkaku and the rest of the members of the eleventh division frown in confusion.

Nikito walked past her with a wide smile on his face.

When Kaori looked up from smirking at the Taicho she blinked when she saw the man that helped her one time walk by her, turning around to stare at him with a raise of her eyebrows. Byakuya turned around slightly when he felt a tug on his wrist, narrowing his eyes slightly.

When Renta and Seika looked forward from talking to each other they grinned.

"Nikito!" Renta yelled, jumping towards the grey haired man and giving him a tight hug. "It's so great to see you again~!" He yelled, rubbing his face against the other man's with a wide grin.

"Uh... Yes... it's great to see you, too, Renta." Nikito said, closing his eyes and chuckling nervously. "...But do you remember what I said about hugging me?"

"Uh... Not hug you in front of crowds?" Renta asked, raising his eyebrows curiously.

"Not hug me _at all_." Nikito said, a wide grin stretching across his face. "Can you let go now?"

"Sure thing, bud~!" Renta said, releasing the smaller man with a wide, goofy grin on his face.

"Hi, Nikito~!" Seika yelled, giving a smirk to the man. "Still going grey, I see." She said, staring at the man's hair.

"It's natural." Nikito said, sending an annoyed stare at the woman. "...Did you confess to your Ukitake Taicho?" He asked, a wide smirk spreading across his face and raising his eyebrows.

Both Renta and Nikito grinned at her, seeing her widen her eyes and blush profusely. She started yelling at them when they started laughing. Nikito stopped and looked behind them, seeing Kayo blink and widen her eyes slightly when their eyes connected and quickly looked away. He smiled and narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, who's that behind you?" Nikito asked, pointing behind the tall man.

Renta looked behind. "Oh, that's Kayo." He said, grinning widely at the small woman. "Nikito, this is Shigeko Kayo. Kayo, this is Yamato Nikito. Our buddy." He said, patting the grey haired man's shoulder.

"Nice to meet you, Kayo." Nikito said, holding his hand out with a smile.

Renta frowned slightly. _Strange, I thought I told him who she was before._

Kayo stared at his hand with furrowed eyebrows before grabbing his hand with hers, about to give him a smile. She blinked and stared closely at the man with slightly wide eyes. Wait... She feels like... she's seen this man before. She widened her eyes when someone roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the man.

"R-Riko." Kayo muttered, stopping when the violent woman finally stopped.

"Riko, what's the matter with you?" Kaori asked, walking towards the woman with a frown. "Kayo was just going to greet the man-"

"I don't want you two talking to him." Riko said, facing forward with a serious look on her face.

"Wha-"

When Riko turned her head to give them a sharp look they both hesitated before nodding. When she walked away both Kaori and Kayo glanced at each other curiously. Nikito stared after her with a slight raise of his eyebrows while Renta scratched the back of his neck and Seika blinked.

"Well, sorry, Nikito." Renta said, shrugging lightly with a frown of confusion on his face. "I guess that woman doesn't want you to meet Kayo."

"Oh, that's all right." Nikito said, turning around and giving a smirk. "I guess... I gave her a scare before." He said, his smirk widening.

"Hah! You? Scare someone?" Seika asked, raising an eyebrow with a grin. "I'll be dead when you finally scare me!"

Renta and Seika laughed while Nikito chuckled. He rubbed the back of his neck while both Renta and Seika asked him if they wanted to go out to eat because they haven't seen each other in two weeks. The grey haired man smiled and nodded, making the twins grin.

"It's been weird not having a pervert around." Nikito said, seeing the two pout.

"...You're a pervert."

"I think you need a mirror to tell that to yourself, Renta."

"...That's mean~!"

-:-

Renta and Seika blinked, glancing around the area with a raise of their eyebrows. Someone slid out of nowhere, making them scream and jump. Km gave them a wide grin with her arms spread out, giving them a jaunty wave. They glanced at each other with wide eyes, holding each other.

When she jumped out of nowhere they jumped towards each other.

"Who're you?" Renta asked, raising an eyebrow curiously.

Km frowned. "I'm Kira michi."

"...Who?" Seika asked, raising her eyebrows while leaning forward towards the author.

Km narrowed her eyes dangerously and curled her upper lip in a snarl, making the twins widen their eyes and take a step back while looking pale. She grinned in the next second and pushed up her glasses, the twins glancing at each other curiously.

"Guess what?" Km asked, seeing them blink. "I'm-"

"_What?_" They asked.

Km paused and stayed silent. They stared back at her before slowly grinning widely. Km blinked and raised an eyebrow before shaking her head and holding her hands up with a wide grin on her face.

"I'm gonna have the next chapter _all_ about you!" Km said, holding her arms out towards the two and making them blink. "And we're gonna have Nikito, as well! Before our three girls became shinigami."

"...All... about us?" Renta asked, blinking several times before his eyes suddenly shined.

"We'll be famous!" Seika yelled, throwing her arms in the air with a grin.

"Well, I'm not sure if you'll be famous, but-"

"_And Nikito will be there!_" They yelled, turning to grin at each other.

"But-"

"A whole chapter about us." Renta said, looking up with a wide grin.

"And the other third seats we know abou-"

"Did ya hear that?" Seika asked, glancing at her brother. "The other third seats are gonna be there, too!"

"Just the ones we know abo-"

"Kenshin? YES!" Renta yelled, making a fist with an excited look on his face.

"Stop interrupting me-"

"_Can't wait!_" They yelled, both facing the author with wide grins on their faces.

Km frowned and glared at them, seeing them continue to grin. Nikito walked into the room with a wide, amused smile on his face. The author turned her head and gave a frown, seeing his smile turn into a grin. She then smirked when the twins jumped towards the man and gave him a hug.

"_Nikito~!_"

"A-Anyway... I'm gonna make the next chapter all about them!" Km yelled, holding up her hand with a grin. "_Way_ before they met Kayo." She said, a wide smile crossing her face.

"KM!"

The author widened her eyes and flinched, turning around to see the six main characters stomping towards her with angry looks on their faces. The third seats blinked and raised their eyebrows when they saw them and glanced at Km.

"Why aren't we in this thing!" Riko snarled, her hands clenched by her sides.

"W-Wait! I thought you didn't want to do this!" Km yelled, holding up her arms with a nervous grin on her face. "Hi, Kenny!" She yelled, waving to the Taicho of the eleventh division with a wide grin on her face. "I loved you in episode three hundred and twenty-four~!" She said, hearts suddenly appearing in her eyes.

They all rolled their eyes before continuing to stomp towards her.

"Uh... BYE!" Km yelled, turning around and running away.

"Get back here!"

"KM!"

The author screamed while running away, leaving the third seats to themselves.

"Um... What now?"

"...Wanna go get some chicken?"

"Yeah.

"Sure."

They all turned and started walking away.


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N** I thank those that favoured this story and reviewed. Much appreciated. :D

**princess moon shadow** – Thankies~! :D

**Scarlette Shizuru** – I loved writing about Hitsugaya. X3 He's so much fun to tease. And eventually Kaori will catching him smiling. :D

**vanillatwilight132941** – To be truthful, I was a little reluctant to have Renta kiss Kayo. DX But I did it anyway. X3 And Kaori will see Byakuya smile. And when she does... I'll think of something... :o

**XxHell-in-my-HeadxX** – Thankies. :D And yep, I like breaking the fourth wall. X3 Sadly, there is nothing in this one. DX I like writing the twins. And Kayo's zanpakuto may just be my favorite. :D

**jinxedpixie** – Yep, Riko deserved it. X3 And Kayo is scary when she wants to be. DX And lastly, Kaori thought she could bite through the kido. X3

**ShatterTheHeavens** – I know. I would have let them stay longer but this story needs to go forward! DX And I loved writing about those two. X3 And Byakuya will smile again~! Hitsugaya mauling the twins... O.O

**xXxSecretSmilerXxX** – Renta kissing someone... D: Wow. I can't believe I even came up with that. Yeah, Seika's a fool. XP And yep.  
The bad guy is friends with the good guys! D: Hah, funny review. XD You drew them? :o Awesome. :D

**Yanza** – I know~! DX She'll catch him next time. X3 And Yep. Quite a shock. X3

**CaribbeanTrinidadian** – Thankies for the review~! :D

**Tomorrow's Whisper of Sorrow** – It really boost their ego. X3 Don't worry, everything will go back to the six main characters next chapter. X3 And the plot will start soon! DX Man, I'm going too slow! XP

**praeses** – I like that Seika likes Ukitake. X3 He's such a nice guy. And I know~! DX I almost didn't want Renta to kiss her, but Hitsugaya needs to be jealous. X3 And yep. I don't think I'll be able to lift a man that heavy. :o Too bad Kaori did't see the smile. XP I hope it comes out soon. :3 I was also sad that Axel died. DX But, oh well. And it rained here a couple days ago. It sucked. XP

**SnakeyLobve** – O.O You read the _whole_ thing... in one day? Holy smokes! Man, that's amazing! :D Thankies for reviewing! :Dyou just made me so happy. =3

**TheBeginingsEnd** – I know. X3 I did that one time. Did not taste good. XP Kaori biting the kido... X3 I loved it.

**solarfalcon** – I loved writing it. :D So much fun. X3

**dragonrain618** – Yeah! I loved the episode! Kenpachi vs Kenpachi~! Ah, I feel like doing a fan squeal. X3 Which is what I did when I first watched it, in class. Thank god no one was in the room. D:

Hello! :D Man, told my mom that my brother and I are going without her, she got MAD~! DX It's her own damn fault for drinking every damn time we left. And she also said we have to save up our own money. And let me tell you... We get NO allowance, have no jobs, and don't get jack. So what the hell're we supposed to use? Lint? Damn woman. XP

And I wanna draw, but I have no idea of what~! I'm thinking of drawing Riko and Kenpachi, though. :D But it'll be hard.

I'm sorry about any mistakes! DX

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach

**Warning** - Swearing

-:-

"OW!"

"Pervert!"

A tall, black haired man frowned and rubbed his cheek, watching as the woman that slapped him walk away. He blinked several times before pouting his lips and narrowing his eyes. He ran his hand through his hair and fixed his ponytail, turning around and scowling.

"...She didn't have to slap me." He murmured, shaking his head and walking through the streets.

This man that just got slapped is Funika Renta, a very clumsy man. Oddly, despite his clumsiness, he is the third seat of the tenth division. He frowned when he heard clapping behind him and turned, seeing a woman smirk at him, who was leaning against the wall. Funika Seika, his twin.

"That was great." Seika said, pushing herself off the wall.

"Shut up." Renta said, giving his sister a scowl while rubbing his cheek. "What about you? Why didn't you try to stop her?"

"'Cause you need to learn to stop asking women if you can see their underwear." Seika said, giving his brother a blank look. "I may be a pervert, as well, but I don't go that far idiot." She said, rolling her eyes with a sigh.

"How about that time you cupped another woman's breasts to compare with your ow-"

"That's different!" Seika snapped, hitting her brother's head with a scowl.

"How?"

The twins bickered at one another while they walked down the street. At one point Seika jumped her brother and started beating him when he started ogling at some girl. Really, the man had no restraint. Good thing he didn't take women against their will. When they got to their destination they stared up at the tenth division with similar grins on their faces, practically prancing across the courtyard.

People paused and stared blankly at them before bowing down to the third seats.

Even though they were clumsy they were quite good when fighting.

"Isn't today the day when all the third seats gather and drink together?" Renta asked, glancing at his sister curiously with a raise of his eyebrows.

"I think so."

They both grinned at each other and held up their fists with excitement shining in their eyes. There was a new third seat everyone wanted to meet. Watanabe Kenshin, they believe his name is. He's the new third seat of the seventh division. They grinned excitedly. Haku was sure to invite the man.

"Funika!"

Both people blinked and turned, both grinning widely when they saw the Taicho of the tenth division stalking towards them. They raised their arms and waved wildly, making Hitsugaya narrow his eyes and frown. People that were observing blinked. The twins didn't seem to realize they were in trouble.

"Where's that paperwork!" Hitsugaya snapped, having gotten a message that the eighth division didn't receive their paperwork.

The twins froze.

They both glanced at one another and stared at their hands for a moment. Hitsugaya's eye twitched. They didn't... They both stared at him with wide smiles and shrugged lightly. The Taicho narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth, curling his fingers into fists by his sides.

"FUNIKA!" Hitsugaya yelled, making the two jump and widen their eyes.

"W-W-We probably left it in your office!" Renta yelled, giving a wide nervous grin.

"Y-Yeah!" Seika yelled, a similar grin on her face.

They both turned and ran away quickly, making the Taicho narrow his eyes. Those two... He didn't know how even he could put up with them for so long. He's had to put up with Seika alone for ten years until her brother transferred from the eleventh a few years before. And they managed to rise to the ranks of third seats together.

Turns out those two are a team when fighting.

A very good team.

But that did _not_ mean they could slack off from work!

-:-

"You think he'll get mad that we left?" Seika asked, glancing at her brother with a curious look in her eyes.

"Yep. Definitely." Renta said, giving a curt nod. "...Where did we even leave that paperwork?"

"I have no clue. I thought you knew."

"...I thought you did?"

"...No?"

They glanced at each other before shrugging and continuing on. Besides, it was about time they met up with the other third seats. Renta looked up in thought and rubbed his chin before a wide smile spread across his face. Seika yawned loudly and rubbed her back.

"It's about time Nikito came back from his mission, right?" Renta asked, glancing at his sister with a grin.

"...I think so." Seika said, scratching the side of her face with a frown. "Hope he's okay."

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Renta said, giving a wide smile. "He never gets hurt when he goes out on missions, anyway."

When they got to the bar where all the third seats met up at night, they blinked when they saw Iemura Yasochika, third seat of the fourth division, sitting beside their friend Nikito. They grinned when they saw their friend and jumped towards him and scooped him up in a tight hug. The grey haired man was conversing with the man quietly and jolted when someone grabbed him, widening his eyes when he was lifted up and put into a tight hug.

He let out a sigh when he realized who it was.

"...Renta... Seika... let go, please." Nikito said, turning his head slightly to stare at the twins with a small frown on his face.

"Aw, you're so cold~!" Renta whined, jutting out his lips in a pout and furrowing his eyebrows.

The twins set the man down, ignoring his sigh and the roll of his eyes, and sat down at the table. Iemura watched with a stoic look on his face, a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his head. He knew who these two were. They made third seats in just three months after they were both in the same squad. He jolted when they turned their heads to grin at him. Renta held out his hand with a wide grin on his face.

"Hey, name's Ren-"

"I know who you are, Funika-sama." Iemura said, pushing up his glasses.

"Oh? Really?" Renta asked, raising his eyebrows while his grin grew. "I feel famous." He said, putting a hand against his cheek while blushing bashfully.

Iemura frowned while Seika sent her brother a blank stare. She sent a grin at the man from the fourth division, seeing him freeze when she stared at him.

"Name's Seika. Sister of this guy right here." Seika said, pointing at the blushing man.

"I am Iemura Yasochika, third seat of the fourth division." He said, looking away from the woman.

"Eeeeh?" Renta raised his eyebrows and smirked. "Can you not talk to women, Yasochika?" He asked, snickering to himself.

"I can." Iemura said, turning his head to give a sharp stare at the man.

Renta raised his eyebrows and shrugged, lifting his cup of sake to his mouth, at the same time Nikito did, both staring straight ahead. Seika grinned and poured herself a cup while Iemura stayed still, still not sure what to say to the small group.

"...Undressed her with his eyes, huh?" Renta muttered, his cup still connected to his lips.

"Yep." Nikito said, feeling a smirk form on his lips.

They both snickered. They froze when Seika turned her head and gave them a frown, having a feeling they were talking about something mean. The third seats at the table blinked and turned when they sensed a pair of familiar reiatsu nearing the place, Renta grinning widely when he saw the third and fifth seat of the eleventh division walk into the bar and look around until they spotted them and made their way towards the table.

"Ikkaku~! Yumichika~!" Renta yelled, standing up and rushing towards the two, holding his arms out.

Before he could hug them Ikkaku kicked him and pushed him against the floor, holding his sword against his fellow third seat's neck with a scowl. Renta glanced at the blade with a pale look on his face and chuckled nervously. Seika snickered while Nikito rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I said no hugging!" Ikkaku snapped, glaring down at the man. "Jeez! A lot of people at the eleventh division are glad you transferred out."

He removed his leg from the man and walked towards the table, sitting down next to Renta's twin. Seika gave him a grin while Yumichika sat down beside his friend. When Ikkaku glanced at the fallen man he frowned when he saw Renta's eyes blubbering with tears and his lips trembled, giving him one pathetic look. The bald man rolled his eyes and looked away. The black haired man pushed himself up and rubbed his eyes while whimpering, making Ikkaku close his eyes and scowl.

"All right! Everyone misses you at the eleventh division!" Ikkaku yelled, glaring at his fellow third seat.

And just like that Renta stood up with a grin and made his way back to the table and sat down next to Nikito. Seika rolled her eyes and snorted. Ikkaku scowled and narrowed his eyes, giving the previous sixth seat of the eleventh division a glare.

Really, how did this guy become a third seat?

"So... when do you think Haku will get here with that new third seat?" Renta asked, glancing at his grey haired friend with a grin.

Nikito closed his eyes. "Soon."

"How soon?" Seika asked, giving the man a similar grin.

"Soon."

"Specifically."

"..." Nikito opened his eyes and glanced at his friends with a frown. "...Now, actually."

The twins turned towards the entrance. Nikito grabbed a bucket and dumped water on them when they turned, making the rest of the third seats and the one fifth seat smirk when they turned and glared at their friend. The grey haired man sat down with a smile and raised his eyebrows, his expression saying they deserved it.

"...That was mean." Seika said, shaking her head and making water droplets fly everywhere.

"You should learn not to ask so much questions then." Nikito said, closing his eyes and giving a wide smile.

Just then Haku jumped through the entrance with a wide grin, holding his arms out. The third seats that knew him, including the fifth seat, sent him blank stares, even the clumsy third seats from the tenth division. Haku turned and gave them a wide excited smile and held his arms out towards... nothing.

"This is Kenshi- Where'd he go?" Haku muttered, glancing at the place next to him with a frown.

"...Idiot." Ikkaku muttered, rolling his eyes with a frown.

Haku walked outside and grinned, grabbing someone by the arm and pulling them into the building and towards the table. A tall man stood next to him, towering over him. People stared at the unusual hair color he had, staring at the white hair on top of his head. Weird thing was the rest was black. Grey orbs stared down at them with a frown on his face.

"Watanabe Kenshin." He said, giving a small bow.

"Funika Renta!"

Kenshin looked up and stared blankly at the man that stood up and held out his hand with a goofy grin on his face. Wow. He was slightly taller than him. And Kenshin was 6'2. So this man must be 6'3. The man hesitated before grabbing Renta's hand, widening his eyes when the taller man suddenly pulled him close and gave him a hug.

"Uh...?"

"Renta, you're making him uncomfortable." Nikito said, giving his friend a blank stare. "I apologize for him. He doesn't know something called personal space."

"That's fine." Kenshin said, frowning when the taller man continued to hug him. "...Can you release me now?"

"Sure thing, man!" Renta said, stepping back with a grin.

Kenshin frowned and gave him a glare before sitting down. Seika raised her eyebrows and glanced at Nikito, seeing him smirk when Renta started pouting. Man, this guy was... a little mean. Haku slapped a hand against Kenshin's back with a wide grin, making the man growl and narrow his eyes.

"Ah, don't be a stick in the mud, Kenshin." Haku said, sitting down next to the man. "You don't wanna be like Kuchiki Byakuya, eh?"

Everyone at the table sent annoyed stares at the grinning man.

"Kuchiki Byakuya isn't that bad." Nikito said, taking a sip from his sake. "...But he _does_ need to mellow out."

Others nodded around the table. Kenshin frowned and narrowed his eyes. Mellow out? Were they saying _he_ needed to mellow out? He scowled when Haku slapped his back once more, turning his head to give him an annoyed stare. Did he _have_ to do that? Haku grinned when he looked at him, raising his eyebrows with a grin.

"So... what's your ideal woman?" Haku asked, leaning forward with a smirk.

Renta and Seika also grinned and leaned forward while everyone else rolled their eyes. Kenshin stared blankly at the man he befriended. Well, not really befriend. All this man did was walk right up to him, hold out his hand, and said they were going to be friends from now on and they were going out to drink with other people.

Which was really strange.

"I don't think that's any of your business." Kenshin said, giving the man a glare.

"...Big breasts?" Renta asked, raising his eyebrows with a grin.

Kenshin clubbed his head with his sheathed zanpakuto, his eyes wide with rage with one foot on the table, putting all his strength into the hit. Renta smashed against the table with wide eyes, grabbing his head and whining loudly. Everyone in the bar turned their heads and stared with wide, shocked eyes, including the people at the table.

"Shut up, idiot!" Kenshin snapped, his hands clenched by his sides while he growled warningly.

Ikkaku threw his head back and started laughing while Seika stared blankly, the rest watching with wide eyes.

"Renta... you okay?" Nikito asked, seeing his friend sit up and continue to rub his head.

"He... He... IS SO COOL!" Renta yelled, standing up and giving a thumbs up with a wide grin.

Kenshin widened his eyes when Renta grabbed his hands and held them with an excited look on his face. The black and white haired man narrowed his eyes with a shocked look on his face. Whoa... Hold on... Is this guy... homosexual?

"Tell me how you got so cool like Nikito!"' Renta said, a wide smile stretched across his face.

Nikito closed his eyes and sighed.

"Uh... Cool?" Kenshin asked, raising an eyebrow with a frown.

"I'm cool, too." Haku said, giving a frown.

"Yeah, right." Ikkaku said, giving the man a blank stare. "You keep going on and on about how you're gonna be the most handsome guy in the Seireitei and that you can woo any woman. Well? Where's your woman, idiot?" He asked, a wide smirk spreading across his face.

"...She ain't here yet." Haku said, a wide, goofy smile spreading across his face. "I want someone who's beautiful, smart, amazing and has one hell of a personality." He said, leaning back in his chair with a grin. "How 'bout you Renta?"

"Secret." Renta said, giving a frown while still holding the other man's hands.

"Ah, he wants his wife to be sweet to him!" Seika said, a wide grin stretching across his face.

Nikito grinned widely and snickered while Renta gave his sister a glare. Iemura blinked and pushed up his glasses, looking quite pale. All these people were strange. And violent. If he stayed there any longer he might die- A cup of sake was placed in front of him, making him look down and look towards the person who gave it to him.

Seika gave him a grin and winked.

His face went crimson, which gained everyone's attention. Renta grinned and narrowed his eyes, releasing the violent man's hands and sat down next to the third seat of the fourth division, raising his eyebrows a few times. Iemura jolted when the man suddenly wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"Eh? What's this now? Have a crush on my sister, eh?" Renta asked, raising an eyebrow with a wide smile.

"N-No!" Iemura said, shaking his head furiously.

"Renta, leave the man alone." Seika said, giving her brother a glare. "People from the fourth division get picked on enough."

"But you didn't see the way he was looking at you." Nikito said, narrowing his eyes with a smile. "So, Iemura? Do you like Seika or something? Because I should tell you now she already likes someone. He has white hair, he is very nice, and is the Taicho of-"

"NIKITO!" Seika yelled, blushing furiously while glaring at the grey haired man.

"But you do." Nikito said, sending his friend a wide grin. "You started liking him ever since you laid your eyes on him and he smiled at you."

"Yeah, Seika." Renta said, giving a wide grin. "When are you gonna confess to him? You never know. He might be feeling so lonely he wants to start a family. And maybe he starts that with, oh, I don't know... Taicho of the fourth division?" He said, a dark gleam in his eyes.

Seika widened her eyes at the same time tears started welling in them, her lips trembling.

"Oh, that was mean." Haku said, giving a pout. "You guys went too far."

The woman grabbed the closest bottle and tilted her head back, chugging it down. Everyone at the table widened their eyes when Seika slammed it against the table and yelled for another one. She turned her head and glared at her brother, making him widen his eyes and freeze.

"Oh..." Renta muttered, smiling nervously. "I think I went a little far."

"No shit." Kenshin said, rolling his eyes before grabbing a cup and started pouring himself some sake.

Nikito smiled. "...But it's true. If you don't hurry, Seika, Ukitake Taicho might not notice you."

"You people tease each other over simple things." Yumichika said, closing his eyes and shaking his head lightly with a sigh.

"Yeah." Ikkaku said, turning his head and calling for another round of bottles for the table.

Iemura blinked. Maybe he should have declined their offer to drink, like he usually did. Haku closed his eyes and grinned widely while snickering, everyone at the table bickering with each other and threatening one another.

-:-

Five months later the twins pouted, their Taicho snapping at them for another fail at delivering paperwork. It had been five months since Kenshin became the third seat and they drank with him. Since then they've been meeting up every Sunday to drink. Which was very fun.

"...Taicho..." Seika said, pouting her lips. "Are you mad because we're getting new recruits tomorrow?" She asked, seeing the Taicho narrow his eyes.

"Be quiet, Funika. I want you two to deliver this paperwork." Hitsugaya said, holding out the stack of paperworks. "And where its going I don't think you are going to want to bail on this one. If you do you two are suspended without any pay!" He snapped.

"Ah, so cold~!" Seika whined, giving her Taicho a pout. "Where is it going?"

"Thirteenth division."

Seika raised her head and gave a wide smile while Renta glanced at her and smirked.

"Taicho, maybe Seika should handle this alone." Renta said, narrowing his eyes while snickering. "Besides, Nikito asked me to go to his division today because he needs help moving something to his room."

"Fine. Now leave." Hitsugaya ordered, seeing the two bow before they made their way towards the exit.

Renta smiled when he saw Seika practically skipping down the hallway with excitement shining in her eyes. Ah, she was so cute~! He looked up with a smile while walking down the hallway, his arms folded across his chest. He doubted he would find anyone as cute as his sister.

He blinked and raised his eyebrows, hitting his fist against his outstretched hand.

He should ask Nikito if they could check out the graduates at the academy! He grinned excitedly before drooling. He could only imagine how many women were graduating. When he got to the fifth division he received a blank look from his friend.

"...Why would you want to check them out?" Nikito asked, raising an eyebrow curiously. "Besides, I already asked you to move this couch into my room." He said, putting his hand on the object with a frown.

"C'mon~!" Renta whined, giving his friend a pout. "We've been friends for sixteen years and you haven't even agreed once to come with me to check out any women~!"

"That's because I'm not a pervert." Nikito said, raising his eyebrows with a frown. "Anyway, where's Seika? I thought I asked the two of you to help me." He said, grabbing one side of the couch.

"She went to see Ukitake Taicho." Renta said, giving a wide grin before grabbing the other side, both heading inside and down the hallways. "Ah, I can already see her walking down towards the pillar where Ukitake Taicho waits..." He said, a stupid smile spreading across his face.

"They haven't even spoken yet." Nikito said, giving the other man a blank stare. He sighed. "Fine, we'll go to the academy after."

Renta grinned widely.

At the thirteenth division Seika walked down the hallway with a small smile on her face, standing in front of the Taicho's office. She bit her lip and raised her hand and knocked on the door, bowing down and closing her eyes while holding the stack of papers close to her chest.

"Third seat, Funika Seika. May I enter?"

"Oh, yes!"

Seika smiled when she heard the Taicho's voice and opened the door, her heart fluttering when she saw the man look up from his desk and give her a smile. He must be feeling better to be working. She walked into the room, oddly shy, and walked close to the desk.

"Uh... I came to deliver paperwork... Ukitake Taicho." Seika said, holding out the papers.

"Ah, thank you." Ukitake said, grabbing the stack of papers after closing his eyes and giving a smile. "Tell Toshiro I said thank you."

"Y-Yes!" Seika said, giving a bright smile before bowing. She turned and walked towards the door and grabbed the door knob, hesitating. "Uh... Ukitake Taicho...?"

"Yes?" Ukitake asked, looking up with a smile, in a very good mood to be out of his room.

"Uh... Nevermind!" Seika said, giving a bright smile before heading out the door with a red face.

Ukitake blinked before tilting his head. Seika walked down the hallway with a smile on her face, closing her eyes before jumping up happily. He was so handsome and kind! Ah, what she wouldn't give to be at least his friend. She closed her eyes and grinned.

She really liked him.

Later...

Renta and Seika snuck into the academy with wide smiles on their faces, Nikito walking inside with a blank look on his face, walking towards the two and standing next to them against the wall. What were they trying to do? Act stealthily? Because if they were they were doing a horrible job of it.

"Oh, man, look at all the students." Renta said, looking around the room with a wide grin. "I wonder how much recruits we're going to have."

"...Six." Seika said, making the two men stare at her blankly.

"-DID ASK YOU TWO WHAT TODAY WAS!"

"No, you didn't."

"I DID!"

All three blinked and turned, seeing three women walk into the building, one of them snarling at the others. Renta widened her eyes when he caught a glimpse of the redhead, a wide smile spreading across his face while he leaned forward to try and see how cute she looked. Wait. That small one was cute, too! While leaning forward... he fell.

Nikito and Seika stared blankly at the man.

The grey haired man looked up and narrowed his eyes with a small frown on his face. That one that was yelling... she looked familiar. He stayed silent for a moment before closing his eyes and shaking his head. No, it couldn't be her. He was thinking nonsense.

"Can we leave now?" Nikito asked, turning his head to glare at the two that smiled stupidly.

"But we just got here~!" Seika whined, jutting out her lips in a pout.

"...You're only checking out the guys and you're only checking out the women." Nikito said, frowning when he saw the other man drooling when he caught sight of someone.

He dragged both of them out of the building just as the ceremony began.

-:-

Nikito raised his cup towards his mouth in his room at the fifth division, his eyes closed and a calm air surrounding him. Just as he was about to take a sip from his tea his door slid open loudly, making him jolt and drop his cup, spilling it all over his lap. He screamed in pain while both Renta and Seika slammed their hands on the table.

"_Zaraki Taicho has a woman! Zaraki Taicho has a woman! Zaraki Taicho HAS A WOMAN!_" They yelled, staring at their friend with wide eyes.

"...What?" Nikito asked, giving his friends a dark glare, standing up and turning to grab a new shihakusho.

"T-T-T-Taicho has a new woman!" Renta yelled, running towards his friend while his sister turned when the grey haired man started taking off his shihakusho. "And he intends to _keep_ this one! It has his stalker hopping mad and now she's trying to use her status as a noble to put her back in the academy, but the Taichos won't allow it!"

"Really." Nikito said, giving his friend a blank stare. "Know her name?"

"Uh... it's... Rino, I believe." Renta said, scratching the side of his head with a frown. "But everyone in the Seireitei knows now! Man, I bet it's ticking Taicho off now that he's the talk around the city." He said, looking up with a pale look.

"Yeah! I heard that this woman is actually quite the fighter with a zanpakuto." Seika said, turning around when her friend finished changing. "...Makes you wonder how much she pleases that man, huh?" She said, grinning widely.

Nikito sighed while Renta snickered. Too bad they didn't know the real situation and that at the moment the Taicho and the woman hated each other with passion. They grey haired man frowned slightly, still feeling that burning sensation on his lap, and looked upwards in thought. Strange. That Taicho didn't usually keep women.

"...On another topic, I can't wait for the events to start." Renta said, giving a wide grin. "Seika and I are sure to be on the team, but I have no idea who will be the other."

"...Fascinating." Nikito said, a blank look on his face. "I must be off now."

"Oh? Where are you going?" Seika asked, raising her eyebrows with a frown.

"Somewhere. I can't say." Nikito said, walking towards the exit with a smile. He opened the door. "Okay. Out now."

"Oh, a mission, huh?" Renta asked, giving his friend a wide grin. "You barely go on missions anymore. It's a shock you're going at all."

"Yes. A mission." Nikito said, closing his eyes and giving a smile.

Once they were outside and in the courtyard they parted their ways and walked down different streets. Once they were out of sight, Nikito's expression suddenly turned serious, disappearing from where he stood. He was outside the Seireitei in a matter of seconds, walking forward towards the trees. After walking for twenty minutes he stayed still and looked straight ahead.

"Come out, Hibiki." Nikito said, turning his head slightly.

"Ah, observant as ever, Yamato-sama."

A brown haired man walked out from behind a tree, giving the man a smirk with his arms crossed over his chest. Nikito's expression remained the same, seeing the man close one of his eyes at the same time his smirk widened. He didn't have time for this. He turned and started heading back to the Seireitei.

"Yamato-sama... I believe you'll want to hear this." Hibiki said, still smirking. "It's an order from the boss."

Nikito stopped and turned. "What is it?"

"...I believe I have sighted... _Riko._.. several days ago."

Nikito blinked and slowly started widening his eyes, seeing Hibiki narrow his eyes and smirk. What...? Riko? He thought she had died. After thirty years they... He narrowed his eyes and walked forward, seeing the man take a hesitant step back when he saw the dark look on the man's face.

"You better not be getting our hopes up." Nikito said, his eyes narrowed dangerously. "I don't want another person getting hurt by the hands of the boss, or the others. Especially Ichirou. If you are lying about spotting Riko he will most likely harm you for wasting his time."

"Oh, I think I'd remember how Riko looks." Hibiki said, smirking widely. "But the boss wants you to check it out."

"And where did you spot her?" Nikito asked, giving the man a frustrated stare.

"Oh, you will find this interesting. When I saw her..." Hibiki grinned darkly. "She was wearing a shihakusho."

Nikito once again widened his eyes with shock, hearing the man chuckle. A shihakusho...? Only certain people wear shihakusho. And those people were shinigami. He narrowed his gaze, turning his head to stare at the Seireitei. Was he saying Riko was a shinigami? She might have been near him and he didn't even realize?

Hibiki chuckled darkly. "Have a good day, Yamato-sama." He said, giving a low bow before he turned and walked away.

"...Don't let anyone spot you from the Seireitei." Nikito said, still facing the city. "After all... people don't know you or the others are still alive."

-:-

"Eh? Renta and Seika, how you doing?" Haku asked, giving a wide grin to the two.

"Ah... lounging." Renta said, laying on top of the ninth division roof with a bored look on his face.

"Nikito left." Seika said, letting out a loud sigh.

"_We're bored~!_" They whined, making the man staring at them raise an eyebrow.

Haku sighed and rolled his eyes while looking upwards. These two... He saw something jump onto the roof so he went to check it out. Seems these two didn't want to work so they were trying to find a place to hide. Which wouldn't work since their division wasn't that far. He sat down and gave them a grin, seeing them stare ahead with bored looks on their faces.

"...I wonder what Nikito's doing...?"

Elsewhere, Nikito jumped from building to building, his eyes narrowed dangerously. Once he got near his destination he started slowing down, concealing his reiatsu when he jumped on a wall and stood close to a tall building so no one could spot him. He looked across the courtyard, putting his hand against the wall and looking at each person.

"_I saw her with a small pink haired girl and a tall man."_

It wasn't that hard to guess who he was talking about. So, if his hunch was right, and Riko was alive, she would be... He widened his eyes at the same time his breath caught in his throat when he spotted who he was looking for. Two people walked across the courtyard, two more people trailing behind them. He stared at the black haired woman, staring at her hair, the color of her eyes, and how tall she was. He looked at the strand of hair in between her face and the hair that stood up, and the scowl she had on her face.

"Ugh, why do we have to move these boxes?" Riko asked, glaring at the Taicho's back while carrying a large box.

"Just shut up and do it!" Kenpachi growled, turning his head to glare at the woman.

Riko curled her upper lip and gritted her teeth. Ikkaku and Yumichika sighed from behind them and rolled their eyes.

"Makes me think you're just putting me work for nothing... bastard."

"What did you call me?"

"Nothing!"

Nikito's eyes remained wide, leaning against the wall for support, looking downwards with shock in his eyes. Slowly, a smirk started forming on his lips, his shoulders shaking lightly while he chuckled. He started laughing, glad no one could hear him, running a hand through his hair and looking straight ahead with a smile.

"Ah, this is great news." Nikito muttered, narrowing his eyes dangerously. He turned his head and looked over the city, narrowing his eyes and smirking. "I wonder... if those two are also here." He grinned. "If they are... better start looking for them."

At night, Renta and Seika grinned when they saw Nikito walk into the tenth division mess hall. They set down their food and ran towards him, scooping him up into a tight hug. They blinked and paused when he didn't struggle like he usually did and set him down, staring at him with curious gazes. Nikito smiled.

"How was your day?" Nikito asked, making his way to the table they were sitting at.

"...Fine?" Renta said, frowning in confusion. "Are... you okay?"

"Fantastic~! I finished my mission with passing colors!" Nikito said, turning around and giving the twins a wide grin. "Nothing to worry about."

"...You don't let us usually hug you without you making a fuss." Seika said, giving a frown. "Are you sure everything's okay?"

"Yep." Nikito said, sitting down at the table and giving them a smile. "Let's eat."

"So... did your mission endanger anyone?" Renta asked, raising his eyebrows while taking a bite from his food. "Because if you're happy then I'm guessing everything went okay on the mission?" He said, seeing his friend smile.

"Everything went a-okay." Nikito said, chuckling lightly.

Renta and Seika glanced at each other and furrowed their eyebrows while frowning, glancing back at their friend. A-okay? They slowly nodded, making Nikito close his eyes and grin. While they ate in silence Nikito narrowed his eyes and turned his head, looking around the mess hall. He smiled when he saw someone walk into the room, seeing her bite her lip while looking around the area.

Huh...

Well, if he had to guess... it was that Kayo girl that was put into Riko's room.

His smile widened. He stood up, making the two blink and look upwards with curious looks on their faces. Nikito gave them a smile.

"I have to go and start writing my report." Nikito said, seeing the two nod in understanding. "See you tomorrow."

"See ya later, bud~!" Renta yelled, raising his arm and giving a wide grin.

"Bye~!" Seika yelled, doing the same action with a similar grin on her face.

Nikito closed his eyes and smiled, turning and heading for the exit. When he walked by the woman that had no idea where to sit, he turned his head slightly and smirked at her. Kayo blinked when she felt eyes on her and turned, seeing no one standing there. She furrowed her eyebrows.

The mysterious man, cheesy as that sounds, walked down the street with a smile and hummed a little tune.

"I prey those two..." Nikito muttered, looking up with a dark smile. "Don't get in my way."

Renta and Seika entered his mind, both grinning like idiots while they waved wildly.

"If they do... I may have to do away with them."


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N** I thank those that reviewed and favoured this story. Much appreciated. :D

**TheBeginingsEnd** – Thankies. :D

**CaribbeanTrinidadian** – Huh... Okay? :o

**princess moon shadow** – Thankies for the review! X3

**vampire13princess** – Renta and Seika dying. DX Oh, my god! That would be too horrible!

**vanillatwilight132941** – Ah, thank you~! :D And their past will be revealed soon... hopefully. X3

**SilverSwallow** – No problem. =D And I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't feel the need to kill me. DX

**xXxSecretSmilerXxX** – Ah, yeah. It's totally weird they're friends with Nikito. But I thought... well, what if they're friends with Nikito. X3 I'm also surprised I didn't have him kill him. :o

**jinxedpixie** – Riko's past will be revealed soon... I'm hoping. I'm going too slow and this story has got to be the longest I've ever did. DX Oh, well. I write for the humor and to please people. X3

**Scarlette Shizuru** – Oh, it shall be revealed. X3 And they WILL fight soon! =D Hopefully. If I can type fast enough. XP

**SwirlzSmile** – Ah, thank you~! I did not see that. :D I went back and reread the chapter and saw that I made several mistakes. XP Yeah, Nikito's bad. XP But it shall get better! :D And you got a violin? :o Awesome~!

**praeses** – Prom night? :o Wow. Cools. :D And I just love writing the twins. X3 They're so awesome. I also like that Seika likes Ukitake. X3 And yep. Sadly, he always asked that before his friends started yelling at him to stop asking women that question. X3 And Nikito hurting the twins... DX I also liked writing that part with Renta and Ikkaku. X3 Ikkaku's so serious. When I saw Axel die, I went, "NOOO!" which made my family ask what was wrong. X3

**solarfalcon** – Dun, dun, duuuun! D:

**Midnightstormfoxx** – Ah, thank you! :D I just love writing comedy. X3

**dragonrain618** – =3

YES! I FINALLY STARTED THE FRIGGIN' PLOT! :D But awww! DX I'm really sorry about how I have Hitsugaya act in this! I'm sorry to all those that love the HitsugayaxKayo pairing! DX If some of you hate this chapter... please don't mention it. X[ I don't think my heart can handle it, and when I say that I mean my feelings.

Sorry about any mistakes! DX

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach

**Warning** - Swearing

-:-

Riko snored loudly in her room, her blankets covering her body while she was sprawled on the floor, having rolled off her futon sometime in the night. She snorted and pushed herself up with wide eyes, looking around the area. She closed her eyes and sighed, putting a hand against her head and taking a deep breath.

"Bad dream." Riko said, smirking in amusement.

Well, if someone considered almost being mauled by their Taicho a bad dream... Her face suddenly turned red before she shook her head. Why did she have to think about him? She closed her eyes and sighed before pushing herself into a stand and stretching her limbs. She rolled her shoulders before looking around her room for her shihakusho, finding it on her table. Once she finished changing she looked in her mirror, which the fifth seat had put in her room because he said every woman needs one, and looked at the mark on her neck.

She scowled.

"Stupid oaf." Riko muttered, putting a hand against the mark.

She stared at her image before fixing her hair and nodded, walking towards the door and sliding it open. She sighed. The division was an absolute mess when they got back but she was too lazy the day before and didn't do anything, so she decided today she would clean. When she peered outside her door she widened her eyes, seeing men running down the hallways with rags in their hands, cleaning the floors and some people cleaning the windows and walls.

"...I must be dreaming." Riko muttered, looking at the group of men with wide eyes.

While walking down the hallways and avoiding the men that were cleaning the floor, she blinked when she heard yelling from outside. Sliding the door open and walking out she raised her eyebrows when she saw Ikkaku yelling at the men sweeping the courtyard and pointing where he thought it needed to be cleaned.

"Taicho ordered everyone to clean." Yumichika said, walking up to the woman with a smile. "Seems he thought it was too messy, as well."

"Yeah..." Riko muttered, seeing people running all over the division.

"Good morning, Red-chan!" Yachiru yelled, peering over the Taicho's shoulder with a grin.

Riko turned and nodded, her face turning slightly red when she saw the Taicho drawing closer. She swallowed hard when he stood next to her, seeing him looking over the courtyard with a bored look on his face. When he turned his gaze to look at her she widened her eyes and jumped, quickly looking away.

"So, uh... it's clean." Riko said, shrugging lightly.

"No shit." Kenpachi drawled, seeing the woman flinch.

Riko gritted her teeth and growled, sending the man a glare. He was an irritating man. They all stiffened when they sensed one reiatsu making their way towards them, making them all sigh. And here she thought that she got over him. Aina ran around the corner and smiled brightly, running across the courtyard. Kenpachi was frowning and sighed.

But all their eyes bulged when Aina jumped and hugged... _Riko._

"I'm so glad you're back, Hisako-sama!" Aina yelled, taking a step back and giving a wide smile.

"Uh..." Riko's eyes remained wide. "...Yeah."

"Good morning, Zaraki Taicho and Kusajishi fukutaicho." Aina said, bowing down to the two.

_Taicho Zaraki?_ Everyone stared wide-eyed at the woman, all their jaws hanging open. Even Ikkaku was gawking from where he stood, all seeing the woman stand straight and smile. Riko made a surprised sound when Aina grabbed her hand and tried pulling her.

"Come on, Hisako-sama!" Aina said, giving a bright smile. "You have to tell me what you did on your trip!"

"U-Uh, actually I was gonna stay here." Riko said, giving a nervous grin.

"Oh,_ I _see." Aina said, giving her a smile.

Riko frowned in confusion while Aina motioned towards the Taicho with her eyes, making the taller woman glance at him before looking back at her with curious eyes. She widened her eyes and blushed profusely while Aina covered her mouth and giggled before waving to her and started running towards the street.

"W-Wait! We're not gonna..." Riko's voice trailed off the farther the small woman got. "We..."

"...Heh." Kenpachi smirked, his arms crossed over his chest. "What _shall_ we do, woman?" He said, giving the woman a heated stare.

Riko widened her eyes when she looked at him, her face turning bright red. She curled her upper lip and narrowed her eyes while Yumichika closed his eyes with a smile and shook his head with a light chuckle.

"PERVERT!"

-:-

Byakuya glared down at the woman. He was late to go to his division and start on that paperwork. Yet this woman refused to get _up. _She was awake, but she seemed to want to irritate him by staying in bed. He felt that need to sigh and shake her to leave, but he wouldn't. He would not amuse her by doing such an action.

"Get up." Byakuya ordered, seeing the woman snuggle under the covers.

Kaori frowned before sitting up, the covers still covering her head, giving a slight nod before she got up and grabbed her folded shihakusho. She glanced at the Taicho, seeing him turn around to give her privacy. Why did she not change in another room? It was indecent they were even sleeping in the same room.

"Okay, done." Kaori said, heading for the door with a tired look on her face. "Let's go."

She frowned when he walked in front of her. What? He always needed to be in the front of something? She let out a sigh before slapping her hand against his shoulder, making him pause and turn his head to glare at her. Using her chance she walked in front of him with a smirk, making the man glare after her.

"You are annoying." Byakuya said, walking in front of the woman once more.

"Aw, thank you. Your words are so kind." Kaori said, closing her eyes with a grin. "Anyways, are we going to the division?"

"I must go somewhere first." Byakuya said, looking forward with an expressionless look on his face.

"Oh? Where?" Kaori asked, rubbing the back of her neck while yawning.

"I must go see my wife."

Kaori paused before staring at the Taicho's back, seeing him continue on. She looked briefly to the side before following, suddenly quiet and uncomfortable. Once they got to where the Taicho wanted to be, Kaori stayed outside, the Taicho walking into the small building that had his late wife's grave inside. The redhead sighed and looked downwards, sadness showing in her eyes.

Hell, what can she do? It's all right, Taicho? I'm sure you'll find someone, Taicho? Pssh. She wasn't that good with comforting people anyway. And even if she tried comforting him she doubted he would let her. She stayed silent and looked at the blue sky.

"_Dumbass...!"_ Someone always yelled that. But who?

She frowned with irritation. Why couldn't she remember who always yelled that? That memory suddenly came out of nowhere. She shook her head and took a deep breath. She shouldn't dwell on it. She stayed outside for at least ten minutes until the Taicho walked back outside. When she glanced at him, she frowned slightly, seeing that his eyes were colder.

"Let's go." Byakuya said, his voice also cold.

"Uh... Yes, Taicho." Kaori said, following the man with a nervous look on her face.

...He couldn't let her get closer. The thought of her even being near him should have him angry, but over the vacation he, dare he say it, had... fun with her being around. He narrowed his eyes, imagining Kaori grinning at him with that playful look in her eyes. He stopped in step, making Kaori widen her eyes when she almost crashed into him and took a large step back.

Byakuya stared straight ahead with slightly wide eyes.

_Am I... attracted to this imbecile?_

He closed his eyes and lightly shook his head. No. That couldn't be. He reopened his eyes and turned, staring at the redhead, seeing her straighten up when he looked at her. He stared at her for a long time, unnerving the woman, staring at her closely. Yes, she was of nobility, but that was long ago, and yes, he'd agree she was attractive, beautiful even, but he...

"...We're gonna be late." Kaori said, looking to the sides briefly.

Byakuya closed his eyes and turned. "...Imbecile."

Kaori flinched. "I just want to-"

"To what?" Byakuya asked, a ghost of a smile crossing his features.

Kaori gritted her teeth and glared after the Taicho.

-:-

Kayo blinked, seeing Matsumoto whining while her Taicho glared at her with a scowl. She had woken up just a while ago and decided to go for a walk. They were arguing about work. Like they usually did. Matsumoto pouted and turned her head, quickly smiling brightly when she spotted the small girl. Kayo soon found herself in a tight hug, a small sigh escaping her mouth.

"Oh, good morning, Kayo~!" Matsumoto squealed, setting the small woman down. "Taicho wants me to work a day after we just got back!" She whined, closing her eyes and pouting once more.

"We do not need to slack off just because we came back from a vacation." Hitsugaya said, staring hard at his fukutaicho. "We just had a vacation after all."

Kayo blinked. The Taicho really didn't like slacking off. Maybe she can help. But how? She glanced at the fukutaicho, seeing that she was pouting once more. Kayo blinked and smiled. She cleared her throat, gaining the Taicho and fukutaicho's attentions, both watching as her eyes grew large and watery, her lips trembling while she stared pleadingly at the fukutaicho.

Matsumoto widened her eyes.

"Uh..."

Hitsugaya blinked, seeing Kayo furrow her eyebrows and frown slightly, her eyes still watery. He glanced at his fukutaicho's troubled expression and glanced back at the one that was making her nervous. He smirked to himself. Matsumoto stared at the small woman with furrowed eyebrows before whining.

"Okay~! I'll work." Matsumoto pouted.

Kayo smiled brightly, seeing the fukutaicho stalk away while still pouting. Renta and Seika clapped at her acting from the roof. But they both froze when Hitsugaya turned his gaze towards them and glared at them. They then ran away from the area.

"Thank you." Hitsugaya said, tensing when she turned her head and gave him a smile.

"You're welcome, Hitsugaya Taicho." Kayo said, bowing down.

Hitsugaya frowned at this feeling, the feeling of his face growing hot every time she smile and that his heart pounded faster than usual. He was not supposed to feel this way. He is supposed to be Taicho of the tenth division, concentrated on his work and care for his subordinates.

"...Are you all right, Hitsugaya Taicho?" Kayo asked, furrowing her eyebrows worriedly.

_Hitsugaya Taicho_. She always called him that. He highly doubted she would call him by his name even if they were togeth- Whoa! Dangerous territory. He shouldn't even be considering of getting into a relationship, much less with some girl that couldn't even control her shikai without his help. Kayo furrowed her eyebrows when he stared at her with a hard expression on his face.

"...Hitsugaya Taicho?" Kayo muttered, taking a hesitant step back.

Hitsugaya closed his eyes and sighed. "You should eat, Shigeko."

That's all he will call her. By her surname. Kayo furrowed her eyebrows before giving a slight nod and turned to head to the mess hall. He watched as she walked away before turning to head to the office, going to do his paperwork. Like he usually did. Someone watched his actions, delicately raising an eyebrow.

"Hoh?"

Surai grinned widely. Well, this was a bunch of great news. So, Hitsugaya Taicho himself didn't even know he cared deeply for the girl, eh? But from what he just saw it looks like he's irritated he's not concentrating on his work. And a boy his age and his cold personality would...

The purple haired man chuckled.

"Guess I don't hafta do a thing." Surai said, standing straight and stretching his body. "Ah, better go tell that Hiroto bastard they're back." He said, yawning loudly.

Hitsugaya paused in step, feeling that something was not right. He turned and looked over the courtyard, his eyes snapping over to the yawning man standing on the wall. Surai scratched his back after yawning, glancing at the Taicho when he noticed him looking at him.

All he did was give a salute with two fingers and a grin before jumping over the edge of the wall.

The Taicho frowned slightly before heading back into the building.

-:-

Riko watched with wide eyes, while Kenpachi watched with a frown and a glare on his face, as Haku skidded around the corner. His grin grew once he spotted the black haired woman. He jumped from halfway across the courtyard, making the woman's eyes grow a little wider, his leg muscles must be powerful because he was now a few centimetres from her. But he never got close.

Ikkaku hit him with his sheathed zanpakuto, making him roll several times when he hit the ground.

"Idiot! Want the Taicho to beat your ass!" Ikkaku yelled, seeing the third seat pick himself up and rub his side.

"But I just wanted to hug her." Haku said, giving a pout. "You shouldn't let a man stay away from his love for too long!" He yelled, standing up and crying comically.

Riko jumped towards him and kicked him between the legs with her eyes wide with rage, making almost every man wince and some even gripped their crotches. Strangely, Haku didn't react. He smiled widely when he saw she was in range and wrapped both his arms around her, making her tense. Riko snarled and started thrashing around.

"Ah, I missed you so much!" Haku yelled, rubbing his cheek against the woman's. He stepped back. "But... Zaraki Taicho might kill me if I hug you any longer." He said, glancing at the Taicho with a pale look on his face.

Kenpachi curled his upper lip and glared at the man, reaching for his zanpakuto. Haku screamed loudly with wide eyes, blinking and raising his eyebrows when Riko stood in front of him and gave a glare at the tall man. Before she could yell at the Taicho for trying to beat up an idiot Renta slid across the courtyard with a wide grin on his face.

Almost every single person sighed.

"Ta da~!" Renta yelled, spinning around. He lifted two fingers and did a salute. "Hello, Taicho~! Thought I'd come an say hi- Hey, Haku!" He yelled, his grin growing when he saw the other third seat. "Watcha doing here?" He asked, walking towards the man.

"I came to say hello to my love~!" Haku said happily, making the woman grit her teeth.

Renta grinned. "You found someone? Finally~! Who is it?"

When Haku motioned towards the frowning woman Renta's eyes snapped wide open and paled, grabbing the man and taking several large steps back. Haku glanced at him curiously with a raise of his eyebrows. Riko narrowed her eyes, which made Renta gulp.

"H-H-H-Her?" Renta asked, shakily pointing towards the woman. "Y-Y-Y-You like her? SHE'LL KILL YOU!" He shrieked, flailing his arms wildly. "You have no idea how much she beat me when I was on vacation!" He yelled, crying comically with wide eyes.

Riko curled her upper lip and growled, making the man shriek once more. He started running around the courtyard, screaming at the top of his lungs, making everyone stare at him blankly. Haku looked to the side briefly before clearing his throat, watching as he friend began yelling frantically.

"Uh... See you later, my love!" Haku yelled, giving the woman a wide grin.

He walked over to the frantic man and pulled him out of the courtyard with a blank look on his face. Riko watched with a frown, seeing them round the corner. She grinned widely and started laughing, making people stare at her in shock. She ran a hand through her hair and closed one of her eyes, amused by the fact that that man made a fool of himself because he thought of her as his "love."

"I'm gonna go kill him." Kenpachi said, walking past her with a frown and his hand on the hilt of his sword.

Riko continued to grin before pausing. She comically widened her eyes and ran towards the man, pulling him back with a scowl. Jeez. Did he have to be so damn angry? Once he stopped walking she stopped holding onto his arm. But since he was strong he could have just dragged her along.

Ikkaku smirked to himself. She touched his arm without blushing.

Riko rolled her eyes with a scoff, making the Taicho narrow his eyes and frown. She was irritating. He scoffed before walking by her to head to the building. She looked to the side for a moment, thinking. Why was she even hanging around him when he always pissed her off? She frowned and glared straight ahead.

"Taicho! We're done cleaning!" One man yelled, everyone bowing towards the man.

Kenpachi grunted. "Go celebrate by drinking." He said, not caring what they did.

Every person in the courtyard cheered, a blank look crossing Riko's face. Idiots. They're going to make a mess after a whole day of cleaning? She frowned, thinking about how Aina acted when she saw the Taicho. She glanced at his back, seeing him turn to frown at her, wondering why she was taking so long.

Maybe... he didn't need her around anymore?

-:-

Byakuya stared straight ahead with an irritated look on his face and a blank look on Renji's face. Kaori snored loudly from the couch, sprawled all over it. Hell, half of her body was hanging over the edge and rested on the floor. He glanced at the woman, having trouble concentrating on work because of the loud noises she was making, and spotted the drool near her mouth.

He actually said she was beautiful...

Not at the moment.

"Shut her up, Renji." Byakuya said, staring coldly at his fukutaicho.

Renji frowned in confusion and glanced at the woman. Shut her up? How the hell is he supposed to do that? He stood up from his desk and stared down at the woman, rubbing the back of his neck before putting the rest of her body on the couch and rolled her over. She stopped snoring instantly.

The redhead sighed out of relief.

"...I'm awake." Kaori said, turning around to glare at the man.

Renji frowned once more.

She sat up and gave a loud yawn, rubbing the side of her head while tears pricked at her eyes. Huh... Renji had to admit, she looked kinda cute at that moment. Like a kitten waking up. Renji looked up in thought and imagined a kitten, frowning at the thought. Byakuya sent the woman an annoyed stare, seeing her stare at him blankly before she fell back and closed her eyes.

Byakuya felt his irritation once again rise.

"...Gotta go bathroom." Kaori said, sitting up and staring expectedly at the Taicho.

"No."

"Come on~!" Kaori whined, staring at the man pleadingly. "I gotta go~!"

She frowned when he didn't react. She stood up and sauntered over to him, laying across the desk and staring up at him with large, pleading eyes. Byakuya frowned when she knocked his paperwork away, glaring down at her. Renji watched with a raise of his tattooed eyebrows, getting a little amused that she showed no fear towards the cold man. Still, pretty damn scary that she was talking to him so calmly.

Well, whining.

When they heard knocking at the door Kaori tensed and stood straight, making Byakuya want to scoff. He called to whoever it was to come in. When they did Kaori's eyes widened just a fraction before she narrowed them dangerously. Kenta walked in with his wife behind him. Her expression hardened, gaining Byakuya's attention momentarily before he directed it to the lesser nobles. Renji watched with wide eyes. He kinda felt... out of place.

"I see you are back." Kenta said, staring at the redhead with a hard expression on his face.

Kaori remained quiet and walked towards the couch. She sat and laid down, turning away from the two. Kenta narrowed his gaze when the woman refused to turn around to face him. Mariko furrowed her eyebrows, gazing at her daughter with sadness in her eyes. Kenta let out a small breath, like a scoff, and turned towards the Taicho.

"I am sorry to disturb you, Kuchiki Taicho. I came to see my daughter.' Kenta said, bowing down towards the man. "But it appears she doesn't want to talk."

Kaori scoffed lightly. "_Daughter._" She spat, glaring straight ahead. "I'm not his frickin' daughter."

"Chiharu." Byakuya said, seeing the redhead turn her head slightly to stare at him. "Do not speak like that in front of your parents."

She narrowed her eyes slightly and scoffed, turning onto her stomach and ignoring everyone in the room. Mariko, who ignored the sharp stare she received from her husband, walked towards the redhead and crouched. She reached out towards her daughter, making Kaori narrow her eyes dangerously and tried moving away. She tensed when her mother touched her head. She roughly grabbed her wrist and pushed her away.

"Leave me alone!" Kaori growled, glaring down at the woman.

Kenta narrowed his eyes in anger and stalked towards the redhead, raising his hand and making the girl clench her eyes shut and wince. When nothing happened she slowly opened her eyes, widening her eyes slightly when she saw Byakuya and Renji's hands wrapped around the man's wrist.

"I will not allow you to hit my subordinate." Byakuya said icily, a dark look on his face.

"If you're gonna start hitting people, get the hell outta here." Renji said, glaring at the man with a scowl.

Kenta narrowed his eyes. "Yes. Forgive me." He said, taking his hand out of their grip and helped his wife up.

He sent a glare at the redhead, warning her if she ever hurt his wife again she would be punished. Kaori frowned, seeing them stand and turn to leave. Once the door slid shut, Renji let out a loud sigh and rubbed the back of his neck. Really. What's with all the drama? He turned to check the woman, raising his eyebrows when he saw her giving them a small smile.

"...Thanks." Kaori said, giving them a wide grin.

Byakuya merely stared at her blankly before turning to head back to his desk. She continued to grin, even when Renji ruffled her hair.

-:-

Renta slid into the office with a grin, still looking a little pale from meeting that violent woman, and saluted when he saw the Taicho, the fukutaicho, and his sister in the room. Seika grinned and saluted back while Hitsugaya rolled his eyes and sighed. Why couldn't they be serious for once? They both faced him with wide smiles on their faces.

"So...?" Renta asked, raising his eyebrows with a smirk.

"...What?" Hitsugaya asked, glaring at his third seats.

They all turned their gaze towards the door when it slid open, seeing Kayo shyly look inside. Renta and Seika grinned. They asked her to go there. But she came too soon. They glanced at each other worriedly while Hitsugaya frowned and asked what she wanted. They grinned.

"_We need tea!_" They yelled, making the small woman jump.

"T-Tea?" Kayo asked, seeing the two nod. "...All right?" She said, sliding the door closed.

While she left she wondered why they called her to the office just to get her tea. Hitsugaya stared at the door for a moment before turning his gaze to his third seats, his expression hard. They were staring at him expectantly, waiting. Waiting for what, though? They both frowned and sighed exasperatedly.

"...When are you going to ask Kayo to be your girlfriend?" Renta blurted out, everything seeming to come to a screeching stop.

Hitsugaya's eyes snapped wide open, along with Matsumoto's, so shocked she dropped her brush and cursed when she messed up the file. The twins continued to grin widely. The Taicho regained his composure and closed his eyes with a sigh, shaking his head lightly and making the twins frown slightly.

"No." Hitsugaya said.

"No? What do you mean no?" Seika asked, giving a frustrated frown. "You two are so cute togeth-"

"It would be a "cute" relationship, as you say," Hitsugaya said, giving his third seat a glare. "But she is my subordinate and I am her Taicho. I cannot and will not form a relationship with her. Stop talking about this and leave. Now." He said, seeing the two third seats and fukutaicho frown.

"...But Taicho." Renta said, giving a frown. "Kayo, she's... she's even starting to like you! I can tell." He said, slumping his shoulders lightly and letting out a sigh. "So, why don't you-"

"I do not want to, because quite frankly, Renta, she makes me angry she can't even protect herself!" Hitsugaya snapped, seeing all three people in the room widen their eyes slightly. "And she annoys me to no end how quiet she is and won't speak up for herself! In fact, I don't want her near me anymore." He said, narrowing his eyes with a frown.

That was a lie. He actually didn't know what to do around Kayo, and these three were not making it any better by trying to push him towards her. If he wanted to ask her out, he would. But he is a Taicho and she is his subordinate. It would not be right. He blinked when he heard whimpering, turning his head towards the door and widening his eyes slightly. Kayo stood at the door, holding a pot of tea with wide eyes, biting her lip while looking at the floor.

She annoyed him?

She walked stiffly into the room and set the pot on the table, turning around and heading for the door. Hitsugaya stood up with a frown.

"Shigek-"

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, Hitsugaya Taicho." Kayo said, turning around and giving a wide smile. The people in the room furrowed their eyebrows when they saw tears running down her face. "I didn't know how much I irritated you. Actually, I came to tell you I won't be working for several days. I'm feeling a little sick." She said, closing her eyes and smiling brightly.

Before anyone could say anything she ran out of the room.

"Wait, Shige-"

He jumped when Renta slammed his hand on the desk, making the other two in the room also jump. When Hitsugaya turned his gaze towards his third seat to glare at him he was shocked to see the most deadliest glare Renta had on his face. The taller male glanced at Seika, seeing her nod and made his way towards the door and began running down the hallway.

"...Too far, Taicho." Seika said, shaking her head lightly with a frown. "...We only wanted you to be happy... and have a little fun." She said, scowling at the Taicho. "Don't even bother trying to talk to Kayo. We'll talk to her." She said, running for the door.

Matsumoto furrowed her eyebrows, glancing at the Taicho, seeing him stare at the door with a hard expression on his face.

"...Taicho..."

"No." Hitsugaya said, sitting back down with a serious look on his face. "It's better this way. I need to concentrate on work, anyways." He said, grabbing his brush and looking over the file with a slight frown on his face.

Matsumoto frowned and closed her eyes, lowering her head slightly. Maybe... trying to get him into a relationship was a bad idea. She stayed still for a while before grabbing her brush and began working, now silent.

-:-

"Hoh? Tha' went faster than I thought." Surai said, giving a wide grin.

He watched as the small blonde ran across the courtyard and down the street, raising an eyebrow with a smirk. He turned, seeing the two third seats run after her, yelling for her to come back. He turned his head, grinning when he saw Hiroto appear on the wall with a frown, giving him a glare.

"What is it?" Hiroto asked, taking a deep breath. "Kurotsuchi Taicho will snap at me again if I ignore my duties again."

"Oh, jus' thought I'd say that Hitsugaya Taicho has now let the small woman go. He ain't protectin' her anymore." Surai said, narrowing his eyes with a smirk. "Well? Shall we start our plan?"

Hiroto was about to nod when...

"I would _love_ to hear this plan of yours."

The two tensed and turned, seeing Nikito give them a smirk with his eyes narrowed. Surai instantly stood up, giving a wide grin with a raise of his eyebrows. Hiroto narrowed his eyes, alarm bells going off in his head. They both shivered from the dark look on the man's face, but refused to let the man see them tremble.

"Oh, should we tell 'im, Hiroto?" Surai asked, giving the man a smile. "I'm sure he won't hurt us... since we told boss our plan. And that he said we should go ahead with it." He said, turning his head and giving a wide grin.

Nikito frowned. "...He consented to it?"

"Yes." Hiroto said, gaining new confidence. "Boss consented to it, which means you can't kill us." He said, giving the man a smirk.

The man remained stoic. He soon smirked, which made the other two frown and take a hesitant step back. They didn't dare underestimate his strength. They took another step back when Nikito walked forward, both almost tripping over when he got closer. They froze when he got close, both remaining frozen even after he walked by them.

"Remember... you went against my orders." Nikito said, turning his head slightly and giving a smirk. "After your plan fails or succeeds... I'll kill you two." He said, disappearing from where he stood.

Both men sweated profusely, breathing heavily and turned, glaring at the last place the man stood. Surai scoffed and stood straight, running a hand through his hair. He then smirked and turned his head to give the other man a raise of his eyebrows, excitement shining in his eyes.

"How should this plan o' yers start?"

"First, tell me how many girls we are retrieving." Hiroto said, seeing the other man shrug.

"Dunno. Boss doesn't care 'bout the other two. His only concern is gettin' Riko back." Surai said, rubbing the back of his head with a frown. "So... one. But if we're lucky we can get all three. But then again... that redhead is stuck ta the Taicho of the sixth division, so she's out."

"So two, then."

"Yeah."

Hiroto turned towards the tenth division and smirked, narrowing his eyes while Surai looked in his line of vision. He raised an eyebrow and glanced at the scientist, wondering what he had planned. Sure, he told them the whole plan but how it wasn't going to be started.

"Well... at the moment it involves two third seats." Hiroto said, narrowing his eyes with a grin.

Surai whistled. "Sure ya should say that? Yamato-sama'll be pissed if ya use his two friends."

"Don't matter. Let's get started."

"Since when the hell were ya the boss?"

"Since I'm smarter, _that's_ why."

"Anyways... we're gonna need Yamato-sama to act in our plan, eh?" Surai asked, raising his eyebrows with a smirk. "How?"

"Oh." Hiroto looked up and smirked. "All we need to do is tell him it's to help us get Riko back."

Surai stayed silent for a moment before grinning darkly.

"I wonder how he's gonna react ta this."


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N** I thank all those reviewed and favoured this story. Much appreciated. :D

**vampire13princess** – I liked that part. Ah, what am I saying? I love all the parts. :D And no, he doesn't have a crush on her. XP Wonder how it would've been if he did. :o And I felt so sad for Kayo, and I can't believe I _made_ that part! DX

**SilverSwallow** – Ah, thank god. :] I'm way too sensitive. If something happened to Kayo... Uh... Then you might get really mad at Hitsugaya in several chapters or so. D:

**princess moon shadow** – Thank you! :D I love that you review every chapter. X3

**Anak-Kage-Kagura-Kage** – Gasp! DX And she won't leave him... um... well... uh... Yeah... Thanks for reviewing! :D

**SwirlzSmile** – My brother tried learning how to use a violin... he got too lazy and never bothered. XP And all the plots come from my head, obviously... and from music. X3 I get all my inspiration from listening to music! :D Yeah, Hitsugaya's a... mean person. :o

**dragonrain618** – ... :D Thank you~! And yes, I try to make it realistic as possible, but most of the time I just make it unrealistic. X3 Which really sucks. But thank you for your review. :D

**TheEspadaSisters** – I feel so bad for Kayo~! DX And their plan will be revealed soon! :D

**yukicole02** – I feel so bad for them! DX

**xXxSecretSmilerXxX** – Oh, thank god. ( -.-) I felt so bad for writing that, but it had to be done. T.T And yep, Renta, the happy go lucky guy, can actually get very angry and scary. DX Aina has gotten... crazy, wouldn't be the word... um, more sane. :] Crazy, right? :D I was thinking, "Should I have him call her beautiful?" I just shrugged and said okay. X3 Byakuya's starting to get used to her! :D Yeah... I noticed their names after I made them. X3 And that's alright, I have to agree, it's going super slow. XP

**Black Cat Angel** – Yes, it does. Dun, dun, duuun. D:

**jinxedpixie** – Yes, it does! :D But this took so long to get to! D: I never took this long before. ( -.-) Oh, well, as long as it's long I'm fine. :D

**praeses** – We have exams next week. DX I'm not so good with tests. I just get too nervous and start getting hyped up and nothing comes to mind. But if there was a Bleach school, and I wish there was, I bet I'd get straight A's. :D And yeah! :D Eleventh division really slacked off during those two weeks. XP Yeah, Kenta's a mean, mean man. XP Yep. Haku is a crazy guy. I also laughed at that scene. X3 I felt so bad for making Hitsugaya say those things. DX Oh, thank god. Nobody hated the chapter. :] I like Kayo's zanpakuto. X3 Dancing... I can't dance at all. XP

**amaya-tsuki-chan** – Thank you! :D And yeah. Hitsugaya is too predictable. XP He's too concentrated on work. And I listened to that song, it was so awesome! :D

**Midnightstormfoxx** – Byakuya and Renji are awesome. X3 And I wanna smack Hitsugaya, too... as long as he doesn't freeze me. And their plan will be revealed in... well, I guess in this chapter. A little. :o

**CaribbeanTrinidadian** – Thank you! :D

**vanillatwilight132941** – Yeah, Hitsugaya! You jerk! I hope he doesn't freeze me. D: And their plan will be revealed soon. X3

**Dreamerboy84** – Aw. D:

**solarfalcon** – Sorry. I have a habit of making cliff hangers. X3

**EverRose808** – Thank you. X3 And Kaori beating her father will, sadly, not happen. ( -.-) And Riko's relationship will be revealed soon... or in later chapters! :D

**ShatterTheHeavens** – I know! DX I felt so bad for writing that, but it had to be done. And Hitsugaya will feel bad. I'll make him feel bad! -maniacal laughter- Nah, just kidding. And those three... :D I just love making the bad guys. :D But something in future chapters will probably blow everyone's minds. D: And thank you for reviewing. :D

**XxHell-in-my-HeadxX** – Yeah, Hitsugaya! XP And you _will_ see more zanpakuto! :D Yep, she's not very social. XP And I loved writing that part. X3 Byakuya and Renji are awesome. XD And drool _is_ attractive.

Has anyone ever heard of Red vs Blue? :D It's such a funny thing! =D There's one where Church, who is a character, sings. XD I just love it. I also thank everyone who reviewed. :]

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach

**Warning** - Swearing

-:-

Riko and Kaori frowned, both staring down at their friend, seeing her tremble while she sat on the stairs of the sixth division. They looked up, seeing the twins frown apologetically before they turned and walked away, making the two women glance at each other with frowns. Kayo bit her lip, staring at the ground with sad eyes.

"...Kayo...?" Kaori muttered, glad the Taicho was being patient.

But he was sending her glares every now and then. Kayo's lips trembled, not understanding why she felt so incredibly sad. She shouldn't care. But why did it hurt to hear him say that? She clenched her eyes shut and took a deep breath through her nose.

_Kid... let me beat that asshole up..._

Kayo was about to nod until she widened her eyes. She instantly shook her head, glaring straight ahead with a frown. Riko quirked a brow, seeing the small woman sniffle and wipe her eyes. What the hell happened? She curled her upper lip and narrowed her eyes.

_C'mon, kid! I'll beat that lil' son o' a bitch until he can't have kids! I'll beat 'im so bad he... he's gonna... I'M GONNA KICK HIS ASS!_

Kayo smiled slightly. Tekisenko... he was so protective. She furrowed her eyebrows at the same time a small frown came to her face, wondering why her chest hurt. It hurt when she heard the Taicho. She didn't even know why she started crying after she heard him. It was his decision if he didn't want to see her. She turned her head when she felt a hand on her back, seeing Kaori staring at her worriedly while Riko looked angered.

"Kayo... what happened?" Kaori asked, her eyebrows furrowed slightly.

After she told them... they had to hold back Riko with wide eyes while she tried stomping to the tenth division, her eyes wide with rage and her teeth gritted, snarling like a beast. They dug their feet into the ground, both holding on to the woman like their life depended on it.

_...Y'know, I think I like this woman._

_Tekisenko!_

"Let me go!" Riko snarled, her teeth clenched tightly together. "I'll kill him!"

"No!" Kayo yelled, shaking her head and making the other two pause. "I... I don't want him dead..." She muttered, hanging loosely onto the tall woman's robes, glad she wasn't trying to go to the tenth division. "I don't understand it myself. But he's a Taicho... And I doubt you can kill a Taicho, Riko." She said, sending the tall woman a smile.

"I can, too, frickin' kill a Taicho!" Riko snapped, curling her upper lip and snarling. "...In a hundred years or so."

Kaori sent a blank stare at the woman, looking to the side with a snort. Riko frowned and gave her a glare while Kayo closed her eyes and gave a sad smile. The taller woman of the three opened her mouth to yell at Kaori, only to narrow her eyes and look around the area. Both the other women blinked and frowned when they saw Riko continue to look around the area.

"...What is it?" Kaori asked, looking around with a serious look on her face.

"...Nothing." Riko said, her eyes narrowed.

_...You felt that, too... didn't you, zanpakuto._

_My name is not "zanpakuto," but yes... someone was watching you three._

Riko frowned and clenched her hands. Just as she turned Surai looked around the corner of a tall building with a raise of his eyebrows. Not bad. At least her senses were good. But not good enough to know he was still around. He let out an annoyed sigh and rubbed the side of his head.

That Hiroto... ordering him to watch them.

Ugh, he felt like a stalker or something. Why couldn't Hiroto do this? Sure, he was in charge of the whole damn plan while _he_, the damn servant it appeared, had to watch the women they were after like a hawk after a mouse... Did hawks go after mice? He looked up in thought and raised his eyebrows before shrugging.

"So what? He just called you annoying?" Riko asked, glaring down at the small woman.

"He said I annoyed him because I couldn't defend myself." Kayo muttered, lowering her gaze to the ground.

"Can't defend... Of course you can friggin' defend yourself!" Riko yelled, curling her upper lip and snarling. "What should we do? Complain? I say we go kick his ass!"

_I concur!_

_Tekisenko!_

Kayo pouted her lips, seeing both Kaori and Riko glaring in the direction where the tenth division was. Well, where they thought it was. In fact, it was in the opposite direction they were facing. She smiled at them and turned, making them both blink and stare after her.

"I think I'm gonna go take a nap." Kayo said, turning to give them a smile. "I don't feel... like walking around today."

"Okay... bye." Kaori said, frowning slightly.

Riko grunted, seeing the small woman bow before turning and walking across the courtyard. Kaori frowned and tried holding back Riko once more, the tall woman trying to make her way towards the tenth division, which isn't where she thought it was.

Byakuya frowned and glared straight ahead.

She was taking her time.

-:-

The next day Hitsugaya frowned, staring down at the man that bowed in front of his desk. Matsumoto was skipping out from work, again. Amazingly she walked into the office and told him, while giving him a hard stare, and said she was going to go comfort Kayo, who still hadn't come out of her room. Also said something about going to get her food.

"A disturbance in the Rukongai?" Hitsugaya asked, glaring down at the man. "What kind of disturbance? Where?"

"It's all here on this paper."

Hiroto inwardly smiled. Hitsugaya grabbed the paper and looked over it with narrowed eyes, the sides of his mouth curling downwards. He glanced at the member of the twelfth division, seeing him stare up at him with expecting eyes.

"You have no idea what the disturbance is?" Hitsugaya asked, seeing the man nod.

"Not yet. We need your division to send one or two people to go." Hiroto said, bowing his head. "Preferably someone of a high seat. We can't take no chances."

"...Matsumoto still needs to work..." Hitsugaya muttered to himself, making the man smirk to himself.

"Then perhaps your third seats?"

"...I'll send them. When do they have to leave?" He asked, glancing at the man with a frown.

"Immediately, if you do not mind. People from the district written on the file have been dying rapidly and people have been murdered." Hiroto said, seeing the Taicho's eyes harden. "We have yet to find a culprit. But if your third seats do not make it back or are seriously injured, they must choose someone to go to the district they have went to."

"Yes. I'll send them soon." Hitsugaya said, seeing the man bow before he excused himself.

Hiroto smiled while walking down the hallway, seeing people walk by while smiling and talking to each other. Inside the office, Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes and stared at the paper. Something about this didn't feel right. He shook his head lightly and called for someone to get his third seats.

Just when Renta and Seika were about to go see Kayo they blinked and frowned when someone walked up to them and told them the Taicho called for them. They glanced at each other curiously and walked down the hallways, both still a little peeved with the man. When they walked into the office they stared down at him, both waiting silently. Once he told them what he wanted they both raised their eyebrows.

"A mission?" Seika asked, frowning in confusion. "You're saying we have to go to the Rukongai... to see what's causing a ruckus?"

"And we have no clue what it is?" Renta asked, also frowning. "How will we know what to look for?"

"You'll know when you find who or what is making it. It's most likely a hollow, but I want you two to take precautions and take a medical pack and a transmitter so we know if you're in trouble." Hitsugaya said, seeing the two nod. "I also need you two to pick someone in case you are injured or do not come back."

The twins glanced at each other and quirked an eyebrow. Pick someone? If they had to get backup this must be serious.

"You leave tomorrow." Hitsugaya said, seeing the two widen their eyes slightly before they nodded.

When they walked out of the office they glanced at each other once more and frowned. It's been a while since they were on a mission. But having to choose someone... They didn't know who to pick. They sighed and walked down the hallway, both rubbing their heads.

"...Something about this is fishy." Renta said, frowning deeply. "After that last mission we had we hadn't been given a mission to the Rukongai."

"But Hitsugaya Taicho said this mission had to be given to high seats. And Matsumoto fukutaicho is still supposed to be working, so he had to choose us." Seika said, letting out a loud sigh. "I don't wanna go~!"

"Yeah." Renta said, closing his eyes and sighing, as well. He grinned. "We should go talk to Nikito!"

-:-

Two hours later, Kayo slept peacefully, laying in her bed while curled up, her thumb in her mouth. Hitsugaya stared at her blankly. He didn't get why she went to sleep like that. He had went to her room to find Matsumoto, but it seems she's hiding. He stared down at the woman with narrowed eyes, seeing her scrunch up her face cutely before she turned and relaxed.

"...I'm sorry." Hitsugaya murmured.

Kayo slowly opened her eyes, groaning and pushing herself up. She rubbed the side of her head, turning around and staring at her door. Nothing. She let out a sigh and stretched her arms above her head. She thought she heard someone. When the small blonde glanced at the table in her room she blinked and raised her eyebrows, seeing a bowl of rice on the table.

She smiled.

Matsumoto.

_...Go back ta sleep. 'M tired._

_Then go to sleep._

Kayo pouted and rolled her eyes when she heard Tekisenko whine. If he wanted to go to sleep then he could sleep, without her also sleeping. She crawled towards her table and grabbed the bowl, grabbing the chopsticks with a small smile on her face. Just when she was about to take a bite the door slid open, making her jump and shriek.

"Kayo~!" Seika yelled, jumping into the room with a grin while her brother slid in with his socks.

"Hello~!" Renta yelled, waving wildly.

_...Kick these guys' asses, as well._

Kayo pouted before turning. "Yes?"

"_We're going on a mission!_" They yelled, giving a wide grin.

"A miss-"

"_And we pick you as our backup!_" They said, both winking all the small woman.

Kayo widened her eyes and blinked several times before she paled and stared at them like they were crazy people. Renta and Seika continued to grin, both glancing at each other, not really expecting such a reaction. At first they had no idea who to pick until Nikito asked them what was wrong. When they explained it to him he smiled and said, "Why not choose that girl you told me about? What's her name? Kayo? You said her Taicho made her incredibly sad, why not choose her to boost up her ego?"

And they said yes and immediately ran to their division and straight into her room.

"W-What!" Kayo yelled, standing up and placing her hands on her cheeks, her eyes wide with shock and looking mighty pale.

"_Uh... We picked you as our backup!_" Renta and Seika yelled, a little less enthusiastically, both glancing at each other with grins on their faces.

"I can't be backup! I'm not strong enou-"

_YA BETTER SHUT DA HELL UP 'BOUT BEIN' WEAK OR I'LL BEAT THE SHIT OUTTA YA!_

Kayo jumped and widened her eyes, quickly nodding and making the two third seats glance at each other curiously. Why was she nodding? Was she consenting to being their backup? They grinned widely and grabbed the small woman, both hugging her tightly and making her flail her arms.

"B-B-B-B-But I can't!" Kayo yelled, staring at the third seats with wide eyes while they hugged her. "I'll be killed!"

"_Don't be silly!_" They said, setting her down and giving her a wide grin. "_We seen you fight and you're really good. You gotta stop putting yourself down._" They said, giving her stern looks while they stared down at her.

_I agree._

_Tekisenko, be quiet! This is serious!_

Kayo furrowed her eyebrows worriedly. Sure, she'll stop putting herself down, but... going as backup. She swallowed thickly before slowly nodding, making the twins grin widely and hug her once more before they told her they had to go first. If they didn't return or were seriously injured, which they said was highly unlikely, she had to go and see what it was.

All she did was gulp.

-:-

Ikkaku swung his bokken with a wide grin on his face, making the woman widen her eyes and jump out of the way when it collided against the floor. This idiot was dangerous! Riko couldn't go against a damn third seat! She held up her bokken and blocked his attack, grinning to herself. She blocked it!

She yelped when he smacked her arm next.

"AGH! What the-"

"Concentrate!" Ikkaku snapped, scowling at the woman. "Don't get so hyped up because you blocked an attack! You should be worrying about the next attack, idiot!"

"I _know_ that!" Riko growled, curling her upper lip and snarling.

She raised her bokken and swung downwards, scowling when Ikkaku easily blocked it and hit her side. She skidded to the side a little and rubbed the spot where he hit her with a frown, turning her head to glare at him. She jumped towards him and started swinging wildly, growling when he blocked each damn one. She widened her eyes when he swung his sword, pushing her back and suddenly appearing behind her and kicking her, sending her to the floor.

"AGH! Dammit!" Riko yelled, pushing herself up and turning to glare at the man.

The people observing shook their heads with grins. Kenpachi frowned from the wall, leaning against it with his arms crossed over his chest, Yachiru watching with a wide smile at his side. She was so weak. Yumichika watched while shaking his head with a sigh. Dozens of subordinates were also watching, seeing the two yell at each other and point at one another accusingly.

"Of course I can't beat a damn third seat!" Riko yelled, growling at the man. "What? You expected me to kick your ass easily!"

"I expected a better fight than this!" Ikkaku snapped, scowling. "C'mon! I thought you had talent!"

Riko flinched before a dark smirk spread across her face, her eye twitching while she stared at the man. She threw the bokken. It connected with Ikkaku's head, making him widen his eyes and grab the spot aching tremendously, glaring at the woman. She grabbed his hand and turned, swinging him over her head and slamming him against the floor, raising her leg and slamming it against his stomach.

Ikkaku started squirming.

"You... bitch!" Ikkaku wheezed, gripping his stomach and head.

"Insult me and I'll kick your ass." Riko said, smirking at the man.

She jumped in the air with a wide grin. She beat him! Well... knocked him down. She walked over to her bokken and bent down to grab it, letting out a squawk when Ikkaku kicked her from behind, sending her to the floor once more. She scowled and pushed herself into a stand, turning to glare at the man.

"Hey! Stop kicking me!" Riko yelled, shaking her fist at the man.

"Stop fighting Hakuda style!" Ikkaku yelled, pointing at the woman. "I thought you knew how to use Zanjutsu!"

Riko snorted. "And you think I can beat a third seat with my zanpakuto? It won't even give me its' damn name!" She growled, turning her head to glare at her zanpakuto, which was lying on the floor near the wall.

"You just gotta keep practicing then." Ikkaku said, rolling his eyes with a scowl. "...And it probably won't give you its' name 'cause you keep getting angry over nothing."

"What?" Riko asked, narrowing her eyes dangerously and leaning towards the man.

"I said it won't give you its' name probably because you keep getting pissed off." Ikkaku said, also leaning forward with a scowl.

Riko's eyes widened with rage, grabbing her bokken and swinging at the man wildly. Kenpachi snorted and rolled his eyes. She got angry too easily. She was on the floor quickly, shaking in anger at the thought of being beaten so easily. Ikkaku smirked and placed his foot on her back, holding up his arm.

"I win." Ikkaku said, grinning at the woman.

"...Screw you." Riko said, pushing his foot off and standing up. "Lucky shot."

She yelped when he hit her head with the bokken, writhing in pain on the floor and rubbing her head. Ikkaku scowled down at her before smirking and raising his eyebrows. Yumichika rolled his eyes and looked to the side with a smile.

"I don't think that was a lucky shot."

"No! It was a fucking cheap shot, you bastard!"

She kicked his knee, which made him buckle over and grabbed his shoulders, smashing him into the floor. She stood up and walked towards her zanpakuto, putting it through her sash and walking towards the door. Ikkaku picked himself up and ran after the woman, yelling all kinds of curse words while the woman ran away with a wide grin.

"...Idiots." Kenpachi said, rolling his eyes with a frown.

People looked out the windows, seeing the woman and third seat run across the courtyard. Ikkaku threw the bokken, which connected with the woman's head. She turned and started yelling, both yelling at each other. She picked up the bokken and threw it back, which connected with Ikkaku's... groin.

He groaned and fell over, making people groan and wince while the woman ran away with a wide grin.

Kenpachi stared blankly.

Idiots.

-:-

Byakuya stood outside his room, staring at the koi in the pond. That woman was taking her time. How long did it take her to get ready? Kaori looked around the corner of the room, narrowing her eyes and smiling like a cheshire cat, her eyes gleaming darkly. She stepped out of the room and snuck across the porch, quickly jumping off.

Byakuya stayed still, even when the woman jumped on his back and held on.

"_...What..._ are you doing?" Byakuya asked, turning his head slightly to stare at the woman.

"...Actually... not really sure myself." Kaori said, looking to the side with a frown before shrugging. "Eh, trying to make you smile."

"By jumping on me."

"...Yeah... the way you make it sound makes me kinda embarrassed." Kaori said, smirking nervously. "Uh... I'll just get off." She said, climbing off the Taicho with an embarrassed blush on her face.

Byakuya turned and gave the woman a hard stare, seeing her grin nervously. He rolled his eyes, which made Kaori raise her eyebrows at the action, and turned to head for his division. He paused and turned his head slightly, seeing a small old man make his way towards him. Kaori blinked, staring down at the man, glancing at the Taicho and seeing him giving her a hard stare.

She rolled her eyes before bowing towards the man.

"What is it?" Byakuya asked, staring at the man stoically.

"The elders wish to know how long Chiharu-san will be staying." He said, making the woman raise her head.

"...Eleven days." Byakuya answered, seeing the man nod and turn. "Why do you wish to know?"

"'Cause they obviously want me gone." Kaori said, standing up with a smirk. She frowned when he glared at her. "What?"

Byakuya continued to glare at her before nodding at the elder, seeing him bow before he turned and walked away. He glared at the woman once more, which made her frown and sulk while she walked after him. Eleven more days. She smiled stupidly. She couldn't wait~! And then maybe after they-

Her eyes snapped wide open, still smiling stupidly.

Whoa!

Hold that thought! _What_ was she just thinking? She hated being around him, even at the moment she was dreading spending time with him, so why in the _hell_ was she thinking what they should do after the kido wears off? She gawked. What is _wrong_ with her? She must be sick. Her eyes grew wider. Oh, god!

"Kuchiki Taicho, I'm sick!" Kaori yelled, running after the Taicho until she was in front of him. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her forehead. "Touch my forehead! AM I SICK?"

She was getting too used to touching him. Byakuya sighed out of irritation, realizing he seemed to be doing that a lot, and felt her forehead. No. She wasn't sick. He was about to tell her until he realized he was touching her head, staring at his hand for a long moment. Kaori blinked and frowned when he didn't say anything for a while.

He removed his hand and quickly walked away.

"H-Hey!" Kaori yelled, jogging after the man. "Am I sick?"

"No." Byakuya said quickly, refusing to look at the woman.

Kaori frowned to herself. What was wrong with him? Maybe it was because she jumped on him. If it was that he didn't have to take it so hard. Byakuya kept walking quickly, making the woman trip several times while trying to keep up with him. She started whining at him to slow down, which he didn't do.

"Kuchiki Taicho!" Kaori snapped, glaring at the Taicho's back. "Why are we in a hurry?"

"Work."

A blank look crossed Kaori's face.

"..._What_?"

-:-

Kayo sat in the sixth division office with Kaori and Riko, since Kaori waved it off and told the Taicho that they were going to be sitting in there, which he did not like, with wide eyes, trembling slightly. She was going as backup if they didn't make it back or were seriously injured. She closed her eyes tightly and shook her head. Why did they ask her? Why couldn't they ask someone else? Sure, they said it was because they wanted her to know she was strong, but she couldn't get it out of her head that she might die!

"...Uh... I might go on a mission." Kayo said, holding her cup of tea with wide eyes.

"Huh... Well, congratulations." Riko said, raising her cup with a lazy look on her face.

Byakuya felt that urge to sigh.

"And... the third seats said I could take someone with me." Kayo said, seeing both her friends glance at her from the other couch and raised their eyebrows.

"Well, I'm stuck to Kuchiki Taicho, so I don't think I can go." Kaori said, shrugging lightly.

"No shit." Riko said, sending her a blank stare. "I don't know about me. Maybe. If something or someone royally pisses me off, I'll go and beat the crap outta a hollow or something." She said, missing the pale look the fukutaicho of the sixth division sent her. "That is if it doesn't eat me. Ah, what the hell. I'll go anyway."

Kayo smiled.

"Well, I gotta go." Riko said, setting the cup down on the coffee table and standing up. "Gotta talk to the Taicho about this "relationship" She said, using those air quotes with her fingers and a roll of her eyes.

"...Y'know, I think he likes you." Kaori said, sending the woman a smirk.

Her smirk widened when Riko blushed and sent her a glare.

"Shaddap." Riko said, making her way towards the door and sliding it open.

Once she left the room Kayo looked downwards with furrowed eyebrows. What if Renta and Seika were killed- No! She couldn't think like that! She shook her head lightly, swallowing hard. They were third seats. Of course they wouldn't die.

"...I think I'm going to go." Kayo said, giving a small smile.

Kaori nodded. Renji yawned and stood up, saying he was going to go, as well, since the sky was darkening. Byakuya sent him a glare, making him sit back down with a frown and grab the next file. However, Byakuya stood up and told the woman that they were going, which made Renji scowl.

Kayo walked down the street, rubbing her arm with a sigh. Why did they even pick her? Why couldn't they have picked someone else with a high seat? Tears ran down her face comically. She wasn't strong enough to-

_What da hell did I say!_

_I'm sorry!_

_Stop apologizin'!_

Kayo nodded. In twenty minutes she walked into the tenth division courtyard, deciding to go to sleep for the night. When she looked up, she froze, seeing Hitsugaya walking towards her with a stack of paperwork. One look at the paperwork and she relaxed. He wasn't heading towards her. She lowered her head when he walked by, letting out a relieved sigh when he didn't look at her. Just when she was about to look up, she jumped when someone grabbed her wrist.

When she turned to see who it was all color left her face.

Hitsugaya stared at her. He frowned and narrowed his eyes.

"Renta and Seika picked you as backup?" Hitsugaya asked, looking very serious that it was scaring the woman.

"Y-Yes!" Kayo said, nodding quickly. "I-I gotta go!" She yelled, wrenching her wrist out of his grip and quickly running away with wide eyes.

He was scary! That fear of him was returning again! She closed her eyes with a small frown on her face, feeling her eye stinging from tears. She hated it when she cried. Hitsugaya stared after her with a small frown, looking at the ground and slowly shaking his head with a sigh.

-:-

Riko walked into the office and raised her arm in a greeting. She widened her eyes when Yachiru appeared in front of her and stuck candy in her mouth with a wide grin. She quickly frowned and swallowed whatever was in her mouth, sending the small fukutaicho a nervous grin.

"Bye, Ken-chan!" Yachiru yelled, waving towards the man lounging in his chair. "Red-chan wants to talk with you!"

Riko stared down at the small fukutaicho. How the hell did she know? Yachiru ran out of the room and slid the door shut while waving towards the two. The black haired woman stayed silent and glanced at the man, seeing him stare at her with a bored look on his face. He should at least try to look happy or angry every once in a while instead of looking bored.

"Uh... Taicho?" Riko asked, giving a nervous grin, hearing the man grunt. "Uh... about Aina-"

"I know." Kenpachi said, seeing the woman pause. "Seems like she doesn't seem so obsessed about me anymore."

"Oh... Well..."

"You wanna end this "relationship." Kenpachi said, seeing the woman pause once more.

Riko looked to the side with wide eyes, sweating profusely. Oh, god. This was harder than she thought. Kenpachi stood up from his desk, walking towards the woman, which she hadn't noticed. Only when she looked forward did she widen her eyes and blush, taking a step back and cursing when her back hit the door.

"Uh... So...?" Riko chuckled nervously.

She jumped when he lifted his arms and placed them on either side of her. She felt like crying. She sent him a nervous grin once more, furrowing her eyebrows when he moved closer towards her. She swallowed hard and closed her eyes tightly when his lips were close to hers.

"...You're mine." Kenpachi said, giving a wide smirk.

Riko's eyes snapped wide open, her blush turning ten different shades of red.

"WHAT?" Riko yelled, giving the man a shocked stare. "W-What do you mean by that!"

"It means exactly what I'm saying." Kenpachi said, her voice taking on a huskier quality, making the woman shiver. "You're mine."

"...I think I just died." Riko said, looking to the side with wide eyes. "Either that or I'm hallucinating. So wait...? I'm... yours? As in your property?"

"Yeah."

Riko frowned. "I don't think I like that. Wait... I fucking hate that!" She growled, glaring at the man. "I don't belong to anyone and I certainly don't belong to you! So... Why... _Why_ are you looking at me like that?" She asked, trying to move back with wide eyes, seeing that the Taicho wasn't even looking at her eyes.

He was looking at... her lips. She swallowed hard with wide eyes. Oh, damn. She looked upwards in defeat. _Okay, only doing this... once_, Riko thought, closing her eyes tightly before smashing her lips against his. A shiver ran down her spine when the Taicho pulled her closer.

His... Why the hell would he want her as his? She wasn't even that great looking. Always got mad. Always wanted to beat the crap out of him when he pissed her off. She... She didn't get men at all. She only ever saw them as sexist people that always looked down on her. So, she tried to prove herself by fighting and never taking peoples' shit.

...She's always been angry.

Before becoming a shinigami. Even before meeting Kaori and Kayo. She always found a reason to be angry. Even if it was something as small as getting a paper cut she would go crazy and start tearing everything apart and always yelled. She never cared about how people viewed her. When walking through a town with Kaori and Kayo people steered clear of her because of how angry she always looked.

When the Taicho detached his mouth from hers she took a deep breath and leaned against the door, looking downwards.

She's always hated men touching her. Always hated how they looked at her and viewed her. She couldn't even touch them herself... But why the hell was this guy an exception? Because he's the only one that's ever kissed her? She looked up, seeing the Taicho give her a smirk. Her face burned red before slowly widening her eyes.

_Do I... like him?_

She blinked before closing her eyes and smirking.

"...Pervert." Riko said, running a hand over the man's head.

She froze when his hair flattened, amazed it didn't take much to make it go flat, staring at the hair that was no longer sticking up. She slowly started grinning nervously, seeing the man narrow his eyes and reach up to touch his head with a frown. She slid the door open and quickly ran down the hallway with wide eyes.

"SORRY!"

"Get your sorry ass back here!"

-:-

Kaori walked after the Taicho, yawning loudly while rubbing the back of her neck. She was so tired. But... the man in front of her wanted to go on one of his nightly walks. He said he didn't want to go on his walks while she was around, but he was getting fed up with it so he decided to take a walk tonight.

She was going to kill him after this was done.

"So... how was your day?" Kaori asked, trying to make small talk, raising her eyebrows curiously with a smirk.

"You were with me all day. You should know." Byakuya said, staring straight ahead with that stoic look on his face.

Kaori scowled, shoving her hands in her pockets and slouching her back. He was too boring. He could at least react to some of the things she does. Like what she did that morning. She smirked to herself. She bet he wasn't expecting to be jumped on. She glanced at the clouds that partially covered the moon, raising her eyebrows while humming.

"Kuchiki Taicho..." Kaori said, not waiting for the man to respond, not that he would. "...I haven't been in a noble family for a long time... Not surprising, since you seen how that cold bastard of a father found me... But... isn't it hard?"

Byakuya stopped and turned, staring at the woman with an expressionless look on his face. Kaori stared at him with the same look. He couldn't see anything in her eyes.

"...Isn't it hard being the head of the clan?" Kaori said, seeing the man narrow his eyes slightly. "I haven't been the head of my clan, but... is it hard being so full of responsibilities?"

Byakuya stayed silent. Kaori shrugged lightly and smirked, walking past the man with a tired look on her face. She reached up and covered her mouth while yawning, wanting to go to sleep instead of walking around the Seireitei. How long were these walks anyways? They had to at least been walking for an hour.

"Sometimes."

Kaori paused and turned, seeing the Taicho walk by her. She stared after him with slightly wide eyes. Did he just... answer her question? She blinked several times before smiling and jogging after him. Byakuya jolted slightly when she jumped on his back and grinned at him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Remove yourself."

"No~!" Kaori whined, pouting her lips. "I'm too tired! Carry me back." She said, sending the man a coy smile.

Byakuya stared at her. Kaori widened her eyes at the same time her breath caught in her throat, seeing the sides of his lips curl upwards. Her eyes grew wider at the rushing feeling. After ten seconds or so they appeared in the garden of the Kuchiki manor. Kaori held on with wide eyes, staring straight ahead. She hopped off and ran over to a brush, bending over and retching.

"It is your own fault." Byakuya said, still having that small smile on his face. "...However, you succeeded in making me smile."

"Yeah! I feel all warm and cuddly inside!" Kaori snapped, covering her mouth before she began retching again. "...A fine damn prize, indeed." She said, looking a little green.

She turned and widened her eyes when she heard him chuckle lightly. Whoa! He _smiled_ and _laughed_ in one day! Her eyes shined at the same time a smile spread across her face. She did it. She retched in the brush once more, groaning and holding her stomach. She was never going to try and tease him again.

Ah, who the hell was she kidding? It was fun teasing him.

She stood up and walked towards the man, slapping her hand against his arm. He directed a glare at her, that smile wiped on his face now.

"Well, I completed my goal." Kaori said, putting her hands on her hips and smirking. "...I'm so proud of myself." She said, raising an fist and smiling dumbly while closing her eyes, looking so proud of herself. She opened her eyes and grinned at the Taicho. "This may be weird, Kuchiki Taicho... but I think you're the first noble I've met that I like."

"I feel honoured." Byakuya said dryly, staring blankly at the woman.

"Ah, you like hanging around me, too. Admit it." Kaori said, giving him a wide grin.

"No."

Kaori frowned and pursed her lips. "Say something else instead of "no."

"...I do not like "hanging" around you."

"Agh, that's the same thing!"

"No, it is not."

"Yeah, it is!"

"_Yes._"

"Yeah."

"Yes."

"_Yeah_!"

"...Yeah."

Kaori grinned widely and started laughing, making the sides of Byakuya's mouth curl upwards once more. He still loved Hisana... but maybe having this fool as... dare he say it, friend, might not be too bad. He stared closely at the woman, seeing her smirk after laughing.

"You're an okay guy, Kuchiki Taicho... after you get past the cold, cold man." Kaori said, waving her hand while snickering.

Byakuya hummed, walking past her. Kaori winced and widened her eyes, rubbing her arm while staring after the Taicho, hearing him call for her to follow.

Did he just... punch her arm?

Kaori blinked several times before grinning.

-:-

"Renta... meet Kenta." Km said, introducing the two men with a wide grin on her face. "Kenta, meet Renta."

"Renta... and Kenta..." The taller of the two muttered, rubbing his chin before his eyes widened. "Wow! They're almost alike!" Renta yelled, giving a wide grin. "Nice to meet you!" He yelled, holding his hand out towards the noble.

Kenta stared at him blankly. "...Why am I here?"

Renta faltered before glancing at the author, seeing her shrug.

"Thought I'd just point out your names are similar." Km said, shrugging lightly.

"...I must ask." Kenta said, narrowing his eyes while staring at the woman, making her pale and grin nervously. "Why is Kuchiki Byakuya acting so different in this chapter?"

"Uh... Well, just 'cause he needs to have fun every once in a while." Km said, shrugging lightly while chuckling nervously.

"Yeah!" Renta yelled, holding up a fist with a grin. "Having Kuchiki Byakuya act like this is so damn fun!"

"Yea-"

"No. Kuchiki Byakuya does not act like this." Kenta said, giving the woman a hard stare while his arms were folded in his sleeves.

"Uh... Well... I'll admit he's a little out of character in this chapter, but if you're so mad with him acting like this I'll just-"

"No! Keep him this way!" Renta yelled, holding up his arms with a grin.

Km grinned. "Okay-"

"Unacceptable. I will not allow him to act like this." Kenta said, giving the woman a hard stare. "Write him how normally is."

Km pouted. "Fin-"

"No. Have Kuchiki act like this." Renta said, pointing to the paragraph above the omake with a grin.

"Ok-"

"No, he does not act like that. He is too out of character. Have him act like he normally is." Kenta said, leaning towards the woman with a dark look on his face, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

Km paled and widened her eyes, about to nod with a nervous grin on her face when Renta also leaned in close.

"Nah, have Kuchiki act like this." Renta said, pointing to the paragraph above the omake once more with a dark smile on his face.

Km paled once more, sweating profusely.

"I will not allow that. Have Kuchiki Byakuya-"

"No, I say he stays this way!"

"No."

"What do you mean, "No?" He should stay like this!"

They both turned towards the author and leaned in close, both narrowing their eyes dangerously and making the woman snap her eyes wide open, her skin almost white. They both stared snapping at her to keep and not to keep Kuchiki Byakuya the way he was in the chapter.

Km cried comically with wide eyes, looking mighty pale.


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N** I thank all those that have reviewed and favoured this story. Much appreciated. :D

**Black Cat Angel** – Yep, Byakuya finally punched someone after how many years. X3 And Riko and Kayo's mission... You'll just have to wait. X3

**ShatterTheHeavens** – The mission is a bad idea! DX Just have to wait. X3 And yes! Kaori finally saw Bya Bya smile! :D And as a bonus he also laughed! X3

**praeses** – I love it when I write Ikkaku and Riko together. X3 They fight over the smallest things. And Tekisenko vs Hitsugaya... Well, I bet Tekisenko would win if it was a cursing contest. X3 Riko still doubts she likes Kenpachi, though. DX And I loved writing Byakuya all OOC. X3 Kaori getting a piggyback was fun, until Bya Bya used shunpo. D: Byakuya was so much fun when he was a kid~! So adorable, even though he was easily angered. X3 And a spanish exam! D: Wow! I'd probably fail that.

**Chibi-Onee-chan** – Ah! :D Thank you~! Your review makes me smile. X3

**jinxedpixie** – Red vs Blue is so awesome~! :D It's just so funny. X3 I did alright with Byakuya? :D Yay~! X3 I'm so happy~!

**princess moon shadow** – Thankies~! :D

**SilverSwallow** – Byakuya funny... I find him funny when he's trying to be funny, but no one else finds him funny at the time. X3 He's just so serious it's funny.

**solarfalcon** – The developments are going so slow, though. DX Our villain's plan will be revealed soon, which is very simple. :D And choosing Kayo as backup made him angry. DX Poor Hitsugaya. Ikkaku is so funny at times. X3 Unfortunately Riko isn't strong enough to take him on. DX Byakuya finally loosening up made me happy. X3

**SwirlzSmile** – Oh, yeah. That's what I meant. Play. X3 I just get mixed up with my words sometimes. And just find whatever gives you inspiration. :D Like

**xXxSecretSmilerXxX** – Ah, don't worry. That makes sense... Maybe. X3 But yeah, it made sense. Yeah! Kaori needs a trophy! :D Them not stuck together anymore... DX I'm not looking forward to it. They're so much more fun when they're together. X3 Yeah, Riko should be glad he's not dragging her to bed. X3 And Ikkaku and Riko as brother and sister... Awww. X3 I can't dance either. I tried to learn, but I'm no good. XD

**yukicole02** – Yes! Kayo needs self-motivation! :D

**dragonrain618** – I liked that part in the chapter. X3 It would be so cool if Byakuya acted like that now. :D

**Dreamerboy84** – Finally, right? :D It was about time she saw him smile. X3

**CaribbeanTrinidadian** – Byakuya is so awesome. X3 He's just an awesome guy when fighting~!

**vanillatwilight132941** – Kaori finally saw Byakuya smile... It made me smile when I wrote it. X3 And, yeah! DX They're so mean to me~! And Byakuya acting OOC is awesome. X3

**GAMF Fatlard Hobos** – ...Your review made me smile. X3 Yeah, I make mistakes all the time, which made me smile when your review said it could be overlooked, and my writing's matured? :D Thank you~! Your review made me smile the whole time I was reading it~! :D

**MissJiang** – Ah, thank you~! :D I just love writing. X3 It's so awesome~!

**Scarlette Shizuru** – Yeah. Kaori needs to see that she finally saw Bya Bya smile. X3 I was grinning the whole time I wrote it. X3

Well, people. This may be my last update until I get my computer fixed. Depends on how fast I can type. I may be able to get the next one up, but as I said it depends on how fast I can type. So, just so you know this may be my last update. DX And I finally drew something~! :D I posted them on my deviantart. X3

I'm sorry for any mistakes! DX

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach

**Warning** - Swearing

-:-

"Goodbye, Kayo!" Renta yelled, crying comically while hugging the small woman with his sister.

Kayo didn't struggle this time. In fact, she hugged them back, which made them start gushing over her while blushing. They were leaving now. They were still at the tenth division, saying goodbye to Kayo, the fukutaicho, and reluctantly the Taicho. They were still mad at him. They sent him stern stares while hugging the small woman, both their eyes narrowed and their lips in grim lines, looking so very serious it was scary.

"...How 'bout a kiss?" Renta asked, giving the small woman a grin.

Well, he broke that moment.

Seika punched him, rather hard, which made him hit the ground several times before colliding with a wall. Kayo widened her eyes, seeing the man pick himself up and rub his head, stumbling to the right for a moment before he regained his balance. She glanced at Seika, seeing her grin at her.

"Well, we're off." Seika said, giving the small woman a thumbs up. She sent the Taicho a glare. "Bye, _Hitsugaya Taicho_."

Hitsugaya frowned and glared at her, his arms crossed over his chest. They grinned one last time at Kayo, though Renta winced, and walked out of the courtyard, both carrying medical packs. Kayo waved after them, seeing them wave back before they disappeared around the corner. She furrowed her eyebrows worriedly.

She hoped they would come back okay.

She turned and started walking towards the building, avoiding the Taicho's look and practically running away. Hitsugaya frowned and narrowed his eyes. She wasn't looking at his eyes again. He closed his eyes and groaned, rubbing his head. Why should he even care? He turned, heading for the office to work.

Someone watched as the twins walked down the street. Nikito narrowed his eyes slightly, his mouth in a grim line. Surai and Hiroto appeared behind him, both smirking at him while they stood on the roof. The man didn't turn to acknowledge them, which kind of ticked them off.

"So? Gettin' ready?" Surai asked, giving the man a grin.

"...You couldn't have picked someone else to go?" Nikito asked, staring straight ahead with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Well, it was either that third seat from the eleventh, and I doubt he would invite Riko, or those twins." Hiroto said, giving a dark smile. "So... I had to choose between them. And the obvious choice was those twins. You know what you have to do."

"C'mon!" Surai said, giving a wide grin while snickering. "I bet you get tired of them often."

Both Surai and Hiroto widened their eyes when Nikito wrapped his hands around their throats and lifted them in the air, smashing them against the wall. Nikito narrowed his eyes, giving them a dark look. The sides of his mouth curled upwards, leaning towards the two. Surai and Hiroto gripped his wrists and struggled to get free.

"...I'll kill you two... when I get back." Nikito whispered, chuckling darkly.

He dropped them to the ground and turned, walking towards the edge of the building. Both Surai and Hiroto glared after him, both gripping their necks and gasping for air. They froze when he gripped his sword, unsheathing it slightly and muttering several words. He then smirked and glanced back at the two, raising his eyebrows slightly.

They glared at him when he jumped over the edge of the building.

"...I always hated him." Hiroto said, standing up while still rubbing his neck.

"Same." Surai said, standing up with a scowl. "In fact, I think everyone hates him."

They both glared at the last spot they saw the man, both turning and walking towards the edge of the building and jumping off.

-:-

"...You might what?" Kaori asked, staring blankly at her friend.

"...I think..." Riko ground out, glaring down at her friend with a scowl. "That I... might like... my Taicho..."

"...Might?" Kaori asked, raising an eyebrow curiously, looking a little tired.

She grabbed her tea and closed her eyes, taking a sip while Riko sat across from her with a frown on her face. Byakuya and Renji were working, the latter yawning loudly with tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. Kaori's eyes snapped wide open, spitting out her tea. Riko started yelling when the tea hit her, yelling that it burned.

"You what!" Kaori yelled, standing up and staring at her friend while gawking.

"...Man, you take a while to respond." Riko said, wiping her face with a cloth and scowling at her friend.

"Y-Y-Y-You _like_ someone!" Kaori yelled, looking so very shocked.

"_Might!"_ Riko snarled, glaring at her friend while gritting her teeth. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "And here's the crazy part..."

_Riko backed up against the wall with wide eyes, grinning nervously when the Taicho stalked towards her with a wide grin on his face. She gulped and chuckled, sweating profusely. She jumped when the Taicho slammed his hands against the wall, trapping her between his arms once again. She felt like crying!_

_Her eyes grew wider, seeing the man lower himself. Oh, shit! Think! What can she say? She closed her eyes tightly before snapping them open._

"_I'm a virgin!" Riko blurted out, closing her eyes once more and flinching._

_When nothing happened, she slowly opened one eye, seeing the Taicho staring at her blankly._

"_I know."_

_Riko blinked once. Twice. And one more time. Hold on..._

"_...Wha...?"_

"_What? You thought I didn't know?" Kenpachi asked, frowning deeply. "That fact that you don't like touching men and don't like men touching you was enough for me to figure it out. Wasn't that hard." He said, rolling his eyes with a scoff._

"_So... you knew?" Riko asked, her jaw falling open. She widened her eyes with rage. "You knew the whole damn time and you made me freak out every damn time you kissed me!"_

_He smirked and narrowed his eyes. "Well, I didn't think about embarrassing you. But when I first kissed you," She gulped when his voice took on a huskier quality. "All I thought about was that no other man touched you." He growled, smirking widely when her blushed went another darker shade._

_Riko fell over, making the man widen his eyes slightly before he rolled his eyes. Jeez..._

Kaori's eyes remained wide, blinking when she felt eyes on her and turned her head. Both Byakuya and Renji immediately looked away and went back to work, making the woman frown and glare at them. So, that Taicho of Riko's knew she was a virgin and didn't care that she was a virgin because that only meant no one touched her? She ran a hand through her hair and stared at her friend with her eyes remaining wide. This was... way too... crazy.

Riko? Actually liking someone?

It sounded _way_ too farfetched. Kaori stared closely at the woman that glared at her. Maybe this was a trick. Yeah, it had to be. Riko liking someone was too crazy. Riko then said something equally crazy.

"Yeah, I might like my Taicho. Like you might like your Taicho." Riko said, staring blankly at the woman.

If Kaori was drinking something she would have spit it out. Renji, however, was drinking something and coughed, hitting his chest to clear his throat while Byakuya looked up. She widened her eyes and gawked at her friend. She was nuts! Riko blinked and raised her eyebrows slightly before smirking. Slowly, a blush started spreading across Kaori's face.

"W-WHAT?" Kaori shrieked, her face sporting a lovely shade of red. "Where in the world did you even get that idea!"

"Because you two spend most of your time together."

"We're _stuck_ together!" Kaori snapped, thrusting out her arm and showing the gold band around her wrist. "You know what? Get out." She said, pointing towards the door with a dark look on her face.

"Wha-"

"Get out, get out, _get out_!" Kaori growled, pulling the woman up from the couch and pushing her towards the door.

Riko turned when she was out the door. "Y'know, you might like hi-"

Kaori slid the door shut loudly, her eyes wide with rage. She turned and sauntered back to the couch she had been sitting on. Renji's shoulders were shaking as he snickered quietly. When she heard him she turned her head, making him widen his eyes and freeze. She sat down on the couch and glared straight ahead, her face still red from what that fool said.

Slowly, she looked towards the Taicho.

Byakuya stared at her. When she looked at him the sides of his mouth curled upwards with amusement. She widened her eyes, the blush on her face turning a darker shade and quickly looked away. Dammit, Riko! Why did she have to say something that... stupid?

Of course she doesn't like him.

The thought of her even liking... _him_ is crazy. He's a noble. She's not... anymore. He's all stoic like, she's not... sometimes. They are clearly no match for each other. She gripped her hair and widened her eyes. Oh, god! What in the hell was she thinking of something like this! Of course they couldn't be together. He still love his deceased wife.

AAH! Why is she bringing his wife into this!

"I need some fresh air!" Kaori yelled, standing up and rushing towards the door.

"...But you'll only be able to stand outside the door." Renji said, frowning in confusion.

"Doesn't matter!" Kaori yelled, stepping out of the room and sliding the door shut, taking a few deep breaths.

What's wrong with her!

Inside the room, Byakuya smirked to himself and continued to work. He rather liked that moment.

-:-

Riko walked into the eleventh division courtyard, her hands shoved into her pockets and glaring at the ground. How should she know if she likes the man? She never liked anyone before. Well, except for Kaori and Kayo. But that was because they were her friends. She rubbed her chin and narrowed her eyes slightly, pursing her lips. So how in the world is she supposed to know?

She jumped when Ikkaku appeared in front of her.

"Ready for another lesson?" Ikkaku asked, giving a wide smirk.

"...You know you're gonna tire me out." Riko said, sending the man a blank stare. "I have to talk to Zaraki Taicho first about the mission I might go on."

"Mission?" Ikkaku asked, raising an eyebrow with a frown. "You didn't tell us about no mission."

"...I know!" Riko growled, giving the man a dark glare. "That's why I have to talk to Zaraki Taicho!"

"Oh... Well, go right ahead." Ikkaku said, shrugging lightly with a bored look on his face. "Just hurry up so we can finish this lesson soon."

Riko rolled her eyes before continuing on and let out a sigh. She still had no idea what to say. Her face burned red at what he said the day before. His woman. She scoffed lightly. Like hell she was his or anyone's. She narrowed her eyes and curled her upper lip slightly, gritting her teeth while she glared at the ground. This was just bringing back memories.

She shook her head lightly and looked up, freezing in step when the Taicho chose that moment to slide open the door. He looked down at her. Riko blinked several times with wide eyes before slowly grinning nervously. He snorted at her and walked by her.

Ugh, she didn't want to, but... She grabbed his sleeve, making him stop and turn to stare at her with a frown.

"What?" Kenpachi grunted.

"Uh... I might go on a mission." Riko said, still grinning nervously.

"Really!" Yachiru yelled, popping up over the Taicho's shoulder with a wide grin. "Are you gonna fight! We should go with her, Ken-chan!"

Riko widened her eyes and jumped at the sudden appearance of the fukutaicho, reaching up and placing a hand over her chest, taking several deep breaths. She really had to stop doing that. Sure, she wouldn't get a heart attack from getting scared, since she wasn't _that_ old. Kenpachi quirked a brow.

"Might?" Kenpachi asked, frowning in confusion.

"Uh... My friend asked me to go along with her. If the third seats from the tenth division are injured or don't come back we-"

"Funika?" Kenpachi asked, a blank look crossing his face. "That idiot's going?"

He looked to the side blankly. The image of Renta's grinning face entered his mind. The pervert of the eleventh division. Well, former. He had to guess he was the pervert of the tenth division now. Sure, men were perverts in his division, but that guy was the biggest of them all. He actually walked up to Kuchiki's sister and asked if he could see her underwear. Man, was Kuchiki ever furious.

Renta wasn't able to walk right for several months.

"You know them?" Riko asked, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"...One of them used to be here." Kenpachi said. "...Celebrated for several days after he left."

Riko frowned in confusion while several men who heard raised their arms and hooted. Hell of a party, too. Suddenly, the sad face of Renta entered their minds, making them all frown and glare straight ahead. Really, how did that man even get into their division? He always whined, always cried when someone was mean to him... but hell, when he fought it made people scared of him. When he fights seriously... The men that heard the two paled and shivered.

"Ah... Well, just to let you know that I might go." Riko said, hearing the man grunt.

"Alright! You told him! Let's get started!" Ikkaku yelled, grinning at the woman from the middle of the courtyard.

"Hold your ass!"

Kenpachi rolled his eyes and shook his head lightly.

-:-

Kayo sat in her room quietly, furrowing her eyebrows and lowering her head. How far were Renta and Seika now? She hoped that they were be okay. No, of course they would. They were third seats! While she had no seat at all. She furrowed her eyebrows and pouted. That wasn't fair.

She smiled to herself and closed her eyes. At least she gained her zanpakuto's name before Riko and Kaori.

_Ya have every damn right ta be smug, kid._

_I'm not being smug!_

_Yeah, right. Bein' proud of da fact that ya learned my name before yer friends learned theirs means that yer not bein' smug._

Kayo frowned at his sarcasm. She was not being smug... Maybe a little. But let's face it she learned his name before Riko and Kaori learned theirs~! She smiled happily to herself and closed her eyes, almost feeling the need to squeal out of happiness. She grabbed her zanpakuto and hugged it.

_...Let go o' me..._

"Why?" Kayo asked, blinking curiously.

_...It's embarrasin'._

Kayo blinked once more before giggling. Tekisenko blushed from embarrassment inside her inner world, sulking on the ground. She looked up and smiled brightly. Maybe she should train. She immediately heard Tekisenko hum appreciatively, liking the idea. She stood up and put her zanpakuto through her sash, walking out of her room and heading down the hallway to go outside.

Once she was outside and ran towards the training grounds.

_C'mon! I thought ya were fast! Run faster! I can't wait ta feel bein' released. Which feels... amazing~!_

_I'm not that fast, you pervert!_

_Hey! I ain't a pervert!_

_...You sound like one._

Kayo smiled when she heard Tekisenko growl. Once she was on the training grounds she unsheathed her zanpakuto, frowning worriedly. She was never any good at Zanjutsu. She jumped when she heard Tekisenko growl warningly, swallowing hard before she held out her blade.

"Slice it, Tekisenko." Kayo murmured, jumping when her blade changed, smoke surrounding it.

She raised a hand and placed it over her chest, sighing out of relief. It feels strange every time it changes. Though she only released her zanpakuto two times. She held it by the padding, staring at the blades on the side, her eyes shining briefly. She... wanted to hug it~! But that would be too dangerous. She bent her legs slightly and narrowed her eyes, pulling back her arm. She took a step forward and brought her arm forward.

_Kid!_

Kayo widened her eyes and stumbled forward, still holding onto her weapon. She stood still with slightly wide eyes, glancing at the weapon she held.

_Ya gotta throw it like, uh... well, how those baseball players throw._

_...Baseball player? What's that?_

Tekisenko sighed and rolled his eyes with his arms crossed over his chest. Guess he'd have to explain. He started explaining to Kayo how to throw it, how much reiatsu she'd have to put in it, and how hard to throw it. After he was done Kayo's eyes were wide and confused, tilting her head curiously.

"...Um... Okay." Kayo said, bending her knees and narrowing her eyes.

She pulled her arm back and raised her reiatsu slightly, quickly pulling her arm forward. She blinked when she heard Tekisenko yelling, "Ya put too much damn strength into that throw, idiot!" She watched as her chakram went through the air, going over several walls. She stayed silent and remained in the same place for a few moments.

Her eyes snapped wide open.

"Oh, my god!" Kayo yelled, running in the direction she threw her weapon.

Matsumoto, who was watching, widened her eyes slightly before smiling. Kayo was so cute... Too bad. She didn't think Hitsugaya would change his mind about her. Maybe. They fit together so great, but he was just too stubborn. She closed her eyes and sighed, shaking her head lightly before turning her head, seeing Hitsugaya walking down a porch in the distance, looking as serious as ever.

Stubborn person.

-:-

Kaori laid on the couch, her arm covering her eyes, still frowning. Byakuya and Renji were still working, glancing at her every now and then. They never thought someone could stay in the same position for five hours. The redhead finally removed her arm and sat up, staring ahead with a tired look on her face. She spent those last five hours thinking. Does she even like Kuchiki Taicho?

Well, yeah. First noble she's come to like in a few years.

Did she like him romantically?

Hell no. He still loved his wife. She let out a sigh and stared straight ahead tiredly... His wife must have been beautiful. She slowly turned her head and stared at the man, seeing him staring at the file in his hand with a stoic look on his face. He must have been devastated. She couldn't say she knew how he felt. She never lost anyone that was important to her.

But... he must be so lonely after how many years of losing his wife. Kaori turned her head slightly and stared at the man from the side of her eyes, seeing that he was still working. Hell, he probably knew she was staring at him.

She lowered her gaze to the floor and sighed, running a hand through her hair. Discreetly, she glanced at the Taicho before reaching into her robes, pulling out her pipe with a slight raise of her eyebrows. Putting the tip in her mouth she started looking for her matches. Damn. Where the hell were they-

"You will not smoke in here." Byakuya said, not even looking up from his work. "As you will not smoke in my manor."

Kaori flinched.

"Damn! C'mon! It's been two frickin' weeks since I smoked!" Kaori whined, giving the man a pleading stare. "All because you don't want me to smoke."

"It is not healthy."

Kaori narrowed her eyes before, finally finding her matches, she lit one up. Byakuya's eyes snapped over to her. She put the match in the pipe, smoke soon rising into the air. She took a big puff and let it out, sighing happily with a glazed look in her eyes. She widened her eyes when Byakuya suddenly appeared in front of her. He grabbed her pipe and walked towards the window, sliding it open and making Renji and Kaori blink and widen their eyes slightly.

"What're you-"

Byakuya pulled his arm back and chucked it outside, which went really far.

Renji and Kaori's eyes snapped wide open. The fukutaicho gulped before slowly glancing at the woman, seeing that her eyes were wide with rage, her right eye amazingly starting to twitch. She narrowed her eyes dangerously and gritted her teeth.

What Byakuya wasn't counting on, when he made his way towards his desk, was Kaori to jump on him, yelling all kinds of curse words at him for throwing away her pipe. He grabbed her wrists and tried pushing her away, his eyebrows pulled together with irritation. Renji, who was watching with wide eyes, slowly stood up and just as slowly made his way towards the door. He stepped out, which the two didn't notice.

"You bastard! That was _my_ pipe!" Kaori yelled, looking like a crazed beast. "I'll castrate you! I'll fucking hang you! You have to buy me a new one, you son of a bitch!"

"I will not." Byakuya said, falling back on his desk.

He narrowed his eyes when he heard a crash, all his paperwork most likely on the floor now. Kaori, who was on top of him, tried to strangle him. Thankfully, he was still holding her wrists and preventing her from doing so. Kaori still struggled, panting heavily with her eyes wide with rage.

"Calm down." Byakuya said, staring at the woman with a hard look in his eyes.

This was highly inappropriate.

Kaori stayed still, still glaring at the man with her hands clenched. They both froze when the door slid open, both turning their heads to see the Taicho of the thirteenth division walk into their office.

"Hello, Byakuya. Would you like... some... tea..." Ukitake's voice trailed off, staring at the two shocked people.

They all stayed silent and stared at one another. Byakuya cleared his throat, still holding the woman's wrist in case she tried attacking him again.

"No, thank you. I'm... working." Byakuya said, staring at the man stoically.

"Yeah, we're... exercising." Kaori said, frowning when the Taicho gave her a pointed stare.

"I see..." Ukitake said, staring at the two with slightly wide eyes. He smiled. "Well, I hope you two have fun... exercising."

"_It's not what you think._" Byakuya and Kaori said, both looking embarrassed, though the woman looked more embarrassed than the other.

Ukitake smiled once more before stepping out of the room. Once the door was slid shut, Kaori jumped off and held her hands out, staring at the man with a scowl. Byakuya sat up and fixed his clothing, pushing himself off the desk and standing. He glared at the woman before walking around the desk and sitting down. They stayed silent.

"...Pick up that paperwork."

"Screw you and buy me a new pipe!"

"No."

-:-

Riko's eye twitched, the person beside her chatting for on and on and on and on. She wouldn't shut the hell up! Aina sat beside the angry woman, smiling happily while she talked about how her life was going when Riko was on vacation. A large group of men were watching, all their eyebrows slightly raised with amazement. Well, Riko was certainly holding out longer than they thought. She still had that fake grin on her face, which was slowly starting to turn demonic.

"And then I tried speaking to my zanpakuto about how I could get stronger and-"

Riko flinched, her eyes wide with rage. The men that were watching from the courtyard, actually facing the two while sitting down like an audience, raised their eyebrows and nodded. About time. Riko grabbed the woman from the front of her robes, bringing her face close to hers and growled.

"Can you shut up... FOR MORE THAN A MINUTE?" Riko roared, gritting her teeth while growling. "Jeez, even the fifth seat doesn't brag this damn much about his beauty!"

Yumichika frowned and shook his head lightly. How mean.

"Oh... Sorry~!" Aina said happily, closing her eyes and smiling widely.

Riko's eye twitched. She stood up and hauled the small woman up, placing her under her arm. Aina blinked and glanced upwards, not even looking worried. When Riko disappeared from where she stood the men that were watching all groaned and sighed in disappointment. Aw, they were hoping to see a fight.

"Where'd she go?" Yachiru asked, pouting from the Taicho's shoulder.

All Kenpachi did was shrug.

Elsewhere, Aina was thrown on a random roof, blinking several times with wide eyes. Riko plopped down next to her and glared straight ahead with a scowl, making the smaller woman blink before smiling and sitting formally. It kind of ticked the angry woman off. Not that long ago this idiot hated her. Along with that man that was supposed to be her "knight in shining armor." Riko rolled her eyes.

"...Why don't you like Zaraki Taicho anymore?" Riko asked, narrowing her eyes and giving the smaller woman a suspicious glare.

Aina blinked before smiling. "Because you two make much more sense. All I did was just lust after him."

"Lust?" Riko asked, quirking an brow curiously.

"Because... well, how he is in bed. You should know." Aina said, giving the woman a coy smile.

Riko scowled at the same time her face turned red. She scoffed and looked away with her eyes closed and her eyebrows pulled together. Actually, she didn't. She turned and smacked the back of Aina's head, frowning when Aina only giggled while rubbing the back of her neck.

"...Why did you even start "liking" Zaraki Taicho?" Riko asked, raising an eyebrow curiously with a frown.

Aina blinked before looking up in thought. "Well... I guess... it would have to be because of how much his subordinates look up to him and respect him. And how much he cares for his fukutaicho."

Riko blinked and raised an eyebrow, still frowning.

"At first I was scared of him because of how he acted, but then I started getting curious of him when I saw how much his subordinates respected him when I went to deliver paperwork to his division." Which was probably never done. "And when I saw how much he loved his fukutaicho, though I doubt he would actually say it out loud, I started liking him." Aina said, closing her eyes and smiling. "But it turned into lust after our wild night." She said, putting her hands against her cheeks while blushing.

Riko gave her a blank stare.

"...Yeah..."

Riko looked in the distance with a small frown on her face. Sure, she'd seen how much the others respected the man, even though he was rough in every way. She'd seen how much the fukutaicho loved him, in a father-daughter relationship. She stayed silent for a long time, making Aina raise her eyebrows and tilt her head. Eventually she started to respect him, even though she was a little scared of him, and then... Ugh, how can she even say she liked him?

Maybe it was lust?

Riko snorted in laughter, her shoulders shaking while she snickered. Yeah, right. She'd admit she was attracted to him, but like him? Pssh! Yeah, right. The smirk that was on her face slowly disappeared, staring at the roof before closing her eyes.

Hell, did she like him?

-:-

Kayo stayed in the same spot in the training grounds while everyone around her held onto whatever they could find. She stared at the twister with a serious look on her face, sweating and panting lightly. It was hard keeping the twister up for long periods of time. She fell to her knees, the wind around the chakram dying down and flying towards her. It hit the ground just before her. She stared at it tiredly, seeing it return back to normal.

"...It's hard to control." Kayo murmured, grabbing her sword and sheathing it.

She sighed and pushed herself into a stand, stumbling backwards and closing her eyes. She bit her lip and turned, heading for the building. She needed to lay down. When she walked into the building she leaned against the wall for support.

She felt so weak.

Darn you, Tekisenko!

_I didn't do shit. Yer the one that insisted that ya work yerself ta exhaustion._

_I wanted to learn how to control my shikai!_

_Well too damn frickin' bad! Now look at ya. Ya have only yerself ta blame._

Tears ran down Kayo's face comically. She felt so tired~! Next time she had to be careful when training. She blinked. Her vision... Everything started going blurry all of a sudden. Tekisenko frowned from inside her inner world. Shit. She was too exhausted just to get to her room. She needed help.

Kayo stared ahead tiredly before falling forward.

Matsumoto, who had been walking by with Hitsugaya, who was still being stubborn and refused to look at the blonde woman, widened her eyes and caught her before she hit the floor. Hitsugaya turned with narrowed eyes.

"What happened?" Hitsugaya asked, seeing the fukutaicho stand straight and hold the smaller person tightly.

"She passed out." Matsumoto said, letting out a sigh. "I saw her training before. She must have exhausted herself."

_Yeah, no shit, girlie._

"Well... bring her to her room." Hitsugaya ordered, seeing the fukutaicho pause before nodding.

"Yes, sir." Matsumoto said, turning around and walking down the opposite direction where she was originally going.

Matsumoto looked down at the small blonde, furrowing her eyebrows when she saw sweat rolling down her face. She must have worked herself hard to just collapse. And that man... She scowled. He didn't want to take her to her room himself.

Another sign that he was stubborn!

He needed to at least have fun every once in a while. When she finally made her way to her room she slid the door open and made her way towards her futon. She laid her down on it, seeing her turn onto her side and put her thumb in her mouth. Matsumoto put her hands against her cheeks and smiled brightly.

How cute~!

She let out a sigh and furrowed her eyebrows. Kayo had told her when the third seats left that she was worried about them. All she did was just wave it off. Renta and Seika can protect themselves. They always did when they went on missions. But Matsumoto was confused.

That last time they got a mission to the Rukongai all they did was blow it off and got drunk.

And that made Hitsugaya furious so he said he wasn't going to give them any more missions to the Rukongai. It must be very serious if the Taicho had to send them out. Matsumoto cried comically. And he told her he wasn't going to send her because she needed to work instead.

He was so mean~!

-:-

"Wow! Took almost half a day just to get here!"

Renta grinned and put his fists against his hips, staring around the area and looking at the trees. Seika rolled her eyes and looked around the area, as well. She frowned and scratched the back of her neck, trying to locate whatever was creating a ruckus by trying to find a strong reiatsu.

"Well... Can't sense anything, so I guess we'll have to find it ourselves." Seika said, letting out a sigh. She glanced at her brother and pouted. "Can't we just go drink?"

"I would say yes, but Hitsugaya Taicho said someone or something has been murdering people in this area. So that comes first." Renta said, narrowing his eyes and frowning. "So, all we need to do is wait... And in that meantime let's play a game." He said, giving his sister an excited grin.

"Poker." Seika said, giving a similar grin.

Renta nodded quickly.

"You have anything to bet?"

"...My medical pack."

"Ah, that's good enough." Renta said, waving his hand with a grin.

He reached into his pockets and started looking for his cards, which he strangely always had on him. Seika grinned excitedly when he pulled them out. Just when he was about to shuffle them they both blinked and looked up when they heard a voice.

"Slacking off from work, as always. Really, you two need to try and work."

They both turned. Seika blinked before grinning widely. Just when she was about to run forward and greet the person Renta raised his arm in front of her and stopped her, making her frown and glance at his arm before she looked at his face with confusion shining in her eyes. Renta narrowed his eyes, his mouth in a grim line.

Seika furrowed her eyebrows and frowned.

Why... did he look like that?

"...What are you doing here?" Renta asked, glaring at the person that stood ten meters from them.

Nikito narrowed his eyes and smiled.

"Now... why do you look like that, Renta?"


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N** I thank all those that reviewed and favoured this story. Much appreciated. :D

**princess moon shadow**

**SwirlzSmile**

**Black Cat Angel**

**MissJiang**

**vanillatwilight132941**

**CaribbeanTrinidadian**

**Scarlette Shizuru**

**xXxSecretSmilerXxX**

**vampire13princess**

**dragonrain618**

**solarfalcon**

**praeses**

**Yanza**

**jinxedpixie**

**ShatterTheHeavens**

**yukicole02**

**Dreamerboy84**

I would thank all of you, but I am supposed to bring this laptop back to the school today, which sucks. I did this chapter quickly so if they are mistakes I apologize. And yes, this story is now on hold until I get my computer fixed. I thank all of you for being patient. :D Chapter was rushed. ( -.-) I'm also sorry about the cliff hanger at the end. XP

Sorry about any mistakes! DX

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach

**Warning** – Swearing and Fighting

-:-

"...Why are you here?" Renta repeated, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Renta, that's Nikito. What're you doing?" Seika asked, frowning at her brother.

"I asked you a question... Nikito." Renta said, walking to stand protectively in front of his sister.

Nikito narrowed his eyes at the same time his smile widened. He lowered slightly, like a predator ready to pounce, letting out a dark chuckle. When he took a step forward Renta's expression darkened, his eyes growing hard and quickly unsheathing his sword, holding his sword out and pointing it towards the man.

"Aw, what is it, Renta?" Nikito asked, pausing in step and looking up with a cold look in his eyes, still smiling. "Are your senses telling you something is wrong?"

"I've never doubted my senses." Renta said, tightening his grip around his sword. "They've always been right. What are you doing here? We never asked you to come. And I know that you never invite yourself on a mission."

"Hmm... You are right about that." Nikito said, shrugging lightly and walking to the side with a slight raise of his eyebrows. "But... something gave you a hint, right?"

"...You should know this, Nikito." Renta said, narrowing his eyes slightly. "Never let someone feel your killer intent."

Seika widened her eyes and shivered when Nikito chuckled darkly. Renta was right. She could practically _feel_ him wanting to kill them. She unsheathed her sword and narrowed her eyes, holding the grip with both her hands. Nikito raised an eyebrow with a smile, seeing the twins glare at him.

"...We thought you were our friend!" Seika yelled, glaring at the man. "What changed!"

Nikito scratched the side of his head. "Oh... Well... You see... people have to do what they're told." He said, looking up with a smirk.

Both Renta and Seika widened their eyes and grunted, both taking a step forward. Blood spurted from their backs. Renta looked to the side and inwardly cursed. Shit! He turned around, seeing Nikito standing ten meters from them, his back now facing them. When the hell...?

"...Was he ever this fast?" Seika asked, closing her eyes from the pain.

Renta shook his head lightly, glancing at Nikito's side and slightly widening his eyes. His sword was still sheathed. When did he-? No. Now wasn't the time to think. He glanced at Seika, seeing her open her eyes and stare at him. He narrowed his eyes, silently telling her to stay where she was. Seika frowned before reluctantly nodding. Renta stepped forward and held his sword out. Nikito turn and smiled, also unsheathing his sword.

Renta swung his sword down, now right in front of Nikito, growling when the man easily blocked it. Seika watched with wide eyes, seeing sparks fly every time their swords clashed. That was weird... Renta always beat Nikito when it came to Zanjutsu, but Nikito was... winning...

Seika narrowed her eyes.

Just who was he anyway?

Renta swung his sword quickly, scowling when Nikito blocked every one with only one hand on the grip of his sword, smirking at him the whole time. The next time Renta raised his arm to attack he let out a pained yell when Nikito lifted his knee and kneed his gut and grabbed his arm, spinning him around and slamming him into the ground. Nikito raised his sword with a smile, quickly bringing it down. Renta widened his eyes and rolled out of the way.

When he looked up he grunted when Nikito kicked him, sending him flying back. When he finally stopped rolling on the ground he turned, narrowing his eyes when he saw a tree. Glancing at Nikito he dropped his sword and grabbed the tree, narrowing his eyes until they were almost slitted and yelled loudly.

Nikito whistled and raised his eyebrows when he saw the tree come out of the ground.

Renta turned and gritted his teeth, throwing the tree towards Nikito. The grey haired man smiled, stabbing his sword in the ground. Renta and Seika gaped when Nikito caught the tree calmly. He looked up and smiled, jumping in the air and muttering a kido.

"Dammit!" Seika growled, seeing the tree catch on fire.

Renta cursed when Nikito threw the tree towards him, quickly jumping away and towards his sword. Just when he grabbed it Nikito placed a hand on his back and slammed him into the ground, making him gasp for breath. Nikito turned when Seika appeared behind him and swung her sword, jumping away from the two and holding his sword once more with a smile.

Renta looked up and grabbed Seika's hand, both facing the man they had called their friend. They both nodded before jumping towards Nikito, both swinging their swords. Seika widened her eyes when Nikito caught her wrist, seeing him give her a smile just before she went flying through the air. She hit the ground several times before coming to stop.

Renta gritted his teeth when Nikito quickly moved out of the way.

_What the hell? He's faster!_

Nikito turned his head and smirked. Renta let out a pained yell when he spun around and kicked his abdomen. Saliva flew out of his mouth before he sent flying back. He hit a tree. When he collided with it it broke in two. Renta gasped for breath several times, gripping his stomach.

"H-He's..." Renta closed his eyes tightly from the pain. "...Stronger?"

Seika pushed herself up, gasping for breath and looked up. Nikito was still standing, unhurt. She narrowed her eyes and pushed herself into a stand. How can that even be? They're all third seats. She started looking for Renta, seeing him stagger into a stand. She narrowed her eyes before glancing at Nikito, bending her knees.

Nikito turned and raised his eyebrows slightly, seeing Seika run towards him. She jumped in the air and slammed her leg downwards. He raised his arm and blocked it, giving her a smile. Seika then kicked his arm and kicked for his side. Once again he blocked it. Renta appeared behind him and brought his fist forward.

In a quick movement Nikito reached behind and caught it, making the twins widen their eyes and gasp. Nikito smiled before spinning around, sending them through the air and let go. While they were still flying through the air Nikito appeared above them both and kicked them to the ground, dust and rubble flying into the air.

"Bakuda number four," Nikito muttered, looking up with a smirk. "Hainawa."

Just when Seika pushed herself up she widened her eyes when an energy rope wrapped itself around her, letting out a yell when she was roughly pulled forward, flying through the air. Renta widened his eyes with rage and turned his head, glaring at Nikito. He stood up and ran towards him.

Seika crashed into him, sending both of them to the ground. Renta's head banged painfully against the ground, letting out a groan and pushing himself up. When Seika looked at him, gripping her arm in pain, she widened her eyes and gasped when she saw blood rolling down the side of his head.

"Renta, your hea-"

"Not now." Renta said, standing up. "Nikito! Tell me! Are you the one who's been murdering everyone in this area!"

"Me? Oh, no." Nikito said, shaking his head with a smile. He tilted his head. "But I know the people who did."

"Why would you murder people!" Seika yelled, glaring at the man.

Renta and Seika's eyes grew wide, turning their heads towards each other, seeing Nikito standing between them. He gave them a dark smile. The twins widened their eyes, both looking towards their arms, seeing them bend painfully from Nikito's fists. He broke their arms! They screamed loudly in pain, both gripping their arms.

"Now... I thought you two were stronger than this." Nikito said, giving them a cheerful smile.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Renta roared, grabbing the grip of his zanpakuto, which was sheathed. "Tremble-"

Nikito grabbed his throat and lifted him in the air. Seika gasped before reaching for her zanpakuto. Nikito pointed behind himself with a smirk.

"Hado number four, Byakurai." Nikito said, his bangs covering his eyes slightly.

Seika let out a gasp, the kido going through her chest. After the kido disappeared she gripped her wound, taking several steps back before falling backwards and hitting the ground. Renta widened his eyes and tried calling for her, letting out a pained yell when Nikito grabbed his broken arm and smashed him into the ground. Renta opened one eye and glared at him.

_What's going on? Nikito's only a third seat... but the strength he has now... he has to be as strong as a Taicho._

"And here I thought you two would have been a challenge." Nikito said, raising his eyebrows with a smile. "Seems I was wrong."

"What... do you want with us!" Renta yelled, glaring at the man while sweating profusely.

"Oh, I want nothing to do with you two." Nikito said, smiling at the man. "It's the person, however, you chose as your backup."

Renta widened his eyes. "What do you want with Kayo?" He asked, curling his upper lip in a snarl.

"Kayo..." Nikito said, seeing the man shiver at the way her name rolled off his tongue. "No, I don't want anything to do with her either. It's the person... she's taking with her that I want." He said, giving a dark chuckle.

Renta's eyes remained wide. The person Kayo's taking? He said she could take anyone. Who is she taking? Renta shivered when Nikito leaned down and grinned darkly at him, gripping the grip of his zanpakuto. Nikito widened his eyes and quickly jumped away when blood spurted from his back. He turned, seeing Seika look up and glare at him, holding her sword weakly.

"Shouldn't turn your back against your opponent..." Seika said, giving the man a grin. "Stupid."

Nikito narrowed his eyes and frowned.

"Seika, I thought..." Renta muttered, standing up with the help of his sister, staring at her with wide eyes.

"I'm not dead, idiot!" Seika said, closing her eyes and pouting her lips.

Renta grinned before turning his head and narrowing his eyes. Nikito's eyes remained narrowed before he smiled and stood straight, the twins glaring at him with hatred shining in their eyes.

"...Ready?" Renta asked, glancing at his sister and seeing her smile.

"We got broken arms... so yeah." Seika said, giving a wide grin, sweating profusely.

They jumped forward, seeing the man narrow his eyes and bend his legs. They swung quickly, both spinning around at the same time while Nikito held up his sword and tried blocking their attacks. Seika almost felt like celebrating. Where had all that strength gone to now? Nikito grunted and gritted his teeth when the twins got both his shoulders, both kicking upwards at the same time and sending him flying back.

He gripped his stomach painfully and slowly pushed himself up.

Renta narrowed his eyes and ran around until he was at the opposite side Seika was. They both nodded at the same time Nikito stood up. Together they both jumped and swung their swords, blood splattering on the ground. They turned when they landed and jumped again and again and again. Seika turned after jumped and swinging at the man five times, seeing him staggering backwards, holding the wounds on his shoulders.

"Hah! Where'd all that strength go, Nikito!" Seika yelled, giving the man a wide grin.

Nikito slowly looked up and stared at her with wide eyes, making her falter at the look in his eyes. He reached out for her, making her frown, her eyebrows knitting together. Why was he...

"...Seika...!" He yelled weakly.

Seika widened her eyes slightly when she heard glass breaking, widening her eyes with horror when she saw glass like fragments break around Nikito to reveal... Seika parted her lips and let out a shuddering breath.

"...Renta?" Seika asked, seeing her brother standing in the same spot the other man was supposed to be standing in.

Renta stared at her with distant eyes, falling to his knees before collapsing. Seika let out a frightened gasp and glanced at "Renta," hearing something else break. Glass like fragments broke around "Renta," revealing Nikito. Seika widened her eyes with shock and horror. Nikito hummed and turned his head slightly to stare at her, giving her a smirk.

"Hmm... Your bond isn't that strong, hm?" Nikito asked, letting out a dark chuckle. "Did you not notice when I traded places with him? Did you not notice the confusion in his eyes when you _cut_ him? Did you not hear... him calling for you?" He asked, slowly turning to face the woman.

Seika's eyes remained wide. She narrowed them dangerously after a few long moments and gritted her teeth, running forward quickly, tears filling her eyes.

"NIKITO! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Seika screamed, raising her sword in the air.

She let out a strangled cry when blood spurted from her chest and her back, staying still before collapsing forward. Nikito stood behind her with a smile, turning around to face her. He walked over to her and grabbed the medical bag that held on through the brief fight. Finding a small object he smiled and pressed the button.

"I'm sorry... but I really didn't want to do this." Nikito said, seeing the woman glaring at him from the side of her eyes, still conscious, for now. "But... orders are orders." He said, giving her a dark smile.

Seika frowned with a weak look in her eyes. Orders...? What orders? He held his hand above her face. Slowly her eyes rolled back and her body relaxed. Nikito smiled before standing, turning and heading in the direction where the Seireitei was.

-:-

Kayo slid the door open to the office, walking in with a worried look on her face. Did she do something? She relaxed when she saw Matsumoto smile at her happily, running over to her and pulling her into a tight hug. Kayo welcomed the hug, a small smile crossing her face.

"Ah, Kayo~! Can you help me?" Matsumoto asked, pouting her lips and furrowing her eyebrows.

"Um... If Hitsugaya Taicho allows it." Kayo said, furrowing her eyebrows worriedly.

"No." Hitsugaya said, making the lieutenant pout.

"Aw, why not?" Matsumoto asked, seeing the Taicho glare at her.

"...If he doesn't allow it, then maybe I should-"

She paused when she heard rushing footsteps, all turning when the door slid open and a frantic man ran into the room, bowing lowly to the two high seated people. Kayo blinked and stood to the side. Hitsugaya frowned and narrowed his eyes. Why was this man here?

"Hitsugaya Taicho!" He yelled, looking up with wide eyes. "Twelfth division received a signal from both third seat Funika several hours ago! They just got back! Sir... they're both in critical states!" He yelled, seeing everyone in the room widen their eyes.

Kayo ran for the door and down the hallway, her eyes wide with worry. Hitsugaya stood up and dismissed the man, heading down the hallway with Matsumoto. What was going on? His eyes hardened. Someone was strong enough to take on _two_ third seats? About ten minutes later, with the help of shunpo, they made it to the fourth division just in time to see four people running into the division with Renta and Seika, both widening their eyes when they saw how bloody they looked.

Unohana rushed towards them with a serious look on her face. She bent down and looked at them. She narrowed her eyes slightly. Who could have done this?

"I need to preform surgery immediately." Unohana said, standing up and motioning her subordinates to follow.

When Kayo arrived she widened her eyes and gasped, covering her mouth when she saw them. She watched as they were pushed down the hallway, her eyes wide with horror.

"...Who...?" Kayo felt tears running down her face.

Who could have been strong enough to beat them? Just then Nikito ran in, looking in every direction.

"You're here for Funika?" Hitsugaya asked, seeing the man nod. "They were just taken to surgery."

Nikito widened his eyes and took a step back, raising a hand and covering his face while leaning against the wall. Matsumoto furrowed her eyebrows worriedly. Poor man. He was Renta and Seika's best friend. It must be terrible that he knows his friends are in surgery. Hitsugaya stared at the man with a hard look in his eyes. Who told him both Renta and Seika were in the fourth division?

Kayo stayed still and rubbed her arms worriedly.

"...Does that mean...?"

"...You'll have to go." Matsumoto said, also dreading it.

Kayo widened her eyes slightly and gulped. Someone ran into the room, turning to glare at Nikito. The man himself looked up with a frown.

"Third seat, you're supposed to be working!" He snapped, scowling at the man.

"...I'm busy." Nikito said, giving the man a dark glare. "Both my friends are her-"

"Doesn't matter! Work comes first! They'll be okay later anyway!" He yelled, grabbing the man by his hand and dragging him outside.

Nikito was reluctantly dragged out of the fourth division. Well, what it looked like to others. Kayo kept rubbing her arm, staring at the floor with wide eyes. She had to go on a mission. She had to go on a mission for two third seats who were beaten. She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat, nervousness sweeping through her.

"...You can leave in two days." Hitsugaya said, gaining her attention, his arms crossed over his chest while glaring straight ahead. "I'll send another team after you leave."

Kayo nodded nervously, swallowing once more before looking at the floor. Renta... Seika... Tears filled her eyes once more and ran down her cheeks. Who could have hurt them? She hugged herself as her shoulders shook, tears streaming down her face the more she thought about how Renta and Seika looked.

Who could have done this?

-:-

"...So let me get this straight." Riko said, glaring down at her little blonde friend while frowning. "Those third seats got the shit beat out of them... and we're going in their stead? Going on a mission where two third seats almost got killed." She said, seeing her friend pause and nod.

"Yes." Kayo said quietly, looking around the area and seeing that everyone was staring with mild interest.

"Huh." Riko nodded before a dark aura hovered over her, making the small blonde widen her eyes. "ARE YOU FRICKIN' NUTS? WE'LL BE KILLED! YOU'RE SAYING WE'RE GOING ON A MISSION! A MISSION THAT WAS GIVEN TO TWO THIRD SEATS!" She roared, her upper lip curled in a snarl.

"B-B-But you'll be able to fight." Kayo said, smiling nervously.

"I WANT TO LIVE!" Riko yelled.

Kayo widened her eyes when Riko reached out for her, flinching and taking a step back. She blinked and raised her eyebrows when Riko's hands stayed just an inch from gripping the front of her robes. There was enough room for her to grab her, so why...? Oh. Kayo smiled. Riko didn't like hurting her. She seemed to struggle to try and grab her but growled and folded her arms over her chest, quickly looking away with a frown.

Kayo's smile widened, walking forward and giving the woman a hug. Riko growled in displeasure, not used to any hugs but from Kayo. Even if she was used to Kayo hugging her didn't mean she had to like it. When she looked up she widened her eyes and blushed, seeing men smirking in amusement.

"Yeah, I think that's enough." Riko said, staring ahead blankly while pushing the smaller person away.

Riko blinked and quirked a brow, seeing a sad smile on Kayo's face, her eyes wavering at the same time tears appeared at the corner of her eyes. Kayo told her several times that she was friends with the third seats, and she saw them injured. Riko frowned before opening her arms half-heartedly, sighing when Kayo hugged her once more.

"...Make one frickin' joke and I'll jump you." Riko threatened, seeing one of the men open his mouth with a smirk.

His mouth quickly snapped shut.

"...Do we know what hurt them?" Riko asked, frowning down at the small woman.

Kayo shook her head. "No. Renta and Seika are still unconscious and can't tell us and the transmitter didn't pick up anything because it was smashed." She said, wiping her eyes while sniffling.

"...So we don't know what we're up against? That's a fucking load of bu-"

She screeched when someone blew against the back of her ear. She grabbed her ear and turned, her face turning red when she saw Kenpachi giving her a smirk. She growled and started yelling at the man while pointing at him, Kayo observing with child-like curiosity shining in her eyes. She held up a finger in the air.

"Is he the one you might like?" Kayo asked, giving the woman a bright smile.

Riko froze while the smirk on Kenpachi's face grew. The angry woman turned and growled at the small woman, making her furrow her eyebrows and smile nervously. She screamed when Riko's sword crashed down right beside her, turning and running down the courtyard.

"Get back here, you little idiot!" Riko roared, running after the small woman and swinging her sword.

"I'm sorry!" Kayo screamed, running as quickly as she could.

She stopped and turned, Riko widening her eyes when her foot connected with her chin, making her stumble back. She grabbed her chin and growled, reaching out and grabbing Kayo's wrist. In response Kayo grabbed her wrist and turned, throwing her through the air.

"Dammit!" Riko yelled, skidding on the ground.

She looked up and pointed towards Kayo, opening her mouth to yell... only to realize that Kayo was gone. Her expression darkened, seeing the men lounging around the area smirking at her. She growled and curled her upper lip, her shoulders shaking in anger.

"KAYO!"

-:-

"...Pipe."

"No."

"...Pipe."

"No."

"...Pipe."

"...I said no."

"...Pipe."

Byakuya stopped working and rubbed his temples. He was getting tired of this. Not only did she say "pipe" every five seconds... she was laying on his desk to annoy him. He glared at the woman, seeing her sprawled out on the desk, seeing her giving him a blank stare in return. This was ridiculous. He was only doing this once.

He put his hand against her stomach... and pushed her off.

She screamed when she went over the edge, quickly standing up and glaring at him. Byakuya smirked at her briefly before going back to work. He frowned when she walked around his desk and wrapped her arms around his neck, refusing to let go.

"...Pipe." Kaori said, glaring over the Taicho's head.

"No."

"...Pipe."

"...For the last time... no."

"...Pipe."

Renji walked in and glanced at them, seeing both of them glare at him and silently _dare_ him to say something. He smirked in amusement before making his way towards his desk. They were adorable together. Yes... He would admit that. It went on for hours, Kaori saying "Pipe," and Byakuya saying, "No," every time. And she refused to _move. _Byakuya paused in his writing, glaring straight ahead.

"...Remove yourself." Byakuya said, his eye twitching ever so slightly.

"...Pipe." Kaori said, still glaring straight ahead.

Byakuya let out a sigh while Kaori repeated that damn word over and over again. Why couldn't she let it go? It was only a pipe. Renji looked up, seeing the Taicho shake his head lightly with a sigh. Oh, wow. She was actually irritating him. Renji almost felt proud of her. He smirked and looked away, going back to work in a happier mood.

"...Pipe."

"No!" Byakuya yelled, slamming his hands on the table.

Renji and Kaori were so shocked to hear the stoic man yell that Renji fell back in his chair and Kaori stepped away with wide eyes. Byakuya glared straight ahead before clearing his throat. He stood up and turned towards the woman, her eyes still wide with shock. Her jaw slowly fell open. He looked... pissed.

"If you ask me to buy a pipe once more, or should I say demand, I will not only make you sleep outside but I will make you stay up all night." Byakuya said, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

Kaori widened her eyes and gaped. And in this little comedy moment thunder and lightening sounded in the background, staring at the man like he was a monster. She cried comically before slowly nodding. Byakuya gave a curt nod and sat down, closing his eyes to regain his composure.

"...You yelled." Kaori said, staring at the man with wide eyes. "...You, Kuchiki Byakuya... yelled."

"...It seems I reverted back to being a child in that moment." Byakuya said, turning his head slightly to give the woman a glare. "Now be quiet."

Kaori nodded quickly and practically ran to the couch to lay down. Renji picked himself up and fixed his chair, staring at the Taicho all the while with shock on his face. He yelled. This guy actually yelled. And at a _woman_! Both Renji and Kaori narrowed their eyes suspiciously, staring at the man closely.

Was this Kuchiki Byakuya?

The Taicho sighed and looked straight ahead with a frown, feeling their eyes on him.

Fools.

-:-

"Hah! Look at that! You sure did a number on those two." Someone said, snickering darkly.

Nikito narrowed his eyes. "Be quiet, fool."

"Ah, fuck ya, too, asshole!"

He looked at the photos with a frown, narrowing his eyes slightly. He looked up and gave a smirk, seeing Nikito narrow his eyes.

"This is unusual." He commented, staring at the pictures the grey haired man brought. "From the looks of it, Nikito, ya went easy on these two." He said, looking up with a smile. "Are these two dear to ya?"

"Don't be a fool." Nikito said, giving the man a glare. "Of course not. I did what I was ordered to. Now you three have to do your part."

"_Ah?_" Two men smirked and leaned forward, looking identical from one another. "_From the sound of it, Nikito, it sounds like you're angry. Are you going to kill Surai and Hiroto for pissing you off?_" They asked, snickering at the same time.

Nikito glared at them. "Just do your job. From what I gathered they'll be here in two days. You better be ready by then."

"If Riko needs persuasion in coming with us," The sadistic sounding one said, giving a wide grin. "I won't mind roughing up her little friend."

"...Fools." Nikito said, turning and walking away.

The three men standing together smirked and glanced at one another. The two identical men jumped and grinned at each other, high five-ing the other. The last man, taller than the other two, rolled his eyes and let out a scoff, his arms folded over his chest.

"Dumbasses."


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N** I thank all those who reviewed and favored this story, much obliged.

Guess who's back? :D Well, me, obviously. And it feels so great to be typing stories again! I don't think I've ever been this happy before in my life! I'm just so god darn happy! :D And I'm so sorry, I would have typed all your names down but I'm using the school's internet and they banned the fanfiction site, which sucks ass. But I thank you all so very much. :D

Sorry about any mistakes! DX

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach.

**Warning** – Swearing.

-:-

Kuchiki Byakuya, Taicho of the sixth division, closed his eyes with irritation, hearing the woman snoring like a beast. What made it worse was that Renji was late and it was really, really hot. He reopened his eyes and turned his head, staring at the woman, seeing her frown uncomfortably in her sleep. It seems she also thought it was hot. This heat was unbearable. He watched as Kaori rolled over… and fell to the floor. He smiled when he heard a chain of curses leave her mouth.

"Ugh." Kaori looked up, scowling and pushing herself up into a stand.

She walked towards the Taicho and stared at him pleadingly. He stared at her for a moment then went back to work. He paused when she grabbed his hand, forcing him to stop working momentarily, and glanced up at her. Whoa… She looked… awful.

Dark circles were under the redhead's eyes, her teeth gritted, her hair messed up, and a very angry tic mark on her head. She said one word that had them walking down the porch and towards the mess hall.

"Water."

Byakuya had to admit a nice glass of cool water seemed very pleasing. Especially with this heat. He glanced back, seeing the woman staring off in the distance with a looking of contemplation on her face. Kaori frowned slightly and opened her mouth to voice her thoughts when someone pushed her, blinking several times with wide eyes when she hit the hardwood floors.

Byakuya stopped and turned, narrowing his eyes slightly when he saw a group of women glaring down at the redhead. What was this?

"How dare you." One of them seethed, glaring at the woman hatefully.

"…How dare I what?" Kaori asked, giving the group of women a blank stare while she stood and dusted herself off, wondering what caused this.

"We had to stand around for nearly three weeks and watch as you had Kuchiki Taicho all to yourself!" The smallest of the group snapped, her hands clenched into fists and a pout on her lips.

Kaori blinked, raising an eyebrow curiously. Kuchiki Taicho all to herself…? Slowly a blush spread across her face, scowling when she felt her face grow hot. She held up her hand towards the Taicho walk towards them to intervene, giving the group a small smirk.

"So, I'm gonna go out a limb here and say you're all jealous." Kaori said, seeing some women nod with clearly pissed off looks on their faces. "Well, ain't that nice? I guess some people were telling the truth when they said Kuchiki Taicho had admirers. Me? I never really saw anything attractive about him." She said, lazily putting her hands in her pockets, seeing the women flinch and glare at her.

Byakuya stayed silent, seeing one woman turn her head and smile at him. There had to be at least seven women confronting the usually lazy woman. What were they expecting to get from this? His attention? He narrowed his eyes at the same times the sides of his mouth quirked downwards. He wasn't about to give them any attention.

"N-Nothing attractive about him?" The leader asked, her eyes wide with shock. "Are you insane?"

"…Apparently." Kaori said, shrugging lightly. "I would love to continue this childish fight, but… I've got more important things to do. Bye." She said, walking around them with a roll of her eyes. "How do you deal with that?" She asked, glancing at the man with a frown.

He gave her a smirk that made her scowl and blush.

"I have to deal with it everyday." Byakuya said, making the woman almost feel bad for him.

She grinned widely, seeing him close his eyes and shake his head when he saw her goofy smile. They both walked down the porch, both ignoring the group of women that glared daggers at the redhead. Kaori rubbed her chin and turned.

"It's really hot, eh?" Kaori asked, turning her head to see the man nod curtly. She frowned. "I wonder how Riko's standing it?"

Byakuya turned his head slightly and stared at her from the side of his eye, curiosity shining in his orbs. Riko…? That's her friend, right? What did she mean by standing it?

-:-

Ikkaku and Yumichika glanced at each other for a moment before turning their heads to stare at the woman, seeing her pant heavily while staring straight ahead with dark circles under her eyes, sweating profusely. They were currently in the mess hall, where Riko had a bag filled with ice pressed against her head, looking… kind of sick.

"…What's the matter with you?" Ikkaku asked, frowning when he saw the woman turn her head slightly and stared at him for a long time.

"…How… long were… you standing… there?" Riko drawled, staring at them with an almost sleepy look on her face.

Yumichika frowned slightly. "Do you not do so well with heat?"

"What's it look like to you?" Riko asked very quickly, turning to glare at the man. "Ever since I was small I would resort to this! This friggin' idiot that can't stand the heat." She said, closing her eyes.

Slowly, they watched as she leaned back and lay on the floor, frowning when it wasn't cool enough. They glanced at each other. Sure, they knew when she would drink she felt that need to take off all her clothes because she said it was too hot, but this was ridiculous. She was sensitive to the heat. They turned when they sensed the usual strong heavy reiatsu from their Taicho drawing closer. The door to the mess hall slid open, the fukutaicho bouncing in with glee on her face.

"Red-chaaaaa…?" Yachiru stayed silent, seeing the miserable look on the woman's face. "Is Red-chan dying?" She asked bluntly, turning to look at the third and fifth seat.

"No, she's just… sick." Yumichika said, seeing the woman sit up with an angry look on her face.

"…The matter with her?" Kenpachi asked, walking up to them and frowning.

"Ah, y'know… morning sickness." Ikkaku said, giving a wide smirk.

A bowl hit his head, his eyes wide with shock before he turned and glared at the woman, seeing her stare at him with a bored look on her face. Wow, she seemed to be out of a lot of energy. Kenpachi stayed silent before blinking. Oh, yeah. He reached inside his robes and pulled out a piece of paper, which had been sent from the Rukongai to the woman.

"Woman." Kenpachi said, seeing the woman slowly look at him.

"Zaraki Taicho…? When did you get here?" Riko asked, seeing the man stare at her blankly.

He handed her the paper, seeing her grab it and stare at it blankly. They all frowned slightly when she squinted her eyes. Why was she squinti-? They all widened their eyes when she reached inside her robes and pulled out… a pair of glasses. She placed it on her nose and read the paper, her eyes moving across the paper quickly.

She paused, slowly looking up, hearing nothing but silence all around. She turned and looked all over the room, seeing everyone gawking at her with wide eyes. She turned and stared up at all the high seats, seeing them staring at her eyes wide eyes. Slowly she raised her hand and grabbed the glasses, taking them off her face.

She had… reading glasses.

Who'd have thought?

Riko stared at the glasses for a long time, her face slowly turning red. She put them into her robes and slowly stood, staggering towards the door. She stopped and turned, a scowl on her face.

"…Shut up." Riko said, sliding the door open and walking out, sliding it closed behind her, going to go to sleep.

Ikkaku blinked before grinning widely. He threw his head back and laughed loudly, falling to the floor and hitting it repeatedly. Yumichika frowned at him and shook his head. Yachiru blinked several times before smiling widely. She turned and glanced at Kenpachi, her smile growing when she saw him staring after the woman with a smirk. He walked towards the door and walked out, leaving the door open.

"Who'd have thought… that Hisako would have glasses!" Ikkaku yelled, laughing hysterically.

"A lot of people have glasses, Ikkaku." Yumichika said, frowning down at the man.

People around the mess hall stared at the doorway with wide eyes. She actually looked pretty cute, for an angry woman. They all went back to eating while Ikkaku mused over the discovery of the woman.

Elsewhere, Riko had her glasses back on, sitting on her futon and reading what was on the letter, raising an eyebrow when she finished reading. She read it several times and scratched the side of her head, frowning in confusion.

_I hope you have a fun trip._

_T._

Who the hell was T? She looked up when she heard the door slide open, seeing the Taicho grin down at her. She scowled.

"Get out."

-:-

Kayo furrowed her eyebrows, sighing when she was told she couldn't visit Renta and Seika just yet, only family. She didn't even know they had any family. Just as she turned, she widened her eyes when a tall black haired woman stood in front of her, looking up and seeing her staring at her stoically.

Scary!

She looked up with an impassive look on her face, staring at the nurse. The nurse smiled at her and asked what it was she wanted. Just when Kayo was about to leave she paused when she heard the woman.

"I'm here to see Renta and Seika. Their last names are Funika."

"Okay. And what are you're relations with them?"

"I am their older sister."

Wait! Sister? Kayo turned with wide eyes, jumping and covering her mouth to prevent herself from screaming, seeing the tall woman stare down at her, now in front of her. Kayo kept still, her eyes remaining wide, seeing the woman observe her for a long moment.

"Shigeko Kayo, I presume." She said.

The small blonde blinked before nodding. The taller of the two nodded and turned, walking down the hallway. Kayo blinked several times before turning towards the exit.

"Are you coming?"

Kayo blinked and turned, staring at the woman, seeing her staring at her expectantly. She quickly nodded before running after the woman, thanking whoever was on her side. Now she gets to see Renta and Seika~! She was almost scared to see how they looked.

"Renta and Seika speak a lot about you." The taller woman said, staring ahead without an emotion crossing her face.

"T-They do?" Kayo asked quietly, staring up at the woman with furrowed eyebrows.

She nodded curtly. "I am Funika Emi, the head of the Funika clan."

Kayo was about to nod before her eyes snapped wide open. She turned and stared at the woman with her jaw hanging open. The head of the Funika clan? Which meant… that both Renta and Seika… are nobles? Her eyes remained wide. She never would have suspected since nobles are supposed to be refined and such.

And the fact the head of their clan was a woman was amazing enough.

"They haven't told you?" Emi asked, staring down at the small woman. "They try not to let their nobility get in the way of their ranks." She said, looking ahead.

Kayo nodded slightly and looked down. She stopped when the taller of the two did and slid open a door. The small blonde gasped and covered her mouth when she saw the state her two friends were in. Most of their bodies were covered in bandages. She felt her eyes welling up with tears while she stared down at them.

"Whoever they fought was strong." Emi said, standing in the middle of the two beds and staring down at them with a hard look in her eyes.

"Why do you assume it's a… person?" Kayo asked, swallowing tightly, rubbing her arms nervously.

"…They had slashes on their bodies… from a sword." Emi said, curling her fingers into fists, her eyes hard and cold.

This was a lot of information to absorb. Kayo bit her lower lip and stared at Seika, seeing her sleeping peacefully. They still didn't wake up. She closed her eyes and took a deep, calming breath. If whoever did this to them was a person, how can someone from the Rukongai be strong enough to beat two third seats?

They weren't as strong as Taichos or fukutaichos but they have high seats.

What if whoever did this was still there? In the Rukongai? Where she was going. Kayo gulped and closed her eyes tightly. When she reopened them she looked up, seeing the tall woman run her hand through Renta's hair.

Kayo furrowed her eyebrows before going towards the door, sliding the door shut behind her. It seemed to her that Emi wanted some time alone with them. It was still hard for her to believe they even _had_ a sister.

-:-

The next morning, fast day, came quickly, and Byakuya was _not_ happy. He stared up at the ceiling while the woman next to him was curled againsthim and held onto him tightly. Apparently he thought that it would be safe if they put their futons next to each other.

It was not a safe decision.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes with his free hand. He was getting a tad too close to the redhead. Which is not what he preferred. He like their friendship, but that was it- Whoa, her leg just moved closer to his crotch! He quickly rolled her over, glaring at her for a moment before getting up and taking a deep breath.

"Fool." Byakuya murmured, shaking his head. "Chiharu, get up."

Kaori groaned loudly and rolled onto her other side, curling up into a small ball and covering herself with the blanket. Byakuya closed his eyes and sighed, walking over to the woman and nudging her with his foot. She slapped his foot, making him widen his eyes slightly. He bent down and shook her, seeing her hand slap his hands now.

He narrowed his eyes before smirking and shaking her once more, seeing her hand come out, quickly grabbing it and standing up, also forcing the woman to stand. Kaori glared at him.

"…That was low." Kaori said, letting out a yawn before rubbing her back.

"It was necessary." Byakuya said, wanting to get to the division to finish the days' work.

"Okay, okay." Kaori said, waving her hand dismissively. "Let's go."

After getting dressed, in separate rooms thankfully, they were on their way to the division. Kaori yawned for the fifth time, making the Taicho glare at her. Honestly, how can one person be so lazy? It didn't seem possible.

"…Days are going by fast… huh?"

Byakuya paused and turned, staring at the woman. Her head was lowered, her gaze now on the ground. She almost seemed… sad. He raised an exquisite eyebrow at her behavior. He would have thought she would be glad that there was only one more week left of being stuck together.

Kaori looked up, seeing him staring at her, and gave a goofy grin. He suddenly stopped, making the redhead jump and quickly stop before she could bump into his back. He turned, making the woman frown when she saw his serious stare.

"Do you enjoy this… friendship?" Byakuya asked, having a hard time thinking they even had a friendship to begin with, with the woman always criticizing him and saying he should relax more.

Kaori blinked before shrugging. "Sure."

"…Do you want to continue this friendship after this kido wears off?" Byakuya asked, seeing the woman widen her eyes slightly at his words.

Even he was having a hard time trying to figure out what he was doing. Maintaining a friendship with this woman… would make him a little happy. He had enjoyed spending time with her, after almost two weeks, and wouldn't mind if they spent more time together.

Kaori stared at the man in shock, seeing the stoic look on his face. She stayed silent for a long moment, lowering her gaze to the ground. Was he even thinking right? Did he know who he was talking to? It was Kaori, the lazy woman that constantly got on his nerves. And sure, she was saddened that the kido was going to wear off, but she thought he'd want to continue to focus on his work.

She looked up and stayed silent before giving a smile, seeing the man blink once out of minor shock.

"Yeah." Kaori said, nodding with a wide grin spreading across her face.

Byakuya nodded curtly before turning and walking down the road. Kaori pouted. That was rude. The Taicho smiled to himself, hiding his expression from the woman. If she caught it he would never hear the end of it.

"You're a mean guy, you know that?" Kaori asked, giving the man a scowl.

"So are you."

"Wait… Are you calling me a guy?"

"…You act like one."

"WHAT? You don't say that to a woman!"

"You hardly qualify as a woman, with the way you talk and walk."

"Are you saying I talk and walk like a guy!"

"Yes."

"You son of a-"

Byakuya chuckled quietly, hearing the woman yell at him and point at him with a red face, obviously embarrassed about being called a man. He, too, also liked teasing her.

-:-

"No."

"C'mon." Ikkaku said, giving the woman a wide grin, very amused. "Put 'em on."

"No!" Riko growled, her upper lip curled and her hands clenched. "Stop making fun of me!" She closed her eyes with irritation etched onto her face, folding her arms over her chest and scowling.

"Just put 'em on. The Taicho clearly likes 'em." Ikkaku said, his grin seeming to grow.

Riko paused and gave the man a shocked stare, all of them currently sitting in the office and lounging around. Amazingly, Kenpachi was looking through the paperwork with a scowl, signing a few and throwing a few in the garbage. He'll just say they got lost.

"He… liked them?" Riko asked, her eyes slightly wide with a small blush appearing on her cheeks. She frowned, still blushing. "You're lying."

"Eh… blushing for the man." Ikkaku said, snickering at the woman.

"Ikkaku, stop teasing her." Yumichika said, smiling to himself. "But he is right, isn't he, Taicho?"

"Shut up! I'm working!"

All three turned to see the Taicho glaring at a piece of paper, scowling before crumpling it up and throwing it in the garbage, which cause the three shinigami to send him blank stares. Yachiru signed the paperwork, while drawing a few pictures, and grinned at her handiwork.

"…I only need them to read." Riko said, folding her arms over her chest and frowned. "And I was clearly disoriented if I put them on in front of you bastards."

All the people, besides Yachiru, frowned when she called them bastards, yet again. Her and her damn insults. So, she had reading glasses. No wonder they barely saw them on her face. Riko scowled, seeing the two men sitting across from her narrow their eyes.

"I'll give you a whole bunch of money if you put 'em on." Ikkaku said, grinning widely once more.

"I said no, dammit!" Riko growled, glaring daggers at the man while he laughed loudly.

"I think they look cute!" Yachiru yelled, holding up her arm with a wide grin on her face.

Riko stayed silent while the people in the room smirked at her. A few moments later they stared at her with amused looks while her face burned bright red, her glasses back on her face. She scowled when Ikkaku reached into his robes and pulled out a camera, taking a picture of her with a wide smirk.

"…I hate you." Riko said, glaring at the bald man.

"Ah, shut up. I have something to remember this moment." Ikkaku said, holding the camera with glee evident on his face.

Kenpachi rolled his eyes before staring at the woman, seeing her look at him and glare at him, daring him to say something. He only smirked, seeing her frown grow. Her eyes grew wide when Yachiru took pictures of her from all different directions, blinking several times to try and get her vision back.

"So, Riko, when did you get these?" Yumichika asked, grabbing the glasses and holding them in his hand.

"When I entered the Shino Reijutsuin." Riko said, scowling to herself and sitting back down on the couch. "I had a checkup and they said I needed glasses. I don't need 'em." She murmured, looking away with a pout.

"…You squinted when you tried reading whatever you were reading yesterday." Ikkaku deadpanned, seeing the woman pause.

"…Shut up!" Riko growled, closing her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't need them _all_ the time. Just when I need to read."

"I think they look nice." Kenpachi said, staring blankly at the woman.

Everyone went quiet, even Yachiru, all staring at the man with wide eyes. Was it just _them_… or did he just _compliment_ her? They all gawked, seeing the man frown and narrow his eyes before he went back to his desk and went back to work, throwing most of the paperwork in the garbage.

Riko's cheeks tinged red before she shook her head.

"Here you go." Yumichika said, holding out the glasses.

Riko grabbed them and put them inside her robes, muttering a small, "Thanks." She flinched when she heard Ikkaku snickering. Nobody even reacted when she jumped him, both soon throwing punches at each other.

-:-

Kayo stayed in bed, not wanting to get up yet. She had nothing to be happy about. She could go see Kaori or Riko, but she didn't feel like it at the moment. She didn't really want to do anything. Renta and Seika were in the fourth division, Matsumoto fukutaicho was amazingly working, and Hitsugaya Taicho… he didn't want to see her.

She furrowed her eyebrows.

_Get up, kid! You've been in bed too long!_

…_Not now Tekisenko._

_Not now? What the hell's the matta with ya?_

Kayo didn't answer him, just staring at the ceiling with a sad look in her eyes. Soon tears started flowing out of her eyes comically. She was gonna die~! She didn't want to go on the mission if both Renta and Seika came back like _that_! What if that happened to her! She can't handle it!

But Riko would be with her… and she taught her almost everything she knew. Which isn't a lot, but she knew how to fight Hakuda style, but she preferred Zanjutsu.

She shook her head and sat up, letting out a sigh. She stayed sitting up in her futon for at least ten minutes before getting up. There was no use just sitting in bed sulking for no reason. She grabbed her shihakusho and got dressed, looking solemn the entire time.

When she stepped out of her room, she froze at the same time her eyes grew wide.

Hitsugaya blinked, his hand raised to knock on her door.

He had been meaning to talk to her since the day before, but he got… what was it they called it, cold feet. He gave the woman a hesitant smile, seeing her blink several times, as if trying to see if he was actually there. He cleared his throat and narrowed his eyes, seeing the small blonde raise her eyebrows before standing straight and giving him a bow.

"Uh…" Did he just say that? "I've chosen who is going to go after you after you leave tomorrow. They should leave an hour after you leave." Hitsugaya said, his eyes narrowed in seriousness.

"Oh, uh… thank you, Hitsugaya Taicho." Kayo said, giving a slight nod towards the man.

Hitsugaya nodded. They both stayed silent and looked to the side, not liking the awkward silence at all. Kayo swallowed hard before bowing to the man once more, sliding her door shut and walking around him. Hitsugaya frowned and closed his eyes tightly, clenching his hands and growling softly.

"Shigeko." Hitsugaya said, turning to stare at the woman. She turned and stared at him. "I… I'm sor-"

"Taicho, we need your opinion on something!" Someone suddenly yelled, jumping towards the man with a scowl. He pointed to the other man with him. "He's saying that me being fifteenth seat isn't fair!"

"'Cause it's not, idiot!"

Hitsugaya's face darkened. Are they serious? He blinked and turned, seeing Kayo walking away, probably thinking that since they had his attention she could leave. He turned and glared at the two that interrupted him, his expression dark enough to make them widen their eyes, gulp, and suddenly feel smaller than him.

And the Taicho is small.

Hitsugaya dismissed them, seeing them run down the hallway quickly, sighing and rubbing the back of his neck. What can he do? He couldn't apologize without people interrupting him or he got cold feet. He didn't even know why he was getting cold feet in the first place.

To put short, he was scared.

He scowled. He hated that. He didn't want to be scared. He didn't have to be scared to approach his own subordinate. He closed his eyes and shook his head lightly before walking down the hallway.

Matsumoto ran around the corner, a bright smile plastered on her face. It was quickly wiped off her face when she saw that the Taicho was alone. She groaned out of annoyance. When was he going to talk to her? She followed him when he stood up from his desk and said he was going to tell Kayo he had chosen who was going to be _her_ backup.

"Matsumoto… what are you doing?"

Matsumoto froze and looked downwards, seeing Hitsugaya glaring up at her. She gave him a nervous smile before turning and marching, quite quickly, back towards the office. He was so mean.

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes and sighed.

* * *

**A/N** Oh, yeah! Before I forget I'm gonna go back and change everything. Well, not everything. Just change Captain to Taicho, lieutenant to fukutaicho, switch their names around and all that because someone bitched about Ken-chan, Red-chan, stuff like that. Also going to fix as many mistakes as I can. :D


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N **I thank all those that reviewed, much obliged. :D

Again… I'm sorry I can't thank you all! DX It really sucks! I'm so sorry! Well, I _can_ thank you, I just can't thank you directly. But… THANK YOU ALL! =D

Sorry for any mistakes! DX

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach

**Warning** - Swearing

-:-

Riko walked down the porch, the only one up. She frowned and looked to the side. Wow. Didn't anyone wake up early? After getting to her destination, scowling at the door, she raised her hand to knock before pausing. Kenpachi told her the day before to tell him when she was leaving. And well, she was leaving.

She lowered her arm and cupped it on the side of her mouth.

"I'm leaving!" Riko whispered, grinning to herself and snickering.

Well, she did tell him. He was just sleeping while she said i- She screamed when the door slid open, a tired looking Kenpachi staring down at her with a very grouchy look on his face. Riko gave him a nervous grin, seeing him sigh and rub his eyes.

"What time is it?" Kenpachi grunted, feeling so very tired.

"Uh… around eight? In the morning." Riko said, shrugging lightly.

Kenpachi stared at her blankly for a long time. Riko widened her eyes when he grabbed her arm and pulled her inside, the woman flailing her arms wildly to try and regain her footing. She blinked when the man laid down on the futon, pulling her up against him. She froze, her jaw dropping open at the same time her face turned bright red. Not now!

"…Too early." Kenpachi murmured.

"…Yeah… but I gotta get going." Riko said, chuckling nervously. "So… you gotta let me go!" She whined.

Kenpachi growled before releasing the woman, the black haired woman quickly sitting up. She patted his head, which made him frown, before standing and giving him a salute.

"You better come back." Kenpachi said, laying on the futon and closing his eyes.

"Yes, sir." Riko said, giving him a nod. "See ya when I come back."

"Good. Now get out."

Riko scowled before doing what he ordered. Grouchy man. Grouchy, grouchy man. She slid the door shut behind herself, blinking when she saw both Ikkaku and Yumichika standing before her. She growled when Ikkaku grabbed her into a headlock and twisted his knuckles on top her head.

"I hope you have a great time with your friend, Riko." Yumichika said, giving the woman a smile.

"Thanks." Riko said, rubbing the top of her head with a frown.

Ikkaku rubbed her head with a wide grin, seeing the woman scowl before she slapped his hands away.

Elsewhere, Kayo's nerves were getting the best of her. She held her bag closely to her chest while her eyes were as wide as saucers. Today was the day… she would die. Sure, she was kidding… maybe. She furrowed her eyebrows, holding the bag close to her chest, furrowing her eyebrows and sighing. Well, at least she would have Riko with her. Riko would watch her. Of course she would.

But she had to try and watch herself. She knew Hakuda, she was kind of okay with kido. But with kido she could only use kido that goes up to the thirties before it explodes in her face. At least she wasn't as bad as Riko. But she would love to be as great as Kaori. She let out a loud sigh and took a deep breath to try and calm her nerves as best as she could. AAH! She couldn't do it.

She was too nervous.

When the door slid open she jumped and shrieked.

Riko stared down at her with wide eyes.

"What's the matter with you?" Riko asked, quirking a brow before walking into the room, her bag slung over her shoulder.

As soon as she finished her good byes with Ikkaku and Yumichika she sprinted towards the tenth division, which thankfully wasn't that far. She's just glad she wasn't sweating like… a pig? Well, however that saying went. She frowned when she saw the worried look on her friend's face.

"What?" Riko asked, rubbing the back of her neck with confusion shining in her eyes.

"…I'm scared." Kayo said, lowering her gaze to the floor.

"Being scared is nothing to be ashamed of. Like me? I'm scared of Zaraki Taicho from time to time." Riko said, looking to the side with a blank look on her face.

"But… Renta and Seika were both beaten. And they're both _third_ seats." Kayo said, hugging her bag tightly.

"So? It's about talent not rank." Riko said, giving a wide grin, ruffling the small blonde's hair.

Kayo looked up and gave a weak smile. But… she had to go inform the Taicho they were leaving. Tears welled up in her eyes, which made Riko widen her eyes slightly and start panicking. Once they were out of the room they started down the hallway, the taller woman frowning when she saw the worry in Kayo's eyes turn into anxiety. Always worried over nothing.

"Look, all we have to do is check out what's making a mess in the Rukongai, right? Not have to fight anything." Riko said, trying to reassure her little friend.

"I guess." Kayo said, nodding slightly.

Riko scowled, glaring down at the small woman. She smacked the back of her head, which made Kayo jump out of surprise and rub the back of her head. So they were going to the Rukongai, so what? That didn't mean anything. All they had to do was go there and check what was going on. That's all. The mission didn't say shit about fighting anyone.

Once they got to the office that belonged to Hitsugaya Toshiro. Kayo hesitated about knocking, but jumped and widened her eyes when Riko knocked on the door loudly. What was she doing? The small blonde jumped once more when the door slid open, Hitsugaya staring at her with shock evident in his eyes. His shocked expression quickly disappeared when he saw the tall woman, standing straight.

"What is it?" Hitsugaya asked, looking as serious as ever.

"W-We're leaving." Kayo said, looking at the floor with nervousness in her eyes.

Riko frowned and glanced between the two of them. What the hell…?

"…You two like each other or something?"

Both people froze and snapped their heads in their directions, their necks almost hurting from doing such an action. Hitsugaya instantly glared at her while Kayo blushed like mad. Riko frowned in confusion at their reactions. She didn't know that much about people liking other people, but from her own experience it seemed like they liked each other.

"Uh… we're leaving." Kayo said, glancing at the floor shyly.

Hitsugaya's eyes hardened before he curtly nodded. He didn't want her to go. Those darn twins and their antics. Why did they even choose her? They should have picked someone with a seat instead of little Kayo. Who… looked pretty scared at the moment while Riko glared at him.

He shook his head lightly, realizing that he was glaring straight ahead.

"Yes… I hope you return safely." Hitsugaya said, seeing the small woman bow while the woman grunted.

They both turned and walked down the hallway, the small Taicho staring after them with a frown. He sighed and rubbed his face before closing the door and heading in the opposite direction the other two went. It was time to get Matsumoto, and he was pretty sure she was still sleeping.

-:-

"…I can't believe I'm up… so early… again." Kaori muttered, scowling while she stood outside with the Taicho, her hands shoved into her pockets while she yawned loudly.

"You are the one who said you wanted to greet your friends before they left." Byakuya said, his eyes closed and his head lowered, waiting quietly with the woman for her friends.

"Aaaaah…" Kaori glared at him, not having a retort for once.

A ghost of a smirk crossed Byakuya's face when she looked away. Kaori blinked and squinted her eyes, seeing two people walking in the distance. She smirked when she realized it was Kayo and Riko, seeing them stare at her in surprise when they drew closer. She raised one of her arms in a greeting, receiving a smile and a nod.

"So? Happy you're going on a mission?" Kaori asked, giving them a wide smirk.

"She ain't." Riko said, nodding towards the smallest of the three.

Kaori glanced at Kayo, seeing her furrow her eyebrows and look to the side. Kaori frowned, rubbing the back of her neck while thinking. Why would she even be scared? Because both her friends got hurt? Maybe she thought she was going to get hurt. She reached down and rubbed Kayo's head in a soothing way.

"It'll be alright. And if it's not I'll…" Kaori frowned for a moment, trying to think of something. "I'll beat up Riko."

Riko sent the redhead a blank stare.

"You'll wha-"

"It'll be alright, anyway." Kaori said, patting the small blonde's head and completely interrupting the violent woman, which had her snarling at her.

"Hey, don't just-"

"Are you sure?" Kayo asked, unintentionally interrupting her friend, as well.

Riko growled and folded her arms over her chest at the same time her lips tilted downwards in a pout. She scoffed and looked away, blinking when she saw the Taicho of the sixth division staring ahead without an emotion on his face. She cringed and took a step away from him. How creepy. She turned when she saw Kaori hug Kayo, patting her head affectionately.

What?

No hug for her?

She paused when Kaori walked towards her, wrapping her arms around her in a hug. Riko scowled. Okay. This was awkward for her. She didn't like it. She looked to the side before patting Kaori's back as a sign that the moment was over. Kaori stepped back and gave a smirk, seeing the violent woman's frown grow.

"Stay safe." Kaori said, giving them both a lazy smirk.

"Aren't we always?" Riko asked, quirking a brow at the redhead's comment.

"Kayo's always staying safe. You're not." Kaori said, staring blankly at her friend.

Riko scowled before walking past the redhead, a little mad at what she said. Kayo smiled nervously at Kaori before nodding to her and rushing after Riko. Kaori watched as they walked away, letting out a sigh at the same time her shoulders slumped. She didn't want them to go. If they stayed then at least they would be safe.

"Let's go." Byakuya said, staring at the woman. "We are late enough as it is."

Kaori scowled. "Can you _not_ work for one whole day?"

"I could. But I won't."

Riko and Kayo stared wide-eyed at the very large man standing at the gate. He was… humongous! He waved to them as they walked away, both waving back at him while their eyes remained wide. How can anyone be that big? They continued on their way before Riko stopped, making Kayo glance at her.

"Where're we going?" Riko asked, quirking a brow.

Kayo blinked before smiling. After telling her where they were going they set off again. Once Kayo told Riko how long it was going to take to get there, at least half a day, Riko stopped and scowled.

"…Do we _hafta_ go?"

-:-

Hitsugaya sighed, glancing at the time for the fifth time in the last ten minutes. Okay… just fifteen more minutes to go before he had to send backup. Matsumoto glanced at him from time to time, catching him looking at the clock several times. She smiled. Oh, so cute. He was worried. She doubted he even knew himself. But then again he was a prodigy.

"Something wrong, Taicho?" Matsumoto asked, giving a smile.

Hitsugaya sent her a glare.

"Go back to work, Matsumoto. I don't want any trouble out of you." Hitsugaya said, pointing his brush at his fukutaicho threateningly.

Matsumoto giggled.

Before she could make fun of him the door slid open, making both the Taicho and fukutaicho turn their heads and stare at it for a moment before Hitsugaya called whoever it was to come in. The tenth seat slid the door open, kneeling in front of the door, bowing down to them.

"I have come to inform you both third seats Funika Renta and Funika Seika have awakened." He said, seeing the two widen their eyes slightly before they stood and walked out of the room.

Hitsugaya rushed down the hallway with narrowed eyes. He wanted to know who had done such a thing to his third seats and he wanted to know now. The sides of his mouth went downwards. He's glad they woke up on the same day Kayo left. Once they tell him what harmed them he can send the backup quickly and get those two back to the Seireitei.

Matsumoto glanced at the Taicho at the same time they stepped out of the building.

He seemed a little tense. He probably wanted to know just as badly as she what harmed the goofy twins. She had seen them the day before. Seeing them look so weak made her want to beat up whatever did it to them.

Getting impatient the two used shunpo, arriving at the fourth division quickly and walking inside. He expected to see Unohana Taicho to show him where their rooms were so he could talk to them, but she wasn't anywhere to be seen.

He frowned before walking down the hallway, following the twins' reiatsu.

"-don't remember anything?"

That was Unohana Taicho's voice!

"No, nothing."

That was Renta.

They walked into the room, seeing the two mummified twins give them wide grins and a wave. Hitsugaya frowned at their behavior. Matsumoto visibly relaxed and smiled when she saw that they were okay. Thank goodness. Unohana smiled before standing, walking towards the exit.

"Hitsugaya Taicho, may I talk to you outside?" Unohana asked, making the prodigy all the more suspicious.

Once they stepped outside Unohana's expression became serious, making Hitsugaya narrow his eyes. What was going on? Whatever was with their behavior was making Unohana serious? He faced her, giving her his complete attention.

"Hitsugaya Taicho, your third seats don't remember anything the day they were injured." Unohana said, seeing the smaller Taicho widen his eyes slightly. "Though something very small may make them remember what happened before they got injured."

"I see." Hitsugaya said, giving a curt nod before stepping towards the door.

Once he was inside he frowned when he saw Renta grab at the bandages on his face to try and take it off. Seika had already taken hers off, and she looked… well, normal. Thank god they had Unohana heal them otherwise they would still be black and blue.

"Funika." Hitsugaya said, his expression serious, seeing the twins grin at him, showing him he had their attention. "I need you to tell me what attacked you when you left for your mission."

Renta frowned in frustration. "As we told Unohana Taicho, we don't remember. I don't even remember getting hurt."

"Yeah! Ask us another time." Seika said, waving her hand dismissively.

Hitsugaya scowled. "This is not the time."

"…Anyway… where's Kayo? We figured she'd be here." Renta said, looking around the room with a frown, crossing his arms over his chest.

"She's gone on the mission you two failed." Hitsugaya said, seeing the twins frowned.

"Wow, bit harsh." Seika said, pouting and looking away.

Renta nodded before grinning widely and sitting up. "Now, call Nikito and tell him to get his ass here so we can-"

Both Renta and Seika widened their eyes after the name was uttered from Renta's lips. Flashes went through their minds before Renta quickly stood up, making Matsumoto frown and tell him to lay back down.

"Kayo left?" Renta asked, his eyes still wide.

Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes at the shudder that came from Renta. What was going on now? He nodded to confirm what he said, making Renta's eyes grow wider, along with Seika's. Renta shook his head, making both the Taicho and fukutaicho narrow their eyes.

"What-"

"You have to get her back!" Renta yelled, making the two high seats widen their eyes slightly.

"What…? Funika, you're not making any sens-"

"HE SET A TRAP FOR HER!" Renta yelled, trembling slightly. "You have to get her back now!" When the two shocked people didn't move, he narrowed his eyes and flexed his reiatsu slightly. "NOW!"

Hitsugaya turned and ran out of the room, heading straight for his division to get his backup. "He?" Who was "He?" Even if Renta wanted them to get them quickly he couldn't leave the Seireitei without a good reason. Matsumoto stared after her Taicho, her eyes slightly wide. What…? She turned when she felt Renta grab her arm, staring at his face. He narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth, making the fukutaicho frown slightly in confusion.

"Yamato Nikito." Renta said, curling his upper lip and snarling. "Get that bastard now!"

Matsumoto widened her eyes slightly. She never once heard him call anyone that. She glanced at Seika, seeing her get up from the bed, looking enraged and concerned. The fukutaicho glanced at the male third seat once more.

"Why-"

"HE DID THIS TO US!" Renta yelled, seeing the fukutaicho widen her eyes before she narrowed them dangerously.

She quickly walked down the hallway, soon running to head to the Soutaicho's office to inform him what she learned. Renta leaned against the wall, narrowing his eyes and panting slightly. He gritted his teeth at the same time he trembled. He raised his hand and covered his face, clenching his hand into a fist.

"…Kayo…"

-:-

"Oh? What is this now?" Nikito asked, looking around with a smile.

Dozens of subordinates from the second division surrounded him, holding a pile of paperwork in his hand. People around them stared in confusion, all their eyes wide. Nikito turned and smiled, seeing the small Taicho from the second division step forward, her eyes narrowed and a small frown on her face.

"Yamato Nikito, you are being arrested for assaulting two third seats from the tenth division." Soi Fon said, staring at the man with disgust.

Nikito's smile grew. "Oh? So they're awake. They awoke faster than I anticipated." He said, looking to the side with a smirk.

"So you are admitting to your crime." Soi Fon said, giving the man a cold stare before she motioned one of her subordinates to put a pair of cuffs on the man's wrists.

"I'm not admitting to anything." Nikito said, giving a cool smile. "I'm simply saying that they woke up. Clearly I'm happy." He said, closing his eyes and smiling brightly.

Soi Fon waved her arm, giving her subordinates a command that they were to go to the Soutaicho's office right away. Instantly they were gone, leaving behind many confused people. When they appeared in the Soutaicho's office after only a few minutes Nikito whistled.

"Impressive." Nikito said, turning to see the Soutaicho glaring at him, the fukutaicho of the tenth division standing beside him. "Ah, Soutaicho. So good to see you. As you can see… I'm arrested." He said, holding up his wrists to show the cuffs.

"Yamato Nikito…" Yamamoto opened his slitted eyes slightly. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Actually, I'm not even sure what my crime is." Nikito said, tilting his head and smiling.

"You attacked Renta and Seika!" Matsumoto yelled, freezing when Yamamoto glared at her to silence her.

"Attacked? Me? Attack my best friends?" Nikito asked, narrowing his eyes at the same time his smile grew. "I have no clue what you're talking about."

Kurotsuchi, who was also in the room, scoffed. "I compared the reiatsu I found on them to yours and it's a match."

"Oh… Well… this is not good, is it?" Nikito asked, narrowing his eyes and smiling darkly. "But… I did what I had to do. But I have to ask," All the people went silent, listening to the man. "Did you happen to get Shigeko Kayo and Hisako Riko back?"

"Hitsugaya Taicho sent a group after them. They should be back in a few hours." Yamamoto said, glaring coldly at the man.

"A few hours, you say?" Nikito asked, narrowing his eyes until they were almost slitted. He started chuckling. "Well, that's not enough time." He murmured, lowering his head with a grin on his face.

"…What do you mean?" Matsumoto asked, taking a step forward with slightly wide eyes. "Kayo-"

"I'm not saying." Nikito said, looking up with a dark smile on his face. "They better hurry… or that girl may end up like Renta and Seika."

Matsumoto widened her eyes with horror at the same time Yamamoto stood and ordered Soi Fon to put the man into one of the cells in the first division. Soi Fon roughly grabbed Nikito and shoved him towards the door. Matsumoto raised her hands and covered her cheeks, her eyes filling with tears.

"Kayo…"

They shouldn't have sent her.


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N **I thank all those who reviewed. Much obliged. :D

Finally! I got to _some_ of the characters I wanted to show for a while! :D But… sadly, since I did this at my house, and there's no damn internet at my house, yet, I couldn't check who reviewed. But I thank you with all my heart~! :D Thank you so very much! X3 I'm just so glad I can type my stories again. =D

I'm sorry for any mistakes! DX

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach

**Warning** – Swearing

-:-

Riko scowled, walking out of the puddle she fell in, ignoring Kayo's giggling. She hadn't seen it. It was small, but she tripped and fell in it, which now had her soaking wet. At least it couldn't get worse. She slipped in another puddle, growling when she heard Kayo's giggling turn into loud laughter. Agh, she hated it when people laughed at her. Standing up, she shook her head to get some water out of her hair, glaring down at Kayo when she saw a wide smile on her face, sniggering every few seconds.

"Let's go." Riko said, walking down the path with a scowl.

They had been running, a reason why she couldn't see the puddle before it was too late. Kayo nodded before running after her friend, soon both of them running. It was going to take a while, but at least it would be a little faster. If they used shunpo they would get tired quicker. Kayo glanced at Riko and smiled, seeing her grin widely.

It's been a while since she's been in the Rukongai, as far as she knows. For some reason when they were in the Rukongai they felt more… free. Which is probably why Kaori left her family. She had taken her because Kayo asked her to take her with her. She said she had no purpose to serve the Chiharu family anymore if she was gone.

She was grateful to Kaori for that.

Riko left her… home… because she said she wouldn't be there if her… family… were outlaws. She never spoke of them much. Kaori told her how her family had disowned her for a silly reason, but Riko merely told them her family were outlaws, so she didn't want to get involved with them anymore. Every once in a while Kayo had to wonder how her family was. She'd imagine them as ruthless, mean, horrible monsters. Well, not really monsters but people.

"You're daydreaming!" Riko snapped, pulling the small blonde out of the way before she could smack right into a boulder she was heading for. "Pay attention!"

"Sorry!" Kayo yelled, holding onto the taller woman's arm, making them both stop running.

Riko closed her eyes and sighed, patting the small woman's head in what she hoped was a soothing way. Man, how can anyone _not_ feel the need to comfort the girl? Once the small blonde was done apologizing they were once again running. Riko frowned and turned her head to look back.

"You said your Taicho was sending a group an hour after _we_ left?" Riko asked, glancing at the small blonde and seeing her nod.

"Why?" Kayo asked, also glancing back.

"Ah… sensed like ten people back there. But they're going fast. Probably sensed we're running." Riko said, shrugging lightly before looking forward. "If I had to guess it'd probably take like half an hour before they catch up to us."

"Half an hour?" Kayo asked, furrowing her eyebrows slightly.

But Hitsugaya Taicho said he was going to send a group an hour after they left. Why was the other group running anyway? She bit her bottom lip. Something didn't feel right to her. She glanced at Riko, seeing her staring straight ahead. But Riko didn't seem to realize it. But then again the other group could have gotten closer since they're also running.

"Ugh… I can't believe we're going as far as district fifty-six." Riko murmured, scowling and rolling her eyes.

"But that's where all the people are dying." Kayo said, gasping when her bag got loose, grabbing it in time before it fell to the ground and got dirty.

Riko stayed silent, narrowing her eyes and turning to stare at Kayo, seeing her blink at the serious look on her face. Why did she look like that? Did she do something wrong? No, otherwise Riko would be hitting her head over and over again, which didn't sound fun.

"…Did they say dying or disappearing?" Riko asked, frowning slightly.

Kayo blinked. "Dying."

"Hm… Okay." Riko said, looking forward once more.

Kayo blinked and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Why did she ask that question? She shrugged slightly, looking up and seeing a few dark clouds rolling in. She bit her lip. She hoped it didn't rain. They would get wet if they did, since they're going to be looking for whatever hurt Renta and Seika. She widened her eyes slightly. Oh, god! She hoped they didn't find whatever did it. They might die if they do! What if it's a hollow and it eats them once it's done beating them senseless! Oh, she hoped it didn't eat them. She couldn't handle it if she died without seeing Kaori once more.

Riko frowned slightly, seeing the worry in Kayo's eyes once more.

Did she always have to look so freaked out? They won't die… she hoped. Though, she was curious as to why the other group was running quickly. Hell, probably running faster than them. She narrowed her eyes and frowned slightly. For some reason that was making her a little on edge. Was something wrong? Ugh, they should have grabbed one of those cell phones before they left. Damn. Well, too late to do anything now.

"Kayo…" Riko said, raising her eyebrows slightly, seeing the small blonde glance at her. "May I ask why you and your Taicho looked a little awkward back before we left?"

Kayo widened her eyes and blushed. "N-No reason." She said, looking at the ground.

"Really?" Riko asked, suddenly smirking widely. "Seemed to me like he wanted to say something to you. Maybe he likes you." She said, seeing the blush on the small blonde's face go another shade darker.

"You're embarrassing me." Kayo murmured, pouting her lips.

Riko started laughing loudly, which made Kayo give her a glare. Riko's laughter was cut off when she slipped, falling into another puddle. The small blonde widened her eyes before laughing, pointing at her scowling friend.

"Shut up!"

-:-

Soi Fon glared coldly at Nikito, her anger growing when she saw him smile and heard him chuckle. So, this was funny to him? She grabbed the front of his robes, forcing him to stand up, making him raise his eyebrows at her strength. He couldn't help but grin when he saw the irritation shining in her eyes. He always loved irritating people. But he never expected to be caught and interrogated by the small Taicho of the second division. He smiled when he saw her take a step back.

"You are guilty of treason. You know that." Soi Fon said, her mouth in a tight line. "I want to know why you would attack two third seats."

"Ah… are you sure _that's_ the question you want to ask?" Nikito asked, narrowing his eyes and smirking down at the woman. "Aren't you curious how I beat them?"

"I only want to know why you attacked them. Not how." Soi Fon said, her arms folded across her chest.

Nikito sighed. "You're no fun, you know that?" He asked, closing his eyes and shaking his head. He smiled. "May I leave now?"

"No. We still want to know why you want Shigeko Kayo." Soi Fon said, hearing the man chuckle.

"Shigeko Kayo… hasn't Renta told you?" Nikito asked, seeing the Taicho narrow her eyes. "Besides… I have to go inform Boss that I've been discovered." He said, looking to the side with a raise of his eyebrows.

"…Boss?" Soi Fon asked, seeing the man feign shock.

"Oh, dear. I believe I've said too much." Nikito said, turning to face away from the small Taicho. "But I have to leave now. May I go?" He asked once more, turning to look at the small woman.

Her fist connected with his face, knocking him to the floor. Nikito pushed himself up, rubbing his cheek with his wrists still cuffed. Well, he wasn't expecting that. Soi Fon turned, tired of his arrogance, ordering one of her men to grab him and put him back into the cell, still in the first division. One of the men grabbed Nikito, bringing him to the cell and holding the door open. Nikito smiled at him and nodded before walking into the cell.

"We will interrogate him later." Soi Fon said, narrowing her eyes and heading towards the door. "Tell one of the Soutaicho's subordinates to watch him."

"Oh, yes. Before you go Soi Fon Taicho." Nikito called out, seeing the small Taicho turn and glare at him. "Might I ask where my zanpakuto is?" He asked, tilting his head slightly with a wide smile crossing his face.

"You may not." Soi Fon said coldly, walking out of the room.

Nikito pursed his lips and sighed. "Shame."

Soi Fon stalked down the hallway, heading towards the Soutaicho's office. He most likely called all the Taichos now to tell them of the treason. It wasn't a huge threat, but still, they needed to find a suitable punishment for the man. She walked into the room, looking back to see her men standing in the hallway, all nodding to her to show her they would stay put. She nodded curtly before shutting the door.

"Did you get anything out of him?" Hitsugaya asked, looking up with narrowed eyes.

All the Taichos were there, even Byakuya. Kaori was standing outside the room, thankfully the kido long enough to reach the door. If she were in the room she would hear everything they were saying.

"No. He won't say anything." Soi Fon said, frowning slightly, walking towards the other Taichos gathered in front of the Soutaicho's desk. "But he did mention a "Boss." He didn't say who, though."

"Just keep the bastard in jail. He'll eventually say something." Kenpachi said, rolling his eyes with a sigh. "Can I leave now?"

"Have more patience." Unohana said, giving him a dark smile. "This is a serious matter. If I'm not mistaken your subordinate is also out there."

"She can take care of herself." Kenpachi grunted, letting out a scoff and crossing his arms over his chest.

"The question is why Yamato would even want someone like Shigeko Kayo." Komamura said, looking as serious as ever.

All the Taichos kept silent. Suddenly the door opened; all turning to see the two injured people peer in. Renta and Seika raised their eyes, wanting to know if they can walk in. Yamamoto called them in, both people walking into the room and bowing in front of them all. Hitsugaya frowned slightly. He didn't like seeing them injured. They were goofy, but they've grown on him.

"You called?" Renta asked, standing up and giving a wide grin.

Hitsugaya gave him a blank stare.

"We want you to tell us as much as you could." Yamamoto ordered, seeing the two nod before standing straight.

"Well, after we got to our destination we sensed Nikito there." Renta started, frowning and narrowing his eyes at the memory. "I immediately got suspicious, because as far as we knew we didn't invite him nor was he ordered to come with us. So after he beat the crap out of us he said he wanted to person who was coming as our backup."

Seika nodded, deciding to let her brother do the talking.

"I instantly asked what he wanted with Kayo… but he said…" Renta narrowed his eyes, trying to remember for a moment. He nodded to himself when he remembered. "He said he wanted the person who was going _with_ Kayo."

Kenpachi widened his eyes slightly.

"_What_?" Kenpachi snarled, walking towards the two. "Why does he want her?"

"W-We don't know?" Renta said, shrugging and taking a step back when the Taicho stepped towards him. He widened his eyes when the tall Taicho suddenly grabbed the front of his robes and pulled him up. "Z-Zaraki Taicho!"

"Zaraki! Release my third seat!" Hitsugaya snapped, taking a step forward.

"Why did he want her?" Kenpachi growled, glaring at the man, seeing his eyes grow wider and pale.

"I-I don't know! I don't even know who went with Kayo!" Renta yelled, trying to get the man to release him.

Seika took a step back, her eyes wide with fear. She'd admit it. She was scared of this man.

"My _subordinate_ went with her!" Kenpachi snarled, his upper lip curled and his eyes narrowed dangerously, his grip tightening around the man's robes. "Why the hell would this son of a bitch want her!"

"He didn't say!" Renta yelled, glaring at his former Taicho. "He just beat the hell out of us like we didn't matter to him!"

Kenpachi gritted his teeth, releasing the man and heading towards the door.

"I'll get him to talk." Kenpachi muttered, his voice dangerously quiet.

"Zaraki Taicho," Yamamoto said, seeing the man clench his hand when he touched the door. "Calm down. Hitsugaya Taicho sent a group of men after them. So once they reach them they will bring them back safely and protect them from whatever trap Yamato Nikito has set out there."

"Oh!" Seika suddenly piped up, all the Taichos turning to look at her. "We asked Nikito if he was the one that killed the people out there, but he told us, "No, but I know the people that did." She said, adapting a low voice, trying to imitate a man.

Renta stared blankly at his sister, rubbing the front of his robes.

Most of the Taichos narrowed their eyes.

Now what did that mean?

"This is getting us nowhere." Kyoraku said, giving a lazy smile, tilting his head downwards. "We're getting too little information."

"From what I am getting," Kurotsuchi said, speaking up for the first time. "The group retrieving the two says that they are also running. Most likely trying to get to their destination faster." He said, seeing the Taichos frown out of frustration.

"We should have sent someone fast." Ukitake said, lowering his head and sighing. "If they get to their destination…" He kept silent.

"…Bring Yamato Nikito here." Yamamoto said, seeing some of the Taicho's eyes harden. "If he brings harm to at least one of our subordinates he will be punished severely."

Soi Fon nodded and turned, quickly walking out of the room. Renta and Seika stared after her with wide eyes. Well, that wasn't good. If Nikito was going to go there... They scowled and narrowed their eyes. They would beat the crap out of him since the cuffs he's wearing restricts his reiatsu.

"What if he doesn't talk?" Kyoraku asked, turning to see the Soutaicho's expression go dark. "Ah, intimidation." He said, giving a slight nod.

After ten minutes Soi Fon marched back into the office with Nikito in her hand, all frowning when they saw him smiling coolly. He smiled brightly when he saw the twins, seeing them narrow their eyes and glare at him, both taking a step away from him. He held up his arms, still cuffed, giving a wide smile.

"Ah, Renta, Seika! I'm so glad to see you two are okay." Nikito said, tilting his head and closing his eyes as he smiled.

"Leave them alone." Hitsugaya ordered, seeing the man turn and bow his head.

"Forgive me."

"Do you want to know your punishment is if any harm comes upon Shigeko Kayo or Hisako Riko?" Yamamoto asked, giving the man a glare. Once Nikito nodded he started speaking once more. "Death."

"Oooh, sounds scary." Nikito said, tilting his head and chuckling. "I don't want to die."

"Then you will tell us what kind of trap you have left for them. Is it hollows?" Yamamoto asked, giving the man a cold stare.

Nikito raised his eyebrows. "Hollows? Well, now, I'm not Aizen Sosuke. I can't control hollows."

"What kind of trap is it then?" Hitsugaya asked, giving the man an icy stare.

Nikito ignored him and glanced at the Soutaicho. "…Any harm that comes to Hisako Riko?" He asked, a dark smile spreading across his face. "I don't believe I said I wanted any harm to come to _her_. If I did… I would be dead right now." He said, raising his hand and swiping across his neck. "…You're trying to intimidate me, that much I know, but Soutaicho," He said, smiling widely. "Did you ever consider that I might be scared of someone else?"

"Who?" Ukitake asked, raising his eyebrows in slight shock.

Not scared of the Soutaicho? Who else was scarier, _not_ that he was saying the old man was scary! The smile on Nikito's face remained, his eyes glinting slightly.

"…I believe you knew him." Nikito said, seeing the Soutaicho narrow his eyes. He closed his eyes and smiled, turning his head slightly to face the sky. "Ah… I see they made it."

Most of the Taichos frowned before turning their heads. Some of them widened their eyes slightly, seeing that he was right. Hitsugaya turned his head, staring at the man. His reiatsu's restrained, how's he able to sense them? He sucked in a quick breath, letting out a curse. Shit! They were already there! It was too late.

Nikito smiled and lowered his head. "…And too bad." He said mockingly, raising an eyebrow and smirking. "And that group that went after them is still so far away. If they don't make it… well, I'm not sure what would happen to that little woman."

"Soi Fon Taicho!" Yamamoto snapped, gaining the Taicho's attention. "I want you to go after them!" He ordered, seeing the Taicho's eyes harden, quickly disappearing.

"Sending the fastest Taicho… smart thinking." Nikito said, smiling widely.

He was making fun of them! Most of the Taicho's glared at him. Nikito looked to the side, smiling widely. Well, the boss was going to be happy. And if he had to guess so would the others. He can only imagine how happy they would be.

"…I guess I should be leaving soon." Nikito murmured, too silent for anyone to hear.

His smile turned dark, thinking of a strategy in his head. He turned his head, seeing most of the Taichos glare at him. Yamamoto called the subordinates of the second division into the office, turning to see a group of shinigami come in and grab Nikito. The gray haired man smiled at them. They walked towards the door, but before they could get out the man stopped and turned his head slightly.

"I mean it when I say I don't want any harm caused to Riko." Nikito said, seeing some of the Taichos frown, especially the Taicho of the eleventh division, when he said her name. "She's like… a sister to me." He said, narrowing his eyes and smiling.

They took him out of the room, the man smiling the whole time while he reflected on the past.

-:-

Riko panted heavily, putting her hands on her knees to keep herself up while Kayo stared at her with a smile, not out of breath at all. Well, she was, but not as much as Riko. The small blonde smiled and looked around the area. Well, at least they made it. And much sooner than anticipated~! She smiled brightly. The dark haired woman stood straight, letting out a loud sigh.

"Ugh, I hate running. I hate shunpo even more. Tires the hell outta me." Riko said, taking a deep breath and rolling her shoulders.

"…Should we start looking?" Kayo asked, looking around the area with furrowed eyebrows.

"Guess so." Riko said, shrugging lightly. "Don't sense anything around here, though. We should try somewhere else."

Kayo nodded, the two walking across a meadow. The small blonde furrowed her eyebrows and bit her lip, looking around the area. It was so quiet. It was kind of eerie. She turned when she heard Riko mutter a curse, seeing her rub her foot and glare at a piece of rock. This area was mostly empty except for a few trees. Seemed kind of sad.

"Damn. I don't even know where to start looking since I can't sense anyth-"

"Well, if it ain't little Riko!"

The two shinigami widened their eyes and turned, looking on top a cliff, seeing three people peering down at them. Kayo let out a small gasp, staring at the man standing in front of the two identical men, seeing the wolfish grin on his face and the sword resting on his shoulder. His short, spiky black hair covered one eye, a bandana tied around his forehead, wearing a gray kimono that reached his knees. The two men behind him smiled widely, their blonde spiky hair pointing in every direction with low ponytails in the back of their heads, both wearing green kimonos.

Riko narrowed her eyes.

She recognized these guys… but she couldn't place them.

The tallest of them bent down and narrowed his eyes, staring at the dark haired woman. Riko grabbed Kayo and put her behind her, unsheathing her sword and holding it out, glaring at the three men. The twins behind the tall man raised their eyebrows and leaned forward.

"_Well, now… that's not very nice."_ They said, letting out sighs dramatically. "_You should put that away before you hurt someone, Riko._"

"Who are you!" Riko yelled, glaring at the men and gritting her teeth.

She widened her eyes when the tallest of the three appeared behind her, putting his arm around her head, holding his outstretched hand in front of her face while pushing Kayo away. The small blonde hit the ground and rolled a couple times before stopping, pushing herself up and coughing, grabbing her stomach and closing her eyes tightly. Riko stayed still, her eyes remaining wide while the tall man grinned.

He leaned close from behind until his mouth was next to her ear.

"Name's Tanaka Zenaku. Seems like ya forgot it." He said, giving a wide grin.

Riko stayed in the same position, looking everywhere with wide eyes.

_I can't move!_

She looked forward when the pair of twins appeared in front of her, giving her wide smiles. They leaned forward and gave her relaxed smiles. She narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth when they got too close. The one on the left stepped forward.

"I am Renzo,"

"And I am Reizo,"

They stepped towards each other and grinned. "_We're the Kobayashi twins!"_

"Now," Zenaku said, stepping around the woman and giving a savage grin. "Will ya come with us?"

"Like hell I will!" Riko growled, giving the man a dark glare.

She couldn't remember them clearly. Flashes of them popped up but she couldn't remember anything vivid. Zenaku frowned and narrowed his eyes. He looked up and stared at the small blonde, letting a wolfish grin spread across his face. He glanced at the twins, making them narrow their eyes and frown slightly before they smiled and nodded curtly.

"Well, that's a shame, little Riko." Zenaku said, smirking down at the woman.

"Don't call me that!" Riko growled, glowering at the man.

Zenaku frowned. "Boy, ya sure changed over the years." He suddenly smirked. "But we can't go back without ya, little Riko. So, we're gonna hafta use force." He grabbed her shoulders and turned her around.

Riko widened her eyes, seeing Renzo and Reizo walk towards the little blonde getting up. What were they going to do? Once Kayo looked up, the one on the right punched her stomach, making her widen her eyes at the same time saliva flew out of her mouth. She flew back, hitting the ground harshly, coughing violently. She narrowed her eyes and got up, grabbing the boulder next to her. The twins chuckled, their chuckling stopping short when they saw her _lift_ the boulder. They widened their eyes, jumping out of the way before it could hit them.

Zenaku narrowed his eyes and frowned.

"Well, now…" Reizo started, smiling charmingly.

"Isn't that interesting." Renzo finished, the same smile on his face.

They started jumping out of the way while Kayo kept pulling things out of the ground and throwing it at them. She grabbed a boulder larger than the last one and threw it at them. She gasped and widened her eyes when one of them stopped it, letting it fall to the ground and looking up with a smile.

"You're not using it right." Reizo said, shaking his head slightly.

Kayo furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Not using it…- She widened her eyes when the other twin appeared above her, quickly looking up when she saw his leg kick down. She held up her arm, widening her eyes and letting out a horrid shudder.

Riko widened her eyes when dust and debris rose in the air, struggling to move. Zenaku smirked and shook his head, tsking and closing his eyes. He reopened his eyes and glanced at the woman, narrowing his eyes with a grin.

Renzo jumped back and smirked.

"That didn't take lon-"

He moved to the side when a leg kicked out, narrowing his eyes and smirking. He dodged every kick and punch from the small blonde, both twins avoiding her attacks easily. Kayo gritted her teeth. How come she couldn't hit them? She tried moving faster, pulling her fist back and quickly bringing it forward. Renzo caught it, staring down at the small woman, dust flying into the air from behind him. Kayo gasped, her eyes growing wide. She put all her strength into that punch…

"Tell me, girl…" Renzo said, leaning towards the small blonde with a smile on his face. "Who taught you how to fight? Not only that, who taught you to surround yourself with your reiatsu to make your muscles stronger?" He asked, seeing the small woman glance at the dark haired woman before looking back at him.

Reizo furrowed his eyebrows and groaned. "That's bad, Riko! Shiko told you _not_ to teach anything _we_ taught you."

Kayo gasped lightly. _They_ taught her? Riko narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth.

"Leave her alone!" Riko yelled, her body shaking slightly to show that she was trying to move.

"If you come with us, we will." Zenaku said, smirking at the woman.

"Never!"

Zenaku closed his eyes and waved his hand lazily. Kayo let out a pained yell, smashed into the ground. Cracks surrounded her, the small blonde gasping for breath when one of the twins put his foot on her chest. She couldn't reach her zanpakuto! He smirked and moved his foot slightly. Kayo frowned in confusion when he furrowed his eyebrows.

"I'm sorry."

Kayo furrowed her eyebrows, confused. She screamed loudly when a sickening crack was heard, tears gathering in her eyes. The man closed his eyes before another crack was heard, another scream coming from the woman. Riko shook, letting out shuddering breaths. Scream after scream came. After the third one Riko closed her eyes tightly.

"OKAY!"

The man on top Kayo stopped, turning and smiling. The other man smiled, as well. Zenaku narrowed his eyes and grinned widely. He walked towards the small blonde, glaring at Renzo, the one that was breaking Kayo's ribs.

"Get out of the way, dumbass!" Zenaku growled, bending down next to the small woman.

He frowned when he heard her whimpering. Shit. At least he was there. He held his hand above her, seeing her weakly staring at his hand, trembling with fear shining in her eyes. Before he could start he scowled when the twins spoke up.

"_Wow, Shiko was right. You do say "dumbass" a lot._" They said, snickering while they grinned at the man.

Zenaku stood up and glared at them. "SHUT UP, DUMBASSES!"

The twins started snickering, proving their point while the man shook in anger. The both yelled out in pain when he punched the tops of their heads, quite hard. Once he heard the whimper from the woman Zenaku narrowed his eyes and turned, bending down and holding his hand above her. He growled when raindrops started falling, soon pouring.

Kayo stared at him weakly. What was he going to do? Now that she got a good look at him she could see a scar going from the top left side of his face, across his nose, and ended on his cheek. Soon, a blue shield covered her entire body, the woman slightly widening her eyes, her body burning up before it cooled. She sighed and closed her eyes, wincing and biting her lip when her ribs snapped back into place, letting out a pained yell. Zenaku narrowed his eyes when he heard her.

"Shit. Listen, I'd try to make this as painless as possible, but these two dumbasses broke yer bones." Zenaku said, turning his head to glare at the two.

They smiled sheepishly.

Riko and Kayo widened their eyes, hearing the man. He was… healing her? Within seconds, Kayo felt better. In fact, she felt like she was full of energy. Before she could get up, the tall man pushed her back down, giving her a frown.

"Sorry, but… can't let ya get in our way." Zenaku said, holding his hand in front of her face.

"Wha-"

Kayo widened her eyes slightly before her head lolled to the side, her eyes now closed and her chest rising up and down gently. Riko blinked, her eyes still wide. He put her to sleep? Wha… Why the hell was he even doing this? She looked up and glared at them, seeing the tall man stand and turn to stare at her. She got it now.

He was a kido expert.

But… he's not a shinigami.

He walked up to her, standing in front of her for a couple minutes. Just staring at her. It made her uncomfortable. She frowned and narrowed her eyes when she saw his face soften just the slightest. He held his hand in front of her face.

"Sorry, but can't have ya knowing where we're goin'." Zenaku said, giving a scowl. "Can't have ya runnin' away again."

Before Riko knew it, everything went black. She slumped forward, falling into the man's arms. Zenaku grabbed her legs, holding her bridal style. He stared at her, the twins also staring, all of them having soft looks in their eyes. The twins smiled sadly, furrowing their eyes.

"_She's gotten so much stronger without our help._" They said, seeing the taller man nod.

Renzo bent down and grabbed the dark haired woman's sword, reaching towards the woman and grabbing her sheathe. Once he sheathed the sword they all glanced at each other and nodded. Before they did anything they turned towards the small blonde. Zenaku smirked.

"Wait until that dumbass Ichirou hears that a little thing learned how to use his technique better than Riko." Zenaku said, snickering to himself.

The twins stared at him blankly when he _once again_ said dumbass. They all bent their knees slightly, all disappearing at the same time. Ten minutes later Soi Fon got there, looking around and narrowing her eyes. Once she caught the body of Shigeko Kayo lying on the ground, quickly sensing that she was indeed alive, she frowned. This was not good. Hisako Riko was nowhere to be seen. She gritted her teeth.

"I was too late."


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N** I thank all those that reviewed and favored this story. Much obliged. :D

**Black Cat Angel** – Thank you for reviewing~! :D Ah, it feels so great to type stories again. X3

**praeses** – Riko's past with them goes _way_ back! X3 Which will be explained in later chapters. :D I just love being able to read your long reviews again. X3 Yeah, and the public library here… never opens up since they don't have a librarian yet. XP

**TheBeginingsEnd** – Thank you. :D

**blackshadow878** – I'm sorry for the wait! X3

**Lizard Lover** – Thank you~! :D

**FirstMateShadowNinja** – Riko's your favorite? :D I'm currently liking Kaori and Byakuya. X3 And I shall reveal Riko's past slowly. Which is a pain. DX

**princess moon shadow** – Thank you very much~! =D

**Alex274** – You will find out! :D For now I will not reveal it, which really sucks because I want to reveal it. X3

**vanillatwilight132941** – Yes, so close! DX I felt bad for even typing that scene. DX Yeah, Nikito makes a lot of people mad. X3 A lot of people are curious about her past, but I don't want to reveal it yet. X3 I just loved that part with Kenpachi. X3

**dragonrain618** – Thank you. X3 I wanted him to get angry.

**yukicole02** – Don't worry! :D It'll be alright! X3

**xSachiRakuLovesSweetsx** – They have no clue where to even start looking. DX But she will make it back! :D And hopefully Toshiro does just that… maybe. DX And Kaori will be sad and mad. DX And my story is… well written? =D You just made my day~! Thank you~! X3

**Chibi-Onee-Chan** – Soi Fon is fast, but I didn't want it to seem like she was too fast, which she is. Next to Kenpachi I'd say she is the most awesomest Taicho there is. :D

I'm so sorry for the late update, but thankfully wasn't four months, but I had to get ready to go out of town because this is the first time my brother and I are going anywhere without an escort, because… well, I'm just scared to go anywhere alone. I was freaking out. DX Sucky thing my mom forced my brother to cash his cheques and spent them… already. But that's 'cause we were running out of stuffs. :3

Oh, yeah! Before I forget I'm really happy about the new chapters of Bleach, because everything is so damn cool! :D But what I'm _not_ happy about is that Kubo changed _everyone's_ looks, except for the main character. And I understand that he wants to keep Ichigo the same, but c'mon! Change his hair back to being long! X3 It looked so better like that. And even though I'm mad about everyone's looks changing… I just love how Kenpachi looks! XD AAAAH, he looks so awesome~!

I'm sorry about any mistakes! DX

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach

**Warning** – Swearing

-:-

All the Taichos turned towards the door when they heard a knock. Yamamoto Taicho called them in. One of Unohana's subordinates rushed in, quickly bowing lowly. She looked up, seeing most of the Taicho's attention on her, making her a little frightened. It was amazing to see them all together in one room. Unohana smiled at her and told her what she had to say.

"Soi Fon Taicho found Shigeko Kayo and brought her back. The group following her has also come back." She said, seeing some of the Taichos nod. "But… she didn't have any injuries." She said, her voice full of confusion. "Soi Fon Taicho had said she sensed a fight going on before she got there."

All the Taichos frowned in confusion.

"What of Hisako Riko?" Yamamoto asked, opening his eyes slightly, further intimidating the woman.

She lowered her head and looked to the side, furrowing her eyebrows. She clenched her hands and took a deep breath. Kenpachi glared at her, his mouth in a grim line and his eyes narrowed. He wasn't very good at sensing reiatsu, but he knew something wasn't right. The woman looked up.

"Soi Fon Taicho said she wasn't there when she arrived."

All the Taichos widened their eyes. They all glanced at the Taicho of the eleventh division, seeing him rushing towards the door. He ignored the Soutaicho calling for him. He stalked down the halls, heading towards the cells. He didn't know where anything was but he found his way to the cells quickly, slamming the door open, seeing Nikito look up and stare at him, giving him a smile.

"Well, if it isn't Zaraki Taich-"

"Cut the shit!" Kenpachi snarled, stomping towards the man, turning to glare at the guards. "Get out!"

"But we were given orders to stay-"

"I said get out!" Kenpachi snarled, flexing his reiatsu and making the guards tremble before they nodded and rushed out. He reached through the bars and grabbed the front of the man's robes, pulling him up. "Where the hell is she?"

"Who? You're not making any sense, Taic-"

"You know who I'm fucking talking about!" Kenpachi yelled, wrapping his hand around the man's neck.

He growled when he quickly got out of his grip, jumping back and giving a smirk. This bastard was a third seat… so how the hell did he-? Nikito chuckled and closed his eyes, tilting his head and smiling. What the Taicho of the eleventh division wouldn't give to punch him unconscious.

"Well… I can't tell you." Nikito said, his smile growing. "I would be disobeying orders if I were to tell you."

"What orders?" Yamamoto asked, he and the other Taichos in the room, as well.

"Oh, I can't tell you." Nikito said, shaking his head. He narrowed his eyes. "Tell me… is Shigeko Kayo injured?"

"No. They said she has no injuries." Hitsugaya said, feeling relieved at the thought, seeing the man widen his eyes slightly.

He wasn't feigning shock… he _was_ shocked. Nikito looked to the side, his eyes narrowed and his mouth in a grim line. Is that so? He chuckled and raised an eyebrow, now smirking. That Zenaku… no matter how much he tried to act tough he actually had a golden heart. He faced the Taichos, narrowing his eyes and smiling. They gave him cold stares in return, especially the Taicho of the eleventh division.

"Well… that's good." Nikito said, giving a smile. "Give her my regards. But let me guess…" He leaned forward, giving them a smirk. "Hisako Riko is missing?"

"…Yes." Yamamoto said, answering the man.

"Wonderful!" Nikito exclaimed, stepping back and smiling brightly.

"You're glad she's missing!" Kenpachi snarled, clenching his hands tightly until his knuckles turned white, trying to relax himself enough so he didn't gut the bastard right in front of him.

"Oh, I know where she is." Nikito said, giving a smile. "But I won't tell you."

They all scowled. "I may have a way to see exactly where she is." Kurotsuchi said, gaining everyone's attention. He grinned maniacally. "I haven't tested it yet, but it will work. The most harm it can cause is minor damage to the brain."

Nikito paled. "Do I have a choice?"

"No."

"Hm… Sad." Nikito said, closing his eyes and giving a smile.

All the Taichos left the room, Kurotsuchi quickly heading for his division to grab his newest invention. Yamamoto ordered the guards back into the room, Nikito seeing two of the guards standing around. He blinked and looked to the side. Hmm… Well, he didn't want any kind of damage to his brain. So, he may have to leave earlier than he thought. He narrowed his eyes and smiled.

All the guards turned when they heard a _thump_ and a loud groan, seeing the prisoner laying on the floor, holding his stomach with his eyes shut tightly and his teeth grit. One of the guards ran up to the cell, his eyes narrowed.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I don't know, but…" Nikito groaned and whimpered.

"Get someone from the fourth division!" He yelled, glaring at the other guard.

He nodded and ran out of the room. The guard left in the room frowned and walked up to the cell, trying to ask him what was wrong. When he wouldn't get an answer he frowned and turned around, wondering when his partner would get back with that guy to tell them what was wrong with him. It could be appendicitis. He widened his eyes when an arm wrapped around his neck from behind, Nikito smiling darkly when the man struggled. He soon fell limp. Nikito dropped the man so he wouldn't die from suffocation.

He bent down and reached past the cell, the cuffs on the floor behind him. He narrowed his eyes and smiled. He had escaped from those a while ago. He just thought he would keep them on for show. Once he found what he was looking for he pulled out a key, smirking to himself. Ah, that's what he liked about himself. He knew how to get out of tight situations. He unlocked the door and turned, narrowing his eyes. He folded his arms behind himself.

"Where are you~?" Nikito whispered, smirking when he heard whistling only he could hear in the distance.

He smirked. The sooner he gets his zanpakuto, the sooner he can get out of here. He pulled the man into the cell, walking out of the confined space and locking the door with a smug smile on his face. He narrowed his eyes and slid the door open slightly, seeing two people walk down the hallway. Once they passed he stepped back, quickly disappearing from where he stood. Once he got to where the whistling was louder he grinned, seeing his zanpakuto in a case.

Sticking the key in it, hearing it click, he opened it he grabbed his zanpakuto. He narrowed his eyes and smiled.

"It's so great to see you, beautiful."

_Likewise._

-:-

"Riko!"

Kayo sat up, her eyes wide as she panted. She breathed heavily, looking everywhere, recognizing the building as the fourth division. She was back in the Seireitei? She looked around, her eyes remaining wide. How did she get back? Wasn't she dead? Didn't he finish her off? She raised her hand and grabbed the front of her white kimono. No… He healed her. Why did he heal her if he's the bad guy? She breathed a sigh of relief.

Wait…

She couldn't sense Riko anywhere.

"She doesn't appear to have any injuries… but she did endure something."

"I don't care! Can I just see her?"

Kayo looked towards the door, seeing it slide open. She smiled brightly when she saw Kaori smile with relief. Kayo blinked when the redhead hugged her, the Taicho of the sixth division standing outside with a slight frown on his face. The small blonde hugged Kaori, but after a while she furrowed her eyebrows when she felt Kaori shaking. When the redhead drew back Kayo widened her eyes slightly when she saw tears running down Kaori's face.

"I… I thought you might have…" Kaori stopped talking, wiping her eyes with her hands.

"But I'm not dead." Kayo said, giving a wide smile. She paused. "Where's Riko?"

Kaori didn't move, her hand covering her eyes. She slowly removed it and looked at Kayo, her eyebrows furrowed and the sides of her mouth going down. She closed her eyes and shook her head, making Kayo widen her eyes with horror and gasp. They… didn't find her?

"…They only found you." Kaori said, lowering her head and opening her eyes slightly. "They didn't find a trace of Riko."

"What?" Kayo asked, letting out a whimper. "But…"

"The Taichos said they wanted to see you and tell them everything you know." Kaori said, closing her eyes and lowering her head. "Kayo… I'm just glad you're still okay."

"But… Riko…"

"We'll get her back." Kaori said, standing up and narrowing her eyes dangerously. "C'mon. Get dressed. The sooner you tell them everything the sooner we may be able to find Riko. I won't let whoever has her get out of it alive." She said, fire burning in her orbs, holding up a fist with a scowl.

Kayo blinked before nodding, getting up and quickly getting dressed. The scene with that man kept replaying in her head, seeing him kneeling beside her with his hand above her and a blue glow coming from his hand. He had healed her. He didn't seem to mind, either. He actually seemed ashamed he ordered the two to beat her. But… why? Bad guys are supposed to be bad. If they're the bad guys wouldn't that mean that they killed the people in the Rukongai? But if they healed _her_…

Once she stepped out of the room she widened her eyes, seeing Renta and Seika turn, both grinning with relief shining in their eyes. Tears welled up in her eyes before she felt them wrap their arms around her and give her tight hugs, both muttering how glad they were she wasn't dead.

"…Kayo… before you left… we told the Taichos that it was…" Renta frowned, staring at the floor. "We told them it was Nikito that attacked us."

Kayo blinked, trying to figure out where she heard that name before widening her eyes. He was their friend! But… why would he do it? He was their friend, so… Nothing was making any sense! Kayo frowned in frustration. She was so confused. Who were those men that attacked her? Why would Renta and Seika's friend attack him? Was all this linked to Riko?

The grinning face of Riko passed through her mind.

She furrowed her eyebrows. Was it all her fault that she was taken away? Renta and Seika blinked at the remorse in the small blonde's eyes. She looked so confused… so lost. Renta frowned and pulled her to him, hugging her tightly. Kaori stared at them, her eyebrows furrowed, as well, biting her lip to keep herself from crying again.

"We'll find your friend." Renta said, giving the small blonde a smile.

Kayo nodded.

"We must go." Byakuya said, turning and heading down the hallway.

Kaori scowled and glared after him. Insensitive jerk. The small group walked down the streets, Kayo keeping her head lowered the entire time. Those three men told Riko what their names were, but she was too far away so she couldn't hear them. If only she heard them then maybe they could find them. What had her the most confused was that the tall man knew how to use kido. Only people who went to the academy could have known how to control their reiatsu to use kido. Riko… she could tell she recognized them, but she also looked confused.

She closed her eyes and furrowed her eyebrows.

Riko…

-:-

"Hey! The guard's in the cell!" Someone yelled, running out of the room that held the cells at the same time the guard that went to get the nurse came back.

"What!" He yelled, running into the room and cursing when he saw the passed out guard.

He reached into his robes and pulled out a key, opening the door and rushing towards the man, about to assist him when the door locked behind himself. He turned, widening his eyes when he saw the other guard smirking down at him, holding up a key with a smirk.

"Thanks." He said, narrowing his eyes and chuckling darkly.

The man dug around in his robes, widening his eyes. He took his keys! Before he could yell for help the "guard" held up his hand, making the man stare at him dully before he fell over, staring straight ahead with a blank look on his face. The man smiled before turning, heading for the door and down the hallway. If he had to guess that man would regain control of his mind and body in fifteen minutes, which meant he had to hurry if he wanted to get out of the Seireitei.

He turned and nodded to another guard, seeing him nod back. He moved through the building calmly and slowly, so as to not raise alarm and suspicion. Once he was outside he smiled to himself. Well, that proved easier than expected. He walked across the courtyard, walking down the street to the left. He raised his eyebrows when he saw Kenshin and Haku walking down the street. He smirked. This may be interesting.

When he walked by them he turned and gave them a smile, making the two third seats pause and frown in confusion before waving to him with hesitance. He gave them a wide grin and waved.

"…Well, that was weird." Haku said, frowning in confusion. "I don't even know the guy."

"Yeah, yeah. Hurry up. We have to get to the first division. We have to watch that bastard Nikito until the Taicho of the second division interrogates him." Kenshin said, giving a scowl.

The "guard" raised his eyebrows. He turned and stared after the two third seats. Is that so? He smiled and turned, walking a bit quickly. It would take them five minutes to get to the cell, which meant he had ten minutes now. He better not waste it. He started jogging, trying to go a little faster. He waved and smiled to people he passed, receiving odd stares. Some even waved back with the same happiness he felt. He stopped and looked up, hearing the alarm.

People immediately began running around, trying to look for the number one criminal at the moment. He raised his eyebrows. Well, running it is. It won't look suspicious now. He began running quickly, seeing people pass by him in blurs. He didn't know how fast he was running, but he knew that if he slowed down just the slightest he might not make it before they lowered the gates. He looked up, knowing he was right, seeing the gates falling down. He was about a hundred meters from the gates.

He narrowed his eyes. Well, this might prove to be a challenge.

He looked forward, seeing ten people standing around the gate. He held up one finger, narrowing his eyes and smirking, seeing all the men widen their eyes when white kido suddenly wrapped around all of them, sending them all to the ground. They struggled, all yelling for people to help them.

He ran quickly, narrowing his eyes and grinning when the gates came down… just as he passed it. He kept going, jumping from tree to tree and running until he was at least in the second district. He stopped and turned, smiling widely. Well, that was actually quite exhilarating. He looked around the area to make sure no one was around, using his senses to sweep the area of anyone with reiatsu. Nothing. He looked down and grabbed a zanpakuto, narrowing his eyes and muttering a small chant. Soon, the sound of glass breaking sounded around him. When the fragments fell to the ground and disappeared, the gray haired man everyone apparently seemed to hate stood there.

Nikito smiled and raised his eyebrows. That was actually kind of fun. But if he doesn't want to be caught he had to leave now otherwise they might catch him. He turned and started running once more, lest those darn persistent people catch him. He disappeared, crossing district after district within minutes. He reappeared in a forest now, a different place than he was before. He looked up and smiled. Ah, he felt so glad to be back, not having to worry about brain damage or death. But he kind of wished he could taunt those people some more. It was quite fun.

Walking towards nothing he reached out and grabbed a handle. Sliding open a door he walked in and took off his sandals, looking up with a smirk. He slid the door shut behind himself, knowing no one was around to see him. Several people, walking by, blinked and widened their eyes slightly before smiling brightly.

"Nikito~! You're back~!" A voluptuous woman yelled, running towards the man and hugging him. "We were wondering when you were going to visit!"

"Are you alright, Yamato-sama?" One asked, furrowing her eyebrows worriedly. "You seem out of breath."

"Oh… I only went for a little jog. Nothing to worry about." Nikito said, panting heavily while he gave a smile to the woman to reassure her. She furrowed her eyebrows before smiling and nodding. "Anyway, where may I find the Boss?" He asked, standing straight and smiling, patting down his robes for any twigs or leaves.

"He's in the garden."

"Thank you." Nikito said, nodding to the three with a smile before walking through the hallways.

He walked through the hallways, receiving shocked looks from people before they bowed and welcomed him back, all saying they never expected him to come back so soon. Nikito simply smiled and walked towards on door that was nowhere near another. He knocked and slid it open, seeing a man standing on a small bridge. The tall man turned, long gray hair covering his face slightly. His irises glowed red for a moment before turning dark.

"…Nikito…?"

"I'm sorry, Boss." Nikito said, giving a wide, apologetic smile. "But they found out."

-:-

"How the hell did this bastard get out so damn quickly without _anyone_ noticing!" Kenpachi growled, very talkative today, looking very enraged.

"We don't know!" Soi Fon snapped, glaring at the man. "If he's still in the Seireitei then we can still catch him."

"I don't sense him anywhere…" Ukitake murmured, looking at the city with a frown on his face. "He's a fast one."

"He left this in his cell." Soi Fon said, holding up a piece of paper and walking towards the Soutaicho to hand it to him.

Once Yamamoto finished reading it he frowned. He looked at Kurotsuchi, seeing the scientist frown at the glare he was receiving. Surely he didn't think _he_ had anything to do with it? He was eager to test his machine. Half and hour later… both Hiroto and Surai were in the office, both cuffed and scowling. They glared at the Taichos, both kneeling down.

"…I always hated tha' bastard." Surai said, rolling his eyes with a scoff.

"Shut up." Hiroto said, glaring at the man and scoffing. "I should've known he would do this."

"…We're just finding more and more people that aren't on our side." Kyoraku said, letting out a sigh and shaking his head lightly. "How long were you two unfaithful to the Seireitei?"

Surai blinked and looked up in thought, holding up his hand and counting his fingers, making the Taichos frown when he counted all ten of his fingers, starting over again. Hiroto rolled his eyes from beside him. He couldn't believe he worked with this fool. Now what? They were going to be thrown in jail?

"…Well, I've lost count." Surai said, scowling after he counted his fingers two times. "Well, longer than twenty years."

"I've been loyal to Boss for twenty-five years." Hiroto said, smiling with pride in his voice.

Surai glared at him. "Kiss ass."

"Who is this boss?" Komamura asked, seeing the man from the twelfth division flinch and widen his eyes while the other pushed him with a scowl on his face, the two bickering with each other quietly.

"…He's…" Surai paused and looked down. "My Taicho?"

Hiroto turned his head and gave the man a blank stare. Really? All the Taichos frowned out of frustration. Kurotsuchi had his arms folded across his chest, giving his subordinate a cold stare and a frown. He wasn't expecting this. He didn't have a high seat, but to know he respected someone else out there while _he_ had an excellent mind. It was an insult to him. Unless this "Boss" happened to be more powerful than him and smarter, but he highly doubted that.

"Why did you continue to serve the Seireitei if you were not on our side?" Ukitake asked, giving the two a frown.

"Why?" Surai asked, raising his eyebrows in mild shock. "To protect the souls in the Rukongai. We don't really give a damn 'bout the people in the Seireitei." He said, a lazy smile crossing his face.

"I believe _what_ he was asking is why you stayed in the Seireitei." Hitsugaya said, giving the two a glare.

Both men blinked and stared at each other, their eyebrows raised. Surai looked to the side and opened his mouth and closed it. He raised his eyes to the Taichos and smirked once more, making Hiroto roll his eyes at his behavior.

"Well… because we were ordered to." Surai said, giving a wide grin.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes slightly. Why hadn't they noticed before? They were serving someone else and remained in the Seireitei. Who was this "Boss" and why were they even serving him? Surely he wasn't that great of a man. Frustration shined in his eyes. Kaori and Kayo were waiting outside. Why they were waiting was because the Soutaicho ordered all the high seats from fukutaicho to the fifth seats into the courtyard of the first division. They were just waiting. The sides of his mouth went downwards. This was all so confusing.

"By who?" Yamamoto asked, getting frustrated with the lack of honesty.

"…Well… I think you knew him." Hiroto said, shrugging lightly. He smirked and narrowed his eyes. "I'm sure you'll remember him. But we won't tell you who he is."

Surai's expression grew dark, narrowing his eyes and smiling. Most of the Taichos frowned. Ukitake raised his head slightly and turned his head, sensing that someone was wrong going around in the Seireitei. Hiroto also smirked and narrowed his eyes, both men standing up and dusting off their robes.

"Tell me this, Taichos of the Gotei thirteen!" Surai suddenly exclaimed, giving a wide grin while closing his eyes. "How many people are in one division?"

"At least over two hundred." Unohana said, staring at the two. She turned her head and looked at the city, narrowing her eyes slightly. "…What is…?" She didn't finish.

"And how many people are in the Seireitei total?" Surai asked, narrowing his eyes and quirking a brow, his grin remaining on his face.

"At least three thousand." Hitsugaya said, frowning in confusion.

"Should I tell them!" Surai yelled, giving his partner in a crime a wide grin.

"…Well, we're found out. Mind as well." Hiroto said, frowning slightly.

"Now tell me this!" Surai yelled, turning towards the Taichos and giving a wide smile. He nodded towards the city. "How much people can you sense out there?"

"Well, it would take a while just for _us_ to find out." Ukitake said, frowning slightly.

Yamamoto frowned and turned his head, closing his eyes and concentrating. Surai kept grinning while Hiroto frowned, seeing most of the Taichos concentrating on trying to see exactly how many people were in the Seireitei. There should be at least three thousand… Yamamoto's eyes snapped open, standing up and clenching his hand, gaining the entire Taichos' attention.

"I want a full lockdown in the Seireitei!" Yamamoto ordered, seeing most of the Taichos pause and stare at him in shock.

"It's too late, old man." Surai said, giving a lazy smirk. "As soon as Nikito was discovered most of 'em left." He snickered and closed his eyes, soon laughing and pointing at the Taichos. "And none of ya even noticed!"

Hiroto smirked, hearing Surai's laughter grow louder. Byakuya, along with most of the Taicho turned their heads, widening their eyes slightly when they noticed a severe decrease of shinigami in the Seireitei. At least over two hundred shinigami in the Seireitei were gone. It wasn't much, but it was serious.

"So much for the strong and mighty Taichos of the Seireitei!" Surai yelled, falling to the floor, still laughing very hard.

Yamamoto glared at them, ordering them to be put into the cells. Several subordinates went into the office, grabbing the two and escorting them away. All the Taichos stayed silent, all turning to face the Soutaicho and await orders. He knew whom they were following? No one came to mind. Obviously it was no one in the Seireitei. He looked up, seeing all eyes on him.

"I am hereby announcing that this is a level one threat." Yamamoto said, seeing some of the Taichos stare at him like he was crazy. "We have a little over two hundred people that are gone."

All the Taichos stared at him with shock clear in their expressions. They soon narrowed their eyes and frowned. Kurotsuchi left when he was ordered to find an exact amount of people that left. All the Taichos were ordered to lock down their divisions. Kaori frowned and followed her Taicho after he ordered her to follow, noticing he seemed tense. Kayo blinked, hearing Hitsugaya order her to follow and keep close. In the office Yamamoto sat down.

He didn't know what was going on… and he didn't like it.

-:-

Riko groaned, frowning and slowly opening her eyes. She stared at the ceiling for a long moment before widening her eyes and sitting up. She looked around, looking for a window, anything to get out of there. She glanced at her kimono, seeing that her shihakusho was gone. She stared at the futon and scowled. She stood up, feeling her breath quicken, looking around with wide eyes. Where was she?

"Ah!"

The dark haired woman turned, seeing a brunette at the door and seeing her smile brightly. Riko frowned, seeing the woman push in a tray of food and slide the door shut, hearing her running down the hallway, yelling, "Get the masters! She's awake!" The black haired woman narrowed her eyes and stepped back, holding up her fists. Dammit… dammit… She didn't want to be back there. She stayed still, staring at the floor and lowering her arms. She stared with a frown on her face. She couldn't do anything about it now.

She sat back down, staring at her hands on her lap with a frown. Her eyebrows pulled together.

She raised her head when she heard multiple footsteps in the hallway, seeing the door slide open. The tall man standing there narrowed his eyes before he stepped over the tray and walked in. Behind him six more people walked in. The last person walking in didn't see the tray, tripping over it and cursing loudly. Zenaku turned, one of the people in the group, glaring down at the brown haired man.

"Dumbass!" Zenaku said, rolling his eyes with a scowl.

"You know… I would just _love_… if you didn't call me that for _one_ whole day!" The brunette yelled, standing up and scowling at the tall man.

The only woman in the group closed her eyes and shook her head. "Would you two stop fighting?"

"_We find it funny when they fight."_ Reizo and Renzo said, both grinning widely and snickering.

"Don't encourage them." The stoic one said, giving them all a glare.

"Yeah, she doesn't appear to really remember us." Zenaku said, folding his arms across his chest. He scoffed and frowned. "So, introduce yerselves ta little Riko again." He said, a wide grin crossing his face.

The tallest one frowned and snorted. "Really." He said dryly, facing the woman, seeing her glare at him. "Name's Murakami Ichirou. Remember it, you little brat." He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"He's also your Daddy." The brunette said, giving a wide grin. He flinched when the man raised his arm to hit him, giving him a dark glare and a scowl. "Jeez, I'm only kidding! Anyway," He placed his hands on his hips and gave a smirk. "You should remember me~! I was like an older brother to you." He said, grinning excitedly. "My name is Nakamura Shiko!"

"I am Kawano Rina." The woman said, giving the black haired woman a soft smile. "I was like a-"

"Mother to you." Shiko muttered, smirking to himself. He flinched when Rina suddenly sent him a dark glare, her eyes wide with rage and her teeth gritted. "Jeez! You two have problems! I'm only kidding!"

The quiet one stepped forward. "I am Yamazaki Nojima. I was your teacher."

The twins laughed. "_Yeah, right! You viewed her like a sister!_" They yelled, snickering to themselves.

They shut up when Nojima turned his head and glared at them. Riko frowned and narrowed her eyes. Had she forgotten how they act? She watched as they all turned towards her, all their faces softening just the slightest. She froze when Rina stepped forward and bent down, wrapping her arms around her in a hug. Riko stayed still, her eyes remaining wide, trembling before relaxing, turning her head to stare at the woman with wide eyes.

She… remembers being held like this.

Has it been so long she forgot how they act?

"I missed you so much." Rina said, tears filling her eyes and flowing down her face, closing her eyes and smiling.

Ichirou stared down at them, narrowing his eyes and curling his upper lip. He scoffed and turned, heading for the door and sliding it open, shutting it behind himself. Riko blinked and frowned, seeing the others frown and sigh. Shiko rubbed the back of his neck before sending her a sad smile.

"Uh, you'll have to forgive him, Ri-chan" Riko blinked at the name. "He's still mad you… left." Shiko said, closing his eyes and chuckling. "But I'm sure he'll talk to you. After all, he took great care of you." He said, grinning widely.

"We should let her rest." Nojima said, his arms folded behind his back, staring at all of them seriously. "If I'm correct she would be mad right now."

Everyone in the room cringed. So harsh. Rina leaned back and smiled at Riko, running her hand through her black strands. Riko closed her eyes without meaning to, just feeling her hand. She reopened her eyes when her hand disappeared, along with her hug. Rina stood and gave her a smile. They all turned and walked towards the exit. Shiko turned and gave a charming smile, saying he was going to get someone to get her some more food before sliding the door shut.

Riko stared at the door before lowering her head. She closed her eyes tightly.

No…

She refused to cry. Since she was there… did that mean she would never see Kaori and Kayo? Ikkaku and Yumichika? Yachiru? All those idiots from the eleventh division? Zaraki… Taicho? Her shoulders shook, not crying, but holding her arms to try and prevent herself from crying.

Someone stood outside the room, staring at the door stoically before continuing down the hallway. It would be best if he did not see her. If he had to guess she would most likely try to beat him. He turned his head when he saw several women running down the hallway towards him, giving him wide smiles.

"Did you see her, Reta-sama?"

The man smiled. "No. I don't think she would want me to."

Besides… she hated him since he couldn't protect her.

-:-

**A/N** Okey doke! Since I want you to know what my "antogonists" personalities are like I'll write them down in the bottom, but they won't be long. But I won't reveal what Reta's personality is. D: Dun dun duuuun!

First off, Ichirou!

**Murakami Ichirou**

**Appearance:** Ichirou is 6'8, long hair that reaches a little past his shoulder blades and dark eyes. He's a very large man, a little lanky, with a scar going from his left shoulder to his right hip, a wound he sustained from Nikito. He usually has a bored or serious look on his face, rarely looking scared of shocked.

**Personality:** He's usually cold and cut off from everyone else, except for his friends. Though none of them will admit they're friends, he's friends with Rina, Shiko, Reizo, Renzo, Nojima, and Zenaku. He doesn't like hurting women, but he's also a little afraid of forward women. He hates Nikito and doesn't trust him. Despite being afraid of forward women, he has a little soft spot for Rina, though he won't admit he likes her. He cares deeply for Riko, but why is that? Well, it won't be revealed for a while.

**Kawano Rina**

**Appearance: **She's a very voluptuous woman, with a mischievous glint in her blue orbs most of the time, reaching the height of 5'8. She has long blond hair that reaches the small of her back with messy bangs that reach a little past her eyes.

**Personality: **She is usually playful and always loves making people uncomfortable. Since she first saw Ichirou and saw that he was scared of her she has teased him almost everyday and has come to like him. Once someone makes her mad she gets really angry and becomes violent and dangerous. She also does not like Nikito. She's a little forward when meeting someone. She cares very much for Riko and will get angry if anyone were to make her cry or scared and beat whoever did it.

**Nakamura Shiko**

**Appearance:** Shiko has brown hair that point in every direction and has eyes that match his hair. He has a small ponytail on the right side of his face that reaches his jaw and a long ponytail in the back that reaches the small of his back. He reaches the height of 6'0.

**Personality: **Very playful and straightforward, he always has a charming smile on his face. Because of his straight forwardness he has gotten hit at least a dozen times daily because he annoys his friends. He happens to be their punching bag when he makes them angry. He doesn't care what people say and always hates being called names. Though they don't seem like it he and Zenaku are actually very good friends. He has a soft spot for Riko and would do anything to protect her. Though he doesn't like Nikito he talks to him whenever he visits.

**Tanaka Zenaku**

**Appearance: **Zenaku has dark eyes and reaches the height of 6'5. He has black spiky hair that covers his right eye and has a bandana around his head most of the time. He's quite lanky despite how much he trains. He has a scar that goes from the top left side of his face, just above his eye, that ends at his right cheek.

**Personality:** Rough and violent he has a very crude personality. He's straightforward and has a tendency to call everyone he meets a "dumbass." Though he's rough and rude he doesn't like hurting women or seeing them in pain. He's an expert in kido, as observed by Riko. He gets angry very easily and won't hesitate to hurt who made him mad, except for women. Though he doesn't like being pushed around he lets Rina order him around because he's a little afraid of her. Like the others he has a soft spot for Riko. Along with the others he also hates Nikito.

**Yamazaki Nojima**

**Appearance: **Nojima has a very stoic look on his face all the time, having grey eyes and blond hair that is very spiky despite his respectful attitude. He reaches the height of 5'9, the shortest out of the men in the group.

**Personality: **Quiet and intelligent, Nojima has the tendency to point of obvious things without a care for anyone. He is cold to anyone he doesn't know and won't hesitate to hurt anyone who is a threat to him. He has a book on him most of the time and is always reading. His room is filled with books. He always goes for a walk around the manor when he has time or wants to cool off when the others make him angry. He is very easy to irritate. Ever since he first met him he has hated Nikito. He cares very deeply for Riko and hates it when the others tease him for it.

**Kobayashi Renzo**

**Appearance: **Renzo has blond hair that point in every direction and hangs in front of his eyes. He has blue eyes that are full of mischief and playfulness. He reaches the height of 6'2. Since his hair is long he ties it up in a ponytail in the back that reaches past his shoulder blades.

**Personality: **Always finding someone to tease he won't stop bothering them until they tell him to stop. He always finds something to laugh at and is shy when he meets a woman, but after a few minutes he becomes very straightforward. The oldest of the twins he always protects his brother by being the first to charge in a fight. He usually always has a grin on his face and is always looking for someone to tease with his brother. When alone in his room he will find something to read or draw a picture. He, along with his brother, hates Nikito.

**Kobayashi Reizo**

**Appearance: **Like his twin Reizo has blond hair that point in every direction and hangs in front of his face. He has blue eyes that have mischief shining in them, but unlike his brother he is also a little innocent. He reaches the height of 6'2. He ties his hair in the back that reaches past his shoulder blades.

**Personality: **Along with his brother he always tries to find someone to tease and pick on. He is very playful and innocent. He's very nice with women and doesn't want to hurt him. When he is alone in a quiet room while his brother is sleeping or somewhere else, he just looks at the sky or reads. He can stand Shiko and talks with him when his brother is occupied and is good friends with him. He always has a grin on his face and likes building objects, like tables, whenever he can.

Okay, it wasn't that short. X3

**Little spoiler: **Riko got her name from Shiko when he combined Ichirou and Rina's name, but he thought Rio sounded dull, and it's already used in another story, so he stuck a "k" in there.


	53. Chapter 53

**A/N** I thank all those that reviewed. Much obliged. :D

**Isshi Urahara** – Zenaku is the greatest. :D And yeah, I gotta agree they're not very… antagonosty, but I kinda like them like this. :D

**princess moon shadow** – Thank you very much~! :D

**FirstMaterShadowNinja** – Thank you. :D I didn't think he reacted all out, but I like it . =3

**SwirlzSmile** – Oh, you're right. D: I showed too many OCs. Man, I apologize. It's just that I've been thinking about the "antagonists" all summer that I already got used to how they act and their names. D: I should have been thinking about how much to show instead of just bundling them up. DX

**xSachiRakuLovesSweetsx** – I like them. :D I've been thinking about their personalities all summer. X3 And don't worry, someone will confess their undying love soon… hopefully.

**blackshadow878** – Thankies. :D And Zaraki will be really pissy. X3

**praeses** – D: You. Are. Psychic. But yep, it shall all be revealed during the major fight! =D Including the "antagonists" pasts! :D And yeah, instead of making it a quarter of the Seireitei gone I'm making it two hundred, because Lizard Lover pointed it out that people would obviously notice if people weren't on their side. :D And yep, poor Kenpachi. DX And not many people like Nikito. Poor guy. X3 And you're sick? D: And considering how long I updated I'm guessing you're better? :o

**Chibi-Onee-Chan** – Kaori's your favorite character? :D Yay~! X3 She's awesome. I like all three of 'em.

**azure blue espeon** – Ah, thank you so much for pointing that out. :D It helped me out, a lot. Because I probably wouldn't have noticed it. :D

**dragonrain618** – Glad you're enjoying it~! :D And sadly Riko is not in this chapter. DX

**Lizard Lover** – Yes~! :D Thank you so much for pointing that out. I made it two hundred people betraying the Seireitei. It's still a high number, but at least it's not a lot as I originally planned. You're right. People would've definitely noticed that a lot of people were traitors. =3 Thank you~! :D You helped out a lot. :D

**Queen of Vampires** –Great that the new updates made you happy! :D I'm very happy myself. X3

**xXxSecretSmilerXxX** – Yes, Riko wanting to cry… very out of character. X3 But if I were her, and thankfully I'm not because I don't think I can be as mean as her, I might want to cry, as well. D:

**xXLilMissCellist-4Xx** – Your review made me smile~! :D And I'm glad my story has gotten your attention. :D

**solarfalcon** – Thank you so much~! :D Your review made me smile, as well as the others. A lot of them helped me out. :D

**jinxedpixie** – Ah, you know… they all Nikito because he's a backstabber. X3 And they play a huge part in this story! :D Even though they only just appeared now… Which took a long time. DX

Hi hi~! :D I'm sorry it took so long to update, but I was really busy with all the chapters. If you take a look you can see that I switched everything! :D Like changing Captain to Taicho and whatnot. Man, it took long, but I finally finished. :D And I changed a few things, but not that much. And I may make a few mistakes, like accidentally typing Captains instead of Taichos because I'm used to writing Captains. X3

And _man_, did I make a lot of mistakes last chapter. Like Nojima's information. He is not 6'9, he is 5'9. Thank you so much for pointing that out _azure blue espeon_. :D If you hadn't mentioned it I would have probably never seen it. And for the quarter of the forces gone, let's just make it a little over two hundred. Because _of course_ people would notice if people weren't on their side. Thank you _Lizard Lover_~! :D Of course the Taichos would know if their subordinates weren't on their side. THANK YOU ALL~! =D

And I'm SO sorry that it's taking me long to update my other stories! DX I'm still stuck, even though I've had _all_ summer to think up new chapters. D:

I'm sorry for any mistakes! DX

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach

**Warning –** Swearing.

-:-

Yamamoto sat in his office quietly, glaring straight ahead with a sigh leaving his mouth. He turned, seeing all the Taichos standing together and discussing what they had to do. Dark circles were under some of their eyes, all very stressed by this unexpected development. They had no clue where to start looking, except that Nikito went through the South Gate. Though he could have easily went in another direction. What was shocking to know, and all they knew, was that he was able to cross twenty districts… in a matter of minutes.

Clearly the man was hiding his strength.

He turned when he heard a knock on his door, calling whomever it was to come in. Once it opened all the fukutaichos down to fifth seats walked in, all bowing towards the Taichos. Kaori peered inside before pushing Kayo inside, telling her she was just going to be outside. The small blonde furrowed her eyebrows before reluctantly nodding.

"…I'm scared." Renta said, glancing at the tall man beside him with a raise of his eyebrows.

Kenshin sent him a blank stare. "Be quiet."

Renta scowled before moving away from the man and closer to his sister. He was so mean. They all turned towards the Soutaicho. Yamamoto decided to have this in his office. There was enough room for everyone. All the Taichos walked behind him and formed a line, all of them looking tired from staying up and thinking about this. Yachiru grinned widely and ran towards Kenpachi, reaching into her robes to grab something, before pausing and blinking when she saw Kenpachi shake his head to silently tell her to stay where she was.

She nodded and saluted before staying where she was.

"So what's going on?"

Renta blinked and turned his head, staring at the woman beside him, seeing her arms crossed over her chest and staring up at him. He grinned widely when he saw her.

"Hey, Hanako~!" Renta yelled happily, seeing the woman frown.

"Do you always have to do that?" Hanako asked, looking away with a small blush on her face.

Everyone around the two immediately stopped what they were doing, even yawning, staring at the blush on the woman's face with wide, shocked eyes. Even Yamamoto, who had heard several rumors about the man, stopped when he saw the blush. Renta frowned.

"What'd I do?" Renta asked, crossing his arms over his chest and giving the woman a scowl.

"You always greet me with so much happiness." Hanako said, turning to glare at him. "It embarrasses me." She murmured, pouting and looking away from him.

"What? It's just in my nature." Renta said, sighing and rolling his eyes.

He winced, his eyes growing wide, quickly doubling over when Hanako removed her foot from his crotch. She stood straight and gave a smirk, seeing the man glare up at her with tears gathering in his eyes. Seika laughed and pointed at him, making him stand and snap at her, both soon arguing with each other. They both cringed when Hitsugaya snapped at them, threatening he was going to go over to them and freeze them with his Bankai.

This earned a glare from the Soutaicho.

"So what's up?" Ikkaku murmured, glancing at his friend with a scowl, receiving a light shrug in response.

"You got me."

All the Taichos were looking serious, which made all the subordinates frown when they saw even Kyoraku looking serious. He had found out, when he was in his division, after looking at everyone's files and ordering everyone into the hall in the barracks that he was missing some people. People that weren't on any kind of mission. Every single division had people missing.

"So what's going on, Taicho?" Haku asked, giving a wide grin. "All we know is that Nikito went rogue. Anything else that is important?"

Soi Fon stepped forward. "On Wednesday midday in district fifty-six in the west Rukon district, both Funika Renta and Funika Seika were attacked by Yamato Nikito. The reason he attacked them is because he was after Hisako Riko."

The crowd in the room frowned and talked quietly among themselves, some questioning why Nikito even went rogue to get someone like the girl from the eleventh division.

"Yesterday Yamato Nikito managed to escape." That had people widening their eyes and gasping, some even stepping forward to ask why didn't they have anybody watching them. "What has us puzzled is that Yamato Nikito is not the one who has taken Hisako Riko while she was on a mission."

"We need people to investigate." Ukitake said, glancing at the crowd with a serious look on his face. "Most likely everyone in this room has to go and investigate in the Rukongai."

Everyone in the room instantly stared at the man like he was crazy. Haku stepped forward, a determined look on his face.

"Okay!" Haku yelled, gaining everyone's attention, all staring at him with mild shock. He held up his fist and cried comically. "But only because my beloved was taken!"

Kenshin's foot smashed down on his head, kicking him into the floor.

"Shut up!"

"But why would anyone even take her?" Renji asked, taking a step forward with a frown. "What would they even gain from taking someone from the eleventh division?"

"We have found several traitors in the Seireitei." Yamamoto announced, seeing all the people's eyes harden at the news. "According the Shigeko Kayo the three men that were talking to Hisako Riko seemed to know her. And from what she heard they were they ones that taught her how to fight."

"Whoa!" Ikkaku yelled, taking a step forward with a frown. "You're saying that idiot learned how to fight from people in the Rukon? I even asked her once where she learned to fight and she said in the academy."

"Well, obviously she was lying." Kenshin murmured, his arms crossed over his chest with a frown on his face.

Ikkaku turned and narrowed his eyes. "You make it sound like she's a fucking traitor." He said, glaring at the man with his hands clenched into fists.

"Maybe I am." Kenshin said, turning to glare back. "They probably took her because they thought she would be found out eventually."

Ikkaku took a step towards the man, people stepping between the two while they glared at each other. Soon the room erupted with half the people yelling and accusing the woman a traitor while the other half was yelling there might be a more logical explanation. Yamamoto stood and yelled for everyone to be quiet.

"No! Riko's not a traitor!"

Renta and Seika stopped and turned, both glaring at Kenshin for even accusing Kayo's friend for being called a traitor. They stared at the small blonde, seeing her shake her head with tears flowing from her eyes, her lips trembling while she heard people quiet down in the room.

"T-That man…" Kayo said, her hands shaking from being nervous. "That tall man… he used a kido on her to keep her from moving… but I never heard of a kido preventing people from moving."

Ukitake narrowed his eyes slightly and looked to the side, thinking for a moment.

"Neither have I." Ukitake said, turning to see some of the Taichos nod in agreement.

"Then he said that he wanted Riko to go with them, but she said, "No!" Then he said… they would have to use force… then," Kayo said, seeing everyone's attention on her. "The other two walked towards me… and then they… attacked me." She said, closing her eyes tightly and holding herself.

Renta's expression instantly darkened. He didn't hear anything about this.

"They were strong… stronger than me and Riko… and before I could even try to do anything… they knocked me down and broke my ribs." Kayo said, grabbing her side from the memory. "After Riko finally… finally yelled, "Okay" that tall man told the others to get away and… healed me."

"Healed?" Isane murmured, frowning slightly. "But the only kind of people that can heal are from the fourth division."

"Yeah, and these guys are from the Rukon, right?" Iba asked, turning to see some people nod.

"I want to you all to go to the West Rukon and find out who these three men are!" Yamamoto ordered, seeing all the people turn towards him, all looking serious, Kayo standing off to the side and muttering that Riko wasn't a traitor. "I want to know who these men are and where our forces went! I want to know why they went through all the trouble to get Zaraki Taicho's subordinate!"

All the people in the room stared at him.

"I want to know if these three men will kill!"

-:-

"DUMBASSES!"

Zenaku stomped down on the twins repeatedly, his eyes wide with rage while the twins yelled out in pain and cried comically, reaching out for Nojima. The man stared at them blankly before holding up his book and going back to reading. All the others watched with bored looks on their faces, watching as the tall man stepped back and huffed.

"See if ya'll pour water on me again, dumbasses!" Zenaku yelled, shaking his head, droplets flying everywhere in the process.

Nojima frowned when water splashed onto his book. He sighed and closed it, setting it down. He looked up, seeing the people in the large room go quiet once more. He glanced at Zenaku, seeing him sit down and grab a small box and a knife, going back to carving. He turned to see the twins lay against the large, plush pillows against the wall. Shiko yawned loudly and leaned back against the pillows, as well. Ichirou glared outside, resting his cheek on his knuckles while his elbow rested on the table beside him.

"…I'm guessing you are all, as you say, "pissed off" is because Riko refuses to see anyone." Nojima said bluntly, seeing everyone in the room cringe.

"AGH, DON'T SAY THAT!" Shiko yelled, falling to his hands while crying comically. "She's so mad that she doesn't want to eat, sleep, or see us!" He yelled, letting out comical sobs.

"Shuddap, dumbass!" Zenaku yelled, glaring at the man, seeing him flinch. "I'd get why she doesn't want ta see ya! Yer so damn annoyin'!"

"Stop calling me that!" Shiko yelled, turning to glare at the man.

"Callin' ya what?" Zenaku asked, giving a wide demonic grin while standing up, towering over the shorter man. They both moved towards each other and glared right in each others' faces, both narrowing their eyes. "A dumbass?"

"That's it!" Shiko yelled, his eye twitching before he jumped the larger man, both punching, kicking, and… well, fighting.

Ichirou's eyes were closed, his teeth gritted and his eyebrows pulled together. The more he heard them hit each other and break things the more his anger grew. Nojima turned and stared at him, opening his mouth to warn the two fighting, when Ichirou stood up and stomped towards the two. He grabbed the backs of their robes and wrenched them apart, his eyes wide with rage and his upper lip curled.

"SHUT UP, YOU ASSHOLES!" Ichirou roared, glaring at them both while growling warningly.

Shiko blinked before smirking. "Well, someone's mad."

"Yeah, no shit, dumbass." Zenaku said, giving the man a glare, receiving a flinch.

Shiko reached out towards him to try and hurt him for calling him a name once more. Ichirou quickly released him and punched his head, hard, watching when he hit the floor with a groggy look in his eyes. Everyone in the room blinked before bursting out into laughter, Nojima chuckling with his eyes closed. Shiko groaned and pushed himself up, rubbing the top of his head and glaring at the taller man.

"What the hell? What did I even do?" Shiko asked, standing up at the same time the second tallest man was released.

"Clearly he's upset that Riko's not happy about being back here." Nojima said, going back to reading his book with a blank look on his face.

Ichirou's foot smashed down and broke the table Nojima was sitting at. The man stared over the rim of his book, staring at the table before looking up, seeing Ichirou give him a scowl before leaning down and glaring at him, everyone in the room watching with slightly wide eyes.

"What was that?" Ichirou hissed, giving a demonic grin.

"Whoa, why is it so tense in here?"

Ichirou narrowed his eyes and curled his upper lip, growling when he turned his head towards the entrance. That woman had the worse timing. Rina smiled at them before walking into the room, ignoring Shiko when he whistled at the way she swayed her hips while walking towards Ichirou. The man widened his eyes slightly and stiffened, looking a little pale when she walked towards him. He let out a loud curse when he tried taking his foot out of the broken table, falling backwards, glaring at anyone that even snickered.

He froze when Rina bent down, kneeling between his legs. He almost wanted to groan out of annoyance, but knowing these idiots they would take it the wrong way. His eyes grew wide when Rina leaned in towards him, her lips close to his.

"You're too tense." Rina said, giving a wide grin, suddenly standing and two feet away from the man.

Ichirou stood and glared at the woman, shaking in anger while everyone in the room snickered and laughed.

"What do you want!" Ichirou growled, sitting down and glaring at the woman.

"I just came to tell you all… that I went to see Riko." Rina said, turning her head and giving a dark smile.

"_What~?_" Renzo and Reizo whined, standing up and heading for the door, along with everyone else.

"But she doesn't want to see any of you." Rina said, making everyone cringe while she grinned widely.

They all turned and glared at her. "You evil woman." Shiko said, glaring at the woman.

"Well, because of you she ran away." Rina said, narrowing her eyes and turning to face them, crossing her arms over her chest, her expression turning dark at the same time she raised her head.

All the men widened their eyes and gulped, feeling smaller than the woman, even though they were all obviously taller than her. They all blinked when they heard the door slide open, turning when they heard a chuckle. They all widened their eyes slightly when they saw Nikito standing at the door, giving them a cool smile.

"Nikito." Ichirou growled, standing up and giving a wide smirk. "What're you doing back so early?"

"I'd think you would have heard already." Nikito said, walking into the room calmly. "After all, most of the Boss' subordinates have already made it back."

They all stared at him for a long time before Nojima narrowed his eyes and smiled.

"So you've been discovered." Nojima said, seeing the man cringe.

"Ouch. You're always spot on." Nikito said, covering his heart and giving a small frown.

Shiko, Zenaku, Renzo, and Reizo pointed at him and laughed hysterically. Rina narrowed her eyes and gave a smirk, turning to walk towards Ichirou, sitting down beside him while giving him a smile, fluttering her eyelashes at the tall man. Ichirou stared at her with unease, turning to look at Nikito. They both stared at one another, the tension rising in the room.

"Oh, stop it!" Shiko said, waving his hands at the two with a wide smirk on his face. "Save those looks for the bedroom~!"

One hit came after the next, all on his head, everyone hitting him besides Nikito. The gray haired man stared at him blankly. It's comments like that that gets him hit everyday. He narrowed his eyes and smirked before turning, sliding the door behind himself. Ah, it felt horrible to be hated by so many people. He smiled. Oh, well.

-:-

Yachiru stared at Kenpachi, hanging onto his shoulder and looking at the angry look on the man's face. She held on with one arm, digging inside her robes and pulling an envelope out. She waved it in front of his face, pouting when he pushed her arm out of his way, not really thinking about anything except that he was going to kill whoever took that idiot.

"Ken-chan!" Yachiru yelled, grabbing onto his hair and began pulling, waving the envelope in front of his face once more.

"What!" Kenpachi snapped, cringing when she pushed the envelope against his face.

He grabbed her small arm and pulled it away, frowning when he saw the envelope. He sighed out of irritation before he grabbed it, opening it and taking out a piece of paper. It was most likely that old fart demanding for the paperwork he was supposed to work on. He stopped and frowned in confusion when he saw Riko's name on top the page.

"What's this?" Kenpachi asked, holding it out towards the small pink haired girl, seeing her glaring at him cutely.

"It's from Red-chan!" Yachiru yelled, pulling his hair out of frustration.

He wasn't the only one mad.

"Yeah, stop that!" Kenpachi growled, trying to get her to let go of his hair. "I meant where it came from?"

Yachiru kept pouting. "It was before she left!"

_Two Days Before_

Yachiru blinked, smiling brightly when she heard the third seat outside with Riko and Yumichika. She ran down the hallway and slid open the door, making all three people outside jump. Ikkaku scowled while Yumichika smiled at her and Riko put a hand over her beating heart, looking pale.

"You're leaving?" Yachiru asked, giving the woman a wide smile.

"Yep." Riko said, giving a nod.

"Then you should write Ken-chan a goodbye!" Yachiru exclaimed, jumping excitedly at the idea.

Riko blinked and raised an eyebrow. Write a goodbye? She widened her eyes when Yachiru jumped onto her shoulder and stuck a piece of paper and brush in her hands, already having the ink ready. Ikkaku and Yumichika leaned over her, trying to see what she was going to write. Riko scowled and moved away from them, rubbing the back of her neck before writing something down.

When she handed it to Yachiru she blinked and widened her eyes when she jumped and hugged her.

"Come back, okay?" Yachiru asked, giving her a bright smile. "Come back and make Ken-chan happy, hm?" She tilted her head and grinned.

Riko blinked and grinned widely, closing her eyes and rubbing Yachiru's head.

"It's a promise."

_Present_

Kenpachi frowned and narrowed his eyes when he heard Yachiru, holding the note in his hands. Ah, he'll read it later. He was about to stick it inside his robes when Yachiru grabbed his hair and began pulling, hard. He growled and grabbed her arm once again.

"Okay!"

When she let go he raised the paper and held it up, still frowning.

_Riko_

_I'll be back before you know it, Taicho. And when I do get back I'm gonna beat Ikkaku, I'll assure you._

He couldn't help but smirk, highly doubting that. She wasn't that strong yet.

_Don't tell him I called him by his first name. He'll be teasing me. When I get back I'm going to _try _kissing you, and I mean it! You better not tease me, either, or I _will_ try and beat you._

He stared at the brief letter, frowning and turning to stare at Yachiru, seeing her give him a wide smile. He snorted before stuffing it inside his robes, walking down the street with a scowl, trying to ignore the fact that they were lost. Once he found that woman and asked her who took her he was going to kill them.

-:-

Kayo sat in chair, sitting in the twelfth division, giving them descriptions of the three men she saw. But once they put the pictures in the master computers it ran all the faces it knew in the Rukongai, but nothing turned up. Most of the people in the lab frowned in frustration, asking her for anything about the three that stood out.

"Um…" Kayo looked down and furrowed her eyebrows. She looked up. "Oh, that man had a scar on his face. From here to here." She pointed just above her left eye to across her cheek.

The person talking to her, which was Akon, nodded and wrote it down. They all turned, frowning when hundreds of pictures streamed across the large screen. Kayo sighed when they asked her to look through them all. She turned around in her seat and looked at each and every picture closely.

"Are any of these men him?" Akon asked, glancing at the small woman curiously.

"No." Kayo murmured, shaking her head.

He nodded, her cigarette sticking out of his mouth, typing quickly, another hundred pictures streaming by. It took several minutes to look at ten pictures alone. After an hour Akon sighed and rubbed his eyes, glancing at the woman and seeing her shake her head.

"Okay, we're just going to take a ten minutes break." Akon said, seeing the small blonde look at him and nod.

Before leaving he typed once more, waiting for the hundred pictures to show up before he stood up and walked towards the exit. This was going to take a long process. Kayo looked at the large screen, her eyebrows furrowed with worry.

"How is it going?"

Kayo jumped and turned, seeing Hitsugaya walk into the room. She held her hands, looking down and shaking her head. The Taicho frowned and looked up, staring at the pictures. He scowled. This was going to take a while just to do.

He glanced at the small blonde, seeing her yawn and rub her eyes. They had her there since early in the morning. He hesitated, raising his hand, leaving it just above her shoulder. He kept it there for a while before dropping it onto her shoulder, seeing her jump out of surprise. She glanced at his hand with wide eyes, glancing at him with large, curious eyes.

"…It'll be alright." Hitsugaya said, seeing her blink. "We'll find your friend."

Kayo lowered her gaze to the floor. "Thank you, Hitsugaya Taicho."

Hitsugaya squeezed her shoulder in a comforting way before stepping back. He froze when he suddenly remembered kissing her when they were on vacation. He pulled his hair and scowled. Damn those twins! He suddenly stopped moving, seeing Kayo staring up at him with slightly wide eyes, staring at his hand, which was still pulling his hair.

"Okay, let's get started." Akon said, walking into the room. He blinked. "Hitsugaya Taicho? Here to observe?"

"Ah… yes." Hitsugaya said, standing straight and narrowing his eyes, giving a curt nod to the man.

Akon nodded, walking over to the machine, asking Kayo if one of the men on the screen looked familiar. She shook her head in response. The day went by quickly, and before they knew it, it was dark outside. Akon sighed and shut off the machine, turning towards the small woman.

"We'll pick this up tomorrow." Akon said, seeing the small woman nod. "There are thousands of people in the Rukongai, so this will take a couple days at most. Probably even five."

Kayo widened her eyes slightly in shock before nodding, standing up and bowing towards the man. Akon nodded at her, turning his head to look at the screen. This was going to take a while. He turned his head, seeing both Hitsugaya and Kayo walking out of the room. He's surprised he was still in the room with them.

He shrugged. It wasn't any of his business anyway.

He was as shocked as any to find out that Hiroto was a traitor, but what can he do? Complain? He turned, seeing the Taicho walk in. He nodded at him in a greeting, receiving a lazy wave of a hand. Kurotsuchi sat down in his chair, staring at the hundred of pictures, letting out a scoff before pressing in several keys and the pictures disappeared.

Several people were traitors in his division.

A total of two hundred and thirty-seven people were traitors.

He rolled his eyes and sighed. At least Akon was still loyal. And if Nemu even though about betraying him, then she was going to get another thing coming to her. He tapped his fingers on the desk, narrowing his eyes and frowning. He had better things than traitors. He didn't even care when that fool Aizen betrayed the Soul Society to do a foolish thing like becoming a god.

"Taicho, is there anything you need before you retire for the night?" Akon asked, heading for the door, turning to glance at the scientist.

"No. That will be all for tonight." Kurotsuchi said, waving his hand dismissively.

Akon nodded before walking out of the room. Knowing that they were on lockdown was tiring. No one could leave their divisions except for the Taichos and the people that were given permission to leave. Darn those idiots for even betraying the Soul Society. He would like to go for a walk.

-:-

"…You look nice." Kaori said, sitting on her futon with a book in her hand, seeing the Taicho walk into the room, wearing a blue kimono with light blue streams going across it.

She had to stretch her arm out because the Taicho said he had to go in the other room. It had hurt because he must have bent over or moved farther into the other room because he dragged her for a bit. She looked at his kimono, raising her eyes to his, her eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"We are going out for dinner." Byakuya said, seeing the woman widen her eyes slightly.

"…Huh?"

"This is our last night together." Byakuya said, seeing the woman blink before looking down and slowly nodded. "I have ordered a kimono to be delivered for you." He said, seeing the redhead snap her head up and stare up at him.

"…A kimono for me?" Kaori asked, raising an eyebrow curiously and standing up.

"…Consider it a gift from me." Byakuya said, fixing the front of his kimono.

Kaori blinked before letting a smile grace her face, walking over to the Taicho and straightening his sash, stepping back and looking him over to see if anything else was out of order. She clapped her hands and grinned, seeing the Taicho roll his eyes and shake his head. He didn't do anything like that when anyone else was in the room. He only relaxed, a little, when they were together.

She smirked.

She kind of felt happy to know that.

They turned when they heard someone knock on the door. The maid outside slid the door open and placed the kimono inside and shut the door. Byakuya turned and walked towards the door, the redhead following him, bending down to grab the kimono. He stood and turned, handing it to the woman.

"Are we eating here?" Kaori asked, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"I said we are going out." Byakuya said, holding his arm out towards the room he changed in.

Kaori blinked before walking towards the door, glancing back at the Taicho before opening the door and stepping inside. Byakuya looked outside, staying silent. He lowered his head, the sides of his mouth curling upwards slightly. He was sure Hisana would forgive him. After all, like him, she would have wanted him to be happy like he would have wanted her to be happy.

He looked up when he heard a curse and a thump, narrowing his eyes slightly before walking towards the door. He grabbed the handle, about to open before stopping himself. She was dressing. Inappropriate.

"Are you alright?" Byakuya asked, listening for anything else.

"I'm, uh… I'm stuck." Kaori said, sounding embarrassed.

Byakuya opened the door, blinking when he saw Kaori sitting on the floor, the sash tied around her legs and around her neck. He raised an eyebrow. How on earth did she manage to do that? Kaori gave him a sheepish grin, trying to explain what happened, but she seemed just as confused. He bent down and grabbed the sash that was tied into a neat bow. Now he was really confused how she did this.

Once he untied her he heard her give a loud sigh of relief, standing up and tying the sash properly.

"Y'know, Taicho, you're an okay guy." Kaori said, giving the man a smirk. "Just for today, call me Kaori."

Byakuya paused and narrowed his eyes, thinking it over.

"…And I'll," Kaori said, holding her hands out towards herself, like she was explaining to a child. "Call you Byakuya. Maybe... Or, I can call you Kuchiki-sama, huh? Or maybe-"

"Byakuya will be fine." He said, seeing the redhead blink before she grinned.

"Great!" Kaori yelled, holding up her hand, waiting for the man to high-five.

Byakuya stared at her hand before raising his hand and clapping hers. Her grin brightened. He high-fived her. If possible her grin grew, making the Taicho blink before a small smile crossed his face. After she made sure her kimono was on right, they were both walking out of the manor, the redhead thankful that the Taicho was able to walk around the Seireitei.

"…Taicho…" Kaori murmured, seeing the man turn his head to stare at her. "…I don't wanna get separated~!" She whined, tears running down her face comically. "I'm getting too used to being around you~!"

Byakuya stopped and turned, hesitating before raising his hand and placing it on her shoulder, like he seen Renji do several times, patting her shoulder in what he hoped was a comforting way. Kaori leaned into his touch, raising her hand and patting his head. Byakuya frowned before he grabbed her hand to remove her hand from his head to prevent her from messing his hair, seeing that she was still crying in a comical way. He held her hand, seeing the redhead shake her head and clear her throat to stop crying.

"Uh… yeah." Kaori said, looking to the side and patting the man's hand. "Gonna miss you."

She frowned when the man didn't step back and make an insult on her crying, looking up to see him staring at her intently. She blushed and narrowed her eyes, frowning when he kept staring. Why was he staring at her like that? Oh, god. Was there something on her face? She was about to reach towards her face to brush anything off when Byakuya started leaning towards her.

Her eyes grew wide.

What was he…?

Just when his lips were a centimeter from hers he smirked and stepped back, making the redhead blink before she narrowed her eyes and hunched up her shoulders, her face bright red.

"That was mean!"

"You are the one that fell for it." Byakuya said, turning and walking away.

"But still… it was… mean!" Kaori growled, pointing at the man threateningly. "If you weren't my Taicho, I'd beat you!" She yelled, punching her own hand and wincing.

She shook her hand with a scowl. She shouldn't have even hit her own hand. She jumped when she bumped into the Taicho, stepping back and apologizing. She blinked and stared at the scarf the Taicho held, raising an eyebrow and glancing at him. Byakuya held out his scarf with a serious look on his face.

"Uh…"

"I am giving it to you." Byakuya said, seeing the redhead widen her eyes with shock. "You said that when you make me smile that I should give you my scarf." He said, seeing recognition shine in her eyes.

Kaori looked down and stared at the scarf, reaching out and grabbing it, holding it in her hands. Her eyes remained wide. Holy… She didn't think he would actually hand over his scarf. She meant it as a joke. She lowered her head until her bangs covered her eyes. Byakuya stared at her, narrowing his eyes slightly when he saw her shoulders shaking. When she looked up he widened his eyes slightly when he saw tears running down her face, a small smile gracing her lips.

"…Idiot." Kaori said, wiping her eyes with a grin. "I meant it as a joke. I also didn't think I would make you smile."

Byakuya blinked before the sides of his mouth curled upwards, his eyes softening just the slightest. This may be the wrong time, with her friend being kidnapped and whatnot, but…

Kaori had her eyes closed, still grinning. Her eyes then snapped open at the same time her breath caught in her throat, feeling the Taicho kissing her forehead. He stepped back, turning around and walking forward, telling her to follow. Kaori's eyes remained wide, her entire face red, her jaw hanging open.

Byakuya jumped slightly when he heard a loud _thump_, turning and widening his eyes slightly when he saw Kaori lying on the ground.

He rushed towards her and picked her up, fanning her face with his hand, trying to get her to regain consciousness before someone walked by them and saw them. He frowned and rolled his eyes, letting out a sigh.

Perhaps he shouldn't have kissed her.

If her reaction was _this_.


	54. Chapter 54

**A/N** I thank all those that reviewed. Much obliged. :D

**princess moon shadow** – Thankies~! :D

**Isshi Urahara** – Byakuya in Gai's clothes? D: Oh. My. God. That would be hilarious to see and scary. XD

**azure blue espeon** – 0.0 They're… too boring? ( -.-) I see. Ah, well~! What can I do? :D I'm just glad you liked that part with Byakuya and Kaori. X3 I loved writing that part.

**BestFriend09** – Yes, he did~! :D

**blackshadow878** – That part was probably my most favorite. X3

**TheBigPumpkin** – Ah, y'know, because he's a backstabber. X3 OH~! Before I forget… I love your name. X3 Yes~! Byakuya's melting~! X3

**Chibi-Onee-chan** – I likes comedy than intense. But intense moments are awesome. X3 And Kaori never, in a million years, would have suspected the "Stone cold" man ever doing that. :D

**Lizard Lover** – Kaori fainting is probably my favorite part of the chapter. X3

**praeses** – Having psychic powers would be so awesome~! =D I can just get all the answers from the teachers when I do a test. X3 Yeah, Zenaku is a very angry guy. But he's awesome to me. X3 I like Ichirou and Rina's relationship. X3 Though the man won't a move. DX And being in the twelfth division would probably traumatize poor Kayo. D: And I thought it was about time Hitsugaya tried making her feel better. X3 And Byakuya kissing Kaori was probably my most favorite part~! :D And sinus infection! D: I had a cold about a month ago. Not fun. 'Cause I went to school. X3

**The Happy Emo** – I'm a genius! :D I just loved writing that scene. X3

**Black Cat Angel** – Poor Kaori. X3 Still, it was worth writing it. And the Chiharu clan excels in kido~! :D Though, strangely, Kaori doesn't know that. X3

**Luafua** – Ah! :D A new reviewer~! Nice to meet you. X3

**Dreamerboy84** – Thank you~! :D I think this chapter is my favorite at the moment. =3

**Tomorrow's Whisper of Sorrow** – And if he kissed her on the lips… Poor girl would probably faint again. X3 And thank you~! It's great to be back! :D

**Yuuki no Yuki** – I love you name~! :D So awesome. X3

I just love writing~! I wish I was a writer. X3 But, my mom… -sigh- But I hope to get into computer programming. :D I'm working really hard in school. X3 Oh, yeah~! Made a little omake at the end! :D

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach.

**Warning** – Swearing.

-:-

"Will you be fine?" Byakuya asked, staring stoically at the redhead.

"Y-Yeah. I'll be fine." Kaori said, giving a nervous grin.

She grabbed her cup of water and chugged it down, her eyes wandering from the Taicho's eyes when his connected with hers. He kissed her forehead. He didn't kiss her on the lips, but he still kissed her. She slammed the cup down, looking away with a red face. How could he have even kissed her when they're friends! But she's never heard of friends getting together. Well, she had hopes for Renji and Rukia, but that was it. She gulped and grabbed the jug of water, pouring herself some more water, frowning when she realized that she couldn't seem to stop trembling. She froze when Byakuya grabbed her hand that was on the jug and set the jug down. She then realized why he did it.

She stared at the puddle on the table.

"O-Oops." Kaori said, chuckling nervously and rubbing the back of her head.

Byakuya stared at her for a long time. He closed his eyes and sighed. He held up his hand, staring at his wrist. The kido was getting weaker, he could tell. It was going to be soon that they were going to be separated. He looked up, seeing Kaori looking to the sides, her face still red. One look at her and people would mistake her for being sick. The redhead chuckled nervously, turning her head towards the door.

"W-Where's our food?" Kaori asked, rubbing the back of her head again and laughing nervously.

"We ordered ten minutes ago." Byakuya said, seeing the woman wince.

"R-Right."

Wow. This must be how Riko felt after her Taicho kissed her. She paused.

Riko…

She lowered her head and sighed, looking up. When her eyes connected with the Taicho's she went rigid, seeing him stare at her with that darn stoic look on his face. Her entire face went red, seeing the man smile at her. She looked to the side and grinned nervously, her eyes wandering anywhere but the man. Byakuya knew she was troubled and confused, but… he couldn't help but smile in amusement. Who knew that the woman that teased him throughout the month was actually very shy? The silence continued on for a while, until their food came.

"A-Ah, thank you." Kaori said, seeing the people bow before leaving. "…So, uh… wha… how are you?" She asked, giving the man a nervous grin.

She flinched when she saw his smile, which was full of amusement. She opened her mouth, her eyebrows pulled together and her hand clenched into a fist, holding it in the air like she was going to hit him.

"Would you have preferred a kiss on the lips?" Byakuya asked, smirking.

She instantly went quiet, already eating to keep herself busy. The noble closed his eyes and chuckled to himself. The redhead flinched once more when she heard his chuckle, snapping her eyes towards him and glaring at him. She stuck her tongue out at him before she continued eating.

"You are very quiet." Byakuya commented, seeing the redhead scowl. "Is something bothering you?" He asked, still smirking.

"Aaaaah… shut up." Kaori said, grabbing her bowl of rice with a frown. "…That… that thing just came out of nowhere." She said, looking to the side with a blush.

She shook her head and looked up, glaring at the man with a scowl.

"But… I thought you still love your wife?" Kaori asked, frowning in confusion.

Byakuya lowered his gaze to the table, still smiling. "I do. I love her very much. Even so, if I were the one that had passed on I would want my wife to be happy. Even if that means meeting another. My wife loved me as much as I loved her. I still love her. So, I believe she would want me to be happy."

"So even if that means meeting another woman?" Kaori asked, her eyes slightly wide with shock. Her eyes snapped wide open at the same time she blushed. "T-Then do you mean that other woman is me?"

"Perhaps." Byakuya said, reaching for his rice, finally eating.

Kaori scowled. "That's not an answer."

"I am not giving you one."

Kaori glared at him, frowning deeply and clenching her hands into fists. He was so mean. She closed her eyes and scoffed, turning her head away from the man and continuing to eat. They ate in silence, but it was slowly making the woman edgy. She shifted, wearing the red kimono with red waves going across from her left shoulder to her right hip, the end of the sleeves and bottom white. She stared at the kimono, turning her gaze to the scarf on the table. She frowned, her mouth full of food, and sighed.

"…Are you going to do anything?" Kaori asked, giving the man a glare. "Like what Riko's Taicho did to her?"

Byakuya coughed, hitting his chest lightly. "Never."

Kaori couldn't help but grin widely when he coughed. He was shocked when she said that. Byakuya cleared his throat and sent a glare at the woman, seeing her smirk before she began eating again. She set her bowl down when she was finished, waiting for the Taicho to finish. She watched as he set his bowl down, standing up and telling her they were leaving. The redhead stood up, grabbing the scarf and holding it close.

She looked to the side.

How would Kayo react to this?

Well, he didn't technically say he was going to start anything. So… She shrugged and followed the man. He only kissed her forehead. Which was a sign of friendship, right? She frowned in confusion, scratching the back of her head. But she's never done that to Kayo or Riko. And they never did that to her. Once the Taicho paid for their food he turned and walked outside, the redhead following after him. She stared at the back of his head, narrowing her eyes and frowning.

"How long are you going to stare?" Byakuya asked, turning his head slightly to see the redhead widen her eyes and blush profusely.

"I-I'm not!" Kaori yelled, looking away with a scowl.

Byakuya couldn't help but smile. Well, look who was all out of insults. Now she was blushing around him. Hm… This must be how Zaraki felt around that woman. His eyes gleamed, stopping and turning towards the woman, seeing her look up at him questioningly. He was only doing this once. The sides of his mouth curled upwards at the same time his eyes narrowed, seeing the woman widen her eyes slightly and blush at his expression.

"I look forward to sleeping with you tonight." Byakuya said, in a low voice.

Kaori's eyes snapped wide open, her entire face turning red, even her ears. She fell back and hit the ground, making the Taicho widen his eyes. He bent down and picked her up bridal style, smirking. She fainted two times now. He stared down at her, seeing that her grip on the scarf hadn't loosened. He looked towards the darkened sky, staring at the moon.

He was positive.

He was positive that Hisana would want him to be happy, like he would want her to be happy if he passed on.

Even if it meant being with another.

He held the redhead tightly, turning and walking down the street. If she would have him, he would like to take this to another step. Kaori mumbled and leaned closer to him, making the usually stoic Taicho smile.

-:-

The next day Kayo furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head at the pictures on the screen. Akon nodded and continued to type, watching the screen with a bored look on his face. It was early in the morning. Really early. At the moment it was five in the morning. She yawned, making the scientist frown before he yawned, as well. He shook his head to clear his head. Kayo looked at all the pictures, frowning slightly and shaking her head. Akon nodded once more before typing, another hundred pictures appearing on the screen.

"Is there anything else that stood out?" Akon asked, glancing at the small blonde.

She pointed to her right eye. "His hair covered his entire right eye."

Akon nodded, quickly typing it in, wondering why he didn't ask the question sooner. He sighed; staring at the number of people that appeared on the screen he was looking at. There had to be at least a thousand. He put a hundred on the big screen, both looking at the pictures. She shook her head sadly.

After they looked at all the pictures… Akon narrowed his eyes seriously.

They looked at all of them, but none of them matched.

"Are you sure that nothing else stood out?" Akon asked, seeing her shake her head, mentioning that he was really tall.

He tapped his fingers on the keyboard, narrowing his eyes slightly. He blinked. Wait a minute… There were traitors in the Seireitei… He began typing quickly. Kayo furrowed her eyebrows in confusion when she saw shinigami pictures appear on the screen, seeing that all of them had hair covering one of their eyes and had scars on their faces.

She turned her head and stared at the man questioningly.

"There were traitors in the Seireitei… I want to check if any of these men is the one that attacked you." Akon said, motioning to the pictures.

Kayo nodded in understanding before looking the pictures over. Akon reached into his robes and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, sticking one in his mouth before looking for his matches. He was glad he woke up and, with the Taicho's permission, went to pick up the small blonde. She had stood at her door with such a tired look on her face that Akon had to admit that she looked… cute.

But he could also tell she was clearly depressed.

Her friend must be important if she wants to wake up early to find the culprit. He raised his eyebrows and turned, seeing the Taicho walk into the room. Well, someone else was also up early. Kurotsuchi looked up, staring at the small blonde before going towards the master computer.

Kayo wasn't looking at him, so she wasn't scared at the moment.

One look at the man and the poor girl might pass out.

"Any progress?" Kurotsuchi asked, not really interested, but deciding to ask the question.

"None." Akon answered, shaking his head with the cigarette sticking out of his mouth. "I put up all the pictures from the shinigami in the Seireitei."

Kurotsuchi blinked before nodding. Smart thinking. He narrowed his eyes, sitting in his seat for a while. Akon was helping, which was quite rare since the man never seemed to like helping others. He scowled before he began typing, reading information on the people that were missing from their divisions. So far none of them had anything in common that would make them want to work for someone in the Rukon. Except for that strong passion to protect the souls. He rolled his eyes at the information.

He put up Nikito's information, his eyes skimming across the page.

He paused and narrowed his eyes; looking at the list of people he's worked with over the years he's been a shinigami, which was about two hundred years. He was an old fellow. The list wasn't very long, nor was it short. There had to be at least a hundred people he's worked with. It said he liked working alone and it was rare for him to work with anyone. He opened up the pictures of the people he worked with, reading what their missions were.

Kurotsuchi widened his eyes slightly when he read the information.

Akon looked up when the Taicho stood and rushed towards the door, frowning in confusion. He glanced at the Taicho's computer, curious as to what he read. He walked over to it, raising his eyebrows in shock when he saw that it was still on. He didn't shut it off. He read what had the Taicho read, confusion shining in his eyes. He didn't see what would have the Taicho run out of the room. He stared at the pictures on the screen. He widened his eyes slightly.

This man fit the descriptions the small woman gave him.

Kayo blinked when the pictures she was looking at disappeared from the screen, turning to see Akon typing furiously on the computer. She turned towards the large screen when a hundred pictures appeared, probably a little more than a hundred. Akon walked toward the screen.

"Is this the man?" Akon asked, pointing to one picture.

Kayo stared at the picture. She widened her eyes and gasped, quickly nodding and standing up. He still had the scar on his face, but his hair was covering his left eye instead of his right and he wasn't wearing a bandana. She paused and furrowed her eyebrows, seeing that Akon's eyes were hard. Was something wrong? She walked forward, about to ask him when he said something that made her widen her eyes in horror and confusion.

"His information says he is dead."

-:-

Kaori opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. She blinked and yawned loudly, scratching the side of her head before freezing. Memories of what happened last night crossed her mind. Instantly her face turned red, looking to the side to see the Taicho lying on his side, facing her. She stared at him for a long time, furrowing her eyebrows. He looked so peaceful, but when he was serious he was scary. He's scary most of the time. She scowled before raising her hand, about to shake him away until she stared at her wrist.

Her eyes grew wide.

She sat up quickly, staring at her wrist. The kido was gone. Her eyes remained wide, turning her head to see that the kido was also gone from the Taicho's wrist. She stared at him before raising her hand, hesitating before resting it on his cheek. He stirred for a moment before he relaxed. She stared at him with a solemn look on her face before smiling.

"Taicho!" Kaori yelled, seeing the man jump and sit up. She grinned. "About time. I thought you were never going to wake up."

Byakuya stared at her for a long time before lying back down. Kaori stared at him blankly. She grabbed his wrist and held it up for him to see, seeing him slowly open his eyes and stare at his wrist. He sat back up and stared at his wrist with shock evident in his eyes. He narrowed his eyes, knowing this was supposed to happen. He felt Kaori patting his back, turning his head to see her grin at him.

"Don't worry, Kuchiki Taicho." Kaori said, seeing the man stare at her. "We'll still be seeing each other." She said, closing her eyes and smirking.

Byakuya was about to nod, widening his eyes slightly when she leaned forward and kissed his forehead. She stood up and grabbed her shihakusho, sauntering away with a grin. Byakuya stared after her with shock on his face. He looked at his wrist once more.

Well, it felt good to know that he was free, but he couldn't understand why he also felt disappointed. Well, he supposed he had gotten used to the redhead's company. He stood up, about to go to his closet to get his shihakusho and haori when the door slammed open. He turned, seeing one of his subordinates.

"The Soutaicho has requested all Taichos go to his office, now." He said, seeing the man's eyes harden.

Byakuya rushed towards his closet, opening it and getting dressed. Just when Kaori walked out of the room, she widened her eyes when the Taicho grabbed her and held on, making her blush profusely. They both disappeared. In a matter of seconds they were in front of the sixth division, making the redhead blink.

"Go to your room." Byakuya ordered, stepping back and seeing the woman frown in confusion. "I have a meeting to get to."

Kaori nodded in understanding and grinned, saluting to the Taicho. Byakuya gave her a brief smile before he disappeared. The grin on the redhead's face disappeared, glancing at her wrist. She couldn't help but feel… lonely.

The same was with Byakuya.

He was in the office after two minutes, seeing a few of the Taichos already there, walking towards the Soutaicho's desk. He stared at the old man, seeing that his expression was hard. He glanced at Kurotsuchi, seeing that he was glaring in the distance. He turned, seeing Kaori's little friend walk into the room with Akon, both standing off to the side and bowing to them.

"What is it now?" Kenpachi muttered, stalking into the room with a scowl, looking tired.

Hitsugaya walked in after him, rolling his eyes when he heard the man.

Soon all the other Taichos were there. They stayed silent, waiting for the Soutaicho to talk. They all glanced at Kurotsuchi when he stepped forward, seeing him standing next to the desk with his arms folded behind his back. Akon stared at them, the first time he's ever been in a room with all the Taichos there.

"I was looking at Yamato Nikito's profile. I looked at all his information." Kurotsuchi said, seeing the Taichos frown in confusion, waiting for him to continue. "Over the past two hundred years he has been a shinigami," All the Taichos raised their eyebrows, shocked to learn the man has been a shinigami for a long time. "He has only worked with at least a hundred people."

"That's not a lot." Ukitake commented, furrowing his eyebrows.

"And only ten people… have made it back alive from their missions with the man." Kurotsuchi said, seeing all the Taichos widen their eyes at this information. "And those people, that made it back alive… are missing from the Seireitei."

"So what does it mean?" Hitsugaya asked, giving a frown. "That he recruited those ten people?"

"It gets a bit more complicated than that." Kurotsuchi said, raising one of his fingers.

All the Taichos turned when they heard something ring, seeing a hologram appear from the floor. The man could put those anywhere. Nikito's picture appeared; making all the Taichos frown, seeing his picture spin around once before over a hundred other pictures appeared. This was when Akon stepped forward, Kayo standing behind him to try and hide herself from the Taichos' gazes. He didn't mind. He knew she was shy, so that explained it.

"These are all the people that had worked with Yamato Nikito. Shigeko-san told me the description of the men that attacked her," Akon started, seeing all the Taichos attention focus on him. "And when the Taicho rushed out of the room I checked what he looked at. I then put all the pictures on the large screen. She recognized one of them as the man that healed her."

All the Taichos eyes hardened, seeing the man look at the hologram, one picture growing large while all the others disappeared. The man on the picture stared ahead with a bored look on his face, his hair covering his left eye with a scar on his face, and dark eyes staring straight ahead. Kyoraku and Ukitake raised their eyes. Unohana widened her eyes slightly when she saw the picture.

Wait…

This man… seemed familiar.

"Hold on." Komamura said, staring at the picture. "He's wearing a shihakusho."

"He was a shinigami." Akon said, seeing some of the Taichos widen their eyes. "But you see, when I read his information, it says he was killed by a hollow… on a mission with Yamato Nikito."

All the Taichos expressions hardened. Akon wasn't done yet. Two more pictures appeared on the screen, identical men on the two pictures. Ukitake narrowed his eyes before his eyes widened slightly, recognition shined in his eyes. He took a step forward.

"The man you saw before was Tanaka Zenaku." Akon said, seeing most of the people frown. "He was the former third seat of the tenth division, he was killed in battle. These two are-"

"Kobayashi Renzo and Kobayashi Reizo." Ukitake answered, seeing most of the people look towards him. His eyes were hard. "They were former subordinates of mine, fourth seats. They were killed in battle." He said, seeing some of the Taichos frown.

"Their last mission was with Yamato Nikito." Akon said, seeing the Taichos stare at him in shock. "Shigeko-san says these are the men that attacked her, as well."

"What's going on?" Shinji muttered, raising an eyebrow with a frown.

(Remember. Since I don't know who're the Taichos for divisions three, five, and nine at the moment I just made the former Taichos the Taichos in this story.)

"Out of all the people that were killed there was only a handful that had high seats." Akon said, at least ten pictures growing large. "At least four of them were third seats. Two were fourth seats. Three were fifth seats. And one was a sixth seat."

"At the moment even I don't know what to make of it." Kurotsuchi said, narrowing his eyes and frowning.

This was making him frustrated.

None of this was making any sense.

If the three men are the ones that attacked the small blonde what did it mean? It says that they were killed. And what's even stranger is that all three of their last missions were with Yamato Nikito. Clearly this was all connected to the man. He looked up and stared at the ten pictures, seeing all of them staring ahead, at least three of them smiling.

What was going on?

-:-

"I see. Thank you." Kenshin said, nodding to the small woman before turning and heading back to his teammates.

"Anything?" Haku asked, scowling when the tall man shook his head.

Renta crossed his arms over his chest and frowned, Seika letting out a groan and turning to glare down one street. They were all in the Rukon, deciding to ask people if they seen the three of the pictures they were given before they left. So far they were getting nothing. Kenshin held up the pictures and stared at them, scowling. They were looking for dead people. That had all four confused.

"…Well, of course they wouldn't have seen them!" Haku yelled, pulling his hair with a scowl. "They're dead!"

"Kurotsuchi Taicho said to look for them." Kenshin said, staring at the three blankly. "So we're looking for them."

"Let's go." Renta said, turning and walking down the street with a frown.

"…What's with him?" Haku asked, frowning in confusion.

"He's mad that Nikito, the bastard, got away." Seika said, seeing the other two blink. "I'm guessing he wants to kill him." She said, shrugging lightly before following her brother.

"Renta's scary sometimes." Haku murmured, walking after the twins.

"Well, that's one of the reasons he was put in the eleventh division, right?" Kenshin asked, seeing the smaller man glance up at him. "Because he got angry when people would make fun of him?"

"He was put in the eleventh division because he was so awesome with a sword!" Haku said, holding up a fist with a grin. "But I heard that he met Nikito right after they got out of the academy." He said, seeing the white and black haired man raise his eyebrows.

In the next town over they showed the pictures of the three men, asking people if they've seen the men. People shook their heads while some people took one look at the pictures before quickly walking away, waving their hand while shaking their heads quickly. That had the four frowning in confusion. Everywhere they looked it was the same reaction. People would say they've never seen the people before.

"…We're looking for dead people." Haku said, walking down the road with the other three, heading for the next area. "People are saying they've never seen them." He stopped and turned towards his friends. "What does that tell you?"

"This is the only lead we have and we're taking it!" Renta snapped, glaring at the shorter man before continuing on, his hands clenched tightly by his sides.

When he winced and fell to his knees Seika rushed towards him and helped him up, saying that both of them weren't fully healed yet. Haku and Kenshin frowned, never seeing the normally goofy man act like this. They didn't like it. They were used to seeing a man grinning all the time and making jokes. They weren't used to this guy that seemed really serious and angry.

Haku blinked and turned, seeing one man walking down another road, scratching the back of his neck and yawning loudly.

"Oi, you there!" Haku yelled, seeing the man pause and look towards him. "You seen these men?" He asked, walking towards the man and pulling the pictures out of his robes.

He turned towards the man and grabbed the pictures. He stared at the pictures for a long time before shaking his head, handing the pictures back. Haku scowled before thanking him and putting the pictures back in his robes. He nodded to the man before turning and heading back towards the others. The man stared at them, watching as they walked away. He frowned before he turned and ran down the road, disappearing after he got down the hill.

"You felt that?" Kenshin asked, turning to look back, narrowing his eyes with a frown.

"Felt what?" Seika asked, looking back with a curious look on her face.

"I think you're going crazy, bud." Haku said, patting the man's back before continuing on.

Kenshin scowled and glared at him. Soon they were asking people and showing pictures of the three and the getting the same reaction. They were in district twenty-five in the south Rukon districts. They needed more people looking for these guys.

If they were alive.

-:-

Riko lay in the room she was given, staring at the ceiling. It's been a few days now that she's been there. She was trying once more to remember how those people acted. She scowled at the same time her eyebrows pulled together. Nothing. She couldn't remember. She looked towards the door when it slid open, seeing the woman sitting there frown sadly when she saw once more the food was untouched.

She looked up and gave the dark haired woman a smile before placing another tray in the room, taking the tray that was untouched.

She couldn't leave.

Riko narrowed her eyes and frowned. They had more people walking around the manor than the last time she was there. They probably wanted to make sure she didn't leave. She was lucky to have even made it out the last time. She turned her head when the door slid open, turning around when she saw Ichirou standing at the door.

He looked at the tray and narrowed his eyes, curling his upper lip. He picked it up and slid the door shut behind him, walking further into the room. He growled when he sat down, sitting beside the futon. He stared at the small woman, seeing that she was tense.

"…You gotta eat." Ichirou said, seeing her turn and glare at him from the side of her eye. "Stop frickin' glaring at me and eat."

"…Go away." Riko muttered, turning and glaring straight ahead.

She froze when he rested his large hand on her head. Ichirou stared at her before scowling, grabbing the back of her robes and hauling her up, turning her around, seeing that her eyes were wide, staring at him with shock. He narrowed his eyes and growled.

"I said eat!" Ichirou yelled, standing up and holding the woman in the air.

"No! Let go!" Riko yelled, flailing her arms wildly.

She grabbed his hands, trying to get him to let go. She blinked and widened her eyes slightly. She was touching him… She squealed when he threw her up in the air, catching her before she fell and turned her around. He sat down cross-legged and put her in his lap.

"I _will _feed you myself." Ichirou said, glaring at the woman.

"Then feed me!" Riko growled, turning to glare at the man. "I'm not eating!"

She widened her eyes when he stuffed something in her mouth, coughing violently. Tears filled her eyes, trying to clear her airway while coughing. Ichirou rolled his eyes before he released the woman, seeing her scramble away, grabbing the tray and holding it, staring at it with a frown before she grabbed something and began eating. She'll eat, so he doesn't have to stuff anything else in her mouth.

Ichirou smirked widely.

Riko glanced at him, seeing his smirk, giving him a glare before eating. She turned around and grabbed the bowl of rice, stuffing it in her mouth. She hadn't eaten since she got there.

"Still stuff your face, I see."

Riko paused and widened her eyes slightly. She turned, seeing Ichirou walking towards the door. Once he slid the door shut she looked at the place he had been sitting. She went back to eating, staring at the floor and thinking. She had been curious for a while. She sensed one familiar reiatsu for a while. She couldn't place who it was, though.

Ichirou walked down the hallway, staring ahead with a frown.

At least he got her to eat.

He stopped, seeing the door he was about to pass break, seeing Shiko flying through it. He narrowed his eyes and frowned, seeing the man stand before jumping through the broken door, hearing someone yell, "Dumbass!" He let out a scoff before continuing to walk down the hallway, knowing someone had to fix that door. Shiko and Zenaku were fighting again.

"Ichirou-sama!"

The tall man stopped and turned, seeing one woman running down the hallway towards him. He saw several other women running down the hallways, yelling, "Rina-sama!" "Shiko-sama!" "Zenaku-sama!" and so on and so forth. He narrowed his eyes and frowned, seeing the woman pant and stare up at him with wide eyes. He was soon in a room with the others, all staring at one man bowing down in front of them.

"WHAT?" Zenaku yelled, glaring down at the man. "What do you mean they have my fucking picture, dumbass!"

"They showed me your picture, along with Renzo-sama's and Reizo-sama's." He said, still bowing to the group.

Zenaku continued to shake in anger, all the others narrowing their eyes and frowning. Nikito stood against the wall, his arms folded over his chest and a smirk on his face. The man bowed once more before turning and walking out of the room, sliding the door closed behind himself. Rina narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips.

"Well, this is just perfect." Rina said, turning to see everyone staring at the three who the shinigami wanted. "How did they find out you were the ones that took Riko?"

"How the frick should I know!" Zenaku snapped, his hands clenched tightly into fists. "Hell, I'm sure no one was around when we got Riko! Hell, the only one who saw was that little woman!" He growled.

He widened his eyes slightly. Renzo and Reizo frowned and glanced at one another. Well, this was not good. Zenaku narrowed his eyes and curled his upper lip. He should have killed that little damn woman! Shiko frowned and narrowed his eyes when he saw Zenaku's orbs turn red for a moment before they turned dark.

"Well, fellas." Nikito said, seeing everyone turn and glare at him. "I think we may all be caught soon." He said, letting out a chuckle.

"Shuddap, dumbass!"

Ichirou narrowed his eyes and growled, glaring at Nikito. The bastard was right. He turned and stalked out of the room, walking down the hallway. Everyone else followed him, knowing he was going to the boss' room. Nikito remained in the room, still smiling. He looked to the side. He heard something from the women.

Was Riko really trying to escape again?

Well, he couldn't have that.

-:-

Riko, Kaori, and Kayo stared at the new and improved Kenpachi, Byakuya, and Hitsugaya, how they currently look in the manga. Their eyes were wide, their jaws hanging open, all three blushing. Riko turned towards Km, pointing at the tall man. Km jumped, sitting at her computer, her hands freezing just above the keyboard.

"What the hell! He wasn't supposed to get hot!" Riko yelled, the Taicho smirking from behind her.

"W-Well, I didn't make him like that." Km said, staring at the woman with wide eyes.

"He's not supposed to get that hot!" Kaori snapped, slamming her hands on the desk, glaring at the author.

Km cried comically, staring at the computer, which was broken and steaming. She grabbed it and held it, bawling loudly. Kayo turned away from Hitsugaya, placing her hands on her cheeks and blushing furiously. Oh, my god, they all thought, staring at their new looks.

_They look so hot~!_

The three Taichos couldn't help but smirk.


	55. Chapter 55

**A/N** I thank all those that reviewed and favoured this story. Much obliged. :D

**Jackatlasfan9999** – Yes, thank you for clearing that up. :D Sometimes I'm not clear enough. XP

**princess moon shadow** – Thank you~! :D

**SwirlzSmile** – Mine, too. XP Since my brother watched a video, which he is _not_ supposed to do! DX And I'm so sorry for introducing them all at once. X3 Yeah, I was thinking, maybe he won it from Byakuya. :D But it's a different color, so... no. XP

**Luafua** – Yes, they are. X3

**Lizard Lover** – I'm liking this story than the others at the moment. X3 Which is obvious since I'm still stuck with the others. DX

**blackshadow878** – Thank you~! :D

**bubbles171** – =D You just made my day! Thank you! :D

**praeses** – A depressing book? D: Booo! I like comedy. :3 Well, the way he made it so no one would suspect him is that he would choose someone to work with every three to five years. :D And poor, poor Kaori... and Bya Bya. DX Shinji and them are awesome. :D And I also want to know who the new Taichos are. I'm just glad all three Taichos I'm writing about were the first to show. :D Pretty lucky~! X3

**Chibi-Onee-chan** – They did, right? :D I was so happy when I saw them. X3 And yeah, poor Kaori is lonely. DX

**jinxedpixie** – Yeah, because they don't have a lead yet. DX And Renji would, but he only did it because the two never got along. X3 Thanks for reviewing! :D

**dragonrain618** – Thank you~! :D I loved writing it, despite how short it was. X3

**untainted innocence** – Thank you~! Writing is what I like doing. X3

**Queen of Vampires** – Seriously? D: The new Taichos... look hot... Did you read the new chapters yet? :o Because they all looks so awesome. =D

**TheBigPumpkin** – Yes, he is! :D And at least he didn't reveal them all. :D And maybe I should've pointed it out, but when Riko touched him... she didn't mind. D: Dun, dun, duuun! And yay! :D I get points... What do I win? X3

**xXLilMissCellist-4Xx** – ... :D You just made my day when I read your review. =D Thank you~! And it was totally OOC when Byakuya said that, but it was fun. X3And I'm guessing you're a fan of Bya Bya? =D Right? Am I right? Or wrong? D:

Sorry for the late update! :D Well, not that late. At least it wasn't a year. :D So, here is the next chapter~! And I apologize for those that still get mixed up with my new OCs. DX I clearly wasn't thinking, introducing all of them at once. XP

I'm sorry for any mistakes! DX

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach.

**Warning** – Swearing.

-:-

Kaori walked down the hallway, a blank look on her face and her arms by her sides. She looked... dead. This was horrible. She couldn't see Kayo, because all the divisions were still on lockdown. They still couldn't find Riko. Something else was making all the Taichos stay at the first division almost every day. It's been three days now that passed since she was separated from the Taicho, and it sucked. She didn't know how much she would actually miss the guy. It seemed impossible! At the beginning of being stuck together she couldn't stand the guy, now she couldn't help but feel... lonely without him.

She rolled her eyes and scoffed to herself.

She sounded so damn pitiful.

Where was Riko? Why couldn't they find her and bring her back? She paused in step and narrowed her eyes. Kayo said those men that attacked her... they seemed familiar to her. How she could have known them she's not sure, but how would she know them? They've met plenty of people in the Rukon. And apparently, what people are hearing is that these guys that attacked Kayo are shinigami and they've been announced dead.

How long ago they "died", she didn't know, but all this was making her frustrated.

Who would even want Riko so much that they attacked Kayo? Who would want-

Kaori paused, her eyes slowly widening. She turned and walked quickly down the hallway. She didn't care if she got caught; all she had to say was that she had vital information. She started running, heading for the doors. She ignored the people that called out for her to stop, running out of the barracks and through the courtyard.

In the office of the Soutaicho all the Taichos stood in there, circles of fatigue under their eyes while they stood around. Kurotsuchi's makeup was smearing, Kenpachi's hair was drooping because he hadn't taken a bath yet, and basically... all the Taichos stunk from not taking baths. Thankfully the Soutaicho said they could all go back to their divisions and sleep. They all turned, seeing that Soi Fon was back.

Byakuya blinked and raised his eyebrows slightly when he saw who Soi Fon was holding.

Kaori blinked and gave a nervous grin, waving to all the Taichos.

"What is the meaning of this, Soi Fon Taicho?" Yamamoto asked, staring at the redhead, noticing she was the one that was bind to the Taicho of the sixth division for a month.

"She says she might know who has taken Hisako Riko." Soi Fon said, releasing the woman and walking towards the rest of the Taichos, dark circles also under her eyes.

Kenpachi immediately faced the redhead, despite how tired he felt. But he and the others could go on for days, probably, without sleep. Kaori cleared her throat, feeling very nervous about being in a room filled with strong people. Whoa. She's never seen all the Taichos together. She stared at them before clearing her throat once more.

"Uh... Well..." Kaori rubbed her hands together nervously.

"Speak, Chiharu." Byakuya ordered, his eyes narrowed, wanting to know what kind of information she had.

"Oh, yeah! Sorry, Taicho." Kaori said, giving a brief bow and standing straight. "Uh... Well... Riko didn't speak of them much, but she stayed with group of people _way_ before Kayo and I met her." She said, rubbing the back of her neck uncomfortably. "She said they were pretty well known around the Rukongai, though."

At this most of the Taichos frowned. If they were well known how come nobody has come forward? The fact that it's been almost four days made them frown. And all the high seats in the Rukongai were still having trouble finding people that noticed this Tanaka Zenaku, Kobayashi Reizo and Renzo.

"But there was this one guy. I think she called him... Reta." Kaori said.

Yamamoto opened his eyes, staring at the woman for a long time.

"Well, he didn't like her going outside from what she told me. She said he was the Boss of them all and they did anything he told them to do." Kaori said, looking to the side with a frown. "And... well, I'm thinking these people might've taken her back... Found her..." She murmured, a small sigh escaping her mouth.

"Do you know who these people are?" Ukitake asked, staring at the woman tiredly.

She shook her head sadly.

"Did she happen to say who the man's given name was?"

Everyone turned towards the Soutaicho, all their eyebrows raised when he asked the question. Kaori blinked, staring at the man in shock, looking down and narrowing her eyes. She searched most of her memories, hearing Riko say, "Reta," but never hearing her say what the man's name is. If she remembered she asked why she never called him by his given name. Riko simply looked at her with a blank look.

"_He liked to be called Boss. Only his top fighters call him Boss. Me? Since I wasn't a fighter I never called him Boss."_

She never gave a name.

Kaori sighed once more and shook her head.

"She never mentioned his name?" Yamamoto asked, ignoring the Taichos' questioning stares.

"Genryusai-sensei?" Ukitake murmured, furrowing his eyebrows slightly.

"No." Kaori murmured, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. "She didn't say anything. She only mentioned a name Reta."

Yamamoto suddenly stood up. "You may all go back to your divisions." He said, heading for the door. "I must go to the library."

"Genryusai-sensei, wha-"

"You may go back to your divisions." Yamamoto said, stopping to stare at one of his students, seeing him blink and raise his eyebrows. "There is something I must check with." He said, walking out of the office and down the hallway.

The Soutaicho, checking something_ himself_? They all frowned. Who was this Reta? Byakuya walked towards the redhead, seeing her stare down the hallway after the Soutaicho, her eyes wide with wonder. She looked towards him when he stood in front of her, seeing her blink before she widened her eyes and bowed.

"Come, Kao- Chiharu." Byakuya said, quickly fixing himself.

"Yes, sir!" Kaori said, quickly nodding and walking after the man.

-:-

"Taicho, anything new?" Ikkaku asked, seeing the tall man walk up the steps.

"You're supposed to be inside." Kenpachi said, glaring at his third and fifth seat.

Ikkaku laughed. "We disobeyed orders before. This is nothing different." He said, crossing his arms over his chest with a smirk on his face. His expression suddenly turned serious. "So, anything?"

All the fukutaichos and high seats had been ordered to go back. But now that they got a name Kenpachi had to guess that they were going back out, including Yachiru. He scowled and walked into his division, seeing everyone sitting around. They all greeted him when he walked by, all looking bored and tired. Kenpachi felt the familiar weight on his shoulder, turning his head to see Yachiru give him a wide grin.

She faltered when she saw the look on his face, seeing that he was tired. She stared at his hair and pouted. The Taichos were working too hard. She furrowed her eyebrows and rested her chin on his shoulder.

Where was Red-chan?

Ken-chan was sad. And Red-chan promised she would come back. Yachiru let out a sigh, looking back to see both Ikkaku and Yumichika following. She wanted her to come back. Who would take her when she lived in the Seireitei?

"I'm gonna go take a nap." Kenpachi said, closing his eyes briefly before opening them to see where he was going.

"Tired already, Taicho?" Ikkaku asked, quirking a brow questioningly.

Kenpachi stopped and turned, glaring at the bald third seat. "I've been up for three days straight because that old fart keeps calling the Taichos for meetings." He said, his expression dark. "I'm fucking tired."

Both Ikkaku and Yumichika widened their eyes and paled. They nodded quickly while the Taicho stalked down the hallway, heading for his house to sleep. He hasn't slept in twenty hours… or more... Hell, he didn't care. He was tired. He glanced at his shoulder, seeing that his fukutaicho was gone. She left? He must be pretty tired not to notice. He walked down the hallway and went through the barracks, ignoring the people that greeted him.

He opened the door and walked down the steps, heading for his house, which wasn't far from the barracks. After he got inside he walked down the hallway, taking off his haori. He was so damn tired he felt like he could just fall and go to sleep, on the floor. He walked into his room and laid down on his futon, opening his eyes slightly to see the brief letter that woman gave him next to his futon.

He grabbed it and looked at it for a moment. He closed his eyes and sighed.

He ordered her to go back, so she will come back. She always listened to every order he gave, despite always cursing at him and complaining about it. She will come back. He was going to find these three bastards and kill them for even taking her. Whatever they wanted with her, he didn't care. She's his damn subordinate! He pushed himself up and tapped his fingers, glaring straight ahead with his upper lip curled.

Hell, he even declared her as his woman!

Not out loud, just to the woman. He sighed loudly and laid back, looking at the ceiling with a frown. It's not like he can just go into the Rukongai and try to look for her. He didn't even know where she was. It's not like any of them knew. And their only lead is a friggin' name. They could ask those two, Surai and Hiroto, but no matter what Soi Fon did they wouldn't say a thing.

He'll give the two credit, since most people would have probably blabbed it about now.

Whoever these guys were working for must be important, because how the hell can he be so important that they followed anything he said? No one was that great, even the old fart. But he could have offered them something that was too great to turn down. Like money or something. He let out another loud sigh, his eyelids getting heavy.

His breathing soon started evening out, his eyes closing and soon sleeping. All the other Taichos were doing the same, going to sleep, except for those that wanted to do the last little bit of paperwork.

Elsewhere, Hitsugaya walked into his office, supressing the yawn that wanted to leave his mouth. He looked at his desk, blinking when he saw that most of it was done. He turned his head, seeing Matsumoto laying on the couch while holding a few papers in her hand.

She did the paperwork?

He looked at the floor and nodded in thanks, walking towards her. He placed his hand on her shoulder, shaking her awake. She stirred and looked at him sleepily before smiling tiredly.

"Taicho." Matsumoto said, seeing the small Taicho stare at her with a hard look on his face. "When did you get back?"

"Just now." Hitsugaya said, looking to the side. "You may go to your room to rest, Matsumoto. I can take care of the rest myself."

"But, Taicho, you've been up for three days strai-"

"Matsumoto." Hitsugaya said, standing straight and staring at his fukutaicho. "Go rest."

Matsumoto hesitated before nodding, standing up and nodding her head towards the Taicho before leaving the room. Hitsugaya stood in the same spot before heading towards the desk, supressing another yawn before he sat down and grabbed a form. He stared at it for a moment before narrowing his eyes. Oh, transfer orders. He signed it without reading it, shaking his head lightly.

They had to stay up for three days straight trying to come up with ideas on how to find these people. So far they had nothing. Which sucked. He tilted forward at the same time his eyes closed. He slumped against his desk, breathing softly while he slept.

Matsumoto walked down the hallway with a sad look on her face. She looked up, seeing Renta and Seika talking to Kayo. She blinked before smiling. She can get Kayo to help the Taicho~! She jogged over to them, making them look towards her questioningly. Kayo furrowed her eyebrows when the fukutaicho looked at her.

The small blonde found herself heading for the office with a confused look on her face. She stood in front of the door and raised her hand, hesitating before knocking. She waited and furrowed her eyebrows when she heard nothing. She knocked once more and frowned again when she didn't hear the Taicho. She paused before sliding the door open, widening her eyes slightly when she saw Hitsugaya sleeping at his desk.

She rushed towards him and checked him, sighing out of relief when he was only sleeping. She furrowed her eyebrows worriedly. He's been up too long. He should go to his house to sleep. She shook his shoulders, frowning when he only grumbled before going back to sleep.

_Slap 'im._

_Tekisenko!_

_Eh, it won't hurt… probably… Just slap him!_

_No!_

Kayo grabbed the Taicho by his arm and hauled him up, hearing him mutter something incoherently before she put his arm around her shoulder. She walked towards the door; amazed the Taicho was so light. Tekisenko scoffed. It's because she was strong in strength. Kayo walked down the hallway, blushing out of embarrassment when some people stared at the two of them with questioning stares.

"Taicho, wake up." Kayo whispered, furrowing her eyebrows worriedly.

"I… Granny…" Hitsugaya mumbled.

But he was walking at least. She slid the door open before walking down the steps slowly, so the Taicho didn't fall. She walked across the courtyard, looking up when she saw the Taicho's house. She stood in front of the door and sighed out of relief. No incidents. She stared at the door for a long time.

She had to go inside.

She blushed profusely before closing her eyes tightly. Oh, no! The Taicho wouldn't even want her inside! The small blonde closed her eyes tightly before reaching out and sliding the door open, stepping inside slowly. When she opened her eyes she blinked at how roomy it was. It was so much bigger than the rooms in the barracks. Now, to find the Taicho's room so he can go to bed.

She walked around the house, raising her eyebrows at some of the things she saw. It was so nice. Once she found the room she smiled brightly. Great~! Kayo glanced at the Taicho, blushing when she saw how close he was, walking into the room before unwrapping his arm around her shoulders, laying him down on the bed.

Hitsugaya crawled on the futon, finding the edge of his blanket before lifting it and crawling underneath. His eyes were still closed. He settled down and soon fell asleep again. Kayo stayed silent before smiling softly. She bent down and rubbed his head soothingly before standing and creeping towards the door. She slid it closed behind her before quickly rushing out of the house.

She felt bad for all the Taichos, being forced to stay up for three days. It must be bad if they stayed in the office for so long.

Kayo furrowed her eyebrows.

She hoped Hitsugaya would be okay once he woke up.

Elsewhere, on some random street. Kaori walked after the Taicho, her eyes remaining wide. He hasn't said a word. Which was kind of scaring her. Was he mad that she went to the Soutaicho's office? Well, she had a little information so he shouldn't be mad. She tried glancing around the Taicho to get a glimpse of his expression, but she couldn't see. Oh, he must be mad. She actually thought wrong.

The Taicho was so tired he stared ahead blankly and focused on the ground. If he focused on anything else he was sure he might pass out. Byakuya turned down another street, frowning slightly when Kaori called out for him. He turned towards her, giving her a hard stare. She pointed down the opposite way he was going.

"The division's this way." Kaori said, a confused look on her face.

Byakuya stayed silent. He closed his eyes for a moment before he turned and walked down the street she was pointing at. Kaori blinked before furrowing her eyebrows slightly. He must be exhausted to have made a simple mistake like that. She walked after him, staring at him worriedly. She blinked and widened her eyes. Holy shit! She was worried about him! She shook her head lightly. Didn't matter.

"Is something the matter, Chiharu?" Byakuya asked, turning his head to glance at the woman. "You've been quiet."

"Uh… fine." Kaori said, giving a nervous grin. She frowned. "Screw it." She murmured, looking at the Taicho. "Kuchiki Taicho, are you alright?"

"Fine." Byakuya said, giving a small nod.

He then walked into the wall.

Kaori's eyes snapped wide open, seeing the Taicho stumble back before regaining his composure. He closed his eyes and turned, walking down the street with his eyes closed. The redhead stared after him with shock visible on her face. He must be _really_ tired to have done _that_. She cleared her throat before telling him he was walking the wrong way. Byakuya walked down the other street.

"Kuchiki Taicho…" Kaori murmured, furrowing her eyebrows worriedly. "Did you at least come up with a plan?"

Byakuya stayed silent, shaking his head lightly. Kaori frowned. So all the Taichos stayed up for nothing? Jeez! Why not just make them stay up for another three days? She stayed silent and closed her eyes for a moment, sensing that all the Taichos were at their divisions, all staying in one spot. Which either meant that they were either doing work in their offices or sleeping? It was most likely the latter.

"Byakuya." Kaori said, putting her knuckles on her hips and giving the man a glare.

The noble stopped, his eyes widening slightly in shock. He turned and stared at the woman with slightly wide eyes, seeing her purse her lips and stand straighter. She pointed at him, the man staring at the finger with shock still in his eyes.

"You are going to go back to the division, since it's not that far, and sleep in the house you barely sleep in. Okay?" Kaori asked, seeing the man nod slowly. "Good. Now let's go. It looks like you're about to fall asleep at any second." She said, frowning when she saw the Taicho's eyelids lower.

He nodded before continuing down the street, supressing a yawn that wanted to leave his mouth. He yawned, cursing mentally. Kaori looked at him, staring at him strangely. Did he just yawn? Or was that her imagination? She shrugged.

"Taic-"

"Call… me Byakuya." He ordered, just as he almost fell.

Kaori widened her eyes before grabbing his arm, seeing him stagger for a moment before standing straight. He cleared his throat before grabbing her arm. The redhead widened her eyes when she felt that rushing feeling again, finding herself in front of the Taicho's house at the sixth division. She put a hand on her stomach and made a face.

Ugh, she suddenly didn't feel good.

"Now, uh… go to bed." Kaori said, motioning to the house.

Byakuya nodded, making the redhead amazed he was even listening, and staggered in the room. Before he shut the door, just when the redhead was about to leave, he grabbed the front of her robes. Kaori blinked when he tugged her towards him. She widened her eyes when he kissed her forehead once more before stepping back. He nodded to her and slid the door shut, hearing the man walk further from the door.

Kaori's jaw hung open.

He must be really tired to have done _that_!

She turned and walked towards the division, quickly walking in. She scowled when she walked into Renji, stepping back and seeing him give her a wide grin. She frowned when she saw him, seeing him continue to grin.

"What?" Kaori asked, getting a little freaked out.

"I heard you went on a date with Kuchiki Taicho!" Renji yelled, giving a wide excited grin.

"It wasn't a _date_!"

-:-

Riko sat on the futon, glaring straight ahead. Ah, forget it! She might go insane if she stays in the room any longer! She got up and turned, heading for the door and sliding it open. She looked down the hallways before stepping out. Where can she even go? She walked down the hallway. She stopped when she was on the porch that leads to another part of the manor. She widened her eyes slightly. Whoa. They must have added more parts to this manor. It was _huge_!

She continued walking with a frown on her face. She looked up when she saw someone walking down the hallway, holding a few blankets in her arms. She couldn't see her because the blankets were so thick that they were blocking her view. She dropped one of the blankets, making Riko frown before she picked it up.

"Oh, thank you." The woman said, looking around the blankets to smile at her gratefully. She blinked and widened her eyes. "Riko-sama?"

Riko scowled at the name. "Not Riko-sama-"

"Riko-sama, you're out of your room~!" The woman squealed, setting down the blankets and bowing to her. "May I get you anything? Oh, my name is Tsuo, if you want to know." She said, looking up and giving a smile.

"Uh… No, I don't need anything." Riko said, waving her hand dismissively.

"Tsuo, what are you doing!" Someone yelled, glaring at the blankets on the floor. "Talk to her some other time! We need to fix the masters' rooms!" She turned her head and glared at the taller woman. "And you, what are you doing! Grab some blankets and help uuuussss…" Her voice died when she saw who she was yelling at, her eyes growing wide.

"I'll help." Riko said, giving the woman a frown.

"N-No, I couldn't even think about getting you to help us!" She yelled, flailing her arms wildly while shaking her head furiously. "Y-You can just go for a walk, Riko-sa-"

"_I'll help_." Riko said firmly, narrowing her eyes and frowning.

The woman blinked at her behaviour before a smile crossed her face, making Riko blink and raise an eyebrow. What? It's not like she smiled at her or something. She nodded before giving her a grin, telling Tsuo to grab the blankets before she motioned her to follow. Riko walked after her; amazed it was taking longer than fifteen minutes to get to their destination. This place was humongous. She turned her head when the other woman stopped and slid open a door, motioning her to follow.

Riko walked in, widening her eyes when she saw over at least fifty people alone in the room.

_All_ women!

They all turned and blinked, widening their eyes with shock before smiling brightly. They all stood and bowed down towards her, all saying, "Good morning, Riko-sama!" The dark haired woman stared ahead blankly before pursing her lips and looking to the side. That blasted name.

"Riko-sama is going to help us today." Kari said, the woman that was leading the dark haired woman, giving a wide grin.

Some of the women of their mouths to protest until Kari held up her hand.

"She insists." Kari said, seeing some of the women furrow their eyebrows before reluctantly nodding. She turned towards the tall woman. "Right now we're going to go to the masters' room and change their sheets and tidy up."

Riko blinked and quirked a brow before nodding. "Okay."

Most of the women in the room blinked before smiling brightly, making the dark haired woman frown. What is she _doing_ that's making everyone smile? She chuckled nervously and looked to the side with a frown. Someone handed her at least four blankets, making the dark haired woman widen her eyes.

What the hell...?

"We're going to go fix the masters' rooms while the rest of the women cook lunch." Kari said, giving a smirk. Seeing the confusion shine in the dark woman's eyes made her pat her shoulder. "Now let's go."

Riko followed after the woman, carrying the heavy blankets. Jeez. They even changed the blankets? Wow. These guys must live a very comfortable life. They walked for twenty more minutes, making Riko think once again just how big _is_ this place? They walked into a room, Riko widening her eyes when she saw that this room was bigger than hers.

Instantly all fifteen women went to work, grabbing the sheets and blanket. Women started sweeping while others got the water ready to wash the floor. Riko blinked. They were all _smiling_. Were they happy that they were cleaning a room? Cleaning? Hell, she cleaned the eleventh division and she _hated_ it. Why would these women clean a room _happily_? Kari stood up and faced her, giving a wide smile.

"This is Zenaku-sama's room." Kari said, a small blush crossing her face at the same time she smiled softly. "Now, can you pass me a blank-"

"Cleaning?"

All the women paused and turned, Riko unable to see due to the blankets. She looked around the blankets as much as she could, widening her eyes when she saw it was that tall guy with the scar on his face. All the women in the room instantly smiled brightly, all blushing, standing up and facing the man.

"_Good morning, Zenaku-sama~!_" They all exclaimed, all bowing towards the man.

Zenaku nodded and grunted, leaning against the doorframe with his arms folded across his chest. He blinked and quirked a brow, staring at the one holding the blankets. He frowned in confusion. He never saw her before. He pushed off the door frame and walked towards the woman, making Riko freeze and widen her eyes. Oh, shit! Seeing her distress Kari stepped in front of the tall man.

"Uh, Zenaku-sama, can you help me?" Kari asked, giving a wide grin.

Zenaku paused before nodding, asking what she needed. Riko sighed out of relief, about to head for the door to get the hell out of there quickly. She widened her eyes when her foot slipped on the floor, cursing when she fell back. A pair of arms caught her, Zenaku sighing out of relief. Thankfully the top blanket covered her face. She muttered a, "Thank you." She paused and widened her eyes. He's touching her... and she wasn't getting that feeling to beat the crap out of him.

What... the hell...?

"No problem." Zenaku said, pushing the woman up until she was standing. "Just be careful next time." He said, crossing his arms over his chest. He raised an eyebrow. "I don't think I've ever seen you before?"

"Uh... Her name's... Riki!" One yelled, receiving odd stares from everyone. "She's new here~!"

A blank look crossed Riko's face. Did she say... Riki?

"Um... Hi... Riki." Zenaku said, sending the woman a strange stare. "Where'd you come from?"

"Uh... Next district over." Riko answered; glad the blankets were muffling her voice.

Zenaku nodded. "Well, carry on." He said, nodding to the women.

They all blushed and smiled widely, all bowing down towards him. Riko raised an eyebrow, enough room under the blanket to see the women's' faces. What the hell? Why were they blushing? She turned her head, staring at the man that walked towards the door. Could it be because of _him_? She raised an eyebrow. What was there to like about him? Nothing she could see. All the women continued smiling before going back to work.

"Uh..." All the women looked towards the dark haired woman, all smiling. "Why were you blushing?"

They all widened their eyes and began muttering, all blushing and looking to the sides. Kari cleared her throat and grinned.

"Well, here, all the women clean the masters' room after they wake up. And we all made a deal. Those who like one of the masters clean their room." Kari said, closing her eyes and smiling widely.

"So... you all like that man?" Riko asked, quirking a brow curiously.

All the women blushed and put their hands on their cheeks, all waving their hands at the woman while giggling. Some women nodded. Riko blinked and frowned. She went to the next room, which Kari pointed out. When she walked in she saw women look up and smile at her, all greeting her. Riko looked around. So whose room is this? She asked one of the women, seeing her smile and tilt her head.

"Shiko-sama's room." She said, her entire face turning red when she said the name.

Shiko... he was the guy that tripped over her tray.

"So... all... _twenty five_ of you like him?" Riko asked, her eyes growing wide when she saw how many women were in the room.

Like the last room all the women blushed. So, she was guessing a lot of these women liked this Shiko. Riko frowned in confusion before asking how many women were in the manor. The answer she got made her eyes grow wide with shock. One of them said at least over two hundred and fifty. There were more people than one division in the Seireitei!

This place is huge enough to house that many?

So how many of these women liked this Shiko alone? Her eyes remained wide.

Just who _were_ these people?

-:-

"What do you mean you don't know who this Reta person is?" Renji asked, glaring down at the man with a scowl. "He's supposed to be well known in the damn Rukongai!" He snapped, seeing the man glare up at him.

"I don't _know_ him." He said, giving the fukutaicho a glare. "Good bye." He said, walking away.

"Same damn thing." Renji said, shaking his head and turning to stare at the eleventh division third seat. "Now what? Everyone's saying they don't know who this Reta person is. And Kaori said her friend said he's pretty well known."

"Well known for what, though?" Yumichika asked, seeing the others ponder this.

"...Probably fighting?" Ikkaku said, shrugging with a frown.

"Everything's fighting with you." Yumichika said, sending the man a blank stare.

"Hey, a lot of people are not well known very often in the Rukongai. It _could_ be fighting."

Two people were on the road, both muttering to each other and saying, "He said Reta-sama's name?" The other nodded. Renji turned when he heard the name, narrowing his eyes when he saw the two tense and turn to walk away. Ikkaku was immediately in their path, making them widen their eyes and take a step back. Yumichika stood behind them so they couldn't escape.

"What do you know about this Reta?" Renji asked, glaring at the two.

"Who?" The one on the right asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Reta!" Renji snapped, glaring at the two. "You said "Reta-sama!" Clearly, you know who this guy is!"

The man blinked and turned towards the other. "Did I?"

"I'm not sure." The other said, shrugging. "I don't think so."

"You know who he is! Tell us!" Ikkaku yelled, glaring at the two. "I'm getting friggin' tired of being in the Rukongai!"

"...I don't know who this Reta is." He said, shrugging lightly.

The three shinigami dragged the two souls towards the Seireitei, both struggling and yelling to be let go. Hell, if they weren't going to say anything, they were going to _make_ them say something. They clearly said something about this Reta, and if they're lying, then they were going to beat the shit out of them. No kidding. They continued walking, not seeing one person stop and raise his eyebrows, wearing clogged sandals.

"Hoh?"

The two men struggled, blinking when they saw someone walking towards them. They both grinned widely when they saw who it was.

"We're saved!" One of them yelled.

The three shinigami blinked and turned. Before they could see who they called they were all flung through the air. People screamed when they made contact with a building, all running away. Shiko grinned down at the two men, seeing them bow towards him. People that stopped blinked before smiling when they saw the man. Renji cursed and pushed himself up, looking up to try and see who hit them.

Shit.

His vision was blurry. He saw someone walking towards him. He put his hand on his sword, staggering into a stand. The man before him smirked before raising his hand, holding it in front of his face. Renji's eyes grew wide before his eyes rolled back, falling to the ground. Before Ikkaku and Yumichika could get up the same thing happened to them. Shiko stood up and grinned.

"Well, that was easy." Shiko said, turning around, his ponytail moving to the side slightly from the wind. "Good thing I decided to try and get candy." He said, rubbing the back of his neck and snickering. "Are you two okay?" He asked, glancing at the two men.

They nodded and bowed once more to him.

"You two better get out of here before they get up." Shiko said, seeing the two nod before rushing away. The man turned and stared at the three shinigami, narrowing his eyes. "That's three more shinigami I've seen today." He murmured.

"Shiko-sama!" One man yelled, running towards him. "The shinigami are trying to find Reta-sama."

Shiko frowned. What was this now? He smiled and nodded gratefully towards the man, seeing him bow, before he turned and started walking away. Well, he better go tell the others what he learned today. He turned and walked away, his eyes narrowed and a smile on his face. He chuckled and closed his eyes, giving a smile to no one in particular.

"This is turning out to be a little fun."


	56. Chapter 56

**A/N** I thank all those that reviewed and favoured this story. :D Much obliged.

**SwirlzSmile** – Aw, now the internet is so slow I can't download any music. ( -.-) And since the guy who tried fixing our computer said it was too old he got us a new one... and I lost all my music! DX Which sucks! And that's great to know! :D I was scared that people might still not be used to them... which some probably are. But hopefully not. :D

**Chibi-Onee-chan** – Really OOC, but I couldn't resist. X3 And there's a reason for the amount of people. :D

**dragonrain618** – Thankies! :D

**jinxedpixie** – Study? D: Studying is so boring~! DX And there's a reason for this! :D

**princess moon shadow** – Thank you~! :D Y'know, it feels great to see you review every chapter. :D It just makes me feel giddy every time I see your reviews. X3

**TheBigPumpkin** – ...I just _love_ your name. :D It's so adorable~! X3 I know! DX Poor Yumichika! Romance is so awesome. :D And yes! I get a cookie! I like cookies. X3

**bubbles171** – Ah! :D Great! I love writing so much. X3 It's the only hobby I have... and drawing. I like drawing, too. But lately I haven't been able to draw anything. DX

**xXLilMissCellist-4Xx** – I knew it! :D It would be awesome if he was more outgoing, but that just wouldn't be Bya Bya. =3 It was difficult for me to write the last chapter, but I managed. :D And romance is _awesome_~! X3

**praeses** – Up for three days without sleeping... yep. X3 I get incredibly tired if I don't sleep in twenty four hours. Especially in the Winter. For some reason I start falling asleep around six in the evening and I have no clue why. Thankfully it hasn't started. X3 And what Yamamoto went to find out will be revealed! Eventually... Soon hopefully. I'm very anxious in finishing the story. But for the fight scene... it's gonna be very long. DX I seem to have the tendency to make the fights long. D: And I just loved writing that part with Kaori and Bya Bya. X3 And the harem... will be explained in later chapters. :D And they were awesome in the chapter! :D It was amazing! I just started jumping, I actually did, when I saw Kenpachi. I was happy throughout the whole day. X3

**Yuuki no Yuki** – :D You'll find out. Eventually. DX

Whew! Man, I didn't think this story would be so long. DX But I get the feeling that when I'm done I'm gonna concentrate on my other stories. :D And hopefully finish CHTOYL. Because I'm getting annoyed that I can't seem to finish it. DX And I Blame You For This is also hard. I thought it would be easy since it's a comedy, but it's hard coming up with events to do. And the IchiRuki... it's okay. I'm in the process of writing the next chapter, but it's coming out slowly. =3 Enjoy this chapter people! :D

I'm sorry for any mistakes! DX

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach.

**Warning** – Swearing.

-:-

Renji frowned, standing in the Soutaicho's office with both Ikkaku and Yumichika. Who the hell had hit him? He didn't see anything. Hell, whoever it was had hit them before they could even see who it was. And before he could see who it was he suddenly saw black, the same with the other two from the eleventh division. When they woke up people were surrounding them with curious eyes. The person that attacked them was long gone. Thankfully Kurotsuchi extracted the reiatsu off of them to compare it to someone from the people registered in the Soul Society.

The redhead stared at all the Taichos, still seeing that they were still tired, all three staring at the dark circles under their eyes. They looked exhausted. The Soutaicho stared at them, not telling anyone why he went to the library. He had gone to check some records, but when he saw the date he dismissed it. But he had suspicions.

"So you didn't see who attacked you?" Hitsugaya asked, narrowing his eyes and staring at the three seriously.

When he woke up he found himself in his room. He figured Matsumoto must have done it because no one besides her and Hinamori went into his house. He continued to think it was his fukutaicho until he sensed the reiatsu that surrounded him. It was Kayo's. He had never blushed so much in twenty minutes, thinking why she had helped him. Probably Matsumoto's idea.

"No. Whoever it was hit us before we could even see." Ikkaku said, crossing his arms over his chest and scoffing. "He used... some kind of kido to knock us out." He said, waving his hand dismissively.

Yamamoto narrowed his eyes. Kido...?

"Yeah. Did it so fast it seemed impossible." Renji said, shrugging lightly with a scowl. "I could tell he was strong, though. Didn't get a chance to see _how_ strong."

"Did you at least get a chance to see if he was a shinigami?" Unohana asked, staring at the three with mild concern on her face.

At least they weren't severely hurt.

"No." Yumichika said, shaking his head. "I only caught a glimpse of him before I passed out, but he was..." All the Taichos frowned when he paused. "Beautiful~!" He exclaimed, flipping his hair with a smile.

They all soon sent him blank looks.

Sad thing was he only saw his hair, but not his face. Renji and Ikkaku frowned at the man. He's lucky. They didn't see a thing. All the Taichos frowned at the little information they were getting. First the attack and abduction. The news about people betraying the Seireitei. The name. And now one was getting bold enough to attack?

"Well, ain't this interesting?"

Yamamoto narrowed his eyes and turned his head slightly, seeing Surai standing at the door with a smirk on his face, his wrists cuffed. The two subordinates by his sides bowed before pushing him inside. The purple haired man grinned and chuckled, turning to stare at the two.

"Don't ya know how ta be careful?" Surai asked, his expression turning dark.

The two swallowed thickly before the doors closed. Surai smirked before turning, staring at the three shinigami. He raised his hand in a greeting before walking further into the room. He cursed when he almost fell, due to the chains around his ankles. He sent them a glare before standing straight and facing the Taichos. He raised his arm and waved with a happy expression on his face, making all the Taichos frown.

"Now, may I ask why I have been called?" Surai asked, narrowing his eyes and smiling. "Surely ya'll don't trust me to let me wander around freely." He said, letting out a sigh and pursing his lips. "But it would be great ta get somethin' ta eat instead of crap."

"Do you know who was in the Rukongai?" Yamamoto asked, and stated, giving the man a hard stare, ignoring whatever he said.

Surai raised an eyebrow. "I'm... not sure what ya mean."

"Sixth division fukutaicho, along with the third and fifth seat from the eleventh division were attacked earlier today. Do you know who attacked them?"

Surai frowned. "I'm not psychic, Soutaicho, so... yer gonna hafta explain ta me what happened."

After explaining the purple haired man frowned and narrowed his eyes. He glanced at the three and looked down at the floor. He kept looking to the sides. He looked up and shrugged with a lazy smirk on his face, making all the Taichos frown and glare at him, all getting frustrated.

"Sorry. Can't help ya there. I know at least over a dozen guys that can knock out a fukutaicho." Surai said, giving a wide smirk. He pointed at them. "You guys~!"

Surai turned, just as Renji grabbed the front of his robes. The redhead snarled at him at the same time Byakuya ordered him to let him go. The purple haired man stared at him blankly, not bothered at all that the man was clearly threatening him. Ikkaku and Yumichika frowned, both glaring at the traitor.

"Stop messing around!" Renji yelled, glaring at the man. "We were attacked today and you make it seem like it's all a joke!"

"Now I'm not makin' a joke outta this, fukutaicho." Surai said, giving a wide, toothy grin. "I'm simply sayin'... I don't know who the fuck attacked ya." He said, narrowing his eyes and smirking. "...Now get the fuck away."

Renji gritted his teeth before stepping back, giving him a glare. He turned around to walk back towards the others until Surai said one last thing that made his blood boil.

"That's a good pup."

The fukutaicho spun around and brought his fist forward. Surai dodged it easily, still smirking. Renji continued to try and punch the man, ignoring everyone yelling at him to stop. What the hell was going on? This guy was dodging all his attacks! Surai was soon crouched over, both his feet on the fukutaicho's shoulder. Ikkaku widened his eyes with shock when he saw the man kick back and land on the floor, knocking the fukutaicho to the floor.

What the hell...?

"I was trained by the best." Surai murmured, turning to smirk at the man.

The two that escorted him grabbed him, making the man sigh and furrow his eyebrows. Aw, his fun was already over. They escorted him towards the door, the man smiling the whole time. He had suspicions about who attacked them. They said he was too fast for them to see. He only knew one fast man that would go against a shinigami. He might as well give them a hint. He turned and smiled widely.

"The man that attacked them is a very fast man." Surai said, seeing all the Taichos frown. "And which division has the fastest people?"

The two guards then took him out of the room.

All the Taichos continued frowning while Renji picked himself up, narrowing his eyes and frowning. He was _cuffed_. How the hell did he hit him? Ikkaku frowned. He barely saw the guy jump onto Renji's shoulder. He was fast, but if they were fighting seriously he would lose.

-:-

Kaori scowled, laying on her futon in her room. Renji was gone, again. Which really sucked. She glanced out the window, seeing that the sky was turning dark. Jeez. It's been almost a week now that Riko's been gone! When were they going to bring her back! The redhead closed her eyes and clenched her hands. She hated not knowing where Riko was. She rolled onto her side and closed her eyes.

She wasn't trying to sleep.

Usually she had no problem sleeping, but for the last week... She just couldn't sleep properly knowing that Riko wasn't around. They've been together for years and now she suddenly gets kidnapped and... Kaori frowned and gritted her teeth, feeling her eyes sting. She wanted to cry, but she didn't want to. She always saw crying as a weakness.

"Still a cry baby."

Kaori's eyes snapped wide open, sitting up to see... Kaori frowned, seeing Kenta standing at the door, his wife not with him this time. He stared down at her with a cold look in his face. He then looked around the room, raising his eyebrows slightly when he saw how small it was. Why was he there? She stood up and stared at him uncertainly, gaining her father's attention.

"Calm down. I am not going to do anything." Kenta said, walking into the room. "Sit."

"No." Kaori said, giving the man a hard stare.

"I'm not giving you the option." Kenta said, giving the woman a hard stare. He held up one finger. "Bakudo number one, Sai."

Kaori widened her eyes when he arms went behind her back, falling to her knees. She looked up, her eyes remaining wide, shock visible in her eyes. Kenta stared down at her before looking around her room, walking around her. He hummed before nodding in approval at the small room.

"How... do you know kido?" Kaori asked, turning her head as much as she could to stare at her father.

"Surely you haven't forgotten _that_ much of me." Kenta said, turning to stare at the woman. He narrowed his eyes. "Then again, you _did_ repress any memories of me, from what I see." At seeing her stare he rolled his eyes. "I was a shinigami, but I retired to become the head of our clan. Sorry, _my_ clan." He said, seeing the woman's eyes harden when he said "our."

"So... what seat were you then?" Kaori asked, narrowing her eyes and frowning.

"A fifth seat." Kenta said, walking around the woman to stand in front of her. He stared down at her and narrowed his eyes. "Your friend is missing, I heard. Is that why I hear you are depressed?"

"I am _not_ depressed." Kaori said, shaking her head with a scoff. "...Can you release me now? And how did you about that?"

"We have more family in the Gotei thirteen than you think." Kenta said, holding up his finger, seeing his daughter fall forward when she was released. "How long has your friend been missing?"

"Almost a week now." Kaori said, rubbing her face, glad her father wasn't laughing. "Why do _you_ care?" She asked, giving him a glare.

He frowned. "Do not think that I don't care about you." Kenta said, seeing the redhead pause and stare up at him with slightly wide eyes. "You _are_ my daughter, after all. I raised you since you were a baby." He said, looking to the side with a small frown on his face.

Kaori stayed silent, her eyebrows furrowed. She also looked to the side, the two nobles uncomfortable. Kenta frowned. Ugh, he hated this. He may be the head of his clan, but that didn't mean he liked silence. The elders seemed to like silence a lot. He turned his head and stared down at his daughter, seeing her frown before she opened her mouth.

"Someone took Riko... and I may know who it is." Kaori said, still looking to the side. "She only mentioned his name and said he was well known in the Rukongai."

"...The shinigami are trying to find someone named Reta... Is that him?" Kenta asked, seeing his daughter slowly nod. "The problem is none of the souls in the Rukongai will reveal him, even the ones that know him."

Kaori blinked and looked up at her father. "What...? How do you-"

"I went for a walk and heard several people talking. They say they don't want "Reta-sama" to be found." Kenta said, seeing the redhead widen her eye. "Be careful... Kaori." The woman's eyes remained wide. "...I hope they find her."

He turned and walked towards the door. He widened his eyes when he stumbled forward. He looked down, seeing Kaori's arms wrapped around him. His eyes remained wide, Kaori's eyes also wide. She moved without thinking. She closed her eyes and tightened her grip, feeling Kenta grab her hand. He held on for a long time, furrowing his eyebrows and closing his eyes. The two stayed silent for a long time before Kenta opened his eyes and cleared his throat, looking uncomfortable.

"I... hope you find your friend." Kenta said, stepping out from the embrace.

"...Yeah." Kaori said, nodding slightly.

She blinked when she saw Kenta hesitate. He frowned and raised his hand, patting her head for a moment before walking towards the door. He paused and stood there for a moment.

"I... I love you, Kaori." Kenta said, turning to see the redhead widen her eyes. "So does your mother... Good night." He said, sliding the door shut and walking down the hallway.

Kaori let out a small wry laugh, covering her eyes with her hands at the same time her shoulders shook. Byakuya walked down the hallway, raising an eyebrow delicately when he saw Kenta walk down the hallway with a sad look on his face. He watched as he walked by, frowning slightly. Why would he be here? Unless... He turned and walked down the hallway, seeing his subordinates bow to him as he walked by.

He stood in front of Kaori's room, about to knock when he heard sniffling. He frowned slightly before sliding the door open.

Kaori jumped when she heard the door slide open, looking up to see Byakuya staring down at her. He widened his eyes slightly, seeing tears running down Kaori's face. She rubbed the back of her neck and gave a grin, chuckling lightly.

"Uh... is there something you need Kuchiki Taicho?" Kaori asked, hearing the door slide closed.

She opened her eyes, blinking when she saw Byakuya sit down, kneeling in front of her. She frowned slightly, still seeing dark circles under his eyes. He looked a little better, at least. She continued to stare at him, looking to the sides with a frown before looking back at him.

"Uh..."

"I am here to listen." Byakuya said, seeing the redhead widen her eyes slightly.

Kaori smirked before sitting down cross-legged. "I think the stress of it all is getting to me,"

"Obviously."

She shot him a glare. "Anyway, with not being able to see Kayo and Riko still missing... I'm just... frustrated." Kaori said, letting out a loud sigh. "Then my dad comes here and starts asking why I'm depressed, which I am _not_, and then after talking I just moved and... hugged him." She said, closing her eyes and lowering her head.

Byakuya closed his eyes and nodded.

"Then he tells me he loves me... something I haven't heard in..." Kaori started counting her fingers, receiving a blank stare from the Taicho. "Thirty-three years. And now..."

She sighed once more. Byakuya stayed silent, looking at the way she was sitting. He shifted, now sitting cross-legged, as well. He moved towards the woman, sitting beside her. Slowly, he raised his arm and rested it on the woman's shoulders, making her jump and stare at him with wide, red eyes. He looked away and pulled her to him, her eyes remaining wide.

He's seen Renji do this a few times.

He wondered if he was doing it right.

Once she relaxed he closed his eyes. They stayed silent for a long time, Kaori's eyelids feeling heavy. She might fall asleep. Byakuya was in the same state, both feeling incredibly tired. Especially since Byakuya only had a two hour sleep until another meeting was called when those three that got attacked. They were both soon sleeping, still strangely sitting up.

"Kuchiki Taicho!"

Byakuya jumped up and actually... _snorted_. He composed himself while Kaori jumped, looking around sleepily. The door slid open just in time when Byakuya stood and faced Kaori, like he had been talking to her. He turned towards the man, seeing him stare at him with wide eyes. Kaori stared at him with a tired look on her face.

"T-That missing woman... she's outside the gates!"

-:-

Kayo stood nervously in front of the office, her eyebrows furrowed while biting her lip. Oh, she was so nervous. She jumped when Tekisenko snapped at her, raising her hand and knocking quickly. She stayed silent, furrowing her eyebrows when she thought she heard a yawn. She blinked when nothing happened.

"Come in." Hitsugaya called tiredly.

Kayo slid the door open, seeing the Taicho turn his head to stare at her blankly. He continued to look at her like that for a moment before his eyes snapped wide open, standing up and looking very panicked. Kayo furrowed her eyebrows worriedly.

"S-Shigeko!" Hitsugaya exclaimed, very rigid. "W-What are you doing here?"

"I... came to see if you were okay... Hitsugaya Taicho." Kayo said, seeing him blink. "You were so tired yesterday you fell asleep at your desk, so I brought you to your room last night."

He knew it! She _was_ the one that took him home! A small blush spread across his face, lowering his head and raising a hand to his mouth, clearing his throat. He raised his eyes to the small woman, seeing her continue to stare at him worriedly. He stayed silent before taking a deep breath and standing straighter, suddenly serious.

"I'm fine, Shigeko." Hitsugaya said, seeing the small blonde smile with relief shining in her eyes.

Jeez! Why was his face getting hot? He chuckled nervously and looked to the side, making Kayo furrow her eyebrows worriedly once more. He didn't usually act like this. She walked further into the room until she was in front of the Taicho's desk. He avoided looking at her, looking anywhere else but her.

"...Hitsugaya Taicho?" Kayo asked, trying to get in his line of vision. "Hitsugaya Taicho...?"

"Yes?" Hitsugaya asked, suddenly finding the couches interesting.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kayo asked, staring at the Taicho closely.

"Fine." Hitsugaya said, nodding.

"Are you sure?"

Hitsugaya felt faint. Well, no he didn't. Just really nervous. And he couldn't for the life of him figure out why. He looked to the side, feeling his heart rate rise. He needed to calm down. He took deep breaths, still avoiding the small woman's stare. He widened his eyes when she grabbed the sides of his face and forced him to look at her. She had walked around his desk so she was standing in front of him.

His entire face turned red.

"Is something wrong, Hitsugaya Taicho?" Kayo asked, looking so very worried it made the Taicho flinch.

God, why did she have to hold his face? He reaches up slowly, his hands practically shaking, intending to take her hands off his face. What he wasn't expected was his hands to hold hers. Kayo blinked and widened her eyes, a blush spreading across her face. What was he doing? He couldn't do this with his subordinate! It was wrong!

"H-Hitsugaya Taicho?" Kayo murmured, looking at his hands, which rested on top hers.

Hitsugaya closed his eyes, feeling her soft hands on his cheeks. She actually smelled nice. Kayo was stuttering, her entire face red. What was he doing? She let out a small gasp when he grabbed her chin, her eyes remaining wide, freezing when he started moving towards her. Oh, god! What was he doing? Just when their lips were centimetres from each others'...

"Hitsugaya Taicho!"

Hitsugaya's eyes snapped wide open, along with Kayo's, turning around with a nervous look on his face at the same time the small blonde bent down to hide behind the desk. Hitsugaya took a moment to compose himself and cleared his throat, staring at the door seriously. Though his nerves were still getting the best of him.

"C-Come in."

Which is why he stuttered.

The door slid open, a man standing there with a hard look in his eyes. Hitsugaya immediately narrowed his eyes and frowned, trying to ignore the fact that he almost kissed his subordinate and that she was hiding behind his desk from the man's view. The man bowed and stood straight.

"They've found the missing woman outside the gates, sir."

Hitsugaya widened his eyes slightly.

"They wha-"

"Riko!" Kayo exclaimed, standing up and staring at the man with wide eyes.

The man jumped and stared at her with wide eyes, quickly nodding while staring at the Taicho with questioning eyes. Hitsugaya's face tinged red before he cleared his throat. He stepped out from around the desk, telling Kayo to follow. She nodded and ran around the desk, almost slipping from the floor.

"Where is she?" Hitsugaya asked, seeing the man get back into work mode.

"They found her at the west gate and took her to the fourth division to check for any wounds." He said.

Hitsugaya frowned. What happened? Why had she suddenly shown up?

-:-

_Earlier That Day_

Riko watched as all the women set to work in Nojima's room, frowning slightly. She didn't get it. Why were these women happily cleaning the guys' rooms? Weren't they... the bad guys? Well, from what she read in books the bad guys didn't usually have such happy people working for them. Usually they were all depressed and whatnot.

"Riko-sama? Are you alright?"

The dark haired woman turned and stared at the shorter woman. Jeez. Why was everyone so short? Everyone she met here was like two, three inches shorter than her. Riko grunted and nodded. The woman then smiled when she heard her grunt, which made Riko frown. What the _hell_ is she doing that's making everyone smile at her? She didn't get it!

"Riko-sama...?"

AGH, that goddamn name! If anyone else called her that she was gonna snap!

"What?" Riko asked, turning towards the one that called her.

Her eyebrows were furrowed. "You don't... You aren't very... You don't seem very happy about being here." She said, everyone also turning to stare at the woman.

Riko frowned. "I'm not."

At this all the women widened their eyes and gasped lightly. Riko narrowed her eyes and turned, sliding the door open and shut behind her. She started down the hallway, frowning slightly. Where was the damn room they gave her? She scratched the back of her head while several of the women in the room ran out and after her, all calling for her.

Riko scowled.

Damn.

"Riko-sama! Why aren't you happy? W-We all thought that you would be ecstatic about being back!" One yelled, staring at her with wide eyes.

That made Riko stop and turn. "Happy? _Starving_ myself meant happy? Being fucking _miserable_ meant happy?" She asked, curling her upper lip and gritting her teeth, seeing all the women staring at her with wide eyes. "I hate that I'm back here! In a house full of fucking outlaws!"

She turned and stalked away, her hands clenched tightly into fists.

"I NEVER _WANTED_ TO COME BACK!"

All the women frowned sadly, tears gathering in their eyes, staring at the woman that stomped away. Someone watched as she walked by, his arms folded across his chest and a small frown on his face. He pushed himself off the wall and walked away, sighing sadly.

"Is that so?"

Twenty minutes later... Riko was completely lost. She frowned and scratched the back of her neck. Where the hell was she? She let out a small sigh. She felt a little guilty yelling at those women. First, she doesn't know them, and second, they had no right to be yelled at.

They were... sweet.

Ugh, she sounded so-

"Riko?"

She froze and slowly turned around, seeing Rina staring at her with slightly wide eyes, blinking several times. She suddenly smiled brightly, making Riko blush. Why was she blushing? She widened her eyes when the woman suddenly grabbed her and hugged her... putting her face in her cleavage in the process. Her face burned bright red. She tried pushing the woman away, but hell, she was stronger than she looked!

"I can't... breathe...!" Riko yelled, trying to breathe while still trying to push the woman away.

"Oh, sorry!" Rina said, stepping back and giving a soft smile. She giggled when she saw the taller woman take deep breaths. "Oh, there's no need to get so exaggerated." She said, waving her hand with a grin on her face.

No _need_ to exaggerate! She was _suffocating_ her! Now she knew how Kayo felt. She lowered her gaze to the floor when she thought of Kayo, now suddenly quiet. She visualized both Kayo and Kaori smiling at her, letting out a sad sigh. Rina frowned slightly when she saw her expression. She smiled.

"I'm about to go take a bath." Rina said, giving her a smile. "Why don't you come with me?"

"Uh... No, that's oka-"

"Come on!" Rina said, grabbing her hand and tugging her along. "You haven't taken a bath for nearly a week. You must stink."

Riko scowled.

"Thanks." Riko said sarcastically, looking to the side with a frown.

Rina glanced back and smiled. "Zenaku says you changed." She said, gaining the taller woman's attention. She stopped and turned, facing her with a smile. "But... you're still my little Riko." She said, raising her hands and pinching the taller woman's cheeks lightly.

Riko's eyes widened, her entire face turning red at the same time Rina laughed and placed her hands on her hips. Oh, god! Why was she blushing so much around this woman? She didn't really remember her and now... She felt like a... a mother...

"But you still haven't grown much in the chest area." Rina said, pointing to the woman's chest.

Scratch what she thought!

Riko widened her eyes and covered her chest with her arms. She had... a flat chest. Which is why she didn't understand why the Taicho even took an interest with her when his last lover had huge knockers! Rina started laughing, making Riko scowl and look away with a small pout on her face.

"But when Shiko made the comment about your breasts," Riko's face turned red when she said the word. "We all pounded him." Rina said, punching her own hand with her fist, her face suddenly turning dark.

Riko paled.

She, the one who got mad over nothing, paled at this woman's expression. She followed her when she turned and walked away, furrowing her eyebrows slightly. Why was she following her? She didn't have to. She couldn't remember her. She could walk away now and leave to go find the room she was given. So... why was she even following?

Riko blinked, a memory going through her mind.

She remembers... following someone from a shorter point of view, several people she followed...

"Riko?" Rina asked, turning and furrowing her eyebrows. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah." Riko said, giving a curt nod.

Later on, they were both sitting in the hot springs, which made Riko wonder... how the hell did they build one? Riko's face was red, looking away from Rina, because well... she has huge... ugh, she couldn't even finish it. The only people she knows are that fukutaicho from the tenth division and... Well, that's it. She's never met someone with big breasts! Rina smiled happily, her hair tied up so the water didn't touch it.

"...I'm so happy to see you." Rina said, giving the woman a soft smile.

Riko paused and stared at her. She lowered her gaze to the water and avoided her look. She couldn't help but feel... embarrassed near this woman. Rina's eyes suddenly narrowed, turning her head to glare at the fence.

"Shiko, if that's you, I'm gonna kill you!" Rina yelled, standing up and glaring at the hole in the wall.

Riko's eyes were wide from the outburst.

They both heard an "Eeep!" from behind the fence and a hit. Riko frowned, hearing someone yell, "If Ichirou caught ya, he'd kick yer ass, dumbass!" and a, "Stop calling me that!" When Riko glanced at the blonde she blinked when she saw a giddy smile on her face and a blush staining her cheeks. Okay... she was completely confused now. Why was she blushing?

"Tell me, Riko." Rina said, turning to smile at the dark haired woman, who blinked with that confused look still on her face. "Have you fallen in love yet?"

Riko widened her eyes at the same time she blushed profusely, immediately thinking of Kenpachi. AH! Why'd he pop into her head! Rina blinked and smiled, sitting down in the water and turning to give her a cheeky grin, which made Riko frown. Oh, she didn't like that look.

"Oh? Who is he?" Rina asked, nudging the woman's side with a smirk.

"N-No one." Riko murmured, suddenly finding the rock next to her interesting.

"So there _is_ someone~!" Rina squealed happily, her grin growing.

Riko inwardly cursed. Shit! She growled and glared straight ahead with a frown. Rina blinked at her behaviour before a bright smile spread across her face, gaining the other woman's attention. There! See? _This_ is what has her confused. What in the world is she _doing_ that's making everyone smile? Rina gave her a soft smile, which made Riko look away.

Okay... she's _never_ met anyone this beautiful before.

But... she remembers... thinking she was the most beautiful woman before.

Riko widened her eyes when Rina wrapped her arms around her and gave a bright smile, yelling how much she thought she was cute. The dark haired woman continued to struggle, her eyes remaining wide. Oh... god! She can't... breathe! After a while they both got out. After showing her where her room was Rina waved her to happily and walked down the hallway. Riko stared after her with a small frown on her face.

For some reason... she felt guilty that she couldn't remember her clearly.

Them.

That she couldn't remember _them_ clearly.

She sighed and turned, about to go into the room, when she heard someone move behind her. Before she could turn to see who it was someone hit the back of her neck, instantly knocking her out. Whoever it was caught her, holding her close. They both instantly disappeared.

-:-

Jidanbo waved to the souls of the Rukongai, giving them a smile while walking back to the gates to continue guarding. It's not like nothing happened while he was gone. He couldn't sense anyone strong around. When he turned, he blinked and frowned when he saw someone laying on the ground. He continued walking towards the person and blinked, staring at the woman.

He widened his eyes when he recognized who she was, hearing people talking about her and getting a picture of the missing woman.

It was Hisako Riko!

Riko laid on the ground, her eyes closed, her shihakusho and sword laying next to her. Immediately shinigami ran out of the Seireitei and grabbed her, carrying her back in and yelling to check the area for any signs of people that brought her back.


	57. Chapter 57

**A/N** I thank those that reviewed and favoured this story. Much obliged! :D

**princess moon shadow** – Thankies~! :D

**Tailsdoll123** – I know~! DX But I couldn't help it. X3 But I hope you like this chapter. :D

**blackshadow878** – Don't worry... well, not yet. Nothing happens between the two yet. DX

**Chibi-Onee-chan** – Right now I like being concentrated on Kaori and Bya Bya. :D But sadly, nothing of them in this chapter. DX

**praeses** – Yep. Unexpected, right? :D Or was it? Sometimes I'm really predictable. X3 And yeah, I went twenty-four hours without sleep because I just _couldn't_ seem to fall asleep. No matter how much I tried. DX Yeah, this story is really long. And since it's my favourite at the moment I don't wanna concentrate on anything else. X3 So, to concentrate on something I have to finish this story! :D And yeah, I liked Kaori and Kenta. X3 He dies before they can reconcile? D: Man, that must suck. And I also like those two scenes. X3

**TheBigPumpkin** – Don't worry. :D You'll get it soon enough. X3 I liked Yumichika in the chapter. X3 It was perfect. And the romance... Well, I'm happy with the romance. X3

**vampire13princess** – It will be revealed who took Riko soon enough! :D Hyper? Hmm... I'm mostly groggy when I stay up for more than twenty-four hours. Well, maybe. It would have been fun if they were hyper. X3

**Lizard Lover** – Thank you~! :D

**Yuuki no Yuki** – The arc is almost over... but I should warn you... my fight scenes are long. ( -.-) Which kind of sucks because I want to finish this as quickly as possible to concentrate on my other stories.

**bubbles171** – Writing is the only thing that gets my mind off of the real world. =3 Because this town sucks. XP With all these alcoholics... and stuff. The education also sucks. XP But writing is so awesome~! :D

**jinxedpixie** – Oh, no, it's the real Riko. :3 And it will be explained soon. :D

**xXLilMissCellist-4Xx** – I loved writing that scene. I actually wanted to cry. D: Yeah, the man who interrupted them is going to be killed! Nah, just kidding. He's just some random person. X3 And it will be explained how she got back. :D And Rina is my favourite person. X3 Ah, I like all my OCs. XD

**FirstMateShadowNinja** – Yep~! :D I actually can't wait to write the next chapter. :D

**A Little Cookie** – Great~! This story is my favourite. Captains' Love... Well, it's quite obvious I was still learning how to write and make stories when I wrote it. ( -.-) I'm actually quite ashamed of it, which is why I'm reluctant to finish CHTOYL... but it annoys me that I can't seem to finish it! XP And your review made me smile. X3

**SwirlzSmile** – I know... –sniff-... My music~! DX All my music is gone! DX And wow! D: Am I _that_ predictable? XD

**DevilAndProudOfIt** – Thankies~! :D

**dragonrain618** – Yep~! :D I'm so happy she's back. X3

Man, I've had a bad headache for a few days. And I had to miss school today because it was so bad. DX But, eh... At least I got a few more hours of sleep. And I managed to pay my mom back for that money I used~! :D Makes me feel all cuddly and nice inside. X3

I'm sorry for any mistakes! DX

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach.

**Warning** – Swearing.

-:-

"_What the...? A baby?"_

"_She's wearing a purple kimono. I took a friggin' guess!"_

"_Ri-chan~!"_

"_Hey, little Riko. Watcha doin'?"_

Riko groaned, her eyes shut tightly, slowly opening her eyes. She quickly shut them again when the light shined into her eyes. She let out another groan and raised a hand to her aching head, sitting up with a scowl on her face. Jeez. Where'd the headache come from? She hoped they brought food. She was starving. She opened her eyes, waiting for her eyes to focus. This room... is smaller. When her eyes finally focused she blinked and looked around. Where is she?

Her eyes slowly widened.

"I'm in... the Seireitei?" Riko murmured, looking around the room.

She heard the door slide open, turning to see the woman standing there widen her eyes slightly when she saw her. She turned and started calling for the Taicho. Riko's eyes remained wide. How did she get back? She only remembers talking to Rina and seeing her leave the room. So how...? She looked up when she heard someone at the door, blinking when she saw both the Taichos of the fourth and eleventh division. Riko frowned. Why was the Taicho there?

Why... couldn't she remember leaving that place?

"Are you alright, Hisako-san?" Unohana asked, giving the woman a smile.

"Fine. But I have a question." Riko said, staring at the woman. "Why..." She held up her wrist. "Do I have a cuff around my wrist?"

"I'm sorry, Hisako-san." Unohana said, closing her eyes and continuing to smile. "But we have had traitors in the Seireitei and we can't quite trust anyone at the moment. That is restricting your reiatsu." She said, looking at the cuff.

Riko frowned. Traitors? Seeing her confusion Unohana blinked before continuing to smile. Kenpachi was quiet, his arms folded across his chest and staring at the woman. She looked a little malnourished. He didn't like it. After getting told to get dressed the dark haired woman nodded groggily, still feeling tired and weak, getting up from the bed and looking for her shihakusho. She blinked when one was thrust in front of her, looking up to see the Taicho frowning at her.

She slowly grabbed her shihakusho and bowed down to him. Kenpachi frowned when he saw how formal she was being.

"Hurry up. We gotta go to the old man's office." Kenpachi said, turning and heading for the door.

"...I came back, at least." Riko murmured, staring at her shihakusho with a small frown.

Kenpachi paused in step before walking out of the room, sliding the door shut. Riko sighed and got dressed. After a few minutes she walked out of the room, looking up to see some subordinates whispering and looking at her. She didn't bother to glare at them or snarl. She looked away and walked down the hallway, following the two Taichos. She didn't know why she felt sad. She should be ecstatic about being back, but she was... She didn't even know how she felt.

After half an hour she was in the Soutaicho's office, staring at the floor with hazy eyes. All the Taichos stared at her with serious looks on their faces, all waiting for the Soutaicho to speak. Riko slowly looked up, staring at the group of Taichos.

The back of her neck hurt.

She didn't know why.

"Where were you for the past week?" Yamamoto asked, giving the woman a hard stare.

"I don't know." Riko said, shrugging lightly.

"How did you get back?"

"I don't know."

"Do you know who took you?" Yamamoto asked, getting tired of not getting answers.

"...Tanaka Zenaku..." Riko answered slowly, staring at the floor. "...Kobayashi Renzo... Kobayashi Reizo..."

"Were there others?"

"I-"

Riko widened her eyes, along with the rest of the Taichos, feeling multiple reiatsu wash over them. Riko looked up, seeing a hologram appear before her, seeing hundreds of pictures go by. What was going on? She looked to the side. She recognized these reiatsu, but she couldn't pinpoint where they were coming from.

"What the hell was that?" Kensei asked, scowling while looking at the hologram.

"Our sensors picked up reiatsu from the Rukongai." Kurotsuchi said, stepping forward and looking at the hologram. "If we caught it we might be able to find out who's they are." He said, watching as hundreds and hundreds of pictures flew by.

Riko stared at the hologram. Seven pictures appeared. She stared at them before slowly widening her eyes, taking a step forward while all the Taichos frowned and continued to stare at the pictures. They didn't recognize any of these people. But if Kurotsuchi ran them through his system they might-

"That's them!" Riko yelled, her eyes remaining wide and confused. "They're the ones that took me!"

The hologram grew larger, making the dark haired woman take several steps back with wide eyes. Someone's face suddenly appeared, a wide grin stretched across his face. Riko blinked, seeing the man cover his mouth with a fan. Who is this guy? All the Taichos frowned in confusion while the Soutaicho stared at the hologram.

"_Now, why have I been called, Soutaicho~?_"

"Urahara Kisuke... did you get the readings on the reiatsu we all felt?" Yamamoto asked, opening one eye to stare at the blond haired man.

"_Yep~! It shouldn't take... Who's this?_" Kisuke asked, blinking and staring at the dark haired woman from under his hat.

"Uh... Hisako Riko... sir." Riko said, staring at the man with wide eyes, unused to seeing such technology.

"_Sir? She called me sir~!_" Kisuke sang, giving a wide grin. "_I already like this girl. But why, may I ask, are you in here, as well?_" He asked, ignoring the glare he was receiving from the Soutaicho.

"I was... abducted a week ago." Riko said, rubbing the back of her neck with a nervous grin on her face.

"_Hmm... Oh~! I have the results~!_"Kisuke yelled, pulling out a long paper with a grin.

Kurotsuchi was _not_ happy. The Soutaicho entrusted this fool to see whose reiatsu they all felt? This was an insult to him! The fool isn't even in the Soul Society anymore! He crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at the blonde and hoping he would go away if he willed it. Kisuke continued smiling until he frowned and raised an eyebrow. He scratched the side of his head.

"_Now that can't be right_..." Kisuke murmured, making all the Taichos frown.

"What?" Yamamoto asked, opening one eye and giving the man a hard stare.

"_Well, from what my reader picked up... You all felt numerous reiatsu, correct?_" Kisuke asked, looking up and seeing people nod. "_Well, my reader says it's all the reiatsu you felt is from... a single person._"

Now they were confused. What was going on?

"_But I can't seem to find whose reiatsu it belongs to._" Kisuke said, looking through the database from his small shop in the World of the Living. "_But I have gotten names of the people who it traced._" He held up his hand when all the Taichos opened their mouths. "_I said the reiatsu belongs to one person, I didn't say it wasn't numerous people._"

They all frowned. That's what they hated about the guy. He dragged things on. Riko frowned and looked to the sides. Well, she felt out of place. Kisuke began typing, the seven pictures they saw before reappearing in the hologram. Riko stared at them, her eyes wide. They were... all shinigami?

"_Hmmm... That cannot be right_." Kisuke murmured, frowning while looking through the database. "_It says they were all killed over a hundred years ago... All of them were killed over a hundred and fifty years ago_." He said, removing his hat and scratching his head.

Riko frowned. What...?

"_Very confusing._" Kisuke said, shaking his head with a wide grin on his face. He looked up. "_Have fun figuring it out~! I did all I can do from this side. Good luck~!_"

Yamamoto nodded at the same time the hologram disappeared. They had names and faces... But what was going on? He glanced at the dark haired woman, seeing that her eyes were still wide, staring at the place where the hologram appeared. She looked confused. Like she didn't know what to think of all this. She looked at the floor; her hands clenched tightly, slowly looking to the side.

Where had she been for the past week?

She couldn't remember. She hadn't even been outside. She turned her head when she heard the doors open, widening her eyes when someone crashed into her and sent her to the floor. She then heard crying. She looked down, seeing blond hair. Kaori ran into the room, smiling out of relief when she saw the woman. Kayo bawled loudly, holding onto the woman tightly. Kaori held out her hand, Riko staring at it for a long moment before grabbing it.

She scowled when Kayo didn't let go, even when she was pulled up.

She raised her hand, intending to wrench her off. Instead... she rested it on Kayo's head, staring down at her with an unreadable expression on her face. Kaori raised her eyebrows out of shock before smiling sadly, tears gathering in her eyes. Riko glanced at her and frowned. She held her arms apart half-heartedly, her frown growing when the redhead also hugged her. Riko frowned and looked to the side, quickly shoving the two away when she remembered the group of Taichos in the room.

Kayo stared at her with a wide smile on her face, despite the tears rolling down her face. Kaori smiled with relief showing in her eyes, both staring at the dark haired woman.

Riko sent them a smirk before looking to the side with a frown.

Both her friends frowned before they heard the Soutaicho's voice.

"You three may go back to your divisions. The divisions are no longer on lockdown." Yamamoto said, seeing the three nod.

Well, at least there was a silver lining to this.

-:-

"WHERE THE _FUCK_ IS SHE?"

Ichirou stomped through the household, his reiatsu steadily growing with his anger. All the others were in the same state, all looking through the manor. He curled his upper lip and narrowed his eyes, his hands clenched tightly by his sides. All their reiatsu was calling out for her, all growing larger as time drew out. They couldn't find her!

All the women were running around, looking in all the rooms for the woman.

Soon they were all in one room, all breathing heavily with their eyes narrowed dangerously. They kept fidgeting, all glaring straight ahead. Nikito frowned slightly, his gaze on the floor, his arms crossed over his chest. He heaved a sigh and closed his eyes. Their eyes turned red for a moment before turning to their original colors, all trying to calm themselves.

"If we do not calm down, they are going to sense us." Nojima said, glaring at the others.

"Too fucking late, dumbass!" Zenaku snapped, turning to glare at the man. "I'm sure all the damn Taichos sensed us by now!"

"We should just be glad they don't know where we are." Rina said, her mouth in a firm line and her eyes cold.

"I'm not sure what to do now." Shiko said, closing his eyes and giving a sad smile.

"...She's gone."

They all turned their heads, widening their eyes slightly when they saw the Boss standing at the door. He stared at them stoically, seeing some of them look down and nod curtly. He closed his eyes before stepping into the room, reopening his eyes to stare at the eight. He looked at the floor for a long moment, letting out a sad sigh before glancing at the eight.

"...Will you listen?"

"_Yes_." They all said immediately.

-:-

"I'm so glad you're back, Riko~!" Kayo yelled happily, hugging the taller woman with a wide smile on her face.

"Yeah." Riko said, giving a weak smirk.

She didn't return the hug. She never did. Kaori continued smiling before furrowing her eyebrows. Riko looked... kind of sad. The redhead placed her hand on the taller woman's shoulder, giving her a concerned stare. She only received a smirk that silently said she was okay. The expression said otherwise. Her eyes didn't have that usual shine it usually did. Her movements were a bit sluggish.

She didn't look glad to be back.

Riko held up her wrist and scowled, staring at the binding with distaste shining in her eyes. Ugh, she felt so weak. She felt like... well, someone with no reiatsu.

"Are you okay?" Kaori asked, giving a small frown.

"Yeah. I'm great." Riko said, giving a wide grin.

Kayo soon furrowed her eyebrows, seeing the same thing Kaori saw. Sadness. But why would Riko be sad? They both shared a look before Kaori grinned widely, having something to tell Riko. She ran after her, she had walked away while they stared at her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Riko, my dad talked to me." Kaori said, giving a wide smirk.

The sadness seemed to grow in Riko's eyes. "That's great." She said, giving a wide smirk. "What'd you two say?"

"Well, amazingly he was a fifth seat before he took the role of the head of the family." Kaori said, seeing the dark haired woman raise her eyebrows in slight shock. "He knows kido! Then when he asked if you were missing he said he hoped... I would find you." She said, a small smile crossing her face.

"...What's else he say?" Riko asked, quirking a brow curiously.

"Well, he said that maybe I... repressed everything about my family because I was angry with them." Kaori said, letting out a sigh with a frown crossing her face. "But... I'm supposed to talk to him today." She said, turning her head to smirk at her friend.

"...Repressed..." Riko murmured, looking at the ground with a small frown on her face.

"Riko... are you sure you're okay?" Kayo asked, furrowing her eyebrows slightly in worry.

"Fine. I, uh... gotta go." Riko said, giving them a weak grin before walking down another street, her head hanging and her hands in her pockets.

"...She's definitely not okay." Kaori said, frowning in concern at the way her friend was behaving. "I thought she would be happy to be back."

"Me, too." Kayo said, lowering her head and frowning slightly.

"Well... I gotta go see my dad now." Kaori said, seeing the small blonde glance up at her and nod with a small smile on her face.

Kayo watched as she walked away, turning to stare after Riko. Something was wrong... but what? She didn't say anything about what happened while she was gone. She let out a small sighed before walking down the street, going towards the tenth division. She was glad the Soutaicho let them go see Riko in his office. They missed her so much.

Without her, they might not even be alive today.

When she made it to the courtyard of the tenth division, she widened her eyes when Renta suddenly jumped her and hugged her tightly, crying comically. Kayo blinked several times, being lifted in the air while staring at the man with wide eyes.

"I thought something horrible happened to you!" Renta yelled, still crying comically. "When you didn't come back I thought maybe the Taichos-"

"LET GO OF HER, YOU PERVERT!"

Someone's foot connected with Renta's face, making the small woman snap her eyes wide open when she saw another woman, instead of _Seika_, kick him. She sent him flying, landing on the ground with a snarl on her face. Kayo also landed on the ground, looking between the two of them with large, confused eyes. Renta stood up and turned, his eyes wide with rage.

"Hanako!" Renta yelled, turning to face the woman. "What was that for!"

"For molesting this woman!"

"She's my friend!"

Hanako blinked and widened her eyes, her entire face turning red with embarrassment while Renta narrowed his eyes with a scowl. He turned and stalked away, Hanako holding her hand out towards him. She sighed and lowered her head, furrowing her eyebrows. Kayo stared at her and looked back at Renta. She's _never_ seen him act like that before.

"She likes him."

Kayo turned, seeing Seika grin down at her. Her eyes then grew wide. Someone likes Renta? Her mouth fell open slightly. She turned, seeing the woman run after Renta while apologizing repeatedly. He turned and frowned at her before rolling his eyes with a sigh. He then hugged the woman while patting her back.

"Does he like her?" Kayo asked, turning to look at the taller woman curiously.

"...He doesn't know she likes him." Seika said, rolling her eyes while shaking her head.

Kayo paused and looked downwards for a moment. She bowed to Seika, seeing her raise her hand and give her a grin. The small blonde ran for the division, running inside and down the hallway. Once she was in front of the office she paused and took a deep breath before knocking. A swift, "Come in," was heard. She slid the door open, seeing Hitsugaya look up with a frown. He widened his eyes when he saw her, quickly standing up like he had done the day before. Why was she there? Did he look okay? Why did he suddenly care about how he looked? He frowned in confusion.

He turned towards the small blonde, about to ask what she wanted when she walked around the desk and pecked his lips.

His eyes snapped wide open at the same time his face turned bright red, taking a step back and covering his face with his hand, trembling slightly in shock.

"I'm sorry, Hitsugaya Taicho." Kayo said, bowing down to the man. "But... people are always trying to get me together with you..." She said, looking to the side with a red face. "So... I wanted to see if you... would..."

"Shigeko." Hitsugaya said, his eyes still wide. "Are you... asking me to go out with... you?" He wanted to scowl when he squeaked at the last word.

Kayo nodded slowly. "And I don't care if I get punished for being with you!" She exclaimed, bowing down once more. "B-Because I heard people get punished for being with their Taich-"

She widened her eyes and blushed when he grabbed her hands, looking up to stare at him. He looked to the side with a small blush on his face. He stammered for a moment before slowly looking towards the woman's eyes, seeing her staring at him with slightly wide, worried eyes. He cleared his throat.

"I... don't care if I get punished, either... Kayo."

Kayo blinked and gasped softly. Slowly, a bright smile spread across her face at the same time she blushed, making Hitsugaya blink before he smiled softly. He honestly didn't mind if he was punished by the Soutaicho, as long... as long as he gets to see Kayo smile like this. And he wouldn't admit it out loud... but those three, his fukutaicho and third seats, were right to pair him up with her.

-:-

"Riko!" Ikkaku yelled, pulling the woman into a hug with a wide grin.

His eyes snapped wide open, pushing the woman away and crossing his arms over his chest, clearing his throat. He called her by her given name. Not only that, he hugged her. He scowled while Yumichika smiled at the woman. Riko frowned and glared at the third seat while rubbing her neck, which was where he grabbed to push her away. That hurt.

"So what happened?" Ikkaku asked, giving the woman a frown.

"...I... don't know." Riko said, shrugging lightly with a frown. "...I'm not even sure what to feel right now." She said, sighing lightly.

"What? You're not glad about being back?" Ikkaku asked, quirking a brow in confusion.

"I am... it's just..." Riko flinched and glared at him. "Why did you hug me?"

Ikkaku jumped. "I didn't! It was... I didn't!"

The two bickered back and forth, making Yumichika stare at them for a moment before he smiled. Something then crashed into Riko, sending the two rolling on the ground several times before they stopped. What the hell is with knocking the damn air out of her lungs? She glanced at the small person in front of her, seeing Yachiru give her a wide grin.

"Red-chan! You're back!" Yachiru yelled, throwing her arms up into the air with a grin on her face.

"...Yeah..." Riko groaned, her stomach hurting from the sudden launch from the fukutaicho.

"You don't look fat."

"Excuse me?" Riko asked, sitting up abruptly and knocking the fukutaicho to the ground. "What do you mean by that?" She asked, a large demonic grin crossing her face at the same time her eyebrow twitched.

"I think she means it looks like you haven't been eating." Yumichika said, staring at the woman for a long moment. "And she's right. You look weak."

"Thanks." Riko said, letting out a scoff and standing up. "No. I've been starving myself because I didn't like where I was."

"Starving yourself?" Ikkaku asked, sending the woman a shocked look. "The hell's wrong with you?"

"That's what I wanna know." A gruff voice said.

Riko jumped and turned, her eyes growing wide she saw the Taicho standing behind her, giving her a glare. She gave a nervous grin, scratching the back of her neck while chuckling. Still _nervous_. She widened her eyes when he grabbed her arm and dragged her towards the division compound, seeing both Ikkaku and Yumichika staring after them with slightly wide eyes. She tried digging her feet in the concrete, which only made her trip.

They walked through the hallways, Riko feeling very nervous now.

Don't get her wrong, she was happy to be back, but she had disobeyed an order when she _said_ she would be back from the mission. And a week later she was back. When they got to the office she was pushed in, stumbling on one foot before regaining her footing. She stood straight and turned, seeing the Taicho lock the door. Oh, god! He was going to kill her! He turned and glared at her, his upper lip curled in a snarl.

Yep, she's gonna die.

She flinched and covered her face with her arms when he took a step towards her. She blinked when he walked by, turning her head to see him turn and lean against the desk with his arms crossed over his chest. He frowned. She slowly lowered her arms, feeling ridiculous.

"Who took you?" Kenpachi asked, giving the woman a hard stare.

"Uh... I said it was the people in the Soutaicho's office..." Riko murmured, seeing the man's eyes harden.

"Did they do anything to you?"

"No... Not really. I just starved myself."

"Where are they?"

"I don't know!" Riko yelled, giving the Taicho a glare. "They knocked me out before they took me to wherever they were staying!"

Kenpachi growled and gave the woman a dark glare, seeing her widen her eyes slightly and take a hesitant step back. Now she definitely wasn't going to lie. She was scared of him at the moment. He frowned when he noticed the sudden fear in her eyes, closing his eyes and looking to the side with a scoff. He scratched the back of his neck and opened his eyes, looking at the wall for a moment before pushing himself off the desk. Riko watched him with wide eyes, seeing him walk over to one of the couches and sit down.

She felt bad that she was scared of him at the moment... but what can she do?

"Get over here." Kenpachi said, glaring straight ahead with a frown on his face.

"Yes, sir." Riko muttered, walking over to the other couch and sitting down.

"Calm down." Kenpachi ordered, frowning when he saw the woman's tense shoulders.

"I'm trying!" Riko snapped, sitting down and scowling. She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back. "What do you want?"

"If those bastards take you again I'll kill 'em!" Kenpachi growled, seeing the woman widen her eyes slightly.

She immediately thought of the seven she met.

For some reason... that didn't make her happy. She looked to the floor and slowly nodded. She was really confused, which was probably obvious to those that took one look at her face. She didn't know why she felt happy and disappointed about being back. She had starved herself when she was there and now she... Hell, she didn't know what to do or think. How was she supposed to think?

"_Hey, brat! Hurry up!"_

Riko grabbed her head and closed her eyes, the sides of her mouth curling downwards. She didn't know what to make of these memories. She couldn't distinguish them. Did she... repress all her memories of them? Because, hell, she was trying really hard to remember them as much as she could. She looked up, seeing the Taicho frowning at her in confusion. And if she wasn't sure she could have sworn she saw concern.

Nah...

She sent him a small smirk to reassure him, seeing the tall man blink before closing his eyes with a sigh.

"...You're my woman!" Kenpachi growled, sitting straighter with a frown on his face, his eyes still closed. "So if they take you again I'll beat them within an inch of their lives!"

Riko blinked with slightly wide eyes before a smirk spread across her face. She looked to the side with a frown, letting out a groan before standing up and walking around the coffee table. She stood in front of the Taicho, seeing him glance at her with a scowl. She closed her eyes tightly and gritted her teeth.

"Don't make fun of me."

Kenpachi opened his mouth to ask what she was talking about when she placed her lips over his.

She was glad to be back... and at the same time disappointed.

-:-

The next day, early in the morning, Jidanbo stood in front of the gate with all the other gatekeepers. He was to stand there and couldn't let anyone pass. These were orders from the Soutaicho himself. He smiled at the souls walking by, seeing them smile up at him and wave. He lifted his arm and waved back. It had been quite a shock to find that missing woman just laying outside the gate, but now they were starting to get somewhere. He heard she was going to the Soutaicho's office early in the morning, to give them as much information as she could. All the other seats were supposed to go, as well, to find out who they were supposed to be looking for.

In the area, people stopped walking and widened their eyes when they stared at the people walking by.

"Why are _they_ here?"

"Who knows? They all haven't been outside _together_... not once."

"What do ya think is goin' on?"

Jidanbo looked up when he heard the commotion, blinking and narrowing his eyes to try and see the people who people were parting for. He squinted his eyes to get a better look. Once he did he widened his eyes and took a step back, confusion shining in his eyes. The person in front looked up, giving a lazy smirk and a wave of his hand.

"W-Wha..." Jidanbo muttered, his eyes remaining wide.

"Hello there, Jidanbo." Shiko said, giving a lazy smile while closing his eyes. "It's been quite a while, hasn't it?"

"S-S-Shiko?" Jidanbo muttered, recognition shining in his eyes.

"Mind letting us in?" Shiko asked, continuing to smile.

"N-No!" Jidanbo yelled, standing straight and firm, reaching for one of his axes. "I won't let you pass! And once I beat you I have to arrest you!"

"Aw, now that's a shame." Shiko said, furrowing his eyebrows with a small frown crossing his face. "And here I was hoping I wouldn't have to hurt you."

Jidanbo widened his eyes, everything going by too fast for him to follow. He fell forward and hit the ground, people widening their eyes and screaming, running away from the seven that stood in front of the gate. The seven stared down at the gatekeeper, all frowning slightly. They then looked at the gate.

"Well... I wonder where Riko is?"


	58. Chapter 58

**A/N** I thank those that reviewed and favoured this story. Much obliged. :D

**SwirlzSmile** – Yeah, as soon as I thought of it the virus got so bad I couldn't get onto the logon prompt. DX It was too late. ( -.-) And yeah! D: I _do_ end most of my chapters with cliff hangers! D: Man... maybe it's because I don't know how to end the chapter. 0.0

**princess moon shadow** – Thankies! :D

**Tailsdoll123** – Yep. A _long_ time. :D

**blackshadow878** – They're gonna try! DX Dun, dun, duuuuuun!

**praeses** – Aw, how sad. DX Yeah, sucks. And Kisuke _is_ awesome~! X3 Ah, if only someone had a personality like his. But if it was exactly like his it's be kind of creepy. D: And yeah, I don't really know the other gatekeepers so I just chose Jidanbo. X3 And Shiko and the others... I like them. X3 I think they're the best antagonists I ever made. X3

**dragonrain618** – Yeah, poor, poor big guy. ( -.-) Kayo and Hitsugaya... my favourite. X3 I also like the part with Riko and Ken-chan! :D I loved it. X3

**bubbles171** – Doctor Who... is that a show? :o

**TheRavenOfDreams** – Your review made me smile. :D Thank you so much~! X3

**TheBigPumpkin** – Family is awesome. :D At least I think this family is. X3 And madness is awesome~! :D And Ken-chan and Riko kissing... perfect~! X3 And yep, they're mad. D:

**Chibi-Onee-chan** – I love both pairings~! :3 Along with Kaori and Bya Bya. X3

**A Little Cookie** – Ah, thank you~! :D Appreciate the reviews! X3

**xXLilMissCellist-4Xx** – The scene was so sweet it almost gave you diabetes? D: That's horrible... and great... maybe. I'm glad you like the chapter. :D Aw, yeah. She's needed there. :D 'Cause she's happier. =D

**solarfalcon** – The dad is awesome. X3 And they won't! Well, not that much! :D

**jinxedpixie** – Yeah, don't worry. She and Kaori will learn them soon. =3

Man! DX I had written the whole chapter on my laptop, but when I put it on my flash drive then went to my main computer it said that I didn't have the file! DX Then when I went back to my laptop to copy it again it was _gone_! DX So I had to rewrite the whole chapter. XP But it was fun. X3 No fighting yet, but they're gonna talk in this chapter. X3 So... may be a bit boring.

I'm sorry for any mistakes! DX

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach.

**Warning** – Swearing.

-:-

"_Why do I gotta go? "Because I'm a woman and a woman must _never_ do a man's job!" Damn woman!"_

"_You're supposed to feed her."_

"_She's okay, jus' a lil' malnourished."_

"_You're scared of lightening?"_

Kaori and Kayo frowned slightly, both standing a little ways from the Soutaicho's office, two guards standing in front of the double doors. They couldn't go in. They should have had seats! Right now those that went into the Rukongai were all in the office, including Riko. They sighed and leaned against the wall, sliding down the surface until they were sitting. They wanted her to be okay. Kaori glanced at her zanpakuto, all the divisions needing to carry their swords now, frowning slightly. She wanted to know her name. She _needed_ to know her name.

If she wanted to protect Riko and Kayo.

Inside the office Riko stood in the middle of the room, everyone staring at her. Her eyes were wide, looking to the sides with uncertainty. She felt _really_ uncomfortable. They all stared at her seriously, some looking doubtful while some waited patiently. Riko lowered her head at the same time she frowned, turning to look at the Soutaicho. He stared at her for a long time.

"Can you tell us what they are planning?"

Riko blinked.

"...What?"

"Are they planning anything against the Soul Society?" Yamamoto asked, giving the woman a glare.

Riko blinked twice. "Uh... they didn't mention anything..." She said, chuckling nervously while rubbing the back of her head.

People started glaring at her, making her flinch and curl her upper lip in a snarl. Damn people... acting all high and mighty... She closed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, trying to remember if they said they were going to take over the Soul Society. She frowned when she couldn't remember anything. She opened her eyes, staring at the Soutaicho and shrugging.

"This girl doesn't know anything!"

Riko narrowed her eyes and frowned, turning to glare at the man that blurted it out.

People started yelling why they even had this woman in the room, making the woman clench her hands tightly into fists. She narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth. She let out a loud scoff before turning, heading for the doors.

"I did not say you could leave." Yamamoto said, seeing the woman pause.

"Yeah, well... not to be rude, Soutaicho, but I don't think I'm very welcomed in here." Riko said, rolling her eyes with a growl.

"That doesn't matter. Anything now is important." Yamamoto said, seeing the woman slowly look at him.

"...I got jack. Can I go now?" Riko said, turning to glare at the man.

"No. Anything right now is important." Yamamoto said, glaring at the woman coldly. "Tell us everything you know."

"They didn't say anything about taking over the Soul Society!" Riko yelled in frustration, clenching her hands tightly into fists and scowling. "I don't even-"

"_Haru no urara no sumida gawa  
Nobori kudari no funabito ga  
Kahi no shizuku mo hana to chiru  
Nagame wo nani ni tatoubeki~!_"

Riko widened her eyes. Who was singing? She turned with wide eyes, seeing people frown at her. Why couldn't anyone else hear it? All the Taichos frowned, seeing her look everywhere.

"_Mizuya akebo no tsuyu abite  
Wareni mono iu sakuragi wo  
Mizuya yuugure te wo nobete  
Ware sashi maneku aoyagi wo._

Nishiki orinasu choutei ni  
Kurureba noboru oborozuki  
Geni ikkoku mo senkin no  
Nagame wo nani ni tatoubeki~!"

Where was this coming from? It sounded like it was coming from everywhere. Her eyes remained wide, suddenly finding it harder to move. Reiatsu surrounded her, making her widen her eyes. She stayed still, her eyes remaining wide. People frowned in confusion. Yachiru blinked before walking over to the woman, looking up at her. She frowned before grinning widely.

"Red-chan?" Yachiru asked, waiting for the woman to respond.

"...I can't..." Riko slumped forward.

Yamamoto frowned. He can't sense anything wrong. So why was she...? Riko looked up, her eyes glazed over. She turned towards the door, her moves sluggish, walking towards the door slowly. She almost tripped several times. Ukitake frowned worriedly before calling out to the woman that she couldn't leave yet. Riko didn't respond.

"Hey, Hisako! Where're you going?" Ikkaku asked, frowning at the woman.

He walked towards her and placed his hand on her shoulder. Once he came in contact with her he widened his eyes and shivered, taking several large steps away from her. He held his hand, trembling slightly. Whatever was around her... felt ominous. He didn't get it. None of them can sense it, even him at the moment. But someone's reiatsu... was surrounding her. People frowned at him in confusion.

"...Is something controlling you?" Ikkaku asked, running in front of the woman, glaring at her with a snarl, not touching her.

Riko's head remained low, continuing to walk slowly towards the door.

"Hisako."

Nothing.

"Hisako...!"

No response.

"Hisako!" Ikkaku yelled, a little more urgently.

Riko looked up with a cold look in her eyes. "_Please kindly step away, shinigami._" She said, giving a smile while closing her eyes.

Ikkaku widened his eyes. What the hell...? She walked around him, her head hanging low once more. Yamamoto stood with narrowed eyes. What was this? That didn't sound like her. He may not have known her for a long time but having her interact with them, no matter how short the time was, he was instantly able to tell how she acted and talked. Madarame was right. Something must be controlling her.

"We follow her." Yamamoto ordered, seeing people send him confused stares.

They frowned slightly before nodding. Riko opened the door and walked out. When Kaori and Kayo heard the door they looked up, smiling when they saw the woman walking out. They stood up, about to greet her until they saw the large group walking behind her. Kaori opened her mouth to call her until she saw both the Taicho and fukutaicho of the sixth divisions shake their heads lightly to tell her to leave the woman alone. Kaori frowned and glanced at Kayo, seeing her look up at her worriedly.

As their friend walked by they joined their Taichos and followed, both glancing at each other worriedly.

What was going on?

Why was Riko walking so... strange? They watched as she stumbled around the corner, regaining her footing. She looked up. Yamamoto instantly opened one of his eyes. Were her eyes... glowing red? He clenched his hand on his staff. Something was definitely not right. His suspicions were maybe coming true. They all continued to follow her. Yamamoto was getting a bad feeling.

"The Taichos and fukutaichos will be the only ones going. The rest of you leave." Yamamoto ordered, his instincts telling him something was going to happen.

All the seated shinigami frowned before bowing, all turning to leave and glancing back uncertainly. Kaori and Kayo were about to leave until their fukutaichos grabbed their arms, silently telling them this involved them, as well. They nodded before following. What was wrong with Riko? Why were they following her? Riko walked outside, walking down the stairs. Once she walked a few meters from the stairs she blinked several times and shook her head.

She looked up and looked around.

"...How did I get out here?" Riko murmured, rubbing the back of her neck while frowning.

"...Riko?" Kaori called, raising her eyebrows when she heard her friend.

Riko turned and raised her eyebrows. "Kaori?"

"What the hell was that?" Kenpachi asked, seeing the woman blink and frown. "It was like you were sleepwalking or something."

"...Sleepwalking?" Riko murmured, raising an eyebrow while frowning.

She turned and faced the group of the Taichos and fukutaichos of the Soul Society. She looked to the side before looking at them. Why were they staring at her? How did she even get outside? She looked around and frowned. Last thing she remembered was standing in the Soutaicho's office and getting pissed off how much the seated shinigami were criticising her. She looked at the sky.

She blinked and widened her eyes slightly.

Something felt... familiar.

All around the Seireitei.

"_Haru no urara no sumida gawa~!_"

Riko widened her eyes at the same time the group of Taichos and fukutaichos blinked and looked around with frowns. What was that? Someone singing? They heard humming; looking down the street they heard it from. The sun was still rising so most of the streets were still covered with shadows. They heard something clacking on the ground, seeing the silhouette of someone walking down the street.

Yamamoto opened one eye.

Who was that?

"_Nobori kudari no funabito ga~!_"

Someone's foot stepped out of the shadows, wearing clogged sandals, soon walking out of the shadows and showing himself. Shiko looked up with a lazy smirk on his face, his ponytail blowing to the side from the light wind. He took his arm from inside his blue kimono, pushing his hair out of his eyes. He smiled when he saw the woman, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"I found her first." Shiko said, chuckling quietly to himself.

Riko's eyes snapped wide open. She quickly stepped back, away from the man and towards the Taichos, stepping back until she was behind her Taicho. Shiko raised an eyebrow with a smirk. Soi Fon stepped forward with a frown on her face, giving the man a cold stare.

"Who are you!"

"You gave us quite the scare." Shiko said, closing his eyes and tilting his head while smiling. "I was worried when I couldn't find you."

Riko stayed silent, her eyes remaining wide. How did he get into the Seireitei?

"I said who are you!" Soi Fon yelled, glaring at the man coldly.

Shiko ignored her, raising his hand to his mouth. All the Taichos frowned when he whistled loudly, the sound resonating around the area which seemed to go on for miles. Who was this man? Yamamoto frowned. He seemed familiar. But he couldn't place it. Ukitake stepped forward, his eyebrows raised slightly, about to ask the man to kindly leave before he caused any trouble.

Someone else appeared beside Shiko.

"I see you found her." Nojima murmured, turning to stare at the dark haired woman.

Riko let out a quick breath. He was there, too?

"Yep. I win." Shiko said, giving a wide, excited grin. "Are the others coming?"

"Yes. Can't you sense them?" Nojima asked, staring at the brunette with a blank look. "Are your senses failing you?"

"Aw, that's so mean." Shiko said, pouting his lips at the man.

Two people used shunpo quickly across the Seireitei, jumping high into the air and flipping. They landed quietly and swiftly next to the two people. Shiko and Nojima glanced at the two with blank looks on their faces, seeing the two high-five each other with wide grins on their faces.

"_Ta-da~!_"

They laughed hysterically making the other two men roll their eyes and sigh.

Ukitake widened his eyes with shock, taking a hesitant step forward. Kobayashi Renzo... and Reizo...? They were still alive? The day they "died" had been devastating, even though people found the two fourth seats annoying they would always laugh at the two whenever they were in the same room as anyone. After all these years of believing they were dead... they were actually faking their deaths? The white haired Taicho frowned and narrowed his eyes seriously.

"Who are-"

Someone landed right beside the brunette, Shiko turning to smirk at him. Zenaku stood straight with a scowl on his face. All the Taichos instantly stiffened, recognizing the three men. They were the ones that took Hisako Riko and attacked Shigeko Kayo. The blonde widened her eyes and stepped behind the Taicho, watching the men with fear in her eyes. Kaori turned and stared at her, frowning at her expression. She turned towards Riko, seeing that she was still shocked. She glanced at her zanpakuto and frowned.

Please...? Talk to her!

"Well, now... we didn't think you would come to us." Kyoraku said, raising his hat with a smile.

Someone appeared in front of them, frowning and narrowing his eyes. Ichirou glanced at Riko, curling his upper lip in a snarl. The dark haired woman swallowed, trembling slightly. Who had been calling her to them? She couldn't tell... but it felt like all their reiatsu was surrounding her. The tall man frowned and glared at the woman, glancing at all the other people around the area. Okay, thirteen were wearing haori, so that meant they were the Taichos. The others were probably fukutaichos.

"'Bout time." Zenaku said, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at the man.

"Shut up." Ichirou said, turning to glare at the man. He blinked. "Wait... Where's Rina?"

All the man stayed silent and glanced at one another. They glanced back at him and shrugged.

Ichirou growled and narrowed his eyes. That darn woman...!

"Who are you!" Hitsugaya yelled, glaring at the group while reaching for his zanpakuto.

They all glanced at him. They raised their eyebrows.

"_Is that a kid?_" Renzo and Reizo asked, glancing at each other before bursting out in laughter.

Hitsugaya flinched. Why the little bastards! Someone else walked into the courtyard, everyone turning their heads. Riko widened her eyes while both Kaori and Kayo blushed at how beautiful this woman was. She walked across the courtyard towards the man, a coy smile on her face the entire time. Kyoraku stared at the woman for a while before widening his eyes slightly. This woman... It couldn't be her.

"I'm sorry." Rina called, giving a smile to the men, seeing most of them frown and the others smirk. "But I saw this store with such cute kimonos, but it was closed." She said, closing her eyes and letting out a sad sigh.

"Just get over here!" Ichirou yelled, glaring at the woman with his upper lip curled.

Kenpachi frowned. He's been around the woman for almost a year, so this guy... almost acted like her. It was a bit disturbing. He glanced back at her, seeing her swallow hard and take another step towards him. He looked at her foot before looking back at her face. It was clear all over her face. She was scared. He looked forward, taking a step to the side so the woman was standing behind him. Riko blinked and glanced up at him, moving a bit closer and looking around him with wide eyes.

"Oh, you're so mean." Rina said, pouting her lips and sighing.

"Shut up!" Ichirou yelled, his shoulders shaking in anger.

"You're such an angry boy." Rina said, giving the man a coy smile.

Ichirou gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes. Such an irritating woman. Despite thinking such a thing his face tinged red. He shook his head and scoffed, closing his eyes to ignore the woman that seemed to want to play with him.

"Kawano Rina...?"

The woman stopped and blinked, turning to see the eighth division Taicho staring at her with slightly wide eyes, his hat tilted up. She blinked and stared at him for a long time before a bright smile spread across her face, Ichirou and the others staring with small frowns on their faces.

"Kyoraku Taicho, you're still alive?" Rina asked, closing her eyes and giving a smile.

The twins glanced at the Taichos and grinned widely. "_Ukitake Taicho, you're alive, too_?"

The two Taichos frowned and narrowed their eyes. Rina walked towards Ichirou, seeing his frown grow the closer she got. He froze when she hugged him, her breasts pressing against his chest while she placed a small kiss on his exposed chest. He stepped away from her with a growl, seeing her giving him a coy grin while the others snickered. He turned and punched all their heads, making them all yell out in pain.

"Dumbass!" Zenaku yelled, holding his head while scowling.

They all turned, staring at the Soutaicho for a long time. Their eyes slowly grew wide.

"..._You're _still alive?"

Some of the Taichos bit their lips to keep themselves from laughing.

Soi Fon looked to the sides, seeing subordinates from the second division hiding on top buildings nearby, waiting for her orders to attack. Good. When they least expected it they would attack and they would arrest them. All seven turned and stared at the group of Taichos with frowns on their faces. The two groups stared at each other seriously.

"Who are you?" Hitsugaya asked, taking a step forward with a frown on his face.

Shiko shook his head while 'tsking,' his eyes closed with a small frown on his face.

"People these days are so rude. Don't you know if you want to know someone's name you ask them with a smile?" Shiko asked, looking up with a smirk. "Ah, people back in the day were so much more polite than you bunch now."

"Yer makin' us sound old." Zenaku said, turning to glare at the man.

"Oh, you're right!" Shiko exclaimed, raising his eyebrows and widening his eyes slightly before smirking. "Sorry about that."

"What do you want?" Yamamoto asked, staring at the group with slitted eyes.

"We want Riko." Ichirou said, standing in front of the group with a frown.

"Like hell you'll have her!" Kenpachi growled, clenching his hands tightly into fists while his fukutaicho held onto his shoulder. "You're not taking her back with you!" He snarled, his hand reaching for his zanpakuto while glaring at the group.

Rina blinked and glanced between the two, the Taicho and Riko, raising her eyebrows slightly. Now this was strange. He was taking the thing to personally. And Riko was standing too close to the Taicho. In fact if she was any closer she would be touching him. She raised her eyebrows and gave a bright smile.

"Oh~! Are you two in love?" Rina asked, glancing at the dark haired woman and the Taicho.

Both their eyes widened. Riko blushed profusely at the same time she stepped away from the Taicho quickly. Ichirou widened his eyes and sent the woman a shocked stare, looking between the two and seeing them shake their heads. Once he saw what she saw he narrowed his eyes dangerously and curled his upper lip in a snarl. Shiko chuckled lightly and tilted his head.

"Cute." Shiko murmured, giving a lazy smirk once more.

"N-No!" Riko yelled, shaking her head with a nervous grin on her face.

"WHAT?" Ichirou yelled, hunching his shoulders up and clenching his hands tightly into fists, his eyes wide with rage. "What the fuck do you mean by that!" He yelled, turning to glare at the voluptuous woman.

"I mean that they're in love." Rina said, giving a coy smile. "Like _you_ love _me_." She said, giving a wide cheeky grin.

Ichirou widened his eyes at the same time his face turned red, seeing her batting her eyelashes at him. He growled, deciding to ignore her and turn to glare at the tall Taicho. Yamamoto opened one eye, staring coldly at the man. He seemed to be taking this too seriously for it to be nothing.

"You there. The tall one. What do you want with Hisako Riko?" Yamamoto asked, seeing the two tall men frown and glance at each other in confusion. "I mean the one that doesn't have his eye covered." He said in a somewhat exasperated tone. "And what are you relations with her?"

Ichirou ignored his first question. "What are my relations with her?"

"Yes." Yamamoto said.

Kenpachi frowned, staring at the man's expression. That temper of his... almost reminded him of... Ichirou pointed to himself with his thumb, scowling while narrowing his eyes.

"I'm the one that fucking raised her!"

Riko's eyes snapped wide open with shock, most of the people shocked, as well. He what...? Her raised her? Both Kaori and Kayo looked at her with wide eyes, the same with the Taicho and fukutaicho, all silently questioningly why she didn't tell them. She ignored their looks, staring at the man with confusion shining in her orbs. She needed to remember.

"_Papa!"_

"_No! Not Papa! Ichirou!"_

"_Papa!"_

"_Ichirou!"_

Riko gasped lightly.

"Are you her father?" Ukitake asked, stepping forward, seeing a similarity in their personalities.

Everyone, except Ichirou, snorted and snickered to themselves. They soon started laughing loudly and doubling over, pointing at the tall man. Ichirou's expression turned dark, curling his upper lip and turning around to glare at the small group. They continued laughing, not caring if he was mad at them.

"DO YOU WANT ME TO KILL YOU?" Ichirou yelled, holding up his fist with a dark grin on his face.

Kaori and Kayo widened their eyes. "Do you want me to kill you?" But... Riko said that a few times. They both turned and glanced at her, seeing her eyes _still_ wide with shock. They glanced back at the man, seeing him turn and glare at them.

"Why the hell does everyone ask that!" Ichirou growled, turning to glare at the Taichos. "I raised her! I didn't say she was my friggin' daughter!"

So, he only raised her. But that didn't mean that he didn't care about the woman. The reason they were probably there is because they all care deeply for the woman. But the woman herself didn't seem to remember them quite yet. Soi Fon stepped forward with a cold look in her eyes.

"Enough of your comedy act!"

They all stayed silent and blinked.

"Comedy act...?" Shiko asked, turning to glance at the others curiously.

Soi Fon waved her arms with narrowed eyes, everyone knowing what was to come. As soon as she waved her arm over thirty men jumped towards them. None of seven people reacted to this. Shiko let out a sigh and turned towards the others, seeing them all turn to look at him.

"This is what I hate about trying to negotiate." Shiko said, closing his eyes and furrowing his eyebrows. "Just when you try to talk them into giving you someone..."

Soi Fon widened her eyes with shock, all the Taichos also widening their eyes slightly. All thirty men fell to the ground and groaned in pain. Shiko's ponytail was in the air before falling and resting against his back. Did _he_ do that?

"You have to end it in violence." Shiko finished, opening his eyes with a small frown on his face. "It's so annoying."

"Got that right." Zenaku said, rolling his eyes. "Remember that one place we went to? We tried convincing the guy in charge to give us all those women but it got difficult and he sent all his men after us?"

"_Yeah_." Renzo and Reizo said, both nodding.

"Do you really want to be reflecting on the past now?" Ichirou asked, turning to glare at the nodding people.

They couldn't believe it. Here, they took out thirty men in less than a second and their conversing so casually. Kenpachi frowned and reached for his zanpakuto, frowning when he saw the Soutaicho give him a stare. What? Did he think he was just going to stand there and let them continue to think they were going to take his subordinate? Hell no. He'll cut them down where they stand. Until that woman said something that made him freeze.

"I hope they get married." Rina said, holding her hands together and smiling.

Riko gawked.

"WHAT?" Ichirou growled, turning to glare at the woman. "Like hell he's gonna marry her!"

"He's not gonna marry me!" Riko yelled, flailing her arms with wide eyes.

"I also hope they have kids." Rina said, placing her hands on her cheeks while smiling, seeming unaware of the fact the tall man's expression turned darker. "But they're not of nobility, so they're going to have to have sex on a regular basis if they want a kid. But I guess that isn't so bad for the Taicho, since-"

"Sex...?" Ichirou asked, growling lowly as his expression turned darker.

"Uh... Rina-chan." Shiko said, sending the woman a nervous smile. "Maybe you should stop talking."

Rina blinked and turned to look at the tall man, seeing him shaking in anger with a dark aura hanging above him. The four men, besides Nojima who didn't really care what they did, widened their eyes when they saw the tall man running towards the Taicho. They grabbed him and held him back, Ichirou trying to get towards the man.

Four people appeared at least four meters in front of the Taichos, all glaring at the seven. Hitsugaya frowned when he saw Renta and Seika standing before them. Kensei frowned at Haku, cursing silently. Komamura narrowed his eyes when he saw Kenshin standing tall. The seven stopped what they were doing, narrowing their eyes when they saw the four. What was this now? Zenaku stared at the woman before narrowing his eyes and smirking.

"Well, now... She's a cute one." Zenaku said, looking the woman up and down.

Seika widened her eyes and blushed. Cute? Renta scowled and glared at the man. How dare he say that about his sister!

Shiko chuckled and glanced at the tall man. "Cute? It's been quite a while since I heard you call someone cute."

"Ah, shut up." Zenaku said, turning to glare at the man. "At least I'm man enough to admit it."

Seika stared at him in shock before narrowing her eyes with a grin on her face. "I wonder where _else_ you're man enough?" She asked, receiving a shocked look from her brother. She gained the man's attention, seeing him turn his head, his one visible eye staring at her. "Like, oh, I don't know...? In the bedroom?" She asked, giving a wide grin.

Zenaku stayed silent before narrowing his eyes and smirking.

All the others snickered to themselves. Oh, she had no idea what she was getting into. She had no idea how crude the man could get. They turned and stared at him, seeing him lower his head and grin, looking the woman up and down once more, seeing her blush darken. Renta quietly told his sister to shut up, who responded that it was a reflex to tease people. Hitsugaya rolled his eyes and frowned. Really? She was asking something like _that_?

Typical of her.

"Really?" Zenaku asked, his voice taking on a huskier quality. "I would do stuff to you that would make your body _shiver_." He said, seeing the woman widen her eyes, her blush turning a darker shade. "Would you like me to go into detail?" He asked, quirking a brow with a smirk.

Seika swallowed. "G-Go ahead! Nothing affects me!" She yelled, pointing to herself with her thumb with a wide smirk on her face.

Ichirou rolled his eyes. Here he was trying to take Riko back and he's doing _this_?

Zenaku opened his mouth with a wide smirk on his face.

When he was done... almost every person in the area gaped at him in shock, all their jaws falling open with blushes on their faces. The only ones not affected were the other six with the man. Zenaku raised an eyebrow with a grin, seeing Seika staring at him in shock. She turned and grabbed Renta's arm, his eyes also wide with a blush on his cheeks. Hell, more of a pervert than them.

"...I want to make love to him." Seika said bluntly, making her brother stare at her in shock.

"...B-B-B-But what about Ukitake Taicho?" Renta asked, glancing at the white haired man with wide eyes.

"Did you not hear him?" Seika asked, pointing to the tall, smirking man.

"I heard every word!" Renta yelled, crossing his arms over his chest with a scowl. "...I think I'm actually gonna use a few of his moves, though."

"Uh... We're... We're taking Riko!" Ichirou yelled, staring at the other twins with a frown.

"You will not leave." Yamamoto said, opening his eye to glare at them.

"Oh, yeah?" Ichirou asked, narrowing is eyes with a frown. "You think you're gonna stop us?"

"No! We are!" Kenshin yelled, running forward quickly.

The other third seats ran forward, as well, making some of the people curse loudly. The twins ran forward, all the others frowning. Ichirou gripped Zenaku's shoulder tightly, glaring down at him. The black haired man growled and tried getting him to let go so he could fight. In less than a minute all four third seats were on the ground, all gasping for breath. Renzo and Reizo high-fived each other and grinned widely, snickering to themselves.

"...This is a nuisance." Kurotsuchi said, glaring at the four. "You are the ones we spent over two weeks trying to find?"

They all looked at him.

Shiko, Zenaku, Renzo, Reizo, and Rina screamed when they saw him, making Ichirou and Nojima sigh. Some of the fukutaichos had to bite the inside of their mouths _really_ hard to keep themselves from laughing. Ichirou stepped forward, glaring at the Taichos. His eyes wandered from Riko to glare at her Taicho, seeing them man stare at them with an impatient look on his face.

They all turned when Komamura appeared next to them, his arm raised in the sky with his sword unsheathed. He brought it down quickly, people expecting him to hit the group and kill them in one shot and making a mess. What they weren't expecting was for Zenaku to catch his wrist, his hand breaking the Taicho's armour. Komamura widened his eyes. Kenshin widened his eyes, letting out a shuddering breath.

"...Taicho..."

Zenaku gave a wide, savage grin.

"Looks like I found my opponent!" Zenaku yelled, pulling his fist back.

Komamura went flying through the air, hitting the wall and knocking it down. Zenaku cracked his knuckles and chuckled darkly. He walked towards the Taicho, Ichirou staring at the Taicho of the eleventh division without flinching at what happened. He narrowed his eyes and frowned.

"That tall son of a bitch is mine." Ichirou said darkly, clenching his hands tightly.

The others simply smiled, all standing behind the man.

"If you won't hand her over kindly," Ichirou said, narrowing his eyes while curling his upper lip in a snarl. "We'll take her by _force_!" He growled.

Shiko closed his eyes and smiled. He looked to the side and furrowed his eyebrows, all the others staying silent as a tense air hovered above all of them, all getting ready for a fight. The brunette sighed sadly.

"The hour is already counting down."


	59. Chapter 59

**A/N** I thank those that reviewed. Much obliged. :D

**Tailsdoll123** – Take the seven down? D: But... I _like_ those seven... ( -.-) Nah, just kidding. X3 They're awesome, but I will take them down! :D And yeah, as soon as I wrote that part I started thinking, "Ah, they would be so cute together." X3

**SwirlzSmile** – Nope, only lost my music, thankfully. :D And yeah... my cliffhangers are predictable. D: Wow. Never noticed. X3 And Kurotsuchi is awesome... despite how he looks. X3

**blackshadow878** – Yep. X3 Thanks for reviewing~! :D

**praeses** – I like Zenaku. X3 And Kurotsuchi is a very scary guy. And about Rina... she likes teasing him a lot, but sometimes she's oblivious when she makes him mad. X3 And I just love these antagonists! :D And Katsu... Didn't like him much myself. X3 And it will be decided in the next chapter who Hitsugaya and Byakuya will fight! :D

**jinxedpixie** – Hah! XD Joint custody? It would be hilarious to see them in court. X3

**Chibi-Onee-chan** – Holy mother of something holy... XD It sounds funny. X3

**TheBigPumpkin** – Denial. X3 And yes! :D It's because of them that she went into that zombie like state. :D And the _great_ twins... the loss was painful to have their positions knocked away from them. ( -.-) Just kidding. But yeah, I like Zenaku. X3

**dragonrain618** – Ichirou raising Riko... X3 He had trouble raising her.

**bubbles171** – Maybe... Maybe one day... X3

**princess moon shadow** – Thankies~! :D

**xXLilMissCellist-4Xx** – You're review made me smile~! =D I feel all... giggly inside... and all that... :] And I absolutely loved writing that part~! XD

**A Little Cookie** – Ah, thank you~! :D It means a lot to me. X3

**superattackpea** – Kaori and Byakuya are great. :D Usually see stories where the OC immediately likes the man, or he immediately notices _them_. Which is just so cheesy. X3 But I had a really hard time thinking how to make them like each other. X3

**solarfalcon** – It's the final countdown! :D Oh, yeah! I have 'em. I had forgot to put it on when I wrote it down. X3 Kaori is awesome when she's mad. X3 Thanks so much for reviewing! XD

Oh, my god, peoples! :D My doujinshi came in! A Nnoitra x Nel pairing~! By the great HONEY CANON~! XD I love it so much! It got me inspired to draw! =D Even my cousin, the only good manga artist in town, I still suck at drawing, said the details were amazing! :D It made me so happy. X3 Oh, and the lyrics to the song Shiko was singing it right here~!

_How happy, spring has come over the Sumida*, Rowing up, rowing down in the warm sunbeams, Drops from the boatmen's oars look like cherry blooms, How can I describe for you the view o'er the streams?_  
_Lo, see the cherry trees that stand in the morning mist, I hear them speak to me in a tender tone, In the eve I love to see the waving willows, They stretch their hands to me strolling alone._  
_Oh, see the hazy moon rising o'er the banks, Rows of cherry trees standing o'er the stream, How I love the cherry blossoms in the moonlight! How can I describe for you the night like in a dream?_

I'm sorry for any mistakes! DX

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach.

**Warning** – Swearing.

-:-

"_Who's this?"_

"_Here you go."_

_Keep up, will you, brat?"_

"_Can you say mama?"_

Komamura landed on the ground, skidding back until he was at least two meters in front of the Taichos. Zenaku grinned savagely, cracking his knuckles as he chuckled darkly. The Taicho looked up with narrowed eyes. He was stronger than he let on. Before Zenaku could step forward to continue fighting he frowned when he felt a large hand on his shoulder, turning to see Ichirou frowning and glaring at the Taicho that stood _too_ close to Riko to his liking.

"Get back." Ichirou ordered, stepping forward with a withering glare on his face.

Zenaku frowned and growled, turning and stalking towards the others. Ichirou sauntered forward, his long strides making Riko widen her eyes. Holy shit. He was scary. His expression was hard and dark, giving the Taicho of the eleventh division a dark glare. He stood a little ways from his comrades, giving the other taller man a glare.

"Get over here." Ichirou said, grabbing the grip of his sword and frowning. "I'll kick your ass and take Riko outta here."

Kenpachi growled. "Stay back!" He growled, walking forward and quickly unsheathing his sword.

Yachiru jumped off and saluted, all the Taichos and fukutaichos reluctant to stay behind. Several third seats were watching, all hiding. Ikkaku glared at the man. He heard everything they had said. As soon as the Taicho was in the middle of the courtyard Ichirou turned his head slightly and stared at Nojima. The man smiled before raising his hand. People around the area blinked when they felt a sharp reiatsu surround them. Everyone watching soon tensed when they saw a large blue shield cover the seven and the Taicho.

"What the hell?" Kenpachi growled, looking around the area with a snarl. "Frickin' pretty low, you cowardly bastard."

"Call it whatever the hell you want." Ichirou said, giving the man a glare. "I just don't trust any of those idiots interrupting." He said, pointing behind the Taicho.

"If they interrupted I'd strike them down." Kenpachi said, a large grin spreading across his face.

Ichirou scoffed. "_You're_ the bastard Riko loves?"

He flinched after saying it, the Taicho scowling while Riko started yelling she didn't love him frantically. He pulled his fist back and punched the ground. The people watching widened their eyes when they saw large cracks appearing in the ground around the man's fist. The man stood straight and clenched his hands tightly, his eyes wide with rage.

"AGH! Just that thought alone pisses me off!" Ichirou yelled, growling lowly.

Ichirou turned and blocked the attack from the Taicho, his sword unsheathed. Kenpachi smirked. At least he knew how to fight. Sparks flew everything they exchanged blows, the Taicho frowning. This guy was a little faster than him. But he can easily match it. He thrust his sword forward, scowling when the man moved to the side and avoided the attack. He grunted when the man cut his arm.

His grin grew.

At least he was strong enough to cut him.

"Humph." Kurotsuchi scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Such beasts. It won't last long. If those fools are smart they'll leave."

"Why?"

"Because we're Taichos. They're only idiots that chose to leave the Seireitei. It doesn't mean they got strong." Kurotsuchi said, watching the two swing their swords wildly. "It won't last long."

Kenpachi's sword went through Ichirou's chest.

"See." Kurotsuchi said, giving a smug grin.

Kenpachi smirked and removed his sword. He stepped back and looked up, about to beat the rest of them. He frowned when he saw all of them smirking. What the hell? He widened his eyes when blood spurted from his chest, quickly looking down to see Ichirou glaring up at him. Slowly, a smirk spread across his face. He pulled his fist back and quickly brought it forward. Kenpachi skidded back, breaking the shield in the process, growling when he stopped.

He looked up, seeing Ichirou rest his sword on his shoulder, a smirk on his face. He jumped back until he was with the other six, still smirking. He looked at Zenaku, seeing him frown and roll his eyes.

"Did ya _really_ need ta do that?" Zenaku asked, rolling his eyes with a scoff.

"Shut up." Ichirou said, giving the man a glare. "I only tested him."

People frowned. Tested? Unohana tried to heal Kenpachi but she received a shake of his head. He growled. Testing him? Was the bastard saying he was weak? All seven people turned towards them, narrowing their eyes when they saw the Taichos step forward, standing in front of Riko. Zenaku rolled his eyes and groaned, holding his hand out towards Ichirou.

Instantly a light blue box surrounded him.

Unohana widened her eyes slightly. Healing kido?

In a few seconds it disappeared, Ichirou completely healed. Soi Fon narrowed her eyes. She was getting tired of this. She jumped forward, unsheathing her sword. Sparks flew when blade connected with another, Shiko smirking lazily down at her. The Taicho widened her eyes before narrowing them. So what if he could keep up with her? It didn't mean anything. Shiko grabbed her fist easily, his eyebrows raised with a tired look on his face. He blocked every attack, making the Taicho frustrated.

"Perhaps I should introduce myself." Shiko said, standing a little ways from the woman with his arms crossed over his chest. He winked at her. "Nakamura Shiko." He said, seeing the woman's eyes harden. "And might I say you are the most delectable little treat I have ever seen." He said, raising his eyebrows appreciatively.

Soi Fon gawked at him.

Shiko gave a smirk. Soi Fon widened her eyes when he appeared in front of her, her eyes seeming to grow wider when he pecked her lips. He gave her a cheeky grin before disappearing, reappearing with the others. He licked his lips and raised his eyebrows.

"She tasted delicious."

"You son of a bitch!" Soi Fon yelled, out of rage.

"Whoo hoo!" Renta yelled, sitting up with an exhausted look on his face, grinning to himself. "I mean, you bastard!" He yelled, glaring at the smirking man.

"What now?" Renzo asked, glancing at the tallest person with a raise of his eyebrows.

"There are seven of us. There's at least..." Reizo muttered to himself, counting every person. "Well, more than two dozen." He said, shrugging with a grin.

"Hmm..." Ichirou looked up. He glanced at the brunette and raised his eyebrows. "Leave?"

Shiko smirked and glanced at Riko. He was suddenly in front of her, making the woman widen her eyes. All the Taichos turned, instantly grabbing their swords. Shiko grabbed her by her waist, making her blink, her eyes remaining wide. He gave a wide grin and closed his eyes.

"Alley oop!"

Riko screamed loudly when she was flung through the air. Kaori and Kayo's eyes snapped wide open. Riko went towards the ground, letting out a grunt when Shiko caught her and threw her into the air again. And again. And once more. After the last one she widened her eyes when someone caught her.

She was breathing heavily, her heart beating quickly.

Ichirou stared down at her blankly.

"He's a fast one." Kyoraku said, lifting his hat up and giving a smile.

"_Let's go~!_" Renzo and Reizo yelled, both grinning widely.

The Taichos and fukutaichos widened their eyes when the seven turned and ran down the street. Kenpachi growled before running after them. Like hell they were leaving with that woman! All the Taichos ran after them, except for Yamamoto, Unohana, and Kurotsuchi who chose to stay behind. Unohana and Kurotsuchi waited for the Soutaicho. The fukutaichos were about to go after them until Yamamoto told them to stay put. The three Taichos then used shunpo to catch up.

Kaori and Kayo paused before running down the street.

"Wait, Kaori!" Renji yelled, running after the woman while cursing.

Matsumoto also ran after them, her eyebrows furrowed worriedly.

The third seats that had been watching also ran after them.

"Ah, great. They're followin'." Zenaku said, curling his upper lip and growling.

"Why wouldn't they?" Nojima asked, giving the man a blank stare. "We have been faking our deaths for over a hundred and fifty years." He said, rolling his eyes with a sigh.

"Shut up, dumbass!"

"Plus, we took-"

"I _know_, dumbass!"

"I only try to help." Nojima said, looking to the side with a sigh.

"Nojima, get rid of them." Ichirou ordered, glancing back to see the man nod.

Nojima smirked before jumping in the air, turning around and holding his right hand out. The Taichos following frowned when they saw a shield similar to Bakudo eighty-one, Danku. They immediately jumped out of the way when hundreds of yellow orbs shot towards them, widening their eyes with shock and confusion.

"What kind of kido is this?" Ukitake asked, turning to glance at his long time friend.

"Never seen anything like it." Kyoraku murmured, frowning slightly.

Byakuya turned, his eyes narrowed seriously. So he was a kido master. Should be no proble- He widened his eyes, seeing Kaori and her friend widen their eyes and stop. Before he could go and save them Renji grabbed Kaori while Matsumoto grabbed Kayo, both jumping out of the way. He relaxed slightly and looked ahead, seeing the man frown slightly and hold both his hands out. A larger shield appeared, at least a thousand orbs flying everywhere. Komamura tore through them, ignoring the immense sting when they connected with his body.

"Hoh..." Nojima raised his eyebrows. "That wolf man is quite impressive."

"Wolf man?" Shiko asked, turning his head and quirking a brow. "He looks like a dog to me."

"No, he's a wolf."

"How can you tell?"

"Easy, if he was a dog he would be a _dog_."

"But how can you tell? Did you ask him?"

"No."

"Then how can you tell he's a wolf?"

"...He looks like one."

"So now you're judging him?"

"ARE YOU SERIOUSLY HAVING THIS CONVERSATION?" Ichirou yelled, turning to glare at the two, holding the struggling woman. He yelled out in pain. "No biting!" He yelled, glaring at the woman he had raised.

"_Ah, the wonders that is fatherhood._" Renzo and Reizo said, both smiling widely.

"SHUT UP!"

Riko frowned. Usually... the bad guys... didn't act like _this_. They're supposed to be hostile, but these guys are almost... goofy. She widened her eyes when she saw Nojima turn, holding his hand out, muttering at least three words. Kido blasted from his hands, all the Taichos and fukutaichos widening their eyes and jumping out of the way. It took up at least two streets and went on for a while.

They were strong.

"Look what ya did, dumbass!" Zenaku snapped, turning to glare at the stoic man. "We didn't c'mere ta destroy stuff!"

"Now they're going to have to work hard to rebuild that." Rina said, closing her eyes and shaking her head.

"Of course they hafta!" Zenkau yelled, turning to glare at the woman. "How long did it take ya ta figure that out!"

He widened his eyes and froze when Rina turned her head and glared at him, her eyes narrowed dangerously and her upper lip curled in a snarl. He started waving his arms wildly and apologized, yelling in pain when she punched his arm. He rubbed it, running around the corner with the others. He widened his eyes when someone grabbed his arm, suddenly being flung through the air. He twisted his body and skidded on the ground, looking up with a scowl.

Komamura turned and glared at him, standing tall.

Zenaku stayed silent before grinning widely. He glanced at the others, seeing them glance back.

"Ya go on! I have somethin' ta take care of!" Zenaku yelled, seeing them nod before they continued on. He glanced at the Taicho and smirked. "Okay." He said, standing tall and flexing his hands. "Come on, ya tall bastard." He said, motioning for the Taicho.

Komamura growled, literally _growled_, and ran forward. Zenaku smirked and grabbed the man's wrist before he brought his sword down, turning him around and kicking his leg out. Seika stopped running and widened her eyes.

"Komamura Taicho!" Seika yelled, seeing the man pull himself up and narrow his eyes.

"I'm fine. You should go somewhere that is safe." Komamura said, glaring at the man.

Zenaku narrowed his eyes and grinned, holding up his fists with an eager look on his face. Seika turned and glared at him. Why did he cover his eye anyway? It's not like he was hiding anything. Unless he was insecure...? She paused before shaking her head. Nah.

She paused and squinted her eyes.

She let out a quick gasp when she saw his eyes turn bright red, his grin growing wider. It was only for a split second when his eyes turned back to black. The Taicho seemed to notice, as well. Komamura narrowed his eyes and growled, holding his sword out. Zenaku's grin grew wider, sensing the Taicho's reiatsu rise.

"Bankai!"

Zenaku watched as a large being appeared behind the Taicho, staring at the large samurai looking being as it towered in the sky. He grinned savagely and started chuckling. Komamura brought his sword down at the same time his Bankai did, the large sword soon connecting with the man. Seika widened her eyes and paled, backing up quickly. Dust and rubble flew into the air when it connected, making it hard to see.

"I did what I had to do... so peace may remain in the Soul Society." Komamura said, his eyes cold and hard. "Now, third seat, we must go."

Seika sighed out of relief and nodded. Only six mor-

"Holy shit! This is heavy!"

Komamura widened his eyes. What...! The dust scattered, the area soon clearing up. Seika, who was the only one that stopped in concern for the Taicho, widened her eyes and gasped. Zenaku stood tall and proud, holding the large sword in his hands. He looked up with his one eye, giving a smirk. The Taicho parted his mouth slightly, glancing at the man's hands. He's not even bleeding from the contact. He stared at the man with wide eyes. They were stronger than they looked.

"...Sorry, Taicho..." Zenaku said, raising his head and pulling his eyebrows together. "Didn't really wanna do this... but the thought of challenging a Taicho... is very exciting." He said, a large grin spreading across his face.

His eye glowed bright red once more, taking a step back, getting ready for something. His reiatsu surrounded him, gritting his teeth and growling. He soon started yelling loudly, the ground cracking behind him. The two people watching frowned. What was he-? They both widened their eyes when the large samurai was picked off the ground, Zenaku turning around and slamming the large figure into the ground. He stood straight and rolled his arms, turning and giving a dark smirk.

"That all ya got, dumbass?"

-:-

"Dammit, you see that?" Ichirou asked, turning and seeing the dust rise high into the air.

All the others frowned while Nojima used all kinds of kido the shinigami hadn't seen before. Riko growled. Agh, she felt so damn weak! She pushed the man away, well, tried. It wasn't working so much. The man had a tight grip. She looked forward and widened her eyes, seeing Kenpachi suddenly appear in front of them, raising his sword in the air. Aw, shit! She was gonna die! Ichirou snarled and glanced down at Riko. He looked up and quickly unsheathed his sword, bringing it up and fending the man off.

He quickly passed the woman to Shiko, who nodded. The others ran ahead while Ichirou stayed, glaring at the man.

"So, you're the woman's dad." Kenpachi said, grinning at the man.

"I'm not her fucking father, asshole!" Ichirou growled, pulling his leg back.

Kenpachi went through several walls, quickly looking up once he stopped. What the hell? A simple kick... His grin grew larger. He was stronger than he let on. Ichirou glared darkly at him, his hands clenched tightly. His anger grew the more he thought about him and Riko together. A vein pulsed in his neck. He turned and punched the wall, knocking it down.

"Dammit!" Ichirou growled, his eyes wide with rage.

He turned and disappeared, making Kenpachi curl his upper lip and growl. The son of a bitch left! He ran down the street, his hand clenched tightly around his sword. Yachiru popped out of his haori, glaring at him. She soon yelled that she had been squished.

Shiko turned his head and smirked, passing Riko back to Ichirou.

"That was fast." Shiko commented, raising his eyebrows with a smile.

"Shut up." Ichirou said, glaring at the man. "That idiot Zenaku better hurry up."

Shiko opened his mouth to say something when he suddenly disappeared. The others widened their eyes slightly before cursing. The brunette appeared somewhere else, staring straight ahead with a lazy look on his face. He turned around, seeing the Taicho of the second division glaring at him. His eyebrows remained raised, looking around the area. He soon whistled.

"Wow. You're fast." Shiko said, giving the woman a smile while scratching the back of his neck lazily. "We got so far with one shunpo."

Soi Fon remained quiet, making the man frown slightly.

"Well, aren't _you_ the talker?"

Shiko moved out of the way when Soi Fon swung her sword, quickly dodging the attacks easily. He ducked backwards when she pointed her sword out, his eyes growing wide when he saw it was at least two centimetres from his face. Soi Fon soon skidded away, looking up with hard eyes. He was attacking so fast even she couldn't almost see it. Shiko stood straight and sighed out of relief.

He blinked and looked at his forearm, seeing a black marking appear. He tilted his head, seeing blood dripping down his arm. Oh? He turned his head and smirked lazily.

"You really _are_ fast." Shiko commented, seeing the small Taicho holding her hand out.

Blood dripped down her Suzumebachi, giving the man a hard stare. She thought about telling him the killing blow is the next attack before deciding against it. He was there to take a subordinate from the Seireitei, even though he might be a shinigami himself. He faked his death. That was enough for a death sentence. She jumped forward, almost wanting to smirk when she saw the man widen his eyes slightly. She thrust her arm out, intending to hit his forearm.

The end of Suzumebachi stopped at least three centimetres from the wound.

Soi Fon widened her eyes.

Kido...? What kind of kido is this?

"Sorry, Taicho..."

She looked up, seeing the man smirk down at her.

"You may be a great Taicho and all... but I can't die." Shiko said, seeing the Taicho's eyes show confusion for a mere millisecond. "I can tell just from seeing your expression that you were intending to kill me with that attack." He grinned cheekily. "How you could do that, I don't know, but I'm guessing it's your shikai's ability."

Soi Fon flew back, gritting her teeth when the man appeared above her, holding his hand out. Kido appeared in his hand, the man's eyes showing sympathy and respect.

Respect...

Why would he be respectful?

"Sorry." Shiko muttered, giving her a grin.

An explosion soon sounded around the area. The two figures appeared on the walls, staring at the smoke rising into the air. Shiko raised his eyebrows and smirked. Wow... She really is something. Several black markings appeared on his body. One appeared on his other arm, his cheek, his leg, his chest, and his back. He should be glad she missed due to the smoke.

"Pretty impressive!" Shiko called out, smirking lazily at the woman with his hands on his hips. "Ready for another round?"

Soi Fon panted slightly, blood rolling down the side of her face. He was good... Really good, for someone who spent over a hundred years in the Rukongai. She stood straight and narrowed her eyes.

"Tell me... traitor." The man raised his eyebrows and smiled to show he was listening. "How did you control Hisako Riko? None of us could sense anything around her when she walked out of the Soutaicho's office."

"Oh, that's easy!" Shiko exclaimed, giving a wide grin. "...I managed to use a kido that controls her whenever I sing her a lullaby I sang to her before." He said, tilting his head and giving a wide smile. "Ah, the memories." He said, closing his eyes and smiling softly.

Soi Fon frowned. How long did Hisako Riko know these people?

-:-

Renzo and Reizo whined. "_Why won't they leave us alone? They took both Shiko and Zenaku~! Do you think we should tell them to hurry up?_" They asked, turning to stare at the others quickly.

Ichirou opened his mouth to say yes, when Rina cut in.

"Oh, let them have fun!" Rina said, waving her hand dismissively with a smile. "Let them have fun while we still have time."

"_Time_ is something we don't have!" Ichirou growled, glaring down at the woman.

"...I know." Rina murmured, lowering her head slightly.

Riko paused from her struggling, glancing at the woman. She furrowed her eyebrows worriedly. Why did she look- Her eyes snapped wide open. Whoa, whoa, whoa! Was she just _worried_ about someone? Did she furrow her eyebrows? What the hell? What did they mean about time? What about time? Was something going to happen at a specific time?

"We gotta do something about the Soutaicho." Ichirou said, turning his head and narrowing his eyes. "...But we need the other two."

"Ah~!" Rina smiled happily at the man, making him blink and frown. "You're so smart, Ichi-kun~!" She said, hugging the man's arms.

"Don't _call_ me that!" Ichirou snapped, moving away from the woman while they ran, blushing lightly.

Riko once again stopped her struggling, glancing between the two. Okay... she was definitely seeing something. Well, starting to. It took her a while to catch on that they liked each other. Wait... Rina said something about loving someone... Riko's jaw fell. She loved _Ichirou_? She glanced up and stared at the man's expression, seeing how scary he looked. She blinked. But for some reason... she didn't mind it.

She flinched.

And he was touching her... He was touching her and she wasn't attacking!

Her jaw fell open once more. Did she actually not _mind_ these people touching her?

She let out a small gasp, feeling the reiatsu of all five pulse.

The Taichos, fukutaichos, and third seats following frowned. What the hell...? They all sensed that. They heard two more explosions, really loud explosions, some turning their heads in time to see two people quickly rush by. Zenaku and Shiko were back with the group, both their eyebrows raised in curiosity. Kaori and Kayo, who were still following and ignored the orders to stay behind, widened their eyes with shock.

They're _fast_.

"Yes?" Shiko asked, giving a charming smile.

When Ichirou turned his head slightly to stare at them they both blinked before nodding their heads in understanding.

Riko held onto Ichirou's robes, unaware of it, blinking at the looks they were giving each other. Okay, what was- Ichirou held his hand above her, the woman widening her eyes when a white globe surrounded her. What the hell! He dropped her, the woman growling when she hit the ground, turning to see the seven quickly turn as soon as they were in a courtyard.

All their eyes quickly glowed red, thrusting their arms out.

Everyone chasing them flinched, getting ready for an attack, frowning when nothing happened. A warm wind rushed by them, making them all frown when their hair blew back. Ichirou turned and grabbed the woman, the seven soon running down the street again. Ukitake frowned. Maybe the Soutaicho knew what kind of kido they just used.

"Genryusai-sensei, what was-"

Ukitake widened his eyes with horror. He stopped, making all the other Taichos stop, as well. People stopped at a distance, all their eyes wide. Once the Taichos saw what Ukitake saw they widened their eyes.

"...What is this?" Kyoraku murmured, lifting his hat with wide eyes.

Yamamoto stood in the middle of a large dome. He looked around with one eye opened. His reiatsu pulsed, fire soon spreading around in the dome. The Taichos stepped back, expecting the dome to break. They soon frowned when it remained, the Soutaicho frowning slightly before his raised his reiatsu again. Nothing happened once more. Ukitake unsheathed his sword and hit the dome, frowning when it didn't even make a crack.

"...Fuck it!" Kenpachi growled, turning and running down the street quickly.

"Go after them." Yamamoto ordered, his eyes cold.

All the Taichos nodded and turned, soon running down the street once more. Yamamoto frowned. He never saw anything like this before.

"Well, that gives us roughly forty-five minutes before he breaks outta there." Zenaku said, rolling his eyes with a scoff. "So we better hurry the hell up before he does!"

"As long as they don't attack us." Nojima said, raising his eyebrows with a small frown on his face. "But considering-"

"Shut up!" Ichirou yelled, turning to glare at the man.

Nojima frowned. "Sorry."

They all stopped and widened their eyes, seeing all the Taichos appear in front of them at the next courtyard. Ichirou and Zenaku curled their upper lips while the others lowered their heads and closed their eyes. All the Taichos quickly unsheathed their swords, even Soi Fon and Komamura with the other Taichos, all getting ready.

"Careful." Komamura advised, giving the seven a glare. "They are stronger than they appear."

Shiko frowned. "Is he saying we look weak?" He asked, turning to stare at the tall man questioningly.

"Apparently." Zenaku said, giving the Taicho a glare. "The dumbass!"

They all tensed and narrowed their eyes, the two groups getting ready. The rest caught up, all glaring at the seven. Kaori and Kayo stepped forward, calling out for Riko. The dark haired woman touched the white shield, frowning when she couldn't put her hand through. Aw, you gotta be kidding! It's a binding spell! Whatever the hell kind of spell it was.

Ichirou reached for his sword.

"Now, now, now... You all look like you're getting ready to fight."

They all blinked and turned towards the tall building. Ichirou blinked before he curled his upper lip and started growling. All the others frowned. While they glared at the man Renta widened his eyes. He stepped forward and gritted his teeth.

"Nikito!" Renta yelled, glaring at the man who sat on the edge of the building.

The gray haired man smiled and raised his eyebrows, seeing almost everyone in the area glaring at him. He stood up and dusted off his kimono, acting too casual it was making all the Taichos angry, brushing his hair back and raising an eyebrow with a smile.

"Now... why do you all look so angry at me?"

"Took your damn time!" Ichirou yelled, glaring at the man darkly.

"Sorry. But I couldn't find the key." Nikito said, shrugging lightly with a wide smile.

Key? What key?

"Will we be having you help us?" Rina asked, giving the man a small frown, her arms crossed over her chest, just under her breasts.

They all stared at him, all the Taichos frowning when they saw the hatred shining in the sevens' eyes. The gray haired man blinked and raised an eyebrow slowly, no longer smiling, for the moment. Everyone stared at him, waiting for his answer. Nikito smiled and closed his eyes, tilting his head and chuckling.

"Surely you can beat them without my help."

Ichirou narrowed his eyes and curled his upper lip. The bastard... He always hated him. Nikito blinked and stared at the dark haired woman he held, raising his eyebrows in slight shock. He suddenly smiled brightly.

"Ah, if it isn't Riko~!" Nikito yelled, making the dark haired woman blink and frown. "It's so great to see you! Did you repress all your memories of us?"

Riko flinched.

Jeez. He must be psychic.

The seven frowned. Repressed? They all turned and stared at the dark haired woman, seeing her widen her eyes and quickly look down. Ichirou soon narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth. Is that so? He looked up, glaring at the Taicho of the eleventh division, setting the woman down and reaching for his sword.

The two groups glared at each other, some from Ichirou's side not reaching for their swords.

Shiko smiled widely. "Are we ready?"

All their reiatsu started rising, all bending their knees. Nikito watched, giving a small smile. This would be interesting. If any harm would be caused to Riko, well... he might have to join the fight.


	60. Chapter 60

**A/N** I thank all those that reviewed and favoured this story. Much obliged. :D

**CaribbeanTrinidadian** – Holy smokies! :D I haven't seen that username in a while~! X3

**princess moon shadow** – Thankies~! :D

**Tailsdoll123** – They're awesome~! :D

**blackshadow878** – Because... well, the thought of Riko being in a relationship, a fake relationship that they don't know about, makes them all very uneasy. X3

**KarinXToshiro** – You caught up! :D

**Anak-Kage** – Unfortunately that's not until the fight is done. DX I have that need to keep everyone's pasts a mystery. XP

**Chibi-Onee-chan** – They're too weak to go against them. DX But Kayo is going to try and rescue Riko. X3

**vampire13princess** – Yes, yes, you're complaint was taken into consideration. X3 Besides, I was thinking, do they seem too strong? Now I know, that yes... yes, they are. I made 'em a little weaker, but hopefully they're not that strong. But don't blame me if I make them all strong, because I had everything planned for that. X]

**TheBigPumpkin** – ...Y'know, I smile every time I see that name. X3 And Nikito's role is to keep Riko safe. X3 Sadly. And no, Nojima is not a part of Kaori's clan. But it would be so cool if he was! :D And don't worry, I made 'em weaker. X3 A little.

**xXLilMissCellist-4Xx** – I'm glad you like 'em! :D I'm just lovin' them. X3 Shiko is my comedy relief, well, all of them are. Ichirou is Riko's father figure, so he's my favourite. :D And their group just needed twins. X3 Nojima is amazing~! He's so awesome~! X3 And Zenaku is so great~! :D I gave him most of the lines out of all of them because he just gets angry easily. X3 And Rina, I just love her and Ichirou's little relationship. :D And don't worry. :D Since I love them, they're not dying. X3

**A Little Cookie** – It'll be revealed as soon as the fight is done, but I have the tendency to make the fights long, which is very annoying. DX And Riko will learn her zanpakuto's name soon! And so does Kaori. :D

**bubbles171** – Interrupted a lot? D: Man, I hate it when I get interrupted. XP And don't worry... I have a bad memory too. X3

**jinxedpixie** – They just care about her a lot. X3 Plus, they were ordered to get her from the Seireitei. :D

ATTENTION~! Since, ya know, I care so much about the readers' opinion and crap since someone complained about my OCs being overpowered and all that I decided to make them weaker. But don't blame me if I make them stronger, because I had a whole fight planned in my head, for like, months. I'm not kidding. I started thinking about this since my computer wouldn't turn on. XP Which sucks, a lot. Since my whole summer I had nothing to do but lounge around my house and watch TV. I'm _addicted_ to the internet. X3

I'm sorry for any mistakes! DX

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach.

**Warning** – Swearing, and fighting.

-:-

"Let me out! I'll beat your asses when I get loose! LET ME OUT!"

The seven stared at the Taichos blankly, trying to ignore the woman that stood in the binding behind them. She pounded on the shield and snarled at them to let her out. Some of them glanced back, seeing Riko glare at them and continue pounding on the binding with her fists. She soon started kicking. Shiko looked to the side, staring at the others blankly.

"...She's... still cute, at least." Shiko said, giving a nervous grin.

"Shut up, you bastard! Let me out! Let me out! Let me out!"

Ichirou's shoulders were tense, all the others staring at the yelling woman blankly as she continually yelled, "Let me out!" Rina closed her eyes and smiled brightly. She was still the same, only a little angrier. She turned towards Ichirou, giving him a smile and about to tell him when her eyes snapped wide open. His expression was dark, his upper lip curled and his shoulders shaking in anger.

"LET ME OUT!"

"SHUT UP!" Ichirou yelled, turning around and glaring at the woman. Everyone's eyes grew wide. "Sit!" He snapped.

Riko sat down, her eyes remaining wide.

"And be quiet!"

She nodded frantically.

Ichirou snorted and turned, his arms crossed over his chest and a scowl on his face. Kaori, Kayo, Ikkaku, and Yumichika's jaws hung open. She _listened_. She actually listened to the man. Zenaku snorted, his shoulders shaking. He threw his head back, laughing while pointing at the man. Shiko, Renzo, and Reizo soon joined in, all laughing while Ichirou turned his head and glared at them. Rina snickered, covering her mouth while her shoulders shook.

"WHAT?"

"N-Nothing!" Shiko said, waving his hand with a wide grin. At the glare his grin grew. "It's just that you always got mad whenever she threw a fit when she was younger~!"

Riko blinked.

Ichirou blinked.

The four screamed loudly in pain, Ichirou stomping down on them repeatedly. Nojima looked to the side with a blank look on his face, lightly shaking his head. Rina smiled widely, turning to see almost all the Taichos and everyone else in the area staring at them, all dumbfounded. After beating the crap out of the four he moved back, the four standing up. Shiko tensed, turning in time to see Soi Fon's foot.

He hit the wall, his eyes remaining wide. He coughed and rubbed his chest.

"That hurt." Shiko said, closing his eyes and chuckling.

He looked up in time to catch her next attack, letting out a relieved sigh. He went through the wall with her next attack. Zenaku ran forward, jumping in the air and slamming his leg down. Komamura caught it, the ground underneath him cracking. Zenaku raised his eyebrows before frowning.

"Ah, shi-"

He yelled loudly when he was thrown into the air. The others watched with wide eyes when he landed over the wall, a cloud of dust rising into the air. They stayed silent, blinking several times. Was he oka-

"This is fucking bullshit!"

Zenaku jumped over the wall, rubbing his side and turning to see the large Taicho run towards him. He blinked before grinning widely. He unsheathed his sword in time to block his attack, growling when his legs almost gave way. He raised an eyebrow and smirked. The Taicho was holding back before. Aw, it warmed his heart to know he held back so he wouldn't get hurt... Nah, he was pissed off to know that.

Dust rose in the air when his legs bent back, widening his eyes and holding his sword up. Shit! He pushed him aside, looking up and frowning. His eyes grew wide, seeing Komamura turn and swing his sword sideways. He managed to get out of the way, letting out a loud curse. Dammit! He felt like yelling at him to calm down!

"Zenaku! Did he get you!" Ichirou yelled, seeing the other tall man jumping out of the way.

"Nah." Zenaku said, lowering his hand and looking up, his upper lip curled in a snarl. "He missed. Thankfully." He said, paling at the thought of being beheaded.

Komamura stared at the man with narrowed his eyes, holding his sword out. Zenaku moved to the side when he swung his sword, letting out a growl before he grinned widely.

He quickly brought his sword down, Komamura widening his eyes when blood spurted from his chest. He quickly narrowed his eyes, both people swinging quickly and swiftly. He stared at the scarred man, seeing him give a wide smirk.

Zenaku let out a loud curse after he went through a wall.

The remaining five faced each other.

"So who's taking who?"

"I'm taking Riko's bastard... Taicho... I meant Taicho." Ichirou said, looking to the side and raising his eyebrows.

"I'll take the little cutie over there~!" Rina said, turning to smile at the small haired Taicho.

Hitsugaya frowned.

He tensed when Ichirou turned, his eyes wide with rage, giving him a dark while with his upper lip curled in a snarl. He unsheathed his sword and glared at Kenpachi, both the tall people soon smirking before they jumped towards each other, swinging their swords hard. Ichirou scowled. Shit. He was a better swordsman than he thought. But then again he _is_ a Taicho. Kenpachi was about to swing his sword sideways when Ichirou grabbed the front of his robes, giving him a wide smirk.

"How 'bout we fight somewhere else?"

Kenpachi was then flung through the air, Riko watching with wide eyes. He quickly moved his body so he landed on a building, glaring at the man that appeared on the other side of the roof. They both held up their swords, both narrowing their eyes and grinning. The building went down when their swords hit each other.

Riko's eyes remained wide.

"I wanna take Ukitake Taicho!" Reizo yelled, raising his arm in the air with a grin.

"I wanna take Kyoraku Taicho!" Renzo yelled, doing the same action as his brother.

"_Will you accept~?_" They asked, turning around and giving wide smiles.

Ukitake and Kyoraku held their swords out, both nodding. The twins glanced at each other and grinned widely, both high-fiving the other. They then unsheathed their swords, looking up with determination shining in their eyes. They all then looked towards Nojima, seeing him stare ahead blankly. They glanced at one another before looking back at him, seeing the same look remain on his face.

"May I ask why you are staring?" Nojima asked, glancing at his three comrades.

"Yeah."

"Why are you staring?"

"'Cause we wanna know who you're gonna fight." Renzo said, raising his eyebrows.

"No one."

He frowned.

"Why?"

"Because I came here for one reason only. I did not come here to fight." Nojima said, glaring at the three. "My only concern is getting Riko out of here. I won't participate in this foolish event."

"Can I ask a question?" Unohana asked sweetly, stepping forward with a smile.

"...Unohana Taicho..." Nojima said, staring at the woman for a long time. "You're old, aren't you?"

A vein pulsed in Unohana's head, still smiling sweetly. A dark aura hung over her head, the man staring at her blankly. He was quite used to people glaring at him for always stating the obvious. Rina closed her eyes before kicking the man between the legs. Nojima didn't make a face. He turned and glared at the woman.

"Did you _have_ to do that?"

"Yes! You do _not_ tell a woman she is old!" Rina snapped, giving him a dark glare.

Nojima looked away quickly, looking quite pale.

"Did you invent a few kido?" Unohana asked, giving a smile.

"Yes." Nojima answered, looking to the side with a small frown on his face. "I have had a lot a free time over the years. It's just a little hobby. The real problem was teaching these fools how to use them." He said, ignoring the glares he received.

"I _heard_ that, dumbass!" Which came from somewhere over the wall.

"So... how long did you all join your reiatsu together?" Unohana asked, still smiling, like always.

Nojima didn't react. "We didn't join our reiatsu together. You seem to misunderstand. Someone gave-"

The twins covered his mouth, both scowling and giving the man a glare while he blinked. He then asked what he did wrong behind their hands. The thing about Nojima he was oblivious to a lot of things despite being highly intelligent. The twins rolled their eyes before stepping away from him, picking up their swords and walking forward. They both saluted and grinned, seeing the two Taichos step forward.

"Should we go somewhere else to fight?" Kyoraku asked, giving a lazy smile.

"Yep~!" Reizo said, a wide, excited grin spreading across his face.

They all nodded before they disappeared, going somewhere else in the Seireitei. Rina stood tall, seeing Nojima pick himself up and fix his hair. She turned, seeing Hitsugaya step forward and narrow his eyes. They were all acting too civil. This was just weird. She smiled before they both disappeared.

Nojima stood alone.

He blinked before rubbing his eyes.

"A migraine is coming on." Nojima said, shaking his head lightly. He removed his hand before glancing at the dark haired woman, seeing her widen her eyes. "Shall we go?"

"No."

Nojima looked to the side, seeing Byakuya step forward and give him a dark look. Kaori gulped at the man's expression, glancing at Kayo to see her eyebrows furrowed. Nojima stood straight and raised an eyebrow curiously, seeing the man stare at him stoically.

"And why not?"

"You are under arrest." Byakuya said, unsheathing his sword.

"Hoh?" Nojima raised his eyebrows. "For what reason?"

"For faking your death."

Nojima stayed silent before smirking. "Well, I had to. Otherwise, who would have watched them properly?"

Byakuya raised his head slightly. Them? Nojima closed his eyes, looking up with a small frown on his face. Byakuya staring at him for a long time. Riko ran into the shield, yelling out a loud curse while holding her shoulder. Ah, jeez. That hurt!

"Sorry... Taicho." Nojima said, staring at the man stoically. "I am not as strong or fast as you. I hope you do not mind me using kido to fend you off." He said, making the man blink.

Well, he was a strange one.

Nojima held his hands up by his sides, lowering his head and closing his eyes. Reiatsu started gathering around him, making all the Taichos frown when they sensed his reiatsu growing. Riko blinked before widening her eyes. She turned towards Kaori and Kayo, seeing them frowning in confusion.

"Get outta here!"

"Don't worry, Riko." Nojima said, opening his eyes. Red orbs stared at the group of Taichos. "You or your friends won't be harmed."

A large explosion happened around the area.

-:-

Ichirou panted heavily, wounds adorning his body. He smirked, seeing the Taicho looking similar to him. Both people couldn't help but smirk, both holding their swords out. The eye patch... he couldn't help but feel something from it. Ichirou frowned before shrugging. Whatever it was he didn't care. He frowned before looking at the sun. He curled his upper lip. A half hour already passed by?

"We gotta go." Ichirou muttered, growling lowly.

"Why? We're just starting to have fun." Kenpachi said, giving a wide grin.

"I'd love to stay and kick your ass for touching Riko, but we don't have a lot of time left." Ichirou said, giving the man a glare.

"Eh, don't worry about her." Kenpachi said, rolling his eyes with a scoff. "She won't let me touch her."

When he looked back at him he couldn't help but flinch when he saw a wide grin stretched across Ichirou's face, standing straight and now relaxed. He looked relieved. He frowned. He didn't get these guys. He raised her and says he's not her daughter. But wouldn't that make him her father? But then again it was almost the same with him and Yachiru... maybe.

He didn't get the whole story yet.

Before they could attack they turned their heads when they heard the explosion, seeing the smoke rise high into the air. Ichirou narrowed his eyes.

"What the hell was that?"

"Forget that." Kenpachi said, giving the man a grin. "Let's just continue our fight."

Ichirou faced him and held up his sword, giving a curt nod. He then grunted when the Taicho cut his arm, growling when he saw blood splatter on the ground. Dammit. He put his sword in his other hand, blocking the attack and mentally cursing. Damn. His left arm is weaker than his right.

-:-

Kaori blinked several times, Kayo holding onto their saviour tightly with wide eyes, both turning to see Byakuya glaring at the man. The blonde's eyes grew wide before she quickly let go, quickly stepping away from the man. The redhead sighed out of relief. Good. They're not dead. She patted Byakuya's shoulder with a grin, quickly faltering when he ignored her to keep on glaring at one spot in the courtyard.

Nojima was kneeling down, his body adorning severe burns.

He let out a pained groan, the entire courtyard blown away. He stood up and closed his eyes from the pain. He always hated using that one. He opened his eye, seeing some fukutaichos pick themselves up from the crossfire, having been blown into walls. He turned his head slightly, a small smile crossing his face when he saw Riko untouched. He winced.

"Z... Zenaku!" Nojima called out weakly, closing on eye from the pain.

The man he called quickly jumped over the wall, looking around and quickly cursing. He ran towards the man and told him to sit down, giving him a dark glare.

"Thought I friggin' told ya not ta use that anymore, dumbass!" Zenaku snapped, letting out a scoff. "It's a hassle ta heal ya when ya use it!"

He held up his hands towards the injured man, Komamura quickly running into the courtyard. A light blue box quickly engulfed the injured man. Unohana blinked, standing on a wall not far away, staring at the man closely. She narrowed her eyes slightly. She remembered... one person coming into her division a long time ago, demanding they teach him healing kido. His hair had covered his left eye. She widened her eyes slightly in realization.

"He's the healer of the group." Unohana muttered.

She never would have imagined such a blood thirsty man would be a healer.

Zenaku cursed before jumping to the side, Nojima wincing when Komamura's sword came down on the healing kido that surrounded him. The black haired man curled his upper lip and narrowed his eyes. Shit!

"Didn't think I would have to up my reiatsu a bit." Zenaku muttered, letting out a wry chuckle.

Nojima's eyes hardened. Komamura's sensitive ears picked it up, turning and narrowing his eyes. Up his reiatsu? What did he mean by that? Zenaku's eyes turned red, red markings appearing on his face. Komamura widened his eyes. What was this? His reiatsu... seemed to grow? He went skidding back when the man punched him. Zenaku turned and held up his hands, continuing to heal Nojima.

The stoic man looked up, his burns starting to heal, seeing red orbs staring down at him.

"That was fast." Nojima said, giving a weak smile.

"Shut up!" Zenaku snapped, removing his hands. "You're done, go!"

Zenaku pushed him away, letting out a snarl when blood spurted from his chest. He rolled his eyes before jumping over the Taicho, grabbing onto his shoulders. _Shit, he's tall!_, he thought, throwing the large Taicho over his shoulders. The man went far enough before landing, the air leaving his lungs when Zenaku rammed into him. Zenaku then pulled his fist back, his reiatsu growing before he punched the Taicho.

Nojima stood up, dusting himself off, hearing several walls being knocked down.

"Well, that was unpleasant." Nojima said, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "Now I remember why I only used it at least two dozen times."

"Idiot!" Riko yelled, kicking the binding once more. "Let me out!"

"Calm down." Nojima said, turning to stare at the woman.

"Shut up!"

Nojima turned and jumped out of the way, Byakuya's sword swiping to the side. He sighed before unsheathing his sword, blocking the man's attack. He looked up in defeat. He was strong. His eyes suddenly turned red, making the Taicho narrow his eyes. Red markings immediately ran up his neck and rested on his cheeks, his eyes remaining blank. Byakuya flew back, looking up and seeing that the man's hand was held up.

Something pushed him back, something similar to Hado number one.

But it didn't feel like it.

It had more of a force.

Nojima looked up and frowned slightly. He turned his head slightly and stared at Riko, seeing that her eyes were wide, her hands pressed against the white binding. He turned and stared at the Taicho before he narrowed his eyes. Instantly, both he and Riko were the gone. Byakuya's eyes hardened. Running away, hm? No problem for him. He disappeared from where he stood.

Kaori widened her eyes and cursed.

"Talk to me!" Kaori snapped, glaring at her zanpakuto.

_I can't tell you my name! Even if I tell you I doubt you would hear it!_

_Tell me anyway!_

_Fine! My name is ********!_

Kaori scowled. Dammit! She couldn't hear her! She turned, seeing Kayo running in the direction where the man took Riko.

-:-

"Oh, that's so refreshing~!" Rina sighed, smiling to herself.

Ice covered everything in the area. Hitsugaya frowned. She was faring well. She glanced at him and smiled, making his eyes harden. He quickly used shunpo, kido blasting the place he had last stood. Rina raised her eyebrows and blinked several times before smiling. She turned when he reappeared, seeing him hold his sword out.

"So you're a prodigy." Rina said, giving a wide grin. "That's amazing~!"

"Do not talk as if this is casual." Hitsugaya said, giving the woman a cold stare.

Rina pouted. "You're a mean person."

Rina disappeared when a large ice dragon went flying towards her. When she reappeared she narrowed her eyes when she saw the dragon turn and go towards her. This is trouble. Considering how fast it's going, it'll hit her and most likely engulf her. She ran down the wall quickly, glancing back and seeing it still after her. She jumped and turn, muttering a kido. She frowned when it didn't even stop the dragon.

She gasped when she landed, glancing at her foot, seeing her foot engulfed in ice.

She turned her head, seeing Hitsugaya standing behind her with a cold look in his eyes.

Rina blinked before smirking. "You're an impressive Taicho."

The ice dragon hit her, a large block of ice covering the area where she stood. Hitsugaya closed his eyes before sheathing his sword. He looked up when he sensed where Kayo was. He let out a quick curse. She was following one of them!

Elsewhere, Ichirou widened his eyes and quickly turned, ignoring the man.

"Rina." Ichirou muttered, curling his upper lip in a snarl. "Sorry, gotta go." He said, staring at the Taicho.

Kenpachi frowned, swinging his sword quickly. He growled when he disappeared before he could attack him. Bastard! He was clearly faster than him. Since he didn't know how to use shunpo, and he was bad at sensing people, he looked around and frowned. Where did he go?

Elsewhere in the Seireitei, blood splattered across the ground.

Shiko panted heavily, at least over a dozen of homonka were on his body. He looked up and gave a weak smirk, seeing Soi Fon standing straight and tall, looking ever so proud. He closed his eyes and let out a quick laugh. He stood straight, rubbing the back of his head with a smile on his face.

"If this continues I might be black." Shiko said, closing his eyes and giving a wide grin. "I should be glad I'm at least fast enough so you can't hit one of them."

"But you won't be fast enough for the next one." Soi Fon said, holding her hand out.

"You're talking to me~!" Shiko squealed, giving a wide, excited grin.

Soi Fon felt like rolling her eyes. She jumped forward, quickly moving to another location when he used shunpo. She thrust her hand out, making Shiko widen his eyes. He let out a quick curse, quickly holding up his arm so she couldn't hit him. Shit! He stared at the homonka on the arm he held out. It was like he was practically trying to _let_ her kill him! He sighed. Maybe in the next life he'll be smarter.

Someone grabbed her wrist before she could hit him.

Shiko blinked before grinning.

"Sorry." Ichirou said, glaring at the woman. "We gotta go."

Soi Fon froze when he held his hand out in front of her face. She stayed still. Ichirou released her wrist and stared at Shiko, who was smirking at the small woman. The brunette stepped close to the small Taicho and wrapped his arms around her, the woman narrowing her eyes and struggling to move.

"Ah, you're so adorable when you're mean~!" Shiko squealed, a large grin stretched across his face.

"Rina's in trouble!" Ichirou snapped, seeing the brunette turn his head and frown.

They both disappeared, running in the direction where the woman was.

"So what's the problem?" Shiko asked, running a little faster than the larger man. "She's staying in one spot from what I sense."

"Don't know. But we gotta hurry!" Ichirou growled, narrowing his eyes dangerously.

-:-

Renzo and Reizo were in the air, their eyebrows raised. Wow. Both Taichos had kicked them at the same time. Ukitake and Kyoraku jumped in the air, the former looking grim while the first looked serious. It pained Ukitake to attack his former fourth seats, but he had no choice. Kyoraku looked to the side for a second. That was Rina's reiatsu... He frowned slightly. Both Taichos raised their swords, about to attack the twins.

The twins reached back and grabbed the others hand, pulling backwards.

They turned and brought their swords down, attacking both the Taichos.

They all landed on the ground, Ukitake and Kyoraku frowning when they looked at the blood on their chests. The twins were a little worse. They looked up and smiled, blood staining their clothes. They stood straight and held their swords out, about to attack. They widened their eyes when turned their heads, letting out small gasps.

"_Rina!_" They yelled, both disappearing.

The two Taichos turned their heads and frowned, using shunpo to go after them.

Elsewhere, Zenaku panted heavily, holding his hand up to tell the Taicho to back off. He growled when he did no such thing. He grabbed the front of his robes before he could hit him, jumping up and pushing all his strength down on the Taicho. Komamura growled when he hit the ground, frowning when a kido had bound him to the cold ground. Zenaku stood up and doubled over, resting his hands on his knees.

"Okay... should give me a twenty second rest." Zenaku muttered, glancing at the Taicho and smirking. "Yer one tough dumbass, ya know that?"

"...You say dumbass a lot." Komamura pointed out, deciding just to say it because it really baffled him how much this man said one word.

"I do not!" Zenaku snapped, glaring down at the Taicho. "Why does everyone _always_ ask that!" He growled, his hands shaking in anger.

Komamura tore through the binding, making Zenaku narrow his eyes and curse. He widened his eyes and looked to the side, quickly disappearing. Komamura's sword hit the ground, widening his eyes slightly. He's running? He turned and narrowed his eyes, running after the direction where the man ran.

"That dumb woman!" Zenaku growled, jumping from one wall to another.

All five appeared in the area. Shiko immediately began shivering; rubbing his arms at the same time his teeth started chattering. Zenaku frowned and smacked the back of his head. The idiot was real sensitive to the cold. He frowned when he saw the black markings on the man's body. Shiko turned and frowned when he saw Zenaku staring at him.

"What?"

"What's with the black shit all over ya?" Zenaku asked, pointing at the marking on the man's cheek.

"Think of 'em like trophies." Shiko said, standing straight, a proud grin on his face. "...Only... getting the shit beat out of you to get them."

"Where's Rina?" Nojima asked, looking around the area.

They all jumped and stared at the stoic man, seeing him holding Riko bridal style. She glared at them all and tried getting the man to release her. Nojima silently told her to stay still. Ichirou's eyes were narrowed. He looked around. She was close, but where...? He turned, staring at the large block of ice. His eyes grew wide when he saw someone standing inside. He ran towards it and looked inside, narrowing his eyes to try and make it out.

"Shit! Rina's in there!" Ichirou growled, stepping back and gritting his teeth.

"_What!_" Renzo and Reizo yelled, running to the ice and gasping. "_You're right!_"

"Ichirou." Nojima said, glancing at the man with narrowed eyes. "You have to get her out."

"I know!" Ichirou growled, unsheathing his sword and holding it out. He turned his head. "Riko." The woman frowned when he called her, still trying to get out of the binding. "Are you still sensitive to the heat?"

Riko narrowed her eyes when he asked the question. She hesitantly nodded.

"'Cause you're about to get a little sick."

Riko blinked.

Ichirou narrowed his eyes. "Burn 'em all, Kasai Urufu."(Fire Wolf)

His sword changed, engulfing both his hands. A black rope went from one hand to the other. Ichirou clenched his hands and held them out, both his hands engulfed in dark red metal. Riko blinked when they disappeared and reappeared on the wall. She paled and covered her mouth. Ugh, she felt sick. She glared at Nojima for using shunpo.

Wind started swirling around Ichirou, the group standing on the wall. The ice started the melt around the area. Riko let out a quick breath when fire started swirling wildly around the man, his eyes hard and cold. He pulled his hand back, his eyes glowing red, quickly bringing it forward. The fire surrounded the large block of ice, quickly melting it. As soon as it melted the fire disappeared, Ichirou frowning when mist surrounded the area.

Riko panted heavily.

"Don't feel good." Riko said, wiping her forehead when sweat rolled down her face.

Nojima waved his hand in front of her face, trying his best to cool her off. He then started blowing on her face, making the others stare at him curiously.

Ichirou looked around the area, frowning. Where was she? Something shot out towards him, making him widen his eyes when Rina wrapped her arms around him. He immediately blushed profusely when she pressed a kiss to his cheek, frozen on the spot. Shiko and the others grinned widely and hooted.

"My hero~!" Rina squealed, rubbing her cheek against the man's.

"Stop that!"

The others laughed while Riko stared with slightly wide eyes. She felt the sides of her mouth curling upwards. No! Stop that! Nojima stared at her curiously when she pulled violently on her hair. They widened their eyes and quickly appeared with the couple, turning to see all the Taichos surrounding them. They all gritted their teeth, stepping towards each other. Riko had her arms folded across her chest, still sweating. She couldn't escape. She mind as well wait until she's rescued.

"AGH, I hate being the damsel in distress!" Riko yelled, growling lowly.

"What do you plan to do now?"

They all turned their heads and stared at the one that asked the question. They stayed silent. Zenaku then jumped on Ichirou and started shaking him wildly while the others paled at the person.

"You said it would take _forty-five_ minutes until he broke out!" Zenaku growled, still shaking the man. "Then who... the _hell_... IS _THAT_?" He yelled, pointing at the Soutaicho.

"I said _roughly_!" Ichirou yelled, glaring at the man and pushing him away. "I didn't think it would take less than fifteen fucking minutes for him to break out!"

"Actually, it was more like twelve." Shiko said, raising his eyebrows with a grin.

"I said _less_ than fifteen minutes! It's the same damn thing!"

"Stop it with this foolishness." Yamamoto said, giving the seven a dark glare. "Unless you do not want to be hurt-"

"We're _already_ hurt, dumbass!"

"I suggest you put Hisako Riko down and turn yourselves in." Yamamoto said, glaring at the man that yelled at him.

"We can't do that." Rina said, rubbing her arms to warm herself.

"And why not?" Yamamoto asked, opening his eyes slightly to stare at the woman.

Rina smiled, her eyes soft. "If it wasn't for Riko... we probably would have been the same cold people that would kill for money."

Riko blinked and widened her eyes, paling. They _killed_? Rina looked down and smiled at the memories of when Ichirou first found Riko. Zenaku frowned before reaching towards Nojima, grabbing the back of the dark haired woman's robes. She squawked and flailed her arms, growling when she was placed on his shoulder. All of them, besides Rina, looked around the area.

"Besides..." Rina said, tilting her head and smirking mischievously. "We were given orders to bring Riko back before the hour is up."

Yamamoto looked up. Hour?

"On who's orders?"

They all paused.

"Nobody told him?" Shiko asked, quirking a brow and glancing at the others.

They all shrugged, making the Soutaicho frown. Were they talking about these little hints that it was someone he knew? Shiko rubbed the back of his neck, raising his eyebrows. He glanced at the old man, his eyebrows still raised.

"It's Reta Tet-"

"I believe it would be more fun if he were to guess~!" Nikito called out, standing next to the group.

"Holy mother fucking asshole!" Zenaku yelled, jumping in surprise at the sudden appearance of the man.

They all stared at him.

"...What?"

"What will the plan be now?" Nikito asked, raising his eyebrows slightly with a smile on his face. "You're completely surrounded by the strongest people in the Seireitei."

"We're gonna go with our original plan." Ichirou said, giving the gray haired man a glare.

"Oh? And what would be?" Nikito asked, giving the tall man a smile.

Ichirou looked forward and narrowed his eyes, all the others standing straight. All the Taichos bent their knees, getting ready for the group to attack. Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes, seeing the woman standing straight. She was still alive. Had they left her in there for a few more minutes she would have been dead. Ichirou stepped forward and frowned, all the Taichos getting ready. The group disappeared, reappearing in the front of a street, making all the Taichos blink.

"RUNNING AWAY!" Ichirou yelled, all seven people running down the street.

They ran wildly, all the Taichos staring after them, all dumbfounded.

"I'm getting tired of playing tag." Kenpachi muttered, giving a frown.

Byakuya turned his head, seeing that Nikito was also gone, but he wasn't with his comrades. It seemed to him, that out of all of them, _he_ was the strongest among them. They all turned and ran down the street, getting tired of chasing these "invaders." If they can _call_ them that. They didn't seem much like invaders, at all.


	61. Chapter 61

**A/N** I thank all those that reviewed and favoured this story. :D

**princess moon shadow** – Thank you~! :D

**SwirlzSmile** – Essays... Yuck. XP I may like writing, but not essays. X3

**Anak-Kage** – I liked writing that part. XD They're my comedy relief, despite being the antagonists.

**Tailsdoll123** – She would, but she still has that binding on her wrist. DX

**blackshadow878** – Thank you! :D I just love them~! X3

**TheEspadaSisters** – ..._What_? So just because you saw it you think he can use shunpo? He might have just been fast, which he usually is. Ah, forget it! In this story he can't use it, okay? XP

**bubbles171** – The internet is awesome. X3 I'm on it at least every day, except for the days my mom wants to spend together doing something. Which is mostly watching T.V. X3

**amaya-tsuki-chan** – Yeah... They're kind of weak against them. 0.0 Which sucks. And Riko can't do anything because of the binding on her wrist.

**Chibi-Onee-chan** – Sure they can, but they won't win. ( -.-) Which is kind of making a lot of people mad. I also loved those parts. X3

**dragonrain618** – Ah, thank you! :D Your review made me smile~! X3

**TheBigPumpkin** – It's just so great~! XD Nikito... he also does something in this chapter. D: I also just loved writing that part with Ichirou. X3 They never really thought of a plan.

**TheRavensOfDreams** – 0.0 You... don't like them...? Okay... Well, whatever. Just glad you reviewed. Though it kind of scared me. X3

**praeses** – D: A whole week without anything? No internet? No heat? D: That's horrible! Reizo and Renzo are a team. X3 It just seemed right that they also take on another team. And Nojima is too blunt. D: Which makes someone always angry at him. And it's true. X3 Zenaku _does_ say "dumbass" a lot. X3 I also liked his reaction. And no, they did not think of a better plan. X3

**xXLilMissCellist-4Xx** – Wow, you're right. :o I didn't think of that. And yeah, Rina is awesome. X3

Aw, man. My ma's leaving in a few days for six weeks. Which means my brother and I will be all alone. But at least we get to watch whatever we want on t.v. X3 _Anything_. Nah, just kidding. I like watching kid shows. X3 But nothing like Dora the Explorer. And please, ease it with the reviews. Some of them hurt me. Sadly. I just hate being sensitive! XP

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach.

**Warning** – Swearing, fighting.

-:-

Inside a room someone snored softly, his arms crossed in front of him with his chin resting on his forearms. Someone watched with a blank look on their face. They stepped inside and slid the door shut loudly, making the man jolt and snort. He looked up blearily and blinked several times before slowly glancing at the man.

"...What?"

"You fell asleep again."

Murakami Ichirou. Third seat of the seventh division. He rubbed the back of his head and yawned loudly, sending the man a glare. The only reason he was asleep was because the bastard made him stay up all night to do the paperwork _he_ was supposed to be doing. Blackmailing him is what he was doing! Threatening to tell the Taicho that he put all those charges on the division's budget. Low bastard.

"I swear, Ichirou, you have to smile once a while~!" The other man said, giving a wide grin.

"Shut up and get out so I can work." Ichirou said, sending the man a dark glare.

"No can do, amigo."

Ichirou sent him a strange stare, quirking a brow questioningly. No can do, amigo? What in the hell was an amigo? Seeing his look the other man grinned widely and held up his hand to explain.

"It's a new saying in the World of the Living." He said, as if that explained everything.

Ichirou sent him a blank stare. He pointed to the door and told him to get out once more. The man frowned and gave him a stern stare. He then lifted the stack of papers he had, making Ichirou's eye twitch. He stood up, grabbed the papers, opened the window and threw them out. The man in the room stared with wide eyes.

"...You do know you're gonna have to pick them up?" He asked, raising an eyebrow with a frown.

"I know!" Ichirou growled, stomping towards the door and sliding it shut behind himself.

Always being put to work. AGH! He was going to go crazy! He walked past several people, ignoring them when they bowed down to him and greeted him a good morning. Hah! Good morning his ass! He was having a pretty shitty day already. It was getting worse by the minute. He walked out of the division, turning his head to see several subordinates picking up the paperwork he threw with confused looks on their faces.

He smirked. At least he didn't have to pick them up.

He turned, freezing and paling when the smaller person in front of him glanced up at him. The Taicho... Ichirou gave a nervous grin and started chuckling, pointing to the paperwork and sweating bullets. The Taicho turned his head and stared at the paperwork.

"Is Taiga fukutaicho slacking off again?" He asked, narrowing his eyes with a dark aura hanging above him.

Ichirou nodded with a smirk.

"I must talk to you later, Murakami." He said, giving him a hard stare, making the man blink. "I have a mission for you."

An exhausted look soon crossed Ichirou's face. See? Always, always, _always_ being put to work! He nodded, watching as the Taicho walked around him. He stayed still, waiting until he heard the door shut. Once he heard it he started yelling loudly and cursing, making people try to calm him down, like they always did when he would get mad.

"Gettin' mad again, eh?"

Ichirou turned and frowned, seeing the smaller woman smirking up at him.

"What do you want, Kyoko?" Ichirou asked, giving the woman a scowl.

"Jus' wanna make fun 'o ya." Kyoko said, closing her eyes and smirking.

"...Go away." Ichirou said, turning and stalking away.

"Wait!" Kyoko yelled, reaching after the man with a nervous grin on her face. "I was jus' kiddin'."

Ichirou looked upwards and sighed out of exhaustion. He turned and gave her a glare, seeing her grin and wave at him. He rolled his eyes and turned, crossing his arms over his chest and staring down at her. She looked to the side and back at him, two braids on the back of her head.

"I'm guessing ya hafta work more?" Kyoko asked, raising an eyebrow when she saw the dark circles of fatigue under his eyes.

"Yeah." Ichirou said, looking up with a scowl.

"They should pay ya more for all the work ya do." Kyoko said, rolling her eyes with a scoff.

"Taicho doesn't know I do all the fukutaicho's work." Ichirou said, clenching his hands tightly at the same time his shoulders started shaking in anger. "I'm gonna kill him!" He yelled, his eyes wide with anger.

A lot of people jumped forward and grabbed onto him, used to his bursts of anger, the man trying to stomp towards the building the pummel the fukutaicho. He panted heavily, taking several deep breaths to calm down. He shrugged off the people and turned, stalking towards the barracks to get a nap.

Kyoko waved after him with a frown on her face, a blush staining her cheeks when he waved back.

After sleeping for several hours he walked out of the room with a yawn, nodding to the people that bowed a good afternoon to him. Eh, it was a little better than the morning. He walked down the hallway, his hands stuffed into his pockets, wondering what the Taicho even wanted with him. And the damned mission he had for him. He didn't want to go out on any more missions. They were a pain in the arse.

He stood in front of the office and knocked on it.

"Murakami Ichirou... coming in." He said, sliding the door open without any enthusiasm.

"Be more happy, Ichirou!" The fukutaicho suddenly yelled, standing in front of him with a large grin on his face.

Ichirou stared down at him blankly. "No."

"Murakami, thank you for coming." The Taicho said, looking up with a blank look on his face.

"Yeah." Ichirou said, giving the man a frown.

"The reason I called you is to tell you, you have a mission with a subordinate from the fifth division." He said, making the man frown. "The mission is to investigate why there has been a decrease in souls in the Rukongai."

Ichirou frowned. Decrease in souls? He crossed his arms over his chest when the Taicho told him there were at least twenty people missing from one district. He was to leave tomorrow. He let out a sigh and nodded, bowing down to the Taicho and turning to walk out of the office. He scowled when Taiga appeared in front of him with a grin.

"So, can I come?"

Ichirou punched his head, making him whine loudly and hold his head, quickly walking out of the room. He hated the little bastard. He walked down the hallway and frowned. Another mission. Though he was curious as to why there was a decrease in souls. Where could they have gone? He paused and frowned. Hold on...

Who was he even working with?

The next day he was on his way towards the east gate, a small frown etched onto his face. Jeez. He didn't want to go! He kinda wished he was going through the west gate so he could say goodbye to Jidanbo while on his way to his mission. He looked up and frowned, seeing someone standing next to the gate keeper, conversing with him. He was probably working with him. When he got closer he frowned when he saw gray hair on the man's head.

Holy shit.

He was already going gray?

The man turned and gave a smile, closing his eyes and tilting his head.

"You must be Murakami Ichirou." He said, holding his hand out and giving a kind smile. "My name is Yamato Nikito."

"Yeah." Ichirou grunted, shaking the man's hand. "Are we going?"

"Yes." Nikito said, still smiling.

Ichirou immediately frowned when he saw the smile. It seemed... kind of fake. He shrugged before following the man, waving goodbye to the gate keeper. The large man nodded to him when they walked by, watching as they both walked through the first district. Nikito kept smiling, which was making Ichirou's frown grow.

_How_ much is he going to smile?

"You're an amazing man, Murakami Ichirou." Nikito suddenly said, his hair covering his expression.

A blank look crossed Ichirou's face.

"...Huh?"

"You can surround your body with your own reiatsu and make your muscles stronger, correct?" Nikito asked, turning his head and smiling. "You would be eligible to be a Taicho if you learned Bankai."

Ichirou's eyes were wide. How does he know he surrounds himself with reiatsu...? He frowned and shrugged it off, walking a little faster than the shorter man. He made him a little unease. He didn't trust him. He felt like something was going to happen, but he didn't quite know what. And so what is he would learn Bankai? Like hell he would want more paperwork as it is.

"I need your help, Murakami Ichirou." Nikito said, looking up with a dark smile on his face. "You see... I'm recruiting people."

Ichirou stopped and frowned. Recruiting? He turned, about to ask him what he meant, when blood spurted from his chest. His eyes grew wide, letting out a quick breath. He quickly looked down, seeing his own blood splatter on the ground. He grabbed his chest, breathing heavily while the man in front of him continued to smile, his sword raised in the air. He fell to his knees, looking up and giving the man a dark glare.

"I'm not recruiting people for myself. I'm recruiting people..." Nikito smiled darkly. "For my Boss."

"B... Boss...?" Ichirou asked, just before he fell, unconscious.

Nikito continued to smile. "Rest for now... Later, we'll talk." He said, leaning over the man and smiling darkly.

-:-

Running away?

_Running away?_

RUNNING AWAY?

_That_ was their original plan? _That_ was the frickin' plan? To get her and run away? So they just barged in without any _greater_ plan whatsoever and didn't think about how they were going to escape? Why would they go through all the damn trouble just to get _her_? She's no one! Well, important to these guys but no one!

Riko turned her head and sent them a blank stare. These guys are... just strange. She glanced at her wrist and frowned. And the fact that she had a binding on her wrist didn't make anything better. Without any reiatsu she was stuck! She squealed when she was thrown into the air, her eyes wide and breathing quickly when Zenaku caught her. He gave a wide smirk.

"Still scared when I do that, huh?" Zenaku asked, snickering to himself.

"Screw you!" Riko growled, giving him a dark glare.

Zenaku widened his visible eye and gawked at her. He held her out like a rag doll and glared at her darkly, leaning in close and growling at her. Riko shivered, but kept frowning at him. He curled his upper lip.

"Don't ever say that again!" Zenaku growled, putting her back into a bridal style hold.

Riko's eyes grew wide. Whoa. He was... scary.

They ran around the corner, running as fast as they could. Renzo glanced back and widened his eyes, paling when he saw the group of Taichos running quickly after them. Aw, man! Why won't they leave them alone? He furrowed his eyebrows worriedly. There were only twenty minutes left! Ichirou growled and turned, thrusting his arm out. A shield was left in the street, thousands of yellow orbs heading for the Taichos.

Byakuya held his hand out, muttering a quick kido. It went through the shield, quickly shattering it.

"Huh... Taichos are strong." Shiko said, raising his eyebrows.

"...What are those?" Rina asked, looking at the black markings on his body with a frown.

"Do you really want to ask that _now_?"

"Do you think we should stop and explain to them?" Reizo asked, giving everyone a nervous grin.

"I think we're past the stage of explaining." Nojima said, staring ahead blankly.

Soi Fon narrowed her eyes, about to jump forward. Kido shot towards her, just in front of her, making her eyes harden. She turned her head, widening her eyes with shock and confusion. Surai stood on top a building, giving a wide grin. Hiroto appeared beside him, panting heavily. Why were they out? How did they-?

"_But I couldn't find the key."_

Nikito.

He let them out.

"Ah, I see tha' masters over there!" Surai yelled, holding his hand above his eyes and giving a wide grin. "And Rina-sama is still as beautiful." He said, a wide smile crossing his face with hearts appearing in his eyes.

"Ichirou-sama would kill you if he heard that." Hiroto said, still panting heavily.

"...You need to get in shape." Surai said, giving the man a blank stare. "Well, let's go!" He yelled, giving a wide grin.

They both jumped from the walls, heading for the gates to wait outside. Instantly, a hundred prisoners jumped after them, all running down the street. Soi Fon stopped and turned, widening her eyes. She immediately called for her subordinates. She frowned when none came, trying to sense where all of them were.

Nikito smiled, watching as his comrades ran down the streets with the Taichos on their tail.

"Ah, they should hurry up. Time is running out." Nikito said, giving a wide smile.

Behind him, at least fifty shinigami lay, unconscious.

"Soutaicho!" Soi Fon yelled, running after the old man. "All my subordinates have been attacked!" She snapped, having sensed where they all are.

Yamamoto's eyes hardened. The ones they were chasing didn't do a thing. So it could only be Nikito. He looked ahead, just in time to see the brunette trip over his own leg and roll over several times. He stood up, glanced back, and yelped when he saw them getting closer to him. He started running after his comrades again. He frowned slightly. He didn't like their coordination. He turned his head, opening one eye. He could see Nikito using shunpo in the distance.

He looked at a few of the Taichos, seeing them nod and disappear.

"Aw, shit! Leave us alone, dumbasses!" Zenaku yelled, glaring back at the Taichos.

"How far away is the gate?" Rina asked, glancing at the others with a frown on her face.

"I don't know." Ichirou said, rolling his eyes with a scoff. He grabbed the back of the brunette's robes, making him blink. "Go check!" He yelled, pulling his arm back.

Shiko's eyes snapped wide open. "Wai-wait! HOLD ON-"

He screamed when he was flung through the air, both the twins laughing loudly and struggling to keep running. Shiko righted himself in the air, looking around. He grinned when he saw they were at least ten minutes away. He blinked when everything suddenly stopped. He soon started screaming when he started falling. Ichirou glanced up and jumped up, grabbing Shiko before he could hit the ground.

"...Thanks..." Shiko said, sending the man a blank stare before he jumped out of his arms and started running. "We're only ten minutes away."

"Great~!" Rina squealed, giving a wide smile.

Riko bit down into the binding around her wrist, hard.

"Anything can happen in five minutes." Nojima answered, that darn stoic expression back on his face.

Suddenly, both Byakuya and Soi Fon appeared in front of them, both unsheathing their zanpakuto. The other six shot Nojima glares. The man himself stared blankly before holding his hand. Something shot out towards the Taichos, too fast for them to dodge. Nothing happened, though. Nojima raised his eyebrows.

"Nothing appears to be important to the Taicho of the second division here." Nojima muttered, glancing at the other Taicho. "But he... cares about someone here. Two people, in fact."

Byakuya frowned. He froze when two ribbons appeared in front of him, going off in different directions. A red and purple one. Nojima turned his head, staring after the red one. Just then Kaori jumped over a wall, her eyes widening when she saw a ribbon stop right in front of her. Byakuya turned his head, his eyes growing when he saw Nojima raise his hand, his eyes growing cold at the same time he opened his mouth to utter a kido.

"No!" Riko yelled, glaring at the man. "If you hurt her... I'll... I'll kill you!" She yelled, giving the man a dark glare.

Nojima lowered his arm and gave her a cold stare. Ichirou pulled his fist back and brought it forward. Both the Taichos narrowed their eyes when they saw fire swirling towards them, using shunpo to quickly get out of the way. Renta and Seika suddenly appeared after the fire disappeared, holding up their hands with frowns on their faces.

"Halt!" Renta yelled, giving the group a glare.

They were trampled on.

They twitched while they lay on the ground, groaning in pain.

Riko looked up, widening her eyes when she saw Kayo jump high in the air. She pulled her arm back, her eyes cold, quickly throwing the item she held in her hand forward. Shiko turned his head and smiled, seeing the weapon flying towards them. He held up his hand, about to cancel the kido around it.

"Tsuisuta!" Kayo yelled, her eyes glowing blue for a moment.

Wind began to swirl around the chakram wildly. Shiko widened his eyes and cursed. The small group blinked when they were suddenly picked off the ground, all screaming when they were heading towards the twister. Riko covered her mouth to keep herself from throwing up, now free from Zenaku's grasp. The man himself... was yelling happily with a wide grin on his face.

Apparently this was fun for him.

Shiko twisted his body, staring at the chakram. He reached into his robes, pulling out a rope with a hook. He smirked. He knew he should always come in handy. He threw it, wrapping it around the chakram in one try. He managed to fall to the ground, digging his feet into the concrete. He looked up with a lazy smirk on his face, using all his strength to start swinging the twister. The others managed to get out when he started swinging.

Kayo widened her eyes and gasped.

Shiko smiled before releasing the chakram. Kayo's own weapon went flying towards her. Hitsugaya stopped and widened his eyes, quickly disappearing and going towards her. Kayo's feet were pulled off the ground, screaming when she was caught in her own twister. Shiko smirked before turning, the seven starting to run. Nojima paused and looked at the others closely and for a long time. He blinked.

"Where's Riko?"

They all froze.

The Taichos ran around the corner, blinking when they saw Riko standing in a white shield with a blank look on her face. She looked at them and nodded. Yamamoto opened one eye and raised his hand. She blinked and glanced at her wrist, seeing the binding pull apart and fall to the ground. She grinned when she felt reiatsu surround her. Her eyes grew wide when Shiko appeared in front of her, giving her a grin.

They both disappeared.

"Dammit!" Kenpachi growled, running after them. "She should fucking fight back!"

Which she was.

"Ri-chan, can you calm down!" Shiko said, giving a nervous chuckle.

He widened his eyes when she twisted around in his grip, jumping away and standing straight, giving him a glare. She unsheathed her sword and held it out. Shiko stared at her and glanced at the blade. He looked back up at her. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Please don't do this, Riko." Shiko said, staring at her pleadingly.

Riko flexed her reiatsu enough, sighing out of relief when the shield broke. It wasn't that strong. Shiko stared at her for a long time. He closed his eyes and lowered his head, letting out a sigh. He looked up, shaking his head lightly. He held up his hands, bending his knees and motioning for the woman. Riko blinked before sheathing her swords, getting into the same position. Shiko smirked before his expression grew serious.

Riko jumped forward and slammed her leg down, Shiko catching it effortlessly. She went flying back, letting out a gasping breath when she hit the wall.

Nikito stared from on top a building.

Ichirou and the others ran around the corner. Instantly his eyes hardened.

"Shiko, what the hell're you doing!" Ichirou growled, giving the man a dark glare.

"Riko wants to fight." Shiko said, giving a sad smile.

Riko pushed herself up and staggered to the right. She held up her hands again, giving the man a glare while curling her upper lip in a snarl. She jumped forward and started kicking her legs out, the man dodging each other effortlessly, analyzing all her moves as she fought. Riko let out a pained yell when he punched upwards, hit her elbow, then hit her side and the back of her knee. She fell to the ground, turning around and kicking her leg out.

Shiko jumped upwards and avoiding her leg sweep, making the woman growl before she stood up. Shiko raised his eyebrows when she grabbed the front of his robes, smashing him into the ground. She pulled her fist back and brought it forward, saliva flying out of her mouth when Shiko kicked her stomach. She staggered back, holding her stomach. She looked up, seeing the man stand and dust off his kimono.

"You still have a long ways to go... Riko." Shiko said, looking up with a cold look in his eyes.

"Shiko, stop it!" Ichirou growled, placing his hand on his shoulder to stop him. "We have to go."

Riko stepped back when he came closer, unsheathing her sword and holding it out. Ichirou paused and widened his eyes before narrowing them dangerously. He tried to reason with her, growling when he saw her unwavering. He had no time with this. He pulled his fist back, making the woman widen her eyes, along with everyone else, going to use enough strength just to knock her out.

He flew back and hit the wall.

They all glanced at him, all their eyes wide. Who the hell...? They turned, widening their eyes. Riko's eyes were wide, the person's clothing blowing to the side slightly from the breeze. She looked up, staring at the man with shock and confusion in her eyes.

Nikito smiled.

"Now, now, now... What's with all the violence?" Nikito asked, narrowing his eyes and giving a smile.

"What are ya doin'?" Zenaku asked, giving the man a snarl.

Nikito glanced at him, his eyes cold. "You... are all putting Riko is danger." He said, giving a smile.

They all blinked and widened their eyes while Ichirou pushed himself out of the rubble, looking up and giving a snarl. He stood up and rushed towards the others, standing in front of them. He was about to take a step towards the gray haired man, about to ask what the hell he was doing just before they got out of there when he unsheathed his sword. Ichirou paused in step, widening his eyes.

"Stay where you are, Ichirou." Nikito said, giving the man a smirk. "I'd rather not hurt you."

Ichirou stayed silent before smirking. "Don't lie. You would just love to hurt us since we spend more time with the Boss than you do."

Nikito smiled. "Now don't go exaggerating." His eyes glowed red, his smile growing.

All the others' eyes glowed red, as well, all reaching for their swords. Even Nojima reached for his, giving the man a cold stare. All the Taichos ran around the corner, all stopping and frowning in confusion. They glanced between the eight, seeing Riko standing behind Nikito. Yamamoto opened his eyes and frowned. What was going on now? Ichirou glanced at Shiko, seeing him nod and unsheathe his sword.

"Control, Chikyu Kontorora." Shiko said, giving a lazy smirk.(Earth Controller)

The middle of his sword split off and bent to the side before pointing forward. He smiled before he stabbed it into the ground. All the Taichos widened their eyes when all the walls in the area suddenly got sucked into the ground. They stepped back when the ground suddenly cracked in front of them. A large circle around the eight formed around them, growing bigger.

"What...?" Hitsugaya widened his eyes when the ground in front of them started disappearing.

All the Taichos started running when they ground continued disappearing at a faster rate. Riko turned and widened her eyes, running to the edge. She looked down and gasped, looking at the large trench around them. She turned, staring at Shiko, seeing that his eyes were glowing red. He can control the landscape?

"Ah, getting a battlefield ready for us?" Nikito asked, raising an eyebrow while chuckling.

"I know you don't like fighting in a cramped space." Shiko said, raising his sword and resting it on his shoulder. "But did you really have to do this when we were about to leave?" He asked, giving a small frown.

"You are placing Riko in danger." Nikito said, narrowing his eyes and smiling. "Everything I do is for her."

Ichirou stayed silent, frowning. "You're the one that brought her back."

The other six widened their eyes and glanced at Ichirou, all their eyes wide. Riko frowned in confusion. He brought her back? She glanced at Nikito. But he's working with them, why would he bring her back? Rina frowned, her eyes growing cold, unsheathing her sword and pointing it at the man. Nikito furrowed his eyes and smirked.

"Aw, what is it, Rina?" Nikito asked, chuckling darkly. "Angry your little girl didn't even want to be with you?"

"Shut up!" Rina yelled, gritting her teeth at the same time her reiatsu started growing.

"You all don't want to face the fact that Riko hates being with you." Nikito said, giving them a smirk. "She hates the fact you're all out-laws. And who do you think told her you were out-laws back then?" He asked, narrowing his eyes and snickering.

"You what?" Zenaku asked, stepping forward with a snarl on his face.

"Everything I do is for the best for Riko." Nikito said, raising his eyebrows and smiling coolly. "And she didn't want to be cooped up in the manor any longer. She wanted out. But all of you didn't want her to. She hated being locked up. And her caring for you all wasn't helping her." He held up his hands. "I was only doing what was best for her."

"You fucker!" Ichirou growled, his eyes glowing red, red markings appearing on his neck and resting on his cheeks.

"Come, all of you." Nikito said, motioning for the group. "I've known for a long time you wanted to get back at me... for doing what I did to you all those years ago." He said, chuckling darkly.

"What the hell's going on now?" Riko murmured, taking a step back.

Nikito turned and grabbed her, making her widen her eyes, screaming when she was suddenly flying through the air. Kenpachi smirked before jumping, grabbing her in time before she hit the ground. He looked up, frowning when he saw the large trench. Too far for him to jump. Riko panted heavily and grabbed onto the man's robes, her eyes comically wide. What she said made the man send her a blank stare.

"I'm getting tired of people tossing me around."


	62. Chapter 62

**A/N** I thank all those that reviewed and favoured this story. :D Much obliged~!

**princess moon shadow**

**SwirlzSmile**

**bubbles171**

**CaribbeanTrinidadian**

**blackshadow878**

**Tailsdoll123**

**TheBigPumpkin**

**praeses**

**Chibi-Onee-chan**

**TheEspadaSisters**

**TheRavenOfDreams**

**dragonrain618**

**A Little Cookie**

**jinxedpixie**

I would've replied to all of you, but I am just exhausted. DX Just been stressful trying to get ready for the six weeks my mom and brother are going to be gone for a program to help my mom with her drinking. And the weird thing is... she's drinking already. XP Dumb woman. And yes, people want Nikito dead, I know.

Oh! :D I drew some stuff on DA~! I'm even making a little doujinshi about Riko, Kaori, and Kayo and how Riko had come to trust both Kaori and Kayo. X3 Won't be long, though. But my mind... doesn't want it to be short! DX Darn you, mind!

I'm sorry for any mistakes! DX

Also, please be nice. X3

I'm also rushing through this, which is shocking, and I'm trying to make the fight longer! DX And what's weird is that I want to write a story about Beauty and the Beast. 0.o Which is my favorite movie. X3

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach.

**Warning** – Swearing and fighting.

-:-

Two people grinned at each other while walking down the hallway, nodding and snickering to themselves. People bowed down to them as they walked by, used to them always waving wildly and greeting back. Kobayashi Renzo and Reizo, the fourth seats of the thirteenth division. They slid down the hallway on their socks, both laughing when the other would fall over. Ukitake walked around the corner, his hair tied into a low ponytail. He smiled when he saw his fourth seats.

"Having fun, are you?" Ukitake asked, walking up to the two with a kind smile on his face.

They both blinked before standing and saluting. "_Sir_!" They yelled, serious. They then grinned. "_Yes, sir~!_"

Ukitake smiled at them before letting them continue what they were doing. They blinked when the Taicho placed his hands on their shoulders with a nervous smile on his face.

"I almost forgot. I need you two to come to my office." Ukitake said, giving a kind smile. "I have a mission for you."

"Great!" Renzo yelled, holding up a fist with a grin. "What kind?"

"I'll tell you when you come to my office."

The brothers pouted. They waved to the Taicho when he walked away; glad he was feeling better enough to be walking around. They turned and bounded for the mess hall, feeling hungry. They grinned widely at the large amounts of food in the trays, rubbing their hands together in anticipation.

"Renzo-san...?"

He blinked and turned, a piece of meat sticking out of his mouth. Reizo turned his head and stared at the woman momentarily before going back to eating, knowing he wasn't a part of it. Renzo blinked before standing up, staring down at the woman with large, curious eyes. Oh, she's blushing. He swallowed the meat in his mouth and gave her a wide grin.

"Yes?" Renzo asked, bending down and giving the woman a wide smile.

Her blush deepened in color, widening her eyes. "I-I... I... I want you to know that I..." She looked into his eyes, seeing his smile widen. "That I did your paperwork for you~!" She yelled, giving a wide smile.

"Oh~! Thank you!" Renzo yelled, bowing down to the woman.

People that were around the woman shook their heads and closed their eyes. Renzo sat down and grabbed the fruit with an excited grin on his face. Reizo stared at him blankly, chewing on the food in his mouth slowly.

"...You know she was going to confess to you?" Reizo asked, quirking a brow.

"Yeah. But when she's ready she'll finally tell me." Renzo said, shrugging with a grin.

Reizo sighed and closed his eyes. "Aw, why do all the girls like you?" He asked, sending his brother a frown. "Because you're the big and tough brother?" He asked, holding up his arms to show his muscles with a wide grin on his face.

"'Cause I'm more responsible." Renzo said, poking his brother's forehead with a wide grin on his face.

Reizo pouted. "But we look the same!" He whined, pursing his lips. "I want girls lusting after me, too!"

"We may look the same, but we're not the same." Renzo said, crossing his arms over his chest and frowning. "And don't say something stupid like that is public!" He yelled, smacking the back of his brother's head with a scowl.

Both brothers started hitting one another, making a group of people nearby start laughing, used to the twins banter. After finishing their snack, yes, all that food was a snack; they were on their way to the Taicho's office. They knocked on it and walked inside, giving the Taicho wide grins.

"Good afternoon, Taicho~!" Reizo yelled, giving him a salute.

"Still energetic as always." Ukitake said, giving them a smile. "The reason I called you here is for a mission. There have been disappearances in the Rukongai and I want you to go with a subordinate from the fifth division." He said, seeing the twins frown.

"Disappearances?" Renzo asked.

"People have been disappearing from their homes or they haven't been seen for a while. I want you to investigate." Ukitake said, seeing the twins salute. "I hope you come back safely. You leave tomorrow." He said, smiling widely.

"Yes, sir!" Reizo yelled, giving a wide grin. "We'll come back!"

The next day they were walking down the street to the north gate, both letting out loud sighs. They didn't want to go on any missions, but if it was to find out why people were disappearing they would gladly go. They looked up, blinking when they saw the man leaning against the wall. Oh, that must be him! They jogged towards him and raised their hands with wide grins on their faces.

"You must be Kobayashi Renzo and Reizo, correct?" He asked, giving a smile. "I am-"

"Yamato!" Renzo started, grinning widely.

"Nikito!" Reizo finished, both he and his brother snickering.

"Yes." Nikito said, giving a smile. "Shall we?"

They nodded, walking after him. They talked to him quickly, making him furrow his eyebrows when he couldn't keep up with him, still smiling. Wow. They talked a lot. They started laughing when he asked them to repeat what they said. Nikito smiled. They were nice.

"So, do you know who's been disappearing?" Renzo asked, raising his eyebrows curiously. "Did they go somewhere else?"

"It's mostly women missing. And if they were somewhere else we wouldn't be investigating." Nikito said, giving them a smile. "Do you care a lot about souls in the Rukongai?"

"Of course!" Reizo yelled, giving a frown. "They live it so tough out here. We want to try and help out as much as possible."

Nikito's hair covered his face, giving a smile.

"That's good." Nikito said, looking ahead with a smile. "...You two are a very good team."

The twins blinked. "What do you mean?"

"You can make any group into a team by telling them what to do." Nikito said, stopping and standing straighter. "That's a good quality."

"...And?" Renzo asked, frowning slightly.

He was getting a bad feeling. He glanced at his brother, seeing him nod, both backing away slowly. They reached towards their swords, narrowing their eyes, getting a bad feeling from the man. Someone landed on the ground behind them, the ground cracking, and both the brothers widening their eyes and turning.

"Hey." Ichirou said, giving the two a frown.

He punched both their guts, making them widen their eyes and groan. They slumped forward, the man catching them in time. Ichirou frowned and hauled them onto his shoulders, glancing at the gray haired man. He glared at him darkly, seeing him turn and smile.

"They won't believe they're dead if there's no blood." Nikito said, making the man frown.

"See if I care!" Ichirou growled, giving the man a scowl. "I ain't gonna let you recruit them like the way you recruited me." He said, turning and walking away. "Find some other way to convince them!"

Nikito smiled and looked to the side. "That's two more."

Ichirou walked through the trees with a frown, glancing at the twins. Huh... it was rare to find twins in Soul Society. He looked to the side with a frown, narrowing his eyes and stopping. He sighed, hearing the twins groan and tremble slightly.

"Sorry."

-:-

"What the hell's going on now?" Kenpachi grunted, setting the woman down.

"Nikito backstabbed them, again from what I heard, and now they're gonna fight like crazy!" Riko yelled, staring at the man with wide eyes.

Kenpachi quirked a brow. They're gonna fight? Nikito backstabbing people wasn't that much of a big deal to him now but he backstabbed his own damn comrades? But what's even stranger is that Riko almost looks worried. She stared at the battlefield they formed, her teeth grit and her eyebrows furrowed. Riko didn't know why but her heart started pounding when Nikito appeared in front of her and hit Ichirou.

"Riko!" Kayo yelled, running towards her friend with furrowed eyebrows.

Riko turned, seeing both Kaori and Kayo running towards her. She smiled out of relief, her eyebrows still furrowed; making both her friends glance at each other when they saw her smile. She was smiling. That itself was shocking. Kayo grabbed onto Riko's sleeve, trying to urge her to leave the area so she could escape. Riko shook her head, frowning when she saw the eight people in the middle of the area getting ready to fight.

Renta and Seika ran around the corner, the male third seat widening his eyes when he ran right over the edge. Seika reached out and grabbed him before he could fall, straining to pull him up. People around the area gathered around the fighting area, all frowning at how far the traitors were. Renta hugged Seika while crying comically, finally having been pulled up with the help of other people.

Byakuya stepped forward, his eyes narrowed seriously. He held up his hand, about to utter a kido when the Soutaicho held up his hand. All the Taichos around him frowned in confusion. Now what? He was just going to let them fight?

"There is a barrier surrounding them." Yamamoto said, making people blink.

Hitsugaya stepped forward, holding his finger out and muttering a kido. It shot past everyone, making people jump in surprise. Hitsugaya widened his eyes, seeing the kido hit an invisible force. The barrier rippled, making everything disoriented inside the barrier. They got a barrier up quickly. They were fast, he'd give them that much.

Inside the barrier Nikito smiled and motioned for the group. The twins grinned savagely and ran forward, excited at the thought of challenging Nikito. The thing is even if they were given orders not to, if Nikito offered, they would fight him without another thought. They started spinning quickly, Nikito narrowing his eyes and quickly holding up his sword. Both the twins grunted when he got their wrists, turning to see him raise his sword.

Both Shiko and Zenaku jumped from above, swinging their swords down, scowling when he jumped out of the way. Nikito widened his eyes when a white band suddenly wrapped around him, looking up to see Nojima giving him a stoic stare. Ichirou and Rina ran up from behind, swinging their swords at the same time. Nikito smiled and jumped, landing on Rina's sword, making her widen her eyes. She yelled in pain when he kicked her shoulder, breaking out of the kido quickly, turning and swinging his sword down. Ichirou blocked it, grabbing the front of his robes and holding his sword out. Nikito widened his eyes and gritted his teeth.

Ichirou's eyes grew wide, turning and swinging his sword down, cutting down Rina's chest.

People watching widened their eyes and gasped in confusion, Riko taking a step forward with wide eyes. What the hell was he doing?

Glass cracked around Rina, Nikito suddenly appearing in her place with a small frown on his face. The glass broke around "Nikito," revealing Rina. Ichirou grinned widely when Nikito jumped back, holding up his sword with a smirk on his face. Ichirou released Rina, hearing her sigh out of relief.

"You're getting better." Nikito said, dusting off his kimono.

"You never let yourself get caught so easily." Ichirou said, giving a large smirk.

Nikito chuckled and grinned widely. People watching frowned. They worked well together, but what was with that technique Nikito used? It wasn't kido. Unless, it was his zanpakuto's ability? Yamamoto watched with one eye opened, frowning slightly. Their eyes glowed red... markings appeared on their faces...

"I've seen it before." Yamamoto said, closing his eye.

"Genryusai-sensei?" Ukitake asked, staring at the man with questioning eyes.

"...I had a subordinate once that had the markings they have." Yamamoto said, making everyone around him frown. "I believe my suspicions are right." He said, making people send him blank stares.

What the hell is with him and secrecy?

Several explosions happened around the area, making people frown uneasily. Shiko stabbed his sword into the ground, looking up to see Nikito swing his sword at Rina. A wall appeared in front of him. Nikito blinked and frowned, turning around to see three more walls. He looked up, narrowing his eyes just before he was covered. The cube was then sucked into the ground. Nojima held up his hand, a dark circle suddenly appearing above the cube, smashing into the ground. Nojima then narrowed his eyes and turned, kido shooting out of his hand.

Nikito swiftly moved to the side with a grin.

All seven people jumped towards him quickly, swinging their swords down, all jumping away when he dodged them. They looked at each other, frowning slightly. Nikito appeared behind Zenaku, smiling and holding his hand up. The tall man turned and grabbed him, scowling before pushing him away. He turned and kneed Shiko, making the man widen his eyes and clutch his stomach.

"Wha... What the hell!" Shiko yelled, giving the man a glare. "You still can't tell the difference?"

"Ya were about ta attack me!" Zenaku yelled, glaring back at the man, a little embarrassed he attacked him by mistake.

Renzo snickered before widening his eyes. Reizo turned and swung his sword at him, his eyes cold with a frown on his face. Renzo grunted and closed his eyes in pain when he got his side, glass breaking around him to reveal Nikito. The "Nikito" behind Zenaku soon revealed Renzo, the man blinking before frowning.

"He makes the switches so fast I can't even tell who's who." Renta said, scowling while glaring at the area.

Seika nodded with wide eyes.

Ichirou's eyes glowed red, holding up his hands, fire soon spreading around the area. The six jumped away while Nikito frowned and narrowed his eyes. The fire soon engulfed him, tribal markings soon appearing on his cheeks and shooting up the sides of his neck and resting on the sides of his eyes.

Yamamoto's eyes hardened.

Yes... He's seen the tribal markings before.

Ichirou's eyes grew wide, seeing the fire around Nikito soon dissipate. Nikito smiled, his breath coming out in puffs, ice surrounding him. He lowered his hand, narrowing his eyes and grinning savagely, his composure slowly disappearing. Unohana frowned. Another kido she hasn't seen before. She glanced at Nojima, seeing him hold his hand out, at least thirty spears appearing around him before shooting towards the gray haired man.

Just _how_ much time did he have to invent these?

Shiko ran forward, narrowing his eyes and smirking, appearing around Nikito and disappearing at the same time. He reappeared and disappeared at least fifteen times. Nikito looked to the side, frowning slightly. Once Shiko appeared he looked up with a small grin on his face, snapping his fingers.

White kido suddenly appeared around Nikito, tied around his limbs and connecting to buildings around him.

He looked to the sides with a blank look on his face.

Ichirou, Rina, and Zenaku appeared above him, swinging their swords down. They all smirked when it connected with him, blood spurting everywhere. They widened their eyes before turning around, seeing Nikito smiling from the distance. Glass broke around "Nikito" to reveal Reizo, seeing him panting heavily. They all cursed. Zenaku held up his hands toward him, a light blue box appearing around him.

Nikito looked at him and smiled.

Zenaku's eyes snapped wide open. Hair flew through the air, his other eye revealed.

Nikito frowned slightly. "I missed."

Zenaku covered his left eye, flying back and hitting the ground several times before coming to a stop. He pushed himself up, grabbing his chest when he saw a large gash across it, growling to himself. When he looked up, people who had good eye sight widened their eyes when they saw his eye. A large scar ran down his left eye, a white iris staring at the gray haired man with hatred. He stood up and clenched his hands, curling his upper lip in a snarl.

"Oh." Nikito grinned. "I haven't seen your eye in a while. It still looks pretty ugly."

"Why the fuck do ya think I covered it?" Zenaku asked, giving the man a loathing stare. "'Cause of ya... I can't even see outta this eye anymore." He said.

Zenaku's eyes turned red, tribal markings appearing on his face while he bent his knees. Rina furrowed her eyebrows when she saw his eye, turning to glare at Nikito. She held out her sword, giving a smile. Her reiatsu started rising.

"Fall in love, Ravuejeru." Rina said, her sword curling to the side, her smile growing. (Love Angel)

Nikito turned towards her, holding her sword up. She put her finger through the circle on the grip and spun her sword, making the man widen his eyes before a hazy look crossed his eyes. All the others were looking away with wide eyes, all blushing lightly. People watching frowned, some people looking at the sword getting the same hazy look in their eyes.

Slowly, the gray haired man walked towards her, a wide smile crossing his face. Rina smiled and stopped spinning her sword, smirking when the man stood in front of her eyes hearts in his eyes. She soon frowned before widening her eyes. She turned, seeing the real Nikito walking towards the edge. She looked back towards the man in front of her, her eyes growing wide when she saw Shiko standing in front of her with a goofy smile on his face, hearts in his eyes.

She soon punched him.

He stumbled back and clutched his cheek.

"Why the hell does everyone _always_ hit me!"

"Because you always get on people's nerves." Nikito answered, turning and holding his hand up. He smiled. "Goodbye."

The seven widened their eyes when they saw light shoot towards them. Riko widened her eyes and took a step forward when kido suddenly engulfed the entire area, feeling her heart skip a beat. Kaori and Kayo instantly looked at her face, both frowning slightly when they saw apprehension in her eyes.

Nikito frowned. "Oh... I thought I finally got rid of you."

A shield covered the seven, all holding up one hand. They all sighed out of relief. Yamamoto opened one eye. They all combined their reiatsu to make that shield. And if he looked closely every single one of them had those tribal markings on their faces. Shiko frowned and stabbed his sword into the ground.

Nikito turned, seeing the ground suddenly rise, soon turning into a wave. He disappeared, frowning when the wave started going after him. If it hit him, Shiko could easily suck him into the ground and getting him stuck. And being buried alive didn't sound appealing at all. A wall suddenly appeared in front of him, making him frown before he tried jumping over it. In response the wall grew larger, making a frustrated look cross his face.

He turned, seeing the large wave heading straight for him.

He smiled.

He waved a hand around his head, a shield soon appearing around him. Nojima watched with a small frown on his face.

"...That's not good." Nojima said, sighing lightly.

Thousands of red orbs soon started shooting from the shield, hitting everything around it. The seven dodged them as best as they could, Nojima regretting teaching Nikito any of the kido he developed. Shiko widened his eyes when his sword was knocked out of his hand, turning to see Nikito holding his wrist. He smiled. Blood soon splattered across the ground. Shiko spat up blood.

Ichirou swung his sword down, giving Nikito a dark glare when he blocked his attack.

Shiko panted heavily, stumbling back and holding his wound. He trembled and closed his eyes in pain. Ichirou and Nikito crossed swords, Nikito frowning when a small crater suddenly appeared under him. He didn't recruit Ichirou for his brute strength for nothing. Ichirou gave a large grin. Nikito stared at him before smiling.

"Riko is so much like you."

Ichirou blinked before frowning. He widened his eyes when Nikito's sword stuck through his chest.

Riko widened her eyes and gasped. "Papa!"

Instantly everyone around her looked towards her. Kenpachi quickly grabbed her when she tried running towards the fighting area. Nikito turned, along with the other six, all their eyes wide. Ichirou didn't hear her. He grabbed Nikito's neck and gave a large grin when he hauled him into the air. Fire soon swirled around the two, making people frown when they couldn't see anything.

The other six watched intently, all their eyes narrowed.

Ichirou skidded out of the fire, looking up with a snarl. Nikito jumped out the other side, looking up with a small frown on his face. Rina looked between the two, her eyes narrowed seriously, holding her hand up towards Ichirou. She smiled.

"Don't even try, Nikito." Rina said.

"Ichirou" looked up with a frown before smirking, glass breaking around the two of them. He started clapping with raised eyebrows.

"You're getting better, Rina." Nikito said, seeing the blonde smile. "How did you tell?"

"I can never mistake Ichirou for anyone else~!" Rina squealed, putting her hands on her cheeks and smiling widely.

Nikito frowned. "It's a shame you "love" him." He said, rolling his eyes.

Ichirou flinched. "The hell do ya mean by that! So what if she loves me!" He yelled, giving the man a dark glare. "You jealous?" He asked, giving a wide smirk.

"Yes." Nikito said, nodding.

Ichirou stayed silent before his eyes slowly started widening with rage burning deep within his orbs. Nikito jumped back when Ichirou's sword came down, his eyes narrowed seriously when he saw Ichirou look up with a snarl. That's what he regretted about picking the man. He got angry too easily. But... the same was with Riko. He supposed she got that from Ichirou. Nojima stood behind him, holding his finger against his back.

"Hado number four, Byakurai." Nojima murmured, giving a small smirk.

Nikito's eyes grew wide, gritting his teeth when lightening went through his chest. He turned and thrust his sword through Nojima, the stoic man widening his eyes at the same time blood flew out of his mouth. The twins widened their eyes and jumped forward. Nikito disappeared, all seven people widening their eyes when blood spurted from them, all stumbling to the sides and struggling to stand.

Riko swallowed thickly.

She didn't like this.

And she didn't even know why she felt like this! It was pissing her off!

Someone watched with dark eyes, watching as the seven shook it off and pointed their swords at Nikito. The gray haired man smiled and held his sword out, giving a wide smirk. Beating these fools wouldn't take much. He was only playing with them. Ichirou was right. He was jealous they got to spend so much time with the Boss while he knew him longer but only got to see him when he would switch places with someone else.

He raised his sword, giving a dark smile.

"Die."

They all turned and widened their eyes, seeing Nikito run towards them with his sword raised. Shit! They all winced from their wounds while Nikito narrowed his eyes at the same time they glowed red.

"What... are you doing... Nikito?"

Nikito's eyes grew wide, freezing in one spot. The other seven blinked and widened their eyes. They all turned towards the voice, shock visible in their eyes when they saw... their Boss. Ichirou and the others widened their eyes and furrowed their eyebrows, some of them hanging their heads. Nikito's eyes remained wide with shock. He saw him!

"B... Boss." Nikito murmured, staring at the man standing on top the building.

People turned their heads towards the man he was staring at. Riko's eyes grew wide, stumbling backwards and trembling. Yamamoto's eyes hardened when he saw the long gray hair blowing with the wind. His suspicions were confirmed. Shiko looked up with a small frown, his eyes lowering to the ground.

"...Hour's up." Shiko muttered, letting out a sigh. He shook his head and stood straight, giving a lazy smirk and a wave. "Hey, Boss! Took your time! I thought we were going to die!"

The "Boss" smiled. People widened his eyes when he suddenly appeared at the edge, staring at the large fighting area. Riko stepped back until she was behind her Taicho, making him frown and glance at her. Why was she hiding? Surely it wasn't for this asshole... He widened his eyes slightly. Whoa... He was taller than _him_. He had to be at least seven feet!

"Arrest him!" Yamamoto ordered, making people jump before they ran towards him.

He twirled his finger, a shield suddenly appearing around him. It spun wildly, orbs flying everywhere and hitting the people that were about to attack him. He looked to the side, smiling at the Soutaicho. Yamamoto opened his eyes and stared at the man, opening his mouth to ask him a question. He disappeared, reappearing beside Nikito. He widened his eyes and turned, staring at the tall man with fear in his eyes. He swallowed thickly and gave a shaky smile, sweat rolling down the side of his face.

"Hello, Boss. You're looking healthy." Nikito said, giving a closed-eye smile.

"What are you doing, Nikito?" He asked, staring down at him with a dark look in his eyes. "You... are attacking people on your side."

"You see... sir... I was only following your orders." Nikito said, stepping back and giving a nervous smile. "I... I tried protecting Riko. Ichirou was going to attack her, and the others were putting her in grave danger by trying to bring her out of here, where she is... safer. She's much safer here than in the Rukongai." He said, furrowing his eyebrows, clenching his hands to stop them from trembling.

"...I know she is safer here." He said, narrowing his eyes slightly. "I only asked... why did you attack?"

"Boss!" Zenaku yelled, looking up with a wide grin.

The "Boss" turned and raised his eyebrows, staring at Zenaku's eye. Zenaku immediately covered his scarred eye with his bandana, giving a scowl. The "Boss" stared at the seven with a stoic look on his face. He covered his mouth, coughing lightly, making the others frown, shaking his head and turning to stare down at Nikito.

"...I know why... you attacked them now." He said, staring down at the man.

Nikito gave a grin. "You are still intelligent, Boss."

"You know what this means?"

"Y... Yes."

All the shinigami quickly parted when Nikito hit the wall, falling to the ground with wide eyes. He gasped for breath, trembling uncontrollably. Most of the shinigami stared at him with wide eyes, unsure whether to arrest him or assist him. Kenshin frowned and looked ahead, staring at the tall man with a glare, seeing him talk to the seven. He was strong. Stronger than the seven that he was talking to.

"He... went far." Renta said, swallowing thickly and turning to stare at the man with wide eyes. "How strong _is_ he?"

"Reta Tetsuya."

All the Taichos turned towards the Soutaicho, seeing that his eyes were open, staring at the man that turned when his name was mentioned. He smiled. Shiko blinked several times, shaking his head and blinking several more times. He turned towards the others with raised eyebrows.

"Did... I just hear him all the way out here?" Shiko asked, his eyes slightly wide. "And he was _talking_?"

"...You don't think they can hear us?" Rina asked, looking at the others curiously.

"YEAH!" Someone yelled.

They all jumped. Holy shit! How _loud_ were they? Tetsuya, the Boss everyone has been hearing about, covered his mouth and coughed a couple times. Zenaku walked towards him, about to ask if he was okay when he held up his hand to silence him. The Soutaicho stared at the man for a long time.

"Each of them... had high seats when they were shinigami." Yamamoto said, making people frown. "Reta Tetsuya, the man that has just arrived... was my former third seat. He was believed to have died over two hundred years ago."

"You haven't changed a bit, Soutaicho." Tetsuya said, giving a smile.

Yamamoto frowned. "How long have you been hiding... Reta?" He asked, seeing the man stare at him with a blank look on his face. "What have you been doing for so long in the Rukongai? Did you kill anyone?" He frowned when the man didn't respond. "Answer me!"

Tetsuya stared ahead blankly. Ichirou frowned and raised an eyebrow. He waved a hand in front of the man's face. A blank look soon crossed his face, crossing his arms over his chest and giving the man a roll of his eyes.

"He spaced out again." Ichirou said, smirking in amusement.

People blinked. Did they just hear right? Did he say... he _spaced_ out? _Again_? Yamamoto frowned and shook his head lightly. Riko stared at the man with wide eyes, seeing him blink and shake his head slightly. Tetsuya stared at the Soutaicho for a moment, his eyes moving towards Riko. Once their eyes connected he gave a smile.

"Ah, Riko." Tetsuya said, making the woman freeze. "It's been so long."

"Boss!" Nikito yelled, slowly standing up with a frown. "I was given orders, by you, to protect Riko! If you still insist on trying to take her... then you give me no choice!" He yelled, grabbing his sword and pointing it at the man with narrowed eyes. "I'll have to attack you to protect her!"

"Good luck!" Zenaku yelled, giving a wide grin. "'Kay, line the hell up so I can heal ya!" He snapped, glaring at the others.

"Soutaicho, it's been so long." Tetsuya said, giving a smile while the others were being healed by a very angry man. "So much has changed while I was away." He said, looking around the area.

"And you haven't changed a bit, Reta." Yamamoto said, giving the man a hard stare. "Your mind wanders away from you, even when in a serious moment." He said, meaning that the man spaced out often.

Tetsuya coughed. "Soutaicho... you have someone very dear to me I would like to speak to." He said, standing up and sighing. "If I may?"

"No, you may not." Yamamoto said, standing straight with a frown.

Tetsuya frowned. "I would like to avoid fighting as much as possible."

"Not gonna happen!" Kenpachi yelled, stepping forward with a grin. "How about you take me on!" He yelled, his grin growing.

"Taicho!" Riko growled, giving the man a glare.

Tetsuya coughed violently, making people frown when he fell to his knees. Zenaku widened his eyes and cursed, running towards him and holding his hands out. He grabbed his hands and shook his head, giving a smile. Yamamoto frowned and opened his eyes. He was coughing too much for it to be a mere cold. Zenaku frowned and gritted his teeth.

"Boss-"

"I'll be fine." Tetsuya said, standing up and giving the Taichos a hard stare. "I do not want to fight. Hurting hundreds of shinigami isn't my plan."

Soi Fon frowned. "You make it sound easy. You and what army?"

The twins looked up, giving dark smiles. They glanced at the Boss, seeing him furrow his eyebrows and close his eyes. He coughed once before opening his eyes. He looked at them and nodded. They grinned widely, now fully healed, both high fiving the other and laughing hysterically. Renta frowned.

"I don't like them."

"But... _you_ have a twin." Haku said, giving him a blank stare.

"Shut it! Just because we're all twins don't mean we have to like each other!"

"I wouldn't underestimate them." Nikito said, standing straight and giving a tired smile.

Soi Fon faced him, about to arrest him when Yamamoto held up his hand.

"Leave him for now. We will deal with him once this is over." Yamamoto said, frowning when he heard the man thank him. "Now... Yamato Nikito... tell me why you say you want us not to underestimate them."

"Well, you see..." Nikito said, giving a grin. "Back when they were all still shinigami I've been watching them for months. The Boss asked me to find suitable fighters to give his... _gift_ to. He never asked what kind of fighters. He told me to find fighters I thought were suitable. So... I chose them." He said, nodding to the seven.

"...Did he ask for shinigami?" Ukitake asked, giving the man a hard stare.

Nikito smiled. "...No."

"You chose them because you, as they all say, were following your "Boss'" orders." Kyoraku said, giving the man a small frown. "You really go all out."

"He didn't say to get shinigami." Nikito said, looking to the side. "Which is why they all hate me. I took them from their comfortable lives here to live in the Rukongai, but they learned to adjust." He looked up and smiled. "May I tell you why I chose these seven in particular?"

_They're all connected to him_, Yamamoto thought. "Yes."

"I chose Ichirou because he was able to make his muscles stronger. Strong enough to lift a building." Nikito said, giving a wide grin. "Ah, yes. That brute strength of his was fascinating. The twins... I chose them because of their teamwork. I chose Zenaku because he was a healer, who was foolish to think he could heal himself so he could continue fighting. I chose Shiko, who is the fastest of the group. I chose Rina because of her brilliant mind~!" He said, pointing to his head with a grin. "Don't let her fool you, her intelligence is quite impressive. And I chose Nojima because he was a master in kido and had been trying to invent a few kido back then." He said, smiling sadly. "He's even better than when I first met him."

The twins held up their swords, smiling. Renzo held up his sword with a smirk, opening his mouth.

"Strike them down,"

"Stab 'em,"

They looked up, their eyes glowing red, giving large grins.

"Josu!"(Multiplier)

"Kakeru!"(Multiply)

Both their swords turned dark blue, people frowning at the unusual color. It only changed color, but what was the ability? The twins grinned widely and snickered, both their eyes remaining red, tribal markings appearing up their necks. Yamamoto's eyes hardened, turning his head to stare at Nikito to see that his eyes were also glowing red. He looked forward.

"Reta... Former head of your clan." Yamamoto said, seeing the man blink. "Why do these people have the same tribal markings the heads of your clan have when they release their reiatsu? From what I read in their files they were not born in your clan."

Tetsuya blinked. "May you repeat what you said, Soutaicho? I wasn't listening."

Blank looks crossed everyone's faces. Really?

"You haven't changed at all, Reta." Yamamoto said, giving the man a hard stare. "I had asked why do these people have the ability that is passed down from head to head in the Reta clan?"

Tetsuya stared at him for a long time. "I am still the head of my clan, Soutaicho. As such, since I left, I still have the power that has been passed down for years in my family." He said, covering his mouth and coughing. "I won't participate in this fight. I'm sick enough as it is. But if I must I will join it." He said, turning around and nodding to the twins.

Yamamoto frowned. Sick...? He's sick... What kind of sickness?

The twins jumped forward and grin. "_We're the army~!_" They yelled, holding up their swords.

People widened their eyes when at least a hundred of them appeared in the area, all holding up their swords and grinning. Kyoraku raised his hat, blinking several times. Those are quite the zanpakuto they have. They're able to multiply themselves. Impressive. The other six walked forward until they were in front of the large group, all frowning and glaring at the shinigami. Shiko sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I would like to avoid fighting." Shiko said, looking to the side. "Why must everything end in violence?"

"I don't know." Zenaku answered, not bother that his bandana was covering his right eye. "Bastards won't let us say why we're even here."

"Who cares?" Ichirou asked, turning and giving a smirk. "We might as well try to talk to Riko, right?"

They all stayed silent before nodding.

Tetsuya stood in the middle of the area, covering his mouth and coughing lightly. He looked to the side, seeing the hundred of the same people jump out of the barrier and towards the shinigami. He sighed and looked down. He wasn't lying when he said he wanted to avoid fighting. Because why fight... when he only wanted to talk? He smiled and looked at the blue sky.

"...So much has changed in the Seireitei."


	63. Chapter 63

**A/n** I thank all those that reviewed. Much obliged. :D

**blackshadow878** – Yep. I keep the fight going on and on... it's very tiring. DX

**Tailsdoll123** – Yep. X3

**praeses** – Yep. :D Trying to speed things up. Which is good. :D And Tetsuya often spaces out. X3 And yep. They all hate Nikito because of that. DX I also like their zanpakuto~! X3 And yeah, Zenaku _really_ hates Nikito for what he did to his eye. And don't worry. She'll remember. X3 And you don't hate them? :D Great~! Tetsuya is awesome. X3 Well, to me. And Beauty and the Beast is awesome! :D I just wish the Beast didn't have to turn into a human. DX

**bubbles171** –You're review made me grin. :D

**dragonrain618** – He spaces out at least a dozen times a day. X3

**Chibi-Onee-chan** – I know, right? =D I was thinking "will people mind he spaces out?" X3

**solarfalcon** – Great! :D Glad you like them. X3

**princess moon shadow** – Thankies! :D

**TheBigPumpkin** – Thank you! :D And no, he does not. DX It's a little due to... well, you'll find out in this chapter. X3

**Canadian Shiro** – Thank you _so_ much for pointing that out~! X3 I didn't notice that at all. :D

**Reflected Moon** – Maybe, maybe not... I actually didn't really plan on their relationship. X3 And it shall be revealed! :D Probably in four chapters. :D Which is a long ways away. DX

Man, can't believe I actually wrote a story other than Bleach. 0.o It's crazy. And this is crazy, but I was thinking about going on a hiatus, but then I thought, "Nah, gotta finish this story." So I can concentrate on my other stories. And this will really suck, but I'm thinking about discontinuing "I Blame You For This." DX I totally went into the story without thinking of a storyline.

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach.

**Warning** – Swearing and fighting.

-:-

"Fuckin' pain in the ass!"

The tall person stalked through the halls with his hands in his pockets, scowling and glaring straight ahead. Tanaka Zenaku, third seat of the tenth division. He just found out he couldn't heal himself! And after all those damn years of learning how to heal others! He growled lowly and kicked the wall out of anger, ignoring the sting of pain in his foot. Ah, well. At least he was better at healing than the third seat of the fourth division. He smirked to himself and continued on.

"Oi, Tanaka!"

"WHAT?" Zenaku snapped, turning to glare at the shorter man, seeing him jump. "The fuck do ya want?"

"Jeez. Calm down. Taicho said he wants to speak to you later." He said, pointing behind him where the office was.

Zenaku scoffed. "Like I frickin' care, dumbass." He said, turning and walking away.

The man frowned. "Dumbass, dumbass, dumbass... always with dumbass." He muttered, walking away with a roll of his eyes.

A hand clamped down on his shoulder, the man freezing and widening his eyes. He swallowed hard and slowly turned his head, seeing the tall man staring down at him with a scowl. He suddenly started grinning widely, his expression turning dark.

"What was that?" Zenaku asked, leaning down and staring the man with an icy stare.

He trembled. "N-Nothing!"

"Good." Zenaku said, turning and walking away from the man.

He stared after him with wide eyes, gulping loudly. Zenaku walked through the hallways with a dark look on his face, people paling and looking away from him. A woman walked up the stairs with a large stack of paperwork in her arms, widening her eyes when she lost her footing. Zenaku pushed her up until she was standing straight, walking down the stairs with a scowl.

"Ah, thank you, third seat Tanaka." She said, smiling after the man.

Zenaku grunted, letting out a sigh. He stopped and quirked a brow when he saw someone stomp into the courtyard, looking enraged. He looked around the courtyard.

"Tanaka Zenaku, you bastard! Get out here!"

Zenaku walked towards him with a frown, people watching in curiosity. He stared up at the taller man, amazed he was so big. And not just in height, in weight, as well. He stared down at Zenaku, giving a grin and backing up, reaching for his zanpakuto while the third seat stared at him blankly.

"What do ya want?" Zenaku asked, not wanting to waste his time with this fool.

"You beat up my brother! I'm here to avenge him!"

Zenaku stared blankly. "...I've beaten up a lotta people, I ain't gotta clue who yer talkin' 'bout."

"My brother from the sixth division!"

"...Still don't know who yer talkin' 'bout." Zenaku said, rolling his eyes with a sigh.

The large man frowned and unsheathed his sword, raising it high in the air. No one got up, staring curiously. Zenaku grinned widely and pulled his hand out, quickly punching the man in the gut. He hit the wall in the next second. Zenaku put his hand back in his pocket, stalking towards the man in long strides, making the man pale and tremble the closer he got. Zenaku raised his leg and pressed his foot against his face, giving him a dark glare.

"Get the fuck outta here, dumbass!" Zenaku growled, giving a frightening grin.

The large man quickly stood up and turned, running out of the courtyard. Zenaku scratched the back of his head and turned, deciding to head to the office. Several people raised their arms and whooped, making the tall man smirk. He walked up the steps, several women looking after him with wide smiles on their faces and blushes staining their cheeks.

"I what?" Zenaku asked, staring at the Taicho with wide eyes.

"You're going on a mission." The Taicho said, sighing and rubbing his head.

"I don't wanna go on a mission!" Zenaku snapped, slamming his hands on the desk and growling. "Send someone else!"

"I gladly would, Tanaka. But this man requested you specifically. Please, just go." The Taicho said, sending the man a glare. "I have a headache. Leave."

Zenaku's eyes were wide, sending the man a shocked stare. He started shaking in anger. He turned and walked out of the room before he could do anything he regretted. Like tearing the bastard's office apart. Which sounded _really_ appealing to him. He smirked darkly while walking through the hallways.

The next day he walked to the south gate, muttering curses the entire time. Who the hell even requested for him anyway? Made no damn sense. He looked up when he saw a man standing at the gate, already there, waving towards him with a smile. Zenaku walked right past him, not wanting to get to know him. He wanted this mission over and done with.

The walk was quiet, both heading for the thirty-eighth district in the south Rukon districts.

"So who the hell's missin'?" Zenaku asked, sending the man a dark stare.

"Souls. This happened a few years back." Nikito said, looking up with a smile. "Tons of people disappearing, but we couldn't figure out why they were disappearing."

Zenaku rolled his eyes and scoffed. Fucking great. It was going to take forever to find out where the souls went. He looked around the area when they arrived, frowning slightly and narrowing his eyes. Something didn't feel quite right. He caught movement from the corner of his eye, unsheathing his sword and pointing it at the two that tried attacking him.

"_Aw~!_" They whined, furrowing their eyebrows and pouting. "_He caught us~!_"

"Ah, shuddap!" Ichirou yelled, walking out from behind a tree with a frown, glaring at the twins. "Just get him!"

Zenaku stared at them closely before widening his eyes. "Yer that third seat that was killed ten years ago!" He yelled, quickly narrowing his eyes and getting into position. "And yer those twins that also died five years ago!"

"Very good!" Renzo yelled, clapping while snickering. "You're very smart!"

"Well informed." Ichirou said, stepping forward and unsheathing his sword, throwing his sheathe aside. "Get ready."

Zenaku held up and blocked the attack, widening his eyes and gritting his teeth when a crater suddenly appeared underneath him. His attacks were strong. Ichirou jumped back, the twins appearing in the air and swinging their swords down. Zenaku managed to jump out of the way, but one of them nicked his arm. He growled. Shit! He turned.

"Why the hell aren't ya doin' anything!" Zenaku yelled, giving the gray haired man a glare.

Nikito smiled. "Because I need to recruit you."

Zenaku widened his eyes. Recruit? Recruit him for what? He let out a strangled yell when one of them got his back, turning and swinging his sword out. Reizo jumped back and whined, holding his arm with a pout. It was bleeding. Renzo widened his eyes and frowned, jumping towards the man and swinging his sword out, kicking his leg upwards. Zenaku growled and doubled over, holding his stomach. That was a hard kick.

When he looked up, he widened his eyes when he saw Nikito swing his sword down. Nikito and the others widened their eyes when Zenaku stood up and yelled out in pain, holding his right eye. Nikito silently cursed. He had moved at the last second. Zenaku uncovered his eye and looked around, his eyes wide.

"I can't... see!" Zenaku yelled, breathing heavily.

Ichirou quickly hit the back of his neck, knocking him out, grabbing him before he could hit the ground. He set him down gently. He looked up and glared at Nikito, along with the twins.

"You fucking cut his eye!" Ichirou growled, standing up and giving the man an icy glare. "Why the hell did you even recruit him!" He yelled, turning and picking him up.

Nikito stared at the man with a small frown on his face. "He's a healer."

-:-

Riko widened her eyes, seeing the large group of same people jump across the large trench, all swinging their swords down. People quickly unsheathed their swords and blocked their attacks, some people not so lucky. Zenaku jumped across the trench, raising his leg and bringing it down when he got to the ground. A large crater appeared, people flying into the air. He looked up with a wide grin, chuckling darkly.

Ichirou punched several people, sending them flying into other people and knocking them out, people flying into the air when he would kick them. Rina grinned widely and held up her fists, dozens of people running towards her. She punched the first one in the stomach, quickly punching the back of his neck when he bent over, turning and kicking the other person, grabbing his arm and spinning him around, hitting other people with him.

Nojima held up his finger and twirled it, a shield surrounding him and spinning wildly, growing larger by the second and making people run. It hit several people, sending them flying into the air and hitting buildings and the ground. It soon dissipated, the man now holding his hands together. He bent down when people ran towards him, placing his left hand on the ground. People frowned when they felt reiatsu from under the ground, widening their eyes when they were suddenly picked off the ground and started spinning around the man like a twister, hundreds of people screaming. No expression crossed Nojima's face. He placed his other hand on the ground, thousands of spears flying in the air. People fell to the ground, all unconscious.

Shiko walked towards the people with a lazy stride, running a hand through his hair and giving a lazy smile.

"Hi." Shiko said, giving a closed-eye smile.

At least a hundred people fell over, all unconscious. Shiko let out a sigh and rubbed the side of his head, turning to see people running towards him. He held up his sword and touched the ground lightly with it. People were suddenly flying through the air when the ground suddenly came up, the brunette watching as they soared through the air.

"Run!" Kenpachi ordered, running forward with a grin.

Riko blinked before nodding, turning and running down one of the streets. Her friends ran after her, all glancing back to see people running towards the traitors. Kayo furrowed her eyebrows. Something was wrong. Riko wasn't herself.

"Riko." Kayo said, seeing the woman turn to stare at her. "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah! We gotta get away!" Riko yelled, running faster.

All three blinked when they heard screaming, all turning their heads around to see someone flying through the air. Riko frowned before widening her eyes, seeing that it was Shiko. He hit the ground right in front of them, rolling on the ground and stopping with his legs in the air and his chin on the ground, his arms helping him hold the pose. The three women's eyes remained wide. Shiko's tongue lolled out, his eyes wide. He blinked and shook his head, standing up and turning. He muttered, "He didn't have to throw me." He glanced at Riko and her friends, seeing them freeze.

"Ah, Riko. Where are you going?" Shiko asked, giving a smile.

Riko froze and backed away, holding her arms out in front of her friends. Shiko saw this action and raised his eyebrows before smiling. He walked forward, pausing when she unsheathed her sword and pointed it at him. Shiko's eyebrows remained raised, holding up a finger. A little bubble suddenly appeared at the tip of his finger, making the three frown.

He flicked his finger forward, the bubble growing and engulfing Riko.

"Ah, c'mon!" Riko yelled, swinging her sword and scowling when she couldn't break the sphere.

"Riko!" Kaori yelled, clumsily unsheathing her sword and hitting the sphere.

Shiko moved to the side when Kayo jumped towards him, kicking her legs out quickly, frowning when she couldn't hit him. Shiko blinked and raised his eyebrows. He soon gave her a charming smile, making her widen her eyes and blush profusely. She jumped away and placed her hands on her cheeks, her eyes remaining wide.

"I recognize some of those moves." Shiko said, making the woman blink and turn. He pointed to himself and smiled. "They're mine."

Kayo widened her eyes when he suddenly appeared in front of her with a lazy smile on his face, hitting one part of her body. She fell back, laying motionless on the ground. Kaori widened her eyes, running towards her.

"Kayo!" Kaori yelled, pointing her hand towards the man. "Hado thirty-three, Sokatsui!"

Shiko moved to the side with a blank look on his face. Wow. Riko's friends were weak. He smiled, his expression growing dark, jumping towards the redhead. Kaori widened her eyes and held up her sword, freezing when he got closer. Shiko widened his eyes and jumped away when kido shot towards him, looking at the spot where the kido hit. He turned his head, staring at the dark haired man standing on the wall.

Kenta gave him a dark glare.

Kaori widened her eyes. "D-Dad!"

"Get away from my daughter." Kenta said, giving the man a hard stare.

Shiko blinked before smirking. "That's the way my clan members looked at me when I wouldn't lead the clan right." He said, chuckling lightly.

Kaori widened her eyes. He's a noble? Kenta's eyes hardened at the news, jumping forward and swinging his sword down, looking to the side when Shiko jumped away. He's a fast one. Kenta held up his hand, kido shooting towards the man. Shiko moved to the side with a smirk.

"Impressive. Such a strong kido without an incantation." Shiko said, raising an eyebrow while continuing to smirk.

"Leave my daughter and her friends alone." Kenta said, giving the man a dark stare. "I _will_ kill you."

"Oooh, scary." Shiko said, chuckling lightly.

He dodged every one of Kenta's attacks, his arms crossed over his chest casually and disappearing before the kido could hit him. Shiko gave him an exasperated stare, his eyebrows raised with a small frown on his face. He sighed and looked to the side, Kenta panting slightly from using too much of his reiatsu.

"He's too fast." Kenta said, turning and placing his hand on the shield.

It cracked and broke, Riko widening her eyes. Kenta gave her a stare, seeing her blink before nodding. She grabbed Kaori wrist and pulled her away, grabbing Kayo, the three running down the street. Shiko stared after them, about to go after her when Kenta stood in front of him. Shiko gave him a small frown.

"I'm too fast for you, old man." Shiko said, giving a smirk.

"You are older than me." Kenta said, giving him a hard stare. "You may be too fast for me," He then smirked. "But not for her."

Shiko turned, blinking when he saw Soi Fon staring down at him from on top a building. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily. He opened his eyes slightly, staring at the ground. He turned his head and gave a lazy smirk, raising his eyebrows slightly.

"Hoh? What's this now?" Shiko asked, standing straighter.

Her reiatsu was getting stronger. Soi Fon narrowed her eyes, taking her haori off and throwing it into the air. Shiko stared after it, frowning in confusion. Now why did she throw it away? It's going to be dirty later on when she finds it. Soi Fon clenched her hands and gritted her teeth while Kenta turned and walked away.

"Shunko!" Soi Fon yelled, dense kido surrounding her, making the man raise his eyebrows.

"Amazing!" Shiko exclaimed, giving a wide smile. "The Taichos now are truly something." He said, giving a wide grin.

A large explosion happened around the area.

Riko stopped and widened her eyes, turning and letting out a small gasp when she saw the large cloud of dust in the air. Shiko! No! Dammit! Why was she worried about him? She wasn't getting any of these feelings! She gritted her teeth and turned, running down the street. Kaori stared at her with a frown. Why was she acting like this?

Did she... care for these people?

-:-

"Holy shit, yer heavy!" Zenaku yelled, trying to push the large Taicho off of him.

Komamura pushed his sword down, making Zenaku grit his teeth before he kicked the Taicho's knee, making him double over, using all his strength to kick him away. He scowled when he saw the Taicho skid for two meters before stopping. That's it? Wow. He's heavy. He blinked, seeing the Taicho fall to his knees. He frowned in confusion. Oh, it's his knee! He must have kicked it a little too hard.

He blinked and stepped to the side, seeing a sword go down where he was last standing. He turned and stared at the woman that was glaring at him. He smirked when he saw it was that girl that challenged him before. Seika glared at him and frowned, swinging her sword repeatedly; getting pissed off that she wasn't hitting him. She widened her eyes when he was suddenly behind her. Shit! He'll kill her-

Seika paused and blinked.

Okay... this wasn't what she was expecting.

"Stop cupping my breasts!"

Zenaku jumped away with a grin when she swung her sword out. Okay, he couldn't help it. He narrowed his eyes and turned, seeing Komamura swing his sword down. Shit! Seika's face burned bright red, glaring at the spot where the man last stood. Agh, she wanted to tear him apart!

Zenaku sighed out of relief, rubbing his shoulder with a small.

Damn... he got his bandana. He held up the bandana with a frown, seeing that it was ripped. Well, so much for hiding his eye. He flicked his index finger, a kido appearing around him and sending the dozens of people away. Ah, this was a pain in the ass. He turned his head and stared at the center of the area Shiko created.

And the Boss was sick as ever.

Why the hell wouldn't he let him help? He sighed and rubbed his head.

Kido shot from Byakuya's hand, heading for Nojima. The man stared ahead blankly, holding up his hand, a shield appearing in front of him and shooting orbs all over the area. It protects him and attacks at the same time. The kido he was facing were troubling but not hard to deflect. Byakuya held up his hand, a shield covering him.

Nojima stared blankly. He looked to the side, staring at the area, looking at the Boss.

"...Why am I even fighting?" Nojima muttered, closing his eyes and sighing.

Dust flew into the air when Ichirou landed, looking up and giving Nikito a dark glare. The gray haired man smiled and held up his sword. They both charged towards each other and blocked one another's attacks, jumping through the air and fighting in different spots. Rina watched with furrowed eyebrows. It's true they weren't friends, but... it pained her heart to see Ichirou like this.

She turned, about to head towards the Boss when Hitsugaya appeared in front of her.

She sighed. "I don't want to be cold again."

She disappeared, making Hitsugaya widen his eyes. Where-? He turned, seeing that she had gone to the area where their "Boss" was. Rina walked towards the tall man, seeing him sitting on the ground cross-legged, looking towards the blue sky. She stood next to him, staring at him for a moment before looking at the sky, as well.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Tetsuya asked, giving a small smile. "I wish people would appreciate the world more."

"...It's been a while since you were out, Boss." Rina said, giving the man a sad smile. "Does it feel great to see the entire sky?"

"No one can see the entire sky, Rina." Tetsuya said, his smile widening slightly. "But it's great to see a larger amount of the sky than just staring from the garden." He said, covering his mouth and coughing lightly.

Rina furrowed her eyebrows worriedly. "Boss... if you continue to hold a large amount of your power any longer-"

"I know." Tetsuya said, continuing to smile. "...Which is why I want to speak with Riko." He said, his eyes softening when he mentioned her name.

Rina bent down and sat beside him. "Then... let's look at the sky together until then." She said, giving him a smile.

Tetsuya chuckled lightly and smiled at her. "Thank you, Rina."

Nikito grabbed Ichirou's arm, spinning him around while in the air, raising his leg high into the air and bringing it down on Ichirou's shoulder. Luckily Ichirou managed to twist his body to land on the ground, growling when his legs started aching. A large crater surrounded him, dust rising high into the air. He jumped into the air and grabbed Nikito's neck when he raised his sword, using all his strength to throw him against a building. It broke in two when he connected.

All the twins started screaming when rubble fell, all running around while covering their heads.

Ichirou scowled at them.

Yamamoto frowned. "...This is getting out of control." He said, reaching for his zanpakuto.

A shield surrounded around him, making him open one eye. What was this? He turned his head, seeing Tetsuya holding up one finger with a smile on his face. The Soutaicho frowned while people around him tried breaking the shield with their zanpakuto and kido.

Zenaku grinned widely, smashing the large Taicho against the ground and binding him to the ground. When he looked up he widened his eyes, seeing that little Taicho escorting Shiko into the area. Shit, that idiot already got caught. Shiko was smiling lazily, looking around the area with a raise of his eyebrows. Soi Fon quickly got out of the way, seeing a sword go down where she was last standing.

Zenaku snarled at her, a homonka appearing on the right side of his face.

"Ooh, nice look for you." Shiko commented, still acting casual.

Soi Fon skidded back, looking up with a frown on her face. She narrowed her eyes when she saw the tall man release the binding she placed on the man. Zenaku looked up, cursing when he saw her use shunpo, seeing her appear right in front of them. Markings appeared on Shiko's face, his eyes turning red, catching her hand in time before she could hit Zenaku's cheek.

"Ah, ah, ah..." Shiko waved his finger back and forth with a smirk. "A lady shouldn't act like this."

Soi Fon skidded back once more, looking up to see Shiko in front of her. He smiled, markings appearing all over his body. Zenaku widened his eyes, gritting his teeth. Shit. He's using that much already? Soi Fon widened her eyes when she flew back, hitting the wall and knocking it down, looking up to see Shiko running towards her. Her eyes grew wide.

He's faster?

Tetsuya blinked and turned his head slightly to the side.

"Oh... Shiko's opponent must be faster than him." Tetsuya said, giving a sad smile. "He should be careful. He knows using that much will make him tired later on."

"But she's fast. She got him a few times." Rina said, furrowing her eyebrows. "From what I'm seeing it take two hits for her to kill an enemy."

Tetsuya stared at her. "What a scary zanpakuto."

Rina nodded.

Shiko jumped back and placed his fingers in his mouth, whistling loudly. Instantly everyone stopped on his side, all disappearing and appearing beside him. All the twins blinked when they saw the red markings on the man's body, seeing him turn and grin widely at all of them.

"_Hoh?_" Renzo asked, raising his eyebrows. "_You're using that much already? You know if you use that much it'll-_"

"I know." Shiko said, giving a lazy smirk while the markings disappeared. "But... I gotta plan." He said, his smirk growing.

"Genryusai-sensei... What do we do?" Ukitake asked, turning to stare at the Soutaicho in the shield.

"Would you like me to tell you the power that was passed down from one head to another... in the Reta clan?" Yamamoto asked, seeing some of the Taichos frown in frustration while others nodded. "The markings that appear on these seven... eight," He said, turning to see the gray haired man smile. "...It helps them use more strength in anything. Reiatsu, brute strength, speed... anything."

"So... the Reta clan must have been important." Kyoraku said, raising his hat with his hand. "I've never heard of them."

"Tetsuya was the last head of the clan." Yamamoto said, frowning slightly. "He was the prodigy in his clan, which is why they made him the head of the clan. There is a rule in the Reta clan... Only those with grey hair could become the head of the clan."

They all frowned, some glancing at Nikito. He raised his arms.

"I wasn't born in his clan."

"He was believed to have been killed over two hundred years ago by a hollow." Yamamoto said, raising his reiatsu to break the shield, but it didn't work. "They soon found out that he could transfer some of his powers to people if he chose to do so. Though he would take it back if the people he chose didn't deserve it."

"There is an unspoken rule in my clan, Soutaicho."

They all turned, seeing Tetsuya standing at the edge with a smile.

"The heads of the clan must not hold this power for more than two hundred years. Of course no one has held it for as long as I have." Tetsuya said, looking to the side with a sigh leaving his mouth. "I now found out why they did not want anyone holding it for so long."

"...He's dying." Nikito said, looking at the ground with a small frown on his face.

Yamamoto looked at him, both his eyes open. He's what?

Nojima spun his hand around him, blue kido surround him. He looked at all the particles, his eyes narrowed seriously. The other three were staring straight ahead, all their eyes glowing red, all frowning. The twins were fighting the people that were trying to attack the four, all grinning with excitement.

"Where are you, Riko?" Nojima muttered, holding his hands out. He smiled. "Found you." He said, pointing to one particle, a red particle.

He held up his hand and held his hand out over the particle.

Elsewhere Riko continued running, blinking when she suddenly stopped. She was raised in the air, continuing to run in the air. Kaori and Kayo widened their eyes. What the hell? They reached out for her, gasping when Riko was suddenly pulled back by an invisible force, hearing her scream loudly. Riko was getting tired of this!

Ichirou looked up, his eyes dark red, seeing Riko flying through the air. He jumped and grabbed her, seeing her widen her eyes when she saw him, both heading for the ground. When he landed cracks surrounded him. Riko started screaming when she was flung through the air, Kenpachi widening his eyes and cursing. Shit! How the hell did they find her?

"We're able to find anyone that has the same reiatsu as us." Nojima said, answering the unasked question.

Ukitake looked at him. Same reiatsu as them?

Riko continued to scream, flailing her arms wildly. She widened her eyes when someone caught her, turning her head to see Tetsuya smiling down at her. Her eyes remained wide, swallowing thickly. He held her close, making her blink. Okay...? He wasn't acting anything like she thought he would. She blinked, her eyes growing wide once more, seeing her stare down at her... lovingly.

"You bastard!" Kenpachi growled, running towards the edge.

Ichirou appeared in front of him, both blocking the others' attacks. Kaori and Kayo panted heavily when they got to the area, looking up to see all of the enemies' eyes were glowing red. Ichirou grinned widely and narrowed his eyes.

"Wanna see what we developed over the years?" Ichirou murmured, red reiatsu swirling around him wildly.

All the twins started jumping and cheering, most of the shinigami in the area now gone. Red reiatsu started swirling around Shiko, Zenaku, and Nojima. They all narrowed their eyes, tribal markings appearing all over their bodies. Nojima widened his eyes, turning to see a redhead raise his sword.

"Bankai!"

Wind started swirling around him. Nojima narrowed his eyes, his reiatsu dying down, turning to face the man. Oh? Impressive. A fukutaicho has Bankai. He smiled, seeing the wind disappear, seeing a larger serpent near the man, hissing lowly. He walked towards the fukutaicho at the same time Renji waved his arm, the large serpent heading for the kido master. Nojima looked up with a smile.

"You'll have to do this without me." Nojima said, turning his head to smile at the others.

All the Taichos frowned when shields suddenly covered Shiko, Zenaku, and Ichirou, all three of them closing their eyes and sitting down with their heads bowed. Kenpachi growled and ran around Ichirou, about to jump across. It may be far, but if he put enough strength into his legs, he can-

A large hand smashed right in front of him.

Kenpachi widened his eyes and stopped, looking up the large hand up to the arm. Shiko smirked down at him, completely made of reiatsu. All the Taichos widened their eyes and gasped, seeing two other large beings pull themselves out from the ground, all standing up. Yamamoto's eyes were wide, parting his lips slightly. People from everywhere that could see the three started screaming, running away.

"_Well, come on, ya son of a bitch!_"Zenaku yelled, grinning down at the large Taicho. "_Show me that Bankai of yers!_"

"_Ah, shut up!_" Ichirou snapped, giving him a glare. "_We only gotta buy some time!_"

"_Do you really want to say that out loud?_" Shiko asked, giving him a blank stare.

Ukitake stared up at the large beings with wide eyes, turning his head to stare at the three in the shields, seeing that all their eyes were closed. What was going on? He looked back at the people made completely out of reiatsu, seeing them turn and smirk down at them.

"If they're made out of reiatsu they can't hit us, right?" Hitsugaya asked, staring with wide eyes.

"_Think again, brat!_" Zenaku yelled, pulling his fist back and bringing it down.

Rubble and dust rose into the air when his fist connected, all the Taichos disappearing except for the Soutaicho, who was still in the shield. All the Taichos jumped onto the walls, staring at the three large beings with wide eyes. Riko watched from the edge with wide eyes, turning her head to see both Kaori and Kayo too close to the three. She gasped.

"Kaori! Kayo!"

Tetsuya looked at her, staring at her for a long time, turning to see where she was looking. Ah, those two girls... He remembers them. He raised his hand, waving his arm, two yellow reiatsu heading for the two women. Kaori and Kayo widened their eyes when it wrapped around them, screaming when they were suddenly pulled forward. Rina jumped and grabbed the blonde, making her widen her eyes and quickly scramble out of her grasp. Kaori managed to land in time, falling to her knees and quickly getting up.

"What's going on?" Kaori asked, glancing at her dark haired friend with wide eyes.

"I... I don't know!" Riko growled, turning to stare at the three large beings.

"Get ready, Riko."

She turned, seeing Tetsuya smiling down at her. He raised his hand, putting it in front of her forehead. She widened her eyes, his reiatsu seeming to wrap around her. Wait... This reiatsu... it's hers! She widened her eyes, turning around and staring at Rina, Ichirou, Zenaku, Shiko, Nojima, the twins... and Nikito...

All their reiatsu are the same as hers!

"Riko," Rina said, gaining her attention. She smiled. "If it wasn't for the Boss... you wouldn't have been able to become a shinigami."

Riko's eyes remained wide, parting her lips slightly. Kaori gasped lightly, seeing Riko's eyes start glowing red. Kayo grabbed onto Tetsuya's arm and started pulling, using all her strength. But it wasn't working. He wasn't budging. Tetsuya turned his head and stared down at her, giving her a kind smile, making her pause and furrow her eyebrows.

"Don't worry." Tetsuya said, giving a kind smile. "I won't hurt her."

He raised his hand once more, his reiatsu growing slightly.

A cry of pain made him widen his eyes and turn, seeing Nojima hit the wall and slump against it. Kaori widened her eyes. Renji! The redhead walked towards Nojima, holding his weapon tightly. Okay, he was good at kido, but he wasn't good at Zanjutsu. The blonde looked up with a tired look on his face, giving a small smirk. Renji stood in front of him.

"You're finished!" Renji yelled, raising his weapon.

He widened his eyes, turning to see Tetsuya staring down at him coldly. He went flying, hitting the ground several times before coming to a stop, groaning in pain. He pushed himself up, panting slightly. What the hell...? He wasn't even using all his strength. He turned, seeing Tetsuya help Nojima up.

"_Ah, if it isn't the Boss._" Shiko said, grinning down at the man. "_Didn't expect you to already join the fight? Did you finish?_"

"...No." Tetsuya said, shaking his head lightly.

"_Well then, you go back and we'll take care of these guys!_" Ichirou said, pointing to the Taichos with a smirk. "_Won't be a problem with the way we are._"

Tetsuya stared up at them and smiled. "Why should I finish?" He asked, giving a closed-eye smile. "If this is the last fight we're going to have... I may as well join."

All the Taichos blinked. Last fight?

Rina furrowed her eyebrows before smiling sadly. She disappeared and reappeared next to the Boss, seeing him smile down at her. Her and Nojima closed their eyes and lowered their heads, their reiatsu rising. They then sat down and bowed their heads, shields appearing around them. One hand came out from under the ground, quickly pulling itself up to reveal that it was Nojima. The next one also pulled itself up, revealing to be Rina.

Kyoraku stared at the five beings and then looked at the hundred of the same people. He chuckled lightly and raised his hat.

"This just got a little harder."


	64. Chapter 64

**A/N** I thank all those that reviewed. Much obliged. :D

**Tailsdoll123** – I did it! :D I finished the fight in one chapter! XD I did the impossible! Well, for me. X3

**praeses** – I write a good mystery? :D Thank you. X3 And yes, I'm so glad Kenta is nice now. And yeah, I think you did call him that once. :o Though I can't remember which chapter. X3 And yes, Tetsuya is awesome~! :D It shall be revealed soon why he was fighting. X3

**bubbles171** – It's on DVD now? :D Awesome~! X3

**blackshadow878** – Don't worry, it's finally done. X3

**princess moon shadow** – Thankies~! :D

**metsfan101** – Thank you! :D

**Chibi-Onee-chan** – Don't worry the fight if finally finished! :D

**SwirlzSmile** – Yay! :D It didn't take me long to figure them out apart because... well, I made them. X3 My favourite OCs, eva! :D Besides the main characters! :D

**solarfalcon** – Yeah, being tossed around does not sound fun. DX And sorry, Kaori didn't get to use kido, at all! DX

**TheRavenOfDreams** – I'm so very sorry, it'll make sense soon enough. :D Hopefully. =3

**xXLilMissCellist-4Xx** – Shiko and Zenaku are awesome~! XD But yeah, since Shiko is the lightest it makes it easier for Ichirou to throw him around. X3 And Zenaku... I couldn't help writing that part. X3

**Dreamerboy84** – Thank you! :D I read the first chapter, it sounds great. :D

Okay people! :D Finished the fight, early! =D Big points for me! X3 So, yeah, rushed through the chapter. X3 And whoa, must be the longest chapter I ever wrote! D: Amazing! I love everyone who has stayed with the story so far! :D But there's still a few more chapters until it's done! X3 But sadly... Kaori's zanpakuto is not revealed. DX I'm so sorry! Maybe in the later chapters after she trains. X3

I'm sorry for any mistakes! DX

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach.

**Warning** – Swearing and fighting.

-:-

"I don't really care if the clan's status is going down."

"Shiko-sama! Please!"

Shiko walked through the hallway with a smile, walking out of the manor in his uniform. And it was true. He didn't care if people weren't recognizing the Nakamura clan as people of nobility. He didn't really want to be the head of his clan, either. They just made him one without even considering how he felt about the whole thing. He walked into the Seireitei, only the _important_ nobles allowed inside the Seireitei.

When he walked into the second division courtyard, a lazy smile appeared his face. Ah, he was so tired.

"Ah, good morning, Shiko-san~!" One woman yelled, smiling happily at him with a blush staining her face.

"Good morning." Shiko said, giving her a charming smile.

Her entire face turned red, lowering her head and smiling widely. He smiled at everyone woman and said, "Good morning," to those that said good morning to him. Men stared at him with envy, not sure what women even saw in him. He was just a lazy bastard. He was a third seat, but lazy nonetheless. Shiko stopped and turned, seeing the fourth seat run towards him with a grin.

"Eh, Shiko, Taicho says he wants to see you later." He said, slowing to a stop.

"Okay." Shiko said, giving a wide smirk. "Do you know what for?"

"He said it was for a mission."

Shiko pouted. "Aw."

The fourth seat started laughing and patted his back, saying he was going to meet up with him later on. Shiko raised his arm and waved goodbye to him, a smile on his face. He turned and started walking towards the mess hall. He didn't like eating at the manor. It was always too tense because the elders kept saying he wasn't _responsible_ enough. He scoffed lightly. Old fools.

"Hey, Shiko. Watcha doin'?" Someone asked, walking beside him with a smirk.

"Oh, you know, getting something to eat." Shiko said, giving a smile.

"Still don't wanna eat at home?" He asked, quirking a brow curiously.

"No. Those old farts are being too mean." Shiko said, closing his eyes and pouting.

The man next to him grinned widely and snickered, making Shiko pout at him. He ruffled Shiko's hair, making him scowl before he reached behind to feel some of his strands were messed up. He sighed before untying his hair, making women swoon when they saw his hair down, fixing it again and giving his friend a glare.

"Thanks." Shiko said, rolling his eyes. He glared at the uniform. "We should have different uniforms. The pants look weird." He said, scowling at the pants he wore.

"It's the standard uniform for the second division. Don't complain." He said, poking the brunette's forehead.

"H-Hello, Shiko-san."

The brunette raised his eyebrows, turning to see little Rin staring up at him shyly. He smiled and turned to face her, seeing her rub her arm and open her mouth. She closed it a second later. He waited for her to speak, knowing it took a few tries for her to speak. She smiled brightly and opened her mouth.

"My, oh my, Rin-chan."

Rin paused and turned, furrowing her eyebrows to see a voluptuous woman striding towards him, a new recruit. Shiko blinked, turning to see Rin lower her head and sigh. He looked up when the woman stepped close and put her hand under his chin, giving him a sexy smile and fluttering her eyelashes at him. Shiko raised his eyebrows.

"Wow."

Rin closed her eyes and bit her lip at the same time the woman smirked.

"You wear a lot of makeup."

Everyone around the area blinked, the woman staring at Shiko with wide eyes. She blinked several times and wondered if she heard right. Shiko tilted his head and gave a lazy smirk, making the woman's eyes widen when he grabbed the hand under his chin.

"Aren't you worried it'll get in your eyes?" Shiko asked, pointing at her eyes. "I never really understand why women need to wear makeup." He said, releasing her hand and sighing. "And please..." His eyes darkened at the same time his smile grew, leaning close to the woman, making her eyes grow wide and a blush appear on her face. "Learn not to interrupt other's conversations."

He turned and patted Rin's head with a smile.

"I gotta go. See you, Rin." Shiko said, waving to the woman before turning and walking out of the mess hall.

His friend smirked. "What a stud."

He looked back towards the woman that tried to hit on Shiko, seeing that her eyes remained wide and her entire face was red, her hand on her chest to try and steady her beating heart. Rin smiled brightly and clasped her hands together.

"But I don't wanna go on a mission!" Shiko shined, giving the Taicho a pout from the entrance to the room.

"Doesn't matter. You're going." He said, sitting in the chair with a frown.

The next day Shiko walked down the street to the east gate with a pout on his face. He didn't want to go. But at least he didn't get to see the elders. He smirked at the small victory. He looked up, giving a lazy smirk and a wave when he saw the person he was supposed to meet up with up ahead. He smiled and waved back.

"Name's Nakamura Shiko." He said, shaking the man's hand. "What's your name?"

"Yamato Nikito." He said, giving a kind smile.

"So, how's your day so far?" Shiko asked, getting closer to their destination.

"Fantastic." Nikito said, giving him a smile. "How was yours?"

"Good enough."

Shiko scratched the back of his head, looking around the small village. Whoa... where was everyone? He frowned slightly and continued on, frowning and narrowing his eyes. He quickly jumped to the side, widening his eyes when he saw what was about to hit him. Kido? He turned, seeing someone with their hair covering their right eye frown.

"Shit." Zenaku said, scoffing loudly. "I missed."

"Oh? Who are you?" Shiko asked, narrowing his eyes and smirking.

"None of yer damn business, dumbass!" Zenaku growled, jumping off the roof of a house.

Shiko flinched and widened his eyes at the name. Did he just... call him a dumbass? His expression darkened, reaching for his zanpakuto. He quickly unsheathed his sword and turned around, his sword connecting with two others'. The twins grinned widely at him, pushing him back and swinging their swords down. They knocked down one of the empty houses, Shiko standing tall and proud. Ichirou watched from another building, frowning and glaring at him. He didn't care what was going on.

He soon scowled, seeing that this new guy was too fast for the idiots to catch. He sat up, seeing Nikito doing nothing, as usual. He jumped down from the building, walking towards them. Shiko turned towards him, giving him a dark smile, making Ichirou curl his upper lip in a snarl.

"You're proving to be too much for these idiots." Ichirou said, seeing the man smirk.

"Good."

Shiko widened his eyes and turned, seeing Zenaku's fist before he hit an abandoned house. He stumbled to the side, looking up with a scowl. The twins kicked him from the side, sending him to the ground. Shit. They were stronger than they looked. He pushed himself up, turning in time to see Ichirou's foot. He yelled out in pain when he crushed his foot onto his face, pushing him into the ground. Ichirou frowned and bent down, putting his hand in front of the man's face. Shiko widened his eyes before his eyes rolled back, falling forward and motionless.

"...So I'm guessing you recruited him 'cause he's fast?" Ichirou asked, sending the gray haired man a glare.

"Yep." Nikito answered, giving a smile.

-:-

Ichirou's foot came crashing down, all the Taichos running away to avoid the giant, knocking down a building in the process. Shiko smiled when Soi Fon went right past him, turning and grabbing her before she could leave. He opened his hand and pouted, seeing that she was gone. Soi Fon appeared on a building, running just before it was knocked down by Shiko, seeing him give a wide grin. How can she hit him?

She glanced at his physical body and narrowed her eyes, disappearing and running towards him. She brought her hand forward when she was standing in front of the shield, someone quickly grabbing her before she could. She turned, seeing a twin staring at her with a wide grin.

She widened her eyes when more of them jumped in the air, all slamming their legs down.

"_Hey, watch it!_" Shiko snapped, giving the twins a glare. "_You're too close to me!_"

"Sorry!" One of the twins yelled, giving a wide grin.

"So, go after the physical bodies." Komamura said, running towards the one that had the scarred man inside.

He raised his sword and brought it down, narrowing his eyes when it rippled but didn't break. One more should about do it. He raised his sword and brought it down, flying back in the next second. The large being of Zenaku glared at him, giving him a scowl. He gave a large grin, raising his leg and bringing it down. Komamura narrowed his eyes, the form of his Bankai blocking the attack. Zenaku grinned savagely.

Renta and Seika looked around the corner, their eyes wide.

Everyone split, but they were still there. After all, Kayo was stuck. They glanced at the physical bodies of the people, seeing that they were all unprotected. They grinned widely and snickered.

And what luck! Everyone was chasing the Taichos, which was leading them to another part of the Seireitei!

They ran towards the shields, grinning widely. They both unsheathed their swords, Seika standing next to the one with the scarred man inside, her eyes burning with rage. She'll teach him for groping her! She started whacking the shield with her zanpakuto, Renta sending her a blank stare. She was going to kill him! She was going to maim him! She was going to smack him over and over again once she got in there!

She blinked when the shield cracked. Whoa! She grinned. She did it!

With... Komamura's help.

Renta tried breaking a shield that contained Shiko, soon kicking it.

Elsewhere, Zenaku punched the Bankai, grinning when it stumbled back. He blinked, feeling a sharp pain hit the side of his head. What the hell was that? He looked to the side and frowned before shrugging. Shiko also paused when he felt like something was kicking him lightly.

They both turned and frowned.

What the hell was that?

Yamamoto watched the twins, opening one eye when the female third seat managed to break the shield. Seika grinned widely and stalked towards the man, holding up a fist with a dark grin on her face. Renta grinned widely when the shield broke, walking towards Shiko while holding up a fist. Just as they were about to hit them, the Soutaicho spoke up.

"Third seats." Yamamoto said, seeing the two glance at him with raised eyebrows. "You should handle this with caution. If Reta were to find out what you were doing... he would most likely use his powers and get over here quickly."

They nodded.

They then punched the two.

Yamamoto sent them a blank stare.

Zenaku grinned widely, about to punch Komamura's Bankai when he disappeared. Komamura stopped and widened his eyes. Where did he go? Shiko turned, also disappearing, having been about to smash down a building, all the others turning their heads with wide eyes.

"_Where'd they go?_" Nojima asked, turning slightly.

The other two shrugged.

All the twins started jumping around and laughing, attacking anyone that attacked them. Elsewhere, Zenaku and Shiko's eyes snapped wide open, staring at the sky. The black haired man raised his hand and rested it on his cheek, his eyes remaining wide. Okay... Who the _frick_ hit him? He looked ahead, seeing Seika glaring down at him with a dark grin. He pushed himself up and stood up, towering over the woman. Seika paused before shaking her head.

"I'm a third seat of the tenth division!" Seika yelled, pointing her sword at the man. "I can beat you in an instant!"

Zenaku quirked a brow. "Third seat of the tenth division?" He asked, soon smirking. "I was the former third seat of the tenth division. Nice ta meet ya." He said, gazing at the woman without doing anything to attack.

Seika scowled. Bastard! If he was the former third seat of the tenth division... she must avenge the tenth division! Shiko sighed loudly and whined, rubbing his cheek with a pout. He glanced at Zenaku, smirking when he saw him easily dodging the woman's attacks with an amused look on his face. He glanced at the other male, raising his eyebrows and raising his arm in a greeting.

"Nice to meet you." Shiko said, giving a lazy smile. "My name is Nakamura Shiko."

"Funika Renta." He said, giving the man a serious stare.

"Aw, why the serious look?" Shiko asked, furrowing his eyebrows and pouting. "Smile." He said, giving a wide grin.

Renta's expression remained serious, glancing at the other three shields. Damn. Who could break those? All of the sudden Haku's sword smashed against the shield that had Rina inside, making everyone blink. Zenaku widened his eyes and ran towards him, growling when the woman grabbed him and hauled him back. He skidded on the ground, looking up with a frown. She was stronger than she looked. He growled lowly when he saw her stare at his scarred eye.

"Shiko!" Zenaku yelled, seeing the man turn towards him and raise his eyebrows with a smile. "Trade with me!"

"Trade? I don't want to fight a woman!" Shiko yelled, widening his eyes at the thought. "I happen to be a gentleman!"

"Yeah? Well I guess that makes me a fuckin' gentleman, too, since I don't wanna beat the crap outta this woman!" Zenaku snapped, glaring at the brunette. "Trade!"

"No!"

"I said fuckin' trade!"

"And I said no!"

They both stomped towards each other, everyone staring at them with wide, confused eyes. Aren't they... on the same side? So why in the hell were they fighting? They glared at each other, both their hands clenched tightly into fists and trying to stare the other down. Shiko then whispered something with a smirk.

"You just don't want to beat the girl you're interested in." Shiko whispered, seeing the man widen his eyes.

Zenaku jumped on the shorter man, both of them jumping around the area and trying to pin the other down. Renta blinked, his eyes wide, not sure what to do now. He turned towards the other shields, hitting it repeatedly to try and break it. Seika did the same, scowling. These ones were stronger, since a Taicho helped her with the last one. Shiko widened his eyes when he saw them, quickly disappearing from Zenaku's choke hold and making him blink in surprise.

The three third seats skidded back, looking up to see Shiko giving them a smirk.

"Now, now..." Shiko said, waving his finger at the three. "Can't have you doing that."

"Damn it." Zenaku said, walking up to the shorter man's side, scowling. "I don't wanna do this. I wanna fight that big Taicho." He said, sighing and rolling his eyes.

"Big Taicho?" Shiko asked, frowning slightly in confusion, ignoring the ground shaking from their three comrades. "You mean the furry one?" He asked, giving a wide grin when he saw his best friend, yes they're best friends, nod. "He's so cute~!" He squealed happily.

Zenaku sent him a strange stare.

"Ya think he's cute?"

"Yeah. Don't you?"

"I'm not homosexual."

Shiko stayed silent before frowning. "Are you calling me homosexu-"

"_AHEM_!" Renta coughed, rather loudly to gain their attention. "If you do _not_ mind, we're ready!" He snapped, giving the two a frustrated glare.

"Now, now, don't interrupt!" Shiko snapped, holding up a finger to tell them to wait. He turned towards the taller man. "As I was saying, are you calling me a homosexual?"

"Yeah!"

"Why?"

"Because no man goes around calling other guys cute!" Zenaku snapped, giving the man a glare.

"What? _That_ is stupid!" Shiko yelled, shaking his head disbelievingly. "I called a lot of guys cute! Like that guy right there," He said, pointing at Renta and making him blink. "I think he's cute!"

Renta paled and made a face while his sister and Haku snickered.

"So ya _are_ homosex-"

"No, I'm not!"

Renta watched with an exasperated look on his face. He couldn't believe it.

-:-

"Dammit!" Riko snapped, looking at the large trench with a frown. "We'll never make it." She said, looking up to see the three large beings tearing down buildings.

"So what do we do?" Kaori asked, frowning uneasily at how deep the trench was.

"...Well, wait for fucking help was plan number one." Riko said sarcastically, rolling her eyes with a scoff. "But we if can't jump or use shunpo to get across, because let's face it, we suck at using shunpo at long distances. So..."

She started mumbling and started counting her fingers for ideas. She shook her head several times.

_Need help, girl?_

Riko let out a surprised yell before scowling. What did _he_ want? She was about to tell him to leave her alone when she felt a rushing feeling, like she was falling backwards. She screamed when she went through the ground, yelling loudly. Her eyes snapped wide open when she saw the ground coming closer. She managed to flip over in time to land upright. When she looked up she froze, looking around to see nothing but darkness all around.

She turned around, seeing nothing but darkness all over. She looked around the area, trying to find any light. She looked up, seeing light shining down on her, the only light in the area.

"Where-?"

"**If it isn't the little girl that doesn't want my help.**"

Riko felt her blood go cold, turning around to see a large black wolf slowly make its' way towards her. She swallowed hard and backed away. She reached towards her sword, cursing when she saw it wasn't there. Where'd it go? She didn't take it off. She looked towards the wolf when it scoffed, making her gape. It _scoffed_? The wolf narrowed its' red eyes.

"**Can't even tell when you are facing your own zanpakuto, girl? You really are pathetic!**" It scoffed, circling around the woman slowly.

"...Zanpakuto?" Riko muttered, her eyes growing wide. "You're my-?"

"**That's right, girl!**" It snapped, making her jump. "**You really piss me off!**" It growled, curling its' upper lip and growling lowly. "**Can't even remember the people who gave you reiatsu to protect yourself!**" It yelled, making the woman jump once more.

"They... They gave me reiatsu?" Riko asked quietly, her eyes remaining wide. "But no one can-"

"**But they're different!**" It snapped, suddenly in front of her. "**You see... that tall one you seem to be so scared of... he can transfer some of his reiatsu to people without a problem.**" It said, suddenly grinning widely. "**He cared about you so much he didn't want you to get hurt, so he transferred some of his reiatsu to you, you spoiled brat!**"

"R-Reta gave me some of his-"

"**Not him.**" It said, circling around her. "**Do you not remember what the tall one's zanpakuto is called?**"

Riko paused and frowned. "Pa- I mean... Ichirou's... zanpakuto...?"

It grinned. "**That's right. It was called "Fire Wolf," girl...**" It said, giving her a hard stare. "**Do you want to remember them?**" When she hesitantly nodded it smirked. "**To remember them you need to go to the kido master, the one that invented kido. And to get to him you need to cross the trench.**"

"But I can't-"

"**With **_**my**_** power... you can.**" It said, giving a smirk.

Riko blinked before widening her eyes. "You're... going to tell me your name?"

The wolf lowered its' head and nodded. Riko suddenly grinned, jumping and widening her eyes when the wolf snarled at her to get that stupid look off her face. Holy smokes, this wolf is scary! She backed away slightly, seeing the wolf stare at her intensely. She waited patiently.

"**Do you want to remember them?**" It asked, narrowing its' eyes slightly.

"Y... Yes." Riko said, nodding slightly.

"**Do you want to protect your friends?**"

"Yes."

"**Good.**" It said, giving a curt nod. It turned and walked away, making the woman blink. "**My name, girl... is...**"

-:-

"Oi, Yamazaki!"

The stoic man stopped walking and turned his head slightly, seeing someone run towards him with a nervous grin on his face. Oh... it's the third seat. Nojima turned and face the man, his eyes narrowed slightly and a small frown on his face. The third seat stopped in front of him and scratched the back of his head nervously, seeing the man give him a cold stare. Ah, he hated it when he looked like that. Scares a whole lot of people.

"What is it, third seat?"

He jumped and widened his eyes, seeing Nojima's eyes darken at the same time a dark aura hovered above him.

"You apparently think I have a lot of time." Nojima said, giving the man a glare. "I am quite busy, despite not looking like it, so if you do not state your business I will leav-"

"The Taicho wants you later!" He yelled, chuckling nervously and backing away. "I'll just be... going now." He said, turning and running away.

Nojima stared after him with a frown. Yamazaki Nojima, fifth seat of the sixth division. He turned and walked away with a small frown on his face. The Taicho wanted him? For what? He didn't have time for this. He was almost done with the kido he was making. He had made others, but the one he was currently making was hard to control. If he was stronger than he was at the moment then he could control it.

"Hey... Yamazaki." Someone said, passing by him with a nervous look on his face.

Nojima's eyes snapped towards him, making him widen his eyes and pale. He quickly jogged away and ran towards his friends, holding one of them and crying comically. The blonde sent him a blank stare, shaking his head and turning to walk away. They people that would greet him, albeit hesitantly, would pale when he would look at them. It was always like this. No matter how much he tried to seem kind it never seemed to work.

He sighed lightly when he stood outside.

Even he got lonely once a while. It would be nice... just to have one friend. He walked towards the training grounds and stood for a moment. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, raising his hand and narrowing his eyes. The shield started to form, but quickly disappeared.

Nojima narrowed his eyes and tried once more, feeling his frustration build up when it disappeared again. He didn't remember how much times he tried to do it, but after a while he finally gave up. He turned and walked towards the building, deciding to go see the Taicho to see what he wanted.

In the office, he blinked.

"Excuse me?"

"You are to go on a mission with someone from the fifth division." The Taicho said, looking through paperwork with a small frown on his face. "You leave tomorrow first thing in the morning."

Nojima sighed. "Yes, sir." He said, turning and walking towards the door.

He slid it shut behind him, staying where he was before turning and walking down the hallway. People avoided him in the hallways, all moving out of the way while avoiding his stare. It was always the same, even in the academy. Just one look at his face and people thought he was all high and mighty. Even thought he was a noble, which he wasn't. He came from the Rukongai. Once he was in his room he lowered his eyes to the floor, letting out another sigh.

The next day, after eating, he walked down the street. Whoever he was working with was probably going to be scared of him, as well. He looked to the side for a moment, looking ahead to see the west gate coming up. He paused when he saw someone already there. He looked up and gave a smile.

"Hello, my name is Yamato Nikito." He said, holding his hand up. "It's nice to meet you, fifth seat Yamazaki Nojima."

"Uh... yes." Nojima said, shaking the man's hand.

He frowned slightly. This man wasn't avoiding his stare. Instead, he was looking him in the eye. Nojima quickly looked to the side with slightly wide eyes, making Nikito blink and raise his eyebrows. Well, that was a first. They both walked through the districts, Nojima nodding and speaking only when necessary. This man didn't seem to be scared of him.

"Ah, we're here!" Nikito exclaimed, giving a wide smile and turning his head to stare at the man. "You are really incredible, Yamazaki-san."

Nojima blinked. "How so?" He asked, finding it a bit odd that it came out of nowhere.

"I heard... that you are inventing new kido." Nikito said, his smile growing.

Nojima's eyes widened. "I haven't told anyone." He quickly narrowed his eyes and gave the man a hard stare. "How do you know that?"

"Oops." Nikito raised his eyebrows and blinked several times.

"What are you-?"

Nojima's eyes widened, turning and holding up his hand, a shield surrounding him and spinning wildly. Nikito raised his eyes and whistled. Impressive. Shiko flew back and skidded on the ground when he landed, standing straight and whining while holding his hand.

"Aw, that hurt~!" Shiko whined, pouting slightly when he saw his reddened hand.

_He's fast_, Nojima thought, widening his eyes slightly when he saw two people running towards him and raise their legs. He spun one finger around him, a light blue whip appearing around him and spinning like the other did. It grabbed the two people, making them widen their eyes when they went flying into a tree. They both stood up and whined, Renzo and Reizo holding their faces and rubbing the spots that hit the tree.

"The fuck kind a kido was that?" Zenaku asked, appearing next to the brunette.

"I don't know." Shiko said, shrugging lightly. "Never seen one like it."

"Doesn't matter." Ichirou said, walking by them with a frown. "All we gotta do is get him to the manor."

Nojima's eyes hardened, taking a step back and unsheathing his sword. The others raised their eyebrows before smirking.

"That's a scary look on your face." Shiko said, giving a lazy smirk. "You should tone it down a bit."

"Ah, shut up!" Zenaku snapped, sending him a glare.

Nojima frowned slightly when he saw hair covering the man's right eye, seeing something similar to a scar just beneath his hair. Ichirou jumped towards him, raising his sword in the air and bringing it down. Nojima swung upwards, widening his eyes when the ground beneath his feet cracked. He looked up, seeing Ichirou give him a dark smirk. He skidded back, looking up with a frown, holding his shoulder to see blood soaking his robes. Damn... They're strong.

"You see," Shiko said, stepping forward with a smile. "We need your help."

All the others sent him shocked stare, all their eyebrows raised and their mouths parted. He was _talking_? This guy won't listen! Nojima narrowed his eyes and held his sword out, making Shiko raise his eyebrows before pouting. Zenaku sent him a smug smirk, which he received a glare from the man.

Nojima held up his hand, frowning and raising his reiatsu to his limit. All the others widened their eyes when they saw a shield appear in front of him, hundreds of yellow orbs shooting out. One hit Zenaku's shoulder, making him widen his eyes and curse. They all disappeared and dodged as best as they could. Nojima frowned slightly. Shunpo...? But only shinigami can use shunpo. He widened his eyes and turned his head, seeing Nikito smile at him, his finger pressed against his back.

"Hado number four... Byakurai." Nikito said, his expression turning dark.

Nojima widened his eyes, for the first time feeling scared of another person, just as the kido ripped through his body. All the others widened their eyes and cursed, seeing the man's eyes close and fall forward. He fell to the ground, making them all curse and run towards him. Nojima opened his eyes slightly, everything blurry. He could see the tall one and the others yelling at Nikito... Oh... The one with the scar on his face was running towards him.

...Is he going to kill him...?

Nojima stared at him, seeing him curl his upper lip before holding up his hand towards him. Instantly a light blue box engulfed him. He blinked. Healing kido... He stared at the scarred man, feeling his eyelids getting heavier. He said something before passing out, making Zenaku widen his eyes slightly.

"Thank... you."

-:-

"Riko...?" Kaori asked, frowning slightly in concern.

The dark haired woman stared ahead with wide eyes, making both her friends stare at her worriedly. She blinked and jumped, making the other two jump, as well. Riko glanced at her sword before grabbing the grip, slowly unsheathing it and holding it out with a small frown on her face. Kayo furrowed her eyebrows and glanced up at her friend.

"Riko?"

"Revel... in darkness," Riko said, making two of her friends widen their eyes. "Kage no Tsume!" (Shadow's Claw)

Riko closed her eyes when her blade suddenly wrapped around her hand, making her two friends widen their eyes and take a step back. The white light turned black, making Riko open one eye when the light died down. She held up her right hand, widening her eyes when she saw a black metal like claw on her hand, able to bend it where her fingers bent. She held it up, her eyes remaining wide.

She has her shikai...

"Riko!" Kayo exclaimed, giving a bright smile.

"How... is that why you went all... blank?" Kaori asked, her eyes wide with shock, her jaw hanging open.

Riko blinked before nodding.

_Girl... place your hand on the ground._

She paused before bending down, placing her bare hand on the ground.

_...The other one._

She switched her hand, grinning out of embarrassment. She closed her eyes, listening to Kage no Tsume's instructions. Both her friends frowned when they saw her, about to ask what she was doing when a black circle surrounded all of them, engulfing them. The shadow on the ground stayed where it was, moving across the fighting area and down the side, going across the trench and going up the cliff side. Once it was one the other side a small dome appeared where the shadow was. It disappeared, revealing Riko, Kaori, and Kayo, all their eyes wide.

"...What just happened?" Kayo asked, glancing at her friend with wide eyes.

"Even I don't know." Riko said, her eyes remaining wide.

Kaori shook her head. "We should run."

"No." Riko said, standing up with a frown, making both her friends stare at her with shock. "Kage no Tsume said I needed to go to the kido master. Which is most likely Nojima."

She used his first name, Kaori noted, furrowing her eyebrows slightly. Kaori closed her eyes and sighed while Kayo looked between them worriedly. The redhead opened her eyes, seeing Riko staring at her, giving a curt nod. Riko smirked before they all started running towards the place where all the Taichos were.

All the Taichos jumped out of the way when Rina's foot came down, the woman smiling the whole time. Ichirou kicked down buildings with a smirk, making Nojima stare at him blankly. He paused and turned his head slightly. Odd... It felt like Riko was... moving.

"_What's wrong?_" Rina asked, glancing at the stoic man with raised eyebrows.

"_...Is Riko moving?_" Nojima asked, glancing at the woman with a small frown on his face.

Rina paused before looking towards the area where they left Riko, widening her eyes and nodding. When went to go over there, widening her eyes and disappearing. Nojima widened his eyes. What happened?

Elsewhere, Rina's eyes snapped wide open, looking up to see Seika jump towards her. She balanced on her hands and kicked her leg out, making Seika grunt when she hit the ground. She quickly got up, panting heavily. They were really good. Better than three third seats, that's for sure. Zenaku smirked while Shiko sighed, scratching the back of his neck uncomfortably. Rina kicked them from behind, making everyone around the area widen their eyes. Zenaku's eye twitched, pushing himself up.

"What the hell!" Zenaku snapped, glaring at the woman.

"You weren't protecting us!" Rina snapped, her eyes wide with rage and her teeth grit.

Both Zenaku and Shiko froze, both sweating profusely. Uh, oh. She was... mad. They both gave her nervous grins, both dodging the attacks from the third seats in time. Rina punched the tops of their heads when they appeared in front of her, both writhing in pain on the ground and groaning loudly. Shiko glanced at Zenaku, his eyebrows furrowed.

"The Devil has an Angel's voice." Shiko said, seeing the other man nod.

Rina narrowed her eyes; making both men stay as still as possible. "Where... is... Riko?"

Both men paused.

"What?"

Rina pointed at the area they left the woman. "Where is Riko?" She asked, curling her upper lip in a snarl.

Shiko's eyes grew wide. "Oh, god!" He yelled, standing up and running towards the edge. He grabbed his hair, completely losing his composure. "Where's Riko!"

"Shit!" Zenaku yelled, standing up and widening his eyes.

He turned his head, giving the three third seats a dark glare. They all froze and took hesitant steps back. Zenaku unsheathed his sword and held it out, giving the three a glare. He sensed something similar to his reiatsu running towards the ruckus the others were making. That had to be Riko.

"Yer really pissin' me off." Zenaku said, his eyes glowing red. "Blast over," The third seats widened their eyes. "Unmei no Kaze!"

His sword grew longer, the man narrowing his eyes and swinging his sword, the blade parting into five more blades, all floating in the air beside him. Renta gritted his teeth. If he wanted to he can attack them without even moving. Zenaku was furious. They lost Riko, _again_. He stood straight and flexed his reiatsu, wind swirling around his five weapons. He swung his sword, the five weapons heading for the three. Rina and Shiko stepped forward, as well, both their eyes narrowed.

Rina frowned. How did Riko and her friends get out?

Elsewhere, Ichirou knocked down another building, not even trying to crush the Taichos now. If he couldn't hit them, because they were much faster than his large form, he might as well just tear everything apart. He turned and punched Komamura's Bankai, having more mobility than the Bankai. Nojima raised his foot and brought it down, frowning slightly when he missed the group of Taichos.

"_This is why I hate using this._" Nojima said, holding up his arms. "_We move too slowly._"

"_So? At least we can kick their asses in these forms._" Ichirou said, giving the man an annoyed stare.

He widened his eyes when part of his leg disappeared, Soi Fon appearing on the other side of him, using shunko. She smirked slightly. She can reverse the kido they're using. She narrowed her eyes and jumped, his arm disappearing next. Ichirou snarled before bringing his hand down, scowling when she moved too fast. Nojima brought his leg down continually.

All the twins ran towards the Taicho, all jumping. Some got her; some disappeared after she got them twice in the same spot.

Soi Fon widened her eyes and inwardly cursed, seeing Ichirou's limbs appear back. So, she has to reverse the kido before their limbs grew back. Before she could she widened her eyes, turning to see Tetsuya behind her. He smiled. She gritted her teeth when he cut her side and kicked her, sending her skidding across the courtyard. She looked up, seeing his eyes glow red.

Confusion then shined in her eyes when she saw his hair turn red, as well.

What the hell...?

Tetsuya smiled before disappearing, raising his eyebrows slightly when she blocked his attack. Wow. She _is_ fast. Soi Fon jumped from one building to another, narrowing her eyes and frowning. He's gotten faster. One building went down after another, the Taicho getting tired of this. She should be fighting head on, not running away. She ran forward, thrusting her arm out. Tetsuya moved to the side and raised his leg, raising his eyebrows when she put both her hands on his knee and brought her legs forward. He landed on the wall and looked up.

"Amazing. The Taichos are so much stronger than back then." Tetsuya said, giving a kind smile.

"And you were a third seat." Soi Fon said, narrowing her eyes and giving the man a cold stare. "For committing an act of treason... I will kill you."

"Treason?" Tetsuya asked, blinking several times. "When had I committed an act of treason?"

Soi Fon frowned. Was he serious? She used shunko, jumping towards the man. Tetsuya smiled, about to try and deflect her attack, soon widening his eyes when he saw Riko and her friends run into the area. He punched Soi Fon in the stomach, making her widen her eyes when she flew back, going through a dozen walls. Tetsuya turned, his eyes glowing red. Soon all the twins were disappearing, making all the Taichios pause and stare in shock until there were only two left. He looked at Ichirou, seeing him looking down at him. He raised his hand towards him, his eyes glowing red once more.

Soon, the large form of Ichirou was gone, as well.

Nojima frowned in confusion, turning and looking down at Riko. She stared up at him with wide eyes, her jaw hanging open, and both her friends' also looking the same. Kenpachi, Byakuya, and Hitsugaya cursed. Dammit! Why were they there? Nojima turned and stared down at the Boss, seeing him nod. He sighed and looked upwards, turning to stare down at Riko. He looked up, his body glowing red, waves of his reiatsu spreading throughout the Seireitei.

Ukitake frowned. Why did he do that?

Pretty soon the large form of Nojima disappeared, making Riko widen her eyes and curse.

"Damn!"

Hitsugaya frowned and started calling for all his subordinates from the tenth divisions, the ones that were still conscious. All the other Taichos did the same, though Kenpachi did so reluctantly. After sending the hell butterfly he ran towards Riko, glaring down at her. She looked up at him and frowned, seeing him narrow his visible eye.

"Why the hell're you-"

"Where's that guy!" Kaori yelled, looking around the area for the man.

Tetsuya was gone from the area, hiding behind a building. He gasped and trembled in pain, doubling over and coughing violently. He shouldn't have used so much. He closed one eye in pain, soon standing. He turned, sensing where Nojima and the others were. Oh, and they were battling people. Who were... much weaker than they were. He frowned in confusion before he disappeared from where he stood.

Riko felt like pulling her hair, but if she did she would cut herself with her zanpakuto.

"I need that guy!" Riko yelled, turning to glare at her friends.

"Why?" Kayo asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Because Kage no Tsume told me to."

Her friends stared at her blankly.

"You're going to listen to your zanpakuto... who insults you?"

"Yeah!"

"Why?"

"...'Cause he's scary."

Her friends sent her bewildered stares. They and all the Taichos widened their eyes when they sensed the Soutaicho's reiatsu burst out. He broke out of the shield. They all turned and ran down the street towards where they sensed the Soutaicho's reiatsu, some of the Taichos frowning when they saw most of the area damaged thanks to those people. Riko widened her eyes when Kenpachi suddenly picked her up, her eyes remaining wide and her face turning red. She started yelling at him, pointing at him threateningly with her zanpakuto.

He stared at the zanpakuto around her hand and scoffed, making her flinch and start yelling at him loudly.

"Holy shit! Get him away!"

"He's after us!"

"Well, run, you idiots!"

"Oh, my god!"

"Get away, dumbass!"

All the Taichos and the followers blinked when they heard the yelling, running around the corner to see the Soutaicho swing his sword, a wave of flames heading for the "invaders." They ran around and jumped, trying to avoid the fire. But where was Tetsuya? Yamamoto turned, seeing most of the Taichos nod. He nodded, his reiatsu dying down quickly.

Ichirou and the others stopped running around, most of them sighing out of relief. But when they looked at Riko and her Taicho, Ichirou's eyes grew wide with rage, shaking in anger. Shiko frowned slightly.

"Now why did you stop? You could have beaten us right-"

Instantly hundreds of shinigami surrounded them, making them back up towards each other. Riko widened her eyes, seeing Ikkaku and Yumichika in the crowd. Kaori sighed out of relief when she saw Renji, Kayo also doing the same action when she saw Matsumoto. Zenaku curled his upper lip and scoffed.

"Well, shit."

"Shiko." Ichirou said, turning his head to stare at the brunette.

Shiko smiled before putting his fingers in his mouth, whistling loudly. Some of the Taichos frowned. Why was he whistling? It's not like they could leave. The Soutaicho frowned, turning his head to the side slightly. Wait... there were more people on the way... but...

All the Taichos and shinigami looked upwards, seeing hundreds of people appear in the air, all falling and bringing their swords down. People jumped out of the way, seeing the hundreds of people stand up and hold their swords out, all smirking and narrowing their eyes. Renji widened his eyes. He recognized some of the people in the crowd. All the people stomped their feet down and grinned.

"_FOR RETA-SAMA!"_

-:-

The third seat of the eighth division walked through the hallway, a smile on her face the entire time. Some men waved to her with smiles on their faces when she walked by, all blushing when she would smile at them. Kawano Rina, the woman that was sweet one second and angry the next. Most people avoided angering her. She turned when she heard footsteps, raising her eyebrows when she saw a woman panting lightly in front of her.

"Uh, Kawano-san, the Taicho wants you to see him later on." She said, giving her a smile.

"What for?" Rina asked, frowning slightly.

"A mission."

Rina sighed before nodding. Aw, she didn't want to go on one. She dismissed the woman, seeing her bow before turning and walking away. Why would they give her a mission now? She was given a duty, by their lazy Taicho, to organise the documents. She sighed and furrowed her eyebrows. She paused before smiling coyly.

Maybe she won't have to if she has a mission.

She skipped towards the office, wanting to find out as quickly as possible. She knocked on the door and slid it open, smiling at the Taicho before scowling. He was sleeping, at his desk, _again_. She sighed before walking towards him and standing in front of his desk.

"Kyoraku Taicho." Rina said, seeing the man open his eyes blearily.

"Yeah?"

"Um... my mission?" Rina asked, seeing the Taicho blink before nodding, pushing himself up to sit in his chair right.

Rina made a face when she saw drool on the side of his face. Oh, that's gross. Kyoraku raised his hat before smiling.

"Ah, Rina-chan, on time, as always~!" Kyoraku said, giving a lazy smile. "Now, I'm guessing you want to know about your mission?"

"Yes." Rina said, giving a nod.

"Well, someone from the fifth division wants you to go with them to the Rukongai to try and figure out the disappearances of souls." He said, seeing the woman's eyes harden. He stayed silent, seeing her bow and turn to leave. "Just a moment, Kawano."

Rina paused and turned, raising her eyebrows in slight shock. He called her by her last name.

"...Be careful." Kyoraku said, seeing the woman frown slightly. "Every person that has gone with this man has died. At least two people survived their missions with him."

Rina widened her eyes before grinning. "Don't worry, Kyoraku Taicho! I never die!"

Kyoraku smiled and waved at her to leave, which she did, quickly telling her she had to leave the next day. And the very next day she was walking through the streets, looking up when she made her way towards the south gate, raising her eyebrows when she saw someone already there. Wow. Early riser. She smiled as she drew closer, seeing the man turn and smile at her, faltering for a moment and widening his eyes. He coughed and shook his head slightly before holding his hand out. She shook it with a smile.

"Are we leaving?"

"Yes." Nikito said, giving a wide smile.

Rina asked what seat he was, which he responded by saying he was the twelfth seat, and couldn't help but smile brightly when he would smile. Ah, she never met anyone so nice. She frowned slightly, seeing his hands twitching. What was this? She narrowed her eyes and looked ahead, suddenly getting a bad feeling. Kyoraku Taicho _did_ say to be careful. She moved away from the man, gaining his attention. He smiled.

"Is something wrong?" Nikito asked, tilting his head to the side slightly.

"Oh, no." Rina said, shaking her head slightly.

"...Holy shit. Is _she_ the one we're takin'?"

"Apparently."

"Wow~! Man, isn't she the most beautiful woman you've ever seen?"

"Yep~!"

Nikito closed his eyes and groaned, coming to a stop. Oh, god. Didn't they know they can hear them? He paused and turned his head to the side slightly, seeing Rina giving him a hard stare, her sword pressed against his throat. He blinked before smiling. All the others in the tree blinked before smirking. Ah, they already liked this woman.

"Is something wrong?"

"...What are you planning?" Rina asked, giving the man a hard stare.

"Why, absolutely nothing." Nikito said, giving a closed-eye smile.

She turned and pointed her finger at the tree. "Hado thirty-three, Sokatsui!"

All the people in the tree jumped out of the tree with wide eyes, all cursing when they were seen by the woman. Rina held up her sword, making all the men frown and bend their knees to get ready. Nikito narrowed his eyes and smiled. She truly was smarter than she seemed.

"Fall in love," All of them blinked. "Ravuejeru."

Her sword curled to the side, quickly grabbing it and spinning it around. All the people in the area frowned and glanced at her sword, all their eyelids soon lowering, all gaining hazy looks on their faces and smiling widely. Strangely, Ichirou was the only one who wasn't affected. He frowned at everyone, even glancing at Nikito, seeing that he also had the same look in his eye. What the hell? Rina widened her eyes slightly when she saw him look at her and frown.

"You're... not affected?" Rina asked, stopping the motion and widening her eyes slightly in shock.

"What? You expected me to look at your sword?" Ichirou asked, giving the woman a frown. "Sorry. I ain't doing that."

Rina frowned and pursed her lips. She jumped forward and swung her sword, continuing to swing her sword while Ichirou dodged her attacks easily. He's strong. And since he wasn't attack that meant he saw her as weak! She scowled and continued to swing her sword wildly, widening her eyes when he grabbed her wrist.

"Stop it!" Ichirou growled, giving the woman a glare, looking right in her eyes. "We only want to talk!"

Rina frowned. "About what?"

"Calm the fuck down and I'll tell you." Ichirou said, rolling his eyes.

"You do not talk to a woman that way!" Rina snapped, giving the man a glare while trying to get out of his grip.

Ichirou let go, making the woman frown, still holding her weapon. He rolled his eyes and motioned her to follow, which she did. She watched him cautiously, seeing him stop and turn, staring at the group of men with a frown. He scoffed and looked at her, seeing her narrow her eyes and glare at him.

"I'm not releasing them!" Rina snapped, seeing the man's eyes harden. "I don't trust you."

"C'mon! Just friggin' release them!" Ichirou growled, reaching out for the sword.

"No!"

"I said just relea-"

"And I said no!"

"Stop being a fucking baby and-"

"W-W-Wait!"

Ichirou widened his eyes when he tripped over a tree root, making Rina widen her eyes, her sword flying out of her hands. They both groaned in pain, opening their eyes to see that they were staring right in each other's eyes, their faces mere centimetres from each other. Ichirou widened his eyes and blushed profusely while Rina placed her hands on her cheeks and blushed. She then gave him a coy smile.

"If that's all you wanted you only had to ask, handsome." Rina said, grasping his chin at the same time a seductive smile crossed her face.

Ichirou's face burned bright red. He froze when he heard someone clear their throats, looking up to see everyone staring at them with smiles on their faces. Shiko raised his eyebrows several times suggestively. He scrambled off from on top of her, turning and stalking away quickly. Rina sat up and dusted herself off, looking up and giving a smile. She'd listen to them, but if they say anything she didn't like they were going down! She giggled when she saw Ichirou glance back, quickly looking away when their eyes connected.

"Well, he's a cute one."

-:-

"Ho-_ly_ shit!" Renta yelled, pointing at the people facing them.

Tetsuya jumped over the wall, a blank look on his face the entire time, walking forward. All the people faced him and bowed, yelling, "Reta-sama!" He jumped when he heard them, glancing at them and smiling. Shiko and the others stared at him blankly. He had spaced out again.

He turned his head, blinking when he saw Riko... in someone's arms. He blinked several times before smiling widely, raising his eyebrows.

"Well, now..." Tetsuya chuckled. "It seems Riko is in love."

"NO, SHE'S NOT!" Ichirou snapped, giving the boss a glare.

Tetsuya glanced at him and raised his eyebrows, blinking curiously. Ichirou shook his head furiously, refusing to believe it. The Boss blinked once more before laughing, making Ichirou glare at him and shake in anger. Tetsuya held up his hand towards the hundreds of people, making them pause and stand straight. Nikito blinked before widening his eyes with realization.

He knew what he was doing.

"Soutaicho," Tetsuya said, giving the old man a serious stare. "...May we please talk to Riko?"

Yamamoto frowned. "No."

"...That's too bad." Tetsuya said, disappearing from where he stood.

Kenpachi widened his eyes when he grabbed her from his arms, making the woman widen her eyes, both disappearing. Once he appeared where the others were Nojima held up his hand, a light blue shield surrounding him and the other eight. Riko blinked before standing up and backing away from them. Oh, god! And when she didn't want to be near all of them! The hundreds of people outside narrowed their eyes, knowing what was about to come.

"Stay still." Nojima said, walking towards the dark haired man.

Riko growled and held up her hand, widening her eyes when he placed his hands on the sides of her head, her eyes remaining when she felt a warm feeling spread throughout her head. Nojima closed his eyes, red markings appearing on his body. Everyone else stayed quiet while Kenpachi tried tearing through the crowd, Komamura holding him. The reason Byakuya and Hitsugaya were holding Kaori and Kayo was because the Soutaicho ordered them to.

"Now what?" Ukitake asked, furrowing his eyebrows worriedly.

Riko's eyes remained wide, images passing quickly through her mind. After at least five minutes Nojima opened his eyes and smiled, stepping away from the woman. He turned, just as Riko fell back, staring at the sky with wide eyes. Tetsuya smiled down at her sadly, turning around and facing the group of Taichos. Zenaku had his arms crossed over his chest, frowning. He opened his mouth and started yelling, no one able to hear him from inside the shield. Ichirou's expression hardened, closing his eyes and curling his upper lip. Shiko furrowed his eyebrows and gave a sad smile. The twins lowered their heads and furrowed their eyebrows. Rina closed her eyes, biting her lip. Nojima looked to the side and furrowed his eyebrows, as well, letting out a small sigh. Tetsuya stared ahead, furrowing his eyebrows and giving them all a sad smile.

Zenaku stared at them before closing his eyes tightly, shaking slightly.

The shield disappeared, all of them looking up. All the Taichos bent their knees and got ready, narrowing their eyes when they saw the hundreds of people part for the small group. The small group walked forward, making all the Taichos clench their hands and get ready.

They stood at least ten meters from the Taichos, all frowning. Shiko stared at the Taichos closely, staring at Riko's Taicho and her friends. What he mouthed made them widen their eyes and frown in confusion, seeing him give them a soft smile. Kaori and Kayo glanced at each other with furrowed eyebrows before glancing back at the brunette.

"_Watch her carefully._"

The eight threw their swords on the ground.

-:-

Ichirou grinned widely down at the one year old, seeing her stare up at him with large, curious eyes. He held up his arms and showed his muscles, seeing her push herself and try to do the same, quickly falling over. He laughed loudly and picked her back up, holding her still until she was sitting up, her lips trembling and her eyes filling with tears. He gave another grin and patted her head. She glanced up at him and smiled brightly.

"Now, listen, Riko," Ichirou said, making the baby blink. "You may only be a year old, but know this..."

Riko tilted her head, seeing Ichirou's expression darken and a large grin spread across his face, punching his open palm with his fist.

"If a man even touches you..." He thrust his hand out, giving a wide grin. "You punch the living daylights out of him!"

Riko started giggling, making Ichirou smile widely at her with soft eyes.


	65. Chapter 65

**A/N** I thank all those that reviewed. Much obliged. X3

**princess moon shadow** – Thankies! :D

**blackshadow878** – I like them too~! X3

**bubbles171** – Uh... Six? Five? It's hard to tell, I just know I'm very close. X3

**Chibi-Onee-chan** – Yep. :D All I need is for Kaori to figure out her zanpakuto's name. :D

**Reflected Moon** – I just love how I made Ichirou so protective over Riko. X3

WOW! :o What _happened_ to everyone? Anyway, there is one thing I would just _love_. :D If they made a movie of all the Disney Villains, just the main ones we all know. Like Malificent, Jafar, Hades, the others... Like Ursula. I don't know, I'm just very crazy about Disney Villains all of a sudden. X3 Ah, I remember all the Disney movies I used to watch as a kid. X3 My favourite Disney Villain has to be Hades! :D He's so awesome~! =3

Not much going on, just Riko's past. Probably three or two chapters of Riko's past. Don't hate me! DX

I'm sorry for any mistakes! DX

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach.

**Warning** – Swearing.

-:-

"_Go get me candy,_" she says!" _I can't do it,_" she says! Why do I got to go? "_I'm a woman and a woman must _never_ do a man's job!_" Dumb woman!"

Ichirou stomped through the forest with a snarl on his face. He soon stopped and started kicking the tree. Agh! If he could he would smack that woman! But if he did, she would kill him. And she _would_. And those bastards had the gall to laugh at him, as well. Bastards, the lot of them! He'll beat their asses so damn hard they'll be limping for the rest of their lives! He kicked a rock out of frustration, jumping and holding his foot, yelling loudly.

"Ah, fuck! That hurt!"

Ichirou paused and widened his eyes when he heard a weak giggle, turning around to see who it was. What the hell was that? He frowned before turning, scowling when he tripped over a tree root. Dammit! This happens every damn time he goes out! He pushed himself up, pausing when he heard another weak giggle. Where the hell is that coming from? He frowned and looked at the tree on the ground. He grabbed the side and lifted it up, seeing that the side was hollow.

He widened his eyes.

The baby on the ground stared at him with hazy eyes, reaching out towards him weakly. She slumped in the next second.

He acted fast and grabbed her, putting the candy in his robes, quickly standing running through the forest, muttering," Oh, shit," over and over again.

Elsewhere, Shiko yawned loudly, laying on the matted floor with his eyes closed. He frowned when he felt Zenaku push him out of the way; carving a table that seemed to take up too much room. Which wasn't true, since the table was only three feet wide. He was only trying to get him to move, which he wouldn't! All the others in the room were just as bored; some watching the scarred man carve with blank looks on their faces. They had to wonder how he could see what he was doing.

The door slid open loudly, making all of them jump and look at the man at the door.

Zenaku smirked and raised his hand. "Hey, Ichirou, where'd ya-"

"I need your help!" Ichirou yelled, grabbing the man by the front of his robes and pulling him close until their faces were mere centimetres from each other, giving him a dark glare.

Zenaku blinked. "With wha-?"

He squawked when Ichirou suddenly pulled him, frowning when he led him to the large, plush pillows. He frowned and sent him a cautious stare. He's not homosexual, is he? He blinked, soon widening his eyes when he saw what Ichirou placed on the pillow. His jaw fell open, pointing at the little person. Ichirou looked at him and frowned.

"I need your help with her!"

"What the...? A baby?" Zenaku asked, his eyes wide with shock.

The others looked up and raised their eyebrows.

"Did you say a baby?" Nojima asked, looking up from his book.

Everyone instantly crowded over the plush pillow, all their eyebrows raised, everyone there except for Rina. The twins gawked when they saw the small baby, reaching out towards her. Ichirou smacked their hands and gave them a dark glare, seeing them rub their hands and pout. Nojima stared at the baby with slightly wide eyes. Shiko blinked several times before his eyes shined.

"How cute~!"

"Shut up, dumbass!" Zenaku snapped, everyone taking a step away when he bent down. He raised his hand, a green glow hovering above the baby. It took only a moment. "She's okay, jus' a lil' malnourished." He said, turning to give a smirk at the man.

"...Hold on." Shiko said, sending a suspicious stare at the tallest man in the room. "How did you know she's a girl?"

Ichirou glared at him. "...She's wearing a purple kimono. I took a friggin' guess!" He growled, giving the brunette a glare.

"Where'd you find her?" Reizo asked, staring at the baby with a large grin on his face.

"Under a log."

They instantly looked at him.

"You found her... under what?" Nojima asked, wondering if he heard right.

"A log."

All their eyes remained wide, turning to stare at the sleeping baby. Shiko bent down and looked at her for a long time, holding his hand just above her. Hesitantly, he poked her cheek. He froze when she groaned but settled back down. Shiko's heart melted, giving a wide grin while staring down at the baby. They all froze when the door slid open, all turning their heads slowly towards the door, all their eyes seeming to grow wider when they saw Rina standing at the door.

Not looking happy.

"Ichirou," Rina said, giving the man a smile, the tall man widening his eyes and sweating profusely. "Where. Is. My. Candy?" She asked, narrowing her eyes and smirking darkly.

Before Ichirou could dig into his robes and pull it out, Rina blinked and stared at the small person they were surrounding. Her eyes grew wide before she was suddenly across the room, making everyone jump and widen their eyes. Rina stared down at the baby with a wide smile on her face, her hands clasped in front of her.

"Oh, my god. She's so cute." Rina said, placing her hands on her cheeks and smiling brightly.

"...Premenstrual syndrome." Nojima said, seeing the other men nod in understanding.

"_What_?" Rina asked, turning her head to glare at them.

Nojima coughed. "Um... I was just saying she looks cute."

"She does, doesn't she?" Rina asked, smiling down at the baby. "Whose is she?"

Everyone immediately pointed at Ichirou, which made the man flinch. Rina glanced at him and narrowed her eyes dangerously, standing up and giving him one of the darkest glares she's ever given anyone, making everyone in the room pale. Shiko grabbed onto the closest person, which happened to be Reizo, trembling uncontrollably. Reizo frowned and stared at him blankly.

"Did you get someone pregnant?" Rina asked, curling her fingers into fists and scowling.

"WHAT? NO!" Ichirou yelled, waving his hands wildly and shaking his head.

"Yeah, who'd wanna have a kid with him?" Zenaku asked, giving a wide smirk.

He yelled out in pain when Ichirou stomped down on him, his eyes wide with rage and his lip curled in a snarl. Shiko snickered, covering his mouth to try and stop himself from laughing out loud. The twins also did the same action, not wanting to wake up the child. Instantly, everyone in the room froze like statues when they heard a whine. Slowly they turned their heads and looked at the baby, seeing her furrow her eyebrows, a small cry leaving her mouth.

All their jaws fell open, staying as still as possible.

The baby started fussing, soon crying loudly. Everyone in the room immediately started panicking, running around the room to try and find things for the baby to play with. They didn't know much about babies so they assumed they only played with toys. But there wasn't anything in the room! Ichirou ran towards the baby and slid across the matted floors, making everyone wince, staring down at the baby with wide eyes.

"Don't cry!"

Instantly, she did. She opened her eyes and stared at the man with large eyes. Ichirou's eyebrows were furrowed, his eyes still wide. She continued to stare. Slowly a blank look crossed his face. He soon started frowning when the baby started giggling. Was she... laughing at him?

Zenaku snorted. "Seems like the kid thinks ya look funny." He said, snickering to himself.

Ichirou started yelling in pain when she grabbed a hold of his hair and started pulling, making everyone in the room fall over and start laughing so hard they were almost crying. Even Nojima. They continued laughing, even when Ichirou pried the baby's hands off, pointing at the man and pounding the floor continually. Ichirou curled his upper lip and growled.

"SHUT UP!" Ichirou snapped, giving his friends a glare.

He froze when he heard a whimper, turning his head to see the baby's eyes start tearing up. He started panicking again, giving her a nervous grin to try and calm her. She whimpered, her eyebrows furrowed and tears gathering at the corners of her eyes. He looked at the others for guidance, seeing all of them shrug since it was rare to find babies in the Rukongai. He raised his hand, uncomfortably patting the baby's hair.

She stared at him with large eyes, blinking several times before grabbing his hand.

He froze at the same time his jaw fell open... when she put one of his fingers in her mouth.

When the six saw what she was doing they all covered their mouths, their shoulders shaking and their eyes stinging with tears. They turned and started laughing once more. Ichirou looked mighty pale, removing his hand and looking at his fingers with distaste. Gross.

"From the looks of it," Nojima said, finally getting over his laughing fit. "I'd say she is five months. Which means she should be able to eat solid food."

"...She has teeth."

"How do you know?" Shiko asked, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"...She bit me."

The twins fell over once more and started laughing like there was no tomorrow. Rina walked over to the pillow and stared down at the baby. The baby's eyes grew wide, staring at the woman with large eyes. She started cooing and reached out for her, giving a bright smile. Ichirou scowled before standing up, towering over everyone in the room. Rina bent down and picked the baby up, giving her a soft smile.

"Motherly instincts." Zenaku said, pointing at the woman and the baby and turning to smirk at the others.

Rina's foot connected with his face, sending him through the door. He pushed himself up, slightly dazed, the person that was about to pass by blinking down at him curiously. He turned his head and peered into the room, standing tall with a tired look on his face.

"Rina."

The blonde turned with a frown, widening her eyes when she saw the Boss.

"Why did you do that?" Tetsuya asked, bending down and helping the man up.

"Boss, are you feeling better?" Nojima asked, sending the man a curious stare.

"Yes." Tetsuya said, giving a smile. He glanced at the baby in the woman's arms and raised his eyebrows slightly. "Who's this?"

"Uh... Her name is..." Shiko glanced at the others and raised his eyebrows. "What's her name?"

"...K-K-Kai!" Renzo yelled, giving a wide grin.

"No, that's stupid!" Renzo said, giving his brother a pout. "How about Rai?"

"Basically the same name." Zenaku said, rolling his eyes. "How 'bout Shin?"

"Shin is a boy's name." Rina said, giving the man a blank stare.

Tetsuya looked between them, looking very confused.

"Really?" Zenaku asked, raising an eyebrow curiously. "I never knew that."

They all sent him blank stares.

"Naomi?" Nojima asked, raising his eyebrows slightly.

"No..."

They all glanced at Ichirou, seeing him frown.

"I ain't good with coming up with names."

"OH!" Shiko suddenly yelled, everyone turning to stare at him, even the baby. "How about Riko?" He asked, giving a wide, excited grin.

Wow. He doesn't remember being this excited since he was recruited. They all frowned and sent him questioning stares, even Tetsuya, was who still confused about the child and why they were saying one name after another. How much names did one child have?

"Why Riko?" Zenaku asked, quirking a brow curiously.

"The Ri is for the beginning of lovely Rina's name." Shiko said, smirking charmingly at the woman, which had no affect on her. He pouted and pointed at the frowning man. "And the "o" just sounds like the ending of Ichirou's name~! And the "k" is because of me." He said, pointing to himself with a grin.

They all sent him blank stares.

"Riko..." Ichirou said, looking to the side and testing the name. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked away. "Good enough."

"So... where did... Kai, Rai... Shin... Naomi... Riko come from?" Tetsuya asked, trying to remember the names.

"Uh, her name is just Riko, Boss." Ichirou said, frowning when he saw everyone turn their heads and smirk at him.

"...Well, where did Riko come from?" Tetsuya asked, staring down at the baby with a curious look on his face.

"I found her under a hollowed log." Ichirou said, seeing the others sigh out of relief. "Oh, yeah, didn't tell you it was hollowed." He said, seeing them all turn and glare at him.

Tetsuya suddenly grabbed the baby, making the people in the room jump and stare at him in shock. He held her in her arms, seeing her stare at him with wide eyes. She suddenly smiled brightly and reached out towards him, giggling happily. He smiled softly. He handed her back to Rina, standing straight and glancing at them all for an explanation.

"So... who is keeping her?" Tetsuya asked, delicately raising an eyebrow.

Immediately, everyone turned towards Ichirou, making her narrow his eyes and frown, glancing at all of them.

"...What're you looking at?"

-:-

Ichirou stared down at the baby uneasily, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably. Okay... what to do? He was in his room, books littering the room and a table with games on it. He got tired of playing games, since there was nothing to do, so he just left them. He stared at the baby on his futon, who was also staring at him. He looked to the side and gave a nervous grin. Ugh, he had no clue what to do, since it was usually around the time he went to bed.

But... he had to get the baby- _Riko_... to sleep.

"...Can you talk?" Ichirou asked, frowning at the baby slightly.

Nothing.

Okay, that was a stupid question to ask a baby.

He laid down, away from the baby, looking at the ceiling with a frown. He felt the baby's stare on him. He looked to the side uncomfortably. Stop staring! He turned his head and stared at the baby with a frown, seeing her stare at him with big eyes. She ate, which was good, and _so_ relieving to know she ate solid food. Riko stared at him sleepily and yawned, making him frown when he saw her turn and face him. Well, she can roll.

Can't walk yet.

After analyzing her for a while Nojima said she was either between five or seven months. Hell, he hoped she was older. Which meant she would be able to walk and leave him alone.

He narrowed his eyes, seeing the baby stare at him for a long time, slowly closing her eyes. He reached over, letting out an annoyed growl, ignoring the baby making a small cry when she was suddenly picked up. He placed her on his chest, keeping a hand on her so she didn't fall and put his other arm under his head.

"Be quiet, brat."

He scowled when she grabbed a hold of his hair, letting out a sigh and getting comfortable.

Several months later, waking up, he frowned in his sleep and opened his eyes. Riko smiled widely down at him, sitting on his chest. He let out an annoyed sigh. She was a year old now, from what he guessed, but she could only pull herself up and sit. She couldn't walk. He grabbed her and sat up, making sure she didn't fall off of him.

"What do you want, brat?" Ichirou asked, looking down at the small baby.

He blinked when her stomach growled loudly, making him pause before smirking. He stood up, holding her with one arm while she held onto his sleeping robes, heading for the door. He slid it open and stepped out, seeing several women smile brightly when they saw Riko, bowing to the man. He walked down the hallway with a blank look on his face, letting out a yawn. When he got to the room all the top fighters ate in he sat down and set Riko down beside him.

"Hi, Ri-chan~!" Shiko squealed, giving the girl a bright smile, sitting right across from her.

Riko smiled widely.

Ichirou set a bowl of rice in front of her, Zenaku staring down at her. He sat right beside her, but he didn't mind. He chewed slowly and glanced at the tallest man, swallowing whatever he had in his mouth. He sighed and gave the man a blank stare. Ichirou glanced at him and frowned.

"What?"

"_You're_ supposed to feed her." Zenaku said, pointing at the child that reached for the rice and put it in her mouth, already making a mess.

"What? She can feed herself." Ichirou said, sending the scarred man an annoyed stare. "Stop telling me how to raise her."

"If I may interject," Nojima spoke up, making both men glare at him. "We are _all_ raising her."

"I'm the one that changes her!" Ichirou yelled, slamming his hands on the table and giving the man a dark grin. "I also let her sleep with me!"

"Well if you want," Shiko said, giving a wide smirk. "I can take her for tonight. Right, Ri-chan~?" He sang, reaching out for the child.

Ichirou snarled at him and grabbed Riko, growling lowly. Everyone at the table rolled their eyes. Both Renzo and Reizo raised their hands and wiggled their fingers at Riko, making her smile brightly and giggle. They grinned widely at the same time their hearts melted.

"Aw, she's so cute~!" Renzo squealed, giving the baby a bright smile.

"...I wish she would stop stuffing her mouth!" Ichirou growled, sending the baby an annoyed stare when he saw her put rice into her mouth until her mouth was full of rice, chewing as much of it as she could and swallowing it.

"She wouldn't stuff her face if ya fed her correctly!" Zenaku snapped, turning and sending the man a dark smirk.

"What was that?" Ichirou asked, standing up and towering over the man.

Zenaku also stood, both glaring at each other. Shiko snickered. Ah, how cute. Zenaku was getting mad over the fact that Ichirou didn't feed Riko correctly. She was a soul with a little bit of reiatsu, which would most likely stay weak for the rest of her life. After all, she was only a baby. Someone punched the tops of Ichirou and Zenaku's heads, making them groan and hold their heads, both turning to see Rina glaring at them.

Riko blinked before smiling widely, holding her arms out towards the woman.

Rina smiled and reached out towards her, freezing when she saw rice on the baby's clothes. She slowly stood and sent Ichirou a glare, seeing him widen his eyes and freeze.

"What?"

Rina closed her eyes and sighed, bending down and picking the child up. She sent Ichirou a glare, making his eyes grow wide and his jaw fall open, turning and walking towards the door. She smiled at Riko and said they were going to take a bath. Ichirou's jaw remained hanging, all the others staring in shock. _Rina_... was _mad_... at _Ichirou_?

"Ooooh~!" Shiko raised his eyebrows and smirked. "Seems like beautiful Rina doesn't love you anymore." He said, closing his eyes and smiling brightly. "Maybe she'll have me...?" He muttered, smirking to himself.

He opened his eyes and froze, seeing Ichirou glaring at him darkly. Shiko went through the door, groaning in pain and sighing.

"Okay, I deserved that."

Ichirou stomped out of the room and down the hallway, kicking the wall and growling.

"Ah, Ichirou."

"Oh... Good morning, Boss." Ichirou said, nodding to the taller man.

Tetsuya smiled. "Where is Riko?" He asked, looking around the area.

"Rina took her to take a bath." Ichirou said, frowning and looking to the side with a scowl.

Tetsuya blinked before smiling knowingly. "Can she walk yet?"

Ichirou scoffed. "No."

"Perhaps it is because you carry her too much." Tetsuya said, making the other man blink.

"I don't carry her too much." Ichirou said, scowling and looking to the side.

"There has never been one time when I haven't seen you carrying her."

Ichirou stomped away, making Tetsuya smile and chuckle lightly. He cared for Riko so much it must have embarrassed him when people would point it out. The dark haired man paused in step and looked up in thought. He was sure he didn't carry her a lot. There was that time... Wait... that was because she threw up on him so he set her on the floor, asked someone to watch her, and ran towards the bath.

And there was that...

He did _not_ carry her a lot!

Maybe it's about time she started walking? After Rina was done taking her bath, and Ichirou did _not_ look her over when she walked into the room they all stayed in during the day since there was nothing to do but talk to each other, he set Riko on the floor. Rina crossed her arms over her chest and frowned.

"What are-"

"I'm gonna try and get her to walk." Ichirou said, smirking widely and sitting on the floor.

"But... you always carry her." Nojima said, tilting his head curiously.

"I _do_ not!"

Ichirou glared at Nojima before turning his head towards the baby. Her hair was short when he first found her, but now that it was growing he couldn't help but notice that her hair was growing and covering the middle of her face. He ignored it and smirked at Riko, seeing her blink and furrow her eyebrows.

"C'mon!" Ichirou urged, giving a wide smirk.

Riko blinked several times before reaching towards him. He frowned at the same time a blank look crossed her face. Everyone in the room watched, snickering when the baby started fussing. Ichirou motioned her to crawl towards him. Shiko got on all fours, making everyone send him confused stares. He started crawling, trying to show Riko what to do. He turned and sat on the floor, giving the girl a bright smile.

"Now you try." Shiko said, sitting back and waiting.

Riko looked ahead and started whimpering, breaking all their hearts. They all furrowed their eyebrows and started shaking, wanting to reach out towards her. They shook their heads, Ichirou holding his hands out once more with a nervous grin on his face. Riko got on all fours, making them all grin, quickly falling and hitting her face, which made them all wince.

She shook her head and pushed herself up, putting one hand in front of her, putting the other in front of her, as well. Ichirou grinned widely.

Tetsuya slid open the door, about to tell them that they had something to do, blinking and raising his eyebrows when he saw Riko slowly crawling across the floor. A soft smile crossed his face, seeing her fall and hit her face. She whimpered before crawling again. They all watched her with wide eyes, smiles soon spreading across their faces when she got closer. Slowly.

Everyone watched and stopped what they were doing, Nojima having stopped reading, Zenaku stopped carving, and the twins sat up from the plush pillows they were laying against. When Riko sat down right in front of the tall man Ichirou picked her up with a wide grin.

"You did it!"

He paused and widened his eyes, looking around to see everyone staring at him in shock, all smirking. He cleared his throat and frowned, patting Riko's head.

"Good job." Ichirou said, looking to the side uncomfortably.

"Now all you have to do is have her walk." Tetsuya said, giving a smile.

Everyone in the room jumped and turned, seeing the man smile at them. Shiko smiled out of relief, blinking when the tall man walked up to him and whispered something to him. His eyes hardened, giving a curt nod. He turned and waved to them, walking out of the room and running down the hallway.

Riko stared after him, her chubby hand holding onto Ichirou's robes.

"Don't worry." Ichirou said, seeming to know why the baby was curious. "He just has a job."

Riko looked up at him and smiled brightly, making him frown before he turned, about to walk out of the room, seeing everyone staring at the baby in his arms. They all raised their eyebrows, staring at the man questioningly. Ichirou scowled when he just figured out why they were staring at him like that.

"She can't walk yet!"

-:-

"So, you know what to do when a guy touches you?" Ichirou asked, seeing the baby stare at him.

He stared at her blankly and rolled his eyes. He reached out towards her, widening his eyes when she tried to hit him! He held up his hands and gave her a glare, seeing her hold her small little fists up to try and hit him again. Despite looking really cute it kind of surprised him.

"Whoa, whoa! Not me!" Ichirou snapped, seeing the baby lower her arms.

Riko started giggling, making Ichirou roll his eyes before he grabbed her and set her on his lap. He supposed it was about time to go to sleep. He laid back and placed her on his stomach, hoping she didn't urinate... like she did that one night. He shuddered before pulling the blanket to cover them.

The next morning Rina slid the door open to tell him he had to go somewhere, blinking before smiling when she saw the two. Ichirou breathed softly, the small girl fisting the front of his robes. She continued to smile, sliding the door shut to tell the Boss she would take care of it.

She walked down the hallway with a smile, seeing Shiko walking down the hallway with Zenaku, both grinning.

"What are you two doing?" Rina asked, eyeing the two suspiciously.

"We wanna get little Riko to walk." Zenaku said, giving a large smirk. "I mean, she's a year old an' she still can't walk! Probably due ta everyone always carryin' her." He said, sending the two accusing stares.

"...What's that look for?" Shiko asked, frowning when he saw the stare.

"Yes, Zenaku," The tall man froze and widened his eyes. "Just _what_ was that look for?" Rina asked, giving him a dark stare.

"Little Riko!" Zenaku called out quietly, practically running from the woman.

Shiko smirked. "Ah, I love how you get him so scared."

"I do, too." Rina said, giving a smirk, as well.

When Zenaku slid Ichirou's door open he raised his eyebrows, sliding the door back closed. A small smirk spread across his face, turning and heading back to Shiko. The brunette stared up at him with a confused frown, telling him what he saw. Shiko blinked before smiling, turning around and sighing happily while the two walked down the hallway.

"Ah~! That Ichirou of ours has grown so soft."

"Yep."

"I what?"

They both froze and turned, seeing Ichirou glaring at them from his door, holding a sleepy Riko in his arms. They both ran down the hallway, skidding to a stop before running around the corner. Ichirou frowned and scoffed. Like hell he became soft. He glanced down at Riko, seeing her close her eyes and hold the front of his robes tightly. He scowled and looked to the side with a small pout on his face.

"...What did they mean by soft?"


	66. Chapter 66

**A/N** I thank all those that reviewed and favoured this story. Much obliged. X3

**princess moon shadow** – Thanks. :D

**TheRavenOfDreams** – You actually like back stories? :o Every time I write them someone has to complain. Well, glad you like them! :D

**dragonrain618** – Glad you like Riko as a baby. :D

**praeses** – Wow. Well that sucks. D: Riko was nice as a baby, but because of how Ichirou always got mad got to her. X3 And yep, since Ichirou found her Tetsuya decided that he should watch her. It takes a village of ex-shinigami to watch her. XD Which is true. X3 Jafar is awesome, too. :D I just love his laugh when he goes crazy. X3

**blackshadow878** – Yes, he is. XD

**Chibi-Onee-chan** – You do? :D Great! People always complain that the back stories take too long. Well, I'll try to finish this fast. :D

Man, I'm getting tired of having writer's block for the other stories. XP But I'll probably start writing one of them after I finish this story. :D Which would be good.

I'm sorry for any mistakes! DX

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach.

**Warning** – Swearing.

-:-

Ichirou walked down the hallway with a sigh, walking through the hallway with no walls, the place that had access to the gardens, glancing at the large garden momentarily to see people training. He stopped when he felt a small tug on his robes, turning to stare at the small child. Riko stared at the people training with large eyes. She can walk, but he had to walk slowly for her to keep up. And the stupid thing was... she couldn't talk. He closed his eyes and growled.

He got her to walk, despite being a year old, but she couldn't talk.

He opened his eyes, seeing Riko staring up at him and pointing at the group of men with raised eyebrows. Ichirou quirked a brow and crossed his arms over his chest.

"They're training." Ichirou said, seeing the child furrow her eyebrows in confusion. "They're trying to get stronger."

He turned and walked back into the building, Riko holding onto his pant leg the entire time. Women passing by smiled brightly when they saw her, the only child in the entire manor, all bowing down towards her and the man. Riko looked around the man when he stopped, smiling brightly when she saw Renzo and Reizo grinning at the man.

"Good morning, Ichirou." Renzo said, nodding to the man. "Where's Riko?"

"Ah~!" Reizo grinned widely and bent down, seeing the small child walk around the tall man. "There she is!" He yelled, giving a wide grin. "Can you say Reizo?" He asked, his grin growing.

He soon pouted when Riko furrowed her eyebrows and started whimpering. Aw, she always got so frustrated when she would be pressured to do something. He started panicking and held her, patting her head and chuckling nervously. Renzo grinned widely and glanced at the tall man, seeing him staring at the girl and the other twin with a blank look on his face.

"Ah, you got a job?" Renzo asked, raising his eyebrows with a smile.

"Yeah. I was looking for someone to watch her." Ichirou said, nodding towards the child. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not!" Renzo yelled, giving a wide grin. "We'd happily watch Riko. You just go and do your job and she'll be here all happy and smiles when you return."

"Okay." Ichirou said, kneeling down and waiting for the child's attention. "They're gonna watch you." He said, nodding towards the twins. "Stay with them, okay?"

Riko smiled widely and nodded. Ichirou stood up, sending the two a dark glare, both grinning nervously when he walked away. That glare said, "If she's hurt in any way, you two are dead." They turned and grinned down at Riko, seeing her staring up at them with large eyes. They grinned widely, seeing Riko blink before also grinning.

Elsewhere, Zenaku sighed loudly and sat down on his cushion, getting ready to eat.

He yelled loudly and stood up; holding up his cushion to see that it was wet. His eyes remained wide, blinking several times. He turned and gave Shiko a glare, seeing the brunette frown when he saw the look. Before he could ask why he was staring at him like that Zenaku jumped over the table and tackled him, the two soon fighting and throwing punches at each other.

The twins ducked around the corner and covered their mouths, snickering to themselves. Riko watched as the two fought, a large grin spreading across her face and soon giggling. The two stopped fighting and glanced at her, widening their eyes and stepping away from each other. Zenaku paled tremendously.

"If Ichirou finds out she saw us fightin'..."

Shiko also paled.

At the same time both the twins' eyes gleamed mischievously, grabbing Riko and running down the hallway. Riko turned and looked up at Reizo, blinking when she saw his grin. She tried to imitate it, grinning to herself. The twins looked behind, their eyes growing large when they saw Zenaku and Shiko running after them, already figuring out what happened. They started running faster, people yelling out in surprise when they would run by. Several women chuckled when they ran by.

"My, my, already up to their tricks." One woman said, giggling happily.

"They should be careful, though." Another said, smiling widely. "Shiko's after them."

Shiko ran faster than the larger male, making the twins' scream and run faster. Shiko jumped, about to tackle them, until Reizo turned and held out Riko. Shiko's eyes grew wide, hitting the floor and rolling until he hit the wall, completely disoriented. Zenaku stopped and glared down at him, turning to glare after the twins when he heard them laughing.

"Dumbass!" Zenaku yelled, glaring down at the man.

Shiko flinched at the name, soon jumping on the man, both throwing punches once more.

The twins stopped and continued laughing, setting down Riko. She stared up at them curiously, soon giving a wide grin they always seemed to have on their faces. Reizo paused and blinked when he saw her grin, raising his eyebrows. He soon started grinning himself, standing straight. Both he and Renzo froze, both turning and grinning once more.

"Hey, Boss!" Renzo greeted, seeing the man staring down at them.

"What is going on?" Tetsuya asked, giving a small sigh. "I saw both Zenaku and Shiko fighting... _again_, yelling something about you two using Riko as a shield?" He asked, his expression darkening slightly.

"_...We wet Zenaku's cushion and he immediately assumed it was Shiko and they started fighting and Riko saw the whole thing_." They said, giving wide grins at how fast they spoke.

"Why did you put water on Zenaku's cushion?" Tetsuya asked, sending the two an exasperated sigh.

Renzo grinned widely. "Who said it was water?"

Tetsuya paused and made a face. The twins started laughing once more, making Riko laugh with them. Tetsuya stared down at the child, blinking and soon smiling. He hoped that she didn't get mischievous as the twins. Riko stared up at the tall man and gave a wide grin that was similar to the twins'. He raised his eyebrows and chuckled lightly.

-:-

Ichirou glared down at the four, his eyes wide with rage and his upper lip curled. He gave them a dark grin, seeing them all pale and give him nervous smiles. Zenaku turned and glared at the twins, along with Shiko, the twins giving them nervous grins. They all flinched when Ichirou curled his fingers into fists.

"So? Decided to fight in front of Riko, eh?" Ichirou asked, giving a dark grin.

"It was an accident." Shiko said, giving a lazy smirk.

They all started screaming when he looked up. Before he could do anything he blinked when he heard a coo, turning to see Riko struggling to slide open the door. She smiled brightly when she saw him, running towards him and grabbing onto his leg, rubbing her cheek against his leg with a happy look on her face. He stared at her with soft eyes, letting out a sigh and bending down, patting her head with a smile he never gave anyone.

Using this time, they four slipped out of the room and ran down the hallway.

Ichirou rolled his eyes, knowing they left, about to stand when arms slipped around his neck. He widened his eyes and froze, immediately turning red when he felt the soft body pressed against him from behind. He turned his head and glared at Rina, seeing her give him a grin. She glanced down at Riko, seeing curiosity in her eyes, giving a bright smile and walking around the man to pick her up.

"Hello, Riko." Rina said, giving the child a soft smile.

"Pa..."

Both people blinked, seeing Riko open her mouth several times and grin widely, both widening their eyes when it resembled one to those twins. Ichirou stood and growled, punching his open palm with his fist, growling lowly.

"Pa... Papa." Riko said, looking at the man and giggling.

Ichirou froze and widened his eyes, Rina also in the same state. Slowly, a wide smirk spread across Ichirou's face. He grabbed Riko and held her up, giving a wide grin, Riko giving a wide smile and laughing. Rina smiled softly at the two, Nojima staring at the three curiously. He was walking by and stopped when he heard Riko utter her first word. Hmm... It looked like they were a family. He smiled and walked by, continuing to read his book.

Some of the people working stopped and raised their eyebrows, noticing that Ichirou seemed much happier throughout the day, Riko walking after him with a grin.

At dinner, when they sat in the room they always ate in, Shiko smirked lazily at Riko and ruffled her hair. Riko closed her eyes and gave him a smile, her hair messed up. Rina frowned before fixing her hair, standing up and heading for her seat, which was right beside Ichirou. Nojima sat down and glanced at Riko, seeing her stare at him for a long time before grinning widely. He raised his eyebrows.

"...That grin looks an awful lot like-"

"I know." Ichirou said, sending the twins a glare.

"What?" Renzo asked, giving the man a frown. "We didn't do anything."

"Yeah." Reizo agreed, glancing at the door and wishing their food to come.

Ichirou nodded towards Riko, seeing her continue to grin at Nojima, who was staring at her with a blank look on his face. Renzo and Reizo raised their eyebrows.

"...Do you think she tries to imitate us?" Reizo asked, quirking a brow curiously.

"Who wants ta imitate _you_ idiots?" Zenaku asked, sitting down with a scowl.

The twins scowled. They kept silent and looked away from the man with pouts on their faces. Ichirou scoffed and rolled his eyes. He turned and stared down at Riko, seeing her turn and stare up at him with large eyes. She stared at him for a long time, looking all over his face. He raised an eyebrow. Okay? Slowly, Riko's eyebrows pulled together, also pursing her lips.

He raised his eyebrows, seeing her eyebrows remain the same.

"Hey, stop that!" Ichirou growled, seeing her give him a glare. He groaned and rubbed his face. "...Damn."

Riko blinked and furrowed her eyebrows, grabbing his sleeve and urging him to look at her. He did, giving her a blank stare. She blinked before smiling brightly, making him roll his eyes before smirking. Riko grinned widely, making everyone blink when she hugged Ichirou's side. All their hearts melted, all smiling while Ichirou frowned at being the center of attention.

"Papa!" Riko yelled, rubbing her face against the man's side.

Everyone raised their eyebrows with shock besides Ichirou, Rina, and Nojima. Shiko then stood up and pointed to himself with a grin.

"Can you say Shiko?"

Zenaku pushed him out of the way. "Can you say Zenaku?"

"Can you say Reizo?"

"Can you say Renzo?"

"Can you say Nojima?"

Rina smiled down at Riko. "Can you say Mama?"

Everyone shot her surprised stares, Ichirou's jaw hanging open. He frowned and gave her a glare, seeing her blink up at him. She then fluttered her eyelashes at him, making him scowl and look away with a small blush on his face. Riko blinked and tilted her head, giving a wide grin.

"Mama!"

-:-

The twins ran down the hallway, glancing back and laughing. Riko ran after them with a wide grin, trying to catch them. She jumped, scowling when Reizo jumped out of the way and away from her. She was five years old now, the twins laughing happily while running from the girl.

"Come back!" Riko yelled, running after the two.

Ichirou had been walking by, widening his eyes when the twins twirled around him and continued to run. He frowned in confusion and blinked, staring down at Riko when she hugged him. She then ran around him and after the twins. He quirked a brow before shrugging, continuing to where he was going. He needed a bath. All the seven top people blinked when women ran up to them.

"Ichirou-sama," The woman said, bowing down to the man. "Someone is here for an offer."

He frowned before he and the others went towards the room they went to make deals. Riko blinked when the twins walked away with serious looks, tilting her head before running after them. She furrowed her eyebrows when she saw Ichirou and the others walk into the room she never went in, since no one was ever there. She walked up to the door and pressed her ear against it.

"So, here to make an offer, hmm?"

That was Shiko.

She slid open the door and peered inside, seeing Shiko smirking lazily at the man sitting across from him. He bowed down towards them, bowing so low that his head was touching the floor. Riko frowned in confusion, walking inside. Thankfully, no one noticed her yet. She crept along the wall and sat down so no one would notice her in the shadows.

"Yes... Please." He said, looking up and giving them a pleading stare. The two women behind him stared with worry. "The hollow... it's been terrorizing the village for the past two weeks. It even killed several men trying to kill it!"

Riko widened her eyes. Kill? What was a hollow? Shiko raised an eyebrow and gave a smirk.

"What are you willing to offer?" Shiko asked, seeing the man furrow his eyebrows.

"My... My daughter." He said, the youngest of the two women bowing towards them.

Everyone stared at the young woman, seeing her sit back up and furrow her eyebrows. She looked to the side to avoid their stare. Riko widened her eyes and gasped. Take their daughter? The man looked so sad it made her stand up and clench her hands, giving the group a glare.

"No!"

Ichirou raised his head and turned sharply towards her, standing up with rage in his eyes.

"Riko, what're you doing in here?" Ichirou asked, giving the girl a very stern look.

"You can't take his daughter!" Riko yelled, shaking her head with a small frown on her face. "Can't you fight the... the hollow without taking anything?"

Shiko frowned. "Riko, sto-"

"NO!" Riko yelled, making everyone stand and give her firm stares. "What if... What if you gave _me_ to someone else for something?" She asked, staring at all of them for a long time, seeing them widen their eyes slightly. "What... If you gave me to someone else... wouldn't you feel... sad?" She asked, tears gathering in her eyes.

Ichirou stared down at her with wide eyes, his eyebrows pulled together. All the others frowned. He sighed and scratched the back of his head, turning to glare at the man. He widened his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows, afraid he was going to decline.

"Keep your daughter." Ichirou said, hearing the man gasp. "We'll take care of it."

"Ichirou..." Zenaku said, giving the man a glare.

"Shut it!" Ichirou growled, giving the scarred man a glare. He sent one towards the child, seeing her widen her eyes. "Riko, come!" He ordered, making her jump.

Rina frowned. "Ichir-"

"Be quiet, Rina!" Ichirou growled, turning to glare at the woman, making her widen her eyes. "You guys take care of the damn hollow! Riko! Hurry up!" He growled, making the child swallow hard before she followed him out of the room.

Shiko tried to get everything under control. "Okay, so, consider this for free." He said, smirking lazily at the elder. "Now, where is this village?"

"Thank you, thank you so much!" The elder exclaimed, grabbing the man's hands and giving him such an appreciating smile.

Shiko widened his eyes slightly at the look, looking to the side before glancing back at the man, giving him a smile and patting his hands comfortingly.

"Don't worry about it. Just tell us where the hollow is." Shiko said, giving the man a kind smile.

Ichirou slid the door shut, turning to glare at the child, seeing her lower her head and furrow her eyebrows. He curled his upper lip and closed his eyes, turning and pacing around the large room. He was breathing heavily, trying to calm himself down so he didn't snap at the girl like he had done before. He stopped and turned his head, opening his eyes to stare at the child, seeing her tremble.

He groaned and rubbed his face, standing straight and giving the girl a hard stare.

"Riko... what did I tell you about that room?" Ichirou asked, seeing the girl rub her arm.

"Not... Not to go in there." Riko answered quietly, biting her lip.

"So why did you go in there?" Ichirou asked, crossing his arms over his chest and towering over her.

Riko opened her mouth to answer, pausing and looking up with a frown on her face, her eyebrows pulled together and giving the man a hard stare. Ichirou was taken aback, seeing her clench her hands and stomped her foot on the floor.

"You were going to take his family!" Riko yelled, making the man widen his eyes. "You were going to take someone he loved! What if you gave me to someone!" She yelled, seeing the man's eyes harden. "If you would want to give me away for something stupid, then I would... I WOULD HATE YOU!" She yelled, closing her eyes tightly.

Ichirou's eyes widened, staring down at the child for a long time. He clenched his hands tightly and curled his upper lip, trembling slightly in anger. He stomped past her, making her gasp and turn, seeing him slide the door open and quickly stomp down the hallway. She widened her eyes and ran after him, furrowing her eyebrows when he didn't slow down.

"Papa! I-I'm so-"

"Shut it!" Ichirou snapped, turning to glare at the girl. "Go play with one of your toys!" He growled, walking towards the entrance and grabbing his sword from one of them people standing there.

"Hey, Ichirou, what are you doing?" Shiko asked, he and the others heading for the entrance.

"I'll take care of it!" Ichirou growled, turning to glare at the others. "Someone take care of her and keep her for the night!" He snapped, nodding towards the child.

He slid the door shut. Riko stared at the door, tears running down her face. Her lips trembled, Zenaku staring down at her with a frown. He bent down, about to ask her why he was angry when she hugged him, sobbing loudly. He widened his eyes, frowning before grabbing her and picking her up.

Riko stayed by the entrance, looking up when the door slid open.

Ichirou ignored her, taking off the sandals and walking past her. Riko stood up and ran after him, Shiko following since he had decided he would take care of the child. Riko furrowed her eyebrows when he wouldn't look at her. She grabbed onto his kimono, making him stop and turn to glare down at her. She paused and whimpered, holding on tightly. Shiko watched with furrowed eyebrows, looking to the side.

"Let go." Ichirou ordered, his hands clenched tightly by his sides.

Riko stubbornly shook her head. "No! I'm sorry!" She yelled, looking up at the man. "I... I don't hate you! Please!"

"...Shiko, take her." Ichirou said, turning and walking down the hallway to head to his room.

Shiko grabbed the child, frowning sadly when she hiccupped and covered her eyes, her shoulders shaking as she cried. He turned towards the closest person, smiling at the woman and asking her to watch him. She nodded and bowed, the man quickly walking after the tall man. Ichirou kept looking forward, even when Shiko walked beside him.

"I have a proposal for the Boss." Shiko said, giving the man a lazy smirk. "I told the others to go to his room after you got back. Sensing that you're here they must be there already. Let's go." He said, hearing the man grunt, both making their way to the room.

He knocked on the door with a smirk, hearing a quiet, "Come in," both of them walking in. Everyone was already there, all looking confused. Tetsuya glanced at them with a slight raise of his eyebrows, questioning in his eyes. Shiko sat in front of the others with a lazy smile on his face, sitting formally.

"Good evening, Boss." Shiko said, seeing the man nod.

"Shiko, why have you called everyone here?" Tetsuya asked, seeing the brunette grin.

"Boss, when we make an offer we take something in return, right?" Shiko asked, seeing the man nod once more. "Well... my proposal, Boss, is that we... should help people for free." He said, raising his eyebrows and smiling.

"What?" Zenaku asked, standing up and widening his eyes. "Is there something wrong with you, dumbass? What the hell will we buy without any money?"

"We'll make money." Shiko said, giving the man a smile. "But we'll have to ask the men to find jobs, despite how little it pays. With how many men here it won't be a problem to gain money for food and clothes." He said, giving a slight grin. "That man... he was going to give us his daughter, but when I said we'll kill the hollow for free he looked so happy and thankful... it kind of broke my heart that we were going to take his daughter." He said, giving a sad smile.

Rina frowned and opened her mouth to ask him how the men would be willing to take on jobs.

"What if we _did_ give Riko to someone else for a mere favour?" Shiko asked, making everyone's eyes harden, including the Boss. "I would feel terrible. Just for a moment, consider how that man felt when he offered us his daughter."

Rina looked to the floor before looking up with a smile. "I don't mind helping people for free." Everyone looked at her with shock. "After all, we all promised to help people in need. How can we help if we're only doing it for money?"

Ichirou scoffed and closed his eyes. "I don't mind helping people for free."

The twins grinned. "_Neither do we~!_"

"Fine!" Zenaku scoffed, closing his eyes with a frown.

"It's fine." Nojima said, closing his eyes and giving a curt nod.

Shiko smiled and looked towards the Boss. "Well?"

Tetsuya stayed silent for a long time, the entire room tense. Shiko swallowed hard. Now that he thought about it, who's idea was it to trade things for a mere favour? To protect people... is why they were recruited. Tetsuya... they would always serve him, even though in the beginning they were wary of him. But when he told them why he needed strong people they started trusting him.

Tetsuya recruited them... to protect the people of the Rukongai.

They looked up to him, shocked to know he wanted to recruit them to protect the people. He took in people, no matter how poor, how mean, or how old they were, he took them in. He, alone, for ten years had built the manor by himself and took people in if they wanted to protect themselves from the elements outside.

They would do anything for Tetsuya, even if it meant going to hell and back.

To them he had more pride and power than the Taichos of the Seireitei.

Tetsuya stared at them with a hard look on his face, making them all frown and fist their kimonos worriedly. The gray haired man let the silence drag on, making all of them tense. Eventually, a smile spread across his face, giving them all a soft smile.

"Fine." Tetsuya said, giving a wide smile. "If you see that is fit, Shiko, then we will help people for free."

Shiko widened his eyes and soon started smiling brightly, a small blush staining his cheeks. Zenaku grinned and stood, patting the man's shoulder and walking towards the Boss. All the others patted his shoulder or head, or kiss his cheek in Rina's case, making him scowl and pout. He stood up and ran his hand through his hair, giving a lazy smirk.

"Well, I better go comfort Ri-chan~!" Shiko spoke up, making the second tallest man in the room flinch. "She was so upset before. Poor thing~!"

Ichirou turned his head and glared at him. He knew what he was doing. He scoffed and turned, walking through the door before the smirking man, heading down the hallway. Shiko smirked and raised his eyebrows, letting out a small chuckle. Ichirou stomped down the hallway, growling savagely and scoffing. He walked around the corner, walking by the woman and grabbed Riko and hauling her up. She squealed and grabbed onto his robes, looking up at him with furrowed eyebrows.

"Get that look off your face." Ichirou said, looking away with a frown. "I'm not mad anymore." He said, making her blink.

"Really?" Riko asked, sniffling, having been crying still.

"Yeah. Stop crying." Ichirou said, glancing down at the girl to see her stare at him like he didn't mean it. "I _do_ mean it! I'm sorry!"

Riko frowned, making Ichirou frown and set her down on the floor. He stepped back and crossed his arms over his chest, staring at her uncertainly.

"I'll so whatever you want me to do." Ichirou said, seeing the child's eyes grow wide.

"Anything?"

"Yeah..." Ichirou said, narrowing his eyes and scowling.

She grinned widely. "Go tell Reta-sama you love him."

Ichirou widened his eyes and gawked, staring at the child like she was crazy. Riko soon started frowning, which said, "See?" He groaned and looked to the side. About five minutes later, he was standing in front of the Boss' door, glaring at the door. He slowly looked down by his side, seeing Riko smiling up at him. He groaned and closed his eyes, gritting his teeth and raising his hand and knocking on the door.

"Come in."

He grabbed the handle, pausing for a moment before slowly sliding the door open and staring at the man.

"Ichirou, what is it?" Tetsuya asked, sitting by an open window.

"Uh... Boss..." Ichirou said, giving a nervous grin.

"Yes?"

Ichirou sent Riko a glare, seeing her grin widely and narrow her eyes until they were almost slitted. He looked back to the Boss, seeing him staring at him with a worried look on his face. He groaned once more and closed his eyes.

"I love you!"

Tetsuya raised his eyebrows and widened his eyes slightly while Ichirou slid the door shut, turning to yell at Riko only to blink when he saw that she was gone. He looked up, seeing Riko running away while laughing. Those twins were getting to her. He ran after her, yelling after her while the people watching chuckled and laughed. He caught her, sliding across the floor. He held up Riko in the air with a smirk, seeing her grin widely down at him.

She grabbed the sides of his face, making him blink and raise an eyebrow.

"I love you, Papa!" Riko yelled, her grin growing.

Ichirou frowned before smirking, sitting up and holding the child close, looking down at her with a smile. He froze and looked up, seeing several women looking around the corner, all smiling brightly. They giggled and disappeared, leaving a very embarrassed man. He looked to the side, letting out a scoff, still holding the child that was hugging him.

-:-

The top seven fighters walked into the room, some smirking, some frowning, and others staring ahead stoically. The people in the room frowned uneasily at the people, there to make a deal with them. All five people bowed lowly towards them when they bent down and sat formally, all staring at them seriously.

"Hello... masters... we're here to make a deal." The leader said, swallowing hard and biting his lip.

"Uh huh." Zenaku said, staring at the man blankly. "What do ya want?"

"My daughter," They immediately frowned. "She was kidnapped... and taken to a brothel." He said, pushing himself up and furrowing his eyes. "I-I'll give you anything! Please! Just save my daughter!" He yelled, staring at the group pleadingly.

Shiko blinked before smirking.

"No problem. We'll get her back." Shiko said, seeing the man and the others smile hopefully. "Do you know where they took her?"

"Y-Yes. We tried asking for her back, but they... chased us away." He said, looking at the floor sadly.

"Well," Shiko stood up and smirked widely. "Tell us where she is and we'll bust her out along with anyone else who is there."

"Thank you!" He yelled, smiling gratefully. He paused and furrowed his eyebrows. "But... what do you want in return?"

"Hm?" Shiko raised his eyebrows. "Nothing."

"E-Excuse me?"

"We'll save your daughter for free." Shiko said, giving a wide smirk. "Along with any problems anyone has." He said, seeing confusion shine in the peoples' eyes. "Anything anyone wants, getting rid of hollows, saving their loved ones, we'll do it all for free." He said, giving a smirk.

"But if we have to rob someone we want half." Zenaku said, growling when the tallest one hit him.

"So... you're going to save people... for... free?" The man asked, his eyes wide with astonishment.

"Yep." Ichirou said, also standing up and giving a smirk.

The man smiled widely and gratefully. After they had saved his daughter he started telling people who saved her and did it for free. People had to ask him again if he said who it was correctly and he nodded. Nojima yawned loudly, deciding to go to the nearest village to see what was going on. When he slid the door open his eyes grew wide, seeing hundreds of people outside, all yelling and bowing towards him.

"Oh... dear." Nojima said, furrowing his eyebrows and sighing.

They were going to be busy for a while.

"-_Geni ikkoku mo senkin no_

_Nagame wo nani ni tatoubeki~!_"

Shiko smirked to himself after he finished singing. He stood up and started walking towards the door, opening the door to find several women standing there with bright smiles on their faces. He blinked and tilted his head, seeing all of them blushing. He furrowed his eyebrows and chuckled nervously, sliding his door shut and quickly walking down the hallway.

He raised an eyebrow when he saw both Nojima and Zenaku run around the corner, both their eyes wide. He gave a smirk.

"Morning. Where's the fire?" Shiko asked, widening his eyes when the tall man grabbed him.

"We got people asking for a lot of stuff!" Zenaku growled, rolling his eyes with a scoff. "Apparently us doing anything for free went around like wild fire!" He yelled, snarling and hitting the shorter man. "Got people wanting us to get rid of hollows, rescue people, beat the hell outta the bad guys-"

Shiko widened his eyes when he continued to list off stuff. They soon found Rina, grabbing her along the way, finding the twins, then Ichirou. They all ran outside, Nojima handing out papers with what they had to do. They separated, all missing the gray haired man walking towards the concealed manor. He raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Hmm."

Riko walked down the hallway, rubbing her eyes and yawning. Where was Ichirou? She looked up, blinking when she saw the door slide open. She paused, staring at the newcomer, seeing him give her a closed-eye smile and take off his sandals. He walked by her, the small child staring after him with wide eyes.

"Uh," He stopped and looked back. "Um... My name is Hisako Riko. It's nice to meet you." She said, bowing down towards the man.

He blinked and smiled. "My name is Yamato Nikito, child. Do you know where I may find Tetsuya-sama?" He asked, seeing the child furrow her eyebrows and shake her head. "Well, then. I shall find him myself. It was nice to meet you." He said, giving the girl a smile.

Riko stared after him, looking around and furrowing her eyebrows. Where was Ichirou? Rina? Reizo and Renzo? Zenaku? Nojima? Shiko? She lowered her head, sniffling and biting her bottom lip. She blinked when she felt a hand on her shoulder, looking up to see Tetsuya staring down at her and furrowing his eyebrows.

"What is wrong?" Tetsuya asked, seeing the child wipe her eyes.

"Ichirou isn't here." Riko said, looking at the floor.

"He and the others have gone to help people." Tetsuya said, giving a soft smile. "You do not need to worry."

"Help people?" Riko asked, seeing the man nod.

"Are you hungry, Riko?" Tetsuya asked, smiling down at the child, seeing her nod. "Then I shall accompany you."

Riko smiled widely and nodded.

Later that night, all the seven people walked into the manor, all tired and hungry. They didn't eat, walking to their rooms and collapsing on their futons, immediately falling asleep. Riko jumped when she felt Ichirou fall on the futon, staring at him with a wide smile. She sat up and grabbed his hand.

"Ichirou, what time is it?" Riko asked, giving a wide smile.

"...I don't know." Ichirou said tiredly, his eyes closed and clearly getting ready for bed.

"Can we play?"

"...No..."

Riko furrowed her eyebrows and lowered her head. Ichirou opened one eye, seeing the sad look, letting out a sigh and grabbing her. He pulled her against chest, holding her there and closing his eyes to sleep. Riko stared at him before smiling, closing her eyes and getting ready to go to bed, as well.

Elsewhere, Nikito smiled at the tall man. "Well, Boss, it seems they're getting settled here." He said, referring to the seven. "But may I ask who the child is?"

"Ichirou found her." Tetsuya said, drinking his tea and closing his eyes to relish the taste. "I have something I want you to do." He said, lowering his cup and sending the man a stare.

"Yes?" Nikito asked, raising his eyebrows slightly.

"May you watch over Hisako Riko in the future?" Tetsuya asked, seeing the man widen his eyes slightly. "You may not know her, Nikito, but I have a feeling that the others will be tremendously busy over the years. When the times you come here to visit I want you to pay as much attention to her as you can."

Nikito blinked before smiling. "Of course, sir. I will watch over the child for as long as it takes."


	67. Chapter 67

**A/N** I thank all those that reviewed. Much obliged. :D

**princess moon shadow** – Thanks! :D

**A Little Cookie** – I like writing the pasts. X3 But people don't seem to like it. DX But eh, who cares? :D It's awesome writing back stories.

**blackshadow878** – Oh, yeah, he trusts them a lot. He was just wondering if helping people for free is what they wanted. :D

**TheRavenOfDreams** – ... =D You just made me really happy~! X3

**dragonrain618** – Yep, Riko got a little mad there. X3 I also loved writing the part with Riko telling Ichirou that he had to tell Tetsuya he loves him. X3

**praeses** – Yeah. :D Guess I'm anxious to finish. X3 Yeah, she had a great childhood. But it was when she was older that Nikito ruined everything. And mafia? D: That actually wouldn't be a bad picture. X3 And yeah, kids say awful stuff when they're upset. XP And nope, he doesn't like back talk at all. And the reason for Nikito may be hard to believe, he wanted her to live independently, since he thinks she has more potential if she left. :o

**Chibi-Onee-chan** – Yes, she is. :D Not so cute in this chapter, though. DX

**bubbles171** – Ah, no problem. :D

Man, I am exhausted. DX So, in this chapter it skips from time to time and eventually to the time when Riko starts resenting her family. Which breaks all of their hearts. DX And whoa! D: Up to sixty-seven chapters! But don't worry! :D About two or three more chapters left until it's done. X3 I also seem to remember someone asking if I would make a sequel. I'm a little iffy. XP

I'm sorry about any mistakes! DX

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach.

**Warning** – Swearing.

-:-

Ichirou growled lowly, seeing Nikito smiling down at the eighteen year old, shaking in anger from the porch. Zenaku walked towards him, quirking a brow when he saw him hiding behind the pillar from the twos' vision, glaring daggers at Nikito the entire time. The scarred man opened his mouth to say something, widening his eyes and gawking when the pillar Ichirou held tightly cracked and splintered under his hands. He took a step back.

"So? Mad he took yer daughter?" Zenaku asked, giving the man a smirk.

"She's _not_... my _daughter_!" Ichirou growled, sending the man a glare.

"Yer actin' like one of those fathers that don't like a guy that's tryin' ta court their daughter." Zenaku said, staring at the man blankly. "Only... a little more hostile."

"Shut up." Ichirou said, curling his upper lip and snarling. "I'll beat the bastard ten feet into ground!"

"Aren't graves dug six feet?

"The hell're you talking about?"

Zenaku paled and took a step back. If he didn't mean talking about digging his grave... He gave a nervous grin and walked around the man, rolling his eyes while shaking his head. Ichirou growled, seeing Nikito hold his hand out towards the young woman. Riko scoffed and stood up herself, making Ichirou grin. She may be a bit rude, but eh, at least she was being rude to Nikito. To be truthful he had been hoping she would be nice when she grew up.

Him always being angry must have gotten to her.

"What do you want?" Riko asked, giving the gray haired man a scowl.

"I'm just watching over you." Nikito said, giving a smile. "After all the times we spent together I'm hurt you still don't like me."

"You've been here four times, I barely know you." Riko said, rolling her eyes. "Go away."

"I can't do that." Nikito said, giving the teenage woman a small grin. "I cannot leave you alone until I leave."

"Then leave!" Riko growled, giving the man a dark glare.

She turned, blinking and widening her eyes when she saw Ichirou watching them. She smiled brightly and stood, running towards him. Ichirou walked out from behind the pillar, frowning when she hugged him. He looked up, both his eyes and Nikito's connecting, a spark of hatred seeming to appear between them. Nikito jumped when someone hit the back of his head, turning to see Rina smile at him before making her way towards Riko and Ichirou.

He frowned slightly.

"Hello, Riko." Rina said, seeing the teenager turn and grin at her. "Are you happy to see your... father?" She asked, sending the tall man a coy smile.

Ichirou growled and gritted his teeth.

"He's been gone for a week." Riko said, frowning at the memory of doing nothing but laying in the bed alone.

"But now he's back!" Rina exclaimed, giving a bright smile. She walked around the teenager and looked up at him with a seductive smile, making him widen his eyes and blush profusely. "Did you miss me... _Ichi-kun_?" She asked, making the man growl and look away.

"Shut up."

Rina stepped back and grinned, turning around and asking Riko if she wanted to get away from Nikito and play a game with her. Riko grinned widely and nodded, following the shorter woman. Ichirou watched as they walked away, his eyes wandering to Rina when he saw the way she swayed her hips. He shook his head and blinked. He turned his head and frowned when he heard Nikito chuckle.

"The hell're you laughing at?" Ichirou asked, giving the man a glare.

"You should be together with her." Nikito said, walking up the steps with a smile. "Otherwise, someone may take her." He said, shrugging lightly.

Ichirou flinched. He glared after the gray haired man, curling his upper lip in a snarl. They both blinked, Nikito pausing in step, both turning towards the entrance. All the top fighters also stopped whatever they were doing, all looking towards the entrance. Some of them cursed, walking out of the rooms they were in, rushing towards the entrance. Riko frowned when Rina walked away, following her with a confused look on her face.

"Uh, Rina, what's-"

"Oh, Riko." Rina said, turning and giving the woman a smile. "You should go. I'll see you later." She said, turning and walking away.

Riko frowned before pausing. Ah, who cares? She walked after Rina, wondering why she was so tense. Five minutes later they were all at the entrance, all frowning. The door slid open, the man standing there having a cold look on his face. Riko blinked and widened her eyes slightly, wondering why he looked so mean. She glanced at his gray hair, frowning slightly.

He walked in, at least ten people walking in after him. They all smirked at the eight, making them narrow their eyes and frown.

"Where is my brother?" The man asked, sending the tallest one a glare.

"Why don't you go find him?" Ichirou asked, giving the man a hard stare.

"Fine!" He spat, walking past the tall man and down the hallway. "Out of my way!" He snapped, pushing the eighteen year old out of the way.

Riko's eye twitched. "Hey, you son of a bitch!" She growled, turning to glare after the man. "Watch where the hell you're going!"

He stopped and turned, giving her a cold glare. Riko curled her upper lip, about to tell him off, when Ichirou tugged her back. She blinked and looked up at him, seeing him give her a frown and a glare, silently telling her to shut up. He looked up and stared at the gray haired man, the seven people standing behind him giving him cold stares.

"Sorry, Reta-sama," Riko blinked and widened her eyes. "She's still just a child."

"Explains enough." He sneered, scoffing and walking down the hallway.

Riko frowned and glanced up at the man. "Why didn't you tell him off? He was a bastard!"

"'Cause he's the Boss' brother. Can't say anything to him." Ichirou said, rolling his eyes with a scoff.

"We don't like him very much." Nikito said, giving a smile. He nodded to everyone. "Excuse me. I will go see the Boss now." He said, walking away with a small frown on his face.

"We hate that bastard more than Nikito." Zenaku said, scowling.

Riko watched as they walked by her, most likely heading for the Boss' room, as well. She frowned, curiosity getting the better of her, walking after them. They caught up to the other people, seeing the gray haired man slide open the door to the Boss' room and walk right in. The ten following him stayed outside, all turning and smirking at the eight. Riko watched them from around the corner.

"Well, if it isn't dear, _sweet_ Rina." The woman taunted, giving her a smirk.

"If it isn't backstabbing, cheating Aya." Rina said, furrowing her eyebrows and smiling.

The woman, Aya, frowned and glared at her. She ignored her and focused her attention on the brunette, smiling and fluttering her eyelashes at him. Shiko didn't notice, staring at the blonde standing across from him, giving him a lazy smirk. Aya pouted for a moment before clearing her throat, smiling at the man when he looked at her.

"Hello, Shiko, dear." Aya said, walking up to the man and pressing herself against him, giving him a smile. "Are you happy to see me?"

Shiko smiled. "Hello, Shinon." He said, making the woman frown slightly when he used her surname. "And to be truthful, no, not really." He said, giving a smirk.

Aya frowned and stepped back, turning around with a huff.

"But, my, oh, my~!" Shiko said, smiling at the blonde. "Never thought you would come here, Teru. I thought you didn't like me." He said, narrowing his eyes and giving a dark smile.

"I came with Reta-sama." Teru said, giving him a glare. "Don't think too much into it."

The two groups stared at each other, all smiling or smirking darkly. They all turned their heads towards the door when they heard a thump. The other man in the room slammed his hand on the matted floor, looking up with rage in his eyes. Tetsuya stared at him stoically, a serious look in his eyes.

"Why!" He yelled, giving the man a dark glare. "I deserve to take what is rightfully mine!" He yelled, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I was given this reiatsu by the elders." Tetsuya said, an indifferent look on his face. "They saw me fit to hold it, not you."

"It's mine!" He yelled, standing up and glaring down at the man. "Your mind wanders away from you too much to be considered serious! It is mine! I had waited for it ever since we were children!" He yelled, clenching his hands into fists.

Tetsuya slowly stood, towering over the shorter man, staring at him with a small frown on his face. The man's eyes hardened, bending his knees and getting ready to fight for it if he had to. Tetsuya stared down at him for a moment.

"What did you say? I wasn't listening." Tetsuya said, a blank look on his face.

"SEE? That is _exactly_ what I am talking about!" He yelled, pointing at the man with a scowl on his face. "I will give you _anything_ to have what is mine! I'll give you money! Women! Anything! Just give it to me!" He yelled, a dark look in his eyes.

Tetsuya frowned slightly and closed his eyes, shaking his head lightly.

"You are still so naive, Tadashi." Tetsuya said, seeing the man's expression grow hostile. "You are not fit..." His eyes suddenly grew cold. "To hold a power such as this. I will not allow you to simply hand over a woman to me. Don't you have any honour?" He asked harshly, walking towards his brother, seeing him back away.

"Of course I have honour!" Tadashi snapped, giving his brother a glare. "I am here to take what was promised to me!"

"You have no honour, Tadashi." Tetsuya said, glaring down at the man. "You were willing to hand over someone for reiatsu that was _never_ promised to you. You and I, along with our sisters and brothers were assessed when we got older. They saw it fit for _me_ to be head of the clan."

Tadashi clenched his hands tightly into fists, gritting his teeth and shaking in anger.

"Leave." Tetsuya ordered, turning and walking back towards the window. "I don't want to see your face in my home."

Tadashi's expression grew cold, rushing forward. Tetsuya turned, sword unsheathed, pointing it at his younger brother's throat, seeing that he had tried to unsheathe his sword to attack him. His eyes grew hard, seeing Tadashi give him a hated glare. In the next second he was laying on the floor, Tetsuya standing above him.

"...You will never hold this power... because you are still a naive, little child." Tetsuya said, giving a small frown. "Leave."

Everyone blinked when Tadashi opened the door, stomping down the hallway with his followers after him. Ichirou and the others frowned, turning to look in the room to see Tetsuya sheathe his sword with a sad look on his face. He looked up, giving a small smile. Rina furrowed her eyebrows and walked into the room, the others soon following.

"Are you alright, Boss?"

Riko frowned in confusion and turned her head where the man had gone.

Who was he?

-:-

"Don't you ever want to leave?"

Riko looked up and quirked a brow, seeing Nikito smiling at her. Fifteen years had passed since she last saw him. She didn't care. He was always smiling and his kindness seemed... fake. The gray haired man smiled at her, seeing her play with a game by herself. He offered to play with her, but she said no.

"Not really. Why?" Riko asked, giving a small frown.

"Well, from my perspective... it seems like you're held captive." Nikito said, raising his cup and taking a sip from his tea.

"...Captive?" Riko asked, frowning slightly.

"Yes. Don't you want to wander around by yourself?" Nikito asked, his smile growing. "Don't you want to be independent and see how far you can go?"

"But... Ichirou and the others wouldn't like it." Riko said, going back to playing her game.

"...Don't you want to be free?" Nikito asked, giving a smile. "From the short times I have been here I've seen you staring longingly at those that train to become stronger." He said, his smile growing when he saw the woman widen her eyes.

"...I can't fight." Riko said, looking to the side with a frown. "It's not ladylike."

"Well, then, I guess Rina isn't ladylike, hm?" Nikito raised his eyebrows and smiled, taking a sip from his cup.

Riko gave him a glare. "She's strong... I'm not."

Nikito raised an eyebrow before smiling. He stood and gave the woman a bow, turning and walking out of the room. Riko rolled her eyes and sighed out of relief. The gray haired man walked by, seeing Renzo and Reizo walk around the corner. They paused when they saw him, both raising their eyebrows in shock that he was there, giving him small waves when he walked by. He smiled at them. He continued walking, standing in front of the Boss' door.

"Come in, Nikito."

He smiled before he could knock, lowering his hand and sliding the door open. Tetsuya looked up from writing, raising his eyebrows slightly, silently asking what he wanted. Nikito tilted his head and smiled, walking further into the room.

"Boss, I have something I would like to request of you." Nikito said, sitting down formally on in the middle of the room.

"What is that?" Tetsuya asked, continuing to write with his back turned to the man.

Nikito's smile grew. "Can you transfer some of your reiatsu to Riko?"

Tetsuya paused in his writing, widening his eyes slightly. He turned and gave the man a hard stare, seeing him continue to smile. He set down his brush, turning around and facing the man. His eyes were hard, his expression serious, making Nikito falter for a moment. He raised his hand and smiled.

"But only a little, if you do not mind. She can help herself to get stronger." Nikito said, swallowing hard when the man's expression remained the same.

"...What brought this on, Nikito?" Tetsuya asked, narrowing his eyes and frowning slightly.

"Riko... she is a very special person to me." Nikito said, seeing shock appear in the man's eyes. "She may not take a liking to me, but I find myself unable to help but view her as... a sister, if you will." He said, smiling softly. "Surely you noticed how she stares at the men when they train."

"...Yes." Tetsuya said, letting out a sigh and shaking his head slightly.

"Then... Will you...?"

Tetsuya looked up and frowned. "Fine... but only a little."

"Yes, sir." Nikito said, nodding with a smile.

Tetsuya lowered his eyes to the floor. "Go get her."

"Yes, sir." Nikito said, standing and heading for the door.

After a half hour, Ichirou and the others frowned when they couldn't find each other. They looked in all the rooms, Zenaku having been looking in a room where a woman was changing and yelling apologies while running away, all frowning in frustration. They paused and widened their eyes, feeling the Boss' reiatsu spike. They turned, all getting anxious, running towards the Boss' room. When he got there Ichirou grabbed the handle, opening the door and widening his eyes.

Riko's eyes were hazy, Tetsuya's hand resting on her forehead, his eyes glowing red.

"Boss, what the fuck are you doing!" Ichirou yelled, running into the room and reaching out to grab the man.

He was on the ground the next second, looking up to see Nikito smiling down at him. Everyone else made it to the room, widening their eyes when they saw Riko's eyes close, falling back and laying on the floor. Rina gasped and widened her eyes. Her reiatsu had been extremely low before, so low that she couldn't fight a low level hollow. But from what they were sensing... her reiatsu was steadily and slowly rising.

"Boss... What did you do?" Renzo asked, his eyes wide with shock.

"...She wants to fight." Tetsuya said, gazing at the woman sadly. He looked at them. "Give her what she wants."

They all stared at him with wide eyes, all glancing at Riko, seeing her open her eyes, her eyes glowing red before they died down. Ichirou stared at her for a long time, gritting his teeth and closing his eyes tightly. He opened his eyes and glared at the Boss, seeing him staring at him with sadness shining in his eyes. He looked away.

-:-

"I learned how to fight! Why can't I go out!" Riko yelled, glaring at the man across from her.

"Yer still inexperienced, that's why!" Zenaku growled, rolling his eyes with a scoff. "If ya got attacked by a hollow, we'd all... we'd..." He looked to the side with a small frown on his face. "Ya can't fight as good as me yet!" He yelled, pointing at himself with a scowl. "If ya can't beat me then ya can't go out!"

Riko scowled and nodded curtly. She walked down the hallway with her hands clenched by her sides, holding a sword Ichirou had given her. It had been five years since Tetsuya had transferred some of his reiatsu to her. She couldn't help but notice he seemed healthier after that. He had been walking around the manor more than usual and seemed much happier. She looked at the sky, seeing that it was raining.

Tetsuya only left the manor when it was raining to go on walks.

She frowned. He was going to get sick again if he went out there. She walked towards the entrance, narrowing her eyes and struggling to sense if he was close. She grinned and held up a fist when she sensed him getting close to the manor. Yes! She was getting better at sensing! She looked up when the door slid open, seeing Tetsuya shake his head slightly to get the hair away from his eyes, dripping wet.

She opened her mouth to ask where he went when he sneezed, making her frown.

See?

"Ah, Riko..." Tetsuya said, giving her a smile. "It's good to see you."

"Are you okay?" Riko asked, frowning slightly.

"Fine." Tetsuya said, giving a wide smile.

He sneezed.

Later on, Tetsuya stared down at Riko while sitting, the woman kneeling and trying to dry his hair with a towel. Her tongue stuck out, trying to concentrate. He blinked before smiling, raising his hand and rubbing her head. Riko blinked and raised an eyebrow, not used to anyone but Ichirou and the others patting her head. It was strange for the Boss himself to pat her head.

"You've come a long way, Riko." Tetsuya said, closing his eyes and smiling softly. "I'm glad to call you..." He blinked and looked to the side. "Actually, I'm not sure what to call you."

"...Friend?" Riko asked, tilting her head and raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, surely you think of my more than a friend." Tetsuya said, giving the woman a smile. "After all, you think of Ichirou as your father, Rina as your mother, and the others as brothers, correct?" She nodded. "What does that make me?"

Riko paused and frowned, looking at the floor to think. Tetsuya smiled and patted her head.

"It doesn't matter." Tetsuya said, seeing the woman look up.

"Oh, I got it!" Riko yelled, giving a wide grin and making the man jump. "You're like... my godfather!" She exclaimed, her grin seeming to grow.

Tetsuya blinked before smiling softly, giving a nod. Her godfather... He looked to the side and chuckled. He actually didn't mind that. He watched Riko walk down the hallway, seeing her glance back and give him a grin. He waved with a smile, blinking and turning to see Nojima trudging through the hallways with an exhausted look on his face. He blinked and raised his eyebrows, seeing the man yawn and glance at his book.

Must be all those requests they're getting.

"Good... afternoon, Boss." Nojima said, nodding to the man. "I must... go give Riko a lesson now." He said, walking by slowly.

Hm, well, that must be where Riko went just now.

Later on, Riko frowned when Nojima fell asleep at the table, holding up a brush to learn how calligraphy. She nudged the man, frowning when he snored softly. She stood up and walked over to his futon, grabbing his blanket and settling it over his shoulders. She walked out of the room, sliding the door shut. When she looked forward and jumped when she saw Nikito smiling down at her.

"Holy shit!" Riko yelled, staring at the man with shock. "What the hell's wrong with you?"

Nikito furrowed his eyebrows. "Aw, that's a bad Riko. You shouldn't swear." He said, shaking his head and sighing. "What does Ichirou say to this?"

"...I don't swear around him." Riko murmured, looking to the side with a pout.

"Hmm." Nikito nodded with an amused smirk on his face.

Riko frowned and looked to the side when he started following her, walking beside her. He glanced at her, seeing her turn her head to stare at him blankly. He smiled, making her frown and look away. He looked to the side, wondering if he should tell her. The only reason she was staying was because she cared for Ichirou and the others too much. From what he heard from the women was that she begged Ichirou again and again to go outside.

"Riko, may I tell you something?" Nikito asked, seeing her frown and glance at him.

"Okay?"

"Do you not like outlaws?"

Riko frowned and scoffed.

"No. I hate them!" Riko growled, rolling her eyes. "Why bring this up?"

Nikito stopped, making the woman stop, giving her a dark smile. He leaned in close to her, making her back away and frown. He narrowed his eyes and smiled widely, using his senses to see if anyone was around the area. Good. No one was around. Riko took a step away from him.

"The Boss, all of them..." Nikito smiled. "Are outlaws. They are all tied to the Seireitei."

Riko's eyes grew wide with shock.

"Goodbye, Riko." Nikito said, backing away and smiling. "I must go back."

-:-

"I HATE YOU!" Riko yelled, glaring at the group.

They all widened their eyes with shock, seeing Riko turn and stomp away. Ichirou frowned and grabbed her wrist, about to ask her what the hell brought that on, when she turned and punched him. Ichirou stumbled back, staring down at the woman in shock, parting his lips. Riko glared at him hatefully, opening her mouth.

"You all lied to me."

That was all she said before turning and running down the hallway. Rina gasped, running to Ichirou, looking up at him worriedly. He looked straight ahead with wide eyes, looking so shocked it made them all frown. He took a step back, looking at the floor. He gritted his teeth and clenched his hands, his shoulders shaking.

Several years went on like this. Riko didn't talk to them. She stayed in her room all the time. She didn't even look at them.

They lied to her, that's all she thought. They had lied to her. They never told her they were outlaws. Nikito said they were hiding from the shinigami of the Seireitei, which wasn't a lie. He kept encouraging her to leave, but she never had the heart. They tried talking to her, smiling at her like she didn't do anything, but she would ignore them. Rina would leave the room crying several times, which pained her, but she didn't know what to do.

She hated outlaws, so...

What can she do?

It was raining. She sighed and looked outside, watching as the rain fell. It seemed so peaceful, but then again... it wasn't. She hasn't trained for a while. She didn't even want to train with Zenaku, who came in once a week to see if she wanted to train. So did Shiko, since he taught her hand to hand combat. She closed her eyes and listened to the rain hit the room, blinking when she heard a commotion outside her room.

She turned when she heard the noise going closer to her room, making her frown slightly. What was going on? The door slid open, seeing the man bow to the two women. They walked in, looking around the room. The redhead had a serious look on her face, the small blonde had a nervous look on hers. Riko frowned and narrowed her eyes.

"Hey, what the hell is this?" Riko asked, staring at the man that escorted them.

"I apologize, Riko-sama, but... there's no more room at the moment." He said, bowing lowly towards her. "Please, bear with it." He said, sliding the door shut.

Riko groaned and rolled her eyes. Jeez. She turned and glared at the two, seeing the blonde widen her eyes and quickly hide behind the redhead. She scoffed. What a little baby. She glanced at the redhead, seeing her give her a hard stare. She looked outside, ignoring them. Someone should be coming by soon to take them to another room.

"...What's your name?" The redhead asked, looking so serious it kind of angered the dark haired woman.

"How 'bout this?" Riko said, giving the woman a smirk. "How 'bout you tell me_ your_ names?"

The redhead frowned and held up her head. "Chiharu Kaori."

"S-Shigeko Kayo." The blonde murmured, still hiding behind the redhead.

Riko rolled her eyes. "Hisako Riko. Now shut up."

Kaori frowned and narrowed her eyes. How rude. She looked around the room. Wow... this room is bigger than hers. Well, what had been hers. She sighed. She didn't want to stay there. She wanted to leave. She wanted to live on her own without the help of anyone. She looked up, staring at the woman. Was she also taken in?

"Excuse me?" Kaori asked, freezing when the woman turned and gave her a glare. "Uh... if it's not too much... can you get us out of here?"

Riko frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Can you get us out of here? This place." Kaori said, motioning around the manor.

"...Hold on... You want to leave?" Riko asked, standing up and staring at the woman with wide eyes.

Kaori and Kayo widened their eyes at how tall this woman was, taking a step back. She had to be at least two or three inches taller than Kaori. Riko kept staring at the two with shock visible in her eyes. They wanted to leave? Why? This place was like paradise for those that were taken in. There were clean clothes, beds, food... So why would these two leave? It didn't make any sense. She paused and looked to the side with a frown. She looked up and narrowed her eyes, giving a curt nod.

"Fine."

Kaori and Kayo smiled gratefully towards her. They snuck through the hallways, both Kaori and Kayo eyeing the sword Riko held with apprehension. The dark haired woman looked around the corner, telling the two to follow closely. They ran through the hallways, making their way to the entrance. Riko widened her eyes when she opened it, continuing to run without even considering on stopping. The two kept up with her, asking several times for her to slow.

No...

If she slowed down they might find her.

Those damned outlaws.

-:-

Ichirou frowned, looking outside, seeing the rain falling down from the sky. He rolled his eyes. He might as well try to talk to Riko again, try to convince her they weren't bad. She kept calling them outlaws, which pissed him off because it was true but they became "outlaws" because they left to protect the people in the Rukongai. Sure, they can't help them _all_, but it was worth a try.

He walked up to Riko's door and knocked.

He frowned when there was no answer, as usual, sliding the door open.

"Listen, Riko, we only-"

He widened his eyes, seeing no trace of the woman. He looked around, turning around in the room. He instantly tried locating her by trying to sense where her reiatsu was, his eyes growing wide. She wasn't there. He ran out of the room, running towards the room everyone always hung out in since there was nothing to do since Riko refused to see them.

The twins frowned and sighed loudly, doing nothing important.

Just like the others.

"So?" Shiko raised his eyebrows. "What should we do?"

"...Card game?"

"Fine. But no cheating."

"We don't chea-"

The door slid open, Ichirou standing there with wide eyes. "Riko's gone!"

They widened their eyes and immediately stood up, Ichirou ordering them to split up once they got outside. They ran out of the manor, running in different directions, all wearing nice kimonos that soon got muddy from slipping and falling in the mud, all getting soaked from the rain. They all called out for her, all worried and scared.

Zenaku turned, his eyes wide. "RIKO!"

"RIKO, CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

"RIKO, SAY SOMETHING!"

"RIKO, WHERE ARE YOU?"

"COME OUT!"

Ichirou stopped, his eyes wide, falling to his knees, not caring if he got dirty. His eyes remained wide, looking down at the ground. He held up his hands, his arms shaking, visualizing when he first found Riko and how he had held her so delicately he thought he might break her if he held her too tight. He closed his eyes tightly and gritted his teeth. Angry tears leaked through his eyes, running down his face, sobs racking through him.

"RIKO!"

-:-

Riko stared at the sky with wide eyes, letting out a soft gasp. She treated them so... She was... She had acted so selfishly. She hadn't thought about their feelings at all. They searched for her for weeks, from what someone at the manor told her. They ordered everyone to look for her. They searched for her for so long... How could they have felt? How could they not hate her? How could they have wanted to see her after so long? She felt something she hadn't felt in a long time, which made her furrow her eyebrows.

Regret.


	68. Chapter 68

**A/N** I thank all those that reviewed. Much obliged. :D

**dragonrain618** – Write a sequel? Maybe, just maybe. X3

**SwirlzSmile** – Wow. Camp? :o Amazing. :D

**princess moon shadow** – Thank you~! :D

**TheRavenOfDreams** – Riko only focused on how they lied to her. DX And as for Kaori and Kayo, Kaori wanted to show her parents she could live without having such an extravagant life. X3 And Kayo went with her because she was her only friend.

**praeses** – Yep. And I also loved writing that part. X3 Favourite part of the chapter. Tetsuya is awesome! :D His brother has always gotten his way ever since he was young. XP Yup, Nikito did everything so Riko can get a better life without being so sheltered. Riko forced herself to forget them. DX And don't worry. I'll finish it. X3 I'll FORCE myself to finish it. :D

**blackshadow878** – There's going to be a little more sadness in this. DX

**bubbles171** – Don't worry, I'll update them. :D As for "I Blame You For This," I might... discontinue it. DX It's too hard!

**Chibi-Onee-chan** – Aw, don't feel sad. :D Might feel a little sad in this chapter, but don't worry. :D

**Reflected Moon** – Yeah, she felt bad for leaving. DX She didn't feel bad before because she only saw them as outlaws and liars.

Hi, hi! :D Well... the sixty-eighth chapter. Holy smokes. By far the longest story I've ever written. Besides Captains' Love. Which I must admit I am very ashamed of. But don't worry, I'll finish it. :D And this really sucks, but I ordered this thing about in August, paid for it in August, but, and this was just recent that they told me, when the thing I wanted finally came out they said I needed to pay for it. Which really sucks. DX Didn't cost much, but still, really pissed me off. And they cancelled my order... Assholes. XP Okey dokey. :D One or two more chapters until it's done. X3

I'm sorry for any mistakes! DX

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach.

**Warning** – Swearing.

-:-

Yamamoto's gaze hardened. "What are you doing?" He asked, staring at the swords on the ground briefly and glancing back up at the eight.

Shiko snickered. "He must not know when someone surrenders." He said, seeing the others nod and shrug.

"Surrender?" Kyoraku asked, lifting up his hat and staring at them curiously. "Aren't you here to take over the Soul Society?"

They all blinked. Zenaku looked at the others and made a face, raising an eyebrow.

"We are?" Zenaku asked, seeing the others shrug.

"Apparently." Shiko said, walking forward and pointed at the Taichos. "Hand over the staff, old man!" He yelled, pointing at the man's disguised zanpakuto.

Everyone sent him blank stares.

"...His staff?" Zenaku asked, seeing the brunette turn and grin. "Why... do ya want his staff?"

"'Cause," Shiko said, shrugging lightly with a smirk. "I wanna hold it."

The twins started laughing, slapping their foreheads and doubling over in laughter. Rina rolled her eyes. Nojima stared blankly and scoffed lightly. Zenaku frowned and glared at the man. Ichirou frowned and gritted his teeth, turning to stare at the Boss.

"Boss, aren't you going to..." Ichirou's voice trailed away, seeing a blank look on the Boss' face. "...He spaced out again."

"Well, c'mon!" Zenaku snapped, walking towards the Taichos and holding his wrists out. "Ya gonna arrest us?"

All the Taichos frowned, including everyone around the area, some glancing at each other in confusion. They went there, fought really hard, and now they were giving up? It didn't make any sense. Why would they go through all the trouble just to give up? Zenaku frowned and curled his upper lip.

"COME ON!" Zenaku yelled, making a lot of people jump and widen their eyes. "I'm waitin' ta get arrested, dumbasses!" He yelled, glaring at the shinigami.

"Wow... kinky." Shiko said, looking to the side with a smirk.

"Shut up, dumbass!"

Shiko flinched. "I... do not _like_ it... when you call me _that."_ He said, giving the man a dark smirk, a vein pulsing in the side of his head.

Zenaku blinked before smirking. "Oh, yeah? Watcha gonna do 'bout it... dumbass?" He asked, his smirk growing.

Shiko tackled the man, both wrestling on the ground and throwing punches and kicks, their eyes wide with rage. All the Taichos were still shocked and dumbfounded, not even trying to break them up. Ichirou stomped towards them and roughly pulled them apart, the two struggling to beat each other. The twins pointed and started laughing hysterically, tears gathering in their eyes. They doubled over and hit the ground, continuing to laugh.

"You're not making this any better!" Ichirou snapped, turning to glare at the two.

"I want to do something first." Rina said, stepping forward with a smile.

Ichirou frowned and quirked a brow when he saw a blush on her face. Well, that was unusual. He let go of the two, both of them glaring at each other. He faced the woman, about to ask what she wanted when she grabbed the front of his robes, pulling her down and kissing him deeply. His eyes grew wide, his entire face turning red. The twins grinned widely, Nojima raising his eyebrows, Tetsuya widening his eyes slightly, and Zenaku and Shiko gawking. Ichirou stepped away with wide eyes, his jaw falling open. Rina gave him a smile and turned.

"AGH!" Ichirou growled, glaring after the woman. "You just _had_ to do that before we turned ourselves in, didn't you! After how many years!"

Rina smiled sadly and looked downwards, making Ichirou frown and clench his hands.

Shiko and Zenaku finally calmed down, both walking back to the line and facing the Taichos. Yamamoto stared at them long a hard, trying to see if they were serious. Tetsuya stared at him with narrowed eyes, no longer smiling. Slowly he looked towards Nikito, seeing him widen his eyes and lower his gaze to the ground. He closed his eyes and smiled.

"...I'm going to miss seeing the sky." Tetsuya said, looking at the blue sky with a smile.

"Why are you giving yourself up?" Ukitake asked, taking a step forward.

Nojima looked to the side, stoic. "We... were getting tired of running."

"...We couldn't stand the thought anymore that we had to hide every time we were in the Seireitei in hopes no one would recognize us." Rina said, looking at the ground and smiling sadly.

"We..." Ichirou frowned. "We were going to give up when the Boss came, but one look at Riko's face and the Boss could tell she couldn't remember us. So, he wanted her to remember us before we gave up." He said, shrugging lightly.

"Nikito..."

The gray haired man flinched and looked up, seeing Tetsuya smiling at him. He furrowed his eyebrows, setting down his zanpakuto and walking forward until he was standing in front of the tall man. He took a deep breath and looked up at him, seeing him continue to smile.

"You stalled them at the last minute... didn't you?" Tetsuya asked, seeing the man widen his eyes slightly. "...I... am also getting tired of running away." He said, looking to the side with a smile. "...Thank you."

Nikito lowered his head and nodded. Riko pushed herself up, staring at the eight with wide eyes, her eyebrows furrowed. All their backs faced her. She looked around, seeing all Tetsuya's followers staring at her with furrowed eyebrows, making her lower her head and look back at the eight. They were all tense. The Soutaicho turned his head and nodded to the Taichos. Soi Fon stepped forward, giving the eight a hard stare.

"...I... Ichirou." Riko said, staring at the man with wide eyes.

Ichirou paused and turned his head to the side, staring at her from the side of his eye. She stared at him with such a sad look in her eyes it made him frown and narrow his eyes. The rest continued to look forward, even when they were cuffed. Tetsuya smiled down at the Taicho, receiving a cold stare in return. He continued to smile.

"...What do you want, brat?" Ichirou asked, seeing the woman look at the ground.

"I'm... I'm sorr-"

"I don't want your apology!" Ichirou growled, making the woman jump. "I just... want you to... be happy."

Riko looked up, her eyebrows still furrowed, making both Kaori and Kayo frown and furrow their eyebrows at her expression. They never had seen her look like that. Ichirou turned his head and stared at the dark haired woman, seeing her hands trembling. His eyes grew soft, giving a small smirk.

"We... all want you to be happy... Riko."

The other turned their heads and gave her small smiles, making Riko's shoulders slump. People walked forward to arrest the hundreds of people, all of them dropping their swords. Before anyone could be arrest, they all turned towards Tetsuya and bowed down, making people pause and widen their eyes.

"_WE... WILL ALWAYS SERVE RETA-SAMA!_"

Tetsuya furrowed his eyebrows, staring at the ground. Ichirou, Rina, Zenaku, Shiko, Renzo, Reizo, and Nojima stared at everyone all around them. Nikito looked at the ground and closed his eyes, also cuffed, bowing down lowly before the man. The other seven did the same, all closing their eyes. People widened their eyes with shock, Riko's eyes also wide; the only man standing around the area was Tetsuya.

"...I'm sorry." Tetsuya murmured, closing his eyes sadly.

"I..." Ichirou opened his eyes. "Will always serve... Reta-sama."

"I will serve Reta-sama for as long as I live."

"-Serve Reta-sama-"

"Reta-sama-"

"-Always-"

People were muttering all around the man, the gray haired man's head lowered the entire time. Yamamoto stared at the man for a long time. What had he done to gain so much respect from these people? Tetsuya opened his eyes, staring at the people all bowing towards him, after a long moment all standing up. People cuffed them and led them away, Tetsuya watching sadly.

"...Can I do somethin' first?" Zenaku asked, quirking a brow curiously.

Soi Fon frowned, opening her mouth to decline when Yamamoto spoke up.

"Be quick."

Everyone sent him shocked stares, Zenaku sending him a quick smirk. He turned, seeing the person he was looking for, heading right towards her. Seika tensed and frowned, Renta holding up his fists. Kenshin put a hand on his shoulder, making him turn and stare at him with wide eyes. Zenaku stood in front of Seika, the woman staring up at him with a frown. He smirked, muttering a quick, "Sorry," before bending down and pecking her lips. Seika's eyes grew wide, her entire face turning red, the tall man turning and walking away.

The twins fell over and laughed hysterically, both yelling out in pain for a moment because they forgot their wrists were cuffed, both continuing to laugh. Shiko chuckled lightly, seeing the man grin widely when he stood before them.

A confused look was on Tetsuya's face.

"Couldn't help it." Zenaku said, shrugging with a grin. "Might as well leave her somethin' ta remember me by. Since she won't confess to her "one true love."" He said, rolling his eyes with a smirk, glancing back to see the woman gawking at him.

His smirk grew.

"...Never mind." Tetsuya said, looking forward with a smile. "Soutaicho, I am ready." He said, bowing towards the man.

Yamamoto's eyes were hard, giving a nod. People walked forward and grabbed him, escorting him to where he would be locked up before he would stand before Central forty-six. People started grabbing the eight that were left behind, Riko staring after them with wide eyes. Her legs moved on their own.

Ichirou was about to follow the person escorting him, widening his eyes when someone hugged him from behind. His eyes remained wide, turning his head, seeing Riko hugging him as much as she could, tears gathering in her eyes. He felt his eyes sting, shrugging whoever was holding him off and turning around, wrapping his arms around Riko. He bent down, hugging her tightly, making the tears in Riko's eyes spill over.

Ukitake furrowed his eyebrows.

They had been close.

He didn't know how long he held her, but eventually the rest hugged her, as well. All of them struggled not to cry, but Nojima wasn't lucky. He cried silently as he held her, holding her tightly. They were all shocked to see the normally stoic man cry. They all stood around her, all their eyebrows furrowed, Riko staring up at them while breathing heavily, tears running down her face.

She remembers them. She remembered everything about them. How they raised her... found her... gave her a family...

Tetsuya glanced back and gave a sad smile, Nikito also glancing back with furrowed eyebrows, for once not smiling.

"...I'm sorry... Riko." Nikito murmured, lowering his head sadly

"...Glad you're finally happy." Ichirou said, giving the woman a smirk.

Soi Fon narrowed her eyes, about to tell them they had to go until Yamamoto held a hand in front of her. They all frowned sadly, visualizing Riko when she was a baby, remembering how they had all panicked the first few months they had watched her. Rina hugged Riko one last time, giving her a smile while tears gathered in her eyes. Riko felt a lump in her throat, swallowing thickly.

"It's... It's been nice seein' ya." Zenaku said, giving the woman a small smirk.

"..._Au revoir_." Shiko said, receiving confused stares. He smirked. "It means farewell... or something like that. Heard someone say that one time, which just confused me-"

"Stop babbling." Nojima said, sniffling and wiping his eyes. "I... am going to miss you, Riko." He said, closing his eyes and giving a nod.

"We're gonna miss you, Riko!" Reizo wailed, turning around and sobbing loudly.

"Stop that." Renzo said, tears gathering in his eyes. He also turned and wailed. "We're gonna miss you, Riko!"

They all sent them blank stares.

"I'm going to miss you, Riko." Rina said, giving a soft smile, raising her cuffed hands and wiping her eyes.

Ichirou smirked and turned his head, glaring at Kenpachi. Both of them glared at one another, the man raising his arms and pointing at the Taicho threateningly.

"Touch her, in _any_ way... and I'll break out of jail and beat your ass so hard you won't be able to screw another woman again!" Ichirou growled, a large grin spreading across his face.

The Taicho actually felt a shiver go down his spine, including all the males around him.

The others sent him a blank stare before looking at Riko.

Riko felt awful. She lowered her head, tears still running down her face. Kaori and Kayo watched with furrowed eyebrows, never seeing her cry before since they met her. Ikkaku and Yumichika glanced at each other with wide eyes, hearing the woman hiccup and seeing her wipe her eyes. They all stared down at her with furrowed eyebrows, clearing their throats and trying to regain their composure.

"Well... gotta go." Ichirou said, seeing the woman look up with red, puffy eyes, making him wince. "We'll see you when we get out." He said, giving a grin. "If we ever get out." He murmured, looking to the side with a frown.

"Look at the bright side." Zenaku said, giving a smirk. "At least we don't hafta see the Boss' little bastard brother."

Some shrugged and other nodded.

Riko lowered her gaze to the ground. When she looked back up and widened her eyes and gasped, seeing all of them being escorted away. She wanted to run after them, seeing that all their heads were lowered. She fell to her knees, staring at the ground and clenching his hands into fists. She closed her eyes tightly and punched their ground, small cracks appearing around her fist. Angry tears fell from her eyes, the woman breathing heavily.

She started sobbing uncontrollably.

-:-

Kaori looked the Taicho over, giving a small frown when she saw he was barely injured. She was glad, but after all that fighting she had at least expected a scratch. Oh, wait. There was one. She pointed to the scratch on his cheek, making him pause and raise his hand, touching his cheek and moving his hand away to see a small amount of blood on his fingers.

"When did I get hurt?" Byakuya murmured, narrowing his eyes slightly.

Kaori stuck her tongue out and put a bandage on his cheek, grinning at her handiwork. Wasn't much, but at least she got to help. Byakuya stared at her closely, seeing that her eyebrows were furrowed, looking at nothing in particular. She felt like it was her fault that Riko's... family was arrested. She remembers asking Riko if she could take her from that place. She didn't know anyone, so she felt like she didn't belong.

She had wanted to live on her own.

Just to show her father that she didn't need him or anyone to watch her. The thing was... she got Riko to watch over her and Kayo. She couldn't do anything... She was-

She blinked when Byakuya grabbed her chin and lifted her head, staring at him with slightly wide eyes. He looked in her eyes, seeing guilt. It made him frown slightly. Ever since she had vowed to make him smile, which she succeeded, he was used to seeing her grin mischievously and trying to make him smile. She even tickled him once, but he had only stared at her blankly. He looked at the blue sky momentarily, members of the fourth division rushing around and helping the people that had gotten hurt. Which was a _lot_.

"What are we going to do about this?" Renta asked, pointing at the large trench with wide eyes.

Seika shrugged.

Riko walked away from the area with her head lowered, her bangs covering her expression, telling everyone to leave her alone.

Kaori stared after her with a small frown on her face. She sighed, turning to see all the Taichos alright, with the exception of Komamura. They were all shocked to see him go all out. Was all this her fault? If she hadn't gotten Riko to leave, they...

"It is not your fault."

She blinked and looked up, giving the Taicho a shocked stare.

"...Whatever happened in the past, I am sure it was not your fault." Byakuya said, closing his eyes and remaining composed.

"...Thanks for trying, Kuchiki Taicho!" Kaori yelled, patting his shoulder with a smirk.

Byakuya frowned, seeing that the enthusiasm was fake. All the people were arrested, including Hiroto and the others that were arrested. If the Boss was going to give, so were they. Surai looked up, smirking when he saw people glaring at them. He waved happily, furrowing his eyebrows and lowering his head. The Boss and all of them... gave themselves up. There was an agreement from what Nikito told them.

If they stayed in the Seireitei for more than an hour, they would give themselves up.

If they got out of the Seireitei before the hour was up they would go back into hiding.

But they decided, from what he was guessing that they wanted Riko to remember them before they left. Nikito had told him, along with everyone else that she must have repressed her memories of all of them with the way she was acting.

"...We will head back to the division." Byakuya said, seeing the redhead. When he turned, he paused, staring at the Soutaicho. "_You_ will be heading back to the division. It seems the Soutaicho wants a meeting."

"Yeah... See you later." Kaori said, nodding to the Taicho with a smirk.

When she turned her back to him she furrowed her eyebrows and frowned slightly.

Kayo waved to the Taicho, seeing him give her a brief smile before his expression turned serious. She didn't say anything to him. He tried getting her to talk but she felt awful. She's never seen Riko cry. It scared her to see her cry after they took her... family away. She wanted to go to her and comfort her, but Hitsugaya had kept a firm hand on her shoulder.

She felt tears gathering in her eyes, reaching up and wiping her eyes. Seeing Riko cry in front of her was terrifying. She was strong. She was tough. She always had her head held up high. Seeing her look so... broken pained her. She was used to seeing her always fighting back with that smirk on her face. A smirk that resembled... that tall man she had hugged.

She wanted to talk to Riko, but the pained look in her eyes when she told them she didn't want them talking to her...

She covered her eyes when the tears spilled over, her shoulders shaking lightly. She wanted Riko to grin and laugh like she used to. Back to the person she was used to seeing.

-:-

Late at night, Riko sat on top of the eleventh division, ignoring the cold of the night. She stared at the sky, blinking several times to try and get the tears to go away. She hated emotions. Why couldn't they just go away? She looked to the side when she saw someone walking towards her, hearing Ikkaku curse when he almost fell off. She looked back at the sky, remembering what Tetsuya had said. People _should_ appreciate the world more.

"So, how ya feeling?" Ikkaku asked, plopping himself down beside her.

"...Awful." Riko said, letting out a sigh. "...I left without thinking of their feelings."

"So... they must have been fun." Ikkaku said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"They were." Riko said, ignoring the shocked look from her (friend?) "They cared about me from the time they found me. And how do I repay them? I treat them like shit and ran away." She said, letting out an annoyed sigh and rubbing her eyes.

"...I'm sure they don't blame you." Ikkaku said, patting her should comfortingly.

"They got put in jail because of me."

"Okay, listen." Ikkaku said, seeing the woman glance at him. "If I did something and Yumichika got me put in jail I wouldn't... Actually, I'd want to kick his ass but I wouldn't blame him. They even said that they wanted to stop running... Okay, I'd blame and want to kick his ass but I'd still view him as a friend."

Riko furrowed her eyebrows and sighed.

"Stop moping."

They both blinked and turned around, seeing Kenpachi glaring down at them with his arms folded inside his robes. Ikkaku raised his eyebrows, shocked he was there, smirking and raising to his feet. Riko glanced at him, seeing him give her a wink before walking away. She frowned. Why did he wink? Kenpachi took his arms out from his robes, sitting beside the woman with a frown.

"So...? When did the meeting stop?" Riko asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Just now."

Riko widened her eyes at the same time her jaw fell. She looked ahead and whistled, making the tall man roll his eyes. So, she was still sulking? He doesn't know the whole story, nor does he care. It was pissing him off with the way she was. Too depressing for him. He glanced at her, seeing her stare ahead with a small frown on her face. He rolled his eyes, grabbing her and setting her on his lap, making her widen her eyes.

Moments went by in silence.

"Uh... Zaraki Taicho...?"

"Shut up." Kenpachi said, staring ahead blankly. "I'm trying... to make you happy." He said, shrugging lightly.

Riko looked up and quirked a brow. Make her happy? How's holding her going to make her happy? She looked ahead.

She forced herself to forget them. She didn't want to remember them. All she saw them as were horrible people who lied to her. Outlaws. Liars. She didn't care about their feelings, so she kept trying every day to forget them and all the nice things they had done for her. She was horrible.

She stayed silent, feeling the Taicho shift for a moment before settling back down, muttering that the roof was too hard. She looked down, a small smirk spreading across her face. She took a deep breath, her eyebrows still furrowed. She couldn't believe she was sad about such a thing, but... she was sad that Tetsuya hadn't hugged her.

Nikito was right; if it wasn't for him she wouldn't be where she was right now.

In... her Taicho's arms.

Riko's face turned bright red, shaking her head and gritting her teeth. She jumped out of his grip, turning around and glaring at the smirking man. She opened her mouth to yell at him, pausing and closing her mouth. Kenpachi frowned and quirked a brow, seeing a bright grin spread across her face. He widened his eyes when she jumped on him, her lips covering his. When she got off of him his eyes remained wide.

Who the hell was this?

He sat up, seeing Riko standing straight with a smirk.

"You're a weird guy, Zaraki Taicho." Riko said, giving a grin, seeing the man frown.

"Coming from someone who attacked me." Kenpachi muttered sarcastically, looking to the side with a scoff.

"Be glad I didn't kick you between the legs."

He rolled his eyes and stood up, frowning when he saw sadness still shine in Riko's eyes. She'll get over it, with time. She smirked up at him and looked over the edge of the building, trying to see how far down she had to jump. Kenpachi smirked. He pushed the woman, hearing her scream and connect with the ground. He jumped off, seeing Riko push herself up from the man she landed on, giving him a dark glare.

He gave a smirk while the woman yelled after him.

She scowled and looked to the side.

"I'll eventually get over it... I'm sure they'll come out again."

-:-

Kaori frowned, staring at the Taicho with a blank look on her face. Okay... It was going to one in the morning... and he was working. She rolled her eyes, seeing Byakuya look up at her momentarily before going back to signing the documents. She sighed and rolled her eyes, walking towards him. She frowned and put her hands on her hips, tapping her foot and giving the man a glare. He ignored her, amazingly.

He didn't understand the kido that man had used. Nojima, he believed his name was.

He had hit him with something, but nothing happened. Only two ribbons appeared. The red one... pointed to Kaori. Which had him slightly confused. What could it mean?

"_But he... cares about someone here. Two people, in fact."_

He paused in writing, narrowing his eyes slightly. That kido... did it show that man the people he cared about? He looked up, staring at the redhead, seeing her frown grow and her eyes harden. Did that mean he cared for this woman? It was true that he was grateful she was his friend, since she tried hard to make him smile. Something no one has ever attempted. He stared at her for a long time, making Kaori frown when five minutes passed and he was still staring at her.

Slowly, a small smile crossed his face.

Kaori's eyes snapped wide open, her entire face turning red. She turned around and covered her face with her hand, trembling slightly. Why was she blushing? She jumped when the door slid open, Byakuya regaining his composure. Mariko rushed in, making Kaori blink and soon widening her eyes when she hugged her tightly. She froze, seeing Kenta walk in, seeing a small relieved smile cross his face.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Mariko murmured, still hugging the redhead.

Kaori paused before hesitantly raising her hands, hugging her mother. She felt tears well up in her eyes, silently cursing herself for crying. She closed her eyes tightly and frowned, even when Mariko stepped back. Her eyes remained shut tight, making Renji, who was still in the room, roll his eyes. They were all so rude.

They weren't even greeting him or anything.

A little, "Hello," would have sufficed.

"I thank you, Kuchiki-sama." Kenta said, bowing down to the Taicho, sending his daughter a blank stare when he saw her eyes remain shut. "For protecting my daughter."

"Yeah... Yeah, great job." Kaori said, her eyes still screwed shut.

Byakuya nodded and waved the gratitude away, used to people thanking him for saving people. Kenta nodded, glancing at Kaori. He waited for her to open her eyes, frowning slightly when her eyes remained shut. He walked towards her and held her, making tears run down her face comically. He stepped back and smiled at her, seeing her wipe her eyes with a scowl.

"We will see you another time." Kenta said, giving her a soft look. "Your mother... would like to see you more often."

Mariko nodded with a smile on her face. Kaori nodded, watching as they walked out of the room. She scowled and turned her head, seeing Renji grinning. He wiped an imaginary tear from his eye.

"How sentimental." Renji said, snickering quietly.

He fell back when Kaori threw her sandal at him, letting out a surprised yell when he connected with the floor. Kaori smirked, turning to see Byakuya staring at his fukutaicho blankly. He signed one more document before standing, motioning Kaori to follow. She sighed out of relief. Maybe he'll finally go to bed. He works too much for her liking. She grinned at Renji when he held out her sandal to her, rubbing his face with a scowl.

When they walked outside Kaori patted the man's back, seeing him turn and send her an annoyed stare. She grinned. Byakuya stared at her for a long time. Quickly he kissed her, making her widen her eyes. She quickly backed away, pointing at the Taicho with a gawk, trembling slightly. Byakuya smirked and turned, walking down the hallway.

Kaori blinked several times.

Her eyes widened with rage.

"You annoying bastard!"

-:-

Kayo furrowed her eyebrows, glancing in the office, seeing Hitsugaya working. It was so late. Why was he still working? She swallowed hard, and mustering as much courage as she could, she walked into the room. Hitsugaya looked up, surprise showing in his eyes. He stood up, facing the small woman.

"Kayo, is something wrong?" Hitsugaya asked, setting down his brush.

She blushed profusely when he used her first name. She shook her head and looked to the floor shyly.

"I... you're working." Kayo said, looking to the side. "Y-You should go to sleep, Hitsugaya Tai-"

"Toshiro."

Kayo looked up with large, confused eyes, mesmerizing Hitsugaya for a moment. He's looked in people's eyes before, but hers were... Oh, he was becoming a sap. He snapped himself out of his stupor and cleared his throat, seeing Kayo staring at him curiously.

"You... can call me Toshiro." Hitsugaya said, seeing the blonde blink before hesitantly nodding.

"Um... Toshiro..." Kayo murmured, rubbing her arm nervously. "Can you stop working? J-Just for tonight!" She exclaimed, waving her arms wildly and giving a nervous smile.

Hitsugaya blinked and glanced back, looking at the small stack of paperwork. Which would pile up fast tomorrow. It was only a small amount that was left. He glanced at the woman, seeing her widen her eyes and look to the side when their eyes connected. He blinked before giving a small smile.

"Okay."

Kayo smiled brightly, making Hitsugaya look away with a blush. Damn. He wished he wouldn't feel so embarrassed when she would smile. He turned walked towards the door, sliding it shut behind himself when Kayo walked out after him. They walked down the hallway together, Matsumoto watching them with a wide smile on her face. Ah, they're together! She blinked when she sensed someone below her and above her. She looked up, seeing Renta staring at the two with a grin. She looked down, also seeing Seika.

She quickly moved away from the two, seeing them continue to stare at the Taicho and Kayo.

"Ah, aren't they adorable together?" Seika asked, giving a wide grin.

"Yep~!" Renta said, his grin growing. He soon started crying comically. "But Kayo... why not me!" He wailed, falling to his knees and crying comically.

Seika scowled. Hanako's foot suddenly smashed him into the floor, her eyes wide with rage. Renta started chuckling nervously, politely asking her to remove her foot. She smashed her foot on his back several times, leaving the man twitching on the floor. Seika smirked down at her brother before catching up to the blushing woman.

"So?" Seika asked, giving a wide grin. The blonde glanced at her and frowned in confusion. "When're you going to tell him you love him?"

Hanako widened her eyes and blushed profusely. "Never!"

"But... it's gonna hurt you the more you see him ogling other women." Seika said, frowning in frustration.

Hanako furrowed her eyebrows and looked at the floor, biting her lip and sighing. Seika smirked, knowing she won. The poor girl had liked the oblivious fool ever since she first laughed at his attempt to flirt with her. The blonde looked up with a determined look on her face, making the dark haired woman grin widely. Hanako turned towards her.

"Okay." Seika's grin grew. "But only if you tell Ukitake Taicho you like him."

All the blood instantly drained from Seika's face.

"Are you nuts!" Seika snapped, her eyes wide with horror.

Strangely, she wasn't blushing. But telling the man she liked him was horrifying enough! She sighed and lowered her head, giving a slight nod. Hanako grinned before turning and running towards the man. Renta stood up, rubbing his back, widening his eyes and holding up his arms in case the woman attacked. Seika watched, seeing Hanako lower her head and play with her fingers, looking at the floor and speaking. Renta blinked and nodded, telling her what she wanted. Once Hanako finished Renta's eyes snapped wide open, his entire face turning red.

He looked away and scratched the back of his head, sweating and blushing profusely, stuttering before asking something. Hanako looked up and smiled brightly, jumping and kissing the man, sending them both to the floor. Seika widened her eyes and grinned widely, turning and running away while snickering.

When she got to the thirteenth division she looked around the corner, seeing Ukitake smiling at several subordinates while walking down the hallway, most likely heading for his room to rest. She jumped out from around the corner, making him widen his eyes and jump. He raised his hand and rested it on his chest, sighing out of relief.

"Ah, Funika-san, it's nice to see you." Ukitake said, giving the woman a smile. "What can I do for you?"

"Uh..." Seika grinned nervously. "Ukitake Taicho... may I tell you something?"

"Yes." Ukitake said, raising his eyebrows curiously.

"Um..."

Okay, Seika. Now, strap on a pair and tell him! She closed her eyes tightly and bowed down, making Ukitake blink in surprise.

"I... I have liked you ever since I first saw you smile!" Seika yelled, making the man widen his eyes slightly. "And... And I know that we can never be together, but do you... do you think we can be friends!" She yelled, covering her eyes.

Ukitake blinked before smiling. "I don't mind being friends with you."

Seika looked up with a smile, standing up and nodding happily. She knew they couldn't be together, but being his friend was enough. She raised her hand for a high five, giving a wide grin. Ukitake paused and stared at her hand for a moment, blinking before raising his hand, clapping hers with a smile. Seika's grin grew.

She couldn't be happier!

-:-

"For hiding yourself for two hundred and thirteen years you are sentenced to spend four hundred and twenty-six years in the Maggots Nest!"

Tetsuya stood before the Central forty-six, a smile across his face. He had been brought before the mighty Central forty-six, who did nothing but think they were above everyone else. He smiled and narrowed his eyes, one person staring at him from around the paper blocking his way.

"So, I'm not being sentenced to death?" Tetsuya asked, his mood brightening. "Thank you."

"Be quiet!"

"You are guilty for treason!"

"You should be ashamed!"

Tetsuya raised his eyebrows, shock visible in his eyes. He soon smiled, narrowing his eyes and locating where he heard the voice. He chuckled lightly, ignoring the people yelling at him from all around. Insults were thrown at him, but he ignored it. He stared at one number, raising his eyebrows slightly.

"Well... I didn't think you were still alive, elder." Tetsuya said, everyone suddenly going quiet. "It's been quite a while, hasn't it?"

People frowned in confusion.

"...Yes, it has."

Tetsuya smiled, turning around to be escorted by the Taicho of the second division to be interrogated. The person he had spoken to stayed silent, watching as he walked up the steps, the small Taicho pushing him forward. It went quiet in the room, someone sitting next to the serious man turning towards him.

"Reta... that's your family name, isn't it?" He asked, raising his eyebrows slightly.

The man nodded. "Yes... that man is my grandson."

"You must be ashamed of him."

The man stayed silent. Actually... he wasn't, at least for him. He had left to try and protect as much people from the Rukongai as possible. For that... he was proud and disappointed in his grandson.

-:-

The next day, in the morning, Yamamoto stood on the balcony, looking over the Seireitei with narrowed eyes. He remembers what had happened with his former third seat before he had "died." The conversation they had in his office. How distressed the man was.

"_Soutaicho, why can't we?" Tetsuya asked, staring at the old man with wide eyes._

"_I will not send an entire division into the Rukongai." Yamamoto said, opening his eyes to stare at the man seriously. "We need them here to protect the Seireitei."_

"_But... there would be hundreds of others out there to protect the Seireitei!" Tetsuya yelled, furrowing his eyebrows and taking a step forward, his gray hair reaching his waist. "Why can't you send anyone out?"_

"_There are souls to be protected in the World of the Living, as well, Reta." Yamamoto said, seeing frustration shine in the man's eyes._

"_But... souls die in the Rukongai because of the cold! Hollows attack them!" Tetsuya yelled, clenching his hands, standing before the old man's desk. "If we can at least build a house large enough to house at least-"_

"_No." Yamamoto said, giving the man a hard stare. "That will be enough, Reta. Go back to your duties. We will not discuss this."_

_Tetsuya stared at the man with furrowed eyebrows, lowering his gaze to the table and giving a curt nod. He turned and walked towards the door, his head lowered as he stepped out of the room. Yamamoto frowned slightly. He knew he meant well, but the Seireitei needed to be protected._

_A month later it was pronounced that Reta was killed by a hollow. _

_There was a large amount of blood in the area where he "died," but his body nor his sword were found. A month after his "death" all his brothers and sisters went missing._

Yamamoto turned, seeing the Taichos walk into the office. Soi Fon stood before them, making some of them frown and send curious stares towards her. The Soutaicho didn't face her, turning to look back at the city with a small frown on his face. To know his third seat was still alive... was shocking enough.

"Soutaicho." Soi Fon said, ignoring that the man didn't turn. "Reta said something you must know, before he was taken to the Maggots Nest."

"The Maggots Nest." Kyoraku said, raising his eyebrows in shock. "That's quite the punishment."

"What is it, Soi Fon Taicho?" Yamamoto asked, frowning slightly.

Something was going on.

"When I demanded where Reta has hid his hideout..." Soi Fon's eyes hardened, clenching her hands into fists. "He... simply smiled and said... "Who said I only built one manor?"

All the other Taichos widened their eyes, Yamamoto turning and staring at the woman with wide eyes. Was she saying that Reta built more than one manor in the Rukongai? Before he could ask her if she managed to get how many manors he built someone barged into the room. All the Taichos turned towards him, all frowning.

"Soutaicho!" He yelled, bowing lowly. He looked up, his eyes wide. "There... There are hundreds of people near the gates!"

All the Taichos frowned while Yamamoto faced the man.

"What for?" Yamamoto asked, frowning slightly.

The man hesitated. "They're saying... they want Reta Tetsuya and the "Masters" to be let out of jail."


	69. Chapter 69

**A/N** I thank all those that reviewed. Much obliged. :D

**princess moon shadow** – Thank you~! X3

**Luafua** – Maybe. Just maybe. X3

**SwirlzSmile** – Mosquitoes? D: Ah, they're horrible. DX And yeah, the issue is going to be resolved in this chapter. X3 And what? 0.o Walk myself into a sequel? D= Oh, noes!

**blackshadow878** – So not that sad? :D Great. I like comedy instead. X3 Comedy is much better.

**Chibi-Onee-chan** – Aw, don't cry. D: It'll all get better. X3

**Crystaldraco** – I loved writing that part. X3 And sorry, they aren't being let free. DX

**praeses** – Ah, it was your birthday? :D Happy belated birthday~! X3 And ah, you know, they're angry with that fact that Tetsuya was thrown in jail. DX Yeah, goodbyes are hard. Though I did like writing the part with Ichirou and Rina. X3 And I just couldn't help it with Zenaku. X3 I liked the threat. X3 No one messes with Ichirou unless they have a death wish. :D Which is kind of scary. And nope, not done before thanksgiving. DX Close, though. :D

**TheRavenOfDreams** – Yep. Good thing shinigami live for a long time. X3 And no, they're too weak to break them out. DX And great to know you like Kaori. :D

**dragonrain618** – Yeah. DX Making Riko sad is really strange. And yes, Rina chose a very bad moment to finally kiss the man she loves. X3 I also wanted to write Zenaku kissing Seika. X3 And sadly, nothing is going to happen. DX

**Canadian Shiro** – Thank you. :D Glad you caught up. And yeah, sure, go ahead. X3 I'm stuck with it anyways, might be nice to read one with kids. :D

**bubbles171** – Thank you. :D A little late with this one, but fast anyways. :D And don't worry, I'll try and update them. X3

**Dragon-of-Writing** – Yep, almost done. X3 And maybe... just maybe. X3

**Tailsdoll123** – Oh, don't worry. X3 And maybe... maybe. Just a little iffy because people might criticise and all that. Meanies. XP

Whoo! Yeah! :D One more chapter left~! Almost done~! X3 And wow. D: By far one of the longest stories I've ever written, without sequels. X3 I love it. OH! And now I'm totally confused with the chapters of Bleach. Come on, Kubo! Let it out! I don't want Ken-chan to be seen as a bad guy now. D: If... that's where Kubo is going... which I hope it isn't.

Sorry for any mistakes! DX

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach.

**Warning** – Swearing.

-:-

Yamamoto's eyes were wide, staring at the large crowd in shock. Shinigami pushed them back and demanded that they calm down. People yelled and screamed at them to let go "Reta-sama," all trying to push the shinigami out of the way. How could this have travelled around the Rukongai so fast? He saw several people glare at him, all cursing and yelling at them. He frowned slightly. He didn't like this.

"Well... we weren't expecting this." Kyoraku said, stating the obvious.

"They were guilty for treason." Soi Fon said, as if that explained everything.

"You!" Someone yelled, pointing at the Soutaicho angrily. "I bet you're the son of a bitch that put Reta-sama and the masters in captivity!"

"He had committed an act of treason." Yamamoto said, people now going quiet and glaring at the Soutaicho. "I had no choice but to arrest him."

"Why are you all angry he was sentenced to the Maggot's Nest?" Hitsugaya asked, seeing people widen their eyes with shock at the new information.

People started whispering to each other, all their eyebrows furrowed with worry. Some of them men charged forward, the large gatekeeper trying to keep them back. Kyoraku stared in amazement, his eyes slightly wide. Wow... Who knew so many people cared about the man? Though, he was still curious, why was he so well known? They managed to find the most civilized of the people, seeing as he just stood there with a furious look on his face.

"Why are all these people here?" Shinji asked, giving a grin.

"Why?" He asked, letting out a scoff. "Because you guy arrested the most idolized man in the Rukongai."

"Idolized?" Unohana asked, wanting the man to explain, seeing him pale when he saw her smile.

He looked to the side, crossing his arms over his chest, letting out another scoff.

"He's the only one that gave a shit about any of us while all the other shinigami lived such _extravagant_ lives." He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "What makes him better is that he took the time to build manors for all the homeless all _over_ the Rukongai."

All the Taichos widened their eyes with shock.

"What made it better is that he found this group to help people." He said, still going on. "Sure, they did it for money but ten years later they started helping people for free. You guys send people out, but they kill at least two hollows and head back here!" He growled, tapping his foot on the ground.

"I'm sure we've done more than that." Ukitake said, giving a smile.

"Oh, yeah!" He yelled, giving the man a mocking smile. "Help us get into the Soul Society and completely forget about us. Yep, you've done a _ton_!" He yelled, giving a thumbs up. "People starving since they have reiatsu and people dying because of the cold when it's winter. Which, I should mention, is almost coming up." He said, giving a smirk.

"Well what the fuck did you expect?" Kenpachi asked, giving a scoff. "We can't send half the Seireitei out into the Rukongai to protect everyone."

"Yeah." The man said, giving the man a glare. "At least Reta-sama did something for us." He said, turning and heading back for the crowd.

"Well that sucks." Renta said, suddenly appearing next to the Taichos. "Who knew the guy had a heart of gold?" He said, raising his eyebrows.

"What do we do Genryusai sensei?" Ukitake asked, giving the man curious stare.

"We gather all the souls in one area." Yamamoto said, frowning slightly. "We will tell them we cannot release Reta Tetsuya and his followers."

-:-

"Whoa." Riko said, staring at the scene with wide eyes.

Kaori and Kayo stood next to her, also in the same state of shock. Hundreds of people stood near the west gate, all yelling and glaring at the Taichos that stood before them. Hundreds of shinigami were also present, in case a fight broke out. Yamamoto sighed; he couldn't believe this was happening. He wasn't expecting anyone to congratulate him, but people demanding he let out people that were arrested for treason... Well, that was first.

"I know you are angry," Ukitake said, moving to the side when someone threw a rotten tomato at him. "But you must understand, we had to-"

"Bullshit!"

"You assholes!"

Ukitake glanced at the other Taichos, seeing them frowning in frustration. This was going nowhere. They were all furious with the Seireitei. But they should be glad that there's only... about nine hundred people. Kyoraku chuckled and shook his head. Not good. What was worse more people were coming by the minute.

"Well, letting them out is a big no." Renta said, glancing at his sister and furrowing his eyebrows.

"Yep." Seika said, nodding with a nervous grin on her face. "If they left we wouldn't be... well, nervous."

"We need you to leave and go back to your lives!" Renta yelled, giving a wide grin.

He yelped when someone threw a mushy tomato at his face.

Seika pointed at him and laughed.

"Do... we need one of them out here to talk to them?" Kyoraku asked, seeing most of the people glance at him in shock. "In my opinion it seems that fast man is the smooth talker."

"We are not letting any of them out." Soi Fon said, giving the man a hard stare.

"So what? We just leave them standing there all night?" Shinji asked, staring at the crowd that kept growing.

Yamamoto frowned. This was troublesome. He looked at Soi Fon, seeing her frown slightly. What he ordered made her widen her eyes slightly.

"Zaraki Taicho," Riko whispered, seeing the tall man turn and stare down at her. "What's, uh... what's going on?"

"People want your... father and his friends to be let out." Kenpachi said, shrugging lightly while the woman's eyes snapped wide open.

Kaori held up her hands when Byakuya walked towards her, pointing at him threateningly. Kayo smiled at Hitsugaya, glancing nervously at the large crowd. He walked towards her and nodded, talking quietly with her. Yamamoto turned his head and opened one eye, staring at the six suspiciously. If he had to guess he would say all of them were in relationship-

"Is that Riko-sama?"

The dark haired woman froze.

She turned, her eyes growing wide when she recognized some of the women in the crowd. Oh, god! She jumped behind the tall Taicho, making him frown and glance back. Too late. People were yelling for, "Riko-sama," to tell them why Tetsuya and the others were not being let out. Kenpachi rolled his eyes and reached back, pulling the woman out and holding her in front of him. Riko scowled. She was going to kill him!

"Riko-sama, you're here!" Someone yelled, giving a bright smile.

"...Yeah." Riko said, giving a nervous grin. She turned and glared at the Taicho. "I'm gonna-"

"Where is Reta-sama?"

Riko growled. "Uh... Well... he gave himself up." She said, shrugging nervously.

Apparently that was the wrong answer.

People started yelling angrily, making the woman jump and widen her eyes. Some people started calling her names, calling her worthless. It made her shake in anger. She gritted her teeth and narrowed her eyes, both Kaori and Kayo glancing at each other with raised eyebrows. She took a deep breath.

"SHUT UP!"

Instantly everyone in the area went quiet. She raised her hand and pointed at the crowd, obviously pissed now.

"I didn't tell them to give themselves up!" Riko growled, seeing most of the people who accused her of that lowering their heads. "Reta-sama was sick," People instantly looked at her when she said the name. "He was getting tired of running away and so were the others! They wanted to stop running. So don't you go accusing me of nothing!" She yelled, growling lowly.

"Exactly what I want."

Riko blinked and turned, widening her eyes when she saw Tetsuya standing not far away, two men standing beside him. He towered over them. Most of the shinigami started yelling and backing away from the smiling man. He looked healthier. _Much_ healthier. When she last saw him he looked so pale. He smiled as he walked towards them, smiling down at Riko when he walked by. She glanced at his wrists, frowning in confusion when she saw bindings.

What were those...?

The souls in the Rukongai widened their eyes when they saw him, most of them bowing down. Soon all of them were bowing when they saw the man.

"Good morning." Tetsuya said, bowing down with a kind smile on his face. "Now, the kind Taicho of the second division," At this he sent the small woman a smile, seeing her glare at him. "Came to me and said you were all causing an uproar. I see that it is correct." He said, raising his eyebrows in surprise.

"Reta-sama, when are you coming back?" Someone asked, staring at him worriedly.

Tetsuya smiled sadly. "I won't. I have been very sick for the past," He looked up in thought. "Hundred years or so. I have been getting tired of running and so have the people I trust with my very life." He said, looking up at the same time his eyes hardened. "I did not expect this to happen. And the people who worked for me," At this some of them men and women lowered their heads. "You should be ashamed. I left you with a warm home to live in, but you ignored my wishes and came here."

"But... Reta-sama, we don't know what to do if you're not there! And what about the souls in the Rukongai, who will protect them?"

"The shinigami, of course." Tetsuya said, raising his eyebrows. "Who else but the shinigami?"

"You!" Someone yelled in frustration.

Tetsuya smiled. "Perhaps... some of you should learn how to fight, hm?" Some people paused, while the man continued to smile. "I won't be around forever. Completely depending on one person isn't... healthy." He said, chuckling lightly. "Now, do any of you have complaints?"

Some people tried raising their arms, but the person next to them would snap at them, "He's sick! Whatever they're doing is making him better. He's better off here than in the Rukongai!" Which was _very_ specific. He nodded when people looked away and shook their heads.

"Then... I hope I do not hear something like this happening again." Tetsuya said, seeing people nod sadly. "Then, off you go. Back to your homes. It's getting cold." He said, raising his eyebrows and smiling widely.

All the shinigami present gawked when they saw the large crowd turn and disperse. Wow. Tetsuya smiled and turned, facing at Taicho of the twelfth division. Kurotsuchi stared up at him with a frown. The tall man then narrowed his eyes and frowned.

"You said you can find a way to suppress this reiatsu of mine?" Tetsuya asked, seeing the man nod.

"Yes. All I need is a sample of your reiatsu and I should make a binding that will completely suppress it." Kurotsuchi said, the taller man frowning. "With that reiatsu suppressed you should live a longer life. You should be thanking me, you troglodyte."

"...Thank you." Tetsuya said, giving the man a smile.

He did this so the Taicho can suppress his reiatsu? Tetsuya turned towards Riko and smiled.

"Ah, Riko, it is so great to see you." Tetsuya said, walking towards the woman. She watched as he got closer, widening her eyes when the tall Taicho pushed her behind him. The gray haired man blinked and smiled. "Excuse me, sir." He said, pushing the man out of the way.

"Uh... Reta...sama." Riko said, looking to the side with wide eyes.

"Reta-sama? My, what a formal name." Tetsuya said, raising his eyebrows in slight shock. He smiled. "You had called me godfather at one time, why don't you just call me Boss?" He asked, smiling widely. "Seeing as you are now a shinigami and can fight on your own."

"Yeah." Riko said, rubbing the back of her head.

Tetsuya glanced behind her and smiled. "Ah~! These must be friends of yours." He said, walking around the woman and towards the redhead and blonde, making them freeze. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He said, bowing down and giving them a soft smile.

Both Kaori and Kayo's eyes shot wide open, both their faces turning bright red.

They turned and covered their cheeks, their eyes remaining red.

"He's... a charming man." Kaori murmured, glancing at the blonde to see her nod.

Hitsugaya frowned. "I don't like him."

Byakuya nodded and agreed with him.

"Well, I must go." Tetsuya said, standing and giving the dark haired woman a smile. "I hope to see you again in the future, Riko." He said, bowing down and turning to walk after the Taicho of the second division. "Now, Taicho, I hear you are fast. Do you suppose you would like to meet Shiko and maybe..." They got farther away.

Soi Fon suddenly stopped, too far away to hear what the tall man was saying. She turned and gave him a dark glare, people seeing him raise his hands and smile at her apologetically. When they were walking and on their way he said something else, which earned him a punch to the side. He yelled out in pain and rubbed his side, giving the woman a pout. And he clearly mouthed something most people understood.

"That wasn't nice."

Riko watched as he walked away, furrowing her eyebrows and sighing. Kenpachi tugged on her elbow, making her turn and scowl, about to walk after him. Kaori and Kayo were also about to walk after their Taichos, until...

"Kuchiki Taicho, Zaraki Taicho, and Hitsugaya Taicho..." All three of the Taichos blinked and turned towards the old man, frowning slightly. "May I speak with you for a moment." Yamamoto said, which was _not_ a request.

They all instantly got bad feelings.

They nodded and walked towards the old man, making the three women frown slightly and glance at each other in curiosity. What was going on? The Soutaicho said something, which made all three of the Taichos stiffen, Byakuya quickly saying something and shaking his head. Hitsugaya also shook his head. Kenpachi looked to the side and said something, shrugging lightly. Riko, Kaori, and Kayo watched in curiosity. Hitsugaya turned his head slightly to look at them, waving his hand lightly and discreetly, silently telling them to leave.

And by the urgency in his eyes it meant quick.

They nodded and turned, running down one of the streets.

-:-

"_WHAT?_" All three women yelled, their eyes wide.

Kayo squeaked and covered her mouth, blushing out of embarrassment. Kaori and Riko's eyes were wide with shock, both glancing at each other. The three Taichos managed to find them, which wasn't hard for the two of them since it was a cinch to find the three women. Who were eating at a restaurant when they found them. Hitsugaya gave them a glare and motioned them to go outside with them.

Once they were alone in the alley both the dark haired woman and redhead gave them glares.

"What do you mean we're being punished?" Kaori asked, giving the Taicho a glare.

"You are being punished for..." Hitsugaya looked to the side with a small blush on his face, coughing lightly "For being in relationships with us."

Riko instantly jumped at the tall Taicho, punching his stomach. He had to admit it knocked the wind out of him, but didn't hurt that much. Thankfully. Kaori walked towards Byakuya and grabbed the front of his robes, shaking him back and forth roughly. Kayo started crying comically, which made Hitsugaya start to panic.

"I _knew_ it!" Riko yelled, pointing at the Taicho accusingly, who was rubbing his stomach with a scowl. "I knew being in a relationship was bad. But nooo! Zaraki Taicho here wanted to get rid of his _stalker~!_" She yelled mockingly, trying to imitate Aina's voice.

"I didn't know subordinates got in trouble for being with their Taichos." Kenpachi said, giving the woman a glare.

"_Everyone_ knows it!" Kaori yelled, shaking in anger. "But I thought that we were friends!" She yelled, glaring at the sixth division Taicho. "But nope, had to go and kiss me!" She exclaimed, covering her red face with her hands. "Messed up all my thinking!"

"How... are we being punished?" Kayo asked, her eyes wide with fear.

All the Taichos stayed silent and glanced at one another. Kenpachi raised his eyebrows with a smirk.

"You know how much you hate cleaning?" Kenpachi asked, giving the woman a wide grin.

Riko frowned slightly. "Yeah...?"

The Taicho continued grinning while Byakuya and Hitsugaya stared at him with bewildered looks on their faces, pretty sure he did not act this way around people. Riko continued to frown, trying to figure out what he said. Her eyes slowly widened with realization, the grin on Kenpachi's face growing. What he said... meant she was back on cleaning duty.

"Oh, hell no!"

"How am I getting punished?" Kaori asked, furrowing her eyebrows slightly.

"You are to deliver paperwork." Byakuya said, making the redhead relax. _"All..._ of my paperwork. For two years."

Kaori gawked.

"You..." Hitsugaya hesitated, seeing the blonde furrow her eyebrows worriedly. "You are to clean the streets around the tenth division for a year."

Kayo's eyes went wide.

Those streets got dirty, fast!

All three women gawked at the Taichos, all slumping their shoulders and sighing. This... sucked. The Taichos glanced at one another, the other two glancing at Hitsugaya. The white haired Taicho closed his eyes and raised his hand until it was in front of his mouth, coughing lightly to gain the women's attention.

"But the Soutaicho has shown us sympathy." Hitsugaya said, seeing confusion shine in the women's eyes. "We... can continue our... relationships with you, but you three have to do these punishments."

Kayo blinked and smiled brightly while Kaori continued to gawk, her entire face turning red. Riko blushed and scowled, seeing the tall Taicho give her a smirk. Oh... She didn't like that look. She widened his eyes when he suddenly grabbed her, hauling her up and putting her on his shoulder. She widened her eyes, seeing the other four people in the alley watching with wide, shocked eyes.

"Zaraki Taicho!" Riko yelled, her face turning red with embarrassment. "What're you doing!"

"Gonna do what I've wanted to do for a while." Kenpachi said, smirking to himself as his visible eye gleamed. "I don't care what the hell your _father_ said, I'm gonna-"

"Kuchiki Taicho!" Riko yelled, reaching out for the Taicho with wide eyes. "I'll do your paperwork, anything! Just help me!"

"...Wrong person to ask for help." Kaori said, giving the dark haired woman a smirk.

Riko tried grabbing onto anything as the Taicho walked away, growling and cursing loudly at him. Kayo smiled at the two, seeing people stare at them with bewildered looks as they walked by. Kaori turned and grinned at Byakuya, receiving a small smile in return. As soon as the smile was on his face it disappeared

"Come, Kaori." Byakuya said, turning and walking away.

The redhead's eyebrows shot up. "You called me by my name!" Kaori exclaimed, giving a wide grin as she followed the man.

Byakuya paused. "So I did." He said, giving a curt nod and continuing on forward. "Very well. When we are not working we will call each other by our given names and test out this... relationship."

"Hey, who even said we're in a relationship?"

"I did."

"What! You just can't decide- What kind of relationship?"

"A romantic one."

"WHAT? You just can't decide that! It's not fair!"

"Yes, it is."

"How so!"

"Since we kissed."

Kaori started sputtering and pointed at the smirking Taicho threateningly. She ran after him, about to tackle him when he turned and grabbed her, making her widen her eyes. His smirk widened slightly, both disappearing. Oh, what a cruel man. When they stop she's going to have to throw up.

Kayo blinked before smiling softly. She turned and gave the Taicho a bright smile, seeing him blink and give her a small smile in return. She grabbed his hand and started pulling him down the street, making him widen his eyes when he almost fell.

"W-Where are we going?" Hitsugaya asked, blushing when he saw their hands together.

"People going out go on dates, right?" Kayo asked, glancing back to stare at the Taicho curiously.

"Uh, yes?"

"Then we're going on one~!" Kayo said, giving the white haired man a bright smile.

Hitsugaya's eyes grew wide, his entire face turning red. A date? He sighed before smiling, letting the small blonde pull him. He could just forget about the paperwork, for now. In the meantime Matsumoto can handle it. If it's not done... someone wasn't getting paid.

Elsewhere, Matsumoto shivered.

-:-

Renta and Seika nodded to the Taicho of the second division, making her frown and narrow her eyes. She nodded and turned, making the two grin before they followed her. They walked down the hallway, seeing people look at them as they watched by. Seika grabbed Renta's sleeve, her eyes wide as she stared back at the people. When they stopped they looked in the cell with raised eyebrows.

The man inside smiled. "Ah, if it isn't Renta and Seika. It's so nice to see you again." Nikito said, raising his eyebrows and tilting his head slightly.

"You have five minutes." Soi Fon said, turning to nod at one of her subordinates, seeing him nod and stand straighter.

The twins watched as she walked away, both turning to stare at the gray haired man seriously. Nikito stood up from the bed, setting down the book he had. He stood straight and gave them a smile, his eyes turning red for a second before they turned back.

"They restrained my reiatsu. I'm just waiting for Kurotsuchi Taicho to get a sample from the Boss to restrain my other." Nikito said, shrugging lightly. "Now, may I ask why you two are here?"

"...Here to see you." Renta said, giving the man a hard stare. "And tell you I have a girlfriend~!" He yelled excitedly, giving a wide grin.

"Is that right?" Nikito asked, raising his eyebrows in shock. He turned to the woman. "How about you? Have you and Ukitake Taicho gotten together?"

"No." Seika said, looking to the side with a frown. "I'm actually starting to think I don't like him anymore."

Both men sent her shocked stares, their jaws hanging. Sure, some women have probably liked the man longer than her, but she's always liked the man! Nikito blinked before smiling with realization. Renta cleared his throat.

"Now, the reason why we're here." Renta said, giving the man a glare. "I understand that you're completely devoted to... your Boss... but why attack us?" He asked, motioning to himself and his sister. "I mean... we've been your friend for _nineteen_ years."

"I have known the Boss a lot longer." Nikito said, giving the two a smile. "He is the one that inspired me to become a shinigami. And to be truthful he is much more than the Taichos now." He said, looking to the side with a frown. "The Soutaicho had actually once said he had the potential to become a Taicho."

"...Nikito." Seika said, giving the man a glare. "We want to know why you attacked us."

Nikito widened his eyes slightly and looked to the side. "I... I was ordered to... I didn't mean for..."

"...We're waiting." Renta said, giving the man a hard stare.

"...I was ordered to. Believe it or not but Riko is the most important person to me, besides the Boss." Nikito said, looking up with a frown. "I would have done anything to get her back... but... I was torn with what to do when I was ordered to attack you." He said, looking to the side. "...I kept trying to choose between Riko and you two and..."

He lowered his gaze to the floor. What he said made the twins widen their eyes.

"I should have been executed."

"What?" Renta asked, staring at the man with shock. "Nikito, you may have betrayed the Seireitei, but that doesn't mean-"

"For hurting my two best friends." Nikito murmured, closing his eyes and sighing. He turned. "You two should leave."

"Niki-"

"Please." Nikito begged, turning to stare at them with sad eyes.

The twins hesitated before slowly nodding. They looked at the guard, seeing him nod. Time was up anyway. They paused in step just as they were about to go, seeing the man sit and cover his eyes, frowning deeply. Renta widened his eyes when he saw tears running down his face. He scowled before grabbing one of the bars.

"You may be a traitor, Nikito, but you're still my friend!" Renta said, seeing the man look up in surprise. "I don't care if you did all this for that woman but you stalled them to give themselves up! You're still a man of honour!" He said, holding up his fist and nodding.

Seika nodded with a grin. "Yeah! And when you come out we'll still be friends!" She said, seeing the gray haired man furrow his eyebrows. "Just... a little wary of you." She said, grinning nervously.

Nikito stayed silent before giving a sad smile.

"...Thank you."

-:-

Tetsuya looked up, staring at the ceiling with a small frown on his face. Oh, he was sad he couldn't see the sun or the sky. Although it was to be expected, seeing as he was in the Maggot's Nest. He looked at the book in his hand and smiled sadly, furrowing his eyebrows. Oh, here come the tears again. He wiped his eyes and sighed, shaking his head lightly.

He missed them.

Ichirou, Rina... Reizo and Renzo... Zenaku and Shiko with their antics... and how Nojima was always serious... And Nikito...

He lowered his head. Why couldn't everything be simple? He had given himself up because he was tired of running for so long while he was sick, but when the Taicho of the second division came barging in, and defeated the people that attacked her, she stalked right up to him and said hundreds of people were demanding he be let out. Of course he thought she was kidding.

There was no way people would go that far.

Turns out she was telling the truth.

He didn't want people doing that for his sake. He was a traitor to the Seireitei, building houses for people to live in, killing hollows... He's done nothing special.

...All those years ago that hollow came out of nowhere expectedly. It cut across his chest and he bled profusely. He managed to kill the hollow, but he was so much in pain he had fell and passed out. When he woke up he found himself in someone's home. Chiu was her name. A very sweet old lady. She opened up her home for him, which was shocking to him because normally people wouldn't do that.

When he asked why she nursed him she simply said, "You tried saving that family that was attacked by that hollow. Protecting people is what you should do."

It was then that he vowed he would give up being a shinigami and try to help the souls in the Rukongai. He found Nikito when he was a mere child. He still remembers what he first said to him.

"_Your hair is gray like mine!"_

Nikito was such a sweet child.

Tetsuya looked up and smiled sadly. Oh, well. This is what he deserved. He glanced at his wrists, seeing both of them wrapped with bindings. The one of his right was to suppress most of his reiatsu. The one of the left was to suppress the reiatsu passed down from generation to generation in his family.

His "death" came so unexpected he didn't have time to give it to the next head... which would have been Tadashi. Though he supposed taking it would have been better. Tadashi would never make a good leader. Somehow his sisters and brothers had figured out he faked his death and all went into hiding in the Rukongai... he still doesn't know where most of them are.

He smiled and held up his book.

But... because he gave himself up, after so many years, he hasn't felt so healthy as he does now. He supposed giving himself up was the right thing to do. He looked across the room, seeing people lounging around with blank looks on their faces. He smiled and raised his eyebrows slightly.

"Still... I _am_ going to miss their fighting." Tetsuya said, chuckling softly.

He imagined Ichirou and Nikito glaring at each other, Shiko and Zenaku fighting each other, Rina punching the ones that made her angry, Nojima rolling his eyes at them all, and the twins laughing at them when they would fight. He opened his book and smiled widely.

"If only time can go faster."


	70. Chapter 70

**A/N** I thank all those that reviewed and favoured this story. :D

**SwirlzSmile** – They're really bad up here, those bugs. XP But last year I only got bit once. X3 Not so lucky this year. And maybe, just maybe... still a little iffy. X3

**Kagome Narome** – To be truthful... seeing how long your review was scared me. DX I'm scared of long reviews, as pathetic as that sounds, but once I got enough courage and read your review I was all smiles and grins. :D I'm glad you liked the story~! X3

**Tailsdoll123** – Yeah, me too. :D Acts all... outgoing. X3 And yeah, I kinda wish I didn't put them in there. DX

**The Happy Emo** – Hey, glad to see your name~! :D And yay, a cookie~! X3

**BentoBoxCosplay** – Yeah, I know. DX I had completely forgot about writing her past, but then it was too late! DX Okay, her past, she lived with her family that didn't really care about her. They kicked her out one day so she wandered around and finally found the home of the Chiharu family. They accepted her in and since she looked so young they let Kaori watch over her, which was then they became friends... Yeah, probably would've been better if I wrote it. DX

**blackshadow878** – Yep. DX Thank goodness they didn't fight. X3

**praeses** – Yep. X3 And yeah, I fell in love with them so of course I didn't let them die. X3 And yeah, Kurotsuchi... always with the insults. X3 Yeah, when she's mad with Byakuya... she shakes him. D: Riko reaquating herself with the broom... I can just imagine it. X3

_Riko stared at the broom with a scowl, grabbing it and holding it in her grasp. _

"_Hello broom."_

"_Hi."_

_She screamed out of surprise, turning to see Ikkaku smirking at her. She jumped at him, both throwing punches at each other._

And yep, having to clean the streets does not sound like fun. X3 And Nikito, he really is nice, people just get scared of him because of how manipulative he can be. And Tetsuya... DX I'm gonna miss him~!

**TheRavenOfDreams** – Yeah, causing trouble is bad. X3 I just love the way Byakuya acts now~! X3 So much better, in my opinion.

**Chibi-Onee-chan** – I love the punishments. X3 And Kaori having to deliver paperwork with a bad sense of direction. DX I just love all three pairings. X3

**Queen Of Vampires** – I know! DX

**princess moon shadow** – Thank you so much for staying with this story until the end~! X3

**TheBigPumpkin** – I smiled when I saw that name. =D It just looks so... awesome~! X3 And Nikito is great! :D Tetsuya-dono is much healthier and happier, even though he's locked up. DX But he's happy. X3

Hello~! :D This is the final chapter. DX And I think I finally found out why I hate Kenpachi/Unohana pairings... Too much of 'em. X[ Seriously, there's like... well, too much for my liking. And to be truthful, never really liked Unohana. X3

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Bleach.

**Warning** – Swearing.

-:-

_Eight Months Later_

"I'm in the eleventh division." Sadako said, looking at the paper she was given.

"Really? Wow, that's kind of scary." Tomomi said, widening her eyes and furrowing her eyebrows.

"Yep. You know what that means?" Sadako asked, glancing at the other two with smirks.

"What?" Yuna asked, giving the woman an exasperated stare.

"I'm a better swordsman than you two!"

Three women walked side by side, the blonde haired, whose hair reached the middle of her back, woman pointing to herself with her thumb and giving a wide smirk. The other two pouted. Sadako was the arrogant one, always trying to show off. Tomomi was the hesitant one, always trying to think out of situations. And Yuna... well, she tried her best and was happy that she managed to pass.

"I'm in the sixth division." Yuna said, glancing at the paper with a frown. "Which means seeing a lot of people fawning over Kuchiki Taicho." She said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm in the tenth division." Tomomi said, smiling nervously. "...I hear Hitsugaya Taicho is mean." She said, biting her lip nervously.

"Ah, I bet he ain't so bad." Sadako said, waving her hand dismissively with a smirk.

"He always has a serious look on his face." Tomomi said, pointing to her own face. "Which means... scary." She said, widening her eyes.

She started screaming, "I don't want to go there!" making both her friends roll their eyes and try to calm her down. Once she was calmed down enough they were on their way, walking through the streets. They waved to one another when they parted ways, all three walking towards their divisions. The reason Sadako was so intent on getting into the eleventh division was because she heard that some woman was accepted there.

She smirked.

She'd show that women she was tough.

Tomomi covered her head, which had red hair reaching her shoulders, and furrowed her eyebrows. Oh, god. How mean is the Taicho? Was he going to beat her up? Was he going to kick her out? Was he going to transfer her the minute he lays his eyes on her? She started panicking once more, shaking her head to try and control herself. No, there's no use getting so worked up. It's probably nothing. She nodded nervously.

She'll be accepted... hopefully.

The dark haired woman headed for the sixth division, a little nervous. She always got so fed up with seeing girls talking and sighing about the Taicho of the sixth division. The only reason she wanted to go there was to learn how to use kido properly. Maybe someone can teach her? She doubted the Taicho would, seeing as how she heard he was so stuck up. She scoffed, walking into the sixth division courtyard.

"But I _need_ to smoke!"

Yuna widened her eyes and turned her head. Who in the hell said _that_? She couldn't see who it was, but she could hear them. She heard several people sigh when they walked by, seeing some of them roll their eyes. Someone murmured, "They're fighting again." They? Who's they?

"You have gone almost ten months without smoking. You are doing fine."

"I'll jump out this window."

"You will land perfectly."

"...Thanks for the compliment, but I'll make sure I won't catch myself."

"I will catch you."

"I'll smack you away and still jump."

"The ground is five feet down."

"..._Fine_."

"Good. Now shut the window and deliver this paperwork to the seventh division."

"What? But that will take all day! Look at the size of this pile!"

"...That is only a small portion of what you must take."

"...I really hate you."

"The feeling is mutual, for the moment. When lunch comes you will love me again."

"W-W-What? Fine! I'm leaving!"

Yuna's eyes were still wide, slowly walking across the courtyard. Okay, wasn't the first thing she was expecting to hear. She looked up and blinked, seeing a redhead walk down the porch and towards the stairs, holding a large pile in her arms. She stuck her tongue out in concentration, slowly walking down the steps. Yuna widened her eyes when someone ran into her, the person widening their eyes and quickly running away. Stupid fool! She ran towards the redhead, hearing her curse and rub the side of her head.

"Are you alright?" Yuna asked, staring at the woman with wide eyes.

"Fine." She answered, glancing at the papers and frowning. "Paperwork isn't doing so good, though."

"Uh, do you need help?" Yuna asked, seeing the woman nod.

"Thanks."

They picked up the paperwork, the dark haired woman glancing at the other woman from the side of her eyes. Wow. She looked... kind of ticked off. May be best not to anger her. The redhead glanced up, making her widen her eyes and freeze. She held her hand out, a blank look on her face.

"Name's Kaori, the eleventh seat. What's yours?"

"Uh... Yuna." She said, shaking the other woman's hand.

Kaori nodded. "New here?"

"Uh, yeah." Yuna said, giving a slow nod.

"Hm." Kaori nodded, grabbing the paperwork and hauling it up. "Last time I do something stupid like going out with the Taicho." She murmured, making the other woman widen her eyes and gawk, wondering if she heard correctly. "Okay, the place where all the new recruits are meeting is down the hallway and taking the fourth left and the room on the first right." She said, shrugging lightly. "Thanks for helping."

"Oh, no problem." Yuna said, shaking her head lightly. "Thank you."

Kaori smirked at her before continuing on, making sure to watch out for people. Yuna stared after her with slightly wide eyes. Wow. She seemed confident. A little scary, but confident. She smiled to herself before running up the steps and down the hallway.

"I want a smoke~!" Kaori whined, rolling her eyes. "But Kuchiki Taicho is surely to find out. Right, Taiyo no Gifuto?" She asked, giving a wide grin to no one.(Sun's Gift)

_Yep~! But you do know you don't have to speak out loud, right?_

"I know, but it's weird talking inside my head." Kaori said, shrugging lightly. "Anyway... do you think I should smoke?"

_No._

Kaori scowled. Ah, everyone was against her. She shrugged lightly with a smirk.

-:-

Sadako glanced around at the other recruits, seeing a few girls. A total of twelve women. Wow. There sure were a lot of female recruits. She stood straight, everyone hearing someone cursing outside the room. The bald man rolled his eyes, knowing who it was. The door slid open, the woman glaring back and growling at someone.

"Ah, shut up! And I wish you wouldn't touch me while we're in daylight!" She growled, walking in.

A tall man walked in after her, making all the recruits widen their eyes when they saw the infamous Taicho of the eleventh division. Zaraki Kenpachi. He smirked at the woman, seeing her scowl before she turned, stalking further into the room. Most of the recruits frowned when she suddenly turned and faced them, her arms crossed over her chest. She curled her upper lip and scoffed. Sadako's eyes were wide.

Kind of scary looking.

"Name's Hisako Riko." She said, letting out a small growl. "Make a mess in here and I'll make you clean it up with your tongues."

"And she _will_!" Someone yelled.

"Now, who's recruiting for the eleventh division?" Riko asked, making people frown in confusion. "Because I sure as hell don't see anyone worthy in this group." She said, motioning to the people in front of her.

Sadako's eyes grew wide, most of the people frowning. "WHAT? I came here to be a part of the eleventh division! Not be evaluated by some... rookie!"

Riko paused, most of the men from the eleventh division observing soon snickering and laughing. The dark haired woman narrowed her eyes and frowned, the Taicho and fukutaicho watching with grins on their faces. She stalked towards the woman, rising to her full height, making Sadako's eyes grow wide the closer she got. Holy shit, she was so much taller than her. Riko glared down at her.

"What was that?" Riko asked, giving a dark grin.

"U-Uh... I won't be evaluated," Sadako swallowed nervously. "By a rookie."

Riko suddenly grabbed the front of her robes, pulling her forward, making her widen her eyes and stumble. She turned, yelping when a bokken was suddenly thrown towards her, grabbing it in time and sighing out of relief. Riko faced her, narrowing her eyes and growling. Sadako grinned nervously. She gasped when Riko swung her bokken down, managing to block her attack in time.

"Good." Riko said, giving a smirk.

Sadako went flying back, coughing and pushing herself up. Holy shit. She didn't even see her kick her. Riko rested the bokken on her shoulder, letting out a scoff. She turned towards Ikkaku and raised her eyebrows.

"You can send her back." Riko said, tossing him the bokken with a smirk. "Well, I'm off." She said, sighing and shaking her head. "To get the broom." She murmured, turning and about to head to the door.

"Wait! I thought you were evaluating us!" Sadako yelled, standing up and giving the woman a shocked stare.

Riko turned and quirked a brow. "I never said I was. I came here to say... if any of you make a mess," Her expression darkened, making all the recruits pale when she gave a frightening grin. "I'll make you clean it up with your tongues while you're naked!" She growled, making everyone shiver.

"Wouldn't mind seeing you naked." Kenpachi said, giving the woman a smirk.

"SHUT UP!" Riko yelled, pointing at the Taicho threateningly. "I'm gonna go clean... and you better not follow me." She said, turning and stomping towards the door.

She slammed it shut behind herself. Ikkaku smirked and walked forward, the bokken resting on his shoulders. He glanced at Sadako, snapping at her to get back in line. She scowled and stood in line, the other recruits sending her glares.

"Okay, mind as well tell you now." Ikkaku said, rolling his eyes with an amused smirk on his face. "The woman you saw... if any of you look at her with any kind of interest... the Taicho will kill you." He said, nodding and telling them all to get ready.

They all widened their eyes and paled while the Taicho snuck out of the room, walking down the hallway with a smirk. Yachiru stared after them with a wide grin. She was glad Red-chan was making Ken-chan happy.

Sadako crossed her arms over her chest and frowned. Okay... she didn't like that woman. She may be stronger than her, but who cared? She'll get stronger than her in the future. She grinned to herself and snickered.

Outside, Riko swept the courtyard with a blank look on her face, gathering all the dust into one area.

"Happy now? Those new recruits probably won't make a mess."

Riko turned and glared at the Taicho. "Ah, if they're like the guys around here they won't care." She said, growling lowly.

"Yeah, someone said that kid sent a message saying she can't wait to see you when she comes back from her mission." Kenpachi said, rolling his eyes with a scoff. "Should be glad she's gone." He murmured.

"Aina?" Riko asked, quirking an eyebrow with a smirk. "You should be glad she gave up on you." She said, grinning widely and snickering. "...Though I find it a little disturbing how she keeps looking at guys with her creepy expression." She said, frowning slightly.

"Probably trying to find a new victim." Kenpachi said, rolling his eyes with a smirk.

"...Probably." Riko said, shrugging lightly. "Now go away. I have to pick up this dust and clean the inside."

Kenpachi stared down at her, turning his head to see a few of his subordinates lounging around. He motioned for them, seeing them walk towards him and stare up at him.

"Pick this up and clean the inside." Kenpachi ordered, seeing the two quickly nod and grab the broom from the woman.

Riko frowned in confusion when they took the broom, turning to stare at the Taicho questioningly. People smirked when they heard her scream, watching as the Taicho walked away with her on his shoulder. She growled and yelled at him to let her down, lest he would want her to beat him up. He laughed at that, which made her shake in anger.

"Zaraki Taicho!"

-:-

Tomomi looked around the corner to the tenth division courtyard with slightly wide eyes, nervous. Of course she was nervous. It was so obvious to anyone who took one look at her? How scary was the Taicho of the tenth division? Would he hate her the moment he sees her? What if no one likes her? Tears ran down her face comically as she walked into the courtyard.

Someone ran into her, making her screech.

She turned, staring down at the small blonde that ran into her on the ground. She started panicking. Oh, no! Because of how tall she was she knocked her down! She helped her up, her eyes remaining wide.

"Oh, my god! I'm sorry! I didn't see you at all! You see, I'm such a klutz so of course I would knock someone down as small as you- _Not_ that I'm saying you're small, just that you're petite- _Not_ that you look petite, just really, really adorable! Don't get me wrong, I'm not a lesbian, so I'm not attracted to you, but some guys might!" Tomomi yelled, grinning nervously.

The small blonde blinked.

"...I... I'm sorry for running into you." She said, bowing down to the woman. "My name is Shigeko... Kayo... I'm the twelfth seat of the tenth division." She said, standing straight and smiling softly.

She was trying hard to not be shy. It was difficult but she always managed to introduce herself to one person each day. Tomomi stiffened and gawked.

"Oh, my god! I knocked down the twelfth seat!" Tomomi yelled, clearly having a panic attack. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! The Taicho won't put me in jail, will he? I can't be locked up! I'm too used to being outside! I won't survive a day in jail! Please, don't tell anyone-"

Kayo's eyes were wide, staring at the woman that kept rambling. Wow... She was worse than her.

"Hi, Kayo-chan~!" Renta yelled, suddenly appearing next to the woman.

He jumped and widened his eyes when the redhead screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Uh..." Renta glanced at the small blonde, seeing her shrug lightly with furrowed eyebrows. "You must be one of the recruits." He said, giving the woman a grin.

Tomomi nodded, her eyebrows still furrowed.

"Great! Come with me, please." Renta said, motioning towards the division compound. "Oh, and Kayo? The Taicho wants you." He said, winking at her with a grin.

Kayo blinked and nodded, running towards the building. She glanced back and stared at the redhead, seeing her just touch the third seat's shoulder before she began panicking and started apologizing loudly, which made Renta smile nervously at her and try to wave it off.

She stood in front of the office and raised her hand, knocking on it and waiting. She heard a quiet, "Come in," sliding the door open and walking in. Hitsugaya looked up and gave a curt nod. When they were working he treated her as a subordinate and she treated him as a Taicho. She walked in until she was in front of him, bowing down.

"Shigeko, have you started cleaning the streets?" Hitsugaya asked, seeing the woman widen her eyes.

"Um... Not yet, Hitsugaya Taicho." Kayo said, shaking her head lightly. "I was about to, but I ran into one of the recruits."

"Hm." Hitsugaya nodded. "Make sure you get started on those streets."

"Yes, sir." Kayo said, nodding slightly. "Is... that all you wanted?" She asked nervously.

"Actually," Hitsugaya said, clearing his throat and looking to the side with a small blush on his face. "What are you doing after you finish working?"

"Nothing." Kayo answered, blinking curiously.

"Then would you like to..." Hitsugaya scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Would you like to... go to dinner with me?"

He still got so nervous when he wanted to ask her out for dinner. It was irritating, but he couldn't help but feel nervous. Kayo blinked several times before smiling brightly and giving a nod. Hitsugaya sighed out of relief and gave a curt nod, giving the blonde a small smile. He blinked when he heard two loud coos. He turned, seeing both Matsumoto and Seika standing at the door, the two of them grinning widely.

"MATSUMOTO! FUNIKA!"

They ran down the hallway, laughing loudly. Kayo jumped when he yelled, seeing him run towards the door and lock it. He scowled. He hated it when they spied on him with Kayo. Every single day. He turned, seeing Kayo staring at him with a wide smile. He blushed out of embarrassment, looking to the side before walking towards her with his eyes closed and a frown on his face. He stopped in front of her. Before he could explain why he locked the door he widened his eyes when Kayo pecked his cheek, blushing profusely.

Oh, come on! It was only the cheek, Hitsugaya told himself, shaking his head lightly.

"I must go now." Kayo said, bowing down to the Taicho. "I will see you later, Toshiro~!" She called, running around the Taicho and out the door.

Hitsugaya grumbled and looked to the side, glaring at the paperwork and walking towards it. Unknown to him Matsumoto had Kayo put on lip gloss, so on his cheek was a shiny spot where Kayo had kissed him. When people would walk in and deliver paperwork all they could stare at was the mark on his cheek. Renta walked in with his arms crossed over his chest, about to give him his evaluation of the new recruits, pausing when he saw the mark. He grinned widely.

"So? You and Kayo-chan got busy?" Renta asked, raising his eyebrows a few times, which made the Taicho blush.

"FUNIKA!"

-:-

Kaori turned when she heard someone say, "Hey," smirking when she saw Riko and Kayo walking towards her. Kayo smiled and bowed down, making the redhead grin while Riko rolled her eyes with a scoff. They all walked until they stopped at the spot where they normally met, which was in a random street. They all sat down and sighed loudly.

"So..." Riko said, raising her eyebrows slightly.

"Yep." Kaori said, nodding slightly.

Kayo nodded.

The redhead paused.

"...What're we talking about?"

"I don't know." Riko said, shrugging lightly. She raised her eyebrows and smirked. "Wait... How are you and your Taichos?" She asked, turning and smirking at her two friends.

"Fine." Kaori said, crossing her arms over her chest and blushing lightly. "Though we fight often..." She said, coughing lightly and looking to the side. "And the bastard's arrogant enough to say I love him... even though I didn't say it." She said, rolling her eyes.

Riko glanced at Kayo. "Out loud." She whispered, seeing the small blonde nod.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"What about you?" Kaori asked, glancing at the small blonde.

"T-Toshiro is asking me to eat out with him a lot more than usual." Kayo said, looking down with a smile on her face. "It's kind of... exciting." She said, looking up with a bright smile.

"By the time you know it you two will be having sex." Riko said, snickering when she saw the blonde's face turn bright red and the redhead send her a dark glare.

"Like _you_ should be talking." Kaori said, rolling her eyes. "You and your Taicho didn't even do _it_ yet."

"Neither have you!" Riko growled, glaring at the redhead.

"'Cause it's weird!" Kaori said, an incredulous look on her face. "Kuchiki Taicho is waiting for me to... Well, he's waiting." She said, looking to the side with a blush.

Riko grinned. "I won't let Zaraki Taicho touch me."

"...Why?" Kayo asked, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. "Don't you love hi-"

"I don't _love_ him!" Riko snapped, her eyes wide with rage. "And the reason I won't let him touch me is... All right, I'm kinda scared." She said, looking to the side with a scowl. "Look at the size of him! Just imagine how _big_ his... _thing_ is." She said, turning bright red and shuddering.

"We could find out right now."

Riko widened her eyes at the same time her two friends gasped out of surprise, all three looking up to see the Taicho of the eleventh division smirking down at them. The dark haired woman instantly scowled. He jumped down from the wall and landed in front of them, turning and looking down at his subordinate. He scowled and looked to the sides, seeing Byakuya walking down one and Hitsugaya walking down the other.

"Let's go." Kenpachi said, not wanting to socialize with the other Taichos.

"Yeah, your _no seat_ is getting up." Riko said, standing up and scoffing.

"Ah, shut up. You're about to be a ninth seat. Just be glad." Kenpachi said, sending the woman a glare.

"Fine. Let's go, _dear_." Riko said, rolling her eyes while walking down the street. She looked at her friends and waved. "See you tomorrow!"

Kaori and Kayo nodded, both standing up.

Hitsugaya walked by Kenpachi and Riko, closing his eyes and scowling when he heard what Kenpachi said, his face turning pink.

"You don't have to look at it if it scares you."

"I'll beat you if you don't shut up!"

When he continued to talk she jumped at him and started shaking him, cursing and yelling at him.

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes as he continued on, walking until he was standing in front of the small blonde. Kayo looked up at him and gave him a soft smile, receiving one in return. He quickly composed himself when he noticed Byakuya was now standing in front of Kaori.

"Shall we leave, Kayo?" Hitsugaya asked, seeing the small woman smile brightly.

"Yes." Kayo said, both walking down the street. She waved to the redhead. "Bye, Kaori!"

"Bye." Kaori said, waving after the woman. She turned towards the Taicho and smirked. "So...? What do you want to do?"

"We will be heading to my manor for dinner." Byakuya said, closing his eyes and hearing the redhead groan. "Is it unpleasing to you?"

"Well... if you didn't notice..." Kaori scowled. "They always criticize me. It kinda makes me want to hit them!" She held up her hands, seeing the Taicho's eyes harden. "Not really, though. I don't want to hit old people."

Byakuya sighed. "Fine. We will eat at a restaurant." He said, seeing the woman grin. "But you cannot stuff yourself."

"Why?" Kaori asked, raising an eyebrow and giving the man a bewildered stare.

"As humans say," Byakuya cleared his throat. "A moment on the lips, forever on the hips." He said, touching his lips and then his hips.

Kaori blinked. He said that with a straight face. The sides of her mouth twitched, soon grinning. She laughed, hard, needing to support herself by placing her hand against the wall. Oh, god! She was laughing so hard to the point of almost crying. Byakuya smiled when he saw her, seeing her hit the wall repeatedly. She wiped her eyes and gasped for breath, turning to grin at the Taicho. She began laughing again.

"Oh, god! I can't believe you said that!"

"I am glad you find my jokes humorous."

"Well you're so serious it's weird to hear you tell jokes!"

"I may be serious, but at least someone finds me funny."

"Oh, man! I still can't believe you said that! Man, I love you!"

"...Excuse me?"

Kaori's eyes grew wide.

"Y-You said we were eating somewhere? Let's go!"

"Come back here. Did you just say you-"

"Nope! You must be hearing things."

"I heard correctly. You said you love me-"

"No, I didn't. No proof. Didn't say it."

"You clearly said it."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did. You love me-"

"Nope! Ain't listening! La la la la la la la la la la~!"

"You-"

"La la la la la la la-"

"You said-"

"La la la la la la!"

"I love you, too."

Kaori's eyes snapped wide open again, taking her fingers out of her ears, turning to see Byakuya walking past her with a smirk. She gawked and sputtered, pointing at him as he continued to walk. Finally, after processing what he said, her entire face turned red. Oh, god! He said- Oh, god!

"W-What did you just say-"

"I did not say anything."

"WHAT? Of course you said something, I _heard_ you!"

"You must be hearing things."

"What! That's just- Hey... Stop running. Get back here! BYAKUYA! Get back here and tell me what you said! BYAKUYA, STOP RUNNING!"

Kaori ran after the Taicho, yelling at him to slow down. Byakuya smiled to himself, glad he was fast enough so she couldn't catch him. She started screaming at him to slow down, soon panting heavily from running too fast and too long. When she stopped and looked up, she widened her eyes when he kissed her. He turned and started walking away with an amused smirk on his face. Kaori gawked. She blushed profusely and flinched.

"You annoying bastard!"

-:-

Kayo looked around the restaurant with slightly wide eyes. Wow. When they would go out to eat it was only little shops. Why did he bring her here? They were both brought to a private booth, both kneeling down and getting ready to order. She looked around the small room, looking at the pictures placed in there.

Hitsugaya swallowed hard and looked to the side.

Don't get him wrong, he wasn't doing something like proposing, but bringing her there was... frightening enough. He was glad to be with Kayo, but it was so nerve wracking. He had no idea what to do in a relationship; even now he was still confused. He had actually gone to Matsumoto for advice. She said shower her with gifts.

Bringing her to the restaurant was gift number one.

Now... he reached into his sleeve, feeling the necklace he had bought. He sighed out of relief. Good. He hadn't lost it.

"Excuse me~!"

"Y-Yes?" Hitsugaya asked, widening his eyes slightly, having never noticed the woman walk in.

"Are you ready to order?" She asked, giving the two a wide smile.

Kayo nodded and told her what she wanted, Hitsugaya also saying he wanted the same thing... since he didn't look at the menu. He was too busy trying to remain calm and check if he had all his gifts. Kayo furrowed her eyebrows, seeing Hitsugaya reach into his sleeve with slightly furrowed eyebrows. Something was clearly wrong. Hitsugaya Toshiro did _not_ furrow his eyebrows.

"Toshiro?" Kayo asked, seeing the Taicho jump.

"Yes?" Hitsugaya asked, giving a nervous smile.

"Are you alright?" Kayo asked, furrowing her eyebrows and blinking curiously.

"Fine. Ah, I actually got you a gift." Hitsugaya said, giving a nervous grin, seeing the blonde raise her eyebrows.

A gift? Kayo looked down and blushed, fiddling with her hands. She looked up when she heard him clear his throat, seeing him looking away with his eyes closed, holding out a necklace with gems all around it. She widened her eyes slightly, seeing that the bigger gem was shaped like a snowflake. She never got a gift before. She grabbed it, holding it gently in her hands.

Hitsugaya's eyes remained closed.

Good. She wasn't giving it back. Which was a good sign, right?

He opened one eye, seeing Kayo inspecting the necklace and putting it over her head, looking at it when it settled around her neck. Okay, definitely good. He nodded curtly and reached into his other sleeve... Uh, oh... Where was it? He began digging in all his pockets and checked his robes, making Kayo blink curiously.

Where is it?

He sighed in relief when he found it in his robes. Okay, he almost panicked. He looked up, seeing Kayo giving him a bewildered stare. He coughed lightly and blushed out of embarrassment. Clearly she saw him panicking. He looked at the door, seeing that it was still closed.

When is their food coming? It's been... ten minutes.

Wow. Time sure moves slow.

"Toshiro... is something wrong?" Kayo asked, tilting her head curiously.

Hitsugaya shook his head. "No. I've just been... constipated." He said, which was the first word to pop into his head.

Kayo parted her lips in shock, looking down with wide eyes and a blush on her face. Hitsugaya's eyes grew wide, his jaw falling open. WHAT? Why in the hell did he say _that_? He covered his face and groaned, so embarrassed. This date was already a disaster. He blinked when he heard a giggle, looking up to see Kayo covering her mouth, her eyes closed tightly as her shoulders shook. He scowled.

She's laughing at him.

He paused before smiling.

Oh, well.

He reached into his robes and pulled out a small box, opening it to stare at the diamond earrings he bought. It cost a lot, but eh, who cared? He was paid a lot because he was a Taicho. Matsumoto said women liked diamonds. He cleared his throat, seeing Kayo look up and wipe her eyes with a wide smile on her face, holding out the box. Kayo glanced at it and widened her eyes, staring at the diamond earrings in shock. She grabbed it, staring at them. She glanced back at the Taicho, seeing him look away. She smiled.

"Toshiro," He glanced at her. "I don't need gifts." Kayo said, tilting her head and smiling softly. "I'm just happy I get to spend time with you."

"Really?" Hitsugaya asked, widening his eyes slightly and blushing.

"You can take this back." Kayo said, holding out the gift to him.

Hitsugaya glanced at it before shaking his head, grabbing her hands and enclosing them around the box, making Kayo blush when she looked at their hands together.

"You can keep it. I got it for you." Hitsugaya said, giving a curt nod. "I... I suppose this is a way of saying... that I... I like you." He said, looking to the side with a blush on his face.

Kayo blinked before smiling brightly. "I like you, too, Toshiro-chan~!"

Hitsugaya blushed profusely when someone walked in with their appetizers, hearing the person chuckle softly. He removed his hands from hers, looking away with a blush. Okay, there was that feeling again. His face felt hot... Was he blushing again? He closed his eyes, making Kayo smile widely. She felt so happy!

-:-

"Ain't gonna tell you shit." Riko said, arms folded across her chest and a scowl on her face.

"Ah, come on." Kenpachi said, growling with irritation. "People who've been going out for a long time tell each other they love each other."

"Well, for one, you haven't said it." Riko said, raising her eyebrows. "And two, we've only been "going out" for like..." She held up her hands and counted her fingers. "Well, the thought of even going out with you is strange enough!" She yelled, holding up her hands and silently telling the man to back off.

Kenpachi scowled. "Ah, who gives a damn?" He said, turning and heading for the division.

"...You?" Riko asked, frowning in confusion.

"No."

"Then why ask?"

"Yumichika wanted to know."

"There! You call him by his name but you don't call me by my name!" Riko growled, giving the man a dark glare. "I mean, what the hell is with that?" She asked, snorting and looking away.

"Fine. Want me to call you by your name? Fine! Riko! There, happy?"

"...I'm not _un_happy."

Kenpachi stopped and flinched. He turned and gave the woman a dark glare, seeing her look to the side with a smirk. And that is why he hated giving her what she wanted. He narrowed his visible eye, reaching up, which made Riko jump and hold her arms in front of her, taking off his eye patch. Thankfully his reiatsu didn't burst out. He smirked. Just the reaction he wanted. Riko's eyes grew wide, her entire face turning red.

"W-Why did you take your eye patch off!" Riko yelled, pointing at the man's eyes. "Y-You look better with it on!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Liar."

"I'm not lying!"

Riko screamed when he suddenly lunged towards her, quickly jumping out of the way. He turned and scowled, making the woman grin. Wait... She didn't like that grin on his face... Uh, oh... She quickly ran across the courtyard and inside the division compound, running down the hallway as fast as she can.

Kenpachi grinned.

She won't get far from him.

Ikkaku watched from the porch with an amused look on his face, Yumichika shaking his head lightly and chuckling when they saw their Taicho quickly walk inside the building. He still needed to get the "blessing" from Riko's adopted father, but who cares? He just wanted to tease Riko. It was really fun.

"Get away!" Riko yelled, in the mess hall.

It was really late so no one was in the mess hall, thankfully. If there were people she would be really embarrassed. Kenpachi smirked at her from across the room, quickly walking across. Riko's eyes grew wide, glancing at the window. She ran towards it, about to open it and jump out when Kenpachi slammed it shut. Tears ran down her face comically. She let out a surprised yell when he crushed her against his chest, blinking several times. The heat radiating from him... felt nice. She closed her eyes and leaned against him, making him blink and stare down at her.

He looked to the side with a frown, letting out a snort before wrapping his other arm around her, making sure she didn't leave.

"You're annoying." Kenpachi said, still looking away from the woman. "You know I'm eventually going to try and bed you, right?" He asked, knowing she was scared, since she clearly said she was before.

"Yep... Until then... shut up." Riko said, snuggling closer with a grin. "You actually feel nice."

Kenpachi looked ahead and scowled. He was insulted and complimented at the same time. Women... He'll never understand them.

Still... It actually felt nice to hold her against him. He kept looking ahead, holding the woman close. He blinked and frowned, looking down to see Riko's eyes closed, breathing softly and evenly. Huh... She fell asleep. He picked her up bridal style, giving a smirk. Well, until he finally beds her... he'll have fun just teasing her for now.

The End

* * *

**A/N** Not entirely happy with the ending, but eh, it's good enough. X3 But wow! :D I finally finished it! Amazing~! But, aw, also sad it's done. DX Thankfully, no lemons in this, since I vowed to never write one. DX It's a little too... traumatizing and embarrassing for me to write one. Be glad people! :D No lemons~! I thank all those that have stayed with this story and I shall always love this story! :D I shall miss these characters. X3

Okay, for YCHTOYL I'm not gonna update it until I write all the chapters. Which means until I'm done, because I want to get that nuisance out of the way. XP Write it as fast as I can and concentrate on the other stories. X3


	71. Author's Note!

**Okey dokey~! Kira michi here~! Now, I put a poll up to see how many people wanted a sequel for this story and I got fourteen people saying yes. :D Though one person said no... But if you think about it it's like 93% :D Or something like that. Anyway, I'm bored, and trying deperatetly to finish the other story, so... making a sequel for Life is Full of Surprises. :D And I actually had a plot going since the summer, so don't blame me. X3**

**Kira michi~!**

**I actually put it up now~! :D It's called One OF A Kind. X3**


End file.
